


Giustizia Poetica

by EthicsGradient



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angoscia, Dramma, FrostIron - in forma libera, M/M, Romanticismo, Schiavitù, Slash, Tragédia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 142
Words: 303,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando arriva il momento di emettere la sentenza per Loki, dopo gli eventi verificatisi in The Avengers, Odino decide di usare la giustizia poetica. Per il suo tentativo di rendere schiava l'umanità, Loki viene privato della sua magia e di tutti i suoi poteri e viene spedito indietro su Midgard, e consegnato a Tony Stark per essere suo schiavo. Questo non era un evento che Tony si sarebbe mai immaginato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> _**N.d.T.** Questa è la seconda traduzione che pubblico su Ao3 ed è la più lunga e complessa che fino ad ora abbia fatto, il motivo primario per cui ho deciso di tradurre in Italiano questo racconto è che l'ho apprezzato moltissimo e ovviamente non essendo madrelingua inglese volevo riuscire ad aver modo di capire fino in fondo. Lo condivido qui in modo che anche chi non è fluente nel suo inglese possa leggerlo, e soprattutto non si affidi ai traduttori automatici che ovviamente non sarebbero in grado di permettere neppure lontanamente di capire quello che è scritto in un racconto come questo._  
>  _Alcuni avvisi ai naviganti prima di passare alle note dell'autore:_  
>  _Ho riportato la stessa categorizzazione e gli avvisi inseriti dall'autore originale, ma affinché possiate scegliere se continuare o meno sappiate che: la storia contiene una notevole quantità di paranoie (mi piace per questo) e contiene una notevole quantità di sesso esplicito, oltre a molti riferimenti a violenza fisica e tortura._  
>  _La traduzione è stata fatta senza l'ausilio di alcun software di auto conversione, pertanto eventuali strafalcioni sono tutti miei. Ho cercato di essere per quanto possibile fedele al modo di scrivere dell'autore anche se, dopo la rilettura della prima traduzione, ho deciso di cambiare il tempo presente usato in tutto il racconto inglese perché in italiano non è normalmente usato nel linguaggio scritto e faceva suonare molto strano il tutto alla lettura quindi il presente è limitato ai discorsi fra i protagonisti. Ovunque l'ho ritenuto necessario troverete delle brevi spiegazioni [fra quadre con la nota N.d.T.] tutto il resto delle annotazioni in testa e in coda ai capitoli sono le traduzioni di quanto riportato dall'autore a meno che non sia specificato altrimenti. Buona lettura, e se vi piacesse il racconto fatelo sapere all'autore a cui inoltrerò e tradurrò i vostri commenti. Non so se Limmet è un lui o una lei quindi userò una modalità neutra._  
>  _L'intero racconto è un alternanza dei punti di vista di Tony e di Loki, per renderli chiari, userò due stili grafici quindi il punto di vista di Loki sarà in corsivo._  
>  N.d.A.  
> Quando sono entrato/a in questo fandom [dominio dei fan N.d.T.], sono stato/a sorpreso di non trovare alcuna storia basata su questo concetto. Mi sembrava che il contesto lo chiamasse - Loki ha tentato di rendere schiava Midgard ed i suoi umani, e sembra inevitabile che qualcuno ad Asgard non fosse colto dall'idea che, ehi, punire il suo crimine secondo giustizia poetica sarebbe stata la perfetta punizione per un crimine di tale portata.  
> Ho presentato in origine questo concetto a Norsekink, ma considerato che nessuno ha deciso di dargli forma scritta, ho deciso di provarci io, e questo è il risultato. Spero vi possa piacere! :)

Trovarsi un piccolo gruppo di Asgardiani nella sua torre, non era esattamente ciò che Tony Stark avrebbe definito come un buon inizio di giornata. Ma apparentemente, all'universo non importava delle sue opinioni, perché in quel momento, quattro stoici guerrieri Einherjer bardati in pellicce ed armati fino ai denti stavano davanti a lui, spiegando i loro affari al loro riluttante ospite. Era troppo presto per una cosa simile, ma la sua gola bruciava per la voglia di un bicchiere di brandy, o di scotch, o... qualsiasi altro liquore, davvero. Qualsiasi cosa contenente alcool.

"… sarete lieto di sapere che il Padre degli Dei, ha pronunciato il suo giudizio," Disse quello che Tony assunse essere il leader del piccolo gruppo.  
Sotto diverse circostanze, quelle parole sarebbero state rassicuranti, informarlo che Loki era stato condanndto. Chiuso in una prigione Asgardiana per i prossimi secoli. Un irato dio del caos in meno di cui il pianeta dovesse preoccuparsi.

Si, quelle parole sarebbero state rassicuranti, se l'oggetto di tale giudizio non fosse stato lì, in mezzo agli Einherjers, con le braccia tenute in una stretta atta a spezzare le ossa.  
Quindi, perché lui era qui? L'infastidita domanda era praticamente sulla punta della lingua di Tony, pronta ad essere posta. Perché lo avete portato nella mia fottuta torre, dove ha già fatto abbastanza danni?  
Ma la presenza imponente degli Einherjers - o forse le mostruose spade alle loro cinture - lo fecero trattenere le sue probabilmente premature domande. I tipi che non stavano parlando non sembravano persone che considerassero con gentilezza qualcuno che interrompesse il proprio leader mentre stava spiegando cose molto importanti.

Loki era semplicemente fermo lì, mentre la sua guardia parlava, penosamente silenzioso per una volta, i suoi occhi non guardavano quelli di Tony. Invece, il suo sguardo era diretto ad un punto sul pavimento, come se esso fosse in grado di dare risposte ad intriganti e sconosciuti segreti cosmici.

Perciò, fissare non era educato, ma Tony non era mai stato uno che si lasciasse limitare dalle cortesie. Il suo sguardo esaminò il dio caduto, su e giù e poi di nuovo su. Loki indossava degli abiti semplici - per gli standard Asgardiani, anche se probabilmente avrebbe ricevuto parecchi sguardi se avesse camminato lungo le strade di qualsiasi città americana. Erano andate l'armatura, il mantello svolazzante e quel ridicolo elmo che indossava durante il loro ultimo incontro. Buona liberazione. Quel che rimaneva era stoffa verde e nera, ed un po' di cuoio, nulla di stravagante.

Ma il cambiamento in aspetto non era il più grande cambiamento nella figura che stava li, sul suo pavimento, nella sua torre. Nella sua casa. No, in qualche modo Loki sembrava più piccolo, come se qualcuno lo avesse messo nell'asciugatrice senza leggere le istruzioni di lavaggio, provocandone il rimpicciolimento. Ma non era così, in realtà, perché lui era ancora più alto di Tony della stessa misura di prima. Forse piuttosto, era l'arroganza che aveva sempre avvolto il manipolatore come una T-shirt bagnata era andata ora, sostituita da quella che poteva essere al meglio descritta come cupa rassegnazione. Non riusciva a vedere molto del viso di Loki - il viso del dio era ancora rivolto in basso - ma quello che vedeva, mostrava tensione, assieme ad una mascella rigidamente stretta.

Questo dio, che aveva portato tante morti e distruzione nel suo mondo. Ed era ritornato qui - seppure sotto pesante scorta - e questo faceva sentire lo stomaco di Tony come un ardente pozzo di furia. Non voleva rivedere più Loki e sperava che i guerrieri Asgardiani lo portassero immediatamente indietro nel loro regno dove questo scherzo di un dio, affrontasse la punizione che meritava. Qualsiasi essa fosse.

"… dopo una lunga riflessione, ed una lunga discussione con il Consiglio, è stato deciso che solo una punizione sarebbe stata sufficiente a porre giusta riparazione," stava dicendo l' Einherjer, incurante dell'impazienza di Tony. Erik il Blaterante, decise di chiamarlo nella sua mente. Non sapeva il nome del'tipo in realtà e francamente non se ne curava. Voleva solo che questo grosso bruto arrivasse al punto e scortasse il prigioniero fuori da casa sua. Fuori dal pianeta.

Represse uno sbadiglio, mentre il discorso di Erik venne sviato iniziando a lodare la saggezza di Odino ed il suo senso di giustizia. Che cosa faranno a Loki, si domandava senza ascoltare realmente. Lo rinchiuderanno per qualche secolo? Lo bandiranno nei più profondi orridi di Nifelheim? Lo trasformeranno in uno scoiattolo? Aveva letto un po' di mitologia Nordica e trovato che gli Aesir sembravano avere una propensione per alcune punizioni piuttosto sgradevoli - alcune che si sarebbero potute di certo classificare come tortura, dalle parti di Tony - ma cercò di non pensarci. La tortura non gli piaceva molto. Non che Loki non meritasse le forme di giustizia più creative di cui avesse letto, ma… beh. In ogni modo, Loki era il figlio di Odino, anche se adottato. E sicuramente quell'uomo non avrebbe lasciato che suo figlio…

"… serva quale vostro schiavo." Le parole inaspettate di Erik lo colsero di sorpresa, facendolo tornare dalla sua piccola digressione e gli occhi di Tony si puntarono immediatamente sul guerriero Aesir. Cos'ha detto?

La sua lingua, contrariamente al solito, si mosse per qualche secondo prima che riuscisse a produrre quella che sembrava una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Eh, Non credo di… aver capito esattamente l'ultima parte. Quella in cui avete indicato qualcosa che suonava sospettosamente come la parola schiavo. Potete cortesemente ripetere?"

Il viso di Erik si indurì. Era ovviamente irritato dalla disattenzione di Tony mentre lui discuteva questo importante argomento, ma acconsentì e ripetè le sue parole più lentamente stavolta, come se l'uomo davanti a lui fosse stato un mezzo idiota.

"Loki ha causato molti problemi e malefatte in passato, e Odino lo ha punito in vari modi per questo, sperando che capisse l'errore nel suo comportamento e potesse essere rimesso sulla retta via. Sfortunatamente, le sue punizioni hanno sempre fallito nell'avere l'effetto desiderato. Ed ora, Loki ha inflitto gravi danni al vostro regno." L'Einherjer fece una breve pausa, come se si sentisse un po' colpevole del fatto che l'esecutore del crimine fosse un compatriota Asgardiano, prima di schiarirsi la voce e continuare. "Pertanto, questa volta, il Padre degli Dei ha deciso che, come direste voi Midgardiani, sia opportuna la giustizia poetica. Considerato che Loki ha cercato di sottomettere Midgard e i suoi umani, è giusto che per punizione egli divenga uno schiavo a Midgard. E Odino ha deciso che questo schiavo sia donato a voi, Uomo di Ferro." 

Uomo di Ferro. Quindi Thor aveva passato quel simpatico soprannome anche al resto di Asgard.

Ed era ridicolo che gli venisse in mente la cosa in quel momento, perché per quello che Erik aveva detto nell'ultimo minuto, quella era peraltro l'informazione più insignificante. E quello era il motivo per cui la sua mente vi si era attaccata, perché tutto il resto era troppo per lui, perché il suo cervello riuscisse ad accettarlo in quel momento. Era semplicemente irreale. Come se fosse stato su candid camera e un ipocrita, pomposo, noioso presentatore fosse in procinto di aprire la sua porta con in mano un microfono, compiacendosi di come la vittima ignara fosse caduta nel loro piccolo scherzo, senza batter ciglio.

Si guardò indietro sopra alla spalla, nel caso succedesse. Ma la porta restò chiusa.

Improvvisamente, voleva quel bicchiere di scotch più che qualsiasi altra cosa.

Erik continuò, imperterrito. "Voi non avete, altresì, il permesso di donarlo ad altri. Egli rimarrà il vostro schiavo, salvo diversamente deciso da Odino." Poi rimase in silenzio, ovviamente aspettando per il consenso di Tony.

Che non aveva intenzione di dare.

"Ehi, aspetti un minuto, qual è la parte in cui io posso dire qualcosa in merito?" chiese - okay urlò, ma non importava. "Come è possibile che nessuno si sia preso la briga di chiedermi se io effettivamente desiderassi avere un pazzo criminale di guerra come il mio accidenti…" la parola suonava straniera alla sua bocca e fece una breve pausa, "… di schiavo? Avete presente, consenso informato e tutto il resto?" Tony poteva sentire le sue interiora contrarsi per la furia. Voleva che il dio responsabile della arbitraria demolizione di Manhattan e di aver quasi ucciso Coulson fosse il più lontano possibile dalla sua persona. Preferibilmente in un profondo ed oscuro sotterraneo da qualche parte.

Suonava come un ragazzino petulante e lo sapeva, ma non glie ne importava di meno in quel momento. Gli Einherjer lo guardarono impassibili mentre continuava nella sua giusta furia. "Ed inoltre, esiste questa piccola fastidiosa cosuccia che si chiama legge! Non permettiamo la schiavitù qui in America. Non più. Non puoi effettivamente possedere una persona, quindi tutto questo cancella lo scopo di questa neppure minimamente brillante idea!" Gesticolò animatamente con le mani, come se tutto ciò potesse convincere Erik ed il resto del suo piccolo entourage. Giudicando dallo sguardo non impressionato sul loro viso, i suoi sforzi non ebbero l'effetto desiderato.  
"E' fuori questione. La parola del Padre degli Dei è sopra alla legge di Midgard ed il suo giudizio è finale. Loki è il vostro schiavo. Fate di lui ciò che volete."

E con ciò, Erik si girò per andarsene (senza altri indugi), poi si fermò ed aggiunse, come ricordandosene. "La magia ed i poteri di Loki gli sono stati tolti." Fece un gesto indicando due sottili catene argentee che Loki portava ad entrambi i polsi. "Per ogni intento e scopo, egli non è altro che un semplice mortale e difficilmente una minaccia."

"Difficilmente una minaccia?" Tony era irritato da ciò, "Anche un semplice mortale può pugnalare qualcuno alle spalle, avvelenare una bevanda o…"

"Non vi dovete preoccupare, Uomo di Ferro. Se Loki ferisse o uccidesse un altro Midgardiano egli morirà. E non gli sarà data una morte veloce e pulita. Egli non ha alcun luogo ove fuggire e se vi provasse, sarebbe trovato immediatamente." La voce dell'Einherjer era come ghiaccio, fuoco e veleno insieme mentre la sua mano - incidentalmente? - sfiorava l'elsa della sua spada e Tony fece mezzo passo indietro.

Si, ricordati di non far mai arrabbiare questo tipo.

Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, Erik fece un cenno di addio. "Addio, Uomo di Ferro. Il Padre degli Dei, sarà lieto di sapere della vostra cooperazione al riguardo." E Tony pensò di sentire una lieve minaccia nella frase, ma non intendeva testare oltre. Era solo troppo stanco per protestare, e probabilmente causare un incidente diplomatico tra il suo mondo e quello degli Aesir. In qualche modo, non credeva che in un possibile dissidio la terra potesse uscirne bene. Ed il suo pianeta aveva avuto troppi problemi extra-planetari per affrontarne altri in breve tempo.

I guerrieri di Erik seguirono il loro leader, e la porta si chiuse dietro a loro con un lieve tonfo. Una piccola parte di Tony era grata che avessero almeno avuto la decenza di non teleportarsi - o come chiamassero quella cosa - ad Asgard dall'interno del suo soggiorno. Si sentiva nauseato abbastanza così com'era. E non aveva neppure bevuto il suo primo bicchiere per la giornata.

Osservò la porta chiusa per un poco. Perché io, avrebbe voluto urlare. Perché non Steve o Bruce o Clint? Lui sarebbe stato deliziato di trovarsi in quella posizione in quel momento. Perché Odino ha scelto lui fra tutti gli Avengers?

Nessuna risposta imminente, a dispetto del suo sguardo; eppure, Tony non voleva girarsi e affrontare il dio, l'uomo, il coso, che era in piedi dietro a lui. Il suo assurdo schiavo.

Ma la porta poteva fornire ben poco interesse. Quindi alla fine, si girò.

Loki era in piedi dove le guardie lo avevano lasciato, gli occhi sempre incollati allo stesso punto sul pavimento, non si mosse ne parlò. Come fosse una statua di marmo, con strani abiti.

E adesso, cosa diamine si supponeva lui facesse di Loki?

La situazione era assurdamente surreale, e per un po' Tony rimase li, anche lui, senza muoversi o parlare. I ricordi dell'ultima apparizione di Loki sulla terra gli riempivano la mente; una scena in particolare, a Stoccarda, quella in cui il dio aveva ordinato alle impaurite e sbalordite persone nella piazza di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, sorridendo trionfante quando il suo ordine era stato eseguito.

Bastardo ipocrita.

Il capriccio che immediatamente arrivò nella sua mente era una tentazione troppo divertente. Non poteva evitarlo. E comunque, se questo doveva essere l'ordine delle cose, era opportuno che tirasse fuori il meglio dalla situazione. Giocando le carte che gli erano state date. Era bravo a farlo.

"Lo sai, posso essere nuovo a questa cosa del possedere uno schiavo, ma c'è una cosa che ho imparato lungo la via," sentì la propria voce parlare strascicata, in beffarda derisione. "Non si suppone che gli schiavi si inginocchino davanti al proprio padrone?"

Perciò, avrebbe anche potuto finire all'inferno per la cosa, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena, solo per vedere l'arrogante dio costretto sulle ginocchia davanti ad un semplice mortale, dopo il suo piccolo spettacolo che voleva portarlo alla dominazione del mondo.

Loki sollevò la testa e guardò Tony negli occhi, brevemente, prima di distogliere lo sguardo. Anche se fu un attimo, Tony potè notare la stanchezza sul viso pallido, i cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi. Chiaramente i carcerieri di Loki non lo avevano coccolato. Bene.

"Se il loro padrone lo comanda," Disse Loki dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, con una postura rigida e dritta. La voce era tesa, come se il dio avesse dovuto forzare le parole ad uscire dalla gola costretta. Comunque, non si mosse.

"Consideralo dunque un ordine allora."

Loki si irrigidì visibilmente e le mani ai suoi fianchi si serrarono. Ma null'altro accadde e mentre i secondi passavano, Tony iniziò a sentirsi, beh, stupido. Ovviamente il pomposo asino non si sarebbe inginocchiato davanti a lui, schiavo o non schiavo. Che cosa si aspettava, davvero? E come pensava di poter rafforzare un ordine simile, se Loki rifiutava di obbedire? Placcandolo alle spalle? Dandogli un calcio in una rotula? L'intera situazione era ridicola.

Tony sentì la sua rabbia montare di nuovo; anche ora, in questa posizione, Loki aveva il potere di rendergli la vita difficile, di portare via ogni sembianza di controllo da lui. Una parte di lui voleva tirare un pugno in quel viso pallido, gettandolo sul pavimento, solo per vedere l'arrogante dio trascinarsi ai suoi piedi.

Improvvisamente, vi fu un fluido movimento di verde e nero e quando Tony guardò in su, Loki era in ginocchio per terra.

Basta là.


	2. Capitolo 2

Le sopracciglia di Tony si sollevarono all'inaspettata ma oh così soddisfacente vista. Loki si era veramente inginocchiato. Davanti a lui. Per un momento non era certo che i suoi occhi non gli stessero giocando uno scherzo e sbattè due volte le palpebre, ma l'immagine non cambiò ne sfarfallò. Non era un miraggio o un sogno.

Le mani di Loki erano ancora chiuse a pugno, e per qualche ragione la cosa fece sorridere Tony. Il dio chiaramente non gradiva tutto questo per nulla e Tony si chiese se questa fosse la prima volta in cui avesse mai dovuto inginocchiarsi davanti a qualcuno. Certamente la prima davanti ad un semplice umano.

Accidenti, non si aspettava che lo facesse sentire così bene, vedere Loki in quella posizione. Ma c'era una calda sensazione di trionfo nel suo stomaco, che cresceva di istante in istante.  
Tu hai deciso di invadere il nostro mondo solo per vedere l'umanità inginocchiarsi davanti a te, vero? Beh, indovina chi è adesso quello che deve farlo? Come ti senti adesso?

E Tony sapeva che il predicozzo interiore era semplicemente il suo cervello che stava cercando di razionalizzare - si, era giustificatamente incazzato con Loki, vero, perché aveva attaccato la Terra, aveva cercato di imporre al mondo il suo governo, aveva portato un esercito alieno a New York e ucciso un sacco di persone. Ma ancora, la principale ragione della sua ira non era quella. No, era molto più personale di ciò.

Perché l'ultima volta che Loki era stato lì, aveva scagliato Tony fuori dalla finestra.

D'un tratto, era entrato in casa di Tony come fosse quello che ci viveva, aveva minacciato lui, cercato di impadronirsi della sua mente come aveva fatto con Barton. E quando quel piano era miseramente fallito, il dio rabbioso aveva semplicemente messo una mano attorno alla sua gola, sollevandolo e scagliandolo sdegnosamente fuori dalla finestra come una bambola di pezza inutile.

Senza indugio.

 

E quello era ciò che rendeva la cosa personale. Sicuro, Loki non era il primo che avesse cercato di ucciderlo, oh no, altri ci avevano provato ed avevano fallito. Ma combattere qualche super cattivo con l'armatura di Iron Man addosso era una cosa su un livello completamente diverso. Ci era passato e non aveva mai avuto risentimento in merito, perché comunque aveva i mezzi per lottare, per proteggersi, il piano di gioco era paritetico. Come in una normale giornata di lavoro.

Ma Loki non aveva giocato secondo le regole. No, aveva deciso di portare il combattimento nel santuario della casa di Tony, cogliendolo impreparato. Non solo impreparato, ma disarmato. Impotente. Ricordava ancora quella sensazione di panico schiacchiante quando era stato sollevato da terra per la gola, incapace di fare nulla. Ed essere defenestrato faceva male, per non dire nulla della paura di cadere verso quella che era certo sarebbe stata la sua morte. Aveva ancora gli incubi al riguardo, incubi che lo svegliavano con il cuore in gola e le lenzuola bagnate di sudore.

La pelle di Tony si accapponò e non era certo se fosse per gli spiacevoli ricordi o per la rabbia o per altro. Si accorse che Loki lo stava osservando sospettoso, gli occhi socchiusi. Non c'era dubbio, il dio era tutto fuorché non conscio delle emozioni che mostrava il viso di Tony, sapendo perfettamente che non mostravano nulla di buono. Per lui. Dato che stavano in piedi - va bene in ginocchio, nel caso di Loki - nella stessa stanza dove avevano avuto il loro incontro 'forza-scagliamo-Tony-dalla-finestra', il dio di certo sapeva esattamente che tipo di pensieri stavano attraversando la mente di Tony in quel momento.

Sapere che fino a quel momento, Loki non aveva avuto alcun ripensamento sulla cosa, da quando aveva lasciato la Stark Tower senza un briciolo di rimorso, mentre Tony aveva rivissuto quei momenti più volte di quanto volesse pensarvi, lo urtava.

Voleva vedere un poco di quel rimorso sul viso di Loki, anche se piccolo. Lui se lo meritava. Anche se Tony non era certo che il 'lui' si supponesse essere Loki oppure se stesso.

Perciò si spostò al bancone del bar, su cui erano allineate casualmente una riga di bottiglie, alcune vuote, altre in vari stati di riempimento. Ma non erano quelle che gli interessavano - sebbene dio sapesse quanto gli sarebbe servito un bicchiere. Invece, aprì un cassetto nascosto sotto al bancone ispezionando il contenuto. Dopo quanto successo con Loki, aveva messo quella cosa li, per non essere mai più colto così dannatamente impreparato. Non che il rischio di essere sorpreso da un altro super cattivo nella stessa stanza come l'ultima volta fosse particolarmente grave, non tanto da motivarlo, eppure. Una volta scottato, anche l'acqua fredda, eccetera. Semplicemente sapere che era li, gli dava un po' del senso di sicurezza che aveva perso dopo essere stato attaccato da Loki nella sua stessa torre.

Prese in mano il bastone nero, giocherellandovi un paio di secondi. L'impugnatura era liscia e stranamente calda nel suo palmo. Non ricordava esattamente da che nazione lo avesse importato, ma non importava, questo particolare modello era usato da qualche forza di polizia da qualche parte in un continente. Non sarebbe stato permesso alle forze americane comunque, il voltaggio era troppo alto.

Colpendosi il palmo un paio di volte con l'estremità, non riuscì a non notare come il suono avesse fatto leggermente sussultare Loki, le spalle tese. Lo innervosiva vero? Gli stava bene.

Si spostò verso il dio, di nuovo, esitando solo un momento prima di mettere la punta del bastone elettrificato sotto al mento di Loki sollevando il suo viso. La fitta di soddisfazione quando vide il dio deglutire, gli fece fremere lo stomaco in modo strano. Era ovvio che sapesse esattamente che cosa fosse la cosa nella mano di Tony, che cosa potesse fare. Probabilmente aveva fatto i suoi compiti a casa prima di lanciare il suo attacco al pianeta ed aveva letto quanto possibile sulle armi terrestri, in modo da sapere quale tipo di difese aspettarsi.

Okay, non aveva intenzione davvero di accenderlo, ma Loki non doveva saperlo. Lasciamo che il bastardo pensassa che lui volesse farlo.

"Va bene, principessa," Disse, contento che la sua voce suonasse ferma e minacciosa quanto volesse. "Mettiamo in chiaro alcune cose dall'inizio, considerato che tu dovrai sfortunatamente vivere sotto il mio tetto per il prossimo futuro." Premette il bastone più forte sul mento di Loki mentre parlava, sperando di ottenere almeno un sussulto dal dio, e fu ricompensato dallo stringersi delle mascelle già strette.

"Adesso, seguirai le mie regole, farai quello che dico e non pensare nemmeno di causare qualsiasi problema. Prova a fare del male o solo a minacciare un altro essere umano, o fai qualsiasi cosa che possa mettere in qualsiasi tipo di pericolo questo pianeta e giuro che vivrai per pentirti di essere nato.

Creativo, Tony, davvero creativo. Specialmente l'ultima frase, davvero degna di un Oscar.

Lo infastidiva il fatto che la sua solita gentilezza sembrasse sparita nell'aria, lasciando solo sufficiente sarcasmo per una delle frasi di minaccia meno originali che avesse mai pronunciato, qualcosa che sembrava uscito da qualche stupido film di spie indegno anche di essere chiamato B-movie.

Ma respinse quel pensiero e lasciò che il bastone si muovesse lungo la linea del mento di Loki mentre parlava, la voce gelidamente tagliente. "Sono sicuro che sai cosa fa questa cosa. E lasciami dire che sono così tentato," Tenne il pollice e l'indice alzati, ravvicinati, "Accenderlo per vederti contorcere. Come piccola ricompensa per il momento in cui hai deciso che fosse una grande idea scagliarmi dalla finestra laggiù." La sua mano fece un gesto verso la vetrata dietro a loro. "Perciò è meglio che tu non faccia nulla che mi porti ad andare oltre quella sottilissima linea."

 

Loki era perfettamente immobile e Tony era sicuro che stesse trattenendo il respiro. 

Stai cucinandoti un poco vero?

Uno strano senso di vertigine lo avvolse, facendo sembrare che la stanza girasse un poco. Aveva potere totale su quel patetico scherzo di un dio, su qualcuno che aveva metaforicamente fottuto lui ed il suo pianeta. Quell' arrogante, egocentrico figlio di puttana…

Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, ma non ci riuscì, perciò continuò a scendere lungo il collo e la clavicola di Loki, e poi su, di nuovo sul mento, sollevandolo di più, facendo in modo che il dio lo guardasse negli occhi di nuovo. Non aveva ancora finito con lui.

"Questa piccola bellezza scarica 100.000 volts. Un bel po' di più di quanto sia permesso alle forze di polizia degli Stati Uniti. Se vuoi provarlo di persona, e ti assicuro che ne sarei felice. Sono certo che nella tua forma corrente, priva di magia, sentiresti il dolore di una semplice ferita mortale." Continuò Tony, spingendo il bastone più in fondo sulla pelle pallida.

Ed in quel momento la vide. Solo un attimo, poi però apparve lentamente dipingendosi sull'intero viso di Loki.

Paura.

E quello fu il momento in cui il dolce sapore del potere si sgonfiò, come l'aria che usciva da un palloncino. La stanza non ruotava più e improvvisamente c'era solo lui, in piedi che teneva un bastone sotto il mento di un dio caduto ed impotente. La sensazione di trionfante dispetto di qualche istante prima si disperse, lasciando al suo posto solo un senso di vuoto e disagio.

Lasciò cadere la mano.

E Loki sembrò tornare a respirare, curvandosi leggermente quando il suo torace riprese a sollevarsi.

Un immediato desiderio di uscire dalla stanza e lasciare il dio piegato sul pavimento si manifestò a Tony, ma gli resistette. Doveva dire qualcosa in più, per terminare quello che aveva iniziato.

"Ci siamo capiti?" chiese infine, ma la domanda era troppo piatta per sembrare tale.

Un attimo di silenzio. Poi.

"Si."

La parola suonò stanca e vuota così come si sentivaTony.


	3. Capitolo 3

_La porta si chiuse dietro a Loki con un lieve scatto, le ultime parole di Tony gli stavano ancora risuonando negli orecchi. Non provare neppure a pensare di lasciare questa stanza fino a che non ti dirò che puoi._

_Attese qualche momento mentre i passi si ritiravano, allontanandosi da lui. Da quello che sembrava era stato chiuso in una delle stanze degli ospiti della Stark Tower. Era piuttosto piccola, ma completamente ammobiliata e con una stanza da bagno ed anche una finestra. Indubbiamente molto meglio del tipo di residenza che avrebbe avuto se Tony fosse stato preparato al suo inaspettato ospite. Ma supponeva che anche se fornita di ogni comfort, la torre non fosse fornita di un sotterraneo muffoso._

_L'ultima eco dei passi si spense e Loki affondò nel letto in un angolo, emettendo un profondo sospiro mentre seppelliva il viso nelle mani. Per un attimo sedette lì mentre la tensione lentamente defluiva dal suo corpo ed il suo respiro tornava ad essere normale. Il primo incontro con Tony Stark ed era ancora intero. Per ora. Suppose che questo contasse qualcosa. In verità si aspettava andasse molto peggio._

_Prendendo un respiro profondo, felice di poterlo fare, forzò i suoi arti a rilassarsi. Era così stanco, lo sfinimento opprimeva le sue ossa come avesse dei piccoli topi che le rodevano. Le segrete di Asgard non aiutavano il sonno, anche se dubitava avrebbe dormito molto meglio in quegli ultimi giorni in una diversa residenza. Non fino a che il giudizio di Odino gli era stato letto davanti alla corte._

_Si era aspettato la morte, la tortura, la prigione, il bando, anche qualche combinazione di esse, ma non… questo._

_La totale, assoluta umiliazione. Essere reso schiavo di un semplice mortale, i suoi poteri e la sua magia sigillati e inaccessibili. Il sangue gli martellava tanto in testa che aveva dovuto concentrarsi per sentire la voce vibrante e risoluta di Odino che pronunciava il suo verdetto. Non la morte, ne la tortura, ma la schiavitù. Che alla fine non avrebbe eliminato le altre due opzioni, ovviamente._

_E poi era seguita la dettagliata giustificazione di Odino per la scelta di chi sarebbe stato il padrone di Loki, diretta più al pubblico riunito per il giudizio che al condannato, ed anche se Loki stava ascoltando pietrificato, riuscì a seguirne solo alcune piccole parti. Era così irreale, sentire il Padre degli Dei (sebbene non padre di Loki) scorrere l'intera lista dei nomi degli Avenger fino a che uno solo era rimasto. Come stare seduto ad una di quelle ruote della roulette umane, senza sapere quale numero la piccola pallina d'argento segnerà, ma sapendo che qualsiasi di esse avrebbe pronunciato il suo destino._

_Barton e Romanoff. Troppo vendicativi e feroci rispettivamente. Avrebbero piantato una freccia nella sua testa o tagliato la sua gola e vanificato lo scopo della punizione di Loki. Il loro leader, il Direttore Fury. Non avrebbe considerato Loki uno schiavo, solo un soggetto di esperimento. Banner. Troppo incontrollabile nella sua forma violenta. Loki senza i suoi soliti poteri sarebbe stato ucciso dalla bestia con un singolo pugno. Un amaro sorriso era sfuggito alle labbra di Loki per la perversa presa in giro della preoccupazione per la sua salute. Come se a loro importasse. Rogers. Troppo solidamente legato ai concetti morali Midgardiani disapprovando il concetto di vendetta._

_Questo lasciava un solo nome._

_Stark. Lo stesso uomo che lui aveva scagliato da una finestra ed aveva probabilmente molte più ragioni di odiarlo di ciascuno degli altri eccetto Barton._

_Quale ironia. Perciò avrebbe passato il suo futuro ad essere picchiato ed umiliato dal grande Tony Stark, l'Uomo di Ferro. Perché non lo avevano semplicemente giustiziato subito terminando tutto?_

_Poi, si era reso conto dell' improvviso silenzio attorno a lui e aveva guardato su da dove era inginocchiato davanti alla corte. Tutti gli occhi erano su di lui, come se aspettassero che dicesse qualcosa._

_"Ripeto," aveva tuonato la voce di Odino, "Loki Laufeyson, accetti la tua punizione?"_

_Le sue unghie piantate nei palmi mentre chiudeva le mani a pugno nella sua rabbia. Accettare? Che ridicola domanda era quella? Stavano solo prendendolo in giro di più? Come se quel destino potesse essere accettabile._

_"State dicendo che ho effettivamente altre opzioni?" Sibilò, cercando di sembrare sicuro di se e accondiscendente, ma le parole che uscirono erano più amare e rassegnate che altro. Sapeva la risposta prima che Odino parlasse._

_"La tua sola altra opzione è la morte."_

_Ovviamente, nessuna punizione inferiore per il traditore, per il mostruoso straniero in mezzo a loro._

_La morte, o la vita come schiavo di Tony Stark. Sebbene la seconda alternativa poteva semplicemente essere una lenta e penosa versione della prima. Avrebbe dovuto sputare tutto loro in faccia, sputare alla loro ipocrita corte Asgardiana, scegliere la morte e ridere alle loro facce facendolo._

_Solo che… in quel momento, si rese conto che effettivamente, voleva vivere. Non che avesse mai voluto morire, ma era strano come questo improvviso desiderio di vivere si fosse manifestato ora, quando era nel punto più basso della sua vita e pronto ad essere spinto ancora più in basso. Ma fino a che fosse stato vivo c'era ancora la possibilità… di qualcosa._

_Se non avesse accettato avrebbe perso tutto, inclusa la vita. Ma se avesse accettato, avrebbe perso tutto tranne la vita - la magia, il potere, lo status, anche la sua libertà. Ma almeno sarebbe stato… vivo._

_No, Loki Laufeyson non voleva morire, e quindi, fu con folle paura che sentì la sua voce parlare - sussurrare - le parole che lo avrebbero condannato._

_"Io accetto."_

_Il silenzio che seguì era quasi assordante._

_I giorni dopo il suo giudizio erano ancora annebbiati nella sua mente. Giorni spesi nelle segrete, aspettando, manette incantate sui polsi, la sensazione terribile mentre la sua magia gli era portata via, rinchiusa altrove, la spiacevole sensazione di occupare il corpo di quello che era essenzialmente un semplice mortale. La costante ripetizione dei moniti - alcuni severi, altri più allegri - che le catene incantate attorno ai suoi polsi avrebbero permesso ad Heimdall di tener traccia di lui, che se mai avesse tentato di sfuggire la sua punizione o causare qualsiasi problema nel regno degli umani, sarebbe stato portato immediatamente ad Asgard e messo a morte. E le modalità di esecuzione non sarebbero state ne rapide ne senza dolore, per essere gentili._

_E poi, un tetro mattino, le guardie avevano aperto la porta della sua cella, e lui sapeva senza che dovessero dire una parola che ora fosse. L'ora in cui sarebbe stato portato di nuovo a Midgard, perché la sua punizione iniziasse. I preparativi erano terminati._

_Doveva ammettere, che era stato sorpreso di scoprire, quando arrivarono alla Stark Tower, che la sola persona non informata di quanto succedeva fosse Tony Stark in persona. E ancora, Asgard raramente avrebbe mandato ambasciatori a Midgard, quindi chi glie lo avrebbe detto? Thor si era rifiutato di presenziare al suo processo, oppure il grosso babbeo che altrimenti saltellava tra i regni come una farfalla ubriaca non avrebbe mancato di riportare il verdetto ai suoi amici Avenger._

_Ed ora.. lui era qui. Come schiavo di Tony, proprietà, giocattolo, sacco da pugilato, qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi cosa Tony avrebbe deciso che lui dovesse essere._

_Il pensiero lo faceva sentire nauseato. Qualsiasi vendetta Tony stesse meditando contro di lui, ora era certo sarebbe stata feroce. Ed avrebbe significato molto dolore per lui. Perciò cercò di consolare se stesso nella conoscenza del fatto che gli umani erano creature impazienti, con capacità di concentrazione breve. Si annoiavano rapidamente delle novità, non importava quanto interessanti potessero risultare all'inizio. Alla fine, le possibilità di vendicarsi avrebbero perso attrattiva, anche per Tony. Sebbene, quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, Loki non lo sapeva. Mesi? Anni? Un filamento di panico si insinuava dentro di lui al pensiero, pronto a salire al suo collo e strangolarlo, ma lo respinse, facendolo lentamente sparire. Andare in panico non lo avrebbe aiutato in quel momento._

_Invece, sospirò e si immerse di nuovo nel soffice materasso del letto, lasciando sfuggire un pesante sospiro. La stoffa sotto a lui era soffice, fatta di qualche materiale che non esisteva ad Asgard, la sua mano sinistra giocherellò con la stoffa per un poco mentre giaceva steso sulla schiena a fissare il soffitto._

_Non invitati, i suoi pensieri tornarono indietro al suo precedente incontro con Tony. A dispetto della sua iniziale e quasi sorprendente riluttanza ad accettare Loki come schiavo, l'uomo si era adattato alla situazione velocemente. Quasi prevedibilmente, il suo primo ordine era stato quello di fare inginocchiare Loki. Non che Loki non potesse simpatizzare con il desiderio di vedere il proprio nemico giacere spezzato ai propri piedi, ma non rendeva comunque l'umiliazione più facile da controllare. Una parte di lui voleva rifiutare, restare in piedi come un vero principe di Asgard, ma alla fine, la realtà della sua situazione aveva trionfato. Non aveva nulla da guadagnare rifiutando. Era un dannato schiavo, perché Odino aveva deciso così. Qualsiasi piccolo inutile orgoglio un rifiuto potesse recuperare, Tony glie lo avrebbe portato via ugualmente, in un modo o nell'altro._

_Perciò si era inginocchiato. Come un bravo piccolo schiavo, perché a dispetto di tutto, lui voleva ancora vivere._

_Il piacere sul viso di Tony era stato ovvio. Eppure, Loki era più furioso che altro. Fino a che Tony aveva deciso di sbattergli quel bastone elettrico in faccia; quello era stato il momento in cui la furia era divenuta paura. Intellettualmente, Loki sapeva già di non avere più alcun potere divino, ma non era stato che in quel momento che aveva pienamente compreso l'ampiezza della sua vulnerabilità e totale impotenza. Il suo corpo non era più immune a quello che sarebbero altrimenti stati leggeri dolori o piccole ferite. Quelle che avrebbe considerato solo inconvenienti alcuni giorni prima potevano ucciderlo o al limite ferirlo gravemente._

_Nessuna resistenza al dolore, nessuna capacità di guarigione, nessuna resistenza fisica, niente. Solo la totale mancanza di potere. Potere che ora Tony Stark teneva nelle sue mani. E Loki non aveva nulla, assolutamente nulla con cui resistere._

_Stropicciò il tessuto soffice in mano, aggrappandosi ad esso con dita contratte, mentre la comprensione irrompeva dentro di lui. Era totalmente alla mercé di Tony in quel momento e non c'era nulla che potesse fare per proteggersi dalla vendetta dell'uomo._

_Forse sarebbe stato meglio scegliere l'altra opzione dopo tutto._


	4. Capitolo 4

Il whiskey produsse un familiare bruciore quando scivolò giù per la gola e lui si rilassò un poco contro lo schienale della sedia, osservando i cubetti di ghiaccio nel suo bicchiere urtare l'uno contro l'altro nel liquido mentre lo faceva girare lentamente con un movimento circolare del polso. Poi rimise il bicchiere giù sul tavolo prendendo la bottiglia accanto ad esso. Era quasi vuota, comunque, quel che rimaneva riempì a malapena un paio di centimetri del suo bicchiere quando la girò svuotandola. E c'era il ghiaccio. Accidenti.

Improvvisamente irritato, spinse via la bottiglia ed il bicchiere. Aveva argomenti a cui pensare molto più pressanti della misera quantità di alcool nel suo bicchiere. 

Loki. 

Un dio trasformato in schiavo e inviato a Midgard, lo stesso regno che aveva tentato di soggiogare. Giustizia poetica davvero. Tony semplicemente voleva che non fosse a sue spese.  
Se doveva essere la punizione di Loki, Odino avrebbe potuto scegliere una persona migliore a cui donare il dio schiavo. Tony non si era mai visto come un tipo esageratamente vendicativo, non come altri che conosceva. Come Clint Barton. Lui si sarebbe fatto scrocchiare le nocche, se fosse stato al posto di Tony, cercando di decidere dove colpire con il primo pugno. Per non dire nulla delle vittime innocenti che avevano sofferto personalmente a causa della personale ricerca di Loki di dominare il pianeta.

Ripensandoci, forse era quello il motivo per cui Tony era stato scelto - se gli Aesir volevano Loki torturato a morte, lo avrebbero fatto da se. Sicuramente sapevano come fare, se si credeva alle leggende. Non serviva loro aiuto dagli umani per questo.

 

Inoltre, quante altre persone c'erano con una residenza in grado di tenere un pericoloso criminale di guerra confinato e sotto costante controllo? Sicuro, le guardie Einherjer lo avevano assicurato che i poteri di Loki erano stati bloccati, ma Tony non credeva che avessero reso il dio innocuo.

Aveva fatto troppi danni per crederlo.

"Jarvis," chiamò. "Cosa sta facendo il nostro ospite?" Non dava fastidio controllare. Ovviamente Tony aveva già dato a Jarvis istruzioni chiare di tenere Loki sotto stretta sorveglianza in ogni momento e informarlo se il dio facesse qualsiasi cosa fuori dall'ordinario. Ma non dava mai fastidio rassicurarsene, quando si trattava di Loki.

"Sta correntemente sdraiato sul suo letto, signore," La voce del computer rispose compitamente.

"Ah-ha. Fammi sapere se lui… lo sai, se fa qualsiasi cosa."

"Si, mi ha già istruito di farlo." Arrivò la risposta immediata. "Fino ad ora, il Signor Laufeyson non ha fatto nulla fuori dall'ordinario."

Ciò acquietò per un attimo la mente di Tony, almeno. La porta e la finestra della camera di Loki erano entrambe chiuse elettronicamente e Loki non sarebbe stato in grado di aprire nessuna di esse, salvo fosse in grado di disattivare Jarvis. Cosa che, supponeva Tony, non sarebbe stata del tutto improbabile, data la quantità di caos che il dio aveva dimostrato di essere in grado di provocare.

Rimettendo la bottiglia vuota davanti a se, Tony si alzò e ne prese un'altra a caso dall'interno del suo fido armadio dei liquori. Osservò criticamente la sua preda e annuì per approvazione. Una delle migliori marche. Se lo meritava assolutamente.

Sedendo di nuovo giù, si versò una generosa quantità di scotch, senza curarsi del resto del precedente liquore in fondo al bicchiere. L'alcool era dolce sulle sue labbra e nella gola mentre lo sorseggiava, come le dita di un amante, così bevve quasi tutto il contenuto in tre grossi sorsi.

Mentre lo scotch scendeva nel suo corpo, portò via la tensione, lasciandola lentamente scolare via da lui. Sospirando pesantemente, Tony sprofondò nella sedia, godendosi la sensazione di rilassamento che solo un buon bicchiere poteva portare. Poi, una piccola, improbabile esplosione di risa sfuggì dalle sue labbra. Non perché la situazione fosse divertente, ma perché il fatto che gli fosse stato regalato il dio del caos e delle malefatte come suo personale dannato schiavo era troppo bizzarro e stravagante. Perciò sedette li lasciando quella bolla di risa espandersi fino a trovarsi a ridere quasi istericamente come un pazzo, un braccio contro il tavolo per supportare il suo corpo ed evitare di cadere sul pavimento per le convulsioni. 

No, non era minimamente divertente, ma non riusciva a trattenersi. Semplicemente non sapeva che altro fare in quel momento, non aveva altro modo per gestire quella situazione ridicola.

La sua risata sembrava strana, come se i muri stessero deflettendola dandogli un eco surreale. Presto finì e lui restò seduto li, aggrappato al tavolo con un solo pensiero nella testa.

Loki. 

E cosa diavolo si supponeva che facesse di lui adesso.

Tenerlo rinchiuso nella sua stanza dove non poteva fare danni e, come bonus ulteriore, rimanesse pietosamente fuori dalla vista di Tony?

Prenderlo a calci nelle costole un po' di volte per buona misura? No, non era nel suo stile, anche se l'idea aveva un certo appeal.

Cosa ci si faceva realmente con uno schiavo? Uno che inoltre era anche Loki?

Lo poteva dare a Fury? Avrebbe risolto un sacco dei suoi problemi. Sfortunatamente, non era parte dell'accordo, se si poteva definire tale. L'accordo unilaterale in cui Loki veniva scaricato sul suo braccio, senza che la sua opinione fosse stata richiesta. Ma Erik - o qualsiasi fosse il nome del capo degli Einherjer - era stato chiaro sul fatto che Loki doveva restare in sua custodia.

Non poteva darlo a Fury, quindi. Sebbene fosse tentato dell'idea, non era opportuno causare un incidente diplomatico con Asgard. Per non parlare del fatto che la sua testa fosse tagliata in due dalla spada di Erik come punizione per essere andato contro il decreto del potente Odino. 

Si supponeva che gli schiavi fossero utili, ma Tony non riusciva a vedere alcun uso per Loki. Ovviamente anche quello non era il punto. Loki non era stato dato a Tony per sua convenienza, la sentenza era intesa a punire Loki per i suoi numerosi crimini.

Si chiese che cosa gli Aesir si aspettassero che lui facesse realmente con Loki, considerato che lui non era stato consegnato con un manuale di gestione schiavi o altre istruzioni. 101 modi di trattare con un pazzo dio del caos. Non sarebbe stata una buona cosa. Magari poteva scrivere lui il manuale quando avesse terminato la sua ordalia.

Nop, niente istruzioni salvo che quella di non cederlo ad altri. Pensò ad alcune delle leggende Norrene che aveva letto su internet, sentendosi vagamente a disagio. Se gli Aesir si aspettavano che piantasse un ago da cucito in faccia a loki o versasse veleni acidi sopra al suo corpo, avevano scelto l'uomo sbagliato. Non lo avrebbe fatto.

I suoi pensieri tornarono indietro al suo ultimo incontro con Loki, l'ovvia paura sul viso del dio quando Tony aveva ventilato il concetto di spedire una perversa quantità di volt attraverso il suo corpo. In qualche modo si aspettava di godere di più alla vista di un Loki terrorizzato.

Odino avrebbe approvato, se lui avesse realmente acceso il bastone? Odino sembrava essere un tipo vendicativo, quindi la risposta era probabilmente si. Eppure ancora, se lo scopo degli Aesir fosse stato semplicemente torturare il loro piccolo principe capriccioso, avrebbero potuto farlo da soli. Questa cosa della schiavitù era più probabilmente una sorta di giustizia poetica perversa, un modo per umiliare il dio caduto nel peggior modo possibile.

Bene, sebbene la tortura non fosse il suo forte, poteva andare con l'umiliazione. Per qualcuno così arrogante, presuntuoso e pieno di se come Loki - che si era anche permesso di defenestrarlo - poteva sicuramente farlo.

Sarebbe di certo servito al dio. E Tony non poteva trattenersi, non era del tutto sopra al concetto di vendetta e rivincita e tutte quelle amabili cose della vita. Non si era mai vantato di essere un angelo.

La sua mano prese il bicchiere quasi vuoto di nuovo ma non lo portò alla bocca, continuando invece a rigirare il liquido nel recipiente mentre i suoi pensieri vorticavano nella sua mente. Aveva un paio di interviste di routine con i media che doveva effettuare il giorno dopo, ma poteva dare a Loki un compito da eseguire nel frattempo. Si, aveva già un idea. Sorrise e ruotò fino a che non ci fu più il tintinnio del ghiaccio contro il vetro. Poi mise giù il diluito e tiepido bicchiere sul tavolo e si alzò.

Quello che gli serviva in quel momento più di ogni altra cosa era dormire, poi avrebbe affrontato di nuovo Loki, domani.


	5. Capitolo 5

_Il materasso sotto di lui era sorprendentemente soffice e quando si svegliò da un sonno agitato non era certo all'inizio di sapere dove fosse. La sua testa ancora intontita da immagini di sporche segrete, manette e catene, e Odino in piedi davanti alla corte che pronunciava il suo giudizio…_

_Strano. Questa non poteva essere la sua cella giù nel più basso livello delle segrete asgardiane. Allora dov'era?_

_Aprì gli occhi e immediatame ricordò._

_Era nella torre di Tony Stark._

_Dannazione._

_Il suo stomaco si contrasse. Le segrete sarebbero state preferibili._

_Lentamente, sedette, strofinando via le ultime vestigia del sonno dai suoi occhi. Sebbene fosse bello svegliarsi per la prima volta da troppo tempo senza indossare le catene, salvo i piccoli bracciali ai polsi, le catene che lo legavano ora erano molto peggiori. Perché non era semplicemente il suo corpo ad essere incatenato, ma il suo intero essere, come schiavo al capriccio di Tony Stark._

_Beh, era un ottimo modo di iniziare la giornata, pensò amaramente fra se mentre usciva dal letto e barcollava verso il bagno per lavarsi. La sera prima aveva fatto una lunga doccia prima di andare a dormire (non ci aveva messo molto a capire il meccanismo dell'acqua), comprendendo che poteva utilizzare le cose che aveva a disposizione fino a che avesse potuto, considerando che potevano essergli tolte in ogni momento. Era stato un sollievo, dopo aver passato tanto tempo in una cella dove le possibilità di lavarsi erano limitate e lontane nel tempo. Ovviamente gli era stato permesso lavarsi in modo appropriato quando era stato spedito a Midgard e a Tony Stark, ma non quanto avrebbe voluto.  
L'umidità e la sporcizia delle segrete di Asgard in qualche modo penetravano nei pori della pelle dei prigionieri, avvolgendoli come un abito._

_Quando terminò e si vestì sedette di nuovo sul letto, non che vi fosse altro da fare per lui in quel posto._

_Perciò attese che Tony lo convocasse per qualsiasi cosa avesse pianificato per lui oggi, senza assaporare in alcun modo la prospettiva. L'immobilità lo irritava comunque così si alzò di nuovo e iniziò a percorrere la stanza in cerchi, per poi fermarsi davanti alla finestra._

_Offriva una vista mozzafiato sulla città, ma non era dell'umore per gradirla. Specialmente considerando il fatto che si trovava nella città che aveva cercato di conquistare solo per essere sconfitto e spedito ad Asgard in catene e in disgrazia. Non avrebbe mai pensato di rivederla._

_La sua mano andò alla maniglia, almeno gli avrebbe dato modo di respirare un po' di aria fresca di nuovo._

_Poi una voce gli parlò, sembrando anche troppo allegra, per essere di qualcuno che non era neppure umano._

_"Mi dispiace, Signor Laufeyson, ma gli ordini del signor Stark sono di lasciare questa finestra chiusa. Se sceglie di non ottemperare la richiesta, dovrò riportare il suo insuccesso nell'attenersi alle istruzioni ed il signor Stark sarà molto dispiaciuto."_

_La mano di Loki cadde sul suo fianco. Quindi questo era il computer Jarvis che Tony aveva indicato che sarebbe stato incaricato della sua sorveglianza._

_Era un'istruzione inutile, davvero. Il piano era troppo alto rispetto al terreno perché qualsiasi umano o dio privo di poteri potesse sopravvivere ad una caduta. Non c'era modo che egli potesse usare la finestra per scappare._

_Salvo che decidesse di optare per una rotta più drastica. Ma gli era già stata data l'opzione al suo processo. Avrebbe potuto scegliere la morte allora, se avesse voluto. E non lo aveva fatto._

_Almeno per ora, le cose non erano così orribili da renderla una alternativa possibile. Forse avrebbe cambiato idea più avanti, ma sarebbe stato qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi quando sarebbe venuto il momento. Ora era ora._

_La voce incorporea di Jarvis parlò di nuovo._

_"Ho avvisato il Signor Stark che lei era sveglio e pronto. Egli richiede di vederla subito."_

_Ci fu un lieve scatto alla porta quando il meccanismo di sicurezza si aprì. Loki rimase a fissarla, non sentendosi per nulla preparato ad affrontare Tony Stark, che aveva avuto una notte intera per pensare ai modi più appropriati per vendicarsi di un dio reso schiavo._

_"Sempre dritto, Signor Laufeyson," disse la voce dall'intercom ancora una volta. Stavolta, la porta si aprì e Loki, lentamente obbedì seguendo il corridoio che portava alla stanza principale, il suo stomaco contratto._

_Tony sedeva al tavolo con un giornale spiegato davanti a lui, scorrendo pigramente le pagine quando Loki entrò. Lo sguardo minaccioso del giorno prima se n'era andato dal suo viso ed ora sembrava rilassato. Loki non era certo se ciò fosse una buona o una cattiva cosa._

_Si fermò quando fu a metà della stanza, chiedendosi se Tony si aspettasse che si inginocchiasse in presenza del suo padrone. Rimase in piedi. Se Tony voleva vederlo sulle ginocchia, glie lo doveva ordinare espressamente, prima che Loki si abbassasse a farlo._

_Ma sembrava che l'uomo davanti a lui non avesse tale propensione in quel momento. Invece, piegò il giornale posandolo sul tavolo e gli fece un sorriso quando si accorse della sua presenza.  
"Buongiorno Raggio di Sole. Hai dormito bene?"_

_Era una domanda trabocchetto? Difficilmente Tony si sarebbe interessato alla qualità del suo sonno._

_"Ho dormito… adeguatamente," Rispose sospettosamente, incerto di dove tutto ciò conducesse._

_"Sono lieto di sentire che le tue aliene riserve di energia si sono rigenerate, visto che ho un compito che devi eseguire oggi." Tony sembrava essere troppo felice quando lo disse e Loki ebbe la sensazione di sprofondare. Non era certo di voler sapere che cosa fosse quel piccolo compito. Fare da sacco tira pugni per Hulk? Fare da bersaglio mobile per l'allenamento all' Arco di Barton?_

_Loki non offrì una risposta. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire in ogni caso?_

_Tony continuò comunque, non disturbato dal silenzio di Loki. "Siediti prego." Fece un gesto verso la sedia vuota all'altro lato del tavolo, indicando a Loki di sedere. "Non serve che tu stia in piedi tutto il giorno come un barboncino depresso."_

_Lentamente, Loki si avvicinò al tavolo, trascinando i piedi dietro a se, idealmente avrebbe preferito tenere la maggiore distanza possibile fra se e Tony nel caso l'uomo decidesse di picchiarlo, ma al momento non era un opzione praticabile._

_Improvvisamente, Tony spostò indietro la sua sedia e si alzò quando Loki era a un metro di distanza. Loki sobbalzò facendo un passo indietro._

_Tony si fermò sul suo passo alzando le mani. "Wooh, ehila, sei un po' irritabile, Rudolph" disse usando un altro dei ridicoli soprannomi Midgardiani che non significavano nulla per Loki. "Stavo solo andando a prendere delle cose in cucina, nessuna cattiva intenzione."_

_Sorrise di nuovo e Loki non gli credette per un secondo. Comunque sedette osservando Tony che tramestava nella cucina, aprendo e chiudendo le porte degli armadi. Apparentemente avendo trovato quello che cercava, tornò indietro e mise due scatole rettangolari colorate davanti a Loki. Insicuro di cosa si trattasse, le osservò sospettosamente._

_"Colazione Reindeer Games" disse Tony accorgendosi fatto che Loki era confuso._ [Reindeer Games è il titolo di un film, non lo traduco per qualcosa che accade in seguito. Non so bene quale sia il motivo per cui Tony Stark usa quel nome salvo che Reindeer vuol dire Renna, e l'elmo di Loki ha due impressionanti corna. N.d.T.] 

_Colazione? Non era assolutamente quello che si sarebbe aspettato._

_Tony andò di nuovo ad un armadio in cucina e tornò con una ciotola ed un cucchiaio che mise davanti a Loki. E ciò lo rese vagamente a disagio, perché era lui che si supponeva essere lo schiavo che serviva Tony, non il contrario. Questo cambio di carte in tavola lo fece sospettare che Tony avesse in mente qualcosa di infausto. Ma restò seduto e diede appena un occhiata alle cose davanti a lui aggrottando le sopracciglia. Le due scatole rettangolari con strani diegni sopra si supponevano essere cibo? Sapeva che gli umani non mangiavano esattamente le cose che si mangiava ad Asgard, ma questo sembrava ridicolo. Comunque, Il suo stomaco borbottava all'idea di qualcosa di edibile, con cautela prese in mano il più piccolo dei contenitori e lo girò fra le mani, non era sicuro di come affrontare quel tipo di cibo._

_"Oh, per l'amor di Pietro." La scatola venne rimossa dalle sue mani quando Tony si mise in piedi accanto a lui. "Non hai mai visto un cartone di latte prima?"_

_Tony fece un paio di giri alla scatola e poi la rovesciò sopra alla ciotola. Il fluido bianco che ne uscì sembrava essere davvero latte._

_Quando l'uomo iniziò ad armeggiare con l'altra scatola, Loki distrattamente studiò la ciotola davanti a se; c'erano dei gattini dipinti lungo il bordo, gattini che giocavano con la lana, si leccavano le zampe o rotolavano nell'erba._

_Tony versò anche parte del contenuto della scatola più grande nella ciotola con i gattini e diede a Loki il cucchiaio come fosse un bambino. "Avanti, mangia. Non è velenoso."_

_C'erano strane piccole cose che nuotavano nel latte, forme rotonde con un buco nel mezzo, non aveva mai visto nulla che gli assomigliasse e toccò le forme con il cucchiaio osservandole galleggiare._

_"Avanti," sentì una voce parlare alla sua destra. "Non dirmi che ti devo imboccare con il cucchiaio?"_

_"Sono in grado di nutrirmi da solo." Rispose brusco Loki, prima di potersi fermare e sussultare, aspettandosi che il suo commento insolente gli riservasse almeno un manrovescio in faccia, ma non accadde nulla. Rilassandosi lievemente, mise in bocca un cucchiaio di quelle forme, masticando lentamente._

_Le cose rotonde erano croccanti sotto i denti. Il sapore non era cattivo, solo completamente diverso dal cibo a cui era abituato. Era molto meglio di quanto si aspettasse di ricevere, e considerato quello che aveva dovuto mangiare per sostenersi durante il suo lungo periodo nelle segrete, non poteva lamentarsi._

_Il suo umore leggermente migliorato tornò a peggiorare di nuovo quando ebbe finito di mangiare e Tony gli ricordò di nuovo del compito che avrebbe dovuto eseguire._

_"Vieni qui," L'uomo lo chiamò da dove era andato a mettersi, nella zona della cucina. Loki obbedì quanto più lentamente osasse; il sogghigno sul viso di Tony non lo incoraggiava per nulla._

_C'era un catino rosso pieno d'acqua sul pavimento. Loki lo osservò sospetto, poi guardò a Tony che gli allungò qualcosa._

_Era un minuscolo spazzolino con sottili setole blu e bianche alla fine. Lo girò nelle mani, non era sicuro di sapere a cosa servisse. "Oral B" c'era scritto sul manico, qualsiasi fosse il significato. Guardò Tony confuso._

_"Il pavimento deve essere pulito," Disse l'uomo, leggendo la domanda inespressa sul viso di Loki. Fece un gesto verso il catino sul pavimento e poi al ridicolmente piccolo spazzolino. "Quella è l'acqua, e quella è la spazzola. Voglio che venga spazzolato tutto il pavimento della cucina, e quando hai terminato, puoi continuare con tutte le stanze di questo piano."_

_Non molto tempo prima, qualcuno con la faccia tosta di aspettarsi che lui eseguisse simili lavori domestici sarebbe stato sbattuto così violentemente sul pavimento che di lui sarebbe rimasto solo un buco fumante. Ma quello era quando lui aveva ancora i suoi poteri, prima che divenisse uno schiavo. Avrebbe voluto spezzare in due lo spazzolino e lanciare i pezzi sul viso compiaciuto di Tony, ma non lo fece._

_Se hai deciso di vivere. Questo è il prezzo da pagare, una voce gli sussurrò dentro la testa. E per quanto odiasse la cosa, sapeva che la voce aveva ragione. Aveva fatto una scelta, almeno per il prossimo futuro._

_"Jarvis ti terrà d'occhio continuamente, pertanto niente bricconate. E tanto per essere sicuri, ho una trasmissione in diretta sul mio telefono cellulare così da verificare che tu non batta la fiacca. Mi aspetto che tu finisca l'intero pavimento per quando sarò di ritorno."_

_Loki si afflosciò leggermente quando Tony allegramente gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, passando oltre di lui e andando verso la porta. "Buon divertimento Reindeer Games, ci vediamo questa sera." Proseguì accomiatandosi._

_Loki rimase in piedi per alcuni minuti dopo che Tony ebbe lasciato la stanza fissando vacuamente davanti a se._

_Se credi che morire sia meglio che sottometterti, sei libero di farlo quando vuoi, gli sussurrò di nuovo la vocina nella sua testa._

_Ma non era ancora pronto a morire. Stringendo i denti per controllare la sua rabbia latente, prese il catino d'acqua ignorando lo spruzzo che debordò bagnandogli una gamba dei pantaloni._

Uno dei numerosi esempi di arte grafica ispirata dal racconto di Limmet. [ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/859057)


	6. Capitolo 6

Tony se la spassava. Una dei reporter che lo intervistavano, una bella e voluttuosa rossa che aveva un anello nuziale che adornava il suo dito ma non sembrava prendere i propri voti matrimoniali troppo sul serio, giudicando dal modo in cui flirtava con Tony - un paio di dita posate innocentemente ma molto seduttivamente sul suo braccio, la lingua che leccava discretamente il suo labbro superiore e i piedi che sfioravano i suoi sotto al tavolo.

"Bene, signor Stark, sono certa che alle nostre lettrici farebbe piacere sentire come uno scapolo così desiderabile passa le sue serate," gli sorrise, tutta efelidi, curve ed occhi blu. "La prego, ci racconti." Batté le ciglia mettendogli un microfono in faccia.

Giocando con il mio nuovo schiavo, un dio famoso per aver tentato di conquistare il pianeta e portare un esercito alieno a New York. A proposito, si chiama Loki - forse ha sentito parlare di lui. 

Okay, ovviamente non disse così, pure essendo tentato. Invece, diede una di quelle risposte scervellate ma attese che non offriva realmente nulla di sostanziale ma abbastanza da tenere le ammiratrici femminili interessate. Quando l'intervista terminò, discretamente si dileguò prima che la rossa gli chiedesse il suo numero o infilasse il suo nella sua tasca - bel viso e corpo mozzafiato, ma certamente non degno del rischio di essere cacciato da un marito geloso. 

Quello che lo aveva mantenuto di un tale buonumore tutto il giorno, non erano comunque le avances della rossa. No, erano le discrete occhiate che aveva lanciato al telefono a intervalli regolari, lo schermo mostrava un fradicio Loki in ginocchio che spazzolava i pavimenti della Stark Tower con uno spazzolino da denti.

Esisteva un immagine più soddisfacente di quella, si chiese. Beh, probabilmente no.

Non riusciva a non sentirsi ridicolmente compiaciuto per l'idea brillante. L'arrogante dio aveva seriamente bisogno di alcune lezioni di umiltà, e Tony era più che felice di provvedere.

Mezz'ora dopo era di nuovo nella sua auto, guidando verso casa con gli AC/DC a tutto volume. Battendo il tempo con le dita sul volante, fischiando il motivo della musica, anche se i suoi rudimentali sforzi musicali erano assorbiti dalle chitarre, dai tamburi e dalle grida di TNT-I'm Dynamite. Decisamente, era stata una bella giornata. Mancava solo una cosa per raggiungere la perfezione.

Girò a destra e parcheggiò fuori da un ristorante cinese. Anche il grande genio Tony Stark doveva mangiare dopo tutto.

_Le ginocchia doloranti per essere stato in ginocchio sul pavimento tutto il giorno e le dita avevano i crampi. Lo spazzolino era passato da una mano all'altra numerose volte, ma non serviva a molto alternare. In quel momento non riusciva quasi a sentire le dita, che forse era la stessa cosa. Voleva fare una pausa ma la minaccia implicita di Tony che avrebbe fatto meglio a non battere la fiacca e che si aspettava avesse finito quando fosse tornato a casa - quando sarebbe stato - era sufficiente a dissuaderlo._

_Non che ci fosse modo che finisse quel lavoro mostruoso prima di quel momento. Non gli era servito molto per rendersi conto del fatto che non c'era dubbio che fosse il piano di Tony - trovargli un lavoro impossibile da realizzare e poi divertirsi a punire il suo schiavo per aver fallito il compito ordinatogli._

_Grandioso. Assolutamente grandioso._

_Immerse lo spazzolino nell'acqua torbida ancora una volta. Le setole erano spezzate e sporche ormai, ma non gli era stato dato altro equipaggiamento di pulizia, quindi rimise quella cosa pietosa sul pavimento e riprese a spazzolare._

_Forse Tony pensava che fosse un idea meravigliosa far pulire a Loki i pavimenti di tutta la Torre. Di certo lui sperò non fosse così, perché dubitava che le sue ginocchia potessero superare un simile abuso a lungo. I suoi pantaloni erano fradici, dallo scivolare sul pavimento bagnato, ma era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi._

_Seccato, riprese a spazzolare con più vigore, ignorando il dolore e l'intorpidimento delle giunture delle sue dita. Era inutile. Non ci sarebbe stato modo che riuscisse ad arrivare neppure vicino a finire prima che Tony tornasse a casa e…_

_Come se qualcuno lassù avesse ascoltato i suoi pensieri, ci fu l'improvviso fruscio della porta dell'ascensore che si apriva e si chiudeva, seguito dai passi che riconosceva già molto bene. Rimase immobile ma non si girò, restò li sulle ginocchia sul pavimento bagnato aspettando._

_Quanto doveva sembrare patetico era il solo pensiero nella sua testa. Prese in considerazione di alzarsi, ma decise di non farlo. Dopo tutto era più alto di Tony e sarebbe solo servito a provocare maggiormente l'ira dell'uomo, cosa che lui non desiderava in quel momento._

_"Sei ancora li?" Disse Tony in tono di rimprovero da qualche parte dietro a lui e poi schioccò le labbra in segno di disapprovazione. Loki non guardò in su ne si girò. Era chiaro a qualsiasi idiota capire che non aveva finito. Ed era ovvio che Tony non si aspettava lo fosse, non importava quanto fingesse di essere sorpreso._

_Un paio di scarpe ben lucidate, entrarono nel suo campo visivo e si fermarono due passi da lui. Loki si tese, aspettando che una di esse gli colpisse le costole, possibilmente con forza sufficiente a rompere almeno un paio d'ossa._

_Mentre aspettava che il dolore cieco esplodesse nel suo torace, unapiù razionale e staccata porzione di lui si chiedeva come facessero gli umani a sopravvivere con quei corpi così fragili, come riuscissero a viverci. Una cosa semplice come inciamparsi e cadere da pochi metri di altezza era sufficiente a causare rotture o anche ferite mortali, così come una miriade di altre cose._

_Quando aveva ancora i suoi poteri divini, guariva velocemente, come tutti gli Asgardiani, il dolore era sempre qualcosa di temporaneo e breve - spiacevole, vero, ma solo una cosa fuggevole, presto dimenticata quando il suo corpo guariva da solo._

_Non era più così. Ferite che per un dio sarebbero scomparse in pochi minuti, al massimo ore, necessitavano di settimane o anche mesi per guarire in un corpo umano. Tempo in cui il dolore era costante, mai attenuato._

_Lo sapeva perché le guardie delle segrete, trovavano il nuovo stato di impotenza di Loki intrigante. Intrigante quanto il divertimento nel dargli qualche pugno o sbatterlo sul muro e tornare il giorno dopo a vedere che le ferite erano ancora sul suo corpo ed il suo viso. Come fosse una specie di fenomeno da baraccone (beh, adesso ancor di più visto che i suoi poteri gli erano stati tolti), osserva la cosa deforme che rimane ferita e spezzata anche un giorno dopo, che non è in grado di guarire come un normale Asgardiano._

_Come potevano vivere gli umani ed essere così vulnerabili e facili ad essere feriti? Si domandò, ma non c'era risposta in arrivo._

_Ed essi non dovevano fare i conti con l'essere schiavi di qualcuno che si sarebbe divertito a trasformarli in un ammasso di rottami sanguinolento come ricompensa per passate trasgressioni. Si morse l'interno di una guancia, assaporando il sangue. Le costole rotte ci metteranno settimane o mesi per guarire, e se non tornassero a saldarsi correttamente, ci sarebbe stato ancora dolore anche dopo che fossero guarite. Sinceramente dubitava che Tony lo avrebbe portato da uno dei guaritori umani per fargli rimettere a posto ossa rotte._

_Ancora una volta, sentì la tagliente fitta della paura che era divenuta fin troppo familiare negli ultimi giorni. Le terribili sensazioni dell'impotenza e della vulnerabilità, sensazioni a cui non era abituato ma che ora non aveva altra scelta che accettare._

_Il silenzio di Tony lo rendeva anche più nervoso. Si era preparato a picchiare Loki per la prima volta con tale impazienza da restare li ad assaporare il momento per quanto tempo possibile? Era per quello che si prendeva tutto il tempo prima di iniziare?_

_O forse sperava di vedere il suo odiato nemico spezzarsi e pregare? E' questo che stava aspettando? In tal caso non avrebbe dato a Tony la soddisfazione. Almeno non ancora, anche se supponeva che avrebbe dovuto cambiare idea più tardi, come una pericolosamente più pragmatica porzione del suo cervello gli fece notare._

_Improvvisamente le scarpe si mossero fuori vista._

_"Ho portato del cibo da asporto Cinese. Supponendo che fossi affamato." Sentì dire la voce di Tony, ben lontano dalla distanza di un calcio. Le parole furono seguite da un tonfo sordo, di qualcosa posato sul tavolo della cucina._

_Cibo da asporto Cinese?_

_Loki guardò in alto appena in tempo per vedere Tony estrarre alcune scatole di colore argentato da una borsa di plastica bianca e posarle sul tavolo._

_"Direttamente dalla cucina di Fat Lee, il miglior Cinese in città." Continuò l'uomo. "Se posso dirlo, il loro Chow mein è da sballo. Scommetto che non avete cose simili nel vostro magico castello nel cielo, vero?"_

_Non era del tutto certo di cosa stesse parlando Tony, ma certamente profumava di cibo._

_E l'intero cervello di Loki in quel momento non sembrava essere capace di fare altro che chiedersi se tutto il cibo degli umani arrivasse dentro a strane piccole scatole._


	7. Capitolo 7

_Quando si svegliò, immediatamente se ne pentì. Il suo corpo protestò selvaggiamente quando cercò di rotolare per trovare una posizione più confortevole e poteva giurare di sentire le proprie giunture cigolare sinistramente.  
Si sentiva come se fosse rotolato lungo una collina alta quindici chilometri, il cui fianco fosse cosparso di macigni sapientemente posizionati. Le sue ginocchia facevano male e le mani erano doloranti e questo era vederla in modo ottimistico. Per non dire nulla della sua povera schiena rovinata._

_Spazzolare il pavimento non era chiaramente cosa buona per la sua salute._

_Fu solo con lo sforzo più eroico che riuscì a scendere - o meglio rotolare giù - dal letto e mettersi in modo instabile in piedi._

_Barcollando verso il bagno, sperò sinceramente che Tony non avesse altri pavimenti che avevano bisogno di essere spazzolati. Non credeva che il suo corpo fosse in grado di reggere._

_Come il giorno prima, quando finì non aveva altro da fare che sedere ed aspettare prima che Tony decidesse di convocarlo. Ci volle del tempo, prima che la voce di Jarvis gli annunciasse che Tony lo aspettava giù dalle scale. Sospirando, Loki si alzò, ignorando il suo corpo che protestava violentemente mostrando il suo scontento con taglienti coltellate di dolore sulla sua schiena e sulle gambe, ed uscì dalla stanza._

_Tony era seduto al tavolo di cucina, sorseggiando una tazza di un liquido marrone mentre Loki entrava. Sollevò un sopracciglio osservandolo criticamente._

_"Bene, guarda chi c'è il vecchio Reindeer Games! Spero che il materasso non sia troppo duro per te, perché sembri camminare più rigido del solito, se non ti da fastidio che lo noti."_

_Beh ecco Tony il comico._

_"Il materasso va molto bene." Rispose per quanto possibile educatamente, sedendosi nel posto assegnatogli al tavolo dopo che Tony glie lo ebbe indicato. C'erano già la ciotola (quella coi gattini) e un cucchiaio pronti per lui e si domandava perché Tony si prendesse la briga di farlo invece che chiedere al suo schiavo di preparare i propri utensili per il pasto assieme a quelli di Tony, come sarebbe stato appropriato._

_"Serviti pure." Disse con un cenno nella direzione del cartone del latte e della scatola più grande con le cose rotonde sul tavolo. Cheerios, c'era scritto sul cartone, ma Loki non avevaidea di cosa significasse la parola._

_Non che importasse. Silenziosamente, si versò del latte e poi un poche di quelle cose e iniziò a mangiare con un sospiro soddisfatto. Era molto affamato._

_"Ebbene," Disse improvvisamente Tony, rompendo il breve momento fra Loki e il cibo. "Credi di essere in grado di rispondere alla domanda da un milione di dollari? Perché sai sto cercando di immaginarmela, lo sai?"_

_Eh?_

_Loki guardò in su dalla ciotola, confuso._

_"Non capisco," rispose con calma, sentendo pericolo. "Quale domanda sarebbe?"_

_Tony si appoggiò indietro sulla sedia, incrociando le gambe, grattandosi dietro la testa e dando al dio un'occhiata piuttosto divertita._

_"Avanti, sei più intelligente di così, Bambi. I tuoi amici che si sono presentati qui due giorni fa - sono certo che li ricordi, i tipi con le enormi spade e lunghe barbe - non si sono degnati di dirmi perché Odino ha deciso di regalarti a me, fra tutti gli Avengers. Non per dire che io non sia lusingato del fatto che si sia pensato a me per un simile gesto grazioso, e nientemeno che dal Padre degli Dei, ma la cosa mi da da pensare - Perché non uno degli altri?" La facciata di serietà faceta si spezzò quando un impietoso sorriso spuntò sul suo labbro superiore. "Sono certo che Barton avrebbe assolutamente apprezzato l'opportunità di giocare a Kunta Kinte con te."_

_Alcune delle forme rotonde scesero dal lato sbagliato della gola di Loki e lui tossì sputacchiando e soffocando.  
Tony gli mise davanti una tazza d'acqua e Loki bevve, le sorsate d'acqua aiutarono a calmare la tosse._

_"Ebbene?" chiese Tony di nuovo quando Loki sembrò in grado di parlare di nuovo. "Perché io?"_

_Ovviamente, Loki non aveva altra scelta che rispondere. Non gli piaceva neppure un poco. Cercò di trovare le parole giuste con cautela.  
"Odino ha deciso che lei fosse la scelta più appropriata," Disse sapendo prima di dirlo che quella risposta non sarebbe stata sufficiente._

_"E quindi?" Disse Tony e Loki poteva sentire il sarcasmo che sgocciolava da quella breve affermazione. "Ovviamente lo ha fatto, altrimenti non saresti qui. Quello che voglio sapere è, perché Odino ha pensato che io sarei stato il miglior padrone per uno schiavo nell'intera gioiosa piccola squadra degli Avengers?"_

_Ricordi del suo processo gli passarono davanti agli occhi e per un po' riuscì a sentire la voce di Odino che tuonava attravero la sala, mentre il Padre degli Dei pronunciava il suo giudizio. Condannandolo ad una vita come proprietà di qualcuno, e nello specifico di un mortale._

_Tenne gli occhi su quel che restava della sua colazione mentre rispondeva. In qualche modo non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo diretto di Tony. "Il vostro leader, il Direttore Fury non è stato selezionato perché Odino riteneva che avrebbe solo l'interesse di usarmi come soggetto di esperimenti e non era lo scopo della mia punizione quindi…"_

_"E' comprensibile," Lo interruppe Tony. "Un vero peccato, però, perché darti a Fury avrebbe reso la mia vita molto più semplice in molti modi. Nessuna offesa, Rudolph, ma se l'universo mi avesse chiesto qualche giorno fa quale fosse il mio desiderio più grande, uno schiavo non sarebbe stato neppure nei primi cento." Fece un gesto impaziente con la mano. "Va bene, vai avanti, perché non uno degli altri?"_

_"Per Romanoff, la corte sospettava che mi avrebbe semplicemente tagliato la gola all'istante, quindi è stata esclusa. Se mi volevano morto, mi avrebbero giustiziato loro e si sarebbero risparmiati il problema."  
"Oh si, la cara Natasha. Era piuttosto arrabbiata dal fatto che l'hai chiamata 'vulvetta lamentosa', lo sai. Non molti hanno osato parlarle in quel modo e quelli che lo hanno fatto usualmente si trovavano con una parte del corpo in meno."_

_Dannazione. Si era completamente dimenticato della cosa._

_Sperò che non fosse un'altra delle cose che Tony avrebbe segnato sulla lista delle cose per cui punirlo, ma c'era una traccia di divertimento nella sua voce che lo faceva pensare che non lo considerasse del tutto in suo sfavore, dopo tutto. Comunque trovò prudente cambiare soggetto._

_"Banner… è stato considerato inappropriato come padrone di uno schiavo, dato che a volte assume la sua altra forma. Come Hulk, è troppo pericoloso per qualcuno che non ha più poteri divini."_

_Tony ridacchiò. "Considerato il numero che Hulk fece con te un po' di tempo fa, non riesco a pensare che i 'poteri divini' facessero molta differenza."_

_Umiliante, ma vero. Una spina di rabbia si piantò dentro Loki, ma sapeva bene di non poter refutare il commento. Invece si mosse velocemente verso il nome successivo._

_"Odino non credeva che Rogers avrebbe accettato di ricevere uno schiavo. Sarebbe andato contro la sua morale Midgardiana farlo." Una lieve modifica alla verità, in questo caso; Il fatto che Rogers difficilmente sarebbe stato duro come qualsiasi padrone Asgardiano lo aveva eliminato dalla lista dei candidati, ma Tony non doveva saperlo. Non serviva che sapesse che la corte sarebbe stata più che felice che lui lo trattasse al peggio._

_C'era un solo nome in lista, e non voleva arrivarci quindi cercò una scappatoia._

_"Thor non sarebbe mai stato un possibile candidato, visto che continua a considerarmi suo fratello. Perciò rimaneva solo lei."_

_"E riguardo Barton?"_

_Ovviamente, Tony aveva notato l'omissione. E se c'era un soggetto che Loki non voleva affrontare era l'uomo con l'arco e le frecce. Perché se c'era una persona che avrebbe voluto vederlo soffrire fino alla fine del mondo, quello era Barton._

_E se Tony avesse deciso che fosse una grande idea fornire al suo amico dal grilletto facile un piccolo prestito nella forma di un dio delle malefatte reso schiavo?_

_Non era un pensiero piacevole. Essere lasciato alla mercé di Tony era sufficientemente brutto, ma Barton sarebbe stato molto peggio._

_"Barton mi odia a sufficienza da uccidermi appena mi vede," Disse semplicemente Loki, sperando fosse sufficiente dal distogliere Tony da simili idee. Si, la corte considerava fosse una cattiva idea mettermi nelle sue mani, e tu dovresti fare lo stesso._

_"Ah ha… sembra che io sia stato scelto per un processo di eliminazione, quindi. Ed io che pensavo di essere una persona speciale." Lo sbeffeggiò Tony, simulando disappunto._

_Visto che l'uomo non aggiunse altro al soggetto, Loki lentamente rilasciò il respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere. Se Tony stesse considerando di prestare Loki a Barton, almeno non ne parlava ad alta voce._

_C'era ancora silenzio e Loki osservò la sua ciotola vuota. I miseri avanzi che gli erano dati nelle segrete lo avevano lasciato affamato, si chiese se potesse osare prendere un'altra porzione delle piccole cose rotonde. Tony gli aveva detto di servirsi quando sedeva al tavolo, ma se l'offerta includeva una seconda porzione non era chiaro. La prospettiva di altro cibo era comunque invitante, quindi decise di rischiare, prendendo il pacchetto davanti a se._

_Con suo sollievo Tony non gli chiese cosa diavolo facesse, e neppure sembrò accorgersene._

_Perciò riprese a mangiare ma c'era qualcosa che lo tormentava, nel profondo della sua testa. Si sarebbe sentito più calmo sapendolo. Ed era il momento giusto per chiedere, considerato che il soggetto era stato già affrontato._

_Ovviamente, sapeva che agli schiavi non era permesso fare domande. Non a casa sua, non nella sua corrente posizione ed aveva visto cosa accadeva agli schiavi ficcanaso ad Asgard, ma non riuscì a trattenersi._

_"Posso chiedere… dove sono correntemente gli altri Avengers?" chiese quanto più educatamente gli fosse possibile senza soffocare nelle proprie parole. Si era quasi aspettato che fossero tutti nei dintorni, che avrebbe incontrato almeno alcuni di loro alla Stark Tower ma fino ad allora c'era stato solo Tony._

_Se Tony pensava che il suo schiavo stesse superando i confini del suo status con una domanda così diretta non lo mostrava. "Oh, ti mancano già, vero? Beh, per dirti la verità non tengo traccia di dove siano. Ci incontriamo solo quando il mondo è minacciato da qualche super cattivo suonato." Diede a Loki uno sguardo penetrante. "Come quando tu tentasti di conquistare il pianeta."_

_Oh-ho. Tereno pericoloso. A Loki non serviva fosse ricordato il suo tentativo fallito di porre Midgard sotto ai suoi piedi e francamente neppure a Tony._

_"Ad ogni modo, Romanoff e Barton sono in missione in Sud America, cercando dei venditori illegali di armi o simili. Bruce passa le giornate in laboratorio, mescolando cose con altre cose in piccole provette per i test. Steve probabilmente sta salvando il mondo da qualche parte e Fury, beh chi lo sa. Riguardo tuo fratello, sta passando del tempo con Jane."_

_"Io non ho un fratello," Replicò di riflesso. Ma non era importante in quel momento, quello che importava era che Barton era lontano, in un altro continente, sperò non tornasse più indietro._

_"Beh, Thor sembra pensare il contrario. A meno che tu non abbia un altro fratello che io non conosco."_

_"Non si è neppure fatto vedere al mio processo." Disse Loki. Non sapeva perché lo avesse detto a Tony. Ma le parole erano uscite per loro volontà e lui lo rimpianse prima di finirle._

_"Non posso dire di biasimarlo."_

_Un altro silenzio cadde e Loki guardava di nuovo nella ciotola vuota. Aveva ancora fame e considerato che Tony non aveva commentato sulla seconda porzione, provare a prenderne una terza non avrebbe guastato. Sempre che ci fosse ancora qualcosa, prese di nuovo la scatola._

_Stavolta, Tony lo trapassò con uno sguardo interrogativo._

_"Non vi davano da mangiare in prigione?"  
_


	8. Capitolo 8

Il lavoro sulla sua nuova e possibilmente migliorata armatura non andava troppo bene. C'era un problema da qualche parte e non sembrava riuscire a trovarlo a dispetto di una numerosa serie di lunghi test.

Seccato battè le dita sul piano del tavolo mentre gli occhi scorrevano lo schermo cercando di trovare una logica nei report di anomalia davanti a lui. Ma il suo cervello non voleva collaborare quel giorno e nessuna interpretazione ragionevole dei dati stava arrivando.

Sospirando, spense gli strumenti. Lo schermo pigolò tristemente prima di spegnersi. Meglio occuparsi di questo domani, quando il suo cervello si fosse riposato e il suo morale lavorativo fosse migliorato.

Chiudendo la porta dell'officina dietro a se, si diresse al soggiorno, decidendo che schiantarsi sul divano e guardare un film sarebbe stata una buona idea. Era troppo tardi per fare qualcosa di utile quel giorno e c'era qualcosa che pulsava da qualche parte dietro la sua tempia destra, ed i suoi futili tentativi di mandarla via si erano provati infruttuosi.

No, quello che gli serviva in quel momento era rilassarsi. Così il mal di testa se ne sarebbe andato.

Quando entrò nel soggiorno, una mano che si massaggiava in piccoli cerchi sulla tempia, una figura vestita in bianco e verde era in piedi davanti alla libreria, la schiena rivolta alla porta. Tony quasi strillò per la sorpresa all'inaspettata vista, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Giusto, aveva dato a Loki il permesso di muoversi liberamente in alcune sezioni della torre, sotto la costante e stretta sorveglianza di Jarvis (si era detto che un dio delle malefatte irrequieto chiuso in una stanza per tutto il giorno avrebbe avuto troppo tempo per inventare nuovi piani per il dominio del mondo), quindi non doveva sorprendersi di vederselo attorno. Solo non si aspettava di trovarlo nel soggiorno. Per qualche motivo la cosa lo infastidiva. 

Loki si girò velocemente al suono dei passi di Tony. Aveva uno sguardo colpevole sul viso, come se Tony lo avesse colto a fare qualcosa di espressamente vietato.

Un libro si trovava fra le mani del dio, che lo mise rapidamente nel posto vuoto sullo scaffale quando si accorse che Tony osservava il suo materiale per la lettura.

Il pizzico di fastidio divenne una puntura di irritazione, vedendo Loki fermo la con le sue lunghe dita sulle sue cose, anche se solo i suoi libri. Non che avesse detto al dio che non poteva leggerli eppure.

"Cosa stai leggendo la, Rudolph?" chiese sentendo una certa nota di soddisfazione quando Loki fece un passo indietro quando Tony ne fece uno nella sua direzione. Il libro che il dio aveva posato sporgeva leggermente dalla linea altrimenti simmetrica, ed i suoi occhi si posarono sul titolo stampato con grosse lettere a blocco attraverso la grossa copertina.

I poemi Edda. Ah. Non aveva idea di averne una versione nella sua collezione ma non lo sorprendeva per nulla il fatto che il dio avesse preso quel particolare libro. La vanità di Loki non sarebbe caduta senza lottare alla tentazione di poter leggere favole che parlavano delle sue avventure.

Perciò Tony aveva avuto semplicemente una brutta giornata o forse era il suo mal di testa che lo prendeva, ma il quasi assassino di Coulson e tentato conquistatore della terra inaspettatamente li lo irritava. Era come una macchia su un foglio di carta bianca, una mosca in un bicchiere di brandy, una crepa in uno specchio. La presenza alta e pensierosa del dio lo metteva a disagio, per non dire nulla dei ricordi che gli riportava in mente, del momento in cui Loki si era mostrato nella sua torre e gli eventi che erano successi in seguito, principalmente il terrore assoluto di cadere verso la morte per essere salvato dalla sua armatura da Iron Man appena in tempo, quando il suo naso era a pochi centimetri dallo schiantarsi sul terreno. Era tutto solidamente scolpito nella sua memoria.

Ovviamente, Loki non si era mai scusato per quello che aveva fatto quando erano stati di nuovo faccia a faccia, aveva solo chiesto - richiesto- un drink.

Arrogante, presuntuoso e pieno di se, come un vero dio.

L'umore di Tony ebbe un definitivo peggioramento. C'era ancora risentimento e rabbia dentro di lui e se pure lo considerava meschino ed era presuntuoso anche lui, decise che in quel momento voleva delle scuse. Le meritava.

Forse Loki, sentendo l'umore cupo di Tony o semplicemente perché la sua espressione lo mostrava, ad ogni modo, Loki fece un altro passo indietro mettendo spazio fra se e Tony. Anche se era solo un riflesso istintivo, diede a Tony una piccola dose di soddisfazione, vedere la reazione del dio, come un Cervo che si ritirava all'attacco di un leone. Un giro di vite e adesso era Tony che poteva mettere una paura del diavolo dentro a Loki, e non più il contrario.

Ma prima di tutto, nella mente di Tony c'era un pensiero - Voleva delle scuse. Anche se Loki non ne era pentito, anche se lo avrebbe rifatto di nuovo se avesse potuto, Tony voleva delle scuse.

Socchiudendo gli occhi, bloccò il dio davanti a lui con uno sguardo bruciante. Era ora della lezione di umiltà del giorno per Loki.

"Ebbene," Disse cercando di sembrare scherzoso ed indifferente, come se la cosa non avesse importanza e fosse solo un idea momentanea. "Mi è venuto in mente che tu non ti sei mai scusato di aver frantumato la mia finestra usando il mio corpo come una mazza da baseball. Quindi credo sarebbe buona cosa che tu ti scusassi con me per l'accaduto."

Nell'immobilità, l'inspirazione tagliente di Loki fu chiaramente udibile.

Non sei abituato a scusarti vero? Non hai mai dovuto mandar giù l'orgoglio e chiedere perdono a qualcuno prima? Beh pensa un po' amico mio, lo farai qui e adesso.

Poteva quasi sentire la repulsione di Loki spostarsi nell'aria, come un barometro che sentiva cadere la pressione e la cosa lo rendeva più dolce. Solo un piccolo dettaglio rovinava il momento però, Loki era più alto di lui e guardava giù verso Tony da parecchi centimetri più in alto.

Fortunatamente c'era un modo molto semplice per ovviarvi.

"E per mostrare quanto tu sia sinceramente pentito per l'accaduto, ti metterai in ginocchio prima di chiedere scusa." Sentì la propria voce dirlo, come non fosse stato lui ma qualcun altro che parlava usando la sua bocca.

E dannazione, da dove veniva tutto ciò?

Ma era la stessa sensazione di prima, uguale a quella provata subito dopo l'arrivo di Loki, quando gli aveva puntato quel bastone elettrico sotto il mento - una futile sensazione di trionfo che rendeva Tony stranamente euforico e piuttosto diverso dal suo solito se stesso. Come se un bollente flusso di potere scorresse attraverso le sue vene, come se il suo flusso sanguigno fosse stato rimpiazzato da una mistura di Alcool e lava fluida. E lo riconosceva da un altro posto, un altro luogo, un posto molto lontano da li.

Afghanistan. Il momento in cui aveva fatto esplodere la caverna di quei terroristi, assieme ai suoi aguzzini in un impeto di furia. Il furore mentre guardava tutto bruciare era inebriante, una fusione di potere e vendetta per le ingiustizie sofferte, stranamente dolce e amaro allo stesso mento ma sufficientemente potente da far bollire il suo sangue ed eliminare ogni traccia di pensiero razionale dalla sua testa.

Mandò via i ricordi, non volendo pensarvi in quel momento.

Stavolta, Loki fu velocissimo ad obbedire al suo ordine di inginocchiarsi. Per qualche ragione, Tony fu quasi deluso. Ma la vista era comunque piacevole. Tony era il capobranco adesso, mentre Loki era stato ridotto ad uno di quei cagnolini da grembo il cui nome si era dimenticato, ma che stava perfettamente nelle borse delle vecchie signore.

"Ebbene?" Invitò Tony quando pensò che il silenzio si fosse prolungato troppo a lungo.

E Tony poteva vedere quanto le mascelle di Loki masticassero aria, come se le parole fossero incollate alla sua gola con la super colla. Dopo un attimo di tutto ciò, Loki mormorò qualcosa di quasi inudibile al pavimento.

Non abbastanza buono, amico mio.

Chiudendo la distanza fra loro con due rapidi passi, Tony afferrò con la mano i capelli neri, tirando su il viso di Loki rivolto a terra e forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Non ho colto quello che hai detto. Ripetilo di nuovo e un po' più ad alta voce, stavolta." Gli disse amabilmente, come se chiedesse al dio di passargli il sale a tavola.

Il viso di Loki era pallido e sembrava molto più macilento di quanto Tony ricordasse di averlo mai visto prima. Sebbene il dio stesse cercando di non mostrarla, c'era una chiarissima traccia di paura che attraversava quel pallido viso, assieme a qualcosa che sembrava sospettosamente simile alla… rassegnazione?

La punta della lingua scorse per bagnare labbra asciutte e le spalle crollarono quando l'aria viene espulsa. Poi:

"Mi… dispiace per averti gettato attraverso la finestra."

Ed eccole, le ambite scuse in tutta la loro gloria, pronunciate da un impotente dio inginocchiato sul pavimento del soggiorno di Tony Stark.

Forse sarebbe stato soddisfacente se Loki non fosse sembrato così inusualmente rassegnato, come se tutte le sue forze gli fossero state battute fuori con un bastone appuntito.

Tony lasciò andare i capelli di Loki sentendo l'ondata di vertigini svanire e poi morire dentro a lui. 

Aveva un sapore amaro e spiacevole in bocca, leggermente metallico, ma per lo più acido e pungente.

Così, questo era il sapore dell'umiliazione, della sconfitta.

_  
Solo qualche attimo prima, Tony se ne era andato e lo aveva lasciato sul pavimento dopo aver ricevuto le sue scuse, invece di rimanere li a compiacersi, a guardare Loki cucinare nella sua miserabile pateticità._

_Il suo orgoglio spezzato e dilaniato, ma non c'era modo di rifiutare di dare a Tony quello che voleva. Perché lui era uno schiavo, perché era impotente, perché Tony controllava la sua vita ora, perché lui aveva ancora una minaccia di morte per tortura ad Asgard che era sospesa sulla sua testa, perché… a causa di un milione di cose._

_Ovviamente, sapeva già nel momento in cui Odino aveva letto la sentenza che l'incidente della defenestrazione sarebbe tornato contro di lui a morderlo nel culo. Tony era ancora - comprensibilmente - incazzato al riguardo. Almeno quella volta aveva voluto delle scuse, invece di decidere di picchiarlo a morte. Quella volta._

_La giornata era iniziata quasi accettabilmente - date le circostanze - mentre Tony era impegnato con il suo lavoro e Loki era libero di girare per alcune parti della torre, trovando infine la strada per il soggiorno con le librerie allineate sul muro in fondo. Che avesse trovato gli Edda era una pura coincidenza ma la curiosità lo aveva sopraffatto, quindi aveva preso il libro dal suo posto sullo scaffale per dare un occhiata. Si era rivelata una lettura piuttosto interessante, vedere i miti di Asgard dal punto di vista degli uomini - alcuni di essi fatti reali, altri molto liberamente interpretati. Ma era una distrazione benvenuta, che gli aveva quasi fatto dimenticare la sua corrente posizione, anche se solo per un attimo.  
Poi Tony era arrivato sulla scena e gli aveva ricordato il suo posto - sotto l'ultimo gradino della scala senza nulla che potesse lontanamente essere considerato controllo della propria vita. Uno schiavo gettato alla mercé di uno dei suoi peggiori nemici, per obbedire agli ordini dettati dal suo padrone. Suppose di dover essere sollevato dal fatto che l'uomo non si era arrabbiato avendo colto Loki a curiosare nei suoi libri. Ad Asgard, uno schiavo che avesse fatto uso privato di una proprietà del suo padrone senza un espresso permesso sarebbe stato frustato._

_Il libro era ancora sullo scaffale, lettere rosse su oro, ma anche se a Tony sembrava non importare di quel passo falso, il desiderio di Loki di leggere gli Edda era andato._


	9. Capitolo 9

_  
Un altro giorno, e non molto era cambiato rispetto a ieri, o al giorno prima. Il risentimento verso l'indegnità del suo stato gli bruciava ancora nel petto, ma continuava a tenerlo fermamente sotto controllo, sapendo bene che non ci sarebbe stato alcun guadagno facendo qualcos'altro._

_Osservò il cumulo di scarpe impilate attorno a lui sul pavimento, silenziosamente desiderando che ognuna di esse andasse in autocombustione bruciando come una patatina fritta. Non tanto per la voglia di risparmiare a se stesso quel compito umiliante, quanto per la soddisfazione di vedere l'esasperato orrore sul viso di Tony quando si sarebbe reso conto che la sua intera collezione di scarpe si era ridotta in cenere._

_La collezione di scarpe che a Loki era stato ordinato di lucidare, come fosse una specie di servo. Ovviamente sapeva benissimo che il suo stato era anche inferiore a quello di servo, ma non era quello il punto._

_Come si era rivelato immediatamente, l'uomo aveva una quantità di scarpe superiore a quella che, agli occhi di Loki, qualsiasi singola persona potesse mai possedere. Anche le nobili della corte ad Asgard si sarebbero vergognate delle stravaganze di Tony in fatto di Scarpe. Si chiedeva se l'uomo le avesse mai indossate tutte, o se fossero semplicemente un'altra inutile diversione in cui incanalare un piccolo rivolo delle sue ricchezze. Loki aveva conosciuto uomini di quel tipo, che avrebbero viaggiato per grandi distanze per comperare armi bellissime o antichi libri, o altri oggetti speciali che sembravano impressionanti da mostrare, ma non facevano mai molto uso delle rimarchevoli cose che avevano così laboriosamente ammassato. Nessuno di loro collezionava scarpe comunque._

_Non era certo se quel compito fosse meno umiliante di quello del giorno prima, in cui aveva speso una buona parte della giornata pulendo il sudiciume nell'officina di Tony, dopo che l'uomo gli aveva dato precise istruzioni sull'evitare di toccare qualsiasi equipaggiamento tecnico o armatura non finita, oppure Jarvis lo avrebbe colpito con un taser e che dio lo aiutasse. Ricordava l'aspetto del luogo con abietto disgusto, come se non fosse stato pulito da secoli, con tutto il grasso nero e il sozzume e le macchie di sostanze non identificabili che sporcavano più superficie di quanta non fosse sporca. Come poteva anche solo stare a lavorare in mezzo a quella orrenda sporcizia, Loki non lo sapeva._

_Si chiedeva quanti altri lavori degradanti Tony gli avrebbe affibbiato, prima di passare a modi più violenti per avere la propria vendetta. Ma supponeva che il ritardo avesse senso, guardando la cosa da vicino; Tony aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, o almeno tutto il tempo della propria vita per vendicarsi e chiaramente voleva completamente umiliare Loki facendogli eseguire questi miserabili lavori domestici. Non voleva evitare di gioire riducendo il suo nemico a scendere più in basso possibile per poi tirare il guinzaglio e ordinargli di scodinzolare con la soddisfazione di vederlo in servitù ed in catene._

_Ma non poteva spazzolare pavimenti con le ossa rotte, o effettuare alcun'altro dei lavori degradanti; anche Tony se ne rendeva conto per il momento._

_Sapendolo, lavorava più piano, nel futile sforzo di spostare in avanti l'inevitabile che lo aspettava. Fece una smorfia a se stesso ricordando le parole che gli erano state dette quando aveva affrontato l'uomo nella sua torre, quando ancora aveva i suoi poteri divini, mentre stava li e minacciava Tony nella sua casa, la luce della vittoria imminente che splendeva nei suoi occhi, il flusso della sua sicurezza che fluiva nelle sue vene. "… Ma riguarda solo te. Perché se non possiamo proteggere la terra, puoi essere dannatamente certo che la vendicheremo."_

_Alla fine, avevano protetto il loro pianeta. Non era così naive da credere che la parte relativa alla vendetta fosse stata tolta dall'equazione._

_C'era solo una minima speranza che rimaneva al suo orizzonte; se avesse perseverato e fosse sopravvissuto a tutto questo, forse un giorno Tony si sarebbe stufato di lui. E forse… chissà. Non era una prospettiva grandiosa, ma era la sua migliore puntata, la sua sola puntata. Se era sufficientemenete paziente e sopravviveva, in futuro la sua situazione poteva migliorare. Forse sarebbe anche riuscito a trovar modo di uscirne, sebbene ne dubitasse. Ma essendo la sua sola speranza, vi si attaccava ostinatamente, rifiutando di perderla. Passare il resto della sua vita in quel modo era troppo scoraggiante da considerare, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stata l'alternativa più probabile._

_Per ora, non aveva altra scelta che sottomettersi, ma sperare che infine ci sarebbe stato qualche cambiamento o una via d'uscita lo aiutava ad andare avanti e gli faceva accettare quelle indegnità impilate su di lui, così come la prospettiva di imminenti peggioramenti all'orizzonte._

_Almeno gli dava da mangiare in modo adeguato, anche se era la sola cosa positiva della sua situazione corrente, oltre al fatto che era ancora vivo, anche se non era certo di quanto sarebbe riuscito a considerare la cosa come qualcosa di favorevole._

_Guardò giù alle sue mani, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo. Il grasso nero che stava spargendo sulle scarpe era appiccicato alle sue mani fino ai polsi, trasformando le sue dita in oscure mezzelune. Nelle normali circostanze non si sarebbe curato più di tanto di sporcarsi le mani, ma data la situazione, aggiungeva solo degradazione alla sua degradazione._

_Ci fu una porta sbattuta da qualche parte nell'atrio alla sua destra e qualche istante dopo un Tony Stark a torso nudo entrò. A giudicare dall'asciugamano che pendeva sulle sue spalle e dai capelli ancora bagnati, e piedi nudi, l'uomo era appena uscito dalla doccia. Loki riusciva quasi a sentire l'umidità che si irradiava dalla sua pelle, e non riusciva a evitare di sentire una punta di irritazione al fatto che lui fosse sporco in comparazione, per aggiungere ancora umiliazione alla sua immagine di inferiorità da schiavo._

_Tony si bloccò di colpo a qualche metro da dove si trovava Loki seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate e circondato da un oceano di scarpe, quasi che fosse sorpreso di vederlo li._

_E Loki sapeva che era meglio se si concentrava sul suo lavoro, per fingere che Tony non fosse li e continuare a spargere la vernice scura e puzzolente sulle scarpe nella sua mano, ma quando Tony si fermò in piedi davanti a lui non potè evitare di guardare._

_Non aveva mai visto qualcosa di simile prima, l'oggetto sconosciuto che era piantato nel mezzo del torace di Tony. La sua luce biancoblu, risplendeva delicatamente, lanciando una specie di traccia fantasma di luminosità. Il colore fuori dal mondo non era qualcosa che avesse mai visto prima, ne nel cielo ne nell'oceano, ne nel ghiaccio d'inverno, ma era ugualmente bellissimo. E riusciva a sentirlo pulsare dolcemente, creando piccoli luccichii di interferenze ondulate nell'aria attorno, non diverso dal trovarsi vicino ad un altro stregone mentre creava un incantesimo._

_Ma non era magia, lo sapeva. Era un invenzione umana, il figlio mortale della tecnologia e della scienza, creato da qualche Midgardiano, forse da Tony stesso._

_Il suo fissare sfacciato non rimase a lungo inosservato. "Oh, questa cosa nel mio torace?" dice Tony scherzosamente, apparentemente abituato a sguardi inquisitivi. "E' un reattore arc, ed un piccolo souvenir del fatto di essere quasi stato fatto a pezzi in Afghanistan." C'è una breve pausa mentre batteva con un dito sulla superficie lucente. "Ed è ciò che ha causato i tuoi penosi problemi di performance quel giorno, fra l'altro." Loki poteva sentire il sogghigno che vi stava sotto, ed il ricordo del suo fallimento pungeva._

_"Capisco." Disse piattamente in risposta, non felice di aver ricordato quel giorno miserabile. Non era del tutto certo di quello che il reattore arc facesse esattamente nel petto diTony, ma decise che non sarebbe stato saggio chiedere di più._

_Tony lo osservò per qualche momento, poi prese una sedia, girandola in modo da metterglisi a cavalcioni, le braccia posate in cima allo schienale. "Ignorami," Disse a Loki con un altro di quei suoi sorrisi arroganti. "Semplicemente mi piace guardare le persone lavorare, quindi continua da dove eri." Fece un cenno con le dita verso di lui, come a farlo andare avanti._

_Ovviamente. Che divertimento c'era ad umiliare il nemico sconfitto se non eri li a guardare?_

_Ribollendo in silenzio, Loki strinse i denti come a fermare la sua lingua dalla voglia di pronunciare alcune selezionate e sconsiderate verità al compiaciuto uomo affacciato allo schienale della sua sedia come se fosse in procinto di guardare uno spettacolo di animali ammaestrati che fanno piccoli trucchi per il divertimento degli spettatori. Forse, se continuava ad ignorarlo si sarebbe stancato e se ne sarebbe andato a giocare con le invenzioni della tecnologia Midgardiana._

_Perciò spazzolò il cuoio scuro della scarpa nella sua mano, spalmando la puzzolente sostanza sull'intera orrenda scarpa dall'aspetto poco confortevole, cercando di fingere che Tony non fosse li._

_Tony rimase in silenzio per qualche pietoso secondo, ma ben presto si rivelò troppo per lui ed iniziò un altro ciclo di chiacchiere insensate._

_"In effetti, Reindeer Games, è bello guardarti fare un po' di lavoro onesto per una volta. Lo sai, al contrario di cercare di conquistare il pianeta." Osservò le scarpe sparse sul pavimento e poi si chinò a prenderne in mano una, studiandola con finto interesse. "Non sei neppure male nel lavoro, per un alieno non abituato a questo tipo di cose. Ma hai chiaramente del talento, quindi magari dovrei iniziare una piccola attività di pulizia scarpe e noleggiare i tuoi servizi ai bravi cittadini di New York, cosa ne pensi?" Mollò la scarpa sul pavimento e si accarezzò il mento barbuto con una mano come stesse contemplando profondi argomenti filosofici._

_Poi schioccò le dita e puntò a Loki. "Ce l'ho - Stark Scarpe Splendenti!" Sorride ancora. "Ti piace il nome? Piuttosto brillante, con le tre iniziali identiche combinate, quel tipo di trovata è psicologicamente attrattiva per le persone, lo sai."  
Inconsciamente, la mano di Loki si strinse attorno alla scarpa che teneva in mano, increspando il cuoio nero fino a che non cigolò, protestando per il trattamento non gentile._

_"Hey," Sbottò Tony togliendogli la scarpa dalla mano. "Non rovinare le mie cose. Queste bellezze mi sono costate più di quattrocento verdoni."_

_Il denaro Midgardiano non aveva significato per Loki, ma assumeva che le scarpe fossero costose, di gran classe, come quasi tutto ciò che l'uomo possedeva. Sebbene, se le scarpe erano davvero di qualità superiore, sarebbero state in grado di sopportare una piegatura. Ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare dalla qualità Midgardiana in ogni caso?  
Loki poteva sentire un muscolo sul suo viso tremare di irritazione, sollevò le labbra in una smorfia. Se Tony voleva dirgli come fare le cose, poteva anche farsele da solo ed aveva davvero voglia di dirlo in faccia all'uomo._

_Sempre attento, Tony si accorse del lieve spasmo di irritazione. "Mi hai sentito, principessa. Non rovinare le mie cose." Fa un gesto con la scarpa enfatizzando le quattro parole finali puntando un dito in basso per ognuna, per poi puntare la scarpa verso Loki. "Capito?"_

_Loki gli diede un occhiata, gelida per quanto osasse. "Ho capito." Disse sobbalzando leggermente alla mal celata animosità che poteva sentire nella propria voce._

_Tony si drizzò sulla sedia, incrociando le braccia giusto sotto al luccichio fantasma del suo torace, avendola ovviamente colta. "La mia casa, le mie regole, amico. Sebbene, se preferisci possiamo organizzare un trasporto indietro ad Asgard se seguire qualche semplice regola è troppo per te." Gli occhi marrone stavano scavando dentro ai suoi. "E' quello che vuoi?"_

_La minaccia era come una pungente lama ghiacciata di terrore dentro di lui, ed abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo. No, non voleva, sapendo il tipo di giustizia che lo aspettava in quei luoghi. Anche Tony doveva certamente averlo realizzato, sebbene l'uomo ovviamente assaporasse l'opportunità di forzare la scelta fuori dai suoi denti (come se ne avesse una), umiliandolo per dover apertamente ammettere di preferire la vita sotto il giogo di Tony all'essere rimandato ad Asgard per una lenta e dolorosa esecuzione._

_Ed ancora una volta, si trovò a chiedersi per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito ad arginare la sua rabbia, quanto tempo prima che la pentola esplodesse e lui facesse qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito veramente per il resto della sua miserabile esistenza._


	10. Capitolo 10

C'era qualcosa che Tony non riusciva ad evitare di chiedersi mentre rovistava nei suoi armadi, ed era, perché non si fosse mai preso la briga di buttare le cose vecchie che vi stavano dentro che comunque non usava.

Sotto ad uno strato di T-shirt bianche, trovò una pacchiana camicia Hawaiana che non ricordava neppure di aver comprato e certamente non aveva mai indossato. C'era poi quella vecchia giacca con un largo strappo lungo la manica che gli piaceva così tanto che non aveva il cuore di buttarla. E il maglione col cappuccio che non gli era mai andato bene ma comunque sembrava figo. Pantaloni da ginnastica troppo larghi e lisi dall'uso frequente. Magliette Nere che mostravano il logo di varie band che non ascoltava più.

Forse un giorno avrebbe pulito i suoi armadi, un giorno, ma non oggi.

Alla fine scelse un paio di lunghi pantaloni da ginnastica ed una T-shirt troppo grande per lui assieme a della biancheria.

Avrebbero dovuto andare bene.

Soddisfatto della sua ricerca, chiuse la porta dell'armadio e tornò nel soggiorno, con gli abiti avvolti su un braccio.

"Jarvis," chiamò. "Di a Loki di portare qui il suo culo."  
Non sapeva dove il dio fosse appostato, non che gli importasse abbastanza da tener traccia di lui. Non importava, Jarvis lo sorvegliava costantemente, facendo in modo che non causasse guai. Incredibilmente, fino ad allora non vi erano stati rapporti che indicassero che il dio facesse qualcosa di discutibile.

"Come desidera, signore," arrivò la risposta diligente della sua IA. Jarvis, sempre affidabile e sicuro, al contrario di alcuni altri abitanti della torre a cui poteva pensare.

Passarono un paio di minuti, poi ci furono i leggeri passi dei piedi sul tappeto, quando Loki entrò nella stanza. Si fermò a qualche passo da Tony, il suo intero comportamento mostrava che non era felice di essere stato convocato. Come se avesse di meglio da fare che andare in giro a grattarsi l'ombelico e rimuginare sul motivo per cui il suo tentativo di dominare il mondo fosse fallito.

Tony fece un gesto con la mano verso il piccolo mucchio di abiti che aveva posato sul bracciolo delle sgradevoli grosse sedie di legno che non ricordava neppure per quale motivo avesse acquistato.

"Ho dei vestiti nuovi per te, Bambi. Perché francamente, inizi a puzzare."

Lo sguardo che attraversò il viso del dio era una miscela tra incredulità e rabbia, ma rapidamente lo trattenne e si ricompose in un espressione più neutra, sebbene Tony fosse certo di poter osservare ancora un muscolo tremare, più o meno all'altezza del sopracciglio sinistro di Loki. Avrebbe scommesso cento dollari ed una bottiglia del suo migliore scotch che nessuno avesse mai detto al dio che puzzava. Non che fosse ancora molto evidente, solo qualche sentore di cuoio umido e sudore nelle sue immediate vicinanze, ma ancora qualche giorno in quegli abiti e l'odore sarebbe divenuto puzza. Meglio fare qualcosa in anticipo al riguardo.

Finse di non notare il silenzioso sdegno. "Suppongo che possiamo mettere i tuoi abiti in lavatrice, ma temo che a causa di tutto il cuoio, il risultato non sarebbe brillante. Pertanto è opportuno che ti troviamo degli altri abiti da indossare, qualcosa di più Midgardiano."

Loki stava osservando sospettoso gli abiti che giacevano appoggiati attraverso la sedia. Tony era certo che la prospettiva di indossare abiti umani non fosse troppo attraente come minimo.

"Non essere così turbato." Tony prese gli abiti, girandoli in mano come a controllarne la qualità "Li ho indossati solo un paio di volte, sono quindi quasi nuovi. Sono stati lavati dall'ultima volta, anche se suppongo che annusandoli potresti sentire un po' dell'acqua di colonia che usavo al tempo. Si chiamava Scarlet Blue, anche se non credo la vendano più."

Guardò l'espressione di Loki cambiare scurendosi di una serie di toni. Chiaramente, l'idea di essere costretto ad indossare abiti usati non gli piaceva molto, essendo stato un principe di Asgard. Specialmente gli abiti di Tony, il suo nemico.

Però. Almeno era stato abbastanza gentile da evitare quella assurda camicia Hawaiana, o la T-shirt su cui era scritto 'Sex god' attraverso il torace. Anche se creava una divertente immagine mentale.

Loki non aveva ancora fatto alcun gesto per accettare gli abiti che Tony gli stava tendendo, perciò Tony fece un gesto di impazienza con il braccio. "Avanti. Prendi questi e cambiati."

Ovviamente non intendeva che Loki si cambiasse immediatamente e dov'era, nel soggiorno di Tony. Quando aveva detto 'prendi questi e cambiati', quello che intendeva era 'prendi questi e vai in camera tua a cambiarti.' Era il tipo di cosa che usualmente era compresa implicitamente, così ovvia che solo un idiota avrebbe avuto bisogno che gli fosse detta in chiaro.

Gli idioti e gli dei delle malefatte, apparentemente.

Perché con uno, no due rapidi movimenti, Loki si tolse gli abiti - sganciando varie fibbie, si tolse i calzoni e si sfilò la camicia dalla testa, lasciandola cadere in un mucchio sul pavimento. Così senza altro indugio, il dio si svestì come se non avesse avuto un pubblico, consistente nel frastornato Tony Stark, in piedi a bocca aperta che cercava di guardare da un'altra parte come un idiota.

Okay, quindi chiaramente essere allevato ad Asgard portava a diverse opinioni relativamente al comune senso del pudore.

Non che Tony fosse pudico, e non che non avesse visto una notevole quantità di uomini e donne nudi nella vita, ma il fatto che fosse Loki, il fatto che fosse inaspettato, il fatto che fosse nel suo soggiorno e stavano a due passi l'uno dall'altro, lo fece arrossire.

Ed ovviamente, non poté fare altro che osservare il dio in tutta la sua cruda e nuda gloria. Come se si fossero mossi per volontà propria, i suoi occhi percorsero il fisico di Loki, il suo torace slanciato, le braccia scolpite, lo stomaco piatto e giù a…

Beh che io sia dannato.

Quindi Loki non era solo un dio, era chiaramente anche dotato come tale.

E Tony sentì un lieve, familiare irrigidimento all'inguine quando i suoi occhi scrutarono il corpo davanti a lui. Loki era più sottile di quanto si aspettasse, come se non avesse mangiato il necessario per un po' di tempo (cosa che Tony suppose fosse vera prima che arrivasse a casa sua), ma il suo corpo era ancora in ottima forma, con muscoli snelli che si mostravano sotto alla pelle pallida e tesa. Come un modello, alto e bello, direttamente tirato fuori da una di quelle sciocche riviste che le donne più insipide amavano leggere. Una parte di Tony, ribelle e inopportuna si chiese che sensazione avesse dato scorrere le sue dita su quel torace…  
…E poi si rese conto che stava ancora li come un cretino tenendo in mano gli abiti per Loki mentre il dio lo guardava in modo strano, tendendo la mano per prendere gli abiti che gli era stato ordinato di indossare ma che per qualche ragione erano ancora stretti nella mano di Tony.

"Oh." Fu tutto quello che Tony riuscì a dire dando gli abiti in mano a Loki che li prese senza alcun commento. Qualcosa di cui Tony fu immensamente grato.

Il dio si rivestì quasi alla stessa velocità con cui si era svestito, e Tony lo osservava ancora goffamente, non del tutto certo di cosa fare di se stesso, sebbene l'irrigidimento delle parti basse di un attimo prima era fortunatamente scomparso. Notò che vi erano ancora le ombre nere e verdognole di vecchi ematomi sul corpo di Loki e tracce di cicatrici a mala pena guarite. Troppo fresche per essere quel che rimaneva di vecchie ferite della battaglia a Manhattan e dell'incontro di Loki con Hulk - no, qualcuno le aveva inflitte in seguito. Il concetto fece sentire Tony a disagio. Pensò ad Erik ed al suo piccolo team di Einherjers e si chiese come fossero davvero le segrete di Asgard.

Sembrava che la brutalità delle guardie delle prigioni non fosse una cosa puramente Midgardiana. Si chiese se fosse ufficialmente sanzionata ad Asgard o se fosse qualcosa che se fatto senza chiasso e sotto ai radar fosse tollerato dalle autorità di quei luoghi. Sebbene non volesse davvero pensare a qualcosa di simile. 

Infine, Loki fu nuovamente vestito, in piedi davanti a Tony in calzoni da ginnastica grigi ed una Tshirt leggermente scolorita con scritto sopra AC/DC attraverso il torace. Era strano quanto un semplice cambio di abiti poteva cambiare così drasticamente l'aspetto di qualcuno. Loki sembrava quasi normale, quasi umano, invece che il vecchio, pazzo, narcisista, megalomane che aveva tentato di conquistare l'intero pianeta.

La sensazione di qualche attimo prima, venne rapidamente bandita da Tony nel più profondo recesso del suo pericoloso cervello.

_  
Essere forzato a cambiare i suoi abiti Asgardiani per quelli Midgardiani non lo aveva di certo messo di buon umore, e dire che non fosse molto felice era un eufemismo._

_Loki passò un dito sul tessuto grigio dove sedeva, al davanzale, guardando distrattamente fuori, il traffico cittadino sotto di lui. In effetti presumeva fosse traffico, da quell'altezza non poteva vedere molto di quello che accadeva laggiù al livello del terreno, sebbene la vista che si stendeva nella distanza fosse spettacolare._

_All'inizio pensava che fosse l'idea non attraente di indossare gli abiti vecchi e usati di Tony Stark ad averlo infastidito, ma ben presto si rese conto che c'era di più. I suoi abiti, semplici quali erano, erano tutto quello che gli rimaneva di Asgard, della sua vecchia vita. L'ultima cosa che lo connetteva alla casa da cui era stato bandito (le catene attorno ai suoi polsi che bloccavano la sua magia non contavano molto)._

_Ovviamente era una sciocchezza, al massimo un fastidio. Data la sua corrente posizione, avrebbe dovuto essere la minore delle sue preoccupazioni. Ma serviva a ribadire il fatto che per qualsiasi decisione ed obiettivo, era poco più che un semplice mortale, che indossava semplici abiti da umano. No, corresse se stesso, era anche meno, era più in basso di un semplice mortale. Era uno schiavo._

_Almeno il tessuto era soffice e l'abito confortevole, anche se era una misera rassicurazione. Quello che la parola AC/DC sulla maglia significasse non aveva idea, ma sospettava fosse una di quelle bizzarre cose Midgardiane che non avevano equivalente nel suo mondo._

_Come i Cheerios._

_Chinò la testa indietro contro il muro dipinto di bianco, sentendo l'arioso fresco che arrivava dalla finestra sulla guancia. C'era ancora un pensiero che continuava a insinuarsi nella sua mente, una spiacevole sensazione che non riusciva a cacciare via, anche se aveva cercato di non soffermarvisi sopra._

_Ma anche ora, a distanza di ore, ricordava il modo in cui gli occhi di Tony erano incollati a lui quando si era svestito, non avevano lasciato il suo corpo per un secondo. Per Loki, cresciuto ad Asgard, dove la nudità è considerata una cosa naturale, svestirsi non era qualcosa che dovesse causare a nessuno la voglia di fissare in normali circostanze._

_Si spostò leggermente, cercando di trovare una posizione più confortevole sullo stretto davanzale, ma il bordo del muro gli penetrava scomodamente in una spalla e anche se cercava di sistemarsi, non riusciva a migliorare la situazione._

_E ancora, si diceva, Tony stava probabilmente osservando con approvazione le sue ferite. Aveva senso; con quanto era successo, perché Tony non avrebbe dovuto gioire alla prova del duro trattamento che Loki aveva sofferto nelle mani delle vendicative guardie della prigione?_

_Per lo meno, era quello che sperava Tony stesse facendo. Perché l'alternativa era troppo inquietante da considerare._


	11. Capitolo 11

La seconda volta che incontrò Loki era nella biblioteca. Il dio era sprofondato in una delle poltrone di cuoio marrone, il naso immerso in un libro, un piede ripiegato sotto di se. Sembrava molto intento nella lettura, di un libro che pesava almeno un paio di chili. Più simile ad un mattone che ad un vero libro.

Tony non veniva in biblioteca spesso. I libri sugli scaffali erano molto vecchi, molti di essi classici che tutti dicevano di aver letto ma nessuno realmente lo faceva (Tony incluso), mentre le sue preferenze andavano di solito agli ultimi sviluppi nella scienza e tecnologia. L'idea di affrontare il Macbeth o l' Ulisse fino a che gli occhi ti sanguinavano non aveva mai avuto un grande appeal verso di lui.

Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, osservando la piccola scena davanti a lui. Loki era troppo assorbito in qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo per accorgersi di avere un pubblico, girando pigramente le pagine una dopo l'altra. Non sembrava essere uno degli Edda, quella volta, e Tony non poteva non sentire una punta di curiosità. Che cosa sarebbe piaciuto leggere realmente al dio delle malefatte? Specialmente uno arrogante quanto Loki che avrebbe probabilmente trovato qualsiasi cosa scritta dai deboli umani indegna della sua attenzione.

Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare Loki alla sua lettura e proseguire per dove era diretto, il suo lettore DVD ed il divano, dove pianificava di sprofondarsi per guardare un film.

Ma al solito la curiosità prevalse ed invece di girarsi e andare, si risollevò dall'appoggio allo stipite ed entrò con non chalance nella stanza, come avesse pianificato di entrarvi, e non avrebbe fatto marcia indietro perché Loki era per caso li attorno.

Sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a quella che Loki occupava, stirandosi braccia e gambe e sbadigliando con soddisfazione prima di mettersi in una posizione confortevole. Il cuoio marrone cigolò sistemandosi sotto il suo corpo, come per protestare un intrusione non voluta. 

Loki non alzò lo sguardo ma Tony era certo che avesse smesso di leggere.

"Vedo che hai trovato qualcosa di interessante nella mia modesta biblioteca. Ti prego, dimmi, qual è il titolo di questo libro umano che è riuscito a cogliere l'attenzione di un dio?" La domanda era più ironica e condiscendente di quanto avesse voluto, ma cosa importava. "101 modi per soggiogare la razza umana? Come divenire il sovrano della Terra in dieci semplici passi?"

Loki si tese, ma lo sguardo che rivolse a Tony era inespressivo. "Delitto e castigo," Rispose semplicemente, chiudendo la copertina del libro in modo che fosse visibile.

Delitto e castigo, ah? Un libro che non era mai stato sulla lista di lettura di Tony. Era uno di quei polpettoni Russi classici, ma era la sola cosa che sapesse al riguardo. Sebbene si immaginasse che avesse a che fare con omicidi, Siberia ed i Gulag. O forse era un altro dei libri che non aveva letto.

"Soggetto affascinante, vero?" non riuscì ad evitare di commentare. "Posso azzardare che il nostro sistema di giustizia umano sia piuttosto diverso da come la giustizia è amministrata ad Asgard vero?"

"Lo è." Assentì Loki inespressivamente, sembrando non avere alcuna inclinazione a discutere il soggetto più approfonditamente.

Tony al contrario non aveva gli stessi impedimenti. "Devo constatare che voi, avete davvero dei modi creativi per amministrare la giustizia, anche se sotto certi aspetti un po'…singolare." Batté un dito sul suo mento come in contemplazione, prima di continuare. "Le persone vengono condannate spesso alla schiavitù ad Asgard? Non saprei, ad esempio per aver tentato di deporre il Padre degli Dei o cose simili?"

"E' noto che sia accaduto."

"Ah-ha. Sebbene io scommetto che tu sei stato il primo ad essere condannato a divenire schiavo di un mortale Midgardiano."

"Non sono a conoscenza di altri casi simili." Fu la risposta piana.

"Sei quindi un pioniere, Reindeer Games, esplori nuovi territori. Ma è cosa buona, ognuno deve finire nei libri di storia per qualcosa."

Il commento non provocò risposta, perciò decise di insistere. Non era certo di sapere dove lo avrebbe portato, ma era difficile evitare l'opportunità di vedere Loki contorcersi sulla sedia, come un coniglio in un angolo incapace di scappare. O forse una vipera, sarebbe stata una migliore comparazione, che Tony tormentava con un bastone solo per divertimento.

Non che Tony avesse mai affermato di essere un vincitore elegante, e a volte devi girare il coltello nella piaga, specialmente se lo sconfitto è Loki.

"Considerato che la schiavitù legalizzata è stata proibita nelle parti civilizzate del mondo da un bel po' di tempo, sono piuttosto curioso di sapere come funziona la schiavitù in pratica. Che cosa ci si aspetta che uno schiavo faccia, veramente? Perché francamente non trovo molti modi per utilizzarti," Disse Tony, il suo commento fece contrarre Loki arretrando un poco.

Lo sguardo che il dio gli riservò era sospetto, come se stesse cercando di trovare qualche motivo nascosto nelle punzecchiature di Tony. "Fanno quello che i loro padroni decidono debbano fare." Disse alla fine cautamente.

"E questo solitamente che cosa implica ad Asgard?"

"Qualsiasi lavoro che debba essere svolto nel mantenimento di una casa. Lavori in cucina, occuparsi delle vacche, pulire, servire ai tavoli, preparare pasti, e … altre cose."

"Ad esempio?"

Loki scivola in giù sulla sedia. "Servire come schiavi di letto."

Schiavi di letto? Come...? Ora era Tony a scivolare nella sedia. Sinceramente si dispiacque di aver chiesto. Rapidamente, pensò a qualcosa di diverso da dire che porti la conversazione a qualcosa di più confortevole. Qualsiasi altra cosa.

Stavi andando a guardare un DVD prima di perderti qui dentro, gli disse il cervello gentilmente.  
Si, può andare.

"Seriamente, quel libro sembra essere dannatamente tedioso. Ti mostro un passatempo culturale più interessante che questo pianeta può offrire. Hai mai guardato un film, Rudolph?"  
 _  
No, Loki non aveva mai guardato un film durante la sua lunga vita e francamente non aveva alcun desiderio di esporsi a tale tedioso intrattenimento umano._

_Avrebbe voluto rifiutare la proposta di Tony, ma il suo radar del pericolo e l'istinto di auto conservazione gli dicevano che sarebbe stata probabilmente una opzione migliore acconsentire. I suggerimenti dati agli schiavi non sono altro che velati comandi, dopo tutto. E un Tony contento era meglio di uno scontento, specialmente se Loki era il responsabile di averlo scontentato. Perciò seguì Tony nel soggiorno senza lamentarsi, tre passi indietro._

_Lo schermo appeso al muro più lontano era grande, e copriva quasi tutta la parete. Tony indicò nella sua direzione e con orgoglio disse qualcosa che conteneva le parole nuovo, pollici e dollari, ma non aveva molto significato per Loki. Per quello che lo riguardava era uno schermo piatto su un muro, quindi ascoltò solo con un orecchio le ciance di Tony._

_Terminato il suo piccolo monologo, Tony si accovacciò a terra ed iniziò a rovistare nelle pile di oggetti nella forma di sottili scatole, borbottando fra se quelli che sembravano commenti di disapprovazione per ogni scatola nella sua mano che poi tornava ad essere messa sul pavimento. Loki restò in piedi guardando a distanza di sicurezza. Suppose che le scatole con immagini disegnate sopra siano i film, anche se sembra che Tony abbia difficoltà a decidere._

_Dopo alcuni minuti, Tony guarda in su._

_"Siediti, forza, E' un po' una distrazione, averti li in piedi come un asta di bandiera fuori posto."_

_C'era un divano dietro a lui ma non era enorme e probabilmente non permetteva di far sedere più di quattro persone molto strette. Esitò qualche istante incerto su cosa ci si aspettasse da lui. Ad Asgard gli schiavi non sedevano mai al livello dei loro padroni o delle altre persone libere. Se non c'erano delle panche più basse o sedie vicino, gli schiavi si inginocchiavano sul pavimento, qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata al di sopra del loro stato. E' vero che Tony lo faceva sedere allo stesso tavolo durante i pasti, ma era impossibile anche per uno schiavo mangiare da un tavolo seduto per terra. Un divano sembrava in qualche modo diverso. Osservò il mobile, ma in mancanza di altre linee guida, si sedette per terra._

_Inoltre, maggiore la sua distanza da Tony meglio era. Per varie ragioni._

_"Il divano non è abbastanza buono per te?"_

_D'accordo, aveva fatto la scelta sbagliata._

_"Il pavimento va bene," Disse ma lo sguardo di disapprovazione sul viso di Tony non era difficile da interpretare, pertanto si chinò indietro e sollevò il didietro sedendo sul divano, obbedendo all' ordine non detto._

_Il divano era effettivamente piuttosto confortevole._

_Apparentemente soddisfatto, Tony rivolse la propria attenzione alla sua attività precedente. "Ebbene, che tipo di film preferisci, Bambi? Orrore, azione, drammatici…" mescolò alcune delle scatole nelle sue mani, osservando ciascuna criticamente prima di rimetterla giù e porla accanto alle altre compagne già scartate sul pavimento. "No, aspetta, lo so!" puntò un dito con aria d'intesa verso Loki. "Sei un tipo da commedia romantica, vero?"_

_Non era certo se si supponesse che dovesse degnare la domanda di una risposta, perciò rispose di non avere particolari preferenze. Tony avrebbe comunque scelto quello che gli piaceva ugualmente, indipendentemente dall'input di Loki._

_"Non sei di molto aiuto, Reindeer Games," lo rimproverò Tony che avrebbe ovviamente preferito un'altra risposta._

_Loki non disse nulla, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia ad un altro insulto Midgardiano. Francamente era piuttosto stanco di riceverli, anche se andava oltre la semplice irritazione. Tony aveva già preso la libertà di Loki, seguita dai suoi abiti che erano l'ultima connessione con Asgard e oltre a ciò, l'uomo non permetteva neppure a Loki l'uso del suo vero nome. Come se non avesse più avuto diritto ad una cosa così semplice, come se a Tony importasse un accidente di portare via ogni cosa gli appartenesse, incluso il suo nome. Che era la sola cosa che gli rimaneva, salvo la vita, che realmente non contava visto che apparteneva a Tony ora._

_L'uomo era comunque più percettivo di quanto Loki credesse._

_"Non ti piace che ti chiami 'Reindeer Games' Bambi?" Tony mise una mano sul cuore fingendo di essere profondamente offeso. "Ed io che avevo avuto cura di pensarlo solo per te." Schioccò le labbra con finta aria di tristezza scuotendo la testa._

_Le solite prese in giro. Loki disse a se stesso che non si sarebbe lasciato più toccare. Probabilmente si trattava di un gioco a cui Tony stava giocando, cercava di provocare Loki per farlo arrabbiare e poi punirlo per il suo atteggiamento._

_E chiaramente, Tony stava aumentando la dose, quando un altro di quei sorrisini mangiamerda gli affiorò alle labbra._

_"Ma se non ti piace, sono certo possiamo fare in altro modo. Ti chiamerò con il tuo nome - Larry o Lenny o quel che è, l'ho dimenticato - se tu mi chiamerai 'padrone'." L'occhiata che da a Loki è compiaciuta. "Che ne dici?"_

_Loki dentro di se trasalì. Sicuro, se Tony glie avesse ordinato non avrebbe avuto scelta, ma chiamare un mortale con tale titolo sarebbe stato più che umiliante per un dio. Sebbene, per essere onesti, fosse sorpreso che Tony non avesse già insistito al riguardo - era il normale titolo che ad Asgard uno schiavo avrebbe usato, dopo tutto. Eppure, la sua bocca si sentiva ancora come piena di cenere se pensava di pronunciare quella parola così deferente verso Tony._

_Tony osservò Loki per un momento, poi fece spallucce girandosi. "Suppongo non ci sia accordo allora, Reindeer Games."_

_L'uomo continua a rimescolare le pile in silenzio, mentre Loki guarda appena, annoiato. Poi Tony d'improvviso sollevò una mano trionfante._

_"Eccolo - il film perfetto per stasera!" Tese la scatola a Loki così che potesse leggere il titolo._

_Reindeer Games._

_Lo sguardo sul suo viso doveva essere divertente, visto che Tony ridacchiò mettendo il disco nel lettore, poi si sprofondò sul divano accanto a Loki.  
Il film era stupido ed insipido come si aspettava._

_Eppure, era un alternativa infinitamente migliore all'essere torturato a morte nelle segrete di Asgard._

__


	12. Capitolo 12

A volte le feste erano divertenti ed interessanti. Questa sfortunatamente non lo era pertanto Tony se ne voleva andare prima possibile, un martini in mano, scese per la scala, le gambe quasi salde.

Inghiottì le ultime gocce del suo drink prima di girare la maniglia finemente lavorata della porta, posando il bicchiere vuoto su un tavolo da caffè, e dirigendosi all'uscita trasalendo leggermente scontento. Neppure le bevande di questa desolata festa erano lontanamente decenti.

Mentre usciva nella fresca aria aperta, il giardino era colmo di ospiti che chiacchieravano e ridevano educatamente a battute mediocri. Anche se gli girava un po' la testa - a dispetto della poca forza delle bevande servite - riconobbe facilmente le solite voci ossequiose degli arrampicatori sociali che cercavano di salire la scala, la piaggeria di quelli che cercavano compagnia per la notte e gli spacconi che raccontavano storie più o meno inventate cercando di impressionare i partner nella conversazione.

Una parte di lui si sentiva vagamente disgustata. Sebbene fossero forse solo gli alcoolici scadenti.

Camminò oltre lo scintillio di abiti di moda e il contrasto tagliente bianco e nero degli abiti rigidi, avendolo visto molte volte in precedenza. A volte non era neppure certo del motivo per cui continuava a partecipare a quegli eventi. Essendo un filantropo ed un genio ed un eroe, non avrebbe dovuto assoggettare le sue forme a questa vacuità, fosse a fini caritatevoli o meno.

Non era neppure certo di quale fosse la nobile causa per cui quell'evento era organizzato e dubitava che almeno la metà delle persone che erano li a spettegolare e pavoneggiarsi sotto lanterne colorate, conoscessero tale causa. Perciò era di certo in buona compagnia. Compagnia che stava per lasciare.

"Se ne va a casa presto, Signor Stark?" una voce calda disse dalla sua sinistra, le parole seguite da una sorprendente stretta al suo gomito. Si girò riconoscendo quella che pensava essere la padrona di casa della festa. La signora Carter o forse Crane, o qualcosa di simile.

Sorrise alla donna, sopra ai cinquanta, che lo guardava come fosse una leonessa affamata che osservava un delizioso pezzo di carne fresco di macello. La donna sorrise di rimando ma il botox pompato sul suo viso la trasformò in una maschera rigida.

"Mi spiace ma si, signorina. Ho degli affari importanti domattina presto." Mente, piegandosi per baciarle il dorso della mano.

La donna ridacchiò stupidamente come una scolaretta. "Forse un'altra volta, allora," disse speranzosa.

"Forse," Assentì. Neanche per sogno fu il pensiero che formulò il suo cervello.

Essendo riuscito a divincolarsi dalla stretta che gli bloccava il gomito, fece un cenno per avere un taxi, sollevato dal potersene andare da quel posto che era divenuto soffocante.

La corsa verso casa fu fortunatamente silenziosa. L'uomo al volante non era un chiacchierone, per essere un tassista Newyorkese, e fece solamente qualche commento su quello che accadeva fuori e disse qualcosa relativamente al suo gatto ammalato che doveva portare dal veterinario.

Tony aveva mormorato in assenso, lieto che l'auto si fosse fermata fuori da casa sua.

Dopo essere stato pagato, il guidatore decollò facendo stridere le gomme sul cemento, forse temendo che il suo cliente cambiasse idea e chiedesse il resto sul biglietto da cento dollari che gli aveva dato.

Un paio di minuti dopo, uscì dall'ascensore ed entrò nel salotto, Jarvis aveva servizievolmente acceso le luci per lui. Dando un occhiata all'armadio dei liquori, si chiese se versarsi un whiskey di consolazione per dimenticare le bevande scadenti che era stato forzato a sopportare alla festa, poi però decise di non farlo. Era troppo stanco e i piedi gli facevano malissimo per essere stato in piedi tutta la sera con quelle scarpe nuove che erano perfettamente confortevoli quando le aveva misurate nel negozio ma sembravano essersi ristrette di almeno due misure in quelle ore.

Abbandonando i piani per bere, si sprofondò nel divano invece e con un sospiro di sollievo calciò via le scarpe, lieto di liberarsi di quegli stivaletti malesi. Con una smorfia portò un piede ad un ginocchio massaggiando gentilmente la pianta dolorante. Peccato che Jarvis non facesse massaggi ai piedi, perché ne avrebbe voluto intensamente avere uno in quel momento. 

Il pensiero gli si soffermò in mente. Effettivamente, forse Jarvis soffriva di una sfortunata mancanza di mani, ma c'era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto assistere Tony in a piccola impresa, nevvero? 

Magari era l'alcool che stava parlando in quel momento, ma sorrise a se stesso. Perché no? Se Loki fosse rimasto a vivere li a sue spese, poteva almeno rendersi utile e meritarsi il mantenimento.

Oltretutto, un'altra lezione di umiltà non avrebbe fatto male a qualcuno presuntuoso come Loki.

Inoltre, il dio non aveva nulla di meglio da fare. Stava probabilmente acquattato da qualche parte in un angolo comunque.

"Jarvis," chiamò. "Mandami qui Loki, grazie."

"Immediatamente, Signor Stark," Arrivò la risposta.

Un paio di minuti dopo, Loki entrò nella stanza, i capelli un po' spettinati, Tony si chiese se il dio stesse dormendo quando Jarvis lo aveva chiamato.

Beh, Loki poteva dormire tutta la notte se gli pareva e tutta la mattina seguente, quando avesse finito con lui.

Il dio sembrava essere stanco, come non dormisse da giorni. Tony lo studiò per un poco. Teso, con una postura rigida, come un animale intrappolato pronto a colpire per proteggersi. Sospetto e sfiducia scavati nei lineamenti finemente cesellati. Un soffio di orgoglio spezzato attorno a lui. Eppure non così brutto a vedersi, per un dio del caos e della distruzione.

"Ha chiesto di vedermi?" Loki interruppe le riflessioni private di Tony, apparentemente innervosito dallo sguardo silenzioso dell'uomo.

"E' corretto, ho un piccolo compito per te da eseguire stanotte."

Le rughe di sospetto sul viso del dio divennero più profonde. "E in cosa consiste questo compito?" fu la sospettosa domanda.

Tony alzò un piede in direzione di Loki e mosse le dita. "Vedi, ho avuto la sfortuna di passare la serata in piedi in un paio di scarpe troppo strette ad un evento di beneficenza organizzato da una matrona a cui importava solo avere l'opportunità di folleggiare con i ricchi e potenti della città. Il cibo era orrendo e le bevande non erano degne di essere usate per annaffiare le piante. Oltre a ciò i piedi mi stanno uccidendo. Quindi mi pacerebbe, Reindeer Games, che mi facessi un massaggio ai piedi."

L'espressione sul viso di Loki fu ovviamente impagabile. Tony poteva vedere quanto il dio cercasse di mantenere la sua facciata neutrale semi-modesta, non riuscendo per un attimo a evitare che il suo labbro superiore si piegasse in disgusto, ma rapidamente controllò il tutto e addolcì la smorfia anche se le mani erano chiuse in pugni stretti.

"Un massaggio ai piedi." Ripeté piattamente, come cercando di verificare se avesse sentito bene senza sembrar contestare l'ordine.

"E' corretto. Lieto che tu capisca così rapidamente." Disse Tony compiaciuto, agitando ancora le dita dei piedi mentre il suo stomaco si contraeva leggermente anticipando il divertimento. Un'altra piccola punizione per il bastardo che lo aveva scagliato fuori dalla finestra. Un massaggio ai piedi era un prezzo piuttosto basso da pagare.

Alcuni secondi passarono, durante i quali Tony scommise che Loki stesse passando attraverso una seria lotta interiore, ma alla fine, superò la resistenza. Senza dire una parola, il dio si inginocchiò sul pavimento davanti al divano prendendo fra le mani dalle dita affusolate il piede sinistro di Tony e posando il tacco sulla sua coscia, togliendogli il calzino.

E Tony dovette ammettere mentre il dio iniziava a lavorare che Loki era bravo. Cosa che era sorprendente, perché gli idioti arroganti come Loki non erano il tipo di persone che spendevano solitamente molto tempo a fare massaggi ai piedi. Ma le dita del dio si mossero abilmente sulle piante dei suoi piedi, con i pollici che premettero tutti i punti dolenti e doloranti, e Tony emise un sospiro di piacevole appagamento.

"Dannazione, sei bravo in queste cose, Rudolph," Ammise. "Se avessi saputo che eri così dotato, te lo avrei fatto fare tempo fa."

Loki non diede risposta, continuando semplicemente a Massaggiare i piedi di Tony, a testa bassa e il viso nascosto dagli scuri capelli. Ovviamente non gli piaceva neppure un poco.

Tony al contrario lo gradiva. Le mani di Loki erano forti ma molto morbide, quasi sensuali nel loro tocco, e Tony lasciò che la sua testa cadesse indietro sul retro del divano godendosi la sensazione dei palmi che massaggiavano via il mal di piedi. Era stanco e anche se le bevande erano pateticamente fiacche, c'era ancora dell'annebbiamento da alcool sul suo cervello. Lasciò chiudere le palpebre, si rilassò alle piacevoli sensazioni rilassandosi per la prima volta quel giorno.

Non ci volle molto prima che sprofondasse dentro e fuori dalla coscienza, l'occasionale pressione su un punto particolarmente dolente riportava la sua mente ad essere cosciente, ma presto si iniziò a muovere di nuovo verso il sonno, la testa piena di immagini casuali che mescolavano fantasie e ricordi con la realtà. Le mani che si muovevano sulla sua pelle erano sorprendentemente morbide, quasi come le carezze di un amante e le immagini sognanti nella sua testa mescolavano capelli neri e occhi verdi in un vortice di confusione. Sotto a lui il divano sembrò volar via, lasciando solo la sensazione delle mani che premevano contro la pelle, e la sensazione era così bella.

Improvvisamente si svegliò dal suo piccolo sogno ad occhi aperti con un sobbalzo, svegliato da una coltellata di dolore non completamente spiacevole quando un pollice premette un punto dolente.

E in quel momento lo notò. Aveva avuto un erezione e non una di quelle mediocri. Un erezione piena, dura come roccia che spingeva sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni come un animale ingabbiato che voleva essere lasciato uscire.

Oh cazzo.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Da quanto era in quello stato? La sua prima reazione istintiva fu di dare un occhiata al dio che massaggiava i suoi piedi, ma fortunatamente, Loki era nella stessa posizione, con la testa bassa e non sembrava aver notato nulla fuori dall'ordinario. Beh, grazie a Dio per le piccole grazie.

Con una smorfia cercò attorno un cuscino, una coperta, qualcosa per nascondere quel problema. Ma non c'era nulla a portata di mano ed i suoi pantaloni erano troppo tesi e la sua camicia troppo corta per nascondere la sua ovvia erezione.

Per un attimo andò in panico. E se Loki avesse sollevato la testa, avesse alzato gli occhi da terra? Non c'era modo che non notasse lo stato corrente di Tony - arrapato come un bavoso cane da caccia, e per aver ricevuto un massaggio ai piedi dal dio delle malefatte in persona.

Tony non era uno dall'imbarazzo facile, ma in quel momento sentì le guance bruciare come il deserto del Sahara. C'era un solo modo per uscirne - scappare come un criminale che fugge da un assassino a sangue freddo.

Alzandosi d'improvviso, spinse Loki di lato, quasi inciampando sulla figura chinata nella foga di trovarsi di schiena rispetto al dio appena possibile. "Penso che - ah - stia suonando il mio telefono." Disse prima di marciare fuori dalla stanza con passi rapidi, lasciando Loki ancora in ginocchio dietro a lui sul pavimento.

E Tony decise che doveva fare una seria chiacchierata relativamente ad alcuni comportamenti con la sua parte del corpo più preziosa.


	13. Capitolo 13

Poche cose erano meglio nella vita che andare a dormire senza essere disturbati da una sveglia che suonava, o da Jarvis che ti doveva fornire importanti comunicazioni troppo presto al mattino. Infilò un braccio sotto il cuscino, portandolo fino al viso, non aveva alcuna voglia di alzarsi. Stava facendo un così bel sogno, e anche se il guazzabuglio di immagini sfuocate erano svanite troppo velocemente per ricordarsele una per una, la sensazione di piacere rimaneva.

Rotolò sulla schiena sbadigliando e stiracchiando arti rigidi che scrocchiarono per il movimento rapido. La sua mente mezza addormentata si accorse del fatto che il mattino sarebbe stato molto più piacevole se i piedi non gli avessero fatto così male. Quel dolore pulsante e sordo era qualcosa di cui avrebbe fatto a meno. Avrebbe comunque migliorato la situazione con un massaggio ai piedi…

E poi il ricordo della notte precedente si schiantò sopra di lui, come un enorme onda che spazzava via un incauto turista che stupidamente si era steso troppo vicino alla battigia. Aveva già ricevuto un massaggio ai piedi la sera prima, dall'avvilito dio che viveva nella sua torre, ed era finito con un erezione abbastanza grande da spaventare un cavallo.

Si sfregò il viso con una mano, come se avesse potuto aiutare a spazzare via quell'immagine imbarazzante.

Che diamine c'era di sbagliato in lui? Loki era un pazzo, megalomane che lo aveva defenestrato, senza parlare dei danni che il dio aveva fatto a New York, e adesso Tony reagiva come un liceale che riceveva il suo primo bacio al ballo della scuola e tutto per un massaggio ai piedi.

Va bene, Loki poteva avere un bel viso ed un corpo tonico, perché no, ma era sempre Loki dannazione. Che diamine c'era nelle sue zone basse per reagire in modo così insensato?

Stava davvero perdendosi. Forse doveva uscire di più, preferibilmente a feste che non fossero orrende, cercò di scusarsi dopo aver pensato all'evento di beneficenza tedioso del giorno prima.

Meglio semplicemente dimenticare la cosa, quell'imbarazzante momento di perdita di giudizio.

Sfregandosi via le ultime vestigia del sonno dagli occhi, spinse via le coperte alzandosi, sobbalzando leggermente quando i piedi doloranti ricevettero il suo intero peso. Ignorando il dolore camminò fino al bagno, decidendo per una bella doccia calda, esattamente quello che gli serviva.

I caldi viticci d'acqua erano rilassanti e prese una delle bottiglie sul lato della doccia aprendo il tappo e versando una generosa quantità di gel sul suo palmo. La sostanza giallastra formò una schiuma spessa mentre se la strofinava sulle spalle e sul torace e poi più giù sullo stomaco.

E mentre restava li a insaponarsi, una parte più primitiva e animale del suo cervello si svegliò dall'ibernazione e voleva giocare, e immediatamente le mani che si muovevano sul suo corpo non erano le sue, ma sottili mani dalle dita affusolate, nell'occhio della sua mente passarono sulla pelle calde grazie all'acqua calda e a qualcos'altro mentre accarezzavano e toccavano esplorando.

La sua prima reazione cosciente fu quella di togliersi quelle ridicole immagini dalla testa ma il ricordo di un asciutto dio in piedi nudo nel suo soggiorno con vestiti ammucchiati ai suoi piedi si inserì gioiosamente nel suo cervello, rifiutando di essere spinto via, anche se Tony cercò di pensare agli indici del mercato azionario e alle statistiche di baseball e a dove finivano i calzini che sparivano dall'asciugatrice.

A dispetto degli eroici sforzi, il suo stelo si tese ed anche se il suo giudizio avrebbe dovuto essere più forte, Tony cedette e si arrese alle necessità basiche del suo corpo. Nessuno lo vedeva in piedi nella cabina della doccia, ad ogni modo e se anche lo avessero visto avrebbero potuto pensare che stesse fantasticando su qualche bionda e formosa modella. E comunque gli era già successo in precedenza, di avere fantasie inappropriate, riguardo persone che non si sarebbe mai sognato di toccare in vita sua vero? No, non importava. Sicuramente non importava, era solo una fantasia, un po' di sogni ad occhi aperti che non facevano male a nessuno. Vero?

Il suo cervello stava cercando di razionalizzare, di pungolarlo via da quella scivolosa scia di follia, sebbene una sempre più contratta parte irrazionale di lui gli diceva di eliminare quella crepa mentale, che non era giusta.

Non che Tony fosse mai stato uno a cui importava cosa fosse considerato giusto e cosa non lo fosse.

Il suo calore si espandeva nel ventre e stava spargendosi giù attimo dopo attimo. Il suo cazzo duro, perciò afferrò lo stelo bagnato strofinando lentamente il palmo sulla pelle bollente.  
La sensazione che viaggiava lungo la sua spina dorsale era quasi elettrica, come un corto e dolce impulso che irrigidiva altre cose. Perciò accarezzò con più forza, più veloce, lasciando sfuggire un soffice grugnito dalle sue labbra.  
Ancora una volta, la sua mano si trasformò in quella di un altro, un altro con occhi verdi e capelli neri che stava davanti a lui con le dita avvolte attorno al suo cazzo, spremendolo, strofinandolo ed accarezzandolo. Era vietato, tabù e forse per quello l'immagine era così attraente e lo portava a nuove altezze della sua erezione. Il corpo immaginario dietro a lui stava premendo la sua schiena, scivolando e avvolgendosi a lui come le spire di un serpente, minacciando di intrappolarlo e lui non voleva essere salvato, voleva essere solo più connesso a quella esotica presenza. La mano strofinò più forte ed insistentemente alimentando il suo desiderio ulteriormente.

Il suo respiro divenne più rapido, ma l'acqua che tambureggiava sui muri della cabina doccia nascondeva quel suono. Si sentiva come stesse affogando anche lui, in quella allettante, vivida immagine che il suo cervello stava producendo, di qualcosa che ovviamente non sarebbe mai accaduto ma era comunque stuzzicante.

Ansimando appoggiò un braccio contro il muro per sostenere il suo corpo tremante, posando la fronte all'articolazione del gomito. L'acqua stava piovendo giù sulle sue spalle e sembrava una carezza, soffice ed insistente, come se il suo immaginario partner lo toccasse su tutto il corpo contemporaneamente.

Onde di piacere gli rotolarono attraverso mentre si toccava, sentendo il suo cazzo contrarsi impazientemente mentre la tensione saliva a livelli sempre più alti. Era quasi arrivato…

Ancora qualche strattone era quello che serviva ed il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi mentre venne, tremando e gemendo mentre spruzzava sul vetro della parete della cabina.

Poi, rimase li in piedi, la testa posata sul braccio ancora sollevato, mentre rivoli di acqua fluirono giù lungo il suo corpo e conversero nuovamente sul pavimento della cabina, vorticando mentre venivano inghiottiti dallo scarico. Per un po' rimase semplicemente paralizzato, ansimando mentre l'acqua trasparente si mescolava al bianco opaco mentre lo spruzzo della doccia ripuliva la parete.

Inspirò profondamente, passandosi una mano sul viso mentre lentamente si spingeva in su dalla sua posizione incurvata. Dannazione, era stato meglio di qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto in mesi, contando il sesso reale.

Le sue mani erano ancora un po' instabili mentre chiudeva l'acqua ed usciva dalla porta della cabina doccia, afferrando uno degli ampi asciugamani dalla lucente rastrelliera cromata vicino a lui. Frastornato, avvolse il soffice tessuto sul suo corpo e poi lo sfregò sui suoi capelli bagnati schizzando piccole gocce d'acqua attorno a se, come un cane bagnato.

Quando fu sufficientemente asciutto, ripiegò in due l'asciugamano rimettendolo sul braccio della rastrelliera.

Poi si fermò, tornando ai suoi sensi di nuovo e si trovò in piedi nudo, in mezzo al pavimento del bagno, ormoni e adrenalina ed eccitazione di nuovo ai normali livelli di Tony Stark.

Si era appena perso in una fantasia sessuale che coinvolgeva Loki?

E una domanda ancor migliore, che cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui stesso?

Tony si era sentito raramente imbarazzato da qualsiasi cosa collegata al sesso, incluse le proprie fantasie, ma in quel momento anche lui era stupefatto. Era come se si fosse trovato coinvolto in qualcosa di intrinsecamente ignobile - e supponeva lo fosse in qualche modo - un capriccio che nessuna persona normale avrebbe dovuto considerare di toccare neppure con un palo lungo tre metri.

L'idea era così ridicola - si era masturbato in una fantasia che coinvolgeva il dio delle malefatte, quello stesso dio che si dava il caso fosse il suo stravagante schiavo - un lieve accesso di risa da folle minacciava di salirgli lungo la gola, ma lo soffocò, sopraffatto da un ondata di disgusto e repulsione.

Ebbene, il suo corpo aveva semplicemente deciso di notare il fatto che Loki era fisicamente attraente, ma si trattava sempre di Loki. Mentecatto, bastardo, megalomane, pazzo … e innegabilmente bollente.

Va bene, era tutto ridicolo; anche se il suo corpo non era mai stato educato a sopprimere i propri desideri, questa cosa doveva finire. C'erano milioni, dannazione, miliardi di partner sessuali sul pianeta che erano più appropriati di Loki.

Questo sarebbe stato un piccolo incidente isolato, un esperimento improbabile da parte sua, cercò di calmarsi, tentando di appellarsi alla parte più razionale del suo cervello. Non a quella da rettile che era solo concentrata su piacere, lussuria e desiderio che pensava che Loki fosse il soggetto per una eccellente fantasia sessuale.

Quindi, aveva fatto un esperimento ed ora avrebbe messo via quel piccolo sogno ad occhi aperti. Lui era Tony Stark - c'erano quantità di cose su cui poteva fantasticare, o che poteva mettere in pratica, se le avesse desiderate. Non c'era di certo scarsità di partner consenzienti. 

Anche se nessuno aveva lo stesso ipnotico luccichio verde nei suoi occhi.

Scosse la testa, nel tentativo di dissipare il ricordo di quell'incidente nella cabina doccia, ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu aggiungere acqua alle pozzanghere sul pavimento.

E la parte più ridicola fu il pensiero che Loki si accorgesse della cosa.

Il dio si sarebbe sbellicato dalle risa senza dubbio.


	14. Capitolo 14

_Quando Loki si svegliò, fu da un sonno agitato, le coperte stropicciate dal suo corpo che si era rotolato e agitato durante la notte. Aveva sognato, ma quando aprì gli occhi non aveva un ricordo chiaro, solo una sensazione spiacevole che aleggiava._

_Gli servì qualche secondo per essere cosciente di dove si trovasse e poi considerò se richiudere nuovamente gli occhi, tornare a dormire anche se non era stanco. Per quale motivo alzarsi quando non aveva nulla anche di una minima importanza da fare?_

_Ma era troppo inquieto per restare a giacere nel letto, osservando il soffitto. Perciò spinse le coperte di lato e mise i piedi nudi sul pavimento, restando sull'orlo del letto per qualche secondo mentre il suo stomaco si contraeva spiacevolmente, prima di alzarsi e andare in bagno._

_L'acqua fredda sul suo viso avrebbe dovuto essere rinfrescante, ma non lo era, era solo fredda._

_Rimase li, piegato, con la testa inarcata sopra al lavandino, afferrandone i bordi con entrambe le mani mentre l'acqua sgocciolava dal suo viso. La precedente sensazione di sgradevolezza stava cedendo strada ad una più potente ondata di nausea e inghiottì, sebbene la sua bocca fosse secca e la sua gola si sentisse irritata. Perciò restò li, a fissare la semisfera di porcellana immacolata, cercando di trovare qualcosa su cui focalizzare la mente.  
Dopo un po', il peggio fu passato e sollevò la testa per guardare se stesso nello specchio. Il viso che lo fissava a sua volta era pallido, smunto e vuoto. Fu sopraffatto dal desiderio di sbattere un pugno sul vetro, frantumandolo in mille piccole schegge, ma si trattenne ed abbassò la mano sollevata a metà e pronta a colpire. Tony Stark non sarebbe stato felice che Jarvis lo informasse che il suo schiavo stava sfasciando i mobili del suo bagno, dopo tutto._

_Tony Stark._

_Il nome fece tornare con forza i ricordi della sera prima, e si sentì nuovamente nauseato._

_Il suo padrone aveva ordinato un massaggio ai piedi. Era umiliante, davvero, ma data la sua corrente posizione era semplicemente un altro piccolo strato di degradazione ed ignominia che era costretto a sopportare. Non sarebbe venuto nulla di buono da un rifiuto, lo sapeva, quindi si era sottomesso anche a quella degradazione, anche se aveva violato gli ultimi laceri resti del suo orgoglio. Era parte del suo ruolo e non aveva altra scelta che adattarvisi, se voleva rimanere in vita._

_Da principio, c'era solo l'umiliazione. Seduto sul pavimento, facendo del suo meglio per focalizzarsi semplicemente sugli aspetti meccanici - applicare pressione, sfregare, massaggiare - in un tentativo di tenere a freno la consapevolezza di quello che stesse realmente facendo - massaggiare i piedi nudi del suo padrone, ruolo a cui il suo essere un semplice schiavo lo aveva ridotto. Ma bastava non pensarci, concentrarsi solo sui movimenti delle mani, lasciando la mente rimuovere quello che faceva dal contesto umiliante, come se stesse semplicemente toccando un oggetto e nient'altro._

_Ma un noncurante sguardo in su all'uomo steso confortevolmente sul divano mentre il suo schiavo lo massaggiava, lo aveva fatto bloccare. Anche se la parola bloccare era un modo gentile di descrivere la cosa. Gli aveva stretto la gola. Si era atteso di essere accolto dalla solita espressione compiaciuta e piena di se che l'assoggettamento di un odiato nemico portava, ma non era quello che aveva visto. No, gli occhi dell'uomo erano chiusi, la sua testa gettata indietro, ma quello che aveva colto la sua attenzione era stato il grosso, notevole bozzo sul davanti dei pantaloni di Tony, il segno di una ovvia erezione._

_Per un attimo, il mondo si era fermato. Certamente Tony non avrebbe potuto…_

_Ma la prova era li ad un metro di distanza dal suo viso, anche se non poteva - non voleva - crederci per primo._

_Quindi sarebbe stato quello, sarebbe stato trasformato in uno schiavo di piacere dopo tutto?_

_Non se lo sarebbe aspettato, davvero. Non da Tony. L'uomo lo odiava troppo per quello._

_Ma l'agghiacciante comprensione arrivò, supponeva che tutto avesse senso ora._

_Ogni giorno, dal suo arrivo alla torre di Tony, era stato certo che sarebbe stato il momento in cui Tony avrebbe iniziato a realizzare la sua a lungo attesa vendetta. Ma salvo qualche minaccia e qualche umiliazione, accompagnata da compiacimento ed ovvia aria di superiorità che il gongolante Tony aveva messo in opera, non c'era stato quasi nulla. Niente pugni, niente percosse, niente ossa rotte, diamine neppure uno schiaffo sul viso._

_In un certo modo era più snervante, perché era il contrario di quanto si aspettasse. E non gli dava realmente alcun sollievo, solo un senso di incombente minaccia, perché significava che Tony stesse certamente pensando a modi più sinistri per realizzare la sua vendetta, modi che non si sarebbero limitati a semplici percosse, prima di arrivare al vero e succoso finale._

_Eppure, Tony era sembrato così impassibile, e Loki aveva trovato di non aver modo di comprendere a che cosa stesse mirando._

_Ora, supponeva di aver finalmente compreso._

_E francamente, avrebbe preferito non sapere._

_Il pensiero era così inquietante, così orrendo. Così terrificante._

_Ovviamente, sapeva che era il destino di molti schiavi. Se fosse stato ad Asgard, sarebbe probabilmente successo ugualmente, prima o poi. Ma non rendeva la prospettiva più facile da accettare._

_Il suo stomaco si contrasse di nuovo e si trovò aggrappato al bordo del lavandino ancora una volta, drizzandosi si girò, allontanandosi dalla faccia dagli occhi infossati del suo riflesso che lo fissava. Nella luce fluorescente della lampada del bagno sopra alla sua testa sembrava malaticcio e pallido._

_Quindi il piano di Tony era quello di portarselo a letto e quindi usarlo come un misero giocattolo. Questo doveva essere il vero grande slam, la scala reale, far provare al suo nemico la peggiore umiliazione._

_L'ultima cosa che Tony gli avrebbe portato via dopo avergli già negato ogni altra cosa - la libertà, i suoi abiti, il suo nome. Ed ora, Tony gli avrebbe rubato anche questo._

_E la parte peggiore era che non era in grado di fare nulla al riguardo. Se anche avesse avuto modo di passare sotto ai radar e sfuggire al sistema sofisticato di sicurezza che Tony possedeva, incluso il sempre vigile Jarvis, e fosse scappato dalla torre e da Tony, non sarebbe comunque stato al sicuro. Perché Heimdall lo osservava, il guardiano del ponte dell'arcobaleno lo teneva d'occhio ed anche se i miti umani su Asgard non erano del tutto veri - E Heimdall non poteva vedere simultaneamente tutto ciò che accadeva nei nove regni - la magia che vibrava nelle catene che lui indossava dava modo ad Heimdall di trovare immediatamente dove fosse in ogni momento in cui avesse deciso di porre la sua attenzione su Midgard e ricatturare lo schiavo fuggito sarebbe stato un gioco da bambini per gli Aesir, con le magiche manette sui suoi polsi che trasmettevano la sua posizione a chiunque con una minima magica competenza._

_E sapeva che tipo di destino lo attendeva al suo ritorno, se fosse sfuggito alla sua punizione. Sarebbe stato portato nuovamente nelle segrete di Asgard, dove avrebbe affrontato le peggiori torture, senza dubbio da parte delle guardie della prigione, inclusa fra le altre, quella che Tony aveva in mente per lui. Fino a che non fosse morto, cosa che avrebbe richiesto un tempo molto lungo se i suoi poteri divini fossero stati ripristinati (e non vi era dubbio che lo sarebbero stati per rendere la tortura più durevole)._

_Lottare non era neppure lontanamente una possibilità, ferire o uccidere un altro essere umano lo avrebbe portato a soffrire lo stesso destino di un tentativo di fuga. Quelle parole erano chiaramente scolpite nella sua mente, gli erano state ripetute varie volte prima che venisse mandato a Midgard, come se la corte pensasse fosse troppo stupido per capirle la prima volta._

_Non aveva via di scampo, e il fatto lo faceva sentire nauseato, disgustato e terrificato. Ed altre cose a cui non voleva dare un nome, ma che gli avrebbero fatto tremare le mani, se non fossero state strette con forza attorno al mobile del bagno._

_Tony voleva farlo soffrire fino a spezzarlo. Come in quelle spiacevoli storie ascoltate in rare occasioni attorno ai fuochi da campo, sussurrate da guerrieri ubriachi di vino e di vittoria, riguardo le cose spiacevoli che a volte accadevano dopo una battaglia. Quando mai era accaduto che a non tutti i nemici era stato dato l'onore di una morte rapida con un colpo di spada. Ma a volte era stato più gratificante umiliare e soggiogare il nemico, prima di permettergli l'abbraccio finale con la morte._

_Non erano cose che venivano menzionate fra degni compagni, e pochi le avrebbero ammesse, ma comunque a volte erano accadute, quando c'era troppo odio, troppo desiderio di vendetta. La peggiore sconfitta e oppressione, lasciare il nemico spezzato e in frantumi._

_Ed avrebbe dovuto sapere, avrebbe dovuto capire dall'inizio che questo era ciò che Tony stava preparando per lui. Specialmente dopo che si era accorto dello strano modo in cui l'uomo lo aveva fissato quando si era spogliato per indossare gli abiti Midgardiani; avrebbe dovuto sapere dove quello sguardo portava. Per qualcuno orgoglioso del proprio intelletto come Loki, avrebbe dovuto vederlo arrivare nella distanza, invece di infilare la testa nella sabbia ignorando la possibilità che accadesse._

_Le sue budella si contrassero nuovamente e miseramente. Il giorno prima sembrava fosse stato salvato dal suono del telefono di Tony, ma questa interruzione non ci sarebbe stata la volta successiva._

_L'immagine nella sua mente riaffiorò, l'immagine di Tony che si stiracchiava languidamente sul divano, la sua erezione che saliva alla vista di Loki degradato ai suoi piedi._

_Quindi sarebbe stato così che avrebbe passato i suoi giorni, come giocattolo di Tony, il suo piccolo giocattolo di piacere. E se non si fosse sottomesso, se avesse tentato di lottare o scappare sarebbe stato rimandato ad Asgard per sopportare anche di peggio. Nessuna via d'uscita. Rabbiosamente colpì con un pugno lo specchio, ma non c'era forza sufficiente nel suo gancio per romperlo, perciò restò in quella posa, con la mano stretta e posata sul vetro, la fronte posata sul braccio, gli occhi chiusi in esasperazione._

_Nessuna via di uscita._

_Due secondi dopo, la voce calma di Jarvis risuonò nelle sue orecchie. "La prego di trattenersi dal cercare di rompere i mobili del bagno, signor Laufeyson, oppure sarò costretto a riportare la cosa al Signor Stark."  
_


	15. Capitolo 15

_  
Forse, la sua situazione sarebbe stata leggermente più facile da accettare se avesse avuto qualcosa di utile da fare, qualcosa che tenesse a bada la spirale discendente che i suoi pensieri stavano percorrendo, a prescindere da quanto lui cercasse di indirizzare la sua mente in altre, meno distruttive, direzioni._

_Ma i suoi sforzi non avevano effetto. Tornava sempre su Tony, su quello che era trapelato la sera prima che annunziava il suo prossimo futuro. E a tutte le cose che aveva dovuto sopportare dal suo arrivo; l'umiliazione, la vergogna e la disgrazia del suo stato, sapere a cosa si era ridotto. Come non avesse alcuna scelta se non sopportare qualsiasi cosa Tony decidesse di fare al suo schiavo, il disprezzo, la punizione per i torti passati, la costante degradazione. Per non parlare delle cose che sarebbero venute, che non dubitava sarebbero state anche più dure da sopportare - divenire un giocattolo, qualcosa con cui giocare per il piacere di Tony e la sua personale gratificazione._

_Come una silenziosa ombra dimenticata, camminava irrequieto su e giù per il soggiorno - o meglio, uno dei soggiorni, visto che Tony sembrava possedere più cose di tutto - avanti e indietro, in cerchi cupi ed oscuri come la sua mente vagante. Ma almeno era meglio che sedere da qualche parte lasciando che il vuoto dell'ozio lo soffocasse._

_La spaziosa ed ariosa sala era così perfetta, così immacolata e inossidata, i mobili meticolosamente sistemati e ogni cosa nel posto giusto. Sembrava ridicolizzarlo in tutta la sua impeccabile apparenza, facendosi beffa dell'orribile, incontrollabile caos che era divenuta la sua vita. Dove nulla aveva un ordine, nulla era quello che avrebbe dovuto essere e tutto stava andando in pezzi._

_E c'era qualcosa in quella perfezione che fece improvvisamente prendere fuoco al potente cocktail di emozioni che vorticavano dentro di lui. Tutta la rabbia repressa ed il risentimento e l'amarezza che era riuscito a contenere fino ad allora per non rendere le cose peggiori per se stesso fu d'improvviso fatta esplodere dalla potente pressione che vi stava sotto. Era semplicemente troppo per riuscire a gestirla e non riusciva più a contenerla, non quando il destino, l'universo e anche quella stessa stanza si prendevano gioco di lui, il dio caduto, ridendo della sua pateticità e della sua impotenza._

_L'ultima corda che reggeva la sua facciata era stata spezzata, e anche lui si spezzò._

_Fagocitato da una rabbia che non sapeva da dove venisse, prese il primo oggetto a portata di mano. Un vaso blu e bianco di qualche tipo, che probabilmente valeva una fortuna lì su Midgard, ma non glie ne importava. Un attimo dopo, prima che la sua mente avesse il tempo di registrare quello che stava facendo, le schegge spezzate di porcellana giacevano sparse sul pavimento, alcune ancora attaccate alla carta da parati del muro davanti a lui dopo l'impatto della porcellana sul cemento._

_Ansimava leggermente dopo quell'improvviso sforzo, sebbene il suo respiro rapido venisse più dall'impulsivo rilascio della rabbia repressa e dell'angoscia e della furia ribollente che dal movimento fisico._

_Ma non era abbastanza, non era minimamente sbollita._

_Con un urlo di rabbia la sua mano afferrò il successivo oggetto alla sua portata lanciandolo con tutta la forza che riuscì a raccogliere, senza neppure vedere cosa fosse. Non importava più._

_Poi si diresse alla libreria, quel mobile splendidamente lavorato, un altro oggetto fottutamente e fastidiosamente perfetto mentre la sua vita era un disastro. Ringhiando tirò giù i volumi polverosi lanciandoli sul pavimento, spargendo la carta attorno a se calpestando i libri sparsi ovunque._

_Ed era come se avesse liberato un mostro, una bestia incosciente votata alla distruzione e annientamento. Non importava più nulla, salvo che voleva ridurre tutto quello che gli stava attorno in pezzi trasformandolo nel patetico, ammasso di stracci che era la sua esistenza._

_E si sentiva bene; per la prima volta da quando era stato portato li, poteva finalmente esercitare una minima quantità di controllo. Non era il pupazzo di pezza, il burattino trascinato in giro, tenuto fermo e usato per giocare; no era quello che creava caos e disordine invece di esservi soggetto._

_Camminò su qualcosa che si sbriciolò sotto i suoi piedi. Probabilmente una delle inutili invenzioni di Tony, non lo sapeva e non glie ne poteva importare di meno. Assaporò il fatto che si fosse sbriciolato sotto il suo peso, adesso che poteva essere quello che spezzava le cose invece che quello spezzato._

_E per un delizioso momento, non ci fu null'altro. La sua esistenza venne compressa in questa singolarità di desiderio di distruzione e demolizione, invece che essere ancora una volta l'impotente vittima._

_Perciò spaccò e ruppe, strappò e squarciò, lanciò e pestò, mentre la sua rabbia ribolliva dentro di lui esasperante e potente._

_Poi, Tony apparve improvvisamente fermo sulla porta, la figura ben nota si materializzò come un apparizione dal nulla, ed un urlo rabbioso sulle labbra._

_"Ehi, ma che cazzo pensi di…"_

_Fu la sola cosa che riuscì a dire prima che Loki gli lanciasse contro l'oggetto che stringeva fra le dita contratte, dritto verso la sua testa con tutta la forza. Senza batter ciglio, senza pensare, senza riflettere per un attimo su quello che stava facendo. Non registrò neppure che cosa avesse in mano, reagì alla cieca, travolto dal maelstrom roteante della rabbia che gli scorreva nelle vene._

_Con riflessi più rapidi di qualsiasi essere umano, Tony schivò l'oggetto che gli stava arrivando addosso che mancò la sua testa per pochi centimetri._

_Ringhiando in rabbiosa furia, Loki prese qualcos'altro da gettare all'uomo, ma era già troppo tardi._

_In un attimo di lucidità, in cui la rabbia folle si placò per lasciare spazio ad una affilata, cosciente chiarezza, si rese conto di quello che l'uomo stava per fare mentre sprofondava sul pavimento. Ed anche se la sua mente lo registrò, sapeva che era troppo tardi perché il suo corpo potesse reagire, a dispetto del fatto che tutto sembrasse accadere al rallentatore, come un sogno, in cui sei incapace di muoverti ma sei in grado di guardare, come una statua di ghiaccio tutto ciò che ti accade attorno._

_In quello strano rallentamento del tempo, osservò, come fosse dietro ad un vetro opaco che distorceva il mondo attorno a lui, mentre due mani afferravano il tappeto sotto di lui tirandolo con un rapido potente movimento._

_Ed il pavimento sotto ai suoi piedi se ne andò, portato via come se non fosse mai stato li._

_Poi il pavimento lo colpì mentre cadeva di schiena e con quello, fu come se il suo mondo tornasse alla normalità nuovamente; non c'era più vetro opaco e non c'era più distorsione temporale. Rantolò per respirare quando l'aria gli venne risucchiata fuori dai polmoni tossendo e sputacchiando._

_E Tony fu sopra di lui in un secondo, balzando come un predatore felino sulla sua preda piagnucolante, lo afferrò e lo forzò steso sullo stomaco. Loki soffiò la sua rabbia e cercò di divincolarsi dalle sue mani ma era inutile. Solo un attimo dopo l'uomo aveva piegato una delle sue braccia dietro la sua schiena e stava a cavalcioni sopra di lui, bloccando Loki a terra con il peso del suo corpo._

_Se le circostanze fossero state diverse, Loki avrebbe forse avuto qualche possibilità contro Tony, ma non steso a terra con il viso sul pavimento e l'uomo sopra di lui._

_Non faceva differenza, ringhiando cercò di scuotersi il peso di dosso, divincolandosi e lottando disperatamente come un animale ferito e senza scampo. Scalciò in un disperato sforzo per riuscire a divincolare il braccio bloccato in una stretta morsa dietro alla sua schiena, ma senza alcun profitto. Il corpo sopra a lui si spostava ma restava saldamente fermo, e poi ci fu un dolore acuto alla sua spalla, come se l'articolazione stesse per essere divelta mentre Tony gli torceva il braccio._

_Ma non fu il dolore, ma la voce di Tony che infine lo bloccò._

_"Piantala!" una sola parola, pronunciata sottovoce, una voce inaspettatamente e mortalmente calma; velluto che copriva a malapena l'acciaio, una lama affilata come un rasoio nascosta da un sottile tessuto._

_E quella voce penetrò attraverso la rabbia urlante e roteante nella sua testa, ordinando la sua attenzione come un ferro rovente premuto sulla pelle nuda._

_In quel momento, la cacofonia di furia e veemenza lentamente si disperse, fino a che i soli suoni nelle sue orecchie furono quelli dei suoi respiri affannosi. Giacque immobile mentre la rabbia spariva nel nulla, prosciugandolo come se un tappo fosse stato tolto ad una vasca d'acqua, lasciandolo vuoto ed esausto, la rabbia divorante di poco prima un debole, aleggiante ricordo._

_Fu solo in quel momento, quando la sua mente ed i suoi sensi tornarono indietro, quando tornarono al suo controllo, che si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto. Il mondo cigolò fermandosi dolorosamente mentre il terrore ghiacciato gli riempiva lo stomaco e trasformava le sue vene in ghiaccio liquido._

_L'arbitraria distruzione delle proprietà del suo padrone sarebbe stata sufficiente, ovviamente, ma impallidiva rispetto al fatto che aveva lanciato una pianta in vaso in testa a Tony. E nel luogo da dove veniva Loki, uno schiavo che alzasse la mano contro il suo padrone veniva ucciso o frustato fino a che non gli restasse un alito di vita. Quello che Tony gli avrebbe fatto, non riusciva ad immaginarlo._

_E con quel pensiero, le ultime vestigia della lotta lo abbandonarono. Il suo corpo afflosciato, come prosciugato anche dell'ultima goccia di energia. L'amarezza ringhiava dentro di lui realizzando che ancora una volta, doveva accettare forzatamente di essere impotente e che non c'era nulla che potesse fare al riguardo; ancora una volta era stato ridotto a niente. Il sapore della rassegnazione in fondo alla gola era acido ed amaro, ma non poteva fermarlo mentre lo sommergeva. Alla fine, Tony possedeva ancora la sua vita ed era sopra di lui, non importava quello che Loki facesse, non importava quello che tentasse di fare, a dispetto di quanto cercasse inutilmente di sforzarsi per cambiare quello che non poteva essere cambiato._

_E forse, questa era stata la sua ultima possibilità di provarci; probabilmente non vi sarebbero state altre possibilità di tentare per lui dopo quel momento. Chiuse gli occhi, troppo stanco ed esaurito per fare altro che rassegnarsi al fato che Tony avrebbe deciso per lui._

_Perciò giacque li, immobile, mentre Tony restò sopra di lui, un peso di piombo sulla sua schiena. E le loro posizioni relative, lui che giaceva a faccia in giù e Tony che lo teneva giù cavalcandolo, erano così dannatamente derisorie, così contortamente ironiche che tremava al non benvenuto ricordo della miserabile prospettiva che era il suo immediato futuro. Se anche fosse rimasto tale, visto quello che era successo._

_"Hai finito?" La voce di Tony sopra di lui era un po' meno tagliente di prima, ma era ancora come acciaio affilato, pronto a tagliare senza preavviso._

_Loki annuì; era incapace di dire una parola anche se Tony non fosse stato seduto sopra a lui._

_Poi il peso che lo tratteneva si sollevò mentre l'uomo che gli stava a cavalcioni lasciò andare il braccio e si sollevò. Un attimo dopo, due mani si abbassarono e lo presero per il colletto, spostandolo di peso mentre Tony, rudemente lo tirava su dal pavimento e sulle ginocchia. Il mondo ondeggiò a questo rapido cambio di posizione ed un attimo dopo, stava guardando in su, verso il viso di Tony, l'uomo torreggiava sopra di lui come un vendicativo angelo del destino, la bocca contratta in un ringhio rabbioso le mani che affondavano chiuse a pugno nella stoffa attorno al suo collo. Istintivamente, le dita di Loki si avvolsero attorno ai polsi di Tony, cercando di diminuire la pressione sulla sua gola mentre aspettava che la rabbia dell'uomo si abbattesse su di lui._

_Con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a cogliere il disastro della stanza in modo chiaro dal momento in cui era esplosa la sua accecante follia - le schegge di porcellana sparse sul pavimento, la carta strappata ovunque, la sporcizia ed i fiori provenienti dai vasi rotti e lanciati a terra con rabbia. Ma tutto rapidamente si confuse nello sfondo, lasciando solo un Tony furioso che riempiva il suo campo visivo._

_L'uomo lo scosse forzosamente Loki, facendogli battere i denti, prima di piegarsi su di lui fino a che i loro visi furono a pochi centimetri, i suoi lineamenti duri e gli occhi socchiusi che lo fissavano._

_"Ne ho avuto abbastanza di te che vai in giro a distruggermi la casa," Tony ruggì addosso a lui, gli occhi che bruciavano di furia a mala pena contenuta. "Prova a fare qualcosa di simile un'altra volta e giuro che ti metterò un collare elettrico al collo." Anche se le parole erano rabbiose, la voce era sorprendentemente calma e controllata, e questo rendeva la minaccia ancor più potente._

_Loki trattenne il fiato aspettando quello che stava per accadere. Forse non sarebbe stata la sua morte, oppure Tony non avrebbe sprecato il suo tempo a minacciarlo._

_Con ciò, l'uomo mollò la stretta al colletto e lo gettò a terra e Loki cadde sul sedere con uno sgraziato tonfo mentre Tony fece un passo indietro. Poi le sue mani andarono alla cintura che portava in vita, con un movimento rapido la sganciò e la tolse dai passanti._

_Loki si morse l'interno delle guance. Quindi Tony stava per picchiarlo; nessuna sorpresa. Non si aspettava di meno ovviamente, anzi, probabilmente si aspettava di peggio._

_Cercò di non sussultare quando Tony si avvicinò, la cintura in una stretta decisa. Era solo dolore, si disse, solo dolore, anche se era in quel debole, patetico corpo mortale che non era in grado di sopportare nulla. Sarebbe sopravvissuto senza lottare, senza rischiare di essere rispedito ad Asgard per una lenta esecuzione. Perciò rimase sul pavimento, il respiro trattenuto in gola mentre aspettava che Tony gli chiedesse di spogliarsi o girarsi o qualsiasi cosa, gli occhi fissi sul viso severo che guardava giù verso il suo._

_"Dammi le mani," Disse l'uomo dopo quella che sembrò un eternità in cui lo aveva fissato in silenzio, sottolineando l'ordine con un gesto impaziente._

_Loki sbatté le palpebre due volte confuso, ma lentamente tese i polsi. Tony li afferrò e girò la cintura stretta attorno ad essi, terminando di legare le estremità insieme con un nodo doppio. Poi il suo braccio si strinse in una morsa dolorosa mentre Tony senza alcuna gentilezza lo tirò su da per terra e senza aggiungere una parola, un po' lo spinse, un po' lo tirò attraverso la torre fino a che non arrivarono fuori dalla stanza di Loki._

_Aprì la porta con un calcio, Tony spinse Loki dentro e sopra al letto ancora una volta incombendo su di lui anche se sembrava che una parte della sua rabbia fosse ormai svanita._

_"Va bene." Disse dando a Loki un altro di quegli sguardi intimidatori mentre si piegava a slegare la cintura attorno ai suoi polsi. "Sbollirai qui dentro per qualche ora, fino a che non riuscirai a stare nel raggio di sei metri da una pianta da vaso senza essere sopraffatto dalla voglia di tirarla in testa a qualcuno. In particolar modo la mia testa. Poi andrai a pulire quel fottuto casino e sicuro come l'inferno, non ti darò da mangiare fino a che non avrai finito."_

_E con quello, Tony si girò sui tacchi e marciò fuori attraverso la porta che chiuse con un colpo, la serratura che automaticamente scattò, lasciando Loki sul letto a chiedersi come mai fosse ancora intero._

_Ma la ragione non importava. Non gli importava di nulla. La sola cosa a cui riusciva a pensare ora, mentre la paura dilagava dentro a lui era come fosse appena riuscito a rendersi le cose ancor peggiori, tanto da non voler considerare quali avrebbero potuto essere le conseguenze di tutto questo._

_Non avendo la forza fisica ne quella mentale per fare altro, si raggomitolò a palla e giacque sul materasso, cercando, ma fallendo miseramente, di disperdere la pletora di immagini inquietanti che si disputavano spazio nella sua testa, ognuna di esse dipingendo un futuro prossimo più orribile del precedente.  
_


	16. Capitolo 16

_  
Erano passate parecchie ore quando la serratura scattò e si aprì per mostrare un severo Tony in piedi alla porta, la mano posata sulla maniglia composto e pronto a chiudere e bloccare la porta se Loki avesse fatto nuovamente qualcosa di drastico e sconsiderato._

_Ma non lo fece. Rimase seduto sul letto, le gambe sollevate e le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia, a malapena guardando in su, quando Tony si appoggiò allo stipite, contemplando chissà cosa mentre osservava Loki per una silenziosa valutazione. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere felice di non essere in grado di leggere nella mente; non era sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere che cosa passasse per la mente dell'uomo in quel momento_

_Apparentemente, la valutazione dovette essere che fosse abbastanza innocuo, mentre la porta venne aperta completamente e Tony fece qualche passo dentro alla stanza con le braccia conserte. Riguardò Loki per un po', poi abbassò le braccia e gli fece cenno di seguirlo con il capo ed un brontolio, "Vieni" mentre girava sui tacchi ed usciva fuori senza neppure preoccuparsi di controllare se il suo schiavo obbedisse._

_Lentamente, con riluttanza, Loki si spinse fuori dal letto, il suo corpo protestava per gli improvvisi movimenti dopo tante ore di immobilità. E la sua mente allo stesso modo protestava, urlandogli di rimanere nella relativa sicurezza della sua camera invece di seguire Tony dove lo stesse portando, ad affrontare quello che sarebbe successo._

_Ma ovviamente, sapeva bene che non poteva disobbedire all'ordine. Era in un guaio sufficientemente grande e difficilmente avrebbe potuto sopportare di rendere le cose anche peggiori per se stesso. Sebbene una parte di lui dubitasse che facesse una qualche differenza, dopo tutto, o se sarebbero state solo varie gradazioni di inferno. Eppure, lo seguì, gli arti pesanti ed un gelido blocco piantato in fondo allo stomaco._

_La loro destinazione era apparentemente il soggiorno, dove Tony si fermò in mezzo alla scena, caotica e piena di pattume, sporco e schegge scricchiolavano sotto alle suole delle sue scarpe._

_"Bene, Rudolph, al lavoro. Pulisci questo fottuto disordine." Ordinò impazientemente l'uomo indicando l'intera sala con un ampio e completamente inutile gesto della mano._

_E lui si mise al lavoro. Non che avesse altra scelta. Con cautela si chinò sul pavimento ed iniziò a raccogliere le schegge spezzate sparse tutt'attorno, sollevandole con cura tra due dita per evitare di tagliarsi le mani con i bordi taglienti e gettandole nel sacco per l'immondizia fornito allo scopo. I pezzi di porcellana sferragliavano tristemente quando erano lanciati in un mucchio una sopra all'altro, i miseri suoni che ricordavano una strana melodia melanconica, creata per la sola ragione di deridere il suo lamentevole destino._

_Tony rimase dov'era in piedi per un poco, poi si stese sul divano, una gamba gettata con nonchalance sul bracciolo. Loki poteva percepire l'uomo guardarlo intentamente, ma cercò di ignorare lo sguardo che gli sembrava bruciare fori fumanti sul suo corpo. A dispetto dei suoi sforzi per focalizzarsi solo sul compito assegnato, raccogliendo i resti spezzati e spazzando il pavimento, era intensamente cosciente di Tony seduto a pochi metri da lui, che seguiva ogni movimento con grande attenzione._

_E non voleva sapere a cosa stesse pensando Tony, sebbene non avesse dubbi che si trattasse della punizione che lo aspettava una volta che il soggiorno fosse tornato in condizioni di pulizia soddisfacenti.  
In un futile sforzo per allontanare l'inevitabile, lavorò lentamente e con cura, pulendo con coscienziosa diligenza, sapendo perfettamente quello che sarebbe arrivato quando il caos fosse stato sistemato e non ci sarebbe più stata necessità che lui fosse in grado di occuparsi di pavimenti sporchi._

_Dopo un po', mentre svuotava un altro carico di sporcizia nel sacco di plastica nera, Tony sembrò perdere interesse nel procedimento ed invece estrasse un piccolo cubo colorato con cui iniziò a giocare. Scattava e sferragliava mentre lo girava, avanti e indietro facendo cambiare posto ai piccoli cubi che lo componevano. Ovviamente era una specie di rompicapo, e per qualche ragione serviva a renderlo ancor più nervoso. Come se i piccoli schiocchi fossero divenuti una specie di conto alla rovescia verso qualcosa di terribile e spaventoso._

_Mandando giù tutte le spiacevoli cose che si agitavano nel suo stomaco, spazzò un altro mucchietto di sporcizia e schegge dipinte di blu nelle sue dita chiuse a cucchiaio, cercando ancora una volta di concentrarsi sul lavoro ma fallendo miseramente. Il suo cervello non cooperava minimamente e continuava a tornare alle sgradite speculazioni relative a quello che avrebbe dovuto soffrire nelle mani di Tony a causa della sua stupida perdita di autocontrollo._

_Ovviamente, la punizione standard ad Asgard per la maggior parte delle offese sarebbe stata la frusta. Quale sarebbe stata la severità per qualcosa di simile? Cento colpi? Non lo sapeva, anche se si chiedeva se fosse stato in grado di rimanere cosciente fino alla fine di una simile punizione. Forse sarebbe stato lo stesso anche se fosse svenuto. Ed anche se Tony non sembrava avere una frusta nei dintorni, non significava che non potesse essere in grado di trovare un sostituto. Magari l'uomo intendeva essere… creativo._

_Non c'era scopo a pensare a tutto questo, ma non faceva differenza. Invece sussultò dentro di se ad ogni cucchiaiata di sporcizia e schegge che metteva nel sacco, riportando la stanza un passo più vicina alla sua condizione iniziale.  
_

Il cubo di Rubik nelle sue mani era sempre una buona distrazione, qualcosa che gli permetteva di focalizzarvi sopra la mente. Fece alcuni giri, poi si fermò per un po' cercando di capire se ci fosse un modo per risolvere quella configurazione in meno di venti movimenti.

Almeno era un passatempo migliore che guardare qualcuno pulire il suo pavimento. E dannazione se il dio non era andato realmente fuori di testa qualche ora prima. Ma supponeva di non doversi sorprendere che il sacco pieno di gatti alla fine si fosse rovesciato facendo uscire un po' di contenuto soffiante; non che lui fosse mai stato un esempio di stabilità mentale. Sussultò un po' al ricordo; anche se si era immaginato certamente di cavalcare il dio più di qualche volta, le precedenti circostanze nelle sue fantasie erano completamente diverse, per dire poco. Forse gli sarebbe servito da punizione per i pensieri stupidamente inappropriati che aveva ospitato. Stai attento a quel che desideri, e tutte le altre cose moralistiche che tornavano indietro a morderti le chiappe.

Eppure, in quel momento il dio sembrava sorprendentemente… docile. Si era quasi aspettato un'altra reazione quando aveva aperto la porta della sua camera dopo qualche ora, dopo aver prima controllato con Jarvis che Loki non fosse occupato a strappare le lenzuola o a spaccare in pezzi i mobili.

Eppure, teneva un occhio sulla figura china sul pavimento, che spazzava schegge di vetri rotti e porcellana, anche se sembrava esservi poca necessità di supervisione. Qualsiasi rabbia fosse stata lasciata uscire prima, si era apparentemente consumata completamente.

Solo per essere sicuro, aveva deciso di indossare i suoi bracciali prima di affrontare nuovamente il dio, in caso necessitasse di indossare velocemente l'armatura. Eppure, Loki non sembrava rimuginare alcun piano per dare di matto a breve. Lavorava in silenzio, il solo suono prodotto era quello delle schegge che sferragliavano e gli sfrigolii della sporcizia svuotata nel sacco per le immondizie.

Nel silenzio, gli scatti del suo cubo gli ricordavano colpi di pistola.

Girò il cubo ancora alcune volte, sapendo che non lo avrebbe completato in meno di dieci mosse, ma sperando fossero meno di quindici.

Era ancora un po' irritato per l'intero incidente, sebbene l'espressione sul viso di Loki quando si era infine calmato aveva fatto calmare in qualche modo la rabbia iniziale di Tony; il cambiamento di atteggiamento nel dio era stato quasi istantaneo, come se il sacco di gatti si fosse istantaneamente trasformato in un sacco di cuccioli, come se il dio fosse rimasto shockato dalla sua evidente perdita di compostezza ed autocontrollo. Come se un comportamento improprio fosse realmente sbagliato per qualcuno che aveva cercato di conquistare un intero pianeta non molto tempo fa.

Eppure, Tony doveva ammettere che Loki era notevolmente bravo nelle pulizie. Al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato non stava facendo un lavoro alla buona, ma lavorava in modo accurato e diligente rimuovendo ogni granello ed ogni scheggia e macchia di sporco. Non male per un principe viziato che probabilmente non aveva mai dovuto fare un lavoro domestico in tutta la vita, per non parlare di spazzare i pavimenti. Non lavorava molto velocemente, ma almeno le zone in cui aveva lavorato erano senza macchia, quasi come nuove.

"Beh, sei bravo a pulire, Bambi," Si sentì dire, probabilmente più per un tentativo di riempire l'opprimente silenzio con parole che per altro. "Sono colpito. Mi viene da chiedere quali altri talenti nascosti possiedi che possano essere messi a buon uso." Magari fare panini od omelette. Quello sarebbe stato bello; se il dio avesse avuto del talento per quel tipo di attività. Ma in effetti, dubitava che avrebbe voluto mangiare qualcosa cucinato da Loki. L'istinto di conservazione parlava.

L'espressione di affronto scioccato che il suo commento provocò fu evidente sul viso di Loki dal modo in cui si irrigidì e fissò Tony, apparentemente dimenticandosi del lavoro di pulizia in cui era così assorbito solo pochi attimi prima.

Oddio se il dio era orgoglioso e facilmente infastidito. Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo emettendo un grugnito. "Andiamo non guardarmi così. Il meno che tu possa fare è guadagnarti il tuo mantenimento da queste parti e renderti effettivamente utile." Sparò di nuovo, incapace di fermare una punta di irritazione. Il tipo aveva fracassato il suo soggiorno e difficilmente aveva il diritto di dimostrarsi sprezzante e altezzoso.

Ad ogni modo, Loki non disse nulla in risposta, il suo sguardo tornò di nuovo al pavimento, sebbene gli servisse qualche altro attimo prima di ricominciare a spazzare. Quando lo fece, Tony avrebbe potuto giurare che i suoi movimenti fossero molto più lenti di prima. Forse una silenziosa ribellione, cercava di affermare qualcosa facendo l'ostinato testardo. Ad ogni modo era un problema di Loki se voleva trascinare la cosa. Non era Tony quello che avrebbe passato la serata a pulire un soggiorno disastrato.

Ci volle un bel po' di tempo, ma infine, dopo che Tony ebbe perso traccia del numero di volte che aveva risolto il cubo di Rubik ed era passato a scorrere una pila di riviste, il dio aveva terminato. La stanza era perfettamente pulita, splendente come se fosse stata lucidata con il burro.

Era ora.

Lanciando la sua lettura sul piano del tavolo, si alzò dal divano e camminò verso Loki, fermandosi ad una distanza un po' inferiore alla normale distanza di conversazione.

"Va bene, Reindeer Games," Gli disse, sollevandosi mentre piantava un dito nel petto del dio, enfatizzando esplicitamente ed effettivamente le sue parole. "E' il momento di una breve chiacchierata."

Loki strinse i denti, ma non dette altrimenti segno di aver registrato le parole. Ostinato come sempre.

"Ora, ci sono alcune regole di base che farai bene a ricordarti d'ora in poi." Fece una pausa dando al dio un occhiata ad occhi socchiusi prima di continuare, la voce più dura di svariate note. "Bene. Non fare mai più una cosa simile, Cazzo. Dico sul serio. Non distruggere le mie cose. Non tirare cose in giro, non rompere nulla che mi appartenga. E questo include la mia testa." Spinse il dito un po' più a fondo sul logo dei Mega Death davanti a lui, quasi aspettandosi che il dio scacciasse via l'appendice offensiva, ma Loki non si mosse neppure. Stette li, probabilmente sperando che Tony in qualche modo andasse in autocombustione o giù di li.

Sospirò, per metà irritato e per metà esasperato. "Lo sai, qui sul pianeta Terra, se dai un cucciolo a qualcuno, è cortesia che sia stato precedentemente addestrato in modo proprio. Non mi pare sia lo stesso ad Asgard, o sbaglio?"

Non aspettò che Loki rispondesse alla domanda. Non voleva neppure una risposta, solo l'opportunità di sputare un insulto umiliante per compensare la pianta da vaso che aveva mancato la sua testa di qualche centimetro.

E probabilmente avrebbe dovuto trovare qualche tipo di punizione a questo punto per scoraggiare il ripetersi della sceneggiata, ma non riusciva veramente a pensare a qualcosa di appropriato, pertanto decise di fare delle minacce appropriate. Probabilmente avrebbero avuto lo stesso effetto.

"Quindi non fare cazzate simili di nuovo. Mai. E se per caso fossi sopraffatto dalla tentazione di farlo, ti ricordo che ho ancora l'armatura da Iron Man che posso chiamare in qualsiasi momento." Sicuro, quando indossava i braccialetti, ma Loki non doveva saperlo. "E quello che ho detto riguardo farti indossare un collare elettrico è ancora valido se mai dovessi pensare di ripetere queste cagate. Pertanto non mi tentare. Sono stato chiaro?"

Si aspettava che Loki alzasse gli occhi o gli offrisse un sogghigno sdegnato, ma il dio non lo fece.

"Si," fu la sola cosa che rispose, semplicemente, anche se probabilmente fu il più accigliato, imbronciato 'si' che Tony avesse mai sentito.

Va bene, doveva farselo bastare.

"Bene," disse facendo un passo indietro. "Adesso ho del lavoro vero che mi aspetta che non comporta l'osservarti pulire merda. Pertanto torna in camera tua e rimani li, dove non puoi fare ulteriori danni."

Con ciò, licenziò il dio, contento di essere finalmente in grado di focalizzarsi su qualcosa di diverso da quello schifo.  
 _  
Era di nuovo sul suo letto, stanco e svuotato, sebbene non fisicamente dalla pulizia del disastro nel soggiorno di Tony. Quella era stata la parte facile. No, la stanchezza che lo metteva a terra era qualcosa che si era annidata più in fondo dentro a lui che la spossatezza fisica non poteva provocare, qualcosa che si era infiltrato nella sua mente._

_Uno dei robot casalinghi di Tony gli aveva portato del cibo un po' di tempo prima, anche se era riuscito appena a mangiarlo a dispetto della fame che assaliva i suoi visceri. Si sentiva ancora nauseato ed il suo stomaco era in subbuglio, così come la sua testa, che pulsava con pensieri turbinanti._

_Se c'era qualche dubbio relativo a quello che lo aspettava, quel minuscolo pezzo di incertezza era stato cancellato ormai. Era disgustosamente ovvio che cosa fossero i 'talenti nascosti' a cui Tony si riferiva poco prima, così come fosse sua intenzione farne buon uso._

_Sebbene la brutale punizione che si aspettava non era arrivata, se era stato confuso all'inizio dalla cosa aveva ben presto realizzato che aveva perfettamente senso._

_Ovvio, quello era ciò che preveniva la sua punizione per il tempo a venire - Tony lo voleva tenere in uno stato in cui fosse in grado di mettere a buon uso i suoi talenti. Non c'era divertimento a intrattenersi con uno schiavo che era stato picchiato fino a fargli perdere i sensi. Era qualcosa che l'uomo poteva fare dopo, quando il valore come intrattenimento di Loki avesse perso attrattiva._

_Sembrava ancora una volta, che entrambe le cose fossero state posposte ad un momento successivo, stendendosi come oscure e terribili ombre all'orizzonte._

_Ed ancora, non poteva fare nulla se non rassegnarsi ad un'altra orribile attesa.  
_


	17. Capitolo 17

_  
Già il mattino seguente ebbe la sfortuna di incrociare Tony._

_E fu una tale brutta coincidenza, perché intendeva passare la giornata nella propria stanza, uscendo il meno possibile per evitare di incontrare l'altro abitante della Stark Tower. Ovviamente sapeva che l'uomo lo poteva chiamare quando voleva, ma gli dava almeno un fragile senso di sicurezza, non dover essere nella sua immediata vicinanza. Averlo lontano dagli occhi. Essere lontano dai suoi occhi._

_Ma dopo un po' di tempo passato confinato della sua stanza, i muri iniziavano a opprimerlo, forse, se fosse stato in grado di aprire la finestra e lasciare un po' di aria fresca entrare lo avrebbe sopportato. Ma la finestra era ancora fermamente bloccata come il primo giorno in cui era arrivato. Pertanto aveva deciso di uscire per un poco prima di soffocare nella combinazione di aria stantia e pensieri nervosi._

_Intendeva fare una rapida passeggiata attraverso i corridoi, ma si paralizzò sui suoi piedi quando una porta alla sua destra inaspettatamente si aprì e Tony si materializzò davanti a lui come uno spettro in un incubo. Appena alzato, sembrava, giudicando dallo stato arruffato dei suoi capelli._

_Sobbalzò per l'improvvisa vicinanza, sperando che Tony continuasse a camminare verso dove era diretto. Ma ovviamente non lo fece._

_"Bene, è bello vederti già pronto," Commentò Tony alzando un sopracciglio quando adocchiò Loki. "Già in forma dopo gli esercizi estenuanti di ieri?"  
Loki non era certo di sapere se si aspettasse una risposta, perciò restò in silenzio._

_L'uomo gli diede una lunga occhiata poi fece spallucce. "Bene, se hai tanta energia da spendere, che ne dici di portare il tuo culo la dentro e rifarmi il letto." Indicò con un pollice sopra la sua spalla verso la stanza che aveva appena lasciato._

_E sebbene le interiora di Loki si trasformassero immediatamente in taglienti ghiaccioli a quella frase, combatté la parte di se che stupidamente gli urlava di scappare, di andarsene da li - a dispetto del fatto che non vi fosse alcun luogo ove scappare per lui - forzandosi a zittire il desiderio. Perciò trascinando pesantemente i piedi, in nervosa trepidazione, camminò attraverso la porta dentro alla camera di Tony._

_Non l'aveva mai vista dall'interno prima ed aveva - inutilmente - sperato che le cose rimanessero così. La stanza che si apriva davanti a lui era ampia ed ariosa, enormi finestre lasciavano entrare il sole. Sebbene per quel che importava a Loki, fosse il luogo più cupo che potesse immaginare. Anche la sua cella nelle segrete era meno deprimente._

_E sinceramente sperò che tutto quello che l'uomo volesse da lui questa volta fosse quello che aveva detto qualche attimo prima. Certamente si sarebbe dimostrata una vana speranza, ma vi si aggrappò per mancanza d'altro._

_C'erano degli abiti sparsi sul pavimento e gettati sopra ai mobili, così come un intera collezione di vari artefatti personali e ninnoli inutili. Sebbene la cosa più evidente fosse senza dubbio il gigantesco letto che si trova in mezzo alla stanza, abbastanza grande da contenere quattro persone e con spazio in abbondanza._

_Ingoiando la bile che gli saliva in gola, si avvicinò all'opulento pezzo di arredamento con un disastro di biancheria stropicciata e lenzuola ammucchiate. Sembrava più che un branco di leoni vi avesse lottato dentro piuttosto che un singolo uomo vi avesse passato la notte. Forse Tony non era abituato a rifarsi il letto e questo era il motivo per cui aveva colto l'opportunità di farlo fare a Loki. Almeno sperò fosse la sola ragione per cui si trovava vicino al letto di Tony quest'oggi._

_Pertanto iniziò a riportare l'ordine, le mani che si agitavano impacciate con la stoffa mentre cercava di tirare le lenzuola e le coperte dritte. Quelle cose erano grandi e ingombranti e a dispetto dei suoi sforzi, rifiutavano di allinearsi correttamente. La sua mente non era esattamente d'aiuto, fornendogli inquietanti immagini di se, che giaceva nudo sopra alle lenzuola che stava sistemando, Il peso di Tony ugualmente nudo pressato sopra di lui._

_E poteva sentire gli occhi dell'uomo su di lui mentre lavorava, tracciare ogni movimento. Lo sguardo bruciante gli faceva accapponare la pelle come se vi fosse stata una colonia di formiche di fuoco che stesse facendo una passeggiata mattutina attraverso la sua schiena, ma resistette al desiderio di grattarsi quello spiacevole prurito._

_Qualche altra tirata alle lenzuola ed il letto fu rifatto per quanto possibile. Compito terminato, si sollevò e si girò verso Tony temendo quel che sarebbe venuto dopo._

_Tony era davanti alla porta con un braccio appoggiato al muro, bloccando efficientemente l'uscita di Loki, i suoi occhi ancora fissi su di lui, lo guardavano intensamente._

_La vista fece arrivare una mano fredda che avvolse dita ghiacciate attorno alla sua gola, rendendolo dolorosamente conscio del fatto che non c'era luogo ove potesse scappare. Era effettivamente intrappolato, Istintivamente fece un passo indietro, volendo porre una certa distanza fra se e Tony. Ma quando la sua gamba urtò il mobile dietro a lui, si rese conto che i suoi sforzi ebbero come risultato di farlo avvicinare di più al letto._

_E Tony continuava semplicemente a fissarlo con uno sguardo risoluto.  
_  
Una delle cose che aveva osservato Tony relativamente al dio che viveva nella sua torre era che aveva sempre avuto una carnagione pallida. E forse era solo nella sua immaginazione, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che in quel momento il colore fosse più bianco e pallido del solito. Quasi malaticcio. Qualcosa di cui sarebbe stato fiero il Conte Dracula.

Non ricordava che Loki fosse così pallido. Sicuramente non aveva avuto modo di vedere molta luce solare dopo la sua scorribanda a New York e susseguente incarcerazione prima allo SHIELD e poi ad Asgard, seguita dal suo trasferimento a casa sua. Eppure.

Così mentre il dio era impegnato a rifare il letto, lo osservò in silenzio, cercando di capire se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui. Che il tipo stesse covando qualcosa? Questo avrebbe almeno spiegato il colore cereo.

In tal caso sperò non si trattasse di qualcosa di serio che necessitasse di assistenza medica professionale. Sarebbe potuta essere… problematica. Ed ancora, gli Asgardiani erano suscettibili alle malattie umane? Forse gli dei privati dei loro stravaganti superpoteri-probabilmente-inclusa-l'immunità-alle-malattie lo erano? Potevano prendere l'influenza, o la febbre? O potevano contrarre dei loro orribili tipi di bacilli e strani contagi?

Hmm…

Beh, forse sarebbe stato opportuno che Loki mangiasse qualcosa. Avrebbe potuto migliorare le cose. Osservò il letto, con una piccola smorfia per il lavoro insoddisfacente. Rifare i letti non era chiaramente uno dei talenti nascosti di Loki, per quanto Tony avrebbe sperato lo fosse.

Vabbè.

"Va bene," Disse dando al pallido dio di fronte a lui un altro sguardo penetrante. "E' ora di fare colazione. Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di mangiare qualcosa."

"Vuoi del burro di arachidi con quello? Giuro che il sapore è molto meglio del suo aspetto." Tenne il vasetto in mano come un offerta esotica, il coltello da burro dentro al vaso, ma Loki appena scosse la testa.

"Serviti pure, principessa." Con un alzata di spalle, Tony rimosse il coltello che fece un lieve suono viscido quando venne estratto, e leccò la sostanza dolce che era attaccata ai lati. Fischiettando fra se, infilò lo stesso utensile di cucina nel grosso vaso di gelatina di fragole alla sua destra tirando su una bella dose di gelatina e spalmandola sopra al burro di arachidi che aveva già spalmato sulla fetta di pane. Loki gli diede un rapido sguardo di traverso con la coda dell'occhio, chiaramente dell'opinione che l'educazione di Tony a tavola lasciasse piuttosto a desiderare.

Si, come se gli dei di Asgard non masticassero i loro spiedini usando le dita e sbattessero i loro boccali sul pavimento.

Iniziò a spargere la gelatina di fragola in modo uniforme sul suo panino, anche se aveva la sensazione che ci fossero più gelatina, conservanti e aromi chimici che vere fragole a dispetto di quanto le foto sul vaso portassero a credere.

"Ebbene," disse con la bocca piena del panino e di gelatina rossa dolcificata artificialmente. "Hai qualche particolare piano per oggi? Fare il broncio in un angolo? Avvilirti nella tua stanza? Rimuginare sotto il letto?"

Non sapeva neppure perché stesse cercando di fare conversazione con Loki. Non che il dio mostrasse una qualche riconoscenza per i suoi coraggiosi sforzi, a dispetto del fatto che non aveva nessuno a cui parlare, salvo Tony da ormai un bel po' di tempo. Considerato che Jarvis non contava realmente.

Loki prese il suo panino coperto di burro con le dita lunghe, sembrava che non avesse molto appetito. E a dispetto del fatto che Tony avesse sempre pensato gli Dei Norreni in grado di mangiarsi un intero maiale e scolarsi una vasca di birra in un pasto, Loki era seduto sul bordo della sua sedia, e giocherellava con il suo cibo come una affettata primadonna il cui the con le focaccine fosse stato servito cinque minuti troppo tardi ed ora dovesse fare in modo che il mondo non ignorasse il malcontento di sua altezza.

"Ebbene?" richiese, considerato che nessuna risposta sembrasse arrivare.

"No, nessuno." Replicò il dio. Meccanicamente, gli occhi non lasciavano il sandwich.

Non avendo ulteriori informazioni, Tony, lo avrebbe definito apatico. E ad aggiungersi all'impressione di miserabile squallore, Loki sembrava non avere neppure dormito.

Hmm.

Cercò di fare qualche altro commento, ma non ricavò alcuna vera risposta.

"Quindi la cura del silenzio? E io che pensavo che la tua bocca fosse sempre stato il tuo miglior strumento." Disse schioccando le labbra. "Sono deluso, Rudolph. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te."

Loki lo osservò come fosse stato una mosca che ronzava attorno irritando le persone.

Tony mangiò un altro grosso morso dal suo sandwich, decidendo di testare i suoi precedenti sospetti, non si sa mai.

"Sembri essere piuttosto pallido stamattina, Bambi. Non ti starai ammalando vero?" chiese tra due morsi. "Odio pensare di quali orrende malattie gli dei alieni possano ammalarsi."

"No."

Va bene allora…

Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso il bancone della cucina versandosi una tazza fumante di espresso annusandola profondamente. Ah, il profumo della caffeina al mattino. Nulla lo batteva. Sospirando di contentezza, prese un sorso dalla tazza fumante, sobbalzando quando si scottò la lingua sul liquido caldo. Si, beh forse la pazienza era davvero una virtù, dopotutto.

Diede a Loki un altro sguardo furtivo, accorgendosi dell'agitato, impaziente modo in cui le sue dita stavano ancora giocando con il sandwich. Forse il dio stava solo soffrendo di noia. Forse era per quello che era esploso il giorno prima, come un ragazzino viziato che avesse bisogno di attenzione e cercasse di creare un po' di tragedia per mancanza di altri modi per divertirsi.

Va bene. Lui doveva andare ad un consiglio di amministrazione e poi partecipare ad un altro noioso evento di beneficenza, pensò che avrebbero potuto sedersi a guardare un film quando sarebbe tornato. Almeno si trattava di spettacolo, qualche tipo di distrazione. E guardare un film lo avrebbe aiutato a migliorare il suo umore.

Il suo sguardo si posò sull'orologio da polso, che era probabilmente un partner migliore dell'imbronciato dio per una conversazione. E dannazione, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere già per strada, a meno che non volesse essere in ritardo al consiglio di amministrazione. Di nuovo.

"Annoiato?" chiese sperando di capire se avesse compreso la radice del problema.

Loki gli diede un occhiata impassibile che sembrava molto ad un 'si'.

"Beh, non ti preoccupare, principessa," Disse bevendo il resto del caffè nella sua tazza. "Ho alcune cose di cui devo occuparmi oggi, ma quando ritorno stasera passeremo un po' di tempo a divertirci insieme, solo io e te." Sorrise allegramente al dio. "Cosa ne pensi?"  
 __  
Loki rimase a sedere al tavolo a lungo dopo che Tony se ne fu andato, il suo corpo era intorpidito, non era certo che i suoi arti gli avrebbero obbedito, se avesse tentato di muoverli.

_Quindi sarebbe stato quella sera._

_Tony non intendeva aspettare oltre. Quello che temeva stava infine per accadere, e non c'era nulla che potesse fare per evitarlo._

_Il sandwich nella sua mano fece un rumore viscido quando lo stritolò tra le dita tremanti, mentre lo riduceva all'inutile, patetica poltiglia che era la propria esistenza._

_Non era certo che i suoi nervi o la sua sanità mentale fossero in grado di sopportare un'altra attesa straziante.  
_


	18. Capitolo 18

La musica dei Black Sabbath in ascensore svanì dalle sue orecchie quando la porta si chiuse dietro a lui con un soffice suono frusciante. Il suo fischiettio leggermente stonato continuò dove la ben nota canzone era stata tagliata mentre passeggiava verso la cucina, disperato per un drink. No, gli eventi di beneficenza non erano davvero il posto dove andare se cercavi alcoolici decenti. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente evitarli tutti quanti, almeno fino a che non avessero iniziato a servire bevande decenti.

Scalciò via le scarpe mentre camminava, prendendo un bicchiere ed una bottiglia dall'armadio dei liquori, poi si afflosciò su una delle sedie della cucina, un piede sollevato per riposarlo sul bordo della sedia opposta.

Sospirando di contentezza, si versò una generosa dose di whiskey e lo bevve in un unico grosso sorso. Oh si. Riempì di nuovo il suo bicchiere, ma bevve ad un ritmo più rilassato, assaporando la sensazione del liquido tonificante che scivolava giù per la sua gola.

Senza che lo richiedesse, il suo cervello riportò l'immagine del dio che abitava nella sua torre e fece una smorfia, a dispetto dell'alcool che aveva in pancia e di quanto rimaneva nella bottiglia in cima al tavolo. L'umore di Loki di quella mattina era un po' strano, ma con un po' di fortuna sarebbe stato migliore e forse aveva finito di fare inutilmente il broncio.

Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Jarvis che cosa stesse facendo Loki. Se non altro lo avrebbe fatto sentire leggermente più a suo agio, sapere dove si trovasse il dio imbronciato.

"Jarvis, dove si trova Loki?"

"E' nella sua stanza, signore."

"E cosa sta facendo la? Imparando a ballare il mambo? Dipingendosi le unghie? Complottando la dominazione del mondo?"

"Nulla, sembrerebbe."

Nulla?

In qualche modo sembrava anche più sospetto.

Ed una parte di lui sarebbe stata lieta di lasciare Loki restare dov'era, fuori vista, sebbene forse non fuori dalla mente. La fantasia nella doccia in cui aveva indugiato poco tempo prima era ancora troppo fresca nella sua mente, e per di più aveva avuto un sogno molto bagnato la notte precedente che ospitava un dio dagli occhi verdi che indossava solo quello che la natura gli aveva dato, terminando con Tony che si era svegliato con la biancheria bagnata come un ragazzino brufoloso appena alla soglia della pubertà.

Il ricordo lo fece sobbalzare, e con un rapido sorso, svuotò di nuovo il suo bicchiere per compensare lo spiacevole ricordo.

Ed era stupida, ovviamente, l'intera cosa. Loki era pazzo, cosa che aveva provato adeguatamente qualche giorno prima e Tony dovrebbe essere anche più pazzo ad essere in qualche modo attratto da un tale pazzo da legare. Era come giocare col fuoco, anche se quel fuoco sembrava essersi spento dopo la piccola esplosione di Loki, lasciando solo ceneri sul suo cammino.

Oh va bene. Non importava. Non che Loki avesse mai dovuto sapere il suo imbarazzante segreto, non importava quanto Tony si sentisse un imbecille riguardo l'intera cosa.

A tal proposito, sarebbe stato preferibile non dover avere a che fare con il dio, od essere nella sua immediata presenza. Non c'era alcuno scopo a ricordare la propria personale mancanza di discrezione.

Eppure, non gradiva molto l'idea di Loki seduto nella propria stanza a fare quello che sembrava essere nulla. Come si diceva le mani oziose sono giocattoli per il diavolo. O forse le menti oziose, nel caso di Loki.

Sbadigliando diede un occhiata all'orologio da polso. Quasi le dieci, che equivaleva all'ora giusta per sedersi a guardare un film. Era divenuta una specie di abitudine per lui, da quando Pepper aveva deciso di fare le valigie quando era giunta alla comprensione del fatto che le cose di lui che all'inizio aveva trovato così tenere erano divenute solo irritanti e fastidiose. Anche se, per essere onesti, fastidiose era un modo gentile per definirle.

Non aveva ancora trovato modo di incanalare il manifestarsi di tutto quel tempo 'libero da Pepper' a qualcosa di più produttivo, ma per ora gli andava bene così, c'erano modi peggiori per perdere il proprio tempo che guardare film.

Ed avrebbe fatto sedere Loki a guardarlo con lui, se non altro per portare la mente del dio lontano dalle amare e vendicative rimuginazioni che era certo passassero per la sua testa. Non ne sarebbe venuto nulla di buono. Il suo soggiorno poteva certamente testimoniarlo. 

Il pensiero lo fece buttare giù un altro bicchiere. Non li stava contando, ma apprezzava la soffice culla di stordimento che iniziava a stabilirsi nella sua mente mentre appoggiava il bicchiere sul tavolo con un colpo.

"Jarvis, di a Loki di andare a sedersi in soggiorno, io sto arrivando." Biascicava un pochino ma andava bene. Jarvis era abituato ad interpretare la sua voce anche quando era ubriaco dopo tutti gli anni in cui era stato al servizio di Tony.

"Si signore."

Loki era già li quando Tony un po' instabile arrivò, sedeva ad un angolo del divano con le gambe sollevate, le braccia posate sulle ginocchia.

E Tony poteva anche sbagliare nella sua ubriachezza, ma c'era qualcosa in quel comportamento che lo fece bloccare. Perché non ricordava il dio essere mai sembrato così rassegnato, così bizzarramente… depresso. Specialmente non tenendo conto della recente piccola crisi di rabbia.

Loki spostò lo sguardo verso Tony, ma a parte ciò non fece alcun movimento ne mostrò altro segno di accorgersi della sua presenza. Sebbene i suoi occhi lo seguissero cautamente e sospettosamente mentre si spostava per la stanza, come un predatore che osservasse i movimenti della sua preda. O ciò che accadeva sotto di lui.

Sempre un tipo paranoico, il nostro dio delle malefatte preferito.

"Allora, Reindeer Games, hai un idea di che tipo di film vuoi vedere stasera?" Disse mentre si sedeva dall'altro lato del divano. "Che ne dici de "Il tredicesimo guerriero" Dovrebbe essere adatto a te, considerato che è ambientato all'epoca dei Vichinghi." Sorrise. "Per non parlare del fatto che gli uomini in quel film hanno cattivo gusto nel vestirsi quasi quanto te. Anche se sono un po' indietro rispetto alla moda Asgardiana, visto che soffrono della mancanza di quei divertenti elmi che sembrano essere così popolari da dove vieni tu."

Nessuna reazione. Va bene.

"Okay, forse la moda non è il tuo forte, ma sono certo che ti piacerà una piccola gita giù per le vie della memoria, ai bei tempi in cui c'era ancora gente che vi adorava. Voglio dire, è passato almeno un millennio da quando a qualcuno qui su Midgard importava di te e dei tuoi, vero?" 

Ancora nulla. Nessuna traccia di irritazione malcelata, nessun gonfiarsi di rabbia, neppure un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Voglio dire, quando è stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno ha sacrificato una capra in tuo onore? O un criceto, o una farfalla, o un bilgesnipe o qualsivoglia specie animale costituisse la tua offerta preferita?"

Loki non diede ancora risposta. Non sembrava neppure stesse ascoltando Tony, come se fosse perso nel suo mondo e nei suoi pensieri. Come se l'intera faccenda dell'andar fuori di testa fosse stata così estenuante da portargli via anche le ultime tracce di divina energia aliena.  
E per qualche ragione, tutto ciò faceva venir voglia a Tony di afferrare il dio per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a che non gli avesse fatto battere i denti, per farlo uscire fuori da quella… apatia. Improvvisamente si trovò quasi a sentire la mancanza del vecchio Loki e del suo sarcasmo. Beh, forse mancanza non era la parola giusta, ma sarebbe stato preferibile a questa figura apatica che non assomigliava per nulla al dio sicuro di se con cui si era confrontato una volta proprio nella Stark Tower. Per quanto la spacconaggine del dio lo avesse infastidito allora, almeno sarebbe stato più divertente scambiarsi battute con il vecchio Loki, che aveva ancora mordente, all'opposto di questa apatica creatura sdraiata sul suo divano.

Si, era chiaro che il dio avesse bisogno di qualcosa di diverso con cui occupare il suo cervello per un po'. Un film avrebbe dovuto fargli bene.

Alzandosi dal divano, le gambe quasi ferme, estrasse il disco di "Il tredicesimo guerriero" dalla scatola e lo inserì nel lettore, poi colse l'opportunità di stendersi sul divano e spaparanzarsi languidamente sopra buona parte dei cuscino, vedendo che Loki sembrava contento di restare nel suo angolo.

"Va bene, Bambi, resta qui tranquillo fino a che il film non finisce." Ordinò, solo nel caso che il dio decidesse di fare un giro da qualche altra parte e distruggere qualche altra porzione delle proprietà di Tony. Non si poteva mai sapere con gli dei delle malefatte, dopotutto.  
 __  
Era steso sulla schiena nel letto, a fissare il soffitto. Nel lieve bagliore che si infiltrava dalla finestra dalle luci notturne che illuminavano la città là fuori, i contorni dei mobili sparsi lungo le pareti erano chiaramente visibili nonostante l'ora tarda. Ai suoi occhi, la luminosità notturna era stranamente stridente dopo aver vissuto per tanto tempo in una oscura segreta dove la sola fonte di luce era il tremolio delle fuligginose scoppiettanti torce che mandavano strane ombre danzanti sul pavimento di pietra opaca. Aspettare che il sonno lo prendesse lo rendeva solo più inquieto, comunque, e non riusciva ad evitare di chiedersi se Tony stesse ancora dormendo o si fosse svegliato.  
L'uomo era chiaramente ubriaco quando era entrato nel soggiorno. Loki non era sicuro di sapere se fosse una cosa buona o cattiva comparata con uno stato sobrio, ma decise che con la sua fortuna era probabile la seconda. Ma ancora, l'ubriachezza poteva portare a qualche… problema di performance, come ricordava aver suggerito l'uomo, il che avrebbe potuto allontanare le cose per un'altra notte.

_Ad ogni modo, non avrebbe creduto che l'uomo si addormentasse una buona mezz'ora prima che il film terminasse, la testa che si era piegata di lato in modo precario alcune volte, per poi tornare a sollevarsi, prima che finisse per riposare con una posizione storta contro il morbido cuscino del divano dietro a lui. Lasciando Loki, solo mentre lo spettacolo sul grande schermo si svolgeva, ascoltando il respiro tranquillo a pochi centimetri da lui che a volte si trasformava in russare sonoro._

_Più di ogni cosa, avrebbe voluto scivolare via e tornare nella sua stanza, lasciando Tony alle sue cose, con la bocca mezza aperta ed un braccio allungato oltre il bordo del divano. Era tentato, molto tentato._

_Ma Tony gli aveva ordinato di stare fermo e guardare questa triste scusa per un 'film' e non sarebbe stato lieto di alzarsi e scoprire che il suo schiavo aveva ignorato le istruzioni ed era andato a passeggiare da qualche altra parte._

_Perciò aveva atteso impazientemente che il film terminasse o Tony si svegliasse, quello che sarebbe accaduto per primo._

_I titoli di coda furono quelli che arrivarono per primi._

_E quello fu il momento in cui lentamente e con attenzione si sollevò dal divano, attento a non disturbare il cumulo russante alla sua destra, e con passo silenzioso era scivolato di nuovo in camera sua. Almeno Tony non poteva biasimarlo per essere andato via quando il film era finito. Non aveva dato alcun ordine specifico per le azioni di Loki dopo quel momento._

_E da allora, si rivoltava nel letto, aspettando nervosamente il suono di Jarvis che lo chiamava ancora una volta, perché andasse a prendersi cura delle… necessità, di Tony quali esse fossero._

_Questo era ciò che era certo sarebbe accaduto alcune ore prima, quando la voce di Jarvis aveva risuonato dal soffitto, educatamente informandolo che il Signor Stark voleva vederlo. Aveva quindi camminato fuori dalla stanza con un nodo ghiacciato nello stomaco, preparandosi al peggio._

_Ma quello che lo aspettava era un altro film, cosa che lo fece domandare se fosse tutto quello che faceva l'uomo per divertirsi, salvo tramestare con la pletora di apparecchiature tecniche e macchine giù nella sua officina._

_Non c'era stata alcuna delle aperture che si aspettava da parte di Tony, cosa che lo confondeva, ma forse l'uomo era solo troppo ubriaco per tali inclinazioni._

_Forse dopo il film quindi._

_Ma Tony si era addormentato nel torpore da ubriaco e qualsiasi piano aggiuntivo avesse per il suo schiavo non venne compiuto. Anche ora, sapendo che era solo una falsa pretesa di sicurezza, visto che Tony poteva chiamarlo in qualsivoglia momento lo desiderasse, il semplice fatto di essere lontano dalla vista e dalla portata di Tony lo faceva sentire marginalmente più salvo. Un minuscolo conforto, ma era il massimo che poteva avere._

_Non c'era una posizione rilassata che potesse assumere nel letto questa sera; come se qualcuno fosse entrato nella sua stanza imbottendo il materasso di pigne mentre lui era bloccato davanti allo schermo con le immagini in movimento. Si girò, arrivando a fermarsi sul fianco con la schiena lontano dalla finestra._

_Non era ancora comodo, ma almeno la luce gli dava meno fastidio in quel modo.  
_


	19. Capitolo 19

_  
I polsi erano graffiati sul vivo dal disperato tirare delle manette che li legavano, catene tese sospendevano le braccia sulla sua testa. La posizione forzata tendeva la sua cassa toracica e gli rendeva difficile respirare; anche se i suoi piedi toccavano il pavimento offrendogli un po' di supporto, le doloranti articolazioni delle spalle dovevano ancora sopportare buona parte del peso del suo corpo. Il respiro era corto e per ogni inspirazione, poteva giurare di sentire le sue articolazioni scricchiolare per protesta._

_Eppure, tutto ciò impallidiva ad un semplice fastidio, comparato al bruciante tormento della sua schiena strappata. Non sapeva per quanto tutto questo fosse continuato, era come se la sua memoria si fosse cortocircuitata, così che si ricordava solo una lunga eternità in cui era rimasto appeso lì, in quel luogo di tormento. Come fosse stato lì da sempre, pagando in solido tutti i peccati mai commessi nei nove regni._

_Eppure, sapeva di non poter essere stato lì per più di, quanto? Un ora? Mezz'ora? Tempo e luogo sembravano aver perso il loro significato; c'era solo il qui ed ora, il passato era troppo distante per aver significato ed il futuro era ridotto ad un furioso mare di dolore e tormento infinito._

_La sua testa cadde; il semplice sforzo di tenerla dritta sembrava un impossibile atto di forza. Forza che non era più in grado di richiamare, forza che stava sanguinando fuori da lui con le gocce che fluivano in rivoli sul suo corpo nudo, dipingendo il pavimento di un orribile rosso._

_Cercò di inghiottire ma ne la sua gola ne la sua lingua obbedirono. Disperatamente desiderava un bicchiere d'acqua, anche solo un sorso, qualcosa per ristorare la gola infiammata e arsa dalle proprie grida. Ma sapeva che non gli sarebbe stato offerto nulla, non una singola goccia, nulla per diminuire la sua sofferenza. Era stato punito e non avrebbe ricevuto alcun premio, nulla per alleviare la sua pena._

_La frusta colpì ancora la sua schiena - quanti colpi subiti, ne aveva da tempo perso il conto. Non era ormai un eternità? - e gridò mentre il cuoio tagliava un'altra striscia attraverso la sua già maltrattata pelle._

_Per un attimo, il dolore fu onnicomprensivo, bloccando tutti gli altri pensieri e sensazioni. I suoi sensi andarono in black-out, ed in quell'istante non c'era vista ne suono, solo brutale, pura agonia._

_Gli servì tempo prima di riuscire di nuovo a respirare, prima che il mondo lentamente tornasse ad esistere. Prima che ci fosse di nuovo vista e suono e non solo straziante dolore. Aveva sperato infine di svenire, che la beata incoscienza venisse a prenderlo, ma fino ad ora era rimasto dolorosamente sveglio e cosciente. Apparentemente, neppure questa piccola grazia gli sarebbe stata concessa dalla sorte._

_Poteva sentire le gocce di sangue che lentamente si facevano strada lungo la sua pelle attraverso i tagli che attraversavano incrociati la sua schiena, il sedere e le cosce, gocciolando sul pavimento. Desiderava di poter collassare su di esso anche lui, ma era appeso alle inesorabili catene, tenuto dolorosamente dritto, senza un attimo di riposo dal suo tormento._

_E faceva un male terribile, orrendo. Eppure, la frusta continuava a cadere, ancora ed ancora. Ogni colpo portava via un piccolo pezzo della sua sanità mentale, riducendolo ad una creatura senza parola, o pensiero, o coscienza, solo qualcuno controllato dalla paura, dal dolore e dall'angoscia. Ed aveva un solo desiderio rimasto - che tutto questo finisse._

_Ma forse non sarebbe finito, non ora, ne mai. Forse sarebbe rimasto appeso lì per il resto di una eternità dipinta di rosso, fino a che la sua mente lo avesse lasciato completamente, lasciando solo un sanguinoso, spezzato guscio ancora appeso a quelle catene come una furiosa bestia incatenata._

_E sapeva che non sarebbe guarito presto, che il dolore non avrebbe iniziato a calare, anche se tutto questo si fosse fermato. Non aveva più i poteri che possedeva un tempo, quelli che avrebbero fatto si che la sua pelle iniziasse a ripararsi, lentamente ma efficientemente rimuovendo ogni traccia della tortura che aveva sofferto._

_Ma quel sollievo non sarebbe arrivato. Era stato ridotto ad abitare il corpo di un mortale, e a soffrire come uno di loro._

_Un'altra frustata cadde e gridò ancora di angoscia. Era riuscito a restare in silenzio all'inizio, ma era presto divenuto troppo, e aveva capito velocemente che le grida gli davano una piccola quantità di sollievo, portando via un po' del dolore, alleviando il fuoco che bruciava la sua carne. Tuttavia, quel sollievo era andato da tempo, piccolo ed insignificante qual era. Ora, gli urli non facevano nulla per alleviare il dolore, al contrario lo rendevano peggiore, ma non era più in grado di fermarli. I minuscoli resti di orgoglio che lo avevano tenuto ostinatamente silenzioso all'inizio erano ben presto stati strappati in piccoli pezzi, assieme alla sua schiena ed ora non ne era rimasto più nulla._

_La frusta cadde ancora, facendo echeggiare un altro urlo tra le mura. Non sapeva che il dolore potesse essere percepito così, come una crudele entità annidata nel profondo del suo essere, totalmente dominante, come fosse divenuta una parte di lui. La sua schiena era stata ridotta ad un campo di fuoco, sangue e dolore, e faceva così male…_

_I suoi crimini erano stati davvero tanto atroci da meritargli tutto questo? Ma era inutile chiederlo perché non era nella posizione di porre giudizio; no, c'era un solo uomo che era in tale posizione. Colui che era in piedi dietro a lui, tenendo il manico della frusta, colpendolo ancora ed ancora. E si chiese per quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto pagare, prima che quell'uomo decidesse che avesse sofferto a sufficienza ed il conto fosse stato saldato._

_Con terrorizzata trepidazione, aspettò il colpo successivo, che stava per arrivare, che avrebbe mandato ancora una volta la bruciante agonia a vertiginose nuove altezze. Ma la frusta non cadde come attesa; invece, il suo aguzzino lentamente avanzò e si fermò davanti a lui, entrando nel suo campo visivo con un sogghigno sulle labbra ed un luccichio che mostrava qualcosa di spiacevole nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che fece fremere e poi irrigidire il suo corpo._

_"Lo sai, " disse infine Tony, "'sottomesso' è un bel vedere in te." Il suo sguardo percorse il corpo nudo appeso davanti a lui, esaminandolo criticamente. Poi in modo lascivo. "così come 'frustato a sangue'"._

_Loki cercò di concentrarsi sul respirare; un compito che avrebbe dovuto essere così semplice ma in qualche modo era molto più difficile una volta che l'uomo era entrato nel suo campo visivo. La sua gola si strinse alla vicinanza, ed il suo torace si contrasse alcune volte, come se stesse per vomitare._

_Gli occhi di Tony erano freddi e calcolatori, non una traccia di pietà in essi. "Ebbene. Sei pronto a chiedere scusa?" ci fu una significativa pausa, mentre la bocca di Tony si curvò leggermente. "O invece preferisci che continuiamo?" Stirò la frusta nella sua mano, sembrando sperare nella seconda._

_"No…" Loki riuscì a malapena a dire con la sua gola arsa, sentendo bene quanto pietoso e patetico lui suonasse, ma essendo ben oltre il limite di curarsene. "No. Vi Prego…" La parola suonava straniera ed aliena nella sua bocca, ma sembrò comunque soddisfare Tony.  
Sollevando la mano, l'uomo lentamente tracciò delle pigre linee sul suo torace con la frusta, lasciando strisce rosse sulla sua pelle. Loki rabbrividì, sebbene non sapesse perché. Forse era lo sguardo divertito e contento sul viso di Tony nel vedere il suo nemico spezzato, picchiato a sangue dalla sua stessa mano che faceva tremare il suo corpo, o forse era lo sfinimento, il dolore o forse qualcos'altro ancora._

_Poi, la mano di Tony si abbassò ed i suoi occhi si indurirono._

_"Non sembravi molto dispiaciuto, l'ultima volta che ti sei scusato per avermi scagliato fuori dalla finestra." Disse con voce dura che prometteva ulteriore dolore e ferite se Loki non avesse dovuto essere all'altezza degli standard richiesti. "Perciò, proviamoci un'altra volta, vogliamo?"_

_Loki deglutì, per un attimo temendo di non essere in grado di estrarre alcuna parola dalla sua gola rovinata, ma la sua voce obbedì, se pure riluttantemente. "Mi dispiace," sussurrò con una voce che a malapena riconosceva come la propria. E lo intendeva veramente, sebbene forse non per le ragioni per cui lo avrebbe voluto Tony._

_Tony emise una distorta mistura di risata e grugnito. "Devo dire che suoni molto più sincero questa volta, Reindeer Games," lo derise, velenoso divertimento dipinto nelle parole. Fece un passo indietro riguardando Loki mentre lui si accasciava nelle catene. "Sebbene, se vuoi davvero il mio perdono devi guadagnartelo."_

_Con ciò, le catene vennero rilasciate e Loki bruscamente cadde in ginocchio sul duro pavimento soffiando di dolore quando le sue braccia furono improvvisamente rilasciate dallo sforzo._

_La sua postura curva strattonò atrocemente i tagli della frusta e per un momento, il mondo divenne leggermente sfuocato sui bordi, prima di tornare di nuovo alla normalità. Per quanto normale il mondo potesse essere nel suo stato corrente._

_Dalla sua posizione in ginocchio, era dolorosamente consapevole del bozzo sul davanti dei pantaloni di Tony. L'uomo si era eretto già quando Loki era stato spogliato nudo e appeso in catene e manette, ma senza dubbio si era considerevolmente indurito da allora._

_Il suo stomaco si contrasse spiacevolmente e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di bloccare la vista inquietante, di fingere che non fosse davanti a lui. Ma neppure quella piccola tregua gli fu concessa, perché pochi attimi dopo, un duro ceffone gli colpì una guancia, facendogli spalancare gli occhi. "Piantala." Tony ringhiò sopra a lui, chiaramente non contento di quello che ovviamente considerava un piccolo atto di ribellione di Loki._

_Il manico della frusta si fermò sotto al suo mento, sollevando in alto il suo viso, così che i suoi occhi incontrassero quelli di Tony._

_Quasi si ritrasse quando guardò dentro ad essi e fu accolto da una contorta e perversa miscela di odio, soddisfazione ed eccitazione, così intenso che poteva quasi sentire il calore che si irradiava da esso. "E' opportuno tu faccia buon uso della tua famosa lingua d'argento o ti riappenderò e continueremo dove abbiamo lasciato," Sibilò, come se Loki non sapesse già cosa lo aspettava, cosa Tony volesse da lui._

_E poi, Tony slacciò i suoi pantaloni, lasciandoli cadere senza cerimonie a terra. Contro ogni buon conto, Loki fu sopraffatto dal desiderio di girare la testa, ma ci fu un paio di mani forti nei suoi capelli che bloccarono la sua testa in posizione. Era troppo debole per combatterle, fosse anche stato abbastanza stupido da provare, perciò semplicemente acconsentì._

_Le mani gli tiravano dolorosamente i capelli, come se stessero per strappare le ciocche alle radici. Eppure non si ribellò. Lo sapeva. Non aveva scelta._

_Non aveva scelta._

_Tony gemette il suo piacere quando Loki lo prese e sebbene stesse quasi soffocando, procedette come ordinato. L'insopportabile dolore sulla schiena lo incitava, domando il suo bruciante desiderio di smettere quello che stava facendo, ricordandogli quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di un rifiuto. L'abietta umiliazione era peggiore di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse sofferto in precedenza, anche peggiore dell'essere portato ad Asgard in catene, ma non avrebbe potuto sopportare ancora frustate perciò continuò._

_Mentre Tony vigorosamente penetrava nella sua bocca, futilmente cercò di staccare le mani che tenevano la sua testa in una morsa decisa, ma Tony non lo permise, tirando brutalmente in risposta. "Hai già difficoltà ad accettare, principessa? Ricordati, questo è solo perché mi hai scagliato da quella finestra," gli ringhiò contro l'uomo, la voce ansimava di lussuria e vittoria. "Per quello che hai fatto a New York, il perdono verrà ad un prezzo più alto."_

_Le parole gli stavano ancora riecheggiando negli orecchi quando si svegliò spaventato con un grido, il respiro affannoso nella gola bruciante e il cuore che batteva così forte nel suo petto che era sorpreso che non gli fosse ancora uscito dal corpo. Per un lungo momento, giacque dov'era, ansimando, mentre il suo sangue pulsava come un tuono nei suoi orecchi, le terrificanti immagini del sogno che vorticavano come una rabbiosa tempesta nella sua mente._

_Gradualmente, il terrore lasciò strada al travolgente sollievo dello scoprire che era solo un sogno - seppure un terrificante, orribile, e anche troppo reale incubo, peggiore di qualsiasi cosa potesse ricordare da notti febbrili e sonni inquieti._

_Eppure, i ricordi erano chiari e vividi nella sua mente, e riempivano la sua coscienza, rifiutando ancora di sparire._

_Deglutendo, si domandò se il suo sogno assomigliasse a quello che Tony stava progettando per lui. O avrebbe fatto di peggio? Ancora una volta, il terrore del sogno riaffacciò la sua testa orrenda con forza, mentre le orribili prospettive del suo futuro si rendevano ancora una volta note._

_Se solo avesse saputo, le cose sarebbero state leggermente più facili da affrontare._

_Ma non sapeva. Non aveva idea di quello che Tony avrebbe fatto di lui._

_E alla fine, tutto quello che poteva fare era sperare per il meglio e temere il peggio._

_Gli servì molto tempo prima che il sonno lo riprendesse di nuovo e quando accadde, era pieno di immagini da incubo, che lo facevano rivoltare e rigirare tra le lenzuola._

__


	20. Capitolo 20

_  
Era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, la sua schiena ancora una coperta di crudele agonia dopo la fustigazione che gli era stata inflitta qualche giorno prima, mentre Tony era seduto confortevolmente su una sedia, compiaciuto e pieno di se. Questa volta, la frusta della precedente sessione era stata sostituita da un frustino che teneva in una mano, sbattendo un estremità lentamente e deliberatamente contro il palmo aperto mentre scrutava Loki con soddisfazione._

_Qualcosa - forse era la postura dell'uomo o lo sguardo nei suoi occhi o l'aura che lo circondava - suggeriva che la sua intenzione primaria non era di infliggere dolore, ma invece umiliazione._

_Il frustino cessò di colpire e Loki trattenne il fiato._

_"Spogliati." Fu il prevedibile ordine._

_Non aveva scelta, ovviamente, quindi lasciò cadere i suoi abiti sul terreno. Osservando come la nudità che era considerata naturale ad Asgard, non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire a disagio in quel modo eppure, si trovava a desiderare disperatamente di sfuggire allo sguardo di Tony che banchettava sul suo corpo nudo._

_"Inginocchiati," Fu la parola successiva che uscì dalla bocca di Tony, anche essa aspettata._

_Ancora, obbedì. Non c'era nulla da guadagnare nel rifiutare. E inginocchiarsi non era qualcosa che non avesse fatto già molte volte, perciò non glie ne importava nulla._

_Il terzo ordine non era atteso, però._

_"Striscia fino qui," Tony strascicò le parole, mentre lo invitava con un pigro gesto delle dita. "Sulle mani e le ginocchia."_

_Avrebbe dovuto, ma i suoi arti rifiutarono di obbedire. Qualcosa lo teneva fermo, una minuscola ombra di qualcosa che a malapena ricordava, ma ancora sfarfallava nel profondo della sua mente._

_Si, era vero, una volta possedeva l'orgoglio. L'improvviso ricordo lo tenne paralizzato sul posto, incurante e immobile mentre passavano i secondi, dolorosamente lenti._

_Tony socchiuse gli occhi con furia a questa dimostrazione di ribellione. Alzandosi bruscamente camminò fino a dov'era Loki e senza una parola, abbassò il frustino sulla sua schiena ferita, facendolo gridare per il furioso dolore che immediatamente esplose. Incessantemente, il frustino continuò a cadere, fino a quando perse il conto dei colpi che piovevano su di lui ed i tagli dalla fin troppo recente fustigazione si furono riaperti, il sangue sgorgava per scendere lungo suoi fianchi._

_E la sola cosa a cui riusciva a pensare mentre giaceva lì, divorato dal dolore che cresceva insopportabilmente ad ogni colpo, era che non c'era nessuno che lo avrebbe salvato, nessuno che volesse neppure alzare un dito per aiutarlo. Era completamente solo; il mondo gli aveva girato le spalle, indifferente a tutto il suo dolore e alla sua sofferenza. Ancora, si domandò se davvero meritasse tutto questo. Qualcuno davvero poteva meritare questo? Ma non aveva importanza; Tony chiaramente pensava che lo meritasse, e qui, solo la sua opinione aveva importanza._

_Quando le percosse infine cessarono, giacque a faccia in giù sul pavimento, annaspando per l'aria che sembrava essergli stata tolta dai polmoni, amaramente rimpiangendo la sua sconsiderata disobbedienza. Il dolore era intenso quanto la volta precedente se non peggiore, rendendolo nauseato e stomacato._

_Poi Le scarpe di Tony si mossero nel suo campo visivo mentre l'uomo si fermò in piedi davanti a lui. Schioccò leggermente le labbra e Loki era certo che scuotesse il capo anche se non lo vedeva dalla sua posizione prona sul pavimento._

_"Pensavo avessi imparato ormai che essere recalcitrante non aiuta." Un piede poco gentilmente spinse il suo fianco, come fosse un pezzo di immondizia gettato per la strada. "Ebbene, obbedirai ai miei ordini da ora in avanti come un bravo piccolo schiavo?"_

_C'era una sola risposta possibile. "Si." Sospirò, la parola rauca uscì dalla sua gola infiammata._

_Senza avviso, il frustino colpì di nuovo duramente la sua schiena e lui gridò per l'improvviso, inaspettato dolore._

_"Hai dimenticato qualcosa," Sentì la voce contrariata di Tony da qualche parte sopra a lui. "Ovvero il tuo stato. E soprattutto il mio."_

_Quello che Tony voleva da lui era fin troppo ovvio. E come sempre, non aveva scelta se non offrirlo._

_"Padrone." Riuscì a dire, la parola come cenere nella sua bocca._

_Tony emise un grugnito soddisfatto. "Meglio. Forse dopotutto stai imparando." Fece una pausa poi parlò di nuovo, la sua voce svariate note più tagliente. "Sebbene, se pensi che questo sia un comportamento accettabile, forse è opportuno che ti insegni una lezione reale. Forse imparerai il tuo posto più rapidamente se ti regalassi ai miei amici Avenger in modo che possano averti a turno anche loro."_

_No, pensò, lo stomaco gli si annodò, ma sapeva bene che non poteva dirlo forte._

_Tony continuò, imperturbabile, come parlasse del tempo. "Natasha sarebbe deliziata dall'opportunità di divertirsi con i suoi coltelli. Non è stata felice che tu l'abbia chiamata vulvetta lamentosa, per non parlare di quello che hai fatto al suo boyfriend. Bruce Banner - o dovrei dire Hulk - sente la mancanza del suo giocattolo. E Steve Rogers - beh non pensare che il suo atteggiamento da bravo ragazzo ti inganni. Non credo tu voglia sapere che cosa striscia dietro quella facciata innocente. In fin dei conti probabilmente è il peggiore di loro."_

_Una pausa significativa. Poi: "E Barton, beh, sono certo che voi due avete molto tempo perso da recuperare. In effetti, hanno chiesto tutti di trascorrere un po' di tempo da soli con te. Barton per esempio è stato chiaro nelle sue richieste, e sono stato molto tentato di accoglierle."_

_Loki rabbrividì. Ovviamente, tutti quegli Avengers che portano rancori verso di lui. E non riusciva neppure a sopportare quello che Tony gli stava facendo._

_Il suono di passi gli disse che l'uomo si stava allontanando da lui in direzione della sedia. Era un minuscolo conforto, ma certamente è il solo che avrà._

_"Quindi, se non apprezzi la virtù dell'obbedienza, potrei semplicemente decidere di verificare se uno dei miei amici sarà più bravo ad insegnartela di me."_

_Lui deglutì anche se la sua bocca era asciutta e non c'era nulla da deglutire salvo la paura e la trepidazione.  
Poi, Tony parlò di nuovo. "Adesso striscia."_

_Si, una volta aveva l'orgoglio, per quanto fosse difficile crederlo. Ma non era rimasto nulla di esso adesso, neppure una traccia, perciò, con uno sforzo che gli fece girare la testa per lo sfinimento, si sollevò dal pavimento e strisciò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, lentamente fino a dove Tony era seduto, osservando con compiaciuta soddisfazione._

_"Fermo li." Ordinò quando Loki fu arrivato a metà strada. Loki si fermò dov'era, scivolando indietro sulle anche, incerto se essere sollevato del fatto di essere fuori tiro da Tony. L'uomo sogghignò mentre lo osservava, lo sguardo che esaminava criticamente il corpo nudo davanti a lui._

_"Toccati," Ordinò. "E non fare la cazzata di farmi ripetere."_

_No, l'orgoglio che aveva non c'era più, l'ultimo briciolo di esso ormai da lungo andato. Strappato dal suo essere e fatto a pezzi dallo stesso uomo che lo guardava con odio e risentimento impressi su ogni lineamento._

_Il viso arrossito dalla vergogna, afferrò il suo moscio manico con mani tremanti e lo accarezzò con la mano per la lunghezza. Ovviamente le sue carezze non ebbero alcun effetto, non produssero alcuna reazione. Era semplicemente il suo palmo che massaggiava pelle e tessuto irresponsivo, e aveva difficoltà a ricordare di essere mai stato in una situazione indegnamente meno erotica di quella._

_Tony rise di questa penosa performance. "E' il meglio che tu possa fare? Quanto sei patetico. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Reindeer Games." Grugnì in sprezzante divertimento. "Mettici un po' di impegno, o potrei riconsiderare seriamente le richieste di Barton."_

_Un'altra bollente ondata di vergogna si rovesciò su di lui ma accarezzò più forte, cercando di concentrarsi. Ovviamente era inutile e non riuscì neppure ad avere una mezza erezione. Perciò chiuse gli occhi, cercando di chiudere fuori il mondo e di riportare alla mente piaceri condivisi con amanti nel passato, ma i ricordi scivolavano via e tutto quello che riempiva la sua mente era umiliazione e paura e mera disperazione._

_Poi ci fu uno strano suono crepitante, e quando guardò in su, Tony era sparito. Al suo posto c'era una abietta creatura accucciata sulla seduta della sedia, una bestia fatta di fuoco e zolfo, occhi di fuoco che scintillavano e bava che scendeva dalle sue fauci che si aprirono per rivelare righe perfette di affilati brillanti denti. Denti che volevano strappare e tagliare, mutilare e distruggere fino a che non rimanesse nulla._

_Gli saltò addosso, quasi fluttuando nell'aria, incredibilmente aggraziato per un essere così orrendo e brutale, atterrando con le zampe davanti sul suo petto. Non c'era nulla di grazioso nell'impatto, invece, che sembrava quello di una meteora che si schiantava su di lui e venne schiacciato sul pavimento con le mascelle furiose a pochi centimetri da lui che si chiusero sulla sua gola. Riuscì e appena ad alzare un braccio in alto da sotto di se per difendersi cercando di afferrare l'oggetto bavoso che stava per strappargli la giugulare._

_Ed in quel momento, il viso della bestia sfarfallò, come se l'aria stessa bollisse e si spostasse attorno ad essa e quando lo strano miraggio scomparve, quello che restava della creatura indossò un viso troppo familiare per il conforto._

_Il viso di Tony._

_Anche il sorriso era quello di Tony, ma i denti dietro alle labbra erano ancora quelli della bestia, taglienti ed appuntiti. Lui cercò di allontanare il suo corpo, di sollevare la gamba e fare leva per spostare il grande peso che incombeva su di lui verso il lato, ma i suoi sforzi furono inutili; La bestia pesava troppo e non si mosse._

_Una mano simile ad una zampa colpì pesante a lato della sua testa, facendogli roteare la vista per il duro colpo, stordendolo momentaneamente. Quando rinvenne, appendici ungulate stavano rastrellando il suo corpo, lasciando profondi graffi sanguinanti, facendolo a brandelli._

_E lui gridò, ancora e ancora, mentre la bestia lo faceva a pezzi fino a che non ci fu più nulla da fare a pezzi._

_Quando si svegliò, fu con il sudore che gocciolava da ogni poro del suo corpo, con lenzuola spiegazzate arrotolate alle gambe e con la gola infiammata per le grida._

_I sogni di quella notte non lo abbandonarono. Rimasero ostinatamente nel profondo della sua mente, come apparizioni preparate per perseguitarlo, che rifiutavano di dargli anche solo un momento di pace._

_Ed il ricordo di come Tony lo avesse ridotto in quei sogni era ancora chiaro e vivido. Era possibile che l'uomo lo facesse? Poteva davvero far cadere Loki così in basso? O una domanda ancor più inquietante - forse non era già molto lontano dall'essere lì?_

_Ancora, stava aggirandosi per la torre, senza sapere dove andare o cosa fare di se, ma sentendo che la bestia era appostata fra le ombre, lo seguiva a pochi passi. E non c'era alcun luogo sicuro da quel mostro, nessun luogo ove nascondersi, nessun posto ove fuggire. Era intrappolato, come se fosse ancora nelle segrete ad Asgard._

_L'attesa era insopportabile. Perché Tony non lo aveva ancora chiamato? Che cosa aspettava? Era questa una malevola, contorta parte del divertimento, far cucinare Loki nella sua stessa miseria mentre attendeva l'inevitabile?_

_Non aveva risposta a nessuna delle domande._

_Perciò invece, vagava, nervosamente, dentro e fuori dalle stanze, attraverso i corridoi e indietro in cerchi infiniti in avanti e indietro. Forse era un tentativo per abbandonare i suoi pensieri angosciati da qualche parte lungo il cammino, ma gli sforzi erano invani; rifiutavano di essere lasciati indietro, tagliando e strappando la sua coscienza con affilate unghie e denti._

_Improvvisamente si trovò in cucina, un posto dove era stato molte volte prima, ma solo un paio senza Tony presente. Per qualche ragione si trovava stranamente fuori posto a stare li da solo, perciò si fermò un attimo, restando sui suoi passi. L'area era luminosa e spaziosa e in diverse circostanze lo avrebbe colpito per essere relativamente piacevole, anche rilassante. Osservava il cromo scintillante, il marmo scuro, le piastrelle grigie, i suoi occhi che scorrevano ogni cosa._

_Poi incontrarono qualcosa di diverso completamente e rimasero li._

_La collezione completa di coltelli da cucina sul bancone della cucina.  
Per un lungo momento, rimase fermo li, paralizzato. Qualcosa stava infuriando dentro di lui e quel qualcosa stava diventando sempre più forte ed insistente mentre fissava gli utensili taglienti. Come se gli stesse dicendo di agire, di fare realmente qualcosa invece di rassegnarsi al suo miserabile, tremendo futuro._

_Come se qualcun altro stesse muovendo i suoi arti, una mano tremante si mosse, le dita si chiusero su un manico, tirando lentamente fuori la lama dalla custodia._

_Era pesante nel suo pugno, non assomigliava ai leggeri coltelli da lancio che era abituato a maneggiare. La lama brillava quando la luce la colpì. Affilata. Piana. Metallica. La rigirò, soppesandola, il manico liscio nel suo palmo._

_Si, c'era sempre quella scelta._

_Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato e che aveva accettato, sarebbe stato un tale fallimento ricorrere a questo. Finirla per mano propria. Sarebbe stato disonorevole e ignominioso… ma certamente non peggio di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare come schiavo di Tony._

_Sarebbe stato rapido, almeno, e avrebbe comportato relativamente poco dolore. Forse avrebbe dovuto scegliere questa opzione al suo processo invece. Sarebbe stato più facile, invece di soffrire in questo procedimento lungo e senza una fine visibile, senza speranze di miglioramento, solo una infinita serie di umiliazioni e dolore e altre cose orribili a venire._

_Lentamente, sollevò il coltello posandolo contro il suo polso, l'acciaio freddo contro la pelle, ma stranamente confortevole ugualmente. Avrebbe potuto offrire una via di uscita da tutto questo. La sola via di uscita._

_Il freddo della lama quasi lo bruciava, e si chiese se sarebbe stato capace di farlo. Avrebbe potuto? Davvero voleva farlo?_

_Si immaginava come schiavo di piacere di Tony, passare anno dopo anno di lunghe sofferenze, essendo usato in tutti i modi possibili. Quanto avrebbe potuto resistere? Sarebbe uscito di senno e non gli sarebbe importato più di nulla? O ogni volta sarebbe rimasta orribile come la prima?_

_Forse sarebbe stato meglio uscire di scena adesso, prima che Tony decidesse di rivendicarlo, ma qualcosa lo tratteneva. Perché non voleva realmente morire, voleva ancora vivere… solo non così._

_Guardò al coltello nella sua mano, l'affilata, attraente lama. Solo una rotazione del polso e sarebbe finita. Così semplice. Tutto così semplice._

_Ma…_

_No, decise. Non oggi._

_Eppure, non tolse ancora il coltello. La sua presenza così perversamente confortante, rassicurandolo che l'opzione fosse ancora li. Perciò lo lasciò restare sulla sua pelle, cercando di trarre qualche piccolo rimasuglio di salvezza e forza dal suo freddo tocco.  
_

Lo schermo stava noiosamente pigolando, informandolo che la serie finale dei test per il suo nuovo prototipo di armatura era terminata.

Era ora.

Si lasciò cadere giù davanti al monitor, scorrendo attraverso le ultime poche linee di testo. Nessun problema finora. Bene. Quindi poteva passare a…

"Signor Stark!" la voce di Jarvis improvvisamente interruppe il silenzio. "Penso di doverla avvisare che il signor Laufeyson è in cucina ed ha appena tirato fuori uno dei suoi coltelli."

La mano di Tony si bloccò a mezz'aria mentre stava per premere il tasto return della sua tastiera.

E immediatamente ci furono un milione di pensieri che gli passarono per la testa. La maggior parte di essi contenenti la parola cazzo. E non erano del tipo buono.

Quindi Loki era appena sceso dalla sedia a dondolo e stava per scatenarsi in una furia omicida. E perché diamine non gli aveva messo al collo un collare elettrico dopo l'ultima volta quando ne aveva ancora la possibilità? Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ovviamente il pazzo sarebbe uscito di testa di nuovo. Deve mettere l'armatura e…

"Cosa sta facendo, Jarvis? Dove si trova?" chiese a metà strada dall'andare in panico.

"E' ancora in cucina, signore. Posso dire da quello che vedo, che sembra stia contemplando di tagliarsi i polsi."

E Tony si bloccò sui suoi passi mentre stava per afferrare i braccialetti, paralizzato come un cervo sotto i riflettori.

Ma che diamine?


	21. Capitolo 21

_  
Il freddo acciaio contro la sua pelle non era più freddo, era rimasto contro il suo polso abbastanza a lungo da acquisire la temperatura del suo corpo. Eppure era riluttante a ritrarlo, rimuovere se stesso da questa sottile parvenza di sicurezza offerta dalla lama. Almeno, con il coltello in mano, aveva ancora un opzione, opposta a quella di essere una vittima impotente, momento dopo momento, ancora._

_Si, aveva una scelta per una volta. Una che era libero di fare se la situazione lo avesse richiesto._

_Avrebbe dovuto sentire i rapidi passi arrivare, ovviamente, ma era troppo assorbito dall'attraente riflesso dell'acciaio per accorgersi di altro. A quel punto c'erano solo lui e il coltello affilato nella sua mano. Fino a che i due furono improvvisamente raggiunti dal suono di una voce ben nota, da qualche parte dietro di lui, irritazione e rabbia che ribollivano sotto la superficie._

_"Cosa diavolo credi di fare?"_

_Tony._

_Il coltello nella sua mano cadde sul pavimento, cadde dalle dita improvvisamente svuotate e prive di vita, sferragliando pigramente sulle piastrelle di marmo._

_Di riflesso ruotò attorno, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il proprietario di quella voce che lo stava guardando con tale veemenza che immediatamente fece un passo indietro, solo per urtare contro il bancone della cucina che gli bloccò la ritirata._

_Le sue mani afferrarono il marmo dietro a se per supportarsi, mentre un acuto lampo di paura si squarciò dentro di lui nel comprendere che Tony lo aveva appena colto in flagrante con un coltello appoggiato sul suo polso. E lui sapeva che era severamente ed espressamente proibito agli schiavi tentare di togliersi la vita, fare violenza contro la proprietà del proprio padrone. Era considerata un offesa grave e punita di conseguenza. Brutalmente._

_Silenziosamente, maledisse la propria stupidità, dopo tutto il tempo passato qui, come aveva potuto dimenticare che Jarvis avrebbe verificato quello che stava facendo ed avrebbe avvisato Tony? Perché non si era fermato a pensare prima di estrarre il coltello dalla sua custodia? Non avrebbe dovuto farlo se non fosse stato pronto ad usarlo davvero._

_La sensazione del suo stomaco che cadeva era nauseante. Sapeva che quel minuscolo frammento di conforto che era stato suo per alcuni brevi momenti, gli sarebbe stato portato via ora, i coltelli e tutto ciò che di affilato era in casa sarebbero stati posti fuori dalla sua portata, dove non li avrebbe potuti prendere. La sola alternativa che aveva era svanita e Jarvis avrebbe senza dubbio ricevuto ordine di essere più vigile per qualsiasi futuro tentativo._

_Non solo, ma per aggiungere insulto a ferita aveva aggiunto un ulteriore elemento sulla lista delle cose per cui sarebbe stato punito, prima o dopo che Tony si fosse divertito con lui._

_E se c'era qualcosa che non gli serviva era che quella lista divenisse anche più lunga._

_Tony stava solo fermo là, silenzioso, immobile, fissandolo. Forse stava aspettando una spiegazione o forse che il suo schiavo si gettasse ai suoi piedi e implorasse. Ma Loki non fece nessuna delle cose. Perché era certo che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza._

_Poi, invece di distribuire qualsiasi immediata punizione. Tony bruscamente puntò ad una delle sedie della cucina. "Siediti giù, subito. Cazzo." Ringhiò invece di parlare._

_Loki obbedì senza una parola, grato che le gambe lo sostenessero ancora, poi vide l'uomo che si versò un bicchiere di brandy e lo bevve in un solo sorso, poi un altro, dopo di che sbatté la bottiglia sul bancone con eccessiva forza._

_Poi si rivolse di nuovo a Loki fermandosi davanti a lui._

_"Va bene, principessa," Disse con lo sguardo accusatorio fisso su di Loki. "Adesso voglio che tu mi dica esattamente che diavolo stavi facendo con quel coltello?"_

_Il panico ribolliva dentro di lui, tentò di trovare una risposta, senza trovarne alcuna che fosse anche remotamente soddisfacente. Ovviamente non c'erano risposte accettabili. Non c'era modo che fosse in grado di spiegare ciòin qualche modo, lingua d'argento o meno. Quali ragioni ci possono essere per chiunque stia in piedi con un coltello sul proprio polso se non quelle ovvie._

_"Non stavo per farlo," Finalmente sbottò, ed era solo una mezza bugia. Non ora almeno, non voleva. Anche lui poteva sentire quanto debole e fiacca suonasse la scusa, e certamente non avrebbe in alcun modo placato Tony._

_Strinse i pugni, le unghie piantate nei palmi; Tony era ovviamente furioso con il suo schiavo per aver commesso un'altra grave offesa. Ancora una volta Loki era riuscito a rendere le cose anche peggiori per se stesso, scavandosi la fossa anche più profondamente._

_E stavolta, non doveva realmente fare nulla.  
_

Il liquore stava ancora bruciando nel profondo della sua gola e avrebbe voluto buttarne giù un altro in un singolo grande sorso. Ma resistette alla tentazione. Qualcosa gli diceva che troppo alcool in quel momento non sarebbe cosa buona, anche se un bicchiere o due avrebbero migliorato di certo la situazione.

Non riusciva a credere a tutto questo fottuto casino che si stava scoperchiando davanti a lui. Loki stava meditando di uccidersi? A prescindere dal fatto di pianificare di farlo realmente o meno, non c'era dubbio che lo stesse almeno considerando. Perché altrimenti il coltello sarebbe stato nella sua mano quando Tony era corso dentro, la lama posata sulla pallida pelle del suo polso.

Non c'era altra spiegazione, e dubitava che anche Loki potesse essere in grado di offrirgliene una.

E non capiva perché. Perché sicuramente non ricordava di aver trattato Loki così male. Gli aveva dato cibo sufficiente, abiti, un letto ove dormire, lo aveva anche lasciato leggere i suoi libri per passare il tempo. Non che Tony avesse mai fatto una gita nelle segrete di Asgard, ma era certo che gli alloggi offerti qui erano infinitamente meglio di quanto il dio avesse avuto nella sua cella a casa. E diamine, era certamente molto meglio delle condizioni in cui vivevano i veri carcerati in quella nazione, perciò il dio era difficilmente nella posizione di lamentarsi, principe o meno.

No… non poteva essere questo. Ci doveva essere qualcos'altro che lo aveva portato a contemplare un simile atto di disperazione. Aveva uno strisciante sospetto che gli diceva che stesse perdendo un importante parte del puzzle da qualche parte, un pezzo perduto che stava cercando di trovare, ma continuava a sfuggirgli. Perché da dove si trovava, le cose non sembravano avere alcun senso. Non era Loki, non gli assomigliava lontanamente. Il dio era sempre stato così compiaciuto, pieno di se, come si credesse la cosa migliore dai tempi del cinghiale affettato, come se il terreno non fosse degno di portare il suo peso, sempre guardando chiunque dall'alto in basso. Sicuramente era stato fatto scendere qualche centinaio di gradini dalla sua sconfitta a New York ma era ancora Loki. Arrogante. Presuntuoso. Altezzoso. Non qualcuno che vorrebbe togliersi la vita… qualsiasi cosa fosse che stesse marcendo dentro la sua mente.

E a dispetto della sua shockata confusione a questa svolta degli eventi, era arrabbiato. Arrabbiato che qualcuno potesse anche solo considerare una cosa simile lì nella sua torre. Che qualcuno volesse piegarsi ad un tale inutile, insensato, totalmente irrevocabile atto, anche qualcuno come Loki. Il solo pensiero era rivoltante e orribile nella sua inutilità.

"Non stavo per farlo" aveva detto il dio.

Ancora una bugia? Non c'era modo per lui di saperlo. Forse era la verità, forse no.

E c'era solo una cosa che poteva fare in questo momento, anche se non aveva voglia di farlo. Ma doveva arrivare al nocciolo di tutto questo, trovare cosa aveva provocato questa merda. Poteva non piacergli, ma aveva una responsabilità, a dispetto di non averla voluta da principio, e stava a lui venire a patti con le conseguenze.  
Una cosa era certa. Nessuno si sarebbe suicidato sotto la sua sorveglianza. Folle dio super cattivo o meno.

"Davvero," disse senza neppure preoccuparsi di nascondere il crudo scetticismo nella sua voce. "Allora cosa ci faceva quel coltello nella tua mano? Stavi forse per fare un insalata? O creare ritagli di carta alla cinese? Eh?"

Loki deglutì. Ed invece di rispondere, rimase seduto li, meditabondo, come se il peso del mondo fosse depositato sulle sue spalle, osservando una macchia sul pavimento. Così non-altezzoso. Non-Impertinente. Non-arrogante. Non-Loki.

Tony sbatté un pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare il dio per la sorpresa. "Ho detto, che cosa cazzo ci facevi con quel coltello ?"

Loki era ancora silenzioso. Si piegò maldestramente mentre la sua bocca si strinse.

Tony rifiutò di intenerirsi, "Parla!" spinse rifiutando di accettare l'ostinato silenzio di Loki. "Cosa ti ha portato anche solo a considerare di farlo?"

Loki sembrava essere sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma le sue labbra semiaperte si richiusero prima che una singola parola avesse lasciato la sua bocca.

Questo chiaramente non portava a nulla. Forse avrebbe dovuto trovare da un'altra angolatura.

E non era un terapista, neppure lontanamente. In effetti era orrendamente terribile nella maggior parte delle forme di comunicazione interpersonale che non coinvolgessero scambi di battute sarcastiche o scambi di informazioni tecnologiche.  
Ma non poteva fare marcia indietro, anche se avrebbe voluto. Per un attimo desiderava che Bruce fosse lì; lui avrebbe saputo come trattare con una fottuta situazione come quella, a dispetto del suo comportamento timido e calmo. Ma non era lì, quindi Tony doveva gestirlo da solo.

Perciò si girò verso il solo conforto che poteva trovare, il bicchiere nella sua mano prendendo un altro sorso, poi si appoggiò con la schiena sul bancone della cucina mentre fissava Loki con uno sguardo risoluto. "Lo sai, non è esattamente sfuggito alla mia conoscenza come ultimamente tu sembri aver fatto un grande tuffo di testa verso la terra dell'eterno destino ed oscurità senza portare con te un biglietto di ritorno. Ti dispiace dirmi che cosa ti ha portato li?"

Ci fu solo il silenzio. Un lungo, lungo silenzio.

No, non era un terapista. Ovviamente i suoi tentativi si sarebbero scontrati solo con ostinato silenzio. E che diamine avrebbe fatto se Loki non lo avesse degnato di una risposta? Non poteva lasciare le cose come erano, non se non voleva rischiare di imbattersi in un corpo senza vita la prossima volta che passava una soglia.

La sua mente stava vorticando. Solitamente si portava le persone con tendenze suicide in apposite strutture o al limite si faceva incontrare loro qualche tipo di consulente in igiene mentale, o qualsivoglia nome fantastico gli strizzacervelli si dessero al giorno d'oggi, ma non poteva farlo con Loki.

Si ho un dio alieno demente e con tendenze suicide che ha tentato di conquistare il pianeta un po' di tempo fa ed ha bisogno di aiuto. Quello sarebbe stato grandioso. Lo SHIELD sarebbe arrivato nel giro di minuti e avrebbe fatto pentire Loki di non essersi tagliato le vene quando ne aveva la possibilità. E Tony avrebbe ricevuto una visita da Erik e dal suo piccolo team di berserker armati, che gli avrebbero chiesto di sapere perché Loki non fosse più in sua custodia come decretato dall'onnipotente Padre degli Dei.

Avanti, dammi una risposta, qualsiasi risposta, semplicemente qualcosa con cui lavorare, incoraggiò silenziosamente il dio chiuso ad ostrica.

Poi, come se lo avesse ordinato, Loki guardò in su faccia a faccia, i suoi occhi verdi che scavavano dentro ai propri.

"Quando intendi reclamare il tuo diritto di portarmi a letto?"

Il bicchiere in mano a Tony cadde sul pavimento rompendosi in mille pezzi.


	22. Capitolo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo per evitare qualsiasi confusione - quando iniziamo questo capitolo, è stato schiacciato il pulsante di riavvolgimento per fare un passo indietro nel tempo e rileggere la scena del capitolo precedente dal punto di vista di Loki.

_  
"Davvero," Disse Tony, ovviamente non accettando la sua debole scusa per un secondo. "Allora cosa ci faceva quel coltello nella tua mano? Stavi per preparare un insalata? O creare ritagli di carta alla cinese? Eh?"_

_Non aveva risposta da offrire. Nessuna che avesse senso in ogni caso. Deglutì, sperando che l'uomo se ne andasse. Sebbene far sparire le persone nell'aria sottile non fosse qualcosa che avesse mai potuto fare. Neppure con tutta la sua magia. E certamente il mero desiderio non avrebbe compiuto miracoli di quella portata._

_Senza avviso, Tony sbatté il pugno con violenza sul piano del tavolo e Loki sobbalzò, sorpreso. "Ho detto che cazzo stavi facendo con quel coltello poco fa?" L'uomo domandò, impaziente ed irritato._

_Stavo solo esultando per aver trovato un alternativa al sottomettermi a te._

_Non sarebbe stata la verità. Ma non poteva dirlo, ovviamente._

_"Parla!" l'uomo insisteva, rifiutando di accettare il suo silenzio come risposta. "Cosa ti ha portato anche solo a considerare di farlo?"_

_Loki ebbe quasi voglia di ridere alla domanda. Sarebbe stata una amara, autoironica risata che sarebbe suonata vacua e mesta. Cosa ti ha portato anche solo a considerare di farlo?_

_Tony era davvero serio? Si aspettava realmente e voleva che Loki gli desse una risposta onesta alla domanda?_

_Perché non vedo l'ora di divenire il tuo balocco, che tu mi trasformi nel tuo piccolo giocattolo._

_E c'era una domanda che era impaziente di fare a Tony di rimando._

_Per la barba di Odino, era questo che stavi aspettando?_

_Ma trattenne la lingua e pigramente osservò una macchia grigia sul pavimento._

_L'uomo bevve un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere, poi indifferentemente si appoggiò al bancone di marmo. "Lo sai, non è esattamente sfuggito alla mia conoscenza come ultimamente tu sembri aver fatto un grande tuffo di testa verso la terra dell'eterno destino ed oscurità senza portare con te un biglietto di ritorno. Ti dispiace dirmi che cosa ti ha portato li?"_

_Loki sollevò le sopracciglia. Era una strana domanda da fare, e non era del tutto certo di capire a cosa Tony stesse giocando. Forse un altro dei suoi giochi, allora, che il suo schiavo osasse dire la verità così che lui lo potesse punire per aver parlato fuori luogo._

_Ed ovviamente lui avrebbe potuto dire qualche altra cosa, nascondere in qualche modo, dare una risposta vaga. Era Loki il Fabbro delle bugie, Loki la lingua d'argento e tutte le altre cose di cui gli davano credito. Poteva pensare ad una risposta appropriata alla domanda di Tony che non aggiungesse un altro elemento alla lunga lista di offese-per-cui-doveva-essere-punito._

_O poteva optare per la verità. Cosa aveva da perdere? Qual era la cosa peggiore che Tony potesse fargli che non avesse già pianificato per lui?_

_E fu quello il momento in cui decise di averne avuto abbastanza. Chiedere era di certo meglio che rimanere in un costante stato di attesa, senza sapere, con la mente intorpidita dalla preoccupazione, dall'attesa, dalle domande._

_Perciò Loki guardò in faccia l'uomo, appoggiato contro il bancone di cucina, incontrando un paio di inesorabili occhi marrone._

_"Quando hai intenzione di reclamare i tuoi diritti di portarmi a letto?" chiese mentre Tony stava bevendo un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere, uno strano senso di sollievo si riversò su di lui ora che la domanda era posta. Se la risposta fosse stata qui e adesso, ebbene fosse, almeno non avrebbe dovuto continuare ad aggirarsi con l'incertezza sulle spalle._

_Per un attimo, Loki si chiese se Tony si stesse soffocando per l'ultimo sorso di alcool, mentre restò lì pietrificato con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semi aperta in quella che sembrava una scioccata sofferenza, sembrando incapace di dire una parola._

_Poi l'immobilità fu interrotta dal fragore del vetro che cadde a terra, schegge e liquido che si sparsero su tutto il pavimento._

_E Tony sembrava come se stesse ancora soffocando ed ansimando per lunghi momenti in seguito, quando sembrò che avesse raccolto abbastanza parole da parlare._

_"Cosa diavolo hai appena detto?"_

_Si, era una inappropriata e sconsiderata domanda, una che non si supponeva avrebbe chiesto e per cui sarebbe probabilmente stato punito. Gli schiavi non sono autorizzati a chiedere spiegazioni ai loro padroni, dopo tutto._

_Eppure, ripeté a se stesso. La domanda era stata fatta, che male poteva fargli parlare apertamente un'altra volta. Sarebbe già stato punito per così tante cose che ormai non faceva differenza._

_"Ho chiesto quando finalmente reclamerai il tuo diritto di portarmi a letto?" Era sorprendente che la sua voce riuscisse ad essere così calma e composta, in tagliente contrasto con quello che stava ribollendo nel profondo del suo stomaco. - repulsione, disgusto e pa…-. No, futilmente cercò di rassicurarsi, non paura. Repulsione e disgusto._

_Tuttavia, invece di mostrare rabbia per l'ovviamente inappropriata domanda, Tony fece uno - no, due - passi indietro rispetto a lui, alzando le mani a palmi in avanti, gli occhi spalancati come salsiere._

_"Ookay, ora, cerchiamo di tenere a freno i cavalli qui per un secondo. Time-out. Time out." L'ultima parola gridata non detta mentre faceva dei movimenti a taglio, orizzontali con le mani. Da dove Loki era seduto sembrava che un lieve rossore si fosse sparso sulle guance di Tony, ma doveva essere uno scherzo della lampada a fluorescenza sotto cui si trovava l'uomo._

_Poi, Tony sembrò curvare le spalle e prese un profondo respiro, si passò una mano sulla bocca, sembrando borbottare qualcosa a se stesso, ma le parole erano troppo smorzate perché Loki le sentisse. Poi procedette a dire qualcosa in un tono di voce più udibile, ma apparentemente ci ripensò, mentre si fermava dopo aver detto poco più che qualche sillaba. Finalmente espirò con un sospiro pesante e poi fece un ulteriore tentativo più riuscito di parlare._

_"Ora, io non sono familiare con lo slang vernacolare Asgardiano, ma per cortesia dimmi che 'portare qualcuno a letto' ha un significato completamente diverso da dove vieni tu. Ovvero che non significhi sesso. Che non significhi nulla che ha a che vedere con l'intero concetto di 'inserisci la linguetta A nella fessura B'" Sputò fuori Tony sembrando qualcuno che avesse inghiottito qualcosa di amaro e spiacevole, qualcosa che avrebbe voluto già aver sputato di nuovo fuori._

_Loki piegò un sopracciglio confuso. Di cos'altro avrebbe dovuto parlare? Tony stava giocando con lui prendendosi gioco di lui di nuovo?_

_L'uomo comunque non aspettò che rispondesse. Invece, si passò una mano attraverso i capelli disordinati, in modo forzato, come se stesse tentando di grattar via qualcosa di appiccicoso attaccato al suo scalpo, poi continuò a parlare, o meglio a farfugliare, mentre il suo viso divenne una smorfia addolorata._

_"Hai davvero pensato che io volessi…" Iniziò e poi inspirò profondamente, stranamente instabile, come se il pavimento sotto di lui stesse cedendo. "Gesù Cristo. Questo non succederà! Seriamente, Rudolph, io ti sembro qualcuno che si diverte a infilare le mie parti del corpo migliori in luoghi in cui non sono bene accette?" C'era una chiara nota di agitazione nella voce. E sembrava che Tony tentasse di trattenerla, di rimanere freddo e spassionato, fallendo miseramente. Infine sembrò arrendersi e alzò sia la voce che la testa come se non stesse più parlando a Loki, ma ai cieli sovrastanti i palmi delle mani in alto in modo appellativo "Mioddio! Ma che diamine sulla verde terra ti ha mai fatto pensare che volessi mai fare una cosa simile?"_

_Loki socchiuse gli occhi un paio di volte, cercando di dare un senso a quello che Tony stava dicendo, facendolo allineare alle sue conoscenze della sua situazione qui nella Stark Tower e a come si sarebbe rivelata, ma era come mettere insieme un puzzle pieno di pezzi sbagliati. Non stavano insieme._

_In qualche modo, non era più così sicuro delle cose._

_Ma non si sbagliava su una cosa. E quando Tony guardò verso di lui aspettandosi che gli dicesse qualcosa, vi si appende._

_"Tu sembravi… abbastanza interessato il giorno in cui ti ho fatto il massaggio ai piedi."_

_"Per dirlo forte, se non lo hai notato, sono un uomo!" C'era un'agitata esasperazione nella voce di Tony, sebbene Loki non fosse sicuro di capire esattamente che cosa l'avesse provocata. "Forse voi dei avete un perfetto controllo sui vostri corpi e non vi trovate mai in situazioni simili, ma io posso assicurarti che noi Midgardiani maschi funzioniamo su un livello del tutto diverso. E quel tipo di cosa ci può accadere alla cassa del supermercato, a cena con la famiglia, nella doccia, in palestra, ovunque! Alcuni di noi possono aver problemi a stare in piedi in un refolo di vento senza che succeda. Il punto è che non significa nulla."_

_Era come svuotare un vaso rovesciandolo e poi rimetterlo dritto con i contenuti sul tavolo sparsi e rimescolati. Adesso, le parole di Tony avevano rovesciato allo stesso modo un mondo e Loki stava ancora cercando di dar senso a questo nuovo ordine che ne risultava._

_Perciò chiese cautamente, perché non era certo di poter sopportare di scoprire di non aver capito e ricevere la risposta sbagliata._

_"Tu, non desideri portarmi a letto quindi?" La domanda rimase appesa in aria per qualche secondo, traballando precariamente come una goccia di pioggia sulla punta di una foglia. Risolutamente soffocò il minuscolo, disperato barlume di speranza che minacciava di risalire dentro di lui; era di certo meglio eliminarlo ora che attendere venisse estinto un attimo dopo._

_Tony sospirò quando si chinò pesantemente sul marmo nero del bancone di cucina, scuotendo la testa in costernazione mentre faceva una smorfia. "Vedi, principessa, nel caso non ti sia sovvenuto, io sono Tony Stark - miliardario, genio, playboy, filantropo, l'invincibile Iron Man. Anche una sola di queste cose, sarebbe sufficiente ad ottenere un nutrito numero di ragazze a qualsiasi festa decente che mi sbattono le ciglia e mi si attaccano addosso ad un braccio come super colla. Combinandole insieme, ciò significa più pretendenti di quanti io possa allontanare con un bastone appuntito. Ti assicuro che ho un sufficiente numero di potenziali partner consenzienti pronti ad adularmi. Non ho bisogno di avere anche dei partner non consenzienti." Fissò Loki con uno sguardo imperscrutabile. "Oltre a ciò, abbiamo una parola per definire quel tipo di azione qui sul Pianeta Terra. E Le persone che la commettono, finiscono in galera."_

_Ed in qualche modo, Loki ebbe la bizzarra sensazione di essere improvvisamente in grado di respirare di nuovo in modo proprio, a dispetto di non aver notato in precedenza alcuna malattia respiratoria. Come se un enorme peso che lo stava spingendo giù gli fosse stato magicamente tolto dalle spalle._

_Poi ci fu un lungo silenzio e Loki osò un rapido sguardo negli occhi di Tony e quasi rifiutò quello che vi vedeva._

_Non c'era odio, rabbia o sdegno, o alcun'altra delle emozioni che avrebbero dovuto esservi._

_In effetti, c'è una sola cosa._

_Compassione.  
_


	23. Capitolo 23

Ebbene, quella era stata senza dubbio una delle più imbarazzanti e spiacevoli conversazioni che ricordasse di aver mai sostenuto nei suoi quaranta e qualcosa anni di vita. Mai. Anche peggio del discorso - o conferenza - che suo padre gli aveva fatto dopo quella volta, in seconda elementare, quando il suo insegnante l'aveva colto a fare pipì nella borsa da ginnastica di uno dei suoi straordinariamente idioti compagni di classe (che lo meritava completamente).

Guardò gli attrezzi e le varie apparecchiature sparse attraverso la superficie graffiata del suo banco di lavoro; Forse avrebbe dovuto riordinare quel cumulo informe. Alcuni degli attrezzi non funzionavano, ma non si era mai preoccupato di dividere gli apparecchi non funzionanti da quelli usabili, basandosi sulla sua memoria per ricordarsi quelli che funzionavano oppure no.

Afferrò uno dei pezzi più spesso usati dell'equipaggiamento disorganizzato. Era un saldatore ad arco; aveva anche costruito una delle sue prime armature con quell'attrezzo. Lentamente lo girò fra le mani, lasciando scivolare il palmo attraverso la maniglia liscia ma sporca per l'uso frequente, ricordandosi i primi giorni passati nella sua officina tagliando e martellando, saldando e accomodando i sottili fogli di metallo insieme. Ed anche se non si era dimenticato come quel particolare periodo avesse avuto la sua serie di problemi, così come tutti i periodi della sua vita sembravano avere la consuetudine di fare, con il senno di poi sembravano giorni lussuosamente privi di problemi.

Perché allora non aveva un dio-trasformato-in-schiavo che vagava per la sua torre come un animale non voluto. Per cui lui, Tony, spasimava, come fosse stato uno scolaretto alla-soglia-della-pubertà che sbavava dietro alla bella miss popolarità un po' più anziana di lui che viveva dall'altro lato della strada.

Per rendere le cose anche peggiori, l'oggetto della sua attrazione lo sapeva. E Tony, sempre soave e sicuro di se, non riusciva a evitare di sentirsi un completo idiota perché il suo desiderio era così ovvio. Come un fottuto cartello al neon a Broadway, con una freccia lampeggiante che puntava direttamente a lui. Era davvero lui, il pervertito fanatico del sesso, guardate qui tutti quanti.

Mugugnando, passò una mano sporca di grasso fra i suoi capelli, senza curarsi per nulla delle brutte strisce di olio che lasciavano dietro. Si sarebbe lavato. Poteva semplicemente salire di sopra e fare una doccia, e oh si, masturbarsi al pensiero di un dio Norreno nudo mentre se la faceva, eh, solo per buona misura?

Oddio e lui che pensava di essere stato discreto, cercando di essere sempre misurato e corretto attorno al dio. Ma ovviamente c'era stata una piccola indiscrezione (vedasi scatenata erezione) che aveva sventato i suoi piani, e Loki l'aveva notata, traendo le sue conclusioni riguardo il modo in cui le cose stavano andando a finire.

Il semplice pensiero faceva risalire il rossore sulle sue guance di nuovo. Irritato prese la maschera di saldatura appesa al muro, sbattendola accidentalmente contro dell'altro equipaggiamento che cadde sul pavimento con un rumore sferragliante, ma lo ignorò e si mise la maschera protettiva sulla testa, agganciando le cinghie sicuramente in posizione. Il pesante odore metallico, in un certo modo familiare, solitamente gli calmava i nervi come olio versato su acque turbinose. Aveva speso una miriade di ore dietro a quella maschera fatta su misura, immergendosi nel lavoro quando il mondo esterno diveniva troppo difficile da affrontare.

Il brillio del saldatore ad arco portò via quasi tutto il suo campo visivo quando lo accese e a dispetto dell'indumento pesante, poteva ancora sentire parte del calore che emanava dalla fiamma a calor vivo solo pochi centimetri lontana dal suo viso mascherato.  
Iniziò a lavorare sui pezzi di metallo finiti a metà dalla sua ultima sessione. Scariche di scintille spruzzate sul suo banco di lavoro quando sistemò due bordi affilati unendoli insieme. Il metallo duro si fuse, malleabile all'inarrestabile violenza del calore vivo.

Solitamente quel tipo di lavoro di precisione focalizzato, lo aiutava a liberare la mente dalle cose, ma oggi, la piccola sessione di auto-terapia non sembrava funzionare molto efficientemente. La sua mente continuava a tornare indietro alla conversazione di un'ora prima, lo sguardo che Loki gli aveva dato, la paura e la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.

Non c'era da meravigliarsi che Loki lo avesse evitato negli ultimi giorni. Non riusciva ancora a immaginare come il dio si aspettasse realmente che lui…

Poi, Tony si rese conto di non avere alcuna idea di come le cose funzionassero ad Asgard. Certamente, Thor aveva fornito estesi monologhi che parlavano delle meraviglie del regno degli Aesir, ma quelle erano favole piene fino all'orlo di battaglie gloriose e feste sontuose, di grandi avventure e magia e meraviglie extraterrestri. Non aveva mai detto molto delle cose oscure, dei lati meno piacevoli della società Asgardiana. Quali la schiavitù, o la punizione dei loro criminali.

In qualche modo, Tony sentiva che una razza così altamente evoluta come gli Aesir avrebbe dovuto avere altri modi per gestire queste cose.

Il saldatore ad arco stava mandando docce di brillanti scintille intorno a lui, come se stesse realizzando un piccolo spettacolo di fuochi d'artificio li nell'officina. Due pezzi di metallo sul banco di lavoro si erano riluttantemente fusi in uno solo e Tony, spense il saldatore ad arco, lasciando la lamiera di acciaio ancora bollente sul bancone perché si raffreddasse.

Il suo viso si sentiva arrossato quando rimosse la maschera, e non era solo a causa del calore della fiamma di saldatura o dell'essere stato chiuso nel casco imbottito. No, era quella spiacevole sensazione di vergogna che sentiva raramente, mescolata con una buona dose di impacciato malessere.

Quindi era il primo ad ammettere (ovviamente, a se stesso, in ogni caso) che aveva passato più di una serata tra se a immaginare come sarebbe stato avere quello snello, muscoloso corpo avvolto attorno al suo in estasi, sentire quella sprezzante ma colta voce mormorare il suo nome, guardare quel viso finemente cesellato contorcersi di piacere. Ma erano fantasie private ed era certo sarebbero rimaste tali.

Ma ora, Loki lo aveva portato allo scoperto al riguardo. Aveva letto Tony come un libro aperto, scoperto il suo desiderio come fosse la cosa più evidente del mondo, chiara per chiunque con un po' d'occhio per vedere.

Era sufficientemente brutto di per se, ovviamente, ma avrebbe potuto convivervi. Quello che lo rendeva dieci volte peggiore, comunque, quello che per ogni scopo ed intenzione era una manciata di sale sparsa su una ferita aperta, era che Loki si aspettasse che lui volesse perseguire quei desideri usando la forza.

E quello che li rendeva cento volte peggiori - quella possibilità aveva portato Loki ad un punto in cui stava considerando di porre fine ad ogni cosa. Gli si gelavano le ossa al pensiero; cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse arrivato a tanto? Cosa sarebbe accaduto se si fosse davvero tagliato le vene ed avesse sanguinato a morte prima che Tony potesse fermarlo? Ovviamente non avrebbe mai saputo quale fosse la ragione, eppure… anche se Loki era un criminale di guerra e un intera serie di altre cose, l'idea che si sarebbe potuto uccidere a causa delle sue aspettative sbagliate riguardo quello che Tony stava per fargli era troppo inquietante anche solo da contemplare.

Qualcun altro aveva mai pensato così male di lui? Sicuro, Tony Stark poteva essere molte cose - egocentrico, narcisista, spericolato, autodistruttivo, al limite dell'alcoolismo, osceno e lascivo, per menzionare alcune delle cose più spesso citate a suo detrimento - ma che diavolo, era certo di non essere un fottuto stupratore.

L'intera cosa era semplicemente sbagliata su un piano completamente a se stante, la cui magnitudine non aveva mai incontrato in precedenza. Più sbagliata del ketchup sul gelato, di una svastica che adornasse lo scudo di Capitan ghiacciolo, o restare un intera settimana senza alcool. 

Si immaginava, non sapeva quando, la sua mano scivolare sotto alla T-shirt scolorita di Loki, passare sugli addominali e su sul suo torace, la pelle morbida sul suo palmo, sentendo appena appena lo sfarfallio di un cuore che batteva rapido. Il suo inguine si contrasse all'immagine mentale, e sentì una profonda punta di colpevolezza. Era sbagliato ed inappropriato, in ogni senso della parola. Loki stava impazzendo per il fatto che si aspettava che lui lo stuprasse. Sebbene non avesse usato le parole esatte, l'essenza era sempre quella.

Era questo che accadeva agli schiavi ad Asgard? Vero, Loki aveva menzionato qualcosa riguardo gli schiavi di piacere, ma non aveva riflettuto ulteriormente sul soggetto, relegandolo in qualche modo in un angolo della sua mente. Col senno di poi, era stato stupido e scortese da parte sua averlo fatto, anche se non aveva alcuna idea di quelle che sarebbero state le conseguenze. Neppure nei suoi sogni più folli avrebbe mai pensato che Loki si aspettasse da lui qualcosa di simile. Forse avrebbe dovuto considerare quella possibilità, ma non gli era mai passata per la mente, e a causa di questo fallimento nel considerare come le cose potessero funzionare ad Asgard aveva condotto qualcuno a credere che si sarebbe approfittato di lui e ne avrebbe abusato nel peggior modo possibile.

In qualche modo, le gloriose sale dorate di cui Thor aveva parlato con tanto amore ed affetto, sembrava che avessero perso il loro luccichio, nelle sinistre ombre gettate dagli eventi più recenti. E Odino, il sovrano di queste sale, aveva volutamente sentenziato che suo figlio - adottato o meno - subisse tale destino, invece che essere semplicemente imprigionato o qualsivoglia cosa usualmente fosse stata la normale punizione per i criminali Asgardiani.

E qui, Tony pensò che l'universo gli avesse dato un padre di merda.

Le sue dita, giocherellavano distrattamente con una graffetta che giaceva misera e dimenticata sul bancone, cercando di far girare il piccolo pezzo di materiale sul suo asse come una trottola. Ma l'oggetto non collaborava e scivolò sulla superficie, pattinando oltre il bordo e cadendo sul pavimento con un lieve suono metallico. Non si chinò a raccoglierla.

Lo sguardo negli occhi di Loki quando aveva fatto a Tony la sua domanda da un milione di dollari lo perseguitava ancora, come un fantasma ostinato che rifiutava di lasciarlo solo. Una mistura esplosiva di disperazione e disgusto, contraddittoriamente accoppiata con stanca rassegnazione. E c'era chiaramente anche la paura, sebbene Tony aveva notato che il dio aveva fatto del suo meglio per nasconderla.

E no, non gli piaceva l'idea di dover stare di nuovo faccia a faccia con il dio, sebbene sapesse di non aver scelta al riguardo. Loki era sfortunatamente suo ospite per un indeterminato futuro, perciò non poteva andare in giro nascondendosi dietro agli angoli e camminando in punta di piedi nella speranza di evitarlo. L'intera situazione era semplicemente andata a puttane, e sotto certi aspetti non era neppure divertente. E lui non era neppure sicuro di quale fosse la parte peggiore - che Odino fosse in gara per il premio 'peggior padre dell'anno', le sue incasinate fantasie per farsi il dio dagli occhi verdi sotto la sua responsabilità, Loki che si era accorto che Tony aveva avuto un erezione per lui, essere tacciato di essere uno stupratore, la sua mancanza di tatto che aveva portato il dio a considerare di uccidersi - o lo sguardo che aveva visto negli occhi infossati di Loki.

Quello…sguardo.

E ricordando quello sguardo, Tony arrivò ad una decisione - che a dispetto di tutto, Loki era stato punito a sufficienza.

Non era divertente picchiare qualcuno che era stato già picchiato fino a farlo svenire.

_  
Ancora una volta, Loki sedette li, sul davanzale, una gamba che dondolava irrequieta, l'altra sollevata al ginocchio. Si chiese se il cielo fosse sempre stato così blu o se lo sembrasse solo da quassù. Non ricordava di aver mai prestato molta attenzione ad esso nel passato, prima che la sua libertà gli fosse portata via. Forse era sempre stato così e lui semplicemente non ricordava._

_Forse non importava._

_Aveva voglia di uscire. Ma non era possibile, ovviamente, doveva rimanere qui, in questa gabbia di vetro ed acciaio, rinchiuso lontano dal resto del mondo. Il mondo che aveva tentato di conquistare, che giaceva sotto i suoi piedi.  
No, non c'era modo che Tony lo lasciasse mai uscire fuori da questi muri, e perché avrebbe dovuto?_

_Tony._

_Le parole che l'uomo aveva pronunciato poco prima erano ancora vivide nella sua mente, come la compassione che aveva visto affiorare in quegli occhi scuri. Il tipo di sguardo riservato a deboli creature misere, indegne di divina o anche umana dignità. Loki non voleva pietà, non l'aveva mai voluta._

_Sebbene, suppose fosse preferibile ad alcune altre cose._

_Ma il precedente senso di inebriante sollievo aleggiava ancora, come se il suo corpo stesse fluttuando, invece di essere il solito sacco di carne ed ossa mortali a cui aveva iniziato ad abituarsi. Sembrava quindi che Tony non avesse intenzione di portarlo a letto, di rivendicare i diritti che venivano assieme al possesso di uno schiavo._

_La minaccia che era stata sospesa su di lui per tanto tempo, rendendolo nauseato dal terrore, era andata, dissipata come i mostri immaginati nell'infanzia alla luce dell'alba. E ciò che era bastato erano state alcune parole di Tony, una rassicurazione che non avrebbe mai sognato di ricevere. Perché, quale ragione ci sarebbe stata?_

_Certo, c'erano ancora le punizioni che lo aspettavano, ma forse avrebbe potuto sopportarle fino a che sapeva che quello non sarebbe accaduto._

_No, qualsiasi cosa lo aspettasse qui, qualsiasi cosa dovesse accadere, almeno non sarebbe stato quello._

_Era arrivato inaspettatamente dalla sua sinistra mentre era concentrato verso il lato destro, guardando qualcosa di completamente diverso. E non aveva molto senso, perché quale altro uso avrebbe potuto fare Tony di lui? L'uomo aveva già i suoi computer e la sua brillante tecnologia per occuparsi della maggior parte dei lavori domestici effettuati dagli schiavi ad Asgard, perciò Loki non gli serviva per quello. Ma sarebbe stata la perfetta opportunità di vendetta, di gratificazione personale e soddisfazione - eppure Tony aveva deciso di non farlo per le sue inesplicabili ragioni.  
Forse era qualche tipo di strano sentimento Midgardiano, forse era qualcos'altro. Non lo sapeva ma non importava. Nessuna ragione o spiegazione era necessaria, se gli permetteva di non temere di essere trasformato nello schiavo di piacere di Tony._

_L'uomo lo disorientava, era uno strano enigma. Specialmente perché c'era un dettaglio che Loki aveva notato._

_Che non aveva mai negato di volerlo portare a letto.  
_


	24. Capitolo 24

_  
Il boccone di Cheerios cresceva in dimensione ogni volta che lo masticava, e fu solo con uno sforzo eroico che riuscì a mandarlo giù. Tony era seduto dall'altro lato del tavolo, sorseggiava una tazza di caffè bollente, senza dire una parola._

_Il silenzio stava provocando affilate punte di ansietà che pungevano tutta la pelle di Loki. Perché normalmente, Tony non era mai silenzioso. Parlava tutto il tempo, liberando costantemente il suo ben fornito arsenale di battute sarcastiche tutt'attorno. A prescindere, faceva battute, derideva, scherzava, commentava, lanciava frecciate. Ma non era mai silenzioso._

_Eccetto ora, ora lo era._

_Era così insolito che sicuramente non era un buon segno._

_Forse Tony era arrabbiato. Forse anche per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Sinceramente sperava di non esserne il motivo, sebbene il suo cervello stesse lavorando a tutta velocità, cercando di ricordare se avesse fatto qualcosa quest'oggi che potesse aver provocato una tale reazione. O che non avesse fatto qualcosa che Tony pensasse avrebbe dovuto._

_Nulla di particolare gli sovvenne, però._

_Non c'era stata ancora alcuna punizione assegnata per le sue azioni passate e si chiedeva se fosse una cosa buona o cattiva che Tony stesse aspettando il suo momento. Cercava di dire a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto essere felice della cosa, perché più a lungo aspettava, più era probabile che la rabbia ed il risentimento dell'uomo si sarebbero acquietati. Oppure, se fosse stato sfortunato, l'attesa sarebbe servita solo a far suppurare quella rabbia e quel risentimento ancor di più._

_Non sapeva quale alternativa fosse più vicino alla verità e desiderava essere migliore nel leggere Tony. Oppure che Tony fosse esplicito, nell'esprimere cosa si aspettasse da Loki. I padroni di schiavi su Asgard tendevano ad essere molto espliciti quando si trattava di dare ordini ai loro schiavi, rendendo estremamente chiaro che cosa si aspettassero che facessero e come dovevano comportarsi e quali conseguenze vi sarebbero state per la disobbedienza. Ma Tony non era stato per nulla tale, sembrando assumere che Loki sapesse che cosa ci si aspettava da lui e si comportasse di conseguenza._

_E realmente non lo sapeva. Non aveva alcuna familiarità con gli standard Midgardiani, con le pratiche e le usanze._

_Perciò forse, aveva appena passato una linea invisibile, trascurato un ordine non detto o aveva fatto qualcosa di simile. Forse Tony stava aspettando che capisse il suo errore da solo, diventando lentamente sempre più irritato per ogni minuto in cui Loki non dava segno di essere conscio delle sue violazioni._

_No, non ne aveva idea e questo alimentava anche di più il suo panico.  
_

Okay, questa probabilmente era una delle prime tre in lista fra le colazioni imbarazzanti a cui lui avesse mai partecipato. Dopo tutto succedeva una volta ogni morte di papa che non avesse alcuna idea di cosa dire.

E francamente, che cosa potevi dire a qualcuno che temeva che volessi stuprarlo?

Non riusciva a pensare a nulla di appropriato che non risultasse inutile e quasi stupido, perciò bevve il suo caffè in silenzio, il solo altro suono salvo il rumore dei suoi sorsi era il leggero tintinnio del cucchiaio di Loki che ogni tanto toccava la ciotola dei Cheerios.

E c'era un pensiero sgradevole che aveva iniziato a intrufolarsi nella sua testa, ovvero la comprensione che Loki probabilmente sarebbe stato lì a lungo, anche se aveva cercato di non pensare in tali termini.

E che questo, poneva la domanda: cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto realmente di lui? Non esisteva una soluzione accettabile al problema, per quanto cercasse di rigirare la questione nella sua mente come fosse il cubo di Rubik che poteva essere risolto con alcuni giri e movimenti. Un rompicapo solubile con la sola logica, non uno pervaso da ogni tipo di emozioni e quotidiani pragmatismi e da indesiderabili implicazioni e dio solo sa che altre porcherie.

Come aveva potuto quell' alto e potente Consiglio di Persone Molto Importanti lassù ad Asgard aspettarsi che lui fosse in grado di venire a patti con tutto questo? Capivano almeno quale casino stavano facendo della sua vita? Glie ne importava in qualche modo?

Come poteva qualcuno aver pensato fosse una buona idea allungare Loki a lui come uno schiavo, per rovesciare questa responsabilità su di lui fra tutti? Lui non era una persona responsabile, e non aveva mai affermato di esserlo. Diavolo, aveva delle difficoltà a gestire se stesso, figuriamoci un dio delle malefatte reso schiavo.

E i timori di Loki… Oddio. Quella era la parte peggiore della cosa; la più fottuta cosa di questa estremamente fottuta situazione.

"Lo sai, non ho mai realmente desiderato di averti qui," sentì dire la propria voce, enfatizzando il silenzio con il commento superfluo che doveva per forza fare. Vi furono alcuni attimi di silenzio quando il cucchiaio di Loki smise di sfregare la ciotola. Forse era la cosa sbagliata da dire, ma una parte di lui voleva disperatamente far comprendere che questa situazione non era stata voluta da lui, che non era responsabile di questa merda.

O forse era solo un modo per cercare di alleviare il suo senso di colpa per quello che le sue azioni, non importa quanto involontariamente, avessero portato Loki a credere, e forse, a pensare di commettere.

Loki non disse nulla, e per questo, Tony era per metà grato, per metà esasperato.  
 _  
Le dita di Loki si strinsero attorno al cucchiaio al commento di Tony, mentre fissava le cose rotonde che fluttuavano nel latte della sua ciotola. Quindi questo era ciò che doveva aver provocato l'attuale cattivo umore - essere forzato a subire uno schiavo che realmente non voleva._

_Quindi in fin dei conti, era Loki ad aver provocato il cattivo umore di Tony, non importava se involontariamente, ed escludendo il fatto che quella torre fosse uno dei posti dove lui non avrebbe mai voluto stare se avesse avuto anche la più piccola influenza sul suo stesso destino._

_Sperò che Tony non gli desse la colpa, o sfogasse la sua frustrazione sullo schiavo che, per quanto era stato detto e fatto, era la causa principale del problema._

_Ma non c'era nessun altro lì, ovviamente. Tutti gli Aesir che avevano avuto una qualche influenza sulla sua sentenza erano lontani, in un altro reame, e solo Loki era qui a rispondere ad ogni accusa che Tony poteva effettuare riguardo l'argomento._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto soffrire anche per quello, prima o poi. Fece una smorfia. Essere uno schiavo era certamente abbastanza brutto, ma essere uno schiavo indesiderato portava a qualcosa di anche peggio. Particolarmente se Tony lo riteneva responsabile della cosa._

_E ovviamente, in un certo senso lui era responsabile. Se non fosse stato per le sue azioni a New York, non sarebbe stato qui in primo luogo. Aveva perfettamente senso che Tony lo biasimasse per questo. Furtivamente, sollevò lo sguardo dalla ciotola per guardare brevemente Tony, cercando segni che mostrassero che la rabbia ribollente stesse per divenire istantanea violenza, ma l'autocontrollo dell'uomo sembrava intatto per ora._

_Solo per essere al sicuro, decise di tenere discretamente d'occhio Tony, nel caso un pugno potesse improvvisamente volare verso di lui.  
_

Il sospetto sul viso di Loki era perfettamente ovvio quando il dio lo osservò dall'altro lato del tavolo, il sospetto scritto in ogni lineamento.

E ancora, Tony non poteva realmente biasimarlo, dopo quello che aveva fatto immaginare a Loki con le sue reazioni inappropriate in quell'infelice massaggio ai piedi. Nessuna meraviglia che il dio mostrasse quello sguardo tetro ed accusatorio, come se Tony fosse una forma di vita inferiore.

Probabilmente se lo meritava, per essere stato un tale idiota, mancante anche del più basico senso di autocontrollo e di buon senso.

E non poteva fare a meno di pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa di più al riguardo, ma cosa c'era davvero da dire?

In qualche modo, aveva la sensazione che Loki non fosse interessato a scavare più a fondo il soggetto più di quanto lo fosse Tony. E francamente, quale bene porterebbe rivangare di nuovo l'argomento nella conversazione? Aveva già reso chiaro al dio che i suoi orrendi dubbi non si sarebbero realizzati in un milione di anni e cosa altro c'era da dire al riguardo?

No, era meglio lasciar cadere tutto, e dopo un po' di tempo le cose sarebbero divenute meno tese ed imbarazzanti. Riportare a galla il soggetto avrebbe solo fatto ricominciare da capo la lunga e penosa via verso il sollievo dell'oblio.

E Dio solo sapeva quanto fosse sufficientemente imbarazzante com'era.

_  
Poteva accorgersi dello scontento dell'uomo mentre lo scrutava, e gli fece accapponare la pelle nella temuta attesa delle cose che sarebbero venute. A dispetto del sapere perfettamente che Tony non lo sopportava, lo aveva raramente sentito così intensamente e chiaramente. Solitamente l'uomo manteneva una impressionante facciata di indifferenza, lasciando trapelare solo occasionalmente il suo crudo disprezzo per Loki dalla superficie._

_Ma lo scontento che emanava da Tony in quel momento era realmente palpabile nella sua evidenza, e lo rendeva più nervoso ad ogni istante. Perché stavolta non sembrava esservi nulla di specifico che lui avesse fatto a provocarlo; invece era la sua mera presenza, la sua pura esistenza in quella torre che aveva messo Tony di malumore._

_Ovviamente non era la prima volta che aveva reso scontento Tony, ma le ragioni fino ad ora erano state fin troppo ovvie, la causa e l'effetto chiari, le azioni che avevano provocato la reazione negativa potevano essere individuate._

_Ora, invece, non era così e questo lo rendeva ancor più conscio della precarietà della sua situazione._

_Tony avrebbe potuto facilmente e rapidamente rendere le cose molto spiacevoli per lui, se lo avesse voluto. E l'uomo non necessitava di una ragione; Loki non necessitava di fare realmente nulla. L'arbitrarietà ed i semplici capricci erano altrettanto validi, constatando come i padroni di schiavi non avessero bisogno di ragioni o cause per qualsiasi cosa decidessero di fare a, o con, i loro schiavi._

_Mordendosi un labbro si domandò se ci fosse qualsiasi cosa che potesse fare per migliorare l'umore di Tony, qualsiasi modo per rientrare nelle sue grazie, per quanto piccole esse fossero. Ora che la minaccia di essere usato come schiavo di piacere era stata fortunatamente rimossa, si trovava ad essere più preoccupato degli altri aspetti del suo futuro immediato che venivano inevitabilmente con la sua posizione. E non aveva alcuna idea di quanto duramente Tony intendesse trattarlo per quello che aveva fatto. I sogni di un paio di notti prima riaffioravano non invitati e dentro di se sussultava. Ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa che potesse migliorare il cupo orizzonte del suo futuro, diminuire la severità delle punizioni che lo aspettavano ancora?_

_Ma una parte di lui ne dubitava. Non era certo ci fosse nulla che poteva fare. Non riusciva neppure a pensare a una qualsiasi cosa che avesse mai fatto che avesse fatto piacere a Tony, tutto quello che sembrava sempre e solo riuscire a fare era contrariare l'uomo._

_Ed ancora, stare zitto e stare lontano dalla presenza di Tony probabilmente era la cosa migliore. Ricordargli il meno possibile della sua esistenza, considerato che anche quello sembrava sufficiente a far venire i nervi a fior di pelle all'uomo._

_Le dita strette, prese un'altra cucchiaiata della sua colazione. Nel silenzio, il tintinnare del metallo sulla ceramica sembrava quasi assordante.  
_


	25. Capitolo 25

Inghiottì l'ultimo sorso di caffè, felice di terminare quella infelice colazione con la partecipazione di un dio Norreno delle malefatte che lo guardava come se avesse appena ammesso che passava le sue serate a prendere a calci gattini per divertimento. Poggiò la sua tazza sul tavolo pieno di briciole, tirò indietro la sedia preparandosi ad andare nella sua officina a lavorare un poco.

Ovviamente, il paio di cupi, accusatori occhi verdi all'altro lato del tavolo lo seguirono da vicino e dentro di se trasalì. Più di ogni altra cosa, avrebbe voluto uscire di soppiatto dalla stanza come un cucciolo fradicio con la coda fra le gambe, ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stata una cattiva idea lasciare semplicemente Loki a cucinare e lasciare che la sua rabbia lo infettasse dopo quello che era accaduto. No, sarebbe stato meglio dare al dio qualche compito da portare a termine, qualcosa per tenere la sua mente occupata e prevenire che si inventasse nuovi piani per la dominazione del pianeta o per vendicarsi dell'umanità per essere formata da stupidi idioti come Tony.

Però, non era cosi certo di sapere quale genere di lavoro fosse adatto ad un dio Norreno delle malefatte.

Ma tutto quello che gli venne in mente, fu che c'era una sola cosa di cui credeva si potesse occupare; c'era una pila di camicie appena lavate che avevano bisogno di essere stirate. Sicuro, usualmente lo faceva Dummy, ma nonostante le sue doti tecno-cazzute, che gli avevano permesso di costruire un armatura che poteva volare ed era equipaggiata con armi che superavano il potere di fuoco degli eserciti di molte delle nazioni più piccole, non aveva ancora trovato il modo di creare un robot che potesse stirare le camicie bene come un umano medio. Diamine, anche lui stesso poteva fare meglio di Dummy, il che era tutto dire, sebbene lasciasse che il robot si occupasse ugualmente delle cose noiose come quella. Poteva valere qualche sgualcitura e qualche piega.

Ed anche un viziato principe che senza dubbio aveva speso buona parte della sua vita accudito mani e piedi, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di sorpassare le misere abilità di Dummy nella stiratura. Chissà, avrebbe anche potuto non bruciare troppe camicie nel processo di apprendimento.

"Va bene, ho un altro lavoro per te," Disse, con un cenno perché Loki lo seguisse, se pure cupo e immusonito come al solito.

Si, probabilmente era una buona idea occupare il dio con qualcosa da fare, disse a se stesso mentre assorbiva quello sguardo. Era certo che Jarvis dovesse mantenere una veglia costante su di lui oppure avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi il letto imbottito di puntine da disegno o le scarpe riempite di super colla, o qualsiasi cosa gli dei delle malefatte indignati potessero fare.

"Okay, allora," Disse Tony posando il ferro da stiro sulla tavola davanti a lui e strisciando le dita sulla coperta liscia. "Questo è il lato caldo. E quelle sono le camicie." Fece un cenno con il capo alla direzione di una pila di abiti ammucchiati. "Hai bisogno di ulteriori istruzioni?"  
 _  
Loki scosse il capo. Aveva riconosciuto il concetto; lo avevano anche ad Asgard. Placche di ferro scaldate su una grata appesa sopra alle braci ardenti che quando erano abbastanza calde venivano pressate sugli abiti sciupati per stirare le pieghe. La procedura era, ovviamente, effettuata per lo più per gli abiti più belli delle signore della corte, ma non era una sorpresa che Tony volesse fosse fatto anche per i suoi abiti._

_Non avrebbe dovuto essere troppo difficile. Non che lo avesse mai fatto, ovviamente, ma aveva visto altri farlo varie volte quando da bambino svicolava nelle zone riservate alla servitù, sulle punte delle dita a curiosare sopra al bordo del banco di lavoro per osservare le attività svolte. Soprattutto quando si nascondeva dalle conseguenze di qualsivoglia malefatta avesse causato qualche momento prima._

_Si, avrebbe dovuto essere un compito semplice, uno che lui riuscisse a fare senza ulteriori istruzioni._

_E fra l'altro, i modi concisi di Tony lo informarono chiaramente che l'uomo non intendeva restare li attorno a spiegare semplici compiti da servo al suo schiavo. O stare in sua presenza e basta. No, Tony certamente si aspettava che fosse in grado di eseguire il suo ordine senza lunghe spiegazioni o dimostrazioni. E non c'era scopo nel provocare ulteriormente l'ira dell'uomo essendo ottuso. Poteva riuscire a farlo, esperienza precedente o meno._

_"Bene." Disse Tony in risposta. "Usualmente lo faccio fare a Dummy, ma sono certo che tu possa fare meglio." Con quello si girò e se ne andò, senza perdere ulteriore tempo o parole con il suo schiavo._

_Loki rimase in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, una mano sul bordo del tavolo da stiro. Per una volta sembrava che Tony gli avesse dato un compito che rispondeva ad uno scopo primario invece di umiliarlo. Stavolta, Tony si aspettava che lui fosse d'aiuto, invece di essere una semplice sorgente di divertimento, che gli forniva il piacere di vedere il suo odiato nemico svilito._

_Inoltre, non era desiderato lì, invece che voluto, e sarebbe stato meglio per lui essere utile, invece che inutile, da cacciare. Forse se lo fosse stato, magari Tony in qualche modo avrebbe potuto lasciare che i benefici di avere uno schiavo utile - anche se non desiderato - attorno a se, avessero la precedenza sulla soddisfazione di infliggere vendetta, così che non sarebbe andato oltre il punto in cui quella utilità si deteriorasse troppo._

_Per quanto il rancore strisciasse dentro di lui al pensiero, tanto da far bruciare la sua gola di umiliazione, sapeva che la sua miglior puntata fosse riuscire ad essere certo che Tony fosse per quanto possibile contento, anche se fosse stato tutto e solo quello che serviva a tenere il suo naso sopra la superficie dell'acqua invece che farlo affogare pietosamente. E per quanto il pensiero fosse inquietante, lui avrebbe dovuto probabilmente passare l'intera vita di Tony in quella torre, e anche se non sarebbero stati tanti anni rispetto alla propria aspettativa di vita, sarebbe comunque stato un tempo penosamente lungo se avesse dovuto viverlo sotto al giogo di un Tony scontento e contrariato, che avrebbe potuto non vedere nel suo schiavo altro che uno sfogo a portata di mano per le proprie frustrazioni._

_Nessun orgoglio gli avrebbe potuto giovare; a onor del vero era probabilmente una delle ragioni che lo avevano condotto a questa miserabile situazione in primo luogo. Era realmente caduto, ridotto ad eseguire lavori da servo agli ordini di un semplice mortale, ma era anche conscio del fatto che avrebbe potuto anche cadere più in basso. E l'orgoglio sarebbe stata la prima cosa a spingerlo, a spedirlo a sbandare e cadere oltre l'orlo dell'abisso che si spalancava ai suoi piedi Non c'era necessità di saltarvi dentro volontariamente se poteva evitarlo._

_Il suo orgoglio e la sua dignità erano ancora li, da qualche parte, e decise di lasciarli dove fossero, nascosti e rinchiusi. Forse un giorno, sarebbe stato in grado di tornare a tirarli fuori, per quanto vana sembrasse quella speranza in questo momento._

_Ma mentre le cose erano quelle che erano, non aveva scelta salvo ingoiare tutta la sua degradazione, cercando di non farsi soffocare. Il suo intero futuro in questi luoghi dipendeva dall'atteggiamento di Tony nei suoi confronti, l'uomo che controllava tutta la sua vita, ogni aspetto della sua esistenza._

_E per quanto orribile e disgustosa l'idea di essere trasformato in schiavo di piacere fosse stata, avrebbe potuto forse dargli una piccola quantità di protezione (se pure troppo difficile da guadagnare per valerne la pena) contro altre punizioni, forse assicurare che non sarebbe stato ferito troppo violentemente. Ma ora, il suo futuro dipendeva solo da quanto potesse rendersi utile, da quanto Tony fosse contento di lui; quella era la sola cosa che gli avrebbe potuto offrire qualche forma di tutela, per quanto sottile e debole sarebbe stato quello scudo._

_Guardò il ferro da stiro, posato dritto sul tavolo, e poi le camicie e magliette ammucchiate, infine, il suo sguardo tornò indietro al ferro da stiro. Almeno avrebbe dovuto essere un compito semplice, qualcosa che poteva portare a termine adeguatamente anche se non brillantemente._

_Piegandosi sulla pila degli abiti appena lavati, tirò fuori una maglietta grigia con la parola 'Aerosmith' stampata sul petto. Qualsiasi cosa ciò significasse. Stese la maglietta sul tavolo, appiattendola con la mano, prese il ferro da stiro e lo posò sulla stoffa, premendo perché vi fosse adeguata pressione per stirare le pieghe._

_Però, non ci volle molto prima che il pungente odore di qualcosa di inquietantemente bruciato arrivasse al suo naso._

_Dannazione._

_Rapidamente tolse il ferro per scoprire, con profondo orrore, un enorme, buco bruciacchiato nella stoffa sottostante. I suoi occhi si spalancarono nel terrore. Non si aspettava che il ferro fosse abbastanza caldo da bruciare in quel modo._

_Il panico sgorgò dentro di lui, si girò intorno, già aspettandosi un Tony furioso che arrivava come una tempesta dalla porta, domandando di sapere cosa diavolo stesse facendo e perché cazzo non fosse in grado di portare a termine anche il più semplice dei compiti._

_Però, la porta rimase fortunosamente vuota, e i suoi arti tesi si rilassarono un poco. Mordendosi un labbro, guardò a quella misera cosa sul tavolo davanti a lui, assorbendo miseramente la vista degli orli bruciati attorno all'enorme buco. La maglietta era rovinata. Capricciosamente, desiderava riavere la sua magia; solo una minuscola parte di essa, con cui avrebbe potuto semplicemente ovviare a questo disastro, senza lasciare una minima traccia di ciò che era successo._

_E cosa doveva fare adesso? Far scivolare la dannata prova nell'immondizia, sperando che Tony non si accorgesse che aveva una maglietta in meno? Confessare nella speranza che la cosa fosse meno difficile?_

_Tony sarebbe stato completamente furioso; di questo non vi era dubbio. Guardò il ferro da stiro bollente ed il suo braccio nudo che usciva dalla manica della t-shirt che indossava, deglutendo._

_Forse Tony avrebbe deciso di dargli una lezione pratica degli effetti del ferro caldo quando tenuto contro… materiali non resistenti al calore per troppo tempo. La sua pelle punse un dolore fantasma. Sarebbe stata senza dubbio considerata un adeguata punizione ad Asgard per una simile negligenza; di certo Tony non sarebbe stato di diversa opinione. E cose peggiori erano accadute agli schiavi per offese più piccole di questa._

_E mentre restava li a guardare la maglietta rovinata, incapace di fare nulla per correggere il suo errore, sentì un enorme ondata di terrore che si rovesciava su di lui. Non poteva fare nulla adesso. Era troppo all'oscuro dei comportamenti e delle aspettative e degli elettrodomestici Midgardiani per essere un buono schiavo. Accidenti, non sarebbe stato un buono schiavo neppure ad Asgard, avendo passato la vita affidandosi alla sua magia per aggiustare le cose per se. Ma almeno a casa avrebbe saputo che cosa lo aspettava, saputo che tipo di comportamento sarebbe stato richiesto da lui._

_Ma ancora, poteva con sicurezza affermare che rovinare abiti non fosse certamente parte di quanto richiesto, neppure qui a Midgard._

_I pugni ai suoi fianchi si strinsero. Inutilmente. Impotentemente. Futilmente. Erano descrizioni precise della sua esistenza e dei suoi patetici sforzi in questo luogo, dove non riusciva a fare nulla nel modo corretto, neppure qualcosa di così semplice come questo. E tutto quello che faceva sembrava sempre portarlo in un luogo ancor peggiore di quello dove si trovava prima di iniziare._

_Lasciò andare un ringhio di frustrazione, con la voglia disperata di sfasciare qualcosa, ma pensandovi bene, sapeva che avrebbe solo reso le cose peggiori. Il destino stava probabilmente ridendo di lui e dei suoi penosi tentativi di gestire questa situazione, sempre condannato all'abietto fallimento._

_Ma infine, non importava quante volte i suoi pensieri vorticosamente si rivoltassero contro il destino beffardo, Asgard contro Midgard, La furia di Tony, e la sua situazione, c'era un fatto che non sarebbe cambiato, la sua presenza lo guardava spietato in viso - aveva ancora due alternative e ne doveva scegliere una._

_Cerca di nasconderla o confessa._

_Alla fine scelse la prima cosa, sperando in silenzio che Tony non si accorgesse della maglietta mancante._

_Fu solo molte ore più tardi, quando giaceva sul letto cercando di cadere addormentato, che si rese conto che Jarvis lo aveva sicuramente visto e aveva riportato i suoi sbagli a Tony._

_Gli servì molto tempo perché il sonno arrivasse quella notte, e quando arrivò, i suoi sogni furono pieni di ferri da stiro bollenti e del nauseabondo odore della carne bruciata.  
_


	26. Capitolo 26

Beh, almeno c'era una cosa buona nella sua vita adesso. Era il nuovo beta-elettrotrasformatore che era stato carico di problemi che sembravano irresolubili per tanto tempo. Finalmente si era dimostrato pronto a cooperare e a farsi mettere a punto, ed ora che aveva passato questo irritante incidente di percorso, poteva portare a termine del lavoro su di esso, finalmente.

Regolò alcuni dei cavi che si stendevano nelle sue interiora, i movimenti abili ed automatici dettati dalla routine. Il progresso era stato più rapido del previsto oltretutto. Ancora qualche giorno e sarebbe stato in grado di effettuare i primi test operativi sulla sua armatura.

Si, almeno qualcosa di buono finalmente era accaduto, qualcosa che funzionava come avrebbe dovuto.

Cercò di trovare del conforto nel pensiero, facendo quanto possibile per non ascoltare troppo da vicino la parte del suo cervello che stava sussurrando che tutto quello che stava realmente facendo quaggiù nella sua officina era nascondersi. Il trasformatore era solo una scusa, dato che aveva lasciato quel progetto in congelatore per mesi, tornandoci sopra solo ora.

Tony Stark, che si nascondeva dalla scomodità, dall'imbarazzo e dalla coscienza sporca che lo aspettava fuori dalla familiare sicurezza di quelle quattro mura - chi lo avrebbe detto.

Il concetto era considerevolmente bizzarro, perché non si era mai immaginato come uno che si dava pena per evitare conflitti. Al contrario, sarebbe stato spesso quello ad istigare i conflitti, provando a volte una specie di perverso piacere nel vedere persone irritanti agitarsi mentre lui sparava sconfortanti verità del genere c'è-un-elefante-nella-stanza o altrimenti dando voce a quello che gli altri pensavano ma nessuno salvo l'inimitabile Tony Stark avrebbe osato dire ad alta voce. Perché era solo lui - turbolento, beato-sotto-i-riflettori, sempre impudente e sicuro di se.  
Nessun conflitto ne imbarazzo lo aveva mai infastidito molto. Non fino a quel momento.

Cosa che era ovviamente ridicola, perché non avrebbe dovuto importargli quello che Loki, uno stronzo, pazzo, criminale di guerra pensasse di lui. Ma in qualche modo, inesplicabilmente, gli importava.

Ma davvero, non voleva uscire di li. Dopo tutto, erano stati tutti quei pensieri impropri e quelle fantasie che avevano dato il via a quel casino che lo aveva portato a nascondersi - no, cancellò la frase, a ritirarsi nella sua officina per non dover stare faccia a faccia con la controparte, così inestricabilmente coinvolta in tutta quella merda. Quindi, forzò i suoi pensieri vaganti in una diversa direzione, una meno pericolosa. Per il momento il suo cervello sembrava irritantemente contrario a lasciar perdere il soggetto, il dio dagli occhi verdi che viveva nella sua torre, ma almeno riusciva a focalizzarsi su aspetti più neutri relativi al soggetto.

Perciò si, era rimasto impressionato dal fatto che Loki fosse riuscito, rovinando solo una maglietta a portare a termine il lavoro di stireria, lo aveva informato Jarvis quando gli aveva chiesto dei risultati relativi al piccolo compito assegnato. Era stato tentato di chiedere alla IA di mostrargli il filmato di sicurezza che mostrava l'intero spettacolo, perché l'immagine di Loki che stirava sarebbe stata una vista spettacolare.

Ma infine, aveva deciso di non farlo. L'idea ebbe solo una lieve attrattiva per qualche secondo, perché sapeva che guardare semplicemente il dio su uno schermo, a distanza di sicurezza, svariate stanze di distanza dalla sua immediata presenza, avrebbe comunque scatenato tutti quegli imbarazzanti ricordi che si sarebbero riaffacciati alla sua memoria.

Ed era strano come, solo pochi mesi prima, avrebbe pagato per l'opportunità di osservare il pazzo dio Norreno stirare magliette, anche non di Tony, ma ora, il concetto sembrava molto meno divertente. Solo irritante, perché sapeva che per quanto l'idea non piacesse per nulla a nessuno dei due, Loki era bloccato qui indefinitamente, e nulla di quello che potevano fare lo avrebbe cambiato. E non aveva scelta salvo venire a patti con le circostanze correnti che sfortunatamente includevano il rischio di incontrare il dio in qualunque momento e praticamente in ogni luogo nella sua torre.

Perciò si accontentò del rapporto di Jarvis che dichiarava che Loki aveva eseguito il lavoro assegnato per la giornata senza bruciare se stesso nel processo o alcuna delle magliette e camicie salvo la prima. Non c'era necessità di osservare l'accaduto di persona; le parole di Jarvis erano sufficienti.

E forse, sarebbe stata una buona idea per lui trovare al dio qualche nuovo lavoro per tenerlo occupato, ma qualcosa in lui protestava violentemente all'idea. Perché non aveva voglia di affrontare Loki di nuovo così presto; e più tempo passava da solo nell'officina, effettivamente isolato dal mondo e dal resto della sua torre con la sola compagnia dei suoi macchinari e della sua tecnologia, più riluttante si sentiva a incontrare di nuovo il dio. Perciò poteva darsi che desse istruzioni a Jarvis di fare qualcosa, ma non era certo di cosa esattamente. E in effetti, non era certo che gli sforzi combinati di Jarvis e Dummy potessero fornire un soddisfacente rimpiazzo per un istruttore umano nel dare istruzioni ad un dio probabilmente non familiare con le cose di Midgard.

No, era altamente preferibile scivolare qui di soppiatto, dove poteva lavorare sodo indisturbato. Loki non si sarebbe mai mostrato in quel posto, perciò poteva almeno sentirsi al sicuro in quel suo piccolo santuario.

A quel punto, un po' di cattiva coscienza lo assalì, perché ultimamente aveva preso i suoi pasti da solo nell'officina, facendo solo brevi pause nel suo lavoro per trangugiare del cibo, preferendo mangiare sul suo bancone sporco di olio e grasso solo per non dover sedere di fronte agli sguardi di accusa del dio. Quel ben noto paio d'occhi che lo perforavano come aghi. Invece aveva mandato Dummy a portare a Loki i pasti nella sua stanza (non che avesse avuto intenzione di affamarlo o altro). Ma era dannatamente certo di non essere in grado di farsi venire un minuscolo appetito, seduto là con lo sguardo sospettoso di Loki che lo scrutava dall'alto come un elicottero incazzato.

E se doveva essere brutalmente onesto, era certo che anche Loki preferisse molto questa modalità. Non c'era ragione per cui volesse passare più tempo del necessario in presenza di Tony.

Giocherellò con l'elettro-trasformatore nelle sue mani. Quanto era più facile trattare con le costanti dipendenti che erano tecnologia e scienza, dove conosceva quello che gli stava attorno, dove le cose erano affidabili e si comportavano più o meno come ci si aspettava. Erano logiche, prevedibili per difetto. Non come altre… situazioni, che lo lanciavano in cerchi di cui non riusciva a tener traccia.

Di nuovo, si chiese se avrebbe dovuto forse dire qualcos'altro al dio, ma davvero, cosa c'era da dire che non avesse già detto? Sicuro, poteva parlare fino a restare senza fiato, ma non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Quello che era successo era successo, e poteva solo convivere con le conseguenze al meglio.

Dopo di ciò, una pila di ricordi alla rinfusa affiorarono in superficie, ricordandogli alcuni commenti bruschi che aveva lasciato trapelare ultimamente, completamente ignaro di come sarebbero stati interpretati da Loki. 

Più di tutti, quell' "innocente" commento relativo all'intrattenimento di qualità, dimenticato fino ad ora, perché allora non era importante, solo un altro degli interminabili commenti inviati dal nastro trasportatore sempre in funzione che connetteva la sua mente alla sua bocca - il ricordo si sollevò non invitato, schiantandosi nella sua coscienza a piena forza. E si sentì davvero uno stupido. Come doveva essere stato interpretato da qualcuno che si aspettava di essere usato come…

Forse avrebbe dovuto notare quei segni prima. Ovvero, molto prima. Interpretare quel pallore, quel nervosismo, l'insensata distruzione del soggiorno, l'appetito inesistente, come qualcosa di diverso dalla mera pazzia, e imbronciata ostinazione, o qualsivoglia altra spiegazione si fosse dato.

Si, aveva avuto un milione di giustificazioni preconfezionate e pronte, ma nessuna di esse era neppure vicina alla verità.

E avrebbe voluto che Loki gli avesse detto qualcosa molto prima, prima che arrivasse al punto a cui era arrivato. Ma supponeva di poter capire perché il dio non lo aveva fatto. Come sollevare un soggetto simile se non spinto a farlo?

Oddio.

Perciò il dio era ancora acrimonioso e antagonistico, ovviamente, che era qualcosa che si doveva aspettare. La tensione nei suoi modi e l'accusa nei suoi occhi parlavano chiaramente. Era solo sorpreso del fatto che il dio non gli avesse ancora detto nulla di aspro, eruttando tutto lo sdegno e il vetriolo che sua divina altezzosità potesse raccogliere.

Forse lo avrebbe fatto in fine, quando Loki si fosse stufato di guardarlo come fosse una orrenda macchia sul tappeto. In qualche modo, sarebbe stato probabilmente preferibile, invece di questo silenzioso trattamento che stava iniziando ad essere stiracchiato.

Va bene. Forse era meglio che i due rimanessero separati l'uno dall'altro ancora per un po', fino a che tutto questo casino si fosse un po' acquietato. Fino a che non fosse la prima cosa che tornava in mente ad entrambi loro quando si incontravano.

Si, era probabilmente una buona idea. Alcune cose non si potevano affrettare, dopo tutto. Dovevano calmarsi nel tempo necessario, giusto?  
E per allora, anche le immagini di Loki nudo che giaceva nel suo letto avrebbero finito di intrufolarsi nella sua testa.


	27. Capitolo 27

_  
Le sue giornate passavano lentamente, in una costante oscillazione tra noia mortale e frustrazione crescente, tra riluttante rassegnazione e inarrestabile paura delle punizioni che ancora erano sospese sul suo capo e non erano, per non precisate ragioni, ancora state poste in essere. Per aver distrutto il soggiorno di Tony. Per avergli tirato addosso una pianta in vaso. Per aver contemplato di farsi del male. Per aver rovinato gli abiti di Tony - e ancor peggio - aver cercato di nascondere le prove. Per le sue azioni a New York. Per aver scagliato Tony da una finestra. E per tutte le ulteriori offese che aveva commesso da quando era arrivato qui per cui Tony ritenesse che lui dovesse essere punito._

_Ma in qualche modo, la bilancia sembrava essersi mossa, perché ora, avrebbe potuto giurare che fosse Tony che lo stava evitando, ritirandosi rapidamente nella sua officina per armeggiare con la sua scienza e tecnologia Midgardiana, quando non lasciava la torre per affari sconosciuti in altri luoghi._

_Forse l'uomo si era stancato del suo schiavo, non trovando più divertimento nel fatto che la degradazione ed assoggettamento del suo nemico sconfitto fossero divenuti quotidianità. Forse era giunto alla conclusione che si sarebbe accontentato di somministrare le punizioni che erano dovute, invece di continuare con il misero divertimento dato dall'umiliazione del suo schiavo, almeno per il futuro prossimo._

_Qualsiasi cosa Tony stesse pensando, non c'era alcuno scopo per lui di speculare - non c'era nulla che potesse fare al riguardo in ogni caso - pertanto vagava senza meta per la torre, senza alcuno scopo specifico da raggiungere. L'irrequietezza cresceva sotto la pelle, e si trovava incapace di sedere affinché la sua mente vagante non prendesse il sopravvento e lo conducesse in luoghi troppo oscuri e tetri. Perciò si aggirava come un fantasma inquieto, vagabondando attraverso corridoi, atrii e sale, disperatamente cercando qualcosa che portasse i suoi pensieri fuori dalla spirale discendente in cui si trovavano._

_Non stava realmente pensando, ma meramente lasciando che i suoi piedi lo portassero ovunque volessero andare. Non che vi fosse una qualsivoglia parvenza di scopo in nulla per lui in ogni caso._

_E senza accorgersi di dove si stesse dirigendo, si trovò improvvisamente in piedi fuori dall'officina di Tony, non molto sicuro di come fosse arrivato lì. C'erano rumori che filtravano dall'apertura della porta semi-aperta, e lasciò la curiosità prendere il sopravvento, sbirciando cautamente all'interno._

_Come si aspettava, Tony era li, stava lavorando con profonda concentrazione su qualcosa al banco di lavoro. La schiena rivolta alla porta, ma Loki ebbe la sensazione che avrebbe potuto stare davanti all'uomo e lui non si sarebbe reso conto della sua presenza, per come era concentrato sul piccolo oggetto con cui stava armeggiando. Probabilmente una delle sue infinite invenzioni._

_Ovviamente, sarebbe stato meglio se se ne andasse lasciando l'uomo ai suoi congegni; niente di buono poteva venirgli dal trattenersi in presenza di Tony. Perciò i suoi piedi iniziarono a muoversi, ma invece di girarsi e andarsene come avrebbero dovuto, avanzarono, entrando nell'officina, perché la curiosità e la noia lo sopraffecero.  
La fronte di Tony era corrugata da profonde linee di concentrazione, lo sguardo tagliente come un laser diretto sull'aggeggio nelle sue mani mentre scavava nel suo interno con un sottile oggetto metallico. Loki non sapeva che cosa fosse il congegno o che cosa si supponesse che facesse, ma rimase comunque a guardare. Non c'era il solito Tony superficiale seduto li, ma invece l'inventore, lo scienziato, e la diversità catturò la sua attenzione. Non era abituato a vederlo così serio riguardo nulla, con la mente realmente rivolta a costruire qualcosa di diverso dai suoi soliti commenti sarcastici e presuntuose facezie. E per qualche ragione, lo attirava, anche se non avrebbe dovuto._

_Fece un altro passo avanti, a dispetto del fatto che sapesse che avrebbe dovuto andarsene prima che Tony scoprisse che era furtivamente entrato in quello che doveva essere il posto più sacro dell'intera torre._

_Ed un altro passo._

_E poi, ci fu il tagliente rumore di qualcosa che si accartocciava e si rompeva sotto il suo piede, lo schiocco fu uno scoppio nel silenzio concentrato che aleggiava nella stanza._

_L'uomo al banco di lavoro si spaventò, e ci fu l'inconfondibile suono di qualcosa che si spezzava quando le sue mani per riflesso sobbalzarono._

_Oh-ho._

_Neppure un battito di ciglia dopo, Tony si girò per affrontarlo, irritazione scritta in ogni lineamento._

_"Che cazzo fai avvicinandoti furtivamente a me in quel modo?" scattò, saltando in piedi dalla sua sedia come un lupo predatore colto di sorpresa dal cacciatore. Non aspettando che Loki lo degnasse di una risposta, fece un gesto con l'attrezzo ancora in mano ai resti spezzati di quello che giaceva tristemente sopra al banco, enfatizzando le sue parole con furiosi movimenti simili a pugnalate. "Hai una vaga idea di quanto tempo abbia lavorato su questa maledetta cosa? E adesso è rotta perché sei entrato furtivamente qui come qualcuno appena uscito da "Spie come noi!""_

_Lasciando uscire un roco ululato di frustrazione al suo lavoro sprecato, lanciò l'attrezzo giù sulla sudicia superficie del bancone; un tagliente clangore di metallo contro metallo prima che lo strumento scivolasse oltre il bordo e sul pavimento spargendo pezzi dell'aggeggio spezzato mentre lo faceva._

_E Loki sentì quel sin troppo familiare nodo nel suo stomaco quando Tony si girò verso di lui, i pugni serrati e gli occhi socchiusi in indignazione. Perché diavolo avesse mai pensato potesse essere una buona idea venire qui e osservare Tony sopra una spalla mentre lavorava? Avrebbe dovuto capirlo e andarsene prima che le cose precipitassero._

_Di riflesso, fece un passo indietro ed un altro. E poi la sua gamba prese qualcosa sul pavimento, probabilmente lo stesso terrificante aggeggio in cui si era inciampato poco prima che aveva causato in primo luogo quel disastro._

_Cercò di riprendere l'equilibrio, ma la perfida cosa sul pavimento sventò i suoi sforzi e invece finì per cadere all'indietro atterrando sgraziatamente sul didietro._

_Tony fece un passo verso di lui, le mani ancora strette a pugno._

_Allora ci siamo; Tony infine ne aveva abbastanza e non avrebbe aspettato oltre. La prima di quelle punizioni che stava aspettando da sempre stava per piovere sopra di lui. E Loki sapeva bene che non gli era permesso difendersi e lottare, non se non voleva rischiare di essere riportato ad Asgard da un gruppo di malvagi e perfidi Einherjer fin troppo ansiosi di consegnarlo all'esecuzione. Ma poteva almeno proteggersi, non importava quanto fosse minimale questa protezione, perciò si piegò in posizione fetale, le gambe a proteggere il torace, e sollevò un braccio per coprirsi il viso._

_E poi aspettò._

_Aspettò a lungo, non accadde nulla; fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Tony sembrò stare in piedi la, da qualche parte sopra di lui, aspettando chissà cosa._

_Poi ci fu un lieve movimento di passi ed anche un più lieve fruscio di abiti, quando Tony si abbassò accanto a lui._

_"Ehi, Reindeer Games," una voce, sorprendentemente svuotata della precedente rabbia parlò da qualche parte sopra di lui, e Loki lentamente abbassò il braccio alzato a protezione dell'incombente attacco per metà, per incontrare un paio di occhi marrone, allo stesso modo svuotati dalla rabbia. Una mano gli toccò leggermente la spalla e sobbalzò all'inaspettata natura di questo contatto fisico. "Non ho intenzione di picchiarti. Puoi abbassare il braccio." Continuò la voce, ancora sconcertantemente non arrabbiata._

_E questo non aveva alcun senso. Perciò continuò a fissare vuotamente l'uomo, senza capire, confuso, non in grado di dare una risposta._

_"Hai capito che cosa sto dicendo? Non ho intenzione di picchiarti." Ripeté Tony di nuovo quando il silenzio fu proseguito per mezza eternità, sembrando qualcuno che parlava ad un ragazzino spaventato, piuttosto che ad un nemico odiato. Le sue dita si curvarono attorno al braccio che Loki non aveva ancora completamente abbassato, spingendolo in basso, gentilmente all'inizio, poi con maggiore insistenza quando trovò resistenza. E Loki sperò che la contrazione che sentiva nel braccio in quel momento non fosse un tremore._

_"Perché non dovresti?" Disse di riflesso, quasi ostile, frastornato alla contraddizione di Tony riguardo quella che era certamente la cosa più naturale del mondo._

_Tony si spostò da dove era chinato accanto a Loki e passò una mano fra i suoi capelli, guardando qualcosa lontano sul muro. Per qualche ragione sembrava essere inusualmente perso e insicuro, come se non sapesse cosa fare di se stesso. Poi sospirò e guardò giù alle sue mani invece. "E' una cosa Midgardiana," Disse infine. "Non andiamo in giro a picchiare le persone che non possono difendersi." Una breve pausa. "Beh, non la maggior parte di noi, almeno."_

_Gli occhi marrone si girarono indietro a scavare dentro ai suoi, contemplativi e non interamente scortesi. E non c'era dubbio al riguardo; la rabbia di pochi momenti prima era completamente andata, ora, sparita da lui come per magia. E Loki non era certo di cosa fare; non era di certo un tipo di magia che gli risultasse familiare._

_E poi, fu come se tutte quelle emozioni vorticanti improvvisamente si aggregassero di nuovo, sciamando insieme a formare una massiccia, gigante onda che arrivò dirompente su di lui senza preavviso, portando via ogni minima apparenza di controllo da lui. Tutto venne spazzato via da quel vorticante fiume di follia urlante, come nel momento in cui aveva distrutto il soggiorno di Tony in pezzi. Tutte quelle orrende sensazioni di essere impotente e indifeso, l'infinita angoscia e disperazione tutte le sue vecchie e attuali paure, tutto era troppo per essere gestito. Ancora una volta la pressione era troppo forte e la ribollente mistura sottostante richiedeva di essere rilasciata o sarebbe esplosa._

_Poteva sentire qualcosa dentro di lui che si strappava e si rompeva, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso dall'ultima volta. Forse era il sollievo portato dalle rassicurazioni inaspettate di Tony, forse era la persistente sensazione della mano che gli toccava gentilmente la spalla qualche attimo prima, o forse era la vista di quegli occhi marroni non arrabbiati che lo guardavano; qualsiasi fosse la ragione, stavolta, l'effetto dell'ondata dirompente fu completamente diverso._

_Un attimo dopo, la mano di Tony era nuovamente sulla sua spalla, l'uomo mormorava gentilmente cose che Loki a malapena riusciva a registrare, mentre giaceva sul pavimento piangendo, il suo corpo distrutto dai singhiozzi e le sue patetiche lacrime che scendevano lungo le sue guance e cadevano sul mosaico di mattonelle di cemento sottostante._

_Ed in quel momento non era sicuro se odiasse di più se stesso o Tony._

_Se stesso, perché mostrava debolezza, o Tony, perché mostrava compassione.  
_


	28. Capitolo 28

Il beta-elettro-trasformatore su cui aveva lavorato per l'intera settimana giaceva miseramente rotto sul bancone di lavoro, ma quello che era in primo piano nella sua mente in quel momento era qualcosa di completamente diverso, l'immagine inquietante stampata nel suo cervello come se fosse stata incisa da un laser.

L'immagine di un dio delle malefatte accasciato sul pavimento come un cane che aspettava di essere preso a calci dal suo padrone per aver fatto pipì sul tappeto. Per poi sciogliersi in un mucchio di stracci piangente, mentre Tony si era seduto li, e aveva goffamente tentato di offrire parole di consolazione e rassicurazione per fermare l'inaspettato fiume di lacrime, con la mano che accarezzava in lenti cerchi una spalla tremante.

Alla fine, quando le lacrime si erano finalmente asciugate e i singhiozzi calmati, il dio si era lentamente sollevato da terra ed era uscito dall'officina senza dire una parola. Tony non lo aveva fermato, rendendosi conto che non era il momento. Alcuni minuti dopo, Jarvis lo aveva informato che Loki era di nuovo nella sua stanza, disteso nel letto. E Tony si immaginò che il dio volesse rimanere per un po' di tempo da solo, pertanto non lo aveva ancora chiamato.

E francamente, ne aveva bisogno anche lui.

Anche adesso che era successo realmente davanti ai suoi occhi nientemeno, la semplice idea di Loki, fra tutti, piangere, era uno dei più strani, più imbarazzanti concetti immaginabili. Perché come poteva mai un tale sprezzante e orgoglioso essere spezzarsi e scoppiare in lacrime?

A quel pensiero, venne sopraffatto da un'altra ondata di vergogna orrenda. Perché fino a quell'incidente non aveva ancora capito che genere di trattamento Loki doveva essersi aspettato di ricevere da lui per tutto quel tempo. Ed invece di affrontarlo, aveva agito come se tutto ciò fosse qualcosa di simile ad un gioco più che altro, non rendendosi minimamente conto o fermandosi a pensare al terribile stress che aveva sopportato il dio da quando era arrivato alla torre.

Il concetto era così alieno e difficile da accettare nella sua testa, per qualcuno come lui che era stato allevato con il concetto degli inalienabili diritti umani, ma ovviamente, non era il modo in cui vedevano le cose ad Asgard al riguardo. E come padrone di Loki, Tony aveva tecnicamente il permesso di fare ogni e qualsiasi cosa di lui e a lui, ed ancora, non lo aveva mai rassicurato, fino a quel momento che non aveva intenzione di farlo. Non importava quello che Loki avesse fatto, quali crimini avesse commesso, Tony avrebbe dovuto farlo. Ma non lo aveva fatto, lasciando invece che la mente di Loki si immaginasse chissà cosa.

Nessuna meraviglia che il dio, alla fine si fosse spezzato.

Con una smorfia, si chiese quanto di tutto ciò che era traspirato oggi fosse stato prodotto dalle convinzioni di Loki, già presenti al suo arrivo e quanto fosse stato causato da tali assunzioni alimentate dal comportamento di Tony. Non richiesto, risalì il ricordo del giorno in cui Loki era arrivato, quando lo aveva forzato a inginocchiarsi ed aveva puntato quel bastone elettrico al suo viso, minacciando effettivamente qualcuno che non aveva mezzi per difendersi.

E non importava se Loki lo meritasse o meno, ma se fosse giusto o meno.

Di certo minacciarlo in quel modo lo aveva fatto sentire bene, in quel momento, ma ora, riguardandolo, poteva ammettere che non gli era sembrato giusto. Non che avesse realmente intenzione di fare del male a Loki allora, voleva solo vederlo contorcersi un poco, ma il dio non aveva modo di leggergli la mente. Quindi si era aspettato il peggio. Che ragione aveva di aspettarsi altro?

E davvero, quando consegnato alla sua porta, Loki nella sua mente era ancora l'arrogante, orgoglioso e presuntuoso dio che aveva affrontato durante la battaglia di Manhattan; non aveva mai considerato che Loki potesse trovare la sua nuova situazione… terrificante, in opposizione ad essere un semplice pesante insulto al suo orgoglio. E lui aveva desiderato di sbattere quella presuntuosa creatura sul pavimento senza fermarsi a comprendere che vi era già stato fracassato contro tanto forte quanto aveva fatto Hulk quando lo aveva usato per rimodellare il pavimento di Tony.

Per qualcuno che appoggiava il concetto che la schiavitù fosse orribile e sbagliata, aveva approfittato della situazione velocemente. Le guardie Einherjer erano appena andate via quando lui aveva afferrato l'opportunità di asserire il suo potere sopra a qualcuno che non ne aveva più alcuno.

Per la prima volta, mosse la bilancia nella sua mente, cercando di immaginare se stesso nella posizione di Loki. Con i diritti umani che aveva sempre preso per garantiti strappati via da se ed ogni apparenza di controllo sulla sua vita portato via da lui, solo per essere consegnato alla mercé di qualcun altro, qualcuno che per di più era uno dei suoi nemici. Non fu un pensiero piacevole.

E in quel momento, si rese conto di essere stato in una posizione non troppo diversa una volta. In quella oscura, malsana e infelice caverna in Afghanistan. Ovviamente, lo avevano torturato e lui non lo aveva fatto. Perciò era diverso. Ma in realtà non lo era. Perché si era approfittato di qualcuno in una posizione indifesa, qualcuno che era completamente in suo potere. In quel modo, aveva agito non molto meglio di quanto avessero fatto allora i suoi rapitori.

Sospirando, si strofinò i palmi delle mani sul viso, mentre disagio e fastidio turbinavano dentro di lui. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il suo punto di vista sulla moralità potesse essere così instabile e facilmente influenzabile. Non che si fosse mai considerato il guardiano morale del giusto e del corretto, come Capitan Lustrino, assolutamente no, ma non si era mai visto come qualcuno che si sarebbe abbassato a minacciare e denigrare qualcuno a cui avevano già portato via ogni cosa. Anche se il concetto di umiliare Loki aveva perso ogni attrattiva qualche tempo prima, non poteva negare le proprie azioni quando il dio era arrivato a casa sua.  
La vita di Loki, il suo futuro, la sua esistenza - era completamente nelle sue mani ora. E cazzo, se non era una delle maggiori e non volute responsabilità che gli fossero mai state messe sulle spalle. E lui ovviamente non poteva sopportarla, perciò l'aveva trattata come fosse una specie di gioco - pungolando e punzecchiando e provocando per vedere quale reazione avrebbe ottenuto, senza prendere la situazione seriamente. Non aveva mai voluto questa responsabilità, ma ora si rese conto di non aver altra scelta salvo affrontarla.

E si rese conto allora, che Loki non aveva veramente più nulla, salvo la propria vita. Tutto il resto, inclusa quella stessa vita, era a discrezione di qualcun altro. Valeva a dire la sua discrezione. Anche i carcerati nelle prigioni avevano alcuni diritti, non importava quali crimini avessero commesso, ma Loki non aveva neppure quelli; la corte Asgardiana che lo aveva condannato, si era assicurata di questo quando aveva dettato la sua posizione corrente di schiavo.

Era un pensiero che faceva riflettere. Ed un pensiero di cui avrebbe fatto bene a tener conto da ora in avanti.

Il tempo di nascondersi era passato da molto. Nascondersi ed evitare non aveva risolto nulla l'ultima volta e non lo avrebbe fatto ora. Cercare di evitare qualcuno che avrebbe vissuto nella sua casa per il prossimo futuro era una attività inutile, destinata al fallimento, e non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono a lungo termine, a prescindere da quanto potesse essere più semplice temporaneamente.

No, per una volta, per la prima volta da quando il dio era arrivato lì, si sarebbe seduto ed avrebbe veramente parlato con lui chiarendo le cose che avrebbe dovuto chiarire molto tempo prima.

_  
Era di nuovo sul letto, nella sua stanza, sentendosi come se ogni minuscola scintilla di energia e forza fosse stata prosciugata da lui. Il suo corpo si sentiva vuoto, come se stesse galleggiando per la leggerezza; in confronto, la sua testa si sentiva come un foglio di carta pesante._

_Ma mentre il suo corpo era svuotato, la sua testa era ancor più imbottita di pensieri vaganti._

_Sebbene, per essere più specifici, ci fosse un solo pensiero realmente li in quel momento - come fosse accaduto, solo un'ora prima, che si fosse lasciato completamente sopraffare da… qualsiasi cosa fosse arrivata a sommergerlo, facendogli perdere così miserabilmente ogni controllo di se._

_Per una volta, Tony non aveva dovuto umiliarlo, perché Loki lo aveva fatto perfettamente da solo. Tony non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio. Come un semplice bambino, come un pietoso miserabile, si era spezzato ed aveva pianto davanti all'uomo, pianto e singhiozzi, incontrollabili, sul pavimento, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere sul suo viso incontenibili, incontenibili come l'acqua di una diga spezzata._

_E se ciò non fosse stato degno di pietoso disprezzo, non sapeva cosa altro lo fosse._

_Nessuna meraviglia che Tony lo pensasse troppo patetico, troppo pietoso anche per alzare una mano su di lui. E forse l'uomo aveva ragione a farlo. Lui era realmente un abietta, deplorevole creatura, che mostrava la sua debolezza in quel modo._

_E poteva sentire la pietà irradiata dall'uomo mentre giaceva li, pigolando pateticamente sul pavimento della sua officina. Sarebbe stato più facile accettarlo se Tony avesse semplicemente riso di lui invece e lo avesse preso in giro per il suo pietoso spettacolo; almeno ciò sarebbe stato atteso e comprensibile._

_Ma invece gli aveva dato un'altra dose di quella pungente compassione._

_Sebbene, supponeva fosse di certo preferibile all'essere picchiato a sangue per aver causato senza volerlo la distruzione di qualsivoglia aggeggio Tony stesse costruendo da tanto tempo._

_Improvvisamente, la voce di Jarvis risuonò dall'intercom, interrompendo le sue riflessioni. "Il Signor Stark, vorrebbe parlare con lei, Signor Laufeyson. La prego di recarsi nel soggiorno immediatamente."_

_E realmente, non aveva alcun desiderio di parlare con Tony, o anche di stare nella stessa stanza con lui, ma sapeva di non avere scelta in merito. Perciò, lentamente, si spinse su a sedere sul bordo del letto, dove restò per qualche attimo, respirando profondamente per liberarsi dello sfinimento che lo opprimeva, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi alla porta con un sospiro._

_Non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con Tony.  
_


	29. Capitolo 29

Non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con Loki.

Ma era opportuno che lo facesse, ora che il dio aveva avuto del tempo per calmarsi. Fare un discorso con lui riguardo le cose che avrebbe dovuto dire tanto tempo prima. Se lo avesse fatto, questo ultimo piccolo incidente che era terminato con un dio delle malefatte che piangeva nella sua officina, sarebbe probabilmente stato evitato. E, si immaginò, il suo soggiorno probabilmente non avrebbe mostrato la sua attuale mancanza di eleganti oggetti decorativi quali ceramiche e piante da vaso.

Era vero che aveva detto molte cose al dio mentre era occupato a singhiozzare sul pavimento ma sospettava che buona parte di esse non fossero state registrate dal suo cervello se anche fossero entrate nei suoi orecchi; in effetti, non sembrava essere in uno stato in cui qualsiasi cosa fosse registrabile.

E poi arrivò il leggero suono dei passi che riconosceva così bene ora, ed un attimo dopo, la familiare figura di un certo dio Norreno caduto era in piedi alla porta.

Sebbene il livello di disperazione fosse in qualche modo diminuito. Loki sembrava alquanto stanco e logorato, come se qualcuno lo avesse preso per le caviglie ed avesse passato buona parte del pomeriggio strizzando il dio come un fazzoletto bagnato. Ed in effetti, Tony supponeva che i pianti incontrollabili di lunga durata avessero quel tipo di effetto, anche sugli dei.

"Ti senti meglio?" chiese. Non volendo essere derisorio, era solo il meglio che poteva fare per iniziare una conversazione, perché non importava quanto Tony Stark fosse una scatola parlante, il suo cervello aveva sempre gravi difficoltà a fornire commenti non sarcastici in situazioni serie. Comunque, Loki lo guardò come se stesse cercando di capire se la domanda fosse rivolta a prenderlo in giro o meno, ed il volto teso suggeriva che sospettasse che il primo significato fosse quello inteso.

"Sto abbastanza bene," Arrivò la risposta neutra, pronunciata con voce altrettanto incolore, accuratamente svuotata da tutte le emozioni che stavano divampando liberamente solo un'ora prima.

Abbastanza bene. Qualsiasi cosa significasse. Abbastanza bene da non ricominciare a piangere? Abbastanza bene da non scoppiare e scatenare un altro round di demolizione mobilia? Abbastanza bene da mantenere le apparenze nonostante la tempesta di merda che sta ribollendo dentro di te?

"Lieto di saperlo." Disse rispondendo, indicando il divano con un cenno del capo. "Siediti, per cortesia."  
Loki obbedì, sedendosi con cautela sul bordo della seduta, dritto come un palo, le mani posate con cura sopra alle gambe. Era difficile immaginare che fosse lo stesso dio che poco prima era un casino piangente sul pavimento, visto il comportamento controllato e calmo che mostrava in quel momento.

Tony girò la sua sedia in modo da mettervisi a cavalcioni, incrociando le braccia sopra alla cima dello schienale. Se uno di quegli psico-balbettatori avesse potuto vederlo, probabilmente avrebbe detto che stava usando lo schienale come uno scudo simbolico fra di loro perché non era a suo agio con il discorso che lo aspettava.

E probabilmente avrebbe avuto ragione.

"Bene, allora," Disse con una lieve smorfia. "Facciamo chiarezza su alcune cose. Io so che nessuno di noi gradisce questa situazione, ma considerato che vi siamo bloccati dentro, possiamo trovare modo di coesistere per quanto possibile pacificamente in modo da poter evitare ulteriori incidenti in futuro."

Loki si tese leggermente alla parola 'incidenti', ovviamente sapendo molto bene a cosa Tony si riferisse e senza dubbio essendone imbarazzato. Era una caduta piuttosto vertiginosa passare dal tentativo di conquistare il mondo al collassare in una grave crisi di pianto, suppose.

"Pertanto ascolta," Fissò Loki con quello che sperava essere uno sguardo autoritario. "Prima di tutto, io non so quale tipo di merda voli su nel tuo Magico Reame nel cielo, e non sono certo di volerlo scoprire, sebbene credo di avere una buona traccia, giudicando dalle tue aspettative e da quello che ho letto nelle favole Norrene su di te. Tuttavia, sembra che tu ti sia dimenticato che questo è il pianeta Terra, e qui ci comportiamo da persone civili non come bruti medievali. Abbiamo qualcosa che chiamiamo diritti umani qui, e si applicano anche a te, anche se tecnicamente non sei umano." E si sentì come se stesse per fare una predica, perciò decise di tagliare e andare al sodo invece di dilungarsi.

"Quindi, al contrario di quanto tu possa aver pensato, io non ho alcuna intenzione di picchiarti, ferirti, scavare dei buchi nel tuo cranio, versare veleno acido sopra di te o fare alcun tipo di azione che danneggi la tua salute." Non riuscì a non sobbalzare dentro di se a quello che stava dicendo, ben conscio che avrebbe dovuto dirlo già all'inizio, dopo l'arrivo di Loki. "Sono stato chiaro su questo?"

"Si." Lo sguardo di Loki era posato da qualche parte sul petto di Tony mentre rispondeva, senza guardarlo negli occhi, ma almeno fornì la risposta corretta.

"Bene. Ora, quello che mi aspetto da te, non è nulla che tu non sia in grado di gestire con un po' di impegno - comportati bene, fai quello che ti viene detto, non cambiare rotta e darmi qualsiasi problema o fastidio. Non fare casino con le mie cose, e se non credi io approverei qualcosa, allora non farlo. E' molto semplice." Aspettò un attimo che le parole fossero assorbite, sperando di non essersi dimenticato niente di importante, ma il breve discorso avrebbe dovuto coprire la maggior parte delle situazioni possibili.  
"Chiaro?"

"Si," Disse Loki di nuovo, quasi meccanicamente.

Studiò il viso di Loki, ma siccome sembrava non vi fossero ulteriori crisi di pianto percepibili all'orizzonte si spinse oltre. "Come ho detto, non ho intenzione di farti del male, ma se farai qualsiasi cosa di chiaramente stupido che non dovresti fare - come ad esempio rompere deliberatamente la casa, lanciare oggetti verso la mia testa, cercare di scappare, complottare per conquistare nuovamente il mondo e cose simili - Ho ancora tutti i mezzi e i diritti per rendere le conseguenze spiacevoli per te."

E dannazione se non gli sembrava, in quel momento, di essere un genitore che buttava giù le regole e i confini per un ragazzino che si comportava male. Ma forse non era così lontano dalla verità; se qualcuno lo avesse fatto a Loki a suo tempo, probabilmente non avrebbe finito per cercare di conquistare un intero pianeta. Sebbene, probabilmente buona parte fosse dovuto all'essere parte della famiglia reale aliena, supponeva. "Se non altro, dovresti tenere a mente che ho ancora moltissimi pavimenti che potrebbero avere la necessità di essere spazzolati."

Ci fu un piccolo tremolio del sopracciglio sinistro di Loki a quella frase, ma era appena appena percepibile, forse se lo era solo immaginato.

Picchiettò un dito sullo schienale, studiando con attenzione il viso del dio. "Ebbene, avrai qualche problema ad accettare questo accordo?"

"No." Ci fu un accenno di broncio nel tono della voce, ma non di più. Loki sedeva più immobile di una statua, senza spostare lo sguardo dal punto che fissava sul petto di Tony.

"Eccellente. Per fare un breve riepilogo - tu comportati bene e in cambio io sarò gentile e non renderò la tua vita più difficile di quanto debba essere." Si sporse indietro un po' sulla sedia, le mani afferrarono il bordo dello schienale. "E ancora una cosa. La prossima volta che hai un problema con qualsiasi cosa qui, o qualsiasi altra preoccupazione di qualsiasi tipo, fai il piacere di dirlo cazzo! Non sarai punito per aver parlato, non importa quanto possa essere sudicio, rozzo o indecente. Preferisco quello al ritrovare altri pezzi del mio arredamento fatti a pezzi."

Loki sembrò quasi vergognarsi di quella cosa. Quasi.

"Non significa necessariamente che le cose andranno come vuoi tu, ma almeno ti ascolterò. Può andar bene?"

"Si." Un'altra risposta monosillabica, vuota di qualsiasi cosa che potesse essere interpretata come un emozione. A meno che l'impassibilità costruita con cura contasse come tale.

Si, quindi il dio non era chiaramente di umore loquace.

E francamente, non lo era neppure lui. Quindi forse era meglio tagliar corto questa conversazione.

"C'è altro che vuoi aggiungere a questo? Qualche domanda, commento, qualsiasi cosa?"

Loki si leccò le labbra ed esitò per un attimo prima di parlare. "Non hai parlato… delle punizioni per le mie azioni passate." Chiese con postura diffidente e circospetta.

Tony si aggrotta. "Per quali azioni?"

Loki gli diede un occhiata perplessa. "Per aver distrutto il tuo soggiorno," Dice lentamente. "Per New York. Per…"

"Principessa, New York è la ragione per cui sei qui, te lo ricordi?" Lo interruppe Tony. "Questa è la tua punizione. Per qualsiasi altra cosa accaduta da allora, ce ne dimenticheremo e ricominceremo da zero da qui in avanti. Ci siamo?"

Il dio annuì, una volta.

"Bene. Adesso che abbiamo sistemato le cose, penso che il tuo soggiorno qui trascorrerà considerabilmente più tranquillamente da ora in avanti."

Si alzò trascinando la sedia al suo posto. "Bene, la lezione è finita, Rudolph, puoi andare a giocare."  
 _  
Rimase seduto sul divano a lungo, dopo che Tony ebbe lasciato la stanza, i numerosi pensieri che vorticavano nella sua mente si aggregarono per arrivare alle stesse strazianti conclusioni._

_Non aveva scelta. Era bloccato lì. Lo detestava, vero, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare. Era frustrante, era umiliante ed anche molte altre cose, ma alla fine, non aveva scelta._

_Ovviamente, Tony era ancora risentito verso di lui e avrebbe preferito che se ne andasse, lo considerava ancora un fastidio, sebbene chiaramente uno troppo patetico per essere degno di nuocere._

_Era davvero caduto, essendo ridotto a questo._

_Ma oltre a tutta la vergogna, il risentimento e l'amarezza alla propria situazione, c'era anche un'altra cosa che appariva chiara - la cruda realizzazione che sarebbe potuto essere peggio._

_Molto peggio._

_Sedette ancora li mentre il sole all'esterno tramontava, osservando annoiato le mani che aveva ancora ordinatamente piegate sulle cosce, non ancora sicuro di cosa fare di se stesso. Stanco ed esaurito, ma la sua testa stava vorticando troppo per permettergli di dormire in breve tempo._

_La mortificazione per la sua recente perdita di autocontrollo era ancora pesante sulla sua mente, e non riusciva a ricordare di essere mai stato imbarazzato in tal modo da un lunghissimo tempo. L'ultima volta che il suo autocontrollo era sfuggito alla sua disciplina per dissolversi nel nulla, aveva almeno risposto in un modo che non mostrava una risibile debolezza, per quanto futile e insignificante la distruzione arbitraria inflitta al soggiorno di Tony fosse stata. Anche se le sue reazioni allora erano state… altamente sconsigliabili per uno nella sua posizione, almeno non lo avevano fatto sentire in acuto imbarazzo come questa._

_E si chiese cosa avesse determinato che la sua reazione si incanalasse in qualcosa di così diverso questa volta, quando la stessa gigantesca, irrefrenabile onda di vorticanti emozioni si era riversata su di lui di nuovo. Non aveva molto senso; era vissuto nel terrore di tutte quelle orribili aspettative per tanto tempo, e non una volta lo avevano fatto cedere e piangere. Non fino a dopo aver sentito Tony rassicurarlo lo aveva realmente fatto._

_E' in quel momento che si rese conto che era precisamente in questo che si trovava la differenza - in quel folle, rabbioso mare di disperazione che minacciava di tirarlo sotto, c'era stato, per la prima volta dal suo arrivo in questo posto, qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, un barlume di speranza che forse le cose non si sarebbero rivelate così orrendamente terribili dopo tutto. Un'ancora di salvezza a cui attaccarsi per non affogare._

_E Tony era stato quello che glie l'aveva lanciata.  
_


	30. Capitolo 30

Le piante ed i vasi che sostituivano quelli che erano stati frantumati durante la distruzione del soggiorno da parte di Loki erano finalmente arrivati, e il materiale era stato appoggiato ordinatamente sul tavolo del soggiorno da due robusti corrieri, i cui sguardi da fan adoranti non erano cessati un istante mentre portavano gli oggetti nella torre del leggendario Iron Man in persona.

Lui osservò l'assortimento di verdi cose fronzute davanti a lui - forse avrebbe potuto anche preoccuparsi di impararne i nomi un giorno o l'altro. Con due dita, prese la piccola targhetta di carta infilata nella terra accanto una di loro. Crossandra Infundibuliformis. Qual che fosse. Chi diavolo pensava quei nomi, in ogni caso?

Sebbene la stucchevole foto sulla carta somigliasse ben poco alla semi avvizzita cosa verde davanti a lui. Forse i tipi del negozio dei fiori avevano mescolato le specie e gli avevano mandato un Wiltedus Leavus, invece. Vabbé.

Il suo sguardo si spostò sulle pile colorate di vasi e sul grande sacco di pellet di argilla accanto ad esso. Non che fosse un esperto giardiniere, ma dopo molti incidenti alla fine aveva imparato (da Pepper, ovviamente) che quelle piccole pietruzze erano brave a proteggere le piante dall'eccessivo annaffiamento - cosa piuttosto utile, visto che era Dummy che si occupava della cosa. Ed un Robot era buono quanto il suo programmatore, dopo tutto, che nel suo caso non sapeva dir molto riguardo la cura delle piante.

Ma la cosa avrebbe dovuto presentare la perfetta opportunità per dare un nuovo compito al suo ospite, nevvero? Dopotutto Loki era quello che aveva sfasciato le vecchie piante in poltiglia, quindi era giusto che si prendesse cura di queste. Inoltre, lui aveva cose più importanti che lo attendevano in officina, in cima alla lista il suo secondo tentativo per produrre un beta-elettro-trasformatore. L'aggeggio che Loki era responsabile di aver fatto a pezzi, anche se senza volerlo. Trasalì allo spiacevole ricordo di quello che aveva seguito l'incidente.

Va bene. Prendersi cura delle piante si suppone sia buono per lo spirito e la mente, se si crede alle folle hippie. E dio solo sapeva se Loki poteva aver bisogno di un po' di quelle cose Zen, in opposto ad andare in giro infliggendo il caos su altri pianeti.

"Jarvis, per cortesia di a Loki di venire qui grazie,"

Poco dopo, Loki entrò, sembrando rigido e sospettoso, ma forse un po' più rilassato del solito, a meno che Tony non si immaginasse le cose. Beh, forse era solo una pia illusione.

"Okay," Disse con un cenno alle cose sul tavolo. "Il nuovo insieme di vegetali decorativi è appena arrivato ed ha bisogno di essere messo in ordine. Quindi." Prese uno dei vasi di ceramica esterni, con una ghirlanda di foglie bianche a decorare lo smalto nero, "Questo è come si fa. Versi circa tre centimetri di queste cose in fondo al vaso esterno," scavò nel sacco di pellet di argilla e ne tirò fuori una manciata, depositandola nel vaso nero, "Si suppone che aiutino il drenaggio e simili. E quando hai fatto, metti il piccolo vaso con la pianta nel vaso grande con i sassolini. Ed hai fatto. Molto semplice." Diede a Loki uno sguardo significativo. "Pensi di potertela cavare?"

Loki fece un cenno affermativo.

Bene, non era in alcun modo un compito difficile, uno che anche gli dei alieni avrebbero dovuto poter gestire. Più facile che stirare, e dovrebbe essere molto "dotato" per sbagliare.

"Eccellente. Torno fra un po' a verificare i tuoi progressi."  
E con ciò, si avviò fuori nella direzione della sua officina, lasciando Loki da solo con le piante ed i vasi.

_  
Si, avrebbe dovuto riuscire a gestire tutto questo facilmente._

_Diede un'occhiata alle piante, i vasi ed il sacco di sassolini sparsi sul tavolo davanti a se. Almeno avrebbe dovuto essere un compito semplice, non così prono al fallimento come stirare. Salvo che facesse cadere o rompesse qualcosa, non c'era modo che potesse sbagliare._

_Con cautela, prese uno dei vasi, mise l'altra mano dentro al sacco, tirando fuori una manciata di piccoli pellet, osservandoli con attenzione. Sembrava essere creta seccata. Pensò, i giardinieri reali di Asgard usavano qualcosa di simile, anche se non ne era certo._

_Chinando la mano, versò i sassolini nel vaso e poi tirò su un'altra manciata disponendola sopra al primo strato fino a che sembrò che ve ne fosse almeno tre centimetri. Finita questa parte, prese una pianta con petali screziati a strisce rosse, mettendola sul letto di argilla secca e osservando il prodotto finito._

_Quindi questa sarebbe stata la sua vita qui, allora, annoiatamente suppose, effettuare semplici compiti da servitore al comando di un mortale. Il pensiero fece sorgere una strana mistura di sensazioni dentro di lui; per lo più risentimento per la sua posizione e sollievo perché nulla di peggio apparentemente sarebbe ricaduto su di lui. Cercò di ignorare la parte di se che sperava di essere in grado di eseguire quel compito meglio del precedente, in modo che Tony non ritirasse le relativamente magnanime decisioni che sembrava aver elargito nei suoi confronti a dispetto di tutto ciò che fosse accaduto prima e dopo il suo arrivo qui._

_Ripeté la procedura con alcuni altri vasi, spostando il sacco di ciottoli a lato perché non desse fastidio. Fu solo allora che si accorse che c'era un taglio, da cui un flusso di pellet di argilla stava uscendo, risuonando quando caddero sul tavolo._

_Dannazione._

_Armeggiò con il sacco per un attimo, cercando di spostarlo e fermare la perdita. Ma invece, i suoi sforzi strapparono l'oggetto ed una doccia di piccoli pezzi di argilla uscì precipitando quando il fondo si aprì, maldestramente si mosse cercando futilmente di fermare il flusso di sassolini d'argilla mentre cadevano, un tentativo vano sin dal principio. La pioggia di sassolini era inarrestabile ed un secondo dopo, l'intero contenuto del sacco stava uscendo sul tavolo e rotolando giù sul pavimento._

_Per un po' restò li a guardare imbambolato il disastro, il sacco vuoto ancora accartocciato nelle mani. Era così stanco e confuso, la sua mente incapace di pensare lucidamente, le sue emozioni distrutte. Tutto quello che esisteva in quel momento erano i sassolini che si spargevano sul pavimento, rotolando in ogni direzione - sotto il divano, in ogni angolo della stanza, sopra al tappeto. Non avrebbe mai pensato che un sacco come quello potesse contenerne così tanti._

_E fu come se guardasse la propria vita, scivolargli incontrollata fra le dita come quei piccoli sassolini di argilla che rotolavano in ogni direzione mentre lui era incapace e impossibilitato a fermarli, destinato a guardare il caos e il disordine che si spiegavano davanti a lui oltre il suo controllo._

_Ed ancora una volta, la spiacevole sensazione si rovesciò su di lui, non era capace di fare nulla di buono qui, neppure il più semplice dei compiti; anche in questo era riuscito a fallire. Il suo cervello era bloccato in un singolo pensiero mentre cadeva in ginocchio, cercando di raccogliere i sassolini e rimetterli di nuovo nei resti strappati del sacco. Ma ce n'erano così tanti, sparpagliati e lui era così stanco._

_Inutilmente, prese i sassolini più vicini a lui, cercando di raccoglierli mentre la sua mente e i suoi pensieri ripartirono per la tangente di nuovo. Tony aveva detto che non lo avrebbe picchiato o ferito, ma se avesse deciso di averne avuto abbastanza di questo schiavo costantemente incapace e non volesse più che restasse in quel luogo? Forse questa era l'ultima goccia, forse aveva fallito una volta di troppo perché Tony lo volesse ancora tenere con se. Forse l'uomo voleva una…pausa. E se decidesse di prestarlo ad uno dei suoi amici Avenger per un poco, magari a Barton? Lui certamente non avrebbe alcun problema ad un approccio più manesco alla vendetta, dopotutto.  
Il pensiero fu come una doccia ghiacciata gettata su di lui, e poteva sentire sudore freddo da panico che gocciolava dalla sua fronte. Non aveva preso in considerazione quella possibilità da lungo tempo ormai, avendo anche troppo da preoccuparsi riguardo i piani di Tony per lui. Ma adesso che sembrava che la minaccia fosse svanita, quella prospettiva improvvisamente si affacciava di nuovo nella sua testa bacata._

_Un paio di giorni prima, il pensiero non gli avrebbe tolto la terra sotto i piedi in quel modo, perché sarebbe stata solo una goccia nel tempestoso mare di terrore in cui stava già nuotando. Ma adesso che la sua mente si era cullata nell'allettante compiacimento dopo la promessa di sicurezza, essere trascinato fuori da quella bolla di immaginaria sicurezza rendeva la prospettiva anche peggiore._

_Una nota di panico si stava spargendo dentro di lui mentre fece un altro tentativo di raccogliere alcuni dei pellet, le sue mani tremanti così poco salde che ne lasciò cadere la metà un attimo dopo. I suoi nervi e la sua mente logorati semplicemente non riuscirono a gestire questo rollercoaster emozionale. Perché dopotutto forse non era salvo, a dispetto delle rassicurazioni e delle promesse di Tony, forse Barton o qualcun altro avrebbe fatto quello che Tony non poteva perdere tempo a fare._

_Perché mai aveva creduto di essere salvo; avrebbe dovuto far di meglio che aggrapparsi a simili puerili speranze. Fissò l'oceano sparso di sassolini, se stesso in ginocchio in mezzo ad esso, cercando inutilmente di pulire il caos mentre tutto, insistentemente, continuava a sfuggirgli dalle mani. Ce n'erano così tante e le sue mani tremavano così tanto e…_

_… e d'improvviso ci fu un suono scricchiolante alla sua destra, troppo simile a quello di una scarpa che camminava sulla argilla seccata per dargli conforto. Si irrigidì e si bloccò, stringendo i denti. Non intendeva spezzarsi davanti a Tony di nuovo, non voleva._

_Perciò restò semplicemente seduto, aspettando che Tony desse voce alla sua irritazione e alla sua disapprovazione, per terminare la frase con la precisa affermazione che questa era l'ultima goccia; uno dei suoi amici avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lui per un po' e…_

_"Bambi?" arrivò la voce da qualche luogo sopra di lui sulla destra, sembrando sorpresa e interrogativa. "Cosa succede?"_

_"I-il sacco… strappato," riuscì a dire, la voce semi strozzata dal panico represso. Suonava come una scusa tremendamente misera alle sue orecchie, un disperato tentativo di dar la colpa a qualcos'altro._

_"Si, me ne sono accorto. Ma non è quel che ho chiesto," Disse Tony, chinandosi accanto a lui. "Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma. Seriamente, sei più pallido e sudato di un sopravvissuto dal film Venerdì 13, e non è sano."_

_A quel punto, la sua bocca si mosse più rapida del suo cervello. "Mi presterai a Barton?" Sputò fuori, trasalendo al tono della propria domanda. Così patetico, così disperato, così… spaventato._

_Tony lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata senza capire, come se Loki avesse appena detto che avesse intenzione di sposare un Bilgesnipe. E perché le sue mani tremavano in quel modo, non avrebbero dovuto…_

_"Non ho intenzione di prestarti a nessuno, amico," fu la risposta risoluta dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Cosa diavolo ti fa pensare che abbia avuto l'intenzione di farlo?"_

_Lo sguardo riflesso di Loki ai sassolini che li circondavano apparentemente fu una risposta sufficiente a cui Tony diede un sospiro esasperato. "Mioddio, Rudolph. La merda accade. Dummy ha fatto molto più casino su base giornaliera dopo che l'ho costruito eppure è ancora qui con me. Non l'ho ancora venduto come rottame." Si grattò la fronte con due dita, massaggiandosi poco sopra un sopracciglio. "Quel che voglio dire è che non c'è nessun prestito per alcun motivo. Tu resti qui nella mia torre e questo è tutto. Capito?"_

_Voleva crederci, davvero. Ma non furono le parole a convincerlo infine, ma la mano sulla sua spalla, la stessa che era li quando si era perso sul pavimento dell'officina di Tony. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto scuotere via quella presenza compassionevole, ma alla fine fu l'altra parte che vinse._

_Perciò si limitò ad annuire, temendo che la sua voce potesse non ubbidirgli._

_"Bene allora, mettiamo a posto questo casino." Disse Tony mentre si muoveva per alzarsi, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione di Loki. "Mai usato un aspirapolvere?"  
_


	31. Capitolo 31

_  
Era appollaiato ad un angolo del divano nel soggiorno, fissando vacuamente il muro, le gambe sollevate contro il torace. In quel momento era certo che non gli fosse rimasta alcuna energia per fare altro; sia il suo corpo che la sua mente erano così stanchi, così tremendamente sfiniti, come se gli fosse stato prosciugato anche il più piccolo briciolo di resistenza._

_Ultimamente, le sue emozioni erano state in un tale subbuglio, con tutti gli alti e i bassi che lo avevano consumato. Ed aveva delle difficoltà a digerirli; c'erano così tante cose con cui venire a patti. Fugacemente, si chiese se il suo mondo stesse forse per raggiungere un equilibrio da lì in avanti invece di continuare ad ondeggiare violentemente avanti e indietro, spingendolo qui e la con tanta forza che aveva problemi a stare in piedi,_

_Il concetto che la sua vita potesse, in sostanza essersi consolidata, a questo punto, raggiungendo un qualche genere di status quo, era sia rassicurante che allarmante._

_Rassicurante, perché significava che la sua vita nella torre di Tony difficilmente sarebbe peggiorata rispetto a quel che era. Allarmante, perché significava anche che non aveva altra scelta che continuare la sua pietosa esistenza in questo modo. Come uno schiavo.  
La repulsione sussultò dentro di lui a questa prospettiva, ma era un sentimento debole e misero; per ora non era in grado di raccogliere molto di nulla; era come se le recenti sensazioni rabbiose avessero scavato un buco al loro posto quando erano sparite._

_Si appese alla manica della sua maglietta, tirando un filo scucito. Almeno Tony era lontano per affari e l'assenza dell'uomo gli portava un certo senso di sollievo. Dopo tutto era ancora lì, sotto il giogo di Tony, ed era ben chiaro che l'uomo non lo voleva lì. Inoltre, era ancora incapace di capire come comportarsi quando c'era lui, ancora confuso riguardo quello che lo aspettava. Certamente, Tony gli aveva dato una succinta idea durante quella piccola chiacchierata - comportati bene, fai quel che ti si dice, non fare casino - ma erano solo concetti generali, nulla di dettagliato o specifico. E ovviamente, c'era tutto quello che non veniva detto, che non lo rendeva utile ne informativo. Date le severe ed esaurienti regole che governavano la vita degli schiavi ad Asgard, non c'era molto da capire. Aggiungendo inoltre alla confusione, che l'opinione di Tony su quello che costituiva un comportamento proprio, non sembrava avere molto in comune con quelle dei padroni di schiavi ad Asgard, oltre alle basi._

_E la presenza di Tony lo rendeva insicuro, non sapendo cosa fare di se stesso. Non molto tempo prima credeva di sapere cosa aspettarsi, e adesso la certezza aveva lasciato un vuoto spalancato che non sapeva come riempire. Era come andare a tentoni nel buio senza una lanterna che illuminasse la sua via e gli permettesse di non inciampare sul terreno sconnesso._

_Ad Asgard vi erano chiari standard di condotta per tutti, fossero schiavi o membri della casa reale o qualsiasi cosa nel mezzo. Ma qui, non ve ne erano, o almeno nessuno che lui potesse vedere, salvo l'ovvio. Per quanto brutte fossero le sue precedenti aspettative, almeno pensava di sapere cosa aspettarsi, e adesso quel tappeto gli era stato tolto da sotto i piedi, non lasciando nulla al suo posto._

_Prima di tutto, gli schiavi ad Asgard non sarebbero mai stati lasciati oziare così, non sarebbero stati lasciati trascinarsi qui e la come era accaduto a lui per buona parte del tempo in cui era stato lì. Se i loro padroni non avevano alcun lavoro per loro da fare, venivano affittati per lavorare in altri posti. Gli schiavi non mangiavano gratis, dopo tutto._

_Ma Tony gli aveva già detto che lui doveva stare qui, e non sarebbe stato dato in custodia ad altri. A volte, era come se si fosse quasi dimenticato di avere attorno uno schiavo, come se Loki fosse solo parte della mobilia e altrettanto importante._

_Ovviamente c'era un tipo di schiavi a cui non era richiesto di effettuare lavori e stavano per buona parte del tempo seduti in casa come decorazione e per il piacere dei loro padroni, ma era stato reso chiaro che Tony non aveva tali intenzioni per lui._

_Sebbene una cosa fosse ovvia - Tony era certamente più felice se vedeva il suo schiavo il meno possibile, se passava meno tempo possibile in presenza di Loki. Anche se sembrava fosse venuto a patti con la situazione ormai, a dispetto di non averlo mai voluto, era ovvio che non gli piacesse._

_Le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte dal ronzio dell'ascensore che saliva attraverso il condotto, lieve ma chiaramente udibile nel silenzio. Drizzando i suoi lunghi arti, si tirò su dal divano e si diresse verso la biblioteca, preferendo lasciare campo libero prima che il lieve tintinnio ed il fruscio delle porte dell'ascensore che si aprivano si diffondesse nell'aria e Tony ne uscisse fuori per andare verso il soggiorno.  
_

C'era un pensiero che occupava buona parte della sua capacità di pensiero libera mentre era in piedi nell'ascensore e guardava la piccola luce rossa che spostava in su il numero sul pannello sul muro - doveva trovare qualcosa da fare a Loki. E giudicando dal recente incidente con i pellet di argilla, il dio era più teso di uno Stradivari perfettamente accordato.

Si, lascia un nervoso dio delle malefatte a fare qualcosa che si suppone riposante come il divenire tutt'uno con la natura tramite la cura delle piante , e ti ritroverai una festa di nevrastenia ed angoscia.

Sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Aveva bisogno di essere certo che Loki fosse occupato con qualcosa. Dopo tutto oziare senza nulla da fare era il più sicuro mezzo per far vagare la mente in ogni tipo di oscura e distruttiva direzione. Lo avrebbe dovuto ricordare dai tempi dell'Afghanistan. Dopo essere tornato a casa, aveva passato infinite ore nella sua officina durante le lunghe notti che erano seguite, focalizzandosi su un progetto o un altro per prevenire tutte le cose che lo tormentavano dal divorarlo completamente. Semplicemente tenere le mani occupate si era provato essere il modo più efficiente di tenere a bada i suoi pensieri più negativi.

Perciò si, impegnare il dio in qualche tipo di lavoro avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a calmare un poco i gatti nel sacco.

Non era facile pensare a qualcosa in cui un dio alieno impotente potesse rendersi utile, ma infine, gli venne un idea. Si, forse c'era qualcosa che poteva tenere occupato Loki per un poco che era abbastanza semplice da permettergli di gestirla senza problemi.

Ci fu un tintinnio quando l'ascensore arrivò a fermarsi con un lieve sussulto e le porte si aprirono. Immediatamente, si avviò verso il divano, stanco dopo lunghe ore di noiose negoziazioni con clienti testardi. Sprofondando sui cuscini con un sospiro di sollievo, calciò via le scarpe e lasciò la testa cadere, godendosi un momento in cui non fare assolutamente nulla.

Non gli servì molto perché gli sovvenisse una sensazione, qualcosa era leggermente diverso, e ci vollero solo alcuni secondi per rendersi conto di cosa fosse.

Il divano era ancora caldo.

_  
Prima che arrivasse a mezza strada verso la biblioteca, la voce di Jarvis risuonò dal soffitto, fermandolo sui suoi passi._

_"Il signor Stark vorrebbe vederla nel soggiorno."_

_Perciò non ebbe altra scelta che tornare da dove era appena arrivato, sebbene la prospettiva di sedere con un libro fosse molto più invitante che stare nella stessa stanza con Tony._

_L'uomo era steso sul divano quando entrò, nello stesso posto che Loki occupava pochi minuti prima. Si fermò ad una distanza ragionevole, aspettando che Tony parlasse, qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente._

_"Rudolph," disse Tony come segno di riconoscimento. "Volevo parlare con te per un attimo."_

_Ci fu una pausa mentre Loki aspettava che Tony gli dicesse di sedere, se questo era quello che intendeva. Pur considerato che Tony non aveva insistito nei soliti segni di deferenza dovuti dagli schiavi ai loro padroni - quali inginocchiarsi, sguardo sul pavimento, l' onnipresente 'padrone' appuntato alla fine di ogni affermazione, e così via - pensava comunque ancora fosse poco saggio sedersi prima che Tony gli dicesse di farlo; gli schiavi si supponeva ovviamente che aspettassero che fosse dato loro permesso al riguardo._

_La pausa divenne un lungo silenzio mentre nulla accadeva. "In caso non fosse ovvio, era il segnale perché ti sedessi," disse e infine Tony con un gesto della mano verso l'estremità non occupata del divano._

_Loki sedette cautamente, e Tony lo osservò per un po' prima di parlare ancora._

_"Mi stai evitando?"_

_La netta, quasi ridicolmente diretta domanda lo colse di sorpresa. Davvero, cosa si supponeva che rispondesse a ciò? Se Tony lo aveva notato, non c'era di certo alcuna ragione di cercare di negarlo._

_"Presumevo che tu ti sentissi più… a tuo agio a distanza." Cercò di usare la frase per spiegare. E più importante, anche per lui era lo stesso, ma non lo disse ad alta voce, ovviamente._

_Tony giocherellò con le unghie per qualche istante prima di rispondere._

_"Lo sai, avremo degli anni davvero lunghi da trascorrere se cercheremo di passarli evitando di incontrarci. Non ti sembra?"_

_Beh, i suoi anni sarebbero stati lunghi indipendentemente da questo, ma era un altro fatto che non intendeva far notare a Tony._

_Quindi evitò di rispondere._

_"Lo sai, io non mordo." Disse con tono sarcastico, anche se sembrava vi fosse anche una traccia di esasperazione. "Pensavo che quel memorandum te lo avessi già stampato."_

_Loki guardò fuori dalla finestra sopra alla spalla di Tony, le nuvole grigie sparse come batuffoli di cotone sporco nel cielo denso di pioggia. C'era una parte dei precedenti discorsi di Tony che emerse improvvisamente, relativamente a qualcosa che gli schiavi di solito non si suppone facessero - esporre i loro problemi._

_"Che cosa ti aspetti da me?" domandò, la propria voce suonava strana ai propri orecchi, come fosse una straniera, aliena presenza che non gli apparteneva._

_Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non sono stato chiaro l'ultima volta? E' davvero semplice - comportati bene e non causare problemi." Diede a Loki un altro di quegli sguardi indagatori. "Sebbene, suppongo che tu sia stato un po' in ozio ultimamente, quindi ho intenzione di darti modo di fare qualcosa di utile mentre sei qui. Ci sono tutti questi…"_

_Fu interrotto da un ronzio del suo telefono cellulare. Con una smorfia, tirò fuori il congegno dalla tasca con due dita, dandogli una breve occhiata sul display, poi sospirò. "Va bene, devo prendere questa chiamata prima di spiegarti il tuo compito. Aspetta qui che io torni."_

_E con ciò, Tony uscì dalla porta, il telefono contro l'orecchio. Loki non sentì quello che la persona all'altro capo della linea stava dicendo, ma non mancò di notare le rughe rabbiose che apparvero sulla fronte di Tony.  
_


	32. Capitolo 32

"Va bene, fammi un aggiornamento rapido appena hai più informazioni," disse al direttore all'altro capo della linea, chiudendo in tal modo la loro conversazione sfortunata.

Il click teso quando chiuse il suo telefono risuonava rabbioso. E anche lui lo era. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse sottratto denaro dalle Stark Industries. Certo, il totale era solo una goccia nell'oceano comparata alle enormi somme che entravano ed uscivano operativamente su base quotidiana, ma era il principio che contava. E quel che era peggio, qualcuno aveva anche tentato di accedere ad archivi riservati, probabilmente con l'intento di vendere informazioni segrete dell'azienda al migliore offerente.

Ovviamente, qualcuno tra i dirigenti più alti era un truffatore, ma non aveva idea di quale fosse il colpevole, fra quei tizi con i loro abiti gessati e i sorrisi sbiancati artificialmente o quelle donne con i tacchi alti ed i capelli tirati in chignon così tesi da tirare la pelle del viso. Niente, nessuna traccia di chi tra di loro fosse un traditore, una mela marcia di cui non fidarsi.

Il signor Anderson, sempre così traboccante di nuove idee creative ma con poco successo? La signorina Tenhurst, che era esageratamente pignola, ma dimostrava inequivocabili segni di essere una cercatrice d'oro con abitudini dispendiose? Il signor Chen, che non si sottraeva mai alle responsabilità, ma aveva una predilezione per bere e per il gioco d'azzardo'

Dio solo lo sapeva.

Cazzo.

Si massaggiò le tempie con le dita. Non lo aiutava con il mal di testa.

Ovviamente, Pepper lo avrebbe gestito da esperta, se fosse ancora stata il suo CFO. Dannazione, questo intero casino non sarebbe neppure successo sotto la sua sorveglianza. E anche se fosse successo, avrebbe fiutato il colpevole nel tempo necessario a lui per bere una bottiglia di scotch.

Gli mancava Pepper, in un certo modo. Lei era la sua ancora di salvezza, la brillante luce che riusciva sempre a tirarlo fuori dai suoi malumori e portarlo di nuovo nel mondo dei viventi. Così come il cerotto che poteva essere applicato a buona parte dei casini della sua vita, e le cose si sarebbero messe a posto da sole. Fino al giorno in cui lei se ne era andata.

E ad una parte di lui mancava ancora.

Dannazione, pensava di esserne uscito.

Si afflosciò sulla sedia più vicina, la testa fra le mani, sentendosi una totale merda. Perché la sua vita doveva essere solo questo, casino, sopra casino, sopra casino?

E a proposito di quella bottiglia di scotch, sembrava essere il miglior rimedio disponibile ai suoi problemi. Almeno quelli a breve termine.

Alzandosi dalla sedia, rimestò nell'armadio dei liquori fino a che trovò qualcosa di passabile. Senza preoccuparsi del bicchiere, svitò il tappo e bevve una serie di lunghi, rassicuranti sorsi.

Ripulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, osservò la bottiglia tristemente, poi bevve qualche altro sorso.

Pepper era andata, la sua azienda stava andando a rotoli senza di lei, le persone di cui credeva di potersi fidare lo tradivano ancora una volta, per non dire nulla del fatto che si trovava ad essere il ricettacolo degli scherzi del sistema di giustizia di Asgard. Si, che altro poteva ancora andare storto?

Sedette li per un po' alternandosi fra il bere direttamente dalla bottiglia e il sentirsi dispiaciuto per se stesso. A volte in multitasking, facendo le due cose insieme. A dispetto della lunga e diligente pratica, iniziò a sentirsi un po' nauseato dalla grande quantità di alcool che stava consumando in quel breve lasso di tempo, quindi si alzò dalla sedia, la bottiglia stretta in mano, e camminò verso il soggiorno per trovare un luogo più confortevole per sedersi.

Forse era quel viscido del Signor Hermann del consiglio di amministrazione che stava appropriandosi indebitamente e cercando di mettere le sue spregevoli manine sulle informazioni sensibili. Se lo poteva figurare perfettamente, l'uomo tarchiato, con i suoi piccoli sfuggenti occhi brillanti, che sedeva davanti allo schermo del computer, pigiando tasti, osservando quei numeri diretti ai suoi conti in banca mentre cercava di de-crittografare i file criptati.

"Cazzo." Urlò a nessuno in particolare sbattendo la porta dietro di se per la rabbia. Perché questa merda doveva sempre succedere a lui?

Quasi sobbalzò quando il suo sguardo cadde su Loki, seduto sul divano, ancora in attesa. Oh si, c'era anche quel piccolo dettaglio.

E davvero non si sentiva in grado di occuparsene in quel momento. Avrebbe aspettato fino a domani.

Quindi si lasciò cadere sul divano, il contenuto della bottiglia schizzò un po' dall'orlo. La sua mente solo vagamente registrò il fatto che Loki si irrigidì accanto a lui, osservandolo cautamente.

Per ora, aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli occupasse il cervello e portasse via i suoi pensieri dalla presente porcheria. I suoi occhi incontrarono il telecomando del DVD dall'altro lato del tavolo, e le sue promesse di intrattenimento adatto ad intorpidire il cervello. Si, una commedia stupida, un film di azione senza cervello, qualsiasi cosa.

Raggiunse il telecomando, chinandosi verso il lato di Loki. Al che, il dio sobbalzò pigiandosi indietro sul divano lontano da Tony.

E la vista lo graffiò come una grattugia trascinata sulla sua pelle. Apparentemente non era sufficiente che qualcuno, nella sua azienda, in una posizione con pieno credito, pensasse lui fosse abbastanza scemo da permettergli di rubare un po' di milioni sotto il suo naso cercando inoltre di accaparrarsi dei segreti aziendali da vendere, o che Pepper lo considerasse un insensibile idiota con una lista di problemi abbastanza lunga da coprire la distanza da qui a Parigi. Nop, perché adesso era anche tacciato di essere un violento fottuto stronzo come ciliegina sulla torta.

"Potresti piantarla di farlo?" Sbottò verso Loki, l'irritazione che lo sopraffaceva mentre la sua pazienza era divenuta sottile come un foglio di velina, pronta a dissolversi nel nulla. Che diavolo aveva fatto per meritare una simile merdosa opinione da parte del dio che lo guardava come fosse stato il fottuto Jason Voorhees? _[il personaggio di Venerdì 13 N.d.T.]_ "Cazzo, ho già detto che non ho intenzione di farti del male!"

Cercò di appoggiare la bottiglia ancora fra le sue dita sul tavolo, ma la sua coordinazione occhio mano non era esattamente normale, così fallì spettacolarmente. Il lato della bottiglia sbatté contro il bordo del tavolo e si ruppe causando schegge e liquido che si sparsero sul pavimento.

Cazzo.

Si accorse a mala pena con la coda dell'occhio, del rapido movimento con cui Loki si alzò dal divano e corse velocemente fuori dalla stanza.

_  
Era di nuovo nel suo letto, e aspettava apprensivo … qualcosa. Tony era ovviamente arrabbiato; non sapeva esattamente cosa lo avesse provocato, anche se sembrava fosse collegato alla telefonata precedente. Una cosa era comunque certa, non aveva aiutato a migliorare l'umore dell'uomo. Al contrario._

_E sebbene non fosse la prima volta che aveva visto Tony bere o essere ubriaco, non era mai combinato con il cattivo umore come questa volta._

_Ad Asgard erano molti uomini che avevano il gusto di bere. Alcuni divenivano amichevoli e giocosi con il dolce fluire dell'alcool nelle vene, altri diventavano tristi e sentimentali, ed altri invece violenti e brutali, la più piccola provocazione sufficiente a far rilasciare la violenza._

_Non era sicuro di sapere a quale categoria appartenesse Tony, ma era certo che non gli sembrava nessuna delle prime due. Non volendo in alcun modo scoprire la risposta, aveva colto l'opportunità di svicolare quando la concentrazione di Tony era apparsa focalizzarsi sulla bottiglia rotta più che sul suo schiavo._

_Il panico nervoso lo stava mangiando; non era per nulla certo che fosse stata una decisione saggia andarsene dopo che Tony gli aveva detto di aspettarlo. Forse l'uomo sarebbe venuto a cercarlo, anche più rabbioso adesso che Loki si era precipitato fuori dalla stanza in quel modo, senza neppure preoccuparsi di pulire il disastro che la bottiglia rotta aveva fatto, come ci si sarebbe aspettati da uno schiavo._

_Perciò aspettò con il fiato sospeso. Un Tony sobrio sarebbe stato in qualche modo prevedibile, uno ubriaco… non molto. Le promesse fatte da sobrio possono non avere significato quando l'alcool entra in gioco, spingendo via ogni cosa._

_Cautamente, ascoltò per sentire il suono dei passi che si avvicinavano, ma non ce ne furono._

_Comunque, decise di restare sveglio, solo in caso che._  
  
Si svegliò con un sobbalzo, la testa che girava ed il braccio sinistro addormentato. Con una smorfia si sollevò da quella posizione decisamente scomoda sul divano, il ronzio nella testa indotto dall'alcool ridotto ad un leggero mormorio. Non era sicuro di quanto tempo avesse passato li come un animale spiaccicato sulla strada, ma almeno era di qualche grado più sobrio di quando si era addormentato.

Qualcosa lo opprimeva in fondo alla testa, e non ci volle molto prima che piccoli pezzi di quello che era accaduto prima inizino a tornare alla mente come un mosaico di immagini spezzettate.

Dannazione.

"Jarvis, dov'è Loki?"

"E' nella sua stanza, signore."

"E' ancora sveglio?"

"Sembra di si."

Con un grugnito, si sollevò dal divano ed uscì dal soggiorno.

I suoi piedi quasi stabili si fermarono fuori dalla camera di Loki e per un po' esitò, la mano posata sulla maniglia. Ricordando il suo recente comportamento, però, pensò fosse meglio. Certo era casa sua vero, ma… Perciò invece, alzò la mano e bussò, tre brevi battute contro il pannello di legno.

Non ci fu risposta, perciò infine abbassò la maniglia, aprendo lentamente la porta. Loki era seduto nel letto, le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia sollevate ed uno sguardo diffidente sul viso.

"Ehi, Bambi." Almeno non gli sembrava di biascicare. Che progresso fantastico.

Il movimento della forma davanti a lui quando Loki si irrigidì fu minimo ma impossibile da non percepire.

Sospirando dentro di se, Tony tirò a se una sedia, sedendosi dal lato opposto al letto. Immediatamente si sentì molto stupido. Tamburellando un paio di dita sulla coscia, annaspò cercando qualcosa da dire. Perché tutte le sue conversazioni con il dio dovevano essere goffe e strane come questa? 

"Va bene, dunque… ho ricevuto delle brutte notizie riguardo la mia azienda e non ero di buon umore," riuscì a dire. "Ma tutto quello che ti ho detto riguardo il fatto che non ti farò del male rimane. Lo sai, solo perché qualche volta posso incazzarmi non significa che ti userò come un sacco da boxe o cose simili."

E cazzo, gli occhi di Loki erano così dannatamente spalancati, come se fosse stato un dannatissimo cucciolo che qualcuno aveva scaricato a mille chilometri da casa. E quello gli faceva venir voglia di… Va bene, Tony, ferma quella linea di pensiero immediatamente.

"Perciò solo smettila di essere così… agitato, va bene? Seriamente, mi fai sentire come fossi il più grande stronzo che abbia mai calpestato il pianeta terra. E non lo sono."

Dannazione, era così fottutamente stanco, e aveva disperatamente bisogno di dormire. E non sapeva che cazzo dire di più, non quando Loki lo guardava in quel modo.

E va bene. Forse le cose saranno migliori e meno goffe dopo che avranno dormito un po' entrambi.

"Ad ogni modo, come stavo cercando di dirti prima che ci interrompessero, ti darò un compito domani, e ripartiremo da li, va bene?" Si alzò dalla sedia, rimettendola a posto lieto di lasciare il dio alle sue cose.

"Quindi ci vediamo domattina, Rudolph."


	33. Capitolo 33

_  
Osservò Tony entrare nella stanza portando una grossa scatola di cartone riempita con qualcosa che doveva essere piuttosto pesante, giudicando dall'espressione affaticata del viso dell'uomo e dal sonoro colpo che risuonò quando lo lasciò cadere a terra. Gemendo, come avesse appena effettuato un grande sforzo fisico, Tony si raddrizzò con le mani appoggiate alla parte bassa della schiena._

_Poi si girò per guardare in faccia Loki che era seduto sul divano, osservando la preparazione in silenzio. Tony lo aveva convocato qualche minuto prima a proposito del compito che voleva svolgesse, e da quel che sembrava coinvolgeva la misteriosa scatola sul pavimento._

_"Bene, raggio di sole, questo è il lavoro di oggi," disse con un gesto verso la pesante cosa. Loki scelse di non commentare; qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella scatola, sperò che il contenuto non si dimostrasse essere troppo spiacevole se doveva occuparsene._

_Tony si abbassò giù, aprendo il coperchio superiore, e poi scavò all'interno della scatola, le sue mani emersero con una pila di documenti, lunghe linee di testo sottilmente stampato sulla carta bianca._

_"Tutti questi devono essere riordinati." Disse Tony, il suo pollice passò sulla pila mentre parlava, facendo produrre alle sottili cose un suono leggero. "Sono documenti relativi alle grandi e meravigliose Stark Industries, che guarda caso sono la mia azienda." il suo sguardo lasciò la pila di documenti e si avvicinò a Loki come aspettasse un commento._

_"Vedo." Rispose guardando la scatola con qualche sconcerto. C'erano un sacco di documenti là dentro._

_"Ora, di solito Pepper si sarebbe presa cura di questi documenti quando era ancora lei a dirigere l'azienda, ma siccome se n'è andata… beh, diciamo che il lavoro di archiviazione non è nel mio stile e posso figurarmi un milione di altre cose per passare il mio tempo." Sollevò il documento in cima alla pila per dare un occhiata a cosa c'era dentro, borbottando sommessamente a se stesso._

_Poi la sua attenzione tornò di nuovo a Loki. "In sua assenza, tutte queste carte che per qualche ragione le persone continuano a spedirmi e che alcuni dei membri della direzione producono si sono accumulate per un bel po'." Indicò lo scatolone. "Ma credo sia ora di riordinarli."_

_Archiviazione. Loki sospirò fra se, per metà per la noia alla prospettiva e per metà di sollievo perché il compito era tutto li. Noioso, ma nulla che non potesse portare a termine._

_C'erano un sacco di cartelle nere e grigie che giacevano ai piedi di Tony e l'uomo mise giù la pila di documenti e prese invece una delle cartelle. "Va bene, ogni documento va in una di queste. E c'è un sistema per decidere quale quindi ascolta bene."_

_Seguì una lunga spiegazione relativa a cosa doveva essere messo dove, in base alla sede di provenienza e in quale ordine. L'argomento era tedioso, ovviamente, ma Loki si assicurò di registrare ogni dettaglio del sistema di ordinamento nella mente. Almeno la sua memoria era sempre stata buona, quindi poteva ricordare istruzioni lunghe e dettagliate._

_"Hai capito tutto?" chiese Tony al termine della sua esposizione relativa alle complessità dell'archiviazione cartacea._

_"Ho capito." Rispose Loki, spegnendo il sospiro che avrebbe voluto uscirgli dalle labbra._

_"Bene." Disse Tony. "Quindi dovresti essere occupato per le prossime ore."_

_E con ciò, l'uomo se ne andò e Loki rimase solo con la scatola ed il suo contenuto cartaceo.  
Ovviamente, non c'era altro da fare che iniziare, quindi afferrò i documenti in cima al mucchio, iniziando ad impilarli attorno a se mentre lavorava. Era monotono, era noioso e non riusciva a coglierne l'importanza, ma lo fece lo stesso._

_Dopo tutto quello che era successo, non aveva intenzione di forzare la sua fortuna. Dopotutto… le cose non erano andate nel modo in cui si aspettava da quando era arrivato lì, sarebbe stato stupido e poco saggio tentare il destino. Forse le Norne lo avrebbero ritenuto ingrato e avrebbero svolto indietro il filo già avvolto, decidendo di cambiare le sue fortune in qualcosa di più simile a quello che solo recentemente era certo lo avrebbe aspettato._

_Era ancora confuso riguardo le sue aspettative non realizzate, non del tutto certo dei perché e dei come dietro a tutto questo. E non era fino a quel momento che aveva sentito la comprensione arrivare, osando veramente credere nelle rassicurazioni di Tony. Per quanto disperatamente volesse credervi, le parole erano solo parole, dopo tutto. Specialmente il giorno prima, quando Tony era entrato in camera sua ancora non sobrio, aveva temuto che le parole fossero solo tali - parole. Ma tutte le sue preoccupazioni erano state per nulla come si era rivelato._

_Ovviamente, anche lui poteva osservare dalla sua posizione alquanto soggettiva che non c'era stata praticamente alcuna vendetta per così dire. Ed era in totale dissonanza con le vivide immagini di quello che la sua mente immaginava gli sarebbe accaduto prima, durante e dopo il suo arrivo alla torre di Tony._

_No, certamente sembrava che Tony non avesse intenzione di fargli alcuna delle cose che Loki aveva temuto. E la cosa lo rendeva perplesso perché era così certo che tutto quello che era accaduto dopo il suo arrivo, tutto quello che l'uomo aveva fatto e detto, puntava in quella direzione… però, non era successo._

_Come si era potuto sbagliare in tal modo?_

_Alla fine, Tony aveva anche promesso a Loki di non fargli del male e lui stava ancora cercando di acquisirlo. Anche se non avesse mai dato a Tony molte ragioni per portargli rancore, anche se loro due non si fossero mai incontrati prima del suo arrivo, ancora non aveva senso. Quale ragione poteva esserci per un padrone per decidere di promettere di non fare del male al suo schiavo? Era altamente controproducente, perché la costante minaccia del dolore come conseguenza di comportamenti indesiderati era il modo più semplice ed efficace per rinforzare l'obbedienza di uno schiavo. Perché Tony avrebbe voluto evitarla?_

_No, non riusciva a capire, ma indipendentemente da cosa l'avesse suggerita, non sarebbe stato saggio dare a Tony alcuna ragione di ripensare alla sua decisione, pertanto fece del suo meglio per portare a termine il compito così come ordinatogli. Per quanto non gli piacesse, era sufficientemente intelligente da rendersi conto in quale direzione la sua vita lì sarebbe stata più facile, ed era certo come dell'inferno che non cooperare non era fra le opzioni per aiutarlo in questo._

_Alla fine, quando arrivò alle conclusioni, non aveva ancora alcuna scelta che vivere con l'umiliazione e la degradazione inerente il suo status, ma sarebbe potuto ovviamente essere molto peggio di così.  
_

Fu solo alcune ore dopo, quella sera, che Tony tornò a controllare Loki per verificare se avesse finito. Per allora, il dio si era addormentato sul divano, le gambe sollevate ed un braccio posato dietro alla testa come una specie di cuscino.

Tony osservò la forma dormiente per un poco, poi si girò verso la scatola e le cartelle sparse sul pavimento. La scatola era vuota, perciò apparentemente tutte le carte erano state riordinate. Beh, chissà.

Abbassandosi, prese una delle cartelle e lentamente la aprì passando i documenti contenuti. Sembravano perfettamente ordinati. Solo per essere certo, controllò un'altra cartella e fece la stessa verifica, dopo un altro po' di sfoglio fra i documenti formali e noiosi.

Ovviamente, questa era la prima di una serie di scatole della sua collezione non voluta, che conteneva i documenti meno importanti, nulla che la IRS _[il corrispondente americano della guardia di finanza N.d.T.]_ avrebbe mai chiesto per qualsiasi cosa, ma comunque. Pepper se ne sarebbe presa cura personalmente, se fosse stata ancora parte della sua vita, ma adesso toccava a lui. Troppo confidenziali per lasciarli toccare da qualcun altro, perché la fiducia è qualcosa che non gli era facile dare dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Le informazioni erano troppo sensibili, e anche se buona parte delle persone non avrebbe potuto capire dove iniziavano e finivano, non voleva incorrere nel rischio che i documenti finissero in mano a qualcuno che lavorava segretamente per un concorrente, come Justin Hammer. Poteva mettere la propria vita nelle mani di Pepper, e quindi anche tutte quelle misere carte, ma doveva ancora trovare qualcuno che avrebbe voluto lasciar prendere la sua posizione. Ed il recente problema con la mela marcia nella sua azienda era la prova della saggezza di quella decisione.

Sospirò, perché ormai, Pepper era uscita dalla sua vita, e quello che vi era entrato al suo posto era il dio delle malefatte - barra - schiavo che in quel momento russava sul suo divano.

Pepper era la costante affidabile che teneva in ordine la sua vita, facendo in modo che non scivolasse troppo fuori dalla strada battuta. In contrasto, Loki era solo servito a mettere tutto in uno stato di disordine e tumulto, facendo un casino peggiore della sua vita di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare da solo. Certamente, lui aveva avuto i suoi alti e bassi con Pepper, ma erano di natura piuttosto prevedibile e convenzionale, mentre invece Loki lo aveva messo su una corsa in rollercoaster ad alta velocità senza neppure permettergli di allacciare la cintura prima.

E forse, doveva semplicemente raccogliere le cartelle e portarle in archivio, ma qualcosa lo tratteneva. Forse il rendersi conto di non aver mai visto Loki dormire prima, e qualcosa relativa a quella vista afferrava in modo fermo la sua attenzione, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo.

C'era una cosa in particolare che emergeva, come un dito infetto mentre guardava il dio addormentato da vicino, ed era quanto i suoi lineamenti fossero pacifici e rilassati. E fu in quel momento, quando vide il dio in quel modo che si rese conto di quanto fosse estremamente teso e provato il viso di Loki durante il suo soggiorno li. La differenza lo colpì nella sua evidenza, come se il dio sul divano e quello nei suoi ricordi fossero due persone diverse. Sembravano così diversi.

E fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di quanto Loki doveva essere stato spaventato. Di quanta paura e angoscia la sua situazione doveva avergli causato. Che Tony doveva avergli causato. Quella parte era già stata resa più che chiara, ovviamente, ma vedere il suo viso così, lo portava al punto anche più brutalmente.

La comprensione lo fece sentire un'altra stilettata di colpevolezza: Era vero, aveva voluto far cucinare un po' Loki quando era arrivato, ma non avrebbe voluto nulla di simile a quella tortura mentale attraverso cui lo aveva fatto passare. Non era quello che voleva, o qualcosa lontanamente vicino ad esso.

Un ciuffo di capelli era caduto attraverso il viso di Loki e Tony era sopraffatto dalla voglia di sporgersi e spostarlo. Forse anche di passare le dita lungo i lineamenti finemente cesellati, attraversando il bel viso.  
Ma si controllò, forzando la voglia indietro nel più profondo pozzo dell'indecenza da cui si era originata nel suo cervello. Dato quello che era accaduto recentemente, se c'era qualcosa che aveva intenzione di fare da ora in avanti, era tenere le sue mani per se per qualsiasi cosa che concerneva Loki. Perché questo non assomigliava per nulla al solito se stesso ubriaco ad una festa, sbirciare maliziosamente una bella ragazza, fare un commento indecente o due, afferrare una parte del corpo per cui sarebbe stato schiaffeggiato se non fosse stato il famoso Tony Stark. Perché quelle persone sarebbero state nella posizione di dire no; sarebbero state libere di rifiutare le sue avances, se avessero voluto.

Ma Loki non era in una posizione dove gli fosse tecnicamente permesso di farlo, nel caso Tony avesse voluto essere tanto stronzo da decidere di avvantaggiarsene.

L'idea era inquietante e sbagliata su così tanti livelli che non c'era scopo a contarli.

Ovviamente, dall'incidente con il coltello che aveva portato Loki a fare finalmente la domanda da un milione di dollari, tutto ciò doveva averlo mangiato dentro, Tony non aveva più affrontato l'argomento e non lo aveva fatto neppure Loki, entrambi lieti di lasciarlo giacere dove lo avevano lasciato. Era lieto della cosa; anche solo pensare a quell'orribile incomprensione e alla difficile conversazione che era seguita era sufficiente a farlo desiderare di chiudersi in un ripostiglio e non uscirne più.

No, si sarebbe accertato di non fare mai nulla che potesse causare qualche ragione perché il soggetto venisse nuovamente sollevato, direttamente o indirettamente.

Lanciando un ultimo lungo sguardo alla figura addormentata, prese le cartelle e uscì dalla stanza lasciando Loki sul divano, il ricciolo ribelle di capelli neri ancora posato sul viso.


	34. Chapter 34

Tony sorseggiò la sua tazza di caffè, furtivamente osservando il dio all'altro lato del tavolo ingozzarsi con la colazione come fosse stato un villaggio affamato in Africa. Non molto diverso da come fosse quando era arrivato, dopo la dieta forzata che aveva subito durante il suo periodo nelle segrete ad Asgard. E vedendolo così in quel momento si rese conto di quanto poco avesse mangiato recentemente.

La fin troppo familiare sensazione di colpevolezza salì nuovamente nella sua gola. E dannazione, quante volte avrebbe dovuto sentire quella fitta di cattiva coscienza in presenza di Loki? Ma era troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa in merito adesso, eccetto ammettere con se stesso che avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione. O almeno avrebbe dovuto collegarvi una appropriata dose di importanza, invece che trascurare le sue osservazioni con misere spiegazioni mezze cotte.

Ovviamente, con il senno di poi, tutto era evidente e ovvio. Ma guardando indietro, sembrava così ovvio; avrebbe dovuto accorgersi che qualcosa era seriamente sbagliato riguardo Loki. Vero, aveva certamente notato che le cose non erano giuste, ma non aveva compreso la portata della cosa, o la causa del suo comportamento imprevedibile.

E per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, Loki era una sua responsabilità. Non c'era nessun altro qui che si occupasse della sua salute e generale benessere. E considerando come Loki fosse stato esageratamente incapace - comprensibilmente - di comunicare le sue preoccupazioni, forse Tony avrebbe fatto bene ad essere più attento da ora in avanti, più concentrato su qualsiasi deterioramento della salute, fisica o mentale.

Loki aveva appena terminato di ingozzarsi con la sua terza ciotola di Cheerios, e sembrava contento per il momento, giocando distrattamente con il cucchiaio in mano per mancanza di altre cose da fare. E Tony aveva da tempo terminato il suo sandwich, e stava terminando gli ultimi resti di caffè tiepido. Bene allora.

"Okay, splendore, ho un'altra scatola di documenti disperatamente bisognosi di essere riordinati." Disse chinandosi indietro sulla sedia. "Pronto a occupartene?"

Un piccolo sospiro rassegnato sfuggì alle labbra di Loki, ma non ci furono ulteriori proteste oltre a questa mentre il dio annuiva.

Beh, forse la coesistenza pacifica era possibile, dopo tutto, anche con un ex conquistatore di pianeti e dominatore dell'umanità.

_  
E quindi, c'erano ancora documenti. Una enorme quantità. Lo scatolone era più grande del precedente, ma come il giorno prima, vi si dedicò con un sorriso interiore, combinato con l'esaltante sollievo perché le intenzioni di Tony verso di lui sembravano davvero essere non peggiori di quanto potesse gestire, per quanto fosse umiliante eseguire questi semplici lavori domestici._

_Lavorò meccanicamente con il pilota automatico, senza pensare a nulla di particolare mentre riordinava le carte in diverse pile, chiedendosi fugacemente perché gli umani dessero così tanta importanza a queste cose insignificanti. Il lavoro era monotono e gli faceva venir sonno, e dopo un poco, si trovò a sbattere le palpebre per evitare di cadere addormentato, la testa che cadeva lentamente sul suo petto._

_Ben presto, le lettere ed i numeri sui documenti di cui si supponeva lui tenesse traccia per usarli come indicazione relativa alla pila su cui andavano posti, sembravano danzare attraverso le pagine, scambiandosi di posto gli uni gli altri, rifiutando di restare a posto._

_Sbadigliando, ripose la pila di documenti nelle sue mani sul pavimento per stropicciarsi gli occhi assonnati. Non aveva dormito molto bene fino a poco prima a causa del torturante stress a cui era sottoposto, che interrompeva il suo sonno e lo teneva sveglio fino a tarda notte. Ora che la tensione si era finalmente allentata, però, la mancanza di sonno che aveva portato stava iniziando a far pagare il suo prezzo e si sentiva devastantemente stanco, il suo corpo intorpidito e lento a rispondere._

_Diede un occhiata al divano con desiderio. Forse poteva prendere una pausa, fare un breve pisolino? Solo qualche minuto non di più._

_Anche se non era sicuro di come Tony avrebbe potuto sentirsi riguardo lui che si prendeva una pausa prima di aver terminato il suo lavoro. Magari gli avrebbe fatto spazzolare pavimenti di nuovo se se ne accorgeva, se Jarvis glie lo diceva._

_Decise che poteva conviverci. La tentazione di prendere un po' del sonno di cui aveva bisogno era semplicemente troppo soverchiante per resistere._

_Abbandonando le pile di documenti sul pavimento, si trascinò sul divano, sospirando di contentezza quando la sua testa toccò il cuscino. Neanche un minuto dopo era addormentato profondamente._

_Era di nuovo nelle segrete, nella oscura e sozza cella che occupava una volta, pesanti manette attorno ai polsi. Una delle guardie - un uomo grasso il cui nome non riusciva a ricordare, e non che importasse, considerato che si erano solo scambiati insulti l'un l'altro - gli aveva appena consegnato il suo solo pasto per quel giorno, una ciotola piena di qualcosa di puzzolento che gli lanciò invece di posare sul pavimento._

_"Ora di pranzo," disse sdegnosamente, guardando Loki con malcelato disprezzo. "Sebbene io non veda perché del buon cibo debba essere sprecato per te."_

_Loki sogghignò, dando alla guardia uno sguardo di disprezzo. "Chiami questa disgustosa sbobba 'cibo'? Forse per una misera creatura come te, potrebbe essere definito cibo adatto ma…"_

_"Chiudi la bocca, traditore," sibilò il grassone, facendo un passo verso di lui. Ovviamente Loki sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a rimanere in silenzio invece di mordere quei primitivi bruti che facevano servizio di guardia, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Il loro scherno bruciava troppo per riuscirvi._

_Come previsto, l'uomo gli diede un pugno, uno che a malapena evitò, bloccato dalle catene. Ringhiando di furia al suo tentativo fallito, la guardia ci provò di nuovo, stavolta colpendo Loki alle costole, facendolo piegare in due per il dolore, ansimando per l'aria. Pochi secondi dopo, delle mani lo presero per le spalle, spingendolo contro il muro, le dure pietre graffiavano la sua pelle attraverso la lacera divisa da prigioniero._

_Tentò di lottare contro le mani che lo spingevano contro la fredda pietra del muro, ma senza riuscirvi. L'uomo era più pesante di lui, ed aveva anche il distinto vantaggio di non indossare pesanti manette ai polsi. Un ginocchio colpì la già ferita cassa toracica di Loki, e lui gemette per il crudo dolore, afferrando le mani sulle sue spalle, cercando di spingere via il corpo, spingendo con tutta la sua forza per mandare via il suo assalitore…_

_…E rotolò dal divano sul pavimento, le mani ancora strette attorno a quei polsi, il corpo del suo oppositore bloccato sotto di lui. Un attimo dopo, quando il sogno fu sparito e il mondo reale tornò, si trovò a cavalcioni di un sorpreso Tony, bloccando le mani dell'uomo ai lati della sua testa. Lo sguardo che incontrò il proprio era di scioccata confusione, non molto diversa da quella di un pesce di acque profonde appena estratto dall'acqua e gettato sulla terraferma._

_E lo stomaco di Loki si attorcigliò e sprofondò come un mattone di piombo. Nessun dubbio che avrebbe finito per spazzolare pavimenti fino a che le ginocchia gli avrebbero sanguinato - se fosse stato fortunato ovviamente._

_Veloce come il fulmine si spostò liberando Tony e indietreggiò a distanza di sicurezza mentre l'uomo sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui, lentamente ricomponendosi dall'inaspettato assalto per alzarsi passandosi le mani su braccia e gambe._

_"Tutti voi dei di Asgard siete così paranoici da aspettarvi di essere assassinati nel sonno?" chiese sorprendentemente calmo per qualcuno che era stato appena gettato sul pavimento dal proprio schiavo._

_"Io… stavo sognando," Rispose Loki, cautamente, certo che la sua spiegazione non avrebbe contato come scusa sufficiente. Anche se Tony aveva promesso di non usare violenza fisica, dubitava che le conseguenze potessero essere piacevoli in ogni caso. Gli schiavi non attaccavano i loro padroni restando impuniti, ovviamente, indipendentemente dal fatto di averlo fatto non intenzionalmente._

_"Dev'essere stato un sogno impressionante allora." Tony fece spallucce. "Ma come ero venuto a dirti prima di trovarmi nel mezzo di un incontro di Wrestling della WWF, è ora di cena. Spero almeno che tu sia affamato." Sorprendentemente, l'uomo non sembrava arrabbiato, ne per la pausa non autorizzata che si era servito da solo e neppure per il conseguente lancio di Tony sul pavimento. Semmai, sembrava … divertito?_

_Poi, una mano si tese verso Loki, ancora seduto sul pavimento, prendendogli il braccio. "Forza, alzati. Sei stato seduto sul pavimento a sufficienza," disse Tony e risolutamente lo tirò in piedi._

_Come fosse in grado di sapere cosa stesse pensando Loki fece spallucce. "Niente rancore, Reindeer Games. Gli incidenti succedono." Un sorriso sardonico apparve sul suo viso. "Ma la prossima volta ti faccio svegliare da Jarvis."_

_Ancora una volta, era seduto a tavola nel suo solito posto, stavolta mangiando cibo da una scatola adornata con le parole "Bartelli's Kitchen". E non era ancora del tutto sicuro del motivo per cui Tony lo lasciasse mangiare lo stesso cibo che mangiava lui, questo non sarebbe certamente accaduto ad Asgard. Gli sarebbero stati dati scarti, avanzi, qualsiasi cosa i liberi membri della casa non avessero voluto mangiare._

_Beh, forse non c'erano molti scarti e avanzi in una casa che consisteva del solo Tony, specialmente non grazie al fatto che buona parte del cibo che mangiava sembrasse arrivare da queste scatole preconfezionate da una porzione. Perciò la soluzione più semplice era probabilmente dare al suo schiavo la stessa cosa, suppose._

_Aveva qualche difficoltà con le lunghe strisce biancastre nella sua scatola. Tagliatelle, le aveva chiamate Tony. Come i Cheerios, cibo che non riusciva a identificare e non aveva equivalente ad Asgard, ma pure non era cattivo._

_Le strisce scivolavano dalla sua forchetta, rifiutando ostinatamente di arrotolarsi attorno al metallo nello stesso modo privo di sforzo in cui si arrotolavano a Tony. Ci provò di nuovo, sentendosi vagamente stupido per i suoi tentativi senza successo, ma senza che glie ne importasse molto. Non c'era nessuno salvo Tony a osservarlo in ogni caso._

_"Presumo non abbiate tagliatelle ad Asgard, vero?" Sentì dire alla voce di Tony alla sua destra, giusto quando la forchetta piena di strisce scivolò di nuovo nella scatola._

_"Non le abbiamo," risponde, cercando di immaginarsi la corte reale seduta all' Alto Tavolo, che tentava di arrotolare queste sfuggenti cose attorno ai propri utensili per il pranzo. L'immagine era stranamente … incongruente._

_"Allora che cosa mangiate di solito nella Magica Terra delle Fate?" chiese Tony succhiando rumorosamente le sue tagliatelle._

_"Carne, di solito. Maiale o cervo sono le più comuni." Rispose, la domanda lo riportò inconsapevolmente al pensiero di innumerevoli pasti che aveva mangiato ad Asgard. Sembrava tanto, tanto tempo fa ora. "Pane e formaggio. Farina d'avena, anche se questa è più usata dalle classi più basse. Frutta di stagione. Qualche vegetale, ma non in grande quantità."_

_"Ah-ha." Disse Tony, dondolandosi sulla sedia. "Quindi niente pizza allora? O Cheeseburgers? O Shawarma? Lo sai, tutti i cibi divertenti?"_

_"Non abbiamo nulla di simile ad Asgard, no. Gli ingredienti non vengono… mescolati insieme così spesso come a Midgard."_

_"E' un peccato. Lo sai, mentre sono certo che non mi spiacerebbe una bella bistecca ogni tanto, diventerebbe noioso mangiare quel tipo di cose semplici dopo un poco." Elegantemente arrotolò un altro boccone di tagliatelle sulla sua forchetta. "E dimmi, qual era il tuo cibo preferito ad Asgard?"_

_Loki socchiuse gli occhi alla strana domanda. Poteva comprendere l'interesse in una cultura straniera e le sue usanze, specialmente per un uomo inquisitivo come Tony, ma non c'era motivo per cui facesse domande personali come quella relativa alle preferenze di Loki. Nessuno ad Asgard chiederebbe una cosa simile ad uno schiavo. Le opinioni degli schiavi non hanno importanza, anche se ne avessero una._

_"Cervo credo, e cinghiale." Disse semplicemente non sapendo dove questa cosa potesse portare._

_"Quindi il tipo da selvaggina. Eri un cacciatore?"_

_Ovviamente non poteva rifiutare di rispondere, ma era strano ed insolito che Tony gli chiedesse queste cose e non era certo di come dovesse reagire._

_"Non molto. Ero più interessato alla pratica della magia e alla lettura di libri."_

_Tony grugnì puntando verso di lui la forchetta. "Quindi il tipo nerdy, ah? Si, me lo ero immaginato. Non sei realmente tagliato per essere un atleta." Ridacchiò tra se, sebbene l'umorismo andasse perduto su Loki. "Che tipi di libri leggevi? Romanticismo stucchevole? Orrore? Agatha Christie?" scavò ancora nel suo cibo masticando rumorosamente._

_Nessun padrone si supponeva avesse una normale conversazione con i propri schiavi, se non quello che era necessario per assicurarsi che gli ordini e le richieste fossero eseguiti correttamente. Beh, potevano anche parlare agli schiavi ma non con gli schiavi, e certamente non si aspettavano risposte._

_Invece, per qualche ragione, Tony si._

_Perciò Loki non poté fare altro che rispondere con precisione, mentre la sua mente silenziosamente si chiedeva se sarebbe mai stato in grado di comprendere Tony in qualche modo.  
_


	35. Capitolo 35

_  
Stavolta le scatole di cartone di documenti davanti a lui erano due entrambe un po' più piccole di quelle precedenti. Era quasi arrivato in fondo alla prima scatola - che Tony aveva detto contenere i verbali e le registrazioni degli incontri del consiglio, anche se le parole non avevano significato per lui - e meccanicamente, prese in mano le ultime poche pagine, riordinandole._

_Tony, dal canto suo, era seduto sul divano a qualche metro di distanza, e leggeva alcuni documenti ammucchiati sulle cosce mentre le sue mani, distrattamente continuavano a giocherellare con un piccolo cubo colorato. Scattava ritmicamente quando piegava e ruota le sezioni intorno, cambiando il disegno sempre in movimento dei colori. Riconobbe l'oggetto con cui aveva visto Tony giocare in precedenza._

_A dispetto del fatto che le specifiche della sua situazione fossero ancora confuse ed illogiche, almeno l'attuale disposizione delle sedute era qualcosa a che poteva capire e che aveva senso, date le differenze del loro stato sociale - lui sul pavimento, circondato da una marea di carte e cartelle, e Tony steso comodamente sul divano. Era una delle poche cose finora che fossero come qualcuno si sarebbe aspettato fossero, che risultavano simili a come sarebbero state ad Asgard._

_C'era ancora davvero poco della sua situazione che avesse senso, però, così quando qualcosa lo aveva realmente, emergeva dall'oceano di confusione e inesperienza. Ma almeno sembrava che la sua presenza fosse tollerata ora, non essendo più origine di malumore per Tony, come lui anche troppo bene ricordava essere stato._

_Forse il cambiamento di atteggiamento era stato portato dal fatto che potesse essere di qualche uso e dal fatto che stesse facendo qualcosa che l'uomo considerava utile._

_Sarebbe stata una conclusione logica. Perché quale padrone vedrebbe in modo diverso che con disapprovazione uno schiavo che non fosse utile? Nutrire e vestire uno schiavo che non poteva contribuire con qualcosa di qualche valore sarebbe ovviamente stato spiacevole per qualsiasi padrone._

_Terminò gli ultimi pochi fogli nelle sue mani, mettendoli nella cartella corretta e fu pronto ad iniziare la seconda scatola che lo aspettava quando il suono della voce di Tony lo fece alzare la testa dal suo lavoro._

_"Già finito?" disse l'uomo dando un occhiata significativa alla pila di cartelle sul pavimento._

_"Si." Rispose, gli occhi seguirono Tony mentre si alzava dalla posizione distesa sul divano e camminava fino a dove Loki era seduto. Abbassandosi, Tony prese la cartella in cima, aprendone la pagina frontale e scorse lentamente fra le pagine con il pollice._

_Dopo un po' di tempo, chiuse bruscamente la cartella e fece a Loki un breve cenno. "Sembra buono." Disse, rimettendo la cartella nella pila. "Buon lavoro, Rudolph."_

_Con quello, si alzò e tornò sul divano dove con nonchalance si stese in una posizione che sembrava positivamente indecente, tornando ai suoi documenti ed al suo cubo, lasciando Loki alla seconda scatola di documenti._

_Loki lanciò uno sguardo furtivo all'uomo. Non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che Tony avesse espresso approvazione per qualcosa che lui aveva fatto, in opposto a irritazione o esasperazione, che sembravano le emozioni che automaticamente lui aveva evocato nell'uomo per buona parte del suo soggiorno lì. E ci fu una bolla di risentimento che sorse dentro di lui quando si rese conto del fatto che una parte di lui apprezzava davvero il commento di approvazione, come un cane che riceveva una carezza di approvazione sulla testa dal suo padrone. Quando il fatto che Tony fosse contento di lui aveva mai avuto importanza per lui oltre agli aspetti pratici, per assicurare che la sua vita non fosse più difficile del necessario?_

_Forse avrebbe dovuto essere fornito di una coda da agitare quando succedeva._

_Non avrebbe dovuto fare alcuna differenza quello che il mortale pensava di lui, specialmente non quando riguardava cose così semplici come riordinare documenti. Davvero doveva essere caduto in basso perché un commento come quello di Tony gli avesse provocato l'insorgere di qualcosa che non fosse risentimento o paura, o rabbia o disperazione, o nessuno degli altri negativi e prosciuganti sentimenti a cui si era abituato da quando era arrivato qui. Anche se il precedente ruggito di quelle emozioni si era acquietato diventando un ozioso mormorio per ora, per lui ci sarebbe stato ben poco di buono a cadere verso il lato positivo della bilancia tanto che quel semplice commento ricevesse una buona accoglienza nella sua mente._

_E non fu fino a quel momento che si rese conto di quanto gli fosse mancato, qualcosa che non fosse solo l'espressione di non essere voluto, di non essere apprezzato e il fallimento di raggiungere quello che era atteso da parte sua; sentimenti con cui era fin troppo familiare nella sua vita ad Asgard. Dal suo arrivo lì, c'erano state poche cose preziose - l'assenza di cose brutte non era esattamente lo stesso - e non importava quanto questo potesse essere piccolo ed insignificante, volle aggrapparvisi per un momento._

_Perciò, per un breve momento, si lasciò godere quel minuscolo entusiasmo, causato dall'approvazione di Tony, beandosi nel piccolo calore, prima di gettare risolutamente la evidente prova di debolezza da parte._

_Perché era ridicolo e inadatto che lui ci tenesse a qualcosa del genere, anche per un secondo._

_No, non avrebbe dovuto importargli di quello che il mortale pensava di lui.  
_

Soffocando uno sbadiglio, girò un'altra pagina del rapporto davanti a lui. Non che solitamente gli importasse di documenti come quelli, ma siccome quello conteneva una rapida e sporca panoramica del recente problema alle Stark Industries, supponeva di doverlo guardare. Almeno il colpevole era stato trovato, anche se era riuscito a scappare all'estero prima che la polizia potesse prenderlo.

Il Signor Crawford, il modesto Marketing Director, che non sarebbe stato notato in una folla di tre persone. Era stato davvero uno shock; non avrebbe mai sospettato quel tipo fra tutti.

Almeno non aveva messo le mani su nessuna delle informazioni segrete che aveva cercato di pescare, sebbene i tre milioni di dollari sottratti fossero andati. Ma andava bene. Erano noccioline, date le circostanze; poteva sopravvivervi, anche se la sua già intaccata abilità di fidarsi delle persone aveva subito un altro colpo, a causa di quell'episodio. 

Sospirando, fece fare un'altra serie di giri al cubo di Rubik nelle sue mani, le sue dita che scivolavano sulle consumate superfici e bordi. I piccoli scatti delle sezioni che scivolavano a posto erano rilassanti nella loro familiarità ed anche se il cubo aveva da tempo cessato di fornire qualsiasi sfida reale, era ancora un passatempo che teneva le sue mani occupate mentre il suo cervello si doveva occupare di cose noiose. Come le altre persone potevano scarabocchiare o girare una penna fra le dita quando forzate a scorrere documenti alquanto noiosi.

Ma almeno la cosa si era risolta, senza il magico aiuto della mano di Pepper. Quindi forse la sua vita poteva realmente tornare a qualche grado di normalità, dopo tutto.

Beh, quanto normale potrebbe essere per qualcuno in possesso di un dio delle malefatte reso schiavo che viveva sotto al suo tetto. Ma ancora, quando era stata l'ultima volta che la sua vita era stata normale e non complicata? Se mai fosse successo, era stato un tempo così remoto che se ne era dimenticato.

Diede un occhiata a Loki da sopra il bordo del suo mucchio di documenti, osservando come il dio coscienziosamente organizzasse i documenti in diverse pile in accordo con il sistema che lui aveva creato.

Almeno non gli stava dando alcun problema ne protestava contro il compito di riordinare documenti o aveva attivato qualche forma di sabotaggio passivo.

Suppose che dovesse contare qualcosa.

_  
L'incessante, quasi ossessivo girare del cubo e i piccoli scatti secchi che lo accompagnavano lo distraevano leggermente all'inizio, poi diventarono stranamente ipnotici. Ben presto vide la propria attenzione spostarsi dai documenti al cubo nelle mani di Tony mentre i suoi occhi ne erano inevitabilmente attratti. Fissava i piccoli pezzetti di rosso, blu e verde che cambiavano posto, rendendo i diversi lati del cubo di colore uniforme, per un attimo dimenticandosi del suo dovere._

_Improvvisamente Tony alzò lo sguardo e per un attimo i loro sguardi si incontrarono attraverso lo spazio che li divideva._

_Rapidamente distolse lo sguardo, rompendo il contatto visivo mentre si concentrava di nuovo sulle carte._

_"Vuoi provare?" sentì improvvisamente la voce di Tony alla sua sinistra._

_Guardò su appena in tempo per vedere Tony tirare indietro la mano ed un attimo dopo lanciargli il cubo in un pigro lancio a mano rovescia. Prese l'oggetto più per riflesso che altro._

_"L'ho comperato da Wal-Mart per dieci dollari anni fa, e mi ha offerto una quantità di divertimento su costo più alta di qualsiasi altra cosa abbia mai comperato." Continuò Tony mentre Loki girava il cubo nelle sue mani dandogli poi un esitante giro._

_"Ad ogni modo lo scopo è ricomporre i lati in modo che ognuno sia dello stesso colore," gli spiegò Tony come se non fosse stato ovvio._

_La sua attenzione era concentrata sul cubo mentre gli faceva compiere alcuni altri giri, cercando di capire la logica sottostante al rompicapo. Dopo un poco, le cose iniziarono a comporsi nella sua testa, come un equazione che si allineava, pronta ad essere risolta._

_Si concentrò e riallineò le sezioni secondo la logica che si spiegava nella sua testa, le dita che lavoravano ansiosamente per risolvere il rompicapo mentre il tempo passò in un soffio. Un altro giro e aggrottò la fronte costernato rendendosi conto che gli mancava una svolta. Rapidamente, invertì le ultime mosse e continuò sulla precedente traccia, ruotando i piccoli cubi attorno, riarrangiandoli per adeguarsi alle immagini nella sua testa._

_Un po' di tempo dopo, il rompicapo fu risolto. Lo osservò con soddisfazione, poi guardò Tony che lo osservava con un sopracciglio alzato._

_"Io … Credo che questa sia una soluzione accettabile," disse, cercando di non sembrare troppo contento di se mentre ruotava il cubo nella sua mano, mostrando i lati colorati uniformemente._

_"Beh, che io sia dannato," Disse Tony con un sorriso. "Sei davvero un tipo sveglio, vero?"_

_Loki non rispose alla cosa; era troppo impegnato a sedare la piccola esplosione di entusiasmo che ancora una volta si era formata dentro di lui all'inaspettato complimento.  
_


	36. Capitolo 36

_  
Stava diventando tardi e sedette sul divano leggendo un libro, contemplando se fosse il caso di andare a letto o terminare il capitolo corrente, quando Tony improvvisamente entrò nel soggiorno con una bottiglia in mano, di per sé non si trattava di una vista inusuale._

_Quello che era inusuale - e Loki se ne accorse in ritardo - fu il fatto che portava in mano due bicchieri, uno in più di quelli che ragionevolmente avrebbero dovuto esservi. Davvero, Tony non si aspetterà che lui…?_

_Fischiettando fra se, Tony mise i bicchieri sul tavolo e procedette a versare un liquido ambrato in ciascuno. Senza ulteriori preamboli spinse un bicchiere verso Loki come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, offrire da bere ad uno schiavo._

_Guardò all'offerta con confusione, ma non si mosse per raccoglierla._

_"Avanti Reindeer Games," disse Tony, sollevando il suo bicchiere. "Bevi un bicchiere per celebrare il fatto che il viscido bastardo che stava fottendo la mia azienda è stato trovato."_

_Loki guardò il bicchiere con esitazione. Non aveva bevuto molto negli ultimi secoli, non come ai tempi di tutte quelle feste sontuose in onore di Thor per celebrare una o l'altra delle battaglie vittoriose. E ricordava chiaramente anche adesso, che aveva svuotato boccale dopo boccale, nel futile tentativo di lavar via la gelosa amarezza intrinseca nella conoscenza che nulla di tutto ciò si sarebbe tenuto in suo onore per tutti gli incantesimi crescentemente complessi di cui era divenuto maestro negli anni._

_Forse i ricordi di quel tempo lo avevano tenuto lontano dalle grandi bevute ultimamente, o forse era il desiderio di tenere la testa sgombra per non intaccare le sue abilità nella magia. Qualsiasi fosse la ragione, non si era concesso molto in quel senso da quei giorni. Sicuro, aveva bevuto birra e idromele come tutti gli altri, ma raramente nelle quantità necessarie ad ubriacarsi._

_"Avanti, provalo," Lo incitò Tony accorgendosi della sua esitazione. "Non è velenoso."_

_Per la verità, l'idea di bere accanto a Tony lo faceva sentire un po' a disagio, perché essere ebbro, non essere nelle sue piene facoltà, non era mai buona cosa per uno schiavo in presenza del suo padrone, anche uno come Tony._

_Non che quel dilemma sarebbe potuto mai essere un problema ad Asgard, perché agli schiavi non sarebbe mai stata data una bevanda alcoolica per cominciare; non si supponeva che si ubriacassero per una serie di ragioni. Buon liquore non sarebbe mai stato sprecato per gli schiavi._

_Ma ovviamente, non poteva disobbedire all'ordine diretto. Quindi svuotò il bicchiere in un sorso, il bruciore risultante quasi forzò un lieve rantolo dalle sue labbra. La bevanda era molto più forte di quanto si aspettasse, e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre mentre il bruciore nella sua gola lentamente si attenuava._

_A casa, il liquore di solito non sarebbe stato forte e concentrato come questo, ma invece preparato in modo da poter essere bevuto in grandi quantità prima che il bevitore arrivasse all'ubriachezza. Ma non era così con il liquore Midgardiano, o almeno non la varietà che piaceva a Tony. Ed ancora, forse l'alcool non era veramente così forte come pensava, e la sua reazione era causata dal suo debole corpo mortale, più suscettibile all'ubriachezza di quanto fosse abituato._

_Il calore che si espanse lentamente attraverso i suoi visceri non era per nulla spiacevole, ma lo rendeva ancora sospettoso; rilassarsi troppo vicino a Tony avrebbe potuto non essere una buona idea, non se l'alcool gli avesse fatto fare o dire cose che non avrebbe fatto o detto quando era sobrio._

_Non era esattamente sicuro del motivo per cui Tony volesse che bevesse con lui, e silenziosamente meditò sulla domanda mentre osservava Tony prendere senza cerimonie il proprio bicchiere. Certo, aveva conosciuto molti uomini a cui non piaceva bere da soli, quindi cercavano di procurarsi sempre compagnia quando stavano per dedicarsi a tale attività, ma Tony non gli era mai sembrato il tipo, giudicando dal numero di volte in cui lo aveva visto vicino ad una bottiglia o ad un bicchiere fino ad ora._

_L'uomo lasciò uscire un sospiro di soddisfazione prima di posarlo giù. "Non male." Commentò con uno sguardo soddisfatto sul viso, allungandosi per riprendere la bottiglia sul tavolo._

_Avrebbe voluto che Tony non riempisse di nuovo il suo bicchiere, a dispetto del piacevole calore che gli era ormai arrivato agli arti, ma le sue speranze furono vanificate quando il suo bicchiere fu nuovamente riempito fino all'orlo con un'altra dose del liquido giallastro._

_Ma non era in grado di declinare, ovviamente. Aveva la sensazione che a Tony non sarebbe piaciuto che lo facesse, ed era arrivato da lungo tempo alla conclusione che un Tony contento era più favorevole alla sua situazione dell'alternativa. E per essere onesti, non che trovasse quello che si aspettava da lui stavolta così spiacevole, al contrario, e in diverse circostanze lo avrebbe apprezzato, a dispetto della insolita forza del liquore. Ma ancora, non era a suo agio con il concetto di ubriacarsi in presenza di Tony._

_All'altro lato del tavolo, Tony svuotò il suo secondo bicchiere e guardò insistentemente a Loki. "Non essere timido." Incitò. "Credo che rilassarti un po' ti farà bene."_

_Beh, Loki suppose di non poter realmente discutere al riguardo - e la sensazione mentre il contenuto del suo secondo bicchiere di liquido ambrato scivolava per la sua gola era piacevole. Forse anche troppo._

_Ma avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non c'era una parte di lui che lo gustava. Anche se le precedenti angoscianti tensioni dentro a lui si erano ormai dissolte, c'era ancora tensione che restava, e prendersi un po' di sollievo dallo stress non era … sgradito. Perciò, se Tony voleva che il suo schiavo bevesse perché stasera non aveva voglia di bere da solo, poteva anche goderne e trarre il meglio dalla situazione._

_"Avete qualcosa di simile ad Asgard?" disse Tony interrompendo i suoi pensieri, tirandosi indietro in una posizione più confortevole contro i cuscini._

_"Beh, non esattamente" ammise. "I liquori sono di solito forti a sufficienza da poter essere bevuti a boccali. Come la Birra o l'idromele."_

_"Ah ha, Sembra che abbiate qualcosa da imparare da noi deboli mortali, allora." E con ciò Tony partì per la tangente in un lungo discorso relativo ai vari liquori bevuti su Midgard e sui relativi meriti ma le loro descrizioni gli erano sconosciute. Perciò ascoltò pazientemente mentre Tony riempiva entrambi i bicchieri, la sua bocca non smise di parlare per un attimo._

_Dopo un poco, quando un altro bicchiere era stato svuotato, la voce di Tony divenne un lieve ronzio, le parole non completamente comprensibili attraverso il ronzio nella testa di Loki che continuava a crescere di volume. Ma almeno, Tony sembrava contento, quindi doveva essere cosa buona._

_Poi le parole irruppero di nuovo nella nebbia della sua mente, improvvisamente comprensibili di nuovo._

_"Pensandoci, ti ho offerto un bicchiere quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta qui nella torre, perciò suppongo sia carino che finalmente abbia potuto accettare."_

_Un poca della tensione che si era allentata pian piano, immediatamente ritornò a quella frase. Anche se sapeva che Tony aveva deciso di restar fuori da cose quali la meschina vendetta, ancora non si sentiva a suo agio sull'argomento. Era qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto tirar fuori, sapendo molto bene che l'uomo non aveva ovviamente dimenticato il giro fuori dalla finestra che ne era seguito._

_E si chiese se Tony fosse ancora arrabbiato con lui al riguardo; avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non credeva ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio._

_Solo qualche secondo dopo si rense conto del fatto che era esattamente quello che aveva fatto, il forte alcool aveva rilasciato le briglie dell'autocontrollo che prima trattenevano la sua lingua._

_Dannazione._

_Tony lo osservò da sopra l'orlo del suo bicchiere alzato per un poco, un espressione indecifrabile sul suo viso, poi fece spallucce. "No. Non più. Tendo a non portare rancore se posso evitarlo. E comunque, credo che tu abbia pagato abbondantemente la cosa con la tua sentenza di schiavitù." Bevve ancora, gli occhi chiusi in puro piacere per qualche istante mentre il liquido scendeva giù._

_E Loki si sentì nuovamente rilassare, a dispetto del fatto che la sua lingua pericolosa avesse avuto il sopravvento su di lui._

_Ci fu silenzio per un poco, ma fu immediatamente spezzato quando Tony ricominciò a parlare e Loki affondò di nuovo nei cuscini, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre mentre l'immagine di Tony che gli riempiva la vista si spostò un poco e poi lentamente si separò in due._

_Si strofinò gli occhi, desiderando davvero un po' di sonno, ma ovviamente non poteva andare prima di averne ricevuto il permesso, perciò si rassegnò all'inarrestabile fiume di parole che non avrebbero avuto più senso per lui anche se fosse stato sobrio. Lentamente si sentì vagare prima che la voce di Tony ritornasse a entrare nella sua mente fluttuante._

_"Lo sai, credo sia ora di andare a nanna per te." Sorrise quando Loki aprì gli occhi che non si era reso conto di aver chiuso precedentemente. "Seriamente mi aspettavo che voi Asgardiani reggeste l'alcool meglio di cosi."_

_Con quello, Tony si alzò, grugnendo mentre stirava le braccia sopra alla testa. "Pensandoci è ora di andare a letto anche per me." Aggiunse, uno sbadiglio seguì subito dopo l'affermazione._

_Con cautela, Loki cercò di alzarsi, lieto di avere il permesso di andare verso l'allettante letto che lo aspettava in camera sua. I suoi arti erano lenti e riluttanti ad obbedirgli però, e la stanza sembrava ondeggiare un poco, come se fosse su una nave leggermente cullata dalle onde del mare._

_Fece un passo avanti ma il suo piede prese il bordo del tappeto che giaceva sul pavimento facendolo inciampare e cadere faccia bocconi verso il tavolo. Incapace di riguadagnare i suoi piedi nella sua ubriachezza non poté far altro che prepararsi all'impatto imminente._

_Ma, alla velocità di un fulmine, ci fu un braccio attorno alla sua vita che fermò la caduta prima che lo facesse il tavolo. E per un attimo sospeso, Tony era in piedi dietro di lui, il suo corpo premuto contro quello di Loki mentre l'uomo lo aiutava a drizzarsi._

_Un attimo dopo il braccio era andato, Tony si era mosso per restare sull'orlo del suo campo visivo. "Meglio se fai attenzione, Bambi." Disse e solo qualche istante dopo era uscito dalla stanza.  
_

Era nel suo letto, cercando di dormire, ma era difficile quando il ricordo del corpo di Loki premuto così strettamente al suo continuava ad intrufolarsi nella pace della sua mente.

Perciò si girò, cercando una posizione più confortevole. I suoi tentativi non fecero una grande differenza; il materasso sembrava ancora essere stato imbottito di palline da ping pong.

La sua idea di usare un po' di alcool per stare insieme era stato un puro capriccio, ma visto che il dio era ancora teso, aveva pensato che Loki potesse rilassarsi un poco, e quale miglior modo di calmare la tensione che un po' di alcool? Funzionava sempre per lui.

Beh quasi sempre.

Almeno lo aveva gradito, e probabilmente lo aveva gradito anche Loki, sebbene fosse difficile capire le cose con il dio.

Poi, quando stavano per andare, Loki improvvisamente si era inciampato e Tony lo aveva preso prima che si potesse fare del male. E a dispetto del tempo passato - ore? - assieme al dio quella sera, erano quei pochi secondi che gli riempivano la mente.

Ovviamente aveva mollato subito, prima che il suo corpo potesse reagire in un … modo inappropriato all'improvvisa vicinanza. Sarebbe stata la ciliegina sulla torta, considerato quello che Loki aveva temuto non molto tempo prima che Tony volesse fargli.

Ancora, si girò, e ancora, la posizione risultante non era meglio della precedente.

E a dispetto dei tentativi di pensare ai progetti che lo aspettavano in officina il giorno dopo, e poi ad un altro milione di cose, era ancora quel minuscolo ricordo che aleggiava su di lui fino a che non si addormentò e ostinatamente lo seguì nella strada verso il mondo dei sogni.


	37. Capitolo 37

_  
Quando si svegliò, con un battente mal di testa e un rabbioso ronzio nel cranio. Con uno sforzo eroico si spinse in alto in posizione seduta sul bordo del letto, facendo una leggera smorfia mentre si strofinava le mani sul viso. La sera prima era per la maggior parte una lieve nebbia nella sua mente, ma si ricordava i bicchieri di alcool che aveva bevuto visto che Tony apparentemente non voleva bere da solo._

_Per un poco, stette seduto li, cercando di decidere se dovesse trascinarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte, ma infine decidendo di no. Si sentiva troppo agitato per farlo, e giacere li sveglio guardando il soffitto, incapace di fermare il suo sguardo dal seguire le piccole crepe lassù a dispetto del fatto che il sottile schema a tela di ragno fosse perfettamente impresso nella sua mente, tanto che sarebbe in grado di farne una copia a richiesta._

_Perciò, a dispetto della nausea e del mal di testa, decise di lasciare il letto e andò a farsi una doccia, vestendosi, seguendo la stessa procedura ripetitiva di ogni mattina._

_Tony aveva menzionato ieri sera a cena che sarebbe stato fuori casa fino a sera, dovendo occuparsi di qualche affare. Fino ad allora Loki sarebbe stato da solo._

_Ancora._

_Decidendo di fare colazione, camminò fuori dalla porta e giù per il corridoio, contando silenziosamente i passi per abitudine anche se sapeva esattamente quanti ce ne erano dalla sua stanza alla cucina. Tony aveva da tempo reso chiaro che Loki aveva il permesso di mangiare quello che voleva quando lui non c'era, perciò almeno non doveva rimanere affamato fino a che l'uomo non tornasse a casa._

_La vista che lo accolse quando entrò in cucina era sempre la solita - marmo nero, legno scuro e cromo lucente. Camminò fino ad un armadio, preparandosi al solito cigolio che avrebbe emesso quando lo avrebbe aperto. Aveva smesso di sobbalzare tempo fa, avendolo sentito ormai innumerevoli volte._

_Almeno sapeva come muoversi nella cucina abbastanza bene da trovare tutto quello che gli serviva da solo. Non che vi fossero cambiamenti sostanziali in quel posto o in qualsiasi altro luogo nella torre._

_Un minuto dopo, era seduto con la solita scodella e cucchiaio e latte e scatola di Cheerios, tutte cose che gli erano stranamente familiari ormai. La ciotola aveva una piccola imperfezione, e la notò ancora, nonostante il numero di volte che era stata sul tavolo davanti a lui.  
Il cucchiaio aveva una macchia scura in fondo, dove il metallo era stato leggermente scolorito, e a dispetto dei suoi numerosi tentativi per rimuovere questa offesa alla sua sensibilità, rifiutava di sparire. Ma non riusciva a fermare il riflesso, per quanto inutile, perciò il suo pollice sfregava il cucchiaio, i suoi sforzi non lasciarono comunque effetti visibili._

_Poi sedette al tavolo di cucina, fissando lo stesso punto del muro come sempre, sollevando senza pensarvi cucchiaio dopo cucchiaio del latte e Cheerios portandoli in bocca, masticando meccanicamente senza realmente gustare. Ingoiando senza realmente godere nulla di ciò._

_Quando la ciotola fu vuota, restò sulla sedia per un poco, non del tutto sicuro di cosa fare di se stesso. Sapeva che c'era ancora il lavoro di archiviazione che lo aspettava, ma non sarebbe servita tutta la giornata. Forse avrebbe potuto leggere un libro, come faceva spesso._

_I libri Midgardiani, riusciva a dar senso a non più della metà di quanto leggeva, con le parole non familiari e le ambientazioni e le persone con i loro modi di fare._

_Non invitato, il pensiero dei suoi libri ad Asgard arrivò, quei consunti ma allettanti oggetti. La pergamena frusciante legata in graziose ed eleganti copertine di cuoio, le lunghe notti spese leggendo al soffice brillio delle candele accese, l'inebriante eccitazione della conoscenza che aspettava sotto le sue dita - era ancora così penosamente vivida nella sua mente._

_Ma ovviamente, non erano più i suoi libri. Gli schiavi non possedevano proprietà, e qualsiasi cosa fosse sua ad Asgard era stata eliminata o data ad altri._

_Il pensiero tagliava come un coltello dentro di lui, affilato come un rasoio e crudele. Adesso non possedeva più nulla, neppure gli abiti che indossava erano suoi, appartenevano a Tony._

_Tony. Uno dei più ricchi ed influenti uomini che questo regno potesse offrire, per quello che lui poteva sapere. Ed uno dei suoi più grandi eroi. Non era molto familiare con i titoli e gli onori Midgardiani ma suppose che se Tony fosse stato un Aesir, sarebbe stato considerato un lord. Se non fosse nato tale, sarebbe stato reso tale, il titolo offertogli in una noiosa ma grandiosa cerimonia. E in accordo con il suo status, avrebbe avuto un intero entourage di servitori e lavoratori e schiavi che avrebbero mantenuto la sua casa e atteso alle sue necessità. E a dispetto di ciò, c'era solo Loki in quel luogo._

_Beh, lui ed i robot servitori. Ma loro non contavano._

_Osservò oziosamente mentre uno di loro puliva il pavimento della cucina, producendo un lieve rumore mentre rotolava attorno, lasciando una traccia umida dietro di se. Da quel che sembrava, anche questi servitori artificiali erano in grado di fare qualsiasi lavoro domestico che Loki fosse in grado di fare, e questo lo faceva sentire ancor più inutile. Suppose che avrebbe dovuto essere lieto che Tony fosse così benestante, il che significava che dar da mangiare e alloggiare uno schiavo che contribuiva solo marginalmente al mantenimento della casa non aveva gravi effetti economici, almeno._

_In effetti, gli sembrava che la sua utilità fosse così infima che una delle poche cose per cui Tony lo usava era essere suo compagno di bevuta._

_Massaggiò le sue tempie, sperando che il suo sforzo migliorasse il martellare sul suo cranio, ma gli sforzi non ebbero risultato. Perciò invece, lentamente pulì i resti del suo pasto e poi si spostò in soggiorno._

_Sedendo nel suo solito posto sul pavimento, aprì la scatola di cartone che lo aspettava, spingendo di lato le coperture. Non gli servì molto per essere circondato dalle familiari pile di carta. Senza entusiasmo continuò a scavare nella scatola, tirando fuori pila dopo pila di documenti che stavano iniziando a sembrare tutti uguali a lui ormai. Era tutta una lunga ripetizione delle giornate precedenti, come se fosse bloccato in un cerchio nel tempo dove tutto venisse ripetuto perennemente sempre uguale._

_Era a circa metà strada dalla fine quando il suo stomaco borbottò di protesta. Il suono lo colse in qualche modo di sorpresa, ma visto che il tempo si era sfuocato in una nebbia durante il lavoro monotono, ogni stima di quante ore fossero passate dalla colazione era impossibile._

_Avrebbe anche potuto fare una pausa, però, perciò si incamminò di nuovo verso la cucina dirigendosi al frigorifero. Tony lasciava sempre indietro un paio di quelle piccole scatole di cibo quando andava via. Perciò ne prese una, lanciando un'occhiata distratta all'interno del frigorifero prima di chiuderlo. Era quasi vuoto; non che si aspettasse di vederlo diversamente dal solito. Come sempre c'erano delle bottiglie allineate nelle scansie - alcune quasi piene, altre con qualcosa rimasto in fondo, abbastanza per un sorso o due. Ancora, nulla era cambiato dall'ultima volta._

_Chiudendo la porta del frigorifero, si sedette al suo solito posto al tavolo. Tony una volta gli aveva insegnato ad usare il forno a microonde, come era chiamato l'apparecchio, per scaldare il cibo. Ma non gli importava; in ogni caso non faceva differenza. Invece mangiò il pasto freddo direttamente dalla scatola, oziosamente notando il nome sul coperchio. Ancora Bartelli's Kitchen; sebbene i nomi variassero, quello era forse il più comune. Il suo carattere fiorito sembrava fuori posto, anche vagamente ridicolo adornando qualcosa che conteneva una cosa semplice come il cibo._

_Non aveva molta fame e non gli servì molto prima che la forchetta nella sua mano invece di portare cibo alla sua bocca, cincischiasse con quel che restava, spostandolo da un lato all'altro della scatola, uno dei suoi gomiti sopra il tavolo, la guancia posata sulla mano. Quando alla fine decise di porre fine al pasto, più di metà del cibo non era stato mangiato._

_Così, ritornò a riordinare il resto dei documenti, domandandosi fugacemente quante di quelle scatole vi fossero ancora. Non aveva alcuna idea di quanta carta fosse generata da una grande compagnia di affari come quella che Tony conduceva, ma non era certo di volerlo sapere._

_Una volta che il compito fu terminato, rimase a sedere sul pavimento a gambe incrociate, le mani sulle cosce, fissando le cartelle ordinate per mancanza di meglio da fare. Blu su nero, una combinazione a cui si era abituato ormai. Una parte di lui desiderava che almeno le cartelle avessero altri colori, così che avesse un po' di varietà nella monotonia altrimenti costante._

_Leggere un libro non aveva alcuna attrattiva per lui al momento, e non sapeva che altro fare. Perciò, alla fine si trascinò sul divano anche se all'esterno non era ancora scesa la sera, optando per una dormita._

_Non era certo se preferiva il divano al suo letto, ma forse era perché il divano aveva molti meno ricordi relativi a timorose e angosciate notti a rigirarsi e contorcersi pensando ai piani di Tony nei suoi confronti, o forse era perché il soggiorno era più grande, meno soffocante, gli rammentava di meno di essere bloccato fra quelle mura. Perciò giacque li, fissando il familiare mondo attorno a lui, chiedendosi per quanti anni sarebbe stato intrappolato li prima di essere portato in altro luogo._

_Ma ovviamente, non c'era scopo a pensare a tutto ciò adesso. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare in merito; tutto nella sua vita, la sua intera esistenza, era a discrezione di altri, e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni._

_Perciò, invece, chiuse gli occhi, cercando di spegnere gli amari promemoria della sua ineluttabile situazione assieme all'ambiente attorno. La sua mente era meno cooperativa, però, e continuò a rimestare senza fine, fino a quando molto, molto tempo dopo infine cade addormentato._

_Si svegliò con un sobbalzo, dovendo sbattere le palpebre per togliersi di dosso il sonno prima di rendersi conto di dove si trovava - sul divano di Tony._

_Lentamente rimosse la coperta che gli stava sopra, che non ricordava neppure di aver usato per coprirsi prima di addormentarsi, e si tirò su a sedere lentamente._

_"Buona sera, splendore; sorgi e risplendi," disse una voce alla sua destra e guardò in su vedendo Tony seduto in una sedia poco lontano che batteva i tasti del suo laptop._

_Gli servì un po' per figurarsi la scena, mentre cercava di capire la situazione illogica. Sembrava che Tony, avesse deciso di sedere su una delle meno confortevoli sedie nel soggiorno invece di usare il suo solito posto sul divano._

_E non aveva senso, perché Tony non lo aveva semplicemente scosso per svegliarlo e dirgli di spostarsi._

_Assieme alla confusione, non riusciva a non sentirsi piuttosto stupido; gli schiavi non si supponeva che dormissero in presenza dei loro padroni, anche se non avevano alcun ordine in attesa di essere eseguito, Certo, Tony poteva non essersi offeso per l'ultima volta in cui aveva dormito sul divano, ma sobbalzò dentro di se sapendo di essere stato colto a farlo di nuovo. Sembrare pigro e trascurato a Tony non avrebbe fatto molto per migliorare la sua situazione._

_Di nuovo, fu colpito dalla frustrazione per come nulla avesse senso lì. Era semplicemente perso, non sapendo come comportarsi per qualsiasi cosa - non capiva Tony, non capiva il suo regno, e non capiva quale fosse il suo posto lì. Non che avesse preferito il trattamento che lo avrebbe atteso ad Asgard - no mai - ma quello almeno sarebbe stato qualcosa con cui si sarebbe potuto relazionare, in mezzo a tutte le incertezze che arrivavano dall'essere gettato in un mondo alieno, ai piedi di uno dei mortali con il maggior numero di ragioni per odiarlo._

_Ora gli sembrava semplicemente di fluttuare, senza la più piccola sembianza di controllo che una chiara comprensione della situazione gli avrebbe dato - perché schiavi, nemici, criminali non venivano trattati così. E lui era già così totalmente senza controllo che anche un barlume di terreno solido sotto ai suoi piedi sarebbe stato di conforto._

_Ma invece, era così bloccato da questa schiacciante confusione, bloccato in questa torre, bloccato in questa posizione… semplicemente bloccato._

_Guardò fuori dalla finestra, ma era buio la fuori e forse era meglio. Guardare il mondo esterno - strano e alieno com'era per lui - sarebbe stato solo un ulteriore promemoria della realtà della sua situazione._

_Quasi sobbalzò quando Tony dette un colpo chiudendo il suo laptop. "okay, è ora di cena." Annunciò l'uomo e Loki non ebbe scelta che seguire la ben nota vista di Tony che si ritirava in cucina anche se non era per nulla affamato.  
_


	38. Capitolo 38

_  
Era seduto ad una delle finestre ad arco, in una posizione leggermente contorta e non del tutto confortevole che lo portava ad avere il naso quasi contro il vetro, il palmo della mano appoggiato contro il materiale trasparente lasciando un impronta umida. Il pannello era freddo, ma non gli importava. Poteva essere un misero sostituto ma almeno era un minuscolo, immaginario assaggio dell'esterno._

_Finse che il freddo contro alle sue dita fosse il fresco tocco della brezza che sventolava dall'altro lato del muro della sua prigione, accarezzando la sua pelle con la fresca aria della sera, un cenno di rugiada rinfrescante al suo tocco._

_Piegando la testa indietro, prese un respiro profondo, così immerso in quella piccola fantasia che si sentiva quasi rammaricato di sapere che respirava la stessa aria condizionata che aveva respirato da quando era arrivato lì. La ventilazione della torre di Tony poteva lasciar poco da desiderare, ma si sentiva ancora come se i suoi polmoni continuassero a rigurgitare la stessa aria chiusa ancora ed ancora. Sebbene se chiudeva gli occhi poteva, almeno per un istante, quasi immaginarlo; essere in un campo, sotto al cielo aperto, non costretto dai muri, l'orizzonte una distante linea sfuocata._

_Sedette lì per un poco, le palpebre chiuse, senza alcun desiderio di aprire gli occhi di nuovo e lasciare la realtà della sua situazione rovesciarglisi addosso._

_Desiderava uscire. Anche solo per assaggiare un minuscolo frammento della libertà che non era più sua da tanto tempo. Per avere una tregua dal lungo periodo di prigionia iniziato nelle poco gentili mani dello SHIELD dopo il fallimento della conquista di Midgard e continuato con le umide segrete e le ancor più brutali guardie di Asgard, ed era arrivato ad un circolo completo quando era stato riportato a Midgard e consegnato a Tony Stark. Passato di mano in mano, cambiando proprietari come un abito dismesso passato ad altri o un giocattolo donato ad un fratello più piccolo da uno più grande che non lo voleva più. Il pensiero era troppo deprimente per considerarlo troppo a lungo._

_Osservare il cielo avrebbe dovuto essere un buon miglioramento, dopo la bolla di vetro che era la sua cella durante il suo soggiorno al quartier generale dello SHIELD e poi le segrete sotterranee di Asgard, che non erano equipaggiate con finestre sull'esterno. Mentre i giorni della sua cattività si unirono in un'immagine confusa, desiderava guardare ancora il cielo, anche per un istante, come un assetato che vorrebbe disperatamente un bicchiere d'acqua._

_Sebbene, adesso si domandasse se questo fosse anche più crudele, esporlo davanti a lui come un tesoro prezioso per sempre fuori dalla sua portata. Condannato a guardare da lontano, rinchiuso fra i muri della sua prigione. Non poteva neppure aprire la finestra per sentire l'aria che accarezzava la sua pelle, perché ogni volta che ci provava, pensando che forse quella volta sarebbe stato diverso, quel tre volte dannato computer, lo informava gentilmente che gli ordini del Signor Stark erano che le finestre e le porte dovessero restare chiuse._

_Forse non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere sufficiente non essere maltrattato, picchiato o affamato, essersi risparmiato buona parte delle durezze che costituivano la vita di uno schiavo, anche se libero dal dover svolgere lavori pesanti. Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere avido e volere di più essendo in una situazione che quasi tutti gli schiavi di Asgard invidierebbero, ma non vi riusciva._

_Perché anche gli schiavi, ad Asgard potevano uscire fuori, lavorare fuori, potevano andare fuori. A dispetto di tutto, erano almeno portati fuori, anche se sotto gli occhi di guardiani e sotto la minaccia di severa punizione che faceva da deterrente alla possibilità di fuga. Non erano tenuti rinchiusi come lui tutto il giorno, la loro utilità troppo preziosa per essere sprecata in tal modo._

_Ovviamente, la sua utilità era marginale per dir poco e non c'era ragione per Tony di lasciarlo uscire quando poteva essere tenuto rinchiuso al sicuro in quel modo, il mondo salvo da qualsiasi cosa l'uomo sospettasse lui potesse ancora essere capace di fare nel suo lamentevole stato._

_La sua mente capricciosamente costruiva una piccola fantasia di se stesso che furtivamente lasciava la torre, per quanto fosse impossibile, andando a fare una passeggiata nel sole. Niente muri attorno a lui per quanto gli occhi potessero vedere, niente che lo fermasse o lo trattenesse mentre camminava. Ovviamente, era una sciocca fantasia puerile; anche se avesse potuto uscire, non aveva alcun luogo ove andare. Per il mondo esterno era un nemico e non aveva amici o alleati in quel luogo. Ne aveva alcuna magia o potere per proteggersi, come un lupo a cui avessero strappato denti e artigli, trasformandolo in un innocuo cane da grembo agli ordini del suo padrone._

_Inoltre, qualsiasi tentativo di lasciare la torre sarebbe ovviamente stato notato ed impedito da Jarvis, che avrebbe informato immediatamente il suo creatore dei suoi tentativi, portando Loki ad atterrare in un cumulo di problemi. Perché Tony senza dubbio avrebbe considerato tutto ciò un tentativo di fuga e qualsiasi libertà e spazio di manovra l'uomo gli avesse dato fino a quel giorno sarebbe stato senza dubbio revocato in un attimo, la sua corrente situazione modificata in qualcosa di considerevolmente meno favorevole._

_Sospirò. Almeno aveva la libertà della torre, opposta a quella di essere rinchiuso tutto il giorno nella sua stanza, per essere fatto uscire solo per qualsiasi compito Tony volesse affidargli._

_A quel punto, i suoi pensieri tornarono ad Asgard, dove gli schiavi fuggitivi erano molto spesso giustiziati quando catturati. E molti dovevano tentare più volte la fuga prima di riuscirvi con successo. E quelli che non erano giustiziati, spesso erano costretti a portare pesanti catene e manette per prevenire simili tentativi nel futuro, nel caso il timore per la punizione dopo la loro cattura non fosse sufficiente a dissuaderli. Non c'era indulgenza o tolleranza per gli schiavi fuggitivi, la sola offesa considerata più seria per uno schiavo era alzare le mani contro il suo padrone._

_Alcuni schiavi portavano catene in ogni caso, essendo considerati troppo inaffidabili per avere il privilegio di muoversi senza di esse. I suoi polsi si irritarono al ricordo fantasma al pensiero; anche lui aveva portato pesanti catene e manette quando era nei sotterranei, come se i muri di pietra e i pesanti lucchetti assieme alle guardie vigilanti non fossero sufficienti a tenerlo confinato. Le conosceva così bene da non volere mai più che la sua libertà fosse costretta in tal modo, il movimento dei suoi arti impedito come quello di un animale incatenato._

_Qualcosa gli diceva che Tony avrebbe forse potuto non metterlo in catene semmai avesse tentato di lasciare la torre, ma lo avrebbe rinchiuso nella sua stanza, si, sicuramente. Così l'uomo sarebbe stato libero dal doversi preoccupare di ulteriori incidenti in merito, avendo rinchiuso il suo schiavo in un luogo sicuro._

_Eppure, il pensiero era così desiderabile da lasciarlo andare ancora un po', perciò giocò per un po' con il pensiero di essere in grado di evadere l'esteso sistema di sicurezza di Tony passando non visto sotto gli occhi vigili di Jarvis, senza che Tony lo scoprisse. Non scappando realmente, perché sarebbe stato impossibile per qualcuno senza alcun luogo ove andare o dove nascondersi, ma andando fuori per un po', ritornando a casa senza che la sua assenza fosse stata notata._

_Ma era un insensata fantasia, ovviamente. Non c'era modo che lui potesse uscire di li senza essere notato. O anche facendosi notare, perché Jarvis avrebbe senza dubbio attivato un blocco totale della torre prima che lui mettesse un piede oltre la porta. Senza la sua magia non c'era modo per lui di lasciare la casa._

_E inoltre, c'era sempre Heimdall, che poteva volgere il suo sguardo a Midgard in ogni momento. Sebbene molto più probabilmente, l'osservatore aveva cose più importanti da fare che preoccuparsi di osservare un dio delle malefatte caduto che vagabondava nella torre di un mortale. Non era più un pericolo, essendo stato reso innocuo, grazie alle piccole catene attorno ai suoi polsi. C'erano minacce potenziali più pressanti su Asgard nel regno ed al suo esterno, su cui tenere gli occhi. Loki per ogni intenzione e scopo, non era più una preoccupazione di Asgard._

_La conoscenza lo feriva; chi si sarebbe ricordato neppure di lui in qualche anno, se non come nulla di più di un criminale donato ad un mortale? Senza dubbio, era già stato dimenticato, il solo che se ne importasse sarebbe stato Heimdall, che avrebbe doverosamente continuato a guardarlo ogni tanto, per essere certo che Loki non rompesse le condizioni indicate per la sua schiavitù._

_I suoi polpastrelli iniziavano a formicolare per il freddo del vetro della finestra, ma non lì tolse ancora. Perché era ciò che di più vicino ad andare fuori che mai avrebbe potuto raggiungere nel futuro prossimo, separato dall'esterno da un solo strato di vetro trasparente. Che per l'impossibilità di aprirlo avrebbe potuto anche essere un muro di pietra spesso come un braccio. Non c'era modo per lui di uscire, non nel suo stato di impotente mortale privo di magia._

_Non lo avrebbe reso più felice, sperare cose che non potessero accadere. Lo sapeva e comunque non riusciva ad evitare._

_Perciò premette le dita un po' di più contro il vetro, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi, immaginando i muri attorno a lui svanire e scomparire come fumo nella brezza della sera.  
_

Il nuovo beta-elettro-trasformatore su cui stava lavorando stava riuscendo piuttosto bene. Fortunatamente era stato in grado di salvare alcune parti del primo che era andato in pezzi durante il piccolo incidente con Loki nella sua officina, perciò almeno non aveva dovuto ricominciare da capo.

Il ricordo di quel giorno era ancora doloroso e inquietante, ma non serviva piangere sul latte versato.  
Quel che era fatto era fatto, e almeno il dio era certo adesso che i suoi timori di allora non avevano base nella realtà e che si poteva aspettare una vita in quei luoghi che non pisciasse sulla dichiarazione dei diritti dell'uomo delle nazioni unite e sulla convenzione di Ginevra e tutti gli altri importanti documenti che persone importanti avevano scritto e firmato riguardo cose come quelle.

Collegò un altro circuito al trasformatore in lento sviluppo sul bancone, il piccolo click nel momento in cui arrivò in posizione fu stranamente soddisfacente.

E doveva ammettere che Loki si era comportato notevolmente bene fino ad ora, sorprendentemente assertivo e condiscendente per qualcuno una volta equipaggiato di ambizioni di conquista del mondo. Una piccola vocina stridente di dubbio non riusciva a non domandarsi se fosse uno spettacolo che il dio stesse mettendo insieme a suo beneficio per illuderlo nel suo falso senso di sicurezza prima… di fare qualcosa. Non era certo che qualcuno nella posizione di Loki potesse fare qualcosa, ma essendo il dio dell'inganno e delle bugie e quant'altro, se avesse avuto in mente qualcosa, c'era la possibilità che Tony non se ne accorgesse prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Beh, forse era opportuno che fosse un po' più vigile, per quel che concerneva Loki da allora in poi.


	39. Capitolo 39

_  
Il suo buon umore di qualche giorno prima era decisamente andato, ormai, mentre la frustrazione lo rodeva. Ed era inquietante, davvero, in quale grado la sua patetica situazione avesse quasi raggiunto un senso di normalità._

_Guardò fuori dalla finestra, poi di nuovo giù ai documenti nelle sue mani. Più di tutto, gli sarebbe piaciuto appallottolarli fra le dita e lanciare la scatola di documenti dalla finestra. Il peso delle catene per il blocco della magia attorno ai suoi polsi era improvvisamente molto tangibile, a dispetto del fatto che vi si sarebbe dovuto essere abituato ormai._

_Catene, come quelle che porterebbe un animale. Animali e schiavi._

_Si domandò che cosa Tony avesse in programma per lui quando quel compito fosse terminato, sapendo che le scatole non sarebbero durate per sempre. Ma l'uomo avrebbe trovato qualche altro tipo di lavoro che fosse sufficientemente semplice per qualcuno come lui, risibilmente inesperto dei modi e dei funzionamenti di questo regno mortale che era così profondamente cambiato dai giorni in cui lo aveva percorso stando in mezzo agli umani._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato del fatto Tony avesse trovato per lui un lavoro che era in grado di fare almeno per fare in modo che potesse essere utile in qualche modo, cosa che lo avrebbe messo in una posizione migliore ed avrebbe migliorato la disposizione di Tony verso di lui, ma ora, non riusciva a trovare la forza per fare quasi nulla. E non riusciva a decidere cosa fosse peggio - essere in una così ridicola prossimità alla finestra con la sua vista della desiderabile libertà all'esterno che non sarebbe mai più stata sua, o l'umiliazione di sedere qui ad eseguire semplici lavori alle dipendenze di un mortale._

_Per un attimo, si immaginò di rovesciare la scatola di documenti, spargendo il contenuto su tutto il pavimento e poi andarsene dalla stanza, lasciando Tony a prendersi cura del casino. Ma la fantasia era inutile, ovviamente. Qualsiasi cosa la soddisfazione immediata della ribellione gli avesse portato, sarebbe stata difficilmente degna delle conseguenze che l'avrebbero seguita. Anche se Tony non lo avrebbe fisicamente ferito, c'erano molti altri modi per ovviare alla cosa - non dargli da mangiare, proibirgli l'accesso ai libri nella torre, assegnargli qualche compito degradante e spiacevole, o trovare qualche altro modo più creativo per rafforzare la sua obbedienza._

_Svogliatamente, armeggiò con i documenti, scorrendoli con il pollice. Documenti insignificanti che non avevano alcun senso per lui. Incapace di fermarsi, guardò ancora alla finestra, non sicuro di quale vista lo urtasse di più - se il cielo blu, che gli ricordava quello che non aveva, o i documenti, che gli ricordavano in cosa era stata trasformata la sua vita. Essere a completa disposizione di qualcun altro senza la possibilità di dire nulla._

_Decise che i documenti gli davano meno fastidio, almeno per il momento, e tornò a guardare i fogli sottilmente stampati._

_I suoi pensieri stavano volando, indietro ad Asgard, al suo processo, al suo tentativo di conquistare Midgard, a tutto quello che era accaduto o non era accaduto dal suo arrivo li. Era un tale guazzabuglio nella sua testa, immagini disgiunte di fallimento, disgrazia e umiliazione, che tessevano una orrenda carta da parati nella sua testa, dipingendo un disegno che non aveva alcun desiderio di guardare._

_Quasi involontariamente, le sue mani si strinsero attorno ai documenti nel suo pugno._

_"Reindeer Games?" sentì improvvisamente dire all'uomo sul divano. Sobbalzando uscì dalla sua piccola digressione mentale e si girò per guardare Tony che lo osservava intento._

_E improvvisamente, si rese conto che stava ancora stringendo lo stesso pacchetto di documenti nella mano da almeno cinque minuti. Non era del tutto certo di come interpretare il modo inquisitorio in cui Tony lo osservava, ma non era così difficile pensare che l'uomo avesse notato che il suo schiavo era svogliato e la cosa non gli piacesse._

_"Si?" rispose in modo piatto, rilassando la stretta mortale attorno ai documenti._

_Tony fa un gesto di invito con la mano. "Vieni qui," disse, poi indicando l'altra estremità del divano "Siediti."_

_Non sembrava arrabbiato, almeno, ma Loki comunque si preparò per la secchiata di disapprovazione che gli sarebbe stata svuotata in testa. L'uomo poteva anche aver lasciato correre le sue pause non autorizzate qualche tempo prima senza commentare, ma senza dubbio non sarebbe stato così tollerante con ulteriori dimostrazioni di pigrizia dal suo schiavo._

_Osservò sospettosamente mentre Tony riponeva l'aggeggio tecnologico con cui era occupato da parte, posizionandosi in una posizione semi svogliata contro il bracciolo._

_"C'è qualche problema?"_

_La domanda lo colse di sorpresa; non era quello che si aspettava di sentire da Tony, perciò restò zitto per qualche momento mentre valutava la risposta. C'è qualche problema? Sicuro, avrebbe potuto fare una lista - una lunga lista - di tutte le cose che non andavano nella sua vita: essere uno schiavo, dover eseguire miseri compiti, essere alle dipendenze di un mortale, essere rinchiuso lì, e un ulteriore quantità di altre cose. Nessuna delle quali aveva intenzione di dire a Tony, ovviamente._

_"Non ci sono problemi." Rispose senza guardare l'uomo davanti a lui._

_"Hmm…" arrivò la risposta. "Sembravi piuttosto … distratto, la per un momento. Un lungo momento, direi. C'è nulla che ti passa per la mente che dovrei sapere?"_

_Forse Tony aveva percepito la sua piccola fantasia ribelle, o il suo generale disgusto per la sua situazione. Forse pensava che il suo schiavo stesse pianificando qualcosa di inappropriato che avrebbe dovuto essere eliminato sul nascere. In ogni caso, ammettere qualsiasi sensazione risentita non gli sarebbe stato di beneficio, ovviamente. Nessuno schiavo avrebbe mai dato voce a qualsiasi malcontento relativo al suo stato sociale o alla sua situazione davanti al suo padrone. O davanti a qualcun altro, per quel che contava. Lamentarsi o mostrare malcontento non aveva mai portato a nulla di buono per nessuno nella sua posizione. Anche se l'uomo era stato misteriosamente tollerante, in un estensione che non sarebbe mai stata sentita ad Asgard, non aveva dubbio che anche Tony avesse i suoi limiti._

_"No, non ci sono problemi." Ripeté, scuotendo la testa per enfatizzarlo._

_"Ah ha, Allora come mai l'ultima porzione di documenti che stavi ordinando - o non stavi ordinando, dovrei dire - sono divenuti un mucchio accartocciato?" disse Tony con delicatezza._

_L'uomo era un osservatore, Loki lo doveva ammettere. Francamente avrebbe preferito il contrario._

_"Sono abituato alle pergamene Asgardiane. Che sono più resistenti della carta Midgardiana." La bugia suonava poco convincente e mezza cotta anche alle sue orecchie._

_Tony si spostò dalla sua posizione sul divano, una gamba si spostò per fermarsi contro i cuscini. "Se lo dici tu. Ad ogni modo, se ci fosse qualsiasi tipo di problema, o se avessi qualche dubbio, fammelo sapere. So che l'ho detto prima, ma non lasciare che qualcosa che ti rode dentro vada in suppurazione. Preferirei evitare di dover affrontare le conseguenze di un problema che invece avrebbe potuto essere risolto prima."_

_E Loki pensò di poter sentire un avviso in quelle frasi, che avrebbe avuto perfettamente senso; ovviamente Tony non voleva ulteriori problemi dopo quelli che aveva già dovuto superare grazie al suo schiavo. Ma questa non era una discussione che avrebbe potuto fare con Tony; francamente era ridicolo che lui lo chiedesse. Di certo l'uomo non poteva aspettarsi che raccontasse onestamente quel che pensava della sua situazione._

_"Non c'è nulla di tutto ciò" disse nel modo più neutro possibile, sperando che Tony fosse soddisfatto in modo che potesse tornare a riordinare documenti._

_Tony sospirò, sembrando che non fosse la risposta che si aspettava. "Lo sai che questa situazione è nuova anche per me, perciò qualsiasi cosa che tu possa dirmi per aiutarmi sarebbe apprezzata. Seriamente, io non so neppure che cosa si supponga che faccia uno schiavo tutto il giorno ad Asgard."_

_"Fanno quello che i loro padroni dicono loro di fare." Rispose meccanicamente, una parte di lui pensando di aver già detto quelle parole a Tony prima d'ora._

_Tony conferma i suoi sospetti un attimo dopo. "Si, lo hai già menzionato. Non è molto utile comunque."_

_Non rispose alla frase e visto che Tony non disse altro, tornò sul pavimento ricominciando a lavorare con i documenti.  
_

Aveva lasciato Loki da solo con la scatola di documenti qualche ora prima, il dio che lavorava in qualche modo più veloce di prima senza essere troppo incline a chiacchierare.

E Tony era tornato nella sua officina, per fare le ultime regolazioni al beta-elettro-trasformatore che era a qualche passo dall' essere terminato.

Ma invece di sentirsi contento per la sua quasi completata creazione, i suoi pensieri tornarono al dio che viveva sotto il suo tetto. Ovviamente era ridicolo aspettarsi che Loki fosse felice della situazione, ma sembrava esserci qualcosa di più strano del solito, come se le cose stessero affliggendolo più che in precedenza.

Sebbene in effetti per qualcuno condannato a passare il resto della vita - quanto lunga essa fosse - in schiavitù, Loki la stesse prendendo relativamente bene. All'esterno almeno.

E non riusciva ad evitare di provare un po' di simpatia. Come si sarebbe sentito, sapendo di dover essere uno schiavo fino a che fosse morto, senza alcuna speranza di cambiare la situazione? A dispetto di tutti i crimini che aveva commesso, Tony era perfettamente sicuro che non meritava quel tipo di punizione. Avere i suoi diritti di essere umano stracciati diventando quello che tecnicamente era un oggetto.

Sospirò, sperando che entrambi - per amor di sanità mentale - imparassero a venire a patti con la situazione per quanto sgradevole fosse. Perché dio solo sapeva come anche lui non vi fosse ancora riuscito.

 

Ed una parte di lui non riusciva a fare altro che immaginare per quanto tempo Loki avrebbe continuato a fare il bravo senza la minaccia di abusi fisici sopra al suo capo. Ma supponeva di non aver altra scelta che aspettare ed osservare al riguardo. Buona cosa avere Jarvis che lo teneva d'occhio almeno.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall'improvviso suono del campanello, l'inaspettato suono lo fece sobbalzare a sufficienza perché le sue mani spezzassero in due il piccolo aggeggio.

Un grugnito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, guardò giù all'oggetto spezzato con costernazione.

Dannazione. Non di nuovo.


	40. Capitolo 40

_  
I documenti del giorno erano stati ordinati e Loki sedeva nel solito posto sulla finestra ad arco, le dita distrattamente accarezzavano lo stucco bianco, toccando una piccola crepa nel materiale. Una minuscola scheggia si staccò e gli cadde sulle gambe, ma non si prese la briga di spazzolarla via._

_All'esterno, le oziose nuvole grigie erano sospese sinistramente nel cielo, pesanti di pioggia in attesa di cadere, e non c'era neppure il più piccolo segno di un raggio di sole che le spezzasse. Solo una vasta estensione di cielo senza colori che si stendeva fino alle più lontane estremità dell'orizzonte._

_Eppure, quel cielo lo invitava, lo chiamava, a dispetto della sua vuota tetraggine._

_Se solo…_

_Ma era impossibile, ovviamente. Lo sapeva. Eppure…_

_Venne distratto dalle sue elucubrazioni dal suono attutito di voci che filtravano attraverso le fessure della porta chiusa e si tese. Per quel che sapeva, Tony non aveva mai intrattenuto ospiti alla torre da quando Loki era arrivato, perciò era con nervosa apprensione che tese l'orecchio, cercando di decifrare il ronzio delle parole che fluttuavano nell'aria. Gli occhi socchiusi. Forse uno degli amici Avenger di Tony si era fermato per una visita, una prospettiva che Loki non apprezzava per nulla._

_Riuscì a discernere la familiare voce di Tony dal mormorio, ma quella della controparte era più forte, più insistente ed anche più familiare. Ed era una voce che pensava non avrebbe mai più sentito - sperato di non sentire mai più - ed ora era qui, portata più vicino a lui, fino a che riuscì a sentire i passi che l'accompagnavano, come se qualcuno stesse quasi correndo, una corsa disperata nella folle speranza che non fosse troppo tardi ma temendo che lo fosse._

_Con un sonoro boato, la porta si aprì con tanta forza da venire divelta dai cardini, e lì, nell'entrata improvvisamente senza porta, con il mantello rosso che si gonfiava dietro a lui e gli arruffati capelli biondi che fluttuavano sulle sue spalle c'era la muscolosa, pesante forma di qualcuno troppo ben conosciuto, il martello stretto da una mano con una stretta che gli sbiancava le nocche._

_Si, uno poteva sempre contare su Thor per un'entrata teatrale._

_"Fratello!" fu, quasi prevedibilmente, la prima parola che uscì dalla bocca dell'uomo, sussurrata invece che detta, mentre il martello scivolava dalla sua stretta e lui fissò Loki con uno sguardo duro come il granito, come se pensasse che lui non fosse realmente qui, ma fosse solo un frutto dell'immaginazione pronto ad evaporare nell'aria sottile nel momento in cui Thor si muovesse._

_Thor. Una ben nota, familiare visione. E così totalmente sgradita._

_Per un breve attimo, i due rimasero in piedi paralizzati nelle rispettive posizioni, come una coppia di statue che si fissavano a vicenda, irremovibili e immobili. Thor fu il primo a uscire dalla temporanea pietrificazione facendo un passo avanti, le braccia leggermente alzate e all'esterno come a prepararsi per un abbraccio, e Loki poteva sentire un ondata di turbinosa rabbia, risentimento ed amarezza che risalivano dentro di lui a quel gesto._

_Perciò, invece di ricambiare l'esuberante gioia che era ridicolmente ovvia negli occhi di Thor, Loki si sollevò e strinse i denti, cercando di raccogliere tutta la grazia reale che non era più sua da rivendicare, e lanciò al Tonante il più sdegnato sguardo che riusciva a produrre. Come stesse guardando un insetto strisciante e non l'uomo che aveva ancora l'arroganza di chiamarsi suo fratello._

_"Ebbene, sei infine venuto qui a compiacerti della mia vergogna ed umiliazione, Thor?" disse, le parole come pugnali, affilate e fatte per ferire._

_Il sorriso scialbo sul viso di Thor vacillò leggermente ma non totalmente. E le parole velenose non furono sufficienti a fermarlo dal coprire la distanza fra di loro con pochi passi veloci e afferrare le spalle di Loki in una stretta dirompente. Non era un abbraccio, infine, ma l'intimità del tocco gli sembrava ancora come una falsa perversione, e si divincolò, cercando di evitare le sgradite mani che si erano piantate con fermezza sul suo corpo._

_Tuttavia, la stretta era troppo forte e non voleva imbarazzare se stesso con un inutile sforzo - la sua forza fisica era inferiore a quella di Thor anche quando era equipaggiato con i suoi poteri divini e ora sarebbe stata prossima allo zero - perciò decise di piegare le labbra in spregevole disgusto._

_Se Thor fosse anche stato percettivo a sufficienza da accorgersi dell'espressione sul viso di Loki, non se ne lasciò scoraggiare. Le mani restarono sulle sue spalle, sempre strette e confortevoli, stringendosi anche di più dandogli una piccola scossa e Loki sussultò, sia per il dolore che per la non voluta prossimità._

_E quando Thor parlò, fu come se le parole affilate di Loki fossero passate lontane da lui o gli fossero passate attraverso non riconosciute e dimenticate._

_"Fratello," ripeté a se stesso, come per confermare che la figura che stava davanti a lui contorcendosi leggermente alla sua stretta, fosse davvero la stessa persona con cui era cresciuto, "Non ci sono parole per esprimere la mia gioia nel vederti vivo ed in salute!" le dita scavarono più a fondo nella carne di Loki, un gesto che irradiava preoccupazione e sollievo allo stesso momento._

_Loki grugnì. "Riguardo la parte 'vivo' non posso discutere, sebbene la parte 'salute' sia un'altra cosa interamente. Forse non sei ancora stato illuminato riguardo il modo in cui le cose stanno." Lo sforzo di parlare a voce alta parole che trasmettessero la sua vergogna fu più difficile di quanto si aspettasse ma andò avanti. "Ma, grazie alla giusta e sempre saggia guida di tuo padre, i miei poteri sono stati sigillati ed io sono stato ridotto allo stato di schiavo, proprietà del tuo buon amico Tony Stark."_

_Suonava più amaro di quanto avesse intenzione e si maledisse fra se per questo spettacolo di debolezza, per aver ammesso inavvertitamente che la situazione lo feriva. Ma c'era qualcosa riguardo Thor, qualcosa riguardo la sua presenza lì, che faceva si che tutto quel risentimento che sobbolliva dentro a lui venisse in superficie ruggendo con tutta la forza._

_Tuttavia, Thor, che indossava sempre le emozioni come una seconda pelle non batté ciglio alla sua rabbiosa tirata, ma semplicemente annuì._

_"Conosco già la tua situazione, Loki e la sentenza che l'ha preceduta," disse solennemente guardando negli occhi socchiusi di Loki con i suoi, pozze aperte di preoccupazione che non cercava di nascondere, anche se non era da guerriero. "Ho scoperto quello che era accaduto al mio recente ritorno ad Asgard. E saputo della tua sentenza, la scoperta che eri ancora vivo, è la ragione per cui sono rapidamente tornato su Midgard di nuovo. Per vederti."_

_I suoi poteri e quasi ogni cosa gli erano stati estirpati, ma aveva ancora un arma, le sue parole._

_Perciò prese la mira e sparò, con l'intenzione di fare male. "Beh, caro fratello," la parola sputata come un insulto, "Se ti fossi preso la briga di rimanere nei dintorni per il mio processo e la mia sentenza, avresti saputo del mio destino da lungo tempo. Ma invece, hai scelto di fare una gita a Midgard, dalla tua sgualdrina, invece di sottoporti ad una tediosa attesa per la decisione di Odino." Tentò un sorriso beffardo, ma fu più un mostrare i denti che altro. "Ma suppongo che non potessi essere disturbato con tali sciocchezze, quando la prospettiva di rotolarti con lei era molto più invitante che stare in presenza del traditore, del mostro che fingi ancora sia tuo fratello?"_

_Lo sguardo ferito sul viso di Thor lo aveva visto molte volte prima, somigliava a quello di un cucciolo bagnato che qualcuno aveva preso a calci troppe volte. E c'era una briciola di colpevolezza in quegli occhi candidi, un tremolio che mostrava che le parole di Loki avevano colpito nel segno._

_Tuttavia, quando Thor parlò c'era una nota di rabbia tesa nella sua voce, l'affronto di qualcuno accusato ingiustamente di azioni scellerate e sleali. "Non è stato così!" non riuscì a non urlare. "Tu fraintendi e pieghi i fatti ancora ai tuoi fini, senza conoscere l'intera verità."_

_"Ma te ne sei andato, vero." Loki lasciò l'affermazione - perché era un affermazione non una domanda - appesa nell'aria come un invisibile barriera fra loro, invisibile ma impenetrabile allo stesso tempo. La fitta di tradimento non avrebbe dovuto far male, dopo tutto, perché il tradimento dalle persone di cui non ti importa non dovrebbe avere quell'effetto._

_Thor strinse i pugni e guardò lontano per qualche secondo, e Loki era certo che se ci fosse stato qualcosa a distanza di pugni sarebbe stato polverizzato in sottile polvere dalla forza di uno dei pugni del Tonante._

_"Infine, l'ho fatto." L'ammissione fu lanciata contro l'invisibile barriera che l'accusa di Loki aveva costruito, come uno scalpello che cercasse di aprirsi un varco attraverso quegli alti muri di ferro. La fronte di Thor era aggrottata, con preoccupazione, con rabbia, con auto accusa - e Loki non riuscì ad evitare di sentire una piccola quantità di soddisfazione per quest'ultima ma le rughe sparse sulla sua fronte si distesero un poco quando il Tonante riuscì a riprendere il controllo delle sue emozioni._

_"Tuttavia, mentre tu attendevi il tuo processo nella tua cella, sono andato a parlare al Padre degli Dei per implorarlo, per supplicarlo di mostrare pietà nella sua sentenza. Per ricordargli che a dispetto delle tue cattive azioni tu eri ancora suo figlio." La voce di Thor si abbassa e Loki colse l'opportunità di estrarre un altro diretto._

_"E sei stato sufficientemente stupido da credere che anche per un solo secondo Odino si lasciasse influenzare da una tale irrilevante circostanza? Davvero Thor. Dovresti sapere ormai che il Padre degli Dei non è uno sciocco sentimentale come te, o non siederebbe sul trono di Asgard."_

_Lo sguardo sul viso di Thor cambiò divenendo stranamente triste, ma comunque irriducibile. "Per quanto inutile potesse essere il mio sforzo, come avrei potuto non tentare, fratello? Anche se fossi stato costretto ad attraversare i più profondi pozzi di Nifelheim per supplicare in tua difesa a Hela in persona, lo avrei fatto! Qualsiasi cosa che ti avesse salvato da un esecuzione sarebbe valsa lo sforzo, non importa quanto piccole le possibilità di successo."_

_Loki incrociò le braccia, gli arti che producevano una specie di scudo. Forse un'altra barriera che stava costruendo fra se e Thor se le sue parole avessero fallito; non ne era del tutto certo._

_"E dimmi," richiese sdegnosamente, "Cosa ti ha detto il Padre degli Dei? Ha almeno ascoltato le tue suppliche ed implorazioni? O per una volta ha chiuso gli orecchi a te, suo amato figlio, che è sempre stato rapido a guadagnare il suo favore e le sue buone grazie?"_

_Gli occhi tristi che evitarono i suoi furono una risposta sufficiente, come se Loki non lo sapesse già, Thor spostò il peso da un piede all'altro più volte prima di replicare, come se le piante dei suoi piedi fossero scottate, rendendogli impossibile trovare una posizione tollerabile._

_"Mi ha detto di non aspettarmi clemenza, nessuna indulgenza a causa della parentela. Che saresti stato giudicato duramente come qualsiasi altro Asgardiano colpevole degli stessi crimini." Dice sottovoce._

_"E tu pensi che le decisioni siano giuste e imparziali, vero?"_

_"Non importa quanto le conseguenze possano addolorarmi, anche io posso comprendere che ne le leggi di Asgard ne il Consiglio permetteranno ad un re di usare favori in un processo come questo." Replicò Thor, con aria esausta. "Un monarca di Asgard non poteva mostrare clemenza a coloro che avevano commesso crimini di tale portata perché incoraggerebbe ulteriori tentativi da altri. Di certo puoi capirlo vero?"  
C'era una supplica nascosta in quella frase, come se Thor avesse voluto che Loki comprendesse, anche se solo un poco, anche se inutilmente, ma un minuscolo cenno di comprensione._

_E ovviamente, Loki comprese. Non si sarebbe aspettato di meno da Odino. Non si sarebbe aspettato altro - la punizione di un criminale che non scoraggiasse altri dal seguire le sue orme era inutile. Gli esempi dovevano essere dati, ovviamente. Ogni monarca lo sapeva. Non avrebbe agito in modo diverso se fosse stato il re._

_Non lo avrebbe irritato così tanto, se non fosse stato per il fatto che quando Thor era andato a Jotunheim per la sua sconsiderata battaglia, la sua punizione erano stati alcuni giorni a Midgard senza i suoi poteri divini. Non una vita in schiavitù._

_"Davvero. Allora dimmi, Thor, quale è stata la tua punizione dopo la tua escursione a Jotunheim?"_

_Thor sembra distintamente sconfortato. "I tuoi crimini non hanno solo minacciato un altro reame, Loki. Tu hai commesso tradimento contro Asgard. Il Padre degli Dei e il Consiglio non potevano lasciar passare questo così facilmente."_

_Avrebbe potuto anche accettarlo, in qualche modo, se avesse potuto credere che fosse la sola ragione. Ma non aveva dubbi che il fatto di essere un gigante di ghiaccio ed un mostro avesse fatto in modo che la punizione nei suoi confronti fosse più dura di quella che sarebbe stata data a Thor. Ma la sua discendenza era un punto dolente da prendere in considerazione, perciò colpì da un diverso angolo per arrivare a Thor._

_"Quindi quando tuo padre ha scelto di non ascoltare le tue suppliche, hai deciso di cercare conforto nella tua compagna Midgardiana invece? Invece di perdere tempo con un tedioso processo? Disse Loki, lasciando che le sue parole si arrotolassero come una frusta piena di spine che colpì senza pietà._

_Thor scosse la testa, la sua zazzera bionda che ondeggiava per i movimenti tesi. "No, non è quello che è successo. Alla fine, Padre era così infuriato dalle mie infinite suppliche che mi ha ordinato di lasciare Asgard immediatamente e mi ha proibito di tornare fino a dopo che il tuo processo fosse terminato." Un altro lampo di colpevolezza passò sul suo viso scolpito, ma scomparve rapido come era apparso "Non ho avuto alcuna scelta se non partire per Midgard, dove ammetto di aver trovato conforto nelle braccia della mia amata Jane. Cos'altro avrei potuto fare fratello? Il mio dolore era troppo forte e troppo pesante da portare da solo, certo com'ero che la tua sentenza sarebbe stata l'esecuzione."_

_E Loki non poteva negare che era la punizione che si sarebbe aspettato anche lui._

_Sembrava che Thor fosse improvvisamente più vicino a lui, come se avesse fatto un ponte sul baratro fra di loro senza neppure muoversi. Per evitarlo, Loki fece un passo indietro, ritraendosi dalla forma torreggiante di Thor, per tema di restare a distanza raggiungibile dall'uomo che chiamava se stesso suo fratello._

_"E comunque non ti sei fatto vedere fino ad ora," Accusò "Di certo le tue preoccupazioni fraterne sulla mia salute avrebbero dovuto affrettare di più i tuoi passi. Ma per qualcuno che reclama preoccupazione, sembri non aver avuto fretta."_

_"Loki, ti prego." La voce di Thor era esasperata, esausta. Forse era stanco di doversi difendere dallo sbarramento di accuse che Loki aveva lanciato contro di lui o forse era la sua coscienza colpevole per non essere arrivato qui prima che si riversava su di lui. In entrambi i casi andava bene a Loki._

_"Devi capire, io ero certo che tu saresti stato giustiziato per i tuoi crimini," Continuò Thor supplicando ora. "Perciò mi sono trattenuto a Midgard prima di trovare la forza per tornare ad Asgard e sapere che la tua sentenza era stata eseguita. Ero convinto che quello che mi aspettava al mio ritorno fosse la tua gelida pira funeraria e non ero preparato ad affrontarla. Se avessi saputo la verità… sarei venuto molto prima, te lo giuro sui nove regni."_

_La risposta era stranamente… accettabile. Non che importasse, ovviamente, perché l'uomo che la dava era Thor, e Thor non era suo fratello, non lo era mai stato e non lo sarebbe mai stato ma pure._

_"E quando al mio ritorno a casa ho scoperto la tua sentenza ero pieno di gioia, e non ho perso tempo nel…"_

_Il sibilo di rabbia che lasciò le labbra di Loki era feroce nella sua furia, come il ruggito di un animale ferito. "Pieno di gioia, dici? Beh sono deliziato che qualcuno possa essere felice della mia corrente situazione come schiavo! Che io, una volta principe di Asgard sono stato ridotto ad essere la proprietà di un mortale! Dimmi, hai celebrato quando lo hai scoperto?" fece un gesto rabbioso agli abiti che indossava, t-shirt e pantaloni da ginnastica, non di certo i suoi soliti abiti Asgardiani. "Ti da soddisfazione vedermi così?" la furia sgorgava dentro di lui come una piscina di lava fusa e gorgogliante, bollente e sfrigolante e non fece alcuno sforzo per contenerla._

_Ma Thor tenne botto, non toccato dalla furia dell'altro uomo come una lastra di roccia resistente all'attacco del maltempo e alle onde frangenti._

_"Per quanto mi renda triste, la verità è che tu ti sei messo in questa situazione, fratello," Disse semplicemente così esasperatamente diretto, come sapeva fare solo Thor, "Tu hai dichiarato guerra a Midgard. Tu hai causato la morte di persone innocenti. Tu hai guidato un armata aliena in questo regno per conquistare e distruggere. Tu hai tentato di mettere Midgard sotto il tuo dominio e renderne schiavi gli abitanti." Lo sguardo di Thor era duro, inesorabile e Loki poteva sentire il segno pungente dell'elettricità nell'aria. "Sii grato che un destino peggiore non sia caduto su di te."_

_E ovviamente, Loki sapeva che Thor aveva ragione, lo poteva capire anche lui, solo non voleva sentirla._

_Quindi voltò la schiena al dio del tuono, la rabbia si ridusse, rimpiazzata da gelida indifferenza. "Vattene Thor" disse a bassa voce. "Vattene. Lasciami. Non ho alcun desiderio di parlarti." Una negazione, un rifiuto chiaro come nessun'altro._

_Si aspettava che Thor protestasse, che il babbeo proseguisse il suo inutile blaterare, ma per una volta non lo fece._

_Invece, poté sentire i passi di Thor camminare verso la porta vuota e poi, con la coda dell'occhio, vide l'uomo fermarsi brevemente, girandosi per guardarlo in viso di nuovo.  
"Parlerò di nuovo con te più tardi, fratello, quando ti sarai calmato." E poi, il Tonante si girò sui tacchi ed uscì, lasciando Loki da solo a sobbollire di rabbia e risentimento.  
_


	41. Capitolo 41

"Un altro pop tart grand'uomo? _[biscottini alla crema e fragole della Kelloggs N.d.T.]_ Aiuta sempre con le depressioni da cambo d'umore, o così ho sentito." Disse Tony tendendo la scatola di delizie zuccherose al dio curvato davanti a lui, il mento posato sulle mani e i gomiti sul tavolo, l' immagine stessa di della stanchezza e dello sfinimento.

Svogliatamente, ma comunque facilmente convinta, una grossa mano meccanicamente entrò nella scatola e si ritirò con un pezzo di pasticceria stretto fra le forti dita.

"Grazie, amico mio." Disse Thor, ma non portò il pop tart alla bocca, restò a guardarlo oziosamente, come fosse un oggetto sconosciuto di uso non noto.

"Ah, presumo che la riunione con il tuo fratello da lungo perduto non sia andata bene?" disse Tony, sapendo che era ineducato impicciarsi degli affari personali delle altre persone ma senza curarsene troppo. Non che non fosse in grado di chiedere a Jarvis di rivedere l'intera conversazione fra i due dei quando Thor avesse lasciato la stanza, se avesse voluto.

Gli occhi di Thor, lentamente se ne andarono dal pop tart nella sua mano che era sulla via di essere ridotto in briciole dalla sua stretta di ferro, e si fermarono sul viso di Tony.

"Dopotutto, è andata meglio di quanto aspettassi. Sapevo prima di arrivare quale sarebbe stata la natura delle accuse di Loki nei miei confronti, perciò non era nulla a cui non fossi già preparato." Il biscotto si ruppe a metà e cadde dalla mano di Thor, ma non sembrò accorgersene. "Mi rattrista comunque, vedere mio fratello ridotto a … questo."

Stranamente, non c'erano sono accuse dirette a Tony in quelle parole, nessuna che lui potesse discernere. In verità era stato un po' spaventato quando Thor era venuto a bussare senza preavviso, richiedendo di vedere suo fratello, ma non gli era sembrato di vedere minacce dal lato suo a dispetto della situazione. Non che Tony avesse potuto dire qualcosa riguardo la sentenza di Loki o avesse mai voluto avere un ex conquistatore di pianeti a vivere nella sua torre, ovviamente, ma era ancora il padrone, barra custode, barra babysitter di Loki, o qualsivoglia altra definizione di ciò gli si volesse dare.

"Beh, per essere onesto con te, Point Break, non è neppure la mia idea di divertimento. Forse si suppone che io sia lusingato che Asgard abbia deciso di scaricare questo piccolo regalo a sorpresa sulla mia porta di casa, ma realmente è vero il contrario."

Il viso di Thor era solenne, ma mostrava comprensione.

"Mi spiace che mio padre ti abbia causato un tale problema tramite mio fratello." Disse con tono leggermente colpevole, come se quella situazione fosse in qualche modo il risultato delle sue azioni. "Tuttavia, visto che le più terribili malefatte di Loki sono state commesse a Midgard, Odino ed il Consiglio hanno trovato che fosse giusto che i risarcimenti per i suoi crimini fossero pagati nel vostro regno, e sfortunatamente non c'è nulla che qualcuno di noi possa fare per cambiarlo."

Tony si appoggiò indietro, le mani intrecciate dietro la testa, dondolando la sedia in modo che stesse in equilibrio su due sole gambe con il suo peso sopra. Non era di umore particolarmente buono, e la specie di accettazione da parte di Thor dell'intera cosa non la trovava giusta. In effetti, la compiacenza lo pungeva come una briciola appuntita infilata nella sua maglietta, pungente e rivolta dentro di lui.

"Beh, non vi è mai arrivato per le mani il promemoria che dice che la schiavitù è fuori di testa ed è sbagliata?" sputò fuori infine, perdendo la pazienza. "E non dico sbagliata 'Da remake di Conan il Barbaro' ma sbagliata da 'Remake di Conan il barbaro che indossa una maglietta rosa unendosi all'esercito della salvezza'. Voi ragazzi si suppone siate la razza evoluta, all'opposto di noi miseri mortali che vaghiamo per terra come confuse formiche, conducendo le nostre brevi ed insignificanti vite nella deplorevole ignoranza." Puntò il pollice verso Thor, sfidandolo a spiegare.

Certamente sapeva che non era colpa di Thor, non più di quanto non fosse responsabile Tony delle torture e dell'imprigionamento senza processo che era ancora comunemente usato in vari luoghi del pianeta Terra, ma l'imbarazzo di stare seduto ed avere una conversazione con il fratello di qualcuno che era tecnicamente il suo schiavo era semplicemente un po' troppo, perciò cercò di spostare il focus - il biasimo - in qualche altro posto. 

Il fatto che Thor non lo biasimasse, non avesse alcun risentimento verso di lui era in un certo senso anche più inquietante di quanto sarebbe stato un dito puntato in segno di accusa, che gli annunciasse che era tutta colpa di Tony. E la accondiscendente accettazione di Thor della punizione data a suo fratello era difficile da comprendere. In quel momento si rese conto che sebbene Thor avesse una insaziabile, a volte bambinesca ammirazione per le usanze ed i costumi Midgardiani, l'adattamento era solo superficiale; c'erano ancora mondi che giacevano fra di loro, e non solo in senso fisico.

"E' la decisione del Padre degli Dei," replicò tristemente Thor. "Così funziona il sistema di giustizia di Asgard."

"Odio far scoppiare la tua bolla, Flash Gordon, ma il Padre degli Dei è un grande stronzo, se pensa che condannare suo figlio alla schiavitù sia in qualche modo vicino ad essere giusto." Pungolò Tony, inclinando la sedia anche più indietro.

Gli occhi di Thor si strinsero, e Tony avrebbe potuto giurare che l'aria attorno a lui divenne pesante e umida, come se una tempesta di tuoni stesse arrivando. "Fai attenzione a come parli di mio padre, Uomo di Ferro. Io posso essere un ospite in casa tua, ma non tollererò ulteriori insulti come quello."

Ci fu un silenzio teso in cui Thor sembrò calmarsi e la pressione barometrica tornò a livelli normali prima che continuasse. "Posso non essere felice della cosa, ma la sentenza di Loki è disegnata per essere una punizione per le sue gravi trasgressioni, e sicuramente voi mortali punite i criminali e i malfattori anche qui su Midgard vero?"

"Ma vah!", rispose Tony, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Sicuro, lo facciamo. Abbiamo anche degli speciali bellissimi resort con filo spinato attorno ad essi dove teniamo queste persone, tutte, dai ragazzini che si godono un po' di Mary Jane ai folli assassini di massa. Non significa che li rendiamo schiavi comunque. Abbiamo alcuni standard, tutta questa cosa della vendetta, e occhio per occhio, non funziona qui."

"Al centro di ogni punizione giace un desiderio di vendetta, un senso di punizione per coloro che sono stati offesi." Disse Thor gravemente, e fece pensare a Tony quando mai era stato che Thor fosse divenuto interessato a dibattere filosofia giudiziale. Il Tonante sollevò lo sguardo da dove le sue dita stavano giocherellando con i tristi resti del pop tart sbriciolato che giacevano miseri sul tavolo, e trapassò Tony con un risoluto tagliente sguardo che scavava dentro di lui. "Parli come se gli Aesir fossero moralmente inferiori, come se voi mortali non soccombeste mai al desiderio di mera vendetta. Ma dimmi, quando Loki è stato consegnato alla tua porta, non hai sentito alcuna gratificazione personale di qualche tipo nel vederlo, l'uomo che ha così gravemente offeso te ed il tuo regno, soggiogato e portato giù davanti a te."

Okay, in effetti, era un colpo troppo vicino al centro per metterlo a suo agio. Specialmente visto che il dio che glie lo chiedeva era il fratello di Loki, cosa che portò ad un livello di disagio che eccedeva notevolmente quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la massima esposizione mensile per una persona.

Non era solo quello, comunque, perché la semplice domanda di Thor provocò una coltellata di colpa nelle sue viscere quando ricordò la sua reazione immediata, e i primi giorni che avevano seguito l'arrivo di Loki in casa sua. La soddisfazione al vedere il dio che aveva rovesciato tutta quella merda sulla Terra, cosa davvero poco divertente, che si inginocchiava ai suoi piedi, impotente e allo scoperto… si c'era stata un inebriante scarica che era passata attraverso di lui come una potente miscela di adrenalina ed alcool e dio solo sa cosa. Non era qualcosa di cui poteva dirsi fiero, guardandosi indietro.  
"E forse è quello il motivo preciso per cui regalare persone a quelli che ne sono stati vittime non è un idea così eccelsa. Seriamente, se io fossi stato solo leggermente più incline alla vendetta, potrei anche averlo sventrato sul momento, o al limite potrei averlo picchiato in testa con un grosso bastone di gomma," sputò fuori, sperando di far capire a Thor quale avrebbe potuto essere il destino del suo prezioso fratellino in circostanze meno favorevoli.

"E saresti stato nel tuo pieno diritto, per quanto il fatto mi addolori."

Va bene, non era di certo la risposta che si aspettava. Non certamente da Thor, che era il manifesto del perdono e delle graziose seconde opportunità quando si trattava di Loki.

E questo fece imbarazzare Tony dentro di se. Per quello che lo riguardava, Thor avrebbe dovuto essere rabbioso, fumante, chiamare nuvole nere di tuono mentre incanalava la sua furia in uno spettacolo di fuoco di fulmini che spezzavano il cielo, ma niente di tutto ciò accadde. Perché essendo cresciuto ad Asgard, con la preconfezionata nozione sui concetti di giustizia e schiavitù, apparentemente era fornito di una serie di valori dissonanti che Tony non riusciva neppure ad iniziare a dipanare. Si rese conto, allora, che non c'era scopo a continuare la discussione, nessuno scopo a cercare di persuadere Thor del proprio punto di vista.

Perciò decise di cambiare soggetto.

"Odino non si rende conto del fatto che sta tentando la sorte, ponendo un criminale reso schiavo nella custodia di una singola persona in questo modo? Io so che Loki indossa quei bellissimi e magici braccialetti e quindi non può trasformare le persone in scarafaggi o cambiare tutte le luci dei semafori a verdi allo stesso tempo, non più, ma cosa lo trattiene dal fuggire e scappare fra le colline?" chiese Tony piegando la testa di lato.

"Voglio dire, non che lui possa passare neppure il primo livello di sicurezza in questa torre, ma dubito che il Padre degli Dei abbia qualche traccia riguardo le intelligenze artificiali, i sensori di movimento e le serrature elettroniche e tutte queste bellissime cose che impediranno a Loki di mettere anche un solo dito oltre la soglia se io non decido di permetterglielo. Correggimi se sbaglio, ma non sarebbe più sicuro tenere Loki rinchiuso in una segreta invece che metterlo in casa di qualcuno?" Non che gli Aesir sembrino la rappresentazione del ragionamento logico, ma deve esservi qualche pensiero dietro a ciò.

Thor scuote la testa tristemente. "Sanno che non cercherà di scappare. Heimdall lo sorveglia."

O-kay, quindi questo chiariva tutto. No. "Ed esattamente chi è questo Heimdall?" il nome faceva squillare un campanello, ma era uno di quelli piccoli, quelli che tintinnano invece di quelli che stanno nelle torri campanarie.

"Heimdall fa la guardia al Bifrost, il ponte dell'arcobaleno," Lo informò Thor. "Tuttavia, non è tutto ciò che egli fa. E' anche l'osservatore di Asgard, e vede ogni cosa nei nove regni ove ponga il suo sguardo. Gli è stato dato il compito di osservare Loki, per essere certi che non fugga o causi ulteriori problemi nel regno degli uomini."

Tony non riusciva ad evitare un sogghigno. "Wow, sembra che abbiate il più grande dei guardoni da quelle parti, amico. Chi avrebbe mai detto che anche gli dei hanno furiosi pervertiti che vagano fra loro?" si grattò la barba pensierosamente, il pollice attraverso la guancia, poi puntò un dito verso Thor e si trascinò in avanti, con un espressione bramosa. "Ehi, credi che ci sia la possibilità che mi possa prestare quel potere quale ricompensa per la mia partecipazione nel rendere esecutive le sentenze giudiziali di Asgard? Voglio dire, c'è una ragazza davvero bollente con gambe lunghe un chilometro che vive a qualche isolato di distanza e mi piacerebbe davvero dare un occhiata quando lei…

"Ti prego, non è un argomento risibile," Lo interruppe il dio, alzando una mano per azzittirlo. "Come ho detto se mio fratello scappasse, Heimdall lo scoprirebbe rapidamente e ci sarebbe una squadra di cacciatori inviati a cercarlo e portarlo ad Asgard per l'esecuzione." L'ultima parola fu pronunciata come un sospiro in gola, come se Thor pensasse che semplicemente parlarne ad alta voce portasse cattiva sorte.

E Tony non era certo di voler sapere, ma doveva chiedere comunque, o non sarebbe stato Tony.

"Ed esattamente, come sarebbe giustiziato, se tentasse di scappare?"

Thor glie lo disse, e Tony sentì la propria faccia passare per almeno tre toni di pallore crescente. Questi dei norreni non scherzavano. E sicuro come l'inferno, non giocavano pulito neppure.

"Scusa, cosa c'è di sbagliato nel tagliargli semplicemente la testa? Sicuramente sarebbe molto meno brutto per la squadra di pulizia," Disse cercando di sembrare scherzoso ma sapendo di fallire quando sentì la tensione nella sua stessa voce.

Thor assunse di nuovo quella espressione da cucciolo. "E' come le cose sono fatte tra gli Aesir; sebbene, non mi aspetto che tu comprenda la giustizia Asgardiana, amico mio. A volte non sono certo io… di capire tutto di essa." Scosse la testa, come se leggermente confuso dalla propria ammissione.

Tony meditò sulla cosa, ma prima che potesse rispondere fu Thor che cambiò repentinamente il soggetto. "Amico, sono molto stanco ed esausto dopo il mio viaggio, e l'ora sta divenendo tarda. Se avessi un letto in più nella tua dimora, ne sarei molto grato."

Sicuro, Tony aveva un letto in più di certo. Diamine, aveva anche un intero piano in più, se serviva. O svariati di essi, per essere precisi.

"Nessun problema, amico, infilati pure nella prima stanza a sinistra lungo quel corridoio." Indicò sopra alla sua spalla, piuttosto lieto che la conversazione fosse arrivata ad una conclusione. Era stata una lunga giornata.

"Grazie per la tua gentile ospitalità." Disse Thor formalmente e chinò la testa in ringraziamento mentre si alzava, il suo mantello rosso vivo fece un teatrale sventolio e Tony non riusciva a non domandarsi se ci fosse qualche incantesimo Asgardiano o qualche sortilegio su quelle cose che le faceva sventolare così eroicamente al più piccolo movimento. Se lo stile pomposo di Thor era almeno un indicazione di come fossero in generale gli Aesir, di certo non lo avrebbe mimetizzato. Ma forse era la loro versione dei Jeans di marca Terrestri o dei vistosi denti d'oro. 

Improvvisamente, una mano pesante strinse la sua spalla, spingendolo per due terzi della distanza che lo separava dal piano del tavolo, quando Thor si bloccò accanto a lui, non sempre ricordandosi della differenza di forza fra dei e mortali.

"Voglio inoltre ringraziarti perché mio fratello è in buona salute, a dispetto delle atrocità che ha commesso contro il tuo mondo e la tua gente. Lo hai trattato molto più gentilmente di quanto ci si sarebbe ragionevolmente attesi, ed hai la mia gratitudine. Uomo di Ferro."

Per una volta nella vita, Tony non aveva davvero una risposta da dare.


	42. Capitolo 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato ispirato da Mokulule che voleva sapere come Thor avrebbe reagito al solito rito della colazione di Tony e Loki, considerata l'iniziale confusione di Loki. Concesso, visto che non possiamo avere il vero punto di vista di Thor, quel che pensa è per lo più dedotto e non molto esteso, ma almeno è una traccia. ;)

Quando si svegliò, fu dopo una agitata notte piena di strani e spiacevoli sogni che non riusciva a ricordare, ma il vago senso di disagio rimaneva ad aleggiare comunque. Era ancora mattina presto, almeno consultando il ritmo circadiano di Tony Stark, ma non se la sentiva di tornare a dormire - e non era certo che vi sarebbe riuscito - perciò invece, si trascinò fuori dalle coperte e si spostò lentamente verso il bagno per una bella doccia calda.

Dopo essere entrato nella cabina doccia, aumentò la temperatura della manopola di regolazione verso il caldo per quanto possibile. Poi rimase fermo li, lasciando l'acqua calda scorrere sul suo corpo, sperando futilmente che portasse via la spiacevole sensazione che lo attanagliava.

In verità, non aveva alcuna voglia di fare colazione assieme ai due dei che correntemente erano alloggiati nella sua torre. La situazione era esageratamente bizzarra. Certo, era abituato a mangiare con Loki ormai, e non aveva mai avuto problemi a mangiare con Thor, salvo per l'abitudine irritante di sfasciare le tazze vuote sul pavimento che era divenuta noiosa rapidamente, ma avere entrambi allo stesso tavolo nello stesso momento, data la situazione? Non era qualcosa per cui avrebbe messo volontariamente firma, e questo era certo.

Afferrò una bottiglia di shampoo dallo scaffale della doccia, versando una buona dose di roba viscida al profumo di pigna, o di aghi di pino o similari nel suo palmo e procedette a strofinare la cosa nei suoi capelli. Con molta cura. Per un lungo tempo.

Ebbene si, stava perdendo tempo e lo sapeva, ma le sue viscere si stavano positivamente contorcendo all'idea di mangiare a colazione con Loki e Thor. Insieme.

Davvero, doveva ancora riuscire a stare nella stessa stanza con entrambi. Dopo che fratello grande aveva avuto la sua chiacchierata con fratello piccolo il giorno prima, Jarvis lo aveva informato che fratello piccolo era andato direttamente nella sua camera, e Tony assunse che fosse una buona idea lasciarlo li senza aggiungere commenti a qualsiasi cosa Thor avesse detto. Poteva immaginare che Loki avesse bisogno di un po' di tempo da solo dopo il primo incontro con Thor in seguito a … tutto.

Non che avesse avuto qualche idea su cosa dirgli in ogni caso, e giudicando dalla sua conversazione con Thor poco dopo, Loki non era stato per nulla felice di vederlo.

Beh, non che prima della visita di Thor fosse tutto rose e fiori, ma di certo non sembrava che il suo umore avesse tratto beneficio dalla presenza di suo fratello, al contrario.

Lo shampoo era stato ormai risciacquato, perciò ne prese un'altra dose e si massaggiò la cute. Si, i suoi capelli probabilmente ne avevano bisogno dopo aver passato tanto tempo in officina ultimamente; non era esattamente il posto più pulito della sua torre, per dirla in modo gentile. E non stava perdendo tempo. No per nulla.

Rimase nella doccia per un lungo tempo dopo che ogni traccia del secondo shampoo era sparita e la sua pelle era divenuta rosso vivo a causa dell'acqua bollente. Fu solo in quel momento che finalmente chiuse il getto d'acqua e si allungò per prendere un asciugamano, asciugandosi lentamente e meticolosamente.

Entrò in cucina con un sorriso orrendo, sospirando a se stesso quando vide il tavolo davanti a se, rendendosi conto di cosa annunciava.

"Dove sono nascosti i nostri ospiti, Jarvis?" domandò, ben certo che entrambi erano alzati e pronti da tempo.

"Il signor Laufeyson è in biblioteca ed il signor Odinson è nel soggiorno, sta cercando di capire come funziona il telecomando della TV." Fu la replica.

Grande. Sperò che 'cercando di capire' non fosse solo un modo diverso di dire 'facendo a pezzi', ma nel caso di Thor probabilmente entrambe le frasi indicavano la stessa cosa. E ancora, un telecomando rotto sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei suoi problemi in quel momento.

"Vuoi dir loro che è ora di colazione?"

"Come desidera, signore."

E poi Tony poté solo aspettare mentre immaginava quale fra Chip e Dale sarebbe stato il primo ad entrare in cucina. Il suono di chiari passi che arrivò alle sue orecchie solo qualche momento dopo disse che si trattava di fratello grande.

"Buongiorno, amico Stark." Tuonò entrando, la sua figura vestita con mantello ed armatura e stivali a dispetto che l'obiettivo della sua ricerca fosse nulla di più drammatico del tavolo di colazione.

"Buongiorno grand'uomo," Disse Tony con più noncuranza di quanta sentisse. "Siediti e la colazione sarà servita in un minuto."

Thor obbedì e Tony procedette a rovistare nei suoi armadi e nel frigo per qualcosa che costituisse una colazione propria per il dio del tuono. Non teneva solitamente grandi quantità di cibo per la colazione, ma dubitava che Thor fosse schizzinoso, data la sua solita mentalità 'cibo è cibo'.

Beh, almeno c'era abbastanza per fare alcuni decenti sandwich e c'erano sempre i Cheerios che di solito mangiava Loki.

E a proposito, improvvisamente un'altra serie di passi arrivò, stavolta più lenti e più silenziosi, mentre il dio numero due si mostrò in cucina, prendendo riluttantemente posto al tavolo, mostrandosi più imbronciato di quanto Tony lo avesse mai visto.

"Buon giorno fratello." Rimbombò Thor, ricevendo un indistinto mugugno in risposta.

Tony fece del suo meglio per rendersi occupato negli armadi. Ma considerato che non ci furono ulteriori parole fra i due, alla fine si girò mettendo ciotole e tazze e pane e Cheerios e varie altre cose sul tavolo. Con la coda dell'occhio poté vedere Thor che lo osservava con uno strano ma indecifrabile sguardo sul viso. Tony non era certo esattamente di capire quale fosse il problema, pertanto lo ignorò per il momento mentre poneva un vasetto di burro - la cui data di scadenza sperò non fosse troppo lontana nella storia - e infine sedette anche lui.

Fu solo in quel momento che capì la causa di quello strano sguardo da Thor.

Era stato Tony a preparare la colazione e apparecchiare il tavolo. Non Loki.

E ovviamente, non era come le cose erano fatte ad Asgard, vero? No era del tutto certo di poter affermare che là, Loki avrebbe fatto tutto ciò, e, probabilmente, non avrebbe neppure avuto il permesso di sedere al tavolo dopo che avesse finito.

La comprensione lo fece paralizzare - anche se a Thor non sarebbe piaciuto, se lo sarebbe probabilmente aspettato, che Tony avesse fatto servire loro due da Loki, trattandolo come sarebbe stato appropriato per uno del suo status ad Asgard.

L'immagine allarmante si sollevò davanti al suo occhio interiore - come si sarebbe comportato Thor se Tony avesse dato ordini a Loki come un padrone avrebbe senza dubbio fatto ad uno schiavo da dove lui veniva? Esattamente quanto si sarebbe sentito a disagio per quello? Avrebbe forse detto qualcosa, reagito in qualche modo? O avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per essere un buon ospite e fatto finta che nulla fosse sbagliato o fuori dall'ordinario.

Davvero non lo sapeva.

In uno sforzo per prevenire ulteriori pensieri in merito, fece un gesto verso il cibo, schiarendosi la gola che iniziava a sentire scomodamente tesa. "Bene, accomodatevi" disse cercando di sembrare allegro.

Thor gli lanciò un'occhiata grata mentre le linee perplesse sul suo viso si addolcivano, e avidamente prese un pezzo di pane e del formaggio. In qualche modo però, Tony aveva la sensazione che la gratitudine ed il sollievo sul viso di Thor non avessero a che vedere con l'offerta di cibo.

Afferrò del pane anche lui e Loki prese i suoi soliti Cheerios. Così iniziò un'altra impacciata e silenziosa colazione, per quanto Tony pensò di averne avuto abbastanza per l'intera vita.  
Beh, suppose che fosse almeno alcuni toni meno impacciata di quanto sarebbe stata se Loki avesse dovuto servirli invece di mangiare con loro. E la domanda riguardo come Thor avrebbe preso la cosa in quel caso, ancora lo tarmava e rifiutava di lasciarlo stare.

In qualche modo, il quasi inesistente appetito di quando aveva cominciato, sembrava essere del tutto scomparso, mentre il morso di sandwich gli cresceva in bocca ad ogni masticata.

E poi vi fu subito un pensiero ancor più preoccupante che strisciò nella sua brutta testa, nella sua mente, facendo sobbalzare il suo stomaco con disagio.

Come avrebbe reagito Thor se Tony avesse schiaffeggiato Loki sul viso davanti a lui? Cosa avrebbe detto? Avrebbe detto qualcosa? Sarebbe stato arrabbiato, irritato, inorridito o altro? Avrebbe fatto qualcosa?

Diede uno sguardo a Thor che sedeva masticando il suo cibo con quello che sembrava più o meno il suo solito appetito. Ovviamente, Thor avrebbe potuto fermarlo facilmente se avesse voluto, ma la domanda era - lo avrebbe fatto?

Inghiottì prima che il pezzo di sandwich nella sua bocca diventasse troppo grande e lui dovesse sputarlo invece, cercando di pensare ad altro - oh si, il Beta-elettro-trasformatore che Point Break era stato inavvertitamente responsabile di aver distrutto doveva essere aggiustato - ma il suo cervello pericoloso non ne voleva sapere. No, decise di infilarsi un passo avanti nelle cose, portando la parola 'inquietante' a livelli interamente nuovi.

Che cosa sarebbe successo se non si fosse fermato ad un manrovescio in faccia? Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse deciso di picchiare a lungo Loki, li davanti a Thor? Si sarebbe mosso? O sarebbe stato a guardare a denti e pugni stretti, o forse avrebbe guardato da un'altra parte o lasciato la stanza? O sarebbe realmente intervenuto, a dispetto del fatto che Tony esercitava solo quello che era nel suo diritto, secondo le leggi di Asgard? Thor avrebbe parlato, cercando di persuadere Tony a fermarsi? Si, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto, non poteva immaginarsi qualcosa di diverso. Ma se Tony si fosse rifiutato di ascoltare? Avrebbe fatto altro salvo offrire inutili suppliche? E se Loki avesse supplicato il fratello di intervenire? Lo avrebbe fatto Thor? E se Loki fosse arrivato ad uno stato in cui non fosse neppure in grado di pregare Thor per fare qualcosa, sarebbe intervenuto allora, intervenuto fisicamente?

E per essere onesto, non aveva risposte chiare ad alcuna domanda. Sapeva per certo quelle che sperava fossero le risposte, ma non c'era modo di saperlo di sicuro.

Con una smorfia diede un'occhiata al suo sandwich mezzo mangiato. Non sarebbe riuscito a mangiarne di più. Guardò di nuovo verso Thor che non sembrava soffrire dello stesso problema con il cibo.

Osservò il dio che terminava l'ultimo sandwich e procedeva a prendere le briciole più grosse dal piano del tavolo, masticando anche quelle. Tony sospirò. Il pane era finito, divorato da un alieno famelico, ma non voleva che nessuno, inclusi gli alieni famelici, lasciassero il suo tavolo affamati, perciò tese la scatola dei Cheerios al dio.

"Prova questi," dice. "Non voglio che tu inizi a masticare i miei arredi perché sei affamato."

Thor guardò la scatola confuso, poi guardò a Tony ancor più confuso, senza dire una parola. E questo rese confuso anche Tony, perché mentre ricordava che Loki era stato confuso (e perché c'era tutta questa improvvisa confusione ovunque) riguardo la scatola dei Cheerios durante la sua prima colazione lì, Thor era abituato al cibo moderno e ai suoi contenitori ormai, perciò non avrebbe dovuto sconcertarlo. Specialmente visto che aveva visto Loki mangiarli, perciò avrebbe dovuto essere chiaro per lui come si facesse.

E in quel momento si rese conto di quale fosse la sorgente della confusione di Thor. Loki li aveva mangiati, al contrario di Thor e Tony che avevano preferito i sandwich. Quindi assumeva ovviamente che visto che Tony li aveva serviti a Loki, i Cheerios dovessero essere un tipo di cibo mediocre. E ovviamente qualsiasi schifezza tu dessi ad uno schiavo da mangiare ad Asgard non sarebbe mai stata qualcosa da offrire ad un ospite.

E a dispetto del fatto di sentirsi meno affamato di attimo in attimo, Tony prese la scatola, trascinandola dal suo lato del tavolo. "Sai, direi che ne mangio un pochi io." Disse e più casualmente possibile, ne versò una scia nella sua ciotola. I Cheerios sfrigolarono oziosi ma udibili contro la porcellana nel silenzio che era sospeso sul tavolo di cucina.

Poi rese la scatola a Thor. "Che ne dici di provarne un po'?" disse più allegramente di quanto si sentisse.

Lo sguardo sul viso di Thor era ancora più confuso, ma stavolta era mescolato a qualcos'altro che rese i suoi lineamenti un po' più leggeri, mentre lentamente prendeva la vistosa scatola davanti a lui mettendo una generosa dose nella sua ciotola.


	43. Capitolo 43

_  
Appena la colazione fu terminata, non fu una sorpresa che Tony si scusasse, lasciando la cucina con un breve commento dicendo che se avessero avuto bisogno di lui sarebbe stato in officina._

_E Loki si trovò nella indesiderata posizione di essere di nuovo solo con Thor. Thor che lo stava osservando attraverso il tavolo con quei penetranti occhi blu, che lui desiderava guardassero a qualsiasi altra cosa piuttosto che a lui seduto lì nella sua umiliazione, il semplice schiavo di un mortale._

_La confusione irradiata da Thor durante la colazione era stata ovvia - perché Tony avrebbe dovuto far mangiare al suo schiavo cibo adatto agli uomini liberi, perché non lo aveva fatto servire al tavolo, perché qualcuno del suo infimo stato era persino lasciato a sedere e mangiare con loro in primo luogo. Doveva sapere che cosa Thor stesse pensando, ovviamente, perché erano le stesse cose che avevano confuso anche lui._

_E se Thor volesse sapere le risposte a quei perché, era meglio che le chiedesse a Tony, perché Loki non aveva davvero alcuna risposta da dargli._

_"Fratello," Thor finalmente spezzò il silenzio, "Sono veramente sollevato nel vedere quante delle mie iniziali preoccupazioni a tuo riguardo fossero davvero infondate."_

_Ovviamente, Thor e Tony erano fratelli in armi, essendosi uniti per combattere lo stesso nemico - per inciso lui - così ovviamente, Thor conosceva Tony e come era fatto l'uomo, pertanto quel che si aspettava riguardo ciò che Loki avrebbe dovuto affrontare non era di certo orribile come quello che si era aspettato Loki. Ma era chiaro che Thor avesse comunque assunto che anche se Loki non sarebbe stato soggetto a eccessive crudeltà o brutalità, perché apparentemente Tony non trovava divertimento in tali cose, si sarebbe comunque atteso che fosse trattato più o meno secondo quello che il suo stato avrebbe suggerito._

_Mentre era lieto che Tony non lo avesse apertamente umiliato davanti a Thor, c'era ancora umiliazione nel sapere quello che era ovvio Thor stesse pensando, la sua sorpresa che Tony non lo stesse trattando come uno schiavo veniva trattato ad Asgard. Che gli fosse permesso di sedere a tavola invece che inginocchiato ai piedi di Tony. Che gli fosse dato cibo decente per nutrirsi invece che immangiabili schifezze._

_Ogni piccolo dettaglio di tutto ciò sarebbe stato ovvio anche a qualcuno così tardo come Thor. E sapeva che era quello che era passato per la mente del Tonante durante l'intera colazione . In un modo che rendeva il suo stato ancor più lampante, emergere come un dito ferito, i molti modi in cui non era stato trattato come previsto._

_"I Midgardiani fanno molte cose diversamente," Thor interruppe i suoi pensieri. "Dovresti ritenerti fortunato."_

_E non poteva sopportare di sedere lì con Thor, ascoltando qualsiasi cosa volesse dire. Davvero non poteva._

_Stava solo perdendo tempo, ovviamente, ma almeno non dover parlare con Thor gli avrebbe dato un po' di tregua._

_"Mi devi scusare, Thor," disse nel modo più impassibile che gli fosse possibile, il gelido distacco nella sua voce opposto alla rapidità con cui si alzò in piedi, "Ma il mio padrone ha del lavoro che si aspetta che io esegua. Sono certo che non vorrai trattenermi dal farlo."_

_Si godette il modo in cui il viso di Thor cadde leggermente quando Loki girò sui tacchi e se ne andò via, lasciandolo solo in cucina._

_"Fratello, ti prego, almeno cerca di trarre il meglio dalla situazione così com'è. Le cose avrebbero potuto essere peggiori; sono certo che te ne rendi conto. Almeno in questo modo, hai un'altra possibilità!"_

_Si, ed un altro giorno, ed un altro tentativo da parte di Thor per fare una conversazione oziosa._

_Ovviamente, Thor era entrato appena la scatola dei documenti era stata riordinata, come se avesse saputo l'esatto momento in cui Loki avesse terminato il suo compito. Probabilmente glie lo aveva detto Jarvis._

_E Loki non voleva ascoltare nulla di tutto ciò, davvero non voleva. Pertanto la sua conseguente reazione alle ciance infinite di Thor fu di uscire a grandi passi dalla stanza con la massima dignità che poteva mostrare, ma l'altro uomo lo seguì, la sua bocca si muoveva incessantemente mentre seguiva i passi di Loki, rifiutando di lasciarlo andare. La voce di Thor era implorante, insistente e grattava le sue orecchie. Gli stava dicendo cose che non voleva sentire, lo forzava a riflettere su verità che non voleva considerate._

_Perciò Loki si fermò sui suoi passi, si girò e lo fissò con uno sguardo gelido, uno che avrebbe tramutato esseri meno potenti in ghiaccioli._

_"Un'altra possibilità di che tipo, Thor?" sputò fuori, le parole intrise di veleno. "Un'altra possibilità di umiliazione, degradazione, di essere comandato a bacchetta come un animale al guinzaglio? Cosa posso eventualmente aspettarmi dalla mia corrente situazione?"_

_Thor sospirò ed i suoi pugni si strinsero un paio di volte, chiudendosi sull'aria vuota resa pesante dall'animosità sospesa sopra alla stanza._

_"Sto solo dicendo, Loki" mormorò gentilmente, "Che le cose avrebbero potuto essere peggiori. Avresti potuto essere condannato a morte, ma per com'è, sei ancora vivo. Odino mi ha detto che al tuo processo ti è stata data l'opzione della morte, ma non l'hai scelta, quindi almeno…"_

_"Si, perché la morte è di certo il riferimento contro cui giudicare una situazione desiderabile o meno," frustò di rimando, guardando Thor come fosse un babbeo. Che non era ovviamente lontano dalla realtà._

_Doveva riluttantemente ammirare la persistenza di Thor, comunque. Di solito avrebbe portato il Tonante sull'orlo della disperazione a quel punto con il suo fiume di parole, e il rovesciare il loro significato e la loro forma. Ma stavolta, il suo non-fratello si rifiutava di essere preso all'amo e teneva la sua irascibilità e la sua poca pazienza sotto controllo._

_Ma era tutto inutile. Non c'era nulla che Thor potesse dire o fare che potesse cambiare qualcosa. Il Padre degli Dei aveva già chiuso gli orecchi alle suppliche del suo figlio maggiore, perciò le parole erano inutili e prive di scopo. Loki aveva ricevuto la sua sentenza, e non c'era altro, per quanto Thor potesse essere preoccupato. Sarebbe stato meglio che se ne tornasse dalla sua amante Midgardiana, invece di ribattere cose che non potevano essere modificate._

_Comunque, Thor riprese la mira e trovò un altro angolo per cercare di colpire Loki ai fianchi._

_"Loki," sospirò senza arrendersi. "Odino può averti tolto la magia ed i poteri, ma non c'è modo che lui ti porti via l'immortalità, vero?"_

_Loki socchiuse gli occhi. No, lui avrebbe vissuto ancora una vita lunga come quella che avrebbe avuto prima di questa, sempre che nulla lo uccidesse nel frattempo. La lunghezza della vita parte della sua natura, del suo essere che nessuna magia poteva portar via, neppure quella di Odino. Ovviamente data la fragilità del suo corpo corrente, c'erano sono un milione di cose che potevano terminare prematuramente la sua vita, anche in questo regno ed una di esse probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto._

_"Qual è il punto?" Mise le braccia conserte, guardando a Thor dritto davanti al suo naso, come se fosse un verme che strisciava pateticamente sul terreno e sarebbe stato meglio se qualcuno lo avesse schiacciato con uno stivale._

_"Il punto è, cosa ti aspetti che accada dopo la morte di Tony? È un mortale e sarà fortunato se vivrà per cento anni," Thor insistette._

_E la domanda, così incoscientemente lanciata, era una di quelle che ferivano ed entravano sotto la pelle come una lama infilata sotto le unghie, ed era qualcosa su cui lui aveva cercato di non soffermarsi troppo. A dispetto della lunghezza della sua vita, le sue correnti circostanze rendevano difficile per lui guardare oltre l'orizzonte del giorno dopo; il pensiero che un centinaio d'anni più avanti, o anche un anno da ora, sarebbe stato ancora uno schiavo era un pensiero con cui non era ancora venuto a patti. Cercare semplicemente di affrontare la sua vita un giorno per volta era sufficiente per ora._

_Ma la minima considerazione che aveva dato al soggetto era dovuta all'assunto che sarebbe stato come ad Asgard - quando un uomo moriva, tutte le sue proprietà, inclusi gli schiavi che appartenevano alla sua casa, sarebbero passati ai suoi eredi. Era vero, Tony non aveva alcun figlio, ma la cosa avrebbe potuto cambiare, e se non fosse venuto, ci sarebbero altri membri della famiglia che si sarebbero fatti avanti per litigare riguardo l'eredità, Gli uomini ricchi difficilmente non avevano eredi che reclamavano i lasciti._

_Il pensiero era snervante, per non dire nulla dell'umiliazione di essere passato ad altri come una proprietà, come un oggetto._

_Comunque, quando era arrivato lì in primo luogo, la sua immediata attenzione era stata come superare la sua ordalia con Tony; qualsiasi cosa venisse dopo era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto affrontare dopo essere arrivato là. E nei suoi fievoli tentativi per aggrapparsi anche alla più flebile speranza, si era figurato che essere passato al successivo in linea sarebbe stato un passo avanti. Un possibile miglioramento, avere un altro padrone con minori ragioni per odiarlo, che non avrebbe avuto ricordi o esperienze personali di quanto aveva fatto a New York. Qualcuno che non aveva gettato da una finestra di qualche tipo._

_Ma ora, era arrivato a realizzare che il 'successivo' probabilmente avrebbe potuto essere un peggioramento di condizioni. Dopo tutto un nuovo padrone gli avrebbe mostrato la stessa…clemenza che Tony, per inesplicabili ragioni aveva mostrato?_

_Probabilmente no._

_"Sono certo ci saranno altri mortali in linea, che aspetteranno che io gli sia passato per il loro semplice divertimento. Che differenza farà? Rimarrò comunque uno schiavo, perché dovrebbe importare chi tiene il mio guinzaglio?" Sparò indietro, cercando di avere soddisfazione dalle rughe di disperazione che apparvero nello spazio fra le sopracciglia di Thor._

_Thor fece un passo avanti, e Loki si mosse indietro della stessa distanza. Per qualche momento si mossero in cerchio in tal modo, Thor avanzava, Loki si ritirava, come se fossero intrappolati in una danza cosmica, forzati a ripetere le stesse movenze insignificanti per l'eternità._

_Ovviamente comprendendo che non sarebbe arrivato più vicino a Loki, Thor fece un compromesso e sporse una mano implorante verso di lui, invitandolo ad ascoltare. "Ovviamente importa. Tony è stato un buon padrone, vero? Forse chi lo seguirà lo sarà altrettanto. E il successivo pure. Ma infine, lungo la linea, potrebbe esservi qualcuno che non sarà altrettanto buono e che potrebbe realmente … farti del male."_

_Loki distolse lo sguardo, guardando dalla finestra al cielo li fuori, ancora bellissimo nonostante le grigie nuvole temporalesche che si stavano addensando. Era ancora irraggiungibile per lui, ancora un irraggiungibile sogno._

_"E ciò si suppone mi faccia sentire meglio?" grugnì. "Seriamente, dì quello che sei venuto a dire, dì che me lo merito." C'era un tremore nella sua voce che non era sicuro di sapere da dove venisse e avrebbe voluto che se ne andasse. "Tu e Odino ed il suo Consiglio ed il resto di Asgard, voi tutti concordate - io merito questo. Francamente non vedo che cosa, il tuo venire qui a dirmi le stesse cose che chiunque altro già crede possa ottenere. Stai perdendo il tuo tempo, assieme al mio, anche se io non ne posso fare alcun prezioso uso."_

_Il viso di Thor si addolcì a ciò. "No, Loki, non è quello che sono venuto a dire." Fece una breve pausa, soppesando le parole prima di parlare ancora. "Quel che voglio dire è che un simile destino potrebbe essere evitato se tu accettassi questa come la tua punizione. Un modo per redimerti, se vuoi. Forse allora, Odino potrebbe volerti concedere il perdono, e magari mettere un limite temporale alla tua sentenza. Se mostri pentimento, che hai capito la lezione, forse potresti ottenere nuovamente la tua libertà._

_Se la sua situazione fosse stata diversa, sarebbe stato divertito dal ridicolo sguardo di puerile speranza e ingenuità che si manifestò sul viso di Thor. Davvero il grosso zoticone credeva che il Padre degli Dei avrebbe potuto cambiare la sua decisione come gli uomini cambiavano abito, che Odino potesse essere così facilmente influenzato?_

_"Sei davvero così stupido, o devi fare uno sforzo extra per fingere di essere un tale stupido?" L'insulto non era creativo ed era ozioso, ma lo faceva sentire bene mentre lo pronunciava, come sollevare il coperchio di una padella di acqua bollente per calmare la pressione furiosa al suo interno._

_"Attento alle tue parole, fratello." Il viso di Thor si oscurò, e la sua voce un tono più bassa, un chiaro segno di rabbia crescente. "Sei difficilmente in una posizione da cui accusare gli altri di stupidità, dopo le tue scellerate azioni." Incrociò le braccia, gonfiando il petto. Che Thor lo facesse consciamente o meno, Loki non poteva dirlo, ma aveva visto suo fratello assumere quella posa troppe volte per contarle._

_"Quindi il grande e potente Thor parla. Sempre sminuendo gli altri ed elencando i loro errori in modo da mostrarsi superiore. Sei sempre lo stesso che eri prima che Odino ti bandisse a Midgard, vero?" Sbottò Loki non importandogli minimamente che Thor lo osservasse con occhi dardeggianti.  
"Allora sembra che io sia in buona compagnia. Perché chiaramente sei ancora presuntuoso e autodistruttivo come quando…"_

_"Ehi, ragazzi!"_

_Sia Loki che Thor si girarono verso la terza voce che inaspettatamente interruppe la loro piccola lite._

_Tony era fermo sulla porta, un braccio posato sullo stipite, seguendo quel che accadeva con uno sguardo di vago interesse sul viso. Mostrò un fulmineo sorriso ad entrambi e Loki sconfortato si chiese da quanto tempo fosse li._

_"Bene, niente come un bel litigio in famiglia per far scorrere il sangue, vero?" Disse Tony effettivamente, sollevando un sopracciglio in un elegante arco. "Mi spiace interrompere le cose prima che decollino, ma la pizza è arrivata, e sono certo come dell'inferno che non la mangerò tutta da solo." Le sue dita scesero ai suoi fianchi, prendendo un inesistente maniglia dell'amore. "Oltretutto ho guadagnato un chilo dalla scorsa settimana, potete immaginarvelo? Sono un falso magro, ve lo dico."_

_Loki e Thor si lanciarono un altro sguardo gelido, ma nessuno dei due parlò più e semplicemente seguirono Tony che li precedette in cucina.  
_


	44. Capitolo 44

Salamino e formaggio. Tanto formaggio. Tony afferrò un'altra delle fette rimaste nel contenitore unto della pizza e lo morse masticando rumorosamente.

"Mmm, questa è fantastica!" disse, a bocca piena. "Avanti, servitevi, la pizza non si mangerà da sola." Spinse una delle scatole attraverso il tavolo verso i due Asgardiani seduti dall'altro lato entrambi sembravano più due bambini imbronciati che due dei.

Thor svogliatamente prese un'altra fetta, ma non vi si gettò con il solito famelico appetito, ma mise in bocca il cibo offerto meccanicamente, come se stesse alimentando una macchina. Loki appena appena mangiucchiò la sua fetta, mostrandosi in egual misura confuso ed irritato dagli infiniti filamenti di formaggio prodotti dalla sua azione.

"Ehi, pensavo che voi dei poteste mangiare un intero maiale in un pasto. Non ho mai pensato che un po' di pizza fosse troppo per voi." Lanciò, cercando di spezzare lo sgradevole silenzio sospeso sul tavolo da pranzo. Accidenti, qualcuno doveva dire qualcosa.

"Apprezziamo molto questo ottimo cibo, Uomo di Ferro." Tuonò Thor, sempre attento al comportamento che le usanze Asgardiane richiedevano ad un ospite, "Ma temo che l'umore mio e di mio fratello non porti a migliorare il nostro appetito."

Tony prese un altro morso, poi si pulì le dita sul tovagliolo di carta già sporco che stava appallottolato accanto al suo piatto. "Si, i diverbi familiari tendono ad avere tale effetto, li conosco bene." Disse e con nonchalance fece un gesto con mano che teneva il resto della sua fetta di pizza attorno. "Perciò qual è il problema, forse fratello piccolo qui voleva giocare col tuo martello e fratello grande gli ha detto che non può?"

Va bene, aveva ascoltato abbastanza del loro litigio per coglierne il senso, ma che importava.

Thor scosse la testa, corrucciando leggermente la fronte e come sempre era impenetrabile al sarcasmo. "No, Mjolnir non aveva nulla a che fare con ciò. Quello che discutevamo era un argomento del tutto diverso."

Beh, discutere era un modo gentile di porlo. Tony si sarebbe personalmente riferito ad esso come 'battibeccare' o più precisamente, 'litigare animatamente'. Ma supponeva che iniziare un dibattito sulla corretta terminologia non avrebbe migliorato le cose.

"Ti ho già detto che il volere del Padre degli Dei non può essere influenzato dal mero capriccio." Mormorò Loki parlando come stesse ripetendo qualcosa che aveva già detto cento volte in precedenza.

"Non un mero capriccio, Loki." Thor rilanciò a suo fratello, la perfetta pubblicità di un fratello che si crede non solo più vecchio ma anche più saggio della controparte. "Ma se mostrassi pentimento e…"

Gli occhi di Loki si socchiusero mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della sua sedia, facendo cadere il resto della sua pizza sul suo piatto. "Perché insisti nel nutrirti di queste illusioni, Thor? Anche tu dovresti far di meglio che indulgere in simili sciocche idee." Incrociò le braccia, osservando il massiccio dio dall'alto, sfidandolo ad obiettare.

L'aria fra di loro si stava scaldando di nuovo, mentre antiche lagnanze e insoddisfazioni si riaccendevano.

"Perché devi sempre rendere le cose così difficili, fratello?" Thor non riusciva a trattenersi dal gridare frustrato mentre si alzava e si piegava sul tavolo, la sua pazienza ormai minima. "Perché volti la schiena alla possibilità, per quanto piccola essa sia, che la tua sentenza possa essere ridotta? Vuoi spendere il resto della vita in schiavitù?" Un pugno sbatté sul tavolo facendo tremare i piatti.

"Perché dovrebbe avere qualche importanza quello che voglio?" Loki rilanciò, superficialmente molto più controllato di suo fratello ma ovviamente ribollendo quanto lui, "Quando non c'è nulla che possa essere fatto che cambierà qualcosa?"

"Va bene," Interruppe Tony, cercando di calmare la situazione prima che diventasse una sfida familiare alla Jerry Springer con lancio di sedie. "Quindi quello che stai sostanzialmente dicendo qui, Thor, è che pensi vi sia la possibilità che Odino possa decidere di lasciare che questa cosa della schiavitù sia una fase temporanea e non una condanna a vita? Qualcosa di simile all'uscire di prigione per buona condotta?"

Poteva vedere Loki osservarlo con la coda dell'occhio ma finse di non accorgersene.

C'erano linee sottili attorno agli occhi di Thor, come se non avesse dormito per giorni, ma lui annuì lentamente e cautamente. "Anche se non posso realmente osare sperare, ci potrebbe essere una possibilità. Posso… parlare al Padre degli Dei, vedere se è possibile convincerlo."

"E l'ultima volta che hai tentato di appellarti alla sua buona volontà è andata così bene, vero?" Loki borbottò, gli occhi scuri mentre si rivolgeva verso suo fratello, apparentemente per nulla impressionato.

Thor ignorò la critica di Loki quando parlò di nuovo con voce solenne. "Anche se Odino non volesse ascoltare, vale comunque la pena di tentare." Annuì, chiaramente avendo già deciso, suonando come se stesse parlando a se stesso invece che agli altri due seduti al tavolo, ma la nota di fiducia nella sua voce era inconfondibile. "Si. Tornerò ad Asgard, e supplicherò Odino di considerare la mia richiesta. Io sono suo figlio e indipendentemente dalla sua decisione, dovrà almeno ascoltarmi in merito."  
"Oh bravo!" Tony lo incitò, un pugno sollevato in un saluto di incoraggiamento e l'altro sollevato per dare una pacca sulla spalla del dio biondo. "Vai a dire al tuo vecchio dove deve metterselo il suo senso di giustizia!"

Loki dal canto suo, osservava suo fratello.

Fu sorpreso quando Thor lo raggiunse poco dopo che le scatole della pizza furono riposte, dicendogli che partiva per Asgard.

"Vuoi dire, adesso?" Sbottò Tony colto di sorpresa. E ancora suppose di non dover essere troppo sorpreso - Thor doveva solo fare quella cosa di apparire e sarebbe stato a casa immediatamente. Non che dovesse prendere un aereo o prenotare un biglietto o fare le cose solitamente associate al viaggio sulla Terra.

"Si," Confermò Thor. "Come ho detto a cena, devo andare a vedere Odino e chiedergli di considerare di mostrare clemenza nella sentenza di Loki."

"Si, ho sentito. Pensavo solo… che non partissi letteralmente, beh, dieci minuti dopo," Disse Tony passandosi una mano fra i capelli. "Voglio dire, non che tu abbia delle cose che devi impacchettare prima di andare o niente di simile, ma non mi aspettavo che saltassi sul prossimo bus così."

Thor annuì con aria di comprensione. "Mi spiace di andare così frettolosamente, ma devo ritornare ad Asgard. Come principe, ho molti doveri verso il mio regno che ho ignorato durante il lungo tempo trascorso con Lady Jane qui a Midgard. E' stato il sapere che tali doveri non potevano attendere oltre che infine mi ha forzato a tornare ad Asgard. Ovviamente sono tornato immediatamente quando ho scoperto cosa era accaduto a Loki. Ma ora non posso più rimanere qui. Stai certo che comunque tornerò." Disse solennemente, le parole accentuate da un teatrale svolazzo del suo mantello che Tony sperò fosse causato dalla più vicina presa dell'aria condizionata.

"Non vedo l'ora, amico." Beh, non era esattamente una menzogna.

Poi Thor diviene serio, e fece un passo più vicino a Tony mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, ignorando efficacemente qualsiasi concetto relativo allo spazio personale.

"So che è deplorevole chiederti anche di più, ma non posso andarmene in buona coscienza altrimenti." Disse il dio, i suoi occhi che scavavano dentro a Tony con la forza di cento soli.

La preoccupazione scritta su quel viso era così chiara che non c'era dubbio a chi si sarebbe riferita la richiesta di Thor, pertanto Tony attese in silenzio perché gli desse una spiegazione specifica.

"Ti prego di accertarti che Loki stia al sicuro." Le parole pronunciate così sottovoce da essere quasi sussurrate. Ci fu poi una breve pausa, durante la quale Thor deglutì udibilmente. "Se dovesse scappare ed Heimdall lo trovasse, non incontrerebbe un destino cortese."

Si, Tony ricordava bene quella parte forte e chiaro.

"Non ti preoccupare, Ercole. Farò in modo che stia tranquillo," Rassicurò il dio davanti a se, con un colpetto della mano alla mano ancora posata sulla sua spalla in modo che sperasse risultare mascolino ma gli sembrava più che altro impacciato.

Il sollievo si rovesciò sul viso di Thor mentre strizzava la spalla di Tony un po' più forte, un bel po' più forte.

"Grazie, Uomo di Ferro. Per… tutto."

Ed era ovvio che Thor non si riferiva alla pizza.

Anche se per essere giusti, era davvero un ottima pizza.

_  
Si chiese se il davanzale della finestra stesse iniziando a prendere la forma del suo didietro visto il numero di volte che si era seduto lì a osservare attraverso la finestra da non sapeva quanti piani in alto._

_Era una piccola consolazione, ma comunque una consolazione, che Thor finalmente fosse ripartito per Asgard nel suo sciocco tentativo. Almeno significava che Loki non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare lo zoticone sbrodolare le sue inutili opinioni relative al modo in cui il Padre degli Dei potesse essere persuaso a cambiare idea e realmente fornire qualche tipo di clemenza al suo non-figlio.  
Come se potesse mai accadere. La sola cosa che Thor stava facendo, era rifiutare di comprendere, così come era solitamente, lui era incapace di vedere la ragione e la logica, e nutriva Loki con false speranze che sarebbero state estinte come lo stoppino di una candela che qualcuno stringeva senza sforzo fra due dita. In verità, aveva sentito una sensazione di vacua e falsa speranza, quando Thor aveva accennato a quella possibilità, anche se la sua mente razionale sapeva già che non sarebbe accaduto, non importava quanto lui potesse desiderarlo. Odino non era uno che ritornava sulle sue decisioni, ne era uno che mostrava clemenza verso i criminali._

_No, non per qualcosa di quella portata, non quando Odino aveva l'intero Consiglio che gli alitava sul collo riguardo la decisione. E si ricordava perfettamente le facce compiaciute dei membri del Consiglio quando la sua sentenza era stata letta in corte, come lo guardavano con malnascosto compiacimento e soddisfazione, probabilmente immaginandosi già l'umiliazione e gli orrori che avrebbe dovuto soffrire come schiavo di uno dei suoi peggiori nemici su Midgard._

_Perciò alla fine, Thor poteva supplicare e pregare e implorare quanto voleva davanti al trono di Odino, anche abbassandosi a prostrarsi, ma non avrebbe cambiato nulla, Loki lo sapeva già._

_No, neppure il favorito di Odino, il figlio d'oro che era sempre stato la luce degli occhi di suo padre sarebbe stato sufficiente a piegare il Padre degli Dei. Per una volta, le suppliche di Thor avrebbero incontrato indifferenza e freddezza._

_E Loki sarebbe rimasto schiavo a Midgard fino al giorno della sua morte. Non vi sarebbero state seconde occasioni, nessuna clemenza per lui._

_Ma ovviamente, Thor, in tutta la sua ipocrita gloria, rifiutava di vedere ragione, e si lanciava come un campione impegnato in un eroica ricerca, pieno di sicurezza e pompa, dopo aver fatto promesse vuote e teatrali parole di commiato._

_Alla fine, nulla sarebbe cambiato per lui. Sarebbe rimasto lo schiavo di Tony per essere infine passato a chiunque fosse in linea per ereditare le ricchezze del mortale , e poi, in seguito, al successivo, e al successivo…_

_Guardò verso il cielo di nuovo; era di un profondo blu con nuvole di ovatta che si muovevano lentamente attraverso il vasto spazio. Forse avrebbe potuto riuscire un giorno a stare sotto ad esso, fuori all'aperto, quando il momento per un cambiamento di padrone fosse arrivato e sarebbe stato portato in un altro luogo.  
Era un pensiero che faceva riflettere._

_Ovviamente, la Stark Tower era una sistemazione infinitamente migliore delle segrete di Asgard, ma era comunque una prigione. Passare i suoi giorni dentro i confini di quelle mura, eseguendo i compiti che Tony gli assegnava, aggirandosi furtivo per la torre di qua e di la, solo per tornare a sedere su quel davanzale, era come avere un soffocante collare attorno al collo, che lentamente ma gradualmente si stringeva attorno ad esso._

_E veder tornare Thor, un promemoria vagante di Asgard e della sua vecchia vita li, quando era ancora vivo e non un pietoso schiavo, non era servito a rendere le cose più facili da affrontare. Era come una ferita aperta su cui venisse sparso del sale, facendola bruciare e pungere come mille aghi._

_Il cielo lo richiamava, ma tutto quello che poteva fare era sedere li a guardarlo. E questo gli faceva venire voglia di gridare e picchiare i pugni fino a farli sanguinare contro il vetro.  
_


	45. Capitolo 45

Per quanto ansioso fosse Thor quando era arrivato, era sembrato ancor più ansioso di tornare di nuovo a casa e cercare di convincere il suo papà che il suo fratello piccolo meritava di più che passare il resto della vita come proprietà di qualcuno.

E francamente, Tony aveva il vago sospetto che parte di ciò avesse a che vedere con il comportamento di Loki. Non era stato esattamente caloroso e gioioso. Più che altro accusatorio e critico, da quanto aveva potuto vedere.

Per quanto fosse stato invitante, non aveva ascoltato alcuna delle loro conversazioni private. Certo, era stato li per svariati minuti curvo su uno dei suoi monitor, discutendo con se stesso se dire a Jarvis di mostrargli una ripresa dal vivo della sola altra stanza occupata nella torre. Ci era andato vicino, perché Tony Stark non era altro che un ficcanaso bastardo, ma alla fine aveva deciso di non farlo. C'era qualcosa riguardo la situazione che lo aveva trattenuto.

Probabilmente il fatto che Loki fosse il suo schiavo, e quindi senza diritto alla privacy o a qualcosa di simile, secondo il modo di fare di Asgard. E forse era il motivo per cui per una specie di ripicca, aveva lasciato che l'uomo avesse la sua piccola riunione di famiglia senza che qualcuno l'ascoltasse.

Centinaia di anni di problemi familiari da risolvere, il materiale perfetto per qualsiasi talk show americano degno del suo nome. E non avrebbe voluto toccare l'argomento con un palo da tre metri se poteva evitarlo. Non che le sue relazioni familiari fossero mai state stellari, perciò non era certo nella posizione di parlare o di offrire consiglio ad altri al riguardo.

Guardò giù al beta-elettro-trasformatore rotto, che giaceva in pezzi sul banco di lavoro davanti a lui dove lo aveva lasciato dopo che Thor era inaspettatamente venuto a bussare, il solo ricordo rimasto del suo visitatore alieno.

Adesso, il dio era tornato nelle terre spaziali Vichinghe, andato velocemente quanto era arrivato. E c'erano così tante cose che Tony avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma non aveva avuto modo di farlo.

Che cosa devo fare con Loki adesso? Che cosa si aspetta Asgard da me? Cosa ti aspetti tu, da me?

Ma non era riuscito a decidere di farlo. Era troppo imbarazzante discutere gli aspetti … più personali della schiavitù di Loki con Thor. Certo, non aveva problemi a dire all'uomo quanto pensava che il sistema di giustizia di Asgard fosse di merda, o che non approvava per nulla questa situazione, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare delle altre cose.

Ricordava chiaramente il momento in cui si era sentito vacillare, quando si era trovato faccia a faccia con uno sconvolto ma stranamente controllato Thor, dopo averlo ammesso ad entrare nella torre. La stretta della sua mano, leggermente tremante quando Thor aveva guardato verso di lui senza dire una parola, il viso tirato e lo sguardo bruciante di emozioni. La domanda non detta nei suoi occhi, la paura smascherata, la preoccupazione, il tremolio di incertezza che attraversava i suoi lineamenti - tutto poteva essere facilmente letto sul viso del dio prima che dicesse una parola. E poteva vedere la silenziosa preghiera, la supplica silenziosa che le cose sarebbero andate bene, che non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi, che tutto andava bene. Il modo in cui Thor stava disperatamente cercando di decifrare lo sguardo sul viso di Tony, sperando di non vedere alcuna delle cose che ovviamente temeva, era penoso da vedere e gli aveva stretto la gola.

Erano rimasti così per qualche attimo, come se il tempo si fosse fermato, guardandosi negli occhi, la mano di Thor sul suo braccio, senza dire una parola. Vedere Thor in quello stato gli aveva dato un tuffo al cuore. Ovviamente, se vi fosse stata la più piccola ombra di dubbio nella sua mente sul motivo per cui Thor era li, si sarebbe dissipata nel momento in cui il dio si era fermato davanti a lui. Era ovvio che sapeva. Sapeva della sentenza di Loki, del fatto che fosse li nella torre, e che era stato reso schiavo di Tony.

E prima che Thor potesse chiedere, Tony lo aveva rassicurato, aveva detto le parole che Thor sperava di sentire, ma temeva non avrebbe sentito. Tuo fratello sta bene. Non gli ho fatto del male.

Forse 'bene' era un eufemismo, forse non era la verità. Ma aveva la sensazione che per Thor, anche la sola rassicurazione che Loki fosse al sicuro sarebbe stata sufficiente al momento. Al resto avrebbero pensato… in seguito.

Aveva pensato, allora, che forse avrebbe potuto parlare di più con Thor riguardo Loki, riguardo la situazione, riguardo… tutto. Forse gli serviva solo qualcuno con cui parlare punto. Thor sarebbe stato il solo con cui avrebbe potuto affrontare il soggetto di Loki in ogni caso, la sola persona che non sarebbe corsa urlando allo SHIELD se avesse saputo a chi dava rifugio nella sua torre.

Sarebbe stata la perfetta opportunità di far sbollire le cose, per parlare semplicemente a ruota libera di quella situazione con qualcuno che poteva infine ascoltarlo sfogare le sue frustrazioni. Qualcuno che poteva anche essere in grado, in qualche modo, di aiutarlo ad affrontare le cose che gli erano state tirate addosso, o almeno avrebbe potuto offrire qualche suggerimento qui e la.

Ma la sua lingua gli aveva rifiutato di obbedire. Non aveva trovato il giusto momento o le giuste parole per dire tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dire.

E subito dopo, mentre cercava di raccogliere i pensieri in parole e le preoccupazioni in frasi, Thor aveva annunciato che stava ripartendo immediatamente per Asgard.

E il momento, se mai ve ne fosse stato uno, era andato.

Era ancora arrabbiato con se stesso per la cosa, irritato per non aver colto l'occasione quando l'aveva a portata di mano. Lì, nella sua casa, c'era stata la persona che conosceva Loki meglio di chiunque altro, che era cresciuta con il dio ora schiavo e che lo comprendeva. Qualcuno che era familiare con la cultura di Asgard e il modo di ragionare e con i comportamenti e le aspettative e poteva guidarlo lungo la strada sconnessa e piena di spuntoni.

Avrebbe potuto parlare a Thor, avrebbe potuto chiedergli di aiutarlo in tutta la sua confusione ed incertezza.

Ma alla fine, non lo aveva fatto.

Ovviamente, anche Loki aveva avuto la sua possibilità, di parlare con qualcuno immerso nella sua stessa cultura, qualcuno che lo conosceva, qualcuno che poteva aiutarlo. Che lo capiva in un modo in cui Tony non poteva, e di certo non avrebbe mai potuto.

Ma per quello che aveva raccolto osservando i due dei insieme, anche Loki non aveva colto la possibilità offertagli.

Nop, se l'erano entrambi lasciata sfuggire di mano, la miglior scelta per ciascuno di loro era quella di afferrare un po' di assistenza esterna dalla sola persona che forse sarebbe stata in grado se non di risolvere le cose, almeno di aiutarli a comprenderle un poco.

Ma Thor era andato, prima che nulla di tutto ciò fosse accaduto, lasciandoli di nuovo entrambi a ricominciare da capo. Maledì la sua stupidità. Forse Thor non avrebbe potuto far molto per migliorare la situazione, ma avrebbe potuto almeno spianare la strada per portare un po' di chiarezza in tutta quella confusione.

Ed ora, era di nuovo bloccato con lo stesso imbronciato, infelice dio di prima, che stava cercando di evitare la conversazione e sembrava depresso come un barboncino bagnato. Non molto tempo fa, aveva pensato di iniziare ad arrivare da qualche parte con Loki. Che forse il dio iniziava a venire a patti almeno un poco con la sua situazione, rilassandosi un poco. Ma adesso le cose sembravano tornate indietro di nuovo.

Ovviamente un dio delle malefatte scontento o peggio non era un buon presagio. Come una bomba ad orologeria che ticchettava, che poteva pianificare chi sa cosa. Non era un pensiero piacevole per nulla.

Ed ancora, da quello che poteva dire, la visita di Thor era solo servita a mettere Loki di umore ancor più schifoso, perciò Tony non era sicuro di quale differenza avrebbe potuto fare il dio del tuono, anche se Tony gli avesse parlato.

E cosa gli avrebbe potuto chiedere in primis? Ebbene, ci sono dei film che il tuo fratello piccolo potrebbe gradire? Pensi che gli piacerebbe che gli comperassi un martello con cui giocare? Sai che si aspettava che lo violentassi?

Sospirò, sfregandosi i palmi sul viso. Forse era meglio se che non fosse riuscito a parlare seriamente con Thor. In qualche modo temeva che avrebbe potuto arrivare a quelle spiacevoli e sgradevoli cose - i precedenti timori di Loki, il suo contemplare il suicidio a causa di quello che aveva pensato Tony stesse per fargli.

E dannazione, quello era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai sognato di dire a Thor. Ma alla fine, sarebbe forse stato impossibile evitarlo.

Perciò, in quel caso, era sollevato che Thor se ne fosse andato prima che qualche domanda spiacevole e veramente sgradevole potesse essere fatta. Anche se l'uomo non avesse avuto nulla contro di lui o non lo avesse accusato in alcun modo, avrebbe preferito sedersi per una sessione di dieci ore della canzoncina di 'Spongebob Pantaloni quadrati' che affrontare quel particolare argomento con Thor.

Eppure…  
Certo, Thor aveva detto mentre mangiavano la pizza che andava a casa, ma Tony non si aspettava fosse così presto. Pensava sarebbe rimasto un paio di giorni in modo che fosse possibile parlare, e non che andasse da Tony annunciando che stava partendo.

E ricordava ancora il modo in cui Thor gli aveva stretto la spalla, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, il caloroso 'grazie di tutto' che non si riferiva all'ospitalità di Tony.

Ma alla fine, non era in grado di comprendere meglio adesso di quanto fosse prima della visita di Thor, eccetto il fatto di quanto fosse importante che Loki non fuggisse, questo si era impresso saldamente nella sua mente. Aveva promesso al dio del Tuono che non sarebbe accaduto.

Beh, almeno quello poteva farlo - era quello che aveva fatto per tutto il tempo fino ad ora ed aveva intenzione di continuare a farlo.

_  
Dopo la visita di Thor, le cose erano tornate alla normalità, tutto come era prima che lui si fermasse alla torre di Tony._

_E Loki sedeva di nuovo nel suo solito posto sul pavimento, riordinando documenti e carte, la cui fornitura sembrava infinita._

_La sua concentrazione venne spezzata dal suono di passi che arrivavano. Si fermarono davanti a lui a distanza di conversazione, e Loki fermò quello che stava facendo, lasciando le mani che tenevano l'ultima pila di documenti cadere sul suo grembo mentre aspettava quello che Tony stava per dirgli._

_Da principio ci fu solo silenzio e Loki restò seduto guardando dritto davanti a se alle gambe che occupavano buona parte del suo campo visivo, senza guardare in alto. Non era sicuro di che cosa l'uomo si aspettasse che facesse, davvero - alzarsi in segno di rispetto opposto a restare pigramente sul pavimento o restare dov'era, la sua posizione inferiore appropriata per uno schiavo davanti al proprio padrone._

_Restò seduto. C'erano documenti sul suo grembo che avrebbe altrimenti dovuto muovere, e se Tony voleva che si alzasse, glie lo avrebbe chiesto._

_Poi, Tony improvvisamente si accovacciò giù davanti a lui, mettendosi in modo da avere gli occhi al livello di quelli di Loki. Il movimento lo colse di sorpresa, perché non aveva molto senso, perché Tony avrebbe dovuto volere abbassare se stesso al livello del suo schiavo in questo modo invece di parlargli dall'alto in basso, nel modo a cui solitamente viene parlato agli schiavi._

_"Bene, Reindeer Games," disse Tony, i polpastrelli che battevano gli uni sugli altri mentre studiava Loki. "Sembra che siamo di nuovo solo tu ed io."_

_Ci fu una breve pausa, come se Tony stesse considerando cosa dire. "Ho parlato con Thor prima che lui partisse," Continuò l'uomo, lo sguardo non lasciò quello di Loki per un secondo. "Mi ha detto cosa accadrebbe se dovessi cercare di scappare ed Heimdall se ne accorgesse."_

_Non era sicuro se si aspettasse che lui commentasse l'argomento, ma siccome non aveva nulla da aggiungere, restò zitto. In fin dei conti, farebbe poca differenza, se anche fosse, sia che Tony conoscesse i dettagli o meno._

_"Certamente ad Asgard fate le cose in modo diverso, vero?" Tony fece una smorfia di disapprovazione. "Piuttosto comprensibilmente, tuo fratello è stato irremovibile sul fatto che tu debba evitare quel particolare destino. E dovresti esserlo realmente anche tu, anche se solo la metà di quanto mi ha detto è vero."_

_Tony si spostò leggermente da dove era accucciato, spostando il peso in una posizione più confortevole. "Ad ogni modo, gli ho promesso che farò in modo che tu stia buono e non cerchi di avventurarti all'esterno in alcun luogo dove non dovresti." Puntò un dito verso Loki, fissandolo con uno sguardo inesorabile. "Perciò non pensare neppure di fare qualcosa di così stupido, va bene? Perché spezzeresti il piccolo cuore del tuo povero fratello se lo facessi, e al contempo la mia promessa."_

_E il cuore di Loki si contrasse scivolando sul pavimento a quelle parole, perché si rese conto di quello che significavano - Tony non lo avrebbe lasciato uscire dalla torre neppure in un milione di anni ormai, non dopo questo. Non che ci fosse realmente una questione al riguardo, ma qualsivoglia minuscola speranza avesse ancora nutrito in merito era appena stata spazzata via._

_La sua testa si chinò e guardò sul pavimento mentre un ondata di sconforto si rovesciava su di lui e la sua gola si chiudeva. No, non avrebbe mai potuto uscire fuori adesso. Non c'era modo che Tony rischiasse di farlo, non quando aveva promesso a Thor di assicurarsi che Loki non scappasse. Era lieto di essere seduto; non era certo che le sue ginocchia sarebbero state in grado di reggere il suo peso in quel momento._

_Improvvisamente, un dito lo agganciò sotto il mento, sollevando il suo viso fino a che guardò nuovamente Tony negli occhi. Soppresse la voglia di girare il capo. Il tocco era leggero, non duro o doloroso in alcun modo, ma l'intimità del gesto serviva ancora come un indesiderato promemoria della sua posizione. Se fosse stato libero, nessuno lo avrebbe toccato così senza il suo permesso. Ma ovviamente, gli schiavi non avevano diritto ad uno spazio personale o al proprio corpo e i loro padroni erano perfettamente liberi di toccarli in ogni modo desiderassero._

_E così come non aveva modo di opporsi alla cosa, non aveva modo di opporsi al fatto di non poter uscire mai più all'esterno._

_"Tutto chiaro?" la voce di Tony rimbombò nei suoi orecchi._

_Ed era tutto chiaro, tutto così perfettamente, devastantemente chiaro._

_"Si." Rispose vacuamente, sentendosi come se l'aria sopra di lui stesse cercando di fare del suo meglio per schiacciarlo sul pavimento.  
_


	46. Capitolo 46

_  
Un'altra dose di documenti era stata riordinata e impilò le cartelle riempite in una pila passabilmente ordinata sul pavimento vicino alla scatola ormai vuota. Poi sedette semplicemente lì osservando le cartelle per un poco, prima che il suo sguardo inevitabilmente volasse verso la finestra sul muro opposto._

_La brillante luce che lo assalì lo fece sbattere le palpebre più volte, ma non chiuse gli occhi. Invece, il suo sguardo bramoso avidamente si riempì gli occhi della vista del blu esteso davanti a lui - infinito e senza restrizioni, come un lucido sogno._

_E sapeva che era inutile quanto futile come tutte le volte che aveva provato. L'unica cosa che sarebbe accaduta sarebbe stata la voce di Jarvis, sprezzantemente ripetergli che gli ordini di Tony erano che le finestre e le porte restassero chiuse._

_Eppure, non riusciva ad evitarlo._

_Lentamente, si alzò dalla posizione accosciata sul pavimento e si avvicinò alla finestra, fermandosi solo quando il suo naso fu quasi piatto sul vetro. Non sapeva quale tentativo fosse quello - ne aveva perso il conto da lungo tempo - la sua mano meccanicamente si sollevò quasi per volontà propria, le sue dita si chiusero attorno al metallo della maniglia. Da principio, la lasciò solo posata li, immaginandosi la finestra che scivolava aprendosi dietro alla sua mano senza proteste, senza Jarvis che scattava comandando attenzione, per informarlo della futilità dei suoi sforzi._

_Dopo alcuni momenti di questo, fece un lieve movimento in alto, nel disperato desiderio che stavolta, la voce non risuonasse dal suo non identificato angolo sul soffitto, sebbene sapesse che non era così, ovviamente._

_All'inizio, si chiese se si stesse immaginando le cose, se forse la sua prigionia avesse confuso la sua mente in tale estensione che avesse le allucinazioni, proiettando il suo desiderio bruciante nella implacabile realtà. Perché stavolta, la voce rimase silente._

_Si paralizzò confuso, gli occhi che balzarono avanti come se potesse in qualche modo vedere l'evidente assenza di Jarvis manifestata lassù, ma la IA non fece alcun commento quando la finestra scivolò impossibilmente aperta. Il soffio dall'apertura era una fredda ma dolce carezza contro la sua mano, e rabbrividì, sebbene non per il freddo o per una qualsiasi forma di disturbo._

_Stava per aprire completamente la finestra in modo da poter sentire la divina brezza contro il suo viso allo stesso modo, respirando quella tonificante, meravigliosa aria profondamente nei suoi polmoni, poi si fermò mentre un'altra idea guadagnava spazio nella sua mente. Era spericolata e sconsiderata, ovviamente, e non avrebbe davvero dovuto, ma forse…_

_Era troppo seducente, e nonostante sapesse che non doveva, non riuscì a resistere alla attraente possibilità che si spiegava davanti a lui._

_Sapeva come muoversi nella torre ormai, dopo le sue infinite passeggiate, così non gli servì neppure fermarsi a pensare quale fosse la strada più rapida; la seguì automaticamente ed immediatamente._

_Erano solo alcune rampe di scale per arrivare in cima alla torre e correre su per i gradini, in fretta, nella sua insaziabile fretta. C'era una porta in cima alle scale che portava sul tetto, lo sapeva. E se era stato possibile aprire la finestra, forse, forse chissà…_

_Raggiunse la cima delle scale in pochi istanti che sembrarono la metà di un eternità a dispetto della brevità. La porta, di per se era piccola, non dava nell'occhio, e riempiva il suo intero campo visivo, e fu con dita tremanti che prese la maniglia, il respiro che gli si bloccò in gola quando la spinse in basso…  
… e la porta si aprì senza protesta._

_Il dolce soffio dell'aria che si riversò sopra di lui era quasi fisico nella sua intensità. Esitò ma poi i suoi piedi finalmente riuscirono a muoversi oltre la soglia. Tremando di sensazioni non identificabili, uscì sul tetto, meravigliandosi alla sensazione del vento che gli accarezzava la pelle._

_E non riusciva a ricordare un momento nella vita in cui si fosse sentito così vivo, come se la vita stessa fosse tornata a scorrere nella sua carne e nelle sue ossa, riempiendolo di qualcosa di che gli mancava dolorosamente fino a quel momento. Non pensò a Tony, al suo stato di schiavo, ad Asgard, alla torre in cui era prigioniero, ne ad altra cosa._

_Stette solo li e respirò._

__

Tony stava mormorando una melodia stonata che sospettava che nessuno salvo lui potesse mai riconoscere come Thunderstruck mentre osservava lo schermo davanti a se, le sue dita schioccarono sulla tastiera.

Il debug di Jarvis era in grave ritardo, e lo aveva rimandato per troppo tempo, sovraccaricato da troppi altri, pressanti problemi che avevano distratto la sua attenzione. La maggior parte di essi relativi al dio delle malefatte che correntemente viveva nella sua torre, il tutto con la ciliegina sulla torta della visita dell'altro dio che frequentava il pianeta.

Ma ora che le cose sembravano andare lisce come probabilmente non sarebbero riuscite ad andare di più, aveva finalmente trovato modo di richiamare la concentrazione e il focus mentale necessario a mettere a punto quella cosa. Almeno non c'erano problemi gravi questa volta. Alcuni piccoli aggiornamenti alla programmazione ma niente di estensivo.

Diede alcuni tocchi finali sulla tastiera completando l'aggiornamento. Il processo di debugging era praticamente terminato; tutto quello che restava da fare era un reboot veloce di Jarvis in modo che le modifiche avessero effetto.

Un paio di click più tardi, la IA fece uno shut down, lo schermo sfarfallò mentre i dati si ricaricavano nel sistema. Senza tregua, tamburellava le dita sul piano del tavolo mentre aspettava; forse era divenuto troppo dipendente dal suo quasi-senziente computer, perché il breve periodo in cui era stato offline prima che il reboot fosse terminato lo faceva sempre sentire vagamente inquieto. Non che fosse plausibile che l'Hydra decidesse il lancio di un missile nucleare contro la sua porta o simili durante i pochi minuti che servono allo startup, eppure. Il leggero beep che seguiva il reboot completato era comunque confortante ogni volta, e dissolveva le sensazioni spiacevoli di vulnerabilità e nudità.

"Bentornato," disse dopo che il familiare beep gli disse che Jarvis era di nuovo online.

"Grazie, Signor Stark," arrivò l'educata risposta, e Tony sentì il suo mondo tornare normale di nuovo.

Solo perché le sue fondamenta venissero scosse quando Jarvis parlò di nuovo un istante dopo. "La devo informare che il Signor Laufeyson è uscito sul tetto durante il mio shut down."

Ma perché niente poteva mai essere semplice quando quell'infernale dio delle malefatte era coinvolto, si chiese mentre correva su per le scale senza prendere l'ascensore.

_  
Stava li immobile nello spazio, godendosi il vento contro la pelle e il gusto illecito di libertà che inspirava con l'aria fresca. La realtà sembrava un lontano ricordo - per lui, c'era solo lì e adesso. E in quel lì e adesso, c'era solo lui, il cielo, l'orizzonte infinito, e la brezza che gli scompigliava i capelli. Il momento era così perfetto, e c'era solo una cosa che potesse rovinarlo…  
"Che diavolo pensi di fare?" arrivò una voce rabbiosa dietro di lui, accompagnata da rapidi passi che si fermarono un secondo dopo._

_Tony. Il suo fiato si fermò in gola, e i suoi pugni e le mascelle si strinsero fermamente mentre la realtà arrivò rovesciandosi su di lui come un secchio di acqua ghiacciata gettato sulla sua testa._

_Ovviamente era troppo bello per durare. Eppure, non pensava che Tony se ne sarebbe accorto così velocemente, sperava che quel momento durasse un po' più a lungo._

_Mordendosi il labbro, lentamente si girò per affrontare l'uomo che gli stava davanti a braccia conserte ed occhi socchiusi. Che non fosse felice di quello che il suo schiavo aveva fatto era un dato di fatto._

_"Torna dentro adesso!" ordinò gelidamente con un cenno secco della testa in direzione della porta aperta, la voce calma ma qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso che sobbolliva sottopelle. E Loki non aveva intenzione di sfidare quella cosa che sobbolliva e sperava di sfogarsi, perciò obbedì al comando e tornò all'interno, sperando che quel piccolo momento all'esterno fosse valso la rabbia di Tony. Reticenza e repulsione si contorcevano dentro di lui al pensiero di tornare nella sua prigione, ma era pienamente cosciente di non avere alcuna scelta._

_Tony lo seguì e con forza sbatté la porta dietro a loro, poi, girò attorno fermandosi davanti a Loki, l'aria attorno a lui sembrava crepitare di calore allo sguardo bruciante che diresse sul suo schiavo._

_"Dunque, ho messo Jarvis off-line per una manciata di minuti, e la prima cosa che fai è cogliere l'opportunità per aprire la porta e danzare fuori." Era un affermazione non una domanda, accompagnata da un dito accusatore puntato non lontano dal suo viso. Ed anche se c'era certamente rabbia nella voce, sembrava essere stata sopraffatta dalla… delusione._

_E questo lo punse come un ago affilato._

_Perché era stato una delusione tutta la sua vita. Per non aver mostrato grande attitudine per la battaglia. Per aver mostrato il contrario per la magia. Per non essere stato un incarnazione di tutti i valori marziali così grandemente apprezzati ad Asgard. Per non essere stato come Thor._

_Ed anche qui, continuava ad essere una delusione. Deglutì, desiderando che la spiacevole sensazione se ne andasse._

_"Pensavo che Jarvis ti avesse già perfettamente reso chiaro che non si suppone tu apra alcuna porta o finestra qui attorno, o mi sbaglio?" Continuò Tony e poi fece una pausa significativa, ovviamente aspettandosi una risposta._

_"No. Jarvis mi ha informato della cosa." Rispose calmo, sapendo che non c'era scopo nel cercare di negare il fatto. Tony aveva programmato Jarvis di persona, dopo tutto._

_"Bene, allora. Hai qualcosa da dire in tua difesa, riguardo il motivo per cui hai pensato sarebbe stata una buona idea pisciare su quella regola?"_

_E cosa si supponeva rispondesse a ciò? Io volevo - avevo bisogno - di uscire? Di uscire per un poco? Sembrava così bisognoso, così patetico. Così debole. Non voleva sembrare debole, perciò scosse semplicemente la testa, un semplice 'no' tutto quello che usciva dalla sua bocca, ed avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze, quali che fossero. Sussultò dentro di se, cercando di avere conforto nella nozione che almeno Tony non lo avrebbe ferito fisicamente._

_Tony lo scrutò per qualche momento, come se si aspettasse un'altra risposta, o che Loki aggiungesse qualcosa. Ma visto che il silenzio era opprimente, l'uomo lentamente annuì.  
"Va bene amico," disse in modo severo. "Considerati agli arresti domiciliari nella tua stanza per la prossima settimana."  
_

Tony sospirò mentre sprofondava nel divano, la tensione che leggermente si scaricò dal suo corpo mentre forzatamente si passava le mani sul viso più volte. Quel dio sarebbe stato la sua fine. Se l'alcool non lo finiva prima. Davvero.

Appena lui pensava che un problema fosse risolto e tutto si stesse calmando, arrivava un'altra cosa che scuoteva lo status quo. E per dire la verità era stato davvero spaventato dalla vista di Loki in piedi all'esterno. Il dio che un giorno aveva cercato di soggiogare il pianeta, che aveva distrutto una sostanziale parte della città che si stendeva sotto a lui, adesso stava li libero e senza vincoli, il mondo repentinamente non protetto da qualsiasi ambizioni stessero ancora sobbollendo sotto quell'aspetto calmo e moderato.

E se Loki si supponeva essere privo di magia e impotente; non aveva influito molto nel diminuire il suo shock alla vista. Il suo cervello si aspettava che il dio agitasse un po' di quella magia che non si supponeva avesse, trasformandosi in un uccello e volando via lontano davanti agli occhi di Tony, i bracciali costrittori impotenti. E Tony sarebbe stato il responsabile di aver liberato un ex conquistatore di mondi, con intenzioni su cui poteva solo fare ipotesi.

Allungò la testa contro al cuscino del divano dietro a lui sospirando profondamente. Solo alcuni minuti senza sorveglianza, ed era quello che era bastato. Come un missile in cerca di opportunità, Loki aveva colpito alla prima chance che gli si era presentata. Così, come se avesse avuto uno speciale sesto senso, per capire quando era il momento giusto.

Di certo Loki non aveva più i suoi poteri, ma non lo aveva fermato dal far prendere a Tony un vero spavento, per non dire della spiacevole sensazione di dejà vu, dell'incontro in cima alla sua torre, terminato con lui che aveva fatto un volo rischiando la morte.

E più di tutto, ricordava la promessa fatta a Thor - di essere certo che Loki fosse al sicuro. Cosa sarebbe successo se il dio in qualche modo fosse riuscito a scappare? Cosa avrebbe detto a Thor? Oh si, ho abbassato la sorveglianza per un poco, mi dispiace.

Beh, almeno Loki era rinchiuso nella sua stanza per ora. Tuttavia, Tony doveva essere certo che non ci sarebbero stati ulteriori incidenti di questo tipo. 

E inoltre, voleva una risposta chiara dal dio.


	47. Capitolo 47

_  
Il primo giorno, sedette sul letto, osservando una sottile crepa nel soffitto. Ovviamente, passare una settimana rinchiuso non era in alcun modo una grave punizione, ma dopo essere stato recentemente all'aperto per la prima volta in tanto tempo, la prigionia pesava grandemente sulle sue spalle allo stesso modo. Serviva come un altro crudele promemoria della sua situazione senza scampo, delle cose che non poteva avere, della sentenza che non aveva altra scelta che scontare per il resto della vita._

_Non c'era nulla lì, nulla per lui da fare. Non c'erano libri o altro per tenere la sua mente ed il suo corpo occupati. C'era solo un orologio sul muro, le sue lancette si muovevano lentamente ma senza pausa._

_Conosceva il modo in cui gli uomini contavano il tempo, e sembrava che vi dessero un grande significato, spezzandolo in parti sempre più piccole. Erano così esatti, i mortali, misurando il tempo in minuscoli pezzettini in tal modo. Tony indossava anche uno di questi dispositivi che dicevano il tempo al suo polso, un oggetto che apparentemente valeva una fortuna su Midgard._

_Non erano così comuni ad Asgard. Mezzogiorno, fra un'ora, nel pomeriggio - questo era solitamente sufficientemente specifico per buona parte degli intenti e degli scopi. Non come qui dove ogni attimo del tempo poteva essere assegnato con la sua serie di numeri, dandogli una chiara e definita identità. Non sapeva perché tutto ciò dovesse essere così importante, e sembrava quasi una farsa per qualcuno come lui che era condannato a spendere forse millenni in schiavitù._

_La prima sera pensò al suo tempo speso nelle segrete. Era lieto di non avere avuto un orologio laggiù, perché essere così cosciente del tempo rendeva il suo passare così agonizzantemente lento, difficile da affrontare._

_Quando arrivò la cena, portata dal robot servitore, la mangiò lentamente per mancanza di altro da fare. Prima di andare a letto, appese una maglietta sull'orologio così non doveva guardare le lancette muoversi con atroce lentezza._

_Il secondo giorno, sedette su una sedia alla finestra, guardando fuori nel vasto cielo blu che lo sovrastava._

_La seconda sera, evitò la finestra, non guardando fuori neppure una volta. Non poteva sopportare di vedere il cielo esterno ancora mentre era rinchiuso lì._

_Il terzo giorno non si preoccupò di lasciare il letto, ma restò a giacere li fino a che la sera ritornò e si addormentò di nuovo._

_Il quarto giorno, fantasticò che la porta si aprisse e Tony stesse in piedi nella cornice. Che gli parlasse, declamando i suoi soliti lunghi sproloqui. A questo punto, anche quelli sarebbero una stati interruzione benvenuta al silenzio ed alla monotonia._

_Quando la porta finalmente si aprì, fu dispiaciuto che fosse solo il robot che gli consegnava il pasto. La solitudine lo stava mangiando; almeno nelle segrete c'erano guardie a cui lanciare l'amo, altri prigionieri a cui gridare fra le sbarre, anche i visitatori occasionali che passavano accanto alla sua cella, e si trovava a sentire la mancanza di qualcuno a cui parlare. Non era mai stato rinchiuso da solo in quel modo per giorni. Anche nella sua cella allo SHIELD c'erano state guardie poste ad osservarlo, agenti ad interrogarlo, il Direttore Fury che veniva a minacciarlo. Allora desiderava la solitudine, non la compagnia._

_Osservò ancora una volta la porta._

_Rimase chiusa._

_La quarta sera, la voce di Jarvis inaspettatamente risuonò._

_Il signor Stark vorrebbe che lo raggiungesse a cena," Disse piacevole ed educato come sempre mentre la serratura della porta si apriva.  
_

Beh, forse stavolta, avrebbe avuto una risposta migliore dal dio riguardo quello che faceva realmente la fuori sul tetto. O avrebbe almeno tentato. O sperato. Non importava.

Forse Loki avrebbe mentito. Forse inventato qualcosa. Forse non avrebbe detto nulla. Ma non c'era scopo nello speculare. Doveva occuparsi della risposta, o anche della sua mancanza, quando vi fosse arrivato.

Giocherellò con la forchetta in mano mentre aspettava che Loki lo raggiungesse a tavola. Doveva ammetterlo, la sua coscienza aveva iniziato a sentirsi colpevole di aver tenuto il dio rinchiuso per tanti giorni.

Si, Loki sapeva bene che si supponeva non aprisse nessuna porta, ma … cosa avrebbe fatto Tony nella sua situazione se l'opportunità si fosse presentata?

Si, esattamente.

_  
Mangiarono in silenzio. Si chiese se Tony fosse ancora arrabbiato, sebbene non sembrasse davvero esserlo, e se fosse stato rimandato nella sua camera per i rimanenti tre giorni, dopo la fine del pranzo._

_"Allora, cosa stavi realmente facendo la fuori sul tetto?" Chiese improvvisamente Tony senza alcun preambolo mentre piantava la forchetta in una polpetta. "Perché sei uscito la fuori? Come sei riuscito a sapere che la porta si sarebbe aperta?"_

_Beh, temeva non vi fosse modo che potesse evadere quelle domande._

_"Ho potuto aprire una finestra per la prima volta da quando sono arrivato qui. Perciò ho assunto potesse essere lo stesso per la porta." Disse rispondendo per prima all'ultima domanda. Poi tornando a giocherellare con il suo cibo nel piatto._

_"Va bene. Ed esattamente cosa stavi cercando di fare la fuori?" Tony ripeté la sua domanda, non soddisfatto dalla mezza evasione di Loki._

_Restò in silenzio per un poco prima di rispondere. Mentre era riluttante ad ammettere qualsiasi debolezza davanti a Tony, non poteva ignorare una sua domanda diretta._

_"Io volevo … solo uscire fuori." Disse infine semplicemente alla forchetta nella sua mano, senza incontrare gli occhi di Tony, pentendosi immediatamente delle parole appena avevano lasciato la sua bocca. Suonavano così pietose, così deboli, così disperate. E anche peggio, quasi imploranti. Odiava se stesso perché suonava in quel modo. Non era lui, non avrebbe dovuto essere lui._

_Un silenzio seguì, e mentre continuava ad opprimerlo, lentamente alzò lo sguardo dal punto dove era fermo sul piano del tavolo. Tony aveva smesso di mangiare e stava osservando Loki con un lungo sguardo contemplativo, e non era certo di voler sapere che cosa l'uomo pensi in quel momento._

_"Tu… volevi uscire," ripeté Tony, come se non fosse certo di aver sentito correttamente la prima volta. "Tutto qui?"_

_"Si." Ammise, cercando di non sembrare troppo patetico, sperando che la sessione di domande fosse finita con quello._

_"Capisco." Disse Tony, ancora con quello sguardo contemplativo sul viso._

_Non ci furono altre domante, e terminarono il loro pasto in silenzio, Loki ancora domandandosi se Tony fosse arrabbiato con lui._

_Sebbene almeno non fosse stato rimandato di nuovo nella sua stanza alla fine del pasto.  
_

Una spiegazione così semplice, e ancora non data fino ad ora. Così semplice che da principio, era stato tentato di prenderla di riflesso come una bugia, come una copertura per qualcosa di più subdolo e degno di un dio delle menzogne e degli inganni. Ma infine, più vi pensava, meno sembrava una possibile interpretazione.

Ovviamente, Loki non poteva sapere che Jarvis era stato messo temporaneamente offline. Se il suo aprire una finestra coincideva con quei pochi minuti di non-sorveglianza, la teoria delle probabilità dettava che probabilmente era solo un tentativo in una lunga linea di tentativi che aveva continuato ad effettuare, a dispetto che le sue speranze fossero vanificate dalla stessa risposta di Jarvis ogni volta. Un rapido controllo con Jarvis lo confermò; questo incidente era lontanamente la prima volta che Loki aveva cercato di aprire una finestra, sebbene non vi fosse mai ovviamente riuscito finora. 

E dovette ammettere, che se Loki avesse costruito una facciata a cena, era davvero una facciata dannatamente buona.

Per non parlare del fatto che Loki non era andato realmente verso la porta principale che portava fuori dalla torre, ma solo a quella che portava sul tetto.

Tony fischiettò uscendo dall'ascensore, sollevato per essere nuovamente a casa dopo aver partecipato ad un altro di quei tediosi consigli di amministrazione pieni di persone piene di se che amavano parlare anche se avevano ben poco da dire. Il tipo di incontri che solitamente riusciva ad evitare perché Pepper avrebbe trovato modo di coprire la sua assenza in un modo o nell'altro, ma a cui adesso non aveva altra scelta che partecipare anche se sporadicamente.

Lanciando la giacca di lato, procedette ad allentare la cravatta, poi si fermò sui suoi passi mentre passando davanti ad una porta aperta vide Loki seduto sul davanzale della finestra ad arco come un ombra silenziosa. Il dio era scompostamente appoggiato in un angolo, una gamba su ed un braccio allungato oltre il ginocchio, la testa poggiata contro l'angolo della sottile parete bianca, gli occhi bloccati sul cielo di fuori. Non che vi fosse nulla di particolarmente strano nella vista, ma quello che lo fece fermare fu che il dio si trovava esattamente nello stesso posto in cui lo aveva lasciato quando era uscito per andare ad ascoltare un mucchio di persone in abiti eleganti che gli dicevano come avrebbe dovuto gestire la sua azienda, più di quattro ore prima.

E fu colpito da quanto poco Loki assomigliasse al pazzo maniaco che aveva cercato di conquistare il pianeta in quello che sembra un tempo ormai remoto, anche se erano passati solo mesi. Invece, sembrava solo stanco e scoraggiato, come uno di quei tristi animali dello zoo messi in gabbie troppo piccole, ridotti a non fare altro che camminare lungo il bordo in infiniti cerchi, avanti e indietro. Sebbene Loki non camminasse, stava solo seduto li, senza parole ed emozioni, guardando desideroso fuori dalla finestra.

Tony restò li per qualche attimo e si girò sui tacchi, scendendo in officina. C'era qualcosa che doveva finire laggiù.

E prima era meglio sarebbe stato.


	48. Capitolo 48

_  
Il cielo quel giorno era anche più blu del giorno prima, sebbene ci fossero meno nuvole ma più grandi stavolta. In lontananza, quattro puntini scuri, uccelli di qualche tipo, si muovevano in perfetto sincrono contro il vasto azzurro, liberi e senza alcun vincolo._

_E lui sedeva lì, dove non poteva fare altro che invidiare quei piccoli puntini, non importava quanto piccoli ed insignificanti essi potessero essere, mentre decollavano verso l'orizzonte._

_Improvvisamente, il suono di passi che arrivavano, e Loki non aveva bisogno di girare la testa per sapere a chi appartenessero. Ma lo fece ugualmente, gli occhi seguirono l'uomo che si fermò in un punto alla sinistra di Loki. E desiderava con fervore che Tony se ne andasse, perché la sua vista era solo un altro promemoria della situazione difficile, indesiderabile ma non modificabile di Loki._

_"Ehilà, che cosa fai, Bambi?" chiese Tony con noncuranza, sebbene fosse ovvio che Loki non stava facendo nulla. Imperterrito, l'uomo fece un altro passo avvicinandosi, posando un braccio sul muro mentre fingeva di controllare con curiosità la vista che la finestra offriva, come se fosse qualcosa di nuovo ed eccitante che stava guardando per la prima volta._

_"Una bella vista della città, vero?" Arrivò il commento superfluo, e Loki poté sentire una punta di irritazione che respinse indietro. Era una delle ultime cose che avrebbe voluto sentire in quel momento, essendo evidentemente impossibilitato ad uscire, essendo bloccato lì perché non c'era modo per cui Tony volesse mai correre il rischio di lasciargli mettere anche un solo piede nella città che una volta aveva cercato di conquistare. Specialmente non dopo la sua piccola fuga non autorizzata sul tetto._

_"Lo è." Rispose cercando di non mostrare emozioni, come se stessero semplicemente parlando del tempo o di un quadro insignificante o di qualcosa di eguale minima importanza._

_"Ah-ha." Tony replicò distrattamente, sembrando occupato ad osservare a qualcosa di indistinto in lontananza che richiedeva la sua completa concentrazione. Poi l'uomo si sollevò e lasciò il suo sguardo tornare su Loki, studiando intentamente il suo viso._

_"Che ne diresti di avere la possibilità di guardarlo da fuori?"_

_La domanda era tanto inaspettata quanto sconcertante, e lui guardò Tony confuso, cercando risolutamente di nascondere la disperata, impossibile traccia di speranza che improvvisamente sgorgò nel suo petto. Perché di certo non c'era modo che Tony lo lasciasse uscire, non dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. No, non poteva essere…_

_Come se potesse leggere l'espressione sbalordita sul viso di Loki, Tony fece spallucce in modo noncurante. "Ho pensato che un cambio di scenario ti possa giovare. Sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno." Disse come fosse la più naturale cosa del mondo._

_Immediatamente, il suo radar per la percezione del pericolo si accese, avvisandolo che ci doveva essere qualcosa che non andava, c'era qualcosa che mancava, qualcosa che Tony non gli aveva ancora detto._

_"E cosa… è dovuto da parte mia in cambio di questo favore?" La cauta domanda scivolò dalle sue labbra a dispetto del fatto che sapeva che non era suo diritto chiedere nulla di tutto ciò. Ma doveva trovare il pezzo mancante del rompicapo, perché non poteva certamente essere così semplice, non aveva senso…  
"Solo una cosa - comportati bene la fuori. Oppure ti troverai permanentemente rinchiuso per il futuro." Senza aspettare una risposta da Loki, Tony infilò la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un oggetto metallico, lanciandolo a Loki che lo prese più per riflesso automatico che altro._

_Sembrava un braccialetto, fatto di acciaio lucido, con una chiusura alle estremità per chiuderlo. Lo girò attorno in mano, il metallo liscio quasi come seta contro il suo palmo, poi guardò su verso Tony, le sopracciglia sollevate per la confusione._

_"L'ho appena finito di costruire." Disse Tony riprendendolo dalla mano di Loki, tenendolo nella luce come un tesoro prezioso e non un semplice cerchio di acciaio. "Questo oggetto ha un localizzatore all'interno che controllerà la tua posizione e mi dirà esattamente dove il tuo culo Asgardiano si trova in ogni momento."_

_Estrasse un altro dispositivo dalla tasca, stavolta uno che Loki riconosceva come uno dei telefoni cellulari così comuni fra gli umani. L'uomo toccò la sua superficie con un dito. "Devo solo guardare questo schermo per sapere esattamente dove sei." Fece un gesto con la mano verso le piccole catene attorno ai polsi di Loki. "Funziona più o meno come gli splendenti gioielli traccianti che indossi già, la sola differenza è che questo è basato sulla tecnologia, non sulla fantastica magia."_

_Con ciò, Tony gli tese il braccialetto e Loki lo prese di nuovo fra le mani, lasciando che le sue dita scorressero sulla superficie mentre lo studiava attentamente, cercando di capire se ci fosse qualcosa di più di quanto Tony stesse facendo capire. Poteva sentire la magia ronzare nei suoi bracciali quando si sforzava di farlo, ma l'oggetto di Tony sembrava morto e passivo come qualsiasi semplice pezzo di metallo sarebbe. Non avrebbero dovuto esservi effetti collaterali nell'indossarlo suppose._

_"Non ti lascierò uscire da casa senza di questo, amico," Disse Tony, avendo ovviamente notato l'esame apprensivo di Loki del braccialetto. "perciò ti suggerisco di indossarlo."_

_Senza una parola, Loki chiuse il braccialetto attorno al suo polso, la piccola fibbia intelligentemente scattò al suo posto lasciando il liscio cerchio attorno al suo polso, il punto di chiusura invisibile. Sperò che Tony avesse un modo di aprire questo oggetto, perché la chiusura non si muoveva quando provò a tirare gentilmente il punto dove si trovava testandone la forza. Avere un'altra costrizione su di se come quella era un richiamo alle catene poste su un animale per evitare che fuggisse, ma che cos'era un'altra catena, visto che ne indossava già due attorno ai polsi?_

_E poteva almeno apprezzare il fatto che fosse un bracciale e non un collare._

_"Non puoi aprirlo," Disse Tony interrompendo i suoi pensieri. "Serve uno speciale attrezzo per farlo e non te lo darò, sappilo."_

_Rendendosi conto che stava ancora cercando di riaprire l'oggetto, Loki si fermò di colpo, rimettendo le mani nel suo grembo e cercando di abituarsi alla sensazione del peso ulteriore sul suo polso._

_Tony gli fece un cenno di richiamo. "Avanti, allora, Bambi, andiamo." Camminò fuori dalla porta senza girarsi a guardare se Loki stesse seguendolo, e Loki lo seguì immediatamente, il cuore che gli batteva nel petto ed il corpo che si sentiva insolitamente leggero, come se stesse galleggiando._

_Scesero in ascensore senza dire una parola, anche se ogni tentativo di conversazione sarebbe stato vanificato quasi totalmente dalla musica ad alto volume che usciva dagli altoparlanti._

_Al guardaroba vicino alla porta, Tony si fermò, prendendo un cappello nero da un attaccapanni, poi tramestò all'interno di alcuni cassetti li vicino. Trovato quello che cercava, chiuse il cassetto con il ginocchio mentre si drizzava con un paio di occhiali scuri nella mano mettendo senza cerimonie entrambe le cose nelle mani di Loki._

_"Mettiti questi," ordinò mentre prendeva qualcosa di simile per se stesso, spingendo un paio di occhiali scuri sul setto nasale e indossando un cappello con lettere e numeri ricamati che non significavano nulla per Loki._

_"Non possiamo permettere che qualcuno ti riconosca la fuori. Anche se sono certo che le persone erano più impegnate a fissare le tue corna che il tuo viso durante la tua ultima visita, e nessuno si aspetta di vederti vagare ancora per New York dopo essere stato riportato ad Asgard in catene, non voglio correre rischi."  
Diede un colpetto con le dita agli occhiali che nascondevano alla vista i suoi occhi. "Saresti sorpreso di scoprire quanto siano efficaci questi a respingere l'attenzione. Sono piuttosto comodi quando sei un miliardario supereroe che vuol fare una passeggiata in incognito attorno all'isolato."_

_Anche se avrebbe preferito non dover guardare il mondo attraverso una barriera di vetro oscuro, ora che era abbastanza sorprendentemente lasciato uscire, non guardò in bocca al cavallo donatogli, perciò non disse nulla, si mise solo gli occhiali. Il mondo assunse un tono più soffuso, ma non era brutto come si aspettava._

_"Va bene, Reindeer Games, lista delle istruzioni finali - stammi vicino sempre, non allontanarti dalla mia vista, e non fare nulla di stupido, volgare o lascivo. Comprì? Comprende? Verstanden?"_

_Loki lo guardò con le sopracciglia corrugate._

_"Capito?" chiarificò Tony._

_Loki annuì. "Mi adeguerò alle tue restrizioni." Disse cercando di non sembrare così ridicolmente ansioso come si sentiva, ma ben conscio di fallire quando sentì la propria voce._

_"Va bene, allora. Meglio che tu non mi faccia pentire di questo, o te ne pentirai allo stesso modo." Disse Tony in modo molto serio prima di aprire la porta sul glorioso mondo esterno, uscendo, Loki dietro di lui._

_E fu come se tutti i suoi sensi si fossero immediatamente e magicamente acuiti, rendendolo intensamente conscio di ogni cosa attorno a se. Come se avesse vissuto in una scatola fino ad allora, con colori sbiaditi e suoni ovattati, solo per essere finalmente lasciato uscire nel mondo reale con le sue genuine, non attenuate percezioni._

_La ghiaia scricchiolava sommessamente sotto ai suoi piedi e inspirò profondamente mentre un refolo di aria fredda gli accarezzava il viso, meraviglioso come l'acqua fredda per un uomo che stava morendo di sete. La pletora di suoni attorno a lui era quasi travolgente - stridore di traffico, vociare di persone, un cane che abbaiava - ma un così benvenuto cambiamento rispetto al pressante silenzio che aveva costituito buona parte del suo soggiorno nelle segrete e allo stesso modo nella torre di Tony.  
Era incredibile quanto rivitalizzante fosse il semplice essere all'aperto di nuovo, non costretto da muri che lo opprimevano. Come se stesse realmente vivendo invece che semplicemente esistere. Anche se la sua libertà temporanea era solo un illusione, era il meglio che potesse sperare, e prendeva quel che gli veniva offerto._

_C'era una strana, non identificata sensazione che si muoveva dentro di lui mentre seguiva Tony lungo la strada, assorbendo, respirando, quello che lo circondava. Ma non era certo di poterla identificare, perciò la ignorò._

_Il parco era modesto per gli standard di Asgard, ovviamente, ma non importava. Era bello e riposante insieme. A casa aveva cercato spesso conforto e privacy nella natura, dove poteva far pratica della sua magia indisturbato, lontano dai soliti sguardi di disapprovazione e critica. Sebbene le cose fossero ovviamente ben lontane da come fossero un tempo, il suo umore era migliore di quanto fosse mai stato dal giorno in cui era stato così brutalmente sbattuto a terra da quella bestia verde e da tutto ciò che ne era conseguito._

_La sola cosa che rovinava il momento era il chiacchierio infinito dell'uomo che passeggiava accanto a lui, blaterando come se la sua vita dipendesse dall'assenza di silenzio. Ma era di minima importanza, visto che poteva godere di questi attimi libero dalla sua solita prigione, Tony poteva parlare per quanto voleva, per quello che gli importava._

_Le parole erano a malapena registrate ad ogni modo, e la sua mente occupata altrove. Sul cielo, il vento, gli alberi, il terreno sotto ai suoi piedi. Tutte cose che una volta dava per scontate, non rendendosi conto di quanto li avrebbe apprezzati alla fine. La strana sensazione di prima stava ancora oscillando da qualche parte nel suo profondo, e non era del tutto sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto farne. Non era qualcosa che immediatamente riconosceva o a cui si poteva relazionare._

_Tony non era disturbato dal silenzio che incontravano i suoi lunghi monologhi, comunque. Continuava a parlare dei suoi progetti e di noiosi consigli di amministrazione, di ragazze con cui era uscito e di cibo che si poteva apparentemente acquistare in un posto chiamato "Buns and Burgers". Parlava di partecipare ad un concerto con qualcosa che si chiamava "Whitesnake" e della volta in cui aveva incontrato una coppia che faceva cose sconce in un angolo li alla loro sinistra. Loki non pensava di aver mai incontrato qualcuno che amasse il suono della sua voce quanto Tony. Anche Thor era più modesto al riguardo e almeno a volte sapeva come e quando stare in silenzio._

_Non fu fino a che il sole iniziò a tramontare, dipingendo l'orizzonte con una serie di strisce di rosso e arancione e rosa, che Tony disse che era ora di tornare a casa._

_E non era fino a quel momento che Loki si rese conto di che cosa fosse quella strana sensazione che si era mossa dentro a lui durante l'intera passeggiata. Ma forse non era strano gli fosse servito tanto tempo a riconoscerla, perché non aveva sentito realmente gratitudine per qualcosa da un lunghissimo tempo.  
_


	49. Capitolo 49

_  
Girò la camicia sulla tavola attorno, appiattendola con la mano prima di premere il ferro bollente contro il tessuto. Questa era la prima volta dal suo spaventoso fallimento in cui aveva provocato un foro in una delle magliette di Tony che stirava nuovamente, ma aveva ormai capito come fare. Non era un compito difficile in alcun caso, serviva solo un po' di pratica._

_I suoi pensieri stavano volando all'ultima volta in cui era stato lì con il ferro in una stretta rigida, cercando di tirar fuori il meglio dalla situazione in cui si era trovato, e finendo per rovinare il primo abito su cui aveva messo le mani. Sussultò al ricordo doloroso, ma almeno non doveva temere alcuna terribile ripercussione adesso nel caso dovesse commettere lo stesso errore dell'ultima volta. Cosa che non aveva intenzione di fare._

_Sarebbe stata una menzogna evidente dire che gli piaceva quel lavoro, ma era un cambiamento dal monotono lavoro di riordinamento dei documenti, almeno, ed era lieto di poter fare qualcosa di diverso per un poco. Cercare di andare a dormire senza avere infinite righe di testo nero su carta bianca che danzavano davanti alle sue palpebre esposte davanti alla sua vista interiore doveva sicuramente contare come un miglioramento._

_Mentre stava li, aggiustando e riaggiustando gli abiti sulla tavola da stiro, doveva ammettere, per quanto strano suonasse alle sue orecchie, che era davvero di buon umore. O almeno vi era vicino quanto gli fosse possibile, date le circostanze._

_Tuttavia, la ragione non era la bene arrivata modifica ai suoi compiti, ma qualcosa di diverso._

_Era il fatto che solo ieri, Tony gli aveva permesso realmente di uscire._

_E per la prima volta da quando era arrivato lì, aveva qualcosa a cui guardare. Qualcosa che illuminava la sua giornata, qualcosa che gli portava almeno una minuscola fetta di felicità. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che qualcosa di simile lo aspettasse lì; alla meglio, aveva pensato di poter riuscire ad imparare a sopravvivere alla sua situazione, sapendo che sarebbe stata almeno preferibile alla non-modificabile condizione di essere morto. E la sola cosa che lo faceva andare avanti era stato l'aggrapparsi alla sottile, futile speranza che le cose sarebbero in qualche modo cambiate in meglio in un lontano futuro, pur sapendo che quel giorno sarebbe rimasto solo un disperato desiderio._

_E si rendeva conto che ciò era quello che faceva tutta la differenza. Non che non potesse apprezzare la mancanza di botte e di frustate e simili punizioni dal suo arrivo in questi luoghi, ma un assenza di cose brutte non era lo stesso della presenza di qualcosa di buono._

_Perché l'assenza di cose brutte poteva offrire un senso di sollievo, ma la presenza di qualcosa di buono poteva portare avanti la genuina volontà di arrivare al giorno dopo, sapendo che c'era qualcosa per cui valeva la pena farlo che ci attendeva dietro l'angolo. Un minuscolo raggio di sole, un lieve luccichio. Forse non molto, ma comunque abbastanza da mutare la sua situazione da tetra e cupa a qualcosa che conteneva una agognata scintilla di vita._

_Anche se la sua corrente sistemazione e situazione sarebbe stata considerata lussuosa comparata a quello con cui il resto degli schiavi su Asgard dovevano convivere, qualcosa che solo i più viziati tra gli schiavi di piacere potevano sognare, era comunque una prigione. Nulla lo poteva cambiare. Una gabbia dorata era comunque una gabbia, ma anche un uccello con le ali tarpate poteva apprezzare il permesso di lasciare la sua soffocante prigione._

_Prima di tutto questo, poter uscire fuori sarebbe stata una sciocchezza data per scontata, ma ora era divenuta un bramato lusso che temeva non avrebbe mai più avuto. E il solo star fuori all'aperto, temporaneamente rilasciato dalla sua prigione, era stato così inebriante, non molto diverso dal sentire nuovamente il fluire della magia attraverso il suo corpo ancora una volta. Per la prima volta da tanto tempo, era stato in grado di camminare liberamente senza costrizioni, e anche se il piccolo congegno localizzatore di Tony era rimasto attorno al suo polso e l'uomo non era mai stato lontano da lui, era quasi come essere di nuovo libero._

_Si, anche se era bloccato in un regno alieno, in un mondo lontanissimo dal suo, abitato da strane ed aliene persone, era comunque un senso di gloriosa libertà, per quanto minuscola._

_Ed ora, era come se il sole all'esterno brillasse un po' di più di prima, a dispetto delle pile di nuvole grigie che si accumulavano attorno ad esso. Come se il suo corpo non fosse più oppresso dal precedente invisibile ma enorme peso che era rimasto così a lungo sulle sue spalle._

_Lo confondeva ancora il perché Tony avesse voluto lasciarlo uscire in quel modo dopo che aveva volontariamente disobbedito ai suoi ordini, invece che all'opposto prendere delle misure per assicurarsi che il suo schiavo fosse rinchiuso in modo sicuro per prevenire ulteriori incidenti, forse anche usando delle catene, per rassicurarsi non vi fossero repliche. Con il senno di poi, poteva ammettere che era stato uno stupido, sconsiderato capriccio, sgattaiolare sul tetto in quel modo semplicemente perché se ne era presentata l'opportunità. Ma la tentazione era stata troppo forte, perché per quello che sapeva, sarebbe potuta essere la sua sola possibilità. E se non l'avesse colta senza dubbio avrebbe finito per pentirsene._

_Ancora una delle molte cose di Tony che non avevano alcun senso, indipendentemente da come girasse gli avvenimenti recenti nella sua testa. Gli schiavi non venivano ricompensati per la disobbedienza, venivano puniti._

_Ma ancora, suppose avrebbe avuto molti anni davanti a se per cercare di capire quale fosse la logica che guidava le azioni di Tony. Data l'ovvia intelligenza dell'uomo, non c'era certamente nulla di sbagliato in quel senso, almeno. Ci dovevano essere altre cose in gioco, per quanto fosse difficile percepirle da dove si trovava._

_Beh, avrebbe avuto tempo per riuscire a comprendere, supponeva. Tempo che sarebbe stato evidentemente non così insopportabile ed intollerabile rispetto a quanto una volta fosse stato certo._

_Sollevò la camicia priva di pieghe dalla tavola, piegandola meglio che poteva, poi prese la successiva della pila._

_Quando si girò di nuovo, colse uno scorcio della finestra dietro di se, e la vista era stranamente confortante, un rassicurante promemoria che non era tutto cupo e senza colore; c'era qualcosa realmente a cui poteva guardare. Vedere il cielo là fuori non era più deprimente ne lo riempiva di disperazione, ma offriva una piccola scheggia di speranza._

_Una speranza che se si fosse comportato come ci si aspettava e non avesse dato alcun problema, Tony lo avrebbe lasciato uscire di nuovo molto presto._

_Lo sferragliare di forchette e coltelli sui piatti della cena occasionalmente intervallati dai soffici gargarismi della macchina che preparava il caffè di Tony, l'onnipresente liquido marrone che l'uomo beveva quasi ad ogni pasto, come se il suo corpo dipendesse da quella cosa per funzionare correttamente. Lo aveva fatto assaggiare a Loki una volta, ma il sapore era disgustoso ed amaro, e non riusciva a capire perché qualcuno volesse volontariamente bere un simile intruglio._

_Il profumo era comunque piuttosto buono._

_"Come va la stiratura?" chiese Tony dall'altro lato del tavolo mentre poco elegantemente si gettava sul cibo davanti a lui._

_Loki guardò in su. "E'… quasi fatto." Disse sperando che Tony non pensasse che stesse lavorando troppo lentamente._

_"Ah-ha. Qualche maglietta bruciata fino ad ora?" disse scherzosamente fra un boccone e l'altro, chiaramente non giudicando la cosa così grave, per quanto strano potesse essere._

_"No." Si sentiva ancora stupido per quel vecchio incidente di stiratura, e non aveva alcuna idea del motivo per cui Tony non ne avesse mai parlato quando era ovvio che sapeva della maglietta rovinata. Ma era contento della cosa, tuttavia; perché anche adesso non si sarebbe sentito a suo agio dovendo spiegare la cosa._

_"Presumo tu non abbia stirato molto ad Asgard, vero?" arrivò la domanda successiva. A Tony piaceva fare domande, quasi quanto gli piaceva parlare, e per quanto sconcertante fosse l'abitudine da principio, Loki vi si era quasi abituato ormai._

_Scosse la testa. "No. C'erano servitori che se ne occupavano." Ed anche schiavi ovviamente._

_Il suo sguardo volò sul cielo all'esterno, visibile attraverso la finestra a solo pochi metri di distanza da lui. La passeggiata nel parco di ieri aleggiava ancora, un ricordo piacevole mai lontano dalla sua mente. Anche adesso poteva ricordare vividamente l'aria fresca nei suoi polmoni ed il vento sul viso e il sole che riscaldava la pelle, cose che aveva desiderato per moltissimo tempo._

_"Peccato che non siate tecnologicamente più avanzati lassù nell'aliena terra Vichinga, o non avreste avuto bisogno di schiavi." Commentò Tony mentre faceva un gesto con la forchetta._

_Che fosse intenzionale o meno, poteva chiaramente sentire l'implicazione in tutto ciò. Per qualcuno come Tony, con una casa piena di robot e tecnologia, uno schiavo non era molto utile. E non amava le inevitabili conseguenze che potessero essere determinate da ciò, perché un tale scenario non poteva fare nulla per migliorare il suo soggiorno lì, ne le opportunità che lui avesse modo di vedere di nuovo il mondo esterno nel prossimo futuro._

_Mentre Tony continuava a parlare, gli occhi di Loki si fermarono sulla finestra. Non che realmente gli facesse piacere eseguire semplici lavori domestici o servire un mortale - o chiunque altro se per quello - ma c'era una cosa che gli piaceva ancor meno in questo momento, ed era la mancanza di opportunità per guadagnare sufficiente approvazione da Tony da essere lasciato uscire di nuovo dalla torre abbastanza presto. Sfortunatamente c'erano così poche cose a sua disposizione che lo potessero aiutare ad acquisire il favore dell'uomo, perciò era meglio se faceva buon uso di qualsiasi possibilità gli fosse data._

_La macchina borbottante sul bancone di cucina pigolò, segnalando che il caffè era pronto. Prima che Tony potesse muoversi, Loki si alzò e camminò fino al bancone, prendendo la tazza piena e mettendovi due pezzi di zucchero dalla ciotola accanto, come aveva visto fare all'uomo molte volte prima. Poi tornò al tavolo e mise la tazza davanti a Tony prima di sedersi._

_L'uomo sollevò un inquisitorio sopracciglio verso di lui._

_"Servizio di prima classe oggi, posso notare. Manca solo una formosa bionda assistente di volo per completare il quadro." Disse con voce dal tono leggermente assente, mentre osservava Loki con un particolare, persistente sguardo. Poi lentamente lasciò la mano afferrare la maniglia della tazza e dopo un attimo di silenzio prese un sorso._

_E Loki non era del tutto certo di come interpretare quella voce e quello sguardo, non riusciva a dire se fossero di approvazione o meno. Ma alla fine, decise per la prima. Ovviamente doveva essere la prima, qualsiasi altra cosa non avrebbe avuto senso._

_Certamente, aveva delle gravi difficoltà a leggere e capire Tony, ma non c'era alcuna possibile ragione per cui l'uomo non avrebbe dovuto approvare che il suo schiavo gli portasse da bere. Ad Asgard una cosa simile veniva con lo stato, e molti dei membri della nobiltà più alta tenevano schiavi accanto a se durante il pranzo solo per la necessità di avere qualcuno che riempisse le coppe vuote per loro._

_E mentre Tony continuava a sorseggiare il suo caffè con quel suo sguardo imperscrutabile, il pensiero ancora una volta si riaffacciò alla sua mente, doveva comportarsi per quanto possibile in linea con quanto Tony si potesse ragionevolmente aspettare da lui, per essere certo che fosse contento._

_L'uomo possedeva la chiave per uscire all'esterno dopo tutto.  
_


	50. Capitolo 50

_  
Un'altra colazione in linea con il solito; aveva da lungo tempo perso il conto di quante ce ne erano state da quando era arrivato lì. A dispetto di averne mangiate un numero incalcolabile ad Asgard, gli sembrava inesplicabilmente di averne consumate un numero molto maggiore nella torre di Tony che nei secoli precedenti._

_Il suo cucchiaio stava girando lentamente attorno nella ciotola davanti a lui, solo occasionalmente attraversando la distanza fino alla sua bocca, la sua mente occupata con altre cose. La voce di Tony risuonava come al solito, creando una familiare tappezzeria sonora. Ma non stava realmente ascoltando, perché i suoi occhi continuavano a volare verso la finestra e alla magnifica vista del cielo la fuori. E sinceramente sperava di non dover attendere troppo a lungo prima che Tony lo lasciasse uscire di nuovo._

_Distrattamente lasciò che le sue dita facessero girare il cucchiaio attorno, giocando con le piccole forme tonde che erano veloci a scivolare via quando il metallo tagliava sentieri contorti attraverso il latte. Una cosa era certa però; se l'uomo era di buon umore, in particolare se Loki ne fosse stato responsabile, le possibilità che decidesse di concedere quel favore al suo schiavo dovevano essere significantemente più grandi._

_L'avversione di dover provvedere ai capricci di un mortale strideva dentro di lui, ma la sensazione impallidiva contro la prospettiva di uscire dai confini della sua gabbia e dal costante promemoria della sua situazione inesorabile, perciò la teneva a bada._

_Apparentemente trovando che il pasto si fosse dilungato a sufficienza, Tony improvvisamente spinse indietro la sua sedia e si alzò, dando un occhiata alla ciotola mezza piena di Loki con un sopracciglio incurvato. "Ancora li eh?" chiese prima di prendere un ultimo sorso dalla sua tazza di caffè, mettendola poi sul tavolo. "Beh, se c'è qualcosa sarò in officina, a mettere a punto alcune cose per la mia nuova armatura."  
Con ciò se ne andò, ma dopo qualche passo sembrò ripensare alla sua decisione e si fermò sui suoi passi, girandosi verso Loki. "Oh a proposito, se dovessi trovare un documento intestato a Petersen Electrodrome, fammelo sapere," Disse. "Mi hanno promesso di mandare dei dati che voglio vedere prima di modificare il mio transmodulatore. Dovrebbe essere probabilmente nello scatolone dei documenti di oggi, perciò se lo trovi portamelo giù quanto prima, va bene?"_

_Loki annuì e qualche secondo dopo Tony si era avviato ad armeggiare con le sue invenzioni._

_Non ci volle molto prima che avesse finito i suoi Cheerios e ripulito dopo il pasto, gli occhi che non lasciavano la finestra più a lungo del necessario. Poi procedette verso il salotto per occuparsi dei documenti che lo aspettavano._

_Dopo circa mezz'ora o giù di li, trovò il documento richiesto nella pila di fogli. Lasciando una leggera curiosità prendere il sopravvento, passò il pollice lungo i fogli, ma i dati stampati su di essi non significavano molto per lui, perciò invece, si alzò dal pavimento e si diresse verso l'officina, il documento in mano._

_La porta era aperta quando vi arrivò, e sbirciò all'interno prima di entrare. Come si aspettava, Tony era li, stava armeggiando con qualcosa sul banco di lavoro contro il muro più lontano, la schiena girata verso la porta. Loki non poteva vedere molto di quello che l'uomo stesse facendo, ma c'erano sono mucchi di attrezzi ed equipaggiamento sparsi attorno a lui anche sul pavimento._

_Cautamente, entrò dentro, ricordandosi con un sussulto che non era entrato li dal… beh, dal giorno in cui così miseramente si era sciolto in lacrime davanti a Tony. Gli sembrava strano essere di nuovo laggiù; molte cose erano … cambiate da quella volta. Ovviamente, il ricordo della disperazione e della paura che lo dilaniavano quella volta era ancora vivido. Ma almeno era tutto quel che era, adesso - un ricordo, nulla di più._

_Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza. C'era un ozioso ma insistente ronzio che veniva emanato da una macchina poco lontana, perciò Tony non lo aveva sentito entrare, ancora completamente concentrato su qualsiasi cosa fosse davanti a lui sulla superficie metallica piatta._

_Per un paio di istanti, aspettò, ma Tony non si girava e Loki si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto richiamare l'attenzione di Tony. Il suo pollice giocherellava con un angolo del sottile pacchetto di carta nelle sue mani e si masticava esitante il labbro inferiore mentre decideva fra se. A dispetto del fatto di essere stato lì per tanto tempo, era la prima volta in cui si trovava in una situazione in cui doveva chiamare Tony. Fino ad ora era riuscito ad andare avanti senza farlo. Le poche volte in cui aveva dovuto dire qualcosa a Tony, l'attenzione dell'uomo era già diretta a lui e non aveva dovuto mai fare qualcosa per attirarla._

_Fino ad ora._

_Ovviamente, sapeva perfettamente che c'era un solo modo accettabile per uno schiavo per chiamare il proprio padrone e questo faceva agitare qualcosa di spiacevole dentro di lui, l'idea di esprimere di fatto l'ovvio ad alta voce._

_E davvero, non avrebbe dovuto fare alcuna differenza, perché non cambiava nulla; era semplicemente un accettazione delle circostanze che erano immodificabili e innegabili, perciò perché lo facesse ancora sentire in quel modo, come se la sua lingua fosse divenuta di piombo? Non era come se fosse la peggiore umiliazione che avesse dovuto soffrire da quando era arrivato lì. Ne la peggiore che aveva sofferto prima di arrivare lì._

_In fin dei conti, era solo una parola, non era forse vero? Una piccola, misera minuscola parola, eppure gli faceva accapponare la pelle come se la sua avversione richiedesse di manifestarsi fisicamente. Forse perché era l'ultima cosa che mancava per cementare l'indesiderabile verità, l'ammissione finale della realtà della sua vita da allora in avanti._

_Ma anche se Tony, per qualsivoglia ragione, non avesse mai insistito sulla cosa, il rispettoso appellativo gli avrebbe fatto piacere; era qualcosa di ovvio che andava senza essere detto. E di certo avrebbe fatto piacere all'uomo sentire quella parola detta dalla bocca del suo schiavo ora che non era forzato od obbligato, ma la offriva volontariamente._

_La sua mano strinse un po' di più i documenti mentre la riluttanza si arrampicava dentro di lui, crescendo più forte ogni secondo. Sicuro, doveva in qualche modo richiamare l'attenzione di Tony, ma non doveva essere per forza con le parole vero? Avrebbe potuto tossire o schiarirsi la gola, o anche fingere di sbattere inavvertitamente il suo piede contro uno dei pezzi di attrezzatura di metallo sul pavimento così che il rumore risultante avvertisse Tony della sua presenza._

_Ma nessuna alternativa sembrava buona - la prima sarebbe stata evidentemente irriguardosa e la seconda troppo ovvia, non avrebbe fatto impressione su Tony._

_Sussultò. Forse stava solo perdendo tempo nella speranza che Tony si girasse per sua volontà, notando la presenza di Loki prima che dovesse scegliere come affrontare la situazione, portando quindi la spiacevole decisione via dalle sue mani._

_E fu il momento in cui ricordò la vista del cielo dalla finestra a colazione e le promesse in essa contenute, e si rese conto che la sua decisione era già stata presa._

_Si, era un appellativo umiliante da mettersi in bocca, ma era solo una parola. Un prezzo molto basso da pagare, vero? Se fosse servito a mettere Tony di buon umore e a migliorare la sua disposizione verso di lui, allora forse il cielo avrebbe potuto essere suo ancora per un poco. E diciamoci la verità, questa era probabilmente una delle sue migliori opportunità in un lungo periodo per aiutarsi in quel senso. C'erano così poche altre possibilità per lui, essendo incapace per buona parte dei compiti che avrebbero potuto essere ragionevolmente assegnati ad uno schiavo, essendo la sua utilità risibilmente piccola._

_Ma quella cosa era qualcosa che poteva fare semplicemente, una delle poche azioni che poteva intraprendere che lo avrebbero messo nelle buone grazie di Tony ed avrebbero accresciuto le sue possibilità di uscire di nuovo._

_Era come forzare una noce attraverso la cruna di un ago, e il sapore era amaro in bocca, ma l'immagine del cielo che riempiva la sua vista interiore era come un balsamo emolliente che rendeva possibile sopraffare e sopportare la sua avversione._

_"Padrone?" disse, sperando che Tony lo sentisse al di sopra del rumore la prima volta così che non dovesse ripeterlo di nuovo._

_L'uomo al banco di lavoro si irrigidì come se il tempo si fosse bloccato improvvisamente._

_Poi, come se si fosse di nuovo rimesso in moto, una parte del corpo per volta, lentamente e a scatti si girò per guardare in faccia Loki, che deglutì. Lo sguardo sul viso dell'uomo non preannunciava nulla di buono._

_E sentì quel sin troppo familiare nodo allo stomaco, sapendo che qualcosa era sbagliato ma non avendo alcuna idea di cosa fosse, pur non avendo dubbi di esserne la causa._

_"Che diavolo era quello?" chiese Tony lanciando l'attrezzo che aveva in mano sul bancone, il suo sguardo incredulo trapassò Loki come aghi, almeno non sembrava arrabbiato, ma non era ovviamente neppure felice._

_Esitò, non del tutto sicuro di come affrontare la reazione inaspettata. Tony sembrava turbato, come se Loki avesse fatto qualcosa di molto sbagliato, e ancora una volta ci fu quell'ondata di confusione che si rovesciò su di lui._

_Non sapendo cosa fare, ma sentendo di dover recuperare la situazione in qualche modo, tenne i documenti davanti a se, come un offerta di pace. "Ho pensato avessi detto… che dovevo venire a darti questi quando li avessi trovati."_

_Tony si passò una mano sul viso. Gli lasciò una striscia sporca sulla guancia. "Non mi riferivo a quello." Dice facendo una brutta smorfia. "Parlavo della parola che hai appena detto." Una breve ma avvertibile pausa. "Solo… non chiamarmi così, okay?"_

_Il suo viso doveva mostrare il suo sbigottimento, perché Tony emise un profondo sospiro che uscì quasi come un gemito. "Vedi, non è un termine che utilizziamo per chiamare le persone qui." Fece una smorfia mentre i suoi occhi andavano al cielo. "Beh, se non conti delle persone che partecipano a certi tipi di giochi per adulti, ma non credo tu voglia parteciparvi. Il mio nome è Tony, è come le persone normali mi chiamano. O Anthony, in caso di emergenza. Tutto chiaro?"_

_Non lo era ma Loki annuì ugualmente, perché quella sarebbe stata l'opzione più sicura, sentendosi sgonfiare come un pallone all'ovvia disapprovazione di Tony._

_Quindi non era stata la cosa giusta da fare, a dispetto del fatto che tutto gli indicasse l'opposto. E ancora una volta era riuscito a contrariare Tony a causa della sua poca familiarità con gli usi e i costumi Midgardiani. Improvvisamente, il cielo blu sembrò scivolare via da lui, e disperatamente avrebbe voluto afferrarlo ma non aveva assolutamente idea di come fare ed era una delle cose più frustranti che avesse mai provato. Non poteva fare nulla altro che stare lì e guardarlo fluttuare lontano dalla sua portata, totalmente impotente nel fermarlo._

_Così, quando fu certo di non poter reggere la frustrazione e lo strano umore di più, Tony fece un passo avvicinandosi, allungando una mano per il documento che Loki si era dimenticato di stare ancora tenendo, il suo viso illuminato. "Oh, eccolo finalmente. Fantastico! Felice che tu lo abbia trovato, Bambi; mi servono davvero questi dati."_

_C'era anche la traccia di un sorriso mentre guarda verso Loki, come se l'incidente appena occorso fosse già magicamente dimenticato._

_E a quel punto, Loki si sentì lentamente rilassare. Il cielo improvvisamente non sembrava più così lontano, tornato di nuovo alla sua portata.  
_


	51. Capitolo 51

Guidare verso casa sulla sua Ferrari Maranello era solitamente un esperienza piacevole - un enorme numero di cavalli vapore sotto le sue dita, i Deep Purple a tutto volume dagli altoparlanti, e praticamente niente traffico per rallentarlo mentre correva lungo la strada. Anche l'intervista che aveva appena terminato era andata liscia, per quanto i reporter tendessero a irritarlo ultimamente. In effetti, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi splendidamente.

Eppure non era così, perché c'era un pensiero inquietante che continuava a intrufolarsi nella sua tranquillità.

Avrebbe dovuto essere un piccolo pensiero, perché era solo una piccola parola. Ma era anche una parola così importante. E non in un buon modo.

Era strano, davvero, come una breve espressione come quella potesse contenere così tante implicazioni e connotazioni e dio solo sa quello che permeava quelle tre semplici sillabe.

Solo ieri, Loki lo aveva chiamato padrone, e dannazione se ciò non lo rodeva ancora come uno sciame di moscerini assetati di sangue.

Non aiutava molto il fatto che ricordava di aver fatto un incosciente, sconsiderata affermazione tanto tempo prima, indicando a Loki di chiamarlo così. A dispetto di non riuscire più a ricordare il momento specifico, a quel punto, poteva dire con certezza che non era stato per nulla divertente. Solo privo di tatto e di gusto.

Ovviamente, non era di certo la prima volta che aveva fatto un commento privo di tatto e di gusto, ma il suo solito umorismo a sfondo sessuale ed il suo sarcastico puntualizzare sui difetti delle altre persone e sui loro errori per semplici ragioni di commedia impallidiva totalmente rispetto a questo livello di scorrettezza. E la parte peggiore era, che allora avrebbe senza dubbio trovato divertente che Loki lo avesse davvero chiamato così. Ma ora che il dio lo aveva finalmente fatto, non c'era la minima scintilla di umorismo in ciò, nulla che potesse anche farlo leggermente sorridere.

E chi lo avrebbe mai immaginato che Tony Stark trovasse un argomento inappropriato per scherzarvi sopra. Avrebbe creduto che potesse accadere una nevicata o almeno una pioggia di fango all'inferno prima che accadesse.

No, Loki che lo chiamava padrone era solo sconcertante, per nulla divertente.

Irritato con se stesso, piantò il dito sul bottone di avanzamento sul lettore CD alcune volte in successione rapida, più forte del necessario, saltando un paio di canzoni fino ad arrivare ad una canzone più aggressiva e metallica, avendone avuto abbastanza della precedente semi sdolcinata ballata. Soddisfatto con la nuova musica, pigiò il pulsante del gas un po' più vicino al pavimento, il tachimetro fece un leggero singhiozzo.

Non servì a migliorare il suo umore comunque.

Per essere onesto, quella era l'ultima parola che avrebbe voluto descrivesse la sua relazione con Loki.  
Anche secondino o carceriere sarebbe stato preferibile. E lo fece domandarsi che cosa lui fosse a quel riguardo, quando tutto si riduceva a ciò?

Padrone - neanche per sogno. Secondino? Beh, una specie, ma non amava la parola. Custode? Ufficiale di rieducazione correzionale? Qualcos'altro?

Non aveva una vera risposta alla cosa; quello che sapeva era che non era la parola con la Pi. Era sbagliato sotto innumerevoli punti di vista.

E fu quando la seconda, anche di maggior difficoltà nella risposta, domanda alzò la testa nella sua mente - che cos'è che vuoi essere in relazione a Loki? Ma forse doveva prima essere in grado di rispondere alla prima domanda, prima di poter rispondere alla seconda. O forse era vero il contrario. Non ne era sicuro.

Ovviamente, sapeva cosa una insistente parte di se avrebbe voluto essere, ma era ovviamente impossibile, perciò era meglio che se ne scordasse. Non sarebbe accaduto, lo aveva saputo dal primo fotogramma della sua estremamente inappropriata immaginazione riguardo Loki che si era materializzato nella sua testa, ed era divenuto anche più chiaro da allora.

Ma forse c'era qualcos'altro che avrebbe potuto essere, qualcosa fra i due estremi di padrone e quello che la sua ostinata regione inferiore avrebbe votato per essere. La regione che si immaginava il dio nella sua intera nuda gloria, con le mani che accarezzavano il suo corpo mentre il suo sorriso diveniva qualcosa di giocosamente seduttivo…

Il semaforo davanti a lui divenne rosso dopo un lungo periodo di verde e lui pigiò sui freni, le ruote che stridettero mentre la Ferrari si arrestava velocemente. Un attimo dopo, il grido della voce di Jack Black lasciò uscire un potente 'beh, ragazzina, è meglio che te lo scordi' dagli altoparlanti riempiendo l'interno dell'auto.

E Tony non poté evitare il gemito che sfuggì alle sue labbra. Ne aveva abbastanza con i segni da parte dell'universo - non aveva intenzione di andare in quella direzione - non lo aveva mai pianificato, non lo aveva mai desiderato, va bene? Perciò piantatela. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto essere mai nulla di più di quell'elusivo qualcosa che al momento non era ancora riuscito a definire, e non era in grado di riuscire a cambiarlo, va bene?

La luce divenne di nuovo verde, e piantò il piede giù con violenza, decollando con un altro stridere di gomma bruciata.

Si qualcosa di buono, bastava che non fosse la temuta parola con la Pi.

Mentre prendeva l'ascensore per salire, i pensieri che avevano vorticato nella sua testa durante il viaggio verso casa lo stavano ancora mangiando. E non erano solo i ricordi di Loki che lo chiamava Padrone che continuavano a riaffiorare, ma quello che era successo il giorno prima, quando Loki gli aveva servito quella tazza di caffè senza che gli fosse chiesto o indicato.

E Tony non era così stupido da non capire che le due cose erano connesse. Non tanto fra di loro ma a qualcosa che era accaduto un po' prima. Ovvero che Loki fosse uscito all'esterno per la prima volta da quando era arrivato alla torre.

Era ovvio - così ridicolmente, inquietantemente ovvio - il perché si fosse comportato così. Chiaramente, Loki aveva l'impressione di doversi guadagnare il diritto ad uscire, anche se significava umiliare se stesso ad agire come Asgard pensava che un bravo piccolo schiavo si supponeva facesse.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli subito qualcosa quando Loki gli aveva servito quella tazza di caffè. Ma non lo aveva fatto perché non c'era nulla di sbagliato nell'atto in se. Dopo tutto aveva avuto molte altre persone che gli avevano portato volontariamente il caffè in passato - Compagni di corso all' MIT durante le lunghe ore di lavoro in laboratorio, amici e colleghi… Pepper. Così come lui stesso aveva fatto lo stesso per loro in altre occasioni. E non era mai stato qualcosa di diverso da un semplice gesto di gentilezza, il tipo di piccolo favore che si fa per le persone attorno a se, non qualcosa che si fa per far breccia in loro in ogni caso.

Fino a quando Loki lo aveva fatto.

Ed ancora, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire quando la tazza era stata messa davanti a lui? Non servirmi mai il caffè? Non era che l'atto in se fosse umiliante o degradante o da schiavo - era qualcosa che succedeva negli uffici e nelle case in tutta l'America ogni giorno, dopo tutto. No, invece era la situazione, le loro posizioni relative che la rendevano sconcertante, ma non vi era nulla che poteva cambiare, per quanto avesse voluto farlo.

Perciò non aveva trovato un modo immediato per far capire cosa lo rendesse sbagliato - almeno non qualcosa che Loki avrebbe potuto capire - quindi aveva giocato sul sicuro e fatto un commento sarcastico, lasciando cadere il tutto.

Ma adesso che la parola padrone era arrivata, qualcosa molto più inquietante che essere servito di una tazza di caffè, doveva parlare con Loki. Questo non poteva realmente continuare, o gli venivano i brividi nel pensare a quello a cui poteva portare.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono ed uscì nel soggiorno, Loki era seduto su una sedia alla finestra, leggendo un libro. Il dio alzò lo sguardo brevemente quando lui entrò, poi tornò alla sua lettura.

Beh, suppose avrebbe dovuto essere grato della cosa, almeno - che Loki non mostrasse alcun segno di aver paura di lui ancora una volta, che non prendesse la sua presenza come una ragione di preoccupazione o diffidenza. Qualsiasi altra cosa fosse sbagliata nella situazione, si sentiva ancora abbastanza sicuro da immergersi in un libro davanti a Tony, non trovando necessario mantenere la sua attenzione su Tony e su quello che stava per fare.

"Vieni qui un attimo, per cortesia" disse al dio leggente. "Voglio parlare un attimo con te."

Le parole furono appena uscite dalla sua bocca e Loki posò il libro sul tavolo e si alzò dalla sedia camminando verso dove Tony era in piedi e sedendosi sul divano. In un attimo. Senza esitazione, senza protestare, senza un attimo di ritardo, senza neppure finire di leggere la frase che probabilmente stava leggendo, Loki semplicemente obbedì.

Era sconcertante, inquietante e molte altre cose insieme, come … Loki fosse compiacente, docile, con questo indiscusso seguire gli ordini e questa accetta obbedienza. Lo turbava e gli fa venire la pelle d'oca.

E mentre tirava una sedia di fronte a Loki e vi si metteva a cavalcioni, si rese conto che non sapeva realmente come esprimere quale fosse il suo problema o come spiegare che non gli importava di questo comportarsi da schiavo.

Sicuro, cosa si supponeva che dicesse, davvero? Non obbedire? Ovviamente voleva ancora e si aspettava che Loki segua le regole che aveva imposto e non gli desse problemi. Non poteva fingere che non volesse che Loki seguisse le istruzioni, perché Tony era ancora incaricato di tenerlo rinchiuso e sotto sorveglianza ed un dio recalcitrante avrebbe reso le cose molto difficili. Ma non voleva un obbedienza robotica, o il disperato tentativo di restare nelle sue grazie perché Loki era convinto che fosse necessario perché gli fosse permesso di uscire di nuovo all'esterno.

Ma la differenza non era qualcosa che lui sapesse realmente come trasformare in parole, e forse non era qualcosa che potesse essere messo in parole. Forse Loki doveva semplicemente comprendere le differenze lungo il percorso, avendo Tony stabilito le fondamenta per lui.

Perciò prese un respiro profondo, cercando di iniziare e almeno dire qualcosa.

"Bene, riguardo il fatto di uscire fuori…" iniziò, poi si fermò perché non era del tutto certo di come continuare.

A quelle parole, poté immediatamente vedere Loki tendersi e una ruga di preoccupazione apparire fra le sue sopracciglia. E poteva leggere fin troppo chiaramente in quel viso preoccupato che cosa Loki temesse stesse per arrivare - si, ho deciso di ritirare il favore. Non ci saranno altre uscite, così che tu lo sappia.

Dannazione, avrebbe dovuto pensare a come dire le cose prima di sedersi a parlare con il dio.

"Solo per essere certi che non vi siano incomprensioni qui, volevo chiarire che non devi meritarlo o simili. E' parte del pacchetto, fino a che non farai nulla che sia così evidentemente stupido da farmi considerare di revocare il privilegio," dice e poi sussultò alla parola 'privilegio'. Non era come voleva che apparisse, come se fosse un premio concesso per opportune dimostrazioni di servitù.

"Voglio dire, non è un reale privilegio," aggiunse rapidamente, "Solo qualcosa che ti è stato concesso qui in ogni caso. Siamo in America ed anche i carcerati hanno il permesso di uscire all'aperto, perciò lo hai anche tu. Capito."

E Loki sembrava così confuso, così smarrito a quelle parole che Tony avrebbe voluto solo allungare una mano su quel viso e…

Ma non lo fece, ovviamente.

E esattamente come Tony già sapeva che Loki avrebbe fatto, il dio annuì in risposta. Che lui avesse capito davvero era un'altra faccenda, ovviamente, ma in qualche modo aveva la sensazione che ci sarebbe stato davvero poco che ulteriori parole potessero fare in quel momento. Qualsiasi comprensione mancasse ancora al riguardo sarebbe stata ottenuta da Loki quando infine si sarebbe reso conto delle cose da solo nel momento in cui ciò che Tony gli aveva detto si sarebbe riconciliato con la realtà. 

Almeno, le parole avrebbero dovuto portar via il principale stimolo per Loki a comportarsi in quel modo. Poteva non essere stato perfetto, ma almeno era un inizio.


	52. Capitolo 52

_  
Se c'era una cosa in cui Tony era bravo, era confonderlo. Appena pensava di aver compreso a sufficienza la situazione, l'uomo diceva o faceva qualcosa che scombussolava la sua già frequentemente rimescolata vista del mondo, forzandola a rompersi e rimescolarsi ancora una volta. Come un puzzle fatto a pezzi a cui poi venivano cambiati alcuni pezzi, in modo che quando veniva ricostruito mostrava qualcosa di completamente diverso._

_Era come nel momento in cui Tony gli aveva promesso di non fargli del male, di conseguenza volontariamente gettando via il miglior modo che aveva per rafforzare l'obbedienza e la sottomissione del suo schiavo. Ed ora l'uomo aveva eliminato la cosa che più poteva usare come carota davanti al viso di Loki per essere certo che il suo comportamento fosse quello che lui si aspettava, dicendogli che il favore altamente desiderabile di uscire fuori gli sarebbe stato concesso anche se non avesse fatto nulla per guadagnarlo.  
Ancora, l'uomo sembrava non avere alcuna logica. Perché un padrone avrebbe dovuto dare qualcosa ad uno schiavo se questi non se ne fosse reso meritevole?_

_Davanti al suo occhio interiore, la scena illogica si ripeteva di nuovo. Si era davvero preoccupato in quel momento per quegli sconcertanti attimi quando Tony aveva portato il concetto nel discorso. Perché era stato quasi certo che potesse significare solo una cosa, ovvero che l'uomo stesse per dirgli che aveva cambiato idea al riguardo. E non mancavano di certo le possibili ragioni - forse Tony non voleva perdere il suo tempo accompagnando il suo schiavo all'esterno, o forse aveva semplicemente deciso che prendersi il rischio di una possibile fuga era troppo, oppure semplicemente pensava che Loki non si fosse mostrato sufficientemente meritevole di una simile concessione._

_Non che Tony dovesse dargli una qualche spiegazione, ovviamente, se avesse deciso di revocare il favore. I padroni non devono spiegazioni ai loro schiavi in alcun modo, eppure._

_Forse erano ancora quelle opinioni Midgardiane, quella compassione che riaffiorava di nuovo, che aveva fatto prendere quella decisione a Tony. O forse era qualcos'altro, realmente non lo sapeva._

_Non era neppure del tutto sicuro di cosa significasse "evidentemente stupido a sufficienza" perché Tony decidesse realmente di fermare le uscite, ma quasi tutto quello che Tony gli diceva era comunque vago e non specifico, e tante volte doveva solo immaginare che cosa l'uomo volesse dire o desiderasse._

_Ed era strano, il modo in cui stesse rimuovendo ogni incitamento all'obbedienza per Loki, come se Tony non volesse che lui si comportasse e agisse come uno schiavo si supponeva facesse. Come quando un paio di giorni prima aveva detto a Loki di non chiamarlo padrone, che sarebbe dovuto essere il normale e dovuto appellativo, invece di insistere che lui usasse tale nome. Uno schiavo Asgardiano colto ad indirizzare il proprio padrone con un tale familiare ed evidentemente irrispettoso modo, sarebbe ovviamente stato punito duramente, nessun dubbio in merito. Beh, non che alcuno schiavo ad Asgard si sarebbe mai sognato di fare una cosa simile, eppure._

_Di riflesso, le sue dita andarono al cerchio metallico attorno al suo polso, qualcosa che avevano fatto più volte di quante potesse contare a dispetto del fatto che aveva indossato quella cosa per pochi giorni. Per quanto non gli piacesse indossarla - gli ricordava fin troppo un ceppo - ma serviva anche come un benvenuto promemoria del fatto che Tony aveva davvero intenzione di portarlo nuovamente fuori._

_Lentamente, le sue dita scivolarono sul metallo, tracciando cerchi attorno ad esso per il senso di conforto che l'azione gli portava, come aveva fatto in tante occasioni precedenti._

_La sola differenza fu che quella volta, si accorse di un sottilissimo solco che non aveva trovato in precedenza, dove gli estremi si connettevano, così minuto che era sfuggito alla scoperta fino ad ora. Era più sottile di un capello, non più di un lieve taglio a malapena rilevabile nel materiale. Così sottile che gli servirebbe qualcosa di estremamente piatto da inserire li in mezzo per far leva ed aprire le estremità. Ovviamente, Tony non era stupido, perciò avrebbe progettato in modo naturale un bracciale che minimizzasse il rischio di manomissione e rimozione._

_Giocherellò con l'anello di metallo per un poco, le dita focalizzate sul minuscolo solco che sezionava il precedentemente solido e coerente materiale.  
_

Anche per un posto come New York, nessuno avrebbe potuto chiamare il tempo meteorologico corrente in altro modo che eccezionalmente di merda, il cielo che si apriva per rovesciare uno dei più violenti nubifragi a cui ricordasse di aver mai assistito. La pioggia martellava contro i vetri delle finestre con un tambureggiamento fastidioso, suonando più come grandine che acqua. Come se un altro diluvio stesse arrivando ad affogare i peccati dell'umanità. Di cui lui era probabilmente responsabile per una buona metà.

Beh, seduto lì nella sua torre, sarebbe probabilmente stato l'ultima persona che i cieli sarebbero riusciti ad eliminare con quelle tattiche obsolete, se fosse stato il caso. Eppure, era piuttosto accogliente, la pioggia che cadeva ed il vento che fischiava, mentre lui era seduto comodo e caldo e asciutto all'interno, una coperta avvolta sulle gambe ed il computer posato sul grembo ed una tazza di caffè bollente tra le mani.

Quasi perfetto.

E con tutto quello che stava accadendo ultimamente, tutti i casini che aveva dovuto riordinare, avrebbe potuto meritare un po' di perfezione, anche se fosse stato solo qualcosa di minuscolo come quello. Ma forse le cose si erano davvero calmate un po' per un po' di tempo ormai; almeno non c'era stato nulla di grave all'orizzonte ultimamente. Certo c'era sempre Loki che era un imprevedibile jolly e se possibile una inesauribile fonte di potenziali problemi, ma forse il peggio era ormai passato ormai.

Concesso, tutte le volte che quello stesso pensiero aveva provato ad entrargli in testa, era stato immediatamente refutato da qualche altro problema esplosivo che lui non era riuscito a vedere arrivare, ma suppose che anche con Loki, queste cose prima o poi dovessero finire, giusto?

Beh, per quanto poteva giudicare, il dio avrebbe dovuto essere sotto sufficiente sorveglianza ora che il localizzatore era attorno al suo polso, ed il pensiero lo faceva sentire un po' più confortevole riguardo il problema. Quali che fossero i problemi e le questioni che stavano ancora fermentando, quella piccola misura di sicurezza avrebbe impedito che Loki facesse qualche sconsiderato tentativo di fuga o qualsiasi cosa del genere, il ché sarebbe stato un problema in meno di cui preoccuparsi, non importava quello che sarebbe venuto.

Diede un'occhiata furtiva al dio seduto all'altro capo del divano, le sue lunghe dita che sfogliavano una rivista, passando le pagine senza ordine, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.

Probabilmente su Asgard non avevano riviste, solo quelle vecchie e umide pergamene. Eppure poteva immaginarle con quelle simpatiche fotografie come in Harry Potter, dove le foto si muovevano, e ora l'uomo era confuso dal perché le persone nelle foto patinate non lo salutassero sorridenti. O qualcosa di simile.

C'era una tazza di cioccolata calda sul piano del tavolo accanto al dio, quasi vuota ormai. Aveva provato a fare assaggiare a Loki del caffè qualche giorno prima, ma era ovvio che non gli piacesse per nulla, non se il suo tossire e sputacchiare fosse il metro di misura. La cioccolata calda sembrava funzionare meglio, comunque. Probabilmente qualcosa che non avevano ad Asgard ugualmente, ma nell'opinione di Tony con un tempo come quello era richiesta una bevanda calda di qualche genere, e se il caffè non funzionava, allora la cioccolata calda sarebbe stata la miglior cosa più simile.

Un altro refolo di vento fece vibrare i pannelli di vetro e il suo sguardo si spostò da Loki alla finestra. "Peccato per il tempo," disse. "O sarebbe stato un giorno perfetto per una passeggiata nel parco."

E fosse dannato se non aveva visto Loki drizzarsi a quella frase, la sua pigra, sfuggente concentrazione improvvisamente tornata a focalizzarsi completamente. Come un gatto quando veniva aperta una lattina di tonno nelle vicinanze. Se non avesse saputo quel che vi stava dietro, lo avrebbe definito tenero.

"Mi pare che ti fosse piaciuto il parco vero?" chiese con un sopracciglio sollevato a dispetto del fatto che sapeva già la risposta.

Gli occhi di Loki lo fissarono dritti nei suoi per un paio di secondi prima che rispondesse. "Mi è piaciuto," ammise, con un lento gesto di assenso per enfatizzarlo.

"Si, è un bel posto se non conti tutti quei corridori. Sono certo che vi possiamo andare un altro giorno, quando il tempo permetterà." Prese un altro lungo sorso dalla sua tazza, godendosi il lieve gusto del cognac che aveva versato nel caffè. Neppure il caffè era così perfetto da non poter essere migliorato.

Quando posò la tazza di nuovo sul tavolo, il suo sguardo tornò di nuovo sul dio sul divano. E poté vedere che Loki sembrava effettivamente quasi… felice? Beh, quel che fosse, Tony doveva ammettere che gli piaceva l'aspetto del dio.

Gli stava bene, e lo faceva sembrare…

E risolutamente spinse via il resto del pensiero. Ovviamente il suo desiderio di portare Loki nuovamente fuori non aveva nulla a che vedere con ciò, era semplicemente perché era la Cosa Giusta da fare, e Tony era una persona rispettabile che non avrebbe lasciato nessuno, neppure qualcuno che una volta aveva tentato di conquistare il suo pianeta, soffrire rinchiuso senza poter soddisfare l'umano desiderio di uscire all'esterno.

Chiaramente, Loki era sembrato essere meno tetro negli ultimi giorni, non così sventurato e imbronciato come era prima. Come se vi fosse un po' più di colore sul volto pallido, come se fosse stato aggiornato a qualcosa che sembrava più un umano che un vampiro. Perciò era una soluzione pratica, perché avere un dio con una storia di problemi emozionali da affrontare in casa sua era come impedire ad un cane di uscire per i propri bisogni - non era un idea troppo buona e avrebbe inevitabilmente condotto a cose cattive, in un modo o nell'altro.

Tuttavia, ciò non aveva nulla a che vedere con lo sguardo sul viso del dio quando Tony lo aveva portato fuori che si ricordava ancora così vividamente.

_  
Molto più tardi, era di nuovo nella sua stanza, pensando che avrebbe dovuto probabilmente dormire un poco. Eppure, restò appollaiato sul bordo del letto invece di strisciare sotto le coperte; adesso non era dell'umore di dormire. Anche se era tardi ed era buio da un bel po', non era per nulla stanco, perciò sedette li ascoltando il tamburellare della pioggia sui vetri, il suono stranamente calmante e confortante._

_Ancora una volta, la sua mano andò al sottile braccialetto con localizzatore che circondava il suo polso. Passò un dito sul metallo, liscio e freddo contro la sua pelle, come una lama di coltello bene affilata. Ben presto trovò il sottile solco, che aveva scoperto di recente. Ma adesso che sapeva dove si trovava, non era difficile da ritrovare._

_Per un po' giocherellò con la linea sottile come un filo di tela di ragno nel metallo, la sua unghia che ne percorreva la lunghezza. Produceva un lieve suono di sfregamento contro il materiale duro, appena udibile sopra al picchiettare delle gocce di pioggia, mentre dipingeva curve linee fluenti attraverso il braccialetto._

_Lentamente, il suo sguardo si sollevò verso la finestra a dispetto del fatto che mostrasse solo oscurità, la sua unghia che passava ancora sul solco sottile.  
_


	53. Capitolo 53

A dispetto dell'essersi addormentato la notte prima con il suono della pioggia che sbatteva sui vetri delle finestre che echeggiava nelle orecchie, quella mattina Tony si era svegliato con un mattino che si era trasformato in soleggiato e bello quanto uno potesse mai desiderare. Certo, c'erano ancora pozzanghere per strada, ma comunque era come se la precedente pioggia non fosse mai caduta.

Un giorno perfetto per una camminata nel parco come mai aveva visto prima.

Erano usciti fuori dopo colazione, passeggiando in giro fra gli alberi e i prati meticolosamente rasati per buona parte del mattino ed una altrettanto lunga porzione del pomeriggio. Loki era sembrato insolitamente a proprio agio e contento mentre camminava lungo i sentieri coperti di ghiaia, apparentemente perso nei suoi pensieri, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua corrente situazione e della punizione che stava subendo, invece cercando di concentrare la sua mente su altre, fiduciosamente migliori cose. Ciò contava certamente come un progresso, come se il dio avesse trovato in se il modo di liberarsi della precedente tetraggine e coltivare se possibile un atteggiamento mentale in qualche modo più positivo.

Per quel che sapeva, Tony supponeva di non potersi lamentare. Il giorno era passato bene, non c'erano stati problemi e il suo incarico sembrava contento e in qualche modo quasi felice.

Una parte di lui si era sussurrato che era meglio se fosse rimasto vigile, perché era quasi troppo bello. Ma ancora, gli piaceva 'troppo bello', perciò spinse via i sospetti, perché Loki non aveva realmente fatto nulla per meritarli. No, erano solo i vecchi dubbi di Tony e la sua incapacità di credere nelle persone che si riaffacciavano con le loro brutte facce. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

Si fermarono anche per un gelato da qualche parte lungo la strada mentre tornavano verso casa. Non era del tutto sicuro del perché. Forse era la cruda incongruenza collegata alla immagine mentale del dio del caos e della arbitraria distruzione, che leccava un cono gelato alla vaniglia che rendeva impossibile passare davanti al venditore e alle sue bontà gelate senza far indulgere il suo cervello in strani capricci.

Loki ovviamente gradì la cosa, anche se l'espressione sul suo viso era piuttosto perplessa. Il che era completamente comprensibile, visto che l'uomo non aveva mai mangiato un cibo fatto con ghiaccio prima d'ora dato che Asgard probabilmente soffriva di una pietosa mancanza di freezer, per non parlare delle macchine per fare il gelato.

Il tempo tornò a diventare cattivo d'improvviso, comunque, la pioggia iniziò a cadere in grosse gocce dal cielo grigio scuro. Solo quindici secondi dopo che la prima goccia era atterrata sul naso di Tony, il cielo si aprì in una autentica cascata, e improvvisamente le persone correvano ovunque per coprirsi, i più fortunati dotati di giornali per coprirsi la testa dal peggiore attacco.

Di solito, sarebbe stato il momento in cui Tony avrebbe fatto cenno per un taxi per tornare a casa, ma il posto dove si trovavano era un area pedonale, e c'era la gradinata di accesso a pochi metri di distanza sulla destra con la parola 'subway' stampata attraverso la ringhiera, perciò tirò il dio giù per le scale e dentro la metropolitana.

Sicuro, le gioie del trasporto pubblico erano qualcosa che di solito evitava, ma stavolta sembrava la migliore opzione. Erano solo a poche fermate da casa, dopo tutto ed era preferibile a stare in giro per non sapeva quanto tempo aspettando che la pioggia passasse.

Perciò in quel momento i due stavano in una carrozza piena da scoppiare di persone che si pigiavano addosso a loro da tutte le direzioni. E Tony poteva giurare che qualcuno gli aveva palpato il culo pochi istanti prima, ma non riusciva a girarsi e guardare chi fosse stato negli occhi a meno che non volesse sbattere il viso sul gomito dell'uomo notevolmente sovrappeso che stava alla sua destra, il suo braccio appeso ad una delle apposite cinghie per l'equilibrio. Del tutto inutile, la carrozza era così piena di gente che anche se il treno avesse fatto un improvvisa fermata la folla di persone avrebbe reso impossibile cadere di faccia. Tony fece una smorfia, non avendo scelta che fermarsi, restando in piedi con il puzzo dell'ascella non lavata di un estraneo in faccia.

A dispetto della spiacevolezza che emanava da quella direzione, era ancor più facile concentrarsi su quella che sulla persona che stava dall'altro lato - Loki pigiato contro Tony dalla pressione delle persone attorno a loro. Non era mai stato così vicino al dio per tanto tempo prima d'ora, ed era stranamente snervante. Stare a distanza di leccata da sconosciuti senza essere imbarazzati o sentirsi a disagio era qualcosa che potevi imparare velocemente a New York, ma quando quel qualcuno non era uno sconosciuto ma Loki, diveniva più difficile da ignorare.

Osò un'occhiata in direzione del dio. Loki guardava dritto avanti, un espressione impassibile sul viso, ma c'era tensione nella sua postura che smentiva i suoi lineamenti neutrali. Era probabile che cercasse di sperare che tutte le persone pigiate attorno a lui se ne andassero dal suo spazio privato che avevano invaso. Come le macchine per il gelato, le carrozze della metropolitana affollate erano probabilmente sconosciute ad Asgard.

Il treno improvvisamente fece una curva con un po' più di velocità di quella ottimale, ammucchiando la folla nella carrozza. Il corpo di Loki si pressò più forte contro il suo e Tony poté sentire il suo calore contro la sua pelle mentre cercava di indossare un espressione del tutto impassibile, guardando ovunque salvo verso Loki.

Almeno non aveva avuto un erezione, stavolta, sebbene se le circostanze fossero state un po' diverse, come ad esempio se la carrozza fosse stata invece la privacy della sua torre e il resto delle persone attorno a lui non fossero esistite, probabilmente ne avrebbe avuta una.

Fu un sollievo quando il treno si fermò alla fermata successiva. I passeggeri più impazienti si ammucchiarono per uscire e anche se non era ancora la sua fermata, Tony uscì dalle porte per lasciare le persone dietro a lui uscire più facilmente, lieto di poter porre un po' di spazio fra se e Loki. Quando l'ultima persona scivolò fuori, e Tony stava per rientrare, ci fu improvvisamente una mano che strisciò velocemente contro il suo corpo, a livello del torace, troppo intimamente perché fosse un incidente.

Rapidamente infilò la mano in tasca, per essere certo che il suo portafogli fosse ancora lì. La tasca era vuota come un cestino della spazzatura rovesciato.

Cazzo.

Si girò attorno per vedere solo la sagoma di una figura che si stava allontanando balzare nella folla delle persone che sciamano verso l'uscita.

Tu piccolo bastardo.

Con l'adrenalina sparata nel suo corpo ed il suono del sangue che batteva negli orecchi, si lanciò dietro alla figura per puro riflesso senza pensare, stava quasi per gettarsi nella massa di pendolari quando il suono delle porte che si chiudevano tagliò il suo attimo di follia indotto da ormoni, riportandolo alla realtà.

Doppio cazzo.

Si girò appena in tempo per vedere la carrozza con Loki ancora dentro lasciare la piattaforma, lasciando Tony li come una balena spiaggiata, troppo stupida per navigare correttamente e pronta ad essere eliminata dalla selezione naturale.

Improvvisamente, il portafogli rubato sembrava l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Un ondata di panico stava minacciando di sgorgargli dentro, spingendo via la sua solita mente razionale, ma la forzò indietro, rifiutando di essere sopraffatto dalla grezza emozione. Non gli sarebbe servito a nulla adesso, solo il pensiero cosciente lo avrebbe aiutato.

Okay, dunque aveva appena perso un criminale di guerra a New York City, come un fottuto penny caduto da un buco nella sua tasca. Non c'era ragione di entrare in panico, il localizzatore era ancora fermamente attaccato al polso di Loki e la sua posizione spedita direttamente al cellulare di Tony, perciò almeno avrebbe saputo dove si trovasse il dio in ogni momento.

Si, pensiero razionale e ragionevole. Si appoggiò contro una colonna coperta di graffiti per reggersi, sudore freddo che gli correva sulla fronte mentre passava una mano fra i capelli, rimuginando su quali erano le possibilità che diventassero grigi per lo spavento e se fosse opportuno investire i pochi centesimi nelle sue tasche in colore per capelli. Una coppia anziana che passava li accanto, gli diede uno sguardo sdegnoso, l'uomo che borbottava qualcosa sui drogati e i sintomi da astinenza.

Va bene allora. Si drizzò, espirando profondamente mentre cercava di ricomporsi. Aveva detto a Loki quando erano entrati nel treno che li avrebbe portati alla porta della Stark Tower, ma non aveva mai detto a quale fermata dovevano scendere. Perciò probabilmente Loki avrebbe proseguito con il treno fino all'ultima stazione non sapendo dove uscire altrimenti ma forse sperando che ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di familiare sulla strada per fargli capire la fermata giusta. Questo significava una corsa di circa quindici minuti. Guardò all'orario sopra la sua testa che mostrava un numero che passava da undici a dieci. Quindi dieci minuti al prossimo treno. Se tutto andava bene, Loki sarebbe stato abbastanza intelligente da aspettare che Tony andasse a prenderlo. Di certo non sarebbe stato abbastanza stupido da vagare da solo e fare dio solo sa cosa.

L'attesa sembrò più un ora che dieci minuti, tempo di preoccupazione che passò trasferendo ordini a Jarvis per bloccare le sue carte di credito e spedire richieste per le nuove carte, mentre guardava il suo cellulare e la piccola macchia che rappresentava Loki, desiderando di aver avuto abbastanza buon senso da equipaggiare il braccialetto con un apparecchio di comunicazione mentre lo faceva. Si, il senno di poi era una scienza esatta, certo. Ed anche uno stronzo.

Quando il treno successivo finalmente arrivò alla piattaforma, Tony si strizzò fra le porte prima che fossero del tutto aperte, la sua grave rottura dell'etichetta da pendolari gli meritò sguardi rabbiosi e commenti borbottati da alcuni dei passeggeri in uscita. Non glie ne avrebbe potuto importare di meno.

Per la durata della corsa in treno i suoi occhi furono incollati al display del suo cellulare, l'apprensione si aggrovigliava nel suo stomaco come un serpente quando l'applicazione lo informò che Loki era uscito alla stazione di fine corsa.

Resta li, silenziosamente ordinò al puntino, non ti muovere da quel posto fino a che non vengo a prenderti.

Il puntino nero sullo schermo si mosse su e giù per un po' ma poi smise di muoversi restando alle stesse coordinate. Okay, andava bene, da quel che sembrava Loki probabilmente non si sarebbe mosso fino a che Tony non fosse arrivato là.

E poi, il punto sul suo schermo improvvisamente sfarfallò ed un secondo dopo era andato, lasciando solo una mappa vuota con coordinate e nomi di strade stampati sopra.

Ma che diavolo?

Tony fissò lo schermo come se il suo sguardo intenso potesse riportare indietro il puntino di Loki, ma il puntino nero restò ostinatamente assente.

La sua mente stava roteando come un maelstrom mentre guardava il punto vuoto dove pochi istanti prima c'erano i pixel neri. Loki aveva trovato un modo di rimuovere il localizzatore? Concesso, avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche tipo di attrezzo per togliere quella cosa, ma forse era riuscito a sganciare il braccialetto in qualche modo, se aveva messo le mani su qualcosa di duro e piatto da infilare nel minuscolo solco dove le estremità si connettevano…

Improvvisamente, Tony ebbe una sensazione di sprofondamento dentro allo stomaco. E poi cruda rabbia si iniziò a sollevare dentro di lui, mostrando la sua brutta faccia ornata di affilate zanne.

Ovviamente Loki si sarebbe avvantaggiato di qualsiasi opportunità di scappare. E Tony era un balbettante idiota per aver creduto al dio delle menzogne e delle malefatte, per aver aiutato la sua fuga in quel modo, per aver giocato dritto nelle sue mani. Come aveva potuto cadere così facilmente in trappola?

Non c'era solo rabbia che bruciava dentro di lui, però, ma qualcos'altro, qualcosa di ancor più potente - una sensazione di tradimento. Aveva posto la sua fiducia in Loki, ed il dio l'aveva ripagato usando la sua credulità contro di lui, probabilmente ridendo fra se mentre pilotava Tony come un burattino e costruiva la sua fuga non appena il giusto momento si era presentato.

Chiuse le mani a pugno. Oh, avrebbe trovato il bastardo in un modo o nell'altro; lo avrebbe portato indietro e quando lo avrebbe fatto, Loki sarebbe stato davvero un dio molto molto dispiaciuto.


	54. Capitolo 54

Guardò lo schermo vuoto con miserabile tristezza, la rabbia che turbinava dentro di lui. Dannato bastardo subdolo, all'inferno per avergli fatto questo, per averlo usato come una pedina.

La sua testa si era trasformata in un campo di battaglia per un milione di pensieri inquietanti, tutti che lottavano per avere la sua attenzione e ognuno di essi che gli indicava in termini non incerti quanto aveva fatto un casino. Merda, era un tale idiota, che aveva seriamente creduto che un semplice localizzatore avrebbe potuto contenere il dio delle menzogne e degli inganni. Ovviamente aveva trovato modo di oltrepassare il congegno, semplicemente aspettando il momento fino a che l'istante perfetto era arrivato, ben lontano dalla torre e dalla sorveglianza di Jarvis, mollando Tony come un bagaglio in eccesso.

Come un cubo di ghiaccio nell'inferno, l'uomo era scomparso nell'aria sottile, afferrando l'opportunità con entrambe le mani quando si era presentata. Esattamente come Loki era riuscito a sbarazzarsi del localizzatore non lo sapeva, ma le specifiche non erano importanti, quello che importava ora era che in qualche modo lo aveva fatto.

E ovviamente, Tony non aveva mai preso in considerazione che potessero essere separati in quel modo; quando aveva disegnato il suo localizzatore aveva assunto che Loki sarebbe rimasto vicino e in vista di Tony tutto il tempo, così che ogni manomissione del congegno sarebbe stata notata. Naturalmente aveva controllato il braccialetto prima che uscissero, nel caso Loki avesse fatto qualcosa con esso nel frattempo, ma non c'era stato nulla di fuori dall'ordinario, tutto sembrava come doveva.

Non riusciva a credere di essersi lasciato fregare così facilmente, ingannato dall'innocente facciata che Loki aveva costruito, il quadro reso perfetto da quegli occhi da cucciolo. Il dio aveva saputo esattamente come giocarselo, come se Tony fosse un piano bene accordato e Loki un pianista professionista. Ed il suo piano aveva ovviamente funzionato alla perfezione - facendo sentire Tony spiaciuto per lui, fingendo di essere del tutto innocuo, prendendolo in giro mentre aspettava un momento non sorvegliato la fuori, per poi rimuovere il braccialetto e scappare.

Era stato tremendamente stupido da parte sua non tener conto di qualcosa di simile. Loki poteva aver trovato un numero di oggetti nella torre che poteva portarsi dietro quando erano usciti - forse un ago o qualcosa che sarebbe servito allo scopo. Non sarebbe stato facile sganciare il braccialetto con un oggetto così primitivo, ma dati quindici minuti indisturbati su un treno per lavorare sulla chiusura…

Dopo quanto accaduto, avrebbe dovuto aver imparato ormai a non dare fiducia alle persone, e che cosa aveva fatto? Si, era andato avanti dritto e l'aveva posta in niente meno che il tipo che era la manifestazione fisica delle menzogne e degli inganni ed aveva speso secoli a perfezionare le sue capacità.

Se questo fosse accaduto a qualcun altro, avrebbe riso della loro dabbenaggine. Anche gli sciocchi imbecilli che cadono in quelle email relative agli ori nigeriani avevano giustificazioni migliori di lui.

Ed ora, aveva perso Loki in mezzo a New York fra tutti i luoghi. Non nell'Eastern Bumblefuck _[Pasticciaccio est N.d.T.]_ o a Hicksville _[Villarustica N.d.T.]_ ma nella fottuta New York con i suoi otto milioni e rotti di abitanti. Le possibilità di trovarlo qui era grande quanto quella di trovare un pezzo di marmo in una cava. In altre parole inesistente quanto un unicorno rosa.

Poi ci fu lo sgradevolissimo pensiero che si materializzò nella sua testa riguardo il tipo di domande spiacevoli che lo SHIELD avrebbe voluto fargli nel caso gli accadesse di inciamparsi nell'alieno fuggitivo e scoprire l'intera storia. E dannazione se non riusciva ad immaginarsi il singolo occhio di Fury che lanciava stilettate verso di lui mentre la sua voce sdegnosa gli domandava di sapere perché diavolo Tony avesse pensato di essere qualificato per contenere un ostile alieno maestro di inganni invece di contattare lo SHIELD per lasciare che loro si occupassero del problema appena era stato gettato sulla sua soglia.

E non sarebbe neppure riuscito a offrire una risposta sarcastica a ciò, visto che sarebbe stato risibilmente ovvio dai recenti accadimenti che non era minimamente preparato per il lavoro.

La stretta attorno al suo cellulare aumentò. Ovviamente, la cosa più responsabile sarebbe stata lasciar perdere la sua idiozia e chiamare immediatamente Fury per avvisarlo che c'era un criminale di guerra libero che poteva essere pronto a fare chissà cosa. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante e spiacevole e molte altre cose allo stesso tempo che lui non voleva pensare al riguardo, ma il suo orgoglio non avrebbe dovuto avere la precedenza, giusto? Per quanto avrebbe preferito trovare il dio da solo, sarebbe stato meglio lasciare la cosa ai professionisti, giusto?

Eppure, non aprì la sua lista contatti. Non era da lui chiamare Fury, perché sapeva - o almeno sospettava - che cosa avrebbero fatto a Loki se gli avessero messo le mani addosso. E a dispetto del fatto che il dio aveva tradito la sua fiducia così gravemente, a dispetto della rabbia che si agitava dentro di lui, non voleva che finisse nelle poco amorevoli braccia dello SHIELD.

Inoltre, Loki non aveva la sua magia e i suoi poteri - a meno che non avesse trovato un modo di liberarsi dai bracciali Asgardiani allo stesso modo mentre era suo ospite, ma era qualcosa che non voleva neppure considerare in questo momento - perciò qualsiasi danno potesse fare sarebbe stato minimale. Certamente non qualcosa per cui dovresti contattare un organizzazione come lo SHIELD, che aveva senza dubbio abbastanza da fare a controllare minacce molto più gravi degli dei resi mortali.

No, doveva cercare di trovare Loki da solo. Sebbene, come ciò sarebbe avvenuto, di certo non aveva idea. Ed ancora, lui era Tony Stark e non era altro che uno che risolveva problemi. Si era tirato fuori da luoghi e situazioni ben peggiori di questa ed era sopravvissuto per raccontarlo. Trovare un dio in fuga avrebbe dovuto essere un compito facile in confronto, cercò di confortare se stesso. Aveva ancora il suo cervello, il suo umorismo e le sue capacità tecniche. Avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo.

Ma il primo passo era visitare il luogo del delitto, per vedere se vi fossero tracce che potessero guidarlo lungo la via anche se si trattava solo del braccialetto sganciato che giaceva dimenticato sul pavimento della stazione della metropolitana.

Sospirando, diede un'altra occhiata al telefono cellulare ancora stretto nella sua mano quando lo schermo inaspettatamente si ricalibrò e la mappa e le coordinate sul display sfarfallarono e sparirono per essere rimpiazzate da un nuovo e diverso insieme un attimo dopo. E miracolosamente il puntino nero che rappresentava Loki era tornato. Tony sbatté le palpebre più volte in sorpresa quando si rense conto che la mappa sullo schermo rappresentava la sua torre.

Cosa? Che diamine era appena accaduto qui?

Okay, il suo cervello totalmente confuso entrò in funzione, quindi Loki doveva essere riuscito a tornare dalla stazione alla torre in qualche modo; era la sola ragionevole spiegazione per questa stranezza. E fece arrivare un enorme ondata di sollievo sopra di lui, la possibilità che il dio non avesse cercato di rimuovere il braccialetto e scappare, dopo tutto, anche se tutto puntava in quella direzione.

Sfortunatamente anche quello non aveva senso, perché anche se Loki avesse saputo come tornare a casa e avesse corso più veloce che poteva non sarebbe riuscito a tornare li nel breve momento passato da quando Tony aveva perso la lettura su di lui alla stazione.

I puntini non si collegavano nella sua testa. Perciò forse c'era stato un problema temporaneo con il localizzatore ed aveva perso contatto con esso per qualche istante, ma come avrebbe potuto Loki rientrare alla torre così rapidamente? Si era fottutamente teleportato? Questo avrebbe spiegato perché la lettura sul dio era sparita se stava passando attraverso la terra di nessuno interplanetaria o qualsivoglia portale intergalattico i teleportatori usavano per viaggiare per andare da qui a li. Sobbalzò al pensiero; i braccialetti magici di Loki dovrebbero bloccare i suoi poteri e rendere quella cosa impossibile. Se era così, Tony avrebbe dovuto considerarsi molto fortunato che questo fosse tutto quello che il dio aveva fatto con quel potere.

Grugnì, posando la testa indietro contro la sedia scassata. Perché quella intera faccenda della schiavitù continuava a divenire sempre più complicata? Se Odino fosse stato in piedi lì davanti a lui, Tony lo avrebbe colpito con un pugno in faccia, dio o meno.

Fortunatamente la sua fermata era la prossima e quando il treno si fermò, ancora una volta si spinse attraverso le porte della carrozza prima che fossero a mala pena aperte, correndo come un campione olimpico felice che la Stark Tower fosse solo a un paio di isolati di distanza.

La prima cosa che lo salutò quando spalancò la porta di entrata con una botta, senza fiato e con le gambe tremanti per lo sforzo, fu il suono della voce di Jarvis che con calma annunciò, "Ha degli ospiti che la aspettano al terzo piano Signor Stark."

Ospiti? Ma che diavolo? Come aveva potuto qualcuno passare attraverso le barriere di sicurezza? Fece una nota mentale per aggiungere un fossato con coccodrilli affamati lungo il perimetro. Forse qualche buon vecchio trucco per respingere gli intrusi sarebbe stato più efficacie che le sue soluzioni ad alta tecnologia che potevano essere superate così facilmente.

"Quali ospiti?" scattò, correndo su per le scale fino al terzo piano senza curarsi di aspettare per la risposta di Jarvis o l'ascensore. Non aveva una buona sensazione al riguardo, neanche un poco…

"Non hanno dato i loro nomi, signore, hanno solo detto che volevano parlare con lei. Hanno comunque portato con loro un certo…"

Arrivò al terzo livello e si fermò sui suoi passi alla vista che lo accolse, il resto di quello che Jarvis disse non registrato dalla sua mente.

Perché li, in mezzo alla spaziosa sala, c'era un gruppo di persone definitivamente non di questo pianeta. A meno che non fossero arrivati dritti da qualche divertente festa in costume, cosa che, giudicando dal severo sguardo sulle loro facce non era.

Quattro Einherjers, dritti da Asgard, completi di lunghe barbe, elmi, spade luccicanti ed armature e sguardi brucianti che potrebbero friggere esseri inferiori. L'aria nella stanza sembrava essere scesa di svariati gradi sotto la sua solita temperatura e Tony sentì una traccia gelida, un dito ghiacciato lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Capricciosamente, si chiese se fossero gli stessi tizi che erano venuti la volta precedente trascinando Loki ; se Erik il Balbuziente avesse fatto un cortese ritorno, ma non c'era modo di dirlo visto che sembravano tutti uguali con le facce mezze nascoste dalle loro irsute barbe e ben lucidati elmetti.

C'era un nuovo aggiunto al piccolo gruppo stavolta, un uomo più anziano che stava davanti al gruppo pavoneggiandosi come fosse il loro leader, sembrando qualcuno appena uscito da Harry Potter che avrebbe potuto dare a Dumbledore dei punti, con la sua barba bianca che arrivava giù fino alla sua vita. C'era una spada anche alla sua cintura, ma era più basso dei suoi camerati e portava un armatura più leggera, perciò il vecchio rudere era probabilmente un mago di qualche genere. Se quello era ciò che gli uomini magici erano chiamati ad Asgard; Tony non era familiare con tali sfumature. Forse stregone o prestigiatore o uomo hocus-pocus sarebbe stato un titolo più adatto. 

Suppose che avrebbe dovuto essere quello che diceva qualcosa per primo, chiedere che fottuto affare li portava lì, perché la torre era ancora la sua casa a dispetto del fatto che questi visitatori non invitati si siano autoinvitati come se Tony fosse solo un accessorio che veniva con il pacchetto. Ma il mago fece un passo avanti prima che Tony potesse aprir bocca per lasciar sfuggire un commento ghiacciato che probabilmente non sarebbe stato troppo utile per la sua salute, visto il numero di armi bianche nella sua immediata presenza.

"Saluti, Uomo di Ferro," disse l'uomo con la voce pomposa quanto il resto di lui. "Ti prego di accettare le nostre scuse per esserci introdotti rudemente nella tua casa in questo modo."

Tony gli offrì un sorriso insincero. "Va bene, spero solo che voi ragazzi vi siate ricordati di pulire le scarpe prima di entrare. Vedete, ho fatto pulire il pavimento solo qualche giorno fa e odio il modo in cui le macchie di fango sporcano le piastrelle di marmo." Oh e voi ragazzi non sapete come cazzo si bussa?

Se il vecchio trovasse la risposta di Tony offensiva, non ne diede segno. "Non vi preoccupate perché non ci fermeremo più a lungo del necessario. Siamo semplicemente venuti ad informarla che porteremo il suo schiavo Loki indietro ad Asgard per affrontare l'esecuzione."


	55. Capitolo 55

Eh? Il cervello di Tony aveva temporaneamente posto Loki nel retro del suo cervello nel momento in cui si era trovato faccia a faccia con gli inaspettati intrusi Asgardiani, ma adesso il ricordo tornò indietro rapidamente.

Loki.

"Esecuzione?" ripete lentamente, confuso ed allarmato dalla piega che la conversazione stava prendendo. "Che cosa intende?" I suoi pensieri stavano correndo e stava facendo del suo meglio per dare un senso all'intera situazione incasinata. Era successo qualcosa che aveva fatto cambiare idea ad Odino su tutta la faccenda della schiavitù? Si ricordava che Thor era andato ad Asgard a parlare per conto di Loki davanti a Odino, ma convertire la sentenza di schiavitù in esecuzione non era probabilmente il tipo di clemenza che il Tonante aveva in mente, sebbene forse la morte fosse in effetti un passo avanti nella testa contorta con un occhio solo di Odino.

"I termini della sentenza non erano stati spiegati quando Loki vi è stato affidato?" il sosia di Gandalf disse sprezzantemente, le sopracciglia bianche corrucciate sopra un paio di occhi interrogativi, probabilmente assumendo che Tony fosse stato informato ma la sua mente inferiore di mortale si fosse dimenticata. Con quella, il vecchio si girò e fece un passo di lato rivelando che cosa il suo corpo aveva precedentemente bloccato alla vista e Tony lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito alla vista che lo accoglie.

Tra due degli Einherjers era appesa una afflosciata ma molto riconoscibile forma, la sua testa piegata così in basso che i suoi capelli neri pendenti coprivano la sua faccia. Giudicando dalla posizione piegata della figura, era solo la violenta, feroce stretta dei due guerrieri Asgardiani ai suoi lati che lo teneva in una posizione quasi eretta, invece di lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento in un mucchio ignominioso.

Ed improvvisamente tutto ebbe un senso per lui o almeno iniziò ad averlo. Quindi Loki si era teleportato indietro dopo tutto, solo che non era in autonomia. No era stato Gandalf con il suo piccolo entourage ad essere arrivato dritto da Asgard per prelevare il dio alla stazione della metropolitana e poi portare tutti magicamente alla Stark Tower. E non serviva un genio per capire che il breve momento che avevano passato in uno strano interstizio cosmico o piega spaziale andando da la a qui aveva corrisposto al momento in cui Tony non poteva leggere il localizzatore.

E sinceramente sperò non vi fosse stato alcuno attorno a lui per vederlo o ci sarebbero state alcune domande poco confortevoli che sarebbero state poste, ma dato che la stazione di arrivo non era frequentata da molti viaggiatori ed era di solito deserta a quest'ora del giorno, forse erano riusciti a far passare la loro piccola apparizione e sparizione inosservata.

Ed ora volevano portare Loki ad Asgard per l'esecuzione.

Cazzo.

"I termini mi sono stati spiegati in chiaro, ma penso di aver perso la parte in cui si diceva che il verdetto di Odino avrebbe potuto arbitrariamente essere convertito in pena di morte." La sua risposta schioccò invece di essere parlata, ben sapendo che non gli piaceva dove stesse portando. Più di ogni cosa avrebbe voluto vedere come stava Loki, per essere certo che non fosse stato ferito duramente, ma qualcosa gli diceva che mostrare qualsiasi preoccupazione per lui davanti agli intrusi Asgardiani non sarebbe stato cosa buona, e avrebbe anche potuto rendere le cose peggiori, per quanto fossero brutte già ora. Perciò restò in piedi, desiderando che Loki stesse bene e fosse per quanto possibile non ferito.

Gandalf si raddrizzò, la bocca una sottile linea come se fosse sotto al suo status stare qui a spiegare se stesso ad un mortale. "Vi assicuro che non è in alcun modo una decisione arbitraria, Uomo di Ferro." I suoi occhi si girarono verso il dio ancora piegato fra le sue guardie e il suo sguardo si indurisce. "Heimdall, l'osservatore è stato istruito di girare il suo sguardo regolarmente a dove Loki si trovi nel reame umano e riportare qualsiasi rottura dei termini della sua sentenza. E nell'esecuzione del suo dovere, l'Osservatore ha visto come Loki non fosse più con voi, ma su un veicolo Midgardiano di trasporto mentre voi lo inseguivate in ovvia angoscia. E chiaramente come stipulato, un tentativo di fuga significa che la sentenza sia convertita…"

"Vi ho già detto, io non ho cercato di fuggire!" Loki improvvisamente gridò protestando, cercando di divincolarsi dalle forti mani che lo stavano trattenendo in una stretta inesorabile. La nota di panico nella sua voce così dolorosamente chiara che fece piegare qualcosa dentro a Tony, ed era tutto mescolato con la furiosa frustrazione di un nato bugiardo che era solito fare inghiottire alla gente le sue bugie come un amo e il suo piombo, ma quando per una volta diceva la verità, quando realmente importava, nessuno lo credeva.

Okay, enorme incomprensione qui ragazzi. Tony stava per parlare in difesa di Loki per offrire agli Aesir sconfinati la sua versione della storia ma una delle guardie Einherjer fu più veloce.

"Silenzio, schiavo," abbaiò e abbatté una mano guantata chiusa a pugno tirando il pugno dritto a metà del suo carico, che scivolò sulle ginocchia, gemendo piegato in due per il dolore.

E Tony sperò sinceramente che non fosse il suono di una costola rotta quello che aveva sentito.

Rabbia bollente lo attraversò in un lampo, fece un passo avanti senza pensare, prendendo il braccio del picchiatore Einherjer prima che avesse il tempo di fare danni maggiori. L'uomo più grosso sbatté le palpebre sorpreso all'inaspettato intervento mentre Tony lo fissò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio.

"Ehi! Ercole!" Disse, sgocciolando ostilità da ogni parole. "Non toccare le mie cose!"

La stanza divenne mortalmente silenziosa e Tony si rese conto che tutti gli occhi erano su di lui - i quattro Einherjers, Gandalf, anche Loki lo stavano fissando, aspettando la sua mossa successiva. Ed il grosso bruto il cui braccio stava ancora trattenendo sembrava fosse solo a qualche pollice dal picchiare Tony allo stomaco dove si trovava, appena trattenuto da qualche nobile tradizione Asgardiana che probabilmente vietava ad un ospite non invitato di picchiare il suo ospitante recalcitrante sul posto.

Lasciò andare il grosso, braccio coperto di cuoio, cercando di calmarsi. Il solo suono quello del respiro affannoso e impari di Loki, che era ancora sul pavimento, tenendosi il ventre, la tensione abbastanza spessa da essere tagliata in fette con un coltello da burro.

Okay, questo aveva davvero fatto iniziare la festa, vero.

"Guardate, so che può sembrare una sorpresa per tutti voi, ma Loki sta dicendo la verità in questo caso," disse finalmente cercando di fare del suo meglio per versare olio sulle acque agitate prima che qualcosa di davvero orribile potesse accadere e qualcuno perdesse la testa. E quel qualcuno potrebbe invero essere uno degli Einherjers oppure Gandalf. No, fare arrabbiare tutti quanti non avrebbe aiutato in alcun modo qui, specialmente non quando la sua armatura da Iron Man era fuori dall'immediata portata. Maledizione, perché tutto questo succedeva sempre a lui quando Asgardiani ostili si mostravano nella sua torre?

Nessuno intervenne per aggiungere commenti a quanto lui disse perciò continuò cercando di controllare la rabbia che stava scorrendo nelle sue vene. "Io e Loki siamo stati separati per errore, perché un piccolo stronzo ha cercato di derubarmi e quando l'ho inseguito, il veicolo di trasporto Asgardiano in cui si trovava Loki e in cui io si supponeva fossi con lui, è partito senza di me. Questo tipo di contrattempi sono parte della gioia che viene con il trasporto pubblico, sebbene suppongo non sia qualcosa di cui voi dobbiate preoccuparvi ad Asgard, dove avete i vostri fantastici cavalli e carri e draghi magici per portarvi in giro."

Gandalf non sembrava capire i dettagli dal modo in cui socchiudeva gli occhi e piegava le labbra, anche se sospettava che Tony stesse tentando di alzar merda per confonderlo.

"Siete sempre così disattento quando vi occupate dei vostri schiavi?" chiede non approvando il modo in cui Tony faceva le cose.

E sul punto di sparare l'ovvia risposta - non ho mai avuto uno schiavo prima - ma si rese conto che avrebbe potuto solo servire a nutrire i sospetti del mago che Tony fosse evidentemente incapace del compito di avere cura di uno schiavo. E mentre quella percezione era probabilmente corretta, ammetterla avrebbe potuto significare una sentenza di morte per Loki quindi tenne la bocca chiusa.

Invece puntò al pezzo di metallo attorno al polso di Loki. "Vedi quel piccolo braccialetto li? Si, quello li. Contiene un congegno che mi permette di tener traccia di dove Loki si trovi, ed è in questo modo che ho saputo che era di nuovo nella mia torre e non alla stazione dove lo avete catturato."

Cinque paia di occhi studiano il braccialetto, alcuni sorpresi, altri più sospettosi. Uno degli Einherjer in piedi accanto a Loki si piegò a toccarlo con un dito contro il metallo ma non fece ulteriori commenti.

"Si, voi ragazzi non siete i soli che sanno come fare fantastici bracciali localizzatori." Dice incrociando le braccia davanti a se in quella che sperò sembrasse una posa di autorità e competenza. "Se non foste arrivati teletrasportando Loki qui, mi sarei riunito a lui rapidamente senza alcun danno."

Lo sguardo di Gandalf era ancora di disapprovazione, ma infine inclinò la testa di uno o forse due gradi scarsi in riluttante consenso. "Bene allora. Vedo che c'è stato uno sbaglio e nessuna rottura dei termini è stata effettuata. Ce ne andremo e ci scusiamo per qualsiasi disagio provocato."

Tony era lieto di riuscire ancora a stare in piedi, visto il modo in cui le sue ginocchia si rammollirono per il sollievo. Perciò infine il vecchio mago poté inghiottire il suo orgoglio ed ammettere che aveva sbagliato. Anche se sembrava che avesse bevuto una vasca da bagno di aceto.

Con ciò, Gandalf invitò i guerrieri con un cenno della mano. "Torneremo ad Asgard senza ulteriori indugi." Si girò verso Tony in quel che sembrava un ripensamento. "Vi porgo il mio addio, Uomo di Ferro."

"Si, sicuro, buon volo, o qualsiasi cosa voi facciate." Borbottò lieto di vederli andare. Non vedeva l'ora che quegli scarti di Gladiator lasciassero la sua torre.

Gli Einherjers marciarono dietro a lui senza una parola, tutti acciaio sferragliante e armature cigolanti, quando uno di loro si fermò sui suoi passi girando il viso verso Tony con uno sguardo di ghiaccio, pensò fosse lo stesso individuo che aveva deciso sarebbe stata un idea grandiosa trasformare Loki in un sacco da boxe, ma non ne era certo.

"Il vostro schiavo è irrispettoso ed insolente," tuonò, una voce tonante che stranamente somigliava a quella di Thor. "Fareste bene a punirlo più frequentemente."

"Grazie per le istruzioni di manutenzione. Stronzo." Tony replicò, sebbene l'ultima parola fosse borbottata. L'armatura di Iron Man era fuori dalla sua immediata portata dopo tutto.

Il lampo blu del quintetto impellicciato teleportato non era neppure svanito prima che Tony si rivolgesse a Loki, che era ancora piegato sul pavimento una mano protettivamente stretta sul fianco. Aria venne espulsa dalle sue labbra in brevi affannati rantoli, come se respirare fosse un attività enormemente dolorosa.

Coprendo rapidamente i pochi passi fra di loro, Tony si accucciò giù vicino al dio che lentamente sollevò la testa chinata per dargli uno sguardo imperscrutabile. E fu il momento in cui Tony vide i lividi porpora sul viso pallido e il labbro spaccato ed il taglio sanguinante sulla fronte che le ombre e la distanza avevano tenuto nascosti alla vista fino ad ora.

Sobbalzò alla vista. "Dannazione, quei ragazzi hanno davvero fatto dei numeri su di te, Reindeer Games," disse inutilmente affermando l'ovvio, immediatamente volendo anche con più fervore aver affrontato gli intrusi nella sua armatura da Iron Man. 

Loki non gli offrì una replica. E non era una sorpresa. Con una costola probabilmente rotta probabilmente faceva male anche solo parlare.

"Fammi dare un occhiata a quello," si offrì Tony, allungando una mano verso la maglia di Loki. "Può essere rotta, se quel brutto rumore che ho sentito era un indicazione."

La faccia di Loki era provata e contorta per il dolore, ma non allontanò le sue mani quando Tony sollevò il bordo della sua T-shirt per mostrare la pelle lesionata e piena di ematomi.

Fu sollevato che almeno non vi fossero visibili fratture che sporgevano sotto la pelle, anche se non significava che non vi fosse qualcosa di rotto che potesse comunque perforare un polmone o altro. In ogni caso, non era un medico, perciò era difficilmente qualificato per dare qualsiasi giudizio sulla severità delle ferite di Loki.

Lasciò ricadere l'abito, togliendo le brutte ferite dalla vista, ed emise un profondo sospiro. "D'accordo, credo ci serva chiamare Bruce Banner qui," dice non gradendo l'idea ma sapendo di non avere scelta.

Gli occhi di Loki lampeggiarono a quelle parole e istintivamente si tirò indietro di qualche pollice prima che il dolore risultante lo facesse paralizzare dov'era. "Starò bene," disse con voce rauca, ma era solo pura ostinazione che parlava; c'era poca convinzione in quella voce tesa.

Ignorando la debole protesta del dio, Tony estrasse il suo cellulare, aprendolo e scorrendo la sua lista di contatti fino a trovare il nome di Bruce in lista. Non avrebbe trascurato lo stato di Loki, non importava che cosa il dio potesse pensare di ciò.

Tre squilli ronzarono nel suo orecchio prima che una voce calma e gentile rispondesse all'altro capo.

"Ehi, sono io, Tony. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per qualcosa." Fece una pausa facendo una smorfia a se stesso. "Prima però devo sapere se sei in grado di tenere un segreto, un segreto bello grosso.


	56. Capitolo 56

_  
Loki aspettava. Ultimamente, sembrava che la sua vita fosse stata inclusa di lunghi periodi in cui faceva solo questo. Aspettare nella sua cella allo SHIELD per il trasporto verso Asgard. Aspettare nelle segrete per il suo processo. Aspettare di essere portato a Midgard per essere affidato a Tony Stark. Aspettare per la vendetta che non arrivava._

_Ed ora, aspettava ancora mentre Tony stava facendo a Bruce un riepilogo della situazione, come l'uomo si era delicatamente riferito ad essa, nella stanza accanto alla sua. Non poteva sentire alcuna parola, solo il sommesso mormorio delle voci, a volte più alte di tono e volume, altre volte così basse da essere meramente percepibili. Se muoversi non avesse mandato stilettanti schegge di dolore attraverso il suo torace, si sarebbe alzato mettendo il suo orecchio sul muro per avere un idea di quello che si stessero dicendo._

_I due erano rimasti di là per un lungo tempo, più lungo di quanto Loki avrebbe pensato necessario per dare un ragguaglio veloce al dottore riguardo lo stato delle cose. Non era probabilmente un buon segno._

_Poteva sentire l'agitazione nella voce di Bruce, seguita da quella che suonava la voce di Tony che verosimilmente cercava di farlo calmare. Non era così difficile intuire la situazione, anche se non poteva sentire una parola - Bruce stava senza dubbio esprimendo la sua indisponibilità ad offrire il suo aiuto per guarire e aiutare il nemico, e Tony stava cercando di convincerlo del contrario._

_Alla fine, smise di cercare di ascoltare qualsiasi cosa della conversazione, il dolore pulsante che portava via la concentrazione. Adesso, tutto sembrava fargli male, incluse le semplici funzioni come respirare, ingoiare ed anche chiudere le palpebre._

_Cautamente, premette il pacchetto di ghiaccio stretto nella sua mano un po' più forte contro le costole, a dispetto della risultante coltellata di dolore. Ovviamente le sue ferite sarebbero state solo degli inconvenienti se avesse avuto ancora i suoi poteri e non avrebbero richiesto trattamento, ma nel suo attuale corpo mortale, sarebbe stata una cosa molto diversa._

_I suoi pensieri lentamente scivolarono indietro alla spaventosa serie di eventi che aveva portato a tutto questo; Anche ora, il solo ricordo di essi rendeva il risultante battere del suo cuore per la paura in grado di sopraffare il vertiginoso senso di sollievo che ancora fluiva attraverso il suo corpo._

_E pensare che la giornata era iniziata così bene, con la lunga, rilassante camminata nel parco. Anche se la corsa verso casa era stata poco confortevole, con la pressante calca delle persone, era stato un fastidio minore, un semplice dettaglio in comparazione con la delizia delle ore passate all'esterno._

_Poi c'era stato lo shock, quando le porte della carrozza si erano chiuse prima che Tony tornasse all'interno, il veicolo partito senza di lui. Per un momento che era durato in eterno, c'era stato un solo pensiero nella sua testa - cosa faccio adesso? Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che accadesse qualcosa del genere, ed era rimasto così confuso e frastornato, senza alcun idea di cosa fare. Non aveva alcuna idea riguardo la fermata a cui scendere, e se l'avesse avuta non avrebbe trovato la strada da li a casa di Tony._

_Quando lo shock peggiore si era infine ridotto, aveva brevemente pensato di chiedere a qualcuno nella carrozza - la gente di questa città avrebbe di certo conosciuto l'alta dimora di uno dei loro più grandi eroi - ma aveva rapidamente deciso altrimenti. Dopo tutto uscire dalla sua anonimità come un viaggiatore senza volto ed avere qualcuno che gli dava più di uno sguardo sfuggevole passando sarebbe potuto risultare in qualcuno che lo riconosceva come colui che aveva portato un esercito di conquistatori in questo regno. E allora le cose sarebbero davvero divenute orribili._

_No, era meglio restare nella carrozza e sperare che qualcosa gli potesse arrivare per dargli una traccia riguardo quella che fosse la fermata giusta. E se non fosse accaduto, allora sarebbe sceso quando la carrozza avesse raggiunto la sua destinazione finale ed avrebbe atteso li che Tony arrivasse e lo prelevasse. Il braccialetto attorno al suo polso trasmetteva la sua posizione all'uomo, dopo tutto, perciò non c'era ragione per preoccuparsi._

_L'idea di fuggire non gli era mai passata per la mente; anche senza il localizzatore di Tony, c'era sempre Heimdall - che avrebbe potuto osservare in ogni momento - e i bracciali Asgardiani ai suoi polsi, così che qualsiasi tentativo sarebbe stata una inutile ricerca destinata al fallimento. Ma a dispetto del malessere che si contorceva nel suo stomaco nel trovarsi da solo e totalmente impotente in un luogo non familiare, in un regno di cui conosceva ben poco e in cui era considerato un nemico, si era infine calmato. Anche se si trovava correntemente in mezzo a persone ostili senza qualsivoglia protezione la presenza di Tony potesse fornirgli, fino a che nessuno lo riconosceva, le cose sarebbero andate bene. Tony sarebbe venuto a prenderlo, sarebbero tornati alla sua torre, e ogni cosa sarebbe tornata alla normalità._

_Non aveva mai considerato Asgard. Perché non aveva mai pensato di fuggire, non si era neppure fermato a pensare che la sua situazione corrente potesse essere interpretata in tal modo se Heimdall avesse deciso di lanciare uno sguardo verso il suo angolo di Midgard. Perciò la possibilità non gli era mai passata per la mente che ci sarebbero potuti essere guai che arrivavano da quella direzione._

_Non fino a che gli Einherjers si erano improvvisamente materializzati mentre era in piedi nella stazione della metropolitana deserta aspettando Tony, come un incubo che prendeva vita davanti a lui. Erano stati duri, a dispetto del fatto che non aveva resistito, sapendo benissimo che avrebbe reso le cose peggiori, specialmente dato il suo status corrente. Eppure aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto chiarire tutto e dichiarare la sua innocenza, ma si erano rifiutati di ascoltare, la convinzione della sua colpevolezza già evidente nei loro occhi duri e visi tirati. Lo avevano solo deriso e gli avevano detto di far tacere la sua lingua d'argento bugiarda, così infine, era andato in panico, certo che sarebbe stato riportato indietro per incontrare la propria fine, tutto a causa di un inutile, incidente casuale che non era per nulla quello che sembrava._

_Fortunatamente il leader del gruppo aveva pensato cortese fermarsi ad informare il suo padrone che Loki non sarebbe più stato in suo possesso, perché il contratto era stato rotto ed il suo schiavo sarebbe stato riportato indietro per l'esecuzione. Perciò dopo la conseguente teleportazione, aveva atteso rabbrividendo di paura nella torre di Tony, le braccia tenute dalle strette brutali mentre era piegato fra le guardie, a malapena in grado di stare in piedi sulle sue gambe dopo il pestaggio che era seguito al suo attacco di panico che era stato preso per resistenza._

_Si era sciolto per il sollievo alla vista di Tony che infine camminava in quella sala - o correva in effetti - in verità non era mai stato così lieto di vedere qualcuno. Ora ci sarebbe stato qualcuno di più credibile di lui per confermare la storia che era stata considerata come una bugia disperata di un uomo condannato, qualcuno che potesse negare le false accuse che gli erano state poste._

_Poi, mentre un'altra possibilità improvvisamente sollevava la sua brutta testa nella sua mente, il suo sollievo si era contorto in una soffocante stretta di paura invece - e se Tony avesse deciso che questa fosse la perfetta opportunità di liberarsi di lui, di rispedirlo ad Asgard? L'uomo non aveva mai voluto Loki come schiavo, e aveva espresso la sua insoddisfazione a questa sistemazione molte più volte di quanto lui volesse ricordare fino a quel momento._

_E tutto quello che l'uomo avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato dire le parole, sta mentendo, e Loki sarebbe stato trascinato indietro per affrontare una lunga, lenta e dolorosa morte. La quantità di potere che Tony teneva fra le mani in quel momento era terrificante, e ne sarebbe servito solo così poco, come un taglio con una falce affilata come un rasoio che si abbatteva per tagliare una testa con il semplice movimento di un polso._

_Ma la falce non era caduta._

_Perché a dispetto dell'inutilità di Loki come schiavo, a dispetto dei problemi che aveva causato, a dispetto del fatto che non era mai stato voluto o desiderato qui, a dispetto di tante cose, Tony per qualche ragione aveva comunque deciso che preferiva tenere il suo schiavo invece di spedirlo indietro ed infine liberarsi di lui._

_La sola domanda era… perché?_

_I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo scatto della maniglia mentre la porta chiusa veniva aperta per ammettere un viso che ricordava fin troppo bene, quello di Bruce Banner. Anche Tony era li, passeggiava nervosamente sullo sfondo, come se non fosse sicuro di dover stare li._

_Loki si irrigidì. Non desiderava essere curato da Bruce, che, naturalmente, non avrebbe avuto desiderio di aiutarlo, ma essendo qui sembrava avesse ceduto a quelli che dovevano essere stati gli insistenti tentativi di persuasione di Tony. Forse Bruce aveva acconsentito in rispetto alla vecchia amicizia, o come pagamento di qualche debito di riconoscenza._

_"Salve, Loki," disse l'uomo con un saluto entrando, posando la borsa che aveva in mano sul tavolo. Si fermò ad un passo da dove Loki era semi disteso sul letto, per un attimo sembrò non essere sicuro di cosa dire al suo nemico improvvisamente divenuto paziente. Ma un paio di istanti dopo, fece quell'ultimo passo, con una nota più sicura nella sua posa._

_"Ho compreso che hai sostenuto delle ferite, e Tony mi ha chiesto di controllarti, perciò farò solo questo. Sei … d'accordo al riguardo?" chiese come se stesse realmente dando a Loki la scelta al riguardo._

_E Loki non voleva - davvero non voleva - che l'uomo che si trasformava in quel mostro verde stesse anche solo vicino a lui, non la brutale bestia che lo aveva sbattuto sul pavimento come fosse stato un giocattolo da bambini. Anche allora, al tempo della sua sconfitta, quando possedeva ancora tutti i suoi poteri, Bruce era riuscito a picchiarlo fino a farlo svenire. Un incontro simile nel suo stato corrente sarebbe finito considerevolmente peggio._

_Cautamente, cercò in quegli occhi per un riflesso di verde, qualsiasi segno che la presenza del suo nemico stesse per portare fuori la bestia; comunque non ne trovò alcuna._

_Perciò annuì una volta, sperando che tutto finisse prima possibile._

_Alla fine, Bruce dovette tagliare la sua maglietta perché sollevare le braccia in alto abbastanza da rimuovere l'abito nel modo normale si rivelò troppo doloroso per Loki, mentre Tony mormorava qualcosa contenente le parole Megadeth logo e tagliando in pezzi e blasfemia. Poi mentre i resti della maglietta furono tirati via, l'uomo si scusò e se ne andò, vagamente mormorando di concetti di privacy e di relazioni dottore-paziente._

_Loki in apprensione lo guardò andare. A dire la verità avrebbe preferito che Tony restasse nella stanza invece di lasciarlo solo con la bestia, perché lo avrebbe fatto sentire più al sicuro. Ed era uno strano concetto, che la presenza di Tony fosse accompagnata da sensazioni di sicurezza invece che paura, che avrebbe dovuto essere la normale modalità in una relazione padrone-schiavo. Ma l'uomo non aveva esitato nel porsi fra Loki e lo Einherjer che lo aveva picchiato fino a farlo cadere a terra, perciò fiduciosamente sarebbe intervenuto ancora, se Bruce avesse mostrato segno di volergli fare del male._

_Guardò Bruce scavare nella sua borsa e rimuovere qualcosa dal suo interno, e Loki si sforzò di guardare che cos'era, il sospetto si contorceva dentro di lui. I due piccoli grani che il dottore gli mostrò sembrarono sufficientemente innocui mentre stavano nel suo palmo, tondi e bianchi, ma quando Bruce li tese verso di lui non fece alcun gesto per accettarli._

_"Sono antidolorifici. Porteranno via un po' del dolore," spiegò Bruce, tenendo in modo calmo la mano tesa ma senza fare alcun tentativo di forzare il suo paziente a prendere le pillole._

_Lentamente, Loki sollevò la mano per quegli 'antidolorifici', e l'altro uomo girò la propria lasciando il contenuto cadere nel palmo alzato di Loki. Non si fidava del dottore, ma non desiderava fare nulla che potesse chiamare l'alter ego dell'uomo di nuovo. Riluttantemente, mise le pillole bianche in bocca e le inghiottì, rilassandosi leggermente quando non vi furono immediati effetti avversi._

_Bruce lavorò quasi in silenzio, tenendo i suoi commenti al minimo. Dopo un po' di spiacevole tastare, informò che una delle costole di Loki era rotta e lo istruì affinché si chinasse in avanti in modo che potesse avvolgere una fascia attorno al suo torace, qualcosa che sembrava un esperienza spiacevole._

_Ma il silenzio gli si addiceva; parlare faceva male e non desiderava sprecare preziose parole con quell'uomo, la cui sola ragione per aiutarlo era la lealtà verso Tony._

_Fu solo dopo che ebbe tamponato il taglio sulla fronte di Loki con un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di qualcosa che fece gemere Loki per l'inaspettato dolore spingendolo via, per essere solo ricompensato da un dolore più forte al torace, che l'uomo parlò di nuovo._

_Bruce si tolse i guanti che indossava, li lanciò nel cestino dell'immondizia in un angolo, e poi rimise insieme le sue cose e l'equipaggiamento medico che aveva sparso sul tavolo accanto al letto. Quando le ultime cose furono infilate nella borsa e questa venne richiusa, Loki si aspettava che l'uomo se ne andasse, avendo mantenuto la sua promessa di aiuto. Ma invece di comportarsi come previsto, l'uomo prese una sedia e la appoggiò accanto al letto sedendovisi._

_E restò seduto li per qualche istante, osservando Loki come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, bendaggi e lividi che coprivano il suo corpo. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che mise in agitazione Loki, ma si contenne, preparandosi a quello che stava arrivando._

_Il dottore si schiarì la gola, come se fosse imbarazzato, e spinse i suoi occhiali più in su sul suo setto nasale con la punta di un dito._

_"Ebbene, come te la passi?" disse infine l'uomo rompendo il silenzio._

_"Sto… bene quanto le circostanze possano permettere," replicò Loki rigidamente e cautamente, non sicuro di cosa avesse provocato la domanda. Dopo tutto il medico lo aveva esaminato e senza dubbio poteva trarre le sue conclusioni dalle osservazioni. "Ma guarirò, anche i corpi mortali lo fanno alla fine." Aggiunse cercando di non apparire più debole di quanto già apparisse._

_Bruce si agitò un po' dov'era seduto, come se ci fossero delle invisibili puntine sul sedile della sedia._

_"No, intendevo riguardo tutto questo." Fece un gesto vago che indicava qualcosa di non fisicamente presente nella stanza. "Riguardo l'essere un … beh, uno schiavo."_

_La domanda lo colse di sorpresa. Non era qualcosa che si sarebbe aspettato, men che meno dall'uomo che un tempo lo aveva sbattuto sul pavimento senza alcun rimorso. Non c'era ragione che Bruce lo chiedesse, e inoltre, Loki non desiderava parlare della sua posizione; affrontare l'argomento con Thor era stato abbastanza brutto, ma parlare ad alta voce della propria umiliazione con quello che essenzialmente era uno sconosciuto sarebbe stato anche peggio._

_"Tony mi ha spiegato la situazione," continuò Bruce, indisturbato dal silenzio di Loki, "Ed anche se non posso dire che mi faccia piacere l'idea che uno dei miei amici sia quello che tecnicamente è il padrone di uno schiavo, posso comprendere che Tony non avesse scelta in merito. Così come tu non ne hai avuta alcuna."_

_Forse avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa, ma essendo perfettamente conscio di essere uno schiavo senza potere, senza alcun controllo sulla propria vita, senza il lusso di poter fare le proprie scelte, senza tutte le cose che aveva sempre dato per scontate prima di questo lo disse ugualmente._

_"Avevo una scelta. Avrei potuto scegliere la morte al mio processo." Ovviamente era solo un ulteriore umiliazione ammetterlo; dire che lui, anche se contro la sua volontà, aveva acconsentito alla schiavitù, ma almeno gli offriva la minuscola illusione di qualche tipo di controllo, di una scelta, opposto ad essere una vittima passiva che non aveva alcuna scelta riguardo il suo destino._

_Il dottore scosse la testa, la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile.. "Sai, una volta che Thor ti ha riportato ad Asgard, abbiamo discusso fra noi quale punizione ti aspettasse la. Nessuno di noi davvero sapeva nulla della giustizia Asgardiana, perciò abbiamo assunto che saresti stato imprigionato in qualche modo. Nessuno ha mai pensato… che saresti stato condannato alla schiavitù."_

_Loki piega il capo. "Non è una forma di punizione senza precedenti ad Asgard. Non molto comune, no, ma neppure straordinaria." Sebbene in verità, non fosse stato quello che si aspettava anche lui._

_"Mmmh." Il dottore fece una pausa, sembrando non essere sicuro di come commentare. Poi trasse un sospiro, guardando Loki con un espressione illeggibile sul suo viso mentre si sporgeva leggermente avanti, i palmi posati sulle cosce. "Bene, se mai volessi parlarne, io sono legato al segreto professionale, pertanto qualsiasi cosa dicessi, non lascerebbe questa stanza."_

_E parlare di tutto questo era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare. "Non c'è nulla che possa essere detto che possa cambiare qualcosa. La mia sentenza rimane." Replicò, un lieve fremito nella voce che non era certo di sapere da dove venisse.  
Bruce restò in silenzio per un poco, come se pensasse che il silenzio pensieroso che avvolgeva la stanza avrebbe convinto Loki a rivelare i suoi pensieri. Se quello fosse stato il piano, non avrebbe avuto l'effetto desiderato._

_"Bene allora," disse infine Bruce, muovendosi come per alzarsi, poi cambiando idea prima che il suo didietro si sollevasse dalla sedia, le dita che toglievano un filo sulla cucitura della sua camicia. "Assumo che Tony ti abbia trattato bene?"_

_"Lo… ha," disse Loki lentamente, non dovendo mentire per offrire la sola risposta accettabile ad una simile domanda. Sebbene il motivo per cui qualcuno volesse chiedere una cosa simile ad uno schiavo andasse oltre la sua comprensione._

_Bruce annuì lentamente. "Lo sai, Tony ha la sua dotazione di difetti, come chiunque altro, ma quando lo si conosce bene, è un brav'uomo."_

_Loki non offrì risposta alla frase, semplicemente giocherellando con la coperta del letto e qualche momento più tardi, il dottore si scusò e lasciò la stanza._

_Qualsiasi verità vi fosse nell'affermazione di Bruce, c'era una cosa che era certa - se fosse stato uno schiavo ad Asgard, il suo destino sarebbe stato molto più duro.  
_


	57. Capitolo 57

Era strano come aspettare avesse la tendenza ad allungare il tempo quasi all'infinito. Non si sentiva in grado di fare nulla di produttivo mentre Bruce era li con Loki, perciò invece giocherellava con il suo telefono, il pollice che si muoveva. 

Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto che fosse rimasto nella stanza mentre Bruce trattava il suo paziente, ma l'aveva in qualche modo sentita come un invasione della privacy di Loki, perciò era uscito. Non era certo gli sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno che fissava a bocca aperta le sue ferite se fosse stato in una situazione simile.

Beh, quello, ed essere nella stessa stanza con un Loki svestito non gli sembrava un idea tremendamente buona dati i precedenti di Tony al riguardo.

Ma almeno non gli sembrava che il dio fosse gravemente ferito, se l'affermazione iniziale di Bruce era un indicazione. Anche se si fosse rivelato che aveva una o due costole rotte, sarebbero guarite in qualche settimana, a dispetto di quanto quel tipo di ferita potesse essere dolorosa. Perciò se non fosse stato nulla di più grave supponeva di dover essere grato, considerando tutto quello che poteva accadere.

Ed era davvero fortunato che Bruce fosse in città, e in grado di venire con una chiamata così repentina, un'altra cosa di cui doveva essere grato.

Ovviamente, come si aspettava, l'uomo era rimasto shockato e sconvolto una volta arrivato quando Tony lo aveva preso in parte e gli aveva spiegato le cose. Non aveva detto a Bruce molto al telefono, lo aveva solo informato che era una situazione di emergenza e che gli serviva la discrezione più totale, offrendo vaghe risposte alle sollecite, scomode domande che erano seguite. E non sarebbe stato sorpreso se Bruce si fosse immaginato che Tony lo avesse chiamato per occuparsi delle conseguenze di qualche gioco sessuale feticista andato male o qualcosa del genere, ma era probabilmente meglio lasciarlo credere ciò che dirgli la verità al telefono.

Dopo il suo riassunto dell'accaduto il giorno in cui la delegazione di Asgard si era mostrata alla sua porta con un dio trascinato in catene, e una rapida e censurata versione di quello che era successo dopo, terminata con il contrattempo nella metropolitana che aveva portato alla presente condizione di Loki, Tony aveva dovuto subire una lunga predica sui motivi per cui la schiavitù fosse una tremenda violazione dei diritti umani ed una sciagura per la civiltà. Come se Tony non lo sapesse già. Odiava che lo facessero sentire in colpa in quel modo; come se fosse un detrattore dell'abolizione della schiavitù che era stato deliziato da questa situazione.

Per uno spaventoso istante, Tony pensò di aver visto una scintilla di verde guardando negli occhi l'altro uomo, e si era maledetto fra se per non averci pensato. E se Bruce si fosse trasformato, troppo turbato da questo doloroso affronto alla sua etica per riuscire a controllarsi? Tony avrebbe avuto bisogno di una quantità di ristrutturazioni le settimane seguenti, sempre che sopravvivesse. Ma gli dei erano clementi, e Bruce si era calmato dal suo stato di agitazione, scusandosi anche per il suo comportamento da villano e delle parole dette di rabbia, ed aveva ammesso che non c'era nulla che Tony avesse potuto fare per prevenire la situazione.

E Tony aveva sentito ben di peggio in vita sua - in effetti gli succedeva quasi quotidianamente - perciò aveva accettato graziosamente le scuse dal quasi colpevole, ancora una volta calmo nelle parole Bruce, che lo aveva assicurato che non aveva alcuna obiezione a curare l'incarico di Tony, come aveva deciso delicatamente di riferirsi a Loki, come se la semplice parola schiavo fosse troppo per offendere le sue sensibilità e far uscire la bestia.

Perciò, dopotutto, data la situazione, suppose che le cose si fossero messe molto meglio di quanto avesse sperato nel momento in cui si era trovato faccia a faccia con gli intrusi Asgardiani e si era reso conto di ciò che stava accadendo.

Poi ci fu uno scatto dalla porta che si apriva e Tony mise via il telefono. Preparandosi.

"Allora come sta?" chiese appena Bruce uscì dalla improvvisata stanza di ospedale, chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

"Starà bene," rispose l'uomo nella sua solita voce calma e in tono basso mentre si girava per guardare Tony. "La ferita più grave è una costola rotta, ma dovrebbe guarire in qualche settimana. E' fortunato a non aver sostenuto danni peggiori, perché quei tipi se lo sono lavorato davvero malamente. A parte il labbro spaccato ed il taglio sulla fronte che hai visto, ci sono lividi e gonfiori in tutto il suo corpo e proverà dolore per parecchio tempo.

Con una smorfia, Tony si passò una mano fra i capelli, afferrandosi il collo dietro alla testa. "Dannazione. C'è nulla che possa fare per aiutare a rendere più rapido il processo di recupero?" chiese anche se dubitava che vi fosse.

Bruce scosse la testa. "No, il suo corpo dovrà guarire da solo; gli serve solo stare a letto per un poco e recuperare, e starà bene. Gli ho lasciato una boccetta di antidolorifici che dovrebbero durargli a sufficienza. Comunque se vi fossero complicazioni - che comunque non mi aspetto vi siano - non esitare a chiamarmi e farò quello che posso."

"Lo farò," annuì Tony. "Grazie per aver aiutato me - e Loki - e per aver tenuto la cosa fra di noi." Si, cosa avrebbe fatto senza Bruce, davvero? Per quanto a disagio l'uomo potesse essere con tutta la situazione, almeno Tony poteva contare sulla sua discrezione.

Se questo avesse dovuto mai trapelare, che dava rifugio ad un criminale di guerra che aveva provocato danni enormi in tutta New York, avrebbe avuto una folla assetata di sangue fuori dalla torre più velocemente di quanto gli servisse a bersi un bicchiere di pessimo scotch. Neppure Pepper sarebbe stata in grado di recuperare la situazione, come faceva sempre con tale esperienza quando lui dava spettacolo di se in pubblico, qualcosa che era accaduto ad intervalli regolari.

Per non parlare di come Fury e lo SHIELD sarebbero venuti marciando alla sua porta, portando via Loki con loro in una cella sotterranea da qualche parte dove probabilmente lo avrebbero ucciso dopo che avessero raccolto tutte le informazioni e i risultati di test che volessero. E poi, ci sarebbe stata una delegazione incazzata dalla Magica Fortezza Flottante nel cielo che si sarebbero materializzati nella sua casa chiedendo di sapere perché lui, un misero mortale, avesse osato infrangere il santo volere di Sua Reale Dittatura e dare il regalo ricevuto a qualcun altro quando era stato specificato nella clausola scritta in piccolo che non gli era neppure concesso di firmare che nessun'altro avrebbe dovuto giocare con lui.

E considerando il modo con cui Asgard si comportava con quelli che lo contrariavano, non si sentiva davvero in vena di essere dal lato ricettivo della loro ira. Era piuttosto sicuro che la sua testa stesse meglio sulle sue spalle che ad adornare le porte del Walhalla.

Sebbene, non fosse di certo la sola ragione.

No, il solo pensare di vedere Loki passato ad una vita drasticamente breve come soggetto di test assieme ad una buona quantità di tortura a latere, visto il modo in cui il Direttore Ciclope trattava con le persone in sua custodia che non fossero pronte quanto lui al concetto di cooperazione, fece contorcere qualcosa dentro di lui. E non solo perché trovava il concetto di tortura ed esecuzione sommaria moralmente offensivo e rivoltante.

"Non c'è problema," Bruce interruppe i suoi pensieri. "A questo servono gli amici. E comunque, tenere le identità dei miei pazienti confidenziali, cade fra i doveri del segreto professionale e non è informazione che io condividerei con altri." Fece seguire al suo commento un alzata di spalle, come se fosse una cosa di ogni giorno per lui curare criminali di guerra intergalattici rinchiusi in torri di proprietà.

"Si, bene, te ne devo una, amico." Tony diede una amichevole manata sulla spalla di Bruce, stringendola leggermente in quello che si supponeva essere un gesto di amicizia maschile. "Se mai ti servisse qualche lega metallica con spettro nano-calibrato o un permutatore allografico con sistema di guida vocale, sai a chi chiedere. E se vuoi, ti posso prestare la mia collezione completa di DVD dell' A-team a lungo termine," continuò "Ma niente graffi sulla scatola, è un edizione limitata speciale."

"Lo terrò a mente," Bruce rispose con un cenno di sorriso, poi tornò di nuovo serio.

"Lo sai, ho chiesto a Loki come si trovava in questa situazione e credo dovrei chiedere a te lo stesso," continuò, mettendosi a braccia conserte. "Perciò, come stai affrontando tutto questo? Immagino che debba essere stato un grande… cambiamento per te."

Tony non poté evitare di grugnire. "Si, per dir poco. Seriamente, a volte mi sembra che il mio intero mondo sia stato rovesciato, e la mia vita messa a bordo di un infinito rollercoaster a causa di quell'uomo."

Bruce lo scrutò per un poco. "Da quanto tempo Loki è qui?"

Tony lo informò. Dannazione, era passato davvero tanto tempo?

"Capisco," annuì Bruce. "E come sta andando fra voi due allora?"

"Al momento… sta andando bene… suppongo…" espose, non certo di quello che voleva far sapere a Bruce e cosa fosse meglio che tenesse per se. Questa era la prima volta che aveva avuto l'opportunità di parlare con qualcuno di esterno, eccetto Thor, se lui contava come un esterno visto il suo interesse nella salute di Loki. In ogni caso, discutere l'argomento con Bruce gli sembrò molto più facile che parlarne con il fratello di Loki. E chi sa quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che ne avesse di nuovo occasione, se mai fosse accaduto.

"Gesù, l'intera situazione è così fuori di testa," sbottò, la sua facciata imperturbabile improvvisamente fatta a pezzi. Ma sarebbe stato ridicolo per lui stare li e pretendere che tutto andasse bene in quella situazione, essere tecnicamente il proprietario di un altro essere -alieno- umano, e tutte le implicazioni che ne derivavano.

Bruce non disse nulla, ma i suoi occhi chiedevano a Tony di continuare, quindi lo fece.

"Voglio dire, si suppone che possegga l'uomo, come se fosse un fottuto oggetto, una proprietà. Dannazione, potrei fargli qualsiasi cosa voglia - eccetto perderlo nella metropolitana apparentemente - e nessuno ad Asgard neppure batterebbe ciglio. Non ha neppure il permesso di difendersi o fare altro. Seriamente, quanto fuori di testa è una cosa simile?"

Anche se realmente non voleva, lo dice comunque. "Lo sai, quando è arrivato qui, si aspettava che io gli … facessi del male." Si, senza essere troppo specifico. Avrebbe dovuto bastare. Non aveva il coraggio di dire tutto quello che Loki inizialmente si aspettava da lui. "Era così terrorizzato da me, ed io… non lo avevo neppure capito da principio."

"Non biasimarti Tony," c'era qualcosa di stranamente calmante nella calma di Bruce, nel suo non giudicare. "Gli hai detto che non lo avresti ferito quando lo hai capito, vero?"

"Si, certo. Ma comunque. Avrei dovuto capirlo prima."

"Nessuno di noi è perfetto. Questa è una situazione estrema in cui essere gettato, e siamo onesti - quante persone conosci che se si fossero trovate in questo tipo di situazione avrebbero agito in modo migliore del tuo?" Bruce domandò togliendosi gli occhiali ed iniziando a pulirli con la manica della sua giacca. Un paio di secondi dopo, li rimise sul naso e diede a Tony un lungo, sguardo scrutatore. "Ma sai una cosa? Io penso che Loki si fidi di te. Quando hai lasciato la stanza, continuava a guardare verso la porta come se sperasse che tu tornassi."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio alla frase. Ancora, forse Loki voleva solo tenere in vista la sua migliore opzione per una fuga, se Bruce si fosse trasformato in Hulk. E forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di lasciare Loki da solo con Bruce, dopo quello che era accaduto l'ultima volta che i due si erano incontrati. Si, un'altra di quelle volte in cui non aveva considerato le cose dal punto di vista di Loki.

Eppure, sperò che Bruce avesse ragione. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che l'avesse.

"Ora, è vero che Loki ha commesso dei crimini molto gravi e deve essere punito per essi, " continuò Bruce. "Ma tutti hanno diritto ad una seconda occasione. E forse tu puoi essere quello che glie la darà, se Asgard non lo facesse."

In verità, non aveva idea di che tipo di possibilità potesse realmente offrire ad un dio reso schiavo, ma ogni cosa risultava buona, e splendida ed elevata quando veniva detta da Bruce. Lui avrebbe solo voluto che fosse così semplice quando l'uomo fosse uscito dalla porta, lasciando Tony ad affrontare questa situazione assurda e i suoi ancor più assurdi sentimenti.  
Sospirò. "Lo sai, un tempo pensavo di essere l'esempio vivente dell' 'uomo che ha tutto'. Forse è per questo che l'universo ha pensato fosse divertente scaricare uno schiavo sulle ginocchia del grande Tony Stark così, per farmi vedere che mi sbagliavo."

Le labbra di Bruce si piegarono in alto in un sorriso divertito. "Credo che ti sia montato la testa."

"Ehi! Faccio del mio meglio."

A quella, Bruce tornò ad essere serio. "E nessuno si aspetta più di quello da te, Tony. Tienilo a mente."

Beh, in un certo senso, suppose che Bruce avesse ragione. Almeno era bello sentirselo dire da qualcun altro.

"Va bene, suppongo di dover andare a vedere come sta Loki," disse con un sospiro, ed un cenno alla porta chiusa.

"Fallo." Dice Bruce prendendo la sua borsa da dottore e preparandosi ad andare. "Se c'è qualcosa, sia per quel che riguarda Loki o te stesso, non esitare a chiamarmi."

"Grazie Bruce."

"Stammi bene, Tony." Un sorriso senza supponenza ed un dito che aggiustava gli occhiali sul naso dopo, Bruce fece un cenno di saluto e Tony rimase in piedi solo in mezzo alla stanza, espirando profondamente e facendo una smorfia di sollievo.

Beh, era andata di certo al di sopra delle aspettative.


	58. Capitolo 58

Era lieto che le ferite di Loki non fossero più gravi di quello che Bruce poteva trattare, data la sua chiamata improvvisa per la visita medica. Se Tony avesse dovuto portare Loki in ospedale, le cose si sarebbero complicate di certo.

Ma a quanto pare, il dio poteva recuperare nella torre di Tony, protetto da occhi curiosi e domande indiscrete. Con Tony che gli avrebbe fatto da infermiera. Un altro titolo da aggiungere al suo nome, subito dopo la riga con scritto Miliardario, genio, playboy, filantropo. Forse avrebbe dovuto aggiornare il suo biglietto da visita, solo per attenersi allo strano circolo che la sua vita era divenuta recentemente.

Fissò la porta chiusa per alcuni lunghi istanti prima di tirare fuori con esitazione una mano per aprirla. La spinse lentamente di lato mentre restava nella cornice della porta, stranamente esitante nell'uscire dall'ombra che il pannello di legno offriva ed uscire allo scoperto.

Quando infine lo fece, Loki era semisdraiato sul letto, le lenzuola tirate fino alla vita e le bende che coprivano l'altrimenti nuda pelle. Forse era la dimensione generosa del letto che lo faceva, ma a Tony improvvisamente ricordò la sua prima impressione il giorno del suo arrivo, quando Loki gli era stato donato, come il dio in qualche modo sembrasse più piccolo della sua solita dimensione, come se fosse stato magicamente compresso di qualche taglia nella nottata.

Aveva lo stesso aspetto ora, e faceva stringere un po' il cuore di Tony. E non riusciva a non sentire una fitta di colpevolezza per come la sua immediata, reazione istintiva fosse stata rabbia quando aveva perso il segnale di localizzazione del dio in metropolitana. Era stato così certo che Loki avesse tradito la sua fiducia cercando di scappare, ma invece, questo era ciò che gli era accaduto.

E tutto perché Tony si era precipitato fuori senza pensare, lasciandolo solo in quella carrozza. Sperò che Loki non fosse arrabbiato con lui per avere inavvertitamente causato tutto quel casino, non importava quanto fosse non voluto. L'uomo era già in una situazione abbastanza di merda così com'era, non gli serviva di certo che venissero aggiunti altri insulti e ferite. O ferite alla schiavitù. O qualsiasi cosa.

"Salve, Amun-Ra" disse salutando, cacciando via il senso di colpa in favore del suo solito umorismo sarcastico mentre entrava nella camera, ma il suo se pur buon tentativo di mantenere una simulata nonchalance fu difficile da tenere quando si fermò vicino al letto. Le macchie dei lividi visibili sulla pelle del dio risaltavano in contrasto con il bianco delle lenzuola e delle bende avvolte attorno alla sua figura, e mettevano Tony a disagio, incerto di dove far riposare il suo sguardo - su qualcos'altro nella stanza, e questo avrebbe reso solo più evidente quello che non stava guardando; sul corpo steso nel letto, guardando quell'orrendo rosso e viola; sul viso di Loki ed incontrò quello strano, imperscrutabile sguardo che non sapeva come interpretare ma faceva crescere strane cose dentro di lui.

Perciò, Tony fece quello che sapeva fare meglio. Aprì la bocca e parlò.

"Come sta andando? Bruce non si è trasformato in Hulk, vero? E non ha cucito nessuno dei pezzi nel posto sbagliato? Come, non so, un alluce al posto di un orecchio o qualcosa del genere? E ehi! Quelle sono davvero delle bende notevoli; vuoi che le firmi per te? Ho davvero una scrittura molto pulita, anche se nessuno mi crede quando glie lo dico."

Sapeva che stava blaterando e le sue parole erano dette solo per riempire quello che altrimenti sarebbe un silenzio imbarazzante, ma parlare era sempre stato il modo in cui Tony Stark aveva mantenuto il controllo di una situazione problematica e non c'era ragione per iniziare a cambiarlo adesso.

Le domande che uscirono dalla sua bocca furono molte, eppure Loki non rispose a nessuna di esse quando finalmente parlò, facendone invece una lui.

"Perché non li hai lasciati portarmi indietro ad Asgard? Avevi la possibilità di liberarti di me; perché non l'hai colta?" La domanda, a dispetto dall'essere posta in modo così quieto, riempì lo spazio fra di loro, espandendosi come vapore surriscaldato fino a riempire l'intera stanza.

E Tony non era certo di come rispondere, perciò alla fine si strinse nelle spalle in modo evasivo, offrendo una selezionata porzione della verità. "Non sono un grande ammiratore delle sentenze di tortura fino alla morte senza un processo. Sai, l'esecuzione senza un processo e tutte quelle cose da barbari." Se tutto questo fosse applicabile al sistema di giustizia di Asgard, dove sembrava che Odino agisse come giudice e giuria allo stesso tempo, sebbene lasciasse la parte del boia a qualcun altro.

"Ho già avuto un processo," Disse Loki, gli occhi cercavano Tony per qualsivoglia risposta si aspettasse di trovare.

"Si, dopo il quale sei finito nella mia torre, ed ecco, sei ancora qui, perciò penso siamo tornati al punto di partenza." Lanciò le mani in un gesto che avrebbe voluto trasmettere leggerezza, sperando che la sua casuale imperturbabilità aiutasse ad alleggerire un poco la strana atmosfera nella stanza. Di solito una dose abbastanza grande di leggerezza aiutava a spezzare anche il più storto degli umori.

Tuttavia, Tony doveva ammettere che quella volta i suoi sforzi non avevano avuto realmente l'effetto desiderato.

Quindi fece qualcosa che raramente avrebbe fatto - ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante con qualcosa di serio. L'umore era già imbarazzato, perciò non che facesse una grande differenza in ogni caso. E sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirlo prima o poi in ogni caso, quindi era probabilmente meglio fosse prima.  
"Sono… dispiaciuto di quello che è accaduto," disse con una smorfia, appena appena in grado di resistere alla voglia di guardare i suoi piedi mentre lo diceva, ma riuscendo a tenere i suoi occhi sul Dio ammaccato e bendato nel letto. "Temo sia stata colpa mia, correre via in quel modo, anche se non avevo idea che avrebbe portato ad Asgard che spediva una squadra SWAT di emergenza a catturarti."

Loki non rispose a quella frase, rimase li seduto in silenzio, le mani e gli occhi occupati con il bordo della coperta del letto, le dita che giocherellavano, lo sguardo che non incontrò quello di Tony.

Restò in piedi accanto al letto ancora per un poco, aspettando che Loki dicesse qualcosa o almeno lo guardasse, ma il dio non fece nessuna delle cose.

Vabbé. Non aveva intenzione di forzare la questione, ma sperò che significasse che le scuse erano accettate.

_  
Alla fine, dopo essersi assicurato che non c'era nulla di troppo danneggiato nel suo schiavo, Tony lasciò la stanza, dicendo che avrebbe portato a Loki qualcosa da leggere, e se c'era altro che gli serviva che chiedesse a Jarvis._

_Ed ora Loki era da solo, ancora una volta salvo dopo la sua terribile ordalia. Era sollevato che Bruce se ne fosse andato, anche se l'uomo non aveva mostrato alcuna animosità verso di lui come si sarebbe aspettato. In effetti era difficile credere che fosse lo stesso mostro che una volta lo aveva sbattuto sul pavimento quello che era stato accanto al suo letto ed aveva esaminato e bendato le sue ferite come se i due non fossero nemici e non avessero mai combattuto l'uno contro l'altro. Non si comportava neppure come un guerriero, e certamente in alcun modo come la bestia verde che ricordava troppo bene._

_Forse era un po' come i berserker che lui aveva conosciuto ad Asgard, uomini che potevano essere amichevoli e calmi in ambito pacifico, ma quando scendevano in battaglia, divenivano pazzi furiosi che non si curavano di cosa o chi stesse sul loro cammino._

_Toccò una delle bende, giocherellando con l'estremità. Pensando che non vi fosse alcun modo in cui credesse sarebbe potuto essere di minore aiuto per Tony di quanto fosse, data la sua estraneità con la normale attività eseguita in una dimora Midgardiana e del modo in cui le cose venivano fatte in quel regno._

_Ma ovviamente si sbagliava molto al riguardo. Adesso non avrebbe potuto praticamente fare nulla, probabilmente per molte settimane. Non che avrebbe potuto essere considerato molto utile prima neppure con molta immaginazione, ma nel suo stato corrente era difficilmente qualcosa in più che un fardello ed una responsabilità per il suo padrone, una delle posizioni più precarie in cui uno schiavo possa mai trovarsi._

_Eppure, Tony aveva deciso di tenerlo invece di lasciare che gli Einherjers lo portassero indietro ad Asgard._

_Forse un giorno sarebbe anche riuscito a capire perché._

_Sì, era sconcertato per molti motivi, ma ora c'era un'altra cosa che tornava a sollevarsi in cima a quel turbinio interno di confusione. Tony aveva fatto davvero molte cose strane da quando Loki era arrivato qui, ma questa definitivamente era una delle più strane._

_Solo qualche minuto prima, Tony aveva offerto quella che sembrava sospettosamente simile ad una richiesta di scuse. Eccetto che, non aveva alcun senso. I padroni non chiedevano scusa ai propri schiavi; la pura idea era assurda._

_Dopo tutto, gli schiavi non avevano il titolo per offrire perdono; un tale concetto sarebbe stato insensato. Se ci fosse stato il perdono, qualcuno prima avrebbe dovuto essere offeso, e se fosse accaduto, si presumeva l'esistenza di diritti, diritti che erano in qualche modo stati violati._

_E tutti sapevano che gli schiavi non avevano in alcun caso diritti._

_Perciò non sapeva come rispondere alla cosa. Che cosa si aspettava Tony in risposta? Perché mai aveva detto una cosa del genere in primo luogo? Tutti ad Asgard avrebbero riso, se lo avessero sentito._

_Perciò alla fine, non aveva detto nulla, sperando che l'uomo andasse avanti parlando di qualcos'altro. Qualsiasi altra cosa che avesse senso e non lo facesse sentire così imbarazzato e confuso, senza sapere che cosa fare di se stesso._

_Sicuro, in un certo senso era stata colpa di Tony, o almeno lui ne era stato la causa. Non che Loki glie lo avrebbe mai detto, ovviamente, e comunque, l'uomo non avrebbe potuto ragionevolmente sapere quale sarebbe stato l'effetto delle sue azioni. Neanche Loki aveva previsto quello che era successo, a dispetto che Asgard e Heimdall senza dubbio fossero più spesso nella sua mente che in quella di Tony._

_No, quando Tony aveva espresso la sua forse-una-quasi-specie di scusa, Loki non era stato in grado di riuscire a dire alcuna parola in risposta, di ringraziare in alcun modo._

_Ma in qualche luogo dentro di lui, poteva ancora sentire il sommesso eco di quello che avrebbe forse dovuto dire a Tony, se non fosse stato uno schiavo, se fosse stato nella posizione di poter dire qualcosa._

_Sei perdonato.  
_


	59. Capitolo 59

_  
La prima notte fu spiacevole, per dir poco. Servì molto tempo perché il sonno arrivasse su di lui, afflitto com'era da dolori lancinanti e dall'inquietante ricordo del giorno che si trasformavano in vividi incubi. Si svegliò più volte in mezzo alla notte, con le vertigini, chiedendosi se fosse mai stato addormentato._

_Quando il mattino infine arrivò, era stanco e con la vista annebbiata, sentendosi come se non avesse dormito per giorni._

_Faticosamente, si spinse in una posizione seduta contro il poggiatesta, trasalendo alle pugnalate di dolore che lo attraversarono. Eppure, nonostante il grave disagio, fu lieto di svegliarsi e ritrovarsi ancora lì; Aveva sognato di essere trascinato di nuovo ad Asgard in catene e gettato in una prigione umida con guardie che brandivano vari strumenti di tortura, avvicinandosi a lui._

_Lo spiacevole umore del sogno ristagnava ancora, ma venne lentamente sostituito dal sollievo di essere steso lì in un letto, salvo nella torre di Tony. La camera non gli era familiare al risveglio; Tony non si era preoccupato di riportarlo fino alla sua solita camera dopo quanto successo ieri, ma lo aveva invece portato in una stanza per gli ospiti più vicina._

_Eppure, non c'era niente di straordinariamente diverso in quella stanza rispetto alla solita._

_No, aspetta, c'era qualcosa che saltava agli occhi, una cosa che era insolita, la notò quando girò la testa a destra, facendo entrare nel suo campo visivo il tavolino accanto al letto._

_C'era un vassoio con la colazione che lo aspettava, e sbatté le palpebre per la sorpresa; non aveva sentito nessuno entrare. Dubitò che Tony avesse consegnato il pasto di persona, più probabilmente aveva mandato uno dei suoi robot. Anche se l'uomo aveva fatto la stessa cosa la sera prima, era di certo stata un eccezione, probabilmente perché i suoi robot erano impegnati con lavori più importanti in quel momento._

_Cautamente, si sporse per prendere il cibo, con una smorfia per le nuove coltellate di dolore che anche quel movimento cauto riuscì a far esplodere. Mangiò il pasto lentamente, perché anche inghiottire era spiacevole._

_Quando ebbe finito, si stese di nuovo sui cuscini, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche attimo. Quando li aprì di nuovo, il suo sguardo cadde sulle fasce avvolte attorno a quello che era quasi la metà del suo torso. Non volle neppure pensare quanto terribilmente debole e pietoso doveva sembrare, così ferito e bendato, neppure in grado di girarsi senza sobbalzare di dolore._

_La cosa non gli piaceva per nulla. Era già abbastanza impotente così com'era anche senza le ferite._

_I suoi pensieri tornarono indietro al giorno prima. C'era un'altra scatola di documenti che lo aspettava nel salotto che avrebbe dovuto riordinare quando fossero tornati dalla passeggiata nel parco, ma ovviamente le cose erano andate in modo molto diverso da quanto atteso, così non aveva potuto riordinarli. Non era un compito che sarebbe stato ansioso di portare a termine in circostanze normali, e notevolmente di meno adesso che gli faceva male praticamente ovunque, ma spinse via la propria reticenza. Non voleva restare lì a giacere inutile e patetico, anche se gli faceva male._

_Naturalmente, se fosse stato uno schiavo in Asgard, avrebbe dovuto lavorare comunque, fintanto che non fosse stato totalmente inabile, e se le sue ferite fossero state ritenute troppo gravi per gestire la sua attività abituale, gli sarebbe stato assegnato un lavoro più leggero per il periodo necessario._

_Ovviamente, le attività che svolgeva lì non erano mai state fisicamente pesanti in alcun modo, e sicuramente erano qualcosa che ci si poteva aspettare che continuasse a svolgere anche adesso. Era ancora in grado di muoversi, dopo tutto, anche se gli provocava dolore._

_Tuttavia, non era ad Asgard, ma nella torre di Tony, e c'era una strana certezza dentro di lui per cui credeva che Tony non avesse intenzione di fargli riordinare alcun documento per i prossimi giorni. Era una strana consapevolezza, perché non poteva farla risalire ad alcuna forma di ragionamento logico, o dare alcuna spiegazione ragionevole per indicare perché ne fosse certo. Di certo aveva poco senso, dato che ne sarebbe stato in grado anche nella sua condizione attuale, non importava quanto scomodo sarebbe stato._

_Ma la certezza era come una punta fermamente piantata in lui. In qualche modo sapeva, anche se non sapeva come fosse arrivato a quella conclusione._

_Eppure…_

_Forse Tony non lo avrebbe chiesto, ma questo non significava che Loki volesse giacere lì come un patetico disgraziato. E di certo Tony non avrebbe obiettato se i suoi documenti fossero stati riordinati, anche se non avrebbe ordinato a Loki di farlo._

_Non era impaziente di eseguire quell'attività in quello stato, ma giacere lì del tutto debole e inutile gli piaceva anche di meno, perciò raccolse le forze, e lentamente si tirò su dal letto e mise a terra prima un piede, poi il secondo._

_Dopo essersi drizzato, restò li per qualche momento, respirando attraverso i denti stretti mentre le peggiori pugnalate di dolore si spegnevano lentamente e i puntini neri danzanti davanti ai suoi occhi si dissolvevano. Poi, sussultando si mosse verso la porta, per andare nel soggiorno.  
_

Esaminò criticamente il progetto della sua nuova armatura, gli occhi che tracciavano le linee sottili. Forse era solo lui che era vanitoso, ma non gli piaceva l'aspetto. Di certo era funzionale, modificata per ospitare i nuovi congegni che voleva aggiungere mentre rimaneva abbastanza aerodinamica da non danneggiare le sue capacità di volo, ma il suo aspetto avrebbe potuto essere in qualche modo un po' più… agile in qualche modo.

O forse 'figo' era la parola che stava realmente cercando, dopo tutto. Vabbé.

Per un po', meditò sull'immagine olografica davanti a se, cercando di dedurre come avrebbe potuto essere modificata per un effetto migliore, ma i suoi pensieri continuavano a volare via verso il dio che giaceva pieno di lividi qualche piano più in alto.

Loki non sembrava in condizioni migliori oggi rispetto a ieri, quando Tony era entrato nella sua stanza per portargli la colazione. Per un attimo, si era chiesto se svegliare il dio per dirgli che il cibo era servito, ma aveva rapidamente deciso di non farlo. Loki aveva bisogno di dormire, e nel suo stato corrente era fortunato a riuscire a farlo.

Perciò aveva semplicemente messo il vassoio sul tavolo accanto al letto, contento di lasciarlo per Loki quando si sarebbe svegliato. Non era che il cibo oppure Loki andassero da qualche parte dopo tutto.

Espulse un sospiro fra i denti. Era incredibile come quel rollercoaster impazzito non si fermasse mai quando Loki era attorno e come ci fosse un altro dosso rallentatore che aspettava dietro all'angolo, lasciandolo con le reni scosse giù fino alle scarpe. Ma forse le cose avrebbero davvero potuto calmarsi un poco dopo il recente spavento, ora che Loki sarebbe stato confinato nel letto per almeno un paio di settimane. E Tony avrebbe dovuto fare l'infermiera per un poco, ma poteva conviverci, e comunque…

"Signore," la voce di Jarvis interruppe il suo treno di pensieri. "Sembra che il signor Laufeyson si stia dirigendo verso il soggiorno, anche se i miei dati suggeriscono che sarebbe meglio che rimanesse a letto."

Tony sospirò di nuovo. Perché non era sorpreso?

"Va bene, Jarvis, me ne occupo io." Disse alzandosi dalla sedia girevole.

Che diamine stava cercando di fare Loki adesso? Non c'era ragione per lui per alzarsi in tal modo, non nelle sue condizioni.

No, la cosa non gli piaceva per nulla, perciò si affrettò alle scale verso il soggiorno, con l'intenzione di riportare il dio vagante di nuovo a letto appena possibile.

 

_  
Raccolse le forze per qualche istante mentre si preparava a sedersi accanto alla scatola sul pavimento. Avrebbe fatto male, ma poteva gestirlo. Almeno sarebbe stato in grado di mostrare - anche se non era certo che fosse per il proprio beneficio o quello di Tony - che non era così debole come avrebbe potuto sembrare, provando che non era completamente inutile, a dispetto delle sue ferite._

_Si, avrebbe fatto male, ma lo poteva fare._

_"Reindeer Games?" sentì improvvisamente la voce familiare dietro di lui, e rapidamente bloccò la sua reazione di riflesso per girarsi attorno e guardare Tony in faccia, riuscendo a malapena a evitare il dolore violento dal proprio torace._

_"Che diamine fai qui in piedi? Perché non sei a letto?" chiese Tony mentre Loki lentamente si girava attorno e incontrava lo sguardo incredulo dell'uomo._

_Loki cercò di drizzarsi un poco, a dispetto delle proteste della sua cassa toracica, per non sembrare così patetico come sapeva che stava facendo, in piedi lì, a torso nudo e scalzo, avvolto in bende e coperto da orribili lividi._

_"Stavo per riordinare la scatola di documenti di ieri," disse, dando un lieve cenno verso la cosa sul pavimento._

_Tony guardò in basso perplesso come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Poi guardò di nuovo Loki, L'incomprensione pervadeva i suoi lineamenti. "Stavi per fare cosa?" chiese come se non avesse udito Loki la prima volta._

_E perché aveva la sensazione che quella non fosse la risposta che Tony voleva sentire? Ad ogni modo ripeté lo stesso._

_"Stavo per riordinare quella scatola di documenti." Disse. "Non avevo potuto farlo ieri." La spiegazione era del tutto superflua ma la aggiunse comunque._

_Tony stette zitto per un poco mentre i suoi occhi continuarono a spostarsi su e giù da Loki alla scatola. "No - assolutamente no. Non è - non avevo neppure…" le sue parole uscirono mentre dava a Loki uno sguardo strano, passandosi una mano fra i capelli un paio di volte. Poi espirò, le dita che massaggiavano la fronte invece._

_"Okay," disse quando la sua mano infine venne giù. "Penso che noi due dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata." Puntò verso la porta. "Mentre tu stai a letto, il solo luogo dove al momento devi stare."_

_Ovviamente, non c'era altro che potesse fare salvo obbedire, perciò tornò indietro, Tony lo seguì da vicino, e laboriosamente strisciò nel letto mentre Tony prese una sedia e si sedette._

_"Dunque," disse Tony, "Adesso voglio sentire perché hai pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea riordinare documenti - o fare qualsiasi cosa, davvero - nel tuo stato corrente."  
"Io… pensavo volessi che fossero riordinati," disse in modo esitante, pensando che sarebbe stato sufficiente, ma allo stesso tempo avendo la sensazione che non lo sarebbe stato._

_"Ah-ha. E cosa ti ha fatto pensare che io non potessi aspettare qualche settimana al riguardo, considerando che quelle scatole hanno giaciuto per mesi prima che tu iniziassi a lavorarvi?" Ritorse Tony gli occhi che non lasciavano Loki per un secondo._

_"Non sono ferito così gravemente," Loki disse una mezza bugia. "Posso ancora lavorare."_

_Tony emise un suono che era per metà un grugnito, per metà un sospiro. "Io non credo proprio. Seriamente, Bambi, davvero pensi che io sia un tale tiranno da forzarti a lavorare quando hai una costola rotta invece di lasciarti recuperare come dovresti?"_

_"No?"_

_No, di certo non lo pensava ma…_

_"Okay, dunque, lo so che non sei realmente iscritto ad un sindacato o qualcosa del genere, ma non importa. Le persone ferite non lavorano, non è così che facciamo le cose qui." Tony puntò verso dove Loki stava appoggiato sul poggiatesta. "Perciò tu starai li nel letto fino a che non starai abbastanza bene da poter realmente lavorare. Capito?"_

_E a dispetto del fatto che la prospettiva di dover rimanere a letto in tal modo fosse vessatoria, una porzione significativa di lui era allo stesso modo sollevata. Certamente non anelava a lavorare nel suo stato corrente, a dispetto di quello che il suo orgoglio gli diceva._

_"Ho capito." Rispose, le dita che toccavano una fascia._

_"Bene. Nessuno qui sarà più felice perché tu spingi te stesso al punto di rottura. Lo so, io certamente no." Disse Tony risolutamente, come se…_

_… come se …_

_… come se pensasse che Loki in qualche modo contasse davvero.  
_


	60. Capitolo 60

_  
Era lieto che ci fosse almeno una finestra non troppo lontana, anche se non riusciva a vedere molto di più che il cielo dalla sua posizione nel letto. Non era molto, ma era altamente preferibile ad avere solo un muro bianco a cui guardare._

_Distrattamente, lasciò il suo sguardo volare dalla finestra e poi a Tony che stava accanto al suo letto, mettendo un altro mucchio di riviste e libri sul tavolo accanto al letto mentre faceva un commento sul fatto che avrebbe preferito che Loki non diventasse pazzo per la noia._

_Ed anche se i libri Midgardiani erano spesso oziosi o strani o entrambe le cose, Loki era comunque lieto per la distrazione._

_Tony, subito cambiò soggetto e iniziò a parlare di una qualche invenzione o un'altra su cui stava lavorando correntemente giù nella sua officina, mentre Loki lasciava vagare i suoi pensieri. Dopo essere stato esposto a un numero maggiore di questi monologhi di quanto riuscisse a contare, aveva da lungo concluso che Tony non si aspettava veramente che lui offrisse qualche commento su quegli argomenti a lui estranei. All'uomo semplicemente piaceva parlare._

_Le parole si trasformarono in un basso ronzio di sottofondo mentre Loki aggiustava la sua posizione contro il poggiatesta del letto in una un po' più confortevole. Dopo il suo scontro con gli Einherjers, stava ancora cercando di adattarsi mentalmente al più grande cambiamento nella sua situazione. Sebbene stavolta il cambiamento fosse stato davvero in peggio. Ed era una delle poche volte dal suo arrivo che la situazione si fosse realmente deteriorata; in verità, quasi tutti i cambiamenti fino ad ora erano stati per il meglio, iniziando dalla comprensione del fatto che Tony non aveva intenzione di approfittare di lui, e poi continuando a migliorare fino al momento in cui non molto tempo prima Tony gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe lasciato uscire non importava che facesse qualcosa per guadagnarselo o meno. E forse anche meglio fino a quello strano, illogico pensiero di ieri…_

_Ma a dispetto di questa assicurazione, non riusciva a non sentire una fitta di preoccupazione alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, un timore che stava divenendo crescentemente preoccupante. Da principio non vi aveva pensato molto, sopraffatto dal sollievo di essere ancora vivo dopo essere scampato all'esecuzione. Ma adesso, mentre quel sollievo iniziale iniziava a scemare e non oscurava più la realtà della sua situazione, la vista che lo accoglieva era sconcertante._

_Perché era ovvio che nulla di tutto questo sarebbe accaduto se Tony non lo avesse lasciato uscire, se invece avesse scelto di tenere Loki rinchiuso al sicuro nella sua torre._

_E a causa di ciò, che Tony era gravato dal peso di uno schiavo che non era in grado di fare nulla ed era solo una responsabilità. La domanda era, quanta voglia avrebbe avuto Tony di farlo uscire nuovamente, dopo tutto quello che era successo? Che ragione c'era per lui di rischiare che i recenti avvenimenti si ripetessero, se lo lasceranno ancora una volta con uno schiavo costretto a letto per settimane?_

_Certo, Tony aveva detto che uscire fuori sarebbe stato un privilegio che gli avrebbe concesso in ogni caso, ma se l'uomo decidesse di cambiare idea dopo aver avuto un tale brutale risveglio relativo a dove simili frivolezze potessero condurre?_

_Ovviamente, non sarebbe stato in grado di andare in nessun posto per un bel po' di tempo nel suo stato corrente. Ma comunque, quella consapevolezza faceva materializzare qualcosa di pungente nelle sue viscere, vi avrebbe potuto convivere, sapendo che il privilegio di uscire sarebbe stato ancora valido una volta che fosse stato in forma sufficiente da poterlo usare. Se avesse avuto questo a cui guardare, sarebbe riuscito a convivere con l'essere rinchiuso qui per settimane se necessario._

_Ma se non…_

_Di riflesso, la sua mano andò al braccialetto localizzatore attorno al suo polso. Tony non glie lo aveva tolto almeno, forse poteva essere un buon segno. E ancora, forse l'uomo non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di rimuoverlo, ma avrebbe fatto presto, quando non ci sarebbe stato scopo nel farglielo tenere._

_Le sue dita nervosamente scivolarono nello spazio fra il metallo e la pelle, accarezzando la parte inferiore del braccialetto. Fino ad ora, l'atto era stato accompagnato da un senso di conforto, ricordandogli che malgrado tutto c'era almeno l'uscire a cui guardare, c'era ancora qualcosa di buono nella sua vita._

_Ma ora, per la prima volta, la sensazione del metallo freddo sulle dita era accompagnata da sensazioni sgradevoli, che gli rendevano perfettamente chiaro quello di cui avrebbe potuto non più godere._

_Ed fu in quel momento che si accorse che la stanza era divenuta silenziosa e Tony non stava più parlando._

_Guardò rapidamente in alto e si incontrò con gli occhi di Tony. L'uomo lo stava osservando con un sopracciglio alzato e dall'espressione sul suo viso, era ovvio che attendeva che Loki rispondesse a qualsiasi cosa lui gli avesse appena detto. E Loki non aveva neppure udito la domanda, immerso nei suoi spiacevoli pensieri com'era._

_Un comportamento del tutto inaccettabile per uno schiavo, ovviamente, non ascoltare quando il suo padrone stava parlando. Se fosse stato ad Asgard, si sarebbe potuto dire contento se per quella mancanza di attenzione avesse ricevuto solamente un manrovescio sul viso._

_Ma stavolta, il disagio che seguiva sempre l'accorgersi di aver fatto casino davanti a Tony - a dispetto del fatto di sapere che l'uomo non lo avrebbe punito fisicamente per averlo fatto - non comparve. Anche se non riusciva a spiegare da dove arrivasse, così come il giorno prima era stato certo che Tony non lo avrebbe costretto a riordinare i documenti nel suo stato corrente, c'era una inesplicabile certezza che improvvisamente sorgeva dentro di lui, che Tony non sarebbe stato irritato dal fatto che non ascoltasse. No, all'uomo non importava nulla del fatto che il suo schiavo non gli prestasse l'attenzione dovuta che il suo status di padrone gli dava diritto di pretendere._

_La scoperta lo confuse e gli provocò qualcosa che non era del tutto sicuro di saper definire._

_"Ho detto, il braccialetto ti da fastidio forse? Penso di potertelo togliere, anche se mi servirà armeggiare un poco," Tony ripeté la sua domanda, provando che il pensiero di Loki era corretto per il fatto che non gli importasse nulla che il suo schiavo fosse disattento, o si degnasse in qualche modo di commentarlo. Come se non avesse alcuna importanza._

_"No," rispose velocemente, scuotendo la testa per dare enfasi. "non mi da fastidio." Istintivamente, coprì il braccialetto con la mano, facendogli scudo alla vista. Non voleva che gli venisse tolto, perché si sarebbe sentito allontanare un passo in più dalla già pericolosamente precaria promessa di uscire._

_"Va bene," disse Tony, osservandolo pensieroso. "Mi sembrava che ti desse fastidio, per il modo in cui ci giocherellavi."_

_Guardò giù alle mani nel suo grembo, una di esse ancora circondava in modo protettivo il polso con il braccialetto. "Non mi da fastidio," disse, le parole discordanti nelle sue orecchie dal modo in cui avrebbe dovuto pronunciare qualcosa di simile davanti a Tony, parlando come se i suoi sentimenti sulla questione fossero in qualche modo di qualche interesse per il suo padrone…_

_Tuttavia, c'era una cosa che lo tormentava riguardo il bracciale - ovvero sapere se ne avrebbe avuto bisogno da ora in avanti, oppure se Tony ne avesse avuto abbastanza di portarlo all'esterno dopo che gli era stato mostrato in termini molto chiari quali fossero le possibili conseguenze._

_Concesso, Loki non pensava che lo stesso episodio potesse ripetersi. Anche prima che venisse portato a Midgard, era stato informato che ci sarebbero stati un gruppo di Einherjers ed uno stregone a cui sarebbe stato assegnato il compito di riportarlo indietro se avesse tentato la fuga. Ed Heimdall li avrebbe immediatamente informati di qualsiasi rottura delle condizioni della sua sentenza, in modo che potessero essere mandati a riprenderlo senza indugi. Comunque, difficilmente avrebbero voluto commettere lo stesso errore di nuovo, perciò se si fosse verificato di nuovo che venisse separato da Tony, sarebbero stati certamente meno rapidi ad arrivare a conclusioni infondate. Spostarsi fino a Midgard per nulla una volta doveva essere stato sufficientemente irritante per loro; non avrebbero ripetuto l'errore._

_Comunque, Tony poteva vedere le cose in modo diverso e invece decidere che fosse meglio essere salvi che dispiaciuti._

_Perciò no, non era il bracciale che gli dava fastidio, ma qualcos'altro. E in quel momento, dentro a lui riaffiorò il vivido ricordo di come Tony, una volta gli avesse detto che era libero di parlare se vi fosse stato qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - che lo preoccupava._

_Era strano, a causa dei secoli in cui aveva interiorizzato il pensiero di quale fosse il concetto di comportamento accettabile per uno schiavo e quale non lo fosse, ma sopraffece la resistenza interiore e guardò in alto, spostando gli occhi dalle proprie mani agli occhi di Tony._

_"Smetterai di portarmi fuori dopo tutto questo?" chiese, sentendo qualcosa che lo scuoteva dolorosamente dentro mentre dava voce alle sue paure._

_Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Eh, no, non ne avevo intenzione." Disse sembrando sorpreso alla domanda. Piegò la testa un po' a lato, ma lo sguardo scrutatore non lasciò Loki per un attimo.  
"Beh, a meno che tu non voglia farlo, dopo questo schifo."_

_"No, Io… voglio uscire ancora." Disse, un ondata di calmante sollievo sgorgò dentro di lui, e sentì il proprio corpo rilassarsi contro i cuscini mentre il mondo si riposizionava di nuovo nel posto giusto._

_Chi avrebbe detto che potesse essere così semplice? Una semplice domanda, e le paure che pesavano sopra di lui erano sparite solo pochi secondi dopo, come nebbia vorticante ad un refolo di vento, come se non fossero mai state li._

_Non riusciva a fare altro che meravigliarsi della semplicità della cosa. Solo… chiedere era stato sufficiente. Non era servito più di quello, e le preoccupazioni assillanti erano andate._

_Ed era libero di farlo. Perciò perché non lo aveva capito prima?_

_"Non sei spaventato dal fatto che qualcosa di simile possa succedere di nuovo?" chiese sputando fuori un'altra domanda, incapace di fermarsi adesso che l'invisibile barriera era stata spezzata. "Che Asgard possa… avere la stessa reazione se venissimo separati di nuovo?" avrebbe potuto aggiungere 'e tu finissi di nuovo con uno schiavo inutile', ma lasciò fuori quella parte, perché era comunque comprensibile, e perché… beh, forse se lo stava solo immaginando, ma sembrava che in qualche modo Tony fosse stranamente indifferente al suo grado di utilità._

_Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, in tal caso, Bambi, devono prima vedersela con me. E la prossima volta, stai certo che farò in modo di avere l'armatura a portata di mano."  
_


	61. Capitolo 61

Camminando lungo il corridoio, la ciotola in mano, sommessamente canticchiava il coro di una canzone di cui non ricordava realmente il titolo, ma pensava contenesse la parola 'fuoco'. O forse era 'bruciante'. Quel che è. Non che fosse neppure intonato.

Ovviamente, avrebbe potuto senza problemi far portare i pasti dai suoi robot direttamente al letto del residente convalescente della Stark Tower, perciò non era che lo dovesse fare per evitare che Loki morisse di fame.

Ma lo faceva comunque.

L'ultima volta che era stato a trovare Loki, gli aveva portato un'altra dose di libri e riviste, scaricandoli sul tavolino accanto al letto per il divertimento di Loki - sebbene non fosse certo di quanto potesse un dio alieno beneficiare di titoli quali 'Il Tecnofilo' o 'Rock americano classico', ma era il pensiero che contava - perciò almeno non avrebbe iniziato a rosicchiarsi le unghie a sangue per mancanza di altro da fare.

Spinse la porta aprendola ed entrò nella stanza. Loki non si mosse dalla sua posizione nel letto, ma poteva sentire gli occhi del dio tracciarlo come un raggio laser, fermi e risoluti.

I lividi erano ancora li, ovviamente, ma almeno si era abituato alla vista ormai, perciò non gli davano più fastidio come all'inizio. Forse erano anche divenuti un po' più giallognoli attorno ai bordi, ma avrebbe potuto anche essere la sua immaginazione. Si rese conto che da quella memorabile occasione in cui aveva offerto al dio degli abiti usati e Loki lo aveva colto come un incentivo a spogliarsi di colpo, Tony non lo aveva mai visto se non indossare un set completo di abiti, non fino a che non era finito a letto nero e blu più di un tifoso durante una partita di calcio Inter Milan.

Almeno la magrezza eccessiva che ricordava da quel piccolo lampante incidente non c'era più, rimpiazzata da una più salutare e più naturale magrezza.

Posò la sua offerta giù sulle pile di libri e brillanti riviste ammucchiate sul tavolo accanto al letto. Era ovviamente un gesto troppo minuscolo per riparare al recente disastro, ma almeno era qualcosa.

"Gelato?" disse, indicando la ciotola con il cucchiaio che ne fuoriusciva.

Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia, girando leggermente il capo. "Gelato?" ripeté la parola di Tony con maggiore inflessione.

Tony fece un gesto verso la ciotola. "Esatto, Rudolf, gelato. Ricordi quella cosa fredda e morbida che ci siamo fermati a mangiare tornando a casa durante la nostra ultima gita all'esterno.

La confusione sul viso di Loki era evidente, le sopracciglia contratte che si appiattirono per essere rimpiazzate da uno sguardo di comprensione. "Si, mi ricordo," arrivò la risposta, mentre gli occhi verdi si fermarono sulla ciotola, studiandola curiosamente. "Ma perché… questo?"

"E' un usanza Midgardiana." Spiega Tony. "Se non stai bene e sei costretto a letto, hai diritto a mangiare il gelato. E' come facciamo le cose qui."

Poi si chinò per prendere uno dei piccoli pacchetti bianchi che erano sul tavolo accanto al letto, aprendone un lato. "E dovrei probabilmente cambiare quella cosa sulla tua fronte, mentre sono qui." Aggiunse, facendo un cenno al cuscinetto protettivo appiccicato appena sopra il sopracciglio destro di Loki.  
Loki non si mosse quando Tony si sedette sul lato del letto e poi si chinò per tirar via con cura il tampone dalla pelle sottostante, le dita della sua mano sinistra posate sulla tempia del dio.  
Fu attento a non toccare il taglio sottostante, ma sembrava che stesse guarendo abbastanza bene.

Gettando il vecchio tampone, ne incollò uno nuovo con alcune strisce di scotch, premendo leggermente giù per essere certo che la cosa si appiccicasse.

Cautamente, Loki sollevò una mano per toccarsi la fronte, le sopracciglia leggermente contratte, come se fosse sorpreso da qualcosa, a dispetto del fatto che non era la prima volta che Tony metteva un nuovo tampone sulla sua fronte. Qualsiasi cosa fosse che lo aveva fatto agire così, il dio non fece commenti in merito comunque.

"Bene," disse Tony alzandosi, il letto cigolò leggermente quando il suo peso viene rimosso, "Ho un incontro noioso ed inutile a cui presenziare, perciò sarò fuori casa. Non dimenticare il tuo gelato però, oppure si scioglierà."

Certo, il gelato era una misera ricompensa da offrire per aver perso Loki nella metropolitana facendogliene pagare le conseguenze, ma era meglio di nulla.

Ovviamente, questo era quello che cercava di dire a se stesso, sebbene la ragione vera per averlo portato non aveva molto a che vedere con l'offrire una ricompensa o con le tradizioni Midgardiane. Aveva molto di più a che fare con il ricordo dello sguardo di contentezza e piacere sul viso di Loki quando aveva assaggiato il cono gelato all'angolo di una strada da qualche parte fra Starbucks e Pizza Hut.

_  
Sebbene non lo avrebbe ammesso con altri che se stesso, era contento per la piccola boccetta di pillole bianche che Bruce aveva lasciato per lui sul comodino._

_La sua cassa toracica pulsava di dolore in modo irritante, come un ricordo persistente che rifiutava di andarsene riferito a ingiustizie passate, ma non era più il tagliente dolore acuto di mille aghi. Se non si muoveva troppo, il dolore rimaneva a livelli sopportabili, anche se poteva sentire che il suo respiro era meno profondo, un po' più affannoso del solito._

_Ma salvo quello, c'era una sensazione più inaspettata che occupava ugualmente la sua sensibilità._

_Anche se Tony aveva lasciato la stanza svariati minuti or sono, la sua fronte aveva ancora la sensazione dell'impronta delle dita della mano dell'uomo sulla sua pelle. Ed era strano come un tale tocco casuale potesse aleggiare per tanto tempo, molto dopo che la causa dello stesso aveva lasciato la stanza con una domanda finale a se stesso sul fatto che la prossima volta forse sarebbe stato il caso che si mettesse un uniforme da infermiera._

_Ma ancora, forse non era così strano, data la sua poca abitudine a tocchi gentili non usati per fare del male, la sua lunga detenzione nelle segrete avendolo abituato alle mani brutali delle guardie a tal punto che il suo corpo ora reagiva stranamente a qualsiasi altra cosa._

_Accontentandosi di quella spiegazione, si girò verso il gelato, inesplicabilmente lasciato per lui sul tavolo accanto al letto, mangiandone avidamente ogni cucchiaiata._

_"Ebbene, ti risulta familiare?" chiese Tony con un po' di compiacimento nella voce, indicando la tavola di legno piatto che aveva appena posto fra di loro sul bordo del letto e il sacchetto di plastica che giaceva a lato, riempito fino all'orlo di piccoli pezzi bianchi e neri._

_Loki studiò i pezzi, ma la sua mente non comprendeva. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era chiaramente di natura Midgardiana._

_"No, non credo lo sia. Dovrebbe?" rispose, una traccia di curiosa irritazione nella voce. A dispetto dei libri era davvero annoiato li ed ogni interruzione alla monotonia per quanto piccola era la benvenuta._

_Il viso di Tony sembrava un po' deluso. "Beh, si suppone sia una specie di antico Gioco da tavolo Norreno," sospirò, sembrando offeso. "L'ho visto in un negozio poco fa e il venditore mi ha detto che era basato su un antico gioco da tavolo Vichingo. 'Hnefatafl' si chiamava, anche se probabilmente l'ho pronunciato in modo orribilmente sbagliato."_

_Hnefatafl. Oh, adesso lo vedeva. A dispetto della pronuncia atroce di Tony e del diverso stile visuale della scacchiera e dei pezzi del gioco rispetto a quello a cui era abituato, le similarità erano chiare adesso. Ad una ispezione più da vicino, poteva anche vedere gli elmetti e le armature incise nel materiale dei pezzi, che vagamente assomigliavano agli Einherjers Asgardiani._

_E Loki aveva giocato a quel gioco molte più volte di quanto ricordasse, sebbene non molto spesso negli ultimi secoli considerato che non aveva avuto un avversario degno dello sforzo. Anche il possente Thor aveva voluto imparare il gioco una volta, colpito dalle similarità della strategia di gioco e le reali tattiche di battaglia, ma quando Loki infine si era seduto per insegnargli, la mancanza di pazienza di Thor e la comprensione delle intricate regole terminarono con lui che rovesciava la scacchiera frustrato, marciando fuori per andare a sventolare la sua spada sul campo di addestramento invece._

_Quel gioco era ancora giocato dagli umani?_

_"Sembra diverso, ma è davvero Hnefatafl," ammise girando uno dei pezzi bianchi fra le sue dita. Una parte di lui era contenta per essere finalmente stato messo davanti a qualcosa che gli era familiare e che poteva riconoscere, in questo reame alieno riempito con così tante cose a cui non era in grado di relazionarsi. "Sebbene non avrei mai pensato che fosse ancora ricordato qui a Midgard."_

_Le parole di Loki riportarono l'espressione contento-di-se precedente di nuovo sul viso di Tony, come se non fosse mai sparita. "Beh, il venditore mi ha detto alcune cose sulle regole del gioco che non erano sopravvissute fino all'era moderna, perciò alcune di esse sono state ricostruite." Estrasse un piccolo libretto con testo scritto con caratteri minuscoli che tese a Loki che lo accettò._

_Dopo circa mezzo minuto, mise la minuscola brochure giù sulle lenzuola scuotendo la testa. "Le regole qui sono tutte sbagliate. Non è così che si gioca." Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ovviamente, che gli umani modificassero il gioco in qualcosa di irriconoscibile._

_Tony sollevò un sopracciglio interrogativo in sua direzione. "Beh, allora mi insegnerai come si gioca?"_

_Era strano, perché in un certo modo era come essere ancora ad Asgard, come avere una piccola fettina della sua vecchia vita indietro, anche se solo temporaneamente._

_E tutto per un gioco da tavolo._

_Mentre sedeva li con i pezzi del gioco - strani nelle loro sembianze ma comunque così evidentemente familiari - muovendoli sulla scacchiera per mostrare a Tony come si giocava, non pensava ad essere uno schiavo o ad essere intrappolato lì a Midgard. Non quando gli era permesso di immergersi in quel gioco ben conosciuto, con tutte le sensazioni ed i ricordi associati ad esso che si rovesciavano su di lui, lavando via tutto il resto._

_Per una volta, poteva fare qualcosa lì che sapeva come fare, qualcosa in cui era bravo. E non solo quello, ma qualcosa in cui era completamente e realmente un maestro._

_E quando le regole furono spiegate e iniziarono la prima partita, non pensava neppure al fatto per cui gli schiavi si supponeva non fossero migliori dei propri padroni in nulla, mentre senza sforzo metteva all'angolo e poi abilmente sconfiggeva i pezzi di Tony.  
_


	62. Chapter 62

_  
Distrattamente, sfogliava le pagine di una delle riviste che Tony gli aveva lasciato sul tavolo accanto al letto, girando noiosa pagina dopo noiosa pagina. C'era ben poco che attirasse la sua attenzione; forse se fosse stato un Midgardiano l'avrebbe apprezzato di più, ma per lo più non gli era familiare._

_Smise di sfogliare quando i suoi occhi caddero su una pagina quasi vuota, il bianco interrotto solo da qualche linea di testo stampato._

_C'era una penna sul tavolo accanto a lui, e di riflesso la sua mano destra la prese. Un attimo dopo la punta della penna aveva lasciato le sue prime tracce sulla carta quasi vuota, semplicemente scarabocchiando dapprima, linee serpeggianti e fluenti contorni che riempivano lo spazio disponibile. Non supponeva di ritrarre qualcosa di familiare, era solo una distrazione per tenere occupata la mente. O forse le sue dita irrequiete, ora che non potevano più tessere magie._

_Pigramente, lasciò la penna muoversi attraverso la pagina, marcandola lentamente con l'inchiostro nero. Non fu se non dopo qualche minuto che si rese conto di quello che stava prendendo forma davanti a lui - le Aule Reali, la casa del re di Asgard e della sua famiglia, il luogo ove aveva passato la vita… fino, beh, recentemente._

_Sbatté le palpebre in sorpresa all'immagine che lo fissava, non sicuro di sapere da dove fosse venuta. Ma erano assolutamente le Aule Reali, complete delle guglie e delle porte d'oro e delle iscrizioni runiche che si allineavano sulle mura esterne._

_Un posto che non avrebbe rivisto mai più, e a dispetto del fatto di non averlo amato per molti secoli, la comprensione faceva male dentro di lui._

_Non aveva idea dei motivi per cui le sue irrequiete, impazienti dita avessero deciso per quell'immagine, ma riportarono in superficie ricordi a cui aveva prestato poca attenzione dal tempo del suo processo e dopo il suo arrivo lì. C'erano così tanti problemi molto più pressanti e questioni da affrontare allora, ma adesso che le paure si erano lentamente dissipate, i ricordi premevano per la sua attenzione ancora una volta._

_I più insistenti erano i ricordi del suo processo e della sua cosiddetta famiglia. Odino, il suo cosiddetto padre, che lo aveva condannato ad una vita come proprietà di qualcuno. Thor, il suo cosiddetto fratello, la cui ombra era sempre sopra di lui, mai lontana. Frigga, sua madre, che era certamente la sola a cui lui mancava, con l'eccezione di Thor. Ricordò con una fitta di tristezza il modo in cui lei aveva pianto quando la sua sentenza era stata letta. La sola persona ad Asgard a spargere lacrime per lui._

_Guardò all'immagine, intensamente tentato di appallottolarla fra le mani. Prima che le dita si fossero chiuse sulla carta, però, ci fu una voce alla sua destra, che lo fece sobbalzare perché era troppo immerso nei suoi pensieri per sentire i passi silenziosi di Tony entrare nella stanza._

_"Cosa hai disegnato li?" chiese l'uomo, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia accanto al letto, una mano tesa per il foglio ancora stretto nella mano di Loki._

_Più di ogni altra cosa, avrebbe preferito metter via il disegno e porlo lontano dalle mani di Tony, sotto il cuscino, oppure, meglio ancora, farlo in sottili strisce. Ma ovviamente non fece nessuna delle due cose, lasciando semplicemente che Tony prendesse il disegno dalle sue mani per osservarlo da vicino._

_"Ebbene," disse l'uomo dopo averlo guardato per qualche secondo. "Questa è Asgard, vero?"_

_"Sono le Aule Reali," disse Loki, non sentendosi troppo portato a parlare del soggetto più a fondo, sperando che Tony si accontentasse della definizione. Ma in qualche modo dubitava che l'uomo condividesse la sua inclinazione._

_Ovviamente aveva ragione._

_"E quello è il luogo dove sei cresciuto?" chiese Tony, girando il disegno fra le mani come se si aspettasse che qualcosa si materializzasse da esso o forse divenisse una di quelle immagini in movimento Midgardiane mostrate sugli schermi._

_"Lo è."_

_"Suppongo sia un posto dannatamente fantastico. Niente a che vedere con questo vero?" disse Tony facendo un gesto che supponeva indicasse l'interezza della sua torre._

_E sebbene la torre di Tony potesse essere spaziosa e fornita di tutti i tipi di strane ed esotiche amenità, gli mancava lo splendore e la grandiosità delle Aule Reali._

_"Suppongo che abbia il suo fascino," disse per quanto possibile in modo neutro, facendo spallucce in modo vago._

_"E tutto questo è solo per la famiglia reale?" chiese ancora l'uomo, accennando al disegno._

_"Tutta la casa reale vive nelle Aule, inclusi i servitori, i lavoratori, gli impiegati e… simili." Ovvero gli schiavi. Ma non si sentiva di menzionarlo._

_"E Thor sarà l'erede di tutto questo, quando Odino… tirerà le cuoia?" Tony fischiò, sembrando impressionato._

_"Si. Questo è quello che da sempre doveva accadere." Disse sussultando perché sentiva la malcelata amarezza nella propria voce. Perciò cercò di non mostrarla, chiaramente fallendo._

_Sembrò che Tony se ne fosse accorto, dando a Loki uno sguardo a occhi socchiusi. "Ebbene, Thunderboy è il figlio maggiore, vero? Da quello che conosco delle famiglie reali questo significa che è il primo in linea di successione per il trono." C'era una traccia di sfida in ciò, e Loki esitò non sapendo se coglierla o meno. Era tentato, ma dato il suo status corrente, difficilmente sarebbe stato opportuno. Meglio lasciar cadere l'argomento, specialmente visto che a Midgard era il figlio maggiore che automaticamente ereditava i titoli del padre, invece che quello più degno e capace._

_"Lo è." Non che l'ordine di nascita avesse qualche significato ad Asgard, ovviamente ma non c'era mai stata ombra di dubbio che Thor fosse colui che era destinato al trono. Ma se Tony pensava che essere il figlio maggiore bastasse, allora Loki glie lo avrebbe lasciato credere._

_"Beh, tuo fratello grande è un ragazzo straordinario, con il suo potente martello e il suo parlare Shakespeariano e tutto il resto," disse Tony chinandosi indietro sulla sedia, sollevando una gamba e accavallandola sulla sua coscia. "Sono certo che sarà un grande re un giorno."_

_Beh, ovviamente. Tutti pensavano che Thor fosse quello speciale ed eccezionale, perché Tony avrebbe dovuto essere diverso? Era semplicemente comprensibile. Thor comandava rispetto e ammirazione e riconoscimento ovunque andasse, Midgard inclusa._

_Eppure, sentì una punta di amarezza in qualche modo, ricevendo quel commento dalla bocca di Tony._

_Gelosia? No, decise velocemente il suo cervello; non poteva essere quello. Perché dovrebbe importargli cosa pensasse Tony riguardo tutto ciò?_

_Irritazione allora? Si, era probabilmente più quella. Irritazione perché anche lì a Midgard era forzato a sopportare gli infiniti commenti su quanto fantastico fosse Thor._

_Ed ovviamente Thor era la sola scelta possibile per il trono. Lo aveva sempre saputo, così come chiunque altro._

_"In ogni caso, Odino non lascerebbe mai un gigante di ghiaccio sul trono di Asgard così come nessun'altro."_

_Fu solo quando vide l'espressione perplessa di Tony che si rese conto di aver detto quell'ultima frase ad alta voce. Dannazione. Non era sua intenzione._

_Stringendo i pugni, si preparò all'inevitabile fila di domande che sarebbero arrivate, in cui gli avrebbe chiesto cose di cui non avrebbe mai voluto discutere._

_"Gigante di ghiaccio?" disse Tony girando la testa di lato. "Che cosa significa?"_

_Prima che Loki provasse a rispondere, Tony parlò di nuovo. "Oh, aspetta! Point Break ha menzionato qualcosa sul fatto che tu sei stato adottato…" Osservò curioso Loki, come se si aspettasse che gli crescessero le corna ad ogni istante dopo quella rivelazione. "E' questo che vuoi dire? Che sei uno di questi… giganti di ghiaccio?"_

_Beh, nessuno poteva accusare Tony di essere stupido o lento di comprendonio, suppose._

_"E' così." Disse mentre si stava silenziosamente maledicendo per aver lasciato quella piccola informazione scivolare così incurantemente. La sua discendenza era qualcosa che avrebbe preferito tenere per se._

_"E cosa succede con questi giganti di Ghiaccio? Vivono anche loro ad Asgard?" chiese Tony, sembrando genuinamente interessato, come se fosse un argomento normale per le conversazioni di ogni giorno._

_"No, vivono in un regno tutto loro, un luogo di eterno inverno e freddo. Si chiama Jotunheim."_

_"Mi sembra piuttosto schifoso, essere bloccati con questo eterno congelamento di palle…" replicò Tony sollevando un sopracciglio. "Scommetto che finire ad Asgard sia stato un miglioramento per te allora."_

_Non offrì risposta al commento._

_"Dunque, perché il caro paparino non vorrebbe lasciare un gigante di ghiaccio sedere il suo culo sul trono?" Tony non demordeva, rifiutando di lasciar cadere l'argomento. "La faccenda delle eguali opportunità non è ancora arrivata dal vostro lato dell'universo o cosa?"_

_Una risposta così ovvia a tutto ciò, eppure, Tony, nella sua ignoranza Midgardiana delle cose, non ne era conscio. "I Giganti di Ghiaccio sono nemici giurati degli Aesir. Infinite faide di sangue e guerre sono state combattute fra le due razze." Guardò al disegno ancora in mano a Tony, pensando al momento in cui aveva lasciato entrare quei giganti nell'armeria. "Nessuno appartenente alla loro specie potrà mai essere re di Asgard."_

_"Mmmh. Allora perché Odino ti ha adottato, se vi odiate così tanto?"_

_Si, davvero perché?_

_"Mi ha trovato appena nato, lasciato nella neve a morire, mentre era a Jotunheim in una campagna di guerra. Sperando di potermi usare per ragioni politiche, mi prese e mi allevò assieme a Thor." Fece un sommario per quanto possibile breve, perché pungeva doverlo ammettere, l'essere stato abbandonato e lasciato a morire._

_L'essere non voluto._

_"Ah." Ci fu un momento di silenzio a seguire, prima che Tony iniziasse di nuovo a parlare. "Non sembri molto diverso però. Presumevo che appartenendo ad un'altra razza, avresti almeno dovuto avere delle zanne o del pelo o qualcosa di simile."_

_Si, poteva mentire, ovviamente. Tony non sapeva nulla dei giganti di ghiaccio, nulla di più di quello che Loki aveva detto oggi. Eppure…_

_"Questa non è la mia vera forma. Quello che vedi è un travestimento, un modo per nascondere quello che mi rende diverso, senza di esso io sarei… diverso."_

_A ciò, Tony si chinò in avanti, una brillante scintilla di interesse negli occhi._

_"E tu puoi…" agitò le dita attorno, "lo sai… rimuovere il travestimento e tornare all'altra forma?"  
Ancora, avrebbe potuto mentire. Sarebbe stato facile. Tony non lo avrebbe mai saputo, e sarebbe stato per il meglio._

_"Si," sentì la sua voce dire. "Posso."_

_Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo di aspettativa, come un bambino nel giorno del suo compleanno che guardava tutti i regali ricevuti. "Allora mostrami." Disse e Loki sentì qualcosa sprofondare nel suo stomaco._

_Ovviamente, sapeva che infine si sarebbe arrivati a lì quando il soggetto era stato toccato. E non poteva tornare indietro adesso che Tony aveva reso chiaro che voleva vedere Loki nella sua forma Jotun._

_Ovviamente, Tony era un Midgardiano e non era cresciuto con favolette morali riguardo mostri cattivi che si aggiravano ai confini del regno, aspettando di rubare bambini cattivi per mangiarli, ne la sua gente aveva alcun tipo di ricordo relativo ad amare guerre con la loro razza. Per Tony, la sua forma Jotun non avrebbe significato le stesse cose che per un Aesir, non avrebbe evocato lo stesso odio ed animosità e malevolenza._

_Avrebbe comunque potuto provocare disgusto ed avversione, quella sua forma totalmente aliena ed estranea._

_Per un poco, esitò. Una parte di lui era restia nel vedere lo sguardo curioso sul viso di Tony trasformarsi in uno sguardo di repulsione, quando si sarebbe confrontato con la vera apparenza di Loki._

_Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro ora._

_Perciò lasciò cadere il travestimento, lo scudo protettivo che aveva indossato per l'intera vita si disintegrò lentamente. Anche adesso, con la magia sigillata lo poteva controllare, perché era la magia di Odino che lo avvolgeva con il suo velo di normalità, non la propria._

_I suoi occhi erano fissati sui viticci blu che scivolarono su lungo le sue braccia e poi su tutto il suo corpo, lasciando un confortevole freddo mentre passavano. Quando il freddo raggiunse il suo viso, strinse i denti, sapendo che i suoi occhi adesso splendevano di un innaturale rosso sangue, invece del loro solito e normale verde._

_Ci fu silenzio per un po' e non osava guardare Tony, perché non voleva vedere l'avversione sul suo viso. Perciò i suoi occhi restarono a fissare le sue mani e la parodia di cobalto e indaco che le copriva. Non aveva senso che volesse nutrire questo illogico ed insistente desiderio per cui Tony potesse accettare quello che stava davanti a lui, quella aberrante e stravagante apparenza._

_"Wow, ragazzo questa è davvero una figata cazzuta," sentì la voce di Tony sussurrare alla sua destra dopo che il silenzio era rimasto tale per troppo tempo._

_Dell'atteso disgusto ed avversione, non c'era nulla in quel tono, perciò Loki alzò lo sguardo per guardare l'uomo al suo capezzale._

_Non c'era nulla di ciò neppure sul suo viso, solo curiosità ed interesse, come se stesse osservando una creatura esotica ed affascinante di una terra lontana e non un mostro._

_Poi, il viso di Tony si spezzò in un sorriso malizioso, mentre si appoggiava indietro sulla sedia mettendo le braccia conserte. "Lo sai, è davvero un bellissimo scherzo per le feste. Scommetto che neppure il tuo splendente fratello grande Thor è in grado di fare una cosa simile vero?"_

_E Loki lasciò uscire un lieve respiro, non si era reso conto di trattenere il fiato, sconcertato solo perché non capiva come mai l'accettazione scherzosa di Tony alla sua forma Jotun avrebbe dovuto causare quel senso di improvviso sollievo che sorse dentro il suo petto.  
_


	63. Capitolo 63

Le sue dita picchiavano meccanicamente contro la tastiera mentre guardava i dati che scorrevano sullo schermo. Solo lavoro di routine di cui occuparsi, che era probabilmente una cosa buona dato il suo correntemente distratto stato mentale.

Per ora, era molto difficile smettere di pensare a come Loki aveva fatto il suo piccolo trucco magico ieri, trasformandosi in quella versione blu puffo di se stesso davanti agli occhi di Tony. Gli mancava solo il cappello bianco e la fotografia sarebbe stata completa.

E ancora, supponeva che i puffi non avessero realmente gli occhi rossi. Per non menzionare il fatto che non erano lontanamente così… attraenti.

Certo, sapeva già che Loki non era umano, ma non si sarebbe aspettato che il tipo avesse quello nascosto sotto di se. Concesso, salvo per lo schema di colori modificato, non c'era una grande differenza, solo qualche sporgenza e avvallamento attraverso la fronte, come se avesse del DNA da dinosauro o qualcosa di simile. Strano.

Per non menzionare il fatto che, era probabilmente la prima volta in cui avevano parlato per più di dieci secondi di un argomento che poteva essere considerato realmente personale per Loki, riguardo come fosse la sua vita prima che il casino accadesse. Ricordava ancora le parole che Loki aveva detto, i giganti di ghiaccio sono nemici giurati degli Aesir. E non riusciva a non chiedersi come potesse sentirsi qualcuno che scopre di essere parte della razza che è cresciuto temendo ed odiando. Che tutti gli altri suoi simili erano cresciuti temendo e odiando. Non era un pensiero confortante. La gente senza dubbio poteva dare i numeri per molto meno.

Loki aveva un tono così amaro quando aveva parlato di Asgard e di Thor. Non che fosse una amarezza ovviamente sbattuta in faccia, ma il modo in cui era lentamente cresciuta nella sua voce e si era avvolta attorno alle parole era stato comunque inconfondibile. E c'era stata anche la gelosia, gelosia verso Thor; anche quello era divenuto immediatamente chiaro.

Bene, suppose che con un fratello simile, sarebbe stato difficile non essere gelosi, eppure…

Loki gli aveva ricordato qualcuno che aveva passato la vita nella ricerca disperata dell'approvazione, ma credendo fosse fuori dalla sua portata perché suo fratello si trovava sulla sua strada, bloccandolo fuori. E quello doveva far male, non importava che fosse quasi completamente frutto della mente di Loki. Supponeva che la giuria fosse ancora indecisa su ciò.

Tony non aveva mai avuto fratelli o sorelle - e crescendo non ne aveva desiderato alcuno - perciò non aveva mai dovuto affrontare le gioie della rivalità fra fratelli. Ed era felice di ciò. Cercare di guadagnare l'attenzione e l'approvazione del suo disinteressato padre era stato sufficientemente difficile, senza avere un fratello attorno con cui dividere anche le buone grazie dei genitori.

Però, a Tony piaceva Thor. Ma poteva immaginare che crescere con lui come fratello potesse non essere facile per la propria autostima, anche quando eri un dio anche tu.

Eppure, c'era un'altra cosa che aveva notato ieri riguardo Loki - o almeno pensava di averla intuita - che era più inquietante che la mera rivalità fra fratelli o la gelosia. Quando Loki si era trasformato, era quasi certo di avere avvisato una certa sensazione di auto disgusto da parte del dio riguardo la sua forma Jotun. Non era qualcosa che aveva detto ad alta voce o anche solo accennato, ma Tony poteva leggerla nel modo in cui si era teso quando si era trasformato nella sua apparenza naturale, come aveva tenuto gli occhi abbassati, non incontrando quelli di Tony. Come se fosse spaventato, se temesse la reazione di Tony. Come se pensasse che Tony non avrebbe approvato, o avrebbe detto qualcosa di umiliante o sdegnato.

Non era certo di quale fosse esattamente la reazione che Loki si aspettava da lui, solo che non era una reazione positiva. E Forse era il motivo per cui lui aveva reagito in modo così naturale, come se fosse una cosa di ogni giorno per lui che le persone nella sua torre cambiassero colore come una specie di camaleonti.

Di certo, comparato a tutto quello che Loki era - dio, alieno, stregone delle terre fatate - quella era una cosa minore, in confronto, ma era stata comunque inaspettata, vederlo trasformare così. Forse non shockante, ma decisamente degna di un WOW.

Ma notando la postura tesa e gli occhi bassi che Loki aveva assunto, aveva tenuto a bada la sua reazione di riflesso più intensa evitando che spillasse. Ed invece l'aveva spinta indietro, recitando come se non fosse una cosa così strana. Aveva la sensazione che Loki l'avrebbe presa meglio con una reazione sotto tono e casuale come quella.

Beh, non che il dio probabilmente si curasse molto di quello che Tony poteva pensare al riguardo, comunque.

E quando Loki aveva infine alzato gli occhi per guardarlo, aveva visto qualcosa la dentro che aveva toccato il suo cuore. Non era del tutto sicuro di cosa fosse esattamente, e forse era una miscela di varie cose - un fervido desiderio di essere accettato, la meraviglia di vedere che qualcuno aveva reagito così semplicemente alla sua forma Jotun, chissà - ma c'era stato qualcosa lì. Come se Loki desiderasse che qualcuno lo accettasse, accettasse la pelle che indossava. Anche se quel qualcuno era solo Tony.

Oh diamine.

Almeno aveva terminato il suo debug di routine adesso, perciò poteva andare a portare a Loki qualcosa da mangiare. Il ragazzo probabilmente iniziava ad aver fame dopo tutto.

Dando sulla tastiera alcuni colpetti finali, chiuse il monitor e si diresse alle scale.

_  
Fu lieto quando Tony si mostrò alla porta, con un vassoio in una mano mentre l'altra apriva la porta. Il suo stomaco stava lamentandosi da un poco ormai, perciò il cibo era una distrazione benvenuta._

_Si. Il cibo._

_"Allora," disse Tony mentre metteva il vassoio sul tavolo accanto al letto, "Niente puffo-istantaneo oggi? Sono deluso. Mi aspettavo che fossi già blu quando sono entrato."_

_Loki non aveva neppure un idea di cosa fosse un 'puffo' anche se supponeva fosse qualche tipo di animale Midgardiano ma non era difficile assumere che Tony parlasse della sua forma Jotun._

_"Sono più abituato alla mia apparenza Aesir, per questo non cambio normalmente mai nell'altra forma." Disse in replica mentre Tony scorreva i libri sul tavolo spostando le cose di lato per fare spazio al vassoio. Bene, "più a suo agio con", era davvero più vicino alla realtà, ma non importava._

_Tony non replicò alla cosa, ma qualche secondo dopo, l'uomo era seduto sul bordo del letto di Loki accennando alla sua fronte. "Credo possiamo anche cambiare quella cosa mentre siamo qui." Disse e la mano andò a prendere uno dei tamponi puliti che erano sul tavolo._

_La procedura non era diversa dalle altre volte in cui Tony gli aveva messo un nuovo tampone sul taglio. Salvo una cosa, si rese conto; c'era realmente una differenza significativa che attraversò la sua mente. Perché era la prima volta che Tony lo faceva da quando aveva scoperto della sua discendenza Jotun. E Loki poteva pensare a molte persone ad Asgard che era certo non avrebbero neppure voluto toccarlo, se avessero scoperto la sua vera natura, sia per paura, avversione o animosità._

_E invece, Tony si comportò come se nulla fosse cambiato, come se tutto fosse come prima. E ovviamente, per Tony non era una cosa epocale, considerato che la sua cultura Midgardiana non arrivava con una scatola preconfezionata sui giganti di ghiaccio in cui la sua mente lo potesse infilare, con tutte le meno che piacevoli connotazioni che seguivano._

_Ma a dispetto dell'essere conscio di ciò, tutto dentro di lui stava gridando che Tony avrebbe dovuto essere sospettoso, cauto, riluttante o altro adesso che sapeva._

_Invece, non c'era nulla nel suo comportamento - o nel suo tocco - che suggeriva che qualsiasi cosa fosse diversa da ieri. Le dita si mossero ancora sulla sua tempia e la sua fronte impassibili come prima. Ed era grato della cosa - grato che nulla fosse cambiato a causa della sua rivelazione, grato che vi fosse davvero qualcuno che non fosse riluttante a porre un semplice tocco su di lui a causa di quello che era._

_Perciò, quello era il motivo per cui chiuse gli occhi quando le dita brevemente si mossero sulla sua pelle, sentendo anche un vago senso di disappunto quando vennero rimosse._

_"Suppongo che sia buona cosa che io non debba avvolgerti una benda attorno al capo o simile, oppure davvero saresti sembrato un puffo." Tony disse mentre lanciava la confezione del cerotto sul tavolo e si alzava di nuovo._

_E Loki non aveva ancora idea di cosa fosse un puffo o che tipo di animale fosse - fatto salvo per l'avere la pelle blu - ma sperò che non fosse qualche tipo di parassita o animale infestante o simile almeno._

_Forse prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto un giorno. Visto che sarebbe rimasto a lungo, dopo tutto._

_"Bene allora buon pranzo," disse Tony da qualche parte sopra di lui, ovviamente preparandosi ad andarsene._

_Loki sentì un'altra piccola fitta di disappunto a quella frase. Sperava che Tony sarebbe stato interessato ad un'altra partita a Hnefatafl, ma non sembrava così. Sperò che l'uomo non si fosse già annoiato del gioco._

_Ed anche se era affamato ed il cibo accanto a lui aveva un profumo tentatore, facendo fare un sobbalzo al suo stomaco, avrebbe invece preferito giocare un'altra partita invece che mangiare. Desiderosi, i suoi occhi si spostarono verso la scacchiera piegata sul tavolo accanto al letto, precariamente bilanciata sul bordo. Davvero gli sarebbe piaciuto giocare, ma se Tony non ne aveva voglia…_

_Poi ci fu il suono sordo di una sedia trascinata sul pavimento e quando Loki guardò in su, Tony era seduto accanto al letto, la testa piegata su un lato._

_"Ebbene, sei pronto per un'altra partita, Rudolph?"  
_

Un'altra partita persa a Hnefatafl, ma andava bene; almeno pensava di star migliorando. Se non altro, le loro partite duravano un po' più a lungo adesso, quindi avrebbe dovuto contare in suo favore.

In verità non aveva realmente pianificato di rimanere per la partita - aveva altre cose da fare dopo tutto - ma non gli era sfuggito come gli occhi di Loki erano andati verso la scacchiera con desiderio quando Tony stava per andarsene, e il desiderio non espresso in quegli occhi verdi era difficile da mancare. Perciò si era offerto. Sarebbe stato rude ed egocentrico non accontentare un così semplice desiderio da parte di qualcuno che giaceva ferito a letto, giusto? Anche se quel desiderio non era stato espresso a voce.

E Tony poteva essere un vanesio, egocentrico, narcisista, playboy, ma era anche un Bravo Ragazzo nel cuore. Sip, quello era lui, Tony Stark. Che faceva la Cosa Giusta eccetera.

Sebbene una parte di lui iniziasse a preoccuparsi un poco di se stesso, perché aveva cambiato la benda sulla fronte di Loki, e aveva quasi creduto che il dio si fosse leggermente chinato, leggermente proteso verso il suo tocco, anche se solo per un secondo.

Sobbalzò al ricordo. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto smetterla di passare troppo tempo accanto al letto di Loki, dato che la cosa ovviamente faceva si che il suo cervello illuso modificasse la realtà in ogni sorta di scervellato scenario in cui potesse perdersi la sua immaginazione. Ma alla fine non era altro che un futile sogno, un capriccioso volo di fantasia che non avrebbe portato mai a nulla.

Forse sarebbe stata una buona idea tagliare il suo tempo con Loki prima che il suo desideroso cervello iniziasse a girare le cose in soggetti meno innocenti di così.

E peggio ancora, prima che iniziasse a crederci davvero.


	64. Capitolo 64

_  
Ancora, si trovava nel letto, giocando un'altra partita a Hnefatafl con Tony. Non riusciva a non riflettere sulla stranezza di come quella fosse divenuta normalità ora, uno schiavo che sedeva lì a giocare un gioco da tavolo con il suo padrone, come se fossero eguali. Chi avrebbe mai sentito una cosa simile ad Asgard._

_Era chiaro che il suo avversario stesse perdendo di nuovo, ma l'uomo era nuovamente riuscito a resistere per un impressionante quantità di tempo. Anche se Tony doveva ancora vincere una partita, o anche arrivare vicino ad un pari e patta, era molto persistente. Ed era davvero un allievo rapido ad imparare. Loki non ricordava di aver mai affrontato un altro giocatore che avesse imparato ad appropriarsi della strategia sottostante velocemente come Tony che continuava a migliorare costantemente._

_Gli piaceva la distrazione; era il perfetto sollievo al tedio che inevitabilmente arrivava con il passare buona parte del suo tempo annoiato a letto. Dopo tutto, il materiale da lettura provvisto poteva offrire solo poca distrazione, e specialmente le riviste erano strane e aliene a lui, anche se iniziava a familiarizzare con alcuni concetti e riconoscerli dai precedenti incontri._

_Perciò, date le circostanze, non avrebbe dovuto essere strano che attendesse con impazienza che Tony venisse a sedere accanto al suo letto per un'altra partita._

_Sebbene vi fosse un altro pensiero, più strano, che iniziava a strisciare in lui, ovvero la realizzazione del fatto che non era solo il gioco in se, ma la compagnia di Tony che attendeva con impazienza. Cosa che era ovviamente del tutto bizzarra, perché quale schiavo vorrebbe passare più tempo in presenza del proprio padrone di quanto fosse necessario?_

_Beh, forse gli schiavi con padroni come Tony._

_Spinse via il pensiero, cercando invece di focalizzarsi sul gioco in corso._

_Un ciuffo molto lungo e molto irritante di capelli continuava a cadere sul suo viso, e distrattamente riportò l'offensivo oggetto dietro all'orecchio per quella che doveva essere la centesima volta oggi. Non si era tagliato i capelli da prima di essere mandato nelle segrete ad Asgard e ormai erano cresciuti molto di più di quanto fosse abituato a portarli._

_"Ehi, inizi a mostrare quell'odioso look da hippie," commentò immediatamente Tony, apparentemente notando il movimento della sua mano. "Direi che è ora che ti tagli i capelli, cosa ne pensi?" continuò facendo sembrare che Loki avesse davvero una scelta in materia._

_"Se vuoi." Rispose Loki meccanicamente mentre contemplava la propria mossa successiva. Avrebbe potuto terminare facilmente il gioco in dieci mosse, ma avrebbe anche potuto optare per dare a Tony un apertura così che lui potesse tornare in pista. Ad ora, l'uomo avrebbe dovuto avere imparato abbastanza da sapere come avvantaggiarsene. Anche se la vittoria era già nel suo pugno, gli avrebbe dato più soddisfazione prolungare il gioco invece._

_"No," Tony interruppe i suoi pensieri, la parola una nota più tagliente della precedente casualità. "Ho chiesto cosa vuoi." A quel punto, Loki alzò gli occhi dalla scacchiera per guardare Tony che sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "I tuoi capelli, decisione tua."_

_Cinque minuti dopo, le mani di Tony erano nei suoi capelli, le forbici tagliavano via. Ed era una sensazione piacevole, tornare alla sua solita lunghezza gestibile. Sebbene, si rendesse conto, non così piacevole come la sensazione delle dita di Tony che passavano fra le lunghe ciocche mentre tagliava ed accorciava._

_Dopo un po' Tony fece un passo indietro per ammirare il suo lavoro, chinando la testa di lato e schioccando le labbra. "Beh, potrebbe non essere il miglior taglio di capelli della storia, ma almeno non sembri più Rapunziel." Disse con un sorriso, i suoi occhi sorridevano._

_Era strano come non avesse mai notato la giocosità in quegli occhi prima d'ora. E mentre lo riguardava con quello sguardo che ancora giocava in essi, fece frullare qualcosa di ancora più strano nel suo petto._

_Più tardi, quando Tony fu andato, si trovò a sentire la mancanza non solo delle dita nei capelli, ma anche dell'uomo al suo capezzale.  
_

La sua recente risoluzione di smettere di passare tanto tempo con Loki, si era disintegrata ancor prima di essere messa in azione. Si era provato impossibile stare lontano come aveva inteso. E se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto che cos'era che continuava a portarlo accanto al letto di Loki, non avrebbe avuto una risposta esatta da offrire. Probabilmente neppure uno strizzacervelli certificato e licenziato avrebbe potuto dare un senso al groviglio intrecciato di strane emozioni nella sua testa.

Era stupido da parte sua sentirsi incoraggiato dal fatto che Loki sembrasse apprezzare le sue visite, ovviamente gli piacevano le partite a Hnefatafl - che Tony aveva perso miseramente ogni volta fino ad oggi - e sembrava che non fosse così irritato dagli sproloqui incessanti di Tony riguardo le cose Midgardiane che avevano ben poco senso per un dio alieno. Non che Loki avesse molto di meglio per far passare il tempo, dopo tutto. Diamine, se fosse stato lui nella posizione di Loki, anche una visita di Justin Hammer sarebbe stata una distrazione benvenuta.

Eppure, il suo cervello era più felice che mai di fornirgli le solite fantasie, lasciando le scene proibite trasmettersi nella sua mente. Quelle che iniziavano con il sorriso spettacolare di Loki, un sorriso spettacolare sulle sue labbra e sconsiderata lussuria che splendeva nei suoi occhi, afferrando il colletto della camicia di Tony per tirare il suo viso più vicino per un bacio bollente traboccante di desiderio e bisogno.

E a quel pericoloso, caparbio cervello non sembrava importare per nulla che non vi fosse modo che Loki fosse in grado di fare le sozze e vergognose cose che seguivano con le costole scassate che si ritrovava. Per non dire del fatto che il dio non avrebbe voluto farle neppure in un milione di anni. Non di certo con lui.

E quello era il momento in cui spingeva via i pensieri, relegandoli in un oscuro angolo della propria mente.

Si, forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo solo invece di continuare a correre al capezzale di Loki in quel modo, ponderò con se stesso mentre scendeva giù in officina. Se non altro aveva anche altre cose di cui occuparsi, il prototipo della nuova armatura così come altri progetti su cui lavorava. Il dio non aveva bisogno di visite frequenti, anche se non sembrava gli fossero sgradite.

Ma ancora, doveva ammettere che nessuno degli altri progetti fosse così attrattivo da occuparsene come fosse Loki. Sebbene avrebbe dovuto fare altrimenti. Alla fin fine, non stava facendo altro che inutilmente alimentare la sua dipendenza da quegli ipnotici occhi verdi, una dipendenza che avrebbe dovuto rimanere solo nelle sue fugaci e private fantasie. 

E davvero, sarebbe stato meglio lasciar stare le cose. Niente ne sarebbe venuto fuori, ovviamente. Quella parte era già stata resa abbondantemente chiara.

Era ridicolo che non riuscisse a liberarsene. Lui era Tony Stark. C'era un oceano di donne ed almeno un lago di dimensioni discrete di uomini la fuori che si sarebbero tolti gli abiti immediatamente se glie lo avesse chiesto, ansiosi di avere occasione di scambiare fluidi corporei con uno degli scapoli più desiderabili d'America.

Non come Loki, per cui l'idea del suicidio sembrava una prospettiva egualmente appetibile. Forse però, quella non era la sola ragione per quell'incidente con il coltello, eppure.

La conoscenza era come una dolorosa puntina dentro di lui. Okay, era stato rifiutato alcune volte prima d'ora, sebbene mai in termini così certi. E mai da qualcuno che avesse scatenato una tale convincente e potente attrazione su di lui.  
Era del tutto conscio del fatto che doveva stare attento. Il terreno su cui si muoveva era cosparso di mine, e avrebbe potuto farne esplodere una se non stava attento. Ricordava bene che cosa era accaduto l'ultima volta in cui il dio aveva pensato che volesse fare cose che lui non intendeva fare. Pensato che Tony volesse avvantaggiarsi della situazione, della sua posizione.

Ovviamente non aveva intenzione di fare assolutamente nulla. Ma forse era ancora poco saggio nutrire la sua… infatuazione in quel modo.

Perciò ogni volta, prometteva a se stesso che non sarebbe stato a ciondolare al capezzale del dio. Certamente doverosamente avrebbe continuato a vedere il suo 'paziente' e ad assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto, ma non più di quello. Quando lo avesse controllato, o avesse consegnato la colazione o qualsiasi materiale di lettura pensasse che il dio potesse trovare interessante per non annoiarsi eccessivamente, avrebbe lasciato Loki alle sue cose e sarebbe andato ad investire il suo tempo in qualcosa di produttivo, qualcosa che avrebbe portato realmente a qualcosa di utile invece che restare un vuoto sogno ad occhi aperti senza senso.

Si, questo era quello che pensava, ogni volta che i suoi piedi lo portavano in direzione dell'improvvisata guardia ospedaliera armato con qualsiasi scusa avesse per andare li quella volta.

Ma vedere Loki giacere nel letto, con i lividi e le bende, faceva volare tutte quelle intenzioni dalla finestra. Perché c'era qualcosa riguardo quel dio spezzato che lo trascinava irresistibilmente li.

Ed ancora, forse non era così strano. Essendo un ingegnere aveva un affinità con l'aggiustare le cose spezzate.

_  
Era tarda notte, ma il sonno non arrivava. La cassa toracica pulsava, così come alcune delle altre ferite._

_Eppure, non era il noioso dolore che lo teneva sveglio. Si era abituato a quello ormai, e il peggio ormai era passato dopo i primi giorni._

_No, era il ricordo di quelle mani gentili che passavano fra i suoi capelli che non lasciava la sua mente, che continuava ad interferire con i suoi tentativi di dormire._

_Girandosi irrequietamente tra le lenzuola, si passava le dita fra i capelli, la loro lunghezza inferiore dava una sensazione insolita tra le dita. Anche se contava come una sciocchezza per qualcuno nella sua posizione, era ancora contento che Tony non gli avesse rasato i capelli, a dispetto del fatto che fosse una pratica comune ad Asgard, un modo per i padroni di marcare i loro schiavi come tali, per rendere il loro status ovvio e inconfondibile in una società in cui tutti portavano i capelli lunghi._

_Una parte di lui era ancora sorpresa dal fatto che Tony gli avesse offerto di scegliere se tagliare i capelli o meno. Gli schiavi ad Asgard non avrebbero avuto titolo a dire nulla riguardo il loro aspetto o i loro abiti; il loro aspetto decisione dei loro padroni._

_Ma ancora, Tony non era come alcuno dei padroni Asgardiani che lui avesse mai incontrato._

_Ed era molto, molto felice di tutto ciò.  
_


	65. Capitolo 65

_  
Come da recente procedura, prese il suo pasto seduto nel letto, mangiando con cura il cibo sul vassoio poggiato nel suo grembo senza sporcare le lenzuola. Tony gli aveva detto il nome della ricetta ma lo aveva già dimenticato. Era una parola nuova e sconosciuta e nulla che avesse un equivalente ad Asgard._

_Non aveva un cattivo sapore comunque. Molto del cibo qui gli risultava strano all'inizio, ma sembrava che il suo palato si fosse oramai abituato ai sapori insoliti e alle apparentemente illogiche combinazioni di vari ingredienti._

_Ad ogni modo, non si era ancora abituato al fatto che Tony venisse a portargli il cibo ad ogni pasto. I padroni non si occupavano dei loro schiavi, o almeno non lo avrebbero mai fatto ad Asgard. Avrebbero mandato un altro schiavo o servitore ad effettuare quel servizio, sempre che, in primo luogo, uno schiavo malato o ferito, che giaceva inutile in un letto, potesse ottenere qualcosa da mangiare. Ovviamente non c'era nessun'altro che vivesse nella casa di Tony, ma comunque lui aveva i robot che avrebbero potuto facilmente occuparsi della cosa._

_"Come ti sembra?" gli disse l'uomo seduto alla sua destra interrompendo i suoi pensieri e Loki annuì._

_"Ha un buon sapore." Disse. "non assomiglia a nulla che venga da Asgard, ma mi ricorda un poco il cibo di Jotunheim."_

_"Hai visitato Jotunheim?" chiese Tony, con uno sguardo interrogativo. "Va bene, io so che sei nato li eccetera, ma pensavo che i vostri due regni non fossero in buoni rapporti, se quel che mi hai detto l'altro giorno è quello che è successo."_

_"Beh, le relazioni fra Asgard e Jotunheim hanno avuto alti e bassi durante i secoli," disse stringendosi nelle spalle. "Buona parte della nostra storia comune è piena di grande animosità e odio, a volte diventati guerre, ma ci sono stati brevi periodi di relazioni in qualche modo meno tese. In questi periodi, non dico che fosse possibile per qualcuno di un regno visitare l'altro, ma, beh, avendo la mia magia, potevo avventurarmi in Jotunheim senza troppo da temere. Essendo un principe di Asgard non avrebbero osato farmi del male causando una catastrofe diplomatica che avrebbe minacciato la fragile pace._

_Fermò il flusso delle parole, dibattendo fra se se fosse il caso di continuare o meno. Tony lo guardava con tutto l'interesse possibile da parte di qualcuno con una mente inquisitiva a cui veniva raccontato di un regno che non aveva mai visitato e di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare prima, perciò sarebbe dovuta essere una traccia per lui di andare avanti. Ma d'altro canto, non si sentiva particolarmente a suo agio con il soggetto, preferendo lasciarlo stare._

_Prima che potesse decidere, comunque, Tony gli fece un'altra domanda._

_"Ma hai comunque osato mangiare il loro cibo? Voglio dire, qualcuno con un reale rancore verso Asgard avrebbe potuto cercare di avvelenarti in segreto o simili?"_

_"Non ci avrebbero avvelenato," rispose semplicemente. "Dopo tutto noi eravamo stati… invitati."_

_"Noi?" chiese Tony._

_Loki sospira. Si, quella vecchia storia di secoli prima._

_"Si," ammette. "Io e Thor ed una delegazione di Asgard. Non era originariamente… pianificato comunque."_

_"Oh?" un sopracciglio balza in alto. "Racconta."_

_"E' una lunga storia," disse sperando che fosse sufficiente a dissuadere Tony. Non si sentiva in vena di scavare in quei ricordi ancora. Però Tony reagì appoggiandosi sulla sedia, per nulla infastidito dalla prospettiva._

_"Beh, non devo andare da nessuna parte." Diede a Loki uno sguardo tagliente indicando che era a metà fra seduto e steso nel letto. "E non penso neppure tu, per un po' di tempo."_

_Loki studiò il muro dietro a lui prima di rispondere. "Io… mi imbattei in alcuni Giganti di Ghiaccio durante la mia prima visita là, condotto da un uomo di nome Trym. Ero molto più giovane e molto più irrequieto allora, e inoltre avevo bevuto davvero troppo idromele, perciò feci una scommessa irriguardosa che non avrei dovuto fare." Sobbalzò al ricordo, ma lo sguardo ansioso di conoscere di Tony rendeva ovvio che volesse sapere il resto._

_"Trym aveva un pugnale che era in realtà un artefatto magico, pervaso da magia antica e molto potente. Quando si accorse che mi interessava, suggerì di giocare a dadi. Se vincevo mi avrebbe dato il pugnale, e se perdevo, Trym avrebbe sposato Freyja," disse giocherellando con la coperta, il cui bordo gli arrivava alla vita. "Freyja è una lady Aesir di alta nobiltà, imparentata con la famiglia reale," aggiunge visto che Tony aveva un espressione interrogativa._

_"Ovviamente, io non ero in alcun modo autorizzato a promettere una cosa del genere, ma … l'alcool fa dire cose stupide, suppongo."_

_Tony grugnì. "Si, raccontami. Cosa è successo? Hai vinto la partita a dadi, vero?"_

_L'ammissione fu piuttosto imbarazzante. "In effetti, no. Penso che i dadi fossero in qualche modo incantati, ma non potevo provarlo." Probabilmente se fosse stato più sobrio, sarebbe stato in grado di gestirlo, ma lasciò fuori quella parte. "Comunque, speravo che Trym non volesse richiedere il mantenimento di una promessa fatta in stato di ebbrezza, ma si mostrò ad Asgard, qualche giorno dopo, domandando il dovuto davanti alla Corte Reale, dicendo che erano obbligati ad onorare una promessa fatta da un principe di Asgard. E se si fossero rifiutati, avrebbe portato le sue forze ad Asgard a riscuotere quello che era suo."_

_"Ovviamente, Freyja era furiosa e rifiutò assolutamente di accettare la richiesta di Trym." Fece una pausa, ricordando come le urla spaccatimpani furiose della dea avessero risuonato nelle Aule Reali. "E Trym, dal canto suo, aveva minacciato la guerra e tutta la corte era furiosa, la famiglia di Freyja aveva richiesto il mio sangue se non avessi trovato modo di risolvere la situazione. Ma alla fine, io diedi un suggerimento che fu accettato dopo una lunga serie di brontolii e delibere."_

_"Che era?"_

_"Ho suggerito un attacco nascosto, visto che Trym era un nemico potente ed aveva un esercito considerevole sotto il suo comando, mentre le nostre forze disponibili al momento non erano molto forti." Troppo occupate a combattere in altro luogo. "Il piano era di far svicolare Thor nelle aule armate di Trym con Mjolnir - i suoi poteri formidabili sarebbero stati sufficienti a eliminare sia Trym che i suoi uomini quando non se lo sarebbero aspettato."_

_"E come ci siete riusciti? Suppongo non poteste semplicemente arrivare li sperando che non se ne accorgessero?" Dice Tony, piegandosi avanti sulla sedia. "Thor sembra il tipo di persona che non si trova a suo agio a svicolare. Non lo puoi infilare in una valigia e di certo risalta in una folla. E' difficile non vederlo."_

_Loki piegò la testa. "Suggerii di vestirlo come Freyja e mandarlo al palazzo di Trym per il proposto matrimonio, ed io lo avrei seguito come sua damigella d'onore. La mia idea fu accettata e alla fine, il piano funzionò come dovuto."_

_Tony lo guardò, l'incredulità dipinta in viso. "Mi stai dicendo che il grande grosso e macho Thor si è vestito da drag?"_

_Non gli era familiare la parola 'drag', ma ne capì ugualmente il senso. "Beh, come aspettato, Thor lo rifiutò con veemenza da principio, ma alla fine era inutile. Non aveva scelta che farlo."_

_Lo sguardo scettico sul viso di Tony si trasformò lentamente in uno di divertimento, fino a che un ampio sorriso fu stampato sui lineamenti dell'uomo. Comunque, Loki doveva ammettere che non aveva mai trovato l'incidente per nulla divertente; all'opposto - era stata una cosa molto seria. Le persone erano state furiose contro di lui; anche quelle che non erano in così amichevoli rapporti con Freyja e la sua famiglia si erano rivoltati contro di lui con rabbia._

_Anche l'altrimenti pacifico e gentile Baldur aveva personalmente minacciato di strappare le sue budella - cosa che dimostrò, ovviamente, che il bellimbusto aveva sempre nutrito una malnascosta infatuazione per la dea. Le sue azioni avevano causato sdegno fra gli Aesir, e non era stato per nulla divertente. Solo il suo spirito e il suo pensare velocemente avevano salvato la situazione e la propria pelle._

_Ovviamente, Freyja non gli aveva parlato per decadi dopo l'incidente, e Thor per giorni, che nel suo caso probabilmente significava che era anche più arrabbiato di Freyja. No, non era stato per nulla divertente e non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse essere visto in modo simile, non fino a che non aveva visto la reazione di Tony._

_"Okay, ammetto di non aver mai visto nessuna delle vostre belle ragazze Aesir, ma trovo piuttosto dubbio che qualcuna di loro assomigli lontanamente a Thor," Grugnì Tony. "Seriamente, come è possibile che qualcuno ci cada?"_

_"Abbiamo messo un velo sul suo viso."_

_A quel punto, Tony collassò in un mucchio di risa ruggenti, una mano che si colpiva la coscia, quasi cadendo dalla sedia per l'ilarità, Ed anche se Loki non riusciva a trovare l'incidente divertente - era troppo intrecciato con parole come disgrazia, fallimento e disappunto - la risata di Tony era comunque contagiosa._

_Ci fu improvvisamente una bolla di risa che sgorgò anche dentro di lui, chiedendo di essere rilasciata, e ben presto si trovò a ridere anche lui. Poteva non essere chiassosa come quella di Tony, ma era una risata e non cercò di fermarla mentre si rovesciava su di lui._

_La contrazione della sua ancora dolente cassa toracica spedì uno spasmo di dolore attraverso di lui, ma lo ignorò, perché non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva riso così. Una vera risata che non era dipinta di scherno o amarezza o disprezzo._

_E non ricordava neppure l'ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva fatto ridere così. Ma la sensazione era piacevole, quasi inebriante, e si rese conto di non aver saputo fino ad ora quanto gli fosse mancato, o quanto realmente gli piacesse._

_O, per quel che importava, quanto gli piaceva la risata di Tony.  
_

L'immagine mentale del Tonante in persona, l'epitomo della mascolinità, vestito da donna era troppo follemente ridicola. Non aveva riso così tanto da un sacco di tempo, supponeva, mentre si asciugava gli occhi, portando via le lacrime che vi si erano formate con la manica della maglia.

E la comprensione gli fece chiedere, con un sobbalzo, quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che Loki avesse riso in quel modo.

O avesse riso e basta, da quando era arrivato nella sua torre. Il pensiero gli fece arrivare una fitta appuntita dentro di se e portò via la punta del suo divertimento.

Guardando il dio con la coda dell'occhio, il sorriso divertito che si era sparso sui suoi lineamenti cambiando il suo viso da bello ad irresistibile. Questa era davvero la prima volta che Loki aveva riso da quando era arrivato lì? Il pensiero non gli aveva mai attraversato la mente prima, anche se si rendeva conto che probabilmente era la triste realtà.

E in quel momento, promise a se stesso che anche se poteva essere la prima volta dall'arrivo di Loki nella torre di Tony, non sarebbe stata l'ultima.

Un Loki sorridente gli piaceva troppo per non prometterlo.


	66. Capitolo 66

_  
Mosse uno dei pezzi del gioco di due passi in diagonale sulla scacchiera, bloccando effettivamente l'attacco incombente del suo avversario. L'uomo emise un lieve grugnito in risposta, senza dubbio costernato che il suo piano fosse stato scoperto e sventato così facilmente. Ma recuperò rapidamente, gli servirono solo alcuni brevi momenti per trovare una nuova strategia quando la sua mano mosse uno dei pezzi centrali verso il lato._

_Loki non era ancora ben sicuro di quello che cercava di fare Tony, sebbene fosse sicuro che avrebbe capito la nuova tattica dell'uomo velocemente. Eppure era impressionato dalle abilità di gioco di Tony, ed il suo giudizio iniziale di esse non era di certo diminuito mentre il loro giocare era progredito. Aveva già raggiunto un punto in cui Loki doveva realmente porre un po' di sforzo per vincere il gioco. Beh, non che Tony fosse una minaccia reale ancora, dato il suo livello di abilità, ma era stupefacente la velocità con cui stava imparando la strategia._

_E non fu fino a quel momento in cui l'aveva vista in azione che si era reso conto di quanto fosse realmente brillante la mente di Tony. Ovviamente, Loki sapeva già che l'uomo era molto intelligente, un genio persino, ma non certo a quel livello. E non era del tutto certo del motivo per cui dovesse importargli, salvo la prospettiva di essere provvisto di un degno avversario ad un gioco da tavolo, ma ne era comunque lieto._

_Ad Asgard non vi erano molti che avrebbero mai potuto sfidarlo, e l'idea che Tony potesse essere uno dei pochi selezionati era in qualche modo invitante._

_Mosse uno dei suoi pezzi, con l'intenzione di tagliare il fianco di Tony e forzarlo a ritirarsi verso un angolo. Tony rispose avanzando temerariamente invece. Forse un po' troppo temerariamente stavolta. Ma ancora, l'uomo non era uno che sedeva e aspettava se non necessario, almeno quando si trattava di Hnefatafl. Il suo stile di gioco tendeva ad essere potente, ma pensato bene, e avrebbe potuto facilmente sconfiggere un giocatore meno capace di Loki. Era interessante, il modo in cui i suoi attacchi potessero sembrare incauti superficialmente ma invece ci fosse una chiara strategia dietro ad essi che sarebbe stata non immediatamente ovvia a qualcuno meno familiare con il gioco._

_Si, Tony poteva senza dubbio divenire un maestro di quel gioco con sufficiente pratica._

_Il gioco continuò per qualche minuto in silenzio, Tony lottò valentemente spingendosi avanti, ma Loki - essendo un giocatore molto più esperto - bloccò i suoi sforzi. Alla fine, Tony lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e si stese indietro sulla sedia su cui era indecentemente posizionato, i piedi sollevati e posati sul bordo del letto. Non una delle posizioni più confortevoli, forse, ma dato il posizionamento strampalato della zona di gioco, con la scacchiera posta nello spazio disponibile sul letto vicino a Loki e Tony appollaiato su una sedia a lato, doveva adattarsi._

_"Dannazione, Bambi, presumo che tu vincerai la partita. Ancora." Tony commentò il risultato, stirandosi leggermente con uno scrocchio delle giunture che ritornarono a posto. Uno dei suoi piedi si sollevò verso i cuscini con il movimento, fermandosi non lontano dalla testa di Loki._

_Quasi immediatamente, Tony tirò il piede indietro, trasalendo e ondeggiando. "Oops, mi spiace. Penso che tu ne abbia avuto abbastanza di avere i miei piedi in faccia per almeno una vita intera, vero?" disse sembrando imbarazzato._

_Quel vecchio incidente del massaggio ai piedi. Gli sembrava strano che venisse ricordato ora, qualcosa accaduto così tanto tempo fa, quasi fosse in un'altra vita, quando le cose erano così diverse. Quando Tony ancora era risentito verso di lui, nutrendo rabbia ed animosità verso di lui, e non… qualsiasi cosa senta adesso. Beh, certamente non rabbia o risentimento almeno._

_Tony si piegò in avanti con un sospiro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli neri, indietro e avanti. "Oh si, per tutto quello," disse con un'altra smorfia. "Suppongo di essere stato piuttosto stronzo con te quando sei arrivato qui… mi spiace."_

_Le parole rimasero appese nell'aria fra di loro per un poco mentre Loki le lasciava scendere giù._

_Di nuovo, Tony si era scusato con lui. Come quella volta, dopo che aveva perso Loki sul treno e gli Einherjers lo avevano reso in condizioni non troppo stellari._

_Beh, forse non proprio come quella volta, perché stavolta aveva davvero sollevato lo sguardo da dove le sue mani stavano giocherellando con l'orlo della coperta per guardare Tony negli occhi. "Va bene," disse e poi, di colpo, ci furono altre parole che si radunarono nella sua gola e volevano uscire. Non tentò di fermarle. "Ed io… voglio scusarmi allo stesso modo per le mie trasgressioni contro di te durante la mia ultima visita a Midgard," aggiunse, una parte di se si stava chiedendo quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva onestamente chiesto scusa per qualcosa._

_Non riusciva davvero a ricordare quando fosse stato. Aveva certamente offerto alcune scuse false lungo la via; una anche all'uomo accanto al suo letto, per la stessa cosa per cui si stava scusando adesso, eccetto che allora non voleva farlo, ma vi era stato forzato._

_Ma stavolta voleva davvero farlo._

_"Non ti preoccupare, Reindeer Games," Disse Tony con una lieve alzata di spalle. "Ci sono state persone che mi hanno fatto di peggio. Molto di peggio in realtà. Ma sono ancora vivo e vegeto, perciò va tutto bene, anche se è stato un diavolo di volo quello che mi hai fatto fare allora."_

_Fu lieto che Tony sembrasse divertito invece che risentito quando lo disse, ed era anche lieto che Tony fosse sopravvissuto alla caduta. Contemplare l'alternativa lo faceva rabbrividire._

_A chi sarebbe stato donato se Tony fosse morto? Barton? Il pensiero lo faceva sentir male. Probabilmente non sarebbe neppure vivo a quel punto se l'arciere fosse stato nominato suo padrone. E anche se lo fosse probabilmente sarebbe in condizioni simili a quelle in cui era, ma nessuno avrebbe medicato le sue ferite o lo avrebbe lasciato recuperare in un comodo letto._

_O forse Bruce? Forse quello non sarebbe stato troppo orribile, se il suo recente incontro con l'uomo gli poteva dare un idea. Non fino a che rimanesse nella sua forma umana. Ma se la bestia fosse emersa anche una sola volta sarebbe stato sufficiente, e Loki sarebbe stato finito._

_Perciò, era davvero lieto di aver fallito nel suo tentativo di uccidere Tony, considerando quale sarebbe stata la sua situazione in quel caso. Sebbene, in verità, avrebbe potuto non essere la sola ragione per cui era lieto di quel particolare fallimento._

_Giocarono un'altra partita che Loki vinse di nuovo, anche se Tony riuscì a eliminare alcuni pezzi della sua difesa. Poi L'uomo se ne andò, dovendo fare delle cose in officina e Loki rimase da solo._

_Irrequieto, prese la scacchiera da dove Tony l'aveva messa sul tavolo accanto al letto e la spiegò sul suo grembo, poi iniziò ad arrangiare e riarrangiare le due serie di pezzi del gioco, bianchi e neri, giocando varie strategie contro un avversario immaginario. Era bello immergersi così nel gioco, anche se giocare con Tony era molto più gratificante che giocare da solo._

_Ed anche se quelle partite a Hnefatafl erano divenute una attività quotidiana ormai, c'era ancora una certa sorpresa in lui ogni volta che Tony si mostrava accanto al suo letto per giocare. Di certo poteva capire perché un gioco di strategia di quel tipo con un avversario del calibro di Loki fosse interessante per un uomo dell'intelletto di Tony, ma non riusciva ad evitare capricciosamente di sperare che non fosse la sola ragione per cui Tony veniva lì a giocare._

_Forse era un pensiero insensato, ma non poteva evitarlo._

_Perché voleva essere qualcosa di più di uno schiavo agli occhi di Tony, voleva che Tony lo vedesse come qualcosa di diverso da una semplice proprietà._

_Voleva che…_

_Voleva…_

_Sospirò.  
Non sapeva quel che voleva._

_Tutto era così confuso, un intrico disorganizzato nella sua mente. Ed era strano, quanto le sue relazioni con Tony fossero cambiate dal suo arrivo qui - all'inizio c'erano paura ed umiliazione e possibili abusi che entravano nella sua mente ogni volta che pensava a Tony, ma in qualche punto lungo la via erano inesplicabilmente cambiati in mani gentili, e gelato ed una promessa di protezione._

_Così tanti strani piccoli pezzi di un puzzle che nuotavano in circolo nella sua testa che erano ancora così difficili da allineare correttamente, e forse erano solo presunzioni, il modo in cui una parte di lui cercava di metterli insieme._

_Perché davvero, perché un padrone avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di uno schiavo, specialmente uno che una volta aveva tentato di ucciderlo e conquistare il suo pianeta? Perché avrebbe dovuto tenere a quello che un mortale pensava di lui? Perché era steso lì, viziato e accudito, con strani pensieri che gli roteavano in testa?_

_Troppi perché e troppo poche chiare risposte._

_Guardò al piccolo pezzo di legno intarsiato nella sua mano girandolo nel suo palmo. Così alieno e così familiare. Così pieno di contraddizioni, come la sua corrente situazione. Come Tony._

_In qualche modo, l'uomo era comparso nei suoi pensieri sempre più spesso. Molto più spesso di prima. Il che non era così sorprendente, forse, visto che era la sola compagnia che Loki aveva lì, salvo Jarvis ed i servitori robot, ma loro non contavano molto._

_Beh, in effetti aveva perfettamente senso, quando lo considerava. Il suo mondo si era ridotto dalla possibilità di viaggiare liberamente fra tutti i regni, al solo interno della torre, perciò era normale che i suoi pensieri correnti si rivolvessero attorno a ciò che vi era contenuto, a ciò che incontrava ogni giorno._

_Come Tony._

_Eppure, ricordava come vi fosse stato un tempo in cui la sola cosa che voleva da Tony era l'indifferenza, stare lontano dal radar dell'uomo il più possibile, essere ignorato. Non essere visto o udito, come un fantasma che fluttuava invisibile attraverso la torre. Quello era stato il risultato più desiderabile che allora avesse desiderato, la cosa che allora aveva sperato._

_Ma era allora._

_E le cose cambiano, a volte nel modo più inaspettato._

_Giacque sveglio per un lungo tempo quella notte, pensando a cose a cui non aveva mai pensato prima, cose che non troppo tempo prima sarebbero state impensabili, ma in qualche modo non sembravano più una forzatura terribile.  
_


	67. Capitolo 67

Il mattino lo colpì come un martello, e si lamentò mentre rotolava per guardare l'orologio sul comodino.

Non erano ancora le dieci. Era ancora presto allora. Sbadigliando rotolò nella posizione precedente, cercando di cullarsi di nuovo nel sonno. Era rimasto alzato fino a troppo tardi ieri, portando avanti vari progetti nella sua officina, mandando giù vari bicchieri - o forse erano bottiglie - nel processo.

Non aveva i postumi così spesso ormai; il suo corpo sembrava essersi acclimatato alla sua propensione per bere negli anni. Ma ora aveva ovviamente deciso di protestare contro quelle abitudini in modo piuttosto insistente, lasciandolo con un mal di testa pulsante e una bocca che aveva il sapore di pipì di gatto.

Per giunta, aveva un altro pressante problema, che notò subito. Non che fosse uno stato inusuale per lui in cui svegliarsi, sebbene, usualmente non dopo aver bevuto.

Deliberò con se stesso per un po' decidendo se fare qualcosa riguardo il cazzo che era teso in modo piuttosto scomodo contro i suoi boxer o lasciare le cose tornare normali da sole, ma infine optò per la prima soluzione.

Nel suo attuale, quasi penoso stato da mattino-dopo, decise di meritare qualcosa di più piacevole per iniziare la giornata, dopo tutto.

Scalciò la coperta a lato e rotolò sulla schiena, la mano si spostò oziosamente in basso sotto al davanti dei suoi boxer. Tirando fuori la sua semi erezione, gli diede una lenta, pigra carezza, cercando di ripescare qualche appropriata fantasia per velocizzare il processo.

La prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu quella pagina centrale di Playboy il cui nome non riusciva a ricordare, ma pensava fosse Samantha o Savannah o qualcosa del genere. Sebbene non fosse probabilmente il suo vero nome in ogni caso, e non si era mai preoccupato di chiedere. Era stato più di un anno prima a qualche evento che era iniziato con gente noiosa che faceva discorsi noiosi e finito con loro due che fottevano come pazzi in un magazzino nella cantina.

Bionda, formosa (anche se buona parte di ciò era probabilmente silicone) e le gambe lunghe un miglio, era davvero la vista da osservare. Occhi nocciola e un sorriso incorniciato da labbra grosse e meravigliose che poteva dipingere mentre scendevano impazientemente sul suo cazzo. All'immagine mentale, si accarezzò indolentemente, cercando di ricordare la sensazione di quelle labbra bagnate che si muovevano sopra di lui, la lingua che scivolava sulla sua erezione mentre lui era poggiato senza fiato contro una nodosa pila di scatole, i pantaloni ammucchiati ai suoi piedi.

Un momento dopo, la testa bionda stava muovendosi su e giù sul suo cazzo e lui premeva la testa sul cuscino mentre la mano stringeva di più. Era brava, ricordò, anche se forse non una delle migliori che aveva avuto. Ma aveva una M per Mitico sforzo, almeno, gemendo come una stagionata porno star mentre se lo lavorava, prendendolo quasi fino all'attaccatura.

Un attimo dopo, e quella testa non era più bionda, ma di un profondo nero corvino.

Il suo respiro si bloccò ma a quel punto era tardi per tornare indietro. La fantasia rifiutò di tornare indietro alla modella di Playboy, insistendo invece per trasformarla fino a che la figura inginocchiata ai suoi piedi non era altri che il dio delle malefatte in persona in tutta la sua gloria.

Una parte di lui sapeva già in che cosa la sua fantasia iniziale si sarebbe infine trasformata, ma era ancora impotente a fermarla, e adesso non voleva neppure.

Spingendo via i sensi di colpa che sgorgavano dentro a se, guardò davanti al suo occhio interiore mentre Loki, peccaminosamente leccava tutta la sua lunghezza, gli occhi verdi che lo osservavano mentre bevevano i segni e i segnali del suo piacere.

Il suo cazzo brillava bagnato nella mano del dio, e non sapeva se fosse pre sperma oppure saliva, ma non importava se la Lingua di Loki stava leccando attorno sopra al glande, esercitando deliziosa pressione sul filetto.

La fantasia era così bella, così irresistibile e la sua mano si muoveva quasi freneticamente, traendo esplosioni di piacere dal suo cazzo dolorante. Era così fottutamente duro, e non così lontano, perciò mosse la mano all'unisono con quelle labbra immaginarie, i suoi gemiti che risuonavano nei suoi orecchi mentre immaginava Loki succhiarlo come non mai, mettendo tutti i suoi sforzi divini nel farlo venire.

E ovviamente lo fece, spruzzandosi sopra allo stomaco con un gemito di gola mentre immaginava di venire in quella capace, talentuosa bocca dell'altro mondo. Il piacere che scorreva sopra di lui era travolgente, potenti onde che scorrevano attraverso il suo corpo mentre sgroppava e si dimenava sul materasso come un animale, cavalcando la sua liberazione.

E poi giacque li, sulle lenzuola ammucchiate, guardando in su al soffitto mentre gli ultimi sprazzi di piacere sparivano, mentre il suo cazzo ritornava al suo stato normale. Infine sospirò contento, sporgendosi per un mucchio di fazzoletti di carta che aveva sul comodino, ripulendo distrattamente l'appiccicosità dalla mano e dallo stomaco.

Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi di se stesso, fantasticare su qualcuno che correntemente giaceva ferito e pieno di lividi nel letto, oltre a tutto il resto che rendeva Loki una fantasia molto impropria. Eppure, in quel momento, quei sentimenti fallirono dal manifestarsi, sonnecchiando come scialbi, timidi tentativi di senso di colpa nel profondo della sua testa.

Diamine, non che Loki avrebbe scoperto le sue indiscrezioni private in alcun modo, o che Tony avrebbe mai realizzato quelle fantasie, perciò quale differenza faceva in ogni caso. Almeno, era quello che cercava di dire a se stesso, anche se riusciva a sentire la mancanza di convinzione nella sua stessa voce interiore.

Oh va bene. Quel che era fatto era fatto, e quel che gli serviva più di ogni altra cosa adesso era una doccia, non un rimorso di coscienza.

Rotolò, invece di spingersi fuori dal letto, stirando gli arti mentre si muoveva verso la porta, uno sciame di malefiche fatine del mal di testa che sbattevano i loro piccoli martelli dentro al suo cranio.

Si, sarebbe stato davvero bello infradiciarsi in una doccia calda per un poco, pensò mentre camminava giù per il corto corridoio che portava al bagno. Era solo dietro all'angolo e…

… e improvvisamente Loki era in piedi davanti a lui, materializzatosi impossibilmente dal nulla.

Si bloccarono entrambi dove erano come cervi sotto un riflettore. E restarono fermi li, nessuno dei due si mosse come se ciascuno di loro pensasse che se rimaneva perfettamente immobile e fingeva che non fosse successo nulla, gli ultimi secondi si sarebbero riavvolti e si sarebbero svolti di nuovo in modo non imbarazzante. Preferibilmente con entrambi i partecipanti completamente vestiti.

E ovviamente - Loki non si era ancora alzato dal momento in cui era finito in quel letto con lividi che avrebbero reso gelosa una salamandra dalle macchie blu, ma la legge di Murphy chiaramente indicava che avrebbe scelto di lasciare il letto nell'esatto momento in cui Tony sarebbe sfacciatamente andato in giro completamente nudo.

Era certamente uno di quei momenti Kodak, se per 'Momenti Kodak' si intendeva Momenti Incoronati di Imbarazzo.

Loki sembrò sorpreso, o forse shockato sarebbe stata una descrizione più corretta. E Tony non riuscì a decidere se si sentiva più stupido o imbarazzato, ma probabilmente avrebbe potuto lanciare una monetina al riguardo.

Non che normalmente si sentisse imbarazzato ad essere nudo davanti agli altri, ma quando si trattava di Loki fra tutti… si, totalmente imbarazzato. Probabilmente l'ultima persona al mondo a cui avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi in quello stato.

"Eh, stavo andando a fare la doccia," Infine riuscì a dire, spingendosi rapidamente oltre il dio mentre si sentiva un idiota. Se Loki solo avesse saputo che cosa stesse facendo qualche minuto prima, di che cosa fantasticasse o perché fosse nudo quando di solito dormiva con la biancheria…

Coprì rapidamente gli ultimi passi verso il bagno, lieto di mettere infine un muro fra il dio e la propria nudità. Così apparentemente, l'universo o il Karma o qualsiasi cosmica stronzaggine che guidasse lo spettacolo aveva pensato che lui fosse troppo impenitente nelle sue illecite fantasie e aveva deciso di punirlo in quel modo; questa era la sola spiegazione.

E certamente sapeva quel che faceva, perché non pensava di essersi mai sentito così colpevole per quelle fantasie come in quel momento.

_  
Osservò con la coda dell'occhio mentre Tony spariva dietro l'angolo, seguito dall'ozioso tonfo di una porta che si chiuse, e poi il suono dell'acqua aperta. Per qualche ragione la sua faccia si sentiva arrossata, come se fosse stato nel sole per troppo tempo._

_Era la prima volta che vedeva Tony nudo, e doveva ammettere che anche se la vista era stata sorprendente, non era stata… sgradevole._

_E pensò che dovesse esserci una parte di se che non si sarebbe fatta problemi se Tony non si fosse allontanato così rapidamente verso la doccia così che avesse potuto godere la vista per un po' più a lungo, e quella comprensione lo prese leggermente alla sprovvista._

_E improvvisamente, ricordò le dita gentili che passavano attraverso i suoi capelli mentre li tagliava qualche tempo prima, e con quel ricordo venne il pensiero che si chiedeva se l'uomo fosse gentile in… altre attività allo stesso modo.  
In qualche modo, il concetto non gli sembrava così tremendamente straniero ed alieno, non più. E una parte di lui si chiese se, forse, un giorno avrebbe voluto scoprire la risposta a quella domanda da se._

_Restò li per un poco, osservando il punto vuoto occupato da Tony pochi istanti prima, prima di continuare verso dove era diretto. Anche dopo, i pensieri continuarono a roteargli in testa, rifiutando di lasciarlo stare._

_Non poteva evitare di immaginare - come sarebbe stato toccare Tony. Come sarebbe stato passare le dita lungo quel torace con il reattore Arc inserito dentro. Se la sua barba così precisamente tagliata fosse morbida oppure ispida come sembrava._

_Quelle ed un milione di altre cose._

__


	68. Capitolo 68

_  
Dopo la sua troppo lunga convalescenza, fu una sensazione inconsueta servirsi il cibo da solo di nuovo, invece di avere Tony che gli portava il pasto su un vassoio così che potesse mangiarlo a letto. Eppure, a dispetto delle settimane che erano passate, tutto era nel posto dove era sempre stato - i Cheerios, il latte, la scodella, il cucchiaio. Mise gli oggetti familiari sul tavolo e si sedette a mangiare un'altra porzione di quelle cose croccanti._

_Il suo sguardo si spostò attorno mentre mangiava, cercando di verificare se qualcosa fosse cambiato dall'ultima volta in cui aveva messo piede lì. Ma nulla sembrava essere fuori dal normale. La tavola della cucina e le sedie, il tappetino spiegazzato sul pavimento, il lavello e gli armadi, anche la piccola macchia bruna sul muro più lontano - era tutto come lo ricordava, e ovviamente il sapore dei Cheerios era lo stesso che avevano sempre avuto._

_Si chiese se forse la sua mente stesse cercando di attaccarsi a quelle cose familiari, inalterate per non dover realmente contemplare quello che effettivamente era cambiato dall'ultima volta che si era seduto lì a mangiare a quel tavolo. Era stato settimane fa, e anche allora, quelle vecchie sensazioni di paura e timore riguardo Tony si erano già dissipate. Eppure, le cose erano ancora molto diverse da… ora._

_Guardò il cucchiaio mescolare pigro, sentieri casuali nel latte mentre strani, inesplicabili pensieri al contrario si mescolavano dentro di lui. L'immagine di Tony fermo nel corridoio stava ancora aleggiando davanti al suo occhio interiore, e non sembrava essere in grado di liberarsene. Ed era ben conscio del fatto che c'era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe trovato la nudità di Tony inquietante, anche spaventosa, e quel genere di incontro lo avrebbe lasciato rotolarsi e contorcersi fra le lenzuola la notte seguente, temendo quello che gli sarebbe stato riservato. Anche ora ricordava ancora i vividi e orrendi terrori notturni che lo perseguitavano riguardo quello che Tony gli avrebbe fatto. In qualche modo sembravano così lontani adesso, come quegli incubi di infanzia riguardo mostri e dragoni e giganti di ghiaccio che lo inseguivano brandendo armi affilate e zanne ancor più affilate._

_Sotto normali circostanze, un incontro come quello sarebbe stato imbarazzante per qualcuno nella sua posizione, non avrebbe dovuto suscitare … le immagini che aveva suscitato. Ma ovviamente, visto che da tanto tempo aveva cessato di temere che Tony potesse esercitare i diritti di un padrone riguardo il suo schiavo, l'assenza di paura e preoccupazione era perfettamente comprensibile e ragionevole. Ma la reazione naturale nel suo caso avrebbe dovuto essere una assenza di reazione, non quello che invece era accaduto al posto della aspettata vuota indifferenza. Dopo tutto, la nudità era sempre stata una cosa naturale di per se da dove lui veniva, e guerrieri forti e ben costruiti in particolare non sarebbero mai stati timidi riguardo il mostrare i loro corpi nudi - alcuni anche apprezzando l'opportunità di mostrare i loro muscoli tonici e la prova della propria virilità._

_E giudicando da quello che aveva visto oggi, Tony non aveva di certo nulla di cui vergognarsi al riguardo. Gli venne da pensare che era piuttosto strano il fatto di non aver ancora visto Tony svestito fino ad ora, considerando che quella era la casa dell'uomo, cosa che lo rendeva libero di stare vestito o svestito come preferiva._

_E ancora, da quanto aveva imparato di Midgard durante il suo soggiorno lì, sembrava che gli umani fossero più modesti in quelle cose in comparazione agli Asgardiani. Questo avrebbe certamente spiegato la reazione così strana di Tony nel corridoio, come era sembrato quasi imbarazzato da qualcuno che lo incontrava svestito, e il modo in cui era scappato via veloce nel bagno, come se fosse ansioso di riparare il suo corpo nudo dalla vista prima possibile._

_Non spiegava ancora la sua anche più strana reazione. Girò la sedia, improvvisamente non a suo agio mentre ricordava le immagini nella sua mente lasciate dalla vista di Tony.  
Perché davvero, perché avrebbe dovuto avere simili pensieri per un mortale, per qualcuno che una volta aveva cercato di uccidere, per qualcuno che era ora il suo padrone designato mentre lui era stato ridotto nella posizione di uno schiavo?_

_Si, perché davvero, avrebbe dovuto invece avere simili pensieri riguardo… qualcuno che gli aveva servito i suoi pasti per settimane mentre giaceva ferito a letto, che era stato, momento dopo momento, seduto al suo capezzale ed aveva giocato al suo gioco da tavolo preferito, che aveva riso ad una sua storia e lo aveva fatto ridere in cambio?_

_Quando mai aveva iniziato a tenere a tali sentimenti? Quando qualcuno aveva mai mostrato un simile sentimento verso di lui?_

_Non poteva veramente rispondere ad alcuna di quelle domande per ora. Forse ne sarebbe stato capace in seguito, ma per ora sembravano esserci più domande che risposte.  
_

Rimase per un lungo tempo sotto al getto di acqua calda, facendo del suo meglio per rilassarsi mentre il calore si diffondeva attraverso il suo corpo, rilassando i suoi muscoli tesi.

Bella mossa, Tony, davvero bella.

Perché quella era di certo la prima vista che Loki voleva che lo accogliesse dopo che finalmente si era alzato dal letto in cui era stato costretto per settimane. No.

Era lieto che Loki non fosse almeno sembrato tremendamente allarmato o sconcertato dalla sorpresa nudità che lo aveva assalito nel corridoio. E suppose di dover essere grato che non avesse mostrato un erezione mentre era in quello stato - quella sarebbe stata la ciliegina sulla torta.

Emise un gemito, appoggiando la mano al muro per avere supporto. Forse era stata cosa buona che si fosse occupato di se prima di andare alla doccia, così almeno non era stato in quelle condizioni. Ed aveva anche avuto il buon senso di pulirsi i residui appiccicosi prima di uscire.

A quello gemette di nuovo, mettendo la fronte sul braccio che era posato contro il muro della cabina. Forse l'incontro non lo avrebbe fatto sentire così male se le sue fantasie mattutine non fossero state centrate su di se stesso ricevere un pompino dal dio solo qualche minuto prima di incrociarlo nel corridoio. Sicuro, Loki non leggeva il pensiero - non per quello che sapeva ad ogni modo - ma si era comunque sentito come se le sue azioni fossero scritte su tutto il suo viso. E quanto inquietato e disgustato sarebbe stato Loki se avesse saputo? Forse anche terrorizzato, viste le sue precedenti aspettative.

Sip, davvero una figata, Tony. Davvero premuroso e sensibile.

Rimase nel calore della cabina doccia fino a che lo spazio racchiuso fu così pieno di vapore che poteva a mala pena vedersi i piedi. In quel momento infine chiuse l'acqua ed uscì fuori, prendendo l'asciugamano più vicino dall'appendine.

Quando fu passabilmente asciutto, si assicurò di indossare un intera serie di abiti prima di uscire dalla porta, oppure l'universo senza dubbio avrebbe giocosamente mandato un insospettato Loki dritto di nuovo sul suo sentiero. Non riusciva davvero a ricordare l'ultima volta che era stato così preoccupato di stare vestito quando aveva avuto un ospite in casa. Per la maggior parte del tempo sarebbe andato in giro in boxer, avendo mostrato già tutto la notte precedente.

Poi spinse e aprì la porta del bagno, girando la testa istintivamente a destra e sinistra prima di uscire. La prossima volta che avrebbe visto Loki non voleva essere colto di sorpresa, o chi sa che diamine di stupida reazione avrebbe potuto avere. Avrebbe potuto almeno cercare di comportarsi normalmente e imperturbabilmente a dispetto dei recenti imbarazzanti eventi.

Non c'era il dio delle malefatte nascosto nel corridoio stavolta, perciò si diresse in cucina per prendere qualcosa per colazione. Anche se spesso saltava quel tipo di pasto del giorno, nella sua esperienza, del cibo tendeva ad aiutare con i mal di testa da giorno dopo.

Quasi sobbalzò quando raggiunge la porta della cucina, non essendosi aspettato di vedere Loki seduto al tavolo, che masticava i suoi soliti Cheerios. Era una vista che non aveva avuto da settimane ormai, ma che doveva ammettere essere benvenuta ugualmente.

A dispetto di ciò, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto girare sui tacchi e andarsene per tornare più tardi, il recente imbarazzo fresco nella sua mente. Ma ne aveva abbastanza di sgattaiolare attorno nella sua torre cercando di evitare il suo ospite indesiderato, quindi entrò, sperando di non sembrare cretino più della metà di quanto si sentisse.

Andò dritto al frigorifero, dove gli avanzi del sandwich con il salame lo aspettavano, e dopo essersi fornito, si lasciò cadere al tavolo nel suo solito posto.

"Ebbene, stai già abbastanza bene da stare in piedi?" disse per quanto possibile casualmente prendendo un bel morso del sandwich nelle sue mani.

Loki era seduto un po' più rigidamente del solito ed era ovvio che non fosse ancora nella sua solita forma. Tony era felice di avere la bocca piena di cibo o qualcosa di stupido come 'tu non stai ancora a letto?' gli sarebbe sfuggita. In qualche modo, dire le parole 'tu' e 'stai a letto' nella stessa frase a Loki non gli sembravano… appropriate, non dopo quello che era accaduto.

Loki inghiottì il boccone di Cheerios che stava masticando prima di rispondere. "Sto molto meglio adesso," rispose. "Non c'è bisogno che stia ancora a letto."

"Va bene, solo non fare nulla di stupido e sforzarti eccessivamente." Disse Tony, saltando il divertito proseguo - 'a meno che tu non voglia che ti leghi al letto fino a che starai abbastanza bene da lasciarlo' - che si era formata automaticamente sulla sua lingua. Neppure quella la più appropriata o divertente cosa da dire, date le circostanze.

Rapidamente, prese un altro grosso morso dal suo sandwich, in caso la sua boccaccia decidesse di essere non cooperativa.

_  
Tony se ne andò subito dopo aver finito la colazione, uscendo per qualche impegno di affari o altro. E Loki rimase seduto alla finestra, guardando fuori._

_Ovviamente non era abbastanza in forma da poter andare a passeggiare ma poteva almeno guardare il cielo e le nuvole ovattate che volavano via. E fu un sollievo essere fuori dal letto, non più confinato in una singola camera ma avendo la libertà della torre di nuovo, anche se non si sarebbe spostato molto attorno nei prossimi giorni._

_Eppure gli sarebbe piaciuta l'opportunità di respirare un po' di aria fresca dopo essere stato costretto per tutte quelle settimane. Solo un refolo di vento sul viso sarebbe stato… bello._

_Non in grado di fermarsi, si sollevò dalla sedia e camminò per i pochi passi fino alla finestra mettendo il palmo contro il vetro, lasciando il fresco dell'aria esterna passare nella sua pelle, era un misero sostituto, ma doveva accontentarsi per ora._

_Un lieve sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra mentre restava li, improvvisamente acutamente conscio delle quattro mura della prigione attorno a lui. Si, sapeva che era solo temporanea, fino a che sarebbe stato meglio, ma pure…_

_Automaticamente, la sua mano andò alla maniglia della finestra, le dita si chiusero attorno ad essa. Quante volte lo aveva fatto, prima che Tony lo portasse fuori? Solo per incontrare il disappunto ogni volta, a dispetto dell'essere completamente cosciente dell'inutilità dei suoi tentativi._

_Eppure, la sua mano non poté evitare di sollevare leggermente, più per abitudine che altro._

_Con sua sorpresa, la finestra scivolò e si aprì, l'aria fresca immediatamente scorreva nell'apertura che si era aperta, carezzando il suo viso con le dolci dita di un amante. Fresche e rassicuranti come il mare in un caldo giorno d'estate, rinvigorente e rinfrescante come un sorso d'acqua dopo un lungo e faticoso lavoro sotto il sole cocente._

_Rimase li alla finestra aperta per un lungo tempo, con il vento nei capelli e l'aria fresca nei polmoni._

_E con un sorriso sul suo viso.  
_


	69. Capitolo 69

C'era una cosa che colpì Tony con la sua evidenza adesso che Loki era di nuovo in pista - okay, va bene, magari non esattamente in pista, ma almeno si muoveva senza mostrare alcun segno ovvio di sofferenza. Forse era il ricordo del recente, imbarazzante, incidente in cui lui si era imbattuto in Loki mentre era completamente nudo che lo aveva reso più conscio del concetto degli abiti in relazione con il dio, o forse ancora una volta avendolo visto non coperto a metà dalle coperte del letto. Qualunque la ragione. Improvvisamente si trovò ad essere più cosciente di quello che Loki effettivamente indossava.

Ovviamente, erano le solite cose che aveva mostrato per quasi tutto il suo tempo lì: magliette di gruppi musicali, pantaloni da tuta, vecchi abiti che Tony aveva trovato nel suo armadio. Niente che fosse brutto addosso al dio - aveva scelto le cose di taglia più grande che poteva - ma non erano esattamente meravigliosi comunque. Mentre gli abiti non erano comunque sporchi o laceri o altro, non erano infatti diversi da quelli che Tony avrebbe indossato in un normalissimo confortevole giorno in casa, sembravano comunque … miseri.

No, si corresse. In realtà, era lui, Tony, che sembrava un miserabile. Perché avrebbe dovuto dare a Loki qualcosa di diverso da indossare ormai, qualcosa che non fosse solo un abito usato.

Di certo, all'inizio quella era stata la soluzione appropriata, vedendo come Loki fosse appena arrivato nella sua torre e Tony fosse impreparato per il suo nuovo ospite e avesse cercato di fare del suo meglio (fallendo) nel venire a patti con la situazione. Ma aveva avuto un lungo periodo di tempo da allora per migliorare le cose e riparare ai deficit iniziali, invece di continuare a far indossare al dio qualcosa che doveva essere una soluzione temporanea.

Guardò dove Loki stava seduto di fronte a lui al tavolo da colazione, leggendo pigramente il testo sul retro del pacchetto dei cereali. Il logo dei Deep Purple che decorava la sua T-shirt fissava Tony; uno che aveva visto troppe volte, e su cui non aveva ancora riflettuto. Non si immaginava che il solo logo di una delle sue band preferite avrebbe potuto provocargli sensazioni di colpevolezza, eppure era esattamente una fitta di quello che stava sgorgando dentro a lui.

Ovviamente, avrebbe potuto far prendere le misure di Loki a Jarvis e fargli ordinare qualcosa. Sarebbe stato il modo più semplice e facile. Ma qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato più… apprezzato se avesse saltato quella modalità, passando ad una migliore ed avesse lasciato che Loki scegliesse qualcosa da se.

Per essere onesti, parlare del concetto di abbigliamento era un po' imbarazzante considerato il recente 'problema' e una parte di lui avrebbe voluto posporlo. Ma la prospettiva di essere osservato da quel logo per un altro giorno come un promemoria delle sue mancanze lo attirava ancora di meno, perciò gettò da parte il fastidio.

"Ti servono degli abiti," disse bruscamente e senza preamboli al dio, prima che il suo cervello decidesse un veto alla sua decisione di parlare del soggetto.

Ci fu una lieve ruga di confusione fra le sopracciglia scure quando Loki alzò lo sguardo dal suo improvvisato materiale di lettura. "Io… credo di avere già degli abiti." Disse in risposta, una mano che toccava l'orlo della sua maglietta.

Tony fece spallucce. "Si, ebbene, volevo dire che ti servono degli abiti nuovi. Le cose che hai sono piuttosto vecchie e non sono proprio della tua misura."

Loki sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa in risposta, Tony parlò di nuovo. "Non ho nulla in programma per oggi, perciò possiamo andare al negozio e comprarti qualcosa di nuovo prima di pranzo."

Loki restò silenzioso per qualche momento, sembrando ponderare il suggerimento di Tony. Beh, forse non era un idea splendida, dopo tutto, considerando che Loki era in piedi dalla sua lunga convalescenza da poco e senza dubbio stava ancora male.

"Ovviamente, se non te la senti adesso, possiamo aspettare qualche giorno. Non c'è fretta." Chiarì. Forse non aveva scelta che essere osservato dal logo dei Deep Purple per un altro po' di tempo dopo tutto.

"No," arrivò la risposta sottovoce ma con decisione. "Non mi spiacerebbe andare oggi."

"Ottimo." Disse Tony, stendendosi sulla sedia. "Allora è tutto organizzato. Acquisto abiti sia."

Presero l'auto, un'altra cosa che si rendeva conto dovesse essere la prima volta che faceva Loki, così come acquistare abiti.

Si fermò in un negozio di abiti non troppo di lusso, non perché fosse un taccagno o altro, ma perché voleva stare lontano dai commessi sanguisuga che si nascondevano nei negozi più di moda, avidi di affondare i loro denti nel primo cliente che passava dalla porta, sperando di incassare la provvigione succosa che arrivava con la vendita di un bell'abito di Armani. In negozi meno modaioli, gli addetti alla vendita tendevano a rimanere sullo sfondo, e non voleva che ci fosse qualcuno che prestava troppa attenzione a Loki, nel caso. Perciò un negozio di abiti con impiegati più pigri, indifferenti era preferibile.

"Okay," disse al dio quando entrarono attraverso le porte automatiche - un altro onnipresente effetto dell'abitare in una città Midgardiana che dubitava Loki avesse incontrato prima - "Questo è un classico negozio di abiti Americani. E' dove noi mortali comperiamo i nostri abiti." Fece un cenno verso le lunghe righe e pile di abiti allineati davanti a loro, quando notò lo sguardo perplesso di Loki. "Quindi scegli qualsiasi cosa colpisca il tuo senso estetico, e quando hai fatto, andiamo a pagare."

Almeno era una cosa buona che si trattasse di un negozio di soli abiti maschili, in modo che non dovesse spiegare anche quella cosa. Dato l'appariscente, eccessivo modo di vestire per cui gli Asgardiani sembravano avere una passione, non voleva dover stare dietro a Loki per evitare che prendesse qualcosa dalla sezione femminile, pensandolo un abito adatto ad un uomo.

Con ciò, un'altra discrepanza culturale immediatamente lo colpì. "Oh si, se vuoi provare qualcosa, gli spogliatoi sono là." Disse puntando sul retro del negozio. "Lì è dove ci si sveste, non qui." Si, meglio metterlo in chiaro, o le cose avrebbero potuto divenire un casino rapidamente. Non si era di certo dimenticato il modo disinibito con cui Loki si era spogliato l'ultima volta che gli aveva offerto degli abiti.

"Capisco," confermò il dio con un cenno di assenso.

Camminarono dapprima nella zona casual. Loki sembrava un po' perso mentre passeggiava fra gli espositori, toccando con curiosità gli abiti davanti a se, osservando e osservando, ma senza prendere nulla. Lo fece per un tempo lungo mentre Tony gli camminava dietro.

"Non avete negozi di abiti ad Asgard, vero?" disse infine, iniziando a capire dove fosse il problema.

Loki si girò per guardarlo in viso scuotendo il capo. "No, davvero, no. Non così." Rispose facendo un gesto verso una riga di camicie blu scuro. "Di solito quando ti serve qualcosa, vai da un sarto o da una cucitrice che prende le tue misure e poi cuce secondo le tue specifiche e la tua scelta di stoffe. Gli abiti non sono… cuciti prima che qualcuno li ordini davvero."

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Si, me lo ero immaginato. Alla vecchia maniera." Fece cenno a Loki di avvicinarsi da dov'era ad un paio di passi da lui quasi nella zona degli abiti per bambini. "Andiamo, ti aiuto io."

_  
Non aveva mai visto tanti abiti in un posto solo prima, ed era un pochino sopraffatto dalla richiesta di scegliere qualcosa dalle infinite righe di abiti stranieri. Non aveva davvero idea di cosa scegliere, con la sua mancanza di conoscenza degli usi e costumi Midgardiani, e la sola cosa a cui poteva pensare era quanto fosse strano che i migliori abiti umani fossero così semplici. Non come ad Asgard dove chiunque avrebbe indossato i propri abiti più squisiti per le occasioni di festa, marcati con tutti i segni di benessere ed i titoli e lo status del proprietario. Così diversi da quegli scialbi abiti che aveva visto indossare Tony prima di uscire per qualche incontro o conferenza importante, abiti che facevano sembrare tutti identici ed anonimi._

_Fu lieto quando Tony venne in suo soccorso, offrendo suggerimenti e mostrandogli esempi di quello che costituiva un abito appropriato._

_Per la maggior parte delle cose, seguì le raccomandazioni di Tony nello scegliere le cose, vista la sua ignoranza evitò di avere un approccio troppo attivo, sebbene ci fossero un paio di oggetti che scelse da solo. Uno era una camicia azzurra che anche se straniera, gli ricordava un po' una tunica che indossava da ragazzino. Non che tale sentimento avesse senso ora, ovviamente, ma la mano andò a prenderla comunque e non fece alcun tentativo di fermarsi._

_Quando arrivarono all'altro capo del negozio aveva una piccola montagna di abiti fra le braccia e andò a misurarli mentre Tony aspettava fuori dell'area degli spogliatoi._

_Quando tutto fu fatto, rimase un po' distante osservando quando Tony pagò l'uomo alla cassa, poi prese la borsa con gli abiti e tornò dove Loki stava aspettando._

_"I tuoi abiti." Disse, tendendo la borsa a Loki che la prese._

_I suoi abiti._

_E tutto quello che poteva pensare mentre restava li tenendo quella borsa era come gli schiavi ad Asgard non si supponeva avessero delle proprietà, eppure, gli era appena stato dato qualcosa che gli apparteneva, qualcosa che poteva chiamare suo, anche se era straniero e Midgardiano._

_Guardò su dalla borsa verso Tony. "Grazie." Disse. E realmente lo sentiva, anche se non solo per gli abiti._

_Tony gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre camminava accanto a lui verso la porta. "Non c'è di che amico."_

_Quando tornarono di nuovo alla torre, sedette sul divano nel soggiorno, cautamente toccando la stoffa degli abiti sparsi sul suo grembo per essere esaminati meglio. Così diversi da tutto quello che aveva indossato ad Asgard, strani ed alieni, ma almeno erano suoi._

_"Lo sai." Arrivò la voce divertita di Tony dall'altro lato della stanza. "Dovresti effettivamente indossarli, non solo guardarli."_

_Perciò lo fece, scegliendo un paio di pantaloni neri e la camicia blu, spogliandosi dai vecchi abiti mentre Tony si immergeva nel suo frettolosamente aperto telefono cellulare._

_Restò in piedi per qualche momento, cercando di abituarsi alla sensazione dei nuovi abiti sulla pelle, erano confortevoli, sebbene non dubitasse che avrebbe trovato la propria immagine riflessa strana se avesse potuto vederla._

_"Stai bene con quegli abiti." Arrivò l'approvazione di Tony e Loki guardò in su per bloccare lo sguardo in quello di Tony che aveva smesso di giocherellare con il suo telefono e guardava dritto verso di lui._

_Gli piacque il commento. Non 'ti stanno bene quegli abiti' ma 'stai bene con quegli abiti'._

_E gli piacque anche il modo in cui Tony lo guardò quando lo disse.  
_


	70. Capitolo 70

Quando entrò nel soggiorno, pronto a lasciarsi cadere sul divano per guardare l'ultimo DVD che aveva acquistato, trovò che era già occupato da un dormiente dio delle malefatte.

Le sue labbra si curvarono leggermente in alto alla vista. Sembrava che Loki avesse sviluppato una preferenza per dormire sul suo divano.

Ed anche se avrebbe dovuto evitarlo, non riuscì a resistere all'opportunità di restare li ed ammirare il pezzo d'arte che era il dio Norreno, mentre cercava di placare la sua coscienza sporca con l'affermazione che un Loki dormiente non sarebbe stato disturbato dal suo losco osservare.

Come se si muovessero per volontà propria, i suoi occhi si alzarono per tracciare ogni linea di quel bel viso, i capelli neri che incorniciavano i suoi lineamenti, le labbra leggermente aperte, gli zigomi alti, e la pelle morbida. Incapace di fermarsi, il suo sguardo scese giù alla colonna pallida del suo collo, le braccia magre che uscivano dalla T-shirt nera, il torace tonico e lo stomaco che sapeva essere nascosti sotto a quell'abito. E fu dove infine si fermò, per la propria sanità mentale. Non c'era scopo nel tentare se stesso di più di così con cose che non poteva avere.

Perciò invece, lasciò che i suoi occhi tornassero da dove erano venuti, fermandosi di nuovo sulle rilassate, simmetriche linee del viso di Loki, un ciuffo di capelli che cadeva sulla fronte e si muoveva leggermente ad ogni respiro che faceva. Fortunatamente, i lividi erano andati ormai, solo una leggera scolorazione sulla sua guancia e ad un angolo della sua bocca rimanevano.

A quel pensiero, sentì un odiosa fitta di rabbia verso le guardie Einherjer che erano state la causa di tutto ciò. Sarebbe stato più che felice di avere una chiacchierata in privato con ciascuno di loro mentre indossava la propria armatura da Iron Man. Gli avrebbe insegnato una lezione molto necessaria o due.

Mentre restava li, e la sua mente scendeva in dettagli sanguinosi riguardo quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare a quelle guardie, Loki iniziò ad agitarsi e girarsi sotto i suoi occhi, apparentemente facendo un brutto sogno, fu solo un leggero movimento degli arti dapprima, ma quando aumentò in contratti, stressati movimenti. Tony decise che era meglio se interveniva. Dopo tutto, lui avrebbe voluto di certo qualcuno che lo facesse per lui dopo il suo periodo in Afghanistan e tutti i sogni che lo avevano perseguitato, le lunghe notti che erano seguite, portando il loro speciale marchio di paura e terrore destinato solo a lui.

Il ricordo di quello che era successo l'ultima volta in cui aveva cercato di svegliare il dio dormiente era ancora fresco nella sua mente, come pure, il rapidissimo giro sul pavimento che ne era seguito. Ma almeno stavolta era pronto e attento, in caso Loki decidesse di usare nuovamente un movimento di doppio schienamento inverso da wrestling su di lui.

Perciò si avvicinò al divano con qualche rapido passo, piegandosi per prendere leggermente Loki per le spalle e svegliarlo gentilmente.

"Ehi, Reindeer Games, è ora di alzarci." Disse con voce cantilenante al corpo che si contrasse al suo tocco.

_  
Ancora, era di nuovo nelle segrete. Una parte di lui pensava fosse strano, perché non era giusto e non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma le pareti di pietra che lo circondavano parlavano il loro chiaro linguaggio, così come la luce tetra, il puzzo di muffa, e il freddo pungente che penetrava i suoi abiti troppo leggeri per mordergli la pelle._

_C'erano tre guardie nella sua cella, ovviamente annoiate che avevano deciso di passare il tempo a schernire e deridere, parte di ciò anche in modo più fisico. Lo facevano a volte con i prigionieri, ma molto più spesso con lui. Forse la sua lingua tagliente era la causa di quella preferenza, o forse era il divertimento intrinseco del tormentare un principe caduto, o forse erano guidati dalla rabbia primaria e primitiva che chiamava un traditore. Non lo sapeva e non importava._

_Uno di loro, un uomo gonfio di muscoli e grasso, tratteneva le catene in una stretta ferma, efficacemente bloccandogli le braccia e impedendogli di muoversi. Era il leader del piccolo gruppo mentre gli altri due erano troppo stupidi per fare molto da soli. Andavano solo al traino, in piedi attorno sorridendo come imbecilli, dandogli occasionalmente un violento pugno alle costole, od un pugno allo stomaco, od un calcio alle tibie. Ma per buona parte si muovevano sullo sfondo dove guardavano con impazienza il loro coraggioso ed impavido leader che conduceva lo spettacolo, a volte ridendo o gridando il loro supporto._

_Il fiato della guardia principale - Reidar, il solo nome che si era preoccupato di imparare - era disgustoso sul suo viso, puzzava di carne putrefatta e di muffa quando si tirò su, premendosi più vicino e inchiodando Loki fra il suo corpo e le rocce appuntite del muro. Si contorse, mostrando i denti in un ruggito di rabbia senza parole, ma la stretta di Reidar sulle catene gli impediva effettivamente di scivolare e liberarsi. Invece, i suoi sforzi erano ricompensati con un pugno nel torace che lo avrebbe fatto piegare in due e cadere, soffocando e sputando, se Reidar non lo avesse tenuto dritto._

_Un altro strappo alle catene, e la brutta faccia era solo ad qualche centimetro dalla propria, denti gialli scoperti in un ghigno orrendo. "Forse non ti giustizieranno, dopo tutto. Forse ti condanneranno alla prigione invece," Sibilò Reidar mentre si chinava più vicino, e il refolo di fiato marcio dalla sua bocca fece venire a Loki un conato di vomito soffocante. "E allora sarai nostro." Rise, il suono tagliente che rimbombava vuoto tra le pareti viscide della cella. "E potremo divertirci davvero con te, vero?"_

_Sussultò mentre le mani sulle sue spalle si piantarono dolorosamente nella pelle, cercando ancora di liberarsi dalla stretta e fallendo ancora una volta._

_Reidar era solo divertito dai suoi sforzi. "Tu solo aspetta," lo prese in giro. "Ci divertiremo un sacco insieme, piccolo principe."_

_La paura ed il terrore nel suo petto erano come un animale feroce intrappolato, che si scuoteva selvaggiamente nelle sue catene. Era pericoloso riuscire a fermarlo, impedire che si espandesse in tutto il suo essere, tirandolo sotto nella sua follia._

_Si svegliò con un grido sulle labbra e la paura e l'orrore che pulsavano nel petto. Per un po' non era sicuro di dove si trovasse, ma le ombre delle segrete erano ancora come nubi nella sua testa. Stranamente però, c'erano mani gentili sulle sue spalle, e non ve n'erano di certo nelle segrete ad alleviare le sue paure. Ne in alcun altro luogo, non da quando era un bambino e sua madre sarebbe stata accanto al suo letto ad abbracciarlo se si svegliava impaurito dai suoi incubi._

_Ed ora che quel conforto da lungo dimenticato era inaspettatamente li, non voleva che se ne andasse. L'improvviso desiderio si impadronì di lui, ed in puro istinto strinse le dita nel tessuto caldo davanti a lui, seppellendovi il viso. Non fu fino a quando fu completamente sveglio qualche secondo dopo che si rese conto di quello che stava facendo, ed in uno shock terrificato lasciò andare la maglia di Tony.  
_

Sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso, guardò giù al dio che improvvisamente si era afferrato alla sua maglia come una sanguisuga affamata, solo per poi lasciar andare rapidamente come se si fosse scottato sulla stoffa, uno sguardo sul suo viso che sarebbe stato descritto al meglio come totalmente inorridito.

Va bene, questo era del tutto imbarazzante. Del tutto.  
"Sembrava avessi un incubo perciò ho pensato…" si spostò indietro, sperando che la sua ammissione non facesse trarre al dio delle conclusioni riguardo Tony che stava in piedi li a guardarlo dormire come un fottuto viscido.

Comunque, Loki sembrava solo imbarazzato, e francamente, Tony si sentiva dannatamente imbarazzato allo stesso modo, perciò disperatamente annaspò per dire qualcosa, qualcosa che potesse rompere quell'umore strano.

Qualcosa, qualcosa, qualunque cosa…

Dapprima il suo cervello sembrò completamente vuoto, perciò alla fine si aggrappò alla prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

"Dunque, pensi che Thor verrà presto a portare la decisione di tuo papà?" provò a dire. Forse non la cosa più appropriata che poteva dire, ma qualcosa era meglio che questa stranezza.

Apparentemente, Loki doveva pensare lo stesso perché rapidamente continuò senza batter ciglio, fingendo che nulla fuori dall'ordinario fosse accaduto. Imperturbabile ad un problema semplicemente rispose alla domanda come fosse stata una cosa più che naturale da chiedere in quella situazione.

"Sono sorpreso che sia servito così tanto, dato che la risposta alla sua richiesta sarà un 'no'. Ovviamente, Thor è sempre stato ostinato, ma non cambierà nulla. Non questa volta. Nessuno intende farmi tornare indietro, perciò niente cambierà. La sentenza non sarà mitigata. Ne sono sicuro."

Ed aveva la distinta impressione che Loki stesse parlando in modo incoerente, ma non fece alcun tentativo di interrompere il flusso delle parole. Ovviamente anche lui era ansioso quanto Tony di porre il recente attacco di imbarazzato disagio dietro a loro.

"Che cosa te ne rende sicuro?" chiese.

"Sono un Gigante di Ghiaccio," disse Loki senza esitazione. "Ed è una ragione sufficiente per il Consiglio per lasciare la mia… messa al bando su Midgard rimanere tale. Non vogliono un mostro di nuovo fra loro."

"Non sei un po' troppo duro con te stesso?" disse Tony, sobbalzando alle parole. "Almeno Odino non dovrebbe curarsi della tua discendenza; è stato lui che ti ha portato a casa, o sbaglio?"

Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco prima di parlare di nuovo. Stavolta non guardò Tony, ma il muro dietro a lui. "Non fa differenza. Io sono sempre stato una delusione per Odino in ogni caso," Disse, la voce svariati toni più mogia del solito.

E quel commento risvegliò qualcosa dentro a Tony e richiamò quelle memorie pungenti come aghi dentro a lui che per molto tempo aveva voluto dimenticare. "Che cosa vuoi dire?" chiese, forse un po' più insistentemente di quanto intendesse.

E forse fu il desiderio di Loki di dissolvere l'atmosfera strana che ristagnava o forse c'era un intera altra ragione, ma improvvisamente si lanciò in un lungo racconto di come fosse sempre stato considerato carente, per aver mostrato poca attitudine per le attività marziali, per non essere un guerriero grande e forte, per non essere più simile a Thor.

E per ragioni di cui non era del tutto sicuro neppure lui, una volta che le parole di Loki furono terminate, improvvisamente sentì la propria voce raccontare di se e dei suoi tentativi per impressionare suo padre, fallendo, la sensazione di non essere mai in grado di essere degno delle aspettative, di non essere mai abbastanza bravo, di stare sempre nell'ombra di qualcuno che non aveva neppure mai incontrato.

E Loki ascoltò con assorta attenzione, i suoi occhi sembravano più grandi del solito.

Andarono a dormire tardi quella notte, e quando il sonno arrivò, sognò caverne oscure e armature rosse e oro, e occhi verdi che fissavano i suoi.


	71. Capitolo 71

_  
Il tempo all'esterno era bellissimo, il sole faceva capolino timidamente da una collezione di nuvole di bambagia, bagnando il tavolo da colazione di luce e rendendo visibile ogni granello di polvere. Giocherellando distrattamente con la ciotola vuota davanti a se, osservava fuori dalla finestra, ascoltando solo con un orecchio l'esposizione di Tony relativa ai molti vantaggi di avere la carta igienica attaccata sopra al rotolo invece alla estesamente inferiore alternativa di lasciare che stesse infilata dentro._

_Non era sicuro di quando gli infiniti monologhi di Tony avessero smesso di irritare le sue orecchie. Anche se le parole di per se potevano essere senza senso, la voce era comunque un piacevole ronzio di sottofondo che non gli dispiaceva ascoltare.  
Alcune delle nuvole nel cielo si aprirono un poco, mostrando un altro pezzo di vibrantemente brillante sole, l'improvvisa luminosità lo fece sbattere le palpebre. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che il cielo era di questo blu._

_Ci fu un improvvisa pausa nella lunga arringa e i suoi occhi tornarono indietro a Tony, osservando l'uomo bere un sorso profondo dalla sua tazza di caffè._

_Tony gli aveva detto di parlare se ci fosse stato qualcosa che voleva, giusto?_

_Si schiarì la voce, cercando di sembrare distaccato. "C'è forse il modo che io… che noi possiamo, forse… andare a fare una passeggiata fuori?"_

_Le parole restarono appese in aria per qualche secondo mentre Tony inghiottiva il caffè e poi gli mostrò un sorriso._

_"Certo amico. Quello che devi fare è chiedere."_

_Un ora più tardi, sedevano su una panchina nel parco all'ombra di un acero, il sole che filtrava fra le foglie mosse gettando un variegato e sempre in movimento disegno a mosaico sul terreno. Una brezza gentile arruffava i suoi capelli e cercò di rimettere un ciuffo ribelle dietro l'orecchio, ma il piccolo refolo di vento sembrò rinfrescare invece che far rabbrividire quando toccò la sua pelle._

_Anche Tony per una volta era in silenzio mentre restavano seduti li, guardando le persone che passavano accanto a loro. Alcune correvano con ovvia fretta, altre stavano semplicemente passeggiando ad un'andatura rilassata. Una coppia di innamorati sedette sulla panca dall'altro lato del sentiero coperto di ghiaia di fronte a loro; neppure un minuto dopo, le loro labbra erano strettamente incollate insieme e i loro corpi così intimamente abbracciati che era difficile dire a chi appartenessero gli arti._

_Li guardò per un poco e poi guardò da un altro lato, improvvisamente acutamente cosciente dell'uomo accanto a lui che era impegnato a guardarsi le unghie._

_Qualche secondo dopo, Tony sbadigliò rumorosamente e si stirò le braccia sopra alla testa, il movimento fece produrre alla sua giacca di pelle una serie di secchi e sinistri scricchiolii. A quello, Tony abbassò le braccia sobbalzando mentre diede a Loki uno sguardo inquisitorio._

_"Ehi, voi alieni Vichinghi indossate il cuoio molto spesso, vero? Come fate a evitare che cigoli come una rana in calore? Io certamente non ricordo che i tuoi abiti abbiano mai fatto qualcosa di simile." Sorrise innocentemente. "Sebbene ammetto che la mia mente era leggermente occupata con altri pensieri al tempo per accorgersene davvero."_

_Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Ci sono incantesimi per quello." Disse leggermente divertito dalla domanda. "Almeno per coloro che sanno come tesserli."_

_"Accidenti, temevo lo avresti detto." Disse Tony, piegandosi indietro sullo schienale della panca di legno. "E io che speravo tu avessi una ricetta a prova di stupido per qualche interessante intruglio per porre una fine a tutto ciò. Come sangue di pipistrello bollito miscelato con occhi di lucertole schiacciati o qualcosa del genere. Temo di non aver scelta che tirar fuori il mio fidato barattolo di rivoltante grasso per pelli di nuovo allora." Fece una smorfia "Si. La magia sarebbe stata più conveniente e meno orrenda che dover trafficare con quella cosa puzzolente. Sono sorpreso che la vostra gente faccia qualche tipo di lavoro, visto che avete la magia per occuparvi delle cose noiose per voi."_

_Loki gli diede uno sguardo pungente._

_"La magia ha le sue limitazioni, come ogni cosa. Voi umani lavorate ancora anche se avete i vostri robot e le vostre macchine che vi servono, vero?"_

_"Si, sufficientemente corretto, suppongo," ammise e poi un sorriso malizioso apparve sul suo viso. "Sebbene se avessi la magia, la prima cosa che farei sarebbe creare una serie di modelle bollenti, un intero harem. Con capelli di tutti i colori, tutto da rosso scarlatto a blu brillante."_

_Loki non poté evitare di emettere un grugnito divertito. Se la magia fosse davvero stata capace di ciò, conosceva svariati stregoni che non avrebbero più lasciato la propria casa._

_Rimasero seduti a parlare per un poco, Tony raccontando in dettaglio tutto quello che avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto la magia a disposizione. Buona parte delle cose sarebbe stata del tutto impossibile, ma Loki non si preoccupò di correggerlo. Era troppo divertente ascoltare l'immaginazione di Tony a briglie sciolte sull'argomento._

_Più tardi, nel pomeriggio, Tony uscì di fretta per prendere parte ad un meeting alle Stark Industries. Affari importanti con un cliente importante, aveva sbuffato, uno il cui calibro e distinzione obbligavano alla presenza dell'onnipotente CEO in persona. Almeno se i suoi consulenti dovevano essere creduti._

_E Loki era solo, fermo alla finestra per un poco guardando fuori, pensando a nulla in particolare, prima di girarsi e quasi inciampare sulla vecchia scatola di documenti che non aveva potuto riordinare dopo quello che era successo quando Tony lo aveva smarrito sulla metropolitana tutte quelle settimane prima. Concesso che Tony non aveva mai menzionato la scatola da allora, e che lui poteva scegliere di ignorarla, ma per qualche ragione decise di riordinarla comunque._

_Prima però c'era un'altra cosa di cui doveva prendersi cura._

_Aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia, guardò in su verso il soffitto. Gli sembrava strano e anche un po' sciocco parlare a qualcuno che non poteva neppure vedere, ma non riusciva a dare importanza alla cosa, aveva fatto cose considerevolmente più strane da quando era arrivato lì, dopo tutto._

_"Jarvis?" chiamò, sentendosi come se parlasse a se stesso, non sicuro se la IA lo avrebbe riconosciuto. Forse rispondeva solo al suo creatore e ignorava chiunque altro._

_"Si, Signor Laufeyson?"_

_Si rese conto che questa era probabilmente la prima volta che si rivolgeva a Jarvis da quando era arrivato lì, per quanto ricordava. Perciò esitò per qualche secondo, improvvisamente insicuro sul modo di porre la richiesta, prima che le parole finalmente gli venissero in mente._

_"Io, ah, ho bisogno del tuo… aiuto con una cosa."  
_

Qualche ora dopo, era finalmente di ritorno a casa, del tutto certo che il viscido e porcino direttore della Banefort Energy non gli piaceva neppure un poco. La prossima volta avrebbe lasciato che i suoi direttori trattassero con l'irritante uomo da soli. Per che diamine li pagava degli stipendi ridicolmente alti, se doveva tenerli per mano in incontri d'affari come quello?

Leggermente irritato, calciò via le scarpe e si tolse la cravatta, il suo abito ed infine la camicia bianca, poi rovistò nel suo armadio per qualcosa di più confortevole da indossare. Decise per un paio di jeans ed una T-shirt che mostrava con orgoglio il nome Rush, anche se era ormai quasi sparito dopo essere stato lavato una volta di troppo. Era stato fortemente tentato di vestirsi così per il meeting di oggi giusto per irritare i suoi consulenti saputoni, i cui costanti suggerimenti riguardo il fatto che non stesse prendendo con sufficiente serietà il futuro delle Stark Industries iniziavano a divenire un po' troppo stretti.

Mentre si stava abbottonando i jeans, il suo stomaco improvvisamente domandò la sua attenzione gemendo in modo rumoroso in protesta, e in verità non se ne era accorto fino ad ora che era davvero affamato. Probabilmente troppo impegnato a pensare a modi creativi in cui avrebbe posto fine a quell'irritante, acuto ridacchiare che continuava ad uscire dalle labbra grassotte del signor Banefort ad ogni minuto.

Oh beh. Magari del cibo da asporto sarebbe stato una buona idea?

C'era un nuovo ristorante Indiano a qualche isolato che voleva provare. A Loki piaceva l'indiano vero?

Spinse via la voce che chiedeva imperterrita perché fosse così importante per lui che cosa piacesse a Loki o meno.

Si, e Indiano sia.

Afferrando la giacca dall'appendino nell'atrio, si diresse fuori, nel sole, fischiettando mentre passeggiava per la strada, navigando espertamente fra i pedoni della dimensione di piccole auto e tra gli irriducibili pattinatori e teenagers con le cuffiette agganciate alle loro orecchie a punta.

C'era una vaga ma persistente sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che era diverso dal solito, ma non riusciva a individuarlo, perciò lo ignorò per ora.

Fu solo quando spinse la porta per entrare da "Mombasa Kitchen" il cui marchio era appeso leggermente storto sopra all'entrata che si accorse che la sua giacca di cuoio non cigolava più.


	72. Capitolo 72

_  
Distrattamente, arricciò una ciocca di capelli fra le dita mentre guardava la scacchiera stesa sul tavolo davanti a se, aspettando la mossa successiva di Tony. L'uomo era appollaiato su una sedia di fronte a Loki, le gambe incrociate e sollevate sotto di lui mentre stava in equilibrio piuttosto precario sul mobile, la fronte aggrottata in concentrazione. I due gruppi di pezzi di gioco erano stati spostati in schemi complessi, un esplosione di strategie intricate in costante cambiamento in risposta all'avversario che infine le scopriva, ogni modifica che aggiungeva uno strato di complessità all'insieme._

_Una volta, aveva suggerito a Tony di aprire il gioco con cinque mosse prima che lui muovesse la prima volta, oppure che lui giocasse con uno o due pezzi in meno per rendere il campo di gioco più paritetico, ma Tony aveva sempre rifiutato qualsiasi tipo di vantaggio simile. Loki doveva ammettere che ammirava la cosa nell'uomo, la sua determinazione ostinata e la sua voglia genuina di raggiungere la padronanza senza utilizzare semplificazioni e scorciatoie._

_Schioccando le labbra alcune volte, Tony infine sollevò una mano e spostò uno dei suoi pezzi frontali tre passi verso un lato e poi si chinò indietro sulla sedia con un sorriso contento. "Che ne pensi di questo, eh, Bambi? Ti ho tagliato la tua pianificata piccola strisciante offensiva lì sul nascere , vero?"_

_E c'era ancora quella parola - Bambi. Una che aveva udito tante volte ormai, assieme alla corrispondente Rudolph e Reindeer Games. Suppose di poter aggiungere 'principessa' alla lista ma era un poco che Tony non usava più quel nome._

_E non sapeva neppure che cosa 'Bambi' si supponesse significasse o a cosa si riferisse, solo che gli sarebbe piaciuto che Tony lo avesse chiamato usando il suo vero nome, anche se solo una volta. Non era del tutto sicuro del perché la cosa avrebbe dovuto essere importante, sapeva solo che lo era._

_Concesso, la cosa gli dava fastidio all'inizio, il modo in cui era sembrato come un'altra delle tante cose che gli erano negate come schiavo, assieme alla sua libertà e al suo status e ai suoi diritti e a tutto il resto che una volta aveva, come se anche una cosa così piccola come il suo nome non fosse più suo. In qualche modo non si sentiva più così ormai, come se Tony gli rubasse una delle poche preziose cose che poteva ancora rivendicare da quando era arrivato lì, ma non cambiava il fatto che gli sarebbe piaciuto che Tony pronunciasse il suo nome._

_Sicuro, sapeva che erano solo degli innocui soprannomi, ed aveva sentito Tony usare simili modi per chiamare Thor ed anche Bruce durante la sua breve visita alla torre, ma pure…_

_"Allora, come pensi di uscirne da li, eh, Rudolph?" arrivò la voce arrogante di Tony pochi centimetri lontano, riportando l'attenzione di Loki lontano dalla sua piccola fantasticheria e di nuovo al gioco._

_Il suo sguardo percorse la scacchiera ed al pezzo bianco che era ora strettamente chiuso fra due dei pezzi neri di Loki. "Penso che mi riprenderò." Disse, decidendo rapidamente per una contromossa che fece incrociare le braccia a Tony, che apparentemente stava cercando di capire la nuova strategia di Loki e come avrebbe dovuto rispondere al meglio ad essa._

_Mentre Tony pensava alla sua prossima mossa, la mente di Loki si sprofondò di nuovo nel precedente mulinello di pensieri vaganti, chiedendosi se Tony l'avrebbe finita mai con questa sua mania di usare dei soprannomi. Ovviamente , nel quadro della sua situazione non era importante e ci sarebbero state almeno un migliaio di altre questioni per uno nella sua posizione. Eppure, si rese conto che qualsiasi cosa gli riservasse il futuro, adesso, quella era la questione più pressante per il futuro prossimo, perché tutte le altre questioni che avrebbero dovuto essere più pressanti non c'erano più._

_Ed era strano come, nella sua lunga vita avesse ricevuto così tanti epiteti - Fabbrica bugie, Lingua d'argento, Ingannatore ed anche peggio - senza che se ne curasse più di tanto, e ora, tutti questi nomi Midgardiani, per quanto inoffensivi, lo infastidivano molto di più._

_O forse non era la presenza dei nomi come tali, ma l'assenza del suo vero nome che lo infastidiva._

_E forse stava facendo una grande questione di qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto davvero essere insignificante._

_Ma lo sentiva comunque in qualche modo importante._

_Ed ancora, sarebbe stata una cosa minimale da portare all'attenzione. Certo, sarebbe stata impensabile ad Asgard, uno schiavo che osasse dire al suo padrone come avrebbe voluto essere chiamato, ma non era ad Asgard e sapeva che Tony non si sarebbe offeso. Forse l'uomo lo avrebbe accontentato, ma comunque non era una questione che voleva in modo particolare portare a galla. Perché gli sarebbe piaciuto che Tony dicesse il suo nome senza che lui lo chiedesse. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Tony …_

_E fu il momento in cui si rese conto di una cosa. Neppure lui aveva mai chiamato Tony per nome. Non che uno schiavo lo avrebbe mai fatto in circostanze normali, ovviamente, e tali frivolezze sarebbero state rapidamente punite da qualsiasi padrone, ma Tony non era un padrone qualsiasi ed aveva anche chiarito una volta come voleva che Loki lo chiamasse._

_Eppure non lo aveva ancora fatto. Neppure una volta. In effetti non aveva mai chiamato Tony in alcun modo, eccetto quell'unica volta in cui aveva dovuto richiamare l'attenzione di Tony nell'officina e aveva presunto che il dovuto appellativo standard di 'padrone' gli avrebbe fatto piacere._

_Non lo aveva._

_Ed anche se Tony lo aveva informato delle sue preferenze al riguardo, da allora, Loki non aveva mai dovuto chiamare effettivamente Tony per nome dopo quella volta. Gli era sembrato troppo strano, troppo fuori luogo, troppo incongruo, perciò aveva optato per evitarlo. Dopo un poco, si era quasi del tutto dimenticato della questione, non avendo avuto alcuna pressante necessità per chiamare direttamente Tony da allora, e non aveva mai pensato molto alla cosa fino ad allora._

_Ma forse, avrebbe dovuto fare solo quello? Per quanto alieno e straniero il concetto di uno schiavo che facesse una cosa simile fosse, più a lungo vi pensava più gli sembrava desiderabile - chiamare Tony per nome. Non 'padrone', non con un capriccioso titolo, ma… il suo vero nome. Come se Tony non fosse stato il suo padrone, e Loki non fosse realmente il suo schiavo._

_Si leccò le labbra che sembravano essere divenute secche durante quella riflessione._

_"Tony?" disse, e oh, se sembrava strano dire quella parola all'uomo. Ma si rese conto che non era per nulla strana come lo sarebbe stata la parola 'padrone'. Tornando nell'officina, non l'aveva sentita fuori luogo quando l'aveva forzata sulle sue labbra, solo sgradevole ed umiliante. Ma ora, a dispetto delle relative posizioni di lui e di Tony, non sarebbe stata… congrua. E per quanto lo sentisse strano, sentiva anche cosa buona dire quel nome ad alta voce per la prima volta._

_Alla parola, Tony sollevò gli occhi dalla scacchiera per guardarlo. "Si?" chiese con le sopracciglia leggermente sollevate._

_"Mi stavo chiedendo," disse. "Che cosa significa … 'Bambi'?"  
_

Okay, quello non era quello che si sarebbe aspettato che Loki dicesse. Nop, in effetti si aspettava qualcosa del tipo 'ammetto sconfitta' oppure 'hai vinto questa partita'.

Va bene, non si aspettava realmente neppure quello, ma sarebbe stato meno sorprendente di quello che aveva lasciato le labbra di Loki qualche attimo prima.

E cazzo, come spiegare tutto ciò ad un dio alieno che non sapeva nulla riguardo i cartoni o Disney o la vita animale terrestre?

"Ah… è un personaggio inventato… un cartone animato, sai?" spiega. "Come nelle, immagini, animate mobili. Si beh, un personaggio da un famoso cartone animato, una storia per bambini, con… corna. O almeno credo che abbia le corna. Beh almeno quando diviene adulto se non erro. Anche se non sono certo che nella storia sia mai divenuto adulto. O cartone animato. Ma se fosse vero, avrebbe avuto … le corna. Si."

Wow, chi avrebbe mai immaginato che il semplice atto di spiegare un personaggio dei cartoni animati lo avrebbe fatto sembrare un cretino balbuziente - il grande Tony Stark che poteva fare un eloquente conferenza senza preparazione riguardo l'avanzata fisica nucleare se qualcuno lo avesse svegliato in mezzo alla notte chiedendoglielo. E cosa aveva spinto Loki a chiedere quella spiegazione in quel momento, quando erano in mezzo ad una partita di Hnefatafl?

"Quindi, altre spiegazioni necessarie al riguardo, Rudolph?" disse scherzosamente muovendo un pezzo a metà attraverso la scacchiera.

"No, io… capisco," Loki disse lentamente mentre una mano si sporse e impassibilmente spostò il pezzo più vicino di un breve percorso verso il centro.

E Tony ebbe la distinta impressione di aver appena detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non aveva idea di cosa, eppure, non si poteva negare che c'era un chiaro sguardo di disappunto sul viso del dio, come se avesse sperato che Tony gli rispondesse qualcosa di completamente diverso. Forse non aveva apprezzato che Tony lo avesse chiamato come un personaggio di una storia per bambini. Ma era solo un cartone animato dopo tutto, e c'erano sicuramente soprannomi peggiori che potevano essergli dati vero?

Rimasero seduti per un poco, continuando la partita in silenzio, il solo suono nella stanza il lieve click dei pezzi spostati nelle nuove posizioni sulla scacchiera.

E non fu fino ad alcuni lunghi momenti dopo che si rese conto che c'era stato qualcosa di diverso in quel breve momento di conversazione comparato a tutte le loro precedenti, qualcosa che non aveva notato fino ad allora, immerso nel gioco come era.

Ma questa era realmente la prima volta che Loki lo aveva chiamato 'Tony'.

Sbattendo le palpebre di sorpresa, la sua testa si sollevò per guardare Loki, ma lo sguardo del dio era diretto sulla scacchiera fra loro e non si incontra con il suo.

Beh, c'era definitivamente una prima volta per tutto.

E dannazione se non era stata un miliardo di volte preferibile a quell'orribile volta in cui Loki lo aveva chiamato 'padrone'. Per qualche ragione, l'idea del suo nome pronunciato dalla bocca di Loki era stranamente attraente, anche se era solo detto normalmente e non in un gemito di piacere mentre Tony…

Spiaccicò il pensiero più veloce che gli fosse possibile. Non pensarci neppure, Tony.

E forse era un segno che Loki si sentiva più a suo agio accanto a lui ora, che avesse eliminato un altro strato di quei fottuti concetti impressi nel suo cervello su come fosse appropriato per lui agire basandosi sul modo in cui ci si aspettava che gli schiavi facessero ad Asgard.

Ma ad ogni modo, era stato bello sentir dire il suo nome in quel modo…

E fu in quel momento che la comprensione lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ed era così ovvio che non riuscì a non sentirsi un idiota per non averlo capito immediatamente. Ovviamente a Loki non importava chi fosse Bambi, o in qualsivoglia scervellata storia Midgardiana comparisse. No, lo aveva chiesto perché sperava anche Tony avrebbe ricambiato chiamandolo al contrario con il suo nome, invece che con tutti quei soprannomi con cui chiamava il dio da quando era arrivato lì.

E comprese anche, allora, perché una cosa così verosimilmente semplice avesse un tale significato per qualcuno nella posizione di Loki. Non che Tony avesse idea di come gli schiavi fossero chiamati ad Asgard, ma forse non erano chiamati con il loro vero nome ma solo come 'schiavo' o 'tu' o 'numero trentasette' o qualsiasi cosa le convenzioni Asgardiane imponessero.

E così come gli era piaciuto sentire il suo nome pronunciato da Loki, non dubitava che per il dio, un simile sentimento da parte sua sarebbe stato moltiplicato se Tony avesse pronunciato il suo di rimando. Un piccolo segno di riconoscimento, forse, ma basilare comunque.

Non riusciva a non sentirsi un idiota. Come aveva potuto non vederlo prima, dato quanto gli sembrava ovvio adesso.

Il suo sguardo scivolò alla scacchiera poi di nuovo su all'immobile e silenzioso dio dove ristagnò per qualche secondo prima che ritornasse alla scacchiera. Poi, fece un ampio sorriso.

"Loki?" disse, il sorriso sul suo viso diventando anche più ampio quando si sporse e spostò un pezzo bianco in avanti. "Non sono sicuro se c'è un espressione equivalente in questo gioco, ma qui sulla terra questo è il momento in cui avremmo detto 'scacco matto'"

_  
La partita a Hnefatafl era finita da molto e Tony era di nuovo fuori dalla torre per un incontro, ma il ricordo della partita aleggiava ancora. Per la prima volta Tony aveva realmente vinto._

_Ovviamente la vittoria era venuta perché Loki aveva perso la concentrazione nell'ultima parte della partita, immerso nei suoi pensieri turbinanti come era stato. La partita non era sembrata importante allora; tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era l'ostinato rifiuto di Tony di usare il suo nome, anche una volta, e sebbene Loki avesse pronunciato il suo pochi attimi prima._

_Ma poi, Tony aveva improvvisamente rotto il silenzio sospeso fra loro._

_'Loki', aveva detto, e non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome sembrare più dolce nelle sue orecchie._

_Ed era straordinario, davvero, quale potere una singola parola potesse contenerne, perché in quel momento non si era sentito per nulla uno schiavo, o una proprietà, o un servo, ma si era sentito…  
… si era sentito Loki.  
_


	73. Capitolo 73

Un rombo di tuono che spaccò i timpani ed un fulmine che spezzò il cielo blu in due furono i soli avvertimenti che ebbe Tony.

Solo qualche minuto dopo l'aberrante fenomeno meteorologico, il Dio del Tuono in persona era in piedi nel soggiorno di Tony, le mani callose che tenevano i suoi avambracci in una stretta così forte che sobbalzò. Gli sarebbero spuntati i lividi il giorno dopo.

"Uomo di Ferro!" esclamò il dio, la felicità brillava sul suo viso come se fosse stato un ragazzino a Natale a cui fosse stato regalato un lanciafiamme. "Sono enormemente lieto di tornare alla tua dimora ancora una volta!"

Perciò le notizie da Asgard dovevano essere buone, allora. Thor, come al solito, mostrava le emozioni come una ragazzina di quattordici anni, e non c'era dubbio sull'espressione eccitata del suo viso. Tony si sentì rilassare per un attimo, anche se non sapeva ancora esattamente quanto buone fossero le notizie, se fossero buonissime o solo buonine. Alcune definizioni di Asgard delle cose sembravano differire grandemente dalle sue, dopo tutto.

"Si, è meraviglioso averti qui, Point Break, davvero. Sebbene potrei essere un ospite più gentile se la piantassi di strizzarmi le braccia come fossero tovaglioli bagnati." Disse Tony allo splendente dio, che lo mollò e gli diede un amichevole pacca sulla schiena, la cui forza, da qualsiasi altro, sarebbe stata definita percossa.

E poi, Thor si rivolse a Loki, che era in piedi a braccia conserte di fronte a lui. Uno sguardo imbronciato sul viso.

Thor non fu comunque scoraggiato. Chiuse la distanza fra se e suo fratello con tre possenti passi e avvolse le braccia attorno alla figura più sottile, che non fece alcun tentativo di divincolarsi, ma non restituì l'abbraccio fraterno.

"Vengo portando nuove di speranza." Thor raggiante disse loro quando ebbe lasciato andare Loki, che sembrava più che altro un ragazzino avvilito. Forse il fratellino del ragazzino con il lanciafiamme, che aveva ricevuto invece solo dei calzini.

Eppure, sembrò che Loki drizzasse gli orecchi un poco a quella frase, ma se ci furono altre reazioni alle parole di Thor, le trattenne in se, osservando il Tonante come se stesse per raccontare che cosa aveva mangiato a cena ieri sera, invece che condividere notizie che potevano modificare l'intero futuro di Loki.

Anche Tony rizzò le orecchie. Forse erano davvero grandi notizie, allora, anche se ne era un po' dubbioso. "Va bene, allora cosa succede? Non lasciarci qui ad aspettare, grand'uomo." Spronò il dio del tuono. Voleva sentire cosa succedeva subito ed era piuttosto sicuro che lo volesse anche Loki, anche se cercava di fingere che non gli importasse.

"Ebbene, amici miei," disse Thor, la voce tonante mentre si drizzava in tutta la sua altezza per fare questo importante annuncio, e Tony si accorse che Loki si chinò in avanti a quelle parole, anche se solo un pochino. "Ho portato la supplica per la clemenza riguardo Loki davanti al trono di Odino, ed oggi, il Padre degli Dei mi ha informato che ha accolto la richiesta per un udienza, Uomo di Ferro, per parlare ulteriormente della questione."

Le sopracciglia di Tony scattarono verso l'alto. Non era quello che si era aspettato. Assolutamente, completamente no.

"Ehm, Thunderboy, non ricordavo di aver chiesto un udienza." Disse non del tutto certo di gradire dove stia andando a parare.

Thor aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Loki lo interruppe. "Quindi questo è tutto quello che sei riuscito ad ottenere in tutte queste settimane, Thor? Un udienza? E davvero credi che questo cambierà qualcosa?"

Thor diede a Loki uno sguardo calmo, Blu acciaio che incontrò braci verdi. "Almeno il Padre degli Dei non ha rifiutato la mia supplica immediatamente, come avevo temuto potesse fare," disse, sollevando una mano verso Loki, il palmo all'esterno in un gesto rappacificante. "Se non volesse davvero riconsiderare completamente la sentenza, sono certo che non avrebbe neppure offerto questa udienza per cominciare."

"E che cosa gli hai risposto?" chiese Loki, sembrando per nulla convinto.

Thor sembrava sorpreso, come se ci fosse davvero qualche dubbio riguardo la natura della sua risposta. "Perché, gli ho detto che Uomo di Ferro sarebbe stato onorato di viaggiare fino ad Asgard ed incontrare il Padre degli Dei, ovviamente." Fece una pausa, come per dare a Loki la possibilità di obiettare, ma lui scelse di non farlo, perciò Thor proseguì. "Sebbene non vi siano garanzie riguardo il risultato, questo è di certo meglio di nulla, almeno è un segno di speranza, che Padre è pronto ad ascoltare qualcuno che voglia parlare in favore della clemenza a tuo riguardo."

"O una vana speranza sventolata davanti alla mia faccia," Replicò Loki. "Non sarà null'altro che un inutile perdita di tempo, Thor. Se Odino avesse davvero considerato mostrare qualche clemenza, lo avrebbe …."

"Salve!" la voce di Tony tagliò il battibecco, e mentre i due dei bisticciosi si girarono verso di lui, mosse le mani nella loro direzione. "Si, vi ricordate di me, Tony Stark? Sono ancora qui e suppongo che nessuno abbia intenzione di chiedermi se davvero io voglia fare una gita intergalattica attraverso un condotto spaziotemporale in un'altra dimensione? Ed essere arrostito da raggi cosmici prima di essere strappato a pezzi dalla compressione spazio-temporale e tutti gli altri fastidiosi effetti collaterali." Okay poteva essere un tech-geek ed un fanatico della scienza e di più, ma dava valore alla sua vita più che gettare se stesso in un magico buco spaziale che poteva facilmente dissolvere il suo corpo organico in uno sciame di molecole ed atomi liberamente vaganti.

Thor sorrise gentilmente, come se Tony fosse un cucciolo impaurito da una farfalla atterrata sul suo naso.

"Paura non avere, Uomo di Ferro, non sei il primo mortale che visita Asgard. Anche se i corpi umani sono fragili in comparazione a quelli degli Aesir, il viaggio in se è innocuo e senza alcun effetto avverso anche per i mortali." La dichiarazione fu seguita da un cenno di assenso, come se Thor avesse appena fornito le informazioni più semplici in tutti i Nove o Otto o qualsivoglia numero di regni vi fossero.

Beh, era meno che rassicurante per metà. "E quanti di questi mortali sono tornati salvi indietro sulla terra dopo la loro Odissea nello spazio 2010?" Non guastava controllare, vero?

"Perché? Tutti quelli che sono stati rimandati a casa sono arrivati salvi a Midgard," lo assicurò il Tonante.

Tony fece un passo indietro alla frase, chiudendo un occhio guardando in tralice Thor. "Un momento, amico. Come sarebbe 'tutti quelli che sono stati rimandati a casa' cosa significa? Significa che ci sono delle persone che non sono state rimandate indietro?"

"Solo alcuni. Alcuni mortali crearono degli … incidenti durante il loro soggiorno," disse Thor, grattando con un piede sul pavimento di marmo, come se si fosse pentito della precedente scelta di parole. "Sfortunatamente non fu possibile rimandarli al loro reame nativo."

"E' bellissimo. E mi fa davvero entusiasmare all'idea di questa gita spaziale intergalattica, lo sai."

Thor sembrava distintamente infelice. "Alcuni mortali entrarono in lotte da cui avrebbero dovuto tenersi fuori, o provocarono guerrieri che non erano fra coloro che lasciassero sfide o sgarbi senza risposta. Ma questi mortali erano sciocchi, e tu sei un uomo saggio, amico, e sai come evitare quel tipo di problema."

Ah - ha. Stare fuori dai guai era sempre stato il pezzo forte di Tony Stark. No.

"Eh, perché non posso invece scrivere la mia dichiarazione ufficiale su un bel rotolo di pergamena invece e mandarlo indietro assieme a te? Dovrebbe essere lo stesso, giusto? O forse anche meglio - perché il caro paparino non viene qui ad incontrarmi invece che farmi viaggiare fino all'altro lato dell'universo?"

Avrebbe riso alla sbalordita espressione sul viso di Thor, se le circostanze fossero state diverse. Come se Tony gli avesse appena detto che stava per sposare il suo aspirapolvere o iniziare una nuova carriera come danzatore esotico.

"No, non è possibile." Disse infine Thor, con voce insistente e ferma, come se Tony fosse solo un testardo ostinato. "Nessuno rifiuta un udienza con il Padre degli Dei."

E se c'era una cosa che Tony non avrebbe voluto sentire, erano le parole non è possibile.

"E che cosa farà l'onnipotente Padre degli Dei se gli dicessi semplicemente 'neanche per sogno José? Mi schianterebbe con un fulmine? Farebbe aprire un baratro di fuoco e zolfo sotto i miei piedi durante la mia passeggiata di domenica mattina? Eh?" Dannazione, odiava quando persone che non aveva nemmeno incontrato cercavano di dirgli cosa doveva fare. Ne aveva abbastanza di quello come CEO delle industrie Stark.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Loki mentre parlava e sobbalzò alla vista. Il viso di Loki era crollato alle parole di Tony, e c'erano linee amare di terribile delusione scavate nei suoi lineamenti, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che sentiva. La sua postura si era curvata, come se il peso del suo corpo fosse improvvisamente triplicato.  
Più che altro, sembrava un uomo sul punto di affogare che si era afferrato ad un salvagente, solo perché la mano di dio scendesse dal cielo per strappare l'ultima possibilità di salvezza dalle sue mani disperate.

Tony, dentro di se sospirò. Okay non aveva realmente intenzione di rifiutare davvero, doveva solo fare un segno di protesta, perché era Tony Stark e perché l'idea di una gita in campo magico lo faceva dar di matto come null'altro.

La bocca di Loki stava aprendosi come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma prima che il dio potesse parlare, Tony lo bloccò. E sapeva che si sarebbe pentito di questo in un modo o nell'altro, ma vabbè.

"Posso almeno portate la mia armatura da Iron Man con me?"

Thor era nuovamente raggiante, e tutto era bello per qualche secondo prima che il Tonante rispondesse. "Sfortunatamente, è sconsigliabile. I visitatori da altri regni non hanno il permesso di entrare ad Asgard armati senza uno speciale permesso. Non potresti superare Heimdall, il guardiano delle porte con la tua armatura, sono spiacente."

Tony stava per protestare l'idiozia di quella regola niente armi, prima di ricordarsi della sicurezza aeroportuale sulla Terra. Okay, andava bene allora.

Perciò invece emise un sospiro, passandosi i palmi sul viso. "Va bene, ma devo preparare un Visto, e fare alcune vaccinazioni prima. Vediamo - vaiolo, rabbia, la morte nera, il morbillo cosmico." Li listò usando le dita. "Si, probabilmente dovrebbe bastare. Perciò quando ce ne andiamo a Narnia, allora?"

"Acciocché, dipartiremo nell'indomani!" dichiarò pomposamente Thor, come se stesse facendo un discorso davanti ad un assemblea di leali seguaci.

Tony semplicemente emise un gemito.

Stava davvero per andare ad Asgard.


	74. Capitolo 74

Così come l'ultima volta che Thor era venuto in visita, Tony decise di far portare la pizza - unte, grasse, poco salubri coperte di fette di formaggio, salame, formaggio, polpette e formaggio.

Perfette.

Ovviamente, come la volta precedente, nessuno dei suoi ospiti apparentemente aveva molto appetito, giudicando dal modo in cui giocherellavano con il cibo sui loro piatti. Beh, almeno Thor stava facendo un valente sforzo per essere cortese e mangiare la sua porzione, anche se era diverso dal suo solito umore da ghiottone, ma Loki a malapena toccava la sua pizza, riuscendo a sembrare cupo ed irritato allo stesso tempo.

Mentre Thor era di umore solare e brillante al suo arrivo, era ovvio che la tetraggine di Loki stava infettando anche lui, contagiosa come una dose di pulci. Si chiese se Thor si aspettasse che il suo fratello piccolo fosse raggiante e allegro come lui riguardo le notizie da Asgard, perché in quel caso doveva essere pronto ad un notevole disappunto.

Tony non era certo di quale reazione si aspettasse da Loki - esaminando quello che era accaduto, non c'era una decisione in merito, e avrebbe potuto finire per andare in qualsiasi direzione. Però era meglio di un secco no, senza alcuna possibilità di perdono o libertà sulla parola o qualcosa di simile all'orizzonte. E se Odino si era entusiasmato all'idea di ascoltare l'opinione di Tony in merito, beh, doveva essere una cosa positiva, giusto?

A meno che non fosse stato invitato semplicemente per lo spettacolo - guardate la scimmia Midgardiana con le sue ridicole illusioni su come le punizioni dovrebbero funzionare, segnamolo a dito e ridiamo dai nostri seggi di divina Altezza e Onnipotenza. O in alternativa, portato alla Reale Corte di Asgard solo per essere messo davanti al fatto, in termini precisi, che la sentenza di Loki era stata scolpita nella pietra e i deboli mortali non osassero presumere di interferire o pensassero di saper fare meglio di loro.

Ed ancora, gli sembrava un po' esagerato portarlo fino ad Asgard solo per dirgli una cosa simile, perciò Odino forse voleva dar loro qualcosa, voleva cedere un poco, anche se era solo qualche centimetro in loro favore.

D'altro canto, non si sentiva a suo agio riguardo il fatto che fossero servite tante settimane a Odino per prendere la sua decisione. Era davvero una scelta così difficile da fare, lasciar venire qualcuno ad Asgard a parlare in favore di Loki? Non che il tipo fosse obbligato ad accontentare Tony in qualsiasi cosa dicesse, perciò se la semplice concessione di un udienza avesse portato ad una simile esitazione, doveva ammettere che non pendeva a favore del risultato finale.

Nessun dubbio che le stesse cose stessero passando per la mente di Loki, il modo in cui si era chiuso in se stesso, sembrando perso nei suoi pensieri mulinanti. Improvvisamente tutto doveva sembrare così vero, in opposto alla possibilità così distante che c'era stata in assenza di Thor. Ed ora l'egualmente reale possibilità che Odino potesse lasciare la sentenza com'era, e Loki dovesse rimanere uno schiavo per il resto della sua lunga vita, era comunque vicina.

Cercò di prendere un po' di conforto dal fatto che Thor era sembrato considerevolmente più positivo e speranzoso, ma considerato che Tony non aveva mai incontrato Odino, non poteva realmente giudicare quale delle due possibilità avesse le maggiori basi nella realtà.

Prese un altro grosso morso dalla sua fetta di pizza unta, tirando via un bel pezzo di crosta e poi masticò rumorosamente. La conversazione attorno al tavolo si era fermata e Loki aveva a malapena detto una frase intera mentre erano a tavola. Thor inizialmente andava meglio, ma quando Tony aveva accennato all'incidente con gli Einherjers nella metropolitana, il viso di Thor si era trasformato in quel brevettato aspetto da cucciolo triste e bagnato e non era sembrato pronto a ulteriori conversazioni.

Mangiarono in silenzio per un poco, poi Loki prese il suo bicchiere d'acqua vuoto e si spostò all'acquaio per riempirlo. A dispetto di tutti i mesi in cui aveva vissuto nella torre di Tony, non aveva mai voluto provare nulla di frizzante, preferendo invece un semplice bicchiere d'acqua con i suoi pasti. Thor diede una breve occhiata a suo fratello, e improvvisamente Tony si ricordò della imbarazzante colazione che avevano condiviso durante la visita precedente del Tonante e la sua sorpresa vedendo che a Loki non era stato ordinato di servirli, che gli era concesso di sedere al tavolo e fare colazione, che aveva anche lo stesso cibo da mangiare del resto di loro.

Tony si sentiva davvero grato che Thor non avesse mostrato simili reazioni stavolta, sebbene sperava che Thor non interpretasse l'acqua come un indicazione che Loki non aveva il permesso di bere l'ottima bibita Midgardiana chiamata Coke che lui e Thor stavano bevendo. Una parte di lui era impaziente di commentare al riguardo, per spiegare a Thor che Loki aveva scelto l'acqua da solo ed era libero di bere la bevanda frizzante scura se voleva, ma non aveva voglia di tirar fuori quelle scemenze adesso.

Era solo una bevanda, in ogni caso.

Il rumore dell'acqua nel lavandino era quasi assordante nel silenzio attorno al tavolo della cucina, in qualche modo portando ancor più attenzione alla misera interazione sociale. Alcuni momenti dopo, il rubinetto venne chiuso e il silenzio avrebbe continuato a regnare se non fosse stato per la voce di Loki che lo interruppe.

"Tony?" disse in modo semplice, girando la testa per guardare verso di lui sopra alla spalla. "Sembra che il sifone del lavandino sia otturato."

Fantastico.

"Va bene, faccio mandare qualcuno a ripararlo." Disse con un alzata di spalle. "Jarvis, chiama un idraulico e fallo venire domani, dopo la nostra partenza verso LaLa-Land."

"Va bene, Signore," disse la voce della IA, compunta come sempre.

Dopo quel breve scambio, Tony era quasi per rassegnarsi ad un altro silenzio quando il suo sguardo si sollevò su Thor e si fermò.

La bocca del dio era appesa, semiaperta in quella che avrebbe potuto essere descritta al meglio come una sorpresa scioccata e incredula mentre i suoi occhi continuavano ad andare avanti e indietro tra Loki e Tony. Per un attimo, Tony non era sicuro di capire quale diamine fosse il problema stavolta, ma poi, la consapevolezza atterrò.

Ovviamente. Doveva essere quello. Loki lo aveva appena chiamato Tony, e di certo era una delle cose che uno schiavo ad Asgard non avrebbe fatto in un milione di anni - chiamare il suo padrone per nome. Ed ora, Thor stava probabilmente lottando per decidere se deve essere più sbalordito dal fatto che Loki avesse osato fare una cosa simile in primo luogo o che Tony apparentemente se ne fregasse.

E dannazione, non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare nulla di tutto ciò adesso, ma non poteva lasciar scivolare via anche quella merda. Perciò si girò verso il Tonante, esibendogli il suo sorriso più solare ed imperturbato.

"Si, so che la tua gente ha qualche difficoltà a capire queste cose, ma al contrario dell'opinione Asgardiana popolare, io mi chiamo 'Tony', e non 'Uomo di Ferro'." Una breve pausa. "Né in alcun altro modo."

Pose un deliberato accento sulle ultime due parole, non volendo pronunciare la parola padrone; era troppo fottutamente brutta e aveva cattivo sapore. Thor senza dubbio capì il punto, giudicando dallo sguardo incredulo. Ma almeno non parlò e fece un lieve cenno, e per questo, Tony gli fu grato. Non voleva discutere nulla di tutto ciò adesso, specialmente non quando Loki poteva sentire, quindi tornò al suo cibo e Thor seguì il suo esempio.

Loki, invece, non lo fece. Restò seduto alternando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra e nel suo piatto, vuoto, salvo per le briciole delle fette di pizza che aveva mangiato.

Sospirando dentro di se, Tony si sporse verso la scatola di pizza più vicina, ancora piena a metà, e la spinse in direzione di Loki. "Avanti, Loki, prendi ancora una fetta. Hai a malapena mangiato qualcosa." Incoraggiò il dio reticente.

Loki girò il suo sguardo lontano verso di lui e scosse il capo. "Non ho fame," disse e tirò indietro la sua sedia, alzandosi. "Chiedo scusa."

E con ciò si girò ed uscì dalla porta, lasciando Tony, Thor e le scatole di pizza alle loro cose.

Tony sospirò, rumorosamente stavolta, passandosi una mano sul viso. Okay, Loki decisamente non era di umore buono. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto restare lì e indugiare nel pur piccolo conforto offerto dalla pizza cercando di ignorare quella merda, ma un'altra, più insistente parte di se voleva correre dietro a Loki per essere sicura che stesse bene e fu la parte che vinse.

"Okay, grand'uomo, finisci pure la tua pizza, torno fra un minuto." Disse mentre si alzava dalla sedia, per seguire Loki fuori dalla porta, ma una mano forte attorno al suo braccio lo fermò di colpo. Si girò per guardare in faccia Thor che lo guardava con una ruga fra le sopracciglia profonda come il Grand Canyon.

"Ti prego Uomo di Ferro, perdona mio fratello per il suo comportamento irrispettoso," disse il dio e dannazione se non era la cosa più vicina ad una supplica che Tony avesse mai sentito da lui. "Non voleva offenderti, sono certo, è semplicemente… esaurito."

E le dita avvolte attorno al suo braccio facevano dannatamente male, facendogli fare una smorfia mentre cercava di liberarsi. Thor velocemente realizzando quel che stava facendo, lasciò cadere la mano sul suo fianco, la ruga profonda come il Grand Canyon, diventò profonda come la Fossa delle Marianne.

Uno sguardo a quella espressione da cucciolo preoccupato era sufficiente a far capire a Tony che cosa esattamente Thor avesse paura succedesse - che Tony stesse andando a punire Loki per il suo comportamento non-da-schiavo che sarebbe stato ovviamente inaccettabile da dove veniva Thor. E questo gli faceva venir voglia di gridare al cielo per la frustrazione - ovviamente Loki non era l'unico con una curva di apprendimento piatta in materia.

"Per l'amor del cielo, Thor," rispose seccato, irritato e improvvisamente nauseato mentalmente. "Sto solo andando a parlargli, va bene?"

Fregandosene di aspettare una risposta, marciò via, lasciando Thor e le scatole di pizza dove stavano.

_  
Stava in piedi di fronte alla finestra del soggiorno, guardando fuori, uno strano miscuglio di sensazioni roteava dentro di lui. Thor era tornato, sarebbero andati tutti ad Asgard e ci sarebbe potuta essere una minuscola possibilità che la sua sentenza fosse cambiata. Fino ad ora gli era sembrato così impossibile, così lontano, dato che era così impegnato a superare il quotidiano. Come un sogno lontano che non sarebbe mai divenuto realtà._

_Ma ora, il suo futuro stava per essere svelato e avrebbe scoperto se quella lieve insicura speranza che svolazzava dentro a lui sarebbe divenuta mai qualcosa, o sarebbe semplicemente stata ridotta in briciole quando fosse stato irrevocabilmente condannato a passare il resto della vita da schiavo._

_Ovviamente, la sua attuale situazione difficilmente poteva dar adito a lamentele, data la situazione, ma non dubitava per nulla che i suoi padroni futuri avrebbero potuto non essere gentili come Tony. C'erano così tanti pensieri inquietanti che arrivavano con quello, e alla fine erano divenuti troppi, perciò si era alzato da tavola ed era andato via, necessitando disperatamente di qualche attimo da solo._

_Ci furono dei passi improvvisi che si avvicinarono dietro a lui, troppo lievi per essere quelli di Thor._

_Tony._

_Al pensiero, fu improvvisamente colpito dalla comprensione di quello che aveva fatto qualche attimo prima - rifiutando l'insistenza di Tony per un'altra fetta di pizza ed alzandosi lasciando la stanza._

_Uno schiavo che aveva disobbedito a un ordine diretto del suo padrone - e per rendere le cose peggiori - facendogli perdere la faccia per averlo fatto davanti ad un ospite. Qualunque schiavo ad Asgard si sarebbe aspettato una quantità di dolore e ferite dopo un simile affronto. Eppure, il pensiero non gli era neppure passato per la mente quando aveva rifiutato la pizza andandosene. Neppure adesso che la sua mente si era schiarita e Tony era in piedi dietro di lui come un promemoria, si sentiva impaurito dalle possibili conseguenze che sarebbero seguite per il suo comportamento inopportuno. Cosa che avrebbe dovuto essere strana, eppure non lo era."_

_"Va tutto bene?" disse Tony._

_"Si," rispose. "tutto bene." Ma poteva sentire da se che la sua voce tesa stava mentendo._

_Allora, la mano di Tony, improvvisamente, inaspettatamente si posò sulla sua spalla, lo toccò gentilmente. E fu come accaduto in quelle occasioni passate - quando era scoppiato in lacrime nell'officina, e quando era terrorizzato che Tony potesse prestarlo a Barton dopo che aveva sparso le piccole palline di argilla sul pavimento del soggiorno - la mano era sulla sua spalla, la sua presenza calmante e confortante._

_"Beh, sono certo che tuo papà ci ripenserà, oppure non si sarebbe preoccupato di fare tutto questo casino in primo luogo, giusto?" propose Tony._

_"Forse," disse lui, non sicuro di quanta verità vi fosse nelle parole di Tony, ma erano comunque stranamente confortanti. Così come la mano che gli aveva dato una rassicurante lieve stretta, mandando uno strano formicolio lungo la sua spina dorsale._

_Si trovò a desiderare di lasciarsi andare a quel tocco, lasciare che quelle braccia si avvolgessero attorno a lui per dare più conforto, e forse anche…_

_"Fratello, stai bene?" arrivò stentorea, eppure esitante la voce, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri, ed il momento era andato._

_"Sto bene," disse semplicemente, mettendo le braccia conserte, girando il viso dall'uomo sulla porta. "Lasciami stare, Thor."_

_Non si sentiva dell'umore di parlare a Thor in quel momento. La sua mente era troppo occupata dal fatto che sarebbe andato ad Asgard e quello che tutto ciò preannunciava._

_Ma almeno, Tony sarebbe andato con lui.  
_


	75. Capitolo 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo un avviso - mescolerò l'universo di Marvel con la Mitologia Norrena, perciò non tutto riguardo Asgard sarà necessariamente uguale ai film.

Se Tony non lo avesse conosciuto bene, avrebbe potuto dire che Thor era nervoso. Okay, forse gli dei del tuono non diventavano nervosi, ma almeno si agitavano.

"Ora," Thor ripeté per almeno la quarta volta. "Tieni a mente che questa è una visita non ufficiale e dobbiamo mantenere un profilo basso durante la vostra permanenza." Fece una breve pausa mentre il suo sguardo si spostava dove Loki era in piedi prima di tornare da Tony di nuovo. "La sfortunata verità è che mio fratello ha, sia a causa delle sue malefatte durante i secoli che a causa dei più recenti accadimenti, una lunga serie di nemici ad Asgard, ecco perché è opportuno che il minor numero di persone possibile sia informato del suo ritorno adesso che non ha la sua magia o i suoi poteri. Nessuno oserebbe fare del male a Loki in mia presenza, ovviamente, ma come principe di Asgard avrò alcuni affari ufficiali a cui partecipare durante la vostra visita. Sebbene, fino a che mio fratello rimarrà nei miei quartieri, con te accanto a lui a vegliare su di lui mentre non ci sono, sarà al sicuro. Prendiamo i diritti degli ospiti molto sul serio ad Asgard, e fino a che sei un ospite sotto il mio tetto, la tua … autorità su Loki sarà rispettata, posto che lui si comporti come atteso."

Loki diede uno sguardo a Thor. "Perché non provi a evitare di parlare come se non ci fossi?" scattò, sembrando qualcuno che era in piedi su di un asse con qualcuno lo spingeva verso l'abisso aperto sotto a lui. Il dio indossava nuovamente i suoi abiti Asgardiani che erano stati lavati dall'ultima volta. Gli abiti verdi e neri sembravano stranamente non familiari dopo tutto il tempo speso indossando magliette di gruppi musicali e pantaloni da ginnastica e abiti usati. Tony non era sicuro se fossero gli abiti alieni che creavano un illusione, ma Loki sembrava in qualche modo più scuro, più meditabondo di prima.

Thor si girò verso suo fratello piccolo, e c'era acciaio che lampeggiava nei suoi occhi quando afferrò la spalla di Loki in una stretta inesorabile. "Ti prego, ricorda, fratello che quando saremo arrivati dall'altro lato del ponte dell'arcobaleno, non saremo più a Midgard, o potresti portare sfortuna sopra a te stesso." La voce di Thor era risoluta e insistente quanto le mani sulla spalla di Loki e il dio più giovane cercò di staccarsene, ma senza successo.

Le dita si strinsero di più, e Loki smise di contorcersi per incontrare l'insistente sguardo con quello imbronciato dei suoi occhi. Thor lo scosse leggermente, come per accentuare ulteriormente l'importanza di quello che stava per dire. "Per quanto mi faccia male dirlo, non puoi andare in giro comportandoti come hai fatto qui a Midgard. Quel tipo di comportamento non è accettabile ad Asgard, anche se Uomo di Ferro lo ha permesso fino ad ora."

"Lo so," sputò Loki, teso come un elastico tirato fino al punto di rottura. "Non devi ricordarmi di cosa ci si aspetti da me ad Asgard. Ne sono perfettamente conscio."

La voce di Thor si abbassò, una brezza calma in crudo contrasto con l'irritazione di Loki. "Ti sto dicendo queste cose per il tuo bene, Loki. Non voglio vederti ferito in alcun modo. Ma dovrai essere in grado di inghiottire il tuo orgoglio se devi prevenire che cose peggiori possano cadere su di te."

"Mi arrangerò." Replicò Loki, girandosi via.

Tony fece una smorfia. Non importava quel che diceva Thor, aveva una brutta sensazione riguardo l'andare ad Asgard trascinato a forza assieme a Loki. Ma considerato che sembrava il solo modo in cui Loki potesse mai riavere ancora la propria libertà, non poteva davvero rifiutare.

"Va bene allora," Thor annuì mentre guardava i suoi due compagni di viaggio. "Siete pronti per partire?"

"Pronti più che possiamo, Scotty. Teletrasportaci lassù." Tony mise a tracolla il suo borsone da viaggio, anche se Thor gli aveva detto che non sarebbe stato necessario bagaglio, visto che ogni cosa gli servisse sarebbe stata fornita ad Asgard.

In ogni caso, Tony pensava ancora che se avesse dovuto stare davanti al Padre degli Dei in persona, almeno voleva indossare biancheria pulita. E non era sicuro del livello igienico generale di un popolo che probabilmente non aveva acqua corrente o riscaldamento centralizzato. Per non menzionare che Thor portava sempre lo stesso abito salvo che non fosse in incognito in abiti Midgardiani, perciò Tony poteva anche portare con se le sue cose. Era dannatamente sicuro che non avrebbe indossato quegli abiti dall'aspetto poco confortevole che imponeva la moda Asgardiana, se questo si aspettava Thor.

Thor, andò a prendere la sottile catena che portava al collo, estraendo un medaglione argenteo da sotto la propria camicia - il loro biglietto di viaggio e trasporto ad Asgard.

Tony osservò la cosa sospettosamente. Rune erano incise su tutta la superficie e l'intero oggetto era di certo intriso di magia, anche se non riusciva a sentirla minimamente. Per quello che sapeva, avrebbe potuto essere un pezzo di gioielleria gotica da due soldi amato da certi gruppi di teenager angosciati.

Thor colse lo sfuggente, sospettoso sguardo di Tony. "So che può non sembrare impressionante, ma questo medaglione è stato costruito con la più potente magia di mio Padre, e ci offrirà un sicuro trasporto fino ad Asgard e ritorno. Non avere preoccupazioni, amico, ho usato questo per viaggiare fra i nostri regni svariate volte e non ci sono stati problemi o difficoltà di alcun tipo." 

"Sei davvero certo vada bene per portare tutti e tre noi allo stesso tempo comunque?" Tony mosse la mano ad indicare il loro piccolo gruppo. "Voglio dire, tu sei uno solo, ma noi siamo in tre e il medaglione potrebbe, non so, scaricare qualcuno per strada per eccesso di peso ammissibile?"

Thor gli sorrise, il tipo di sorriso che Tony ricordava di aver fatto ai bambini che gli chiedevano come funzionava la sua armatura.

"Il numero di persone non ha importanza, Uomo di Ferro. Il medaglione di mio Padre funzionerà, non ti preoccupare." Disse Thor con la cieca sicurezza che era tipicamente mostrata dalle persone che non avevano alcuna idea di come funzionassero realmente le cose di cui stavano parlando.

Eppure, Tony non poteva trovare alcuna ulteriore immediata obiezione al momento, anche se la cosa non gli piaceva neppure un pochino.

"Okay, dunque. Almeno ho pagato l'assicurazione, quindi di cosa mi devo preoccupare?" aprì le mani in un gesto interrogativo, senza aspettarsi risposta. Almeno Loki, che conosceva la magia molto bene a livello personale, non metteva in dubbio il loro mezzo di trasporto, cosa molto più confortante che le rassicurazioni vuote di Thor.

"Raccoglietevi attorno a me," disse Thor, il medaglione nella sua mano, teatralmente alzato verso i cieli.

Tony e Loki si avvicinarono di più standogli davanti. Loki sembrava teso, tirato come una corda d'arco, ma Tony era piuttosto certo che non avesse nulla a che vedere con la gita interdimensionale intergalattica in se, ma molto di più con quello che vi stava dietro. Dopo tutto, il suo intero futuro era appeso ad un filo, per quel che stava per accadere.

Thor strinse entrambi loro con un braccio possente, stringendoli entrambi al petto in quello che sarebbe stato un gesto intimo da parte di chiunque altro salvo il Dio del Tuono. Le sue dita chiuse attorno al medaglione nel suo palmo e per un attimo non accade nulla. Tony stava per fare una battuta riguardo i serbatoi vuoti e le stazioni di servizio, ma poi ci fu un lieve ronzio nell'aria seguito da una strana luce blu emanata dalla mano di Thor.

In un attimo di compressa singolarità, il ronzio divenne un forte crepitio e la luminosità divenne un accecante lampo blu. La successiva cosa che sentì Tony fu il suo stomaco che si contraeva, come se fosse stato rovesciato, e ci fu un improvviso, violento strattone in una direzione non comprensibile, ne su, ne giù ne ad alcun lato. Il mondo esplose in un caleidoscopio di luci e colori e minuscole stelline a forma di puntina lontane prima che fosse avvolto in una compressa oscurità, un vuoto enorme che lo ingoiò.

Venne sputato fuori in quella che sembrava la frazione di un secondo dopo, cadendo inelegantemente sulle mani e le ginocchia, le sue interiora ondeggiarono e la testa gli girava come se fosse appena sceso da un rollercoaster cosmico.

Fortunatamente, la sua colazione prese la saggia decisione di restare dove si trovava, anche se dopo qualche ovvia esitazione. E fu realmente grato di non aver bevuto quella bottiglia di scotch che aveva considerato di svuotare prima di partire per quella gita intergalattica, oppure sarebbe stato in qualche luogo diverso dal suo stomaco oramai.

Ma almeno, sentiva terreno solido sotto ai piedi - va bene mani e ginocchia - e lentamente sollevò la testa sbattendo le palpebre ancora un pochino scosso.

E cadde quasi seduto per terra in sorpresa alla meravigliosa, imponente vista che accolse i suoi occhi ascendendo dal terreno. Santo inferno, quella era Asgard? A dire la verità, a dispetto delle orgogliose descrizioni di Thor, si aspettava qualcosa di più simile ad un… villaggio Vichingo agli steroidi, non qualcosa di estratto da una cartolina space-fantasy.

Wow.

Il luogo che torreggiava davanti a lui era enorme, guglie e pinnacoli che si alzavano al cielo. La sua torre sarebbe sembrata la collina di una talpa comparata a quella ottava meraviglia aliena del mondo. Come un palazzo ed una fortezza ed una metropoli futuristica messi insieme, l'enorme città brillava nel sole, come se fosse coperta di sottile foglia d'oro, beandosi nello splendore che veniva senza dubbi da millenni di storia misteriosa e magia antica.

Mentre restava a bocca aperta, la mano di Thor fu improvvisamente sulla sua spalla, il peso inaspettato lo fece quasi cadere faccia bocconi di nuovo. "Allora, cosa ne pensi, Uomo di Ferro?" disse con voce orgogliosa.

"E' molto, ma molto, più epica di quanto mi immaginavo," riuscì a rispondere Tony, non del tutto sicuro di come esprimere qualcosa che gli rendesse giustizia. Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, anche se instabile, cercando di riprendere l'equilibrio e togliere lo sguardo dalla maestosa vista in lontananza che occupava interamente il suo campo visivo, stendendosi da un lato all'altro dell'orizzonte.

E solo allora che si accorse della strana … consistenza del terreno sotto i suoi piedi e guardò in giù, per la prima volta notando su cosa stava in piedi. Per non dire di cosa gli stesse ai lati. 

Che sembrava essere… nulla. Solo un enorme spazio vuoto che si apriva attorno ad esso e stava sospeso su un sottile ponte che non aveva…

"Questo è il Bifrost, amico mio," lo informò piacevolmente Thor. "O almeno la parte di esso che è stata ricostruita fino ad ora. Bifrost." Ripeté. "Il ponte che collega i mondi e i regni attraverso il vuoto.

E Tony ebbe una sensazione di caduta alla bocca dello stomaco anche se non riusciva a non guardare a quello sconvolgente, schiacciante vuoto sottostante. Sembrava che un uomo che si fosse lanciato da quel ponte avrebbe potuto cadere per un eternità attraverso quella 'nullità' inconsistente e onnicomprensiva e rabbrividì al pensiero.

"Di agli operai che dovrebbero mettere una ringhiera. Qualcuno potrebbe scivolare e cadere."  
Poté sentire Loki fare un incomprensibile suono da qualche parte dietro a lui a quella frase, uno strano miscuglio fra un grugnito e un gemito di soffocamento.

"Andiamo," Thor fece loro cenno con il braccio. "Non c'è scopo di rimanere ancora qui."

E Tony si diede un tono, seguendo lo spiegarsi del mantello rosso che svolazzava davanti a lui mentre Thor camminava verso il brillante reame all'orizzonte con decisivi e rapidi passi. Loki camminava un passo indietro, ma mentre i passi di Thor erano determinati e risoluti, i suoi erano riluttanti e poco entusiasti.

Il terreno sotto ai piedi di Tony brillava come brina nel sole, i suoi colori luminosi che si mescolavano e luccicavano come stelle distanti mille galassie. Era come guardare un prisma disperdere un milione di raggi dal sole, solo per concentrarli di nuovo un attimo dopo.

Ed era bellissimo.


	76. Capitolo 76

_  
Il terreno sotto ai suoi piedi brillava e scintillava mentre si trascinava lentamente dietro al mantello rosso che svolazzava qualche passo davanti a lui. Come ghiaccio colorato o prismi spezzati brillava, riflessi di luce danzavano attraverso il ponte in quel modo particolare che non poteva essere visto in alcun altro luogo._

_Bifrost. Lo ricordava ancora così chiaramente, come era caduto da esso, o meglio, come si era lasciato andare abbandonando tutte quelle idee infantili e quelle false pretese lasciandosi cadere - non voluto e non necessario. Un fallimento._

_Ed era caduto dalla grazia, da Asgard, dal reame che non era più suo. Il reame che una volta aveva desiderato di governare, anche se solo per superare infine Thor in qualcosa, anche se non era più sicuro del perché ormai._

_Dopo tutto, il trono divenne suo, durante la breve intermissione terminata con il fallimento ed il disappunto, e non ebbe alcun momento di soddisfazione o di gioia da ciò. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi deliziato, del sapere Thor bandito su Midgard, reso impotente, e che lui, Loki era per diritto re, eppure, l'agognata gioia non si era mai presentata._

_Non era sicuro di quello che si aspettava di ottenere, davvero, eccetto per Gungnir e un seggio in un luogo elevato. Perché quello sembrava tutto quello che gli aveva dato quella nuova posizione in vita. Forse una volta era stato sufficientemente naïve da pensare che avrebbe ricevuto rispetto, deferenza, stima, tutto ciò che andava così facilmente a Thor, ma immediatamente aveva compreso che anche come re, non avrebbe avuto di più di quelle cose di quante ne avesse avuto come principe._

_Ricordava bene gli sguardi shockati ed increduli dei Tre Guerrieri e di Sif quando avevano capito che era asceso al trono divenendo monarca di Asgard. La loro riluttanza a inginocchiarsi - la lentezza ad un solo passo dalla ribellione aperta - la diffidenza che splendeva nei loro occhi, la debole parodia di lealtà a cui non aveva creduto per un secondo. Era tutto troppo ovvio, come lo pensassero un usurpatore che non aveva alcun diritto di sedere su quel trono._

_Non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa, ovviamente, che nessuno di quei fedeli seguaci di Thor avrebbe preso bene la vista di lui, presiedere lassù, la sua presenza una macchia che rovinava la supposta perfezione dell'ufficio reale. No, qualcuno come lui non poteva ovviamente essere accettato come re. Aveva capito la cosa quando si era seduto li, guardando i quattro Aesir davanti a lui riluttantemente inginocchiarsi, prendendo in giro il suo titolo e il suo status, trasformandolo in una tenue pretesa, un gioco da bambini in cui era re e monarca._

_Alla fine, era detestato come non mai prima. La sua ascesa aveva almeno avuto lo scopo di cementare quell'opinione. I Tre Guerrieri e Sif non erano i soli incapaci di adattarsi al suo nuovo status. In effetti, la loro reazione si era dimostrata la norma. La tensione nella sala, quando i nuovi arrivati appena scoperto il trasferimento del titolo reale avevano guardato gli uni gli altri, sperando che qualcuno più coraggioso di loro avesse protestato l'oltraggioso stato delle cose o che qualcuno con una mente più lucida ridesse dicendo loro che era solo un miraggio, uno dei suoi soliti giochi da prestigiatore._

_No, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata lealtà o devozione a lui data; riluttante, doverosa obbedienza il massimo che poteva sperare, sempre che vi fosse stata._

_Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Eppure, lo aveva infastidito come una lama affilata infilata profondamente nella carne, che doleva, come un materasso fatto di pungenti aghi._

_No, non c'era neppure un viso leale nella folla, non uno che avrebbe voluto servirlo con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui avrebbero servito Thor._

_Quell'abietto disgusto e sospetto, e questo era prima che la verità della sua discendenza fosse nota._

_Come avrebbe mai potuto sperare in qualcosa di diverso? Il pensiero era ridicolo, insensato. Questo reame era di Thor, il guerriero d'oro, il principe amato. Non suo, il mostro, stregone, praticante-argr._

_Ed infine, neppure Midgard, il regno dei mortali, sarebbe stato suo. Ovviamente sarebbe stato un misero rimpiazzo, se fosse riuscito a conquistarlo, ma almeno sarebbe stato il re di qualcosa, avrebbe avuto qualcosa che Thor non aveva. Un regno da chiamare suo, anche se non avrebbe avuto idea di cosa farne, che soddisfazione ne avrebbe avuto alla fine. Gli umani erano, ovviamente, deboli e fragili ed essere il monarca di tale mondo sarebbe stato un piacere breve, ma almeno sarebbe stato re, mentre Thor non lo era, gli Aesir che non avevano mai voluto averlo come monarca sarebbero stati lontani, le loro opinioni senza importanza mentre ascendeva al suo surrogato di trono._

_Tuttavia, la sua strada per la vendetta, per provare se stesso, si era provata avventata e imprudente. Ma c'era stato molto tempo per pensare, in quell'abisso. Per lasciare che la sua amarezza ed il suo risentimento suppurassero, per lasciare che il desiderio di provare il suo valore spingesse via ogni altro pensiero e necessità. E poi arrivarono i Chitauri, facendogli un offerta che non poteva rifiutare. Aveva perfettamente senso, allora - gli umani erano piccoli ed insignificanti, perché non avrebbe dovuto essergli permesso di governare una razza simile? I deboli erano fatti per essere governati, dopo tutto - quello era il modo in cui le cose erano sempre andate, giusto? No, sarebbero stati molto meglio con qualcuno forte come lui a guidarli, si era detto._

_Ma le cose erano andate fuori controllo, alla fine aveva fallito, era stato portato ai limiti della sua resistenza da queste apparentemente deboli e fiacche creature._

_Lontano da Asgard, reso schiavo a Midgard; nessuno dei regni lo avrebbe voluto come re. Certamente, chiunque lì sarebbe stato lieto di liberarsi di lui, lieto che fosse stato dato via a Midgard, dove lo aspettava la sofferenza di una infinita serie di indegnità, abusi e umiliazioni dopo il suo sventurato tentativo di conquistare il loro mondo._

_Ed ora, era stato riportato indietro qui in disgrazia per una seconda volta - allora, incatenato ed imbavagliato; adesso, uno schiavo._

_Eppure, c'era qualcosa di diverso dall'ultima volta, a dispetto della degradazione. Perché allora non aveva nutrito alcuna speranza mentre camminava dietro a Thor, come sempre un passo indietro, osservando le guglie dorate ed i torreggianti edifici di Asgard stagliarsi lontani, avvicinandosi implacabilmente, e con loro il suo destino._

_Stavolta, invece, c'era una speranza, era sottile e piccina, solo un barlume, e avrebbe davvero dovuto smetterla di permettergli di sopravvivere ed estinguerla prima che Odino lo facesse al suo posto._

_Ma a dispetto della degradazione di ritornare nella sua patria come un infimo schiavo, quel minuscolo barlume di speranza semplicemente brillava a sufficienza da dismettere la oscura e tetra ombra che ritornare in quel modo poneva sopra di lui. Perché forse, solo forse, avrebbe potuto esserci la possibilità di… qualcosa._

_Non come la totale desolazione che aveva visto nel suo futuro l'ultima volta, quando si era aspettato la morte, l'esecuzione a seguire dopo l'umiliante e completamente inutile spettacolo di un processo. Perché quale scopo ci sarebbe stato nel tenerne uno, quando il verdetto era già deciso, quando la sua colpevolezza era indifendibile, se non una ulteriore umiliazione, metterlo in mostra per il divertimento di tutti quanti in modo che tutti potessero puntare il dito verso il mostro che aveva pensato di divenire re._

_Tuttavia, si chiese quanti lo avrebbero riconosciuto quella volta, buona parte delle persone non si aspettavano che fosse li, e lui non indossava i suoi soliti abiti regali. Thor, tutti lo riconoscerebbero indipendentemente dalla situazione, indipendentemente dai suoi abiti, ma non il secondo principe, quello a cui nessuno aveva mai prestato attenzione e non aveva mai notato._

_Beh, non fino al suo processo, in effetti, allora, d'improvviso, sembrava che tutta Asgard gli prestasse tutta l'attenzione che avesse mai voluto. Tutto l'interesse e la notorietà che lo aveva sempre eluso nei secoli improvvisamente arrivò in quantità, come a riparare la precedente negligenza._

_E ricordava tutto così bene, l'aspettativa della calca riunita, il respiro trattenuto collettivamente, tenuto in sospeso, mentre la sua sentenza stava per essere pronunciata. Come la folla si era impercettibilmente avvicinata al piedistallo, come per non perdere una parola quando il Padre degli Dei aveva parlato._

_Ma la cosa che era stata la prima e prioritaria nella sua mente, allora, che lo aveva schiacciato con il peso di mille montagne, non era stata la sentenza che lo aspettava, perché vi si era già rassegnato._

_No, era stato il fatto che durante il lungo, arduo processo, nessuno aveva parlato in sua difesa. Nessuno si era fatto avanti per lui, nessuno aveva offerto neppure una parola in suo favore._

_Nessuno._

_Non che si aspettasse qualcuno che lo facesse, naturalmente. E perché avrebbero dovuto? Sapeva già cosa pensavano di lui prima di tutto quello - la sua disgraziata ossessione con la magia, non adatta ad un principe ed un disonore per il suo stato nella casa reale - per non parlare di quello che dovevano pensare di lui ora. Traditore. Usurpatore. Disgrazia._

_Ma faceva ancora male, anche se non aveva voluto riconoscere quella punta di dolore quella volta. Perché sarebbe stata solo una debolezza, un pietoso arrancare per cose che non avrebbe potuto avere, che non sarebbero mai state sue._

_Eppure, cercò di confortare se stesso con il pensiero che Frigga avrebbe di certo parlato per lui se le fosse stato permesso, ma ovviamente, la famiglia non aveva il permesso di parlare in difesa di criminali in un processo, il loro giudizio considerato biasimevole e inaffidabile. Perciò alla fine, c'era stato solo lui, in piedi davanti alla corte riunita, a dispetto della moltitudine di persone, così inesorabilmente solo. Senza aiuto e senza anche la più piccola dimostrazione di supporto ad affrontare le accuse, senza alcuno che gli tendesse una mano._

_Non importava quanto inutile sarebbe stato - la sua colpa troppo indiscutibile per fare una differenza - e non importava quanto fosse debolezza sperare e desiderare una cosa simile, eppure desiderava che qualcuno lo avesse fatto, anche solo una parola detta in quella corte a suo beneficio. Non perché avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, ma perché…_

_Ma non c'era stato, ovviamente, nessuno. Solo un assordante silenzio. Era da solo. Solo una parola in suo favore, anche minuscola sarebbe stato troppo per i buoni cittadini di Asgard. Troppo perché uno come lui potesse chiederla._

_Quasi grugnì in segno di derisione mentre vi pensava. Così ridicola, così fuori luogo anche solo da immaginare una cosa simile, non importava quanto brevemente e segretamente._

_Eppure, gli avrebbe fatto piacere che qualcuno parlasse per lui._

_Ma nessuno ad Asgard si sarebbe abbassato a qualcosa di simile. Lo sapeva già, perciò non avrebbe dovuto fare così male come aveva realmente fatto._

_Inghiottendo l'amaro vuoto che minacciava di sgorgare al ricordo, dimise i pensieri stupidi, invece accelerando i suoi passi per non rimanere troppo indietro._

_Aveva sperato di poter vedere almeno Frigga durante quel ritorno, ma Thor lo aveva avvisato prima della partenza che lei era andata a Vanaheim per una questione personale qualche tempo prima. Quindi non sapeva che Loki sarebbe venuto ad Asgard, oppure Thor era certo che avrebbe cancellato il viaggio e sarebbe rimasta per vederlo._

_Loki cercò di non sentirsi triste per la cosa, o non sentire proprio nulla e basta.  
_


	77. Capitolo 77

"Chi va là?" La voce tuonò attraverso il ponte, portata così facilmente come il suono attraverso uno specchio d'acqua calma in una serata quieta, e fece chiedere a Tony se tutte le voci degli Aesir facessero mai cose diverse dal tuonare.

Thor si fermò sui suoi passi e alzò una mano indicando a Tony di restare dov'era. Loki si era già fermato, le braccia incrociate in posizione difensiva.

"Saluti, Heimdall," esclamò il Tonante. "Sono io, Thor figlio di Odino, assieme a mio fratello Loki e a Uomo di Ferro, un ben noto guerriero ed eroe di Midgard."

Beh, quella era un introduzione che Tony era certo di non aver mai sentito prima ed una boccata d'aria fresca dopo l'infinito miliardario, genio, superstar e sue variazioni che gli erano state date negli anni. Sebbene di certo sperasse che nessuno ad Asgard volesse testare la validità dell' intera frase 'Ben noto guerriero ed eroe' , non quando la sua armatura era ancora appesa nella sua officina da qualche parte dall'altro lato dell'universo.

"Benvenuto, Thor." Heimdall fece un passo di lato per ammettere il loro ingresso allo splendente reame alle sue spalle. "Il vostro arrivo è atteso dal Padre degli Dei, e così quello dei vostri compagni. Potete entrare."

"Grazie, amico mio." Con ciò, Thor fece cenno affinché passassero avanti ancora, mentre riprendeva il suo passo reale, come un principe ereditario diretto all'incoronazione.

Gli occhi di Heimdall li seguirono impassibili mentre passavano, silenzioso e immobile come una statua. Lunghe trecce rosse sporgevano da sotto il suo elmetto ad ogni lato del suo viso. Tony poteva solo supporre dove finivano i capelli e dove iniziava la barba, ma gli occhi che guardavano da quel pelo rosso erano di acciaio blu pungente, non diversi da quelli di Thor. Si fece una nota mentale per chiedere a Thor se fossero parenti; forse era il prozio di secondo grado del Tonante o simile.

Tony offrì al guardiano dell'arcobaleno un sorriso amichevole mentre passavano. Heimdall non fece segno di accorgersene, ma rimase li come un pilastro della terra con la sua lancia in una mano la punta posata fermamente contro il terreno.

Tipo simpatico. E in effetti, se Tony fosse stato forzato a rimanere fermo a custodire lo stesso ponte secolo dopo secolo, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito piuttosto scontroso anche lui. Il tipo probabilmente non aveva avuto il miglior posto; quando le descrizioni delle mansioni erano state consegnate, Heimdall chiaramente non era abbastanza avanti in fila per ottenere uno dei più fighi, come Dio del Tuono o Dio della Guerra. Invece era rimasto incastrato ad un arcobaleno.

Tuttavia, Tony ben presto ebbe altre cose per la mente mentre le mura di Asgard diventavano vicine ed incombenti, La città toglieva il fiato per la bellezza. Mentre passavano attraverso le porte, non riusciva a decidere se essere sollevato o dispiaciuto che non vi fossero teste di nemici di Asgard uccisi infilate su picche che le adornavano.

Si accorse con la coda dell'occhio che anche se Loki trascinava i piedi fino a quel momento, quando passarono le porte si avvicinò a Thor, come se il dio del tuono avesse un aura magica attorno la cui protezione si estendesse a chiunque gli fosse abbastanza vicino.

Cosa che, suppose Tony, avrebbe potuto non essere così lontana dalla realtà nel caso di Loki. Era di certo lieto di avere Thor come compagnia per essere certo che Loki fosse al sicuro.

Dentro alle mura, l'ampia piazza che si stese davanti a loro era gremita di attività e Tony dovette spostarsi di lato velocemente per evitare di essere steso da una colonna di Einherjers che marciavano risolutamente, armature ed armi che sferragliano all'unisono. Dall'altro lato, una capra belante passò oltre a lui, con una corda strappata appesa al collo, e forse una quindicina di metri lontano, due guerrieri dall'aspetto mortale erano impegnati in un round di lotta con la spada da allenamento, le loro armi che brillavano nel sole mentre si colpivano l'un l'altro, grugnendo e gemendo. O almeno Tony assunse che stessero facendo un duello di allenamento, ma stava solo facendo supposizioni.

Ed era veramente il regno degli dei, si rese conto, direttamente fuori dalla più pomposa, stravagante saga fantasy mai immaginata. Tutti coloro che gli passavano attorno nella piazza erano sfrontati, belli ed orgogliosi. Sia uomini che donne, si muovevano con sicurezza e grazia, alcuni con un tocco più raffinato, altri con più muscolarità, come se avessero passato una vita ad essere adorati e onorati, ed avessero imparato a comportarsi secondo il proprio status. Regalità nel loro portamento, orgoglio che splendeva sui loro visi e nei loro occhi, questi Aesir erano davvero esseri di mito e leggenda.

Poi, da dietro un angolo, improvvisamente arrivarono due creature che macchiarono la brillante perfezione come gocce di vino rosso su una tovaglia bianca. Erano un uomo e una donna, anche se non era immediatamente ovvio, data la loro postura curva e le teste prudentemente piegate. Mentre gli altri Aesir erano abbigliati con armature brillanti e fini tessuti, questi due erano vestiti di stracci, di misura sbagliata e sfilacciati sugli orli. Tony li osservò, non sicuro di cosa credere, anche se nessuno sembrava notare i laceri esseri, così diversi dai fieri e maestosi Aesir che aveva visto finora. L'uomo e la donna si muovevano come ombre silenziose, come se non volessero essere visti, gli occhi diretti sul terreno come se pensassero che qualcuno li potesse schiaffeggiare se avessero osato alzare lo sguardo dalle pietre anche per un secondo.

Fu solo quando le due miserabili creature ebbero girato un altro angolo sparendo dalla vista che la stridente comprensione arrivò a Tony. Quei due erano schiavi.

Dannazione.

Ci fu uno strano nodo che si formò nella sua gola mentre guardava verso le loro non più visibili forme. Improvvisamente Asgard non sembrava più essere Shangri-La, ma più a qualcosa di uscito direttamente dal Pianeta delle Scimmie.

La repulsione si agitò dentro di lui, mandò uno sguardo a Loki; anche se la schiena del dio era rivolta a lui, sembrava che le sue spalle fossero più tese, più sollevate del solito.

Poi la voce di Thor lo chiamò. "Andiamo, amico, non rallentare oppure potrei perderti nella folla."

E Tony obbedì. Certamente non aveva alcuna voglia di essere separato da Thor, perché chissà cosa poteva accadere se fosse successo. Forse alcuni di questi Aesir avrebbero potuto catturare quello strano alieno e portarlo via dalla strada per venderlo ad un asta di schiavi per il divertimento di qualche nobile borioso, se fosse stato sfortunato.

"Le Aule Reali non sono lontane da qui," disse Thor dopo un breve sguardo al viso di Tony, non comprendendo la sua espressione. "Sono certo che l'esperienza è stata piuttosto soverchiante e spossante, ma quando saremo nei miei appartamenti avrai l'opportunità di riposare indisturbato."

Per una volta, Tony non aveva molto da dire; la vista della coppia di straccioni lo perseguitava ancora nel suo occhio interiore.

Doveva ammettere, comunque, che le Aule Reali erano davvero impressionanti. Il gioiello della corona che era Asgard, brillanti anche più splendidamente e ancor più svettanti verso il cielo di tutto il resto. Scudi dorati erano allineati sulla facciata, così come vi erano iscrizioni e rune in raffinati e ponderati schemi. Chiaramente, gli Aesir avevano una propensione per i draghi, giudicando dalla meticolosa rappresentazione intagliata di lunghi sottili serpenti che adornavano le enormi porte e finestre.

E l'interno delle aule era ugualmente mozzafiato. La basilica di San Pietro in Vaticano e tutti quegli altri bellissimi luoghi che aveva visitato non reggevano il confronto con quello.

"Dannazione, avete assunto dei decoratori di interni davvero eleganti per questo lavoro, vero?" Sussurrò Tony, gli occhi che osservavano le maestose statue a grandezza naturale di guerrieri da lungo defunti e re ed eroi che erano in piedi in lunghe file ciascuna con addosso una armatura completa e relative armi. Di certo sperava che quei tipi non prendessero vita di notte compensando il fatto di essere morti con l'andare a vagare impazziti per le aule. In tal caso avrebbe chiesto una camera con una porta di acciaio rinforzato.

"Questi sono tutti maestosi antenati degli Aesir," spiegò Thor, il suo viso splendeva mentre puntava ad una delle statue con una brutale ascia di battaglia in ciascuna mano. "Questo è Karl Ascia di Sangue. Fu un guerriero che condusse molte vittoriose campagne sia contro Jotunheim che contro Svartalfheim, portando ancor più lustro e gloria ad Asgard. E questo," Fece un gesto ampio con la mano verso l'ugualmente feroce statua accanto a quella, "E Hjalmar Barba di Ferro. Si dice che…"

"Penso che il tuo ospite abbia poco interesse nelle lezioni di storia Asgardiana," La voce di Loki mormorò lentamente alla sua destra, ma sembrava più che altro stanca ed esausta. Erano le prime parole che pronunciava da un bel po' avendo passato buona parte del viaggio in pensieroso silenzio.

Il viso di Thor si abbatté un pochino, ma acconsentì.

"Seguitemi, allora. I miei appartamenti non sono lontani da qui."

Tony e Loki seguirono di nuovo il biondo dio, attraverso corridoi sinuosi e aule dorate, con soffitti così alti che dieci uomini avrebbero potuto stare sulle spalle l'uno dell'altro e non essere ancora in grado di toccare le bellissime iscrizioni runiche che qualcuno in qualche modo vi aveva posto sopra.

La definizione di Thor 'non lontano da qui' presto si rivelò piuttosto diversa da quella che aveva Tony, ma andava bene, i dintorni erano mozzafiato a sufficienza da compensare. Non riusciva a non sentirsi un turista campagnolo che per la prima volta faceva una gita in città, fissando a bocca aperta le viste magnifiche che vennero presentate ai suoi occhi. Mancavano solo i turisti giapponesi con le loro sempre presenti macchine fotografiche, ed il quadro sarebbe stato completo.

E quel luogo semplicemente traspirava magia ed antichità e misteri. Mentre entravano attraverso alcune delle porte, Tony avrebbe potuto giurare di sentire uno strano formicolio sulla pelle o un lieve momento di capogiro, e si chiese se vi fossero incantesimi e magie che erano tessute nella struttura dell'edificio. Come se l'antica e potente magia sorgesse da sotto alla superficie, come un entità vivente che era stata costretta alla schiavitù, legata ad offrire la sua protezione a coloro che entravano in quelle Aule consacrate.

E la gente pensava che fosse esageratamente pieno di se quando aveva costruito la Stark Tower.


	78. Capitolo 78

Dopo alcuni ulteriori giri e svolte attraverso i corridoi serpeggianti, furono finalmente in piedi in quello che Tony suppose essere l'enorme equivalente del soggiorno di Thor. Non così grandioso come le aule che avevano già passato, ma come soggiorno era piuttosto decorato, con pilastri, ornamenti e iscrizioni runiche in tutta la sala.

E non troppo privato, visto il costante passaggio di servi che lo attraversavano, portando cose, sbrigando compiti, effettuando lavori o qualsiasi cosa le persone con la loro qualifica professionale facessero.

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "E' sempre così affollata la tua casa?"

Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia per qualche secondo come se non capisse a cosa si riferiva Tony, come se i servitori indaffarati o che passavano qui e la con passi silenziosi e rapidi fossero invisibili, semplici fantasmi od ombre non degne di nota.

Cosa che, suppose Tony, fosse probabilmente la verità per qualcuno come il Reale figlio di Odino, che era cresciuto vedendo quelle persone come se fossero parte dell'arredamento.

"Hai presente, tutte queste persone che corrono in giro." Tony fece un cenno verso un servitore che portava un secchio d'acqua in ogni mano, camminando rapidamente e speditamente verso una delle porte più piccole che erano senza dubbio usate solo dai servitori e simili.

"Oh," disse Thor, sbattendo le palpebre, come se li vedesse solo in quel momento. "Parli dei servitori. Beh, forse non comprendi, Uomo di Ferro, ma come principe della corona di Asgard, non ho solo un grande numero di guerrieri Einherjer al mio servizio, ma anche persone molto qualificate che sono impiegate in altri compiti. Servono molti lavoratori e valletti e servitori per gestire una così grande casa, ma vedrai solo alcuni di loro qui. Molti hanno doveri che li tengono occupati altrove.

Tony piegò la testa di lato. "Sembra che tu abbia una specie di piccolo impero da gestire qui, amico. Ma c'è un solo tipo che sono venuto ad incontrare, ed è tuo padre. Quando lo incontreremo?"

"Quando il Padre degli Dei deciderà di convocarti. Manderò ad avvisare che siamo arrivati, in caso Huginn o Muninn non lo abbiano già fatto," dice Thor.

"Vuoi dire che devo sedermi qui ed aspettare fino a che il tuo papà si sente pronto ad una chiacchierata? Non ha semplicemente fissato un appuntamento o una cosa simile?"

Thor si aggrottò leggermente. "Odino è un monarca molto occupato. Chiederà di te quando sarà pronto." Ed era definitivo, Tony poteva sentirlo forte e chiaro fra le righe.

Okay, non che lui non avesse mai fatto attendere le persone in vita sua, deliberatamente o meno, perciò suppose di non doversi lamentare.

"Va bene allora," disse il Tonante, felice di prendere il silenzio di Tony come assenso. "Mi dispiace, ma devo prendere congedo per la giornata dovendo incontrare una delegazione di Alfheim per discutere un accordo commerciale fra i nostri due reami." Un ombra di colpevolezza macchiò i bei lineamenti di Thor, il dio avrebbe preferito non lasciare il suo appena arrivato ospite Midgardiano da solo in quel modo. "Comunque, non ti mancherà nulla in mia assenza; i servitori ti porteranno un rinfresco mentre aspetti il mio ritorno, e se c'è qualcosa che ti occorre, non esitare a chiedere. Prima di partire per Midgard, ho informato la mia casa del tuo arrivo imminente nel nostro reame, in modo che tutti sapessero che sei un onorato ospite della mia casa e che mi aspetto tu sia trattato in cotal guisa."

"Bene, è meraviglioso, Thunderboy," sorrise Tony. "Pensi che possa richiedere una di quelle belle giovani Asgardiane che mi fa mangiare uva mentre sto disteso su un futon? Preferibilmente bionda, ma non sono schizzinoso."

"Mi dispiace ma non abbiamo quella che voi chiamate uva nel nostro reame," disse Thor, come al solito perdendosi la battuta. "Comunque, se c'è qualsiasi altra cosa che desideri, ti prego di sentirti libero di chiedere ai servitori qui, e lo forniranno se è in nostro potere."

"Va bene allora," annuì Tony. "Aspetteremo semplicemente qui, rilassandoci, fino a quando tornerai."

"Ancora, mi dispiace io debba prendere congedo così frettolosamente dopo il tuo arrivo, ma un principe della corona ha molti doveri da svolgere riguardo il regno." Thor si scusò ancora una volta con quella sua espressione da cagnolino bagnato brevettata.

"Non c'è problema, Ercole. Sono un ragazzo grande, credo di potermela cavare." Lanciò al dio un amichevole sorriso del tipo non-ti-preoccupare. Almeno avrebbe potuto sedersi ed aspettare nel più fantastico edificio spaziale-alieno in cui avesse mai messo piede.

Thor annuì prima di rivolgersi a Loki con un viso solenne e serio, tutto affari ufficiali e niente giochi. "Ti prego di comportarti come ci si attende, oppure potresti attrarre gravi problemi per te stesso."

Le labbra di Loki si piegarono alle parole, ma non obiettò. "Ho già detto che agirò come appropriato." Mormorò, sembrando non troppo felice del promemoria di Thor.

Il dio biondo bloccò lo sguardo in quello di suo fratello per un attimo in cui l'aria fra di loro sembrò elettrificata dall'intensità, poi Thor fece un sospiro, probabilmente rendendosi conto che nulla di quello che avrebbe detto avrebbe potuto avere alcun effetto. Invece si girò ed uscì, dopo aver offerto un 'A più tardi allora' come arrivederci.

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia al piccolo scambio, sentendosi vagamente non a suo agio. Guardò furtivamente nella direzione di Loki, osservando la tensione nella figura rigida, la tensione che macchiava i suoi lineamenti, come se avesse voluto essere ovunque salvo in quel luogo.

Poi, un servitore arrivò portando un vassoio con un paio di tazze, una caraffa d'acqua e una brocca di birra, con una ricca e morbida schiuma che si sollevava oltre il bordo. Probabilmente la birra era per lui e l'acqua per Loki, ma a fanculo se Tony intendeva curarsi di tutto ciò.

Il servitore annuì educatamente a Tony e posò il suo carico sul tavolo con un fiorito 'prego, esaurisci la tua sete a tuo piacere, Uomo di Ferro' e Tony si trovò a sorridere di nuovo, il disagio momentaneamente dimenticato. Birra. Poteva andare.

Specialmente considerando che non aveva bevuto nulla dal giorno prima.

_  
Ebbene, erano lì, negli appartamenti di Thor, ad Asgard, a dispetto del fatto che Loki fosse stato certo che non avrebbe mai rimesso piede in quel regno. Ed anche se la visita di Tony non fosse riuscita a fare alcuna differenza alla fine, era comunque una opportunità, non importava quanto infinitesimale. La sua sola possibilità di non dover passare il resto della sua vita incatenato in servitù.  
Eppure, non riusciva a non sentirsi esposto come un bersaglio su un campo di pratica per il tiro con l'arco, la sua pelle si accapponava agli sguardi sdegnati che la servitù lanciava nella sua direzione mentre passava, anche se sorridevano educatamente a Tony, l'onorato ospite di Thor. E oh, come era ovvio sui loro volti mentre si affrettavano a passare, fingendo di non vederlo, comportandosi come fosse un ombra, un semplice sfarfallio dell'immaginazione - il risentimento, l'avversione, e la rabbia. Se avesse avuto ancora i suoi poteri, vi sarebbe stata anche paura in quegli sguardi, ne era certo. Paura del mostro, del traditore, del nemico del regno. Quello che non era mai appartenuto a quei luoghi, che aveva commesso peccati e trasgressioni troppo gravi per essere sorvolati o dimenticati, peccati contro le persone che non erano mai state della sua razza, per iniziare.  
Sebbene venisse apertamente ignorato da tutti - chi avrebbe prestato attenzione ad uno schiavo comunque - percepì ancora quanto privatamente godessero della sua degradazione, dell'umiliazione che la punizione aveva portato su di lui._

_Guardò impassibilmente, con la coda dell'occhio mentre un servitore scivolava verso il tavolo portando la birra, e la reazione lieta di Tony alla vista dell'alcool a portata di mano. Sorridendo, l'uomo si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie accanto al tavolo, stirandosi gli arti come se avesse appena fatto una corsa di dieci miglia, prima di tendersi verso il prezioso nettare dorato e sistemarsi in posa arrogante a gambe larghe._

_E Loki sapeva - oh se lo sapeva - che c'era una sola posizione accettabile per lui. Lì nelle Aule Reali, erano le regole e le tradizioni di Asgard che venivano applicate, ed essendo cresciuto lì era anche troppo familiare con quello che dettavano. Non poteva rifiutare; la sua posizione lì era già sufficientemente precaria com'era senza comprometterla ulteriormente._

_Passando oltre la sedia, si inginocchiò accanto alla sedia di Tony, il solo luogo appropriato per uno schiavo accanto al suo padrone, ingoiando la stilettata di umiliazione che bruciava in fondo alla sua gola. Sarebbe stato bello non dover pensare a tutto quello, dimenticarsi di come le cose normalmente fossero richieste ad uno schiavo come aveva infine fatto a Midgard, comportandosi quasi come se il suo status non fosse quello di uno schiavo, ma invece quello di un pari di Tony. Ma ora, essendo stato riportato lì, era come se tutto ciò fosse stato una finta, un gioco di ruolo, permettere a se stesso di essere colto da un illusione portata dai suoi sciocchi desideri, perché lì ad Asgard, non poteva più ignorare il vero stato delle cose._

_Ma nulla poteva cambiare ancora quanto reale sembrasse tutto._

_E a dispetto di tutto, gli piaceva credere che il gioco di ruolo, l'illusione, non fosse il modo in cui si comportava con Tony a Midgard, ma come doveva comportarsi lì ad Asgard._

_Il naso di Tony era già a metà strada verso il suo boccale di birra, ma quando Loki si era abbassato accanto a lui, il boccale fermò la sua lenta salita e Loki poté percepire l'uomo paralizzarsi per un millesimo di secondo. Poi il boccale venne rimesso sul tavolo e la testa di Tony si girò per guardarlo come se gli fossero appena spuntate delle corna._

_"Cosa diamine fai li per terra?" chiese con un sopracciglio sollevato, come non fosse ovvio.  
"Sebbene possa ammettere che queste bellissime sedie siano più vistose che comode, non credo che il pavimento di pietra possa essere più confortevole." Picchiò il palmo sulla sedia accanto a lui, battendo insistentemente il tessuto. "Avanti, tirati su."_

_Loki strinse i denti. Sarebbe stato più facile gestirlo se Tony non avesse deciso di fare le cose a modo suo; se avesse semplicemente accettato le cose come dovevano essere._

_"Sarebbe … improprio," gli disse Loki in risposta, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi._

_"Più improprio che strisciare per terra? Non credo proprio. Usa una stupida sedia come le persone normali." Tony fece un gesto di nuovo verso il mobile, sembrando giocoso come sempre, ma c'era ancora una nota di teso malessere nella sua voce che trapelava fra le parole._

_Era chiaro che Tony non aveva idea di come le cose funzionassero lì. Ma più improprio di uno schiavo seduto su una sedia, sarebbe stato per lui discutere l'ordine del suo padrone a distanza d'orecchi di altre persone. Perciò cedette, cautamente sedendosi sulla sedia accanto a Tony, osservando gli sguardi contrariati di due servitori li vicino al suo inappropriato sollevarsi dal suo status._

_Sospirò mentre Tony riempì la seconda tazza di birra e la spinse fra le sue mani, non ascoltando il disinvolto commento che lo seguì, chiaramente un tentativo di smorzare la situazione, di pretendere che quello che era appena trapelato non fosse successo._

_Perciò prese un sorso dalla tazza mentre la bocca di Tony iniziava a parlare velocemente ancora una volta, esprimendo commenti scherzosi e spingendosi a inverosimili fantasie, il tutto condito di domande assurde a cui non aspettava risposta. Loki ascoltò con metà orecchio; la sua attenzione focalizzata sui servitori e gli impiegati che passavano, del tutto conscio del fatto che la maggior parte di loro sarebbe stata davvero molto felice di vederlo umiliato, e molto più ansiosa di vederlo sminuito e degradato._

_E sapeva che la sua permanenza difficilmente sarebbe stata piacevole.  
_


	79. Capitolo 79

Il fuoco scoppiettava quietamente nell'ampio camino di pietra, mandando lunghe ombre che danzavano attraverso le mura ornate, le figure grigie che si muovevano sinuose trasformandosi in strani, mistici disegni. Ne osservò il movimento per un poco, poi tornò a studiare le persone che passavano.

Per essere un gruppo di servitori, sembravano essere piuttosto altezzosi. A dispetto del fatto che molti di loro sembrano aver fretta, non camminavano, no, marciavano. Come se l'orgoglio fosse qualcosa che veniva dalla nascita per quelle persone e scorreva naturalmente nelle loro vene come l'alcool scorreva attraverso le sue.

Beh, salvo che tu fossi uno schiavo, ovviamente. Richiamò alla memoria quella coppia misera che aveva visto prima nella piazza del mercato, sentendo quel vago e pungente disagio di nuovo. Era lieto che almeno in quel luogo non sembrassero esservi schiavi; non era certo che lo avrebbe sopportato.

Va bene, cancellò il tutto, c'era una sfortunata, notevole eccezione.

Diede un occhiata a Loki con la coda dell'occhio. Il dio era rigido per quanto mai lo avesse visto, dove era seduto appollaiato sulla sua sedia, che osservava le persone con diffidenza e circospezione, come se si aspettasse che gli saltassero alla gola se la sua vigilanza fosse stata meno attenta anche per un secondo.

Ma nessuno si avvicinò al dio o fece nulla di più che osservare, perciò Tony assunse fosse un buon segno. Considerato che ovviamente consideravano Loki una sua proprietà, la cosa avrebbe dovuto evitare che facessero davvero qualcosa a lui, così come aveva detto Thor. Anche se il dio non era molto amato lì, Tony era stato dichiarato un Onorato Ospite, e almeno da dove veniva lui, non si scherzava con le cose che appartenevano agli Onorati Ospiti.

Eppure sobbalzò dentro di se all'intero concetto di 'proprietà'. Specialmente per il fatto che ad Asgard fosse considerato appropriato per la proprietà stare seduta sul pavimento come fosse un misero cane. L'immagine di Loki che si abbassava accanto alla sua sedia lo perseguitava ancora nella memoria visiva, e cercò di mandar via il disagio, ma la sensazione rimaneva ugualmente.

E non poteva evitare di pensare che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa al riguardo, per quanto sgradevole fosse la cosa per lui. Ma voleva ancora avere qualche rassicurazione se non altro.

"Ah, riguardo i… posti a sedere," disse, odiando il solo fatto che fosse un problema. "Devo aspettarmi che qualcuno venga qui e mi sfidi a duello per… non averti fatto attenere ad essi?

Loki guardò verso di lui alzando gli occhi dal boccale di birra. Restò in silenzio per un poco prima di rispondere, da quel che sembrava non gli piaceva quella conversazione più di quanto piacesse a Tony.

"No," disse sottovoce. "Siamo negli appartamenti di Thor, e tu sei un suo Onorato Ospite. Non mostri di essere debole verso nessuno qui con questo, il solo che potrebbe realmente fare obiezione con te sull'argomento sarebbe Thor, considerato che sei sotto il suo tetto."

"Va bene," fece spallucce, "Credo di poter sopravvivere al fatto che le persone non facciano la fila per il mio autografo." Guardò in su al dio, notando ancora la tensione nella sua postura. Era il momento per l'altro, anche più spiacevole rovescio della medaglia, dunque. "Prossima domanda - qualcuno potrebbe infastidire te in merito?"

E dannazione, se Loki avesse detto qualcosa che non era un 'no' che cosa avrebbe potuto fare allora? Essendo un debole e insignificante mortale senza la sua armatura e circondato da esseri che possedevano spaventosi super-poteri, non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla per proteggere Loki se qualcuno avesse deciso di non approvare e volesse una soluzione immediata all'offesa alla propria sensibilità.

Avrebbe dovuto dire a Loki di tornare sul pavimento come un cane, allora, dopo aver passato tanto tempo e aver speso un enorme sforzo per non farlo agire come uno schiavo? La prospettiva lasciava l'amaro in bocca. La dignità di Loki o la sua sicurezza - sei libero di scegliere quella che preferisci, Tony Stark.

Ma Loki scosse la testa, guardando dall'altra parte. "No. Non fino a che i… posti a sedere sono tali per tuo ordine. Ma gli schiavi non siedono su alcun mobile senza che prima gli sia stato dato il permesso di farlo. E molto pochi padroni permetterebbero una cosa simile.

Accidenti.

L'intera conversazione lo faceva stare male, e poteva immaginare quanto potesse far sentire Loki una merda, dato che aveva a malapena imparato ad agire come non fosse stato uno schiavo, e adesso era stato ributtato in questo schifo a testa in giù. E poteva ricordare chiaramente quanto sconfortato fosse stato Loki una volta, quanto esitante e insicuro nel suo comportamento con Tony, solo per uscire lentamente strisciando da quel bozzolo in cui si era nascosto quando infine si era reso conto che Tony non si aspettava ne voleva alcun comportamento da schiavo da parte sua. Ma ora, Asgard si aspettava che tornasse indietro ai vecchi comportamenti.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti quando una ampia, meravigliosamente adornata porta si aprì con un colpo per far entrare un uomo tozzo, lunghi capelli neri che fluivano sulle sue spalle, che entrò marciando velocemente nella stanza come se la possedesse. Il nuovo arrivato era alto e con spalle larghe, indossava l'armatura come una seconda pelle, equipaggiata con spada, frusta, e pugnale che pendevano dalla sua cintura. Un guerriero nato ed allevato, il suo viso duro e gli occhi spietati. Tony lo guardò in silenzio; al contrario di tutti gli altri, quell'uomo non era un semplice servitore. In effetti sembrava uno che mangiava filo spinato a colazione e poi andava a lottare con i draghi per mestiere.

Quando l'uomo si accorse di Loki, si bloccò immediatamente, un piede ancora comicamente paralizzato a un paio di centimetri da terra. Il suo già aspro e duro viso divenne più scuro di svariate tonalità, e la sua bocca si storse nel tipo di smorfia che buona parte delle persone riserverebbe al cibo avariato o ad una cacca di cane che aveva appena pestato.

Per un attimo, sembrò che volesse dirigersi verso dove Tony e Loki erano seduti, ma poi ci ripensò, ignorando i visitatori e proseguendo sulla sua strada, gli stivali che sbattevano rabbiosamente sul pavimento di pietra.

"Dimmi, chi è il Signor Irritabile?" chiese Tony, girandosi verso Loki che osservava con sdegno la forma dell'uomo che se ne stava andando.

Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Quello è Fjalar," disse facendo suonare il nome come un insulto.

"Non sembra lontanamente che sia il presidente del tuo fan club," Tony osservò mentre prendeva un altro sorso di birra.

Il suo commento gli ottenne un lieve e mesto sorriso. "Abbiamo qualche … trascorso insieme," arrivò la risposta criptica di Loki.

"Spiega." Sentì che c'era qualche tipo di storia e voleva ascoltarla, se non altro per dare alla sua mente qualcos'altro su cui focalizzarsi che non fosse quel ristagnante senso di disagio.

Loki rigirò il suo boccale nelle mani per un poco prima di parlare ancora, ma quando lo fece, c'era un tono di ricordo lontano nella sua voce. "Fjalar è il tipo di persona che ha sempre contato sulla sua forza e pensa che tutti i problemi possano essere risolti con la forza, e se non con la forza, allora con la violenza."

"Oh, chissà perché non sono sorpreso."

"Fjalar rispetta solo la forza fisica e le capacità in battaglia," continuò Loki. "E ha ben poca stima per coloro che preferiscono eccellere in… altri campi."

"Ovvero?" 'altri campi' era un concetto piuttosto ampio, dopo tutto, e Tony non aveva alcuna idea di quello che gli Aesir facessero nel tempo libero, quando non erano impegnati a spaccarsi il cranio a vicenda su un campo di battaglia.

"Musica e canto, artigianato, arti intellettuali, tutto ciò che non coinvolge il brandire una spada gigante attorno. Ma più di tutto, la magia." La voce di Loki era calma, ma c'era ancora del risentimento nascosto che produceva piccole spaccature nella superficie sottile.

"Perciò è per quello che il tizio ti ha guardato come se si stesse soffocando con un bicchiere d'aceto? Solo perché non gli piace la magia?" Fjalar doveva essere uno di quelli dall'offesa facile, quindi, il tipo di persona con cui Tony non sarebbe mai andato d'accordo.

Loki gli diede uno sguardo imperscrutabile, e poi ci fu quello speciale brillio da monello nei suoi occhi, la piccola scintilla di sincero divertimento che diede un piccolo tuffo al cuore di Tony. "Beh, quello ed il fatto che una volta lanciai una maledizione alle sue regioni basse per far loro prendere la forma di un serpente durante una campagna di guerra, quando andò a fare la pipì. " la scintilla divenne un lampo lucente, seguito da un ampio sorriso. "Potrebbe non sembrare, ma Fjalar grida come una ragazzina."

La cosa fece grugnire Tony nel boccale di birra e lo mise giù, pulendosi la bocca con la manica della maglia, un accesso di risa che sfuggiva alle sue labbra. "Oh diamine, avrei pagato una fortuna per vederlo!"  
Ridacchiando diede una manata sulla schiena di Loki, scuotendo la testa incredulo. "Sei davvero un tipo, lo sai?"

E forse era solo l'immaginazione che lo portava a farlo, ma Loki sembrò essere felice della cosa. Come se non fosse abituato ad avere qualcuno che si complimentava per la sua magia. Come se gli facesse piacere ricevere approvazione, una volta nella vita.

Tony si appoggiò di nuovo sulla sedia, il sorriso ancora sul viso, mentre una donna altezzosa passava accanto a loro, lunghe trecce brune che scendevano sulla sua schiena, il mento sollevato ed il naso alzato, come se considerasse il mondo indegno della sua attenzione. Le diede un'occhiata seguendola mentre passava non completamente senza approvazione. Avrebbe potuto ottenere un nove se avesse lasciato perdere un po' del suo atteggiarsi.

Loki seguì lo sguardo di Tony sembrando divertito. "Lei è Sigrid, se vuoi saperlo," lo informò. "Bella com'è, si racconta che una volta castrò un uomo con un coltello da cucina perché non approvava il modo con cui la stava guardando, sebbene potrebbe essere solo una diceria."

La birra scese dal lato sbagliato, e Tony tossì e sputacchiò per buoni dieci secondi. "Dannazione, ma sono tutti così suonati gli Asgardiani o solo alcuni di voi?" Riuscì finalmente a replicare ancora gracchiante.

Il dio sembrava divertito. "Potrei dire buona parte, se non tutti." Fece un cenno ad un uomo grosso e barbuto che portava un enorme carico di legna fra le braccia. "E quello è Harald, che soffre della sfortunata malattia di essere tardo come una tavola." Sogghignò. "Inoltre, è coinvolto in relazioni inappropriate con le pecore."

Tony rise a quella frase. In effetti poteva essere che Loki stesse solo inventando, ma non importava. Sedere lì con il dio, tenendo quella che era una reale, normale conversazione di nuovo, salvo che stava svolgendosi nella terra delle magiche fate e degli dei spaziali alieni, era piuttosto divertente, dopo il giro di silenziosa reticenza che Loki aveva sofferto da quando Thor era arrivato nella torre di Tony.

E lo sfortunato piccolo incidente con Loki che si inginocchiava accanto alla sua sedia sembrava pure dimenticato per il momento, come non fosse accaduto, come se le cose fossero tornate ad essere quelle che erano fra loro nella sua torre. Come non fossero padrone e schiavo, ma … qualcos'altro.

"E l'uomo grasso laggiù," La voce di Loki in tono cospiratorio sussurrò, indicando un altro Aesir con un cenno, "Sai cosa gli piace fare quando pensa che nessuno guardi?"


	80. Capitolo 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo per vostra informazione, il tipo chiamato Arnulf in questo capitolo è il servitore che compare in una scena cancellata di Thor, dove Loki aveva trasformato il vino pronto ad essere servito in serpenti ^^

Seduto lì con la sua birra e Loki in vena di chiacchierare, Tony si trovava a sperare che Thor passasse ancora qualche tempo a quell'incontro diplomatico con gli hobbit di Svartalfheim. Aveva la sensazione che quando il Tonante fosse tornato, la sua presenza avrebbe fatto tornare Loki all'umore silenzioso e calmo che aveva mostrato da quando Thor si era mostrato nella Torre di Tony.

Forse era il fatto di trovarsi in un ambiente familiare, o forse era la birra che gli scioglieva la lingua, o forse qualcosa di completamente diverso, ma il dio aveva passato una buona quantità di tempo raccontando a Tony storie sulla sua vita ad Asgard. Non solo le avventure in cui si era trovato o le battaglie che aveva combattuto, ma le piccole cose di ogni giorno che erano importanti solo per chi le aveva vissute.

Quando qualcuno arrivava a distanza d'orecchio, comunque, la voce di Loki scendeva di alcuni toni oppure faceva una pausa fino a che la persona se n'era andata, ma Tony cercava di ignorarlo, fingendo che fosse solo per dare effetto retorico. Si sentiva meglio in quel modo.

Gli piaceva ascoltare la voce calda di Loki mentre il dio parlava, osservando il suo misurato se pure espressivo linguaggio del corpo, guardando le lunghe, graziose dita che si muovevano in disegni intricati mentre descriveva un incantesimo lanciato o un sortilegio tessuto. Un insistente desiderio di muovere una mano per accarezzare quei lineamenti finemente cesellati lo assalì, ma tenne le mani a posto, ben certo che qualcosa del genere non sarebbe benvenuto o apprezzato. Era orgoglioso di se per la propria dimostrazione di autocontrollo, specialmente considerando la quantità di birra che aveva bevuto.

Al cui proposito, il suo boccale era ora vuoto, l'ultimo contenuto della caraffa era stato bevuto pochi momenti prima. Tristemente giocherellò con esso per un poco, ricordando la propensione di Thor per lanciare con forza i bicchieri vuoti sul pavimento. Forse avviserebbe uno dei servitori della sua necessità di altra bevanda nel suo bicchiere.

Alla fine, decise di non farlo comunque. Anche se era considerato un modo di agire normale lì a Narnia, il tabù Midgardiano verso la rottura degli utensili del proprio ospite vinse. Invece optò per la meno drastica soluzione di agitare il bicchiere vuoto ad un uomo che correntemente stava mettendo ceppi nel caminetto.

Osservando l'espressione di Tony, l'uomo annuì e corse via, per tornare poco dopo con una grande brocca piena fino all'orlo nelle mani. Il servitore era di mezza età e traccagnotto e ben lontano dall'essere una bella e prosperosa ragazza in decolleté che portava la birra vestita in drindl all'Oktoberfest, ma chiunque portasse alcool nella sua direzione era il benvenuto, quindi non si lamentava.

"Grazie, amico," Disse Tony con un amichevole sorriso.

"Sei il benvenuto, Uomo di Ferro," replicò il servitore mentre posava la brocca sul tavolo, qualche goccia che scivolò oltre il bordo.

Tony stava per versarsi ancora di quella cosa fantastica che chiamavano birra da quelle parti, ma aveva un gusto che sembrava più una mistura di miele dolce e oro liquido e spezie esotiche. Dopo quell'assaggio di paradiso non era certo che sarebbe più stato capace di bere il blando intruglio che aveva lo stesso nome a casa propria.

Tuttavia, la voce tagliente del servitore bloccò la mano di Tony a metà, mentre l'uomo si girò verso Loki con cipiglio.

"Non sedere li come un idiota, schiavo," sbottò. "Servi il tuo padrone."

E con quello l'atmosfera gioviale di qualche attimo prima era svanita, e sembrava non essere neppure esistita.

Loki guardò in su, gli occhi verdi brillanti, e Tony pregò che non intendesse saltare dalla sedia e strangolare l'odioso uomo davanti a lui. Fortunatamente, il dio rimase dov'era, prendendo appena un respiro udibile mentre stringeva i denti.

"Ehi, ragazzi," disse Tony alzando una mano per avere attenzione, "Posso servirmi da solo senza problemi. Non sono ancora così ubriaco, indipendentemente da quello che può sembrare." Ne Loki ne quel tipo sembrarono ascoltarlo comunque, continuarono ad osservarsi, la loro piccola battaglia di volontà combattuta su quello che poteva essere un altro pianeta per quel che concerneva Tony.  
E nel momento in cui Tony stava per aggiungere un'altra, probabilmente inappropriata, frase di commento per contenere il problema prima che esplodesse in qualcosa che nessuno di loro potesse contenere, Loki, lentamente si alzò, gli occhi ancora sul servitore.

"Ma ovviamente, Arnulf." Disse a denti stretti. E Tony si accorse che le sue mani tremavano di quella che era senza dubbio rabbia ed indignazione per aver ricevuto un ordine da un servitore, quando arrivò alla brocca di birra, sollevandola rapidamente con le nocche bianche per la stretta.

Senza un'altra parola, versò parte della birra nel boccale di Tony. Ma le mani che reggevano la brocca erano instabili per l'emozione, e scivolò dalla stretta tremante di Loki, cadendo sul pavimento e spargendo il proprio contenuto ovunque. Parte del fluido schizzò sulle gambe dei pantaloni di Tony, e la sola cosa che riuscì a pensare fu di essere grato di aver portato alcuni cambi d'abito, perché sicuro come l'inferno, non avrebbe voluto stare davanti al Padre degli Dei puzzando come l'alcoolizzato che era.

L'improvviso trambusto aveva attratto gli occhi di tutti i presenti, e lentamente, arrivarono tutti li attorno in un ampio semicerchio con il servitore, Loki e la brocca caduta nel mezzo, come pedoni affamati per uno spettacolo che si accalcano attorno ad un musicista di strada.

"Tu, goffo babbeo!" Arnulf insultò rabbiosamente. "Che tipo di schiavo non sa neppure come servire la birra correttamente?" e appena le parole ebbero lasciato le sue labbra, ci fu un malevolente, sdegnoso sorriso che lentamente apparve attraverso il viso dell'uomo mentre scrutava Loki. Quando parlò ancora era in un tono di voce calmo, più diretto al pubblico raccolto che a Loki mentre apertamente guardava verso la sedia su cui Loki era seduto pochi istanti prima e al boccale riempito di birra invece che acqua. "Sebbene, forse non è così strano che tu sia così incapace di eseguire semplici compiti, considerato il tipo di servizi che senza dubbio sei chiamato a fornire al tuo padrone."

Il gruppo fece risatine di divertimento, e Tony impallidì, volendo parlare ma non in grado di trarre una parola dalla sua gola serrata. Ma uno sguardo a Loki rese chiaro che doveva disinnescare quel problema, e rapidamente, prima che le cose andassero fuori controllo. Il torace del dio, si muoveva come se avesse appena corso la maratona e sembrava che volesse strangolare qualcuno a mani nude. Più probabilmente il tipo di nome Arnulf.

"Va bene, piantatela tutti quanti," disse ad alta voce, cercando di tagliare il brusio. "Dimentichiamo che questo sia accaduto e andiamo avanti con le nostre vite, va bene? E' solo della stupida birra!" e realmente avrebbe voluto dire delle parole migliori, ma non credeva che sarebbero state accolte bene, e la situazione era sufficientemente brutta così com'era senza peggiorarla ulteriormente, con Loki che infine potrebbe pagarne il prezzo.

Ma nessuno gli prestò attenzione comunque. Avrebbe potuto anche essere invisibile per quello che a loro importava, o una di quelle belle statue che riempivano le sale.

"Ed hai davvero dimenticato il tuo stato così presto?" continuò Arnulf sdegnosamente. "Hai sporcato gli abiti del tuo padrone con la tua goffaggine, perciò come è possibile che tu non abbia ancora chiesto scusa come si deve?"

"Ehi, cerchiamo di calmarci tutti quanti, cazzo e…" Tony cercò ancora di dire ma le sue proteste furono assorbite dalle grida di assenso provocate dalla richiesta di Arnulf. La cosa fece rizzare i peli delle sue braccia; era come se vi fosse un tumulto che sobbolliva, o peggio, un linciaggio. Le persone erano assetate di qualcosa, anche se Tony non era sicuro di sapere di cosa si trattasse.

Sinceramente, avrebbe voluto che Thor fosse lì. Lui avrebbe potuto occuparsi della cosa; un richiamo dal Tonante e questa piccola folla si sarebbe dispersa con la coda fra le gambe. Ma nessuno sembrava ascoltare Tony - Onorato Ospite, forse, ma comunque un debole mortale.

"Ebbene, che cosa stai aspettando?" Continuò la voce di Arnulf sopra al tumulto. "Non portar vergogna a tutta Asgard con il tuo comportamento. Offri al tuo padrone le scuse appropriate."

Facendo un altro tentativo di essere udito ma fallendo miseramente, Tony infine si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito ad uscirne e che c'era la possibilità che potesse in effetti rendere le cose peggiori per Loki se continuava a dar voce alle sue proteste. E se pure non gli piaceva, era solo una richiesta di scuse, non di più di quanto fosse richiesto. Meglio far terminare quella merda e finirla, prima che qualcosa di peggio potesse accadere, come ad esempio che Loki venisse realmente ferito.

E allora, Loki si girò verso di lui, tra due respiri che mostravano le emozioni che combattevano sul suo viso, poi vi fu una semplice piatta facciata. E con un semplice, fluido, movimento, Loki si inginocchiò davanti a Tony, piegandosi a terra fino a che la sua fronte toccò il pavimento. "Le mie più sincere scuse per la mia goffaggine, Padrone" disse in modo piatto, la voce senza emozione e controllata con cura.

E quella non era il tipo di scusa che si aspettava.

"Oh, per dirlo a alta voce," Tony riuscì a dire, sopraffatto dall'esasperazione e dalla repulsione. "Questo non è il fottuto Mondo di Wayne, e io non sono Alice Cooper, va bene? Adesso basta!" che diamine c'è di storto in questa gente?

Loki, lentamente si sollevò, gli occhi che brillavano di orgoglio spezzato e rabbia e amarezza e un milione di altre cose.

E in quel momento, come il sole che spunta di colpo fra le nubi, l'atmosfera si rilassò. Il piccolo spettacolo era finito, il pubblico aveva avuto quello che era venuto a vedere - l'umiliazione di un principe non amato caduto in disgrazia. Una per una, le persone della folla se ne andarono, tornando ai loro lavori e doveri che avevano abbandonato a causa di questo piccolo spettacolo. Anche Arnulf girò sui tacchi e camminò fuori, dopo aver munto tutto il potenziale da quella situazione.

Loki non guardò verso Tony mentre sedeva di nuovo al tavolo, il risentimento per la pubblica umiliazione ancora dipinto in ognuno dei suoi lineamenti. L'atmosfera rilassata di prima era andata, e Tony rabbrividì alla sgradevolezza, rovistando nel suo cervello per dire qualcosa.

"Quel tipo, Arnulf è uno stronzo patentato, vero?" infine disse. Non la sua frase migliore, ma doveva bastare.

"E' una tre volte dannata scimmia impotente che si rotola con i maiali," mormorò Loki sottovoce, la voce ancora instabile per la rabbia soppressa.

L'umore per continuare ulteriormente la conversazione era andato, perfettamente rovinato, perciò entrambi restarono seduti in silenzio, ciascuno perso nei propri pensieri.

Tony non aveva idea di cosa dire dopo tutto quello e Loki ancora una volta era tornato al suo precedente umore taciturno, senza offrire parole riguardo qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando, ma probabilmente si trattava di qualcosa che coinvolgeva vari strumenti di tortura e Arnulf.

E tutto quello a cui poteva pensare Tony era il momento in cui Loki era arrivato per la prima volta nella sua torre e lui lo aveva obbligato ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

Il silenzio continuò a rimanere appeso pesantemente sopra al tavolo, come una tovaglia piena d'acqua. Anche la birra sembrava aver perso tutto il suo attraente gusto, e Tony semplicemente giocherellava con la tazza nelle sue mani, lasciando che il liquido rimanente sciabordasse attorno in lenti cerchi. I suoi flebili tentativi di iniziare qualche genere di conversazione con Loki di nuovo non avevano dato alcun risultato che potesse essere classificato in qualche modo se non miserabile. Perciò infine aveva lasciato perdere.

Non sapendo cos'altro fare, infine scavò nel suo borsone per tirar fuori il suo antistress preferito - il suo fido cubo di Rubik, perfetto per giocare sotto al tavolo nei lunghi incontri in cui aveva bisogno di rilassarsi.

Facendo girare il cubo fra le mani per qualche momento, si godette la tangibile familiarità delle punte e dei lati che premevano sulla sua pelle. In quel momento, gli serviva qualcosa di noto e controllabile, invece che tutto quel casino. Appoggiandosi allo schienale, il mondo attorno a lui lentamente sparì mentre iniziava a girare e ruotare i blocchi attorno fino a che non ci furono altro che quei piccoli quadratini colorati davanti ai suoi occhi, e nella sua testa c'erano sono equazioni e formule matematiche, che eliminavano tutti gli altri pensieri.

Dopo un po' di tempo in cui giocherellò in silenzio, si accorse di avere un pubblico. Una dozzina di Aesir, circa stavano ad una rispettosa distanza, osservando affascinati mentre spostava le sezioni del suo piccolo cubo attorno.

Osservando il pubblico radunato, sperando non fossero stronzi come i precedenti, Tony fece loro un cenno. "Volete provare?" chiede mostrando il cubo nella loro direzione. Cercando di prendere per il verso giusto almeno alcune di quelle persone per verificare almeno se un po' di gentilezza non potesse far male. Chi sa se mai ne avessero avuto bisogno. "E' davvero divertente, quando lo hai capito."

Non dovette chiedere due volte. Gli Aesir erano tutti li vicino in un attimo sgomitandosi per guardare da vicino quel piccolo giocattolo, girandolo in mani desiderose, ridendo e sorridendo dell'oggetto esotico che potevano guardare. E non erano solo i servitori e gli impiegati, ma anche altre persone, inclusi un paio di Einherjers che forse avrebbero dovuto soprassedere. Un coraggioso, girò una delle sezioni più esterne del cubo attorno e quello iniziò una serie concitata di commenti da parte del gruppo e suggerimenti su come quel rompicapo dovesse essere risolto, le mani che ansiosamente lo prendevano e lo spingevano.

E Tony non riuscì a non pensare, mentre quel piccolo momento Kodak si svolgeva, quanto fosse bizzarro osservare degli Aesir forse vecchi un millennio, giocare come ragazzini con qualcosa di così semplice. La loro reazione meravigliata era quella che si sarebbe attesa viaggiando indietro nel tempo all'età della pietra e mostrando un accendino ai nativi meravigliati.

L'eccitazione riportò rapidamente più persone vicine, tutte curiose e meravigliate dal piccolo giocattolo. Era ironico, con tutta la meravigliosa e fantastica magia e tutte le cose particolari che erano comuni lì, che un oggetto così normale del suo mondo fosse origine di tale divertimento ed interesse.

E loro si supponeva fossero quelli evoluti, essendo dei e simili. Tony non poteva evitare di chiedersi che cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse portato dietro il suo laptop. Forse quello sarebbe stato troppo per la popolazione locale da recepire e lo avrebbero bruciato credendolo una stregoneria o simile.

Si accorse che anche Fjalar si muoveva sullo sfondo, come se quelle bravate fossero sciocchezze da non essere notate, ma comunque non volendo mancare di vedere nulla di importante.

"Da dove viene questo meraviglioso oggetto, Uomo di Ferro?" chiese uno degli Aesir girandosi verso Tony.

"E' stato costruito da un grande signore Midgardiano che si chiama Rubik," rispose Tony. Un po' di abbellimento della verità non guastava, suppone, specialmente con quella folla. Avrebbe potuto anche giocarvi e cogliere l'opportunità di accrescere la sua popolarità con i locali. Non si sapeva mai quando la cosa potesse tornare utile, dopo tutto, specialmente non dopo la merda con cui si era confrontato fino ad ora.

Gli Aesir sembravano impressionati alla cosa, annuendo il sorpresa ammirazione.

"E questo Lord Rubik vi ha donato questa cosa meravigliosa?" chiese un altro.

"Oh, bene…" iniziò Tony ma fu interrotto da una bella e giovane ragazza che lo guardava a bocca aperta come fosse una specie di eroe.

"Thor ci ha raccontato che siete un famoso guerriero ed eroe nel vostro mondo. Diteci, questo lord lasciò in eredità tale oggetto a voi in ringraziamento per qualche possente atto?" chiese senza fiato, battendo le ciglia con occhi ammirati e arrossendo mentre afferra le trecce.

Tony sorrise alla giovane che arrossì. "Ebbene, dolcezza, diciamo che apparteneva ad un potente impero di cui ho attraversato i confini in modo da liberare questo particolare tesoro dalle enormi quantità di ricchezze fra cui veniva conservato."

Va bene, era solo un modo divertente di dire che lo aveva comperato da Wal-Mart, ma queste persone probabilmente avrebbero interpretato la cosa come lui che andava in un reame nemico per portare la sua furia su una fortezza di qualche grosso signorotto per portar via le sue proprietà.

Come sospettato, il suo pubblico sembrava ancor più impressionato al suggerimento di qualcosa che andava contro la legge per una entrata, con conseguente razzia che per qualcosa di più normale.

E non poteva evitare di strabuzzare gli occhi fra se per la cosa. Persone affascinanti quegli Aesir. Davvero affascinanti.


	81. Capitolo 81

Fu sollevato quando infine Thor ritornò e per più di una ragione. Il piccolo fan club di Tony riluttantemente ma senza por tempo in mezzo scivolò via per riprendere i propri doveri in modo da non essere colto ad oziare ora che il loro principe era tornato. Loki lanciò a suo fratello solo un lieve sguardo e poi girò lo sguardo, la bocca chiusa in una linea sottile.

Dopo uno sguardo a Loki, Tony decise di non menzionare l'incidente con Arnulf per quanto fosse tentato. Il dio era stato sufficientemente umiliato così com'era senza che suo fratello scoprisse di quella cosa; almeno Tony poteva offrirgli un po' di dignità. Se Loki voleva che Thor sapesse. Glie lo avrebbe detto personalmente. Non toccava a Tony prendere una decisione per lui. Ma almeno, ora che il principe reale era tornato, incidenti simili che dovessero iniziare avrebbero potuto essere rapidamente evitati con un po' di principesca autorità di controllo.

"La natura chiama, ragazzone," disse Tony al dio biondo che arrivò marciando. "Mi potresti mostrare dove si trova la più vicina toilette degli uomini, o la fossa più vicina o quello che voi ragazzi usate qui?" non il modo migliore di salutare qualcuno, forse, ma Thor era stato lontano per parecchie ore.

"Ovviamente." Annuì Thor. "La struttura più vicina è giù lungo il corridoio, ma avrei dovuto mostrarti dove fosse prima di lasciarvi. Scusami per la dimenticanza."

Tony si alzò e si girò verso Loki che era impegnato a guardare in un'altra direzione completamente rispetto a lui e a Thor. "Forse è meglio che tu venga con noi," Disse. "Non sono sicuro sia una buona idea lasciarti da solo con questa folla."

Loki gli diede un breve sguardo, poi scosse il capo. "Starò bene, vi aspetterò qui." Disse e voltò il capo di nuovo.

Tony non era del tutto certo della saggezza della cosa, perciò diede un'occhiata a Thor per consiglio, ma il dio biondo fece semplicemente spallucce. "Sei un Onorato Ospite qui, Uomo di Ferro. Nessuno oserà far del male a Loki mentre è nei miei appartamenti, posto che agisca come ci si aspetta."

Una parte di Tony voleva protestare, ma la sua vescica non era in vena di lunghe discussioni nel suo stato corrente, quindi lasciò perdere, visto che sia Loki che Thor sembravano non aver problemi per la cosa.

Anche se la sua vescica non era la ragione principale, perché in quel momento, l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era ordinare a Loki di fare qualcosa che andava contro i suoi desideri espressi, far uso di quei diritti concessi a lui come padrone. Si, avrebbe potuto ordinare a Loki di obbedire ed andare con loro, agendo come qualsiasi padrone Asgardiano, ma avendo ricevuto di prima mano la dimostrazione di come gli schiavi fossero trattati qui, improvvisamente gli sembrava più importante che mai prima d'ora non cadere in tutto quello schifo e dare a Loki almeno quella minima quantità di libertà. Non toccava a lui prendere decisioni che il dio era del tutto in grado di prendere da solo.

E comunque, sarebbero stati solo alcuni minuti.

"Bene, mostra la via allora, grand'uomo," disse con un cenno a Thor.

Dopo aver preso cura dei propri affari, i due stavano tornando indietro un paio di minuti dopo, Tony rifletteva sul fatto di essere il solo umano vivente che poteva affermare di aver fatto una pisciata con un dio. E per essere onesti, non lo considera sfavorevolmente, considerando lo status di divinità di Thor.

Ed erano solo a qualche passo dalla porta che portava alla sala comune, quando la confusione di un improvviso tumulto li raggiunse, seguita dal riconoscibile suono di carne che sbatteva contro carne.

Oh-ho.

Tony non dubitava neppure per un attimo che qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, Loki vi fosse coinvolto. Perché era stato abbastanza stupido da lasciare il dio da solo, anche se era solo per alcuni brevi istanti? Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Correndo dentro, con Thor al seguito, venne accolto con, la non del tutto inaspettata vista di Loki per terra, con una mano sulla guancia, e non serviva un genio per capire che c'era un livido che si stava formando sotto a quella mano.

E torreggiante sopra al dio era la forma mastodontica di Fjalar, la sua brutalmente imponente apparenza in qualche modo sminuita dal fatto che stava sgocciolando come un cucciolo bagnato.

Tony si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di spingere indietro il panico che stava montando dentro di lui; poteva sfortunatamente ricostruire quello che sembrava fosse accaduto lì prima che qualcuno dicesse qualcosa per chiarirlo.

Ovviamente Fjalar fu rapido ad informarlo in ogni caso, mentre si girava per guardare in faccia Tony, la sua espressione una maschera contorta di oltraggio offeso che mostrava che qualcuno aveva osato causare offesa a Sua Magnificente Arrogante Presuntuosità. Puntò un accusatorio, dito guantato verso Tony come se tutto questo fosse colpa sua.

"Il vostro schiavo mi ha lanciato della birra in faccia, Uomo di Ferro." Sibilò Fjalar a denti stretti, enunciando lentamente e apertamente le parole come se fossero in se stesse un indegnità, il dito teso che tremava di rabbia ed indignazione.

"Si, e sono certo che voi non avete fatto nulla per provocarlo, vero?" Tony colpì indietro, prima di essere tirato in parte da Thor che si spinse dietro di lui.

"Ti prego Fjalar, calma la tua rabbia, sono certo che possiamo sistemare tutto questo." Tuonò il dio, suonando per quanto possibile regale. Fjalar comunque, sembrò non essere impressionato ed invece rivolse l'attenzione a Tony come se Thor non avesse importanza.

L'uomo si drizzò, incrociando le braccia mostrando autorità. "Vero, ho offerto la mia pace a questo schiavo, ma gli schiavi dovrebbero essere in grado di sopportare qualche parola dura in silenzio. Invece, questa creatura perversa ha risposto lanciandomi addosso la birra, e io chiedo che voi, come suo padrone, lo puniate per aver assalito un uomo libero."

Più che altro aver assalito un arrogante stronzo pieno di se, ma Tony non aveva intenzione di contestare quell'affermazione in quel momento.

"Va bene, va bene." Tony alzò le mani in un gesto rappacificante, facendo un difficile sforzo per essere affabile per quanto possibile, anche se aveva già inquadrato Fjalar come un grosso cazzone. Ma si controllò; non era opportuno far andare le cose fuori controllo più di quanto fossero e rendere peggiore la posizione di Loki ulteriormente. "Lo manderò a letto senza cena, va bene?"

Gli occhi di Fjalar si socchiusero in fessure furiose. "Non prendere alla leggera tutto questo, mortale," sibilò e Tony fu lieto di non stare più vicino al rabbioso Aesir o sarebbe stato bagnato dalla saliva sputata da Fjalar. "Il vostro schiavo ha commesso un crimine serio e deve essere punito di conseguenza!"

E Tony si trovò a sentire di nuovo quel tuffo allo stomaco, come se stesse facendo una passeggiata nelle sabbie mobili. Essendo stato declassato da Uomo di Ferro a mortale, non significava esattamente un miglioramento della situazione; quel tizio doveva essere davvero molto arrabbiato se evitava di indirizzare l'Onorato Ospite di Thor in tono così condiscendente.

Prima che Tony avesse la possibilità di offrire una risposta, comunque, Fjalar risolutamente afferrò la frusta appesa alla sua cintura e, attraversò la distanza fra di loro con due passi decisi, tendendo l'orrendo oggetto nelle mani di Thor.

E la sensazione di stretta nello stomaco di Tony divenne una caduta libera. Non poteva star succedendo…

Fjalar con calma fece qualche passo indietro, relativamente più calmo mentre guardava Tony con occhi duri e senza perdono. "Come ho detto, ha assalito un uomo libero. Questa è la sola punizione appropriata per un simile affronto." Fece un gesto verso il rotolo di cuoio nella mano di Tony, un disgustoso sguardo di aspettativa sul viso.

Davvero, che stronzo malato andava in giro portando una frusta alla cintura in ogni caso?

"E mi sembra che voi abbiate reso l'offesa, quindi direi che siamo pari." Dice Tony a denti stretti con un cenno a Loki che era ancora steso a terra, con il livido rosso visibile sulla guancia visto che aveva tolto la mano che lo copriva.

"State rifiutando di prendere le vostre responsabilità come suo padrone?" chiese Fjalar, l'indignazione che rese il suo viso dal brutto colore smorto ad un rosso fiammante.

"Mi spiace amico," disse cercando di sembrare strafottente, senza successo, "Ma non mi piacciono queste cose da Schiavo Padrone, ne ho sperimentate alcune ma…"

Fjalar ignorò il commento, la voce dura e pericolosa come acciaio affilato. "Cinquanta colpi. Oppure porterò la questione alla corte."

Neanche per il cazzo. Tony guardò di lato, sperando di avere del supporto. Va bene, Thunder Boy, dove sei? Un po' di quella fraterna preoccupazione sarebbe realmente apprezzata qui.

Come se avesse sentito, Thor parlò di nuovo, ma la sua voce era meno possente stavolta e più supplicante mentre cercava di ragionare con Fjalar. "Capisco le tue lamentele, e mi scuso profusamente del fatto che tu abbia sofferto una simile indegnità sotto il mio tetto, ma di certo ci deve essere un altro modo per ricompensarti di questo torto?"

"No," arrivò la risposta decisiva, anche prima che l'ultima parola avesse lasciato le labbra di Thor. "Come ho detto, avrò la punizione richiesta, o porterò la cosa davanti alla corte."

"Ti prego, Fjalar, lasciamo che vi siano risarcimenti in altra forma." Provò ancora Thor, il dolore evidente sul suo viso. "Posso offrirti…"

"Ho parlato di pace, Thor. Questo non è di tua competenza; questo deve essere sistemato unicamente fra me e Uomo di Ferro. E se cercherai di interferire ancora, chiederò in ricompensa ulteriori dieci frustate." Fjalar lo interruppe. "Ed ora tocca a Uomo di Ferro decidere in che modo preferisce fare questo, se qui o davanti alla corte." Continuò insistentemente come se ciascuna soluzione fosse buona per lui.

E ci fu silenzio. Fjalar attendeva, e Thor sembrava devastato. Il viso di Loki era nascosto dall'ombra e qualsiasi emozione lo attraversasse era nascosta alla vista. Tony esitantemente volse lo sguardo sui tre uomini, non certo di capire cosa fosse successo.

Perciò guardò a Thor, che era divenuto stranamente silenzioso. "Okay, penso che sia il caso di rivolgermi alla tua principesca autorità Point Break." Scattò, non credendo seriamente che Thor accogliesse quella merda.

Quando Thor si rivolse a Tony il suo viso era serio e smunto, il suo colore svariate gradazioni più pallido. Se avesse stretto i denti più forte avrebbe avuto bisogno di un buon dentista.

"Tu devi andare avanti ed eseguire la punizione richiesta."

Cosa hai detto?

"Thor, puoi per cortesia ripetere, perché non sono certo che tu voglia davvero che io reinsceni la passione di Cristo su tuo fratello."

Thor sembrava dibattuto fra il lanciare un urlo violento oppure polverizzare qualcosa con le mani, ma alla fine non fece nessuno dei due. "Fjalar ha ragione," disse semplicemente, togliendo lo sguardo da Tony. "Se uno schiavo assale un uomo libero, l'uomo ha il diritto di chiedere una punizione. Se il padrone non acconsente ad essa, la vittima ha il titolo per chiedere risarcimento in corte, dove una punizione appropriata sarà decisa. Non sarà quindi portata a compimento dal padrone ma invece da qualcuno deciso dalla corte." La mano tremante di Thor si strinse a pugno e guardò a Tony con uno sguardo supplicante sul viso. "Loki sarà senza dubbio sentenziato alla fustigazione per questo e non potrebbe sopportare quel tipo di punizione nel suo corpo mortale da qualcuno con la forza di un Aesir. Se vuoi che abbia la possibilità di sopravvivere, devi essere tu a punirlo, Uomo di Ferro."

"E' vostro fratello," Scattò Tony, improvvisamente sopraffatto dal disgusto e dalla repulsione per come le cose fossero fatte li. "E voi, buon signore, siete un principe. Come mai non usate un po' di quella reale autorità e dite a Ivan Vanko dove può infilarsi la sua fottuta frusta?"

"Ho le mani legate," replicò Thor, suonando più sfinito e logorato di quanto Tony lo avesse mai udito prima. "Neppure un principe può stare al di sopra delle decisioni di una corte. Queste sono le regole di Asgard."

E con ciò fu come se la cosa fosse interamente decisa. Nessuno disse una parola. Fjalar sembrava ansioso e in attesa, Thor sembrava voler vomitare ma si trattiene comunque. E Loki.

Per un istante, gli occhi di Tony incontrarono quelli del dio, e la miscela di emozioni che vide dentro ad essi lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco, un insieme di rassegnazione, paura, disperazione e un milione di altre cose a cui non voleva pensare ma gli fecero scuotere lo stomaco.

Poi il dio sfuggì il suo sguardo, e Tony poté vedere una mano tremare, anche se appena percettibilmente.

E non poteva credere che questo stesse accadendo. Neppure il primo giorno in cui Loki era arrivato alla sua torre non si sarebbe mai sognato di dover fare una cosa simile, per quanto il dio lo avesse fatto arrabbiare a quel tempo. Ed ora, con tutta l'acqua passata sotto ai ponti da allora, era ancora più inimmaginabile. 

Non poteva farlo, non poteva fottutamente farlo…

Ma non aveva scelta, vero?


	82. Capitolo 82

Per quanto la cosa fosse un cliché, la tensione nella stanza poteva assolutamente essere tagliata con un coltello, perché l'attenzione di tutti era focalizzata su Tony e su quello che avrebbe fatto. I suoi palmi erano scivolosi di sudore, uno di essi ancora stringeva la famigerata frusta, e i suoi organi interni erano in subbuglio. Non c'era modo che potesse farlo; era fottutamente sbagliato. Era fottuta tortura.

"Ebbene?" arrivò la compiaciuta, strascicata voce di Fjalar da un miglio lontano. "Punirete il vostro schiavo, o dovrà essere la corte a farlo fare a qualcuno per voi?"

Oh quanto avrebbe voluto strangolare il bastardo, avvolgere il cuoio della frusta attorno alla gola di quel detestabile cazzone, ma sapeva che non avrebbe aiutato le cose, per quanto fosse un'idea che lo tentava.

E davvero, che diavolo doveva fare ora? Si era sempre pensato come quello intelligente, furbo, creativo quello che pensava sul momento, ma ora il suo cervello sembrava aver avuto un corto circuito. Non ci erano alternative perseguibili; Thor poteva essere davvero certo che Loki non sopravvivesse una fustigazione effettuata da un Aesir, ma come avrebbe potuto Tony riuscire a convincersi a fare una cosa simile?

Cazzo, perché mai aveva consentito di andare ad Asgard in primo luogo; avrebbe dovuto evitare di imbarcarsi in quella gita spaziale intergalattica come se fosse stato il fottuto Arthur Dent, e invece scrivere una dichiarazione che Thor portasse indietro a suo padre.

E per quanto sconvolto e terrificato, Tony si rendeva conto di essere tremendamente arrabbiato - arrabbiato contro Fjalar per essere un sadico stronzo, arrabbiato contro Thor per non schioccare le dita e fermare tutto questo, contro se stesso per aver lasciato Loki fuori vista, contro Asgard perché era un covo di bruti medievali, ma più di tutto contro Loki per non essere stato in grado di tenere la calma e per aver portato questa tempesta di merda su entrambi.

Ed ora, si era arrivati a questo. Frustare Loki fino a ridurlo ad un mucchio di carne sanguinolenta o lasciare che qualcuno lo facesse al suo posto, possibilmente uccidendolo nel processo.

Loki, perché non potevi lasciar correre la merda di Fjalar? Perché dovevi metterci in questo dannatissimo casino?

"Allora," La voce di Fjalar tagliò la nebbia nella sua mente ancora una volta. "Avete preso la vostra decisione? Punirete il vostro schiavo per vostra mano o per quella di qualcun altro?"

Tony guardò in su per affrontare l'altro uomo, sapendo che se gli sguardi avessero potuto bruciare, lo stronzo sarebbe stato un mucchietto di ceneri fumanti sul pavimento già ora.

E guardò in quegli occhi piccoli, e ci fu un idea che prese forma nella sua testa. Forse stupida, e forse Fjalar lo avrebbe sbeffeggiato con sdegno e derisione, ma valeva la pena di provare. Qualsiasi cosa che potesse recuperare la situazione valeva la pena di provarla.

Stringendo i denti, si chinò sulla sua borsa e prese il cubo di Rubik che giaceva li, tirandolo fuori e tenendolo nella luce come se mostrasse un prezioso tesoro.

"Va bene Fjalar," disse cercando di far suonare la propria voce per quanto possibile autoritaria, sebbene alle sue orecchie suonasse più come se volesse rilasciare una buona dose di morte e distruzione. "Che ne pensate di questo - io vi offro il mio Magico Cubo dai molti Colori, ed in cambio voi non chiederete ulteriore risarcimento a causa delle azioni del mio schiavo oggi."

Wow, doveva stare acclimatandosi rapidamente, visto come aveva già iniziato a parlare in modo Shakespeariano con quei tizi.

E Tony poteva praticamente vedere qualcosa che si spostava sul viso di Fjalar, mentre osservava il giocattolo, la onnicomprensiva sete di vendetta improvvisamente sfidata da quello che era il neo arrivato desiderio famelico.

Andiamo, cazzone avido…

Ed infine, dopo un infinito attimo in cui le due emozioni lottavano per dominare, fu lo sfidante che emerse vittorioso.

Fjalar afferrò il cubo dalle dita di Tony, stringendolo nel suo pugno. "Molto bene, Uomo di Ferro, accetto questa offerta come sufficiente ricompensa." Strinse gli occhi a fessura riguardando Tony come un serpente guarderebbe un topo. "Comunque, dovreste insegnare al vostro schiavo a mostrare rispetto, o sono certo che qualcun altro sarà felice di farlo."

Con ciò, l'uomo girò sui tacchi e se ne andò, la schiena dritta di rabbia, ed il cubo stretto in una mano che sembrava un prosciutto. Tony non era per nulla triste di vederlo andare e sperò di non dover stare nel raggio di dieci miglia da quell'intollerabile stronzo mai più.

Prima che avesse finito il pensiero venne quasi gettato a terra, quando la mano di Thor gli diede un colpo sulla spalla, solo per essere poi stretto in un abbraccio spaccaossa un attimo dopo.

"Amico mio," La voce di Thor tuonò a qualche millimetro dal suo orecchio e sembrò fosse sull'orlo delle lacrime per quanto un guerriero grande e grosso come Thor potesse esserlo. "Non potrò ringraziarti a sufficienza per questo. Hai salvato mio fratello ed hai la mia eterna gratitudine."

"Va bene, va bene," Disse Tony cercando di estrarsi dall'abbraccio potente mentre sentiva umidità che si comprimeva sulla sua guancia. C'era solo una certa quantità di affetto maschile che poteva sopportare in un giorno dopo tutto. "Non è nulla. Grand'uomo."

Thor, lentamente lo lasciò andare, ma lasciò ancora una mano sulla spalla di Tony. "Lascia almeno che ti ripaghi per il prezioso oggetto che hai dovuto perdere a causa di mio fratello." Si offrì con gli occhi umidi sul viso, ma ancora molto mascolino.

Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "L'ho pagato dieci dollari da Wal-Mart. Non servono rimborsi, Ercole."

Thor gli sorrise divertito. "Allora fammi sapere se c'è qualsiasi cosa che vuoi, qualsiasi cosa io possa fare, amico mio."

Si, in effetti c'è.

"Ho bisogno di una parola con tuo fratello," disse, lanciando uno sguardo verso il dio dai capelli scuri ancora seduto per terra con le gambe sollevate a metà, le mani dietro di se per supportarsi. Gli occhi di Loki si incontrarono con i suoi e gli sguardi si bloccarono per qualche attimo, Tony sentì il suo viso disegnato come una maschera di rabbia mentre osservava il dio. Loki fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo.

"In privato," aggiunse.

Thor annuì alla cosa. "Va bene. Vi conduco in un luogo consono, allora."

Lentamente, con le gambe non troppo ferme, Loki si sollevò dal pavimento ma venne sollevato da Thor che gli fornì un abbraccio stritolante prima che fosse in piedi, mormorando parole nel suo orecchio troppo sottovoce per essere sentite da Tony.

Poi riluttante, lo lasciò andare e fece cenno a Tony di seguire.

Thor li guidò attraverso un corridoio ad una piccola poco ammobiliata stanza che sembrava parte dei quartieri della servitù, anche se non era in uso da parte di nessuno. "Spero che possa soddisfare la tua necessità di privacy." Disse con un gesto allo spazio angusto.

"Andrà bene." Replicò Tony senza togliere gli occhi da Loki.

Thor diede ad entrambi un altro sguardo con occhi umidi, poi li lasciò soli senza altre parole.

E Tony afferrò la maniglia della porta e la sbatté chiudendola con tutta la forza che riuscì a raccogliere, il colpo suonò come quello di una pistola, nel silenzio e la porta di legno quasi cadde dai cardini, ma non gli importava nulla. E troppo fottutamente incazzato in quel momento.

Poté vedere Loki trasalire un poco alla sua insolita esibizione di rabbia, ma altrimenti il dio non si spostò di un centimetro, anche se si morse il labbro inferiore.

Camminando per fermarsi davanti a Loki, Tony si posizionò svariati centimetri più vicino di quanto si sarebbe potuto considerare normale distanza di conversazione, drizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza.

"Va bene, voglio sentire una spiegazione veramente buona per questo," disse, la voce calma ma la furia che sobbolliva dentro di lui. "Non dirmi che hai fottutamente fatto quello che quel fottuto stronzo ha affermato che hai fatto?"

Il dio si leccò le labbra, evitando di incontrare gli occhi di Tony. "E' come Fjalar ha detto. Mi ha insultato ed io gli ho tirato la birra in faccia."

"Ti hai insultato, davvero? E rispondere a qualche stupido insulto valeva tutta la fottuta merda che è seguita?" La furia si stava arrotolando dentro di lui come un serpente velenoso, la sua coda che si contorceva e frustava mentre affilate fauci gli mordevano le interiora.

"Fjalar è un infimo vassallo, e mi ha accusato di essere argr," Disse Loki, ma non c'era reale convinzione nella sua voce. Invece, il dio sembrava insolitamente pallido ed esitante, come se l'enormità di quello che aveva fatto e le possibili conseguenze fossero ora divenute chiare a lui.

"Non so neppure che cavolo sia quella merda di argr e non me ne importa," Tony gli disse furioso, "Ma c'è una cosa di cui mi sono reso conto rapidamente dopo aver passato neppure un giorno qui, ed è che Fjalar pur essendo un basso vassallo, è comunque svariati gradini sopra di te nell'ordine prestabilito di questo pollaio, vero?" Forse era un colpo basso tirar fuori la cosa, ma non glie ne importava nulla in quel momento.

Loki non replicò alla cosa, la sua testa piegata e gli occhi bassi come uno scolaretto rampognato.

Il silenzio del dio non fece nulla per dissipare la rabbia di Tony. "E sapevi che cosa sarebbe successo quando gli hai tirato quella fottuta birra in faccia, vero?" il livello sonoro della sua voce aveva raggiunto quello delle grida in questo momento, ma il numero di decibel si accresceva ad ogni parola. "Bene, si, ora io sono la scimmia aliena mortale che a malapena conosce una caccola di come le cose sono fatte qui e probabilmente ho imbarazzato me stesso almeno cento volte, ma tu sei cresciuto qui, tu sapevi che tipo di punizione viene data ad uno schiavo che fa una cagata simile ad un uomo libero e lo hai fatto ugualmente?"

Dannazione, era così incazzato con Loki per quello che lo aveva quasi forzato a fare poco prima. Solo perché non riusciva a tenere a bada il suo carattere, senza pensare alle conseguenze delle sue azioni per un secondo.

"Ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai quasi costretto a fare? E tutto perché hai dovuto agire come un idiota senza cervello!" urlò, incapace di fermare se stesso, le mani presero le spalle del dio scuotendolo. "Ti rendi conto di cosa sarebbe successo in quella stanza se Fjalar non avesse accettato quel cubo come ricompensa per te che ti sei comportato come un deficiente? Eh? Sarei stato obbligato a trasformarti in una dannata polpetta di carne!" le sue dita erano piantate nelle spalle di Loki, incapaci di lasciar andare, riuscivano solo a stringere di più, tese e tremanti.

Loki lo osservò per un poco in silenzio, con un espressione da cervo sotto i riflettori, con occhi spalancati e lo sguardo che brillava di rimorso e pentimento.

Ci fu il silenzio per qualche momento. Una lingua passò per umettare labbra secche, poi Loki infine parlò, la voce bassa. "Non intendevo causarti sofferenza con le mie azioni." Deglutì. "Mi dispiace."

A quel punto, le mani che ancora stringevano le spalle del dio infine caddero ai fianchi di Tony, mentre la sua rabbia se ne andò via come acqua che scivolava sul burro, lasciandolo stordito e poco saldo sulle gambe. Si sentì come se si fosse svegliato da un brutto sogno, il cuore che correva e gli arti che tremavano, la realtà che si rovesciava su di lui ancora una volta. Chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo per dare a se stesso il tempo di ritornare con i piedi per terra a un qualche grado di normalità, tirò un profondo respiro, facendo un passo indietro e cercando di schiarire la testa.

"Va bene, va bene, io solo… io non… fanculo." Balbettò, improvvisamente colto alla sprovvista dalla furia della sua reazione. Non aveva avuto intenzione di lasciarsi andare con Loki al quel modo, ma quello che era successo prima, ci era andato così vicino. Se la bilancia si fosse mossa leggermente in altro modo, sarebbe stato forzato a fare del male a Loki. Davvero. E non avrebbe potuto vivere con quel rimorso se lo avesse dovuto fare.

"Va bene, penso di aver bisogno di sedermi." Mormorò a nessuno in particolare mentre si sedette su una della sedie allineate contro il muro, lieto di non dover usare più le gambe per avere supporto. I gomiti sulle cosce, si passò le mani sulla faccia, come se tutto fosse stato solo un brutto sogno che stava cercando di lavar via.

Dopo qualche istante, Loki si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua e rimasero seduti in silenzio per un poco.

"Stai… bene?" infine chiese Tony, non sicuro di cosa si supponesse dovesse dire, perché non era che le parole potessero fare una differenza in ogni caso, ma doveva essere stato davvero uno spavento orribile quello attraverso cui Loki era passato.

"Sto bene." Dice Loki sottovoce.

Beh, almeno fisicamente intatto. Sebbene, se anche avesse avuto uno shock pari alla metà di quello di Tony, sarebbe servito molto tempo prima che potesse dimenticarselo.

Lasciò cadere la testa indietro, riposandola in cima allo schienale della sedia. "Va bene, non volevo arrabbiarmi con te a quel modo, è solo che…" le sue parole si fermarono per un poco prima che le ritrovasse di nuovo. "Voglio dire, è stato così fottutamente vicino quello che è successo poco fa, e va bene…"

Fece una pausa, odiando le parole che stava per dire ma non poteva evitarlo dopo di questo. Anche se avrebbe sperato di evitarlo, non poteva più permettersi che succedesse, dopo aver avuto una tale dimostrazione orribile di come le cose venissero fatte in questi luoghi. Non pensava che avrebbe dovuto recitare quando fosse stato lì, perché essendo il fottuto Tony Stark non aveva mai giocato secondo le regole, ma chi sa cosa avrebbe potuto accadere a Loki se lui avesse provato a non adeguarsi? O se Tony avesse fatto si che Loki non si adeguasse?

"Ascolta, penso di non aver capito fino in fondo la merda che c'è qui riguardo gli schiavi, ma ora credo di esserci arrivato," Disse osservando il soffitto arcuato sopra alla sua testa. "E mi sono reso conto che questo non è il momento ne il luogo per giocare. Non mi piace tanto quanto non credo piaccia a te, ma da ora in avanti… comportati come ci si aspetterebbe da te fino a che saremo qui e vi sono altre persone attorno, va bene? Io posso non sapere esattamente cosa ci si aspetta qui, ma tu lo sai, pertanto recita sufficientemente bene affinché nessuno di importante possa farne una questione. Perché davvero non voglio rischiare di ripetere alcun tipo di scena simile a questa merda."

Girò la testa leggermente per guardare a Loki, che annuì, i suoi occhi diretti sul pavimento. "Lo farò."

E poi ci fu di nuovo il silenzio.

"Andiamo, torniamo indietro," Disse infine Tony. "Di certo mi serve un altro bicchiere dopo di questo. O una decina." Con ciò, si alzò e si avviò alla porta, con il bisogno disperato di respirare un po' d'aria dopo essere stato nella piccola e polverosa stanza.

Prima che potesse premere la maniglia, sentì la voce di Loki dietro a lui.

"Grazie per avermi difeso."

Le parole erano calme, a mala pena distinguibili, ma erano li.


	83. Capitolo 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo per prevenire possibile confusione, le due scene del capitolo accadono simultaneamente. ^^ _[e sono viste da entrambi i protagonisti N.d.T.]_

Mentre l'oscurità scendeva, il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino e dipingeva ombre serpeggianti che danzavano sui muri, le figure effimere che divenivano più lunghe e scure mentre il sole scendeva. Gli avanzi del grandioso pranzo che avevano mangiato - in una camera fortunatamente più privata della precedente - erano stati sparecchiati e l'intrattenimento serale era fornito da Thor che stava sporgendosi ansiosamente dalla sedia con gli avambracci sul tavolo, raccontando la storia di una avventurosa ricerca di molto tempo prima in un luogo molto lontano. La sua risata tonante rotolava attraverso la stanza mentre ricordava divertenti incidenti lungo la via, e la sua voce si alzava in teatrali altitudini mentre descriveva la battaglia con pericolosi mostri in paesi sconosciuti, solo per abbassarsi in modo cospiratorio quando le gloriose battaglie con le spade lasciavano luogo a drammatica suspense.

Ma Tony, a malapena ascoltava qualche parola. Al momento c'era una sola cosa nella sua mente - l'immagine di Loki per terra davanti a Fjalar, l'indifesa disperazione che brillava nei suoi occhi, mentre stava per essere sottoposto ad una crudele e inusuale punizione per una sciocchezza.

Sentiva ancora una distinta nausea per la cosa. Come potesse essere normale trattare le persone in quel modo ad Asgard. O più precisamente, le persone che avevano uno stato sufficientemente basso sulla scala sociale.

Loki aveva agito come uno stupido senza cervello, ovviamente. Orgoglio e carattere a parte, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Al contrario di Tony il dio era cresciuto lì, aveva vissuto quasi tutta la vita in quel regno e doveva essere ben conscio di come gli schiavi dovevano comportarsi e delle conseguenze che derivavano in caso contrario.

Non che gli piacesse l'idea di Loki che strisciava nella sporcizia come un verme o un insetto, ben lontano da ciò, ma c'era una differenza fra ciò e tenere la bocca chiusa e ingoiare l'orgoglio quando la situazione lo richiedeva. Il dio doveva almeno avere avuto un sufficiente senso di autoconservazione. Lanciare della birra in faccia a qualcuno non è mai una buona idea, ed anche un uomo giù a casa avrebbe potuto essere picchiato per averlo fatto; Ovviamente il risultato sarebbe stato considerevolmente peggiore per gli schiavi che facessero la stessa cosa in una società che negava loro anche la più piccola sembianza di diritti umani.

L'orrore di quello che sarebbe accaduto se Fjalar non avesse accettato quel cubo aveva scosso i confini della sua coscienza da allora. Non era ancora certo che sarebbe stato capace di farlo, a dispetto del fatto che sapesse che le conseguenze sarebbero state molto peggiori se non fosse riuscito a eseguire la punizione richiesta.

Una parte di se era ancora sorpresa della sua reazione così violenta dopo l'accaduto, quando era solo con Loki, che la sua rabbia fosse cresciuta a tali altezze dopo che il pericolo era passato. Ma non c'era modo che lui fosse riuscito a convivere con se stesso se fosse stato forzato a ferire Loki in quel modo. O anche solo guardare il dio essere ferito in quel modo, impotente a fare qualcosa per impedirlo.

Perché onestamente e sinceramente Loki gli stava a cuore.

E quando l'oscurità fu scesa ed il fuoco si fu spento, e la stanza fu in silenzio dopo la fine del racconto eroico di Thor, il dio del tuono disse che l'ora era tarda ed era ora di ritirarsi per la notte.

_  
Mentre l'oscurità scendeva, il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino e dipingeva ombre serpeggianti che danzavano sui muri, le figure effimere che divenivano più lunghe e scure mentre il sole scendeva. Gli avanzi del grandioso pranzo che avevano mangiato - in una camera fortunatamente più privata della precedente - erano stati sparecchiati e l'intrattenimento serale era fornito da Thor che stava sporgendosi ansiosamente dalla sedia con gli avambracci sul tavolo, raccontando la storia di una avventurosa ricerca di molto tempo prima in un luogo molto lontano. La sua risata tonante rotolava attraverso la stanza mentre ricordava divertenti incidenti lungo la via, e la sua voce si alzava in teatrali altitudini mentre descriveva la battaglia con pericolosi mostri in paesi sconosciuti, solo per abbassarsi in modo cospiratorio quando le gloriose battaglie con le spade lasciavano luogo a drammatica suspense._

_Ma Loki a malapena ascoltava qualche parola. Al momento c'era solo una cosa nella sua mente - l'immagine di Tony che affrontava Fjalar, offrendo all'uomo il suo piccolo giocattolo per salvare Loki dalla punizione che le sue azioni avventate gli avevano portato addosso._

_Il fatto era che Tony lo aveva fatto per lui._

_Era stata senza dubbio una ostinata, sconsiderata scelta in primo luogo non seguire Tony e Thor nelle latrine, a dispetto che Thor avesse ragione sul fatto che nessuno avrebbe osato fargli del male lì, se non fosse uscito dalle righe. Ma dopo quello che era successo con Arnulf gli era sembrato importante restare indietro mentre gli altri andavano. Come schiavo poteva essere al più basso gradino della scala sociale, ma poteva almeno tenere il suo spettacolo di sfida per la folla, mostrare a tutti che non li temeva, che osava stare seduto da solo, negli appartamenti di Thor senza la protezione del suo padrone e del suo reale fratello. Non voleva farsi impaurire o intimidire da loro; non erano riusciti a spaventarlo fino a sottometterlo o a portargli via il suo orgoglio._

_Era andato tutto a catafascio, purtroppo, quando quel bruto idiota di Fjalar era arrivato vicino a dove sedeva ed aveva iniziato a lanciare sporche offese ed insulti su di lui, anche usando quella parola odiata, argr, pungolandolo nella presunzione che Loki non avrebbe osato rimbeccare. E allora i suoi nervi ancora a fior di pelle dopo l'incidente di Arnulf erano semplicemente saltati dentro di lui._

_Anche quando la sua mano era andata alla caraffa di birra, sapeva che avrebbe finito per rimpiangerlo. Gli schiavi non lanciano birra in faccia agli uomini liberi senza essere severamente puniti per il fatto. Eppure, era stato impossibile fermarsi. Era come se una forza esterna avesse preso il controllo delle sue braccia. La sua rabbia era troppo soverchiante, il dolore del suo orgoglio ferito troppo forte; aveva portato via anche l'ultima vestige di pensiero cosciente dalla sua mente. Era come se l'intero mondo si fosse incastrato fermandosi, mentre la sua mano si era mossa di colpo e la birra aveva annaffiato Fjalar, la sua faccia si era contorta per lo shock e la furia che uno schiavo avesse osato causargli una tale indegnità._

_Poi il mondo aveva ripreso a ruotare alla normale velocità di nuovo, mentre la mano di Fjalar era atterrata colpendo il suo viso, la forza del colpo lo aveva gettato a terra. Un attimo dopo, Tony seguito da Thor era arrivato nella stanza e Loki sapeva che era finito. Niente lo avrebbe salvato, neppure l'autorità di Thor lo avrebbe aiutato, neppure un principe era sopra alla legge Asgardiana._

_Fjalar avrebbe chiesto una punizione per questo, anche troppo avido di avere la possibilità di vendicarsi per i passati sgarbi. E non sarebbe stato un semplice schiaffo sul polso, lo sapeva con la certezza data dal suo stomaco che tremava. La seguente richiesta di cinquanta colpi in riparazione non aveva in alcun modo sorpreso Loki; era attesa e non molto di più di quello che chiunque al posto di Fjalar avrebbe mai richiesto._

_Ed eccetto i tentativi futili di Thor che erano già destinati a fallire, nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito per lui, o alzato una mano per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla situazione senza speranza in cui la sua impulsiva sconsideratezza e mancanza di autocontrollo lo aveva spinto._

_Nessuno, eccetto Tony._

_Tony che si era rifiutato di fare quello che molti ad Asgard senza dubbio avrebbero detto che lui avrebbe già dovuto fare a quello schiavo incapace di comportarsi bene molto tempo prima. Invece, aveva teso una mano ed aveva tirato su Loki dalla fossa profonda un miglio che si era scavato da solo._

_Per una volta nella sua vita, qualcuno lo aveva difeso. Non come al suo processo, quando nessuno aveva detto una parola in sua difesa, circondato da incuranti ed indifferenti visi come era stato. No, Tony aveva fatto qualcosa che nessuno ad Asgard aveva fatto in quei giorni al suo processo farsa - aveva parlato in difesa di Loki._

_Vero, Tony aveva fatto qualcosa di simile quando gli Einherjers erano stati sul punto di portarlo indietro ad Asgard dopo aver pensato che avesse tentato la fuga, ma in quel caso era stato diverso, perché lui allora era innocente, non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato. Stavolta invece, aveva fatto esattamente quello di cui era stato accusato, eppure, Tony lo aveva difeso, a dispetto del fatto di essere uno straniero ed un alieno in quel regno senza alleati che gli potevano guardare le spalle salvo Thor._

_Più tardi, Tony era stato furioso con lui. Non aveva mai visto l'uomo mostrare una simile rabbia prima, neppure quando Loki aveva distrutto il suo soggiorno facendolo a pezzi in un impeto di rabbia incontrollata. Ma stavolta, la causa erano le azioni irresponsabili di Loki che lo avevano quasi costretto a fargli seriamente del male. E poteva capire dalla preoccupazione chiaramente dipinta sul volto di Tony perché era così rabbioso._

_Era come in un incidente della sua infanzia, quando aveva incurantemente schernito un bilgesnipe selvaggio, pensando di essere a distanza di sicurezza, e invece l'animale furioso era arrivato caricando direttamente verso di lui, muovendosi più veloce di quanto pensava possibile per una simile grossa bestia, costringendolo all'angolo contro un macigno. Fortunatamente, Frigga era abbastanza vicina da arrivare di corsa e lo aveva salvato all'ultimo momento lanciando una roccia sulla zona più sensibile del muso della creatura, distraendola a sufficienza perché Loki potesse scappare via, tremante e pallido._

_E Tony gli aveva ricordato Frigga allora - così terribilmente arrabbiata, che gli aveva gridato ed urlato che idiota fosse stato, mentre le dita sulle sue spalle lo scuotevano abbastanza da fargli tremare i denti. Ed anche se la sua rabbia lo aveva fatto piangere, sapeva perché era li._

_Perché lui le stava a cuore._

_Mentre Tony, similmente stava davanti a lui furioso, e non c'era dubbio - c'era reale preoccupazione in quegli occhi marroni. Preoccupazione, dove a nessuno ad Asgard, salvo Thor e Frigga, sarebbe importato nulla del suo destino._

_Tony, che aveva in qualche modo trovato qualcosa in lui, che aveva mostrato gentilezza e compassione, a dispetto di quello che Loki aveva fatto a lui ed al suo mondo. Tony, il suo più tremendo nemico, che ora lo aveva difeso, a dispetto dei suoi errori passati, al contrario dei suoi compatrioti Asgardiani al suo processo, la sua cosiddetta gente._

_E si rese conto allora, che al contrario di quanto avesse creduto quando aveva lanciato il proprio attacco a Midgard, i mortali non erano affatto esseri inferiori, se erano capaci di qualcosa del genere, se erano capaci di mostrare gentilezza ed anche di difendere qualcuno che aveva così gravemente fatto loro del male, qualcosa che la sua gente non avrebbe mai fatto. Più deboli, forse, ma non inferiori; come potevano esserlo se erano capaci di qualcosa di simile?_

_No, adesso sapeva che non avrebbe mai più considerato gli umani essere inferiori a lui._

_E paradossalmente, la cosa che lo aveva fatto comprendere ciò, non era stata essere privato dei suoi poteri e forzato in catene in mano ad un mortale, non era stata essere uno schiavo, ne era stata essere trattato come tale._

_Era stato Tony che non lo aveva trattato come tale._

_E quando l'oscurità fu caduta ed il fuoco spento, e la stanza in silenzio dopo la fine del racconto eroico di Thor, il dio del tuono disse che essendo l'ora tarda era ora di ritirarsi per la notte.  
_


	84. Capitolo 84

"Un servitore vi mostrerà le vostre stanze," disse Thor, alzandosi risolutamente dal tavolo come fosse in procinto di partire per un'altra eroica missione. "Sarete di certo stanchi e vorrete riposare un po' per ora."

Si, una decente nottata di sonno era esattamente quello che serviva a Tony dopo tutta la porcheria di quel giorno. Lentamente, lo stomaco pieno di cibo e la testa piena di birra, seguì l'esempio di Thor e si alzò dalla sedia, con una leggera smorfia visto che l'indolenzimento delle sue membra si fece sentire. In qualche modo si aspettava che le sedie in un regno magico fossero un po' più soffici.

Thor li condusse fuori e quando furono di nuovo nella sala comune, il cervello di Tony prese nota di un alto uomo in armatura che era in piedi e li osservava; al contrario dei pochi servitori ancora in giro a quell'ora non stava facendo nulla di significativo, salvo che stare in piedi in una porta fosse importante. Lo straniero li osservò per un poco, poi si spostò dalla porta e avanzò.

"Buona sera, amici miei," disse l'uomo con un educato inchino del capo. Il sorriso sul viso vissuto era insincero, e a Tony non piaceva per nulla. Cosa che non avrebbe portato comunque da alcuna parte vista l'armatura pesante e le placche di acciaio che indossava. Barba tagliata corta, sotto un aspetto piacevole che fece scivolare una nota di sconforto sulla pelle di Tony.

Fiutando il possibile pericolo, lanciò un rapido sguardo verso Thor, ma il dio non mostrava segni di allarme.

"Saluti, Geir," Replicò Thor. "Cosa posso fare per te?"

"In realtà, i miei affari sono con l'Uomo di Ferro." L'uomo chiamato Geir rispose mentre volgeva lo sguardo verso Tony, riguardandolo con uno sguardo fisso. "Mi chiedevo se posso scambiare qualche parola con voi."

E in effetti, avrebbe voluto dire di no a Geir, specialmente considerate le sue interazioni con i nativi locali fino ad allora, ma era anche conscio che era un ospite lì e avrebbe potuto essere considerato piuttosto rude rifiutare una richiesta semplice come quella senza neppure ascoltare l'uomo. E infastidire le persone non conduceva di solito a rendere le cose facili durante la sua permanenza lì. Aveva avuto sufficienti problemi da quando era arrivato per bastargli per una vita. E considerato che Thor sembrava conoscere l'uomo, o almeno il suo nome, non vide ragione immediata per non accettare.

"Certo, amico," disse lieto di non sentirsi ancora le gambe molli. Un altro paio di birre, comunque… "Dimmi pure…"

Geir fece un leggero gesto con la testa, indicando che voleva che Tony lo seguisse invece di continuare la conversazione dove si trovavano. "Prego, preferirei parlare della cosa un po' più in privato."

"Si, va bene, non so se sia educato andarmene in giro mentre il mio grazioso ospite stava per mostrarmi le mie stanze per la notte." Disse non sentendosi per nulla pronto a quello.

"Non dobbiamo andare lontano, solo lungo il corridoio dove potremo parlare indisturbati. Non ci vorrà molto, ve lo assicuro." Insistette Geir.

Tony lanciò a Thor un altro sguardo, nel caso il dio avesse ripensamenti sul fatto che lui andasse in giro con quel tizio, ma sembrava imperturbato al suggerimento di Geir.

"Non ti preoccupare," lo assicurò. "Ti aspetterò qui fino a quando avrai terminato i tuoi affari con Geir."

Bene, se Thor non ci vedeva problema, andava bene. Annuì acconsentendo, sperando di non doversene pentire.

Seguì l'uomo in armatura lungo il corridoio dove Geir si fermò e si girò verso Tony con un sorriso che gli ricordava quello di una vipera.

"Mi spiace per intromettermi così brutalmente con voi," disse ma la scusa non sembrava per nulla sincera. Si appoggiò sul muro dietro di lui, l'acciaio che graffiava la pietra, come a studiare Tony.

"Comunque, voi possedete qualcosa che è di mio interesse."

Tony si aggrottò. "Mi spiace, ho finito i cubi magici. Dovrete chiedere a Fjalar di vederlo, gli ho dato il solo che possedevo."

Geir sollevò le sopracciglia confuso, poi, un attimo dopo il suo viso si riaccese e rise, il suono simile a carta vetrata su granito. "Oh no, non avete capito. Non mi interessano simili ninnoli." Disse agitando una mano in segno di disprezzo. "Possono far piacere a uomini come Fjalar, ma io ho qualcosa di diverso in mente." Si chinò verso Tony, con occhi luccicanti e denti brillanti e affilati.  
"Permettetevi l'uso del vostro schiavo per la notte e vi ripagherò generosamente questo favore."

E in effetti avrebbe dovuto vederlo arrivare. Con tutta la merda che era successa, la richiesta di Geir non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo in alcun modo.

Eppure lo fece. Per qualche istante. Tony Stark si trovò ad essere senza parole, e rimase li a bocca aperta incredulo.

"Non è in vendita," disse infine seccamente dopo che il silenzio fu durato fin troppo a lungo, usando ogni pezzettino di autocontrollo che poteva trovare per non aggiungere un 'vai al diavolo e non tornare più' alla frase.

Tu bastardo malato.

Gli occhi di Geir si socchiusero leggermente al secco rifiuto, ma il suo tono fu educato come prima. "Oh, così desiderate tenerlo per voi allora." Il sogghigno sulle sue labbra non mostrava gioia quanto indulgenza, quella che si darebbe ad un bambino che vuole un giocattolo prezioso solo per se. "Non posso dire di biasimarvi, sebbene penso che la vostra poca voglia di condividere la vostra buona fortuna sia deprecabile."

Qualcosa di simile alla bile stava salendo nella gola di Tony. "Beh si, non c'è modo. Penso di dover andare ora. Thor mi sta aspettando." Lo sforzo per non dare un pugno in faccia all'uomo richiese ogni oncia di autocontrollo che gli era rimasta. Se solo avesse avuto la sua armatura…

A quello, Geir alzò un braccio contro il muro, bloccando effettivamente la ritirata di Tony. Lo fece così semplicemente, così distrattamente che sembrava fosse una coincidenza e non qualcosa di fatto appositamente per fermare Tony dall'andarsene immediatamente.

"Ho sentito che avete rifiutato di frustarlo a dispetto del fatto che aveva assalito quello stupido di Fjalar. Dovete davvero tenere molto al vostro schiavo, o forse devo dire alle sue abilità." Il viso lascivo era fin troppo vicino al suo per mettere Tony a suo agio, ma rifiutò di fare un passo indietro e mostrare debolezza in presenza di quel viscido. "Sebbene posso concordare che sarebbe un peccato rovinare una simile bellezza con il marchio della frusta." La distanza si chiuse ulteriormente, e tutto quello che Tony poteva fare era non dargli un colpo sui denti. "Ditemi, è bravo come sembra?"

E Tony ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Fossero dannate le buone maniere, oltrepassò Geir con un 'fanculo' e se ne andò, senza curarsi di degnare quella merda con una risposta.

Poté sentire la risata amara di Geir dietro di lui. "Se cambiate opinione fatemelo sapere."

Tony non replicò e non si girò. Appena fu tornato indietro, Thor gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, chiaramente sentendo che qualcosa non andava.

"Se posso chiederlo, che cosa voleva Geir da te?" chiese.

"Qualcosa che non è in vendita." Rispose secco Tony, più rabbioso di quanto volesse.

Thor lo guardò con la fronte aggrottata per qualche istante, ma quando Tony non spiegò, non fece ulteriori domande.

"Bene allora." Thor fece un cenno chiamando uno dei servitori, un uomo alto, asciutto con un viso da scoiattolo. "Ingwar, puoi mostrare ad Uomo di Ferro e a mio fratello le loro stanze?"

Il servitore accorse svelto con un immediato: "Ovviamente, mio principe," e Thor si girò di nuovo verso Tony.

"Spero non ti dia fastidio dividere le tue stanze con Loki." Il dio sembrava leggermente in tono di scusa al riguardo. "Anche se nessuno oserebbe far del male a Loki senza provocazione, mi farebbe sentire più al sicuro sapere che Loki non starà in una stanza separata, nel caso accadesse qualcosa."

"Va bene. Sarei molto meno preoccupato per la sua sicurezza se stesse all' Hotel Panoramico che lasciarlo qui da solo in una stanza." Replicò Tony con un alzata di spalle. No, assolutamente voleva che Loki stesse dove poteva tenerlo d'occhio.

Si diedero la buona notte e un attimo dopo, Tony e Loki seguirono il servitore verso gli alloggi degli ospiti.

Tony non notò molto le sale dorate o gli interni magicamente migliorati mentre passavano, per quanto fossero stupendi; Era troppo assorbito dal vortice nella sua mente per prestare attenzione ai dintorni. Era un pensiero che faceva riflettere, un uguale quantità di shock e di orrore nel rendersi conto di quale fosse la vita di uno schiavo ad Asgard. Quello che la vita di Loki sarebbe stata se Odino l'avesse fatto pagare la sua sentenza lì invece di spedirlo su Midgard da Tony.

Ed era divenuto ovvio, anche dopo neppure un giorno lì, che la vita sarebbe stata un infinito ciclo di umiliazione, botte ed essere usato per la gratificazione sessuale. La schiavitù ad Asgard non era uno scherzo e lo nauseava sapere quello che i poveri disgraziati in fondo alla scala sociale dovessero subire in quei luoghi.

Con la comprensione gli arrivò anche un altro colpo di vergogna per l'attitudine scherzosa che aveva mostrato verso la schiavitù di Loki da principio, se quello era il tipo di trattamento che il dio si aspettava quando era arrivato alla sua torre. Se avesse saputo di tutto questo, di come le cose erano fatte ad Asgard, avrebbe agito… in modo diverso. Ma non si era mai fermato lungo la strada a pensare molto riguardo a quello che Loki poteva aspettarsi da lui. Si era sempre vantato di essere un bravo ragazzo, e anche se non aveva mai creduto nel concetto di eroe, almeno si era convinto di essere una specie di facsimile di un eroe. Almeno quanto più vicino possibile in un era così lontana da Camelot e dal Monte Olimpo e da tutte le altre eleganti cose mitologiche.

E come una specie di eroe, avrebbe ovviamente impedito abusi violenti e tutte quelle cose relative al sopprimere ed eliminare i diritti umani che i cattivi della storia con divertimento proponevano. Allora, l'idea non gli era mai passata per la mente, che Loki non sapesse tutto ciò, essendo cresciuto in una cultura con una visione così diversa riguardo come fosse giusto trattare gli altri, ed i criminali ed i nemici in particolare. Per non dire nulla degli schiavi.

L'essersi reso conto che Loki assumeva che Tony volesse avvantaggiarsi di lui in quel modo era stato un pesante momento 'ma che cazzo' per lui in quel momento, la domanda diretta del dio in un istante aveva rovesciato il suo mondo per il totale surrealismo. Ma ora, con il senno di poi, avendo testimoniato personalmente la merda che volava in quei luoghi, la sua assunzione aveva perfettamente senso. Specialmente dopo essere stato avvicinato da quel Geir con la personale richiesta riguardo quegli oggetti, come fosse un fottuto magnaccia.

Il servitore con l'aria da roditore si fermò all'esterno di una porta pesante con pannelli ornati d'argento. I cardini cigolarono leggermente quando li spinse aprendo. "Se non vi spiace," indicò con un cortese inchino, mostrando l'interno.

"Grazie, amico," Mormorò Tony distrattamente ancora in parte perso da qualche parte nei suoi pensieri, anche se ne uscì sufficientemente da dare al circondario una rapida occhiata.  
Spaziosa e stravagantemente ammobiliata e decorata, la stanza lasciava poco da desiderare, anche a ospiti che fossero molto esigenti in fatto di lusso. Beh, forse l'aria condizionata ed il mini bar non erano compresi, ma per il resto sembravano le stanze di un re.

Fu solo dopo che il servitore si fu inchinato di nuovo e se ne fu andato, che Tony si accorse che c'era un solo letto.


	85. Capitolo 85

Va bene, quello era assolutamente imbarazzante. Osservò il letto, grande per due persone, capricciosamente sperando fosse incantato con qualche tipo di magia alla Harry Potter per soddisfare i desideri delle persone e trasformare la mostruosità in due separate entità.

Ovviamente non accadde nulla. Il letto testardamente rimase nel suo stato corrente di singolarità.

Un rapido sguardo attorno rese chiaro che non c'era null'altro che potesse servire come un decente arrangiamento per dormire; di certo c'era una cosa che sembrava una specie di divano allineato ad un muro, ma era troppo stretto e curvato perché una persona vi potesse dormire, salvo che non volesse svegliarsi con il collo rigido sul pavimento quindici minuti dopo essersi addormentato.

Grande.

E non voleva neppure considerare le implicazioni sottostanti il letto, non voleva toccare le assunzioni che ne derivavano con un asta lunga dieci miglia, rendendosi conto delle motivazioni per cui quel particolare tipo di arrangiamento per il sonno fosse stato offerto.

O forse, tentò di pensare fra se, Loki avrebbe dovuto dormire per terra perché era uno schiavo, ed il letto per quanto grande fosse era destinato a Tony. E questo diceva molto riguardo il fatto che quella fosse la meno inquietante interpretazione a cui potesse pensare.

Con una smorfia, lanciò un occhiata a Loki che era occupato a studiare un vistoso dipinto sul muro.

"Ah, dunque… che lato preferisci? Sinistra o destra?" chiese cercando di essere divertente per alleviare il proprio disagio, come se tutto quello fosse normale. Ma non c'era modo che costringesse Loki a dormire sul pavimento, per quanto imbarazzante questo fosse.

Loki inclinò la testa di lato, mentre si gira per guardare Tony. "Non ho preferenze; qualsiasi lato va bene."

E Tony guardò il letto davanti a se, fu immediatamente colpito da quanto facile potesse essere per lui avvantaggiarsi di quella situazione per … fare cose a Loki. E disperatamente, sperò che il dio non nutrisse simili preoccupazioni, dato con chi avrebbe dovuto dividere il letto, anche se non sembrava preoccupato per quanto Tony potesse dire. Aveva reso chiaro a Loki in quel discorso molto imbarazzante molto tempo prima che non aveva intenzione di far nulla di tutto ciò, ma considerato che avevano toccato nuovamente il soggetto.

E per essere onesti, non aveva alcun desiderio di toccarlo di nuovo e riportare a galla l'intero imbarazzante accordo mentre stava cercando di farlo morire per negligenza, considerato che si era arrapato a causa di un semplice massaggio ai piedi effettuato dal dio delle malefatte in persona e quello che era seguito. Invece, preferiva comportarsi come se quel piccolo incidente non fosse mai accaduto e che Loki non avesse mai fatto le conseguenti assunzioni riguardo come le cose sarebbero andate fra loro due.

Eppure, doveva dire qualcosa, rassicurare il dio in qualche modo, possibilmente senza toccare troppo quegli eventi se possibile.

"Va bene dunque," disse sperando di suonare informale. "Considerato che divideremo un letto, ci sono alcune regole e restrizioni che vanno indicate. Non voglio trovarmi arti dispersi in faccia o ricevere calci notturni nello stomaco, pertanto tu stai dal tuo lato, io dal mio, va bene?"

Andando avanti verso la parte finale del letto, mise un dito a metà del materasso e tracciò una linea fino verso la testiera del letto, per quanto riuscì senza caderci sopra. La pressione del suo dito lasciò una lieve impressione sulla coperta, indicando i territori separati.

Non era ovviamente una barriera reale, ma una immaginaria era almeno meglio di nulla.

Si raddrizzò pretendendo di ammirare il suo lavoro, l'incavo sulla coperta che temporaneamente divideva il letto in due metà uguali.

"Quella è la linea," disse informalmente agitando le dita, "E non pensare neppure di attraversarla. Voglio una notte di pacifico sonno, senza essere disturbato da gomiti vaganti, ginocchia volanti o piedi erranti."

Come se fosse quello davvero il problema, vista la sua precedente reazione a Loki. Ma avrebbe dovuto servire per mettere a proprio agio la mente del dio, se avesse nutrito qualche sospetto sul fatto che Tony potesse considerare di approfittarsene visto che gli era stata offerta un eccellente opportunità, ed essendo fra gente che pensava semplicemente che stesse esercitando libertà che appartenevano solo a lui. Aveva indirettamente reso la situazione chiara senza realmente ricordare il soggetto imbarazzante che aveva reso il tutto necessario in primo luogo, e il punto sottostante avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio - non vi sarebbero stati attraversamenti della linea che separava le due metà del letto, neppure da parte di Tony.

"Afferrato il punto," disse il dio, e sembrò sorridere leggermente, il che era un buon segno. "Starò dalla mia parte."

E Tony lasciò la sua mente acquietarsi con quello, lieto che non fossero necessarie ulteriori rassicurazioni.

Rovistando nel suo borsone, tirò fuori lo spazzolino e il dentifricio ed iniziò a lavarsi i denti, sollevato dall'andare verso cose più prosaiche. Loki dal canto suo, saltando quelle semplici procedure igieniche, iniziò a svestirsi per andare a letto, come sempre imperturbabile. Tony, informalmente si girò di schiena, fingendo di guardare fuori dalla finestra, sebbene per tutto quello che poteva vedere nell'oscurità ci sarebbe potuto essere un pezzo di cartone nero che copriva il pannello di vetro.

Mentre era in piedi, strofinando lo spazzolino avanti e indietro, i suoi pensieri vaganti tornarono di nuovo ad agitarsi attraverso gli eventi precedenti della giornata. Era ancora di umore piuttosto pessimo, e rivisitare quei ricordi non aiutava per nulla. Lo disgustava e lo faceva arrabbiare ancora il modo in cui gli schiavi venivano trattati in quei luoghi, cosa si aspettassero da parte dei loro padroni, per non dire nulla di quel viscido cazzone di Geir e della sua proposta. Almeno era contento che il bastardo non avesse fatto la sua richiesta a portata d'orecchi di Loki. Fortunatamente, Loki non gli aveva chiesto cosa volesse Geir, ed era certo come dell'inferno che non intendeva dirglielo. Se avesse dovuto chiederlo in seguito, avrebbe inventato qualcosa. Non riusciva a credere a come merda simile potesse essere accettabile, e fra i membri di una razza che considerava se stessa al di sopra dell'umanità niente meno.

Terminata la sua cura dentale, si avvicinò al letto. Loki era seduto, appoggiato alla testiera, la coperta tirata su fino a metà del torace, e lo osservava in modo pensoso.  
"Sei ancora arrabbiato a causa delle mie azioni di oggi?" chiese mentre Tony afferrava l'orlo della sua maglia in procinto di svestirsi per una buona notte di sonno.

Improvvisamente accorgendosi che le sue spalle erano sollevate di almeno un paio di pollici più in alto del normale e le sue mascelle erano strette come se stesse cercando di rompere una noce fra i denti, Tony si sforzò di rilassarsi.

"Arrabbiato si," ammise. "Ma non a causa delle tue azioni. A causa delle azioni di tutti gli altri. E del motivo per cui questo… schifo possa essere accettabile."

"E' quello che accade agli schiavi quando non si comportano come presupposto," disse Loki in modo piatto, senza guardare Tony.

Lui si passò le mani sul viso. "Si, me ne sono accorto. E come ho detto prima, ma lo dirò di nuovo - se c'è il rischio che tu possa trovarti nei guai di nuovo se non ti attieni alle cose come devono essere fatte qui, stai in riga con qualsiasi cosa Asgard si aspetti. Solo… per lo spettacolo."

Loki annuì, e Tony di certo sperò che il giorno dopo fosse un giorno più glorioso. Guardando indietro alla misera giornata di oggi, era difficile immaginare potesse esistere di peggio.

Sospirò di contentezza mentre si trascinava fra le lenzuola dopo quella che era stata una delle più lunghe giornate della sua vita. Il letto era soffice ed invitante ed era già mezzo addormentato prima di aver tirato su le coperte.

_  
Tony poteva essersi addormentato nell'istante in cui aveva toccato il cuscino, ma Loki era ancora sveglio, ascoltando l'uomo che russava leggermente in qualche punto dietro la sua schiena._

_Si era reso conto di quanto fosse stato preso di sprovvista Tony alla vista del grande letto singolo, inteso ad offrirgli la possibilità di far dormire il suo schiavo per terra o condividere il proprio letto, in base ai suoi desideri per la notte. Come se non si fossero già immersi abbastanza nel modo in cui le cose erano fatte ad Asgard, a dispetto dell'accaduto._

_Dubitava che Thor ci avesse pensato quando aveva chiesto ad Ingvar di mostrare loro una camera adeguata. Il Tonante era semplicemente incapace di pensare a cose come la disposizione dei letti. Loki dal canto suo l'aveva visto arrivare da un miglio lontano, ovviamente, anche se aveva colto Tony di sorpresa._

_Tony. La sua mente tornò indietro agli eventi precedenti della giornata, ma stavolta non era l'incidente con Fjalar ma la scena di Geir che tirava Tony in parte per discutere una questione 'privata'._

_Ovviamente Loki sapeva esattamente che cosa Geir aveva chiesto a Tony. Conosceva l'uomo, e conosceva i suoi gusti, ed aveva ricevuto proposte da lui un paio di volte, anche se era stato un paio di centinaia di anni prima dall'ultima volta. Ancora, Thor non aveva traccia, ma Loki era perfettamente conscio di cosa significasse il brillio negli occhi dell'uomo quando era uscito dall'ombra per avvicinare Tony._

_Sapeva già senza il minimo dubbio che Tony avrebbe rifiutato la proposta dell'uomo, perciò non era stato spaventato quando i due si erano allontanati, a dispetto del sussulto di disgusto che si era verificato nel fondo del suo stomaco. No, Tony non avrebbe mai lasciato che qualcuno si approfittasse di lui o gli facesse del male in alcun modo. Non lo avrebbe fatto perché… si prendeva cura di lui.  
Dietro a se, poteva sentire Tony iniziare a muoversi nel sonno, lentamente da principio, ma poi più insistentemente, fino a che si agitò fra le lenzuola. Stava apparentemente avendo qualche tipo di sogno, e che tipo di sogno era chiaro dai movimenti a scatti e dai gemiti espliciti che uscirono dalle labbra dell'uomo. _

_Fra quei gemiti, Loki poté sentire il suono del suo nome._

_Un attimo dopo, il bozzolo dormiente che era Tony, si rotolò e si fermò accostato a Loki, un braccio che automaticamente si avvolse attorno al suo corpo._

_E a Loki la cosa non diede fastidio._

_Mentre il corpo dietro a lui si spostava, riuscì a sentire l'erezione di Tony che premeva contro di lui._

_E a Loki non diede fastidio neppure quello._

_Qualche respiro più tardi, Tony gemette leggermente di nuovo, strofinandosi ancora un po' sulla schiena di Loki._

_E Loki, poté sentire qualcosa che si tendeva nel proprio inguine._

_Stava sognando, ed era uno di quei sogni dove sei quasi certo di stare sognando, ma non del tutto._

_C'era un corpo premuto strettamente contro il suo, i loro arti avvinghiati._

_E quindi, si allungò e passò una mano attraverso capelli scuri, lasciando che le sorprendentemente morbide ciocche scivolassero fra le sue dita._

_In risposta, un paio di braccia si aprivano per avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita, e poi mani lussuriosamente accarezzavano i suoi fianchi, poi la schiena e il torace. Sospirò alle sensazioni, tirando l'altro corpo più vicino a se, disperato per avere altri, anche più intimi tocchi._

_Come se stesse leggendo i suoi lussuriosi pensieri, una mano scese sul suo inguine, avvolgendosi alla sua erezione e accarezzandola insistentemente. Sgroppò al tocco, gemendo di esaltante piacere._

_Rotolarono, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, e quando si fermarono lui era sopra. Trattenendo il respiro alla vista dell'attraente, magro corpo bloccato sotto al suo, si chinava per passare la lingua sul torace muscoloso, attraverso lo stomaco piatto e più in giù ancora, seguendo la sottile linea di soffice pelo scuro sotto all'ombelico…_

_Si svegliò di colpo, dapprima non certo di dove fosse, poi lentamente ricordando._

_Era ad Asgard._

_Era buio nella stanza, il fuoco si era estinto ore fa. Il braccio di Tony era ancora avvolto attorno a lui, il suo corpo premuto contro la sua schiena, l'uomo era pesantemente addormentato e sbavava leggermente sulla spalla di Loki._

_Restando fermo per ancora qualche istante, ascoltando il respiro nell'altrimenti silenziosa stanza, Loki mise il suo palmo sopra alla mano rilassatamente posata sul suo torace, intrecciando le dita.  
_


	86. Capitolo 86

Venne tirato fuori dal mondo dei sogni dal suono di un gentile bussare alla porta, e intontito si girò sulla schiena, quasi per chiamare Jarvis per occuparsi del visitatore. Non aveva senso che qualcuno bussasse alla porta della sua stanza da letto, ma il suo cervello ancora mezzo addormentato non era ancora in grado di riflettere più approfonditamente sull'anomalia.

Poi, i ricordi rifluirono e improvvisamente si ricordò esattamente dove si trovava.

Oh, giusto. Asgard.

Il bussare si ripeté, un po' più deciso stavolta ma ancora abbastanza paziente. Emise un lamento chiedendosi se fosse comportamento accettabile qui nella Magica terra delle Meraviglie aprire la porta in mutande o se dovesse infilarsi prima un paio di pantaloni. Ma prima che potesse decidere, ci fu un movimento alla sua destra e Loki scivolò da sotto le coperte, in piedi in un movimento fluido come se non gli servisse alcuna ricalibrazione nel passaggio da addormentato a sveglio, si avvicinò alla porta ammettendo il visitatore.

Non del tutto inaspettato, era un altro degli onnipresenti servitori, giudicando dagli incolori, semplici abiti che indossava.

"Buon giorno, Uomo di Ferro." L'uomo disse con un cortese inchino. "Spero abbiate dormito bene."

"Buongiorno James," rispose con uno sbadiglio tirando su la coperta un po' di più. Non riusciva a non sentirsi un po' a disagio con un estraneo in camera sua quando si era appena svegliato ed era ancora svestito, ma ovviamente, Roma ai Romani…

Il servitore non sembrò per nulla turbato dallo stato delle cose, sebbene probabilmente si immaginava. Il tipo doveva avere anni di esperienza nell'aiutare pigri nobiluomini a lavarsi e vestirsi e probabilmente anche a pulirsi il culo perché non potevano essere disturbati a farlo da se, perciò trovarsi davanti ad un uomo mezzo addormentato a letto era senza dubbio procedura standard per lui.

"Thor mi ha inviato a esprimere le proprie scuse perché sfortunatamente non è in grado di raggiungervi per colazione come avrebbe voluto, ma è stato chiamato a occuparsi di un problema che richiedeva la sua urgente attenzione. Fino a quando non potrà ricongiungersi con voi, vi invita a visitare le Aule come preferite, ma raccomanda fortemente che non lasciate il palazzo," disse il servitore, contegnosamente intrecciando le proprie mani davanti a se. "Ora, la vostra colazione è pronta per essere servita, quando preferite."

Cibo. A dispetto del succulento pasto che aveva mangiato la sera prima, era davvero un po' affamato di già, per quanto suonasse impossibile.

"Beh, credo che ora sia un momento buono come un altro," rispose alzando le spalle. "Non credo di poter tornare a dormire comunque."

"Gradite prendere il vostro pasto all'esterno nella sala da pranzo o averlo qui nella vostra stanza?"

A ciò, Tony diede un occhiata a Loki, che non si era mosso dal suo posto, nascosto a metà nell'ombra della porta aperta, il viso inespressivo. Come se stesse cercando di attirare la minima quantità di attenzione su se stesso, come fosse una parte del mobilio, come se fosse… uno schiavo.

"Preferisco sia portata qui, grazie," disse in modo risoluto, più duro di quanto volesse fare, mentre toglieva lo sguardo da Loki. Non aveva intenzione di optare per fare colazione in un posto quasi pubblico se poteva evitarlo, dato come ci si aspettava che Loki si comportasse quando altre persone erano presenti.

"Molto bene," il servitore disse con un altro inchino, "Il vostro pasto sarà servito a breve."

Con ciò, si girò ed uscì, e Loki chiuse la porta dietro a lui.

"Dannazione, le persone si infilano nelle vostre camere da letto sempre così da queste parti?" chiese mentre il dio tornava verso il letto e si sedeva sul materasso con un ozioso tonfo.

"Ci si aspetta che i servitori si occupino delle necessità e dei desideri di coloro a cui sono stati assegnati come tali. Entrare così non è vista come un invasione della privacy come potrebbe essere a Midgard," replicò Loki, piegandosi un po' indietro. "Ma non ti preoccupare, busseranno ed aspetteranno prima di entrare in stanze di natura privata."

Beh, almeno era qualcosa. Poi poté crearsi un immagine mentale di se stesso addormentato e disteso sulla schiena sul letto con un erezione, le coperte scivolate sul pavimento, mentre un manipolo di servitori furtivi erano impegnati a spolverare i mobili attorno a lui.

Si vestirono in silenzio e Tony aveva appena terminato di radersi quando bussarono nuovamente alla porta.

Stavolta un'intera processione di servitori entrò nella stanza, portando un assortimento di piatti e vassoi e pentole e caraffe. Posarono il loro carico sul tavolo e si diedero da fare con la preparazione del tavolo, prima di inchinarsi e andarsene di nuovo, ricordando a Tony dei piccoli robot pre programmati.

Ma il cibo aveva un profumo delizioso. Curioso di vedere cosa mangiassero a colazione gli alieni, si avvicinò al tavolo, sollevando i coperchi e osservando all'interno. Alcune cose erano riconoscibili - pane appena sfornato, fette di burro cremoso e vari formaggi, uova cotte, frutta pelata in fette precise. Così come un piatto di calde, sfrigolanti bistecche. Altre cose erano meno identificabili, vari spezzatini e pentole che profumavano di spezie ed aromi non familiari per lui, ma facevano comunque venire l'acquolina in bocca.

"Qualcosa di tuo gusto?" sentì la voce divertita di Loki dietro di se.

"Ci puoi scommettere," disse e sollevò un altro coperchio per osservare il contenuto. "Ma seriamente, non c'è modo che neppure un lottatore di sumo giù da noi possa anche mangiare un quarto di tutto questo senza scoppiare. Il cuoco si offenderà se i servitori riporteranno buona parte di queste cose indietro?"

Loki fece una risatina. "Non si aspettano che tu mangi tutto, o neppure buona parte di esso. E' solo perché tu possa scegliere qualsiasi cosa tu preferisci. I servitori mangeranno quello che rimane."

"Buono a sapersi. Odierei insultare chiunque si è preso il tempo per preparare tutte queste cose." Osservò un'altra pentola, e arricciò il naso. Al contrario del resto dei piatti, quello non aveva un buon profumo e sembrava più qualcosa che si sarebbe dato ai maiali. Qualcosa di incolore, inconsistente, un blocco di porridge che avebbe fatto sembrare invitante un cheeseburger di McDonalds.

"E' una specialità Asgardiana?" chiese a Loki, che stava osservando il suo esame con poco interesse. "Voglio dire, so che molte cosiddette delicatezze esotiche in giro per il mondo sono realmente piuttosto disgustose per gli stranieri, come il cervello di scimmia o il formaggio con i vermi o che ne so, perciò forse questo si suppone sia un antipasto degli dei o cosa?"

"Quel piatto particolare non è li per te, Tony," disse Loki in modo piatto.

E mentre le parole scendevano giù, Tony improvvisamente non si sentì più così affamato.

"Si aspettano che tu mangi questo schifo?" disse con espressione non poco offesa, il suo sguardo indubbiamente incredulo incontrò quello calmo di Loki.

"Si."

"Ma hai mangiato le stesse cose di me e Thor ieri sera?" disse, tutto quello non gli piaceva per nulla.

"Beh, Thor è libero di fare come vuole nelle sue stanze private." Fece un gesto verso la pentola. "Ma questa è la razione standard per gli schiavi, quello che verrebbe loro servito in normali circostanze."

Si, ovviamente. Guardò a quello schifo di nuovo, facendo una smorfia alla misera vista.

"Perciò i servitori si aspettano che questa pentola sia vuota quando verranno a pulire il tavolo?"

"Si," disse ancora Loki. "Se lo aspetterebbero."

"Ottimo." Prese la padella e camminò fino alla finestra, armeggiando un po' per aprirla con una sola mano libera. Poi girò l'oggetto sotto sopra, facendo cadere il contenuto molliccio e inguardabile sul prato del giardino sotto ad essa.

"E' probabilmente più utile come fertilizzante che come cibo in ogni caso," commentò mentre chiudeva la finestra e metteva la pentola vuota di nuovo sul tavolo. La quasi simbolica epurazione del porridge lo fece sentire un po' meglio, e parte del suo precedente appetito stava tornando.

Loki non commentò, ma i suoi occhi erano di nuovo su Tony.

"Bene, presumo sia finalmente ora di colazione allora," esclamò e si sfregò le mani tentando di mettere la precedente sgradevolezza e lo sgradito promemoria dello status di schiavo di Loki dietro di se. Stava per tirar fuori la sedia dal suo lato e sedersi per approfittare del banchetto davanti a se, ma poi si rese conto che c'era una sola sedia al tavolo.

Sbattendo le palpebre, osservò la stanza cercandone un'altra.

Solo per rendersi rapidamente conto che la stanza era equipaggiata in fatto di sedie nello stesso modo di come era equipaggiata in fatto di letti. Pure con la sua lussuosa decorazione e mobilio, c'era una singola sedia in tutta la stanza.

Fece un doppio giro, non riuscendo a crederci. Di certo doveva esserci qualcosa che potesse essere usato come materiale appropriato per sedere.

Ma non c'era nulla, neppure uno di quegli orribili pouf a forma di fagiolo. Certo, c'era quella specie di divano, ma era un mostruoso mastodonte, troppo pesante per essere spostato in modo da riarrangiare temporaneamente i mobili, così come il massiccio tavolo di quercia e oro davanti a se.

"Come mai c'è una sola fottutissima sedia qui dentro?" grugnì ad alta voce frustrato, e poi immediatamente se ne pentì. Sapeva già la risposta.

Loki comunque vi rispose. "Gli schiavi non si suppone siedano sulle sedie o su altri mobili, quando il pavimento è a disposizione."

Si, il che ovviamente era equivalente a 'mai'.

E stava facendo tornare a crescere la sua irritazione e la sua arrabbiatura. Forse non poteva far molto riguardo le aspettative relative ad un padrone ed al suo schiavo in quei luoghi, ma era almeno certo che in quella stanza, dove nessuno era li attorno a guardare, sarebbe stato in grado di comportarsi come diamine voleva, senza dover assentire a tutto quello schifo. Ma ora, anche i mobili ce l'avevano con lui e i suoi modi Midgardiani, e cercavano di forzarlo ad adattarsi ai costumi locali che stava cercando di evitare.

Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di ricomporsi. Okay, forse non potevano sedere a tavola e fare colazione insieme, ma in alcun modo voleva che Loki sedesse sul pavimento come ci si aspettava lì. C'erano un certo numero di altre soluzioni più palatabili, dopo tutto.

Potevano fare a turno a mangiare - anche se sarebbe stato brutto; i bei pasti come quello dovevano essere condivisi. Potevano mangiare entrambi in piedi - qualcosa che avendo passato molto tempo ai cocktail parties sapeva bene quanto fosse imbarazzante e poco pratica. Avrebbero potuto prendere un piatto di cibo ciascuno e sedere sullo strano divano - anche se non sembrava disegnato per mangiare e avrebbero rischiato che pezzi di cibo finissero sulla stoffa ricamata in oro, ma sarebbe probabilmente stata la soluzione migliore.

Oppure avrebbero potuto…

Non riuscì a non sorridere un po' all'immagine mentale. Si, perché diavolo no? Certo, di solito quelle cose non si fanno sotto un tetto, ma c'era di certo spazio per farlo, e il copriletto aveva il perfetto disegno a quadratoni…

Decidendo di procedere alla cosa, camminò verso il letto e risolutamente ne tirò giù la coperta, prendendola fra le braccia, poi la portò in mezzo alla stanza e la stese sul pavimento, spianando la stoffa con soddisfazione. Dopo essersi preso cura di quella parte, tornò al tavolo e prese il cestino del pane e una delle pentole coperte, mettendole sulla coperta.

Mentre si rialzava per prendere i successivi contenitori di cibo in fila, si incontrò con lo sguardo inquisitivo e le sopracciglia sollevate di Loki e fece un sorriso impudente al dio.

"Ebbene, non dirmi che non avete mai sentito parlare di picnic ad Asgard?"


	87. Capitolo 87

_  
La colazione fu in ogni briciolo deliziosa come sembrava, fresca e saporita e croccante nei posti giusti. Eppure non riusciva a pensare che la parte migliore di essa non fosse il cibo in se, ma il modo in cui era servito._

_Non era particolarmente confortevole, ovviamente, ne era molto pratico, star seduti a gambe incrociate sul copriletto, tenendo un piatto sulle gambe, ma non importava. Per essere onesti, non gli avrebbe dato fastidio neppure se avesse dovuto mangiare quello schifo inteso per lui._

_Arrivando lì, era perfettamente conscio che ci si sarebbe aspettati che prendesse i pasti seduto sul pavimento invece che a tavola, e non era particolarmente lieto dell'umiliazione. Eppure, Tony aveva trovato il modo di schernire quel tipo di pratica con il modo in cui sedevano lì, come ragazzini che facevano colazione sulla coperta, lanciando il galateo fuori dalla finestra._

_Poteva solo immaginare la reazione di qualsiasi Aesir se avesse potuto vedere la scena. Un padrone, seduto sul pavimento con il suo schiavo, si abbassava al suo livello, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Anche lui, a dispetto del fatto di aver speso tutti quei mesi ad abituarsi lentamente ai modi e alle idee di Tony, tutti così contrari a quello che lui aveva dato per assodato, non riusciva a non meravigliarsi della cosa._

_Un padrone che poneva uno schiavo al proprio livello sarebbe stato incredibile già di per se, ma per lui volontariamente abbassarsi al livello del suo schiavo quando la prima opzione non fosse stata praticabile era qualcosa di magnitudine totalmente diversa._

_Si crogiolò nella sensazione. Anche se la cosa ovviamente non avrebbe potuto durare - anche Tony se ne era reso conto ora - avrebbe reso più facile sottomettersi a quello che li attendeva ancora durante il loro soggiorno lì. Perché avrebbe potuto indulgere nel ricordo di quel momento, la colazione divisa come uguali, una fresca oasi in un deserto infuocato._

_"Come riuscite a stare in tale dannata forma quando mangiate in questo modo ogni giorno?" chiese improvvisamente Tony mentre afferrava un'altra coscia di pollo. "diamine, bevete birra anche a colazione!"_

_"Buona parte degli uomini Aesir, salvo i servitori, effettuano lunghi e faticosi allenamenti con le armi per buona parte del giorno," spiegò Loki. "Tutto quello che mangiano a colazione, lo eliminano velocemente."_

_"Va bene, ricordami di usare il tapis roulant quando torniamo a casa, oppure sembrerò più una borsa di gelatina che il muscoloso e ben tonificato eroe che si suppone io sia." Disse Tony fra un morso e l'altro, la coscia di pollo in una mano e un boccale di birra nell'altra._

_Beh, non c'era il rischio che succedesse, non per qualcuno con il … piacevole fisico di Tony. Sentì una punta di calore mentre ricordava la notte prima, il braccio avvolto attorno a lui, il corpo muscoloso che premeva contro di lui, per non dir nulla del grosso…_

_"Ebbene, cosa credi stia facendo tuo fratello grande?" Tony interruppe i suoi pensieri, continuando su un'altra serie di pensieri completamente. "Voglio dire, che cosa può essere più importante che passare un po' di tempo con noi due?"_

_Loki lasciò perdere la sua piccola fantasia mentale, in qualche modo con reticenza. Ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello più tardi, si disse. Magari forse quella notte?_

_"Probabilmente una disputa fra nobili famiglie riguardo terre o eredità o diritti di qualche genere," disse facendo spallucce. "Succede spesso e può rapidamente inasprirsi per arrivare a ostilità più serie se non c'è un pronto intervento reale. Pensi che i nobili abbiano cose migliori da fare che bisticciare come ragazzini."_

_"Si, ma presumo che i ricchi abbiano bisogno di passare il tempo in qualche modo vero?" Tony si strinse nelle spalle, gettando i resti della coscia di pollo nel piatto con un gesto del polso e poi incrociando il suo sguardo con quello di Loki. "Perciò, pensi che quello che ha detto Thunderboy sia opportuno? Andare in giro per le Aule, dove potrebbero esservi, lo sai, altre persone?"  
E mentre Loki doveva ammettere che non aveva alcuna voglia di incontrare nessuno nel suo status corrente, l'idea di passare la giornata chiusi lì non gli piaceva neppure. Comunque, la prospettiva di far fare a Tony un giro delle Aule gli piaceva. Sapeva che l'uomo lo avrebbe gradito e così anche lui. Anche se avrebbe dovuto inchinarsi e inginocchiarsi, era solo uno spettacolo, nient'altro che un gioco che stava giocando. Quello che era reale era ciò che c'era fra lui e Tony, come dividere la colazione su una coperta sul pavimento. Chi se ne fregava di tutti gli altri?_

_"Non sarà un problema," disse. "Mentre… il comportamento atteso è opportuno, nessuno oserà far del male ad alcuno di noi a meno che non gli diamo una buona causa. Tu sei l'Onorato Ospite del principe della corona, e, purché io mi comporti correttamente, quella protezione si estende a me visto che io sono … il tuo schiavo." Non riuscì ad evitare di notare quanto discrepanti suonassero quelle parole nelle sue orecchie. Non che fossero tecnicamente false, ovviamente, ma l'affermazione gli sembrava sbagliata._

_"Beh, quello non ha evitato che Conan ti prendesse a sberle ieri." Una ruga di rabbia appare sulla fronte di Tony a quell'affermazione, e Loki poté notare le sue nocche divenire bianche quando strinse i pugni._

_"Si, dopo che io gli ho gettato birra in faccia. Quella conta come 'buona causa'. Neppure Fjalar avrebbe osato fare qualcosa di simile non provocato, oppure sarebbe stato in seri guai."_

_"E riguardo l'incidente con Arnulf? Non sembrava una situazione molto piacevole se me lo chiedi. Io ero preoccupato che volessero linciarti." Tony ribatté non sembrando ancora convinto._

_Loki sospirò. "Avrei dovuto scusarmi immediatamente dopo aver fatto cadere quella brocca di birra. Sarebbe stato quanto atteso." Si, ovviamente avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma era troppo infastidito, troppo arrabbiato con Arnulf per il suo comportamento ed i suoi commenti. "Ma nessuno avrebbe osato toccarmi per una simile sbadataggine, sarebbe stato a discrezione del mio padrone."_

_Il viso di Tony si contrasse un poco a quello, ma non offrì ulteriori proteste, qualcosa di cui Loki fu grato; per quanto temesse tornare ad Asgard, sapendo quante persone lì avessero risentimento verso di lui e che sarebbe stato costretto a comportarsi come un vero schiavo, i peggiori di quei timori erano scivolati sullo sfondo ora. Dopo tutto, preferiva camminare in quelle familiari aule ancora, che essere costretto a stare rinchiuso come un coniglietto spaventato che si nasconde in un buco._

_"Va bene," Acconsentì Tony mentre mangiava l'ultima fetta di una mela. "Ma se vi fossero problemi o altra merda che sobbolle di nuovo, torneremo qui e non mostreremo le nostre teste fuori fino a che fratello grande non torna, va bene?"_

__  
Camminare attraverso le Aule con Loki a fargli da guida ERA davvero un esperienza. Il dio tessé una ricca tela di parole mentre raccontava la lunga storia di Asgard di cui era stato parte in queste aule, miti vividi e leggende e saghe riempite di più azione di quanta ve ne fosse in un film di Van Damme. Certo, non era la prima volta che si trovava a fare un tour guidato come quello in qualche fantastica attrazione turistica, ma invece di dover ascoltare le solite cose ritrite di qualche studente universitario di storia che cercava di fare qualche soldo, la sua guida era qualcuno che aveva personalmente visto e vissuto attraverso la storia che stava raccontando.

Era meraviglioso, davvero, tutte le cose nascoste in alcuni dettagli che sembravano insignificanti che lui non avrebbe colto se Loki non glie li avesse indicati - una roccia di colore diverso sul pavimento che marcava le ossa interrate dell'artista che aveva dipinto il magnifico soffitto, un foro in una porta che era il ricordo di un fallito tentativo di assassinio, una iscrizione runica che nascondeva un potente incantesimo di protezione che faceva formicolare le dita a Tony quando lo toccò. Piccole cose, così facili da non notare ma comunque eccitanti.

E poi c'erano anche le cose grandi, ovviamente. Quelle che non si potevano sorvolare.

Osservò un enorme affresco murale che si stendeva sul muro più lontano in una sala così grande che probabilmente sarebbe servito un minuto per percorrerla da un lato all'altro a velocità da passeggiata. I colori erano vibranti e il lavoro artistico sembrava stranamente reale, come se le persone nel dipinto stessero per saltar fuori ad ogni istante e spaccargli la testa con le armi che brandivano. Sebbene, da quel che appariva, erano troppo impegnati a combattere fra di loro per aver tempo di fare altro.

Era ovvio che una delle due parti in lotta si supponeva fosse composta dagli Aesir - guerrieri forti ed orgogliosi, con muscoli pronunciati e mantelli svolazzanti armi lucenti e visi determinati. Alcuni di loro gli ricordavano Thor, soprattutto uno dei tipi alla sinistra di Tony, con il suo fluente mantello rosso e…

Aspetta un minuto.

"Ehi!" esclamò, puntando verso il familiare martello tenuto con forza nella mano della figura. "Quello è Thor?"

Loki si girò verso quello che stava indicando, e annuì, un angolo delle sue labbra si sollevò leggermente. "E' proprio lui."

Osservò ancora il dipinto, guardando la posa teatrale del bidimensionale Thor, i nemici più vicini a lui che cadevano teatralmente sul terreno come case di carta in una tempesta, e il non troppo sottile sbalordimento negli occhi dei camerati mentre il Tonante salvava la situazione.

Wow. Forse avrebbe dovuto assumere un artista per dipingere quadri spettacolari di se stesso nell'armatura di Iron Man che combatteva un orda di Doombot da mettere sul muro del suo soggiorno, non sarebbe stato fighissimo? Con Capitan Spandex e Hulk a bocca aperta per l'ammirazione ovviamente.

Ma in effetti forse era meglio di no.

"Lo ha richiesto Thor?" non riusciva a non chiedere. Doveva sapere.

Loki rise. "No, neppure Thor è così presuntuoso. In effetti è stato molto imbarazzato dalla cosa all'inizio, tanto che faceva delle deviazioni per altri luoghi delle Aule per non vederlo. Suppongo di poterlo capire - non è esattamente sottile."

"Eh, sarebbe un eufemismo in effetti," Assentì Tony, lanciando un lungo sguardo finale alla quasi ilare rappresentazione dell'adorazione per gli eroi che copriva il muro.

Continuarono attraverso uno dei corridoi alla loro sinistra, Loki ricominciò le sue storie ed i suoi aneddoti. E per quanto fossero affascinanti le lezioni di storia aliena, Tony doveva ammettere che la parte che trovava più interessante era quando Loki raccontava i suoi ricordi della vita lì. Tutto, dal come svicolasse dalla presunta porta segreta nascosta dietro una scala quando cercava di evitare qualche fastidioso compito assegnatogli da bambino, a come il lobo dell'orecchio mancante in un enorme statua fosse stato il risultato di un incantesimo fallito nella sua gioventù.  
Era lieto che non incontrassero molte persone mentre giravano per i corridoi e le sale, e quelli che incontravano erano felici di offrire semplicemente un educato cenno o un saluto verbale, sebbene ignorassero Loki come se non fosse altro che l'ombra di Tony che silenziosamente si muoveva dietro a lui.

Una delle cose che notò anche fu che - quando qualcuno era vicino, Loki si poneva indietro lasciando il fianco di Tony per camminare due passi indietro.

Perché era quanto ci si aspettava.

E per quanto lo odiasse, non c'era nulla che potesse fare al riguardo, perché più che certamente non voleva fare nulla che potesse rischiare di mettere in pericolo la sicurezza di Loki di nuovo.

Ma non fece commenti al riguardo, in qualche modo sentendo che Loki preferiva così. Era come se stessero giocando qualche tipo di gioco - Loki diveniva silenzioso e si spostava indietro quando c'era qualcuno in vista o a portata di orecchi, per poi tornare accanto a Tony e continuare a parlare dal punto in cui si era interrotto, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

E non riusciva a non sentire una soddisfazione nel modo in cui riuscivano a riprendere la conversazione esattamente da dove l'avevano lasciata dopo che le persone erano passate. Come se fosse tutto al di la dall'essere di qualche interesse, indegno anche di un commento, qualcosa a cui fare spallucce invece che lasciare che interferisse con il loro quotidiano, come un inconveniente temporaneo. Alla fine, un gioco per la folla che dovevano sostenere, ma niente più di quello.

Girarono un angolo e continuarono in un corridoio più ampio - o in effetti forse era una sala, Tony non era certo di quale definizione potesse essere più corretta. Tre lunghe file di pilastri si estendevano attraverso il corridoio-salone ed era impossibile vedere il punto in cui finivano. Per quello che sapeva, la foresta di pilastri avrebbe potuto continuare all'infinito.

Osservava le strutture con interesse, ognuna era abbastanza ampia da aver bisogno delle braccia di almeno cinque uomini per definirne il perimetro, e come quasi tutto lì, era ornata con rune e linee curve serpeggianti. Probabilmente le colonne erano li a scopo decorativo invece che per fornire il necessario supporto, dato che aveva passato saloni più ampi di New York Square senza alcuno di quei rinforzi. Ancora, forse era la magia ad essere responsabile di tenere i soffitti al loro posto e non farli crollare.

"Ebbene," disse Tony dando una pacca ad uno dei pilastri di pietra grigia, la roccia era fredda contro il suo palmo. "Suppongo che questo fosse il posto perfetto per giocare a prendersi da ragazzini."

Loki guardò verso di lui dall'angolo del suo campo visivo. "In effetti era esattamente quello che io e Thor facevamo quando eravamo bambini." Un altro piccolo scatto delle labbra. "Sebbene lui smise di trovarlo divertente dopo che io iniziai ad imparare l'arte di teleportarmi."

"Ha! Non è barare?" Chiese Tony, facendo qualche passo attorno al pilastro, accarezzandolo lungo la circonferenza con le dita. L'altro lato era esattamente identico. Beh, chi lo avrebbe detto.

Loki offrì solo un innocente alzata di spalle in risposta.

Avevano camminato passando forse dieci righe identiche di quelle enormi pietre e Tony stava per domandare se vi fosse uno scopo in esse, quando ci fu improvvisamente un rapido movimento, ed un alto ed atletico uomo uscì dall'ombra gettata dal pilastro sull'estrema destra qualche riga davanti a loro.

Ed un brivido passò lungo il suo corpo, il primo pensiero nella mente di Tony fu - quel tipo stava aspettandoli?


	88. Capitolo 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per coloro che vogliono osservare un po' di arte pittorica per questa storia (e sapete che dovete!) spostatevi qui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/859057  
> Per osservare un bellissimo disegno di Loki e lo spazzolino da denti :)  
> Grazie a LePeru per averlo disegnato e a KYH_bc per averlo richiesto. :)  
>  _[Uno dei disegni è quello che ho inserito nel capitolo relativo N.d.T.]_

Tony sarebbe stato il primo ad ammettere che non aveva alcuna idea di quelli che fossero gli stati sociali Asgardiani ed i titoli, eppure fu immediatamente colpito da un pensiero che si avvicinava alla certezza - quel tipo era un nobile.

Anche da una certa distanza, poteva dire che gli abiti che l'uomo indossava erano costosi e squisiti, o almeno quello che ne era visibile da sotto la perfettamente lucidata armatura che copriva buona parte del suo corpo. Gli occhi di Tony si fissarono sulla spada alla sua cintura per un paio di secondi - a dispetto del fatto che era corta, non c'era dubbio che fosse una efficiente e mortale arma in una battaglia ravvicinata, e per il modo con cui l'uomo si muoveva, chiaramente sapeva come usarla. Cercò di acquistare una piccola quantità di conforto nel fatto che le mani dell'uomo non avevano ancora fatto alcun movimento per afferrarla.

E Tony si sentì dolorosamente conscio di quanto vulnerabili ed esposti fossero in quel luogo. Non c'erano finestre nella sala corridoio, a dispetto della penombra che in qualche modo lo inondava, e non c'era nessuno in vista. Certo, non era la prima persona che avevano incontrato durante la loro piccola visita, ma tutti gli altri erano ordinari servitori e lavoratori - ed anche Tony dovette ammettere che aveva smesso di prestare molta attenzione a tutti loro dopo un poco.

Dannazione, anche Fjalar il cazzone serpentino e Geir il pervertito erano, per quello che poteva dire, ordinari guerrieri senza alcun rango o status speciale, i loro abiti sembravano disegnati semplicemente per essere pratici ed utili con il campo di battaglia in mente. Non era così per quel tipo. Anche da dove si trovava, Tony poteva vedere gli ornamenti artistici e le insegne sull'armatura, anche se non aveva idea se servissero a mostrare lo status del loro portatore o se davano qualche tipo di protezione magica. C'erano dei bellissimi intarsi in oro nel metallo, che anche Tony nella sua Midgardiana ignoranza poteva dire che fossero li solo per sembrare belli e non avevano funzioni pratiche.

L'uomo in se era bello con capelli biondi lunghi e leggermente ricci, e sembrava essere sotto i trent'anni, anche se probabilmente era molto più vecchio. Dalle sue spalle scendeva un mantello blu-grigio che sembrava essere intriso dello stesso incantesimo di perenne fluttuazione teatrale che aveva quello di Thor, giudicando dal modo in cui teatralmente si spostava attorno al corpo dell'uomo quando si muoveva.   
E ovviamente, Tony sperava che l'imponente estraneo si girasse dall'altro lato ed uscisse, perché mentre i semplici servitori potevano manifestare il proprio disprezzo per Loki con qualche sguardo acido e naso sollevato, un tipo come questo equipaggiato con del possibile risentimento ed un titolo altisonante ed un ego altrettanto poteva decidere di … beh chi lo sa.

Ma ovviamente - nessuna fortuna.

Quando l'uomo in modo disinvolto iniziò a camminare verso di loro, scattante ed agile come una pantera, i suoi stivali di cuoio silenziosi sul pavimento di marmo, Tony si girò verso Loki, sussurrando per non essere sentito. "Chi è quel tipo?"  
"E' Lord Frey," arrivò la risposta sussurrata da Loki.  
Lord Frey. Bene questo non gli diceva nulla, eccetto confermare i suoi sospetti sul fatto che il tipo fosse davvero un nobile come aveva presunto all'inizio. Eppure, aveva sperato in una risposta più utile - come ad esempio questo tipo è ostile, se Loki avesse fatto qualcosa per farlo incazzare, se dovessero scappare gridando lungo il corridoio-sala tornando da dove erano venuti o cosa?

E stava per bisbigliare a Loki di offrire qualche istruzione su come gestire la situazione, o almeno dargli un gentile avviso se vi fosse del pericolo che arrivava, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Loki non era più dove Tony si aspettava, ma si era invece abbassato sulle ginocchia sul pavimento.  
Lo stomaco di Tony si capovolse in un nodo alla cosa, paura e risentimento che vibravano in quantità eguali.  
Preoccupato per l'incertezza snervante - non conosceva quale fosse il protocollo corretto per trattare con i nobili e non sapeva se Loki potesse essere quello che poteva soffrirne, e non era in grado di misurare quanto fosse pericolosa la situazione, se quel tizio avesse del risentimento contro Loki e stesse cercando un opportunità per vendicarsi; risentimento nel vedere Loki inginocchiarsi a terra come lo schiavo che Asgard si aspettava lui fosse, la prima volta che aveva visto il dio assumere quella posizione per qualcun altro oltre lui. A dispetto del fatto che avessero concordato che Loki si sarebbe comportato come atteso per stare fuori dai guai, Tony aveva ancora voglia di gridargli di alzarsi in piedi, ma il dio avrebbe potuto decidere di obbedirgli e dare a quel nobiluomo quella che era definita una 'buona causa' per far punire Loki per non aver mostrato il rispetto dovuto, perciò trattenne la lingua.

Invece, diede appena un'altra occhiata verso Loki, sperando di poter ottenere qualche traccia su cosa fare, ma la testa del dio era piegata, gli occhi diretti sul pavimento e non incontrarono quelli di Tony.  
E Tony era da solo, desiderando con fervore di avere la sua armatura da Iron Man pronta. Adesso non aveva neppure un coltello da burro con cui difendersi dalla lama di quella spada, che per quello che sapeva avrebbe potuto abbattersi ad ogni istante per far saltare la testa di Loki.

L'uomo si fermò di fronte a loro, facendo a Tony un cortese e fiorito inchino, il suo pugno sollevato al petto in segno di saluto. "Salute, Uomo di Ferro." Disse mentre si drizzò di nuovo, il lungo biondo sipario dei suoi capelli si apre rivelando un viso bello con una barba corta.  
E perché questi tizi non potevano semplicemente stringersi la mano come le persone normali? Si supponeva che lui replicasse l'inchino con uno uguale? Non gli piaceva l'idea, ma forse rifiutare di inchinarsi ad un nobile avebbe potuto essere punibile dovendo pagare un tipo di multa e la sola moneta che possedeva lì che fosse degna di qualche valore sarebbe … si. I suoi occhi andarono giù verso Loki che non si era spostato di un millimetro, il suo sguardo sul pavimento. Chi sa, forse quello era il piano del tipo - Guarda, l'insolente mortale non mi ha mostrato il dovuto rispetto, perciò adesso posso prendermi il suo schiavo come risarcimento.  
Anche lui poteva sentire quanto stesse suonando ridicolmente paranoico, ma dopo la sua prima giornata lì, non poteva evitarlo.

Quello che lo fece attenuare un po' la preoccupazione, comunque, non furono gli sconnessi paranoici pensieri del suo cervello, ma la vista di Loki all'angolo del suo occhio. Perché se Loki doveva umiliare se stesso in quel modo, che diamine era uno stupido inchino in comparazione?

Spingendo via la piccola voce dentro di lui che gli diceva che sembrava un cretino, imitò l'inchino presentato a lui qualche istante prima meglio che poteva, anche se in comparazione alla ben collaudata eleganza di Chris Jericho lì, probabilmente sembrava grazioso quanto una foca che provava a fare un balletto.

"Saluti…, Lord Frey," disse sperando che fosse il modo più consono di rispondere.  
"Vorrei darvi un benvenuto, per quanto in ritardo, ad Asgard, amico mio," disse Frey con un sorriso che mostrava due righe di denti perfettamente bianchi. Se trovasse il tentativo di Tony nel mostrare educazione mal eseguito, non lo menzionò. "Ho saputo che siete arrivati solo ieri. Perciò, vi prego, ditemi, come trovate il vostro soggiorno nel nostro regno fino ad ora?"

Oh avrebbe potuto scrivervi una tesi di dottorato al riguardo.

"E' stato … interessante," disse con cortesia. Almeno non era del tutto una bugia. "Sebbene non fossi del tutto preparato per le differenze culturali che ho incontrato lungo la via."

Il sorriso si allargò leggermente. "Posso immaginare. Di certo vi sono molte differenze fra i nostri due regni. Ed è davvero molto tempo dall'ultima volta che un mortale ci ha visitato," Frey commentò informalmente mentre si appoggiava ad uno degli onnipresenti pilastri in una posa quanto mai arrogante, mettendo le braccia conserte mentre osservava Tony con freddi occhi blu.

E se l'uomo era intenzionato a fare la stessa proposta di Geir, Tony poteva solo pregare di restare controllato a sufficienza da non dargli un pugno in quella bella faccia.

Ma gli occhi di Frey restarono su Tony, e non avevano degnato la figura inginocchiata sul pavimento di più di un breve sguardo passeggero, e anche quello forse era una coincidenza. Eppure, Tony si spostò di un passo a destra, senza curarsi del fatto che potesse sembrare non casuale per nulla, mettendosi risolutamente fra Loki e Frey. Ovviamente non era di alcuna protezione se Frey avesse deciso di voler fare del male a Loki, ma lo faceva sentire marginalmente meglio, e gli piaceva pensare che forse potesse avere lo stesso effetto anche su Loki.

Frey non poteva aver mancato il movimento del tutto esplicito di Tony, ma non lo commentò. "Ovviamente, non molti mortali hanno affari ad Asgard, per non dire che siano stati chiamati dal Padre degli Dei in persona," continuò semplicemente come se non avesse notato il sospetto di Tony.  
"Si, considerato che il Padre degli Dei non gradiva fare una gita a casa mia, ho dovuto venire qui io, sebbene non sarebbe stata la mia prima scelta come destinazione per le vacanze," Rispose Tony, sentendo Loki spostarsi leggermente dietro a lui.  
Forse era stato troppo rude a parlare così di Odino, e si morse la lingua in ritardo. Il Signor Bellone qui potrebbe essere uno dei lacchè reali, dopo tutto, e ogni mancanza di rispetto che Tony mostrasse verso l' Onnipotente Odino potrebbe influire sulle possibilità di procurare clemenza riguardo Loki.  
"Ovviamente, non è che la cosa mi sia dispiaciuta," Tornò indietro come poteva. "Avete della … birra veramente spettacolare da queste parti."

La bocca di Frey si curvò verso l'alto leggermente, ma a parte ciò il suo viso non tradiva nulla. "Ebbene, ho saputo che siete qui per parlare in difesa di Loki." Disse in modo effettivo, facendola sembrare una domanda se pure lui non dubitasse che sapesse già la risposta.

"Si, lo sono." Replicò Tony, incapace di evitare una piccola nota di sfida nella voce. Che te ne importa?

Una delle mani di Frey salì per spostare una ciocca di capelli biondi lontano dal suo viso, il movimento accompagnato da un lieve sferragliare dell'armatura. "Devo ammettere che sono intrigato. Non molte persone qui ad Asgard vorrebbero parlare in favore di Loki, ed avere un Midgardiano che decide di farlo è … piuttosto sorprendente."

A Tony non piaceva la direzione in cui stava andando la conversazione, ed anche di meno gli piaceva che fosse tenuta come se Loki non ne ascoltasse ogni parola, e si chiese se ci potessero essere guai nel caso decidesse di ignorare Frey e uscire da li assieme a Loki. Forse avrebbe potuto essere impalato da quella spada o qualcosa di simile. In ogni caso, l'idea di voltare la schiena a qualcuno con un agenda a lui ignota ed un arma bianca non gli piaceva per nulla, perciò restò dove si trovava.

Come se avesse sentito i pensieri di Tony, Frey si girò leggermente. "Camminate con me, Uomo di Ferro" indicò con un cenno della mano. "Preferirei continuare la nostra chiacchierata con maggiore privacy."  
"Non lascierò Loki lontano dalla mia vista." Tony replicò un po' più seccamente di quanto intendesse. Va bene, come se se decidesse di passeggiare con uno sconosciuto, lasciando Loki a difendersi da solo.  
Frey inarcò un elegante, perfetto sopracciglio; Tony non sarebbe stato sorpreso se il tipo li avesse riaggiustati ogni mattina. Poi il suo viso si aprì in un altro amichevole - forse troppo amichevole - sorriso. "Oh, non volevo andare lontano. Solo un po' più avanti lungo la sala, dove sarete in grado di tener d'occhio Loki."

Riluttantemente, Tony acconsentì e seguì la graziosa figura quando Frey si girò sui tacchi e marciò avanti, i passi elastici ma possenti. Fedele alla parola non andò lontano, solo qualche riga di pilastri più in la, fuori dalla portata degli orecchi di Loki, prima di fermarsi, un gomito posato sulla mano, l'altra che accarezzava il suo mento barbuto.

In modo fermo, Tony si posizionò in modo che Loki fosse sulla sua linea di vista. Il Dio si alzò di nuovo ora che Frey era lontano dalla sua immediata presenza, e ciò fece sentire Tony un po' meglio, anche se non molto.

"Spero sia una distanza accettabile?" Disse Frey con quella che sembrava una punta di divertimento e Tony non era certo che non vi fosse anche un po' di condiscendenza, perciò diede solo un breve cenno in risposta.

"Che cosa volete?" chiese in modo diretto, sentendosi un po' più coraggioso adesso che Loki era fuori dalla distanza di taglio di testa.

"Beh, come sono certo sia ormai venuto alla vostra attenzione ormai, Loki non è esattamente benvoluto qui ad Asgard."

Frey rispose senza preamboli mentre si appoggiava di nuovo al pilastro più vicino, il suo mantello fluttuò per il movimento. "Non tutti sono felici del fatto che voi siate venuto qui a parlare in favore di una clemenza davanti ad Odino ed alla sua corte. Ed io oso dire, ci potrebbero essere alcuni che potrebbero cercare di … influenzare ingiustamente la cosa." Continuò l'uomo con una voce di qualche tono più bassa della precedente.

Tony poté sentire un brivido arrampicarsi sulla sua pelle a quella frase. Si doveva attendere un tentativo di assassinio che veniva preparato nell'ombra? E pensare che Asgard non gli aveva neppure permesso di portare l'armatura per la propria difesa…  
"Quindi quello che volete dire è che è meglio che mi guardi le spalle se non voglio trovarvi un coltello piantato?" chiese serrando i pugni mentre teneva un occhio fermo su Frey. Aveva visto troppi film che mostravano un cattivo che offriva all'eroe un solenne e quasi sincero avviso riguardo l'opportunità di stare attento per poi essere quello che gli puntava un arma un istante dopo.

Ma Frey tirò indietro la testa e rise, il suono argentino riecheggiava stranamente mentre era riflesso avanti e indietro dai pilastri. "No, no, niente di così drastico, ve lo assicuro," disse quando la sua risata si fo spenta. "Non dovete temere per la vostra sicurezza. Nuocere ad un ospite invitato dal Padre degli Dei in persona è un crimine troppo serio per correre il rischio."

Poi Frey si chinò verso Tony, un po' troppo vicino per essere a suo agio. "No, sto parlando di un mezzo più sottile. Esattamente di magia."  
E quella era una parola con la M che a Tony non piaceva per nulla.


	89. Capitolo 89

Forse Frey pensava di rassicurarlo, ma stava solo facendolo sentire peggio. Per quanto miseramente avrebbe potuto difendersi da un assalto di natura fisica portato da un essere alieno dotato di superpoteri, le sue possibilità contro la magia erano per ogni uso e intenzione inesistenti.

"Quindi vuole dire che la prossima volta che girerò un angolo, qualche Merlino o Gandalf Asgardiano potrebbe stare nell'ombra cercando di trasformarmi in una rana?" grande - Tony Stark, genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo, rana.

Ancora una volta, Frey rise come se Tony fosse una specie di comico spedito lì per il suo divertimento. "Una simile barbarie non sarebbe necessaria, anche se la magia fosse davvero in grado di effettuare trasformazioni umane simili." Replicò con un gesto della mano, senza dubbio diretto a portar via le sciocche paure Midgardiane di Tony.

Comunque, tornò immediatamente serio e fece un altro passo verso Tony che resistette alla voglia di fare un eguale passo nella direzione opposta.

"Quando sarete davanti a Odino e alla sua corte, ci sarà un geas della verità in effetto, grazie alla magia del Padre degli Dei. Non potrete dire altro che la verità, e quello che direte sarà preso come verità, o almeno la verità per come voi la conoscete." Disse Frey e poi fece una pausa, studiando Tony come per vedere quale effetto le sue parole avevano su di lui.

E Tony sentì una molla di disagio a quelle parole. C'erano un milione di diverse domande a cui non si sarebbe sentito di rispondere quando costretto magicamente a dire la verità. Sicuro, buona parte di esse potevano non avere nulla a che fare con Loki, ma poteva di certo pensare ad alcune di esse pure.

"Sto ascoltando," Tony rispose, non certo di dove tutto questo stesse andando. Se pure, ora che Frey lo aveva menzionato, ricordava che Thor aveva detto qualcosa riguardo un qualcosa per la verità magica la sera prima della partenza per Asgard, ma era stato troppo distratto dai suoi pensieri che frullavano selvaggiamente per riflettere a sufficienza su quella cosa quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto.

"Il geas è stato costruito dalla magia del Padre degli Dei. Che è magia Aesir," disse Frey, come se questo si supponesse significare qualcosa di particolare per Tony. "In tal modo, è molto potente e non può essere spezzato da stregoni Aesir, il che rende credibile la sua validità. Ad ogni modo, vi sono anche … altri tipi di magia. La più importante è quella dei Vanir."

"I Vanir?" ripeté Tony semplicemente. 

Frey annuì. "Si, i Vanir, di Vanaheim, un altro dei nove regni. I Vanir hanno la loro forma di magia, che in qualche modo è diversa da quella degli Aesir. Mentre uno stregone dotato sarebbe normalmente in grado di sentire e neutralizzare incantesimi creati da un utente della magia inferiore, ciò non è sempre lo stesso quando gli stregoni in questione usino diverse forme di magia. Perciò, in altre parole, neppure Odino stesso potrebbe accorgersi di alcuni incantesimi Vanir anche se fossero eseguiti davanti a lui, posto che fossero abbastanza deboli e discreti." Frey batté le dita insieme mentre guardava verso Tony sotto le sopracciglia.   
"E per quel che può servire, vi sono un paio di membri del Consiglio che hanno antenati Vanir, il più noto è Njord."

"Quindi non vi sono solo Aesir che vivono qui ad Asgard?" chiese odiando quanto fosse privo di alcuna informazione su tutto lì. Dannazione, quante specie di quegli alieni c'erano in realtà? Pensava fossero nove, se il numero dei regni era qualcosa su cui basarsi. Va bene, otto, senza contare i normali esseri umani.

"I matrimoni fra le due razze sono accaduti. Io stesso ho antenati Vanir." Disse Frey alzando le spalle.

"Conosci la magia anche tu?"

Poté vedere le sopracciglia di Frey avvicinarsi a quella frase, gli occhi socchiusi come se lo avesse insultato. "Ovviamente no," disse seccamente. "Sono un guerriero, non uno stregone."

Va bene, allora.

"In ogni caso," continuò velocemente Frey, apparentemente preferendo non trattenersi sul soggetto, "Per varie ragioni, Njord ha tenuto la cosa come un ben nascosto segreto che lui conosce alcune piccole porzioni di magia Vanir. Neppure il Padre degli Dei lo sa, e Njord preferisce che le cose restino tali."

"Come mai voi lo sapete, allora, quando neppure Odino l'Onnipotente lo sa?"

"Njord è mio padre," sorrise Frey. "Queste cose sono difficili da tener nascoste alla tua famiglia."

Oh. Tony non era certo che questo si supponesse lo facesse sentire meglio oppure peggio.

"Ora, dovete sapere che mentre vi sono incantesimi che costringono le persone a dire solo la verità, vi sono anche incantesimi che li forzano a dire cose non vere. E' un tipo specifico di magia Vanir, intoccata dai geas della verità degli Aesir, e Njord sa come usare quegli incantesimi."

E Tony era in grado di capire dove stava andando a parare. "Non è questa ostruzione alla giustizia? Come fa un tipo del genere a sedere in un accidenti di Consiglio?" Era già abbastanza incazzato con il sistema di giustizia di Asgard per come era, e quella informazione non faceva un cavolo per migliorare la situazione.

"Oh, non è così brutto come sembra. I poteri magici di Njord sono molto deboli, per questo è stato in grado di nasconderli a tutti salvo alla sua famiglia. Non sono qualcosa che sia generalmente considerato appropriato per i guerrieri da queste parti, sapere come usare la magia," spiegò Frey. "Comunque differenti razze hanno differenti resistenze all'influenza della magia, e gli incantesimi di Njord sarebbero troppo deboli per aver effetto su qualunque delle razze immortali. I mortali tuttavia, sono più influenzabili, e Njord ha imparato che anche i suoi deboli poteri sono sufficienti a colpirli da quando visitò Midgard qualche millennio or sono."

Influenzabili. Come se stesse parlando di prendere un accidenti di influenza.

"Perciò, in breve, non è così dotato o potente da poter fare un incantesimo che influenzi alcuno di coloro che parlino alla corte, eccetto coloro che hanno la sfortuna di essere … mortali," disse Frey, dando a Tony uno sguardo penetrante. "E dovreste sapere che mio padre odia Loki con passione. Non esiterebbe ad usare la sua magia su di voi quando sarete davanti alla corte, e non ve ne accorgereste neppure, credendo di aver detto ogni cosa volontariamente.

E Tony sentì quella familiare caduta libera del suo stomaco di nuovo come precipitasse verso il terreno. "Volete dire che mi farebbe dire delle cose a detrimento di Loki in modo che non vi fosse modo di ottenere un perdono?" l'aria attorno a lui improvvisamente divenne più pesante da respirare.

"Qualcosa del genere, si," Annuisce Frey.

"Allora perché non dite tutto questo a Odino invece che a me in modo che mandi vostro padre fuori dal consiglio?" chiese ovviamente Tony.

"Potrei farlo. Tuttavia, Njord è mio padre, e questo sarebbe sleale." Disse Frey facendo spallucce.

"Allora perché me lo state dicendo?" chiese Tony incrociando le braccia. Anche lui poteva sentire la nota di sospetto nella propria voce, ma non riusciva a fermarsi.

Frey studiò le sue unghie. "La mia intera famiglia odia Loki, e mio padre in particolare. E' una vecchia ruggine che torna indietro ad un incidente in cui Loki quasi provocò il matrimonio fra mia sorella Freyja e un gigante di ghiaccio." Alzò lo sguardo dalle sue unghie per incrociare lo sguardo con Tony. "E suppongo dovrei essere arrabbiato anche io in tal proposito. Ma in fatti, Loki mi ha salvato la vita in battaglia una volta, e noi Asgardiani non dimentichiamo facilmente, sia le offese che i favori ricevuti."

Mmmh, quella vecchia storia. Ricordava di aver pensato fosse stata divertente quando Loki glie l'aveva raccontata, ma ora sembrava essere tutto tranne ciò.

"Quindi assumo che non vi sia nulla che possa fermarmi dall'andare direttamente da Thor con questa informazione in modo che Odino dia a tuo padre un ordine di pensionamento anticipato, se tu non volessi dirlo a Odino di persona?" chiese Tony cambiando rapidamente soggetto.

Si, all'inferno se avrebbe lasciato che questo signor Njord distruggesse la possibilità per Loki di tornare ad essere nuovamente un dio libero, non importava quanto infinitesimali quelle possibilità potessero essere.

Frey sollevò le spalle. "Nulla vi ferma. Ma dovreste tenere a mente che mio padre è un lord molto potente con una grande influenza politica, e se venisse buttato fuori dal Consiglio, potrebbe essere una grave umiliazione e disgrazia per lui. E le possibilità che desse tutta la colpa a Loki e trovasse un altro modo di modificare il verdetto del suo appello, magari tentando di influenzare o fuorviare gli altri membri del Consiglio. Tali tentativi potrebbero essere difficili da scoprire e conseguentemente proteggersi da essi, se non impossibili."

Grande. Tony sapeva che c'era sempre stata una buona ragione per cui aveva odiato la politica. "E quella cosa del controllo mentale magico non lo è?" replicò irritato da quanto complicata la cosa stesse diventando. L'intera faccenda della magia non era giusta.

"Non se sai come fare," dice Frey cripticamente con quello sguardo intenso che scavava attraverso Tony mentre si muoveva lentamente indietro, la luce oziosa che provocava strane ombre che danzavano sul suo viso, cambiandolo in una inquietante maschera. Tony non era certo gli piacesse quel particolare effetto visivo.

Poi, Frey guardò rapidamente sopra alla sua spalla, come se si aspettasse che qualcuno lo spiasse, prima che la sua mano andasse sotto alla sua casacca, rovistando in una tasca o una borsa nascosta. Tony resistette alla voglia di fare un passo indietro, sperando che l'uomo non stesse per pugnalarlo.

Quando Frey tirò di nuovo fuori la mano un attimo dopo, c'era un piccolo oggetto appeso ad essa, metallico, lucente, ma grazie al cielo non nella forma di una lama affilata. Lentamente aprì le dita che erano chiuse attorno alla cosa, mostrandolo nel palmo aperto.

Era una stringa di cuoio con una specie di medaglione attaccato, tondo e piatto, rune che correvano in una spirale verso il centro. Nella luce oziosa, sembrava brillare di una luce propria. Salvo ciò, sembrava come una spilla di quelle che sua nonna usava portare.

Guardò verso Frey con un espressione interrogativa.

"Magia Vanir, amico mio," disse sottovoce Frey. "Questo defletterà qualsiasi geas Vanir che qualcuno cercasse di porre su chi lo indossa." Una breve pausa. "Tenete questo su di voi durante l'udienza, e qualsiasi tentativo di Njord per influenzare le vostre parole non produrrà nulla." Lasciò viaggiare il medaglione elegantemente sulle sue nocche mentre parlava, come un artista di strada che giocasse con una moneta davanti al suo pubblico ammirato. Se la tirava.

E Tony sapeva che da qualche parte c'era un trucco, una condizione che il Signor Belli Capelli stava aspettando di dirgli, qualche genere di pagamento a cui stava mirando. E non aveva neppure una garanzia che la cosa avrebbe funzionato come indicato. forse Frey aveva semplicemente preso in prestito una vecchia collana di sua nonna per prendere in giro il credulone Midgardiano, forse il magico controllo mentale era solo una cagata che si era inventato, forse era semplicemente un modo contorto da parte dell'uomo per mettere le mani su Loki in un modo o un altro. Più sottile ed intricato di quello di Geir sicuramente, ma l'intento avrebbe potuto essere comunque lo stesso.

Ma Frey non disse altro, attese solo un commento di Tony a sopracciglia alzate.

Perciò lui parlò.

"Va bene, potreste anche dirmi, qual è l'inghippo in tutto questo? Cosa volete in cambio?" chiese, decidendo che fosse opportuno mettere le cose in chiaro prima di tutto.

Frey piegò la testa di lato, le dita smisero di girare il medaglione. Poi sorrise ampiamente, i denti brillanti più che in una pubblicità per il dentifricio. "Siete tutti così sospettosi voi Midgardiani? Non c'è inghippo. L'amuleto è un offerta senza compenso." Replicò Frey mentre tendeva la mano a Tony, spingendolo a prendere l'oggetto aprendo le dita.

All'ovvia esitazione di Tony ridacchiò. "Non vi morderà, Uomo di Ferro, perciò potete anche accettarlo."

Lentamente e riluttantemente, la mano di Tony prese il metallo liscio, dal palmo aperto di Frey. Almeno non ci fu una scossa o una fitta di dolore che gli colpiva il braccio al tocco. In verità non vi era nulla proprio, come se la cosa fosse davvero solo una vecchia collana della nonna e non un oggetto imbevuto di potenti poteri magici.

"Perché mi dareste questo senza attendere nulla in cambio?" chiese Tony, non certo di credere a quel tizio per nulla. Dopo quello che aveva visto ad Asgard fino ad ora, ogni offerta di aiutare Loki sembrava più probabile essere un tentativo nascosto di fare l'opposto.

"Ve l'ho già detto," disse Frey, incrociando le braccia. "Loki mi ha salvato la vita una volta, pertanto sto ripagando quel debito." Le sue labbra si sollevarono leggermente verso l'alto. "Sebbene, se non vi spiace, vorrei riaverlo indietro dopo che lo avrete usato. E' piuttosto prezioso e dubito che ne possiate fare qualche uso a Midgard in ogni caso."

Il metallo sembrava stranamente freddo contro le sue dita, come se non fosse soggetto a semplici influenze esterne come la temperatura corporea. E non aveva idea se quel medaglione lo avrebbe aiutato come indicato, non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto, o avrebbe funzionato a suo svantaggio, magari facendo esattamente quello che Frey stava dicendo che invece avrebbe impedito. Forse era anche una trama di Odino, che aveva spedito uno dei suoi lacchè con un offerta allettante che sarebbe tornata indietro a mordere Tony e Loki nel didietro.

Bene, la cosa migliore che poteva fare adesso era accettare il medaglione e poi avrebbe parlato con Loki di esso e lo avrebbe lasciato misurare se Frey potesse essere creduto o meno. Anche se Loki non conosceva l'uomo molto bene, lui almeno lo conosceva.

"Va bene, grazie per l'avviso e per il vostro aiuto. Lo apprezzo." Disse Tony, cercando di sembrare sincero. Non c'era scopo ad essere maleducato o rifiutare di giocare, dopo tutto; al momento era la sua migliore scommessa.

"Siete il benvenuto. E buona fortuna per la vostra udienza," Disse Frey con un altro sorriso ed un inchino prima di sorridere e andarsene, il suo lungo mantello che svolazzava dietro a lui.


	90. Capitolo 90

Dopo aver ripetuto la sua conversazione con Frey, Tony sperava con intensità che Loki fosse in grado di dargli qualche chiara risposta riguardo il fatto che Frey stesse dicendo la verità e se la sua offerta fosse genuina oppure no.

Ma non ebbe questa fortuna.

"Io non lo so," disse Loki mentre girava il medaglione fra le mani, studiando le linee di rune incise nel metallo. "Se avessi ancora i miei poteri, avrei potuto essere in grado di dirti che tipo di magia fosse instillata in questo oggetto, anche se è Vanir in natura, ma così, non ho modo di scoprirlo."

Dannazione.

"Non c'è nessun altro che ci potrebbe aiutare, allora?" suggerì, a dispetto del fatto che sapeva già la futilità della domanda.

Loki scosse il capo. "Non ci sono stregoni Vanir da queste parti di cui io sia a conoscenza. E fra quelli Aesir, pochi salvo Odino avrebbero la capacità di decodificare un'altra forma di magia, e per quel conto non mi fiderei di alcuno di loro."

"Va bene, dunque non c'è modo di sapere se il medaglione sia una cosa buona o meno," commentò Tony mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli. "Ma tu crederesti a Frey, allora? O pensi che sia lui quello che sta cercando di incasinare le cose per te? Voglio dire, questo tipo accusa Njord di aver pianificato di controllarmi mentalmente, ma forse è esattamente quello che questo coso farà invece?"

Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco prima di parlare. "Le iscrizioni sembrano rune di protezione, ma non significa necessariamente che non possa esservi altra magia all'interno. Non posso dire quello che questo amuleto possa o non possa fare." Si umettò le labbra, emettendo un sospiro. "Per quel che riguarda il fatto che Frey sia affidabile o meno… mi spiace ma la risposta è la stessa, non lo so."

A Tony la cosa fece venir voglia di grugnire di frustrazione e lanciare i pugni al cielo. "Ma come descriveresti la tua relazione con questo tizio al tempo? Eravate in termini amichevoli o ti avrebbe sputato nella birra mentre eri a pisciare?" chiese Tony, sperando di avere almeno qualche traccia.

Loki osservò il muro dietro a Tony come se fosse immerso nei suoi pensieri, poi scosse leggermente la testa. "Non siamo mai stati molto vicini. Mentre Frey non ha mai agito malamente contro di me come altre persone, non ha mai cercato la mia compagnia. E non è mai stato uno dei camerati più vicini a Thor, al contrario di altri che non avrebbero mai mancato la possibilità di ingraziarsi il principe della corona e futuro re. Ma la famiglia di Frey ha sempre preferito stare sulle sue, invece di associarsi molto con gli altri." Fece spallucce. "Forse perché sono di sangue Vanir, e si sentono diversi."

"Non c'è nulla che tu mi possa dire di questo tizio che sia utile?" chiese Tony esasperato, frustrato per il fatto che non vi fosse apparentemente nulla per comprendere. "E' almeno vero quello che ha detto riguardo il fatto che gli hai salvato la vita una volta?"

A quello Loki annuì. "Si è vero. E' stato molti anni fa in una battaglia con gli Svartalfar. Frey era caduto e stava per essere infilzato dalla spada del capitano nemico, ma io lanciai un incantesimo creando uno scudo protettivo attorno a lui all'ultimo minuto, pertanto sopravvisse."

Bene, questo era buono. Un punto per credere a Frey dunque.

"Ma ancora, i fratelli di scudo salvano gli uni gli altri la vita in battaglia molto spesso," continuò Loki. Trovando modo di portar via buona parte di quel difficile punto vinto. "E' qualcosa che viene con il luogo e non comporta alcun debito di vita, oppure ogni guerriero si troverebbe presto legato senza speranza in una complessa ragnatela di debiti dovuti dagli altri a lui e da lui agli altri. Perciò il fatto che una volta gli ho salvato la vita potrebbe non voler dire nulla per lui, a dispetto di quello che dice." Una breve pausa. "Inoltre c'è anche il vecchio incidente in cui ho quasi forzato sua sorella a sposare un gigante di ghiaccio. Quello non mi ha reso simpatico alla sua famiglia, per metterla in tono gentile."

Si, c'era anche quel piccolo dettaglio. "Perciò pensi sia solo un gioco per rifarsi su di te allora? Uno in cui possa essere coinvolta anche l'intera famiglia di Frey?"

"Vorrei poterti dare una risposta più conclusiva," replicò Loki, sembrando stanco e debole, "Ma davvero non posso dirlo."

Tony lasciò scorrere le dita sopra al metallo stranamente freddo, odiando il fatto che tutto sembrasse divenire sempre più complicato. "Bene, aveva ragione su quello che ha detto riguardo Njord, che ha dei poteri magici anche se pochi e deboli?"

"Non ho mai avuto prova conclusiva di ciò, ma ho sospettato a lungo che fosse così." Disse Loki lentamente, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. "Ma se è così, la valutazione di Frey deve essere corretta - i suoi poteri potrebbero essere sufficienti a influenzare un mortale in tal modo, ma non uno di razza immortale; serve una certa quantità sia di potere che di capacità per poterlo fare, quello che a Njord manca, non avendo ricevuto un addestramento formale. Ma non dubito che sia ancora sufficientemente arrabbiato con me da usare quei poteri a mio danno durante l'udienza, se potrà."

"E cosa succederebbe se lo dicessimo a Thor?" chiese Tony, portando avanti l'ovvio affinché fosse valutato. L'idea di demandare il giudizio a qualcun altro e lasciare che il Tonante si occupasse di questo schifo era davvero invitante in quel momento, a dispetto dell'avviso di Frey di non farlo.

"Come Frey ha detto, se questo è vero, Njord sarebbe buttato fuori dal consiglio e non dubito per un istante che darà la colpa a me per quel tipo di pubblica disgrazia. E chi sa che tipo di ingerenza potrebbe voler mettere in campo per vendicarsi ed essere certo che non ci sia clemenza nel mio giudizio o che l'udienza venga rovinata in altro modo? Njord potrebbe essere un nemico molto pericoloso. Possiede molta influenza politica nel consiglio, e non svanirà solo perché ne è stato buttato fuori. La sua avversione per me è già abbastanza forte così com'è ora, senza aggiungere benzina sul fuoco," rispose Loki, non sembrando per nulla felice alla prospettiva.

Bene, questo ci lascia due opzioni - indossare la collana, o non farlo. Credere a Frey oppure no.

Fece dondolare il medaglione fra il suo pollice e l'indice, osservandolo andare su e giù. Se non altro avrebbe potuto essere un eccellente pendolo da ipnotista.

"Dunque, questo ornamento potrebbe realmente … aiutare a fare quello contro cui Frey afferma che mi proteggerà?" chiese, sperando che Loki potesse almeno dargli una risposta definitiva al riguardo. "Ovvero, abilitare il Signor Incazzato del Giorno a costringermi a dire cose che non voglio, se non è sufficientemente potente per farlo da solo?"

"Potrebbe," disse Loki. "Ma d'altro canto, mentre gli oggetti creati per facilitare e rafforzare la magia possono rendere gli incantesimi più potenti, tali oggetti tendono anche ad essere più difficili da usare e controllare per uno stregone senza esperienza che utilizzare la semplice magia da sola."

Guardò di nuovo il medaglione ancora dondolante. "Qualche possibilità che questo possa farmi del male in qualche modo se lo indosso?"

Loki lentamente scuote la testa. "Pochi artefatti magici hanno direttamente manifestato poteri; di solito sono progettati per funzionare sotto determinate circostanze solamente, come per proteggere contro specifici pericoli o minacce. E per questo, non avranno alcun effetto se non quando ti troverai nella situazione per cui sono stati creati," rispose Loki.

Va bene allora.

"Allora proviamo questo coso." Prima di ripensarci, passò la stringa di cuoio sopra alla propria testa e lasciò il pezzo di metallo andare a posarsi sul suo torace, appena sotto il reattore Arc, e poi trattenne il fiato.

Non accadde nulla. Neppure un formicolio. Era quasi deluso, ma solo quasi.

"Bene, è stato deludente," commentò con un sopracciglio sollevato. "Neppure un teatrale lampo di luce o una bella scintilla."

Prima che Loki potesse dirgli 'la magia non funziona in quel modo' frase che poteva sentire formarsi sulle labbra del dio, proseguì. "Va bene allora, assumiamo per un attimo che Frey ci stia dicendo la verità ma io sia abbastanza sospettoso da mostrarmi alla corte senza questa cosa addosso, e conseguentemente venga annaffiato da uno spruzzo di polline per il magico controllo mentale. Non sarebbe, come dire, piuttosto ovvio per me dopo che il mio cervello si fosse schiarito che ho detto cose che non avrei detto in normali circostanze?"

"Non necessariamente," disse Loki. "Ci sono modi per alterare la percezione ed i ricordi relativi a quello che si ha detto sotto persuasione magica. Non penserai che vi fosse qualcosa di strano in quello che hai detto, ma crederai che fosse quello che volevi dire. L'effetto cesserà in seguito e se penserai indietro ad esso ti renderai conto di aver detto strane cose, ma per allora sarai di nuovo a Midgard e sarà già troppo tardi. Sarà difficile provare che c'era magia coinvolta in opposto a te che hai solo cambiato opinione e vuoi ritrattare la tua dichiarazione.

"Beh, questo fa schifo." Mormorò Tony. "E suppongo che la magia non lasci tracce che possano essere viste o rintracciate in qualche modo?"

"Non così tanto tempo dopo, no."

Emise un rumoroso - davvero rumoroso - sospiro. "Quindi cosa suggerisci che io faccia? Che metta l'amuleto e speri che Poster boy fosse onesto con me, o assuma che lui abbia uno scopo nascosto e lo lasci a casa?"

Loki sembrò infelice. "Beh, se vuoi la mia opinione, io ti dico indossalo. Se non altro anche se l'artefatto è intriso di magia che ti influenzerà in modo non voluto durante l'udienza, sarebbe un piano pericoloso, prono ad essere scoperto nel darti quell'oggetto. Se le intenzioni di Frey fossero disoneste, avrebbe dovuto passare per mezzi più sottili che esporre se stesso in quel modo. Un oggetto magico con magia Vanir scritta sopra ad esso punterebbe contro di lui e la sua famiglia e lui lo sa."

Abbastanza convincente. Poi un altro pensiero lo colse.

"Frey è nel Consiglio?" se lo fosse voleva saperlo.

"Vi partecipa occasionalmente, quando il numero dei partecipanti è pari in numero e serve un voto decisivo," rispose Loki con un lieve cenno. "E' il prossimo in linea per una posizione permanente nel Consiglio, quando uno dei membri correnti morirà o in qualche modo verrà altrimenti esonerato da esso."

"Sei mai stato nel Consiglio?" Tony non poté evitare di chiedere.

"No, mai. E neppure Thor." Disse Loki. "Le posizioni sono riservate alla nobiltà, non alla famiglia reale. Lo scopo del Consiglio è bilanciare il potere della famiglia reale, che ha già diritto alla più alta posizione del Re di Asgard."

"Va bene." Non aveva idea se il fatto che Frey fosse nel Consiglio fosse una cosa buona o cattiva, anche se solo part-time. Ma se il medaglione avesse uno scopo nefasto e Frey volesse usarlo durante l'udienza, Tony lo avrebbe saputo apertamente se avesse deciso di indossare quella cosa.

Continuarono a discutere le loro possibilità ancora per un poco, da ogni punto di vista, ma infine la loro discussione iniziò a divenire circolare, limitata dalle informazioni mancanti, e la testa di Tony iniziò a pulsare, in modo non del tutto diverso che a causa di un ostinato dopo sbronza.

"Si, bene, penso di doverci pensare per un poco," concluse infine, terminando in effetti la discussione. "Non credo di poter dare un definitivo 'si' o 'no' al momento."

Loki annuì solamente la propria comprensione e poi vi fu il silenzio.

"Bene, che ne dici di continuare la visita, per ora?" Suggerì Tony dopo che il silenzio si fu prolungato per un poco, nella speranza di trovare qualcos'altro su cui focalizzarsi. Forse gli avrebbe permesso di dare una diversa prospettiva su tutto questo, il fatto di sollevare un po' il naso dal terreno.

"Se lo gradisci," rispose Loki. "C'è ancora molto che non abbiamo ancora visto."

Continuarono attraverso le Aule, Tony ascoltava solo con mezza orecchia mentre Loki riprese i suoi racconti e spiegazioni, un po' meno animate ora che senza dubbio si accorse che Tony non prestava piena attenzione, il suo cervello occupato in altre cose. Ma comunque non se la prese, mentre guidava entrambi attraverso sale con soffitti a volta e aule dorate e camere decorate, ciascuna più impressionante e mozzafiato della precedente.

Eppure, la mente di Tony stava roteando attorno a tutte le incertezze e le incognite. Così tanti rischi e pericoli, in qualsivoglia modo decidesse di giocarla. Incapace di fermarsi, continuò a girare le discussioni ancora ed ancora nella propria mente, cercando di vedere le cose da ogni punto di vista, non importava se fossero assurdi.

Doveva credere a Frey oppure no? L'uomo diceva la verità o mentiva a denti stretti?

Mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, giocherellando con il medaglione, il metallo era ancora freddo al tatto come prima. Strano.

Era meglio essere paranoici o creduloni? Quale delle due cose avrebbe avuto le conseguenze peggiori, se avesse fatto la scelta sbagliata? Non c'era alcun modo di essere certi, stava solo facendo supposizioni, a dispetto dell'approfondita analisi della situazione che stava imponendo a se stesso di fare?

Così tante domande, e così poche chiare risposte.

Ma quello che infine gli fece decidere di credere a Frey non fu logica o ragione o razionalità, ma il fatto che lui era stato il primo ad Asgard salvo Thor a riferirsi a Loki usando il suo nome e non la parola 'schiavo'.


	91. Capitolo 91

Tony pigramente osservò un altro onnipresente enorme affresco murale che dipingeva Aesir in battaglia e spade brillanti, dipinti in colori brillanti che non sembravano essere stati erosi per nulla dal tocco del tempo. E sembrava simile a quello che avevano visto qualche minuto prima, salvo che in questo l'artista sembrava essere stato un po' meno generoso con gli schizzi di finto sangue.

A dir la verità, anche un luogo come le Aule Reali iniziava a perdere un po' di splendore e imponenza dopo avervi camminato in giro per svariate ore ormai. I suoi piedi iniziavano a dolere un poco e per di più il suo stomaco aveva iniziato a dare un paio di ruggiti di fame, protestando per la recente mancanza di attenzione.

E per quanto il luogo fosse una fantastica attrazione turistica, non era equipaggiata con i soliti carissimi ristoranti e caffè e gelaterie di solito sparsi nei luoghi come questo. Forse sarebbe stato il caso di tornare alla loro stanza in modo da farsi portare dai servitori qualcosa di buono da mangiare per poi riposare un poco. Sorridendo fra se si chiese se fosse possibile che quell'Arnulf venisse inviato a fargli un massaggio ai piedi mentre si trovava li, ma poi decise che non fosse un idea così consigliabile, per quanto allettante potesse essere.

"Lo sai, per quanto meraviglioso tutto questo sia, il mio stomaco ed i miei piedi stanno protestando per una pausa, quindi penso potremo fermarci per ora e tornare indietro, cosa ne pensi?" dice massaggiandosi il fondo della schiena.

"Sembra una buona idea, " concordò Loki. "Inizio ad aver fame anche io."

Tornarono indietro di nuovo, Loki lo guidò attraverso un altro labirinto di corridoi e camere ed atrii, la maggior parte dei quali Tony non era certo se avessero già passato prima oppure no. Non aveva idea di quanto fossero lontani da dove erano partiti - avrebbero potuto essere lontani mezzo castello oppure dietro l'angolo per quanto sapeva. Aveva perso il senso dell'orientamento parecchio tempo prima.

Quando girarono un angolo e arrivarono ad un atrio, però, poté rapidamente affermare che era un area che non avevano ancora passato. Il corridoio era quasi ridicolmente ampio e spazioso, come se fosse preparato per farvi marciare un armata intera di soldati fianco a fianco. Fece un commento in proposito e Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui.

"Effettivamente, siamo appena fuori dal caveaux armeria di Asgard in questo momento, passando dal lato sinistro." Disse con un cenno del capo al muro alla loro sinistra e quello che vi giaceva oltre.

"L'armeria?" Tony chiese, il suo interesse nuovamente ripreso. "Vuoi dire dove voi ragazzi tenete tutte le vostre spade da draghi ed armature e cose simili?"

"Si, fra le altre cose." Annuì Loki. "L'armeria è grande abbastanza da equipaggiare tutte le forze combattenti di Asgard nel caso vi sia un attacco al regno da parte di forze nemiche."

Le proteste dei piedi e dello stomaco di Tony si erano improvvisamente calmate, mentre un enorme porta doppia arrivò incombente in vista, e furono dimenticate. Ovviamente l'armeria era situata dietro a quelle enormi porte che erano più ornate e dorate di tutte le porte incontrate finora.

E dannazione, se voleva vederla. Dopo essere stato faccia a faccia con infiniti dipinti enormi e statue dallo sguardo severo e mobili ornati, gli sarebbe piaciuto guardare la collezione combinata di armi di un intero esercito alieno. Se c'era anche solo la metà delle cose fighissime quali il martello di Thor e il bellissimo e brillante scettro del destino di Loki, non si sarebbe perdonato di essere passato senza entrare. Sarebbe stato come andare a Parigi e saltare la Tour Eiffel, solo un centinaio di volte peggio.

"Possiamo entrare?" chiese, sentendo un balzo di eccitazione alla prospettiva.

Loki scosse la testa. "Temo di no. I cittadini di altri regni non hanno il permesso di entrare nell'armeria."

E Tony sentì una pungente fitta di disappunto alla cosa. "Perché no?"

"Beh, non penso che voi Midgardiani lasciate gli stranieri entrare nelle vostre armerie, anche se solo per dare un occhiata, Vero?" Loki replicò con un sopracciglio alzato.

Okay va bene, il dio aveva offerto un buon argomento. Eppure…

Si fermò mentre raggiungevano le impressionanti porte dorate e studiò le iscrizioni che vi si allineavano sopra. Non che potesse capire una parola delle bellissime rune incise, ma erano belle da guardare.

"Cosa accadrebbe se uno straniero come me entrasse comunque nell'armeria? Verrei zappato da un incantesimo magico o qualcosa di simile?" chiese, studiando curiosamente le rune. Forse non erano li solo per essere belle.

Pensò che il lieve suono che sentì fosse un sospiro che usciva dalle labbra di Loki ma non era sicuro.

"No, Tony, non saresti 'zappato'. Mentre gli incantesimi di protezione nell'armeria prevengono la rimozione non autorizzata di armi o altro equipaggiamento in modi in qualche modo forzosi, non fermeranno nessuno dal semplice entrare. Gli incantesimi di protezione sono cose complicate e non vengono costruiti se non con buone ragioni," spiegò Loki, osservando le porte con un espressione pensierosa, facendo chiedere a Tony se forse il dio stesso avesse una volta aiutato a porre quegli incantesimi di protezione in quei luoghi. Ma prima che potesse chiedere al riguardo, il dio continuò.

"E' molto insolito che ospiti di altri regni vadano in giro per le Aule non accompagnati, perciò il rischio di qualcuno dall'esterno che possa oltrepassare le difese non è stato giudicato sufficientemente alto per meritare degli incantesimi di protezione relativi ad una simile eventualità. Ma è comunque proibito ai non-Asgardiani entrare," disse stavolta guardando direttamente Tony invece delle enormi porte.

"Allora perché non ci sono guardie al suo esterno?" automaticamente si immaginò i tipi armati pesantemente e bene addestrati che farebbero la guardia ad un posto così a casa sua.

"Considerato che, gli incantesimi di protezione prevengono chiunque dal poter rubare nell'armeria. Non sono necessarie guardie. Tuttavia, c'è comunque un numero di guardie che pattugliano alcune sezioni delle Aule, e possono passare di qui in ogni momento," rispose Loki, spostandosi un poco da dove si trovava.

"E cosa accadrebbe se una guardia arrivasse e… trovasse qualcuno la dentro che non doveva trovarvisi? Sarebbe decapitato o simili?"

"Dipende dall'intenzione," arrivò la risposta.

E non riuscì ad evitare - doveva chiedere. "Va bene, cosa accadrebbe se io venissi preso li dentro? Considerato che sono un Onorato Ospite eccetera?"

Stavolta ci fu definitivamente un sospiro che sfuggì alle labbra di Loki. "Saresti portato nelle segrete fino a che Thor venisse a garantire per te e potesse assicurare le guardie che non avevi cattive intenzioni a danno di Asgard e saresti liberato." Disse, le sue labbra piegate in una smorfia di scontento.

"Tutto qui? Dovrei sedere in una segreta per qualche ora fino a che Thor tornasse, e sarei liberato?" non sembrava una prospettiva così terribile.

"Si," confermò Loki, ma non era per nulla felice. "Ma passare del tempo nelle segrete Asgardiane non è una cosa che raccomanderei, neppure ad un Onorato Ospite."

"Beh, non sarebbe la prima volta che finisco in galera per qualche ora." Disse Tony con un alzata di spalle mentre si avvicinava alle porte, un dito che accarezzava una striscia di rune. "Penso di poterlo gestire."

Loki fece un passo avanti allo stesso modo, una ruga di preoccupazione sulla fronte. "Tony, le segrete non sono un bel posto. Credimi, lo So. Anche se è probabile che non vi siano guardie nell'armeria ora, è un rischio non necessario da correre."

Beh, da quando avrebbe lasciato che qualcuno lo intimidisse con la misera parola 'rischio'?

"E dimmi, tu finiresti nei guai in qualche modo se io decidessi di danzare li dentro e fossi trovato da una guardia?" chiese, per essere sicuro.

"No," disse Loki sottovoce. "Gli schiavi non ci si aspetta che contestino il proprio padrone, anche se stanno facendo qualcosa che non è permesso. Nessuno biasimerà me per questo." Fece una pausa e parlò un po' più forzatamente. "Ma non vorresti passare tempo nelle segrete, Tony, anche se solo per qualche ora, perciò ti prego di riconsiderare la cosa."

"Rischierò." Disse. "Voglio solo dare un occhiata e poi uscire. Niente di più."

Prima che Loki potesse protestare ulteriormente, spinse la maniglia in basso ottenendo un lieve cigolio e una lenta apertura delle enormi porte. Non dovette neppure usare la forza, le porte semplicemente si aprirono quasi per loro volontà; sospettò che vi fosse della magia coinvolta, ma non aveva intenzione di chiedere stavolta.

Sbatté le palpebre alla vista che lo accolse quando le porte si aprirono, l'affilato brillio di armature vuote colpì i suoi occhi. Ed era anche più impressionante di quanto pensasse - lungo uno dei muri erano appese perfette file di spade affilate che si stendevano a perdita d'occhio, il metallo lucidato che brillava come il sole estivo riflesso sulla superficie del mare. Ciascuna di esse sembrava in grado di poter tagliare in due un leone o un drago. O qualsiasi cosa.

Sopra alle spade si allineavano simili lunghe e perfette linee di lance appuntite che creavano una foresta di metallo seghettato. Poteva solo immaginare una linea frontale di soldati che puntassero quelle sul nemico che avanzava, facendolo correre verso il muro di impietoso e mortale metallo. Come in Braveheart ma cento volte più cazzuto.

Sul muro opposto, c'erano armature complete, alcune di forma tale che sembrava che vi fosse davvero un soldato all'interno di tutto quell'acciaio, in piedi sugli attenti, aspettando che i nemici di Asgard colpissero così che potesse prendere la spada più vicina e marciare in battaglia. Non riuscì ad evitare di immaginare quanto pesassero quelle cose. Non come la sua armatura che si muoveva per sua volontà invece di essere appesa su di lui come sarebbe stato per le normali placche di metallo.

Un po' più avanti, c'erano altre armi, sebbene non potesse distinguerle completamente nella distanza, ma sembravano più grosse e pericolose delle spade e delle lance. E si chiese se fossero fatte per essere usate contro qualcosa che non fosse per nulla umano od Aesir, oppure per creature di tipi completamente diversi.

E prima che se ne accorgesse, era entrato dentro all'enorme caveaux come se i suoi piedi si muovessero da soli. Ma non poteva evitarlo - doveva entrare e guardare queste cose da vicino.

Poteva sentire Loki seguirlo con passi silenziosi, se pure i suoi passi erano esitanti e riluttanti. "Hai detto solo un occhiata veloce," sussurrò, osservando cautamente attorno.

Ma non si vedevano guardie, perciò Tony andò avanti, imperterrito, verso la spada appesa più vicino sulle griglie porta armi, e lasciò le dita scorrere su di essa. Era un magnifico pezzo d'artigianato - no un pezzo d'arte - l'elsa che brillava di incisioni in oro, meravigliosamente incise nelle forme di una testa di drago. Non osò toccare la lama, sembrava così affilata che temeva si sarebbe tagliato anche toccandone il piatto, ma curiosamente chiuse la mano sull'elsa, sentendo il metallo freddo contro la pelle.

Wow. Forse dovrebbe predisporre una versione retrattile di questa nella sua armatura. Sarebbe fantastica e potrebbe anche …

Poi, senza preavviso, ci fu un improvvisa voce brusca che tuonò sulla loro sinistra, il suono che echeggiò stranamente fra gli oggetti metallici in mostra.

"Chi è là?"

E Tony sentì il suo intero corpo congelarsi al suono.

Oops.

Ma mentre Tony era paralizzato sul momento, Loki non lo era. In meno di un secondo, si mosse rapido come una vipera. Con un movimento rapido si tolse la camicia lasciandola sul pavimento e prese un esterrefatto Tony spingendosi con lui verso il muro, girandosi in modo che la sua schiena nuda fosse contro le pietre ruvide, le braccia che tenevano Tony in un abbraccio stretto, i loro corpi premuti l'uno contro l'altro.

E Tony era troppo confuso e shockato per dire una parola mentre i rapidi scatti di stivali con le suole in acciaio si fermarono dietro a lui. Poté solo girarsi e guardare mentre lentamente si scioglieva dalle braccia di Loki e si spingeva in piedi da dove si era appoggiato al muro ai lati del dio, le cui braccia lo lasciarono lentamente andare cadendo sui fianchi.

La molto barbuta ed elmettata testa di una guardia lo guardò dritto in faccia, lo sguardo sul viso dell'uomo rifletteva interamente lo shock e la confusione che Tony sentiva. La sua mano sull'elsa della spada alla cintura, ma almeno non aveva fatto cenno di estrarla.

"Uomo di Ferro?" fu l'incredula esclamazione mentre sbatteva le palpebre guardando Tony, senza dubbio riconoscendolo dai molto poco Asgardiani abiti che indossava. Beh, quello e la compagnia di Loki, suppose.

"Si, quello sono io." Riuscì a dire.

"Che significa questo?" abbaiò l'uomo sembrando arrabbiato. "Nessuno straniero ha il permesso di entrare nell'armeria e voi siete entrati senza permesso! Spiegatevi immediatamente!"

Ma prima che avesse modo di parlare, la voce calma di Loki intervenne. "Vi prego di perdonare il mio padrone, Halvar," disse con un inchino cortese del capo. "Egli era molto… ah, ansioso e non voleva…fermarsi. Temo che questo fosse il più vicino luogo appartato, per quanto inappropriato ovviamente esso fosse per simili attività."

Ed è come se solo allora la guardia vedesse Loki, ma mentre il suo sguardo percorreva il dio, cogliendo il suo stato mezzo svestito, c'era un brutto sorriso che apparve sul suo viso.

"Oh capisco." Disse, la rabbia rimpiazzata con ovvio divertimento, prima che facesse un passo indietro, la sua mano cadde dall'elsa della spada. "Bene allora. Lascierò correre la vostra infrazione per questa volta, ma non entrate mai più qui. Andate immediatamente e portate i vostri affari in altro luogo."

E Tony avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per protestare - non era quel che sembrava - ma prima che potesse far muovere le labbra, Loki prese la sua camicia dal pavimento con una mano e prese il braccio più vicino di Tony con l'altro, discretamente lo spinse verso l'uscita senza una parola.

E Tony, docilmente lo seguì, sentendosi il più grande idiota di tutta Asgard.


	92. Capitolo 93

Si aspettava in parte che la guardia cambiasse idea e li richiamasse indietro mentre Loki lo spingeva attraverso l'uscita, ma non lo fece. Li seguì solo il silenzio.

Quando furono usciti sani e salvi, Loki con cura chiuse le porte dietro a loro, il cigolio dei cardini assordante nel silenzio.

E Tony poteva a malapena guardare Loki mentre si rimetteva la camicia, stirandola con un gesto della mano sulla parte frontale. A dispetto dell'essere stato bloccato in uno stretto abbraccio con lui qualche istante prima, la pelle nuda di Loki premuta contro di lui, non si era minimamente arrapato. Non sotto le circostanze, non quando Loki aveva finto che loro - che lui stesse per …

E il lascivo, compiaciuto sorriso sul viso della guardia quando aveva tratto le ovvie conclusioni - gli fece salire la bile nella gola e rizzare i capelli. Non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare, come recuperare la situazione.

"Perché lo hai fatto?" infine sbottò per mancanza di qualcosa di più eloquente da dire. "Non era necessario che … fingessi qualcosa di … simile."

Loki fece spallucce, uno sguardo sorprendentemente imperturbabile sul viso. "Se non lo avessi fatto, la guardia ti avrebbe spedito direttamente nelle segrete per la trasgressione." Una breve pausa. "E credimi, neppure per un Onorato Ospite le segrete sono un posto piacevole in alcun genere di immaginazione. Le guardie laggiù non sono persone gentili, e non ci si aspetta che lo siano. Pertanto era meglio fare così." Disse come se questo sistemasse le cose. Come se non vi fosse altro da dire.

Ma c'era, e molto. Strinse un pugno, sentendo le unghie penetrare nel palmo. A dispetto dell'enormità del corridoio in cui stavano, l'aria attorno a loro improvvisamente sembrava pesante e difficile da respirare.

"Ed ora, quella guardia penserà che noi siamo … che io…" riusciva a malapena a convincere se stesso a dirlo, ma passò oltre la soglia comunque "Che io ti stia - usando in quel modo."

Loki guardò sul pavimento per un poco, come se stesse contemplando cosa dire, poi guardò di nuovo Tony. "Non fa differenza," rispose infine. "E' quello che le persone credono comunque."

E la gola di Tony si chiuse al punto di fare male a quelle parole; si sicuro, aveva avuto certamente vari sgraditi assaggi riguardo lo stato delle cose il giorno prima, ma aveva pensato fossero solo le assunzioni di alcuni, non che la visione generale di lui lì fosse che era uno stupratore. Anche se nessuno lo avrebbe realmente chiamato tale, ma invece avrebbe pensato che stesse semplicemente esercitando i diritti che gli erano totalmente concessi.

Come se Loki sapesse che cosa Tony stesse pensando continuò. "Hai sentito le parole di Arnulf ieri - non era un semplice insulto meschino, ma quello che lui prendeva come la verità - e in seguito Geir ti ha chiesto di permettergli di usarmi per la notte, vero?" chiese Loki con uno sguardo che scavava dentro a Tony come un ago.

E Tony si trovò a bocca aperta, come un pesce gettato sulla terraferma a quelle parole; non avrebbe mai immaginato che Loki sapesse davvero quello che voleva quello stronzo.

"Come - come hai scoperto di Geir?" riuscì a dire, sentendo le sue guance divenire bollenti di imbarazzo e di tumulto emotivo. Era stato brutto quando gli era stato chiesto, ma sapere che Loki se ne era reso conto…

"Non era difficile indovinarlo," disse semplicemente Loki. "Considerando le aspettative, che cos'altro avrebbe potuto chiederti?"

Si, forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Ma pure…

"E che cosa rende tutti quanti così fottutamente certi?" urlò a metà, le mani che si afferravano le braccia in una ferma stretta. Forse una specie di scudo che cercava di alzare per distanziarsi dalla spiacevole verità che lo guardava in viso. "Non ho fatto nulla per dar loro quelle idee," insistette, la voce stranamente stridente nelle sue orecchie. "Perché lo dovrebbero credere?"

Loki lo guardò per qualche istante prima di rispondere lentamente. "Per molte ragioni - ad esempio il fatto che mi tratti in modo gentile ed indulgente, l'assenza di lividi, il fatto che tu non mi abbia fatto rasare i capelli, fra le altre cose. Quelli sarebbero stati tutti segni che indicavano uno schiavo che guadagnava il favore del suo padrone servendolo bene a letto."

Dannazione. Come avrebbe potuto essere in grado di guardare le persone negli occhi se pensavano questo di lui? Anche se non vi vedevano nulla di sbagliato nella cosa.

E c'era un'altra cosa che lo confondeva.

"Non ti da fastidio?" chiese, muovendo le mani in esasperazione all'atteggiamento di Loki che sembrava indifferente nei confronti di qualcosa di così spaventoso. "Che la gente qui creda quel tipo di merda? Che pensino che tu sia…"

Loki fece spallucce e lasciò sfuggire un lieve sospiro dalle labbra. "Non fa molta differenza," disse. "Le persone qui mi considerano comunque argr in ogni caso; questo difficilmente cambia qualcosa."

E c'era di nuovo quella parola - argr - che aveva fatto scattare Loki contro Fjalar a dispetto del fatto che sapeva quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.

"Che cosa significa quella cosa?" chiese, sentendo che doveva sapere. "Questo … argr?"

Loki guardò dall'altra parte a quella richiesta, apparentemente studiando un iscrizione sul muro, un unghia che si muoveva sulla pietra incisa. "E' una parola che ha molte connotazioni, tutte altamente negative." Disse, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla scrittura incisa. "E se tu chiamassi un uomo libero con quella parola, ci si aspetterebbe che si vendicasse immediatamente o richiedesse holmgång, oppure il suo onore sarebbe perduto. Non c'è peggior insulto di quello."

"Ma cosa significa?" Insistette Tony, non volendo lasciare andare l'argomento ancora. Dato che era stato a pochi millimetri dal dover frustare Loki a pezzi a causa di quella parola, aveva almeno il diritto di saperne il significato.

"Significa che metti in dubbio la mascolinità e l'onore della persona, che lo consideri un codardo. Che non credi che sia un vero uomo. E ci sono alcune cose che ti rendono automaticamente argr agli occhi di molte persone," disse Loki, guardando Tony con la coda dell'occhio.

"Quali?"

"Praticare la magia - o lasciare che altri uomini ti prendano come fossi una donna," rispose Loki, a voce piatta, ma con un sottofondo di qualcosa di oscuro sotto la superficie liscia.

Merda.

"E Fjalar ti ha chiamato argr perché crede che noi - che io…" oh cazzo.

Ma Loki scosse lentamente la testa. "No," disse, "Non era la ragione principale. Io ero già considerato argr prima di essere mandato a Midgard, a causa delle mie … propensioni. La sola differenza è che allora nessuno avrebbe osato chiamarmi tale in faccia quando ero un uomo libero ed un principe ed avevo i miei poteri magici. Ma ovviamente le cose adesso sono cambiate."

E Tony poteva sentire l'amarezza che legava quelle parole; anche se Loki cercava di tenerla lontana dalla sua voce, il risentimento trapelava comunque. E non poteva evitare di chiedersi che cosa volesse dire Loki con 'propensioni'. Si riferiva solo all'uso della magia, o anche ad altre cose?

Ma non c'era modo che Tony glie lo chiedesse, non erano fatti suoi e non importava nulla comunque. Non avrebbe mai messo il naso negli affari personali di Loki in alcun caso.

L'imbarazzo ed il disagio si riversarono sopra di lui ancora una volta, decise di abbandonare il soggetto, gettarselo alle spalle, prima possibile. Dopo che avesse detto quello che era necessario dire ovviamente.

"Bene, quindi," riuscì a mormorare, sussultando. "Sono davvero dispiaciuto per … averti spinto in quella situazione prima, indipendentemente dal fatto che modifichi quello che la gente pensa o meno. Non era mia intenzione essere un simile coglione." E non riusciva a non pensare che si sarebbe realmente meritato di essere gettato nelle segrete, dopo questo. Era stato stupido da parte sua, ovviamente, e alla fine, ancora una volta era stato Loki a pagare per la sua temerarietà.

"Va bene," disse Loki. "E' stata una minuscola cosa, considerato quello che hai fatto per me ieri."

"Lo sai, la prossima volta, dovresti semplicemente lasciare che mi trascinino nelle segrete invece e farmi pagare le conseguenze della mia idiozia. Ma… grazie per avermi aiutato." Disse, sentendosi ancora un cretino.

E si chiese come fossero davvero le segrete di Asgard, se Loki aveva pensato che valesse la pena di umiliarsi in quel modo agli occhi di quella guardia per ripagare Tony per averlo salvato il giorno prima. Non era neppure certo di volerlo sapere.

_  
Il cibo portato dai servitori era stato mangiato e gli avanzi portati via. Loki stava distrattamente sfogliando un libro e Tony non sembrava aver voglia di fare molto, restando invece steso sul divano della loro camera, giocando con una sfera di cristallo che riposava indisturbata su una libreria prima che attraesse l'attenzione dell'uomo. I suoi colori vibranti cambiavano continuamente quando lo muoveva verso la luce, brillando in un modo non del tutto diverso dal Bifrost. Ricordava di essersi divertito con quelle cose quando era un ragazzino, non essendo mai sazio di essere ipnotizzato dal variare dei disegni dei colori e della luce, sempre in movimento senza mai mostrare due volte lo stesso aspetto._

_E giudicando da come Tony stesse guardando e toccando la cosa, era ovvio che non avevano cristalli di fuoco a Midgard._

_Guardando Tony che giocherellava con la sfera colorata gli ricordava tutte le volte che l'uomo aveva tenuto l'ugualmente colorato, ma ora perduto, cubo nelle sue mani invece, e portò nuovamente i suoi pensieri a quello che era successo il giorno prima e poi all'incidente nell'armeria. Forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi arrabbiato per la sconsideratezza di Tony, ma dopo tutto quello che era successo, Loki non riusciva a trovare modo di essere arrabbiato con lui._

_Certo non era stato sorpreso per nulla quando Tony aveva insistito per vedere l'armeria dall'interno. Non sarebbe stato da lui soprassedere ad una cosa simile, a dispetto di sapere bene che avrebbe dovuto evitarlo._

_Era stato un colpo di sfortuna che la guardia fosse arrivata in quel momento; normalmente sarebbero state in altre parti delle Aule non protette da simili potenti incantesimi di protezione come l'armeria, solo occasionalmente facendo qualche giro da quelle parti per essere certi che tutto fosse in ordine. Non che in ogni caso fosse possibile rubare qualcosa da li._

_Però, erano entrati in un brutto momento, erano stati presi di sorpresa da una delle guardie che aveva deciso di fare una doverosa visita all'armeria. E ovviamente sapeva nell'istante in cui aveva sentito la voce della guardia tuonare dietro a loro che Tony, Onorato Ospite o meno, sarebbe stato trascinato nelle segrete per aver trasgredito, e non c'era modo che Loki lasciasse che accadesse se poteva evitarlo._

_Si, era stata una scena umiliante da recitare, fingere che Tony stesse per violentarlo quando erano stati interrotti, ma se conosceva bene le guardie, sarebbero state abbastanza felici di una simile vista da lasciare la trasgressione da parte. Avrebbero lasciato andare Tony invece di chiuderlo nelle segrete fino a che Thor non fosse tornato garantendo per lui._

_Ovviamente sarebbe stato solo per qualche ora. Ma anche così, conosceva troppo bene le segrete dopo il suo lungo soggiorno in esse e sapeva esattamente che cos'erano. Era come un mondo a se stante laggiù - un mondo molto, molto spiacevole, con regole sue. Le celle sarebbero state oscure e fredde e umide, e le guardie dure e aggressive e crudeli. In effetti, poteva pensare a molto pochi luoghi più detestabili delle segrete Asgardiane._

_E l'ultimo uomo che avrebbe voluto passasse tempo laggiù era Tony._

__


	93. Capitolo 93

Era già pomeriggio quando Thor infine ritornò, tutto scuse per aver avuto altri doveri a cui pensare e non essere stato in grado di essere un ospite migliore.

Ma Tony semplicemente spazzò via le scuse; aveva cose più importanti di cui parlare con Thor.

"A proposito, abbiamo incontrato un tipo di nome Frey mentre visitavamo il posto," disse gli occhi che non lasciavano Thor per un attimo per cercare di misurare la reazione del dio a quel nome. "Lo conosci?"

Non ci fu quasi emozione sul viso di Thor, tuttavia, alla menzione del nome. "Certo, è il figlio maggiore di una delle nobili famiglie di Asgard."

"Un tuo amico?"

Thor fece spallucce, non sembrando molto interessato a discutere l'argomento. "Non lo chiamerei un amico personale o qualcuno che cercherei per dividere una brocca di idromele, ma non ho divergenze con lui."

"E cosa ne pensi di lui? E' un tipo gentile?" chiese Tony cercando di sembrare indifferente, come se stesse solo facendo conversazione senza alcuno scopo in mente. Se Frey stava dicendo davvero la verità, non voleva rendere sospettoso Thor e ricevere da lui domande spiacevoli in cambio.

"Non lo conosco molto bene," rispose Thor, gli occhi azzurro acciaio posati su Tony. "Lui e la sua famiglia non si associano molto con la famiglia reale come molti altri nobili. Ma posso garantire che Frey è un ottimo guerriero ed è leale al trono di Asgard."

Come in, leale verso Odino? Tony non è certo che la cosa gli piaccia per nulla.

"Quindi il tipo fidato e retto, vero?" commenta.

"Si, non ho mai verificato alcuna condotta sleale da parte sua." Rispose Thor. "Perché mai lo chiedi?"

"Nessuna ragione in particolare, sto solo cercando di capire di più sui nativi di queste parti, come posso dire, studi comportamentali e simili. Ci piacciono questo tipo di cose accademiche a Midgard."

Thor inarcò un sopracciglio, sembrando un pochino sconcertato dalle domande. "Non vi ha minacciato o in qualche modo trattato in modo non consono ad un ospite vero?" chiese socchiudendo gli occhi alla possibilità.

"No, in alcun modo." Lo rassicurò velocemente Tony. "E' stato la cortesia in persona. Stavo solo curiosando, tutto qui."

Bene, sembrava che non avrebbe avuto alcuna informazione utile da Thor, almeno. Dannazione. Sembrava che non avesse scelta che giudicare secondo la propria intuizione sulla cosa, il che, ammetteva, lo aveva portato a perdersi più di una volta prima d'ora.

"Ebbene, quando ci sarà la grande udienza?" chiese invece cercando di cambiare soggetto. "Quanto tempo ci farà aspettare nei paraggi il tuo papà?"

"Mi spiace che tu debba aspettare, ma i membri del Consiglio si stanno ancora radunando," disse Thor solennemente. "Ve ne sono alcuni che non sono ancora arrivati per l'udienza, ma tutti sono informati ed attesi molto presto." Ci fu una breve pausa mentre Thor prendeva fiato. "Forse anche domani, ma ti assicuro che ti sarà comunicato appena possibile."

E sperava davvero che Thor avesse ragione, perché era dannatamente certo che non voleva restare in quel posto più a lungo del necessario. Ed aveva la sensazione che Loki fosse d'accordo in merito.

Stava per chiedere come mai tutti quei membri del Consiglio non potevano semplicemente teleportarsi sul luogo, quando Thor parlò di nuovo. "In effetti c'era un'altra questione che volevo discutere con te." Disse incrociando le braccia. "Ho incontrato brevemente Lord Hallgrim, e mi ha chiesto di estenderti un invito a unirti a lui nelle sue aule per cena questa sera."

Tony quasi grugni alla cosa. Si sicuro, come se avesse voglia di passare la serata a mangiare e bere con qualche nobile snob che non aveva mai incontrato. Neanche per idea.

"Scordatelo Thor, non ho intenzione di andare. Ci sono un milione di altre cose che potrei pensare di fare invece - come ad esempio sedere qui e guardare le pareti di pietra sgretolarsi, un atomo alla volta."

Le spalle di Thor si curvarono un po' come se traesse un inudibile sospiro, ma non sembrava irritato quando parlò, solo stanco. "Capisco che tu preferiresti evitare la cosa; comunque, dovresti essere conscio che rifiutare l'invito a dividere un pasto offerto senza una buona ragione è considerato molto maleducato ad Asgard, in special modo se l'ospite è di nascita nobile. Lord Hallgrim potrebbe di certo reputare un rifiuto una grave offesa personale."

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo alla cosa. "Si, come se perdessi il sonno per il fatto che Lord Helsing si imbufalisse perché non vado alla sua festa." Aveva fatto incazzare persone molto più importanti nella sua vita di quante potesse ricordare, spesso divertendosi immensamente, uno in più che differenza avrebbe fatto? "Dammi una buona ragione per cui dovrebbe importarmi minimamente di quello che un qualsiasi nobile pensi di come passo le serate."

"Lord Hallgrim è il fratello di Lord Ragnvald, che accade sia uno dei membri del Consiglio arrivato per l'udienza. E i due sono molto vicini, " disse Thor senza perdere un attimo. "Potrebbe non fare differenza alla fine, ma se Hallgrim dovesse lamentarsi del tuo comportamento con Ragnvald…" le parole si perdono da qualche parte in lontananza, le implicazioni sufficientemente forti da essere udite comunque.

Bene ovviamente. C'è sempre un inghippo, vero?

"Potrebbe non contribuire al nostro scopo, vero?" terminò la frase di Thor, gemendo di frustrazione. Perciò Asgard era come casa in quel caso - metti il burro sulle persone giuste, non far incazzare nessuno importante, e potresti essere un passo più vicino a dove vuoi arrivare. E se non giochi secondo le regole non scritte, beh, sei fottuto. 

Fanculo.

"Non devi rimanere a lungo," cercò di rassicurarlo Thor. "La cosa importante è che tu ti mostri, dopo la fine della cena, potrai scusarti con la spiegazione che sei stanco per aver passato una lunga giornata in un regno straniero. Lo capiranno tutti. Ma se invece non andassi, sarebbe un insulto."

E dannazione, non aveva alcuna - davvero alcuna - voglia di andare a quella cena, ma se non andarci avesse dovuto influire negativamente sulle possibilità di clemenza verso Loki - bene c'era una sola opzione.

Sospirò, alzando le mani in segno di resa. "Va bene, va bene, andrò. Ma dovrai pensare a Loki mentre sarò via, va bene?" disse puntando un indice esigentemente su Thor.

Le spalle di Thor si curvarono un poco mentre il dio si sgonfiava. "Mi dispiace ma non è possibile perché ho ulteriori doveri a cui partecipare questa sera che non posso evitare. Loki deve venire con te," disse Thor con uno sguardo di scusa ancora una volta dipinto sul viso.

Doppio fanculo.

"Lo sai, non credo veramente…" iniziò, ma fu interrotto da Loki, che era rimasto in silenzio durante la conversazione fino ad allora, semplicemente osservandoli da dove era seduto sul bracciolo del divano accanto al muro.

"Devi andare," disse semplicemente il dio. "Thor ha ragione - rifiutare l'invito non sarebbe saggio. Sarebbe meglio se tu - noi - presenziassimo."

C'era una sensazione spiacevole che si agitava dentro a Tony mentre guardava Loki, rendendosi conto che qualsiasi repulsione lui avesse verso il partecipare, doveva essere almeno cento volte peggio per Loki.

"Sei sicuro?" disse in modo impacciato, già odiando questo tizio Hallgrim per il fatto di costringere Loki a quello. Forse era il suo intento in ogni caso, sebbene Tony sperasse sinceramente di no.

Loki annuì. "Si. Hallgrim e suo fratello sono davvero molto uniti. Offenderlo non sarebbe prudente, considerando … la posta."

"Va bene," annuì ancora, sebbene non andasse bene per nulla. Ma se sia Thor che Loki erano d'accordo su qualcosa - e quando era accaduto l'ultima volta?" - era probabilmente opportuno seguire quanto richiesto, considerando che erano gli esperti di costumi locali, mentre lui era al corrente degli stessi esattamente quanto fosse al corrente dei comportamenti di accoppiamento dello scarabeo stercorario. Se si inimicava qualcuno di importante che poteva avere qualche tipo di influenza, non importava quanto piccola, in quello che fosse accaduto a Loki - beh, era meglio non pensarci. Sarebbe comunque potuto essere quello che muoveva l'ago della bilancia.

"Ma perché questo eccentrico mi ha invitato prima di tutto? Non l'ho mai incontrato, per dir poco!"

"Hallgrim ha un debole per le cose esotiche." Lo informò Thor, la voce più rilassata adesso che Tony aveva accettato l'invito. "Gli piace conversare con visitatori di altri regni e spesso coglie l'opportunità di invitare dignitari stranieri quando visitano Asgard. Devi solo compiacerlo e rispondere alle sue domande su Midgard e sarà soddisfatto."

Okay, non che Tony non avesse una quantità di esperienza riguardo l'oziosa conversazione con gente con cui non avrebbe voluto stare nella stessa stanza.

"Meraviglioso. Reciterò la scimmia Midgardiana quindi. Magari potrei anche fare un ballo per divertire tutti." Mormorò. "Sebbene, penso che un corso rapido in etichetta al tavolo da pranzo nell'aliena terra delle meraviglie sarebbe opportuna, perché posso pensare almeno a un centinaio di modi in cui potrei fottere il tutto e rendere le cose peggiori che se non mi fossi mai presentato.

"Non c'è necessità di preoccupazione, Uomo di Ferro," disse Thor, dandogli una presunta pacca confortante sulla spalla. "Devi comportarti educatamente e cortesemente, come farebbe un ospite nel tuo regno, e sarà sufficiente. Nessuno si aspetta che tu sia familiare con le complessità dei nostri costumi, e il tuo ospite ed i suoi ospiti saranno indulgenti con qualsiasi rottura non intenzionale."

"Quindi non sarò pubblicamente decapitato per usare inavvertitamente la forchetta da insalata per il dragone arrosto?"

"Non ti preoccupare. Non mangiamo neppure la carne di drago ad Asgard."

Non era certo se Thor stesse cercando di essere divertente o meno, ma lasciò cadere l'argomento quando un altro pensiero lo colse. "Dunque, Thor - hai detto che per noi non sarebbe stato opportuno lasciare il palazzo - come conciliamo la cosa con il fatto che dobbiamo andare a casa di questo tizio?"

Thor alzò appena una mano. "Hallgrim è uno stimato consigliere della famiglia Reale; ed ha i propri appartamenti nelle Aule, perciò rimarrete nel palazzo," chiarificò.

"Beh, sciocchezze, presumo," Tony sospirò sentendo arrivare un mal di testa. Se fosse stato per lui avrebbe passato la serata semplicemente disteso sul divano.

E quando pensava che non potesse peggiorare ancora, Thor in qualche modo riuscì a farlo di nuovo.

"C'è una cosa che deve essere considerata," disse il Tonante, con noncuranza. "Quando si partecipa come ospiti ad una cena ad Asgard, è considerato educato ed un segno di rispetto indossare abiti tradizionali Asgardiani."


	94. Capitolo 94

Evviva, l'armadio della loro stanza era riempito fino all'orlo di fantastici abiti alieni, si rese conto quando aprì la porta con la testa di serpente, cautamente guardando all'interno. Cuoio e pellicce e vistose stoffe in costellazioni che avrebbero reso un fanatico delle fiere rinascimentali verde di invidia, se avesse potuto vederli.

C'era una pletora di camice addobbate, mantelli con cappuccio, giacche bordate di pelliccia, pastrani ricamati, tutti i tipi di oggetti che non avresti trovato nel negozio di abiti sotto casa. Nulla che sembrasse normale o ordinario per i semplici standard Midgardiani, con alcuno sforzo di immaginazione.

E dannazione, si aspettavano davvero che indossasse quella roba?

Prese una camicia verde con lunghe maniche a sbuffo, tenendola davanti a se per osservarla con espressione vacua. Wow, sarebbe sembrato un accidenti di capitano pirata se l'avesse indossata. Jack Sparrow sarebbe stato fiero.

No, non quella. Invece prese l'oggetto successivo appeso - una giacca rossa con tanti ricami d'oro che la decoravano che c'era più oro che rosso visibile.

Il padrone del circo.

Sospirando prese un altro paio di cose dall'armadio, ma l'associazione immediata che ebbe fu 'Leader di un culto satanico' e 'Robin Hood pompato' rispettivamente, perciò li riappese indietro di nuovo.

"Eh," mormorò sottovoce. "Pensi di potermi dare una mano, scegliendo qualcosa che sia appropriato? Voglio dire, non vorrei indossare qualcosa di femminile o che ne so," disse al dio che stava un po' indietro rispetto a lui, osservando mentre casualmente passava attraverso gli oggetti appesi nell'armadio.

Qualche secondo dopo, Loki era accanto a Tony, abili mani rovistarono fra gli abiti, facendo una pausa su alcuni per dare una rapida ma senza dubbio qualificata valutazione. Non servì molto prima che il dio scegliesse alcuni degli oggetti, piegandoli sul braccio e tendendoli a Tony.

"Credo che questi saranno appropriati." Disse con un cenno. 

Esitantemente, Tony accettò il mucchio di abiti, osservandoli criticamente. Non di certo quello che avrebbe indossato a casa. Anche a New York avrebbe di certo ricevuto strane occhiate se avesse passeggiato per strada con quelli. Anche ad Halloween. Ma almeno non erano orribili come quelli da Padrone del Circo o Leader di culto Satanico.

C'era un paio di pantaloni che pensava fossero fatti di tela bianca, ma a ispezione più accurata si avvide fossero di cuoio, sorprendentemente soffice sulle dita. La successiva era una camicia azzurra con dei lacci nella parte alta - indubbiamente il pezzo più semplice del mucchio - una giacca corta grigio scuro che non era certo di sapere come avrebbe potuto indossare, ed infine l'immancabile mantello, anche esso azzurro. Si muoveva morbidamente da dove era piegato sul suo braccio.

Osservando gli oggetti, ebbe quel soverchiante senso di dejà vu, ricordando gli abiti che aveva indossato Loki durante il loro primo incontro, con numerose cinture e lacci e fibbie.

"Dovresti provarli per vedere che ti vadano bene, oppure dobbiamo trovarti qualcos'altro," disse Loki da qualche parte al suo fianco.

Sospirò, si avrebbe dovuto. Anche se osservando gli abiti, non era certo di sapere come.

"Dannazione, come riuscite anche solo a vestirvi la mattina con questi … extra?" chiese, le dita che mostravano uno degli innumerevoli lacci.

"E' il motivo per cui vi sono servitori per aiutare," disse Loki mentre le sue spalle si alzarono.  
"Gli abiti indossati per occasioni festive non sono fatti per essere indossati facilmente; si suppone tu abbia servitori ad assisterti."

"Beh, penso dovrò cavarmela ugualmente," disse Tony con un gesto dismissivo della mano. "Non voglio un vecchio grassone che venga qui a vestirmi come una mannequin, va bene?"

Considerò brevemente se andare in bagno a cambiarsi, poi decise di no. Dato quello che era accaduto, sarebbe stato solo stupido - si erano già spogliati restando con la sola biancheria in presenza l'uno dell'altro la sera prima, avevano anche dormito nello stesso letto in tale stato, e senza dubbio avrebbero ripetuto la procedura quella sera, pertanto recitare come un bacchettone puritano, che davvero lui non era, sarebbe stato semplicemente ridicolo a quel punto.

Lanciando gli abiti sopra al porta abiti che era vicino a lui - perlomeno assumeva che il braccio teatralmente teso della figura metallica in forma maschile in piedi fosse un porta abiti, anche se in realtà poteva essere anche una semplice statua - rapidamente si spogliò della maglia e dei jeans, spargendoli sul pavimento. Poi prese i pantaloni di cuoio, infilandoli e tirandoli su fino alla vita.

Bene, quella era la parte facile, poi bisognava allacciare le cinghie e le fibbie che non era certo di sapere come andassero messe. Provò ad armeggiare con alcune delle estremità di quelle cose, cercando di risolvere un rompicapo poco familiare con risultati poco soddisfacenti.

"Avanti, lascia che ti aiuti," disse Loki mentre con due rapidi passi chiudeva la distanza fra loro. Prima che Tony potesse protestare, la mani del dio afferrarono una cinghia e una fibbia e strinsero abilmente il cuoio nel pezzo di metallo piatto, tirandolo con forza, per continuare il processo con il resto delle cinghie appese. 

Poi Loki si accucciò accanto a lui mentre le sue mani andarono al cuoio sul lato destro di Tony, iniziando a lavorare sui lacci che andavano lungo l'intera gamba, sistemandoli e tirandoli.

E dannazione se non fosse del tutto imbarazzante.

"Lo sai," disse desiderando mandar via le mani di Loki con uno schiaffo quando arrivarono alle cosce, "Credo di potermi arrangiare da solo."

"In tal caso, penso che staremo qui a lungo. Anche un nobile Asgardiano abituato a questo avrebbe difficoltà a vestirsi con questo genere di abiti senza un servitore ad assisterlo," disse il dio, fermandosi solo un attimo per guardare Tony prima di continuare a stringere i lacci di nuovo.

"Vuoi dire che tu avevi delle persone che ti aiutavano a vestire ogni accidenti di mattina?" chiese Tony mentre Loki continuava. In qualche modo gli era difficile immaginare la cosa.

Le labbra di Loki si tesero leggermente avanti alla domanda. "No. Io usavo la magia per aiutarmi; i servitori non erano necessari. Comunque pochi indossano abiti così poco pratici regolarmente; di solito è solo per occasioni in cui è necessario apparire al meglio. Anche i nobili preferiscono esser visti in abiti adatti alla battaglia quando non presenziano ad attività festive."

E desiderò che il dio avesse già finito con i lacci, ma per quello che poteva vedere, non era neppure a metà. Cercando di scacciare un po' della stranezza, si sforzò di trovare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa per tenere viva la conversazione in modo da non focalizzarsi sulle dita di Loki che gli toccavano il lato della gamba.

"Questo tipo, Hallgrim com'è?" chiese. "C'è qualche fissazione di cui dovrei essere a conoscenza?"

"E' un uomo chiassoso e rumoroso, e spesso lo puoi sentire arrivare ben prima di vederlo," disse Loki mentre le sue dita non mancavano un colpo. "Gli piace mangiare e bere, e, come ha detto Thor, ha un interesse negli altri reami e gli piace conversare con visitatori stranieri. Basta che tu lo assecondi e lui sarà felice."

"Ha qualche … divergenza con te?" chiese Tony, non certo di voler sentire la risposta.

"Non che io sappia," replicò Loki, spostandosi leggermente da dove era accucciato mentre le sue mani si spostavano in basso vicino alle ginocchia di Tony. "Non più di chiunque altro ad Asgard almeno."

"Dovrei preoccuparmi che qualcuno voglia … provare qualcosa?"

Loki scosse il capo. "Sei un Onorato Ospite, non solo di Thor, ma per la serata anche di Hallgrim. Se nessuno di noi provoca qualcuno, non ci sarà necessità di preoccuparsi. E in ogni caso, Hallgrim ama l'allegria e si arrabbia se viene rovinata con bisticci o scontento. I suoi ospiti ne sono bene a conoscenza e ci si può attendere si comportino di conseguenza.

"Quindi questo sarà una specie di grande trambusto con un sacco di persone che partecipano?"

"E' probabile vi siano molte persone. Hallgrim ama avere ospiti nelle sue Aule per dividere cibo e bevande con loro, e più sono, meglio è." Disse Loki mentre terminava di allacciare la prima gamba di Tony e si spostava per iniziare la seconda. "Ci sarà probabilmente un ballo dopo la fine della cena, e se una signora venisse da te e ti chiedesse un ballo non devi rifiutarla; sarebbe molto ineducato."

Meraviglioso.

Ci fu silenzio per un poco. Poi un altro pensiero lo colpì. "E cosa si suppone che tu faccia durante la serata?" un'altra cosa che non era certo di voler sapere, perché ne aveva qualche indicazione di già.

Sentì Loki tendersi leggermente accanto a lui. "Come tutti gli altri schiavi portati per servire i loro padroni durante la cena, sarò in ginocchio accanto alla tua sedia, riempiendoti la coppa quando sarà vuota, assistendoti con qualsiasi cosa possa essere necessaria." Fu la risposta semplice mentre il dio si alzava ed andava a prendere la camicia dal porta abiti, tendendola a Tony.

"E fammi indovinare, gli schiavi non possono neppure mangiare, vero?" disse mentre prendeva la camicia e la passava sopra alla testa. Odiava quella cena con passione già allora, e non era neppure iniziata.

"Non possono," rispose Loki, spostandosi dietro a Tony per allacciare qualcosa sulla sua schiena, tirando la stoffa un po' più strettamente attorno a lui.

Sciocchezze.

Beh, almeno gli abiti erano della sua misura fino a quel momento, avrebbe odiato passare più tempo del necessario a cercare qualcosa nel suo guardaroba 'Stravaganze Siamo Noi'. Piccole grazie, e simili.

"Ma i loro padroni sono comunque liberi di dar loro dei pezzetti durante la cena se se ne sentono inclini." Continuò Loki, tendendo la strana giacca a Tony in modo che vi infilasse dentro le braccia.

Come dar da mangiare ad un cane qualche avanzo al tavolo. Un ondata di disagio si rovesciò su di lui all'umiliante concetto.

Non disse nulla mentre Loki ancora una volta iniziò a lavorare sulle cinghie e le fibbie, facendo scattare qualcosa a posto in cima ad una sua spalla, e poi tirò dei lacci di cuoio fra le sue braccia, legandoli insieme.

"Dunque … sei sicuro di voler venire da questo Hallgrim?" chiese, sentendo che almeno doveva porre la domanda, anche se non avevano comunque scelta.

"Non considero un divertimento la serata che ci aspetta, no, ma è comunque preferibile alle possibili conseguenze di un offesa ad Hallgrim. Almeno questi dovrebbero essere nobili, e come tali dovrebbero avere maggior classe che i semplici servitori e soldati. La maggior parte dovrebbe considerare sotto il loro status anche solo accorgersi o commentare sulla presenza di uno schiavo, anche se tale schiavo accade sia … io," disse Loki e guardò di nuovo dentro all'armadio, ovviamente cercando qualcosa.

"Bene, ciò è meraviglioso." Tony lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre attendeva quale strano oggetto Loki stesse per tirar fuori ancora, non sicuro di voler sapere.

E quando Loki si girò verso Tony di nuovo, i suoi occhi si allargarono mentre fissava quello che aveva Loki fra le mani - Una cintura di cuoio con una fighissima spada attaccata.

"Sei sicuro che sia necessaria?" disse con un gesto del mento verso l'arma medievale, sentendosi un idiota. "Non ho idea di come si usi in ogni caso."

"La gente penserebbe che sei mezzo svestito se non ne avessi una. Non è il modo in cui dovresti partecipare alla cena," disse Loki mentre le sue braccia si muovevano circondando Tony per fissare la cintura attorno alla sua vita.

Tony, istintivamente trattenne il fiato alla cosa, sentendo un senso di sollievo quando Loki terminò e fece un passo indietro. La spada era un peso non familiare al suo fianco, tirava in modo scomodo, e resistette all'improvviso desiderio di estrarla, decidendo che era opportuno lasciarla nel suo fodero, dove stava meglio. Non c'era dubbio che sembrasse sufficientemente stupido anche senza brandire una spada che era a malapena in grado di dire da che parte avesse la punta.

"Oh, e se possibile, se dovessi dire o fare qualcosa di inopportuno durante la cena, puoi in qualche modo, non so, toccarmi una gamba o qualcosa per fare in modo che io stia zitto? Cercherò di comportarmi al meglio, ma potrei inavvertitamente insultare la madre dell'ospite tenendo il bicchiere nel modo sbagliato o dio solo sa cosa, perciò qualche discreto aiuto potrebbe servirmi," disse mentre guardava Loki prendere l'ultimo pezzo dal porta abiti - il fluttuante mantello.

"Lo farò." Disse Loki mentre gli allacciava il mantello a qualcosa che c'era sulle spalle, lasciando poi cadere la stoffa liberamente verso il pavimento.

Bene, eccolo, suppose. Adesso sembrava quasi uno di loro, come una comparsa che fosse appena uscita dal set del Signore degli Anelli. Aveva paura di muoversi e guardarsi nello specchio bloccato dalla porta ancora aperta del guardaroba, invece si voltò verso Loki per la prima valutazione.

"Dunque, come sto?"

Si aspettava quasi che Loki ridesse o almeno sogghignasse alla vista senza dubbio contrastante, ma il dio non lo fece, lasciò viaggiare gli occhi sulla vista in silenzio, prima che il suo sguardo si sollevasse incontrando quello di Tony, con viso serio e franco.

"Come un vero Signore."


	95. Capitolo 95

Loki aveva ragione - Hallgrim era rumoroso e chiassoso davvero, la sua voce si alzava forte sopra alle chiacchiere quando raccontava una storiella o un aneddoto, ridendo così forte che le orecchie di Tony quasi fischiavano e tutto quello che poteva fare era evitare di sobbalzare. Ma se la cavava; dopo la quantità di cocktail party a cui aveva sfortunatamente partecipato, era abituato alle persone come quelle.

Hallgrim di per sé era quello che la folla dei Pretty Cool _[Modaioli N.d.T.]_ avrebbe definito di ossatura robusta, la sua giacca rossa sporgeva sopra allo stomaco prominente, ma senza dubbio c'erano un bel po' di muscoli sotto a quel grasso, e come buona parte degli uomini in quel luogo, portava una spada alla cintura la cui elsa sembrava consumata a sufficienza da non essere li solo a scopo decorativo. Lunghi capelli rosso bruno e una barba incolta dello stesso colore, Hallgrim sarebbe stato il perfetto Santa Claus fra qualche secolo, quando fosse vecchio a sufficienza da avere i capelli più grigi.

"E quindi, dissi a Ragnvald che se la ragazza non era sufficientemente bella per lui, era meglio se si comprava invece quel vecchio cavallo!" Hallgrim trillò il gran finale del suo ultimo racconto, quasi piegato in due per le risate, ruggendo e picchiandosi le cosce per il divertimento. Tony offrì un educato sorriso, abbastanza ampio da non offendere.

Doveva ammettere che per ora, le cose erano andate meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Tony era riuscito ad essere inoffensiva cortesia ed educazione - tendendo un regalo di cortesia all'ospite che Thor gli aveva portato, offrendo il suo ringraziamento per il grazioso invito e passando il resto del tempo ad ascoltare pazientemente Hallgrim che raccontava aneddoti sconci mentre alternativamente colpiva con la mano la propria coscia o la spalla di Tony, lo stomaco che si sollevava per gli attacchi di grasse risate.

Mentre Hallgrim iniziava senza por tempo un'altra storia, Tony si sganciò un attimo, lasciando invece il suo sguardo osservare quello che stava attorno. La sala da pranzo dove erano era grande, con un impressionante tavolo a ferro di cavallo nel mezzo e piena di persone occupate nella versione Asgardiana del mescolarsi, conversando educatamente mentre la tavola veniva preparata da un gruppo di servitori, tutti indossavano gli stessi abiti rossi e neri, come se fosse una specie di uniforme. Forse i colori della casa di Hallgrim, o magari al tipo piaceva la combinazione. Il resto della sala era decorato con gli stessi colori, tende e tappeti e tappezzerie tutti che mostravano il tema del giorno, ma comunque sembravano simili al resto delle sale. Un paio di statue, ornamenti runici, pesanti mobili di legno con intarsi dorati - le solite cose. Forse era blasé in quel modo.

Gli ospiti erano vestiti di tutto punto, così almeno non si doveva sentire fuori luogo nei suoi abiti rinascimentali, per quanto imbarazzato quel tipo di abito lo facesse sentire. Sebbene dovesse ammettere che il mantello iniziava a piacergli per il modo in cui sventolava con stile quando camminava. Forse poteva capire un poco il motivo per cui quei tizi li amavano così.

Mentre Tony scambiava qualche saluto educato con alcuni altri ospiti, Hallgrim aveva più o meno monopolizzato il suo visitatore straniero dall'attimo in cui era arrivato. E sembrava che tutti sapessero per la propensione del loro ospite per gli alieni esotici, perché accontentavano pazientemente il suo desiderio di tenere Tony per se, restando a rispettosa distanza.

Non che Tony si lamentasse, a dir la verità, era più facile che quel tipo monopolizzasse il suo tempo per la serata, che doversi preoccupare di non pestare figurativamente i teneri e sensibili piedi di un mucchio di altri nobiluomini, con qualche esclamazione o facendo qualcosa che non doveva. Fino ad allora, Hallgrim aveva parlato quasi in esclusiva, cosa che non dava fastidio a Tony. La sua sola preoccupazione era che tutto finisse più velocemente e più liscio possibile, permettendo sia a lui che a Loki di uscire di li interi.

Tuttavia, c'era una particolare porzione della stanza che trovava totalmente spiacevole, ed era lieto che non fosse direttamente sulla sua linea di vista - l'angolo dove gli schiavi accompagnatori stavano aspettando che la cena fosse servita per iniziare a occuparsi del servizio al tavolo o delle necessità dei loro padroni, qualsiasi di esse venisse per prima. Tutti loro convenientemente posti in un angolo ove non erano di ingombro, ma abbastanza vicini da poter essere chiamati quando i loro servizi fossero stati necessari.

E per quanto sapeva, erano i primi schiavi che avesse visto qui, salvo la coppia malconcia che gli era passata vicino nella piazza del mercato quando era arrivato. Almeno quelli sembravano essere in una forma migliore, meglio vestiti e puliti, anche se supponeva che non sarebbero stati portati li in primo luogo se non fossero stati ragionevolmente presentabili.

Eppure, quegli schiavi stavano recitando la parte di essere ombre silenziose così come gli altri due, come se avessero passato le loro intere vite a imparare come essere meno evidenti possibile e a confondersi nello sfondo come camaleonti. E la cosa sembrava così sbagliata - avrebbero dovuto parlare fra loro, chiacchierare passando il tempo visto che non avevano alcun dovere da compiere per il momento, ma erano tutti silenziosi, guardavano umilmente sul pavimento, come se fossero un pezzo di mobilio.

Alcuni degli schiavi avevano la testa rasata, mentre altri no. Non voluto, il commento precedente di Loki sui capelli non rasati sugli schiavi si riaffacciò, come suggeriva che fossero schiavi di piacere, e il suo stomaco si annodava di disagio. Francamente era meglio non pensare a quali di loro fossero usati in quel modo dai loro padroni - forse tutti loro, forse nessuno, non poteva saperlo per certo, capelli o meno.

Evitò di guardare Loki; era troppo fastidioso vedere il dio in gruppo con quei poveri esseri miserabili la cui ragione di esistere era stata ridotta all'essere al servizio dei loro padroni in qualunque cosa senza alcuno scopo personale.

Ma almeno, nessuno lì aveva parlato a Loki, o anche fatto un commento su di lui, perciò cercò qualche conforto nella cosa. Dopo tutto, era meglio che chiunque lì lo ignorasse invece che fare qualche maleducato o divertito commento in sua presenza.

Anche Hallgrim si era comportato come se Loki fosse invisibile, non offrendo alcun commento, neppure sollevando un sopracciglio nel vedere chi accompagnava il suo ospite alieno. Tony non era sicuro se gli piacesse o meno il tipo per la cosa - se gli dispiacesse per il modo in cui aveva trattato Loki, come se non fosse altro che aria vuota; o gli piacesse, perché non aveva gongolato o fatto qualche commento sullo stato delle cose.

Pensò di notare qualche occasionale furtivo sguardo nella direzione di Loki da qualcuno degli ospiti convenuti, ma nulla di più, cosa di cui era immensamente grato.

Il suo sguardo tornò su Hallgrim di nuovo, sollevò il suo boccale ornato finemente ancora pieno a metà di birra, sopprimendo uno sbadiglio mentre prendeva un altro piccolo sorso. Era deliziosa come il resto della birra che aveva bevuto li fino ad allora, ma era deciso a non bere molto quella sera. Dato che era lì con Loki in un posto che non era la casa di Thor, voleva essere ben lucido.

"E quindi, dicemmo ai nani che erano liberi di venire, ma solo se potevano …"  
La voce di Hallgrim risuonava sullo sfondo.

Annuì pazientemente con il capo a intervalli appropriati durante il racconto, fingendo di ascoltare con interesse mentre osservava i servitori che si muovevano veloci avanti e indietro su piedi rapidi e sicuri, portando un assortimento di pentole e vassoi e cesti. Sebbene gli aromi che arrivavano al suo naso fossero ottimi, non lo aiutavano con il suo appetito inesistente. Almeno si era fatto mandare del cibo in camera prima di uscire in modo che Loki non dovesse passare tutta la cena affamato, perché non c'era modo che gli desse da mangiare avanzi al tavolo come a un cane.

In fine, il flusso di servitori si assottigliò fino a che non ci furono più uniformi rosse e nere che andavano e venivano. Lo sguardo di Hallgrim andò da Tony al tavolo apparecchiato con un sorriso sul viso.

"Oh finalmente!" esclamò interrompendo volontariamente la sua storia. Batté le mani rumorosamente, i colpi delle sue mani rumorosi come il resto di lui mentre le conversazioni attorno a lui scemavano. "La cena è servita, amici miei," tuonò. "Prego accomodatevi!"

Obbedendo al desiderio del loro ospite, la folla di persone si disperse attorno al tavolo, ricordando a Tony dei pavoni che si lisciavano con i loro decorati e colorati costumi. Non sicuro se vi fosse un sistema nella disposizione delle sedute che fosse necessario seguire per evitare sguardi arrabbiati o peggio dall'assemblea, attese per vedere quale sedia sarebbe stata disponibile quando gli altri si fossero seduti sui loro benvestiti didietro, ma Hallgrim afferrò il suo braccio, con una mano che sembrava un prosciutto, spingendolo avanti.

"Qui, questa sedia è preparata per voi Uomo di Ferro," disse il grosso uomo con l'altra mano puntando attraverso il tavolo. "Mi farebbe piacere avervi accanto alla mia sedia così che possiamo continuare la conversazione da dove abbiamo lasciato.

Va bene. Tony annuì con cortesia, spostandosi attorno al tavolo e sedendosi sull'indicata sedia di quercia. Non troppo confortevole, ma non pianificava di restare a lungo comunque.

Hallgrim sedette nella sedia opposta alla sua, sembrando immensamente compiaciuto con se stesso mentre osservava il cibo e gli ospiti riuniti. Incluso Tony, il suo piccolo trofeo esotico in mostra per la serata.

Parlando di cose esotiche, Tony non poté evitare di notare le decorazioni poste a regolari intervalli lungo il centro del tavolo - sfere di cristallo della dimensione di entrambi i suoi pugni messi insieme, che brillavano di strane luci e colori. Intrigato si sporse per toccare la più vicina che brillava di un bell'azzurro, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte mentre la studiava. Sembrava come se vi fosse un maelstrom di acqua che roteava nel suo interno, spinto da una forza invisibile.

"Ah," disse Hallgrim, notando la curiosità di Tony. "Sono cristalli magici, un piccolo pezzo degli elementi domati da uno stregone e inseriti nel vetro. Quello correntemente nella vostra mano contiene l'elemento dell'acqua, come potete senza dubbio vedere."

"Eccezionale," disse, passando la sfera fra le mani, sentendone il peso. "Cerchiamo di fare del nostro meglio per domare gli elementi anche a casa mia, ma non di certo in questa forma."

Hallgrim fece un cenno ad un'altra delle sfere di cristallo; una di leggero color viola occasionalmente accesa da piccoli lampi blu all'interno. "Date un occhiata da vicino a quella."

Tony obbedì e si sporse verso la sfera indicata, ma immediatamente ritirò la mano quando la cosa crepitò sinistramente dandogli una dolorosa fitta quando ne toccò la superfice. "Ahi!" mormorò portandosi la mano al petto, volendo aggiungere qualcos'altro ma avendo la sensazione che non sarebbe stato bello per Hallgrim.

L'ospite rise di cuore alla reazione di Tony. "E quella, amico mio, contiene l'elemento del fulmine. Dovreste essere felice che sia confinata nel cristallo, tuttavia, o avreste sentito molto più dolore che una semplice fitta!" ridacchiò felice.

Tipo divertente. Si chiese se Hallgrim si divertisse a fare il suo scherzo a tutti i suoi ospiti stranieri oppure se Tony fosse speciale.

Un movimento notato con la coda dell'occhio catturò l'attenzione di Tony e guardò in alto. Il gruppo di schiavi statua sembrava essersi svegliato dalla pietrificazione e stava muovendosi verso il tavolo, silenziosamente e con discrezione prendendo posto accanto ai loro padroni.

Strinse i denti mentre guardava il primo di loro inginocchiarsi accanto alla sedia di un uomo grosso e muscoloso, vestito in un mantello verde scuro, il resto degli schiavi seguirono rapidamente.

Ed ovviamente, Loki era al suo fianco, scivolò con grazia sul pavimento accanto a lui senza una parola. E tutto quello che Tony riuscì a fare fu evitare di alzarsi e dichiarare che se ne andava in quell'istante.

Ma si controllò, premendo un pugno contro il lato inferiore del tavolo, cercando di trattenere la sua avversione e la sua rabbia.

"Spero non troviate il nostro cibo Asgardiano troppo strano per il vostro palato Midgardiano?" chiese immediatamente Hallgrim da qualche parte ad un miglio di distanza, tirando via Tony dai suoi oscuri pensieri. 

"Eh? Oh, per nulla. Mi piacciono le vostre … bistecche arrostite," disse, più che altro innestando il pilota automatico. "E la vostra birra."

Hallgrim rise alla cosa, le sue risate tonanti che rotolavano in onde sopra all'assemblea mentre sbatteva una mano sul tavolo, facendo saltare di paura le caraffe di birra più vicine. "Ovviamente! Asgard è famosa in tutti i reami per la sua birra! Devo ancora incontrare qualcuno che non pensi che la nostra sia la migliore - non è vero Björn?" disse all'uomo magro seduto accanto a lui dandogli di gomito sul fianco.

L'uomo sorrise leggermente alla cosa, labbra sottili si mossero appena verso l'alto, come se qualcosa in più fosse troppo sforzo. "E' certamente così," rispose educatamente. "Non c'è nulla che possa competere con la birra Asgardiana."

"Parlatemene, amico mio." Hallgrim ruggì e si lanciò in una lunga storia riguardo il modo in cui una cassa di birra Asgardiana gli avesse apparentemente salvato la vita una volta, se Hallgrim doveva essere creduto, quando si era trovato nei guai con alcuni Svartalfar. L'uomo chiamato Björn annuì e, mormorò in assenso, senza dubbio avendo già sentito la storia prima e probabilmente più di una volta.

E la mente di Tony iniziò a vagare di nuovo, osservando l'assemblea mentre senza entusiasmo caricava un po' di carne arrosto e vegetali non identificabili e pane appena sfornato con formaggio nel suo piatto. Ma quel che trattenne il suo sguardo non erano i nobili con la loro finezza e splendore, ma gli invisibili uomini e donne inginocchiati accanto alle loro sedie, umili e silenziosi con la testa rispettosamente piegata. A dispetto di quanto tutto riguardo la loro apparenza e comportamento senza dubbio si supponesse essere per quanto possibile non appariscente, riuscivano a catturare il suo sguardo come un punto rosso su un lenzuolo bianco, emergendo come un dito dolente.

Eppure, era lungi da chiunque attorno al tavolo avesse portato uno schiavo, prestar loro attenzione. Meno di un terzo stimò, ma comunque più che a sufficienza. Cercò di trovare conforto nel fatto che facesse risaltare di meno Loki, lo facesse in qualche modo meno vistoso fra gli altri nella stessa posizione.

Ed fu felice che Hallgrim fosse uno di coloro che non avevano uno schiavo con loro al tavolo.

Deglutendo lanciò uno sguardo a Loki, ma il capo del dio era piegato, il suo sguardo sul pavimento.

E disperatamente avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a Loki e rassicurarlo in qualche modo, magari dicendogli che tutto quello faceva fottutamente schifo, ma non lo poteva fare lì in quel momento. Non aveva altra scelta che giocare a quella farsa. Come Loki non aveva scelta. Nessuno di loro ce l'aveva.

Perciò invece, prese la forchetta accanto al suo piatto e inelegantemente la piantò su un vegetale, offrendo qualche ozioso ma educato commento a quello che Hallgrim stava raccontando, rassegnato all'inevitabile.

Poi, il suo sguardo cadde su un uomo tozzo seduto vicino ad un estremità del tavolo, una giovane donna inginocchiata al suo fianco. I suoi lucidi capelli scuri erano sciolti e lunghi sulle spalle, e non voleva considerare quello che potevano suggerire. Osservò l'uomo che prendeva qualcosa dal piatto e diede il boccone alla donna, che si sporse avanti per prenderlo dalle sue dita con la bocca, la sua lingua giocosamente si sporse fuori.

Qualche istante dopo, lei succhiò le dita tese ancora verso di lei e l'uomo ridacchiò divertito, sfregando il pollice contro la sua guancia. Lei sorrise e rise al tocco, ma suonava terribilmente finta ed insincera alle sue orecchie. Osservò mentre lei continuava mettendo il capo nel grembo dell'uomo, strofinando il suo viso inquietantemente vicino al suo inguine mentre lui passava dita unte fra i suoi capelli. Disgustato, guardò da un'altra parte, il suo stomaco sottosopra.

E non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto arrivare alla fine della cena senza vomitare.


	96. Capitolo 96

In tutta onestà, Tony aveva delle difficoltà a credere all'affermazione che questo Hallgrim si supponeva avesse un grande interesse per gli altri otto regni. Fino ad ora, aveva parlato quasi da solo e di se stesso.

Non che a Tony dispiacesse, comunque.

Ma come su richiesta, come se udisse i pensieri di Tony, Hallgrim immediatamente si chinò sulla sedia con uno sguardo in attesa verso il suo ospite, lo schienale della sua sedia che cigolò leggermente quando appoggiò il suo peso. "Ah, sembra che io abbia sgarbatamente parlato tutto il tempo qui," disse, per la prima volta mostrando un po' di auto consapevolezza. "Dunque, Uomo di Ferro, perché non ci compiacete con un racconto eroico delle battaglie possenti che avete combattuto a Midgard? Abbiamo sentito molto della vostra bravura da Thor, e ci piacerebbe sentire di più.

Le sue possenti battaglie, Eh?

Va bene, poteva raccontare qualche lotta a caso contro qualche super-cattivo, aggiungendo o togliendo qualcosa dall'accaduto, ed Hallgrim sarebbe stato contento. Visto che questo era ciò per cui era stato invitato lì in primo luogo, poteva anche fare un impressione e lasciare il suo ospite felice e con parole di apprezzamento verso il suo fratello parte del Consiglio.

"Ovviamente," sorrise cercando di sembrare sincero. "Anche se non è facile prenderne solo una, visto che noi Midgardiani affrontiamo costantemente molti pericolosi nemici che devono essere necessariamente sconfitti." Indicò, cercando di giocare il suo ruolo di bene addestrata scimmia Midgardiana come atteso.

Hallgrim ne sembrò compiaciuto, aggiustando la sua posizione come si preparasse ad una lunga serata di storie. "Sono certo che qualunque scegliate, sarà un racconto interessante ed affascinante," offrì in incoraggiamento.

Tony si sporse leggermente avanti e si drizzò per un effetto migliore, pronto ad andarci pesante, quando venne fermato da Björn dall'altro lato del tavolo prima che dicesse una parola.

"Perché non ci raccontate della battaglia in cui avete sconfitto Loki ed il suo esercito?" l'uomo magro disse in modo strascicato mentre guardava Tony con gli occhi semichiusi. "Io vorrei davvero sapere tutto in merito."

E Tony si sentì gelare sulla sedia come un pupazzo di neve. Quel fottuto idiota si aspettava che raccontasse la storia della sconfitta di Loki quando lui era proprio li e doveva sentire ogni umiliante parola di quello che aveva portato alla sua posizione corrente di schiavo? Mentre ci si aspettava che rimanesse zitto e non dicesse una parola? Neanche per il cazzo.

Ed ovviamente, era un modo così ignobile ed insidioso per qualcuno che aveva del rancore contro il dio per vendicarsi e gioire della sua infima posizione. Molto più sottile e intelligente sia di Arnulf che di Fjalar che si erano limitati ai semplici insulti, quel tipo era stato in grado di umiliare Loki in modo altrettanto efficiente, anche se comportandosi in modo nobile, mentre si nascondeva dietro la misurata e opportuna copertura di richiedere semplicemente una storia.

Si, la soluzione perfetta per un lezioso nobiluomo - umiliare Loki senza doversi abbassare a riconoscere la sua esistenza, qualcosa che sarebbe stato senza dubbio inadatto per qualcuno di status nobile, prestare in qualche modo attenzione alla presenza di uno schiavo che dovrebbe essere al di sotto della sua attenzione. Ma l'uomo poteva comunque avere la sua piccola vendetta; nessuna necessità di essere crudele o maleducato come un semplice servitore o un soldato.

Si chiese se fosse considerato accettabile da queste parti strangolare un altro ospite a mani nude, ma pensò che Hallgrim avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa da ridire riguardo un ospite che rovinasse la sua festa in tal modo. Probabilmente anche davanti al fratello.

Al suo fianco riusciva a sentite anche se non a vedere come Loki si spostasse da dove si trovava in ginocchio sul pavimento, il soffice suono di respiri attentamente controllati arrivò alle sue orecchie, e seppe che lui non era il solo che avrebbe amato mettere le mani attorno al collo di quel bastardo.

No, non poteva acconsentire a quello schifo.

"Lo sapete, io davvero non penso…" iniziò dando a Björn il suo miglior sguardo freddo Artico, ma la mano di Loki improvvisamente fu sulla sua coscia sotto al tavolo dandogli una leggera ma insistente stretta.

Sobbalzò all' inaspettato, sorprendentemente intimo tocco, quasi facendo cadere la forchetta che aveva ancora stretta spasmodicamente fra le dita. Dannazione, aveva detto a Loki di dargli un colpo se stesse per dire qualcosa di stupido, non un accidenti di stretta alla coscia.

Ma il messaggio di Loki era sufficientemente chiaro. Non discutere. Hallgrim non ama la discordia nelle sue aule.

E sentì un tuffo al cuore. Davvero non voleva essere parte in quella cosa; avere altri che lo facevano era sufficientemente brutto. Ma prendere parte attiva nell'umiliazione, non importava quanto reticentemente era anche peggio.

Poi, Hallgrim parlò. "Oh, abbiamo già sentito tutto, sia da Thor che durante i giorni del processo che è seguito," spinse via il suggerimento. "No, ho detto sentiamo qualche altra storia eroica su di voi, Uomo di Ferro. Sono certo che ne avete molte da raccontare."

E per quanto peloso e brutto fosse Hallgrim, Tony avrebbe potuto baciarlo sul momento. Anche sulla bocca. Con la lingua se necessario.

Il sollievo si rovesciò su di lui, e rapidamente si lanciò in una dettagliata esposizione di una delle sue battaglie contro Victor Doom ed un gruppo di Doombot prima che altri potessero protestare. Il suo ospite sembrava appropriatamente impressionato, offrendo forti esclamazioni e facendo movimenti ondeggianti sulla sedia durante le parti più teatrali, come se immaginasse di partecipare alla battaglia.

Björn ascoltò per un po', la sua mano che giocava impazientemente con l'estremità dei suoi sottili capelli biondo chiaro, ma rapidamente perse interesse e si girò a conversare con l'uomo dall'altro lato. Tony non era spiaciuto della cosa neppure per un secondo.

"Deve essere davvero stata una battaglia meravigliosa." Commentò Hallgrim eccitatamente quando la lunga esposizione di Tony terminò. "Ma mi dovete raccontare di più riguardo la vostra magnifica armatura. E' un tipo di equipaggiamento usato comunemente dai guerrieri di Midgard?"

"Non direi." Rispose Tony con un alzata di spalle. "Buona parte delle nostre armi sono molto più … prosaiche di ciò."

Ma rispose al desiderio di Hallgrim comunque, offrendo una descrizione passabilmente dettagliata della sua armatura e delle armi. Non era certo di quanto il tipo comprendesse, ma a Tony non importava.

Avendo terminato di parlare dei retrorazzi dell'armatura, fece una breve pausa per bere l'ultimo contenuto del suo boccale di birra, la gola secca per tutto il parlare. E quando stava per sporgersi a prendere una grossa brocca davanti a se per riempirlo, Loki rapidamente si alzò, prendendo con agilità il decanter e versando parte del contenuto nel boccale di Tony.

Dannazione, era del tutto imbarazzante.

Un attimo dopo, Loki era di nuovo in ginocchio al suo fianco, come se non si fosse neppure mosso.

Cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo giocherellò con una fibbia sul suo polsino che si era sganciata e si era aperta, facendola tornare a posto con un click metallico.

Quando guardò di nuovo in su, Björn lo studiava dall'altro lato del tavolo, gli occhi che viaggiavano verso il polsino sistemato di Tony e poi continuarono incidentalmente a passare su Loki. "Oh, la soddisfazione di mettere le cose al posto giusto, dove devono stare, vero?" disse informalmente con le sopracciglia sollevate, ed era oh così ovvio che non si riferisse alla fibbia del polsino per nulla.

Con uno sforzo enorme, ignorò il commento, mentre si immaginava di avere una lunga e cortese chiacchierata con Björn mentre indossava la sua armatura da Iron Man. Comunque, riusciva a percepire quanto Loki fosse teso accanto a lui, teso e rigido come una statua con le spalle dritte e non sembrava che la sua agitazione diminuisse.

Fu solo un capriccio impulsivo da parte sua, ma Loki era così vicino a lui, il suo viso a solo qualche centimetro dalla gamba di Tony, perciò nessuno poteva vedere. Perciò furtivamente, per quanto discretamente gli fosse possibile, mosse un braccio dietro al dio e gentilmente accarezzò con quella che sperava potesse essere una mano gentile lungo la schiena di Loki, cercando di offrire una minima quantità di rassicurazione. I muscoli erano rigidi come corde d'arco tese ad un capello dal rompersi, ma poté sentirli rilassare mentre la tensione lentamente se ne andava sotto al suo tocco.

_  
Era strano come un semplice tocco potesse essere così rassicurante e confortante, portando via tutta la tensione dal suo corpo._

_Gli spiacque quando la mano si spostò nuovamente via, ma il tocco rimase._

_Per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto strangolare Björn con le mani nude per il suo commento, era felice che Tony non avesse causato una scena, continuando invece a compiacere Hallgrim e i suoi interessi per le battaglie e le armi Midgardiane, come se nulla fosse accaduto._

_L'umiliazione di doversi inginocchiare per terra e fare la parte di un semplice schiavo gli era bruciata in gola e gli aveva stretto lo stomaco da quando la cena era iniziata. Eppure cercò di consolarsi con il pensiero che se doveva assolutamente inginocchiarsi accanto alla sedia di qualcuno in quel modo, non avrebbe voluto fosse quella di alcun'altro che Tony._

_Non gli servì molto, comunque, per trovare che il miglior modo per distrarre la sua mente dalla sua situazione corrente era il ricordo della colazione che aveva diviso con Tony quella mattina, richiamando ogni piccolo dettaglio che poteva ricordare - il modo in cui gli angoli degli occhi di Tony si fossero arricciati quando sorrideva, il lieve profumo della sua colonia che poteva notare anche sopra gli aromi del cibo, ed il modo in cui i muscoli giocavano sotto alla sua pelle, quando il suo braccio si era sporto a prendere una coscia di pollo. La stanza attorno a lui sparì mentre indulgeva nel ricordo, che lasciò solo lui e Tony insieme su un copriletto._

_Fu lieto quando la cena venne finalmente sciolta in favore delle solite danze, per terminare la serata. Per quanto tedioso fosse guardare una sala di nobili che ballavano fra loro, almeno significava che poteva stare ai lati di nuovo, invece di doversi inginocchiare al tavolo._

_Tony sembrava sul punto di scusarsi, andando da Hallgrim a prendere congedo, ma venne colto a metà strada da una giovane donna che anche Loki poté notare da dove era in piedi fu piuttosto insistente nel richiedere un ballo. E Tony acconsentì, seguendo il precedente consiglio di Loki riguardo il fatto che rifiutare un ballo fosse molto scortese._

_Osservò la coppia muoversi attraverso il pavimento, Tony non familiare con i passi ma rapidamente acquisendoli comunque. La donna sorrise, le sue lunghe gonne fluttuavano mentre la faceva roteare attorno e quando tornavano alla loro posizione originale, il suo corpo era premuto un po' più vicino a quello di Tony. Quando la danza terminò, le guance di lei erano arrossate e chiaramente non solo per l'esercizio fisico._

_Tony l'aveva appena lasciata andare eseguendo un lieve e cortese inchino prima di essere avvicinato da un'altra donna che voleva il suo turno con l'ospite Midgardiano. Era voluttuosa, il suo decolleté tagliato basso e più disinvolta della prima donna giudicando da come le sue mani erano seduttivamente aggrappate alle sue braccia, molto più fermamente del leggero posare le dita che era atteso da una partner di danza femminile. Si sporse sussurrando qualcosa nell'orecchio di Tony che lo fece ridere, e gli offrì il suo miglior sorriso in ritorno._

_C'erano parecchie donne in linea ansiose di condividere l'allegria con il bel forestiero, ciascuna con l'aria più civettuola della precedente. La maggior parte erano donne sposate, Loki lo sapeva, ma la gelosia non era una cosa Asgardiana. Con matrimoni e unioni che potevano durare centinaia o migliaia di anni, pochi avrebbero negato al proprio partner un piccolo ed innocente divertimento al fascino di un altro, se non andava più in la di quello. I loro mariti, se anche lo avessero notato, le avrebbero lasciate divertire, divertendosi allo stesso modo sulla pista da ballo con le altre ospiti femminili._

_Eppure, non riusciva a non sentire una piccola fitta di quella gelosia, mentre guardava Tony e le ansiose signore che si aggrappavano a lui e sbattevano le ciglia, l'uomo sorrise a chiunque fosse tra le sue braccia, affascinante come sempre._

_E Loki si trovò ad immaginare che quel sorriso si rivolgesse invece a lui, senza curarsi per nulla del fatto che chiunque potesse considerare un idea irragionevole che Tony, galante e bello, cacciato da un orda delle donne più belle che Asgard potesse offrire, dovesse dirigere la sua attenzione invece ad uno schiavo. Era strano ricordare come c'era stato un tempo in cui l'ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato sarebbe stata una qualsiasi attenzione da parte di Tony, ed ora…_

_"Beh, se questa non è una bella faccia," qualcuno improvvisamente biascicò accanto al suo orecchio, lo shock della presenza inaspettata che gli era scivolata addosso provocò un sobbalzo di Loki, il suo fiato bloccato in gola._

_E non gli piaceva per nulla l'accento lussurioso che c'era in quella voce.  
_


	97. Chapter 97

_  
Alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con lo sguardo lascivo di un nobile che si era chinato su di lui con un sorriso che rendeva chiaro in che tipo di umore si trovasse. Istintivamente, Loki fece un passo indietro per porre distanza fra loro e non aveva nulla a che vedere con l'alito cattivo, che puzzava di alcool che gli assalì il naso, inducendogli la nausea._

_Njal, ricordava, membro di una delle case di nobiltà più bassa. Uno che aveva sempre avuto problemi con l'alcool, mai capace di sapere quando aveva raggiunto il limite. Loki poteva ricordare varie volte in cui l'uomo si era messo nei guai o almeno in imbarazzo a causa delle sue azioni inappropriate dopo aver bevuto troppa birra. Era sorpreso che fosse stato invitato lì, dato che Hallgrim non amava che le sue cene fossero rovinate da combattimenti o conflitti._

_E Njal era chiaramente ubriaco stasera, ma comunque riuscì velocemente e agilmente a muovere un passo verso Loki, annullando il tentativo di Loki di mettere distanza fra loro._

_"Vai da qualche parte?" Njal chiese con un altro respiro di aria fetida. "Che ne dici di restare qui così che possiamo conoscerci meglio invece?" una mano uscì fuori e prese la spalla di Loki, non abbastanza forte da far male, ma abbastanza fermamente da farlo rimanere fermo._

_Loki maledì la sua mortale debolezza; nella sua condizione corrente era ovvio che non poteva neppure resistere contro un ubriaco lì ad Asgard, la sua forza miserabile in comparazione a quella di Njal._

_"Devo informarvi che il mio padrone non ama condividere," disse a denti stretti. "Sarebbe meglio che mi lasciaste andare immediatamente." Rese la minaccia chiara ma sottile; uno schiavo non si supponeva che potesse minacciare un uomo libero, ovviamente, e far sollevare la rabbia di Njal non andrebbe a suo favore._

_Diede uno sguardo alla pista da ballo, sperando di allertare Tony alla sua situazione. Se Tony fosse arrivato, anche Njal nella sua ubriachezza avrebbe evitato e lasciato perdere, rendendosi conto di essere scortese ed offensivo. Anche se a volte succedeva, imporsi su uno schiavo senza il permesso del padrone non era un comportamento accettabile, specialmente non in un occasione importante come quella. Neppure Njal avrebbe tentato una cosa simile da sobrio, Loki ne era certo, ma l'uomo era sempre imprevedibile dopo troppe birre, tendendo a dimenticare il normale decoro e le buone maniere._

_Ma i suoi occhi non sembrarono trovare Tony mentre passavano i pavoneggianti nobili; Tony era perso in un mare di scarlatto e dorato e azzurro, livree e abiti e mantelli. Tese il collo cercando di vedere un cenno di azzurro e grigio, ma non ne vide alcuno._

_La stretta sulla sua spalla si fece più forte, e le dita forti lo forzarono a fare mezzo passo più vicino a Njal._

_"Dunque dov'è il tuo padrone allora?" chiese sporgendosi più vicino. "Perché non è qui a protestare se ha problemi con queste cose?"_

_Loki cercò di divincolarsi dalle dita che erano piantate nella sua spalla, ma fu inutile. Ancora, guardò verso la pista da ballo, cercando di vedere Tony, ma Tony non era visibile._

_Dov'era?_

_Una nota di panico stava iniziando ad arrotolarglisi dentro. Tony non lo avrebbe lasciato in quel modo vero? O aveva trovato le grazie di una di quelle giovani signore abbastanza interessanti da dimenticarsi di Loki e di rassicurarsi che fosse al sicuro?_

_No, non poteva…_

_"Non essere timido," Njal lo guardò in modo lascivo. "Che ne dici di un bacio eh?" biascicò, il suo viso avvicinandosi ad una velocità allarmante. Loki riuscì a malapena a girarsi per evitare il paio di labbra che cercavano di bloccarsi sulle sue; invece, atterrarono sulla sua guancia, facendo emettere a Njal un gemito di disappunto._

_"Non essere così," mormorò mentre si girava e procedeva a leccare una viscida striscia sul lato del viso di Loki e poi sulla sua gola, le braccia che si avvolsero attorno al torso di Loki per tenerlo stretto._

_Cercando di divincolarsi, guardò di nuovo verso i danzatori, sperando che qualcun altro se ne accorgesse e intervenisse - Njal stava passando i confini anche troppo, e anche se nessuno lì avrebbe alzato un dito per lui, certo lo avrebbero fatto per Tony, per prevenire che i suoi diritti esclusivi sul suo schiavo venissero violati in sua assenza ed assicurarsi che il rispetto a cui aveva diritto fosse dovuto._

_Ma nessuno sembrò accorgersene; gli ospiti erano tutti presi dalle danze che erano divenute progressivamente più intense e selvagge mentre la serata era progredita, completamente focalizzati sul divertimento generato dai dotati musicisti che suonavano quella sera. Considerò di gridare, fare qualche rumore per avvisare gli ospiti di quello che succedeva, per quanto potesse essere inappropriato per uno schiavo interrompere e disturbare gli uomini liberi in quel modo, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbero sentito. sopra alla confusione della musica ad alto volume e alla turbolenza degli uomini e donne che danzavano._

_Poi ci furono un paio di mani che scivolarono sotto alla sua camicia per salire in alto, toccandolo in una viscida carezza, muovendosi sulla pelle come due serpenti velenosi. "Che ne dici di andare in un posto più tranquillo?" mormorò Njal nel suo orecchio dando un piccolo morso al lobo. "Questo posto è troppo pubblico per i miei gusti."_

_"No! Lasciatemi!" Gli urlò Loki, crudo panico che sgorgava dentro di lui. "Voi non siete il mio padrone. Non avete diritto di farlo!"_

_Ma la sola risposta che ricevette fu una risata attutita contro il suo collo e due dita che gli pizzicarono qualche centimetro di pelle sotto alla camicia. Si divincolò e si mosse cercando di liberarsi ma era impossibile._

_No, no, questo non poteva stare accadendo. Dov'era Tony?_

_"Giù le mani, faccia di cazzo," ci fu improvvisamente una voce accanto a lui, e mentre Njal guardò in su sorpreso, un pugno lo colpì in faccia._

_E la stretta su di lui mollò, facendolo inciampare e cadere sul pavimento. Sbattendo le palpebre guardò all'uomo furioso che stava affrontando Njal con gli occhi marrone che brillavano di rabbia._

_Tony.  
_

Il suo pugno faceva male per l'impatto e le sue nocche si sentivano come se avesse dato un pugno ad un muro di acciaio ma non gli e ne poteva importare di meno in quel momento. Era così fottutamente incazzato con quello stronzo che avrebbe voluto spiaccicarlo per terra dove si trovava, trasformandolo in una macchia umida sulle piastrelle di marmo. Come cazzo aveva osato…

"Come avete osato!" il viscido uomo davanti a lui urlò, in eco ai pensieri di Tony, gli occhi aperti in oltraggio mentre la sua mano andò al suo mento con quello che sembrava più incredulità che reale dolore. Non c'era sangue da quello che poteva vedere Tony, e il suo pugno da debole mortale aveva probabilmente fatto più male alla propria mano che alla faccia rossa dell'ubriaco, ma anche così, glie ne avrebbe dati volentieri altri dieci su quella bocca puzzolente.

Guardò verso Loki, che si era drizzato in piedi. "Stai bene?" chiese con calma, ricevendo un breve cenno ad occhi spalancati in cambio.

Bene. Adesso poteva occuparsi di quel fottuto.

"Vi assicuro, che oserei molto più di quello," ruggì facendo un passo avanti, sapendo perfettamente che la sua bocca stava scrivendo assegni che la sua forza di mortale non poteva incassare, ma era ben oltre il punto in cui glie ne importava. "Non avete alcun fottuto diritto di mettere le vostre mani sozze sopra al mio schiavo." Quasi urlò, brandendo un pugno in aria. "Nessuno lo tocca, e questo include il piscio di formica come te!"

Immediatamente si rese conto che la sua voce era improvvisamente il solo suono nella sala, la musica non suonava più e gli ospiti avevano smesso di ballare e parlare per osservare agli accadimenti inaspettati che si dispiegavano. Lentamente, la folla si spostò più vicina, alcuni arrabbiati, altri confusi o preoccupati, e altri interessati in quello che senza dubbio consideravano il nuovo intrattenimento per la serata.

Ma a Tony non importava per nulla di alcuno di loro in quel momento, gli bastava poter mettere le mani attorno al collo di quel piccolo verme e stringerle lentamente…

L'uomo davanti a lui aprì la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma poi la sua attenzione fu colta da una forma tondeggiante che si muoveva fra la folla spingendo da parte gli ospiti, lo stomaco sporgente sotto la livrea rossa e i capelli boscosi in fondo. Passò attraverso l'ultima linea di curiosi e si fermò davanti a loro con uno sguardo livido sul viso. L'aria attorno a lui crepitava di furia.

"Njal! Uomo di Ferro! Cosa significa questo?" Ruggisce Hallgrim, le precedenti qualità da Santa pacioccone erano sparite.

Il viscido - Njal - sogghignò mentre si voltava verso Hallgrim. "Dovresti chiederlo a Uomo di Ferro. E' lui quello che mi ha dato un pugno in faccia," disse, sprezzante come un altezzosa primadonna, a dispetto del suo biascicare per l'alcool.

"Certo? Penso tu ti sia dimenticato la parte in cui hai fottutamente molestato il mio schiavo," replicò ad alta voce, lanciando uno sguardo verso Loki, che si era ritirato verso il lato, osservando Tony con occhi spalancati e terrorizzati, facendo lievi gesti che dicevano che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto calmarsi.

All'inferno.

"Sapete, posso anche non essere familiare con i costumi locali da queste parti, ma per quello che capisco, non fate casino con gli oggetti che si suppone appartengano agli Onorati Ospiti, e posso pensare di essere nel mio diritto per aver colpito in faccia questo maniaco per questo!" replicò a denti stretti. "Diamine, il Signor Toccatutto dovrebbe essere lieto che non gli abbia puntato la spada alla gola invece. Penso che avrei avuto diritto di fare anche quello!" Ed in qualche modo, anche se a nessuno importava quello che aveva fatto a Loki, pensò davvero che parecchi li attorno fossero d'accordo con lui.

Gli occhi di Njal erano stretti per la furia, e Tony era certo che non fosse tanto il dolore del colpo - che probabilmente aveva a malapena sentito - quanto la disgrazia di essere sbeffeggiato a quel modo.

"Pensi di potertela cavare dopo avermi colpito, me, Njal figlio di Vidar?" sibilò l'uomo e fece un goffo tentativo per la spada al suo fianco, ma due uomini accanto a lui si portarono avanti e lo fermarono prima che potesse essere sfoderato l'acciaio.

"Basta!" urlò Hallgrim, il viso quasi rosso come la sua livrea. "Non voglio che zuffe villane interrompano le celebrazioni nelle mie aule!"

Njal incespicò fra i due uomini che lo trattenevano, ma velocemente si drizzò di nuovo.  
"Oh non ci saranno zuffe villane qui, ve lo assicuro Hallgrim." Disse e si girò verso Tony, liberando un braccio per puntarglielo addosso. "Perché io vi sfido, Uomo di Ferro, alla presenza di questi testimoni, ad un duello formale per sistemare la questione, qui e ora," sputò. " E sia noto che se rifiutate di combattere, le vostre rivendicazioni sui diritti verso questo schiavo non potranno più essere prese seriamente, se non vi alzerete e li difenderete come un uomo."

Un brivido passò attraverso Tony alla cosa, e rapidamente guardò attorno alla folla riunita attorno a loro. Nessuno sembrava confutare le parole di Njal, come se fosse il modo in cui le cose erano fatte lì. Il che, comprese, essere probabilmente un fatto. Se non volevi lottare per i tuoi diritti quando sfidato, li avresti persi agli occhi delle altre persone.

L'unico a protestare fu Hallgrim. "Non voglio morti o spargimenti di sangue nelle mie aule," abbaiò ancora rabbioso. "Non è per questo che ho dato questa festa."

"Ah," un vecchio nella folla, la barba fino quasi all'ombelico, fece un cenno bloccando la lamentela con una mano e venendo avanti. Era vestito riccamente, anche in comparazione agli altri, e il modo in cui tutti divennero rispettosamente silenziosi mentre parlava indicava che era una persona importante. "Lasciamoli combattere. Chiaramente, entrambi i contendenti si considerano offesi dall'altro. Non sarebbe giusto negare loro la possibilità di riguadagnare l'onore perduto in un duello."

Molte persone nella folla mormorarono la loro approvazione, annuendo saggiamente. Hallgrim sembrò calmarsi un poco, ma sembrava ancora molto dispiaciuto del cambiamento di eventi.

"Non deve essere una lotta alla morte," lo stregone con la barba continuò. "No, sarà un duello al primo sangue; questo sarà sufficiente, e l'onore e l'ordine saranno ripristinati."

"Va bene," sospirò Hallgrim, non sembrando troppo felice ma acconsentendo comunque. "Se vogliono lottare, che lo facciano."

"Njal? Uomo di Ferro? Acconsentite a questi termini?" Lo stregone si girò verso di loro, facendo si che Tony si chiedesse chi fosse morto facendolo divenire il capo da quelle parti.

Ma dannazione, perché avrebbe dovuto accettare un duello con quel pezzo di merda? Non aveva l'armatura, solo una fottuta spada al suo fianco che non sapeva come usare meglio di quanto non avrebbe saputo usare un dannatissimo oboe.

Ma Njal gli ricordò il motivo un attimo dopo.

"Va bene," sputò. "Al primo sangue." E guardò Tony in modo lascivo, comunque sicuro di se anche se ubriaco. "E se siete un codardo sufficiente a rifiutare, assumo che il vostro schiavo sia libero per l'uso."

Quello sistemava tutto.

"Accetto." Disse con la maggior quantità di acciaio e ghiaccio che poteva trovare, a malapena notando il tagliente inspirare di Loki e il 'no, non farlo' da qualche parte dietro a lui.


	98. Capitolo 98

I curiosi mormorarono fra loro, ma nessuno protestò per l'improvviso cambio di eventi, cosa che fece chiedere a Tony se i duelli dopo cena fossero una cosa comune da quelle parti. Solo Hallgrim sembrava del tutto dispiaciuto, le braccia conserte sopra alla pancia a botte e le sopracciglia cespugliose ravvicinate per l'ira a causa del fatto che la sua festa era stata rovinata in quel modo.

Tony sobbalzò dentro di se; da come sembrava, il suo ospite probabilmente sarebbe stato più positivamente incline verso lui in quel momento se avesse rifiutato l'invito con la scusa che Hallgrim puzzava e sembrava un cane e non si fosse mai mostrato li.

E non solo era riuscito a far incazzare Hallgrim - anche se tutto era colpa di quel fottuto Njal per cominciare - per rendere le cose peggiori, adesso aveva anche in qualche modo accettato di combattere un dannato duello. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente prendere Loki e andarsene nel momento in cui le cose erano divenute acide, ma c'era quella cosa che Njal aveva detto riguardo il rifiutare di lottare che avrebbe voluto dire che non avrebbe preso sul serio i suoi diritti su Loki… e se quello avesse in qualche modo fatto si che qualcuno considerasse Loki libero di essere preso, non c'era modo che lui acconsentisse e lasciasse qualcuno assumere di essere libero di prendersi il dio che era sua responsabilità.

Diede un occhiata a Njal che sembrava infinitamente contento di se, sicuro della sua vittoria incombente a dispetto dell'ubriachezza. Beh, forse sarebbe stata la sua più stupida, sconsiderata decisione mai presa, ma da quando era uno che tratteneva i suoi impulsi e giocava al sicuro? Almeno Njal era ubriaco, barcollava leggermente quando in piedi, e mentre l'uomo era ancora perfettamente in grado di formare frasi, l'alcool gli aveva impastato la parola. I suoi riflessi e la coordinazione erano stati probabilmente intaccati allo stesso modo, ed anche se Tony non sarebbe durato tre secondi contro l'uomo da sobrio, il suo livello di ubriachezza corrente avrebbe dovuto rendere un po' meno impari i campi di gara.

Ad ogni modo, Tony aveva i riflessi pronti ed era molto agile, ed era uso a combattere contro avversari più forti nelle sue battaglie da Iron Man. Gli serviva solo fare un graffio a quest'uomo, fare un segno sulla sua pelle e la vittoria sarebbe stata sua. Perciò anche se Njal aveva passato secoli a perfezionare le sue capacità con la spada, nel suo stato buona parte di quello sarebbe andato dalla finestra. Tony sarebbe stato il più veloce dei due; non sarebbe dovuto essere troppo difficile stare lontano dalla sua portata e andargli dietro in un momento di distrazione per fargli un taglio. O due. O piantargli la spada fra le costole, ma forse quello non sarebbe stato prudente, considerando che il contratto era fino a che non fosse versato sangue, non fino a quando qualcuno perdesse la testa.

Spinse in giù lo svolazzante disagio nel suo stomaco mentre Njal sorrideva di traverso, come un lupo che riguardava la sua preda.

"Molto bene," la voce del vecchio stregone risuonò, visto che per qualche ragione adesso conduceva lo spettacolo. "Njal e Uomo di Ferro hanno entrambi acconsentito ai termini, e questo duello sarà combattuto fino a che sangue sarà sparso, ma non oltre. Qualsiasi il verdetto, la disputa fra di loro sarà con questo considerata conclusa. Ognuno degli sfidanti userà la sua spada, ma nessun'altra arma sarà permessa." Alzò una mano osservando l'assemblea. "E neppure alcun'altro ha il permesso di interferire fino a che il duello non sarà terminato."

Come se fosse stato ordinato, gli ospiti lentamente si ritirarono allargandosi per dare lo spazio del pavimento alla scena primaria. Hallgrim era riluttante, ma poi si tirò indietro con uno sbuffo per raggiungere gli altri allineati contro le pareti. Tony deglutì; in qualche modo l'intera cosa non gli sembrava più un idea così buona.

Ma era troppo tardi per ritirarsi, e diamine se sarebbe stato a guardare lasciando più o meno tutti pensare di poter liberamente molestare Loki a piacere.

"Potete estrarre le spade, ma non usarle fino a che il segnale non sarà dato." Disse lo stregone dando loro un cenno.

Stringendo i denti, Tony prese l'elsa della spada al suo fianco, sentendosi vagamente un cretino mentre la tirava fuori dal fodero. Non aveva mai tenuto in mano un bastone appuntito come quello nella sua intera vita, ed era improvvisamente e acutamente conscio del fatto. La stretta gli sembrava strana nella mano, come fosse qualcosa di storto, e non aveva idea di come tenere la spada correttamente senza sembrare un idiota. Senza dubbio stava facendo tutto nel modo sbagliato e mostrava al pubblico e al suo avversario che non aveva la minima idea di quello che stava facendo.

Ma tenne la spada davanti a se in ogni caso, cercando di ricordare come le persone in quei film da spacconi si atteggiavano in quelle situazioni. Almeno era più leggera di quanto si aspettasse, a dispetto di come stava appesa al suo fianco quella sera.

Il vecchio si piegò verso di lui parlando a voce bassa. "Non vi preoccupate, Uomo di Ferro, ho una delle più dotate guaritrici di Asgard al mio servizio e sarò lieto di prestarvi i suoi servizi dopo il duello nel caso ne abbiate bisogno.

Wow, se non era l'opposto di un voto di fiducia, non sapeva che cazzo fosse.

Tony grugnì un 'molto obbligato' senza togliere gli occhi da Njal che lentamente estrasse la spada con un arco irritantemente elegante del braccio, il movimento calcolato e deliberato. Improvvisamente l'uomo non sembrava più così ubriaco, come se il familiare peso dell'arma nella sua mano avesse fatto magicamente evaporare le ultime cinque birre o giù di li. La lama sembrava inquietantemente tagliente, così come i denti di Njal mentre faceva un sorriso crudele.

"Siete pronti?" arrivò la voce del vecchio, che suonava vacuamente nelle sue orecchie.

Rispose semplicemente con un rozzo grugnito, così come Njal. A quello, il loro autonominato arbitro fece alcuni passi indietro. "Molto bene, potete iniziare."

E con ciò, c'era solo Tony, un debole mortale senza l'armatura, la sua sola difesa un arma che non aveva mai usato, di fronte ad un essere con superpoteri che senza dubbio aveva speso secoli a migliorare le sue capacità con lo stesso tipo di arma. Perché doveva sempre finire per infilarsi in situazioni come quella?

Il suo improvviso momento di chiarezza fu interrotto quando Njal avanzò su di lui, la spada puntata per attaccare. Tony vide il colpo arrivare e si spostò, e la lama passò dietro a lui senza toccare un capello, ma con meno margine di quanto si aspettasse.

Njal si girò rapidamente con un altro fendente a Tony, mirando allo stomaco, e Tony incespicò indietro, quasi inciampandosi sul suo mantello. Dannata quella cosa, perché non se l'era tolto prima di acconsentire a partecipare a quella follia? Era improbabile che le sue capacità di svolazzare potessero aiutarlo ora. Ma in qualche modo ebbe la sensazione che fosse troppo tardi per chiedere un time-out per svestirsi.

Non curandosi dell'imbarazzo di Tony per nulla, Njal colpì ancora, portando Tony ancora più indietro, e iniziava a capire che la tattica che aveva pensato non avrebbe funzionato. Anche se i movimenti di Njal erano lenti e ondeggianti, e permettevano a Tony di vederli arrivare con abbastanza anticipo da evitare, non erano così lenti da permettergli di passare dietro al suo avversario e attaccarlo alle spalle.

Fanculo.

E non c'era modo che fosse in grado di rispondere ad un pieno attacco da parte di Njal. Se avessero lottato senza armi avrebbe potuto essere in grado di usare velocità ed agilità per vincere, scendendo rapidamente sotto la guardia dell'uomo per colpirlo in faccia. Njal troppo lento per reagire abbastanza in fretta. Ma il raggio di azione della sua spada cancellava ogni vantaggio che la velocità potesse dare a Tony; non poteva entrare ed uscire con un metro di acciaio mortale aggiunto alla normale portata di pugno.

Njal, accorgendosi dell'imbarazzo di Tony, rise. "Non avete intenzione di attaccare? Per quanto divertente sia guardare i vostri sforzi, dovreste rendervi conto che è una battaglia e non siete sulla pista da ballo."

"Sto solo aspettando il momento adatto." Sibilò Tony a denti stretti, cercando di non lasciarsi cogliere dalla presa in giro. Uno spadaccino esperto come Njal aveva senza dubbio notato subito che Tony non sapeva cosa stava facendo, e trovava divertente giocare, come un gatto che gioca con un topo prima di morderlo.

Si rese conto che doveva cambiare velocemente tattica mentre la spada di Njal passava vicino a lui ancora una volta, le sue schivate sembravano più vicine ogni volta. L'altro uomo non aveva fretta, comunque, e stava spendendo molta meno energia per i suoi attacchi e fendenti di quanta Tony ne spendesse nei suoi sforzi per evitarli. Anche se Njal era troppo ubriaco e lento per colpirlo ora, se continuavano così, Njal infine avrebbe vinto quando Tony fosse stato troppo stanco per muoversi veloce come gli serviva. O Tony avrebbe valutato male il suo avversario, saltando su un fendente invece che evitarlo. Di certo sperò che quella guaritrice fosse brava come promesso.

Un altro round di fendenti e attacchi, e Tony poteva sentire un paio di persone del pubblico ridacchiare ovviamente allo stupido spettacolo che stava dando. Comunque, non glie ne importava nulla di come appariva; la sola cosa nella sua mente era cercare di capire come arrivare a Njal che si stava prendendo il suo divertimento, probabilmente cercando di allungare la cosa il più possibile per il solo valore del divertimento.

Poi, lo vide - Njal si inciampò nella sua ubriachezza, uno dei piedi sopra l'altro, e inelegantemente si affannò per riguadagnare l'equilibrio. Neppure fermandosi a pensare Tony si sporse avanti, la spada pronta. Solo un tocco, un graffio era quello che gli serve, una goccia di sangue e la vittoria sarebbe stata sua.

Ma sottovalutò l'avversario. Ancora un fendente, la mano di Njal si sporse, forse in puro istinto ma il colpo era comunque mortale. Tony riuscì appena a sollevare la spada per bloccare il colpo. Ci fu un duro dissonante clangore di metallo che mordeva metallo, e poi si trovò a volare in aria dalla forza dell'impatto, fermandosi quando la sua spalla sinistra colpì violentemente un pilastro che stava nel corso della sua sgraziata traiettoria. Gemendo, scivolò sul pavimento con stelle che gli ballavano davanti agli occhi, e si girò per sollevarsi dal marmo del pavimento prima che la lama arrivasse di nuovo su di lui, mancandolo per pochi millimetri.

Inciampò indietro, ansimando, la spalla pulsava e il cuore batteva nelle sue orecchie come l'applauso di un tuono. Cazzo, se avesse avuto la sua armatura. Avrebbe pagato una fortuna per averla adesso.

"I vostri sforzi sono futili così come dilettantistici. Un bambino metterebbe in scena una performance migliore." Njal prese in giro mentre schioccava le labbra in modo condiscendente. "Non avete una possibilità."

"Fanculo." Fu tutto quello che Tony replicò prima che la spada cadesse di nuovo costringendolo a muoversi. Come se gli attacchi di Njal divenissero più coordinati, meno goffi, o semplicemente era lui che era più stanco. Stava ancora stringendo la spada, in qualche modo essendo riuscito a tenerla, ma con le sue capacità inesistenti gli era utile come un leccalecca.

Il panico minacciava di salirgli dentro, cercò nei più profondi recessi del suo cervello per una nuova strategia. Schivare ed evadere non lo avrebbe aiutato, ne gli attacchi da dilettante. Doveva pensare, trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa da usare contro Njal…

Poi gli viene in mente. Era un tiro lungo per essere certi, e forse non avrebbe funzionato per nulla, ma era degno di un tentativo, giusto?

"Siete già stanco? Abbiamo appena iniziato," Njal lo prese in giro, agitando con nonchalance la sua spada prima di attaccare di nuovo.

Tony si ritirò di parecchi passi indietro, osando un breve sguardo sopra alla sua spalla. Il bordo del tavolo era quasi alle sue spalle e fermava la sua ritirata. Senza esitare un attimo saltò sul tavolo come una strana mistura fra Robin Hood e Zorro, lieto che i servitori avessero già portato via i piatti.

Njal sembrò indispettito dal fatto che Tony avesse guadagnato terreno più alto e avanzò lentamente ma non meno sicuramente. "Non vi aiuterà." Grugnì con sdegno, i denti esposti in una brutta smorfia.

Tony guardò attorno, cercando di trovare l'orientamento mentre Njal si avvicinava, solo leggermente instabile sui piedi ora. Dannazione, come era tornato sobrio così rapidamente? Si spostò due passi a sinistra aggiustando la posizione.

Njal colpì, facendo un taglio sul tavolo di quercia nel processo, facendo emettere un suono soffocato da qualcuno del pubblico, probabilmente Hallgrim dispiaciuto del poco riguardo per i suoi mobili.

Non andava bene, non era abbastanza buono. Troppo a destra.

"Lo chiamate un fendente?" lanciò Tony. "Non uccidereste una mosca con quello!"

Irritato, Njal mirò un altro potente colpo verso di lui andando a cogliere i suoi piedi, ma Tony lo vide arrivare e saltò sopra alla lama. Njal colpì ancora, più sgraziatamente stavolta, ma riuscì solo a colpire l'orlo del mantello di Tony prima di fare un'altra fessura sul piano del tavolo.

Vicino ma non abbastanza. Tony si spostò di lato un poco, sperando che la posizione fosse accurata, ma era difficile dirlo quando a malapena osava lasciare con lo sguardo la spada del suo avversario per una frazione di secondo.

Ma quando Njal alzò la spada sopra la testa per fare il suo attacco meno sottile ad ora - un fendente a due mani senza dubbio inteso a tagliare in due Tony dalla testa all'inguine - sapeva che era esattamente nel posto giusto. Rotolando di lato per evitare la lama, lanciando una maledizione quando la sua spalla rovinata colpì il piano del tavolo, si alzò appena in tempo per essere salutato esattamente dalla vista che sperava.

La spada di Njal colpì il posto dove Tony era un attimo prima con i piedi ai due lati del cristallo viola che Hallgrim lo aveva scherzosamente fatto toccare a cena. Quello che racchiudeva il potere del fulmine.

La forza del colpo, divise in due la sfera, le due metà caddero nettamente ai lati. Ci fu un secco crepitio ed un luminoso lampo quando la piccola scintilla interna si allargò nell'aria ed un istante dopo si espanse in quello che sembrava filo spinato blu-bianco che colpì la lunghezza della spada di Njal, facendo contorcere il suo intero corpo per svariati secondi prima che cadesse sul pavimento con un tonfo e continuasse a contorcersi sporadicamente.

Njal sembrava appena cosciente, la faccia pallida e gli abiti e i capelli bruciacchiati. La spada gli era caduta sul pavimento ed era scivolata svariati metri lontano, e stava steso li, gli occhi che guardavano in silenzioso shock verso il soffitto. Il suo torace si muoveva, perciò, apparentemente era ancora vivo. Non che a Tony importasse davvero.

C'era il silenzio più totale nella sala, rotto solo dal lieve scalpiccio di stivali sul marmo quando uno spasmo occasionale attraversava il corpo di Njal. Tony rilassatamente, prese la spada che aveva lasciato cadere quando aveva eseguito la sua coraggiosa capriola e saltò giù dal tavolo indifferentemente camminando fino al corpo prono. La sala era ancora avvolta nel silenzio.

Riguardando la vista per qualche secondo, estese la spada sul suo avversario caduto, ponendo la punta sulla guancia di Njal e tagliando una linea rossa attraverso essa. Il sangue sgorgò dalla ferita, sporcando la punta della sua spada.

Primo sangue.

Sollevò la spada con la punta rossa in vista ai curiosi in silenzio, brandendo la prova della vittoria perché tutti la vedessero. Nessuno disse una parola, neppure un sospiro; e la caduta di uno spillo sarebbe stata assordante nel silenzio totale. Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato; non ci fu movimento ne suono per svariati lunghi istanti.

Poi il silenzio fu rotto dalla ruggente risata di Hallgrim, i suoi ululati di divertimento rotolarono come tuono attraverso la sala.


	99. Capitolo 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco, ho ancora nuova fanart! :D disegnata da NessunDorma345 all'indirizzo:  
> http://nessundorma345.tumblr.com/post/55778759467/fanart-for-limmets-poetic-justice; andate a vederlo - lei ha fatto vari disegni di alcune scene della storia! ^^
> 
> _Essendo una traduzione, ho incluso tutto quello che c'è nell'originale, comprese tutte le note ed i link, sfortunatamente sembra che l'account indicato nel link non funzioni più, ma vi invito a cercare su deviantart.com indicando limmet poetic justice e troverete vari disegni ispirati a questo racconto N.d.T.]_

Tony emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando la porta della camera si chiuse dietro di loro, beatamente chiudendo il resto del mondo fuori. Senza aspettare un secondo camminò verso il letto e vi si sedette sopra, lasciando che la tensione lentamente svanisse dal suo corpo mentre si passava le mani sulla faccia.

Per quanto totalmente spaventosa la serata fosse sembrata per un attimo, alla fine le cose si erano sistemate nel suo finale - aveva vinto il duello, ed Hallgrim era di nuovo contento come prima, il suo divertimento aveva reso chiaro che aveva perdonato Tony per il modo in cui la sua cena con ballo era divenuta acida. 'questo racconto sarà narrato dai poeti per molti secoli a venire,' aveva sorriso quando aveva dato una manata sulla schiena a Tony, davvero divertito dal modo non convenzionale con cui aveva sconfitto Njal.

Ed ora, tutto quello che desiderava era godere un fottuto sonno; era come se ogni oncia della sua energia fosse stata strizzata fuori da lui come se fosse stato una spugna per i piatti. Goffamente, armeggiò con una cinghia sulla sua giacca, sobbalzando al fendente di dolore che arrivava dalla sua spalla ammaccata.

E subito, Loki fu accanto a lui, la sua mano sull'avambraccio lo fermò. "Lascia che ti aiuti a svestirti." Disse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Lo stomaco di Tony si contrasse per il disagio all'offerta - essere aiutato da Loki a vestirsi era stato imbarazzante e strano abbastanza, ma farsi togliere da lui gli abiti improvvisamente gli sembrava mille volte peggio. Guardò su verso il dio in piedi accanto a lui, per protestare, ma Loki lo interruppe. "Uscire da quegli abiti non sarà più facile di quanto sia stato entrarvi; sarà molto più rapido se ti aiuto."

Con un sospiro assentì. Non voleva spendere mezz'ora per togliersi quello schifo prima di strisciare a letto, ed era sicurissimo di non volerci dormire dentro. Quando si alzò, la spada ancora al suo fianco, sbatté contro il fianco del letto in uno spiacevole promemoria degli eventi recenti.

Almeno Loki lo aveva assicurato che stava bene quando erano tornati indietro dalle aule di Hallgrim a dispetto di quel disgustoso viscido che aveva cercato di molestarlo. Quasi rimpiangeva di non aver tagliato la gola a Njal quando ne aveva avuto l'opportunità. Fottuto bastardo…

Mentre si immaginava fare tutti i tipi di cose dolorose a Njal, Loki camminò attorno a lui e si fermò dietro la sua schiena, abili mani salirono verso le sue spalle per sganciare il suo mantello. Poi si spostò per appenderlo sulla sola sedia nella stanza, e Tony non riuscì a guardare l'angolo stracciato dove un ampia parte di stoffa mancava, essendo stata tagliata via dalla spada di Njal.

"Buona cosa che le macchine fotografiche digitali e i cellulari non siano in voga qui, perché devo essere sembrato un idiota cercando di lottare contro quel fottuto." Mormorò mentre il dio sganciava la cintura con la spada, facendolo sentire cinque chili più leggero.

Loki si girò a guardarlo, il suo viso totalmente serio. "No, non lo sembravi," disse, senza neppure batter ciglio.

Tony grugnì. "Non c'è bisogno di risparmiare i miei sentimenti, Loki, ho un senso di autostima piuttosto basico. Diamine, ho anche sentito delle persone ridere mentre saltellavo in giro come un cretino a malapena evitando di essere affettato."

Loki mise via la spada e tornò a lavorare sulle complicate cinghie e fibbie sulla giacca di Tony. "Lo spettacolo, può essere sembrato divertente a persone abituate a vedere duelli combattuti in modo più diretto, ma ti posso assicurare che erano tutti impressionati." Poi un po’ più sottovoce, "Eravamo tutti impressionati."

Stavolta Tony rise di gusto. "Impressionati da cosa? Me che inciampavo e quasi cadevo sul mio sedere? O il mio mantello tagliato in due? O forse il mio glorioso volo contro quel massiccio pilastro del destino?"

Le dita di Loki non si fermarono nel loro lavoro per un attimo, andando lungo la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi con movimenti abili. "Per aver acconsentito di lottare contro Njal in primo luogo. Era ovvio a ciascuno in quella sala che non avevi mai tenuto in mano una spada, eppure non hai esitato ad accogliere la sfida di Njal." Ci fu un rumore metallico quando le fibbie si sciolsero e si ammucchiarono insieme. "E' un conto accettare un duello quando sai di avere la possibilità di vincere, ed un altro quando non ce l'hai. A dispetto della tua mancanza di abilità con la spada, posso assicurarti che non c'era una singola persona che abbia guardato e non abbia ammirato il tuo coraggio."

La giacca venne tolta, Loki la fece scivolare giù lungo le sue spalle e braccia. "Non sono sicuro che fosse coraggio oppure avventatezza e … altre cose," disse, tendendosi un po' quando le dita di Loki iniziarono ad armeggiare con le stringhe sulla schiena della sua camicia. Senza la stoffa pesante della giacca fra la sua pelle e le dita di Loki, i tocchi morbidi erano più percettibili, mandando piccoli impulsi formicolanti lungo la sua spina dorsale. Fortunatamente qualsiasi cosa stringesse la camicia lentamente si sciolse, facendo cadere la stoffa in pieghe morbide sul suo torso.

"E devo preoccuparmi di trovare altri stronzi che si mettano in fila per sfidarmi adesso che ho reso dolorosamente ovvio che so a malapena quale parte della spada devo stendere verso il mio avversario? Pensavo che essendo un Onorato Ospite non avrei dovuto avere a che fare con merda simile, essere sfidato a duello o avere … la mia cosiddetta 'proprietà' molestata." Disse al cielo invece che al dio che in quel momento era accucciato giù accanto a lui occupato a slacciare le stringhe lungo la sua gamba.

"Sei un Onorato Ospite," disse Loki con calma. "Njal ha superato i confini esageratamente con il modo in cui ha agito. Se le persone si fossero accorte di quello che mi stava facendo, sarebbero intervenute al posto tuo per fermarlo. Gli Ospiti Onorati non sono trattati in quel modo; è una disgrazia per tutta Asgard. Njal si è tirato addosso la vergogna con questo, e non perché ha perso il duello. Sono certo che non avrebbe agito così se non fosse stato ubriaco."

"Ma era comunque corretto per lui chiedere un duello contro di me? Anche se era quello che si era comportato da coglione in primo luogo?"

Le mani di Loki erano arrivate al suo ginocchio e Tony cercava di pensare ad altro.

"I duelli sono una cosa completamente diversa," disse il dio, senza togliere gli occhi dai lacci. "Ognuno è libero di sfidare un altro se ritiene di essere stato offeso, ma non è qualcosa che dovrebbe essere fatta alla leggera o solo per delle sciocchezze."

"Questo è meraviglioso," disse alzando gli occhi. "Quindi se avessi perso, chiunque si sarebbe sentito libero di… fare uso di te?"

"No," Loki scosse la testa, le mani che si muovevano su lungo la coscia di Tony adesso. "La parte importante non è vincere, ma lottare in primo luogo, mostrare a tutti che sei pronto a difendere te stesso quando i tuoi diritti sono messi in dubbio. Anche se perdessi, le persone ti rispetterebbero. Se avessi rifiutato di combattere, molti ti avrebbero definito codardo, forse ti avrebbero chiamato argr, e tali uomini non sono tenuti in alta stima, ed i loro diritti, inclusi quelli alle loro proprietà non sarebbero stati così ben rispettati. Ma tu hai provato te stesso, perciò nessuno disputerà ancora i tuoi diritti.

"Bene, non è un sollievo?" mormorò Tony, lieto che Loki avesse finito la prima gamba e stesse continuando con la seconda. Almeno sembrava che la parte di svestizione fosse più rapida della vestizione. "Non avete accidenti di leggi contro queste cose? Voglio dire, per prevenire le persone dallo sfidarvi su qualsiasi cosa e quando decidono di averne voglia?"

"I duelli d'onore riguardano solo coloro che vi sono coinvolti," disse Loki. "Non è una materia di cui una corte possa discutere."

"Va bene, sono molto lieto di vivere a Midgard, allora."

Loki non replicò alla cosa, finì di slacciare le ultime stringhe dei pantaloni di Tony e continuò a slacciare le cinghie e le fibbie precariamente vicine al suo inguine, causando a Tony di trattenere il respiro dal semplice imbarazzo. E se Loki avesse provato a sfilargli i pantaloni? Di certo non lo avrebbe permesso.

"Va bene, penso di poter continuare da solo." Disse quando l'ultima fibbia si aprì, facendo un passo indietro per togliere la camicia appesa mollemente sulla sua figura. Sobbalzò per il movimento, la sua spalla ammaccata protestò quando alzò il braccio.

Loki si accorse immediatamente del suo dolore. "Sei ferito?" chiese inarcando le sopracciglia.

"No, niente di brutto," si schernisce. "Solo la spalla ammaccata per aver conosciuto intimamente quel grosso pilastro senza protezione sufficiente.

_  
Sentì una lieve punta di dolore dentro di se quando si mosse dietro a Tony e la spalla livida dell'uomo divenne visibile. Anche se non c'era nulla di rotto, sembrava gonfia e dolorante._

_"Dovremmo chiedere ad un guaritore di dargli un occhiata" disse sebbene avesse la sensazione che Tony fosse sufficientemente testardo da rifiutare._

_Tony guardò in su, la camicia ancora in mano. "No grazie, niente magie hocus-pocus sul mio corpo. Lasceremo che le cose guariscano normalmente, in modo standard. Ha funzionato perfettamente per me in tutti questi anni."_

_Dal tono della voce, era chiaro che nulla avrebbe convinto l'uomo a cambiare idea. "Allora lasciami almeno massaggiarti con dell'unguento medicinale." Disse Loki. "Ce n'è un vasetto nel bagno; dovrebbe aiutare con il gonfiore."_

_"Vuoi dire unguento medicinale magico?" chiese sospettosamente Tony._

_Loki scosse il capo. "No, sono solo erbe. Non vi è magia coinvolta._

_Tony sembrò come discutere fra se per svariati lunghi attimi prima di assentire. "Okay, va bene," annuì, lanciando la camicia sul bracciolo del divano e sedendo sul bordo del letto, la mano destra sulla spalla dolorante mentre ruotava la giuntura alcune volte._

_Prima che Tony potesse decidere di cambiare idea, Loki corse nel bagno per prendere un vasetto di balsamo. Anche adesso era ancora agitato e teso dopo gli eventi allarmanti della serata. Era stato così spaventato; era come se avesse un peso di piombo nello stomaco. Tony avrebbe potuto venire davvero ferito, e gli aveva urlato di non accettare la sfida, guadagnandosi svariati sguardi rabbiosi e contrariati dagli spettatori. Tuttavia, se anche Tony lo avesse udito, non lo aveva ascoltato._

_Anche se Njal era ubriaco, anche se non era un duello a morte, davvero non riusciva a vederlo finire bene. Ed era ovvio che Tony non aveva mai brandito una spada nella sua intera vita quando aveva estratto la sua arma tenendola sgraziatamente in un impacciata stretta, come un bambino alla sua prima sessione di addestramento alle armi._

_Non aveva quasi osato guardare mentre Njal aveva iniziato ad attaccare il suo avversario, la paura e la trepidazione che si agitavano dentro a lui. Se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Tony…_

_Ma Tony si era provato più intelligente del suo avversario, vincerlo in astuzia usando il cervello invece di usare la forza bruta. Le sue ginocchia avevano quasi ceduto per il soverchiante sollievo quando la spada di Njal aveva spaccato quel cristallo a metà, ed il potere del fulmine in esso contenuto era stato liberato dentro al suo corpo. E mescolato con il sollievo c'era stato un gonfiarsi di orgoglio per il modo in cui Tony aveva mostrato una tale notevole astuzia e rapida capacità di pensiero._

_Ma ancora, il tutto era stato un esperienza agghiacciante._

_Cercando di non pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, rimestò nell'armadio, e, trovato quello che cercava, tornò di nuovo fuori. Tony stava ancora aspettando sul letto, chinato, con gli avambracci posati sulle cosce ricoperte di cuoio._

_Con cautela, Loki salì sul letto, il materasso cedette sotto al suo peso mentre strisciava sopra ad esso per inginocchiarsi alle spalle di Tony. Ancora, sentì una lieve fitta di disagio mentre osservava la spalla dell'uomo da vicino; era livida e gonfia, la pelle macchiata di un brutto colore purpureo. La ferita non sembrava seria, ma sembrava comunque dolorosa._

_Senza perdere tempo, svitò il tappo del vasetto, riconoscendo il lieve aroma delle familiari erbe curative che erano state amalgamate nella pozione. Il balsamo era piacevole e freddo mentre vi infilava le dita e ne prendeva una dose._

_Per un paio di secondi, la sua mano rimase sopra alla pelle di Tony, a qualche centimetro, paralizzata a mezz'aria. Poi quasi con reverenza, lentamente posò le dita sulla spalla dell'uomo che aveva appena combattuto un duello con un avversario molto superiore a lui per causa sua. Per la sua salvezza. Deglutì, e, per quanto gentilmente poteva, iniziò a spalmare la sostanza appiccicosa con movimenti morbidi ed attenti._

_Tony era completamente immobile mentre le dita di Loki tracciavano disegni circolari sopra alla sua spalla, la pelle sopra al livido viola calda al suo tocco. Poteva sentire il contorno dei muscoli sodi che vi stavano sotto, tesi all'inizio ma poi lentamente si rilassarono mentre il balsamo iniziò a fare effetto. Vi fu una tagliente fitta di rabbia e disgusto dentro a lui mentre ricordava i viscidi tocchi che Njal aveva forzatamente usato su di lui prima. Era stato così orrendo. Avrebbe dovuto essere Tony a toccarlo in quel modo, Le mani di Tony avrebbero dovuto salire sotto i suoi abiti per spargersi sul suo corpo…_

_Prese un respiro profondo, sopraffatto dall'improvviso desiderio di mettere i propri palmi e posare la fronte contro la schiena di Tony, pelle contro pelle, e semplicemente inalare il profumo dell'uomo, ma resistette alla tentazione. Il minimo che poteva fare per Tony era prendersi cura nel modo giusto della sua spalla prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Perciò invece, continuò a spalmare il balsamo sopra all'area livida, le dita informicolate al morbido tocco._

_Dopo aver terminato, prese il coperchio e lo riavvitò sul vasetto, per posarlo sul materasso in modo che le sue mani fossero libere di muoversi di nuovo sopra alla schiena di Tony, ma per una ragione del tutto diversa quella volta. Ma prima che potesse farlo, l'uomo improvvisamente si alzò con un rapido movimento, facendo cadere le mani alzate a mezz'aria di Loki giù sul suo grembo._

_"Grazie." Disse Tony procedendo a togliersi i pantaloni e lasciandoli sul pavimento. "Dannazione, ho davvero bisogno di dormire dopo tutto questo schifo."_

_Loki scivolò indietro mentre Tony afferrava la coperta e procedeva a scivolarvi sotto e si raggomitolava dal suo lato del letto con la schiena girata. "Buona notte." Mormorò con uno sbadiglio, sembrando già mezzo addormentato._

_E Loki non poté far altro che sentire una fitta di disappunto mentre sedeva li quasi imbarazzato, lasciato solo ad immaginare di passare le mani su quello che era ancora visibile dei muscoli sodi sotto alla coperta. Ma se Tony era stanco e voleva dormire, non avrebbe cercato di imporsi, ovviamente. Dopo gli eventi di quel giorno, non poteva aspettarsi che Tony fosse pronto ad altre attività, non importava quanto piacevoli potessero essere. E l'uomo di certo meritava una buona notte di riposo._

_"Buona notte, Tony," disse con un rassegnato piccolo sospiro, rimuovendo i suoi abiti ed infilandosi dal suo lato del letto. "E… grazie."_

_"Non devi ringraziarmi," mormorò Tony sul cuscino. "Ho solo fatto quello che era giusto."_

_Dal suono delle parole, Tony era già profondamente addormentato qualche attimo dopo, il suo respiro si sollevava ed abbassava in modo regolare e rilassante. Ma Loki era ancora sveglio, la sua mente turbinava delle immagini di quel giorno. Soprattutto di Tony._

_L'uomo era così bello nei suoi abiti Asgardiani, e a dispetto del fatto che fosse un mortale, sembravano essere stati cuciti appositamente con lui in mente. Non che non fosse bello nei suoi soliti abiti, ma la nuova veste aveva aggiunto qualcosa in più e mostrato il suo fisico in modo da lusingare lo sguardo. Ed in qualche modo, era sembrato molto più un Signore di buona parte dei nobili di Asgard._

_E quando aveva combattuto Njal, che era molto più forte e molto più addestrato con una spada di Tony, era sembrato in ogni attimo un eroe delle vecchie saghe, impressionante ed eccezionale in ogni modo. Ma non era tanto per colui contro cui aveva combattuto, quanto per chi avesse combattuto._

_E Tony aveva combattuto per lui._

_Cadde addormentato con l'immagine di Tony in abiti Asgardiani davanti agli occhi della mente, e il suono confortante dei lievi respiri dell'uomo nelle orecchie.  
_


	100. Capitolo 100

Il giorno seguente iniziò come il precedente, con un picnic-colazione sul pavimento. Thor ancora una volta aveva dei doveri principeschi di cui occuparsi durante la mattinata, ma promise di tornare più tardi e passare il resto della giornata con loro.

Va bene. Non che lui e Loki non fossero stati in grado di passare il tempo fino ad allora. Almeno non c'erano cene stravaganti con duelli come dessert a cui partecipare quel giorno.

Tagliò una fetta di formaggio che si mise in bocca, masticando lentamente. Era cremoso e ricco e con un cenno ad un sapore che non riusciva a riconoscere, ed aveva un gusto ottimo, come buona parte del cibo da quelle parti.

Sporgendosi a prendere una coscia di pollo, sollevò lo sguardo verso Loki, che aveva già finito di mangiare e stava seduto a gambe incrociate sul copriletto con il medaglione di Frey nelle mani, studiandolo intentamente. Le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate per la concentrazione mentre le sue dita passavano lentamente sopra le rune incise nel metallo.

"Dunque, nessuna scoperta fondamentale su quella cosa?" disse Tony fra un boccone e l'altro, facendo un gesto verso il gioiello.

Loki guardò in su, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte come se si fosse dimenticato che Tony fosse li, e poi si strinse nelle spalle.

"Nulla di conclusivo. Le rune su di esso sono Vanir in natura e quindi completamente interpretabili solo agli utenti magici Vanir," disse spostandosi un po' indietro. "Mentre vi sono alcune somiglianze vaghe fra queste rune e quelle usate dagli stregoni Aesir, ci sono ancora molte differenze."

"Perciò nessuna traccia, suggerimento, o indicazione di sorta? Non deve aver scritto sopra 'perfido controllo mentale', oppure, 'benefica protezione per deboli Midgardiani' parola per parola, ma sai… qualcosa."

Loki emise un lieve sospiro. "Non ho mai studiato runologia Vanir; in parte perché tale conoscenza sarebbe stata di poco uso senza avere accesso alla magia usata dalla loro gente, e in parte perché come gli stregoni di tutte le razze, gli stregoni Vanir sono attenti a tenere la propria magia segreta agli altri, il che significa che tali informazioni non sono direttamente disponibili, specialmente non in un altro regno come Asgard."

"Ah-ha," Disse Tony, facendo sciabordare la birra nel suo boccale attorno con un movimento circolare della mano. "Presumo che non somigli all'età dell'oro Midgardiana dell'onnisciente Internet dove puoi semplicemente scrivere qualche parola su Google e avere più informazioni di quelle che tu possa utilizzare, vero?"

"No, la conoscenza dettagliata di quel tipo è riservata ai soli iniziati." Disse Loki, sembrando pensieroso.

"Nulla nella libreria Reale?" chiese Tony, ben conscio di stare arrampicandosi sugli specchi dato che Loki senza dubbio vi avrebbe probabilmente pensato già se vi fosse qualsiasi speranza ti trovare qualcosa, ma in ogni caso. "Niente libri sulla … magia runica straniera o simili?"

"Sfortunatamente no. Ho studiato tutti i libri nella libreria che parlano di magia di ogni forma, e non c'era nulla sulla runologia Vanir in quel luogo," lo informò Loki.

Ovviamente.

"Ed ancora, ci sono alcune rune qui che sembrano leggermente alcune rune Aesir che sono usate per porre incantesimi di protezione, perciò questo è un segno positivo," continuò Loki, tenendo il medaglione appeso fra il pollice e l'indice. "Ed almeno, nessuna di queste ha alcuna somiglianza con quelle che gli stregoni Aesir userebbero per scopi più nefandi, per quel che vale."

"Ma non c'è alcuna garanzia che non facciano cose brutte, vero?" disse Tony ingoiando l'ultimo sorso di birra.

"No non c'è."

Bene, sembra che non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte su quel soggetto. Per ora sarebbe andato avanti credendo a Frey, fino a che non avesse ragione di cambiare idea. Se vi fosse stata qualsiasi stranezza durante l'udienza, almeno avrebbe dovuto essere facile risalire al colpevole, visto che era Vanir come il medaglione.

Accontentandosi di ciò, si stirò le braccia e le gambe con un ampio sbadiglio, lo stomaco pieno di cibo e birra. Almeno non poteva lamentarsi di quella parte del suo soggiorno lì, anche se buona parte del resto faceva completamente schifo.

Si stese sul copriletto per un paio di minuti prima di rotolare di lato, guardando Loki che era tornato a studiare le iscrizioni sul metallo. "Dunque, cosa ne dici, se facessimo un'altra passeggiata turistica invece di rimanere chiusi qui fino a che il Principe Reale torna?"

Un altro giorno, un'altra serie di stravaganti sale allineate per il suo piacere visuale. Iniziava a chiedersi se buona parte di esse fossero usate per qualcosa di costruttivo oppure se fossero solo li per impressionare i dignitari stranieri in visita e abbagliarli con la magnificenza e potenza di Asgard, nel caso qualcuno di essi nutrisse qualsiasi piano di conquista.

Erano sprecate per lui, comunque. Non che la Terra potesse decidere di spedire un armata di conquistatori ad Asgard in ogni caso nel futuro prossimo venturo.

La birra che aveva bevuto per buona parte del mattino stava iniziando a farsi notare, un pressante promemoria che forse non avrebbe dovuto bere l'intera brocca. Ma quel che era fatto era fatto, e non stava biascicando o barcollando o altro.

"C'è un bagno nelle immediate vicinanze?" chiese al dio al suo fianco. "Penso che parte della birra bevuta a colazione sia stufa della mia presenza."

Loki annuì. "Ce n'è uno giù da quella scalinata la." Puntò verso una piccola porta, così poco appariscente da essere appena visibile, "E' di solito usata solo dai servitori, ma se non ti da fastidio usare una struttura semplice…"

"Va bene," disse con un cenno della mano. "Credimi, ho pisciato in posti peggiori."

Il bagno - anche se usò il termine in modo lasco in questo caso - era davvero minuscolo e angusto, ma che importava. Si strizzò dentro, felice di non dover tornare indietro per la lunga strada da cui erano venuti per liberarsi. Sebbene ci fosse sempre una grande urna dorata convenientemente posta nell'angolo più lontano della sala … sorrise all'immagine mentale. Qualunque servitore fosse arrivato a spolverare quella cosa sarebbe stato accolto da una sorpresa. Si immaginò fosse Arnulf, e fece sollevare il suo umore di svariati toni.

Abbottonandosi di nuovo i jeans e lavandosi le mani sotto allo strano marchingegno per l'acqua attaccato al muro, spinse la porta aprendola e si strizzò per uscire da dove era entrato, pronto a dare a Loki una serie di utili consigli riguardo il modo in cui Asgard avrebbe facilmente potuto migliorare le proprie soluzioni in fatto di sanitari prendendo una pagina del libro relativo alla Terra.

Si fermò prima che la prima parola gli uscisse dalle labbra, guardando attorno alla stanza confuso. Dov'era Loki?

"Ehi, Loki?" chiamò, sperando che il dio si fosse solo spostato da qualche parte dietro l'angolo per osservare un quadro o un altro, ma non ci fu risposta.

E il senso di disagio nel suo stomaco crebbe divenendo un sussultante terremoto.

"Loki?" chiese ancora, considerabilmente più forte stavolta. "Ehi, non è il momento per giocare! Seriamente mi stai mandando fuori di testa!"

Ci fu solo silenzio che gli rispose, eccetto una lieve eco delle sue parole riflesse verso di lui.

Cazzo cazzo cazzo.

Si girò attorno, cercando di misurare se vi fosse qualche luogo dove il dio fosse andato, ma c'era solo la grande sala che si apriva davanti a lui, niente pilastri oscuranti o corridoi sbilenchi dove potesse essersi infilato fuori vista.

Il suo cuore batteva come una tempesta nelle sue orecchie mentre stava li come una statua fuori posto, raggelato e immobile. Loki non era lì. Cosa si supponeva che facesse ora? Cosa era successo? Qualcuno lo aveva portato via? Non c'era modo che fosse andato di sua volontà, vero?

"Loki!" urlò, il panico nella sua voce trasformò la voce in qualcosa di stridulo e penetrante. Eppure, non vi fu risposta.

No, no, NO…

Non poteva crederci; erano stati solo due brevi minuti, non poteva essere stato di più il tempo in cui era stato nel bagno, e non c'era nessuno li attorno quando era entrato. Come poteva essere successo?

I suoi pugni si serravano e aprivano in frustrazione. Loki lo aveva assicurato che sarebbero stati al sicuro fino a che non avessero rotto le regole di quei luoghi, e specialmente dopo il piccolo spettacolo che Tony aveva messo in piedi il giorno prima, nessuno avrebbe messo in dubbio o non rispettato i diritti a lui assegnati ancora come aveva fatto Njal nella sua ubriachezza. Non era stato abbastanza quello?

Qualcuno lo aveva preso. Qualcuno lo aveva fottutamente rapito. Era la sola spiegazione.

Si maledì, le mani che salirono a tirarsi su i capelli. Perché cazzo aveva bevuto tutta quella birra? Se non lo avesse fatto, Loki probabilmente sarebbe stato sano e salvo al suo fianco invece che … ovunque fosse ora.

Una miriade di pensieri gli roteava in testa, ciascuno più inquietante dell'altro. Cosa gli stavano facendo? Gli facevano del male? Era impaurito? Era almeno vivo?

No, non poteva pensare una cosa simile. Non ancora. Forse c'era una spiegazione più semplice alla cosa. Forse… forse c'era stata qualche incomprensione, qualche problema, forse Loki lo aspettava nelle sue stanze…

Ingoiò il panico che minacciava di sgorgargli dentro, riuscendovi solo in parte. Thor. Gli serviva trovare Thor. Quella era la sua prima priorità in quel momento. Ovviamente, non aveva idea di dove fosse Thor, solo che stava pensando a qualche dovere principesco, ma i suoi servitori avrebbero saputo dove fosse, giusto? Se diceva loro che era un emergenza, lo avrebbero portato da Thor, giusto?

Si, quella era la cosa migliore da fare. Thor avrebbe saputo come gestire la cosa, o almeno avrebbe potuto mandare in giro un avviso di ricerca o qualcosa di simile. Doveva tornare agli appartamenti di Thor immediatamente e prendere qualche servitore la e domandare che lo portassero dal loro principe.

Non c'era nessuno li accanto a cui chiedere, ma ricordava almeno gli ultimi giri che avevano fatto per arrivare in quel luogo; se era fortunato avrebbe incontrato qualcuno lungo la strada per guidarlo indietro.

Dando alla sala un ultimo lungo sguardo, decollò correndo, paura e orrore che si agitavano dentro di lui.

Quando fu di nuovo negli appartamenti di Thor, dopo una serie di curve sbagliate e chi sa quanto tempo perso lungo la strada, immediatamente corse nella stanza che divideva con Loki, senza curarsi minimamente degli sguardi incuriositi che i servitori gli lanciavano mentre correva passandogli oltre. E sapeva che era futile, ma non poteva evitare; era l'ultima scheggia di speranza che gli restava e non voleva mollarla fino a che non vedeva con i suoi occhi.

Raggiunta la familiare porta, l'aprì con un rapido urto, pregando di essere salutato dalla vista del dio delle malefatte che riposava sul divano, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione di Tony mentre chiedeva perché ci avesse messo tanto.

La stanza era vuota, i piatti e gli avanzi della colazione erano stati portati via, ma altrimenti non vi era segno di alcuno che fosse entrato li.

Sentendo le gambe pronte a cedere sotto di lui, e non solo per la fatica dopo la corsa, si sedette giù sul letto, l'ultima speranza che aveva nutrito di trovare Loki lì fatta a pezzi. Per qualche istante, rimase seduto con la testa fra le mani, incapace di fare altro mentre una spirale di disperazione si avvolgeva attorno al suo collo, facendolo sentire come se stesse togliendogli l'aria.

Loki No … Non che si aspettasse davvero che fosse qui, ma …

Doveva contattare Thor, prendere per un braccio il servitore più vicino e chiedergli di portarlo dal Tonante immediatamente.

Mentre stava ancora raccogliendo la forza per alzarsi dal letto con le gambe ancora tremanti, ci fu un lieve colpo alla porta aperta e guardò in su sobbalzando.

C'era un servitore nell'arco della porta, poco più che un ragazzino. Sembrava esitante quando notò l'ovvia ansietà di Tony e si ritirò di un passo prima di eseguire un profondo inchino e schiarire la gola.

"Mi dispiace disturbarvi, Uomo di Ferro, " disse mentre strisciava leggermente i piedi contro il pavimento, la voce sgradevole in quel modo particolare che avevano coloro che erano appena entrati nella pubertà, "Ma sono stato mandato qui da Ulfgrimm il padrone dei sotterranei ad informarvi che il vostro schiavo si trova nei sotterranei per furto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, forse mi odierete per questo, ma sarò occupato/a con altre cose per i prossimi giorni e avrò accesso limitato ad Internet, pertanto il prossimo aggiornamento necessiterà di più tempo del solito.
> 
> _  
> Fortunatamente, la storia è già completa e non dovrete aspettare per la traduzione N.d.T.  
> _


	101. Capitolo 101

"Uomo di Ferro vuol vedere il suo schiavo," il ragazzino servitore disse timidamente ai due uomini armati fino ai denti in armatura che erano in piedi fuori da una porta che sembrava esattamente quella che Tony si immaginava essere una porta che portava in una segreta.

"Molto bene," rimbombò la guardia sulla sinistra, e con uno sguardo imperscrutabile a Tony si chinò per sganciare un grosso anello di chiavi che era appeso alla sua cintura. Se la situazione non fosse stata seria, avrebbe sogghignato all'immagine cliché.

Tre chiavi vennero girate in altrettante diverse serrature mentre Tony impazientemente batteva un piede, desiderando di poter velocizzare in qualche modo il processo ma sospettando che qualsiasi simile sforzo avrebbe avuto solo l'effetto opposto, perciò rimase in silenzio. A malapena si accorse che il ragazzino servitore sottovoce si scusò e scivolò via, probabilmente ansioso di andarsene nel caso Tony stesse per chiedergli di accompagnarlo oltre.

Come per molte porte in quei luoghi, i suoi cardini cigolarono sonoramente mentre si apriva, non essendo ovviamente stati oliati da lungo tempo. E per quanto ansioso fosse di procedere, fece un passo indietro e si ripigliò allo spiacevole odore che arrivava da sotto.

Dannazione, devono davvero fare l'intero scenario delle segrete così classico?

"Seguitemi," disse seccamente la guardia.

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Tony obbedì, sentendo il suo stomaco agitarsi mentre guardava la scala che si stendeva davanti a loro, a spirale giù nell'oscurità e continuando per dio solo sapeva quanto in profondità.

La porta si chiuse dietro a loro con un colpo secco, e cercò di non sentire apprensione sapendo che era attualmente rinchiuso in qualche prigione in un regno alieno così lontano da casa che non poteva neppure iniziare a comprenderlo. Gli scalini erano scivolosi sotto ai suoi piedi, ma non c'era un corrimano per afferrarsi, perciò camminò per quanto possibile prudentemente. La guardia, chiaramente abituata a quella strada, marciava imperturbata come se stessero facendo una passeggiata domenicale nel parco, e Tony doveva fare uno sforzo per tenere il passo con lui.

Camminarono in silenzio, la penombra sparsa di torce poste in supporti piantati nei muri a intervalli regolari. Le fiamme guizzanti creavano enormi, sinistre ombre lungo le pietre, dando l'illusione che la loro discesa fosse seguita da mostri che strisciavano nell'oscurità. I suoi piedi scivolarono su qualcosa di bagnato, la mano di Tony andò sul muro per avere supporto, ma tirò immediatamente via le dita che erano sprofondate in qualcosa di viscido, e si strofinò la mano sui jeans con una smorfia disgustata.

La temperatura stava scendendo mentre continuavano la discesa, il freddo che penetrava negli abiti e nella pelle e soppresse un brivido. Non aveva idea di quanto fossero sotto terra, e non era certo di volerlo sapere; poteva già sentire il peso della roccia sopra di loro che premeva su di lui sufficientemente così come era.

Il suono dei loro passi rimbombava tra i muri, e cercò di focalizzarsi sul ritmo regolare mentre i suoi pensieri turbinanti rullavano un ritmo molto più rapido dentro alla sua testa.  
Quando il servitore lo aveva informato che Loki era stato portato nelle segrete per furto, era rimasto esterrefatto. Non c'era motivo per cui Loki potesse aver rubato qualcosa - avesse voluto rubare qualcosa - di certo doveva esserci stato un malinteso.

Aveva fatto pressione sul servitore per avere più informazioni, forse anche un po' più duramente del dovuto, ma aveva rapidamente assicurato Tony che non sapeva nulla di più di quanto aveva appena detto - il suo schiavo era stato portato nelle segrete per furto, e il ragazzo era stato mandato a portare il messaggio all'ospite Midgardiano.

E forse sarebbe stato meglio chiedere che fosse chiamato Thor ed aspettare che arrivasse, ma non si era preso il lusso di perdere tempo. E se Loki fosse stato torturato laggiù o altro? Non c'era modo che sedesse nella sua stanza a girare i pollici mentre aspettava che Thor tornasse e si occupasse delle cose. Ed invece, aveva semplicemente chiesto di essere portato immediatamente nelle segrete ed il giovane servitore aveva assentito, muovendosi su rapidi piedi mentre Tony lo seguiva a ruota.

I passi improvvisamente si fermarono davanti ad un'altra incombente porta con svariate serrature, e Tony trattenne il fiato mentre la guardia armeggiava con il suo portachiavi, aspettandosi di vedere la figura prona di Loki giacere sul pavimento quando la porta si fosse aperta. Ma c'era solo un'altra scala che lentamente scendeva a spirale ulteriormente verso il basso. E non poté far molto se non emettere un sospiro di esasperazione mentre seguiva la guardia attraverso la porta e attraverso l'oscurità.

Non molto dopo, entrarono in un altro paio di porte pesantemente rivettate, e Tony iniziò a chiedersi se vi fosse davvero una fine alla scala davanti a loro o se continuava in basso per l'eternità. Forse quegli Asgardiani lo prendevano in giro per divertimento e risate, scommettendo fra loro quanto tempo avrebbe perdurato prima di arrendersi infine.

Non aveva ancora dato alcun senso alle accuse di furto indicate contro Loki. Doveva esservi stato qualche sorta di incomprensione o, peggio ancora, una trappola. Non c'era motivo per cui Loki avesse voluto rubare qualcosa. Non ne aveva ragione.

Poi gli venne in mente - il medaglione. Poteva essere quello? Era solo allora che si era ricordato di aver lasciato la cosa alla cura di Loki; visto che il dio si stava arrovellando per dare un senso alle rune, gli era sembrata la cosa più naturale da fare. Perciò forse Frey aveva mandato le guardie, dicendo loro che Loki aveva rubato la collana da lui? Forse era solo una trovata perché Loki fosse accusato di un crimine, per infangarlo e dipingerlo come un criminale incallito ed essere certi che non ci sarebbe stata clemenza per lui?

Ma aveva poco senso; Tony avrebbe ovviamente refutato le accuse con la verità e sarebbe stata la sua parola contro quella di Frey. Inoltre come avrebbe saputo Frey che Tony aveva dato l'oggetto a Loki invece di tenerlo in tasca?

"Esattamente che cos'è che Lo… il mio schiavo si suppone abbia rubato?" chiese infine, le sue parole suonarono vacue nelle sale di pietra.

"Ninsò," borbottò la guardia, tre passi avanti a Tony. "Io faccio solo la guardia; non è il mio lavoro tenere traccia delle malefatte di coloro che sono inviati nelle segrete."

Tipo amichevole.

"Siamo arrivati?" chiese invece, snervato dal silenzio.

"Fra poco," arrivò la risposta secca.

Qualsiasi cosa significasse. Si rassegnò quando la guardia aprì un'altra porta pesante, aspettandosi un'altra scala che si stirava davanti a lui.

Ma stavolta non c'erano scale, invece un corridoio fortunatamente piatto davanti a lui.

Sentì un vortice di terrore mentre seguiva l'uomo massiccio davanti a lui, cercando di non pensare troppo a cosa potesse essere successo a Loki. Non avrebbero ferito qualcuno senza un processo, vero? Consideravano ancora Loki sua proprietà, perciò questo avrebbe dovuto fermarli dal fargli qualcosa di male giusto?

Cercò di confortarsi da solo con quel pensiero, ma la sua bocca era secca come la sabbia e le sue unghie erano piantate nei palmi mentre seguiva la guardia nel corridoio.

_  
Si strinse alle gambe sollevate e strette al torace, cercando di preservare il poco calore che gli era rimasto, ma fece ben poco per fermare i brividi che scuotevano il suo corpo. I muffosi e sgocciolanti muri sembravano estrarre ogni oncia di calore dalla cella, lasciandola malsana e cupa e ventosa. Non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi di nuovo lì, nello stesso posto dove aveva atteso il suo processo tutto quel tempo prima, ma le segrete erano in ogni particolare spiacevoli come se le ricordava._

_Così come le guardie._

_"Non ci saremmo mai aspettati di rivedere la tua bella faccia qui di nuovo," un massiccio, brutale uomo gli disse guardandolo in modo malevolo tra le sbarre, ovviamente trovando un grande divertimento nella situazione. Le sue dita afferravano l'acciaio, e Loki era lieto che l'uomo fosse ancora all'esterno, non essendosi degnato di aprire la porta per tormentarlo in modo più fisico, come usavano fare durante il suo precedente soggiorno in quei luoghi._

_Guardò da un'altra parte, senza preoccuparsi di offrire una risposta. Provocare le guardie avrebbe solo reso le cose peggiori, ed era stato dal lato ricettivo della loro rabbia più volte di quante gli interessasse ricordare durante il suo ultimo soggiorno._

_"Quindi la lingua d'argento è silenziosa," strascicò l'uomo, chinandosi contro le sbarre mentre coglieva la vista del prigioniero. "Forse il vostro padrone Midgardiano è davvero riuscito a domare quella lingua tagliente che avete allora." Sorrise. "Vorrei essere stato li a vederlo da me quando vi ha rimesso al vostro posto."_

_Ignorò il dileggio, scivolando in un futile tentativo di fare in modo che le manette avvolte strettamente attorno ai suoi polsi già rovinati ed alle sue caviglie facessero meno male. Erano pesanti, anche di più ora che lui li ricordava, e le catene appena abbastanza lunghe per permettergli di alzarsi. Il metallo risuonava sinistramente mentre si muoveva, il suono duro nelle sue orecchie._

_Era stato un colpo di cattiva fortuna e circostanze sfortunate a farlo arrivare in quel luogo. Mentre Tony era andato a liberarsi, Loki aveva estratto il medaglione di Frey, ancora nella sua tasca, per ulteriore ispezione, sperando che potesse essere in grado di connettere alcune delle rune straniere ad una serie a quel momento ancora non nota di informazioni relative alla magia._

_Era stato così concentrato sulle iscrizioni che non aveva prestato attenzione al clangore di una porta che si era aperta dietro a lui, pensando fosse Tony che usciva fuori, quando era apparsa una non familiare presenza dietro a lui e una pesante stretta sulla sua spalla ed una voce dura aveva ringhiato nella sua orecchia 'che cos'è la collana nella tua mano, schiavo?'_

_Ed aveva guardato in altro trovandosi faccia a faccia con una delle guardie di palazzo che lo osservava dall'alto e lo aveva preso esattamente nel momento sbagliato. Quali erano le possibilità che accadesse, realmente? Ma forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così sorpreso. Le guardie avevano sempre avuto una strana capacità per farlo; anche quando era un bambino, si mostravano sempre nei momenti meno appropriati, cogliendolo in qualsiasi malefatta stesse facendo._

_Alcune cose non cambiano mai._

_'ho detto che cosa fa quella collana nella tua mano?' l'uomo aveva ruggito verso di lui di nuovo dandogli una brutale scossa. Era ovvio che cosa pensava - Loki l'aveva rubata._

_E ovviamente, avrebbe potuto protestare, fornendo l'ovvia risposta - appartiene al mio padrone, la sto conservando per lui - ma la guardia avrebbe di certo voluto verificarlo con Tony. E vi sarebbero state alcune domande non piacevoli che sarebbero sorte - perché un Midgardiano fosse in possesso di quel tipo di oggetto magico chiaramente non Midgardiano in origine?_

_Tony avrebbe potuto essere rapido a immaginarsi qualcosa, o anche no. Se l'uomo si fosse trovato in una simile situazione su Midgard, Loki non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato in grado di uscirne con le giuste parole e qualche ben piazzata menzogna, ma essendo in un regno non familiare con usanze sconosciute, avrebbe potuto inciampare e rendere ovvio che non era stato sincero. Nel caso peggiore, Tony avrebbe anche potuto essere preso per un ladro._

_D'altro canto, il metallo sempre freddo della collana dimostrava che l'oggetto era di natura magica, qualcosa che la guardia avrebbe di certo riconosciuto, e Tony avrebbe passato un momento difficile per cercare di trovare una bugia credibile sul modo in cui era venuto in possesso di quell'oggetto. Certo, c'era sempre la vecchissima risposta 'l'ho trovato sul pavimento e l'ho semplicemente raccolto', ma artefatti magici di quel tipo non venivano mai maneggiati con tanta incuria; la menzogna sarebbe stata troppo poco velata per essere creduta da una guardia esperta che senza dubbio aveva già sentito tutte le scuse possibili e risposte evasive dai trasgressori nel suo tipo di lavoro._

_Ed ovviamente, la verità non sarebbe stata cosa buona comunque; se vi fosse stata ulteriore investigazione, l'intera faccenda di Frey e Njord sarebbe potuta venire alla luce, e le cose avrebbero potuto scivolare rapidamente in basso da li. In ogni caso, il medaglione avrebbe anche potuto non essere di Frey personalmente, ma della famiglia e lui lo aveva semplicemente 'preso in prestito' per l'occasione, e quello non avrebbe semplificato le cose._

_No, meglio che la guardia credesse che lui avesse davvero rubato la collana; in quel caso sarebbe stato il suo padrone Tony a dover decidere un appropriata punizione. Che ovviamente, non sarebbe stata portata a termine._

_Perciò non aveva protestato quando la guardia lo aveva risolutamente trascinato alle segrete; certo, gli aveva detto che il suo padrone era nella latrina sotto alla scala e aveva suggerito che aspettassero che uscisse, ma la guardia gli aveva solo detto di stare zitto. Chiaramente, aveva pensato che fosse almeno opportuno che Tony dovesse soffrire il disturbo di dover venire a riprendere il suo schiavo nelle segrete, visto che lui, come padrone, doveva in qualche modo essere biasimato per le azioni di Loki._

_E per quanto spiacevole fosse laggiù, almeno sapeva che qualcuno avrebbe certamente mandato ad avvisare della sua imbarazzante situazione, e Tony sarebbe venuto a prenderlo._

_Si, Tony sarebbe venuto per lui presto. Lasciò quel pensiero confortarlo, e si era reso conto solo a metà che una delle sue mani era scivolata sul polso opposto, le sue dita percorrevano la sottile fascia di metallo che lo circondava - il braccialetto localizzatore che Tony gli aveva messo addosso prima di portarlo fuori la prima volta. In quella che gli sembrava un'altra vita, ora, era un gesto automatico che aveva iniziato a fare, per ricordarsi che c'era la promessa di uscire, c'era qualcosa di buono nella sua vita a cui poteva guardare. Non tutto era triste e perduto, a dispetto della sua situazione. Era quello che lo faceva portare in fondo la giornata, la prospettiva di aver modo di uscire fuori di nuovo._

_Ed anche se era passato un po' da quando faceva affidamento su quella promessa per riuscire a sopportare un altro giorno senza essere sopraffatto dalla disperazione e dall'apatia, si rese conto che il braccialetto gli serviva ancora come promemoria, anche laggiù. Non del cielo blu e degli alberi fronzuti o del vento sulla pelle, ma di Tony. Dell'uomo in se._

_Forse avrebbe dovuto vedere il cerchio di metallo come semplicemente un altro strato nell'obiettivo di tenerlo legato e confinato, ma non riusciva a farlo, perché la vera ragione per cui Tony lo aveva fatto in primo luogo non era stato come un mezzo di localizzarlo ed essere certo che non scappasse, ma per alleviare l'angoscia che soffriva per l'essere rinchiuso, pensando che non avrebbe mai più potuto uscire fuori. In fin dei conti, Tony lo aveva creato puramente per il suo bene, l'uomo non aveva avuto nulla da guadagnare in quella disposizione._

_E sapeva che Tony sarebbe arrivato presto, sarebbe venuto per lui. Non lo avrebbe lasciato li._

_Perciò, mentre la guardia fuori dalle sbarre gli lanciava un altro insulto, irritato dalla mancanza di reazione del suo prigioniero, lasciò lo scherno svanire nel nulla, assieme al freddo e al doloroso sfregare delle catene e al tanfo di decomposizione e al pulsare dei suoi lividi. Non sentiva neppure la fredda durezza delle rocce contro il suo capo quando si chinò contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi. Anche i ricordi angosciosi del suo precedente soggiorno in quel luogo che si raccoglievano ai bordi della sua coscienza, cercando di trovare modo di entrare erano tenuti a bada quando lasciò le dita chiudersi sul sottile metallo._

_Si, Tony sarebbe venuto a prenderlo.  
_


	102. Capitolo 102

Il corridoio era più o meno come la scala, solo senza gradini. I muri ammuffiti erano fatti delle stesse rocce grigie e così era il pavimento e le torce illuminavano l'oscurità ad intervalli regolari.

Inghiottì un ondata di disgusto al puzzo di paglia in decomposizione ed altre cose che raggiunse le sue narici, più forte laggiù. Il freddo era anche più pronunciato; poteva vedere la guardia stringere il suo pastrano più vicino attorno a se, e si trovò a sentire la mancanza del mantello che aveva indossato alla cena da Hallgrim solo la sera prima.

Dannazione, Loki doveva raggelare quaggiù con i suoi abiti…

Soppresse un brivido mentre guardava le porte che iniziarono improvvisamente ad essere visibili da entrambi i lati. Erano pesanti e rivettate e solide, eccetto per una minuscola finestrella con sbarre che copriva le aperture. Non aveva idea se vi fossero persone dietro a quelle porte chiuse o se le celle fossero vuote, e francamente, trovava che fosse meglio non sapere. Almeno c'era silenzio, cosa di cui era grato; non era certo che avrebbe potuto sopportare qualche gemito o supplica o maledizione dalle anime sfortunate intrappolate in quel luogo.

Alcuni passi oltre a loro, una guardia ovviamente annoiata era appoggiata al muro; a malapena alzò lo sguardo per riconoscere che erano li dal suo attuale impegno a pulirsi le unghie con un coltello. Apparentemente, lavorare nell'ambiente di una segreta non faceva molto per migliorare le competenze sociali o l'educazione.

"Arne, vai da Ulfgrimm. Il nostro nuovo ospite ha un visitatore." Disse la prima guardia, e l'uomo apparentemente chiamato Arne si trascinò via con uno sbuffo, chiaramente non molto felice di dover interrompere il suo importantissimo passatempo.

Rimasero in piedi aspettando in un silenzio rotto solo dal leggero sibilo delle torce che bruciavano, Tony faticava a tenere a bada il proprio nervosismo. Dopo quella che era sembrata una breve eternità, sentirono arrivare dei passi, due serie. Apparentemente, Arne aveva trovato l'uomo e lo aveva riportato li come richiesto.

Tony soppresse una smorfia quando il nuovo uomo arrivò in vista; era costruito come una casa di mattoni e il suo viso sembrava essere stato colpito da un mattone, e anche più di una volta. Era vestito interamente di cuoio di colori diversi che era stato cucito grezzamente insieme, creando una specie di pastrano patchwork per qualcuno nel ruolo principale di un film dell'orrore contenente in alternativa la parola 'macellaio' o la parola 'massacro'.

"Uomo di Ferro," lo salutò, facendo un lieve inchino con il capo, ma evitando l'educato inchino che Tony aveva visto eseguire da buona parte delle altre persone in quei luoghi. "Sono Ulfgrimm il padrone delle segrete. Mi dispiace dover rovinare il tuo soggiorno nel nostro regno con una visita quaggiù."

"Si, non ne sono particolarmente felice anch'io, ma sono qui." Rispose Tony in una forzata dimostrazione di indifferenza per nascondere il proprio disagio riguardo l'uomo davanti a lui, che poteva probabilmente strangolare un maiale con quelle mani che sembravano prosciutti. Ed era quasi per porre una domanda diretta chiedendo di vedere Loki in quel momento, ma Ulfgrimm lo prevenne con un gesto della sua enorme mano.

"Venite, prego. Il vostro schiavo è in una cella non lontana da qui."

Non facendoselo dire due volte, seguì Ulfgrimm, la trepidazione che si spargeva dentro di lui. Doveva portare via Loki da quel posto, non poteva lasciarlo in un posto di merda simile.

Girarono un angolo e si trovarono in una stanza più ampia, un numero di celle sudice sul lato destro senza le porte rivettate delle precedenti, ma invece con sbarre, fornivano una vista completa di quanto vi era contenuto.

E nella prima c'era una ben nota figura rannicchiata contro il muro, il mento posato sulle ginocchia raccolte e le braccia avvolte attorno a se in quello che sembrava un inutile sforzo per conservare il calore corporeo. C'erano catene attorno alle sue caviglie e ai polsi ed anche da dove Tony era in piedi nella penombra poteva vedere che erano troppo strette per essere confortevoli. Non vi erano mobili nella cella, neppure una panca per sedersi, la sola cosa che proteggeva dal pavimento di pietra freddo era una misera quantità di paglia sporca ammucchiata nell'angolo dove Loki era seduto.

Ulfgrimm sbatté un pugno contro le sbarre facendole rimbombare e tremare in un orrenda cacofonia di suoni. "Ehi, schiavo, il tuo padrone è qui per te," ruggì, come se Loki non fosse seduto a un paio di metri.

La figura sul pavimento sobbalzò e guardò in su, gli occhi verdi incontrarono quelli di Tony.

E Tony avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa subito, andare verso le sbarre e rassicurare Loki che lo avrebbe portato fuori, ma lo sguardo cauto e diretto sul viso di Loki gli disse che doveva giocarla bene, non poteva mostrare alcuna preoccupazione o cose che potessero far peggiorare la situazione. Perciò rimase dov'era, silenzioso ed immobile.

"Ebbene," disse Ulfgrimm, girandosi di nuovo verso Tony. "Sembra che il vostro schiavo abbia commesso un furto." Scavò in una tasca, tirando fuori il familiare oggetto appeso ad una stringa di cuoio. Il medaglione sembrava minuscolo nel grosso pugno di Ulfgrimm, come un giocattolo per bambini.

"Questo oggetto - apparentemente di natura magica - è di vostra proprietà?" disse, il dubbio che brillava in ogni parola.

Tony osò un rapido sguardo a Loki; di certo l'opzione migliore sarebbe stata dire 'si' ed assolvere Loki da ogni sospetto, a dispetto di qualsiasi imbarazzante domanda potesse seguire. Ma il dio diede un minuscolo, quasi impercettibile movimento del capo, gli occhi non lasciarono quelli di Tony.

Esitò, non certo ma Loki replicò il piccolo movimento e si rese conto che non aveva altra possibilità che fidarsi di lui in questo. Dopo tutto non aveva molte tracce riguardo come le cose funzionavano lì, perciò era opportuno che seguisse qualsiasi consiglio potesse dargli.

"No," disse, sperando di non aver male interpretato Loki, ma il dio sembrò rilassarsi leggermente alla risposta.

"Lo pensavo," disse Ulfgrimm con un cenno di assenso, come se non avesse neppure considerato che vi potesse essere un'altra risposta. "Questo chiarisce la domanda colpevole, ed abbiamo anche un movente. Ovviamente un ex stregone privato dei suoi poteri vorrebbe mettere mano su un oggetto di natura magica come questo invece dei poteri a cui non ha più accesso. Ora, Uomo di Ferro, voi sapete a chi appartiene questo oggetto?"

Un'altra rapida occhiata a Loki, cogliendo il lieve abbassarsi del suo capo.

"Si," rispose cercando di sembrare certo. Almeno non era una bugia, posto che Frey non avesse rubato la cosa. "Lo conosco."

"Bene," disse Ulfgrimm, e con sorpresa di Tony gli rese il medaglione affinché lo prendesse. "Allora sono certo che sistemerete questo con il proprietario dell'oggetto e punirete appropriatamente il vostro schiavo." I suoi occhi scivolarono dove Loki era ancora raggomitolato nell'angolo della cella, e Tony seguì il suo sguardo.

E Loki si piegò ulteriormente nel suo angolo alla menzione della punizione, emettendo un lieve gemito che fece ridere Ulfgrimm. "Si, lo avrai in fiamme, piccolo traditore," grugnì con divertimento, la sua brutta faccia si riempì di rughe con un sorriso anche più brutto. "Il tuo padrone senza dubbio si prenderà buona cura di te dopo di questo."

Tony strinse i denti mentre la bile gli saliva in gola, ma si rese conto esattamente di quello che doveva fare - semplicemente stare al gioco. Giocare la parte del padrone arrabbiato per non sollevare sospetto in Ulfgrimm così che potessero andarsene da qui.

"Taci," forzò se stesso a dire in un tono di voce propriamente rabbioso. "Avrai sufficienti ragioni per singhiozzare più tardi, quando avrò finito con te."

Poté vedere la forma accucciata di Loki scossa da un brivido, e gli piacque pensare che fosse il dio che sopprimeva un colpo di risa per la stupida piccola scena che stavano recitando, ma comunque lo mise a disagio.

Leccandosi le labbra per il disagio, osservò mentre Ulfgrimm apriva la porta con una delle chiavi che erano appese alla sua cintura ed entrava nella cella per piegarsi su di Loki e sganciare i lucchetti attorno ai suoi polsi e alle caviglie. Loki a fatica si strofinò le mani sui polsi liberati ma non si mosse ulteriormente.

Ulfgrimm si girò verso Tony che era ancora fuori, non certo se dovesse rimanere dov'era o entrare nella cella. "Se volete, siete libero di punirlo qui. Potrebbe essere meno… sporco per voi. Abbiamo tutti gli attrezzi necessario allo scopo che possiate desiderare." Disse sembrando speranzoso.

Bastardo.

"Grazie per l'offerta, ma preferisco occuparmene in privato," replicò Tony, mordendosi una guancia per non aggiungere un creativo insulto che coinvolgesse i maiali dopo quella frase.

Ulfgrimm fece spallucce. "Come volete," disse, una nota di disappunto nella voce, ma non fece ulteriori insistenze.

Loki era ancora raggomitolato nell'angolo, non essendosi alzato anche se le catene giacevano sul pavimento accanto a lui. Forse lui, Tony doveva fare qualcosa.

Sentendo che era così, entrò nella cella e si posizionò risolutamente davanti a Loki. "Alzati." Disse nel miglior tono di comando che poteva produrre, abbassandosi per afferrargli un braccio. "O renderai le cose anche peggiori di quanto siano già per te."

A quella, Loki guardò in su, una perfetta maschera di terrore scolpita sul suo viso mentre cercava di andare ancor più verso il muro dietro a se. "No, mi dispiace," piagnucolò, "Vi prego, padrone, io non…"

"Taci," disse tirando Loki in piedi, odiando la scena davanti a se ma lieto di avere una stretta ferma sul dio. Lo faceva sentire leggermente meglio, tenerlo in modo sicuro in tal modo.

Una rapida occhiata verso il viso compiaciuto di Ulfgrimm fu sufficiente a dirgli che lo spettacolo era sufficientemente convincente, e si sentì rilassare in qualche modo.

"Bene, allora. Lo lascierò alle vostre senza dubbio capaci mani." Disse l'uomo con un cenno di saluto, girandosi poi verso la guardia che era ancora li accanto ed aveva guardato tutto con un chiaro sguardo annoiato sul viso. "Hadar, scorta Uomo di Ferro indietro, grazie."

L'uomo non rispose, semplicemente si girò sui tacchi e Tony lo seguì velocemente, ancora tenendo stretto il braccio di Loki fingendo di trascinare il suo schiavo impaurito verso la punizione, determinato a non lasciare andare il dio prima che fossero usciti sani e salvi da quel posto.

Loki si lasciò trascinare mentre salivano le scale a chiocciola, anche se lasciò sfuggire un occasionale lamento e una supplica a bassa voce dicendo che gli dispiaceva, che gli dispiaceva molto. E dannazione, anche se Tony sapeva che era una recita a cui doveva tener botto, lo faceva sentire quasi nauseato. Quanto spesso scene simili si svolgevano lì ad Asgard, con schiavi indifesi che tremavano di paura davanti a qualsivoglia punizione i loro padroni stessero per effettuare? Preferiva non pensare alla cosa, invece mormorò un altro borbottato 'stai zitto'.

La guardia non si girò neppure una volta mentre salgono verso l'esterno, ma Tony tenne il dio vicino a se in ogni caso, senza lasciargli il braccio. Almeno Loki sembrava quasi illeso, sebbene potesse notare alcuni lividi sul braccio e i segni dove le pesanti catene avevano già scavato linee rosse sui suoi polsi. La sua pelle era fredda e sudata contro quella di Tony e sembrava più pallido di quanto fosse di solito, sebbene fosse difficile dirlo nella luce debole delle torce.

Perciò quelle erano le segrete di Asgard. E si rese conto di quello da cui Loki lo aveva salvato il giorno prima. Ci fu una piccola stilettata dentro di lui alla cosa, ed anche se non era ancora convinto ne valesse la pena, non poteva dire di non aver apprezzato il pensiero in ogni caso.

Quando raggiunsero l'ultima porta verso l'esterno, sembrò volerci un eternità prima che la guardia avesse infilato le tre chiavi nelle rispettive serrature e le girasse, e Tony quasi gemette di sollievo quando la porta si aprì e la luce violenta della stanza esterna gli colpì gli occhi.

La guardia non disse una parola quando la porta si chiuse dietro a loro, semplicemente riprese la sua posizione accanto al collega rimasto, e Tony ne fu contento. Affrettando i passi leggermente, temendo che qualcuno chiami per fermarli all'ultimo istante, tirò un verosimilmente riluttante Loki con se, il dio zoppicava mezzo passo indietro con la testa piegata come terrorizzato dal destino che lo attendeva.

E a Tony non importava dove stessero andando, bastava che fosse lontano da quel posto e fuori dalla vista delle guardie in modo che potessero terminare quella deplorevole farsa. Si mosse verso la porta più vicina e l'aprì, spingendo e tirando a metà il dio attraverso la porta. Loki fece un ultimo penoso lamento e la porta si chiuse felicemente dietro a loro.

Tutta la tensione gli uscì dal corpo con la forza di un martello a vapore, le gambe di Tony cedettero sotto a lui e scivolò sul pavimento, la schiena contro il muro e le mani che andarono alla sua testa mentre lasciava uscire uno dei più gravi sospiri della sua vita. Cazzo, doveva essergli costato almeno un anno di vita.

"Stai… bene?" sentì la voce di Loki sopra di lui, privata della nota impaurita e patetica che aveva solo un attimo prima, tornata al suo solito timbro.

E non riuscì a fare altro, semplicemente rise.

"Tu lo chiedi a me, Loki?" riuscì a dire nel mezzo del convulsivo parossismo. "Sei appena stato rinchiuso in un fottuto buco di merda con un mucchio di stronzi a fare la guardia e mi chiedi se sto bene?"

Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Non era la mia prima visita alle segrete. Sopravvivrò. Non sono ferito gravemente o altro. Solo qualche livido per essere stato trattato un po' duramente, niente di peggio.

A quello, Tony smise di ridere, riprendendosi alla vista del dio pallido e dei segni viola sulle sue braccia visibili sotto alle maniche. Gli occhi socchiusi, accennò rabbioso ad esse.

"Perché ti hanno fatto quella merda quando non sapevano neppure se fossi colpevole o meno?" chiese sentendo la rabbia ribollire e salire dentro di lui a rimpiazzare le ondate di sollievo.

Le spalle di Loki si spostarono in alto quando fece di nuovo spallucce. "Non importa. Le guardie laggiù sono libere di fare le cose come preferiscono, entro certi limiti."

Oddio. Non voleva neppure sapere.

"Allora, che cosa è accaduto?" chiese, una mano andò nella sua tasca per prendere il medaglione, rigirando l'oggetto poco fortunato tra le dita. "Una guardia ti ha trovato con questo mentre ero occupato con la natura che chiamava e ha presunto che tu lo avessi rubato?"

"Si," annuì Loki. " Lo avevo tirato fuori per studiare di nuovo le rune, e sono stato sorpreso da una guardia. Il mio tempismo non poteva essere peggiore."

"Perché non hai semplicemente detto che era mio? Ci avrebbe risparmiato molti fastidi."

"O ce ne avrebbe dati di peggiori. La guardia avrebbe di certo voluto sapere da dove avessi avuto questo tipo di oggetto magico, e ci sarebbero state domande a cui tu potevi non essere in grado di rispondere senza implicare te stesso o rivelare la verità, in un modo o nell'alto. E se Frey stava dicendo la verità sull'amuleto e su suo padre … avrebbe potuto avere sfortunate ripercussioni, se i supposti piani di Njord fossero venuti alla luce."

Ed anche se Tony non lo credeva davvero - perché non aveva alcun senso - doveva comunque chiederlo. "Pensi che Frey possa aver programmato tutto questo in qualche modo? Darci il suo ornamento vistoso per rovinare le tue possibilità di avere la libertà sulla parola facendoti finire davanti ad una corte per un altro crimine?"

Loki ci mise solo un attimo prima di scuotere il capo. "No. Nessuno si curerebbe di uno schiavo che rubasse una collana salvo il suo padrone e la persona a cui fosse stato rubato; è una questione che deve essere risolta interamente fra di loro. Gli uomini liberi potrebbero essere portati in corte per quello, ma uno schiavo lo sarebbe solo se la vittima del furto non potesse trovare una punizione sufficiente con il suo padrone. Inoltre, non ci sarebbe stato modo per Frey di sapere che ero io a portarlo e non tu, giusto?"

Si, la sua stessa linea di pensiero esattamente.

"Quindi…" disse, ritenendo di doverlo chiedere. "Avresti potuto fare qualcosa con un oggetto magico come ha ventilato il Signor Spavento laggiù, anche se non hai poteri magici tuoi?"

Loki sembrò assorto per qualche secondo, poi sospirò, guardando da un'altra parte. "Vorrei. Ulfgrimm non sa nulla di magia. Quegli artefatti non sono di maggior uso per uno stregone senza i suoi poteri che di qualcuno che non ha mai avuto alcun potere magico in primo luogo, indipendentemente da quello che alcuni possano pensare."

E Tony non sapeva veramente cosa dire dopo tutto quello schifo, ne era certo di poter reggere un altro spavento simile. Ma una cosa era certa - non vedeva la fottuta ora di tornare a casa sulla terra di nuovo.

E dannazione, non riusciva a credere che Loki fosse li in piedi così imperturbabile dopo quello che era appena successo, anche se sapeva dall'inizio che sarebbe stato lasciato andare con Tony ad occuparsi della sua 'punizione' per il suo 'crimine', mentre lui era seduto li appoggiato al muro per avere supporto, sudato e scosso.

Si afferrò alle pietre dietro di lui per spingersi in piedi, facendo un debole tentativo per alzarsi ma senza successo, e si lasciò cadere di nuovo. "Non eri preoccupato per nulla mentre aspettavi laggiù?" chiese invece, l'orrore delle segrete ancora aleggiante nella sua mente.

Senza alcuna esitazione, Loki tese una mano a Tony per tirarlo su, scuotendo il capo.

"No," disse. "Io sapevo che saresti venuto per me."


	103. Capitolo 103

Prima che Thor tornasse, si occuparono di trovare una camicia con le maniche lunghe dall'armadio perché Loki la indossasse e nascondesse i lividi sulle braccia per prevenire che suo fratello lo notasse e facesse qualche imbarazzante o sgradevole domanda in merito. Fortunatamente, il Tonante accettò le vaghe risposte alle domande riguardo quello che avevano fatto in tutto il giorno, poi insistette che andassero tutti insieme a fare una passeggiata rilassante nel parco reale.

E Tony non poteva discordare con quel suggerimento, rendendosi conto di non essere uscito fuori dalle Aule dal suo arrivo in quei luoghi. Beh, non che fosse insolito per lui passare giorni di seguito nella sua officina senza avventurarsi all'esterno nel mondo dei viventi, ma una boccata di aria fresca dopo i soffocanti confini delle segrete era del tutto benvenuta.

Come atteso, il Parco Reale era eccentrico come il resto di Asgard. Tony non riusciva a non chiedersi se vi fosse una piccola armata di giardinieri che marciavano lì ogni giorno il mattino presto per riordinare meticolosamente la ghiaia dei tortuosi sentieri immacolatamente puliti, considerato che non c'era neppure un singolo pezzo di ghiaia fuori posto che li rovinasse. Le cime delle siepi verdi che sembravano finte erano allo stesso modo perfette, come se qualcuno le avesse tagliate con un regolo ed un paio di forbici per unghie. E poi vi erano ovviamente le infinite righe di alberi impossibilmente alti, le siepi perfettamente potate, e le abbondanti e risplendenti aiuole fiorite, anche se ad un ispezione più da vicino, Tony sospettava che buona parte dei vegetali non avessero esatti equivalenti sulla terra.

Anche li fuori, c'erano statue allineate lungo i sentieri, severe figure di guerrieri in armature da battaglia che osservavano i visitatori passare loro accanto dai loro piedistalli di marmo. Sogghignò leggermente all'immagine mentale di se stesso che svicolava lì nel mezzo della notte per mettere addosso ad una delle seriose statue la sua t-shirt dei Black Sabbath. Ma non era sicuro di quale fosse la punizione da quelle parti per macchiare un eroe di guerra, perciò scacciò via il pensiero rapidamente.

Thor parlò quasi senza fine mentre li guidava attraverso l'area, forse in un tentativo di riparare alla sua assenza, e Tony presto si trovò ad essere sorpreso di quanta storia di guerra e battaglie un accidenti di parco, che avrebbe dovuto essere rilassante e quieto, potesse contenere.

Oltre alle mura bianche che circondavano l'area, Tony poteva osservare svariati edifici che si sollevavano in lontananza, senza dubbio meraviglie architettoniche ben lontane da qualsiasi cosa che il proprio pianeta avesse da offrire. Socchiuse gli occhi contro il sole mentre cercava di distinguere la cima di una guglia a tortiglione impossibilmente alta su nei cieli sopra a loro, rendendosi conto con una fitta di sconcerto di quanto ridicolmente bidimensionale la sua torre potesse sembrare al confronto.

Mentre proseguivano, si udì il leggero suono ondeggiante di acqua alla loro sinistra e Tony girò la testa aspettandosi una fontana con le usuali ninfe d'acqua che avrebbero adornato o circondato le fontane a casa. Ma c'erano invece due brutti uomini, che lottavano con l'acqua fino alle ginocchia nell'acqua trasparente, uno brandiva una spada sopra la testa e l'altro un ascia da battaglia.

Ovviamente avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Poi, la tranquillità venne improvvisamente interrotta da un rapido frullio di piume nerissime, un gracchiare, e lo sbattere di ali maestose.

Ed un secondo più tardi, il più grosso e brutto corvo che Tony avesse mai visto, scese dal cielo sopra a loro per atterrare sulla spalla di Thor, gracchiando e crepitando mentre i suoi affilati artigli graffiavano contro l'armatura. Richiudendo le ali impossibilmente ampie, si appollaiò senza fretta sulle placche lucenti, apparentemente considerando la spalla di Thor come il suo personale trono.

Poi seguì un altro sonoro, altezzoso gracchiare, come se l'enorme corvo stesse chiamando i suoi leali sudditi a prestare attenzione.

"Eh, Thunderboy," gli disse Tony con esitazione. "Hai qualcosa sulla spalla."

Thor sollevò una mano per dare un colpetto alla orribile bestia sul capo, e il corvo lo accettò piegando la testa ed emettendo un altro di quegli orrendi gracchi.

"Oh, si, questo è Muninn." Disse Thor mentre accarezzò affettuosamente con le dita il feroce becco, apparentemente per nulla preoccupato dall'importanza di mantenere una serie completa di dita.

"Vuoi dire che quel coso ha un nome?" chiese Tony con una smorfia, solo leggermente sorpreso.

Loki grugnì, da qualche parte alla sua sinistra e Tony ebbe la sensazione che non amasse molto la creatura neppure lui. "E' una delle piccole spie di Odino." Il dio dai capelli corvini disse spiegando, restando a distanza di sicurezza. "Svicolava attorno a me quando imparavo la magia nei miei anni di gioventù, e riportava quello che facevo al Padre degli Dei."

Thor assunse quello sguardo addolorato sul viso che spesso indossava quando si occupava del suo fratello piccolo. "Ti prego, è stato tanto tempo fa. Nostro padre voleva solo quello che era meglio per te, mentre tu cercavi di impadronirti di incantesimi che non avresti neppure dovuto…"

Percependo un altro antico litigio familiare che sobbolliva, Tony rapidamente intervenne per evitarlo. "Il cucciolo di papà, vero?" fece un passo avvicinandosi, osservando inquisitivamente l'uccello nero. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato nei canarini o nei pappagalli?"

La bestia piegò la testa a quella frase, girando un occhio nero e lucente su Tony e osservandolo con sospetto. Tony sorrise, puntando un dito alla creatura nerissima. "Ehi, conosco un ottimo negozio di animali a due isolati da dove vivo. Posso portare a tuo papà un…"

Il corvo cercò di beccare il dito teso, il becco si chiuse a solo un paio di centimetri di distanza.

"Ahio!" esclamò tirando via la mano, piegando protettivamente le dita contro il petto. "Non penso di piacergli."

"Non sentirti un prescelto," disse Loki, un sorriso senza gioia agli angoli delle labbra, "Muninn non ama nessuno."

"Le mie scuse," Tuonò Thor piazzando una mano protettiva davanti al becco del corvo per prevenire ulteriori incidenti, "ma Muninn, ha un caratteraccio e non ama molto i mortali. E comunque è più amichevole di Huginn, suo fratello che è…"

"Oddio, Ercole, vuoi dire che ce ne sono due di quelle cose?" Tony lo interruppe. "Lo sai, credo di iniziare a capire perché voi ragazzi indossate quegli strani elmi tutto il tempo, se avete questi cosi che volano attorno alla vostra testa.

Solo per stare sicuro, diede un'occhiata al cielo per essere certo che non vi fossero altri possibili attacchi aerei da gazze fuori taglia che si presentassero all'orizzonte, ma sembrava tutto libero per ora.

"Huginn e Muninn sono i messaggeri di mio padre. Portano a lui notizie da tutti i regni," disse il Tonante mentre dava delle pacche affettuose alla testa pennuta, e il corvo assentiva e si tendeva verso il tocco, sembrando stranamente un gatto che veniva accarezzato, facendo le fusa contento.

Beh, gatto o corvo, Tony sicuro come l'inferno non aveva intenzione di avvicinarsi di nuovo a quel becco.

"Scommetto che gli piacerebbe cavarmi gli occhi alla prima occasione." Mormorò senza credere per nulla a quel mucchio di penne. "Quindi di solito viene a posarsi sulla tua spalla per farsi coccolare?"

Thor sollevò il suo sguardo blu acciaio dall'uccello e si girò verso Tony. "Il Padre degli Dei ti manda a chiamare," disse semplicemente. "Per questo Muninn è qui."

E lo stomaco di Tony fece un piccolo salto mortale indietro alla cosa. Si, va bene; c'era quella piccola udienza con un dio spaziale alieno che doveva sostenere. Con tutto quello che era accaduto dal suo arrivo in quel luogo, quella parte era quasi confusa sullo sfondo visto che aveva avuto sufficientemente da fare ad assicurarsi che Loki restasse salvo e fuori dai guai. E a dispetto di aver passato una buona parte della notte seguente alla dichiarazione di Thor sulla loro partenza per Fantasilandia cercando di immaginarsi cosa dire e come presentare al meglio il caso, improvvisamente gli sembrava che tutto fosse volato via dalla sua testa, lasciandola penosamente vuota.

Poteva percepire invece di vedere Loki che si tendeva accanto a lui, come se la concretezza della situazione e la ragione per cui erano in quel luogo in primo luogo lo cogliesse in pieno.

"Vuoi dire adesso?"

Thor annuì, "Si, adesso, Uomo di Ferro,"

A quello la bestia sulla sua spalla sbatte due volte le ali e poi decollò con un altro minaccioso gracchiare, lasciando due piume nere che svolazzarono in aria mentre scendevano lentamente verso terra.

"Va bene allora," disse Tony guardando ai suoi jeans e alla T-shirt, "Voglio sperare che il tempo necessario per cambiarmi sia incluso almeno?"

"Ovviamente," annuì Thor. "Torneremo indietro subito in modo che tu possa vestirti in modo appropriato prima di presentarti alla corte."

"Splendido. Tuttavia, un normale abito con cravatta può andare in questo caso? Oppure l'onnipotente Odino si aspetta che indossi uno di quei divertenti elmi ed un eccentrico svolazzante sipario per confondermi nella folla? Non vorrei offendere nessuno di importante apparendo in semplici abiti Midgardiani qui o altrove." I suoi discorsi sconnessi erano solo a metà intenzionali; l'altra metà essendo cortesia del suo stomaco contorto e del suo cuore che batteva rapido. Non tanto dal nervosismo di doversi presentare davanti ad uno degli esseri più potenti dell'universo - nel suo lavoro si era confrontato con moltissime persone che si consideravano degne di quel titolo - ma a causa del fatto che il risultato di questo avrebbe potuto determinare l'intero futuro di Loki.

E davvero, non voleva che i suoi errori e le sue carenze risultassero in qualcuno che doveva passare l'intera vita in schiavitù. Particolarmente non quando quel qualcuno era Loki. Poteva cavarsela con il fatto di sbagliare per se stesso, lo aveva fatto più volte di quante potesse davvero contare, ma quando l'intero futuro di Loki era sospeso sulla bilancia … beh, era una faccenda del tutto diversa.

"I tuoi abiti Midgardiani saranno del tutto accettabili. Non devi indossare abiti Asgardiani come hai fatto ieri," arrivò la risposta.

Bene, piccoli favori, suppose.

Poi Thor parlò con la sua regale, tonante voce che usava ogni volta che diceva cose importanti. O qualsiasi altra cosa, davvero. "Ricordati di mostrare il corretto rispetto e cortesia in ogni momento. Il Padre degli Dei non è qualcuno con cui scherzare, e non lo sono neppure gli altri membri della corte."  
"Si, in qualche modo me lo ero immaginato da solo, ma grazie per il suggerimento."

Lo sguardo penetrante che Thor gli diede parlava per lui, così come la mano che improvvisamente gli prese il braccio in un gesto insistente, quasi di supplica. "Capisco che tu puoi non approvare come … alcune cose sono fatte qui. Ma ti prego, tieni a mente che un visitatore straniero che critichi i valori degli Aesir davanti a coloro che cercano di difendere tali valori non sarebbe apprezzato."

Per un attimo, gli occhi del dio del tuono si spostarono su suo fratello, timore e preoccupazione macchiavano i suoi lineamenti.

Poi Thor distolse lo sguardo ponendolo sul terreno e la sua mano cadde al suo fianco. Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era più bassa, quasi ad un normale numero di decibel.

"E ciò non farà alcun bene a Loki neppure."


	104. Capitolo 104

Okay, dunque, stava davvero per avere un udienza con un dio spaziale alieno. Il solo pensiero continuava a rigirare e ripetersi nella sua testa mentre seguiva il mantello rosso svolazzante di Thor, Loki camminava un altro passo indietro.

Un dio spaziale alieno che era Stalin e Gengis Khan e Snake Plissken tutto insieme. _[nella versione italiana di 1997 fuga da New York è stato tradotto con Iena Plissken N.d.T.]_

Dopo quella che gli sembrava un eternità in cui aveva vagato attraverso lunghi corridoi e sale dorate, Thor finalmente si fermò davanti a due enormi porte di quercia, incise con lunghe curvilinee strisce di rune d'argento. Tony quasi si schiantò su di lui, viso per primo, non preparato all'improvviso stop.

C'erano due guardie con lance incrociate in piedi davanti alle porte, immobili e ferme come le statue davanti a cui erano passati durante la loro camminata. Ma quando Thor si avvicinò ritrassero velocemente le lance in un movimento armonioso e sincronizzato, permettendo l'entrata.

"La porta verso la sala del trono," informò seccamente Thor, una mano alzata verso la porta per aprirla. Prima di farlo, tuttavia, si girò attorno guardando Tony, a denti stretti e con la preoccupazione dipinta sul volto.

"Ti prego di comportarti con rispetto e cortesia. Questo è il re di Asgard, il Padre degli Dei, e deve essere trattato di conseguenza." L'avviso nella voce di Thor era chiaro come il cielo in un giorno d'estate e Tony fece una smorfia. Si, lo sapeva già.

"Non ti preoccupare, mi comporterò al meglio," cercò di portar via le preoccupazioni del Tonante, con quello che sperava essere un sorriso di conforto.

Thor annuì una volta in conferma, e poi, con una spinta possente, spinse le porte cigolanti aprendole ed entrò, Tony e Loki immediatamente dietro a lui.

Le porte si aprirono su un altro corridoio che si divise in varie direzioni. Thor li guidò lungo il primo a destra, e presto furono davanti ad una seconda serie di porte incombenti, anche più massicce delle precedenti.

E Tony sentì qualcosa che si contorceva nel suo stomaco, come un animale spaventato che disperatamente mordeva e graffiava per uscire.

"Loki deve rimanere qui," disse Thor. "Io ti seguirò all'interno, e poi ti lascierò ed aspetterò qui con Loki fino a che tu avrai finito. Non mi è permesso di restare durante l'udienza, solo il Padre degli Dei ed il suo Consiglio possono essere presenti."

Allo sguardo contrariato di Tony, continuò rapidamente. "Ma non ti preoccupare. Nessun altro ha il permesso di stare oltre le porte che abbiamo già passato per la durata dell'udienza, perciò Loki è al sicuro qui."

"Bene," disse Tony sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile discutere. Comunque non era troppo felice all'idea che Loki si trovasse la dentro fra le stesse persone che avevano sentenziato per lui di passare l'intera vita in schiavitù.

"Sei pronto?" disse Thor, una nota di tensione nervosa nella voce, non molto simile al solito potente Tonante.

"Spero di si," disse Tony, lanciando un lungo sguardo a Loki. Il dio era pallido e il suo viso tirato, le mascelle serrate, sembrava qualcuno che non dormisse da giorni.

E Tony pensò di dover dire qualcosa di appropriato prima di entrare ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa lo aspettasse, ma nessuna frase di sfida o d'effetto gli venne in mente, perciò, invece, si sporse e strinse il braccio di Loki, sperando di instillargli un po' di rassicurazione, non importava se minuscola. Instillare qualsivoglia sicurezza e certezza nel dio perché era quello che Tony si sarebbe augurato di sentire al suo posto in quel momento.

"Ehi, sono certo che andrà tutto bene," riuscì a dire quando Loki incontrò il suo sguardo, gli occhi del dio dilatati dalla paura e dalla preoccupazione.

E più di tutto, avrebbe voluto accarezzare con la mano quel viso, o, meglio ancora, prendere il dio fra le braccia per confortarlo, ma invece, non poteva fare altro che dare un colpetto al braccio teso. "Bene, allora, ci vediamo fra poco, Bambi."

Ci fu un minuscolo accenno ad un sorriso sul viso di Loki a quella frase, e per ora era tutto quello che Tony poteva chiedere.

Con un sospiro si girò verso Thor che annuì e spinse le maestose porte aprendole, ed entrarono all'interno.

La sala che si aprì davanti a loro era ampia, con un soffitto che spariva da qualche parte in alto sopra al capo di Tony, ma non così diversa dalle altre aule che aveva visto finora. Forse gli ornamenti erano più eleganti e forse le incisioni in oro più brillanti, ma la più grande differenza era la pedana in fondo alla sala, su cui si trovava un ampio, impressionante trono adatto a un dio. Due enormi lance erano incrociate dietro allo schienale, e anche da dove Tony era in piedi poteva notare che i bordi delle lame che sporgevano ad entrambi i lati, brillavano minacciosamente nella luce. Troppo poche lame per essere il Trono di Spade, ma davvero una grande Gestione Tattica della Paura.

C'era una figura appollaiata sul trono, e se pure non riusciva a cogliere i dettagli dalla distanza, non c'era dubbio di chi fosse. Evviva, il solo ed unico Padre degli Dei in persona.

C'erano due righe di grandiosi seggi che si allineavano nello spazio davanti al trono ad ogni lato, sei a destra e sette a sinistra, ognuna occupata da quello che doveva essere un membro del Consiglio. Stavano conversando sottovoce fra loro, ma il suono delle loro voci basse si spense quando Tony e Thor si avvicinarono, i loro passi che risuonavano fra le mura.

E poté sentire gli occhi che si rivolgevano su di lui mentre si avvicinavano alla pedana, e anche se essere al centro dell'attenzione di solito gli veniva naturale come respirare, sentiva uno strano nervosismo nell'essere sotto le luci, qualcosa che non aveva sentito da molti anni, se mai lo avesse fatto.

Mentre camminavano, Tony cercò di assorbire quante più informazioni possibili riguardo la situazione e ciò che lo circondava. Prima di tutto sulla sua linea visuale l'alta, imponente figura - Odino in persona - appollaiato sull'enorme trono, i suoi modi Regali e aristocratici. Irradiavano da lui come un aura potente e pericolosa che ricordava a Tony di un leone che attendeva di colpire più che ogni altra cosa.

Furtivamente, osservò ai lati i membri del Consiglio in assemblea, chiedendosi quale di loro fosse Njord. Il medaglione appeso al suo collo era freddo contro la pelle, il suo freddo penetrava anche attraverso la maglia, e soppresse un brivido.

Dal modo stravagante in cui erano vestiti, era chiaro che erano tutti nobili, e pieni di se per quanto possibile. Posture rigide e visi impassibili, lo osservavano senza alcuna traccia di emozione mentre si avvicinava. Il suo sguardo scorse le maschere inespressive su schiene dritte come manici di scopa, chiedendosi se avevano intenzione di rimanere così per tutta l'udienza o se si sarebbero comportati come esseri viventi.

Con la coda dell'occhio, notò che una delle figure era seduta un po' più rilassatamente delle altre, non così statuaria, nel modo in cui era posata sulla sedia con le gambe leggermente più aperte di quello che sembrava lo standard accettato fra i membri dell'assemblea. Non tanto da lasciare all' immaginazione, ma ancora sufficiente per essere visibile nel gruppo e dare a vedere una leggera aria di nonchalance.

Diede alla figura uno sguardo più vicino e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per un attimo mentre riconosceva il viso.

Frey.

L'uomo gli offrì un lieve sorriso di conoscenza mentre i loro occhi si incontravano, ammiccando discretamente. Tony lo ignorò, guardando da un'altra parte, più per la sorpresa che per altro.

Perciò Frey era lì. Avrebbe dovuto essere preparato alla cosa. Ma vederlo lì faceva sorgere un pensiero allarmante dentro a lui, e non riusciva a credere di non averlo considerato prima - era stato Frey uno di coloro che avevano sentenziato Loki alla schiavitù? Aveva approvato tutto questo? E pensava ancora che fosse una sentenza giusta che non dovesse essere cambiata in primo luogo?

Il medaglione contro il suo torace improvvisamente gli sembrava svariati gradi più freddo, e non era del tutto certo se indossarlo fosse stata la decisione giusta, ma non era certo di poter tornare indietro adesso, o anche se mai avesse potuto farlo.

Prima che potesse considerare le cose più a fondo, Thor si fermò dinnanzi ai gradini che portavano alla pedana e rispettosamente scese su un ginocchio, la sua destra armata incrociata sul petto in segno di saluto.

Tony non era davvero il tipo da inginocchiarsi, ma il vecchio adagio di Roma ai Romani sembrava applicarsi bene a quella situazione, quindi adottò una posa simile, giurando di poter vedere parte della tensione rilassarsi dalle spalle tirate di Thor all'impercettibile suono del ginocchio di Tony che entrava in contatto con il pavimento di marmo.

"Padre degli dei," Thor riconobbe, con voce rispettosa e solenne. "Ho portato Uomo di Ferro qui per parlare davanti a voi ed al vostro Consiglio."

"Thor. Uomo di Ferro." Odino assentì. La sua voce meno tonante di quella di suo figlio, ma di certo non meno imponente. "Alzatevi."

Obbedirono, Tony con un esaltante senso di sollievo al fatto che non avrebbe dovuto rimanere in una posizione così sconfortevole durante l'intera udienza, perché le sue ginocchia avrebbero potuto avere qualcosa da ridire in proposito.

"Attendi all'esterno, figlio mio," Odino declamò, e Tony sobbalzò dentro di se; da ora in avanti sarebbe stato da solo, senza alleati a smorzare qualsivoglia baggianata sociale che potesse non intenzionalmente o intenzionalmente scivolare dalla sua bocca. Non riuscì ad evitare di guardare verso l'alto per il disagio - le lame di quelle lance sembrano decisamente affilate.

"Come volete, Padre degli Dei," Thor assentì, girandosi ma fermandosi per una frazione di secondo mentre passava accanto a Tony, la silenziosa supplica nei suoi occhi impossibile da male interpretare. 'Ti prego di non violare le regole per il bene di Loki'.

Mentre il dio del tuono camminava verso l'uscita, le mani di Odino afferrarono gli imponenti braccioli mentre si alzava dal trono, sollevandosi nella sua intera, impressionante altezza. Come chiunque di una certa importanza nel suo regno, indossava un lungo fluente mantello, grigio scuro, come il resto dei suoi abiti. La sua barba lunga e i capelli erano grigi, anche se molto più chiari. A dispetto dei lineamenti del viso che lo indicavano come un uomo anziano, non vi erano segni di età nel suo portamento. Invece, i suoi movimenti erano caratterizzati da forza e potere, e Tony si trovò a chiedersi se anche Thor potesse opporsi a quest'uomo in una lotta fra pari, con o senza armi.

Vi erano bracciali che coprivano i suoi polsi e gli avambracci, adornati di serie di rune in linee simmetriche, ma qualcosa riguardo i segni faceva sospettare Tony che non fossero solo decorativi. Forse erano intrisi di qualche genere di magia che forniva protezione a chi li indossava contro le armi nemiche. Se era così gli sarebbe piaciuto averne un paio.

Il singolo occhio osservò giù verso di lui, penetrante come quello del figlio maggiore del dio, anche se sembrava più grigio che blu. E l'occhio continuò ad osservare come se stesse guardando dritto attraverso Tony, scavando dentro tutti i suoi segreti interiori e i suoi ricordi ed i suoi pensieri, girando ciascuno di essi per valutarli e considerarli. E Tony non era certo di voler sapere il verdetto finale.

"Bene allora," disse infine Odino, sollevando una mano per richiamare il silenzio, a dispetto del fatto che nessuno di coloro che erano nella sala del trono stesse dicendo una parola. "Siamo tutti riuniti. Che l'udienza del Consiglio sulla sentenza di Loki Laufeyson inizi."


	105. Capitolo 105

"Dunque, Uomo di ferro," la voce potente tuona dalla pedana. "Avete portato dei reclami."

Reclami. Si, supponeva fosse un modo per chiamarli.

E poi si rese conto che non aveva idea di quale fosse il modo corretto per indirizzare un dio del calibro di Odino da parte di un misero mortale. Vostra maestà? Vostra divinità? Vostra epicità? Dannazione avrebbe dovuto chiederlo a Thor prima di venire qui. Ben, probabilmente Thor glie lo aveva detto in qualche momento, ma era troppo distratto per prestarvi attenzione. Perciò decise per 'Padre degli Dei'; era quello che Thor aveva usato poco prima, pertanto non poteva essere del tutto sbagliato.  
"Ebbene, Padre degli dei," disse Tony sperando che la sua voce fosse sufficientemente educata e rispettosa. Strisciare davanti all'autorità non era mai stato nel suo stile, ma era ben conscio che non era ne il luogo ne il momento per dar segno di ostinazione. "Io non sono… soddisfatto della sentenza di Loki. Pertanto sono qui per chiedere che sia modificata, o altrimenti, gli sia dato un limite temporale."

Poté sentire alcuni dei membri del Consiglio spostarsi lungo le linee laterali, ma non prestò loro attenzione. Erano già svaniti nello sfondo per quello che gli concerneva; convincere l'uomo davanti a lui era la sua priorità visto che era il solo che gestiva lo spettacolo da queste parti.

Odino lo guardò senza alcun tipo di espressione che si mostrasse nel suo barbuto viso con un occhio mascherato. "Dopo quanto Loki ha fatto al vostro mondo, voi comunque siete qui, davanti a noi per difendere il suo caso?" chiese quasi impassibile.

Domanda valida, Tony supponeva. "Si, lo sono," rispose cercando di far uscire la sua voce per quanto possibile forte e decisa.

"Perché tutto questo?" arrivò la domanda successiva, semplice e secca.

Tony trasse un respiro profondo. "Io non considero la schiavitù a vita una sentenza giusta indipendentemente dal crimine, e non è il modo in cui credo che la giustizia dovrebbe essere dispensata. E' semplicemente una punizione troppo severa."

Si rese conto di star camminando sul ghiaccio sottile, con il rischio di varcare la soglia della critica del sistema di giustizia di Asgard - la cui parte principale consisteva chiaramente nel dio davanti a lui - ma era difficile riuscire a esprimersi nel modo corretto mentre fingeva di approvare la schiavitù, che era qualcosa che non voleva fingere in ogni caso.

"Siete libero di dare le vostre opinioni alla corte, quali che siano," Odino intonò dalla sua pedana. "Comunque, non siete l'unica vittima dei crimini di Loki. Quindi la mia domanda è - Il resto dei vostri concittadini Midgardiani è d'accordo con il vostro reclamo che la sentenza è ingiusta? State parlando per la maggior parte della vostra razza, oppure offrite alla corte solo le vostre personali convinzioni?"

Tony immediatamente si ricordò dell'incantesimo della verità che si supponeva gli impedisse di mentire, ma era certo che anche se vi sarebbe stata una piccola porzione di suonati che non sarebbero stati d'accordo, la maggior parte delle persone sulla terra non sarebbe stata assolutamente d'accordo con una punizione come la schiavitù, pertanto rispondere in modo affermativo non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema.

Stava per aprire la bocca ed offrire un risoluto 'si' ma sussultò quando improvvisamente sentì una strana, aliena forza che si chiudeva su di lui spingendolo contro e tirandolo allo stesso tempo. Voleva che le sue labbra formassero un 'no' invece del 'si' che voleva dire, e si trovò ad essere incapace di dire una parola, il suo corpo raggelato.

Che diamine…?

Il medaglione, il suo cervello gli urlò. Il medaglione ti sta facendo questo, ci sei caduto, sei caduto nelle menzogne del bel ragazzo, era un oggetto per controllarti la mente dopo tutto, come sei potuto essere così stupido? Tu fra tutte le persone.

Mentre la sua mente stava lottando con lo strano potere alieno, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta con tutta la sua forza, si sforzò di guardare verso Frey, i suoi occhi apparentemente la sola parte di lui in grado di muoversi.

Il dio stava ancora facendo il fighetto indifferente fra i bacchettoni del resto del consiglio mentre osservava Tony con un espressione pensierosa, il pollice e l'indice si passavano lentamente sul mento barbuto. Poteva discernere un cenno di sorriso mezzo nascosto dietro alla mano dell'uomo e più di ogni cosa voleva guidare il suo pugno su quella faccia e quel falso sorriso e …

Ma non era più sicuro del perché ormai, e ricordava che aveva una domanda a cui rispondere. E la risposta era 'no' vero? Perché di sicuro i suoi concittadini umani sarebbero stati certi che la sentenza di Loki fosse giusta e avrebbero considerato la punizione perfetta; quello che Tony avrebbe detto lì erano semplicemente le sue opinioni, e solo pochi a casa sua le avrebbero condivise, giusto?

Si, era giusto. Sembrava giusto, almeno. Così curiosamente, peculiarmente giusto.

Stava per cedere a quella suadente voce che gli sussurrava in testa, quando improvvisamente fu come se un'altra presenza aliena scivolasse dietro alla prima. Si sparse per formare uno scudo protettivo attorno a lui che spingeva quella iniziale e insistente forza via, tenendola lontano ad almeno un braccio di distanza.

E Tony emerse dalla sua momentanea paralisi, il velo che ottundeva la sua mente cadde via come un sipario aperto a teatro. Poteva ancora percepire la forza aliena fuori dal bordo della sua coscienza mentre lo mordeva frustrata, cercando di guadagnare il suo precedente controllo, ma non lo poteva più colpire perché il nuovo arrivato teneva il terreno, impedendo al suo opponente l'accesso.

Santo cazzo.

Perciò era così che ci si sentiva quando si veniva spruzzati da una nuvola di magia.

Fu immediatamente conscio che il medaglione bruciava freddo come ghiaccio contro il suo petto, come se i poteri di cui era intriso stessero uscendo tutti insieme per lottare e la sua mano si sollevò automaticamente per prendere il metallo, ma in un attimo riuscì a modificare il movimento, fingendo di grattarsi.

Dannazione, se non avesse indossato la cosa… cercò di non pensarci; il risultato sarebbe stato troppo inquietante.

Il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Frey e il sorriso perpetuo del dio si allargò di una frazione mentre guardava Tony con la testa leggermente piegata ed un sopracciglio alzato in lieve interesse. Tony non era in grado di dire se Frey si fosse reso conto di quello che era successo, ma non ne sarebbe sorpreso, giudicando dal compiacimento e dallo sguardo soddisfatto di se che stava mostrando.

Togliendo via lo sguardo, cercò di riprendersi e tenere il suo respiro impanicato di nuovo a livello normale, mentre lo strano campo di forza combatteva futilmente nella distanza, ma senza alcun effetto su di lui.

"Io ripeto," La voce di Odino risuonò sopra di lui. "Parlate per la maggioranza dei Midgardiani quando dite che la sentenza di Loki non è giusta?"

"Si," riuscì a dire Tony, la voce non stabile come avrebbe voluto, ma almeno la parola che lasciò la sua bocca era quella corretta.

Alla sua sinistra, poté vedere uno dei membri del Consiglio che si tese e aprì la bocca per la sorpresa all'affermazione di Tony, le mani che stringevano i braccioli della sua sedia.

Quindi era quello il fottuto Njord.

Bastardo.

"Capisco." Fu il commento offerto da Odino alla risposta.

Il silenzio seguì, durante il quale Tony dovette subire un altro sguardo penetrante da parte di quell'occhio grigio acciaio. Odino incrociò le braccia davanti al suo torace, i muscoli spessi sporgevano, e Tony si trovò a desiderare capricciosamente di avere almeno la metà della sua forma quando avrebbe raggiunto la sua età, o l'equivalente in anni umani.

"Loki ha cercato di rendere schiava l'umanità, perciò è stato reso schiavo in cambio," disse infine Odino. "Perché non trovate questo giusto?"

Tony prese un respiro profondo, essendo riuscito a riprendere controllo di se in modo passabile dopo il recente spavento, anche se sperava seriamente che non vi fossero di nuovo simili attacchi, medaglione protettivo o meno.

"Bene, vedete," disse, con la voce di nuovo normale, "A casa nostra abbiamo un concetto piuttosto diverso di quello che viene considerato essere la giustizia, e la schiavitù non vi è contemplata. Abbiamo abbandonato l'intero concetto dell' occhio per occhio riguardo la punizione dei criminali. Mentre ammetto che il concetto sia probabilmente stato un faro guida per buona parte della storia umana, non è più il modo in cui conduciamo le cose. Preferiamo invece delle sentenze di tipo riformativo al giorno d'oggi."

Sperò che Odino non si fosse offeso alla metafora dell'occhio, ma la correttezza politica verso le persone con disabilità era probabilmente un concetto sconosciuto ad Asgard in ogni caso.

"Voglio dire, è certo che sia giusto che Loki sia punito," continua, "Ma Io - e senza dubbio buona parte dell'umanità sarebbe d'accordo - penso ancora che sia troppo duro far passare a qualcuno l'intera vita in schiavitù, a dispetto del crimine. Penso che vi siano altri e migliori modi per gestirlo."

Lentamente, Odino discese dalla pedana, camminando lungo le scale fino ad essere allo stesso livello di Tony che resistette alla voglia di fare un passo indietro. Il dio offrì un brusco sbuffo per accogliere la spiegazione probabilmente non sufficiente di Tony prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Mentre quello che accade su Midgard è di nessun conto per noi Aesir, vogliamo che Asgard sia in buoni rapporti con gli altri reami, incluso quello degli uomini. E considerato che avete subìto un torto da parte di uno di noi, vi abbiamo dato l'appropriata ricompensa offrendo Loki come uno schiavo alla vostra razza - o più specificamente, a voi, Uomo di Ferro, e a coloro che verranno dopo di voi - per farne quello che volete. Questa ricompensa non vi soddisfa?"

"Capisco, il problema è che la schiavitù non è più un concetto popolare a Midgard," replicò Tony. Non certo che qualcosa di quello che stesse dicendo fosse in qualche modo recepito da Odino. Pertanto infine si lanciò in una lunga e dettagliata esposizione, cercando di spiegare il concetto di diritti umani e la lunga storia che aveva portato alle moderne opinioni della Terra riguardo la schiavitù.

Il Padre degli Dei ascoltò senza interrompere o commentare, anche se non mostrò di comprendere o simpatizzare, e Tony si immaginò che fosse probabilmente simile a cercare di spiegare le gioie del capitalismo a Karl Marx. Aveva realmente in mente di dire più di quello che disse, ma sapeva che non era opportuno, pertanto tenne i propri commenti il più neutrali e non critici per quanto possibile. I relativisti della cultura di sinistra sarebbero stati fieri.

"Sembra dunque, che gli umani siano cambiati da quando ho camminato fra di voi l'ultima volta," disse Odino lentamente dopo la fine dell'esposizione di Tony, quella che gli sembrò un'ora dopo. "Quando venni su Midgard l'ultima volta, la schiavitù era un concetto ancora vivo e vegeto."

"Ne sono certo." Passò una mano fra i capelli cercando parole che potrebbero influenzare questo potente essere con una serie di morali che farebbero inorridire buona parte delle persone a casa. "Era il modo in cui facevamo le cose una volta. E forse, una sentenza di schiavitù a vita sarebbe considerata appropriata qui ad Asgard. Ma Loki vivrà centinaia, se non migliaia di anni ancora. Prima o poi, tutte le vittime delle sue azioni a New York saranno morte, e nessuno più griderà per la sua punizione. Ma Loki soffrirà ancora per quello che ha fatto a persone che non saranno neppure vive."

Fece una pausa sospirando. "Suppongo che quello che sto cercando di dire è che gli umani hanno vite brevi e memorie brevi, pertanto non abbiamo il tempo per portare rancore. Nessuno sarà più felice perché Loki passerà il suo tempo come schiavo fra mille, o anche fra cento anni da ora. In qualche momento, ci dovrà essere il perdono lungo la strada. Non c'è alcun senso nel conservare il lutto per sempre."

Odino si era ritirato di qualche passo verso la pedana durante il lungo discorso di Tony, il suo viso per metà nascosto nelle oscure ombre danzanti, ma il singolo occhio grigio bruciava brillantemente come prima. "Spero vi rendiate conto che ad Asgard la maggior parte delle persone chiamerebbe questo tipo di sentimento debolezza." Declamò il Padre degli Dei, la voce dura e fredda come una tempesta di ghiaccio invernale.

"Sapete, avete probabilmente ragione," disse Tony. "Noi umani siamo deboli. Non siamo come voi Aesir; veniamo feriti e moriamo facilmente. E forse la nostra società ed i nostri valori riflettono questo. Ma è come siamo fatti noi umani, e quello che sono la nostra società ed i nostri valori, ed una vita di schiavitù semplicemente … non si adatta a come facciamo le cose."

E oddio, non avrebbe mai pensato di poter divenire un tale eccellente speaker in materia di diritti umani. Forse le Nazioni Unite avrebbero dovuto assumerlo per parlare alle dittature del terzo mondo quando fosse stato stufo del suo lavoro come Iron Man.

"Quindi che cosa considerereste voi, come un Midgardiano, una giusta punizione per crimini di questa portata?"

Okay, doveva andarci piano lì. Dopo aver visto come erano le segrete di Asgard, era certo che non voleva che Loki tornasse laggiù scambiando la sua vita da schiavo per qualche secolo o millennio in quel luogo puzzolente. "Ebbene, penso che trovare un modo affinché Loki possa riparare ai danni che ha causato sarebbe molto più utile che semplicemente condannarlo ad essere schiavo di qualcuno per la vita. Questo non è di beneficio per nessuno, davvero." Trasse un respiro profondo. "E se non volete rilasciarlo dalla sua sentenza di schiavitù immediatamente, accetterò di tenerlo sotto la mia … supervisione a Midgard, ma quando io sarò morto - probabilmente fra cinquant'anni o giù di li, se non mi succederà nulla - penso che Loki avrà scontato la sua pena, specialmente se sarà stato in grado di fare qualche tipo di riparazione, in un modo o un altro. Potremo lavorare su questa parte. Ma semplicemente renderlo schiavo o rinchiuderlo non cambierà nulla per il meglio, sia per Loki che per Midgard."

Odino girò la schiena senza commento, il mantello che svolazzava mentre camminava sui gradini verso l'imponente trono dove sedette di nuovo, maestoso e regale come sempre, e Tony ebbe la sensazione che la sua udienza stesse arrivando al termine. Il Padre degli Dei lo osservò in silenzio, le ombre che nascondevano il suo viso si incupirono, fino a che Tony non fu certo che vi fosse davvero un viso lassù o solo una maschera che guardava verso di lui. Infine, quando il silenzio fu divenuto spiacevole, il dio parlò di nuovo.

"Molto bene, Uomo di Ferro. Avete dato la vostra opinione. C'è qualcuno del Consiglio che vuole chiedere altro?"

Ci fu solo il silenzio che seguì quelle parole, e Tony non poté evitare di chiedersi se i membri del Consiglio fossero solo burattini lì per lo spettacolo, o se il suo discorso li avesse semplicemente stesi e messi a tacere. Furtivamente lasciò lo sguardo muoversi sull'assemblea; i volti erano ancora duri e senza emozione come prima e non rivelavano nulla. Con l'accezione di Frey che stava ancora mostrando quel mezzo sorriso brevettato.

"Bene allora," disse infine Odino rivolgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo su Tony. "Il Consiglio si riunirà nei prossimi giorni per discutere al suo interno se vi saranno cambiamenti nella sentenza di Loki Laufeyson. Terremo in considerazione quanto avete detto oggi e vi informeremo quando una decisione sarà presa."

Tony si sentì di gemere di frustrazione. Ancora nessuna decisione chiara in nessun senso, il che significava che non avevano altra scelta che rassegnarsi ad un'altra attesa.

Ma almeno era qualcosa. Era stato preoccupato che Odino rifiutasse ogni tipo di modifica immediatamente, buttando fuori a calci Tony prima che avesse finito la sua frase di apertura.

Stava per esprimere un pomposo Shakespeariano equivalente per 'grazie per avermi ascoltato', ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Odino parlò di nuovo.

"La corte prenderà una pausa di cinque minuti. Poi ascolteremo Loki Laufeyson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se qualche fan folle ha riconosciuto la parte in cui Tony dice "avete ragione, noi umani siamo deboli e moriamo facilmente," come prelevata dal primo volume del manga dove Guts fa il suo piccolo discorso prima di uccidere quel tipo viscido Apostle - bene avrete un infinito rifornimento di Internet cookies ^^


	106. Capitolo 106

"Uomo di Ferro?" Tony sentì la voce quasi familiare dietro a se mentre stava andando verso l'uscita, sollevato di lasciare la sala del Trono dietro di se.

Si fermò e si girò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Frey, l'uomo si era staccato dai suoi pari che stavano ancora seduti sulle loro sedie all'altro lato della sala conversando fra loro sottovoce.

"Suppongo che l'amuleto abbia funzionato come doveva?" disse Frey con un lieve cenno del capo diretto a spostare alcuni ciuffi di capelli biondi ribelli dal suo viso.

Vero. C'era anche quella piccola cosa; se n'era quasi dimenticato in tutta la confusione, ma era ancora posato sul suo petto, il suo tocco in ogni punto così freddo come prima.

"Ah, si - lo ha fatto." Disse, muovendosi per entrare e infilarsi attorno al collo per la stringa di cuoio. Dopo essere stato sicuro di essere nascosto alla vista da un ampio pilastro, nel caso gli altri nella sala avessero guardato verso di loro, sfilò la collana dalla propria testa e la tese a Frey. Non riusciva a fare altro che sentirsi un po' scemo mentre lo faceva. "Anche se devo ammettere che all'inizio mi ha fatto pensare che…"

"Che fosse l'amuleto che cercava di controllarvi?" il dio lo interruppe lanciando un sorriso perfettamente bianco. "Oh, avrei dovuto avvisarvi al riguardo. Quel tipo di magia ha bisogno di tempo per rispondere; gli effetti non sono istantanei." Prese il medaglione dalla stretta di Tony e in modo non chalant lo fece andare su e giù un paio di volte. "Inoltre, suppongo che l'amuleto stia diventando vecchio e la magia stia un po' scomparendo, ma non abbastanza da non riuscire a eliminare facilmente i miseri poteri di mio padre." Sorrise.

"Bene, vi ringrazio molto," disse Tony. "L'ho molto apprezzato. Non voglio davvero pensare a come sarebbe andato tutto questo altrimenti." No davvero non ci riusciva.

Frey fece spallucce. "Come ho detto, Loki mi ha salvato la vita una volta, sto semplicemente ripagando il debito. Non sono necessari ringraziamenti." Rimise il medaglione in tasca e fece a Tony un altro spettacolo dentale. "Bene, allora. Vi auguro un buon ritorno su Midgard, Uomo di Ferro, e godetevi il resto del vostro soggiorno qui nel frattempo."

E con ciò, Frey se ne andò con un passo confidente, fischiettando sommessamente fra se, lasciando Tony con un milione di domande che bruciavano sulla sua lingua.

Allora, come sono andato? Che cosa hanno pensato tutti? Cosa avete pensato voi? Quanto grandi sono le possibilità che la sentenza di Loki sia modificata?

Ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto scelta che aspettare per ricevere quelle risposte.

Sedere ed aspettare non era mai stato il forte di Tony. Le sue dita stavano pigramente agitandosi e battendo, sentendo davvero la mancanza del piccolo cubo di Rubik che aveva sempre tenuto con se per quel tipo di momenti. Nella sua mente, si figurò le sudicie mani di Fjalar che giravano la cosa avanti e indietro in eterna frustrazione e si chiese se mai quel tipo sarebbe riuscito a risolvere il puzzle. Probabilmente quando i maiali voleranno.

Non sa quale fosse il numero di volte, ma ancora una volta i suoi pensieri tornarono indietro a quello che era accaduto nella sala del trono. Non aveva davvero idea per giudicare il modo in cui le cose fossero andate o quanto di quello che aveva detto fosse stato recepito. Ma aveva detto quello per cui era venuto lì, e senza suscitare alcun insulto evidente o commento irrispettoso, perciò non vi era molto altro che potesse fare.

Non aveva più tracce di quante avesse quando era arrivato per capire se il risultato per Loki sarebbe stato di ottenere in qualche modo clemenza. Ma almeno Odino non aveva rifiutato a priori il suo appello, e Tony era certo che il dio si curava ben poco della diplomazia quando si trattava di un semplice mortale - se avesse deciso di rifiutare la richiesta di Tony, lo avrebbe detto senza pretendere che prima discutessero le cose fra di loro.

Almeno era quello che sperava.

Ancora, lanciò uno sguardo alle due massicce porte di quercia all'altro lato del corridoio. Loki era dietro di esse, a parlare con Odino ed il suo Consiglio di chissà cosa. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto restare, un'altra era felice che non gli fosse stato permesso.

Per ora era da solo, ed aspettava. Thor stava camminando su e giù per il corridoio, dapprima nervosamente, cosa che aveva fatto anche mentre Tony era stato là dentro, ma aveva infine concluso che gli serviva un po' d'aria fresca. E per essere onesti, Tony pensava che Thor ne avesse davvero bisogno, dato il pallore insano sul suo viso, così poco caratteristico per il dio del tuono.

Si spostò, irrequieto. Nessuna delle sedie su cui si era seduto ad Asgard era stata molto confortevole, e quella non faceva eccezione. I deretani Aesir dovevano essere fatti di qualcosa di più rigido di quelli dei poveri mortali. Si trovava a sentire davvero la mancanza del suo soffice e confortevole divano a casa. E seriamente non vedeva l'ora di sedervisi di nuovo sopra, non da ultimo perché significava che sarebbe stato di nuovo a casa propria.

Prima che potesse ricordare ulteriormente le gioie del mobilio del suo soggiorno, le porte di quercia cigolarono aprendosi con un rumore duro e assordante di protesta da parte dei cardini che chiaramente non erano stati oliati in secoli. Un momento dopo, la familiare figura del dio delle malefatte uscì fuori.

Senza dire una parola, Loki si avvicinò a dove Tony era seduto e sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua, chinando la testa verso la cima dello schienale mentre emetteva un lieve sospiro, guardando su nello spazio aperto come se Tony non fosse stato li. Per un lungo momento, non disse nulla, come se la sua coscienza fosse scappata via e si fosse persa da qualche parte nei profondi boschi oscuri dei suoi pensieri.

Tony lo osservò per un poco e poi passò la mano su e giù muovendola davanti agli occhi del dio. "Salve? C'è ancora qualcuno la dentro?"

Leggermente colto di sorpresa, Loki si girò verso di Tony, quasi che fosse sorpreso di vederlo li.

"Allora, di cosa avete parlato voi ragazzi la dentro? Suppongo che tu e Odino non vi siate dedicati ai ricordi delle Feste di Natale passate insieme o delle vacanze di famiglia vero?" chiese Tony visto che Loki non aveva ancora detto nulla.

Per un lungo istante, Loki non offrì una risposta, ed il silenzio si allungò fino a che Tony era certo che non avrebbe avuto risposta. Poi il dio infine parlò.

"Odino voleva sapere se ho imparato qualcosa dalla mia punizione."

"Ebbene, lo hai?"

Un altro silenzio.

Mentre aspettava Tony tirava un filo che sporgeva dal bracciolo ricamato. La stoffa si aprì. Oops.

"Lo ho," disse Loki, allora, ancora con quello sguardo distante sul viso.

"Vuoi dire qualcosa oltre a quale tipo di cibo è la pizza e che tipo di film mostrano sul canale di Playboy?" chiese Tony, sopraffatto dall'improvvisa necessità di alleggerire la gravità della situazione di qualche grado.

Loki gli diede l'ombra di un sorriso al commento, e poi divenne nuovamente serio.

"So che non cambierà nulla," arrivò la risposta sottovoce. "Ma ho compreso che sbagliavo nel mio tentativo di soggiogare Midgard e la sua gente." Fece una pausa, e quando parlò di nuovo la sua voce sembrava arrivare da mille miglia lontano.

"Ero geloso di Thor, perché lui eccelleva sempre in ogni cosa e viveva secondo gli standard attesi mentre io no. E mentre gli anni scorrevano, ero divenuto amaro e risentito, pensando fosse tutta colpa sua. E volevo in qualche modo mettermi alla prova per non vivere più nella sua ombra, per mostrare che potevo essere alla pari con lui, o anche meglio di lui." Sospirò, guardando sul pavimento, le dita delle mani incrociate. "Avrei dovuto trovare un altro modo per farlo. Uno che non provocasse il ferimento e la morte di persone innocenti."

Ci fu un altro silenzio che seguì, e quando divenne chiaro che Loki non avrebbe detto altro, Tony parlò. "Lo sai?" disse mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Loki. "Non sei la prima persona che ha cercato di conquistare il mondo, ne la prima che ha fallito lo scopo, ma sono certo che tu sia il primo ex conquistatore del mondo che abbia mai espresso del rimorso al riguardo, perciò questo deve contare in qualche modo."

Sedettero in silenzio ancora per un poco prima che Tony suggerisse che tornassero ai loro alloggi; Thor poteva raggiungerli più tardi.

Mentre camminavano, Loki era calmo e taciturno come era quando erano appena arrivati ad Asgard, anche se la qualità di quel silenzio sembrava diversa ora. Ma Tony decise di non spronarlo ulteriormente. Sapere che Loki provava davvero rimorso per le sue azioni era sufficiente per lui, qualsiasi cosa lo avesse portato ad una simile comprensione.

E se vi fosse mai stato un dubbio di ciò, era ovvio che non sarebbe stato lo stesso dio a tornare alla sua torre rispetto a quello mandato da lui tanti mesi prima. 

_  
Non riusciva a evitare di meravigliarsi di quanto si fosse abituato ad avere la confortante presenza di Tony che giaceva accanto a lui, a dispetto del fatto che era solo la terza notte in cui dividevano il letto. Ma il suono regolare del suo respiro gli sembrava così naturale, come se fosse sempre stato li._

_Un po' prima, durante la serata, Thor aveva detto loro che sarebbero tornati a Midgard il giorno dopo, e Loki era ansioso di tornare. Era un tale contrasto con l'ultima volta in cui stava per essere mandato in quel luogo; allora aveva sentito solo paura e trepidazione riguardo ciò che lo aspettava, ma ora, sentiva un inebriante senso di sollievo._

_Per un poco, osservò la figura che dormiva profondamente sotto alle coperte accanto a lui e poi scivolò attraverso la distanza che li separava per strofinarsi contro al sua schiena. La pelle dell'uomo era calda contro la propria ed ammirò il corpo premuto accanto al suo senza riuscire ad evitare di passare una mano sul suo braccio ed il torace, lasciando le proprie dita spostarsi leggere e con attenzione, per non svegliare Tony. Dopo qualche minuto di questo, la sua mano scese più in giù, avvicinandosi all'inguine dell'uomo, che era già eretto a metà ai lievi tocchi._

_Riluttantemente, tirò via la mano, rendendosi conto che avrebbe svegliato l'uomo se continuava, e Tony aveva bisogno di dormire dopo la lunga e faticosa giornata che aveva trascorso, culminata con l'udienza con il Padre degli Dei. E per essere onesto, dopo l'udienza davanti a Odino ed al Consiglio, non era davvero dell'umore per simili attività anche lui._

_A quella, i suoi pensieri tornarono indietro agli avvenimenti del giorno e a come avesse dovuto parlare davanti a Odino, sebbene stavolta fosse tutto così diverso dall'ultima volta, quando aveva ricevuto la sua sentenza. Perché stavolta aveva affrontato il Padre degli Dei con la consapevolezza che era davvero colpevole dei crimini per cui era stato accusato. Il tempo per le scuse e la negazione era terminato. Alla fine, la scelta di invadere e conquistare Midgard era stata sua e di nessun'altro, e la colpa era allo stesso modo sua._

_Pertanto non aveva offerto giustificazioni per i suoi crimini, non aveva messo in dubbio l'illegalità delle sue azioni, ne aveva negato la sua colpa._

_'Ho compreso di aver sbagliato. Le mie azioni erano sbagliate. Ne sono pentito, come lo sono delle sofferenze che ho provocato.' Quelle erano state le parole che aveva pronunciato mentre era in ginocchio davanti al trono di Odino, dove in precedenza aveva pronunciato una tempesta di brutte maledizioni e terribili insulti._

_Odino non aveva detto nulla, allora, non per molto tempo. Semplicemente osservandolo in silenzio, il suo solo occhio brillava nelle ombre che circondavano il trono reale._

_'Sembrerebbe che tu abbia senza dubbio capito qualcosa durante il tuo soggiorno a Midgard, allora, non è vero.' Aveva infine concluso Odino. Non era una domanda, ma Loki aveva annuito comunque. Si, aveva davvero imparato delle cose. E la più importante, era stata come uno dei mortali che aveva cercato di soggiogare avesse trovato il modo per mostrare verso di lui compassione e gentilezza dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a lui ed al suo pianeta._

_Ma Odino non aveva chiesto di più, lasciando invece giacere le cose mentre il suo singolo occhio scavava dentro di lui, forse leggendo tutti i suoi segreti senza che Loki dovesse esprimerli a parole. Quello che il Padre degli dei pensasse, allora, Loki non lo sapeva. Odino non aveva lasciato trapelare nulla. Raramente lo faceva._

_Forse non vi sarebbe stata clemenza per lui. Alla fine, forse avrebbe dovuto comunque passare il resto della vita senza la sua magia ed i suoi poteri, in servitù e in catene presso gli umani._

_Se era così, non importava quanto la prospettiva gli serrasse la gola, non poteva dire che non fosse meritato._

__


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ho ricevuto ancora bellissima fanart! :) guardate il lavoro di Ellandra all'indirizzo:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/917363 for some Tony!dress-up time!

_  
Per la prima volta dal loro arrivo, Thor fece davvero colazione con loro invece di essere forzato a occuparsi dei molti doveri che derivavano dal fatto che portava il titolo di Principe della Corona di Asgard. Comunque, Loki poté verificare rapidamente che il suo appetito non era uguale al solito e che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava. Thor non era di solito così calmo e solenne, e le sue risposte alle chiacchiere infinite di Tony erano tese e secche._

_Loki rapidamente eliminò la spiegazione più ovvia - che l'udienza e quello che potesse uscirne o non uscirne pesasse ingombrantemente sulla sua mente, perché quando ne avevano parlato la sera prima, Thor non era sembrato lontanamente così tetro. Si, era stato serio e a volte anche solenne, ma aveva cercato di mantenere il proprio ottimismo, ostinatamente aggrappato alla speranza che il risultato sarebbe stato favorevole ed avrebbe almeno portato a Loki qualche forma di clemenza._

_Ma la tensione negli arti mentre Thor si era mosso per prendere il suo boccale di birra non c'era il giorno prima, ne vi erano le pesanti rughe sulla sua fronte o lo sguardo scuro nei suoi occhi. Erano tutte aggiunte della giornata, portate da qualcos'altro._

_Comunque, Thor non disse nulla al riguardo di ciò che lo inquietava mentre mangiavano la loro abbondante colazione, ma Loki prese nota degli sguardi furtivi lanciati nella sua direzione come se Thor avesse cercato risposte di qualche tipo, sebbene Loki non fosse sicuro di quali fossero le domande._

_"Sembri teso, Thor," disse infine, quando quei lunghi sguardi iniziarono ad essere troppo per lui. "C'è qualcosa che ti tormenta?"_

_Thor fece una pausa, la mano ferma a mezz'aria, con una mezza fetta di pane stretta fra le dita. Rimase silenzioso per qualche istante prima di lasciar cadere il pane nel piatto e sporgersi per prendere altra birra. "Ne parleremo più tardi," disse in risposta poi continuò a bere a grandi sorsi dal boccale stretto nella sua mano._

_Loki sollevò un sopracciglio alla cosa. Quindi c'era qualcosa che divorava Thor, allora; non era solo un parto della sua immaginazione._

_Ma Thor sembrava riluttante a parlare ulteriormente del soggetto, a dispetto del fatto che Tony avesse indicato senza problemi che il Tonante poteva dire quello che voleva in sua presenza, perché non avrebbe ripetuto la cosa a nessuno, croce sul suo cuore. Ma le insistenze dell'uomo non avevano avuto effetto, perché Thor rimase ostinatamente in silenzio._

_Fu solo al termine della colazione che Thor ancora una volta si girò verso Tony, che era stravaccato nella sua sedia, le mani sullo stomaco pieno, sembrando pronto a rotolare invece che camminare allontanandosi dal tavolo._

_"Se non ti spiace, Uomo di Ferro, vorrei scambiare qualche parola in privato con mio fratello." Disse con un tono che rendeva chiaro che a dispetto delle parole educate, quello fosse un ordine che si aspettava fosse obbedito senza obiezioni._

_Tony rimase in silenzio per qualche istante mentre il suo sguardo passava da uno all'altro di loro e poi con fatica si sollevò dalla sedia e sui suoi piedi. "Un discorso da fratello a fratello, vero? Certo, nessun problema. Mi scuserò con voi e andrò a spazzolarmi i denti allora. Con uno spazzolino da denti." Appallottolò il tovagliolo in mano in una palla stretta e lo lanciò sul suo piatto mentre se ne andava. "In effetti è una cosa che penso dovreste considerare di adottare. E' un invenzione davvero semplice, e fa meraviglie per l'igiene dentale."_

_Thor accolse il suggerimento senza commenti, a dispetto della sua solita voglia di discutere i costumi e le invenzioni Midgardiane. Infine, capendo che Thor non era dell'umore, Tony offrì un 'va bene, ci vediamo dopo ragazzi' ed uscì dalla porta, lasciando i due da soli._

_A quel punto, Thor si girò verso Loki, le rughe sulla sua fronte che si scavarono ancora mentre guardava verso di lui, lo sguardo stranamente penetrante e inquisitivo. Loki dal suo lato attese, non sicuro di cosa Thor volesse parlare. Non sembrava fosse qualcosa di piacevole._

_"Ho sentito delle chiacchiere," Thor infine disse, lasciando le parole appese nell'aria come se aspettasse che Loki le afferrasse._

_Perciò lo fece._

_"Beh, i servitori parlano sempre," replicò facendo spallucce, poggiandosi indietro sulla sedia mentre incrociava le braccia. "Riguardo cosa stavolta?"_

_Le mascelle di Thor si mossero come se stessero cercando di masticare un pezzo di roccia riducendolo in polvere prima che infine aprisse la bocca per rispondere. "Concerne la natura della … relazione fra te e Uomo di Ferro," disse, il boccale di birra nella sua mano si deformò un poco alla pressione che vi esercitava sopra. "Riguardo lui … che esercitava in pieno i suoi diritti di padrone riguardo il suo schiavo."_

_Ed una parte di Loki aveva percepito il fatto che questo avrebbe potuto arrivare, ma era davvero lieto di non avere cibo o liquidi in bocca, oppure li avrebbe sputati fuori, sentendo questo dalle labbra di Thor._

_Ovviamente, aveva senso che quei pettegolezzi infine fossero arrivati anche agli orecchi del Tonante in persona, ma Loki non si aspettava accadesse così presto. Dopo tutto anche i servitori con le lingue più sciolte sarebbero stati troppo cauti prima di lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa del genere a portata di orecchi del principe reale. E dopo tanti secoli di vita nelle Aule Reali, Loki era ben conscio che buona parte di quello che si sussurrava e sobbolliva fra i servitori non erano cose di cui si parlava apertamente, anche se tali discorsi avevano la propensione a filtrare infine fra i ranghi._

_Ma in qualche modo, questo aveva sfortunatamente raggiunto gli orecchi di Thor, e sul viso davanti a Loki c'era lo scetticismo e la convinzione che fosse solo un brutto pettegolezzo che si mescolava con l'inevitabile paura che potesse davvero essere vero._

_"C'è qualche sostanza dietro queste parole?" chiese Thor al silenzio sorpreso di Loki, più caldamente stavolta, il suo pugno aveva lasciato il boccale rovinato ma era stretto come se si immaginasse di afferrare il manico di Mjolnir stesso._

_E ovviamente, doveva rassicurare immediatamente Thor che no, non vi era verità in alcuno di quei pettegolezzi, Tony non aveva mai fatto qualcosa del genere a lui, ne lo avrebbe fatto in un milione di anni. Ma pure, c'era qualcosa dentro di lui che voleva … conferma. Perché questo era suo fratello, che affermava di amarlo sopra ogni cosa, che fece una volta una promessa solenne, ancora ricordava, di proteggerlo quando erano ragazzini e un molto orgoglioso Thor aveva appena ricevuto la sua prima spada da addestramento. Forse non doveva spingerlo, forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo stare - ma comunque voleva sapere._

_"E cosa faresti se questi pettegolezzi fossero veri, Thor?" disse senza emozione, trattenendo il fiato mentre temeva la risposta, guardando il cambiamento nel viso ben noto dell'uomo davanti a lui._

_No, forse non avrebbe dovuto fare una tale domanda, perché entrambi loro sapevano che Thor non aveva diritto di interferire, neppure un principe di Asgard avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa riguardo quello che un padrone faceva al proprio schiavo._

_La voce di Thor era come una lama affilata di spada in una notte gelida d'inverno. "Lo farei smettere in qualche modo." Disse senza un attimo di esitazione. Sollevò il pugno tenendo l'immaginario Mjolnir. "Anche se significasse…"_

_"A dispetto del fatto che facesse solo quello che è nel suo pieno diritto, come sancito verso di lui dalla legge Asgardiana?" Loki spinse ancora, incapace di fermarsi._

_"Si, lo farei." Thor sembrava positivamente infelice in quel momento, mentre si sporgeva in avanti, afferrando il braccio di Loki, tirandolo vicino. "Dimmi, questo orribile pettegolezzo è vero? Uomo di Ferro ti ha obbligato a …?"_

_E non gli serviva ulteriore conferma. Thor aveva detto tutto. Tutto quello che mai gli serviva sapere. E la sensazione che sgorgò dentro di lui a quelle parole era la stessa che un giorno, molti secoli prima quel Thor che brandiva quel ridicolo ma prezioso bastone di legno, assicurando a Loki che se qualcuno di quei giganti di ghiaccio avesse mai spezzato le porte di Asgard tentando di portar via il suo fratellino e mangiarlo, Thor lo avrebbe cacciato con la sua potente spada._

_"No, non lo è," disse per rassicurare Thor, mettendo enfasi in ciascuna parola. "Tony non ha mai fatto qualcosa del genere e mai lo farà."_

_E Thor scivolò indietro nella sedia, il sollievo che si spandeva attraverso il suo viso spianando quelle rughe di preoccupazione, mentre espelleva un pesante respiro, gli occhi chiusi per qualche secondo._

_"Davvero hai creduto a quei pettegolezzi cattivi, Thor?" chiese osservando la forma rilassata di Thor davanti a se._

_Thor aprì lentamente gli occhi per guardarlo in viso. Poi scosse il capo. "No, non l'ho fatto. Ma dovevo esserne certo in ogni caso, quando li ho sentiti questa mattina. Non potevo stare seduto senza fare nulla se simili orrende cose stessero accadendo a te."_

_"E non lo avevi considerato fino ad ora che il padrone che mi è stato assegnato potesse davvero decidere di avvantaggiarsi della mia posizione in quel modo?" chiese Loki, piegando la testa di lato._

_Thor sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. "Ammetto che l'idea che Uomo di Ferro potesse fare qualcosa di simile non mi era mai passata per la mente. Non posso immaginarlo disonorare un nemico prigioniero in quel modo. No, fino a che non ho sentito i sussurri che attraversavano le aule non lo avevo considerato," disse, guardando lontano con un chiaro rossore di imbarazzo sul viso._

_Un cenno di irritazione lo pungeva, Loki si trovava sul punto di indicare che avrebbe voluto che lui avesse condiviso quella convinzione con lui quando era stato mandato alla torre di Tony, perché gli avrebbe di certo risparmiato un sacco di tormento ed angoscia, considerando quello che si aspettava gli accadesse nella custodia di Tony. Ma alla fine, si trattenne, Perché si rese conto che avrebbe solo fatto del male a Thor, sapere della sofferenza attraverso cui Loki era passato, e trovò che non voleva realmente far sentire in colpa Thor per nulla di tutto ciò. Non era colpa sua, e non c'era scopo nel dirglielo ora; tutto ciò era da lungo nel passato e tutto era cambiato così tanto da allora._

_Thor si sporse di nuovo verso di lui, entrambe le mani presero gli avambracci di Loki stavolta. "E chiunque dovesse venire dopo Uomo di Ferro, le mie assicurazioni rimangono. Nessuno ti tratterà in tal modo, non lascierò che accada, Loki. Ti prego di credermi quando lo dico."_

_Loki annuì la sua comprensione, il precedente attimo di irritazione si sciolse per dar strada ad una strana palla di calore che si espandeva dentro di lui all'espressa volontà di Thor di proteggerlo dalle peggiori conseguenze della sua schiavitù. Forse Thor non vi sarebbe riuscito alla fine, ma almeno avrebbe tentato con tutte le sue forze; di quello Loki non aveva dubbio. Si, Thor voleva ancora proteggerlo, a dispetto di quanto Loki gli avesse fatto e degli innumerevoli modi in cui gli aveva fatto del male._

_Guardò in su a Thor - no, suo fratello - incontrando quei familiari occhi blu acciaio, rendendosi conto che c'era qualcosa che doveva essere detto, e poteva dirlo ora, perché chi sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che avesse nuovamente modo di farlo?_

_"Mi dispiace, fratello," disse. "Per … tutto quanto."_

_Thor a mala pena lo guardò, la bocca si chiuse e poi si aprì di nuovo alcune volte come se non riuscisse a credere alle parole che aveva sentito. Poi il Tonante si alzò dalla sedia che cadde dietro di lui con un tonfo, e girò attorno al tavolo dove Loki era seduto. Un attimo dopo un paio di braccia forti lo avevano afferrato dalla sedia avvolgendosi attorno a lui in un abbraccio stretto._

_"Io ti perdono, fratellino," mormorò Thor nel suo orecchio, la voce spessa e forte. "E qualsiasi cosa io abbia fatto per portarti in quell'oscurità, ti chiedo perdono in cambio,"_

_"Non c'è nulla da perdonare," disse Loki, restituendo l'abbraccio, meravigliandosi di quanto si sentisse bene vicino a Thor, premuto contro il suo torace in quel modo. "Non hai fatto nulla di male."_

_Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando infine si slacciarono, ma quando lo fecero, Thor stava sorridendo come il sole, non sembrando altro che quello che il suo titolo di Dio del Tuono significava._

_Mentre camminavano per riunirsi con Tony, Loki non poté evitare di lasciar volare i suoi pensieri. E si chiese che cosa avrebbe pensato Thor dell'attrazione che si era sviluppata fra lui e Tony a dispetto del fatto che nessuno dei due aveva mai davvero fatto qualcosa di concreto._

_Thor aveva saputo di alcune delle sue vecchie avventure nel passato, ovviamente. Era un fatto implicitamente compreso anche se non apertamente detto, la direzione in cui i gusti di Loki in tale materia corressero. E sapeva perfettamente che l'opinione di Thor su tali relazioni era la stessa che nel resto di Asgard. Che fosse non adatta ad un principe - ad un uomo - rendersi volontariamente argr in quel modo, ma a dispetto dell'ovvia disapprovazione, Thor non aveva mai detto nulla ad alta voce, preferendo fingere che non accadesse. Cosa che probabilmente era in pratica lo stesso._

_Thor certamente non avrebbe approvato una relazione fra lui e Tony più di quanto avesse fatto le altre volte. Ma non vi sarebbe stata comunque alcuna ragione per lui di approvare di meno, se Loki fosse stato un partecipante consenziente e Tony non avesse chiesto ciò che Loki non voleva dare._

_Ovviamente, se Tony lo avesse ordinato, Loki non avrebbe avuto scelta che acconsentire ai suoi desideri, esattamente come ogni altro schiavo. Ma sapeva che quello non sarebbe mai accaduto. Tony non gli avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa simile, avrebbe chiesto e sarebbe stato certo che si trattasse di quello che voleva Loki prima di procedere oltre. E se Loki gli avesse detto di no, Tony lo avrebbe accettato e rispettato. Non come un padrone, ma come un vero…amante avrebbe fatto._

_Non che adesso avrebbe voluto dire di no, ovviamente. Ci sarebbe stato solo un 'si' alla richiesta._

_A quel punto, il suo cervello ritenne di fornirgli una dettagliata immagine di se stesso che giaceva nudo nel letto di Tony, le mani di Tony che esploravano il suo corpo, la lingua di Tony che assaggiava la sua pelle, la lunghezza dura di Tony che premeva sulla sua vita…_

_"Mi è venuto in mente, voi realmente… avevate un solo letto, vero?" le parole imbarazzate di Thor improvvisamente interruppero i suoi pensieri._

_"Si," confermò, lasciando la piacevole immagine mentale scivolare via con un lieve sospiro. Suo fratello non aveva mai avuto un buon tempismo. "Che cosa avremmo dovuto avere altrimenti?"_

_"Perché non me lo hai detto? Avrei potuto arrangiare qualcos'altro."_

_"Non importa. Il letto era sufficientemente ampio per entrambi." E non gli aveva dato fastidio. "Dunque, partiamo per Midgard adesso?" chiese prima che Thor potesse dire altro, cercando di spostare l'argomento di conversazione su altro._

_"Lo faremo presto. Voglio solo che Uomo di Ferro provi una cosa prima che partiamo," disse Thor come sempre distratto facilmente._

_E quando raggiunsero la porta della loro camera, Loki non poté che meravigliarsi di quanto fosse fortunato. Perché a dispetto di tutte le sue brutte azioni, c'erano comunque in qualche modo due uomini che volevano prendersi cura di lui e fare tutto ciò che era in loro potere per proteggerlo._

__


	108. Capitolo 108

Un gemito di piacere sfuggì dalle sue labbra quando lasciò la testa cadere contro le lucide, stondate pietre dietro di se. L'acqua che sciabordava contro la sua pelle era deliziosamente calda, e la temperatura elevata faceva meraviglie per i suoi muscoli contratti e la tensione che ancora rimaneva dopo quello che era accaduto durante la sua visita ad Asgard.

Tony si lasciò scivolare più giù nel piacere caldo, sedendosi su uno dei gradini più bassi che portavano al fondo del bacino in modo che l'acqua gli arrivasse fino al mento, prima di chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo. Era una sensazione quasi tangibile, come la tensione veniva portata via da lui, e tutto semplicemente immergendosi in una piscina di acqua fumante.

Perciò non avevano delle vere docce lì ad Asgard, ma un bagno caldo era decisamente la cosa migliore in alternativa, se non anche meglio. Fu lieto di essersi infine lasciato convincere da Thor a provare i bagni Asgardiani prima di partire verso casa, a dispetto del fatto che avrebbe voluto solo andare via.

Sentendosi intontito, lasciò la sua mano rompere la superficie quasi ferma, facendo piccole onde e spruzzando acqua sul muro coperto di rocce che circondava la depressione scavata nel terreno che faceva da vasca calda. La sola cosa che mancava per una fotografia perfetta era una paperella di gomma gialla.

C'erano svariate piccole piscine e bacini nella casa dei bagni, ma c'era solo lui li, ed apprezzava l'opportunità di stare solo per qualche momento. Thor stava tenendo d'occhio Loki, lasciando a Tony un po' di meritato tempo per se.

Rimase seduto sul gradino più basso per qualche minuto, godendosi la sensazione di avere il corpo del tutto sommerso nell'acqua bollente, anche se aveva una vasca da bagno nella torre, la usava raramente, preferendo di solito una sfrigolante ma più rapida doccia. Si prese nota mentalmente di iniziare a usarla più spesso comunque.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di relax, lentamente scivolò verso l'alto sedendosi qualche scalino più in su così che l'acqua gli arrivasse alla vita. Fischiettando raggiunse un piccolo incavo alla sua sinistra dove si trovava una saponetta, sfregando la cosa verde e profumata dolcemente tra i palmi fino a che le sue mani furono coperte dal una ricca schiuma.

In quel momento ci fu un lieve cigolio dietro di lui. Si girò, appena in tempo per vedere la porta aprirsi e Loki scivolare all'interno, i suoi piedi non emettevano suono sul pavimento bagnato mentre si avvicinò al bacino dove Tony era seduto.

Le sopracciglia di Tony si inarcarono alla vista inaspettata. Che cosa ci faceva li Loki? Doveva essere con Thor.

"Non doveva esserci tuo fratello che si supponeva dovesse tenerti d'occhio?" chiese Tony con una voce leggermente più dura di quanto intendesse. Avere Loki che vagava attorno da solo con tutti i pazzi e i lunatici che c'erano in quei posti, non era un pensiero che gli piaceva per nulla, non dopo tutto quello che era accaduto.

Loki gli fece spallucce in modo vago, le spalle sottili che salirono per un attimo. "Gli ho detto che avrei colto l'opportunità per usare i bagni mentre anche tu eri qui." Si fermò a lato del bacino, a qualche metro da dove sedeva Tony, le mani ancora coperte di schiuma che iniziava a profumare come un intero prato. "Thor mi ha scortato qui, e sta aspettando nella biblioteca di fronte all'atrio."

Con ciò, prese il bordo della sua camicia, tirandola sopra alla sua testa in un movimento aggraziato e la lasciò cadere sul podio di pietra leggermente sollevato alla sua sinistra apparentemente predisposto per depositare gli abiti per i bagnanti in visita.

Poté sentire Loki rimuovere il resto dei suoi abiti, ma per quel momento Tony aveva già girato la testa dall'altro lato e stava osservando lontano da lui. Alcuni spruzzi alla sua sinistra lo informarono che Loki stava entrando nella piscina, sedendosi su uno dei gradini più alti.

Ovviamente, fece uno sforzo coraggioso per non guardare, per comportarsi come se il dio dagli occhi verdi non fosse seduto in tutta la sua nuda gloria a qualche metro da lui, ma i suoi sforzi furono vanificati solo qualche momento dopo, mentre i suoi occhi non cooperativi come muovendosi per volontà propria, passarono il corpo magro su e giù. Svariate volte.

Non riuscì a evitare di notare i lividi sulle braccia del dio a causa dell'incidente nelle segrete, e si trovò ad essere distintamente grato del fatto che non vi fosse nessun'altro nel bagno, oppure avrebbero pensato Tony responsabile per averle prodotte. Non che qualcuno avrebbe in qualche modo avuto qualcosa da ridire in merito - sospettava che lo avrebbero più probabilmente applaudito che rimproverato - ma comunque.

"I bagni Asgardiani sono molto rilassanti," Disse Loki, sporgendosi per la saponetta. "Credo che tu convenga?"

Si, erano rilassanti davvero. Non gli era servito molto giacendo in quella piscina perché il suo intero corpo divenisse molle. Sebbene, in quel momento appariva che una parte del suo corpo piuttosto pericolosa era sulla via di riprendersi dal suo stato di mollezza. Anche se aveva speso varie notti con il dio che dormiva quasi nudo accanto a lui nel letto, era stato certo di girare la testa ogni volta che Loki si svestiva, e qualsiasi reazione fisica avesse potuto mostrare era stata sicuramente nascosta sotto alle coperte del letto. Ora, non aveva più quel lusso protettivo.

"Ah-ha," mormorò sentendosi un idiota.

Almeno era in acqua fino alla vita, l'acqua fumante gli offriva una parvenza di copertura. Sperando di nascondere il suo stato imbarazzante che peggiorava in ogni attimo, scivolò più in fondo all'acqua, pregando che Loki non notasse nulla al di fuori dell'ordinario. Era già passato per quel tipo di problema una volta di troppo.

Ovviamente, non aveva portato un costume da bagno, non aspettandosi che un bagno caldo fosse parte del servizio tutto incluso. Sinceramente se ne pentiva in quel momento. Thor comunque aveva solo riso sonoramente, schiaffeggiandosi le cosce in divertimento come se gli avesse raccontato una storiella divertente, quando Tony aveva messo in dubbio che fosse appropriato fare il bagno nudo in pubblico. Perché qualcuno avrebbe voluto indossare abiti mentre faceva il bagno? Forse era uno strano costume Midgardiano restare vestiti durante quelle attività, ma era una pratica mai sentita in questi luoghi. Il Tonante aveva dovuto anche strofinarsi gli occhi dopo che i peggiori accessi di risa erano passati, la sua vista oscurata dalle lacrime.

E considerato che non apprezzava particolarmente il fatto di divenire lo zimbello di tutta Asgard, se la reazione di Thor era da considerare come la regola, aveva accettato di farlo. Non c'era nulla di cui potesse vergognarsi che non avrebbe retto qualche sguardo di ammirazione.

Loki, dal suo lato, rimase inconsapevolmente seduto sul gradino con l'acqua alla vita, rotolando la saponetta fra i palmi qualche volta mentre produceva della ricca schiuma. Poi posò la saponetta di nuovo nel piccolo incavo e procedette a strofinare la sostanza schiumosa sulle braccia e sul torace e lo stomaco.

E Tony cercava di guardare da un'altra parte, davvero, ma la vista era troppo ipnotica e la sua presa sull'autocontrollo era poco salda. I suoi occhi erano incollati alla scena non intenzionalmente erotica che si svolgeva davanti a lui, catturato come se lo avessero fissato al suo posto con una armata di puntine, spilli e super colla.

Perciò rimase seduto li e guardò pietrificato mentre Loki si insaponava come la stella di un porno amatoriale. Le mani e le lunghe dita che si muovevano in modo abile sul suo corpo.

Tony deglutì, improvvisamente la sua gola e la sua bocca erano arse come il deserto del Sahara.

E si rese conto che stava ancora seduto li con la schiuma da ragazzina sulle mani, sembrando un cretino.

Perciò bruscamente iniziò a strofinarsela sul proprio torace e sulle braccia, non a causa di un desiderio di pulizia, quanto nella vana speranza che il sapone schiumoso intorbidisse l'acqua attorno a lui abbastanza da prevenire la vista della sua ovvia erezione, nel caso Loki dovesse accidentalmente lanciare uno sguardo in quella direzione.

Avendo terminato di insaponarsi completamente in quell'inavvertitamente osceno modo, il dio scivolò giù per risciacquarsi nell'acqua, tirando via il sapone dal corpo e dai capelli. Asciugandosi l'acqua dal viso con le mani, poi si alzò di nuovo salendo, sedendosi probabilmente un paio di gradini più in alto di prima, sfacciatamente mostrando parti del corpo che lo avrebbero fatto arrestare se lo avesse fatto in un simile stabilimento in America. Rivoli d'acqua scendevano lungo il suo corpo nudo e scintillante, e Tony si strinse più in basso nell'acqua mentre il suo uccello avidamente fremeva alla magnifica vista.

E allora il dio girò la testa verso Tony, osservandolo imperturbato come se fossero seduti perfettamente vestiti sul divano del suo soggiorno e non fossero del tutto nudi a pochi metri l'uno dall'altro. "Vuoi che ti aiuti a insaponarti la schiena?" chiese, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

O diavolo si, voleva dire la sua bocca.

"No," fu quello che disse in realtà, comunque. "Sono un bambino cresciuto. Posso lavarmi da solo, grazie." Riuscì a sentire che la propria voce era più tesa del solito, ma sperò che il dio non notasse quell'improvvisa tensione. Rilassante, col cavolo. Combattere Victor Doom era più rilassante di quel dannatissimo bagno.

Loki lo osservò risolutamente in silenzio per qualche attimo, come se stesse ponderando su qualcosa di profondo ed importante.

Poi, con un movimento fluido, scivolò giù accanto a lui, il suo corpo si mosse agevolmente e rapidamente, come fosse una sirena aliena e il respiro si bloccò nella gola di Tony all'improvvisa, inaspettata vicinanza.

"Allora forse c'è qualcos'altro con cui posso aiutarti?"

Prima che Tony avesse modo di reagire, anche solo di gracidare una parola dalla gola strozzata, una mano scivolò sotto la superficie dell'acqua e andò verso il suo dolorosamente eretto membro. Lo shock per il tocco intimo lo fece gelare come un cervo sotto i riflettori a temperatura di zero assoluto. E durante l'infinito attimo che passò prima che il suo corpo potesse muoversi di nuovo, un milione di pensieri turbinanti erano passati attraverso il suo cervello confuso.

Ma quello che risaltava maggiormente era qualcosa che era troppo dolorosamente chiaro - Loki stava facendo esattamente quello che Tony gli aveva detto di fare - recitava come ci si sarebbe aspettati da uno schiavo ad Asgard. E come gli era stato mostrato con accurata chiarezza, includeva anche quello. Compiacere il suo padrone, servirlo a letto. O nella casa dei bagni, o dovunque, non importava.

Non era mai stata sua intenzione includere quella parte, ovviamente, ma non si era mai fermato a pensare che Loki poteva non essersene reso conto. Ed apparentemente, aveva scelto un interpretazione più letterale, e ora, la mano del dio era avvolta attorno al suo uccello e Loki era abbracciato a lui e…cazzo.

Finalmente ripresosi dalla paralisi, prese il polso di Loki in una stretta come una morsa, spingendolo via dal suo corpo. "Piantala," disse, anche se sembrava molto di più un ruggito ferale che qualcosa di diverso. "Non ti ho chiesto questo." Beh, forse inavvertitamente lo aveva fatto inquadrando la sua precedente richiesta relativa al comportamento approvato da Asgard nel modo in cui lo aveva fatto, ma sicuro come l'inferno non aveva intenzionalmente chiesto questo.

Lo sguardo confuso sul viso del dio sarebbe stato comico in altre circostanze, ma adesso non era per nulla divertente.

"Si, so che questo è considerato appropriato qui ad Asgard, ma certo come l'inferno non lo è da dove vengo io, perciò non fare mai più qualcosa di simile." Scattò Tony, più arrabbiato con se stesso che con chiunque altro. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, se avesse scelto meglio le sue parole. Sapeva bene oramai che cosa ci si aspettava dagli schiavi ad Asgard - anche se Loki non glie lo aveva spiegato, sarebbe stato comunque chiaro dalle insinuazioni di Arnulf e Geir riguardo il fatto che Tony usasse il suo schiavo per il sesso, il letto enorme presentato loro senza domande, per non dir nulla delle assunzioni di Loki stesso quando era arrivato alla torre di Tony. Non c'era dubbio riguardo quello che ci si aspettava da uno schiavo qui, e aveva detto a Loki di agire come atteso non una ma due volte da quando erano arrivati ad Asgard. Come poteva essere stato così stupido, così privo di tatto?

"Ho pensato che…" iniziò a dire Loki, sembrando esitante, l'incomprensione che macchiava i suoi lineamenti.

"Bene, hai pensato male," Tony lo interruppe, non volendo ascoltare quello che Loki realmente avesse pensato. Lo sapeva già, e la cosa lo faceva sentire nauseato.

Loki sembrò sul punto di dire qualcos'altro, ma si trattenne, chiudendo la bocca mezza aperta.

Tony gli lasciò andare il polso quando si rese conto che lo teneva ancora in una stretta dolorosa e la mano di Loki cadde al suo fianco come un peso morto. "Le mie scuse allora," declamò rigidamente il dio, in modo formale. "Non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare."

E davvero, quello che si doveva scusare sarebbe dovuto essere Tony, non Loki, ma non riusciva a portare se stesso a farlo ora. "Solo… vattene," mormorò invece, non certo di poter rimanere un altro momento alla presenza del dio. "Torna da Thor."

Loki obbedì senza domande, spruzzando acqua a Tony quando si alzò di colpo e uscì dal bacino, fermandosi a mala pena a prendere i suoi abiti per vestirsi mentre andava verso la porta, senza girarsi mentre usciva. Lasciando Tony da solo nella stanza.

Dannazione.

Aveva completamente fottuto le cose. Ed era stato così sicuro che il peggio fosse passato, che non ci sarebbero più state queste… incomprensioni fra loro. Che Loki avesse ormai compreso che Tony non si aspettava alcun favore sessuale da lui, schiavo o meno, e ora, era stato metaforicamente colpito con un pugno in faccia da quello.

Sospirò, scivolando più in giù nell'acqua fino a che non fu del tutto immerso, sentendosi un completo imbecille. La sua erezione si era già ammosciata ed era finita, il suo uccello di nuovo molle come prima che il dio facesse il suo ingresso.

Il disagio nel suo stomaco era come un serpente che si arrotolava, e lo faceva sentire quasi male. E non aiutava che si ricordasse del vivido sogno che aveva avuto riguardo Loki la notte prima, che figurava il dio che si strofinava addosso a lui mentre giacevano insieme nel letto, scendendo lentamente con le dita lungo il corpo di Tony, una mano che andava ad accarezzargli l'inguine.

E il ricordo di quanto piacevole fosse la mano di Loki attorno al suo uccello poco prima non aiutava in alcun modo.


	109. Capitolo 109

_  
"E' stato rapido, fratello. Ti è piaciuto il tuo bagno?" chiese Thor mentre entrava nella biblioteca, i capelli ancora bagnati e gli abiti scomposti per la sua precipitata, estemporanea vestizione-in-movimento._

_"E' stato … rilassante," Loki replicò vagamente, facendo spallucce. Non doveva neppure mentire, era stato rilassante, fino a che le cose erano Successe._

_Era strano vedere Thor seduto ad un tavolo circondato da libri; il dio del tuono raramente aveva la pazienza o l'interesse per simili attività, favorendo invece attività più pratiche, di solito del tipo che coinvolgeva l'acciaio affilato._

_Sollevando il pesante volume aperto sul tavolo in modo da poter mostrare la sua scelta a Loki, Thor sorrise contento. "Ho trovato questo libro che stava tutto solo in uno degli scaffali e l'ho studiato mentre eravate ai bagni. Parla di strategie di guerra e c'è un capitolo interessante proprio qui riguardo le tattiche di offensiva contro i nemici superiori in numero," disse mentre faceva cenno di apprezzamento alle pagine ingiallite._

_Loki lo ascoltava solo con mezza orecchia. Aveva altre cose in mente in quel momento. "Allora, esattamente quando torniamo a Midgard?"_

_"Aspettiamo solo che Uomo di Ferro finisca il suo bagno e sia pronto e partiamo." Fece una breve pausa, lo sguardo posato su Loki. "Assumo che tu sia … ansioso di partire?"_

_"Per com'è ora, preferirei essere a Midgard, si."_

_Thor lo osservò con uno sguardo risoluto. "Lo capisco. Ma mi mancherai molto, fratello, sebbene mi impegnerò a venire a trovarti il più spesso possibile."_

_Loki annuì soltanto in risposta e si lasciò cadere giù su una delle sedie imbottite non ingombre di pergamene o di libri, una gamba accavallata al bracciolo, tornando ai suoi pensieri tortuosi._

_Tony lo aveva appena rifiutato._

_In quel momento c'era un pozzo vuoto dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il suo stomaco, perché Tony non avrebbe dovuto farlo. E non riusciva a dare alcun senso all'accaduto, non importava come girasse gli eventi recenti nella sua mente, non importava quanto girasse la testa per osservarli da angoli diversi. Quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una semplice equazione semplicemente non sommava._

_Non aveva originalmente pianificato che le cose andassero in quella direzione. Ma sapendo che Tony era andato a provare i bagni, lasciandolo solo con Thor, aveva infine iniziato a considerare l'idea di poter cogliere l'occasione di visitarli anche lui. Dopo tutto, chiunque della casa era libero di usarli, inclusi i servitori ed anche gli schiavi posto che non avessero altri doveri da compiere e fossero di strada. Ma a quell'ora del giorno, era probabile che vi fossero poche, o forse nessuna, altra persona la dentro salvo Tony._

_Perciò perché non rilassarsi in un bagno bollente invece di sedere li ad aspettare che Tony tornasse? Poteva di certo godersi un po' di rilassamento dopo tutte le disgrazie e le umiliazioni che aveva dovuto subire dopo il suo ritorno ad Asgard, e festeggiare in una benvenuta pausa da tutto quello._

_Più vi pensava, più l'idea gli sembrava allettante - gli erano mancati i bagni pubblici, avendo usato solo la doccia da quando era arrivato a Midgard. Ma la prospettiva di immergersi in una piscina di acqua calda, lasciando lo stress e la tensione dei recenti accadimenti prosciugarsi dal suo corpo e dalla sua mente era improvvisamente sembrata molto attraente._

_In un certo senso, venire lì era stato come essere gettato in un bacino di acqua gelida dopo essere stato seduto al caldo di un caminetto scoppiettante. A dispetto dell'essere ben conscio di quello che la schiavitù comportava ad Asgard, non era stato del tutto preparato al pesante pedaggio che avrebbe dovuto pagare dopo aver vissuto nella clemenza di Tony per tutto quel tempo. Era stata una ruvida e crudele sveglia per lui, le dure richieste di Asgard e le aspettative verso qualcuno del suo stato rovesciate sulle sue spalle con piena forza. Bilanciare quel peso era stato difficile, e aveva inciampato malamente sotto la pressione del primo giorno, anche se Tony era stato li a prenderlo quando aveva completamente perso l'equilibrio, impedendogli di cadere nell'enorme abisso che si era aperto ai suoi piedi._

_Alla luce di tutto quello, l'opportunità di sciogliere i suoi muscoli tesi e rilassare la sua mente tesa era semplicemente troppo invitante. Perciò aveva detto a Thor che avrebbe raggiunto Tony nei bagni, e suo fratello non aveva visto alcuna ragione per obiettare._

_Dapprima non aveva altri piani. Tuttavia, tutto era cambiato quando si era trovato molto vicino ad un Tony Stark completamente nudo e molto eretto._

_Era del tutto ovvio, mentre Loki sedeva li su uno dei gradini più alti delle scale che portavano alla piscina, e si insaponava con sapone extra profumato, che tipo di reazione la sua cura personale aveva avuto su Tony. Perciò vi aveva giocato, decidendo che avrebbe potuto dare un piccolo spettacolo per Tony mentre lo faceva, apprezzando il modo in cui gli occhi dell'uomo erano incollati a lui mentre si lavava._

_Non era servito molto prima che venisse sopraffatto anche lui dal desiderio di toccare quel corpo così seducentemente vicino al suo, accarezzare la pelle morbida, e dedicarsi ad altre, molto più intime attività. Essendo davanti a Tony, nudo e crudo ed arrapato in quel modo, ogni linea angolare e ogni muscolo tonico in vista, era semplicemente incapace di resistere, a dispetto del fatto che sapesse che Thor li aspettava._

_Ed era certo che Tony non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere ugualmente, considerando l'ovvio desiderio che aveva nutrito in cambio per Loki così a lungo. Ovviamente, sapeva bene che l'uomo non voleva un partner non consenziente, ma lui ovviamente non lo avrebbe rifiutato ora, non quando Loki liberamente e volontariamente si fosse fatto avanti approcciandolo._

_Perciò si era offerto di insaponare la schiena di Tony, già assaporando l'opportunità di far scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle, e poi continuare ad esplorare altri territori anche più allettanti sul magro e muscoloso corpo. Fantasticare sulla possibilità di farlo era stato sufficientemente piacevole, ma voleva mettere in pratica le fantasie._

_Ma con sua sorpresa, Tony aveva rifiutato l'offerta._

_Forse la sua apertura era stata troppo sottile, forse, per un uomo come Tony. Dopo tutto era l'epitomo della schiettezza, a volte quasi dolorosamente diretto, perciò forse si aspettava che l'offerta di insaponarlo sulla schiena fosse solo l'offerta di insaponargli la schiena e nient'altro._

_E mentre Loki solitamente preferiva la sottigliezza e la grazia, poteva certamente essere diretto e schietto, quando la situazione lo richiedeva._

_Perciò era scivolato dove Tony sedeva con la sola testa e le spalle sopra alla superficie e si era mosso in giù per prenderglielo in mano, sorridendo dentro di se mentre lo faceva._

_Gli era piaciuto._

_Lui voleva Tony. Tony voleva lui. Cos'altro c'era da dire, davvero? Sarebbe stata la cosa più naturale del mondo per entrambi loro cedere al loro desiderio li in quel momento, invece di continuare a trattenersi aspettando un momento migliore. Quello era il momento perfetto._

_Tony era duro come granito quando la sua mano si era chiusa attorno al grosso stelo, ed aveva accelerato il suo desiderio anche di più. Perciò si era chinato, premendo il suo corpo più vicino, esultando nell'immediata prossimità dell'uomo accanto a lui._

_C'erano molte possibili risposte che si sarebbe atteso da Tony allora - i fianchi che si spingevano nella sua mano, le mani che si bloccavano affamate contro la sua bocca, le braccia che si avvolgevano attorno alla sua vita, le dita che passavano fra i suoi capelli - la sua mente stava già dipingendosi ogni cosa. Tutto, salvo la risposta che aveva realmente avuto._

_Tony - impossibilmente, illogicamente - lo aveva rifiutato._

_A dispetto dell'essere ovviamente arrapato, Tony lo aveva spinto via, dicendogli di smettere._

_L'uomo non aveva alcun senso. Non c'era ragione logica perché dovesse così risolutamente rifiutare le avances di Loki, non quando era ovviamente dell'umore per quel tipo di attività e l'oggetto dei suoi desideri si offriva a lui in quel modo, ansioso e voglioso. Sapeva che Tony lo voleva. Se l'uomo avesse pensato che il momento fosse stato scelto male per qualche ragione, avrebbe semplicemente potuto dirlo, e suggerire che riprendessero più tardi._

_Le parole che erano seguite erano ancora impresse nella sua mente, 'Si, so che questo è considerato appropriato qui ad Asgard, ma sicuro come l'inferno non lo è da dove vengo io.'_

_Aveva già rigirato quella frase mille volte nella sua testa, cercando di decifrarla, cercando un significato nascosto dietro alle parole che potesse dare luce al comportamento bizzarro di Tony. E sapeva che da dove veniva Tony, c'erano poche restrizioni su partecipanti consenzienti che si unissero in attività sessuali, perciò non poteva essere quello a cui si riferiva. No, qualcos'altro doveva essere la chiave._

_Aggrottando le sopracciglia in contemplazione, giocherellò con la vecchia e tarmata stoffa che copriva il bracciolo della sua sedia, rimuovendo piccoli pezzi di garza con le dita. E poi, improvvisamente si rese conto di quello che Tony doveva aver inteso dire. Ovviamente - i bagni erano un posto troppo pubblico perché l'uomo si sentisse a suo agio iniziando quel tipo di attività. Anche se non c'era nessun'altro in quel momento, tutti i membri della casa uomini e donne vi avevano libero accesso, e quindi chiunque avrebbe potuto entrarvi in ogni momento._

_Ed aveva imparato ora che gli umani erano molto più riservati e consapevoli dei loro corpi nudi e delle attività sessuali rispetto agli Aesir, per cui la nudità era considerata una cosa naturale, non qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Quello era stato chiaramente mostrato all'inizio, quando Tony aveva messo in dubbio il fatto che fare il bagno nudi fosse appropriato, il solo modo naturale e pratico di fare il bagno, invece dando il divertente suggerimento che fosse opportuno indossare qualche tipo di indumento mentre si era nei bagni. Inoltre, Tony era improbabile sapesse che i bagni erano un luogo comune ad Asgard ove iniziare incontri sessuali, e c'erano anche degli spazi privati connessi alle strutture dove le coppie di innamorati potevano scivolare per rimanere in privato. Non si supponeva che si accoppiassero nella piscina dove chiunque entrasse poteva vederli._

_Ma dato che Tony era cresciuto a Midgard con le loro comparativamente puritane opinioni su quella che era considerata un accettabile esposizione pubblica in fatto di comportamento sessuale, era probabilmente comprensibile che avesse considerato quello che Loki stava facendo completamente inappropriato reagendo di conseguenza._

_Allora bene. Se Tony considerava quella cosa importante, non avrebbe fatto pressione su quel particolare problema. Invece avrebbe atteso un momento più appropriato, quando lui e Tony fossero stati in un luogo più privato, senza rischiare che qualcun altro entrasse dove si trovavano._

_Allora, Tony avrebbe di certo apprezzato e sarebbe stato completamente recettivo alle sue avances._

__


	110. Capitolo 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A causa di problemi di tempo, potrei non essere in grado di replicare alle recensioni così spesso come prima, ma spero continuerete a commentare e mi lascerete conoscere i vostri pensieri :D
> 
> _Presumo che l'autore al tempo fosse sommerso dai commenti a questo racconto.[N.d.T.]_

Quando si mostrò davanti a Thor e Loki, i capelli ancora bagnati e il borsone in mano, si sentiva il più grosso cretino che avesse mai camminato sul pianeta. Non riusciva a guardare direttamente Loki, ma invece si risolse a lanciare un rapido sguardo al dio quando la sua attenzione sembrava distratta in altra direzione.

Con sua sorpresa e sollievo, Loki sembrava sorprendentemente sereno e non imbarazzato, come se l'imbarazzante incidente nei bagni di poco prima non fosse accaduto. Come se si fosse già dimenticato di aver preso in mano l'erezione di Tony come fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Cosa che, come era stato già reso dolorosamente chiaro, era tale ad Asgard, date le loro relative posizioni.

Forse il dio stava solo fingendo, forse era solo uno spettacolo che recitava, se era così, Tony era grato della cosa, specialmente considerando che Thor era li vicino. Perché cosa avrebbe pensato Thor se avesse saputo? Se avesse avuto un idea di quello che era accaduto nei bagni? Di quello che suo fratello aveva assunto e quali azioni lo aveva portato a fare?

"Pronto per partire, amico mio?" disse Thor interrompendo i pensieri di Tony. Se in qualche modo avesse notato che Tony era teso, non fece commenti sullo stato delle cose. Probabilmente aveva scelto di interpretarlo come semplice apprensione a causa del fatto che il salto dimensionale per tornare a casa induceva nausea ed era quello che stavano per fare.

"Si," disse, lieto di essere in grado di produrre quel tipo di risposta, anche se monosillabica.

"Molto bene," annuì Thor. "Allora dovremmo muoverci. Dobbiamo essere sul Bifrost per poter usare il medaglione di mio padre per il trasporto; è stato costruito per avere il ponte dell'arcobaleno come unico punto di teleportazione Asgardiano in modo da essere certi che ogni viaggiatore debba passare davanti ad Heimdall."

Senza ulteriori indugi, si mossero, Tony e Loki seguendo il Tonante mentre faceva strada fuori dalle Aule e nella città circostante.

Anche se erano stati solo tre giorni, sembrava che un eternità fosse passata dal suo arrivo in quei luoghi. Così tante cose che non si sarebbe mai aspettato erano accadute, ed era probabilmente buona cosa che non avesse saputo sarebbero arrivate, oppure avrebbe rifiutato senza dubbio quando Thor aveva menzionato la visita su un mondo alieno. Ma almeno, aveva un enorme senso di sollievo per essere in procinto di partire, non tanto per il proprio bene, ma per quello di Loki. Il dio aveva dovuto sopportare sufficienti umiliazioni e guai in quei pochi giorni da bastargli per una vita intera.

Non riusciva a evitare di lanciare un discreto sguardo ogni tanto sopra alla propria spalla a Loki mentre camminavano. Perché a dispetto degli impressionanti e movimentati dintorni, era la vista familiare del dio dai capelli scuri che camminava appena dietro a loro che attirava la sua attenzione.

Cercò di essere confortato dal fatto che almeno sembrasse che Loki non cercasse di aumentare la distanza fra di loro rispetto al solito o di agire in modo diverso in presenza di Tony. Ma pure, i suoi pensieri continuavano ad agitarsi mentre camminavano accanto a guglie che foravano il cielo e guerrieri dall'aspetto feroce e impressionanti monumenti dorati, il suo cervello ne registrava brevemente la presenza.

Era sconcertante quanto lontano fossero scivolati dopo che tutto era sembrato andare così bene fra loro. Che Loki pensasse così male di lui, anche dopo tutto quel tempo. E per quanto sgradevole fosse la prospettiva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sedersi e fare una chiacchierata con Loki appena fossero stati di nuovo a casa, e mettere in chiaro che quei servizi non erano parte di quello che si aspettava dal dio. Beh, non che si aspettasse davvero qualcosa, ma più che certamente non quello.

L'idea di tirar fuori il soggetto con Loki lo faceva sobbalzare. Perché anche se Tony Stark era un campione mondiale quando si trattava di riempire il silenzio con commenti sarcastici e divertenti battute e chiacchiere inutili, non era mai stato bravo a parlare di quel tipo di cose. Cose importanti.

E come si iniziava una conversazione come quella? Oh, a proposito, ricordi quando nella vasca calda mi hai afferrato l'uccello? Si, parliamone.

Ma almeno Loki doveva aver colto il suggerimento, dato che Tony aveva immediatamente chiarito le cose, dicendogli che non voleva che Loki facesse nulla di tutto ciò. Quella doveva essere la ragione per cui sembrava così rilassato e indifferente in quel momento, sollevato dalla conoscenza che non ci si sarebbe mai aspettati che eseguisse alcuno di quei 'doveri', indipendentemente da quanto poco saggiamente Tony avesse messo in parole la richiesta per cui voleva che Loki si comportasse come uno schiavo si supponeva facesse ad Asgard.

Perciò era fiducioso che tutto quello fosse come l'incidente con il massaggio ai piedi e quello che ne era seguito - un ricordo imbarazzante di certo, ma comunque solo un ricordo. Almeno stavolta, aveva reso la sua posizione riguardo il soggetto chiara, e Loki aveva ovviamente capito, il che era più di quanto potesse dire del momento relativo al massaggio ai piedi.

Ma pure, sapeva che prima di poter lasciare che l'incidente divenisse solo un ricordo, doveva schiarire l'aria con Loki per prima cosa.

Pertanto, quando fossero stati di nuovo a casa, si ripromise. Quando fossero stati di nuovo a casa avrebbe parlato della cosa con Loki per dirgli le cose che dovevano essere dette.

Vi fu un brivido di qualcosa di non identificabile che formicolava lungo la sua spina dorsale quando ricordò il corpo premuto contro il suo come una maglietta bagnata, il calore del respiro sulla sua guancia, gli occhi verdi scintillanti che scavavano nei suoi e la mano che…

Arrabbiato con se stesso, spinse via l'immagine mentale. Forse non doveva meravigliarsi che Loki avesse assunto quello che aveva assunto, quando la stessa mente di Tony a senso unico, costantemente si perdeva in pensieri simili su di lui, lasciando che i suoi istinti di base prendessero il sopravvento. Di certo aveva immediatamente notato la risposta fisica di Tony a lui nei bagni ed aveva agito come uno schiavo Asgardiano si supponeva facesse quando si trovava davanti il proprio padrone in un simile stato. E siccome ne la sua mente ne il suo corpo sembravano dare la minima cooperazione quando si trattava del dio, forse doveva essere grato che non avesse avuto uno di quei sogni bagnati iniziando ad accoppiarsi con Loki nel sonno mentre ci era dentro.

Alla fine, raggiunsero le enormi porte della città, e quando le attraversarono, Tony emise un sospiro di sollievo. Anche se non erano ancora a casa, c'erano delle mura massicce che li separavano da tutta quella gente in quei luoghi che non voleva altro che far del male a Loki, sminuirlo ed umiliarlo e vederlo soffrire. E instillavano quegli assurdi pensieri in lui facendolo pensare di dover offrire a Tony servizi sessuali.

Ma a dispetto dei suoi pensieri inquietanti, la vista di quelle mura fortunatamente dietro a lui lo fece sentire meglio, migliorando anche il suo umore e spostandolo un po' più in su dal lato luminoso.

Non servì molto perché fossero nuovamente davanti ad Heimdall, che sembrava non si fosse mosso di un millimetro dall'ultima volta che erano passati, congelato nel tempo e nello spazio. Thor scambiò qualche parola con il guardiano dell'arcobaleno, e lui si spostò di lato mentre passavano sotto ai suoi occhi penetranti.

Il Bifrost brillava e scintillava con un milione di colori mentre camminavano lungo il ponte, Tony evitava con cura di guardare nell'enorme abisso sottostante. Stava per chiedere a Thor se fosse stato possibile - o anche solo consigliabile - prendere un pezzettino del materiale scintillante e portarlo a casa con se a scopo di ricerca, ma prima che potesse aprire la bocca, Thor prese il medaglione da sotto la sua camicia e strinse Tony e Loki a se con un possente braccio.

Ci fu un lampo di blu ed un tremendo balzo del suo stomaco, e poi il luccichio della città d'oro di Asgard era andato, lasciando solo una immagine sulle sue retine che stava svanendo.

Il viaggio di ritorno era stato da voltastomaco e scuoti interiora come quello di andata, e infine Tony si trovò a quattro zampe sul pavimento del suo soggiorno, nauseato, tossendo come se si stesse soffocando con i suoi stessi organi interni.

Probabilmente gli servirono buoni due minuti prima di essere in grado di rialzarsi, lieto di non aver tossito fuori un polmone, trovandosi faccia a faccia con due ingiustamente imperturbati dei che lo guardavano come fosse stato una curiosità parte di uno spettacolo di mostri.

Tony apertamente si passò le mani sugli abiti per lisciare il davanti della sua maglia. "Si, va bene, sono solo un debole mortale non avvezzo ad essere rovesciato da dentro a fuori e poi al contrario per cortesia di questo coso per il viaggio spaziale intergalattico. Piantatela di guardarmi come se mi fossero improvvisamente cresciute delle corna, va bene?"

Thor, in modo poco utile, rispose battendo una grossa mano sulla sua schiena, quasi facendo ricadere Tony sul pavimento da cui si era appena alzato. "Non ti preoccupare della cosa, amico. E' una reazione normale per i mortali e non vi è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."

"Si, e se avessi qualche organo spezzato a causa di questo piccolo salto planetario, manderò le fatture dell'ospedale direttamente ad Asgard." Borbottò cercando di usare i suoi soliti modi scherzosi mentre Thor era ancora presente. Non voleva alcuna domanda da parte del dio in merito a nulla salvo l'ovvio.

Thor comunque, afferrò Tony per le spalle in una stretta distintamente maschile. "Ti devo ringraziare per aver fatto questo viaggio per mio fratello, e per aver portato supplica per il suo caso davanti al Padre degli Dei," disse solennemente.

Sembrava che il grand'uomo fosse quasi per commuoversi di nuovo, e Tony fece una smorfia. Non gli servivano dei del tuono piangenti nella torre, non se non voleva rischiare di avere un violento temporale di fulmini che si schiantasse sulla sua testa.

"Nessun problema, Point Break, grazie per essere stato un ospite generoso e per ogni cosa. E posso dire ora di aver capito che la birra Midgardiana ha davvero il sapore di piscio di cavallo in comparazione." Beh almeno poteva dare ad Asgard qualcosa.

Tony si irrigidì appena in tempo prima che il Tonante lo stritolasse in un abbraccio possente, e poteva giurare di aver sentito le proprie costole scricchiolare minacciosamente dal trattamento poco gentile.

"Ritornerò appena avrò notizie riguardo la decisione di mio padre," promise mentre, dopo quella che sembrava mezza eternità, lasciava andare Tony che era immensamente grato per la sua ritrovata capacità di respirare normalmente di nuovo.

Thor allora si girò verso suo fratello piccolo e gli diede un simile abbraccio stritola ossa allo stesso modo. Per una volta, il dio dai capelli scuri non sobbalzò o cercò di evadere le dimostrazioni di fisico affetto di suo fratello, e Tony riuscì anche a vedere che le braccia di Loki si mossero in su per abbracciare Thor in una stretta comparabilmente più cauta.

Beh, che ne sai.

"Stai bene, fratello," Mormorò Thor nel suo orecchio. E le labbra di Loki si mossero come per dire qualcos'altro; Tony non riuscì a capire le parole da dove si trovava, ma sembrò che Thor stringesse un po' di più in risposta.

E i saluti furono terminati, e Thor si preparò a ripartire di nuovo per Asgard, sembrando risoluto quando prese il suo amuleto magico. Tutti e tre rimasero in silenzio gli uni di fronte agli altri mentre il talismano coperto di rune nella mano di Thor iniziò a pulsare con una luce blu, che si espanse fino a che avvolse il dio in una brillante aura semitrasparente. Un improvviso lampo violento seguì e forzò Tony a chiudere gli occhi, e quando li riaprì, il luogo dove si trovava il dio del tuono qualche secondo prima era vuoto.

E Tony rimase li a guardare nel punto vuoto sul pavimento, espirando profondamente, come se la tensione di quella che era sembrata una vita intera uscisse da lui.

Si, gli sarebbe servita una vacanza dopo tutto questo.


	111. Capitolo 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora fanart da parte di Dany; http://silverstorm666.deviantart.com/art/Tony-s-relaxing-bath-goes-awry-393457649 per trovare Tony imbarazzato nel bagno con Loki ;)
> 
> _Aggiungo il link ad un altra immagine di silverstorm666 dedicata proprio a questo capitolo che trovo esilarante intitolata[Le gioie dell'incomprensione](http://fav.me/d6iv8pu) (incrociando le dita perché rimanga dov'è ed il link funzioni) [N.d.T.]_

Loki era seduto sul divano, appoggiato al bracciolo, un libro aperto sulle gambe, quando Tony fece per entrare nel soggiorno. Il dio indossava di nuovo i suoi abiti normali - almeno quello che si sarebbe definito normale su quel pianeta - gli abiti Asgardiani erano stati eliminati.

Era strano vedere una così familiare ben nota scena davanti a se di nuovo, quando poche ore prima erano ancora nelle Magiche terre delle Fate. Ed ora, tutto sembrava esattamente come prima che partissero, come si era abituato a vedere prima che Thor venisse per la sua seconda visita - Loki che leggeva sul divano con le gambe sollevate, senza sembrare un dio o uno schiavo, solo normale, la precedente tensione sul suo viso era sparita, senza lasciare nulla che suggerisse alcuno dei recenti accadimenti ad Asgard.

Sembrava quasi inspiegabile come le cose potessero così rapidamente tornare alla normalità di nuovo dopo tutto.

Almeno se le apparenze esteriori fossero state da credersi. Ma ovviamente non tutto era davvero lo stesso, perché aveva visto troppo di quello che succedeva ad Asgard, incontrato troppe cose inquietanti per la via, e aveva fatto scoperte troppo preoccupanti per credere che tutto potesse tornare esattamente come era prima.

Guardò il dio, che era troppo preso dal suo libro per accorgersi di Tony mentre stava sulla porta, sentendo il suo stomaco contorcersi di disagio. Così tante cose erano divenute cristalline a lui ora, mettendo le precedenti aspettative di Loki nei suoi riguardi in una luce del tutto diversa.

Una luce molto itterica e malaticcia.

Ovviamente, anche se aveva scoperto quelle aspettative molto tempo prima, avendo davvero visto con i suoi occhi che cosa aveva aiutato a crearle in primo luogo, la cosa faceva riaffiorare di nuovo il disagio. Come vecchie ferite che si riaprivano, a dispetto del fatto che pensasse fossero guarite tanto tempo prima. Ma ora prudevano e dolevano di nuovo, chiedendo di essere curate.

E peggio di tutto era quello che era successo nei bagni. Non riusciva ancora a credere che Loki avesse davvero fatto ciò, che avesse interpretato le parole di Tony per agire come atteso da uno schiavo, incluso fornirgli servizi sessuali. Era stato così certo che Loki sapesse che lui non lo voleva ormai e si sentisse sicuro e certo che Tony in alcun caso non si sarebbe avvantaggiato della sua posizione, eppure…

Ed ancora, forse non era così strano, e c'era realmente una spiegazione meno inquietante dietro a ciò. Quando tutto arrivava a questo, Loki aveva vissuto quasi tutta la sua vita ad Asgard, una vita molto più lunga di quanto un umano potesse immaginare, lungo la quale era stato indottrinato con le idee Asgardiane riguardo come uno schiavo dovesse agire rispetto al proprio padrone. E a dispetto della cosa, Loki non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile lì nella torre di Tony, neppure quando credeva che Tony non avesse alcun problema a fargli del male. Offrire se stesso sessualmente a quel punto sarebbe stato un modo per placare e compiacere un padrone mal disposto, come mezzo di autoconservazione, avrebbe avuto senso logico, in opposizione a farlo quando sapeva bene che Tony non avrebbe abusato di lui in ogni caso, sia fisicamente che sessualmente.

Ma il fatto che fosse servito a Loki essere di nuovo ad Asgard per approcciare Tony in tal modo indicava che forse era qualche tipo di corto circuito mentale da parte di Loki, la situazione estrema, includendo l'abietta umiliazione e le minacce di punizioni severe avevano sporcato la sua mente ed il suo pensiero razionale, portandolo ad una reazione bizzarra come quella. La dura realtà che qualcuno nella sua posizione avrebbe affrontato ad Asgard era arrivata a sommergerlo duramente ed impietosamente, e l'angoscia lo aveva automaticamente portato a quel comportamento pre-programmato.

Non era un pensiero piacevole, ma aveva senso. Dopo tutto era una naturale reazione umana, sotto circostanze estreme, quando il pensiero logico falliva, tornare a protocolli standard ben noti, anche se erano del tutto inappropriati per la situazione in corso.

Perciò nessun dubbio che fosse stata una singola occorrenza, nata nella temporanea confusione e nel disperato tentativo di riguadagnare il terreno saldo, colto come era stato Loki nel clamore delle aspettative di Asgard e di Tony che erano del tutto non riconciliabili.

Quella conclusione era molto più invitante e palatabile dell'alternativa - che Loki avesse davvero creduto che Tony si aspettasse favori sessuali da lui e avesse agito in accordo.

Ma anche se quella era stata la sua iniziale interpretazione dell'incidente della casa dei bagni, più la considerava, meno gli sembrava la spiegazione giusta. No, dopo essere andato paurosamente vicino ad essere vittima della brutalità che era così ovviamente scatenata sugli schiavi Asgardiani che non seguivano le regole, il cervello di Loki doveva essersi settato in modalità auto conservativa, e qualche fottuta reazione psicologica che senza dubbio aveva un lunghissimo ed impronunciabile nome scientifico aveva automaticamente provocato l'inversione al comportamento atteso da uno schiavo, anche quando non era necessaria o neppure voluta.

Eppure, non poteva, in coscienza, semplicemente fregarsene e pretendere che non fosse mai accaduto. Doveva rendere chiaro che non si aspettava favori sessuali da Loki, ne alcun'altra merdata che era dovuta dagli schiavi ad Asgard. Probabilmente non era necessario, adesso che erano lontani dal luogo responsabile per aver riportato alla luce quel comportamento in primo luogo, ma ricordava molto bene che le altre volte, quando aveva erroneamente assunto che tutto andasse bene, le conseguenze che c'erano state alla sua negligenza.

E non aveva intenzione di prendersi simili responsabilità di nuovo, anche se fosse stata una precauzione non necessaria e per quanto imbarazzante potesse essere parlare del soggetto. Se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato fino ad ora era che era meglio essere salvi che dispiaciuti.

"Ehi!" Disse spingendosi su da dove era appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta ed entrando nella stanza. "Va tutto bene?"

Il dio gli fece un lieve sorriso quando Tony si mise sul cuscino più vicino, i due faccia a faccia ai lati opposti del divano. "Si," replicò. "Sebbene, devo dire di essere molto sollevato di essere di nuovo a Midgard."

Tony grugnì alzando gli occhi, cercando di fare del suo meglio per sembrare normale e rilassato accanto al dio. "Si non dirmelo. Quella cosa che dicono riguardo il fatto che la cosa migliore dell'andar via è tornare a casa di nuovo - non penso sia mai stata vera come ora."

Loki riprese il libro ancora nel suo grembo e lo mise sul tavolo e lasciò le braccia riposare sulle gambe sollevate mentre guardava dritto verso Tony. "Grazie per aver fatto questo viaggio per me e per aver parlato in mio favore davanti al Padre degli Dei." Disse. "L'ho apprezzato davvero. So che non deve essere stata … un esperienza del tutto piacevole per te."

Fece spallucce. "Sopravvivrò." Era stato un soggiorno non confortevole, ma non vi era dubbio che Loki era quello che aveva dovuto sopportare il peggio di esso; lui, Tony, se l'era cavata con poco in confronto. "Se qualcuno ha diritto di lamentarsi, sei tu. Non riesco a credere al tipo di merda che è effettivamente accettabile da dove tu vieni, trattare le persone in quel modo."

Loki non diede risposta alla frase, sembrando semplicemente in contemplazione.

E dannazione, aveva sperato che Loki dicesse qualcosa in quel momento, per prevenire quello che temeva di dire, ma ovviamente non aveva altra scelta che introdurre.

Ma non aveva avuto fortuna.

Si agitò un po' dove era seduto, una mano che salì fra i suoi capelli, le unghie che grattarono lo scalpo.

"Si, e a questo riguardo - io so che … hai fatto cose laggiù che realmente non volevi fare, semplicemente perché era come gli schiavi ad Asgard si supponeva si comportassero." Come ad esempio afferrare l'uccello eretto di Tony. E dannazione se non ricordava ancora la sensazione di quella mano avvolta attorno ad esso, mandando un brivido elettrico lungo la sua spina dorsale e …

Piantala, Tony. Trattieniti.

"Ma sono certo che ti rendi conto che non devi fare nulla di quella merda qui nella mia torre, non importa come le cose siano fatte ad Asgard?" continuò rapidamente, cercando di terminare tutto questo il più velocemente possibile. "Che io, non voglio che tu faccia nulla di quella merda?"

Oddio, questo era davvero fottutamente imbarazzante. Ma almeno Loki non sembrava sconcertato, pertanto cercò di trarre un po' di conforto dalla cosa.

Loki annuì lentamente. "Si, lo capisco. Anche se alcune cose non erano necessarie, è stato profondamente inculcato in me che cosa costituisce appropriato comportamento per uno schiavo, perciò, automaticamente agisco di conseguenza. Non avrei agito così qui a Midgard." Fece una breve pausa, guardando direttamente Tony. "Sono del tutto conscio che tu non lo avresti voluto."

Si, quella era esattamente il tipo di risposta che si era aspettato di sentire. Una risposta automaticamente impostata. E sentì un enorme ondata di sollievo a quella frase, sapendo che la sua impressione era giusta, che Loki non credeva davvero che Tony si aspettasse nulla di … quello. Era stato solo un comportamento pre programmato che aveva preso il controllo, niente di più.

"Bene, sono lieto di sentirlo." Disse sollevato che tutto sembrasse a posto adesso dopo il momentaneo congelamento cerebrale di Loki lassù ai bagni. Era incredibile che l'argomento fosse stato trattato così rapidamente, e con un imbarazzo piuttosto basso comparativamente. Sembrava quasi troppo facile. Ma forse si era abituato a questi incidenti imbarazzanti e a questi discorsi ormai tanto che non lo facevano più sentire la stessa totale mortificazione che accadeva una volta.

"Perché io non voglio che tu ti comporti come uno schiavo di Asgard si suppone faccia, va bene?" ripete tanto per essere certo non vi fossero incomprensioni. "Tutto ciò è semplicemente sbagliato. E io voglio che le cose fra noi siano … libere da quelle cose."

"Lo voglio anche io," disse Loki, e poi vi fu di nuovo silenzio, e Tony improvvisamente sentì il pressante desiderio di sollevare un altro argomento spiacevole.

"Lo sai," continuò con un po' di esitazione, un altro colpo dei vecchi sensi di colpa che sorgeva dentro di lui ancora, "Non avevo mai del tutto compreso fino alla nostra gita sul campo quanto schifosamente sono trattati gli schiavi nel tuo mondo natale. Se lo avessi, avrei … agito diversamente quando sei arrivato qui."

Okay, si era già scusato per essere stato uno stronzo simile, ma in qualche modo sentiva ancora la necessità di menzionarlo, adesso che aveva visitato Asgard ed aveva scoperto da solo che tipo di trattamento gli schiavi potessero subire. Rendere chiaro a Loki che non avrebbe agito in quel modo se avesse saputo quello che sapeva ora, perché davvero, davvero non voleva che Loki pensasse male di lui.

"Lo so," disse Loki, e quelle parole resero il petto di Tony molto più leggero, sentire che Loki davvero se ne era reso conto. "Non c'è necessità che ti senta in colpa di nulla."

"Si, beh…" iniziò, non sicuro di essere del tutto d'accordo, sobbalzando un po' ricordando il suo comportamento iniziale, ma fu interrotto da Loki mentre il dio si spostava e si chinava verso di lui.

"Tu hai mostrato verso di me grande gentilezza, non pensare mai diversamente." Con ciò, Loki tese una mano per prendere una di quelle di Tony, portandola alle labbra e dandogli un casto bacio sulle nocche. "Grazie, Tony. Qualunque sarà il mio fato, non dimenticherò mai quello che hai fatto per me."

Quando le dita che avevano preso la sua mano la lasciarono andare, il suo braccio cadde a peso morto al suo fianco e lui fissò Loki per un poco, senza riuscire a capire cosa dire in risposta. Aveva ricevuto tutti i tipi di ringraziamenti nella sua vita, ma nessuno di questi aveva mai coinvolto un baciamano. Ma probabilmente era una cosa Asgardiana.

"Ah…non è nulla." Infine riuscì a dire, la mano gli formicolava stranamente. "Sto solo cercando di fare la cosa giusta, è tutto. Non sono necessari ringraziamenti, è semplicemente una questione di decenza."

E l'umore era dannatamente strano, o almeno pensava che lo fosse, perciò invece di continuare ad agitarsi sotto quello sguardo dagli occhi verdi disse l'unica cosa che sapeva avere il potere di recuperare quasi ogni tipo di situazione.

"Allora … che ne dici di una pizza? Quelle onnipresenti costolette di maiale e bistecche di agnello mi hanno stufato già dopo il primo giorno a Narnia."

_  
Giacque sveglio a lungo quella notte, aspettando che il sonno arrivasse. Per quanto fosse lieto di essere di nuovo lì a Midgard e nella torre di Tony, c'era una cosa che davvero gli mancava ed era avere la forma di Tony addormentato che giaceva accanto a lui nel letto._

_Adesso era di nuovo solo, visto che Tony sfortunatamente non aveva suggerito di continuare con i precedenti arrangiamenti per la notte. Era stato sul punto di proporlo personalmente, ma poi aveva deciso di non farlo. Dopo tutto, poteva immaginare che Tony volesse del tempo per se per analizzare e digerire tutto quello che era accaduto da quando erano partiti per Asgard, e non voleva intromettersi nella necessità di solitudine dell'uomo._

_Il loro discorso quel giorno era ancora fresco nella sua mente, e la sua mente continuava a tornarvi. Il disagio di Tony per il suo comportamento ad Asgard era stato ovvio, ma non molto sorprendente, dato che aveva capito ora che Tony non voleva che lui si comportasse come uno schiavo o fare alcuna delle cose che normalmente si richiedevano ad uno di essi._

_Eppure, non si era aspettato che Tony lo volesse discutere, perché di certo si era reso conto che Loki in ginocchio accanto alla sua sedia, che lo chiamava 'Padrone', camminando qualche passo dietro a lui e tutti gli altri piccoli segni di umiltà e servilismo erano cose che aveva fatto semplicemente perché erano attese ad Asgard. Che anche Tony infine si fosse reso conto che fosse opportuno per lui attenervisi durante la visita. Aveva davvero pensato che Loki avrebbe continuato in quel modo ora che erano di nuovo nella sua torre, a dispetto di quanto Tony avesse già reso chiaramente che non volesse nulla di ciò da lui?_

_Ma suppose di aver dato uno spettacolo convincente là, perciò aveva senso che Tony volesse essere certo che non si inginocchiasse ne facesse alcuna delle altre cose, solo in caso. Sarebbe stato molto da lui essere … preoccupato in quel modo, dopo tutto._

_Ed era del tutto conscio che forse era andato un po' fuori bordo lassù; non proprio tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato del tutto necessario. Tony era il suo padrone, dopo tutto, e anche se Loki non aveva mostrato verso di lui il pieno rispetto e la deferenza normalmente dovuti da uno schiavo Asgardiano, sarebbe stato compito di Tony occuparsene. Ma si era attenuto al comportamento atteso comunque, cercando di assicurarsi che nessuno avesse modo di lamentarsi o ragione per causare una scenata che potesse condurre a cose peggiori. Se non altro, aveva visto quanto era stato in difficoltà Tony quando si era trovato nei guai con Fjalar, e non avrebbe voluto vedere nuovamente l'uomo arrabbiato._

_Si ritenne contento di ciò, e si addormentò con il ricordo di Tony nei bagni Asgardiani davanti alla mente.  
_


	112. Capitolo 112

Se c'era una cosa che a Tony era mancata durante il soggiorno ad Asgard, era sedere nella sua familiare officina, giocando con a sua preziosa tecnologia e le sue invenzioni. Ed era fantastico essere infine di nuovo laggiù, riprendendo tutte le cose che aveva pianificato di fare prima che Thor si mostrasse con un biglietto espresso per la Magica Terra delle Meraviglie.

Loki sedeva su una sedia accanto a lui, osservando intensamente mentre Tony cercava di spiegargli cosa stava facendo. Aveva pensato che il Dio potesse essergli di qualche aiuto con qualcuno dei più semplici, naturali compiti mentre eseguiva una serie di test, anche se era finito con lui che aveva dato a Loki una completa spiegazione di quello che stava cercando di ottenere, che cosa si supponeva facesse l'oggetto su cui stava lavorando, ed una breve versione della scienza che vi stava sotto.

E Loki aveva osservato ed ascoltato con interesse, facendo a volte delle domande. Era ovvio che non comprendeva tutto, ma stava facendo un tentativo impressionante.

Tony non era mai stato un giocatore di squadra, non era mai stato uno a cui piaceva lavorare con gli altri, era lo stereotipo del solitario che optava per risolvere i problemi da solo. Eppure, non poteva evitare di apprezzare la presenza del dio mentre lavorava, come un ombra benevolente che lo osservava con attenzione incantata e affascinato, come se trovasse davvero interessante quello che faceva Tony. Lo faceva sentire stranamente … scombussolato dentro.

Gli piaceva guardare quell'espressione sul viso di Loki. Gli donava molto di più dello scoramento e della rassegnazione e di chissà quali cose che ancora ricordava fin troppo bene.

E ancora una volta, era lieto che fossero di nuovo nella sua torre, lieto che Loki non dovesse essere più soggetto ad alcuna delle degradazioni che aveva dovuto affrontare ad Asgard. Il solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadergli se fosse stato reso schiavo nel suo stesso regno invece che lì sulla terra faceva venire un groppo alla gola di Tony e gli faceva salire un brivido di disagio sulla pelle.

Tuttavia, il disagio scompariva quando guardava il viso della figura chinata accanto a lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate in concentrazione mentre stava cercando di dare un senso alle letture sullo schermo davanti a loro.

"Sembra che si stia calibrando propriamente fino ad ora," offrì in spiegazione, agitando una mano verso i messaggi che passavano.

Poi ci fu un lieve ping, e le linee di testo si fermarono.

"Nessuna anomalia. Perfetto." Premette un bottone, causando un reboot dello schermo.

Loki sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e poi girò la testa per dargli uno strano sguardo. "Cos'hai appena fatto?" chiese con gli occhi socchiusi in confusione.

"Mmmh? Ho appena attivato il, se va tutto bene, migliorato prototipo del trasmettitore di adroni per la mia nuova armatura." Premette un altro pulsante, facendo apparire più linee di testo.

"Io posso … percepirlo," disse il dio, la mano che si strofinava leggermente un braccio.

Tony alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo, incontrando gli occhi verdi che lo osservavano inquisitivamente.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

Loki si appoggiò indietro sulla sedia mentre tamburellava le dita sul suo mento in contemplazione, apparentemente cercando le parole adatte. Tony non riusciva a ricordarsi fugacemente di se stesso quando cercava di spiegare le sue invenzioni a qualcuno che non ha alcun tipo di competenza tecnica.

"Voglio dire che riesco a percepire quello che quel dispositivo trasmette. E' come una specie di campo di forza, vero?" Loki lanciò uno sguardo al trasmettitore di adroni, anche se non si mosse per toccarlo.

Tony osservò il dio, rimuginando sulle sue parole per capirne le implicazioni. "Si, c'è uno speciale tipo di campo magnetico che viene emesso. Può essere misurato con i corretti apparati, ma non è qualcosa che possa essere realmente percepito." Fece una pausa significativa. "Beh, se si è umani, ovviamente. Sebbene suppongo possa essere diverso per voi Asgardiani e i vostri sei o sette o giù di li sensi con cui siete equipaggiati."

Loki scosse la testa lentamente. "No, buona parte degli Aesir non lo sentirebbero ugualmente." Sollevò una mano verso l'apparecchio e la mosse in cerchi come se percepisse l'aria sopra ad essa. "Questo campo di forza, che l'apparato emette… è un po' come … magia."

L'ultima parola fu pronunciata a basso volume rispetto alle altre, e c'era una sfumatura di qualcosa che Tony non riusciva ad interpretare bene nella stessa.

Inarcò un sopracciglio verso il dio. La cosa stava diventando interessante.

"Magia? Vuoi dire come se vi fosse qualcosa del tipo … hocus pocus in quel trasmettitore?" agitò le dita un poco, non certo di come si sentisse riguardo l'idea. Le sue invenzioni erano radicate fermamente nella scienza, non nella magia delle fate.

"Non esattamente," replicò Loki pensierosamente. "Era un po' come se … il campo di forza che emetteva somigliasse ai disturbi nell'aria che uno stregone sentirebbe quando qualcuno che non ha imparato a nascondere la propria capacità di lanciare incantesimi stesse usando la magia nelle vicinanze."

"Ovvero?" insistette Tony.

Loki crollò le spalle, piegando la testa di lato. "Beh, la magia è un tipo di campo di forza, ed usarla è un po' come manipolare quei campi. Suppongo non sia irragionevole che quell'apparecchio come altri tuoi apparecchi emetta qualcosa che gli assomigli."

"Mmmh." Fece un passo avanti e prese il trasmettitore, rotolandolo nel suo palmo, concentrandosi. Ma a dispetto dei suoi sforzi di percepire qualcosa fuori dall'ordinario, lo sentiva come ogni altro pezzo di metallo, morto e non responsivo.

Dopo alcuni istanti, mise la cosa sul tavolo di nuovo, sentendosi vagamente stupido. Davvero, percepire i campi di forza come se fosse una specie di hippie new age eccitato dalle capacità magiche di guarigione di cristalli e dai poteri speciali degli schemi geometrici, quando era uno scienziato.

"Quindi questo trasmettitore può davvero fare qualcosa?" chiese lanciando via la sensazione di rincitrullimento. "Voglio dire, con questo magico tipo di campo di forza?"

Loki picchettò un dito sull'oggetto, la sua unghia sommessamente ticchettava contro il metallo. Poi scosse il capo. "No, un apparecchiatura in se non può fare nulla; serve un utente magico per manipolare quei campi di forza in qualcosa di attivo. Questo è solo un campo passivo, non fa nulla se non esistere."

"Oh," a dispetto dei suoi dubbi, Tony si sentì un po' deluso da ciò. Sarebbe stata una cosa fantastica, pervadere le sue invenzioni e la sua nuova armatura con la propria magia. Magari avrebbe potuto rendersi invisibile, o trasformarsi in un T-rex o qualcosa di figo simile. Non che la sua armatura corrente non fosse fantastica, ma un piccolo … aggiornamento non avrebbe dato fastidio.

La mano di Loki si mosse dal picchiettare la cosa a girarsela nel palmo, chiudendo le dita attorno a lei, le sopracciglia aggrottate in profonda concentrazione. "E' strano," disse. "Questo campo è considerevolmente simile a quello che viene prodotto dalle catene attorno ai miei polsi che bloccano la mia magia. La frequenza è leggermente diversa ma non troppo.

Quello fece aguzzare le orecchie di Tony. "Davvero? Pensi che questa cosa possa essere in grado di bloccare i tuoi poteri se non avessi già addosso quei soppressori magici?"

Il dio gli fece una piccola smorfia di esasperazione. "Il campo di forza che la magia nei bracciali crea interferisce con il mio, bloccandolo e rendendolo impossibile da usare. La firma di questo campo è diversa, comunque. Forse avrebbe potuto danneggiare in qualche modo la mia magia, ma non eliminarla del tutto."

E allora, un improvviso pensiero colpì Tony, e quasi cadde dalla sedia. Ma si ripigliò e saltò in piedi invece, mettendosi davanti al dio, piegato in avanti con un braccio sul piano del tavolo per supporto. "Ehi, pensi sarebbe possibile cambiare la firma del campo di forze dal trasmettitore?" chiese mentre l'eccitazione cresceva in quanto le implicazioni di quella possibilità improvvisamente divennero chiare. "In modo che somigli a quella dei tuoi braccialetti?"

Una lieve ruga di irritazione marcò lo spazio fra le sopracciglia di Loki. "Ti posso assicurare. I bracciali funzionano come inteso. Non c'è necessità che tu crei le tue attrezzature per bloccare la mia magia; è già stata sigillata in modo sicuro." Disse seccamente.

Tony respinse l'imbronciata accusa con un gesto delle dita. "Non è quello di cui stavo parlando. Io pensavo se fosse possibile creare un campo di forza come quello dei tuoi braccialetti, in questo modo avremmo probabilmente trovato modo di inabilitare Victor Doom!" ci fu una fitta di eccitazione dentro di lui alle possibilità che si aprivano davanti a lui. "Se potessimo creare in qualche modo una specie di grande amplificatore di blocco magico e portarlo con noi la prossima volta che combatteremo l'uomo, Doom-Boy sarebbe minaccioso come un drago che si trovasse di fronte tutte le squadre di pompieri di New York unite." Quello sarebbe stato davvero fantastico.

Loki gli diede uno sguardo perplesso. "E chi è questo Victor Doom di cui parli?"

"Ah," gli sorrise Tony. "Solo un altro di quei super cattivi con ambizioni di dominio del mondo. Questo tizio è un po' diverso dagli altri, però, visto che gli piace lanciare quei fantastici incantesimi della Magia dell'Adunanza attorno alla sua persona."

Si, se avessero potuto portare quell'irritante rompipalle fuori dalle scatole, il mondo sarebbe stato un posto migliore davvero.

"Pensi sia possibile?" chiese, gli occhi che scavavano dentro al dio.

Loki sembrò pensare alla cosa per un poco. Poi fece spallucce piegando la testa di lato. "Non vedo perché no. Se puoi manipolare la frequenza, dovrebbe essere fattibile."

"Ha!" disse Tony, con un pugno vittorioso in aria. "E chiunque fosse che ha detto che la magia non può essere una cosa buona? Beh, di certo come l'inferno, non ero io!" oh beh, forse lo era ad un certo punto, ma non aveva importanza ora.

Si chinò per prendere il polso di Loki in mano, dita inquisitive tastarono la sottile catena che lo circondava, la sua mente si immaginava già modi in cui provare a fare quella cosa. Non sarebbe stato follemente fantastico, se avesse potuto testarlo nel modo giusto ed analizzare quei piccoli braccialetti…

Anche se sapeva, che prima di fare qualsiasi cosa c'era un'altra cosa di cui doveva essere certo. Sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi verdi che lo guardavano curiosi.

"Ah," disse, facendo una smorfia imbarazzata. "Credi di potermi lasciare studiare queste cose? Come ad esempio fare alcuni test su di essi e simili? E magari farti sedere come un soggetto di test, per dirmi se la frequenza del campo di forza inizia a somigliare?" una breve pausa. "Saresti d'accordo alla cosa?"

Le pozze verdi non lasciarono i suoi occhi per un attimo. Improvvisamente la sua gola si sentì molto secca.

Era come se stesse affondando in quella profondità, affogando e sputacchiando. E non si era neppure portato un giubbotto di salvataggio. Dannazione.

Poi, Loki lentamente annuì. "Si, lo sono," disse. "Se ti sarà di aiuto."

Fu solo in quel momento che si accorse che la sua mano era ancora stretta fermamente attorno al polso di Loki. Oops.

Lo lasciò andare, schiarendosi la gola. "Fantastico. Preparerò alcune cose prima e poi inizieremo a testare, prima possibile, va bene?"

Cinque minuti dopo, il suo palmo bruciava ancora per il ricordo del tocco.


	113. Capitolo 113

_  
L'equipaggiamento che Tony stava preparando era stato regolato e buona parte della giornata era stata spesa a preparare, e poi ad eseguire, i primi pochi test. Sebbene, per essere giusti, la sessione di test fosse quasi esclusivamente consistita in vari tipi di calibrazioni, Tony che mormorava fra se mentre girava una manopola qui o spostava un interruttore là, o faceva qualche altro tipo di aggiustamento. Ma c'era stato almeno un frammento di progresso che era stato fatto, anche se tutto era ancora nello stadio iniziale, e la sessione era finita con Tony che aveva espresso decisa convinzione che i risultati che sperava sarebbero infine arrivati._

_Ed ora, stavano stesi sul divano del soggiorno, prendendosi una ben meritata pausa, Tony con il suo laptop, e Loki con un libro in mano._

_Era stato un giorno lungo e iniziava a sentirsi piuttosto stanco. L'orario per andare a dormire di Tony non era molto simile al suo, e anche se l'uomo non sembrava avere problemi a lavorare fino a tardi nella notte ed anche meglio nelle ore del mattino, Loki era più abituato alla pratica Asgardiana di andare a letto presto e alzarsi all'alba con i primi raggi del sole._

_Sbadigliò, rileggendo l'ultima frase di nuovo, visto che le parole sembravano muoversi per conto loro attraverso la pagina. La prospettiva di un po' di sonno diveniva sempre più allettante e suppose che avrebbe dovuto dare forfait e andarsene a letto, ma il divano sembrava insolitamente confortevole, perciò invece mise il libro giù sul tavolo e si rannicchiò nell'angolo, la testa posata sul cuscino. Solo qualche minuto, poi sarebbe andato nella sua stanza per dormire._

_Non gli servì molto per iniziare ad appisolarsi, il mondo attorno a lui scivolò lentamente via al suono del battere dei tasti di Tony sulla tastiera, fino a che non fu profondamente addormentato._

_Tuttavia, il suo sonno fu tutto fuorché riposante. Forse era stata la sua recente visita ad Asgard che aveva scatenato quei ricordi del periodo passato nelle segrete mentre aspettava il suo processo; non lo sapeva - tutto quello di cui si rendeva conto era la sua mente sognante piena di scene piene delle guardie della prigione che si fermavano nella alla sua cella per prenderlo a calci e a pugni, mentre sibilavano orrende minacce di cose peggiori a venire. Dettagliate descrizioni di quello che intendevano fargli, se la sua sentenza fosse stata la prigione._

_Si svegliò con un grido sulle labbra, il suo corpo che rabbrividiva e sudore freddo che ricopriva la sua pelle. Tony era li, vicino a lui, la preoccupazione che risplendeva in quegli occhi marrone che scavavano dentro ai suoi._

_"Ehi, stai bene?" chiese l'uomo, una mano che stringeva leggermente il braccio di Loki._

_Non era sicuro di cosa rispondere, ma era lieto che Tony fosse li.  
_

Dannazione, il dio era più pallido di un fantasma anemico e tremava più di una gelatina durante un terremoto. Qualsiasi cosa stesse sognando, doveva essere davvero uno schifo.

"Allora ... va bene," provò a dire quando Loki non rispose alla sua domanda, non sapendo cosa altro dire a quello sguardo traumatizzato sul viso del dio. "Era solo un incubo," aggiunse stupidamente, rendendosi poi conto con una punta di preoccupazione che non era la prima volta che aveva visto Loki colto dagli spasmi dei brutti sogni. Gli incubi ricorrenti erano qualcosa con cui era sfortunatamente anche troppo familiare, a livello personale, perciò sapeva bene che ci poteva essere di più in quegli incubi.

"Lo sai, a volte aiuta… parlarne," offrì, sobbalzando dentro di se mentre cercava di rimanere serio. Era del tutto certo che non era un terapista qualificato o uno strizzacervelli e non era bravo a gestire cose come quella. Ma Loki non aveva nessuno salvo lui, ovviamente, perciò avrebbe dovuto adattarsi.

Dapprima non pensò che Loki avrebbe detto nulla dell'argomento; le esperienze che portano agli incubi tendono ad essere piuttosto personali, dopotutto.

Ma improvvisamente, come se un rubinetto fosse stato aperto, le parole iniziarono a fluire come acqua, mentre Loki gli raccontava delle guardie che lo tormentavano mentre aspettava la sua sentenza nelle segrete, come si divertissero a picchiarlo e fargli del male. E poi, quando quei piaceri iniziarono a divenire vecchi e noiosi, avevano deciso di dar loro un po' di spezie minacciandolo di fare cose di natura completamente diversa. Cose orribili, che fortunatamente non erano mai state applicate in quanto Loki era stato spedito a Midgard invece, ma il ricordo della paura e della disperazione rimaneva ancora.

Mentre Tony poteva anche in quel momento rivedere i lividi scuri che macchiavano il corpo di Loki quando il dio era arrivato la prima volta nella sua torre, non aveva mai saputo delle orribili minacce, e lo rendevano davvero fottutamente arrabbiato, abbastanza da aver voglia di fare a pezzi qualsiasi oggetto trovasse a tiro in pezzettini molto piccoli. Ma anche più di quello, voleva confortare il dio, perché sembrava così impossibilmente perduto e vulnerabile, in un modo che Tony non riusciva a credere.

C'era stato un tempo in cui non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare questo, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che a quel punto, Loki non lo avrebbe preso per qualcosa di diverso da quello che voleva essere.

Perciò scivolò attraverso la breve distanza che li separava in modo da stare vicino a Loki. E dopo solo un attimo di esitazione, si piegò ed avvolse le braccia attorno al dio, tirandolo vicino a se in un abbraccio confortante, le mani sulla schiena di Loki. Perché a dispetto di ciò che Tony avesse potuto fingere e a quali orgogliose facciate avesse voluto mantenere allora, sapeva che di certo gli sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno facesse questo per lui nelle notti in cui si svegliava in un bagno di sudore freddo dopo essere tornato a casa dall' Afghanistan.

"Va tutto bene," mormorò, non sapendo realmente cosa dire, ma sentendo che probabilmente doveva dire qualcosa, non importava se fosse stupido e inutile. "Sei al sicuro qui."

Loki era fermo come una statua dapprima. Poi un paio di braccia, lentamente ed esitantemente da principio, scivolarono in alto per avvolgersi attorno al collo di Tony, tenendolo stretto.

_  
Le braccia forti che lo circondarono portarono con se sensazioni di conforto e sicurezza, perciò avidamente si appoggiò in quell'abbraccio mentre gli diveniva chiaro quanto avesse desiderato ricevere una cosa simile._

_Non voleva lasciare andare - non voleva che Tony lasciasse andare - perciò tirò l'uomo più stretto mentre il suo battito rallentava e i suoi arti tremanti si rilassavano di nuovo. Il calore e la vicinanza del corpo di Tony come olio su acque agitate, come terreno solido in un terremoto._

_Sedettero li per un poco, abbracciati l'uno all'altro. L'abbraccio intimo fece sciogliere i ricordi inquietanti come ghiaccio al sole, fino a che sembrarono essere solo lontani frammenti che l'erosione del tempo avrebbe trasformato in null'altro che polvere._

_Forse la sua debolezza stava tenendo una ferma e inesorabile stretta su di lui, e forse avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi di se stesso per aver agito in quel modo, per aver mostrato apertamente tale bisogno e tale pateticità. Ma non riuscì a trovare dentro di se nulla che glie ne facesse curare. Quando si arrivò al dunque, Tony conosceva già le sue imbarazzanti debolezze ed insicurezza; aveva detto all'uomo delle cose disgraziate che lo avevano mangiato dentro per tanto tempo - la sua discendenza dai giganti di ghiaccio, il suo essere considerato argr, il suo fallimento nel vivere secondo le aspettative di Asgard - eppure Tony non gli aveva voltato la schiena ne lo aveva preso in giro. Aveva visto Loki nel modo peggiore ed aveva risposto accettandolo._

_E quando sedeva li in quel momento congelato, esultando della vicinanza, poteva sentire che le sue emozioni stavano lentamente muovendosi in un altro territorio. Impercettibilmente da principio, ma divennero sempre più impossibili da ignorare mentre il momento si allungava._

_Non era certo se fossero le calde porzioni di pelle contro la sua, il profumo della colonia dell'uomo, o la corta barba che gli accarezzava la guancia che costituivano le forze primarie che conducevano i suoi pensieri, ma si trovò a sperare ansiosamente che le mani sulla sua schiena stessero per fare qualcosa di più che semplicemente restare li. Che iniziassero a vagare sul suo corpo, che si spingessero sotto i suoi abiti, lo toccassero in modo più intimo di quanto facessero ora._

_Accoppiati a quei desideri vennero i pensieri, si chiese che cosa stesse pensando Tony in quel momento; di certo la sua mente doveva essere andata lungo lo stesso sentiero di quella di Loki. Dopo quell'incontro nei bagni Asgardiani, Tony ovviamente sapeva a quel punto che il suo desiderio era pienamente corrisposto, e stare lì nella sua torre, protetto dagli occhi della gente, non gli avrebbe dato alcuna ragione di trattenersi a causa delle sue idee Midgardiane riguardo il fatto che tutte le manifestazioni di affetto relative al sesso dovessero essere effettuate in privato, come aveva fatto la volta precedente._

_Sarebbe stata l'opportunità giusta, adesso che erano già così vicini. L'occasione perfetta per far progredire le cose naturalmente da lì. Perciò si avvicinò un po' di più, la sua fronte posata sull'incavo del collo di Tony, mentre respirava il piacevole odore dell'uomo, certo che Tony non avrebbe resistito più a lungo._

_Ma le mani non fecero ancora nulla di quello che sperava facessero; rimasero innocentemente posate sulla sua schiena._

_Mentre una immagine davvero vivida di Tony che lo prendeva li sul divano iniziò a svolgersi nella sua testa, era quasi per prendere le cose in mano e offrire la piccola spinta necessaria a muovere le cose. Lasciare le sue dita dispettose iniziare a esplorare il corpo di Tony, o magari tirare l'uomo per un bacio. Le specifiche non importavano, bastava che fosse qualcosa che inevitabilmente girasse la foto nel suo cervello in gloriosa realtà invece di rimanere un allettante desiderio._

_Ma alla fine, non lo fece, perché si rese conto allora che la decisione non detta di Tony era giusta - non era il momento per farlo. E voleva che la sua prima volta con Tony fosse … speciale. Non voleva che il momento fosse macchiato dal ricordo di memorie di brutti sogni, di oscure segrete e guardie brutali e terribili minacce. Meritava meglio di tutto ciò._

_No, poteva aspettare. Dopo tutto avevano tutto il tempo per l'intimità più tardi; nulla di ciò doveva accadere lì e in quel momento._

_Perciò resistette alla tentazione, decidendo di lasciare le cose per un altro, più appropriato momento, sapendo che sarebbe stato per il meglio._

_E quello fu il momento in cui riluttantemente lasciò andare l'uomo, le cui braccia lo stavano ancora abbracciando, mentre sentiva il suo precedentemente calmo battito iniziare di nuovo ad accelerare, se pure per ragioni del tutto diverse da prima._

_A quello, Tony lasciò andare ugualmente, tirandosi un po' indietro mentre si slacciavano l'uno dall'altro. "Stai bene?" chiese, il viso leggermente arrossito, ma i suoi occhi non lasciarono quelli di Loki per un attimo._

_Lui annuì. "Sto bene. I sogni sono solo sogni, dopo tutto."_

_"Forse. Ma quello che li causa potrebbe non essere qualcosa che dovrebbe essere semplicemente ignorato in tal modo, comunque," replicò Tony, apparentemente non volendo lasciar cadere il soggetto ancora._

_"Niente può cambiare il passato," disse in risposta, stringendosi nelle spalle._

_"No, nulla può," Assentì Tony. "Ma c'è ancora qualcosa che può rendere più facile sopportarlo. Io l'ho scoperto da me dopo essere stato un prigioniero in Afghanistan."_

_Ed anche se Barton gli aveva raccontato alcune cose di quanto accaduto, durante un periodo che ormai sembra davvero lontanissimo, ascoltare Tony elaborarlo con le sue parole - la prigionia, la tortura, la paura costante, gli incubi che erano seguiti - era una cosa del tutto diversa. Non aveva mai compreso di potersi relazionare ad esso in tal modo, e gli provocava dolore dentro di se sapere che Tony aveva dovuto passare tutto quello._

_Molto più tardi, quando la tormentata storia si concluse, Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco._

_"E … cosa lo ha reso più facile?" chiese infine, incapace di resistere alla tentazione. Perché voleva ancora saperlo._

_Tony gli offrì un accenno di sorriso, piegando la testa. "Qualcosa che abbiamo entrambi appena fatto - semplicemente parlarne."  
_


	114. Capitolo 114

_  
Ancora una volta, sedeva nell'officina di Tony mentre l'uomo faceva i suoi test, da quel che vedeva facendo qualche tipo di progresso. Era stato un giorno lungo, e le analisi effettuate erano state molte e noiosamente lunghe, ma Loki non si lamentava. Gli piaceva guardare l'uomo al lavoro, mentre un'altra parte di lui fantasticava riguardo il fare cose molto più interessanti che stare seduto in quel posto circondato da monitor e strumenti pigolanti ed equipaggiamenti tecnici._

_Era tentato, allora, di suggerire a Tony di prendersi una piccola pausa e fare delle cose di natura più eccitante, ma non voleva disturbare la concentrazione acuta come un laser di Tony sul suo lavoro, perciò decise che la proposta era meglio farla più tardi quando avrebbero terminato per quella giornata._

_Nel frattempo, lasciò la sua mente giocare liberamente, facendo apparire le sue fantasie erotiche e i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti mentre Tony giocherellava con i braccialetti e batteva sulla sua tastiera, mormorando fra se qualche canzone ed occasionalmente offrendo qualche breve commento o battuta divertente. Non era difficile nutrire l'immaginazione quando l'uomo era così vicino a lui, fornendogli tutti i tipi di invitanti immagini mentali._

_La foto di Tony seduto nel bagno ad Asgard, nudo e bagnato, si riaffacciava, e il suo occhio interiore era deliziato dall'immagine, cogliendone ogni dettaglio ed esultando nel ricordo - i muscoli che si muovevano sotto la pelle, le braccia scolpite, il profilo attraente, i capelli ribelli. Avrebbe voluto toccarlo tutto, sentirlo sotto le dita mentre esploravano ansiosamente il corpo tonico._

_La sola cosa che rovinava il ricordo era il modo in cui era finito, con Tony che aveva forzatamente rimosso la sua mano, dicendogli di andare, ma considerato che ne conosceva il motivo - Le azioni non contenute di Loki erano state una grave rottura del senso Midgardiano di condotta pubblica appropriata - poteva comprenderlo. Almeno l'uomo sarebbe stato di certo del tutto disponibile la prossima volta che Loki lo avesse avvicinato, adesso che erano da soli senza il rischio di occhi estranei che li osservavano. O forse Tony sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe iniziato le cose, anche se Loki lo dubitava, visto come l'uomo era stato così totalmente preso nel suo nuovo progetto in officina che aveva focalizzato tutto il suo tempo e la sua attenzione su di esso, escludendo tutto il resto._

_Impazientemente, sperava che i test di quel giorno finissero presto. Il suo stelo iniziava a essere teso sotto al bancone e stava prudendo per avere sollievo._

_Perciò decise di chiedere, con gentilezza, senza indicare i motivi della domanda visto che non voleva distrarre troppo il focus di Tony sul suo lavoro._

_"Ci sono ancora molti test da fare oggi?"_

_Tony alzò lo sguardo dal suo monitor, sembrando quasi sorpreso che vi fosse qualcuno nella stanza con lui._

_"Eh?" sbatté le palpebre, un po' confuso. Poi: "Oh. No, non così tanti. In effetti…" diede un occhiata al suo orologio da polso e scattò in piedi dalla sua sedia come se questa avesse preso fuoco. "Dannazione, sono in ritardo per la cerimonia di inaugurazione in municipio! E si suppone che faccia un discorso… cazzo!"_

_Contrariato, velocemente smantellò l'equipaggiamento di test e sganciò una serie di cavi, lamentandosi fra se. "Ero un po' troppo preso con le cose qui. Mi spiace ma dobbiamo tagliar corto e riprendere dove abbiamo lasciato domani, perché non rientrerò se non tardi questa notte."_

_"Capisco," disse Loki, inghiottendo il proprio disappunto mentre Tony corse fuori dall'officina con un rapido 'ci vediamo più tardi', lasciandolo solo con una pletora di macchine e attrezzature tecniche._

_Beh, era un peccato. Aveva sperato di poter completare la sessione di test in un modo del tutto diverso._

_Il suo stelo era ancora teso, scomodamente contro il davanti dei suoi pantaloni, rifiutando di accettare che l'oggetto del suo desiderio fosse improvvisamente fuori vista e fuori tiro, e probabilmente a metà strada per uscire dall'edificio a quel punto, giudicando dalla velocità con cui Tony era decollato._

_Sospirò, tamburellando irrequietamente le dita sul piano del tavolo. Sembrava che non avesse altra scelta che prendere le cose nelle proprie mani, allora, anche se avrebbe preferito molto dell'assistenza._

_Qualche minuto dopo, era di nuovo nella sua stanza, sprofondandosi nel letto, con la schiena contro il muro, la testa che traboccava di immagini di Tony in ogni sorta di posizioni compromettenti. Senza perdere tempo, si sbottonò i pantaloni tirandoli giù alle caviglie, e se lo prese in mano. Dando all'asta una sperimentale prima languida carezza, espirò dalle labbra aperte alla piacevole sensazione che il tocco accese._

_Accarezzò di nuovo, un po' più forte, chinando indietro la testa mentre indulgeva nella sensazione. Poi chiuse gli occhi immaginando che la mano avvolta attorno alla sua lunghezza non fosse la propria, ma quella di Tony. L'uomo era li, seduto accanto a lui, toccandolo, il suo alito sul viso di Loki._

_Capricciosamente, non riuscì a non chiedersi se Jarvis lo stesse guardando. Il concetto era strano e lo fece fare una pausa per qualche secondo, anche se sapeva che la creazione non era realmente senziente o anche viva. Tony non si sentiva sotto costante sorveglianza con Jarvis che registrava tutto quello che faceva osservandolo come un invisibile occhio che vedeva ogni cosa?_

_Ed in effetti, forse non era diverso da Asgard, dopo tutto, con Heimdall l'osservatore che teneva un occhio sui Nove regni, del tutto abile di volgere il suo sguardo in ogni luogo ove voleva in ogni momento. Ovviamente, Heimdall non parlava di ciò che vedeva con alcuno salvo il Re di Asgard, e non dava suggerimenti o faceva allusioni ad alcuno di ciò che aveva potuto vederli fare. Le cose che vedeva erano destinate solo agli orecchi del Padre degli Dei._

_D'altro canto, dopo tanti secoli a vedere ogni cosa, il divertimento di spiare le cose private delle persone era probabilmente divenuto noioso molto tempo prima._

_Ma l'idea che Jarvis potesse osservarlo non lo lasciava. Perciò immaginò che la IA registrasse quello che succedeva per poi mostrarlo a Tony al suo ritorno a casa. Oppure, anche meglio, lo spediva direttamente a Tony, in uno dei suoi aggeggi tecnologici portabili che gli dava modo di guardare le cose mentre accadevano._

_Il pensiero fece contrarre il suo cazzo, e gemette mentre scivolava giù lungo il muro in una posizione mezza distesa mezza seduta. La mano strinse un po' di più accrescendo la dolce pressione._

_Immaginò Tony, ovunque fosse in quel momento, che osservava con soddisfazione mentre Loki si toccava. Magari anche scendendo giù a toccarsi in risposta._

_E davvero, avrebbe voluto vederlo. Perciò se lo dipinse nella mente - Tony seduto la mezzo nudo, così come lui, la mano avvolta attorno al suo stelo, gli occhi strettamente chiusi e la faccia contorta di piacere. L'immagine era ipnotica, bellissima, anche, e si leccò le labbra mentre le sue dita accarezzavano il glande, strizzando con insistenza._

_Anche se non aveva mai visto Tony in una situazione simile, poteva immaginarsi l'uomo come uno che indulgeva completamente nei suoi desideri, qualcuno che cedeva ad essi senza porre un attimo di resistenza. Non si tirava indietro ne permetteva a se stesso di essere tirato indietro. Lasciandosi guidare dalla pura, completa libidine, senza vergogna o falsa modestia che macchiassero il momento o il suo godimento dello stesso._

_Perciò osservò con il suo sguardo interiore mentre Tony si dava piacere, la sua mano che si muoveva in forti e ritmici colpi sulla sua lunghezza. All'inizio gli occhi dell'uomo erano chiusi, ma poi improvvisamente li aprì guardando dritto negli occhi di Loki, il grezzo desiderio che affiorava in loro colpendolo con tutta la forza._

_Gemendo, diede un colpo di reni in alto, spingendo nella sua stessa mano. Con uno sforzo pesante, rallentò il ritmo un poco, desiderando disperatamente di allungare il piacere. La fantasia era troppo allettante, troppo piacevole per farla finire così presto, a dispetto dell'insistenza del suo corpo desideroso._

_E poi, Tony era seduto nella sedia accanto al suo letto, lo osservava, gli diceva esattamente dove e come voleva che Loki si toccasse._

_E lui lo fece, allargando le gambe a beneficio di Tony, inarcando la schiena e sgroppando con il bacino, permettendo all'uomo una vista piena del suo corpo mentre vi lavorava, stuzzicandolo, palpandolo ed esplorando. Cercando di fare le cose lentamente, a dispetto del bruciante desiderio che si era formato nel suo basso ventre._

_E Tony gli disse che sembrava fottutamente bollente in quel modo, e che la vista gli aveva reso il cazzo così duro che avrebbe potuto venire in ogni attimo solo guardando._

_La sua mano si strinse mentre iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo più rapido, il tocco mandava ondate di piacere attraverso il suo corpo. E la sensazione era così bella, il modo in cui si spargeva dentro di se, arrivando alla sua essenza, mentre guardava in quegli occhi marrone che stavano guardando affamati al suo corpo, bevendo ogni movimento ed espressione del viso._

_Poi l'immagine mentale cambiò e trovò se stesso a giacere con la schiena sul letto, Tony che si trovava sopra di lui a quattro zampe, le mani aperte sulle spalle di Loki e le ginocchia che spingevano le sue cosce indossava quei pantaloni di cuoio che aveva indossato quella sera ad Asgard e nient'altro, il grosso rigonfiamento sul davanti impossibile da non notare._

_Tony mise una mano attorno al viso di Loki, il pollice che gli accarezzava la guancia. "Dimmi Loki," disse con voce profonda e roca. "Dimmi cosa vuoi?"_

_E lui glie lo disse - in modo squisitamente dettagliato - come voleva Tony nudo, come voleva che le mani di Tony toccassero ogni centimetro del suo corpo, come voleva sentire Tony dentro di se._

_E l'uomo gli concesse ogni desiderio, fino a che, infine, Loki era a quattro zampe, Tony dietro a lui che spingeva dentro. Un gemito sfuggiva dalle sue labbra mentre lo stelo dell'uomo lo penetrava e poi si trasformava in un gemito di piacere mentre Tony iniziava a muoversi, spingendo dentro e fuori di lui con colpi duri e rapidi._

_Scalciando via il pantaloni ancora agganciati alle caviglie, lasciò muovere l'altra mano per afferrarsi le palle, strizzandole dolcemente nel palmo. Immaginò la mano di Tony che si muoveva attorno per raggiungere il suo stelo, accarezzandolo forte e veloce come stava penetrando._

_Scivolò più in giù lungo il muro ancora, il bacino che spingeva, un luccicante strato di sudore che copriva il suo corpo. La fantasia era così meravigliosa e sembrava così allettantemente reale._

_E poi giaceva sulla schiena, le gambe sopra alle spalle di Tony, le caviglie bloccate dietro il collo dell'uomo. Il viso di Tony a pochi centimetri dal suo, e lui ruggiva mentre si spingeva dentro fino alle palle, mandando spasmi di piacere attraverso il suo corpo. La sensazione era così bella, e non era lontano dal venire, ma si sforzò di trattenersi per un po' più a lungo, mentre dipingeva Tony che spingeva ancora ed ancora, con forza e instancabilmente._

_La sua mano si muoveva più veloce adesso; era quasi li e la pressione interna stava divenendo insopportabile. Perciò strinse la mano, immaginando Tony che veniva dentro di lui, la testa tirata indietro mentre il suo seme scorreva su di lui. Qualche altro colpo e anche lui arrivò al culmine, gridando quando venne, il liquido caldo spruzzato sul suo stomaco ed il suo corpo rabbrividiva e tremava._

_Per un poco, rimase steso li, ansimando pesantemente. Gli servirono parecchi minuti prima che il suo respiro tornasse alla velocità normale e poi chiuse gli occhi e lasciò la testa cadere indietro sul cuscino, immaginando una mano che gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.  
_


	115. Capitolo 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo potrebbe sembrare un riempitivo, ma è realmente importante per quello che verrà.

_  
"Allora come è andato il tuo discorso ieri?" chiese Loki all'uomo che stava sorseggiando la sua immancabile tazza di caffè fumante all'altro lato del tavolo da colazione mentre distrattamente sfogliava il giornale aperto di fronte a se._

_Tony fece spallucce alla domanda e mosse una mano mentre alzava gli occhi dalla sua lettura. "Mah. Ho fatto di meglio, ho fatto di peggio. Ma almeno stavolta ero sobrio." Fece un sorriso sghembo, come se il commento gli avesse fatto ricordare qualcosa di particolarmente divertente._

_"Qualcosa di interessante quello che è stato inaugurato?" magari cercare di capire qualcosa in più riguardo la cultura Midgardiana sarebbe stata una buona idea, considerato che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto per un lungo periodo. Scoprire quali erano le cose considerate importanti fra gli uomini e cosa meritava una celebrazione simile non avrebbe fatto male. Dopo tutto._

_"Non molto," disse Tony un tono blasé nella sua voce. "Hanno terminato di scavare un tunnel che entrerà in funzione la prossima settimana. Renderà il traffico un po' meno congestionato, suppongo, e farà in modo che tutti i pendolari passino qualche minuto in meno del loro prezioso tempo in auto ogni giorno."_

_Beh, non sembrava molto eccitante, doveva ammettere. "Qualcosa di simile è considerato degno di una cerimonia qui a Midgard?" chiese, non sicuro di comprenderne la ragione. Ad Asgard le cerimonie ufficiali di quel tipo non sarebbero tenute per qualcosa di così semplice e ordinario come le infrastrutture, ma per campagne di guerra vittoriose e cose simili._

_Tony sollevò un sopracciglio divertito nella sua direzione. "Okay, può non essere come lassù, nel Regno della Magia, dove le persone devono uccidere draghi sputafuoco per meritare un simile trambusto, ma è comunque un lavoro pericoloso, suppongo, scavare attorno e far saltare in aria tutta quella roccia. Io, sicuro come l'inferno non vorrei farlo."_

_"Beh, presumo che abbiate degli schiavi per eseguire quel tipo di lavoro, giusto?" disse rendendosi conto un attimo dopo che questa era la prima volta che avesse sollevato il soggetto della schiavitù lì a Midgard con Tony. E anche se non era un argomento di discussione divertente, forse sarebbe stato a suo beneficio capirne di più al riguardo, dato che avrebbe potuto rimanere lì a lungo. Capire in che tipo di lavori erano usati gli schiavi in quei luoghi, che cosa ci si aspettasse da loro e quale differenza vi fosse fra Asgard e Midgard al riguardo. Sembrava esservene davvero molta per quanto sapeva._

_Tony gli diede uno sguardo strano mentre la tazza nella sua mano si fermò a mezza strada dalla sua bocca prima che la rimettesse giù senza bere. "Lo sai, farò finta di non averlo sentito, perché sono certo che da quando sei stato consegnato come un espresso alla mia porta, non può essere che io mi sia dimenticato di menzionare che la schiavitù non è più permessa in questi luoghi."_

_E certo, ricordava un infelice e dispiaciuto Tony che aveva detto alle guardie di Loki, il giorno stesso in cui era arrivato, che la schiavitù era una pratica fuori legge a Midgard. Ma aveva assunto che a dispetto del fatto che fosse tecnicamente fuori legge, vi fossero comunque persone - sia ricchi e potenti abbastanza da essere sopra alla legge, o oscuri e poco raccomandabili abbastanza da andarvi contro - quindi tenendo ugualmente gli schiavi._

_Perché in fin dei conti, le leggi non avevano mai evitato che le persone facessero le cose. Poteva testimoniare di persona al riguardo, con tutte le regole e regolamenti Asgardiani e i decreti che aveva infranto nei secoli, a volte venendo preso, altre volte cavandosela senza danno. Era il modo in cui funzionava il mondo - quando c'era un divieto, ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno che lo avrebbe infranto. Certamente c'erano dei bandi ad Asgard verso certi artefatti magici, e alcuni praticanti-seidr (lui incluso) li avevano comunque creati ed usati; leggi contro il furto, eppure il servizio di piatti d'oro per la cena della casa reale doveva essere rifornito ogni anno per sostituire le parti che erano andate "perse"; così come i profondi tabù sociali relativi al non dormire con la moglie di un altro, eppure combattimenti singoli riguardo il soggetto accadevano su base regolare._

_Inoltre, un bando generale sul possesso degli schiavi avrebbe avuto perfettamente senso se tali oggetti fossero disponibili in quantità limitate, assicurando che i pochi schiavi disponibili fossero assegnati al governo e ad altri corpi ufficiali per il loro uso, o alle più alte classi della società Midgardiana. Quello avrebbe avuto senso; permettendo alle persone potenti di tenerli, anche se non sarebbe stato detto o ammesso apertamente, a dispetto del fatto che tutti avrebbero saputo della loro esistenza._

_"Lo hai menzionato," assentì, non volendo lasciar cadere il soggetto in quel momento. "Ma non riesco a capire perché dovrebbe essere così. Perché chi fra la vostra gente vorrebbe allora fare tutti i lavori sporchi, e difficili e pericolosi che nessun'altro vuole fare?"_

_Tony fece un sorriso. "Ah, abbiamo macchine, robot, tecnologie per quello. E se non vi sono, le persone sono pagate per farlo. Lo sai, se mostri abbastanza soldi in giro, troverai persone disposte a fare anche i lavori più merdosi che puoi immaginare. Non devi rendere schiave le persone per quello."_

_Ed era strano, perché l'ultima volta che aveva visitato Midgard prima del suo più recente viaggio, quasi un millennio prima ormai, c'erano davvero gli schiavi. Aveva viaggiato attraverso il regno dei mortali allora, da un capo all'altro, esplorando le terre nella speranza di trovare qualche conoscenza utile da portare con se. Ma Midgard gli era sembrata così … noiosa e così primitiva allora, che aveva rapidamente perso interesse e se ne era andato. C'erano altri regni che avevano molto di più da offrire._

_"E riguardo i nemici catturati?" chiese aggrottando la fronte. "Combattete ancora molte guerre qui a Midgard, dopo tutto, anche molte di più di quelle che combattiamo ad Asgard."_

_Tony sembrò sorpreso dalla domanda. "Oh, si, vedi, non li rendiamo schiavi," disse giocherellando con la tazza nella sua mano. "Li teniamo solo, vabbè, rinchiusi in campi sorvegliati per fare in modo che smettano di lottare e ucciderci. E inoltre, abbiamo un bellissimo accordo chiamato Convenzione di Ginevra che proibisce cose simili. Almeno in teoria. Potresti dargli un occhiata un giorno, potrebbe essere una lettura interessante per te."_

_Forse lo avrebbe fatto, un giorno. Ma ora voleva sentirlo da Tony._

_"Perché avete smesso di tenere gli schiavi? Non erano più considerati utili, con tutte le macchine che avete costruito per servirvi?" prima che la domanda avesse lasciato la sua bocca, sapeva che non poteva essere la risposta. Dopo tutto le macchine non potevano servire come schiavi di letto, ne una macchina avrebbe mai potuto essere così versatile nel suo uso come una persona vivente._

_Tony rimase in silenzio per un po' prima di rispondere, come se stesse cercando parole che non gli venivano facilmente, cosa che doveva essere un esperienza insolita per l'uomo. Infine si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, passando una mano fra i capelli. "Bene, come penso di aver menzionato in precedenza, abbiamo qualcosa che chiamiamo diritti umani. Un concetto piuttosto recente, te lo posso concedere, considerato la lunga storia dell'umanità, ma significa che tu non puoi fare alle persone cose come renderli schiavi o ucciderli a caso o far loro del male, perché ci sono degli standard riguardo come le persone possono essere trattate. Così come non puoi torturarle o sottoporle a crudeltà e simili. O portar loro via il loro diritto a scegliere per se stessi, in opposto ad averli costretti da altre persone." Lanciò a Loki uno sguardo furtivo. "Può essere difficile da capire se non sei cresciuto con simili valori, perché non sono certo che sia possibile anche spiegarlo a parole. Devi in qualche modo abbracciarlo."_

_"Io … capisco," disse ponderando sulle parole di Tony per qualche momento, girandole nella sua testa in modo da poterle osservare da ogni angolo. Cercando di riuscire ad allinearle con tutto quello che aveva imparato di Midgard fino ad ora. Tutto quello che aveva imparato da Tony fino ad ora. E forse c'era una spiegazione li dentro che aveva senso, dopo tutto._

_"Perciò avete fatto queste leggi, allora, in modo da assicurarvi che anche coloro che sono deboli e impotenti o comunque non in grado di difendere qualsiasi diritto per se stessi possano comunque averli?" chiese infine, dopo che il silenzio si fu prolungato per un poco._

_Tony girò lo sguardo che aveva distolto di nuovo verso di lui, un attimo di sorpresa sul viso. "Penso che tu possa dirlo, si."_

_Ancora, rimasero seduti in silenzio per un poco._

_E forse, dopo tutto quel tempo lì, dopo tutto quello che era successo, poteva effettivamente comprendere a cosa si riferiva Tony. Sebbene fosse così contro intuitivo, perché non era il modo in cui le cose erano fatte ad Asgard, nulla di ciò a cui era abituato. Non troppo tempo prima, avrebbe detto che quel concetto Midgardiano era sbagliato, che era solo una dimostrazione di debolezza - non era quello che chiunque ad Asgard avrebbe detto? - ma ora gli sembrava … qualcosa a cui sarebbe stato in grado di adattarsi._

_"Pertanto in accordo al vostro sistema Midgardiano, anche se io sono uno schiavo avrei diritto a questi … diritti?" era un concetto straniero, difficile da mettersi in testa, che una società garantisse diritti agli schiavi oltre a quelli che i loro padroni decidessero di dare loro e che ovviamente potevano sempre essere portati loro via._

_Tony gli offrì uno sguardo esasperato. "Si. Ma tu non sei realmente uno schiavo. Non qui, in ogni caso. Per essere onesti non so quale sia il tuo status, davvero, ma indipendentemente da quello che Asgard può pensare, tu non sei uno schiavo, non su questo pianeta almeno. Smettila di pensare a te stesso in quel modo. Se non altro, le nostre leggi proibiscono la schiavitù, e se anche non lo facessero, io comunque non ti penserei come tale."_

_Considerò la cosa per un poco. E l'idea gli piacque, che a dispetto di quello che Asgard pensasse, almeno lì a Midgard non sarebbe stato considerato uno schiavo, e non solo da Tony._

_E una cosa era chiara - Tony certamente non lo aveva trattato come tale._

_E forse era quello che importava realmente.  
_

Tony non riusciva a non sentirsi un po' stupido mentre pulivano il tavolo da colazione, gettando le briciole per terra con un gesto della mano. Dummy se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi in ogni caso.

Dopo tutto quel tempo lì, non era ancora entrato in testa a Loki che la schiavitù era davvero non più praticata lì negli Stati Uniti, neppure di striscio?

O forse ancora più importante, se poteva essere un po' autocritico in questo caso, non era entrato neppure nella sua testa che Loki non aveva ancora compreso quel piccolo dettaglio, ancora fissato con il modo in cui le cose erano fatte nella Disneyland Medievale. E davvero, perché avrebbe dovuto, data la relativamente limitata esperienza che il dio aveva avuto della Terra del presente e delle sue usanze fino ad allora.

Ma forse c'era davvero qualcosa che aveva capito durante la loro piccola conversazione di quel mattino. Almeno quella era l'impressione che aveva avuto, essendo stato quasi in grado di vedere le rotelle che giravano nella testa di Loki. Per quanto fosse una volta bloccato il dio nei suoi vecchi concetti che aveva portato da Asgard, era adesso ovviamente in grado di guardare le cose da un altro punto di vista ed era cosciente che vi era un altro modo di pensare.

Ed era interessante, a dispetto del fatto che Loki non fosse cresciuto con qualsivoglia concetto di diritti umani o alieni, che fosse riuscito ad afferrare l'idea abbastanza velocemente. Abbastanza da capire ora che Tony non lo considerava il suo schiavo e non lo avrebbe mai trattato come tale.

E forse era quello che contava davvero.


	116. Capitolo 116

Tony soppresse uno sbadiglio mentre i titoli di coda iniziarono sullo schermo davanti a lui; avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto in principio che un film contenente sia le parole "finale" che "vendetta" nel titolo sarebbe stato una schifezza.

Si allungò verso il telecomando, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto fare parecchio tempo prima, ma per qualche ragione aveva deciso di restare a vedere quella triste parvenza di film fino all'amara conclusione, a dispetto dell'essere sul punto di addormentarsi più di una volta.

E a proposito di cadere addormentati, c'era qualcun altro accanto a lui che ovviamente lo aveva fatto. Qualcuno che impercettibilmente era scivolato sempre più vicino, fino a che la sua testa poco prima si era appoggiata sul petto di Tony come fosse una specie di morbido cuscino.

Guardò giù al cespuglio di capelli neri, sobbalzando. Era una posizione imbarazzante in cui cadere addormentati di certo, e dovrebbe bisbigliare a Loki di svegliarsi anche se il dio sarebbe stato probabilmente imbarazzato trovandosi in quella posizione, ed emise un gemito dentro di se per il disagio che certamente sarebbe seguito.

Sebbene, se fosse stato fortunato, magari avrebbe potuto gentilmente spingere Loki a drizzarsi senza svegliarlo e posizionarlo in modo che fosse seduto correttamente così che il dio non se ne accorgesse quando si sarebbe svegliato.

Mosse una mano per toccare la spalla di Loki, sperando di poter districare i loro corpi prima che Loki si rendesse conto di quello che era accaduto. Una parte di lui protestò per l'azione, volendo prima prendersi un attimo per gioire dell'illusione che Loki fosse davvero molto sveglio e molto consapevole, avendo strofinato il naso su di lui in quel modo e cercato la vicinanza per volontà propria.

Se solo.

Ed in quel momento, Loki si mosse. Non molto, solo un lieve spostamento del corpo premuto vicino addosso al suo, ma fu sufficiente a far sobbalzare Tony che era a una frazione di secondo dallo spingere via Loki con forse più forza di quanta fosse necessaria, quando si immobilizzò, incapace di muoversi in alcun modo.

Perché c'era improvvisamente una mano che viaggiava su sotto alla sua maglietta per accarezzare languidamente i suoi addominali, un palmo morbido che si strofinava sulla sua pelle in una carezza gentile. E non era un tocco casuale, ma uno innegabile e decisamente seduttivo. Mentre il corpo si avvicinò ancora un poco, rannicchiandosi contro Tony come un gatto.

Per un attimo poté solo sedere li in incredulo orrore, troppo sbalordito per muoversi. Quindi Loki pensava ancora che Tony si aspettasse quello schifo da lui, a dispetto del fatto che avesse reso chiaro, e più di una volta , anche, che quello non era definitivamente nel contratto? Tutto quello aveva una tale serie di sfumature di sbagliato, e riportava a galla tutte quelle sensazioni di repulsione ed orrore che ricordava bene da Asgard, quando si era reso conto di che razza di vite vivevano gli schiavi in quei posti; a che tipo di degradazione non avevano altra scelta che sottomettersi. Quello che Loki si aspettava che Tony gli facesse quando era arrivato nella torre. Come se fosse giusto. Come se le cose come quelle potessero mai essere giuste.

E per qualche fottuta ragione che non riusciva neppure a iniziare a comprendere, Loki sembrava ancora credere di dovere tutto ciò a Tony.

Fottutissima dannazione.

La sua paralisi temporanea cessò, quindi, e scattò come una molla rilasciata improvvisamente. Più forzosamente di quanto intendesse, prese i polsi di Loki per spingerlo via, il movimento fece perdere ad entrambi l'equilibrio e rotolare in modo che Loki finisse sulla schiena, Tony teneva i polsi del dio giù ai lati della testa ed era a cavalcioni del magro corpo sotto al proprio.

E dannazione, se non fosse per nulla la posizione a cui mirava.

_  
Sbatté le palpebre alcune volte, non del tutto sicuro di quello che fosse successo. Qualche attimo prima giaceva confortevolmente raggomitolato contro Tony, pronto a muoversi verso cose più interessanti quando l'uomo lo aveva afferrato e spinto sulla schiena tenendogli giù i polsi._

_Guardando negli occhi marrone che stavano sopra ai suoi, riuscì immediatamente a capire che non erano per nulla felici, come se Loki avesse fatto qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, invece di invitarlo a qualcosa che sapeva che Tony voleva da lui. E non riusciva, in tutta sincerità a dare un senso alla reazione, perché era del tutto consapevole, senza l'ombra di un dubbio, di quello che Tony desiderava. E non gli piaceva per nulla; pensava di essere riuscito a comprendere l'uomo dopo tante incomprensioni._

_Tony lasciò rapidamente andare i suoi polsi e sedette di nuovo indietro accosciato, non sembrando felice. "In caso tu non lo abbia notato, non siamo più ad Asgard." Disse in modo tagliente, con un gesto animato delle mani a sottolineare ogni sillaba. "Non devi mettere in scena questo tipo di fottuto spettacolo di nuovo. E quale diavolo di parte in questo non è dovuto da parte tua non era comprensibile quando te l'ho detto l'ultima volta? Eh? Perché continui a fare così?" Le ultime parole quasi gridate in apparente frustrazione._

_E mentre Loki cautamente si rimise in posizione seduta, arrivò la comprensione. Improvvisamente tutto aveva un senso mentre i pezzi più lontani del puzzle finalmente si unirono andando a posto._

_Tony pensava che stesse semplicemente fingendo interesse, perché così gli schiavi si supponeva si comportassero con i propri padroni. In qualche modo Tony non aveva capito quello che Loki assumeva fosse del tutto ovvio e oltre ogni dubbio ormai - che Loki lo desiderava realmente. Tutte quelle tracce così ampiamente sparse, e Tony aveva usato le sue convinzioni preconfezionate per mancare ciascuna di esse. L'assurdità fece nascere una bolla di risa nella sua gola, ma la rigettò indietro. Aveva la sensazione che ridere non fosse la reazione giusta in quel momento._

_L'idea che Tony in qualche modo potesse credere che Loki non lo volesse davvero, che fosse tutto uno spettacolo che stesse costruendo, era quasi farsesca, ma metteva le cose in una prospettiva del tutto nuova che dava senso a molte cose. Si, tutto aveva un senso adesso - l'incidente nei bagni Asgardiani, l'indifferenza di Tony verso di lui quando avevano diviso il letto, la sua incapacità di accorgersi del desiderio non detto di Loki per andare oltre._

_E in tutto quel tempo, Loki era stato così certo di aver interpretato correttamente la situazione, ed ora invece si accorse che Tony era del tutto all'oscuro in tutto quel tempo di quello che Loki sentiva e provava. Oh che ironia._

_Studiò l'uomo seduto davanti a lui, la sua postura e la sua espressione che stranamente gli ricordavano un barboncino bagnato. Più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe voluto portar via quell'espressione triste con una carezza, ma era ben certo che una simile azione non sarebbe stata quella giusta e sarebbe stato opportuno usare le parole in quel momento._

_"Adesso capisco. Tu hai l'impressione che io stia semplicemente fingendo tutto questo, che io non nutra alcun reale desiderio per te e che stia mettendo in piedi uno spettacolo." Disse e lo sguardo sul viso di Tony rese perfettamente l'idea del fatto che le sue supposizioni erano corrette. Beh, ci era arrivato._

_"Lascia che io ti assicuri, allora, che niente può essere più lontano dalla verità." Continuò, appoggiandosi al bracciolo, meravigliato di dover dire cose simili. Non ricordava che alcuno dei suoi precedenti partner fosse mai stato così lento a comprendere quando aveva mostrato interesse per loro. "Perché io ti desidero moltissimo, Tony. Perché pensi che io abbia deciso di toccarti così intimamente nei bagni Asgardiani, sapendo benissimo che non avresti voluto un partner non consenziente? Davvero pensi che lo abbia fatto perché era quello che ci si aspettava da uno schiavo? Che non lo abbia fatto per mia volontà quando avevo visto il tuo corpo nudo mostrato in quel modo davanti a me?"_

_Mentre le sue parole vennero digerite, poteva quasi vedere qualcosa che visibilmente cambiava sul viso dell'uomo, come se una possibilità che lui non aveva mai creduto tale improvvisamente fosse estratta per una considerazione ed una attenta valutazione. E improvvisamente Tony non sembrava più così sicuro, come se il seme del dubbio fosse stato piantato nel suo ben curato modello relativo a come il mondo funzionava, o almeno a come lui supponeva funzionasse._

_E Loki era determinato a far sbocciare quel seme in un albero completamente cresciuto.  
_

Era stato come se il suo mondo fosse stato capovolto in un istante, e tutto a causa di poche parole pronunciate dal dio davanti a lui. A dire la verità, non aveva mai neppure considerato potesse succedere, non aveva neppure immaginato la possibilità che Loki potesse sentire una qualche attrazione verso di lui. Non dopo tutto quello che era successo, non dopo le sue aspettative iniziali, non dopo… tutto quanto. Non poteva essere possibile. Lo aveva di certo immaginato - molte volte, in effetti - ma non si era mai illuso con il pensiero che quei sogni ad occhi aperti potessero essere più che semplici fantasie. Ma ora Loki era seduto dritto davanti a lui e gli aveva detto che…

Una parte di lui - una parte che stava ben al di sotto del cervello - stava esultando, sussurrandogli, non era quello che hai sempre voluto, ma la sua grossa testa non poteva assentire così facilmente. Semplicemente non poteva accadere, non c'era modo che Loki potesse avere simili sentimenti verso di lui, non era assolutamente possibile.

No. Loki aveva anche contemplato di uccidersi a causa di quello che si aspettava da Tony … che gli facesse 'cose'. Ovviamente era stato molto tempo prima, e di certo tutto era cambiato in modo da non essere riconoscibile in confronto al triste stato delle cose in quel momento, ma pure…

Poteva davvero essere come aveva detto Loki? Che desiderava Tony? Non c'era ragione comprensibile per cui il dio dovesse mentire, nulla da guadagnare a fingere. Ma il pensiero era sconvolgente - aveva davvero cresciuto una attrazione verso Tony da qualche parte lungo la via, per terminare andandogli addosso in modo così esplicito nella casa dei bagni, mentre Tony era stato così sicuro che il dio sarebbe rabbrividito alla sola idea di toccarlo in qualsiasi modo collegato al sesso?

Non aveva senso, vero?

"Ma lo hai anche detto tu stesso, quando te l'ho chiesto, appena tornati alla torre," riuscì a dire, la voce che sembrava strozzata e sconvolta alle sue stesse orecchie, "Che quando tu … mi hai toccato allora era solo qualcosa che hai fatto perché era un comportamento Asgardiano richiesto."

Loki lo osservò in silenzio per alcuni lunghi secondi, e poi il suo viso si mosse come se vi fosse qualche tipo di rivelazione che era venuta alla luce dentro la sua testa.

"Non ho mai detto nulla di ciò," ribatté decisamente il dio. "Pensavo che ti riferissi agli aspetti generali di come mi ero comportato nel modo atteso da uno schiavo ad Asgard. Non a quello che era accaduto nei bagni."

"Oh." La sillaba da idiota che riuscì a dire suonava stupida quanto Tony si sentiva.

"Ma perché? Perché … me? Perché dovresti sentire una qualsiasi attrazione verso di me?" chiese, ed era così bizzarro sentire quelle parole dalle proprie labbra. Non aveva mai prima d'ora posto in questione il motivo per cui qualcuno potesse essere attratto da lui. No, non lui, il grande Tony Stark, con più ammiratori di quanti potesse indicarne. Il desiderio sparato verso di lui era sempre stato qualcosa che aveva dato per garantito, senza mai fermarsi a considerare ulteriormente. Ma ascoltare una simile affermazione dalle labbra di Loki era semplicemente incomprensibile.

"Perché no?" chiese Loki, muovendosi leggermente più vicino. "Tu mi hai mostrato gentilezza, riguardo, considerazione, compassione, premura, tutto quello che chiunque potrebbe mai chiedere ad un partner." Fece una breve pausa, in cui le sue labbra si sporsero in avanti in un sorriso. "E se tutto questo non fosse stato sufficiente, sei anche notevolmente … piacevole per gli occhi, anche per gli standard di un dio."

Oddio. Bene, non poteva certamente contestare l'ultima parte, e suppose che la prima parte fosse in qualche modo vera allo stesso modo. Lui teneva a Loki, moltissimo, e a dispetto del fatto che erano partiti in modo miserabile, gli piaceva pensare di essere riuscito a rimediare al suo comportamento deplorabile e incurante di allora.

Ma fosse quel che fosse, c'era ancora qualcos'altro, un invariabile stato di cose. Ed era quello che lo tratteneva, perché non poteva semplicemente accettarlo, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

"Io non posso dire di non essere … lusingato," riuscì a dire, sapendo che era una parola stupida per descrivere i suoi sentimenti, ma avrebbe dovuto bastare. C'erano cose più importanti da discutere in quel momento. "Ma c'è ancora il dettaglio non così sottile che tu sei tecnicamente mio schiavo, Loki. E differenze di potere così grandi generalmente non aiutano le decisioni libere e consapevoli. O le buone … relazioni. Come potrei fare una cosa simile in buona coscienza? Lo sai, posso aver vissuto la vita con pochissime inibizioni o ripensamenti riguardo il sesso, ma questo è su una bilancia completamente diversa. Perché non importa come tu lo guardi, tu sei comunque il mio accidenti di schiavo." Forse stava farneticando, ma chissenefregava; non avrebbe potuto importargli di meno in quel momento.

Loki non si mosse da dove si trova, ma piegò un sopracciglio verso Tony.

"Beh, questo è strano, perché ricordo piuttosto bene che l'altro giorno mi hai detto che non mi consideri il tuo schiavo? Che non guarderesti mai a me come se lo fossi?" lo sfidò, la voce calma eppure incisiva.

Tony fece una smorfia alle parole che erano tornate indietro a mordergli le chiappe, contorcendosi dove era seduto. "Si beh, ma…" era vero, non considerava Loki uno schiavo , ma .. c'era sempre il 'ma'.

Mentre le sue parole colpivano, Loki spinse ulteriormente. "E hai anche detto che qui a Midgard, chiunque è libero di scegliere per se stesso, in opposto ad avere qualcuno che impone le scelte sulla propria testa." Fece una lieve pausa, guardando il viso di Tony. "Perciò considera questa la mia scelta. Tu sei la mia scelta. E se davvero tutte le belle cose che mi hai detto riguardo i tuoi diritti Midgardiani erano vere, se non erano solo parole vuote senza sostanza, se davvero non mi vedi come uno schiavo, allora mi lascerai fare questa scelta - la scelta di un uomo libero."

E oddio, se la Lingua d'argento era tornata in azione. Facendolo sentire un ipocrita, che diceva una cosa ma non ne era convinto quando infine era il momento di dimostrarlo.

"Quando, Loki?" chiese, sapendo che doveva sentire la risposta. "Quando hai iniziato a vedermi … in questo modo?"

Loki guardò da un'altra parte per un poco, come se cercasse i ricordi. Poi il suo sguardo tornò su Tony. "Credo sia cresciuto lentamente. Non sono neppure sicuro di quando è iniziato. Ma posso dire con certezza, quando abbiamo diviso il letto in Asgard, e tu ti sei appoggiato a me con il tuo inguine nel sonno, mormorando il mio nome mentre lo facevi, non ho sentito alcun disagio, solo desiderio."

Tony sentì i propri occhi divenire ampi come salsiere mentre la sua bocca si spalancava. "Cosa ho fatto?"

Loki sorrise, una scintilla di divertimento negli occhi. "Sembravi avere un sogno, come dire, piuttosto piacevole. E non molto dopo, ne ho avuto uno anche io, con te nel ruolo da protagonista."

Oh cazzo. Il suo stelo ebbe un sobbalzo alla cosa, e la sua bocca era divenuta arsa. Loki che faceva quel tipo di sogni su di lui?

"Sei serio al riguardo, vero?" la domanda rimase appesa in aria per un poco, così sinistramente incongruente. Loki, lo desiderava, lo voleva, sognava di lui … appena notò il segno di assenso che Loki fece in risposta.

E forse non avrebbe dovuto, forse non era giusto, ma che lo aiutassero tutti i poteri dell'universo, non riuscì a fermarsi. Era come se il suo corpo si muovesse per volontà propria mentre lentamente si sporse in avanti fino a che i loro visi erano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Ma quando sentì il calore corporeo di Loki che emanava dalla sua pelle, si paralizzò dove era, come se intercettato da un invisibile muro, esitante di andare avanti.

Fu Loki che chiuse la distanza rimanente fra loro, strofinando le labbra su quelle di Tony in qualcosa che era forse troppo morbido per essere chiamato un bacio, ma non importava. Fece tremare il suo intero corpo ugualmente e formicolii di elettricità si sparsero sulla sua pelle.

E quando si baciarono di nuovo, le braccia di Loki si sollevarono a circondare il suo collo, e non riuscì a fare altro che pensare al vecchio cliché riguardo il fatto che qualcosa di così bello non poteva essere sbagliato.


	117. Capitolo 117

Loki aveva il sapore del vino e della terra e del desiderio, tutto unito in una singola potente miscela di euforia. Era come ubriacarsi, solo meglio, e senza il dopo sbornia.

E se davvero avesse avuto un mal di testa da spaccarla domani, non glie ne fregava di meno. Era vagamente consapevole di mani fra i suoi capelli, che afferravano, accarezzavano, lo tiravano più vicino, e si arrese a loro, incapace di fare altro.

Dopo un momento infinito che fu comunque troppo breve, quando Tony si rese conto che i suoi polmoni urlavano per avere dell'aria, tirò via la bocca da quella di Loki ansimando, anche se non solo per la mancanza di ossigeno. Gli occhi che incontrarono i suoi erano lucenti e scuri per il desiderio - e Tony aveva avuto un sufficiente numero di partner nella vita per riconoscere il vero, onesto desiderio quando lo vedeva. Ed era tutto li, sgorgava negli occhi di Loki al punto di debordare. Desiderio di lui.

Le labbra del dio erano aperte, e Tony poteva vedere la punta della lingua che riposava contro le labbra, bagnate dal bacio condiviso. Tirar via lo sguardo era impossibile; fissò l'ipnotico viso incapace di guardare altrove.

"Sei bellissimo," esalò, sentendo quanto vane suonavano le parole prima che lasciassero le sue labbra, ma Loki non rise. Invece sorrise come fosse un ben costruito complimento direttamente uscito dai poemi skaldici che la sua gente amava e non qualcosa che avrebbe detto un quindicenne innamorato al suo primo appuntamento.

"Anche tu lo sei, Tony," disse il dio in risposta, tendendo una mano per passare le sue dita lungo la guancia di Tony, il suo mento, e su sull'altra guancia, e poi indietro da dove era venuta.

E sobbalzò al tocco, perché seriamente non ricordava nessuno che mai lo avesse definito bello prima di allora. Di bell'aspetto, attraente, bollente, una bestia del sesso, il più desiderabile scapolo d'America, e innumerevoli altre cose, si, ma mai bello.

Ma il dio lo stava osservando come ammirasse un dipinto, un pezzo d'arte, mentre le sue dita esploravano il viso di Tony. Le scariche elettriche provocate dal tocco simile a quello delle piume che mandavano brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale, e facevano fremere il suo intero corpo immaginando i piaceri che lo avrebbero aspettato sotto a quelle abili dita. Gli occhi di Loki non lasciarono mai il viso di Tony, anche se le sue palpebre si abbassano a metà quando Tony sollevò una mano per prendere a coppa la guancia del dio allo stesso modo.

Loki improvvisamente si spinse contro di lui, e caddero giù sul divano, i corpi premuti vicini. Era strano come fosse possibile essere così consapevoli della presenza di qualcun altro, il modo in cui odorava, il calore che irradiava il suo corpo, il suono del respiro accelerato nella sua gola. In quel momento era come se tutto il resto attorno a lui avesse cessato di esistere, e l'universo fosse stato ridotto ad un mare di capelli neri ed un paio di occhi verdi ed un corpo peccaminosamente strisciante. I suoi pensieri e la sua mente erano andati, lasciando solo i suoi cinque sensi, pieni fino all'orlo con le sensazioni del dio sotto di lui.

Così, sollevò il bordo della camicia di Loki, infilando le mani sotto al tessuto. Poté sentire il profondo respiro che fece il dio mentre i suoi palmi toccavano la pelle liscia, accarezzandola con lunghe, bramose carezze. Un attimo dopo, le mani di Loki scesero e tirarono su la camicia gettandola via con un movimento rapido e pieno di forza, e Tony pensò di aver sentito il suono di una cucitura che cedeva.

E la camicia era andata dalla sua vista per essere rimpiazzata da un ampia superficie di perfetta, pallida pelle. La vista era fantastica, quasi mozzafiato. In affascinato stupore, le sue dita si mossero sul torace sodo, il suo pollice calloso che accarezzava un capezzolo che si inturgidì in risposta al tocco.

Sedette, togliendosi la maglietta, lanciando la cosa del tutto non necessaria sul pavimento, lieto di essersene liberato. Loki lo stava osservando, nel suo stato semisvestito in una chiara dimostrazione di ammirazione, mentre sollevava una mano verso il reattore Arc nel torace di Tony, le sue labbra si aprirono.

Le dita scivolarono sul metallo percorrendone il bordo. La luce del reattore si rifletteva sulle dita di Loki facendole sembrare come se brillassero di magia. Azzurre e misteriose, come se fossero di un altro mondo interamente. Non ricordava che le sue dita avessero mai fatto lo stesso quando toccavano quella dannata cosa.

"Lo sai," disse Loki con un sussurro, "Riesco a sentire anche questo. L'energia che scorre dentro di esso, il modo in cui pulsa, il campo di forza che lo circonda."

"E che sensazione da?" chiese, curioso anche se la domanda in qualche modo rovinava il momento. Il cocciuto scienziato dentro di lui voleva sapere.

"Come la magia," rispose Loki con un movimento delle labbra. Poi si sporse in avanti fino a che il suo viso fu quasi premuto contro il petto di Tony. Un attimo dopo, la sua lingua dardeggiò fuori mentre leccava sopra al reattore con movimenti deliberatamente lenti. E Tony sedeva semplicemente li, osservando affascinato mentre La lingua di Loki scivolava attraverso il vetro ed il metallo, gli occhi che luccicavano di lussuria e desiderio, le labbra occasionalmente strofinate contro la superficie piatta mentre leccava.

Ed anche se Tony non poteva sentire nulla da esso, era comunque bollente come l'inferno. Il suo cazzo divenne duro solo a guardare quella esibizione del dio delle malefatte che leccava il suo petto come fosse l'incarnazione della smodata lussuria e desiderio peccaminoso, il suo sguardo che infine si sollevava per incontrare di nuovo quello di Tony.

E dannazione, se lo sguardo in quegli occhi non lo fece quasi venire dov'era prima che si fosse tolto i pantaloni.

Loki rimise il viso sul suo torace, ma stavolta non andò sul reattore Arc; invece, la sua lingua cercò un capezzolo, iniziando a muoversi con lenti movimenti circolari attorno ad esso. Tony sibilò e la lingua iniziò a muoversi più in giù, spostandosi attraverso i muscoli del suo torace, i denti che leggermente lo accarezzavano mentre la bocca si muoveva sulla pelle bollente, lasciando una traccia di umido calore al suo passaggio.

La lingua scese sul suo stomaco, e un respiro si bloccò nella gola di Tony. Le mani di Loki si muovevano lungo i suoi fianchi, accarezzando, toccando, calde sulla sua pelle come braci ardenti. Era come se l'elettricità scorresse su e giù lungo il suo corpo, e tutto a causa dei semplici tocchi. Se non avesse saputo il contrario, avrebbe detto che il dio era ancora pieno di tutta la sua magia.

"Avete un dio del sesso su ad Asgard?" chiese, la voce profonda alle proprie orecchie. "Perché se non lo aveste, ti nomino per il titolo."

Loki si fermò e gli sorrise, il mento ancora appoggiato sul suo stomaco. "No, ma abbiamo una dea dell'amore. E ho sentito che sia degna del suo titolo," disse con un sorriso sghembo, una mano che accarezzava pigramente il fianco di Tony.

Tirò su il dio sopra di se, seppellendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Loki, per un attimo felice solo di respirare nel suo odore pungente. Profumava di sesso e di desiderio e di lussuria sfrenata. Perciò Tony accarezzò la pelle morbida inalando profondamente, godendo del modo in cui il corpo del dio si tese sopra al suo e del lieve squittio che sfuggì alle sue labbra.

Un attimo dopo, si baciavano di nuovo, un avido incontro di labbra e lingue che esploravano, cercavano, assaporavano. E Loki aveva un sapore buono come il suo profumo. Perciò Tony gli infilò la lingua anche più in profondità nel calore bagnato, spingendo di più mentre la lingua del dio spingeva allo stesso modo dentro di lui. Le braccia avvolte attorno alla sottile figura già pressata contro di lui, tirandolo più strettamente mentre le sue mani si muovevano sulla schiena inarcata.

Quando le labbra si staccarono, Loki stava ansimando come se avesse fatto una maratona ed il colore dei suoi occhi sembrava essersi scurito di varie tonalità, da smeraldo brillante alle sfumature scure di una foresta di pini. Una delle mani di Tony si sollevò per infilare le dita fra i capelli di Loki, per tirarlo verso un altro bacio, ma poi si fermò. Forse era una domanda stupida, ma…

"Pensi che Heimdall possa guardare?" e cazzo, non sarebbe stata la più strana merda possibile, avere un dio vecchio millenni che guardava lui che faceva sesso con un altro dio vecchio di millenni.

Loki rise, ed era come una brezza estiva e dell'argento e delle foglie che fremevano tutto insieme. "Allora lascialo. E' sempre stato un vecchio pervertito affamato di sesso in ogni caso."

"Pensi lo dirà al padre degli dei?" era meglio chiedere, perché non voleva alcun tipo di … incidente dopo tutto.

Un'altra risata. "Non lo farà. Anche se Heimdall ponesse gli occhi su di noi, sarebbe solo contento di guardare, posso assicurartelo." Tirò Tony per un altro bacio, la risata ancora sulle labbra.

Poi una mano scese giù sul davanti dei suoi pantaloni, dando al bozzo crescente una leggera, dispettosa strizzata. Di riflesso, Tony sgroppò verso l'alto spingendosi verso il corpo seduto nel suo grembo, che lo cavalcava.

Oh, si.

Le dita si agitarono sulla sua cintura, ed il lieve click quando si aprì era stranamente bellissimo. I bottoni erano i successivi; uno per uno, vennero aperti per rilasciarlo dalla costrizione dei confini che erano i suoi pantaloni. Era quasi irreale, che stesse davvero accadendo, che Loki gli stesse facendo questo, scatenato e voglioso…

Ed era così fottutamente duro che non riuscì ad evitare di spingere verso quella mano che gli toglieva gli abiti, disperato per il tocco promesso di quelle mani dalle lunghe dita. In qualche modo riuscì a restare steso sulla schiena e sollevò il didietro quando i jeans vennero fatti scivolare via, per essere seguiti dalla biancheria.

Gli occhi di Loki erano bloccati nei suoi, non lasciarono il suo viso per un attimo, come se stessero bevendo nel vederlo contorcersi di piacere, mettendolo nei ricordi. E la mano che si avvolse attorno al suo stelo era anche meglio di come ricordava da quella volta nei bagni Asgardiani. Si sfregò contro di essa prima che Loki avesse quasi chiuso le dita attorno ad esso, sapendo che si comportava come un teenager vergine, ma non glie ne importava un fico.

La prima, lenta carezza fu languida e sensuale, estrasse un mugolio ansimante dalle sue labbra. Poi la mano lasciò andare per lasciare che un dito si muovesse lungo la lunghezza del suo stelo, dall'attaccatura e poi su fino al glande, stuzzicandolo mentre lo accarezzava facendo piccoli cerchi attorno alla punta.

Era una tortura, una bellissima tortura, e quando gli sembrò di non poterne avere di più, la mano si chiuse in una stretta ferma attorno allo stelo ed iniziò a muoversi con carezze forti e decisive. Ed era una sensazione così bella.

"Ahh…" mugolò, le mani che si afferrarono al divano dietro di se. "Loki…"

"Presumo che ti piaccia, allora?" disse Loki con voce sensualmente profonda mentre guardava in su dalle sue cure, il divertimento che brillava nei suoi occhi.

"Dannazione, come sei diventato così bravo a far questo?" ansimò, non aspettandosi una vera risposta, ma ricevendone una comunque.

"Ho duemila anni, più o meno qualche secolo. Tendi a portarti dietro una o due cose dopo aver vissuto così a lungo." Sussurrò seducentemente il dio.

Cazzo, era così bollente.

E Loki era seduto li ancora con i pantaloni addosso, cosa non accettabile. Perciò si spinse in su in una posizione semi seduta, le mani che afferrarono vogliose la vita dei pantaloni da tuta del dio. Era davvero grato che non portasse i jeans; non era certo che le sue mani sarebbero state in grado di gestire ostacoli come i bottoni o le cerniere nel loro corrente instabile stato.

Loki sollevò le anche mentre Tony fece scivolare i suoi pantaloni e biancheria giù con un movimento deciso, rivelando un erezione dura e già luccicante. Senza perdere altro tempo prezioso, la mano di Tony si sporse verso la gloriosa vista, esultando nella sensazione ella bollente, soffice pelle quando la sua mano si chiuse attorno allo spesso stelo.

Mentre iniziava ad accarezzare il dio, la testa di Loki scivolò indietro e lui soffiò, quasi come un gatto. Il suono animale era allettantemente erotico, e la sua mano strofinò più forte, sentendo lo stelo gonfiarsi sotto le sue cure. Avrebbe potuto venire anche solo per quello, strofinando il cazzo del dio mentre lo guardava contorcersi di piacere.

Ma Loki aveva altre idee. Prima che Tony potesse finirlo, il dio lo spinse via anche se si vedeva che gli serviva uno sforzo enorme per farlo. "Stenditi, Tony," gli disse invece, due mani che premevano sulle sue spalle.

E Tony obbedì, incapace di negare qualsiasi cosa a quelle mani.

Loki torreggiava su di lui, mosse una gamba in modo da potergli stare a cavalcioni. Una mano gli afferrò l'anca, l'altra il cazzo. Un attimo dopo, la testa di Loki era piegata giù sopra di lui e una lingua stava turbinando sul suo glande, leccando la luccicante umidità che stava già sgocciolando.

Fu come se il suo intero bacino fosse stato acceso di fuoco danzante. Incapace di controllarsi, si afferrò alla testa di Loki e ai suoi capelli con entrambe le mani, premendolo in giù. Loki vogliosamente rispose e prese completamente Tony nella sua bocca, succhiando avidamente il suo stelo mentre lo lasciava scivolare dentro, impossibilmente in profondità. La pressione simultanea della lingua per tutta la sua lunghezza era quasi troppo, mentre il dio lo succhiava con intensità come se avesse atteso tutta la vita per fare solo quella cosa sul divano di Tony.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Loki se fosse da questo che derivava il suo nome di Lingua d'argento, se non si fosse reso conto che probabilmente era uno dei più vecchi scherzi di Asgard, ed il fatto che non fosse in grado di riuscire a estrarre nulla dalla propria bocca salvo gemiti senza parole ora.

Era quasi arrivato, solo un po' di più… e Loki tirò Tony fuori dalla sua bocca per guardarlo, le labbra umide ed aperte e fottutamente sexy.

"Non mi spiacerebbe continuare, ma preferirei che tu finissi … in altro modo." Disse con una voce che fece strozzare il respiro di Tony e rese il suo cazzo duro come se non vi fosse domani.

Oh si.

Dovette inghiottire prima di essere in grado di parlare, e poi fu solo con sforzo che riuscì a tirar fuori le parole. "Lasciami solo prendere … del lubrificante. L'ho … qui vicino."

Tony era sempre preparato quando si trattava di cose importanti come il sesso e non era la prima volta che quel divano era usato per quel tipo di incontri, perciò nel cassetto più in basso, giusto sotto di loro, c'era un piccolo vaso che attendeva di essere usato per occasioni felici. Lo tirò fuori ed aprì il tappo, agitandosi leggermente. Loki lo stava già guardando con aria di attesa, le gambe aperte, mentre Tony si sedette di nuovo sul divano. 

Le sue dita si infilano nel vasetto di lubrificante, ricoprendosi di un generoso strato di roba gelatinosa. Poi si chinò sopra al dio, una mano posata accanto a lui per supportarsi. Le dita unte, sfregò attorno all'apertura di Loki, infilando con cura un dito dentro. Venne ricompensato da un mugolio e dal bacino che si tendeva verso di lui. Lentamente accarezzò il dio, preparandolo, e poi infilò un secondo dito dentro. Loki miagolò positivamente mentre il secondo dito entrava dentro di lui, e Tony scivolò dentro anche più in fondo, su, fino alle nocche. E con una pazienza che il suo cazzo non sentiva, mosse le dita attorno, ungendo il dio che spingeva e sibilava.

"Va bene," finalmente Loki sussurrò. "Adesso … entra in me."

E dannazione se non gli serviva ulteriore incoraggiamento oltre a quello. Rapidamente mettendo dell'altro lubrificante sul suo cazzo teso e spalmandolo lungo lo stelo con tre rapide carezze, si inginocchiò fra le gambe smodatamente aperte del dio, e spinse le mani sotto alle chiappe tese, sollevando le anche di Loki. Ansimando, si posizionò all'apertura di Loki, spingendo più gentilmente che poteva anche se il suo cazzo stava gridandogli di entrare e basta.

Loki gli diede spazio mentre entrava, il calore stretto lo avvolse. Ed era glorioso.

Incapace di trattenersi per un attimo di più si tirò indietro e spinse di nuovo dentro, ricompensato da un peccaminoso tremare del corpo sotto a lui. Le gambe di Loki erano sulle sue spalle, si strofinavano sulla sua pelle e premevano contro di lui. Ancora si ritirò e poi rientrò nel dio fino alle palle, e iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo lento che poi aumentò mentre il suo respiro aumentava ancora.

Loki stava mugolando inarticolatamente sotto a lui; Tony non sapeva se fosse antico norvegese o qualche altro linguaggio straniero oppure semplici gemiti, ma non importava. I suoni lo facevano diventare più duro, lo facevano infuocare per muoversi più rapido dentro e fuori dal dio che miagolava sul suo divano.

E Loki era così fottutamente stretto, lo stritolava come una morsa. Accrebbe il suo ritmo mentre una delle sue mani scendeva ad avvolgersi attorno all'erezione che si sfregava sul suo stomaco, accarezzandola su e giù con colpi rapidi.

Per un piacevole momento che avrebbe potuto durare secondi o anche un eternità, l'intero mondo era ridotto a capelli neri e pelle pallida e calore stretto avvolto attorno a lui. Chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo rilascio si avvicinava. Con un ruggito quasi ferale, spinse più in fondo, e le gambe sulle sue spalle si strinsero in risposta. Accarezzò lo stelo contratto nella sua mano più forte mentre un esplosione di piacere ed inebriante beatitudine gli arrivava sopra in un roteante maelstrom. Fu vagamente conscio di Loki che gridava e spruzzava nella sua mano attimi prima che il suo rilascio lo inondasse, spazzando via la sua coscienza di qualsiasi altra cosa mentre onde di piacere si rotolavano su di lui, il suo intero corpo che rabbrividiva.

E poi fu finito. Collassò sopra al corpo pallido sotto di lui e restò li per svariati, lunghi momenti, solo a malapena accorgendosi della mano che si sollevava per passare fra i suoi capelli con dita gentili.


	118. Capitolo 118

Era tarda mattinata quando si svegliò, sbattendo le palpebre agli irritanti raggi del sole che lo colpirono negli occhi attraverso le grandi finestre.

Si stirò e sbadigliò, poi d'improvviso si rese conto del fatto che non era nel suo letto ma invece era sul divano, e c'era un altro corpo accanto al suo. E con quello, i ricordi della sera prima arrivarono rapidamente su di lui, prima in piccoli pezzi, poi con estrema forza.

Wow, aveva appena fatto sesso con niente meno che il dio delle malefatte in persona.

E non riusciva a non essere sopraffatto da un enorme ondata di colpevolezza da giorno dopo; come ubriacarsi esageratamente ed alzarsi a letto con la ragazza di uno dei tuoi migliori amici addormentata al tuo fianco il mattino dopo. Anche se era tecnicamente sobrio, la sera prima, doveva essere stato ubriaco di qualcosa, il modo in cui si era comportato solo per puro desiderio e voglia senza neppure fermarsi a pensare per un attimo a quello che faceva e le possibili conseguenze.

E se si fosse davvero avvantaggiato in qualche modo acconsentendo a questo? Aveva solo permesso a se stesso di essere tirato giù dal maelstrom di libidine, lanciandosi dentro irresponsabilmente senza neppure preoccuparsi di guardarsi intorno per un giubbotto di salvataggio. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per considerare quello che stava facendo, prima di lasciare che il suo cazzo facesse strada, a dispetto delle insistenze di Loki che era lui che voleva farlo.

Osservò l'attraente, spigoloso viso accanto al suo, deglutendo. Forse non avrebbe dovuto acconsentire a questo. Un bacio era una cosa, forse, ma forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarsi fuori in quel momento, prima che andasse oltre, prima di lasciare le cose progredire in qualcosa di completamente diverso. Forse aveva sbagliato a credere alle parole di Loki che voleva realmente questo, e non era solo … confuso.

Come se su chiamata, Loki aprì un occhio e osservò direttamente verso di lui, l'angolo della sua bocca si curvò in un lieve sorriso mentre osservava l'espressione sul viso di Tony. "Non ti preoccupare, Tony, ieri non abbiamo fatto nulla che io non volessi fare moltissimo. Non riesco a credere che tu stia ancora li a preoccuparti di quello dopo tutto quel che è successo."

Perciò il dio sapeva anche leggere la mente, o almeno quello che era più vicino alla cosa.

"Beh, si, stavo solo…" Tony iniziò, sentendosi stupido, ma venne fermato da Loki.

"Sono un adulto perfettamente capace di prendere le mie decisioni. Sebbene, devo dire di essere deluso di sentire che la mia performance di ieri apparentemente non fosse abbastanza buona da convincerti della mia sincerità in questa materia." Disse, il sorriso che si allargava mentre si stiracchiava i lunghi agili arti. "Fino ad ora, non ho mai ricevuto reclami relativi a performance misere, e sono davvero scioccato che la prima volta che mi succede, sia da parte di un mortale con molta meno esperienza in materia di un dio."

Loki lo stava chiaramente prendendo in giro, e lo stava facendo sentire meglio riguardo l'intera faccenda, meno incerto ed insicuro. Ma doveva ancora chiedere.

"Dunque… se non avessi voluto fare qualcosa di quello che abbiamo fatto ieri, avresti detto di no, vero?"

Loki rise forte stavolta, chiaramente divertito. "Oltre a prendere decisioni per me stesso, sono anche perfettamente in grado di pronunciare una parola da due lettere, se volessi. E in alcun momento ieri, quella parola mi è passata per la mente, posso assicurartelo. Perciò lascia andare le tue preoccupazioni infondate e smettila di preoccuparti così."

"E' solo che non voglio approfittare, è tutto," Mormorò Tony, non volendo ancora lasciar cadere la cosa. "Perché in accordo con il modo in cui le cose sono fatte ad Asgard, non avresti il diritto di dire no a nulla di tutto questo vero?"

Il commento gli meritò una risatina. "Vero, ma così come ti piace molto ricordare - questa non è Asgard." Disse con un sopracciglio elegantemente sollevato. "Forse dovrei essere io ad adottare quella frase da ora in avanti per ricordarti del fatto?"

Poi il divertimento sparì dal viso di Loki che divenne serio, probabilmente accorgendosi del disagio di Tony. "Credimi, Tony, se io dovessi mai cambiare idea su questo, te lo dirò. Ma io ti desidero; molto di più di quanto io abbia mai desiderato qualcuno prima." Sporse una mano per disegnare leggermente delle righe sul fianco e sul torace di Tony. "E se tu mi mollassi adesso che finalmente ti ho ottenuto, sarei molto, molto, molto dispiaciuto."

Con ciò si chinò verso Tony, accarezzando l'incavo del suo collo con il naso, e gentilmente passando le labbra sulla pelle sensibile.

E dannazione se Loki non sapeva esattamente come spedire la sua mente su una traccia del tutto diversa con pochi tocchi. Incapace di fermarsi, tese una mano e avvolse il suo braccio attorno alla vita di Loki tirandolo più vicino al suo petto, gustando il modo in cui il dio profumava - in parte sesso, in pare altro, qualcosa di oscuro e ruvido.

A quello, si ricordò la lussuria che aveva visto sgorgare dagli occhi di Loki il giorno prima quando vi aveva guardato dentro. Non c'era traccia di nulla che non fosse genuino la dentro, ne nel modo in cui il dio lo aveva baciato, toccato, aveva sgroppato contro di lui, o era venuto nella sua mano…

"Che ne dici di fare colazione?" chiese mentre il silenzio era rimasto tale per alcuni lunghi momenti, sentendo che doveva dire qualcosa.

"Colazione," Loki fece le fusa contro di lui. "Mi piace il suono di ciò…" ma non fece un movimento per alzarsi o spostare il suo peso da sopra a Tony, suggerendo che ci sarebbero potute essere altre cose che avrebbero potuto piacergli anche di più in quel momento.

E Tony non riuscì ad evitare di lasciare i suoi occhi a percorrere il corpo nudo accoccolato accanto al suo, le gambe lunghe, le chiappe sode, la schiena snella, i capelli neri e ribelli, e il viso dai lineamenti sottili, deliziandosi di ogni parte. Automaticamente, la sua mano iniziò a muoversi sopra al petto di Loki, attraversando la pelle, accarezzando un capezzolo mentre si muoveva. Il dio tirò indietro la testa e inspirò forte, girandosi per esporre il suo lungo collo.

Si chinò per piazzare una riga di baci lungo la pelle bianca mentre le carezze della sua mano divennero più insistenti, più esigenti. Leggermente, morse una spalla, ricevendo un lieve gemito in risposta. C'era uno strano capogiro nella sua testa; probabilmente tutto il sangue nel suo cervello stava già migrando verso sud.

Mosse la mano più in giù, verso l'anca di Loki, accarezzando gentilmente mentre le sue dita esploravano la pelle liscia, stava per muoversi più in basso, ma il suo avanzamento venne interrotto dall'insensibile borbottio del suo stomaco protestante, che prese il momento meno appropriato per chiedere a gran voce del cibo.

Quello rovinò in qualche modo l'umore. Loki si spinse in su da dove stava giacendo contro Tony e ridacchiò. "Pensavo che avessi detto qualcosa riguardo la colazione?" chiese, la voce divertita ma non senza quella lieve nota di ruvidezza che Tony ricordava così bene dal giorno prima. "Forse dovremmo mangiare qualcosa?"

E dannazione se non aveva sentito perfettamente il 'prima' non detto in fondo alla frase.  
"Va bene, hai vinto," disse, sollevandosi dal divano mentre guardava attorno per la biancheria che era stata così rapidamente eliminata ieri. "Colazione sia." Era piuttosto affamato, dopo tutto, e i piaceri sessuali si godono di più senza uno stomaco che si lamenta per la fame.

Qualche minuto dopo, erano seduti al tavolo di cucina, vestiti malamente e con i capelli arruffati. Il profumo di caffè appena fatto era nell'aria e Tony prese un respiro profondo; i chicchi di caffè tostato avevano un profumo buono quasi quanto il sesso, dopo tutto.

E forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi del tutto strano ed imbarazzato riguardo la situazione e il modo in cui la loro relazione si era improvvisamente spostata in quel tipo di territorio, ma la stranezza che solitamente veniva nella consapevolezza di aver fatto sesso con qualcuno con cui solo il giorno prima avevi una relazione completamente diversa, non si materializzò. Perché in qualche modo, sembrava solo … naturale. Come se non vi fosse davvero nulla che fosse cambiato tra loro, salvo il fatto che avevano fatto sesso insieme. Come se fosse stato il successivo, naturale passo lungo la strada di quello che era cresciuto fra di loro sulla ventosa e sconnessa strada che si erano trovati a percorrere insieme.

E qualcosa dentro di lui gli disse che lo era davvero.

Ci fu un sommesso ping da parte della macchina per l'espresso sul bancone della cucina, e si alzò per prendere la sua tazza appena sfornata di bontà alla caffeina. Loki si stava versando una scodella di Cheerios dal lato opposto del tavolo, i suoi occhi non avevano lasciato Tony mentre camminava verso il bancone.

La fumante tazza blu in una mano, non riuscì ad evitare di posare l'altra mano sulla spalla di Loki mentre passava accanto al dio per dargli una rapida carezza. Loki reagì istantaneamente, le sue dita salirono su per afferrare e stringere le sue, fermandolo sui suoi passi. Un attimo dopo, Loki sollevò la mano di Tony verso le sue labbra e gli lasciò scorrere una lingua umida sulle dita, succhiandole e mordicchiandole. E lo sguardo in quegli occhi mentre si alzavano verso di lui con l'intensità di cento soli era troppo perché un mortale come lui potesse sopportarlo.

La tazza nella sua mano venne sbattuta sul tavolo con un clangore, uno spruzzo di caffè si spanse sopra all'orlo. Ma a fanculo il caffè, aveva cose più importanti fra le mani in quel momento.

Loki si era alzato dalla sedia per guardarlo in viso, le braccia scivolarono attorno a Tony tirandoselo vicino. Il respiro di Tony si bloccò in gola all'improvvisa vicinanza e si appoggiò al dio, premendo famelicamente la bocca sulle labbra semiaperte.

Il bacio fu caldo e bagnato e smodato, tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere un vero bacio. Infilò la lingua nella bocca di Loki assaporandolo, e Loki fece lo stesso con lui, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore.

Le sue mani stavano già scivolando sotto la maglia del dio per accarezzargli la schiena e i fianchi. Loki sgroppò verso di lui e Tony poté sentire che era già duro.

"Dannazione, tutti voi dei siete così arrapati?" chiese quando le loro labbra infine si sganciarono, lasciandolo respirare di nuovo.

"Alcuni di noi," disse Loki con una risatina sulle labbra. "Tutti voi mortali siete così arrapati?"

Quello gli fece fare una risata. "Nop. Solo io."

Loki si sporse in giù per afferrare le sue labbra, avviticchiando i loro corpi. L'erezione di Tony stava già pressando contro i suoi jeans, e la esagerata prontezza del dio stava solo infiammando il suo desiderio di più.

"Penso dovresti andare a prendere quel lubrificante adesso," gli sussurrò Loki seduttivamente nell'orecchio. "Perché non penso avrò tanta pazienza di attendere quanta l'altra volta."

Fu solo con il più grande autocontrollo che riuscì a sganciarsi dalle braccia che lo avvolgevano abbastanza a lungo da correre a prendere una bottiglia di lubrificante. Fortunatamente quelle cose non erano mai troppo lontane nella sua torre. Dopo tutto era Tony Stark.

Quando ritornò, Loki era in piedi con la schiena contro il bordo del tavolo e le mani sul piano del tavolo, chinato indietro mentre osservava Tony con aspettativa. Ed era nudo, avendo apparentemente fatto buon uso della breve interruzione.

Incapace di controllarsi per un attimo di più, Tony saltò fuori dai suoi abiti, lanciando una maledizione mentre saltava su un piede solo, per riuscire a tirar fuori l'altro piede dalla gamba dei pantaloni, riuscendo a malapena a uscirne prima di perdere l'equilibrio. Annaspando, si unse con una generosa quantità di lubrificante, spalmando rapidamente quella cosa sopra al suo anelante, quasi dolorosamente rigido uccello.

Loki guardò giù per un breve momento, le labbra aperte alla vista. Poi si girò piegandosi sopra al tavolo di cucina e guardando sopra alla spalla con un sogghigno mordace.

Tony deglutì. Se non era una delle viste più bollenti che gli fossero mai state presentate non sapeva cos'altro potesse essere.

C'era ancora del lubrificante sulle sue dita. Perciò afferrò il didietro di Loki con una mano, usando l'altra per far scivolare un dito dentro di lui. Il dio gemette e si contorse leggermente. Un altro dito, ed i suoni dalle labbra del dio crebbero di volume. Ansimando per lo sforzo di controllarsi, lavorò entrando e uscendo con le dita, allargando l'apertura in preparazione mentre Loki guaiva leggermente.

Infine, tirò fuori le dita e prese in mano il suo stelo, posizionandolo contro l'apertura di Loki e premendo, godendosi il benvenuto calore che immediatamente lo avvolse.

Loki premette indietro verso di lui quando Tony iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo regolare ma decisivo. La vista del sedere sodo e teso era arrapante, così come il modo in cui il dio mugolava e sgroppava contro di lui.

Perciò iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo più pesante, quasi aggressivo, sporgendosi ad afferrare una spalla per supportarsi. E dannazione, era così bello muoversi dentro e fuori dal dio in quel modo, penetrando più profondamente e profondamente ad ogni colpo di reni. La pressione sulle sue palle stava salendo e sbatté più forte, ansimando per la lussuria e lo sforzo.

Capricciosamente, si domandò se gli dei avevano la prostata. Sembrava almeno che Loki ne avesse una, se quei gemiti miagolanti erano qualcosa su cui basarsi per stabilirlo.

Estraeva e spingeva ancora, vagamente consapevole che Loki gemeva il suo nome, la voce spessa e profonda. Mentre il sesso del giorno prima era stato lento ed intimo, stavolta era più alimentato dalla grezza lussuria e da un desiderio bruciante che doveva essere soddisfatto immediatamente. Il dio era premuto giù sul piano del tavolo ed una delle sue mani stava accarezzando la sua lunga, spessa, mazza, la punta già lucida di umidità.

Rimuovendo una mano da dove era bloccata sull'anca di Loki in una stretta ferma, Tony si spostò attorno e la mise a coppa attorno alle palle del dio, iniziando a massaggiarle e strofinarle. Le sue cure causarono un brivido nel corpo sotto al suo e lui strizzò un po' di più in risposta.

Era quasi arrivato. Un familiare calore gli stava crescendo nello stomaco e viaggiando verso il basso verso il suo piacevolmente dolorante bacino. Si arrese ad esso mentre gli si rovesciava sopra, sbattendo forte il dio mentre il suo corpo fremeva. Venne con un grido sulle labbra che non era certo di sapere cosa fosse, ma pensò di sentire il nome di Loki da qualche parte li dentro mentre ondate di folle piacere si rovesciavano su di lui. Ancora qualche spinta, e tutto era speso, si afflosciò sopra alla schiena del corpo che si contorceva sotto di lui.

Ancora inebriato dall'orgasmo, si accorse che la mano di Loki stava ancora accarezzando il suo stelo, perciò passò attorno a lui per spingere via la sua mano, rimpiazzandola con la sua. Si contrasse al suo tocco, e lui iniziò fermamente a tirare mentre Loki gemeva. Poche carezze furono quanto serviva per fare in modo che il dio arrivasse al culmine e venisse con un altro gemito, sprizzando sulla mano di Tony.

E fu finito, il solo suono nella stanza era il loro respiro affannoso, che si muoveva quasi all'unisono. Con attenzione, si sfilò fuori da Loki e si tirò in posizione eretta; Loki lentamente spinse se stesso in piedi sollevandosi dal tavolo quando il peso di Tony fu rimosso da sopra di lui. Sembrava un po' instabile sulle gambe ma si girò per guardare Tony con uno di quegli sguardi che facevano pensare a Tony che avrebbe potuto diventare matto al pensiero.

Due braccia salirono per avvolgersi attorno al suo collo mentre labbra bollenti si premettero contro le sue, sorprendentemente morbide. Tirò Loki più vicino, godendosi la sensazione della pelle contro la pelle mentre restarono li per un poco, godendosi la reciproca vicinanza.

E Tony poteva sentire un sorriso che si formava sul suo viso mentre le braccia del dio stringevano più forte attorno a lui. Da quando Loki era stato spedito nella sua torre con quella definizione di schiavo metaforicamente appiccicata alla fronte, non aveva mai, neppure una volta, considerato Loki come appartenergli in alcun modo, a dispetto dell'insistenza di Asgard che il dio era di sua legale proprietà. Ma ora, per la prima volta, poteva finalmente iniziare a considerare l'idea che Loki fosse davvero suo.

Si, Loki era suo, e non in quel fottuto modo da schiavo, ma perché voleva essere di Tony. E lui, Tony, al contrario era di Loki.

Ed il pensiero era sufficiente a fare apparire quello sciocco sorriso che si allargò ancor di più sul suo viso.

Poi Loki si spostò nelle sue braccia e sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Tony, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

"Allora, che ne dici di far colazione allora?"

Tony semplicemente sorrise.


	119. Capitolo 119

_  
Il letto di Tony era quasi assurdamente confortevole, ed era lieto di averne fatto la conoscenza, sebbene non tanto per il letto in se, ma per quello che vi giaceva. Ed era anche grande, ma non ne usavano neppure la metà, nel modo in cui giacevano strettamente accoccolati uno contro l'altro nel mezzo, Tony che pisolava fra le sue braccia._

_Prima che iniziassero a divenire intimi e iniziasse a dormire nel letto di Tony la notte invece che nel proprio, era stato una sola volta nella camera dell'uomo. Era stato agli inizi, quando era ancora certo che Tony avrebbe approfittato di lui, ed anche ora, a dispetto di tutto il tempo passato da allora, ricordava chiaramente la scena. Tony gli aveva chiesto di riordinare il suo letto, e lui era entrato li, riordinando le non cooperative lenzuola con un nodo di agitata paura nella gola, paura che Tony gli ordinasse di entrare nel letto quando aveva terminato di rifarlo._

_Così tanto tempo fa, e guardandovi indietro ora trovava difficile capire come si fosse mai potuto aspettare una cosa simile da qualcuno così premuroso e compassionevole come Tony. Certo, le cose erano molto diverse allora, e Tony non provava di certo affetto per lui in quei primi giorni, ma pure - c'era un miglio di distanza fra il non provare affetto per qualcuno e l'essere crudele e violento con lui._

_Ed ancora, forse Loki non era il solo ad essere cambiato dal momento in cui era stato spedito a Midgard. Forse Tony era cambiato allo stesso modo. E forse era un pensiero irragionevole, ma gli piaceva pensare che fosse la verità - che la sua presenza lì in qualche modo avesse fatto in modo che Tony sviluppasse qualcosa dentro di se che non sarebbe stato facile o naturale per lui in precedenza._

_Ricordava la minaccia di Tony nel suo primo giorno in quel luogo, come gli avesse ordinato di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, ed i commenti svilenti e i colpi spregiativi che Loki aveva dovuto subire all'inizio del suo soggiorno. Tutti perfettamente comprensibili, ovviamente, considerando che non aveva mai trovato se stesso in una situazione simile in precedenza. No, pensava che vi fosse qualcosa dentro all'uomo che era cambiato, qualcosa che era cresciuto dentro di lui da allora._

_Almeno lui stesso era cambiato da quei giorni, e ne era molto cosciente. Tuttavia, se fosse stato sufficiente per Odino ed il suo Consiglio per riconsiderare la sua sentenza, non poteva dirlo. Forse i suoi crimini erano troppo gravi per meritare un perdono in qualsiasi forma, e avrebbe dovuto restare uno schiavo per il resto della sua vita per pagare per i suoi crimini._

_Il pensiero fece agitare qualcosa dentro di lui. Fino a che fosse rimasto schiavo di Tony, non sarebbe stato un destino crudele, ovviamente. Ma quello che giaceva nel futuro non era qualcosa che volesse considerare in troppo dettaglio. Ovviamente, Tony non lo avrebbe mai lasciato in eredità a qualcuno che potesse trattarlo male, ma cosa avrebbe fatto chi sarebbe venuto dopo? E quello dopo ancora? In qualche luogo, lungo la via, sarebbe stato possibile che un padrone duro o forse anche crudele lo aspettasse, che non avrebbe avuto problemi a trattarlo nel peggior modo possibile. Qualcuno che non avrebbe lasciato che la morale e le leggi di Midgard lo fermassero dal fare quello che voleva._

_Sconcertato, si strinse al corpo accanto al suo un po' più vicino, cercando di trarre conforto da quella presenza che russava sommessamente. Per ora, non c'era alcuno scopo nello speculare o nel preoccuparsi di quello che sarebbe potuto o non potuto accadere, non fino a che non sarebbe arrivato un messaggio da Asgard ed avrebbe saputo per certo quale sarebbe stato il suo destino. Non era nelle sue mani, e lo avrebbe scoperto fin troppo presto. Fino ad allora, poteva solo trarre il meglio dalla sua situazione corrente, ed essere grato di avere Tony._

_L'uomo si mosse un po' nell'abbraccio più stretto, ma non protestò ulteriormente. E Loki era lieto della vicinanza dell'uomo accanto a lui; avere Tony vicino sembrava sempre confortarlo e calmarlo, la presenza dell'uomo aveva un influenza rassicurante su di lui.  
E non riusciva a evitare di accorgersi di una scossa che pungolava il suo inguine, in un tipo di influenza più carnale._

_Distrattamente, passò un dito sul braccio annidato sopra al suo, ricordando la sessione di sesso che era terminata meno di un'ora prima. Tony era davvero notevole, sapendo esattamente come far sollevare il più squisito piacere dentro di lui, come se fossero stati amanti già per molti anni. Non importava se andavano piano e sensualmente oppure velocemente e grezzamente, era sempre in grado di infiammare il corpo di Loki con meravigliose sensazioni. E a dispetto l'aver fantasticato sulla cosa prima che accadesse, immaginando Tony toccarlo e prenderlo in tutti i modi possibili, la realtà si era mostrata anche migliore._

_La sua mano si mosse più in basso verso lo stomaco di Tony, giocando con la sottile linea di peli che andavano dall'ombelico in giù, ricordando la inebriante sensazione di avere Tony dentro di se, che si spingeva dentro e fuori. A quello, la sua mano si avviò lentamente più in basso, accarezzando l'interno della coscia dell'uomo, il tocco sollevò un lieve attutito mugolio._

_"Mmmh." Tony si girò leggermente tra le sue braccia, le dita che raggiunsero le sue. "Già pronto a giocare di nuovo?" mormorò mezzo addormentato, ma sembrando non disapprovare per nulla._

_Loki gli diede un morsetto ad un orecchio. "In ogni momento in cui tu lo sei," lo sfidò, sentendosi scaldare dentro di se mentre intrecciava le dita di Tony alle sue._

_Poteva sentire piuttosto che vedere il sorriso sul viso di Tony. "Allora mostrami che cos'hai," mormorò leggermente con voce roca. "Fai che sia degno di perdere un ora di sonno."_

_Sorrise di rimando, anche se Tony non poteva vederlo. A dispetto di quello che stava fingendo, sapeva già che l'uomo non aveva bisogno di essere ulteriormente convinto. Non lo faceva mai; qualsiasi ed ogni piccolo invito sessuale o suggerimento da parte di Loki era sufficiente per lui per mollare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo e dedicarvisi immediatamente._

_E amava quella cosa, sapendo che Tony lo trovava tanto desiderabile ed irresistibile quanto Loki trovava lui._

_Perciò si slacciò dal corpo fra le sue braccia e spinse Tony dritto sulla sua schiena e procedette a mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui a quattro zampe. Anche nel buio della stanza, la luce del reattore Arc era sufficiente per scoprire lo sguardo di apprezzamento di Tony per il modo in cui aveva preso il controllo._

_Piegò giù la testa, leccando una lunga striscia sul torace di Tony, passando attorno al reattore brillante, prima di procedere a piazzare una serie di baci esigenti lungo il suo collo. A quel punto, due mani si alzarono afferrandogli le anche, le dita che impastavano e massaggiavano. I tocchi si mossero presto verso l'alto lungo i suoi fianchi e le spalle, fino a che circondano il suo collo per tirarsi su per un bacio._

_Loki acconsentì e lasciò che le mani lo tirassero abbastanza vicino da mettere a contatto le loro labbra. La bocca di Tony era già semi aperta in anticipazione, perciò avidamente la reclamò con la propria e lasciò la sua lingua spingersi dentro. L'uomo sollevò la testa dal cuscino per incontrarlo, il suo mento ruvido contro quello di Loki. Per qualche ragione, aveva iniziato a piacergli la sensazione della barba precisamente tagliata che gli sfregava la pelle._

_Raggiunse le mani che erano ancora attorno al suo collo, rimuovendole da dove stavano arruffando i suoi capelli e bloccandole ai lati della testa dell'uomo. Tony grugnì un poco, ma lasciò che Loki gli tenesse giù i polsi, sgroppando invece con le anche verso l'alto per chiedere più contatto fisico._

_La bocca non lasciò quella di Tony per un attimo, Loki sedette il proprio sedere sullo stomaco di Tony, lieto che fossero ancora nudi dopo la loro sessione precedente, non essendosi curati di vestirsi prima di strisciare sotto le coperte. Gli piaceva avere la pelle calda di Tony contro la propria, i suoi fianchi pressati contro le cosce, perciò strinse le gambe un po' più strette, bloccando sicuramente Tony al suo posto._

_Non ci volle molto prima che potesse sentire lo stelo di Tony che si sollevava contro di lui, come sempre non avendo bisogno di molto tempo per svegliarsi. Perciò scivolò indietro un poco, sedendosi sulle cosce di Tony invece in modo che le loro erezioni si toccassero. Con la mano destra strinse entrambe in modo fermo, unendo i loro steli insieme mentre Tony mugolava di piacere sotto di lui. Gli piaceva sentire quei suoni da Tony; era così responsivo e rapido a lasciargli sapere il suo piacere, infiammando la lussuria di Loki anche di più._

_Si fermò per lasciare il suo pollice strofinarsi sul filetto di Tony e poi in cerchio attorno al glande gonfio, lentamente tormentandolo lungo il bordo. La pelle quasi bollente al tocco, e continuò ad accarezzare lungo tutta la lunghezza dell'uomo con movimenti più rapidi, dalla base alla punta._

_Poi lasciò andare ed invece scese giù per massaggiare le palle, premendo un dito alla base appena sopra l'apertura di Tony. Le sue cure gli restituirono un brivido e lui strizzò più forte mentre lasciava che le sue dita premessero e spingessero, la pelle meravigliosamente soffice contro la sua. Dopo qualche minuto di ciò, era quasi per riportare la sua attenzione all'erezione che era dritta sullo stomaco di Tony, quando due mani improvvisamente si sporsero per prendergli i polsi, ed un secondo dopo era stato girato sulla schiena con Tony che torreggiava sopra a lui in una posizione che rispecchiava quella che avevano occupato solo un attimo prima._

_Tony lasciò scivolare una risatina compiaciuta per come fosse riuscito a prendere Loki di sorpresa prima che comprendesse cosa lo aveva colpito. Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, Loki prese in considerazione di fare un po' di simbolica resistenza e far divenire il tutto un piccolo incontro di lotta, ma rapidamente cedette ed invece si lasciò cadere sui cuscini, l'intera voglia di lottare che scivolava via da lui quando la testa di Tony improvvisamente si mosse giù verso il suo stelo palpitante._

_E poi, ci fu umidità che gli leccava il glande, una lingua che dardeggiava sulla punta e si immergeva nel suo filetto. Di riflesso si sporse per afferrare quella zazzera bruna, in caso Tony dovesse d'improvviso decidere diversamente e volgere le sue attenzioni in altro luogo. No, voleva Tony in quel modo, voleva la bocca bollente dell'uomo fermamente avvolta attorno a se, la sua lingua che percorreva il suo stelo duro, le sue labbra che si muovevano su di lui ad un fermo, risoluto ritmo._

_Gli servì un poco per realizzare che il suono miagolante veniva da lui mentre la bocca di Tony scendeva giù su di lui seriamente e lui iniziò lentamente, oh così dolorosamente lento, a succhiarlo come una morsa. I suoi lamenti vogliosi sembrarono solo spronare Tony di più, mentre sia la pressione che il ritmo crescevano, portandolo a nuove punte di piacere._

_Oh si. Ben lungi da tutti i suoi amanti Asgardiani offrirsi di fargli questo, ma Tony non sembrava avere alcun tipo di inibizione al riguardo visto il modo in cui stava facendolo, labbra e lingua che lavoravano avidamente su di lui._

_Perciò spinse indietro, lasciando che le sue anche seguissero il ritmo che Tony aveva stabilito, cercando di spingere la più parte di se stesso per quanto possibile in quella bocca talentuosa. La sensazione stava facendo formicolare il suo intero corpo mentre si lasciava cadere nell'inebriante baratro che si apriva davanti a lui, dove non esisteva altro che il piacere che scorreva attraverso il suo corpo. Quello, e le mani che afferrarono le sue chiappe in una stretta ferma, e le sue mani che stringevano egualmente i ribelli capelli bruni._

_Un infinito momento più tardi venne con un confuso grido e le dita contorte che scavavano in lenzuola intrise di sudore. Tony non si fermò neppure per un attimo, ma continuò fino a che Loki ebbe cavalcato tutto il suo rilascio, tremando e ansimando mentre il suo corpo si tendeva e poi si rilassava a peso morto sul materasso._

_Mentre i suoi sensi, lentamente iniziavano a ritornare, la successiva cosa di cui fu conscio fu una voce quasi tonante accanto al suo orecchio. "Ti è piaciuto, vero?"_

_"Mfph." Per quanto la risposta fosse inelegante, sembrava in qualche modo tutto quello di cui era capace in quel momento._

_Tony rise, chiaramente contento di se. "Detto nelle parole della Lingua d'argento in persona. Tradotto in comune Midgardiano, penso significhi, 'oh, Tony sei davvero una bestia a letto.'"_

_Loki non riuscì a non ridere alla cosa. "Hai un alta opinione di te stesso vero?" sorrise mentre le sue dita salirono per fermarsi contro il reattore Arc, ma non negò l'affermazione di Tony._

_"E lo sai che ho ragione, bimbo," Replicò Tony mentre giocosamente gli pizzicò un capezzolo._

_Loki rispose tirando Tony giù sopra di se, strofinando il suo corpo sul proprio, e lasciò che l'erezione ancora tesa di Tony si strofinasse fra i loro stomaci. Si baciarono, le braccia di Tony che gli massaggiavano la schiena e i fianchi mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano._

_"Mmm, Loki," poté sentire l'uomo mugugnare addosso a lui, chiaramente non lontano dalla cima._

_Ben sapendo cosa Tony voleva, diede al sedere sodo dell'uomo una lieve strizzata, poi rotolò sulle mani e le ginocchia girando la testa a lato per dare a Tony uno sguardo invitante oltre la spalla._

_Quasi istantaneamente, poté sentire Tony tramestare con qualcosa sul comodino, e un attimo dopo, c'era un dito unto che premeva alla sua entrata. Inspirò in trepidazione mentre il dito lentamente scivolava dentro ed iniziava a muoversi, attentamente tendendolo in preparazione a quello che sarebbe venuto._

_Strinse le mascelle quando un altro dito raggiunse il primo, mugolando sottovoce mentre premeva indietro, cercando di forzarli ad andare più dentro. Era una sensazione così meravigliosa avere quelle dita dentro di lui in quel modo; Tony sapeva esattamente dove premere e spingere per far danzare piccole stelle davanti ai suoi occhi. Ed ancora, non era così bello come…_

_Emise un gemito quando le dita uscirono e qualcosa di ben più grosso si allineò alla sua apertura. La sensazione quando Tony lo penetrò fu gloriosa come sempre, e allargò di più le gambe, lasciando che la propria testa si appoggiasse agli avambracci premuti sul materasso. E per un meraviglioso momento che avrebbe potuto esser durato un minuto o un ora, c'era solo Tony che si spingeva dentro e fuori da lui, fino a che l'uomo venne, con un sommesso grido, rilasciando il suo seme dentro di lui._

_E poi, Loki raccolse la sudata, affannata forma di Tony fra le braccia, premendo un soffice bacio contro la sua fronte mentre giacevano insieme sotto le coperte, nessuno dei due fregandosene per nulla delle lenzuola sporche sotto di loro._

_Si, qualsiasi cosa fosse venuta, per ora almeno aveva Tony.  
_


	120. Capitolo 120

"Okay, che te ne sembra di questo?" Tony invertì un interruttore, ed il monitor davanti a loro suonò, infinite righe di numeri e letture che lampeggiavano scorrendo sullo schermo.

Loki chiuse gli occhi, tentando di focalizzarsi sul campo di forza che emanava dalla piccola apparecchiatura sul bancone. Sollevò una mano verso di esso, le dita che lentamente si muovevano nell'aria. Non c'era dubbio che vi fosse qualcosa di diverso adesso; il trasmettitore non emetteva la stessa onda che aveva emesso la volta prima.

Si concentrò sulle lievi ondulazioni che facevano formicolare i recettori sulla sua pelle, comparandoli con quelli dati dai bracciali attorno ai suoi polsi. Dopo un po' di questo, aprì di nuovo gli occhi, girandoli verso Tony, che lo stava guardando con uno sguardo di attesa.

"Sembra un po' più simile al campo che blocca la mia magia adesso," annuì. "La frequenza non è ancora proprio la stessa ed il campo è meno denso e compatto, ma è definitivamente più simile stavolta, si."

"Davvero?" Tony si illuminò come un bambino a cui era appena stata regalata una borsa senza fondo di dolci chiudendo a pugno le mani per la gioia. "E' assolutamente fantastico!" Trionfante, si lasciò cadere giù davanti ad uno dei molti schermi, digitando quasi furiosamente sulla sua tastiera. "Penso che abbiamo appena fatto una svolta qui! Gli aggiustamenti che ho fatto al trasmettitore stanno avendo davvero un effetto su questo strano campo di forza. Anche se la frequenza non è ancora corretta, posso fare ulteriori modifiche, come nell'ampiezza della corrente elettromagnetica ed alcune altre cose, e dovremmo arrivare al successo alla fine!"

In modo affettuoso premette un ultimo tasto sulla tastiera poi ruotò la sedia. "Ha Ha! Dottor Doom, preparati a incontrare il tuo destino!" annunciò teatralmente a nessuno in particolare mentre roteava sulla sedia girevole.  
 _  
Loki osservò la piccola esplosione di contentezza dell'uomo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. I test che avevano passato seduti li erano piuttosto noiosi e ripetitivi, ma resisteva alle sessioni per due ragioni._

_Poteva essere di aiuto a Tony. E poteva stare vicino a Tony._

_Be in effetti tre ragioni._

_Poteva anche vedere il viso di Tony che si illuminava di gioia.  
_

I giorni passavano rapidi. Molto del loro tempo insieme era speso lavorando sul Blocca-magia nell'officina, effettuando test ed analizzando le nuove modifiche che Tony aveva fatto. Quello, e facendo sesso, copulando come piccoli conigli rosa, e poi coccolandosi come orsi di peluche.

E se c'era una cosa che Tony aveva imparato in queste ultime due settimane, era che Loki era un vocalizzatore. O un urlatore, o un miagolatore, o comunque lo si volesse definire. E dannazione se la cosa gli piaceva.

Ed ora, quel vocalizzatore era seduto appollaiato sul suo divano, che sfogliava una rivista di qualche genere, la sua schiena contro il bracciolo ed una gamba tirata sotto di se. Come se potesse sentire lo sguardo affamato di Tony che scandiva il suo corpo, alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine patinate con un sorriso perfido sul viso, incontrando lo sguardo di Tony mentre discretamente ma con precisione, lasciava che le sue gambe si aprissero leggermente in un modo che sembrasse innocentemente informale ma certamente non lo era.

Tony stava per alzarsi dalla sedia e andare verso quelle gambe invitantemente aperte, ma poi, senza un preavviso, un assordante rombo di tuono tagliò il silenzio, seguito dal pungente, acido odore di ozono.

Qualche secondo dopo, il Dio del Tuono in persona si materializzò nel mezzo del soggiorno di Tony, completo del mantello rosso che svolazzava dalle sue spalle ed il possente martello in una stretta decisa. Ed un sorriso sul viso che avrebbe fatto vergognare il gatto del Cheshire. Tony deglutì, trovandosi distintamente grato che Thor non si fosse materializzato dieci minuti più tardi, o quel gioioso sorriso sarebbe probabilmente divenuto una smorfia di abietto orrore, considerando i suoi depravati piani per il fratello piccolo del Tonante.

"Amici miei," Tuonò Thor prima che il bagliore blu del medaglione stretto nella mano che non portava Mjolnir fosse svanito. "Vengo portando fantastiche notizie da Asgard!"

E le notizie dovevano essere davvero fantastiche se Thor non attese neppure di fare quell'annuncio prima di averli immediatamente stretti entrambi nel suo solito abbraccio a morsa, per non dire del fatto che si era materializzato direttamente nel soggiorno di Tony invece che all'esterno dove avrebbe potuto bussare alla porta come un normale ospite. Tony trattenne il fiato per quello che sarebbe accaduto, e poté vedere Loki paralizzarsi dove si trovava sul divano, come un coniglio chiuso in un angolo da un predatore, incapace di muoversi per paura di quello che sarebbe accaduto se lo avesse fatto.

Ma Thor brillava come il sole.

"La sentenza è stata cambiata, Loki!" Thor esclamò gioiosamente, gli occhi che risplendevano. "E' stato deciso che tu dovrai passare altri due anni come schiavo a Midgard prima che ti sia ridata la tua libertà, a certe condizioni e con un numero di restrizioni." Thor cercò sotto alla sua camicia e tirò fuori una pergamena, Tony capricciosamente resistette all'impulso di dire al Dio di investire nell'acquisto di un borsello per la volta successiva in cui avrebbe trasportato documenti importanti. "Comunque, prima di avere il permesso di tornare ad Asgard dopo che i due anni saranno finiti, dovrai trovare un modo per dare un giusto risarcimento per i tuoi crimini contro il regno degli uomini. I dettagli della decisione sono tutti indicati qui!" disse, sventolando il pezzo di carta formale attorno.

E il cuore di Tony saltava come un pazzo per il sollievo. Perciò Loki sarebbe stato nuovamente libero, non avrebbe dovuto passare il resto della vita come un accidenti di proprietà di qualcuno. Era come se una pesante pietra fosse stata tolta dal suo petto, o in effetti come le Montagne Rocciose, sapere che a Loki sarebbe davvero stato permesso di avere una vita giusta e reale.

Concesso, due anni non erano un tempo così lungo da scontare per essere stato responsabile delle morti di tante persone, ma considerando quante vite innocenti le sue armi avevano preso negli anni, Tony si disse che non era davvero qualcuno che poteva dire qualcosa in merito. Visto che il risultato delle sue azioni era stato una quantità di miliardi di dollari in banca, e non due anni da schiavo.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe funzionato l'accordo sui risarcimenti, ma avrebbero potuto pensarlo più avanti. La cosa importante era che la parte relativa alla schiavitù sarebbe stata revocata; era davvero tutto quello che importava in quel momento. Tutto il resto poteva essere costruito in seguito.

Lo sguardo sul viso di Loki mentre prendeva la pergamena arrotolata dalle mani di Thor per srotolarla con cura e leggere le rune scritte in modo preciso fece venire a Tony un nodo alla gola - era una miscela che faceva stringere il cuore fra incredulità, felicità e crescente speranza.

Thor riguardò il suo fratello piccolo con benevolenza straripante, gli occhi umidi. "Le catene attorno ai tuoi polsi dovranno restare fino a che avrai provato te stesso degno della rimozione, ma la tua magia ti sarà restituita gradualmente dopo la fine dei due anni, concesso che tu ti attenga alle condizioni richieste."

E poi il Tonante non riuscì a controllare le sue potenti emozioni più a lungo, ma si chinò e più o meno sollevò Loki dal divano per coprirlo con le sue possenti braccia in un abbraccio onnicomprensivo, riempito di quel famoso amore fraterno e preoccupazione; Tony quasi sobbalzò. Sembrava doloroso, anche se Loki non si lamentò.

"Cosa ne dici, fratello?" chiese Thor, la voce leggermente rotta. "Non è meraviglioso?"

"Lo è," Loki rispose calmo, sembrando stupefatto, come qualcuno a cui era appena stato detto di aver vinto 10 milioni di dollari alla lotteria, come se non potesse credere che fosse davvero reale. Probabilmente ci riusciva a malapena. Diamine, Tony riusciva a malapena a crederci, non dopo aver affrontato quel duro che era Odino, che sembrava più propenso a cavarsi l'altro occhio piuttosto che tornare indietro su una decisione già presa.

"Wow, è totalmente fantastico," disse Tony, realmente convinto. "La schiavitù medievale sarà presto terminata, e c'è quindi solo il piccolo dettaglio di tenere questo accomodamento sotto al radar dello SHIELD, e siamo a posto." Considerando che aveva mantenuto una marea di cose lontano dai loro ficcanasi negli anni, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di occuparsi della cosa.

Thor si girò nella direzione di Tony e lentamente e riluttantemente lasciò andare il dio stretto con forza al suo petto. Sembrava leggermente più controllato, adesso. "In effetti, quella era la cosa che vi avrei detto dopo. Il Direttore Fury è stato già informato della cosa. Io ero al quartier generale dello SHIELD poco fa consegnando lo stesso messaggio a Fury prima di venire qui."

E Tony sentì qualcosa dentro di lui congelarsi come il dannato Artico. "Cosa diavolo hai appena detto Thor?" sputò, sperando di non aver sentito bene quella merda. "Hai detto a Fury di questo? Stai prendendomi fottutamente per i fondelli?"

"Si," annuì Thor. "L'ho fatto su ordine esplicito di Odino. Come leader del vostro mondo, Fury doveva essere il primo ad essere informato di questo accordo, per essere certi che non avesse obiezioni dirette al fatto che Loki fosse stato condannato ad una sentenza così clemente dopo i suoi crimini contro Midgard."

Era così sbagliato su così tanti livelli. E da quando Fury era stato promosso alla posizione di Leader del Pianeta Terra? Sebbene, l'assunzione aveva probabilmente senso; era normale che un dio della guerra che veniva da una società di tipo il Potere Ha Ragione assumerebbe in modo naturale che il leader dei più forti e potenti guerrieri della terra fosse anche il Leader di tutta l'Umanità.

E Tony poteva immaginarsi in toto lo sguardo soddisfatto di se sul viso di Fury a quel titolo. Che arrivava da nientemeno che un dio.

"Dannazione," infine riuscì ad esclamare, mentre il mondo attorno a lui stava crollando spezzato in piccole schegge. "Cazzo!" come diamine avrebbe tirato Loki fuori da tutto quello adesso?

"Anche se ero preoccupato della reazione del Direttore, Sono lieto di dire che non ha fatto alcuna obiezione immediata dopo aver sentito le mie parole ed aver letto il messaggio scritto da Odino che gli ho consegnato personalmente." Disse Thor, incrociando le braccia mentre si drizzava in un subconscio gesto di autorità.

"Davvero ora. E posso pregarti di dirmi, cosa esattamente ha detto, allora?" Tony gridò a metà, mentre paura e preoccupazione roteavano dentro di lui. "Gli è uscito fumo dagli orecchi? Quante vene gli sono esplose? Quanti pezzi di mobilio sono stati lanciati dalla finestra? Eh?"

"In effetti…" Iniziò Thor, ma prima che continuasse, la sua replica fu interrotta dal suono dell'intercom.

Grandioso. Davvero Grandioso.

E Tony non aveva bisogno di rispondere a quel suono per sapere che ci sarebbe uno sguardo con un unico occhio che lo avrebbe salutato dallo schermo, richiedendo di essere lasciato entrare nella torre.

Si girò verso il dio dai capelli neri che stava ancora stringendo la pergamena nelle mani come fosse un enorme tesoro.

Non c'era modo che lasciasse che Fury portasse via Loki. Nessun modo neppure all'inferno.

"Okay, Loki," disse, cercando di sembrare sicuro di se. "Penso sia meglio che tu vada nella tua stanza e vi rimanga mentre mi occupo delle cose con il Direttore Ciclope."

 

_  
Sedette li in silenzio sul suo letto, la pergamena ancora stretta con forza nelle mani dopo averla letta per almeno dieci volte, volendo essere certo che le parole contenute li dentro non si trasformassero in qualcos'altro, o che le avesse capite male in qualche modo._

_Ma non lo aveva. Il messaggio all'interno era chiaro. Due anni, e avrebbe riavuto la libertà._

_Ovviamente, c'erano delle condizioni e degli obblighi in quella pergamena. Molti di essi. E le catene non sarebbero state tolte dai suoi polsi per lungo tempo dopo i due anni, ma gli incantesimi intessuti in esse sarebbero stati modificati per passi, ogni passo lasciando che un'altra porzione della sua magia che tornasse da lui, a condizione che continuasse a mostrarsi affidabile e ravveduto._

_C'era qualcosa che svolazzava nel suo stomaco al pensiero di poter essere nuovamente in grado di accedere alla magia. Era una delle cose a cui aveva cercato di non pensare dopo la sua sentenza; divenire uno schiavo era sufficientemente brutto ed era tutto ciò su cui si era focalizzato al tempo. Il concetto di non avere più il permesso di usare la magia era qualcosa che aveva nascosto nel più profondo e oscuro angolo del suo cervello, perché era troppo venire a patti con esso oltre a tutto il resto._

_Due anni. Per qualcuno come lui che aveva vissuto duemila di essi, era un periodo di tempo trascurabile. E sarebbe stato di certo nulla, con Tony come padrone._

_Ovviamente, avrebbe anche dovuto trovare modo di ripagare per tutte le sofferenze che aveva causato a Midgard, in un modo o nell'altro. Ma aveva due anni per occuparsi di come fare; avrebbe pensato ad un modo per offrire qualsiasi risarcimento in suo potere._

_Tuttavia, ci fu un colpo di disagio nel suo stomaco al pensiero del Direttore Fury seduto la fuori con Tony, discutendo il suo destino e la sua sentenza ridotta. Mentre Thor aveva detto che Fury non aveva fatto alcuna obiezione diretta quando aveva dato il messaggio di Odino all'uomo, non significava che sarebbe stato contento o non avrebbe portato guai._

_E se Fury avesse voluto portarlo via da Tony e in custodia allo SHIELD… fece una smorfia; aveva speso già tempo a sufficienza come loro ospite dopo la fallita invasione, e non era un esperienza che voleva rifare._

_Ma se tutto fosse andato bene, Tony sarebbe stato in grado di convincere l'uomo del contrario._

_Sospirò, guardando giù verso la pergamena di nuovo, leggendo di nuovo le rune scritte in modo preciso che indicavano le condizioni._

_Due anni._

_Era molto meglio di quanto mai avesse osato sperare._

_E se doveva essere onesto, di certo molto di meno di quanto avrebbe meritato per i suoi crimini._

__


	121. Capitolo 121

Trovarsi Fury arrabbiato che lo fissava attraverso il tavolo non era il modo in cui Tony avrebbe scelto di passare il pomeriggio. Neanche lontanamente.

Almeno c'era solo Fury, per fortuna; dopo l'insistenza irremovibile di Tony e una trattativa serrata, l'uomo aveva infine acconsentito a lasciare i suoi agenti dello SHIELD ad aspettare fuori dalla torre, sebbene non avesse dimenticato di indicare che sarebbe stato nel suo diritto di far assalire il palazzo dai suoi uomini se lo avesse ritenuto necessario. Come se davvero potessero passare Jarvis ed il resto delle misure di sicurezza inserite.

Ma alla fine, Fury si era ammorbidito, forse rendendosi conto che prendere Iron Man dal lato sbagliato non sarebbe stata la migliore mossa, e che un entrata forzata a casa di un ben noto eroe nazionale non sarebbe stata una cosa buona per le pubbliche relazioni che lo SHIELD almeno fingeva di cercare di mantenere.

Anche se erano troppo in alto per vedere cosa accadesse a terra, Tony non aveva dubbi che la sua torre era circondata da un anello di agenti dello SHIELD in divisa nera. Probabilmente con armi cariche e puntate, come fossero degli extra in una fottuta pellicola di azione.

Loki era stato chiuso nella sua stanza per la sua sicurezza; nessuno sarebbe entrato o uscito. Eppure, Fury non aveva richiesto di vedere il dio fino ad ora, ma sembrava lieto di parlarne con Tony per ora.

Se la situazione fosse stata meno seria, Tony avrebbe riso per l'espressione acida sul viso dell'uomo seduto di fronte a lui. Sebbene ora lo facesse sobbalzare più che altro.

Dopo un breve silenzio, durante il quale Tony poteva quasi sentire i secondi passare, Fury si appoggiò indietro sulla sedia e incrociò le braccia nella sua solita modalità 'guardatemi sono importante'. Il suo impermeabile di cuoio scricchiolò leggermente, o forse era solo il suono del viso dell'uomo che si muoveva in un altro sguardo di rimprovero.

Comunque, le prime parole che l'accigliato uomo disse non erano dirette a lui ma al dio biondo che era in piedi di lato, dritto e rigido, guardando gli accadimenti con un misto di preoccupazione e risolutezza. "Va bene, Thor, Voglio parlare con Stark e sentire che cosa ha da dire da se. Pertanto apprezzerei se te ne stessi fuori dalla conversazione fino a che non avremo finito."

Thor non sembrò molto felice ma assentì comunque. "Come desidera, Direttore," disse. "Lascierò che voi due parliate senza interrompervi."

Dopo aver sistemato quella parte, Fury si girò di nuovo verso Tony.

"Bene allora, Stark," disse mentre il suo singolo occhio bruciava contro Tony che non riuscì a non pensare che ne aveva abbastanza di persone con un occhio solo che lo fissavano per un lungo lungo tempo. "Ti dispiace spiegarmi perché non mi hai detto nulla del fatto che avevi il criminale di guerra Loki in custodia?"

Tony lanciò all'uomo il sorriso più gentile che riuscì a produrre, sebbene Fury rimanesse del tutto indifferente come al solito. Forse l'onestà era l'arma migliore quella volta.

"Ah, vedi, l'orda di Asgardiani che lo ha portato qui ha reso perfettamente chiaro che non avevo il permesso di cedere Loki ad alcun'altro, per ordine di Odino il Padre degli Dei in persona." Lanciò le mani in un gesto che cercava di significare innocenza. "Lo sai, quell'altro tipo con un occhio solo nell'universo che si crede piuttosto importante." Forse avrebbe dovuto evitare di lanciare colpi come quello, ma chi se ne fregava. Se avesse Finto di non essere altro che il solito, soave, sarcastico se stesso avrebbe potuto convincere Fury che Tony realmente dubitasse che le sue azioni per tenere lo SHIELD fuori dal giro fossero appropriate.

Fury lo guardò. "Vai avanti."

Incoraggiato dal fatto che l'uomo non lo aveva ancora lanciato sul tavolo e non gli aveva ancora messo le manette per aver minacciato la sicurezza nazionale o quel che era, continuò. "E sapendo quale giustizia vecchio stampo Asgard destina a coloro che infrangono le loro leggi e vanno contro il volere del carissimo Odino, non mi sarebbe piaciuto vedermi dal lato della ricezione." Si chinò sul tavolo, cercando di appellarsi al senso pratico di Fury. "Perché avrei potuto finire con la tua piccola squadra di Vendicatori con un Iron Man in meno alla prossima occasione in cui fosse necessario salvare il mondo di nuovo. Cosa che ne tu e nemmeno io avremmo gradito molto, giusto?"

Fury non lo degnò di una risposta. Forse era la cosa giusta, perché Tony non era certo se sarebbe stata affermativa o negativa.

E vabbè.

"E vedi, io sapevo esattamente che cosa sarebbe successo appena avessi saputo di tutto questo. Saresti marciato nella mia torre ed avresti trascinato Loki in custodia allo SHIELD, lasciandomi a spiegare il mio fallimento di attenermi alle istruzioni di Odino ad una squadra di imitatori di Conan armati di Spade ed assetati di sangue. Dopo tutto, mi era stato assegnato Loki come, beh, incarico, e non mi sentivo di tradire la fiducia estesa verso di me da un re ed un dio."

"Vuoi dire il tuo schiavo." La voce era piatta ma tagliente come un filo spinato affilato come un rasoio, e Tony sobbalzò. Avrebbe davvero preferito che potessero star lontani da quella particolare parola. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza per una vita intera di essa.

Il singolo occhio si socchiuse mentre Fury batteva la pergamena nella sua mano contro le nocche della sua mano sinistra, lentamente e deliberatamente. E Tony fremeva per sapere che cosa c'era scritto in quel messaggio, del tutto conscio dell'inopportunità di dire qualcosa inavvertitamente che contraddicesse qualsiasi cosa sia che Odino aveva scritto in quel foglio.

Prima che potesse dire altro, l'uomo parlò di nuovo.

"Dunque, Stark, ti prego dimmi. Che cosa hai fatto esattamente con Loki durante tutto il tempo in cui è stato in tua custodia, come tuo schiavo?"

E dannazione, era davvero necessario rimettere dentro quella parola?

"Gli ho fatto spazzolare i pavimenti con uno spazzolino da denti e lucidarmi le scarpe?" sapeva che era la risposta sbagliata anche prima che le parole avessero lasciato la sua bocca, ma Hey, l'onestà vince sempre alla fine, vero?

A suo credito, Fury non batté ciglio alla frase, anche se vi fu un lieve tic vicino alla sua tempia destra. Forse una vena sul punto di esplodere, o forse uno spasmo muscolare.

"Vuoi dire che hai avuto Loki in custodia e gli hai fatto pulire la tua proprietà." Fury disse in modo piatto e molto lento, come se Tony fosse un idiota. E non era neppure una domanda, il modo in cui lo aveva detto; semplicemente un affermazione dell'ovvio e stupido.

E Tony ammise che sembrava davvero stupido quando detto in quel modo.

Oh, ed ho anche fatto sesso con lui. Sesso del tutto strabiliante in effetti. Forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere anche quello. Sebbene Fury probabilmente avrebbe approvato anche di meno quel tipo di informazioni.

Sentendo la tempesta di merda che sobbolliva, Tony alzò le mani in un gesto di calma. "In effetti, stiamo lavorando su un blocca-magia che saremo in grado di usare sul Dottor Doom. E sono lieto di dire che sta venendo piuttosto bene." Okay, vi stavano lavorando da un paio di settimane ormai? Beh non che il Signor Impermeabile dovesse saperlo.

Per quello che sembrava il primo momento da quando era stato infilzato da quello sguardo rabbioso, Fury staccò lo sguardo dal viso di Tony ed invece volse la sua attenzione nel documento nella sua mano. Il suo occhio si socchiuse mentre riguardava il rotolo, e Tony ebbe la distinta impressione che era esattamente il modo in cui l'uomo si comportava quando riceveva ordini dai suoi superiori che non aveva voglia di seguire, ma non aveva scelta se non obbedire.

"Parleremo di questo più tardi," disse, "E mi descriverai questo blocca-magia in dettaglio e mi dirai come intendi farlo funzionare. Tuttavia, adesso il Dottor Doom non è il super criminale del giorno, ma lo è invece il dio alieno che risiede nella tua torre. Anche se sembra che non sia più un dio al momento. Vero?"

"E' corretto," Annuì Thor dal lato, ignorando le istruzioni di Fury di stare zitto. Tony era impressionato dal fatto che l'uomo fosse riuscito a resistere fino a quel momento. "Mio fratello non è più una minaccia per il vostro mondo; non solo ha mostrato profondo rimorso per le sue azioni contro Midgard, ma la sua magia ed i suoi poteri sono stati completamente sigillati, trasformandolo in un comune mortale. Non c'è nulla da guadagnare per lo SHIELD nel prenderlo in custodia."

Fury offrì un mugugno non impressionato e si girò verso il Tonante. "Avrei molto da ridire riguardo questa idea," sfidò, non indietreggiando minimamente a dispetto del fatto che Thor si tese davanti a lui. "Comunque, mi è stato fatto capire che ci sono altre cose che devono essere prese in considerazione." Un'altra serie di lievi, ritmici colpetti delle dita sulla pergamena.

Era chiaro che Fury non era felice di quello che stava per dire e Tony sperò fosse una cosa buona.

"Sembra che Odino fosse piuttosto preciso riguardo le condizioni della punizione di Loki. E piuttosto … insistente inoltre." Corrugò le sopracciglia, le sue dita strinsero di più attorno al rotolo nella sua mano.

Tony annuì saggiamente, come se fosse fuori discussione. "Ovviamente. Andare contro la parola del Padre degli Dei, sarebbe un azione alquanto sconsigliabile." Disse, con il tono di un ragazzino che diceva ai suoi compagni di gioco che suo papà poteva picchiare il papà di chiunque altro.

Sebbene, nel caso di Thor fosse probabilmente la verità.

E Tony poteva sentire che fosse ovvio che Fury ne fosse ben conscio.

"Quindi quello che stai dicendo è che non pensi sia opportuno prendere in custodia Loki?" chiese, maledicendo se stesso per la inopportuna ma ovvia foga che riuscì a sentire nella sua voce alla prospettiva.

Fortunatamente, Fury sembrava troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per accorgersene. "Come ho detto, Odino è stato piuttosto chiaro quando ha elencato le condizioni ed i termini della punizione di Loki:" Il viso di Fury si contorse come se avesse ingoiato una caraffa di limoni. "E per quanto vorrei mettere le mani su di lui dopo la merda che ha tirato su New York, sarebbe poco saggio rischiare… problemi diplomatici con un regno potente come Asgard."

"Davvero?" chiese Tony, aveva le vertigini dentro di se. Loki era salvo. Loki era salvo. Loki era salvo. "Vuoi dire che non ti va di affrontare coraggiosamente un mucchio di Einherjers spedito sul Pianeta Terra per vendicare la rottura del decreto personale dell'Onnipotente Odino?"

Un altro sguardo arrabbiato in sua direzione. O bene, poteva prenderne un migliaio, se significava che Loki sarebbe rimasto lì con lui.

Fury si alzò per guardare a Tony dall'alto in basso, sembrando che avesse avuto un'altra manciata di Limoni infilati in bocca. Limoni davvero acidi.

"Lo dirò una sola volta. La pergamena indica che sia inopportuno opporsi alla decisione di Asgard in modo molto chiaro. E abbiamo avuto abbastanza problemi con gli alieni per un bel pezzo. La sicurezza di questa nazione, di questo mondo, è la priorità numero uno, e altre considerazioni devono venire in seguito stavolta." L'impermeabile dell'uomo scricchiolò mentre parlava, come se anche il cuoio strillasse in protesta. "Ora. Non mi dispiacerebbe che la testa di Loki decorasse la mia scrivania come un fermacarte, ma non vale un conflitto contro Asgard. Perciò dovrà restare in tua custodia come Odino ha decretato."

E Tony si sentì quasi sciogliere sulla sedia per il sollievo.

"Comunque, Stark," ruggì Fury, scoccando sguardi infuocati a Tony, "Dovremo tenere tutto questo sotto silenzio, è imperativo che il pubblico non lo scopra. Potrebbe rapidamente trasformarsi in situazioni e reazioni che potrebbero essere difficili da contenere se si sapesse. Non vorremmo che buona parte dell'America gridasse per una punizione che non siamo in grado di infliggere. Credo di poter contare su di te per tenere il tutto sotto i radar di chiunque salvo lo SHIELD."

"Ovviamente, Nick," Lo rassicurò rapidamente Tony. "Sono la discrezione in persona. Lo sai."

Fury Sbuffò, guardando di nuovo la pergamena e poi verso Tony. "Sembra che Odino non sia più convinto che la sentenza originale verso Loki della schiavitù a vita sia in accordo con il senso di giustizia Midgardiano." Lo sguardo si assottigliò. "Qualsiasi cosa gli abbia fatto cambiare idea."

Quindi Fury non sapeva della piccola gita intergalattica di Tony che aveva fatto per appellarsi alla clemenza per l'uomo che aveva spianato mezza New York? La dentro non c'era scritto che Tony era quello che aveva fatto pensare Odino in tal modo?

Guardò verso il dio biondo alla sua sinistra, cercando di comunicare con un singolo silenzioso pensiero attraverso la distanza fra loro, uno che gli inviasse il suo desiderio più ardente.

Stai zitto, Thor.

"Si, buona domanda, qualsiasi cosa possa essere stata responsabile per ciò?" Tony disse candidamente, il viso innocente e senza tracce. Forse Fury lo sapeva già o forse no, ma Tony non glie lo avrebbe comunque detto.

Fortunatamente, Thor tenne a freno la lingua, non portando alla luce il soggetto della gita sul campo di Tony nella magica terra spaziale.

"Quindi sei realmente d'accordo affinché le cose siano fatte in questo modo?" chiese Tony, cercando di cambiare soggetto. "Ed io che pensavo volessi demolire la mia torre nella tua fame di incatenare e trascinare Loki allo SHIELD."

Fury incrociò le braccia. "Voglio ancora parlare con Loki riguardo varie cose. Anche se, mi accontenterò di occuparmi di tali cose qui invece che al quartier generale dello SHIELD."

Ebbene, le istruzioni in quella pergamena dovevano essere state piuttosto insistenti allora. La curiosità improvvisamente lo sopraffece, e si sporse attraverso il tavolo. "Ehi, posso vederlo?" chiese senza aspettare il permesso mentre si sporgeva verso la pergamena nella mano di Fury.

Tuttavia, Fury la tirò via e in salvo, fuori dalla portata di Tony. "Scordatelo, Stark. Le informazioni contenute in questo documento sono una questione di sicurezza nazionale, e quindi non sono qualcosa che mi sognerei di mostrare a te."

Ahio.

"Inoltre," continuò l'uomo, "Manderò un agente fidato a vivere nella tua torre per un periodo di tempo per tenere d'occhio il tutto e farmi un rapporto." Fissò Tony con uno sguardo da freezer. "Qualcuno che mi rassicuri che non c'è nulla di sospetto che succeda e che Loki sia davvero innocuo e ravveduto come Odino afferma."

Tony sobbalzò; non gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un estraneo che scorrazzava per casa suo, specialmente non uno sul libro paga di Fury.

Sebbene, suppose si trattasse di un prezzo basso da pagare perché Loki fosse salvo e al di fuori dalle grinfie dello SHIELD. Perché Loki rimanesse con lui.


	122. Capitolo 122

_  
Le manette che gli bloccavano insieme i polsi erano strette e gli impedivano i movimenti, ma Fury aveva insistito perché le portasse per questioni di sicurezza. E Loki era ben certo di non essere nella posizione di protestare, pertanto tenne a freno la lingua a dispetto della sua antipatia per il metallo freddo attorno ai suoi polsi._

_Thor non aveva avuto il permesso di essere presente durante l'interrogatorio, e a dispetto delle sue iniziali, insistenti, proteste, aveva infine ceduto, rendendosi conto che alcune concessioni erano probabilmente opportune adesso che Fury aveva acconsentito a non prendere in custodia Loki ma lasciarlo invece passare la sua condanna come decretato da Odino._

_Almeno Tony era li, comunque. Fury non sembrava considerarlo un grave problema, anche se da principio aveva aggrottato rabbiosamente lo sguardo alla richiesta dell'uomo di essere presente. Ma aveva assentito, dopo aver dato a Tony la secca istruzione di stare seduto e di tenere la bocca fottutamente chiusa. E Loki ne era felice. La presenza di Tony lo faceva sentire al sicuro; solo con Fury non sarebbe stato a suo agio, particolarmente dopo il suo poco piacevole soggiorno nella custodia dello SHIELD dopo la sua sconfitta a New York._

_L'uomo vestito di nero, era seduto dal lato opposto del tavolo, osservando in perpetuo. Per quello che doveva essere stato la buona parte di un ora, aveva risposto alle domande infinite dell'uomo riguardo i Chitauri che gli erano già state chieste l'ultima volta che era stato interrogato da Fury, riguardo il loro esercito, la loro forza e le loro debolezze, e la possibilità che tornassero sulla terra. All'ultima domanda aveva risposto che una cosa simile non sarebbe potuta accadere - i Chitauri potevano essere una razza guerriera dedita alla conquista, ma pure essendo intelligenti, erano anche decisi e non avevano la capacità degli umani e degli dei di provare emozioni. Il desiderio di vendetta era un concetto sconosciuto a loro, una razza la cui preoccupazione era ottenere vittoria ed evitare sconfitta. Non avevano ragione di attaccare di nuovo un nemico superiore che si era già provato in grado di decimare in modo così completo le loro forze._

_Fury sembrava dubitarne, però, e continuava a ripetere le domande, cercando di tirar fuori anche il più piccolo e meno importante dettaglio dall'oggetto del suo interrogatorio._

_Dopo quella che era sembrata un eternità di domande e risposte, l'uomo infine si chinò indietro sulla sedia, le mani appoggiate dietro la nuca per fornire supporto alla sua testa. Ci fu silenzio mentre ovviamente stava rimuginando qualcosa, il viso impassibile._

_"Quindi i Chitauri possono anche non tornare, come tu dici, ma quale garanzia abbiamo che tu non farai un altro tentativo per conquistare il pianeta se ti lasciamo stare qui invece di mettere il tuo culo in una profonda e oscura cella da qualche parte?" chiese infine, la sua voce dura._

_Tony si sporse in avanti come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma Fury sollevò una mano a fermarlo. "Stai zitto, Stark, Non l'ho chiesto a te." Ringhiò prima che la prima parola avesse modo di essere pronunciata dalle labbra di Tony._

_E Loki comprendeva la preoccupazione insita in quella domanda, anche se non gli piaceva il sospetto e l'ostilità che la accompagnavano. E non gli piaceva l'uomo. Perciò rispose più educatamente e neutralmente possibile, cercando di tenere la sua avversione fuori dalla sua voce e dalla scelta delle sue parole. "Come le ho già assicurato, Direttore, ho compreso l'errore nelle mie azioni. Rimpiango profondamente le mie azioni contro il vostro mondo e le mie precedenti intenzioni di dominarlo non sussistono più ed intendo riparare a quanto ho fatto, come richiesto. Non c'è nulla che lei o la sua gente debba temere da parte mia."_

_"Così mi avete detto. Così come ha fatto Odino." Disse la voce di Fury che è intrisa di sospetto, spessa e autoritaria. "Comunque, nel mio mestiere, accettare la parola di qualcuno riguardo qualcosa non conduce ad una lunga carriera. O a una lunga vita per quel che vale." Il singolo occhio stava osservando e cercando, cercando di trovare qualcosa che esponesse la bugia che sospettava essere nascosta dietro alle parole._

_"Questo è certo. E mi rendo conto che probabilmente non vi è nulla che io possa dire che possa convincerla del contrario. Tuttavia, se non volete accettare la mia parola al riguardo, siate comunque certo che le catene ai miei polsi sono un blocco effettivo al mio uso della magia. Ed anche dopo che questi due anni saranno terminati, continueranno a prevenire che io usi qualsiasi tipo di magia mi venga restituita per intenti malvagi." Sollevò i suoi polsi legati, mostrando le catene che li circondavano, sebbene fossero parzialmente oscurate dal brillante metallo delle manette Midgardiane. "Non potrei essere in grado di fare del male alla vostra gente anche se lo volessi."_

_Fury lo sbeffeggiò. "E si suppone che io sia confortato dal sapere che tutto quello che sta fra il nostro pianeta ed il tuo desiderio di conquistarlo sono un paio di stupidi braccialetti?" declamò lentamente puntando il mento alle catenelle._

_"Sono bracciali magici," indicò Tony da qualche parte alla sua destra. Fury non lo degnò di una risposta mentre il suo occhio indugiava sulle catene magiche._

_"Sono stati intrisi dalla magia stessa di Odino," disse Loki, trattenendo un sospiro. "E il Padre degli Dei è il più potente stregone di tutti i nove regni, le sue capacità sorpassano anche le mie. Non c'è modo per me di liberarmi da queste catene._

_Fury improvvisamente si alzò e Loki si tese mentre girava attorno al tavolo e si avvicinava a lui. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Tony che si tese, la postura pronta in attesa di quello che sarebbe arrivato._

_Ma l'uomo non fece altro che tendere una mano per tirare una delle catene attorno al polso di Loki come se ne testasse la resistenza, sospettando che si potesse rompere al suo tentativo. Ovviamente le catene erano sottili e non sembravano molto resistenti, ma la magia le rendeva più forti di qualsiasi altro metallo o materiale._

_"Mmmh," l'esclamazione fu più un grugnito che una parola. Le dita di Fury continuarono a premere attorno per qualche istante, percorrendo il metallo freddo come se si aspettasse qualche prova del potere contenuto di manifestarsi. Loki sapeva che l'uomo non avrebbe potuto sentirlo, comunque; solo coloro che avevano poteri magici erano in grado di farlo. Per Fury, il materiale era inerte e morto come qualsiasi altro pezzo di metallo._

_"E queste si suppone blocchino il tuo accesso alla magia?" chiese l'uomo come se quella parte non fosse stata resa chiara più volte ormai. "Ogni minima parte?"_

_"Lo fanno." Rispose Loki, chiedendosi se la domanda fosse semplicemente il modo di Fury per crogiolarsi nell'evidenza dell'impotenza del suo nemico, ma rifiutando di essere toccato dal tono e rispondere con rabbia o irritazione. "Non posso usare più magia di quanta ne possa usare lei, Direttore."_

_Un altro 'Mmmh', ed un altro strattone alla sottile catena. Poi Fury tolse le sue dita curiose, sollevandosi fino a stare dritto accanto a Loki, fissandolo con uno sguardo inespressivo._

_Poi, Fury colpì senza preavviso, rapido come una vipera. Loki era del tutto impreparato all'attacco improvviso e non ebbe neppure modo di alzare una mano per difendersi prima che il braccio dell'uomo si stringesse attorno al suo collo e venisse brutalmente tirato su dalla sedia, la sua schiena premuta contro il corpo dietro di se._

_La reazione di Tony fu immediata. Si alzò dalla sedia, facendola cadere sul pavimento mentre era in piedi. "Che cazzo stai facendo? Lascialo andare!" gridò rabbiosamente._

_Fury, con calma, fece qualche passo indietro dal tavolo allontanandosi da Tony, trascinando Loki con se. "Stai indietro, Stark, o gli rompo il collo. Stessa cosa se chiami Thor o Jarvis."_

_Loki si afferrò disperatamente al braccio che gli stringeva la gola, togliendogli l'aria, ma l'angolo difficile, le manette e la mano guantata che teneva la catena fra di esse rendeva i suoi tentativi inefficaci e futili._

_Cercò di inghiottire aria mentre il braccio crudelmente si piegava, tirando il suo collo fino ad un punto così dolorosamente vicino alla rottura che anche un respiro troppo profondo avrebbe potuto spezzarlo. Fermò i suoi tentativi di divincolarsi e si concentrò solo sul respirare leggermente e restare immobile per quanto possibile, a dispetto del crescente dolore al collo e alla gola. Il mondo iniziò a scivolare via da lui centimetro dopo centimetro, e i suoi arti sembravano non obbedirgli più, lasciandolo un peso morto e immobile nella stretta di Fury._

_Macchie nere gli danzavano davanti agli occhi, ma riuscì a distinguere la figura immobile di Tony, assieme alla nota di panico nella sua voce mentre cercava di ragionare con Fury. E non era arrabbiato, ma stava supplicando._

_Era strano, il suo cervello registrò pigramente. Tony non supplicava mai. L'uomo era arrogante, sicuro di se e aggressivo. Neppure in quel momento, un eternità or sono quando Loki si era confrontato con l'uomo, completamente indifeso senza la sua armatura, aveva supplicato. No, invece aveva minacciato, aveva fatto lo spaccone, aveva fatto battute, a dispetto di sapere che Loki avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in qualsiasi momento. Eppure non aveva mai supplicato._

_E pure, adesso lo fece._

_"Ti prego, Fury, per l'amor del cazzo," Loki riuscì a sentire l'uomo implorare nella nebbia distante che era quel che restava della sua coscienza che stava lentamente scivolando via. "Lascialo… lascialo andare. Ti prego."_

_Non era neppure spaventato, comunque, ora che la morte stava arrivando a prenderlo. Solo … triste. Triste perché adesso che aveva trovato qualcosa di così prezioso dopo tutti i lunghi anni della sua vita, stava per essergli portato via. E lui stava per essere portato via da esso._

_In quel momento, desiderò con fervore che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe portato con se da quel mondo non fosse la tristezza spaventata di quella voce. Era più di quanto potesse sopportare, lasciare Tony in quel modo._

_"Fermati. Non farlo. Ti prego."_

_E allora, impossibilmente, il pavimento duro venne a contatto con le sue ginocchia e poi con il resto di se quando viene mollato senza cerimonie sul terreno. Ci fu un acuta lama di dolore mentre l'aria dolce improvvisamente si riversava nella sua trachea dolorante, e si rese conto che riusciva a respirare di nuovo. Tossì e sputò, le mani incatenate che si sollevarono a raggiungere la gola dolorante._

_E poi ci fu il suono di piedi che si muovevano e la voce di Tony che parlò di nuovo, anche se stavolta era furioso. "Tu, fottuto bastardo," ruggì. "A che diavolo di gioco stai giocando?"_

_Un attimo dopo ci fu l'inconfondibile scatto di una pistola caricata, seguito dai piedi in movimento che si bloccarono._

_"Stai indietro, Stark."_

_Ci fu silenzio per un poco, interrotto solo dal respiro affannoso di Loki mentre cercava di tirarsi in posizione seduta, appoggiandosi sul muro con una mano ancora sulla gola mentre guardava la scena davanti a se._

_Fury era in piedi con il braccio teso e l'arma sollevata, fermo e risoluto come una statua. Tony era a forse due metri lontano, paralizzato allo stesso modo nel suo spazio dall'arma puntata alla sua testa. I suoi pugni erano stretti e la faccia tesa in un ringhio, gli ricordava un predatore pronto a fare a pezzi la preda. La tensione fra i due faceva quasi scintille, come se uno stregone stesse lanciando i suoi incantesimi, creando piccole onde ed esplosioni di energia attorno a se._

_E avrebbe voluto parlare, avrebbe voluto dire a Fury di mettere giù l'arma e di non puntarla su Tony, ma ora non riusciva a fare uscire una parola dalla sua gola maltrattata, perciò i suoi sforzi si trasformarono in un rauco rantolo._

_Dopo quella che sembrò un eternità, la pistola venne lentamente abbassata ma non del tutto. Restò ancora nella mano di Fury, puntando a metà verso il pavimento, pronta ad essere tirata di nuovo su in un attimo se le circostanze lo richiedessero._

_"Tu, dannatissimo…" Iniziò Tony, i pugni che si stringevano e si aprivano, ma prima che qualsiasi ulteriore insulto potesse uscire, venne interrotto da Fury._

_"Calmati," l'uomo vestito di nero disse, impassibile, come se nulla fuori dall'ordinario fosse accaduto, come se stessero ancora seduti attorno al tavolo a parlare, quasi civilmente come era pochi minuti prima._

_Tony non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di calmarsi in quel momento, ma l'arma era ancora in piena vista e non fece altro movimento che fissare. "Va bene, puoi spiegarmi perché diavolo hai deciso di strangolare un prigioniero ammanettato e che non opponeva resistenza?" la sua voce era calma, ma non c'era dubbio nella minaccia che vi era sotto, che minacciava dolore, ferite e vendetta. "Non siamo al quartier generale dello SHIELD. Non portare la tua merda nella mia torre. Ho dei fottuti standard qui."_

_La bocca di Fury si curvò in un sorriso teso. "Prigioniero? Pensavo che Loki fosse uno schiavo." La sardonica presa in giro era quasi tangibile, ma il suo viso tornò rapidamente alla sua solita seriosa e aggrottata espressione mentre fissava Tony con il suo singolo occhio._

_"Davvero credi che possa prendere la parola di un alieno ostile che è anche noto come il dio delle menzogne, assieme a quelle di suo padre che queste catene blocca magia funzionino?" Fury scosse la testa, come se il semplice pensiero fosse risibile. "Che Loki non avesse trovato un modo di sfuggire alle costrizioni per accedere a porzioni della sua magia ed usarli per scopi nefasti? Dovresti conoscermi meglio, Stark. Ovviamente era necessario provare la verità delle sue affermazioni. E quale modo migliore per rivelare qualsiasi potere nascosto che avesse ancora Loki che una reale minaccia alla sua vita?"_

_Guardò verso Loki che era ancora rannicchiato sul pavimento, i loro sguardi si incontrarono per un attimo prima che rivolgesse la sua attenzione su Tony._

_"Sembra che i miei dubbi sull'inefficacia delle catene di Asgard fossero infondati, comunque." Disse seccamente, non sembrando dispiaciuto o pentito minimamente._

_Tony era stizzito. "Grande piano, Signor Ciclope, davvero un grande piano. E se per caso i tuoi sospetti fossero stati fondati e Loki avesse avuto ancora qualcuno dei suoi poteri? Probabilmente ti avrebbe ammazzato li dov'eri! E sarebbe stato nel suo diritto farlo!"_

_"E i miei agenti qui fuori avrebbero ucciso lui allo stesso modo." Replicò fattivamente Fury, come se questo possibile risultato non fosse un grave problema. Poi il suo viso si scurì di svariate tonalità. "Adesso ascoltami, Stark. Come ho detto, ci sarà un agente che sarà inviato qui per controllare le cose per un poco, e se vi fosse qualsiasi cosa di sospetto, qualsiasi cosa, non me ne frega cosa dice Odino in quella pergamena, porterò Loki allo SHIELD senza fare ulteriori domande."_

_Con ciò, l'uomo con calma mise la sua arma di nuovo nella fondina e si girò per andarsene. "Troverò la strada per l'uscita da solo. Quando avrete un piano per le riparazioni parte della sentenza, me lo invierete per approvazione."_

_"Si, e non lasciare che la porta colpisca il tuo brutto culo mentre esci," Sputò Tony verso di lui._

_Mentre la mano di Fury era sulla maniglia della porta, si girò verso Tony e gli tirò le chiavi delle manette che Loki ancora indossava. Tony le prese con una mano. "Meglio che tu tenga il tuo cucciolo con un guinzaglio stretto, oppure non rimarrà tale a lungo," disse con un altro sguardo rabbioso._

_E con ciò, Fury se ne andò con il fluttuare delllo spolverino nero, e Tony in un istante fu accanto a Loki, le sue braccia si avvolsero attorno a lui. "Cazzo, stai bene?" sussurrò, il viso pallido e gli occhi sgranati._

_Loki semplicemente annuì e lasciò che Tony lo tirasse più vicino e lo cullasse fra le braccia, mentre lui posava il viso sul suo collo._

_Si, fino a che aveva Tony, sarebbe stato sempre bene.  
_


	123. Capitolo 123

Thor rimase qualche giorno, una sostanziale porzione dei quali la spese dando voce alla sua rabbia gelida verso il trattamento di Loki da parte di Fury, l'aria attorno a lui che scintillava di elettricità. E se Fury non fosse stato il leader di Midgard e non fossero stati dipendenti dalla sua benevolenza e supporto riguardo la sentenza ridotta di Loki, Thor avrebbe fatto visita all'uomo per insegnargli una lezione pratica riguardo l'inopportunità di applicare violenza su coloro che erano più deboli di se stessi.

Tony dal canto suo, non si preoccupò neppure di indicare l'ironia in tutto quello.

Non si preoccupò neppure di correggere l'errore di Thor riguardo la descrizione del lavoro di Fury. Per quanto Tony avrebbe gradito che Thor eseguisse la sua minaccia, era certo che Loki sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe pagato il prezzo se il Tonante avesse fatto qualcosa di sconsiderato come far piovere una divina aggressione al Direttore dello SHIELD, perciò quell'azione avrebbe dovuto essere evitata. Ma forse Tony avrebbe potuto violare la rete dello SHIELD più tardi e cambiare il desktop di tutti quanti ad una foto imbarazzante creata con Photoshop del Direttore. Magari una che lo mostrasse indossando biancheria femminile rosa infiocchettata o qualcosa del genere.

Il pensiero lo fece sorridere.

Comunque, anche se era bello avere Thor attorno, specialmente considerando che Loki sembrava felice che lui fosse li, significava anche che non aveva potuto neppure toccare Loki in quei giorni. Ma avendo il suo divino fratello che si muoveva nei dintorni tutto il giorno e dormiva a solo qualche porta di distanza dall'atrio la notte, Tony non aveva osato fare nulla che potesse suggerire lo stato delle cose. Data l'intera faccenda dell'argr, non aveva idea di quanto sgradevole ed inaccettabile Thor potesse trovare l'idea di un altro uomo che dormiva col suo fratello piccolo. Specialmente un debosciato e impenitente mortale come lui.

Inoltre, Loki era stato un po' ammaccato dopo che Fury aveva effettuato il suo giochino sadico con asfissia, perciò era meglio lasciar riposare le cose per un poco. Per fortuna, il solo danno rimasto dopo l'episodio erano i lividi che macchiavano il collo di Loki, ma nulla di più serio. E ancora, Tony doveva riluttantemente ammettere, Fury senza dubbio sapeva quello che faceva e non aveva inflitto più danni di quelli che considerava necessari.

Era un soleggiato martedì mattina quando Thor infine se ne andò, dopo aver espresso molte lunghe e infiorettate parole di commiato, incluse ripetute assicurazioni che sarebbe tornato a trovarli il più spesso possibile, anche se aveva altri doveri ad Asgard che attendevano la sua attenzione.

"E io che iniziavo a pensare che il mio caro fratello non se ne sarebbe più andato." Disse Loki con un sorriso mordace quando Thor fu sparito via dalla torre, grazie al suo fighissimo amuleto magico, un lieve alone blu la sola prova che il dio del tuono fosse mai stato li.

Prima che Tony avesse la possibilità di rispondere, Loki arrivò dietro di lui, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno alla sua vita, tirando i loro corpi più vicini.

"Mi sei mancato," fece le fusa il dio, e forse sarebbe potuta essere una cosa ridicola da dire, perché Tony era stato li tutto il tempo, ma era perfettamente chiaro cosa significava.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu," disse Tony lasciandosi andare nell'abbraccio. "Molto."

"Lo sai, sono lieto che Fury non mi abbia trascinato allo SHIELD," sussurrò la voce di Loki in un orecchio. "Non sono certo avrei potuto sopportare altri giorni separati in questo modo."

"Ehi, avrei lasciato che Fury portasse via tutte le mie armature e anche Jarvis prima di lasciargli portare via te." Disse Tony ed era la verità.

Per un po' rimasero li in silenzio, la bocca di Loki ad un paio di centimetri dal suo orecchio, il respiro caldo sulla sua guancia. Tony alzò le mani per metterle sugli avambracci del dio che lo circondavano ancora, accarezzando dolcemente la pelle, godendo la vicinanza che gli era intensamente mancata negli ultimi giorni. Loki gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio in risposta, e qualche attimo dopo, una lingua dardeggiò per tracciare una linea lungo la pelle sensibile del suo collo, facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

"Lo sai che dovremo fermare tutto questo fino a che l'agente rimarrà qui?" sospirò Tony, già maledicendo Fury dentro di se. Si Preparare quella foto con Photoshop gli sembrava un ottima idea in quel momento. Ed era anche giusta.

Loki fece un suono dispiaciuto, tirandosi Tony più vicino. "Dobbiamo?"

"Beh, se l'agente lo scoprisse, è una scommessa sicura che arriverà agli orecchi di Fury. E considerando le sue paranoie, potrebbe pensare che sia il tuo modo di manipolarmi. Come, non saprei, cercando di accedere alle mie armature per fare dei danni adesso che non hai la tua magia, o chi lo sa." Mise il suo palmo sopra al dorso della mano di Loki, allacciando le dita. "E chi sa se qualsiasi cosa sia scritta nella pergamena sarà sufficiente a evitare che il Signor Permanentemente Imbronciato sia convinto che seguire il Decreto Reale di Indisputabilità sia la cosa migliore?"

Wow, Tony Stark, ancora una volta rinunciava alla prospettiva del sesso. Che cosa stava succedendogli, davvero?

O forse era semplicemente arrivato a realizzare che c'erano cose più importanti del sesso.

"Capisco il tuo punto di vista, " replicò Loki non sembrando molto felice. "Dovrò sforzarmi di tenere le mani a posto allora, anche se non sarà una cosa facile."

Una mano improvvisamente salì sotto alla sua maglietta, accarezzando languidamente la pelle sottostante.

"Ma se dovremo trattenerci da tali attività presto, dovremo fare buon uso del tempo che abbiamo fino ad allora, non convieni?" chiese Loki, la voce divenuta ora qualcosa di seduttivo e profondo.

E Tony non riuscì a trovare alcun argomentazione per controbattere. Specialmente non quando c'erano dita abili che si muovevano sul suo stomaco e un paio di labbra che piazzavano una lunga riga di soffici baci lungo il lato del suo collo.

"Non potrei essere più d'accordo," sussurrò in risposta mentre quelle dita iniziavano ad accarezzare attorno al suo ombelico per poi muoversi in su ad accarezzare giocosamente il reattore Arc. Qualche carezza sul metallo ed il vetro inseriti nel suo torace - che Tony sfortunatamente, non poteva percepire - e poi viaggiarono più in la per giocherellare con un capezzolo, il pollice che lo faceva contrarre. L'altra mano seguì la prima e non ci volle molto perché tutto sembrasse dissolversi in un roteante tumulto di dita e mani che si muovevano sul suo torso, il suo stomaco, i suoi fianchi, accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile.

Con un sospiro di piacere, chinò indietro la testa contro il dio che era ancora in piedi dietro a lui, e Loki avidamente continuò a mordicchiare e leccare il collo di Tony, la lingua che lasciava una striscia calda e umida dove passava.

Incapace di resistere di più si girò attorno, in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Loki. Gli serviva solo un breve istante per guardare in quegli occhi e vedere il desiderio che vi sgorgava, accoppiato a qualcos'altro, qualcosa di più tenero che la semplice lussuria. Poi, gli occhi si chiusero quando tirò a se Loki per un bacio, spingendo gentilmente la sua lingua fra quelle labbra soffici.

La lingua di Loki incontrò la sua, il suo sapore dolce e inebriante come l'alcool, solo migliore. E più assuefacente. Le sue mani salirono a circondare il collo del dio, lasciando che le sue dita si infilassero nelle ciocche nere.

Vi fu un lieve mugolio nelle sue orecchie, e Tony non era certo da chi venisse, anche se pensò fosse Loki. Non che importasse. Tutto quello che esisteva in quel momento era il corpo premuto contro il suo, che con efficienza obliterava qualsiasi spazio fra di loro.

Le mani stavano ancora scavando sotto la sua maglia, ma stavolta spingendola su sopra alla sua testa, solo per gettare l'ostacolo sul pavimento. Un attimo dopo, Tony ritornò il favore svestendo il dio della sua camicia in cambio, esponendo una sempre più ampia superficie di pelle pallida per ogni bottone che veniva sbottonato.

Quando infine terminò di aprirsi la via per la riga troppo lunga di bottoni, Loki si strappò via la camicia con una torsione delle braccia, e Tony fece correre le sue dita sulla pelle nuda, lasciandole muoversi sopra ogni centimetro quadrato, esaltato nel sentire la cassa toracica che fluttuava per un ritmo di respiro accelerato. Deglutì, sentendo la testa che quasi iniziava a girargli. Loki era così bello e bollente e sexy e dio solo sa cos'altro. Non era giusto che un uomo, o dio, o qualsiasi altro riuscisse a fargli perdere la testa in quel modo, come se il tappeto sul pavimento gli fosse stato tolto da sotto i piedi.

Ma si arrese a tutto comunque, non c'era modo che potesse trattenersi o anche preoccuparsi di fare uno sforzo per farlo, mentre indulgeva nel dio di fronte a lui con le mani, e le labbra e la lingua e le dita.

E poi, Loki lo tirò via, leggermente, dal suo abbraccio, e Tony mugugnò di disappunto mentre mordicchiava l'incavo fra il collo e la spalla, solo per guardare in su ed incontrare il divertimento che giocava in un paio di profondi e meravigliosi occhi.

"Lascia a me questo, Tony," disse, sorridendo in quella che sembrava ansiosa anticipazione.

Non era certo di sapere che cosa Loki volesse dire con quello, non fino a quando vi fu improvvisamente un paio di mani alla fibbia della sua cintura che l'aprirono in un secondo, solo per continuare sbottonando i bottoni dei suoi jeans uno per uno, in modo insopportabilmente lento, i suoi occhi che non lasciarono per un attimo quelli di Tony.

Poi, agili dita si infilarono nella vita dei suoi jeans, spingendo risolutamente verso il basso. I pantaloni scesero, e Loki li seguì, scivolando verso il basso fino a che non fu in ginocchio, con l'uccello di Tony a pochi centimetri dal viso.

Oh dio si.

Una mano calda si chiuse sulla base del suo stelo, tirando una volta, e Tony fremette. Loki lasciò lo sguardo salire ad incontrare quello di Tony per un attimo, un altro di quei sorrisi compiaciuti che si formò agli angoli della sua bocca, prima che si chinasse avanti per leccare lungo l'intero stelo. Dalla base alla punta, in modo dolorosamente, insopportabilmente lento. Mentre la lingua bagnata infine raggiungeva il glande gonfio, un lieve ruggito gli sfuggì, perché si sentiva così dannatamente bene. E quella magica, meravigliosa lingua continuò a roteare sulla punta, massaggiando e giocando, leccando e tormentando come fosse quello che aveva fatto in tutta la sua lunga esistenza.

Il suo cazzo fremette sotto le cure. Era una dolce tortura, e più di tutto quanto, voleva solo spingersi dentro a quella bollente, dispettosa bocca, ma con uno sforzo monumentale, si controllò, il respiro affannoso e rapido.

Imperturbato o forse spronato dalla gloriosa sofferenza di Tony, Loki lo mordicchiò lungo il lato del suo stelo, la lingua che strisciava languidamente lungo una vena pulsante. E quando raggiunse di nuovo il glande, lasciò che la sua lingua percorresse il suo orlo in lenti, pigri cerchi, e Tony mugolò di frustrazione.

"Loki…"

Il dio rise, smettendo le sue cure per qualche secondo. "Non dicono qui a Midgard che la pazienza è una virtù?" chiese innocentemente, lanciando a Tony uno sguardo divertito mentre affettuosamente strofinava la guancia contro il cazzo nella sua mano.

Prima che Tony potesse rispondere, Loki si tuffò, sopra a lui, prendendo lo stelo in bocca. Lentamente, oh-così-lentamente, facendo scivolare le labbra verso la base e poi di nuovo in alto.

Oh si.

E poi, quella bocca iniziò a succhiarlo come un aspirapolvere agli steroidi, facendo esplodere milioni di stelle e di soli davanti ai suoi occhi. Gemendo si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, le mani dietro a se per trovare supporto, per fermare le sue ginocchia dal cedere al soverchiante afflusso di piacere mentre Loki lavorava su di lui con diligenza.

La lingua del dio - e dannazione, era davvero lunga come sentiva? - si strofinava per tutta la sua lunghezza mentre succhiava, tormentandolo giocosamente. E lo prese più in profondità di quanto Tony ricordasse qualcuno aver mai fatto prima. Una delle poche porzioni ancora razionali del suo cervello si chiese come fosse fisicamente possibile, come Loki riuscisse a farlo. Ma pure ancora, il dio aveva quanto, due millenni di esperienza in materia alle spalle. In qualche modo l'idea fece sentire Tony stranamente … inadeguato.

Il ritmo che Loki stabilì era fermo, e la pressione delle sue labbra meravigliosamente stretta. Una delle sua mani si era sollevata afferrando il didietro di Tony, l'altra era annidata alla base del suo uccello, accarezzandogli le palle.

Ansimando pesantemente di piacere, guardò verso il dio inginocchiato davanti a lui in ipnotico sbalordimento. E per un attimo, Loki guardò su verso di lui, le labbra che leggermente si mossero in quello che sarebbe stato un sorriso se non avesse avuto la bocca piena dell'uccello di Tony, chiaramente godendosi il modo in cui stava completamente disfacendo Tony.

Non riusciva a fermarsi, perciò prese i capelli di Loki, spingendo la sua testa più vicina, quasi aspettandosi che il dio protestasse (nella sua esperienza alcuni tendevano a farlo), ma Loki non lo fece. Semplicemente succhiò impossibilmente più forte, prendendo Tony completamente in quella gloriosa bocca.

E la sensazione era così incredibile, come se stesse subendo la madre di tutti i pompini, lo standard contro di cui qualsiasi altra cosa spariva. Tirò la testa indietro quando la pressione nelle sue palle crebbe, lieto per il supporto offerto dal muro. Il suono negligente, bagnato del suo uccello che scivolava dentro e fuori le labbra tese di Loki lo faceva divenire sempre più duro, e si immaginò di venire in quella bocca perfetta, mugolando in puro, primitivo piacere.

Il mondo si era ridotto a quelle labbra che si muovevano lungo il suo stelo, la lingua che roteava sopra il suo glande e la bocca che lo racchiudeva come una morsa. E per quello che gli importava, il mondo poteva rimanere così fino alla sua fine, se poteva continuare a spingersi in quel bagnato, stretto calore. Non era davvero più certo se Loki fosse quello che si muoveva sopra a lui, o se era lui che si spingeva dentro a Loki, o forse una combinazione di entrambi - Non che importasse. Strinse la presa sui riccioli di capelli neri fra le sue mani; era sull'orlo, solo un prezioso, piccolo di più ora …

… e venne, la potenza del suo rilascio che si rovesciò su di lui come uno tsunami, spazzando ogni reminiscenza di controllo dal suo essere. Urlò, tremando e sgroppando, spruzzando dentro al dio davanti a lui. Per un esaltante momento, non esisteva nulla salvo l'onnicomprensiva, ruggente onda di piacere che si era rovesciata su di lui. E ne i suoi sensi ne la sua mente registravano altro che l'esplosiva forza del suo orgasmo mentre mugolava e rabbrividiva, incosciente di nulla salvo il quasi doloroso momento in cui era lì adesso.

Qualche istante dopo, tutta la forza se ne era uscita da lui, e scivolò sul pavimento come uno straccio floscio, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Loki ancora in ginocchio. C'era umidità che brillava sulle sue labbra e libidine che risplendeva nei suoi occhi ed era così dannatamente bello che Tony avrebbe voluto tirarlo a se per un bacio divorante se avesse avuto ancora una parvenza di forza.

Loki lo guardò, un sopracciglio inarcato. "Ti è piaciuto… Tony?" disse con la voce roca, e senza fiato, come se fosse stato lui quello che aveva ricevuto il più portentoso pompino sul pianeta.

E il suo nome sulle labbra di Loki era bellissimo, una carezza nelle sue orecchie. Non pensava vi sarebbe stato alcun modo in cui potesse stancarsi di sentirlo pronunciato in quel modo.

"Se lo avessi goduto di più, sarei morto," riuscì a rispondere, una risata che gli sgorgava dall'interno. "Dove diamine hai imparato quella cosa? Fanno delle lezioni speciali al riguardo ad Asgard o cosa?"

Loki ridacchiò in risposta mentre Tony avvolgeva le braccia attorno a lui tirandolo in un abbraccio stretto.

Ed il mondo era così perfetto in quel momento. Loki era in salvo, Fury non lo avrebbe portato allo SHIELD. Sarebbe rimasto lì, con lui.

C'era solo una cosa che rovinava la perfezione. La promessa dell'agente che Fury avrebbe mandato. Perché era sicuro come dell'inferno che non voleva nessuno dei piccoli lacchè di Fury che vivesse nella sua torre, specialmente non con Loki attorno.


	124. Capitolo 124

L'agente si scoprì essere Steve. Non molti giorni dopo, era in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno di Tony con un borsone in mano, troppo presto nel mattino, così fuori posto da sembrare un punk rocker ad un concerto d'opera in Municipio.

Il buon capitano sembrava in parti eguali a disagio per essere un intruso e allo stesso modo tutto affari e dovere, la sua mascella stoicamente stretta, chiaramente determinato a portare a termine anche questo senza dubbio non voluto compito come un vero soldato.

E Tony, dal suo canto, non era certo se essere sollevato del fatto che Fury avesse scelto una persona che conosceva ed era allacciata strettamente come un corsetto, o irritato per più o meno le stesse ragioni. Una parte di lui era convinta che Fury avesse deciso di usare Steve precisamente per la stessa ragione invece di usare uno dei suoi soliti piccoli lacchè clonati in abito nero. Dopo tutto, loro due non avevano mai avuto la chimica personale più scintillante, qualcosa che Fury sapeva bene. Ed ora, il Signor Nero e Spaventoso stava probabilmente sfregandosi le mani per il divertimento sapendo quanto la presenza del capitano nella sua torre lo avrebbe infastidito.

Ed ancora, dato il numero di agenti dello SHIELD che aveva avuto la sfortuna di incontrare che sembravano aver piacere di fingersi una via di mezzo fra James Bond e Jack Bauer, suppose fosse preferibile questo, anche se avrebbe dovuto sedere ad ascoltare quotidiani sermoni riguardo la morale e la decenza e il comportamento opportuno. Aspetti di cui era ben conscio che Stelle e Lustrini fosse convinto che lui non possedesse affatto.

Va bene. Almeno nessuno poteva accusarlo di non essere un ospite grazioso. Perciò si avvicinò a Steve, invadendo con efficienza il suo spazio personale giusto un poco - ma chi se ne importava, l'uomo era un soldato e si faceva la doccia con altri uomini nudi, perciò qualcosa di simile non doveva neppure farlo socchiudere gli occhi - e gli diede un amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

"Guarda se non è il vecchio buon Capsicolo." Esclamò allegramente, come se Steve fosse un amico da lungo perduto ora ritrovato. "Questo è inaspettato, vedere il tuo viso scolpito nel granito qui. Francamente, pensavo che Fury inviasse qualcuno un po' più…minaccioso."  
"Il Direttore Fury mi ha considerato la miglior scelta per il lavoro in parte perché tu ed io ci conosciamo già." Rispose Steve, cercando in qualche modo di mantenere l'impressione di una mascella rigidamente stretta anche mentre parlava. "Ha espresso fiducia nel fatto che questo rendesse le cose più lisce che inviare qualcuno che fosse completamente … inesperto al riguardo."  
E Tony non era certo se la cosa dovesse farlo sentire lusingato oppure insultato, ma decise per la prima.  
"Non è meraviglioso!" Ehi, suonava quasi sincero, pure. "Non vedo l'ora di sentire tutto riguardo chi vinse le World Series nel '43 e quanto fosse fantastica Betty Grable nel suo ultimo film. Ed in cambio, ti posso mostrare come funziona un water closet e portarti a fare un giro in uno di quei veicoli a quattro ruote che hanno sostituito cavalli e carrozze. Passeremo un bel periodo insieme." Disse compiaciuto, dando un altro colpo su una spalla dura come roccia.  
Bene, se era fortunato, forse i suoi modi brevettati da Tony Stark sarebbero riusciti a far tagliare la lunghezza della visita ad un periodo sopportabilmente breve, portando il suo atteggiamento 'sono più santo di te' via con se, insieme ai Lustrini Blu. Che fortunatamente non indossava oggi. Piccoli favori ovviamente.

Steve non lo degnò di una risposta. Invece i suoi occhi si mossero per focalizzarsi su qualcosa sopra la spalla di Tony. A dispetto del fatto che sapeva già che cosa l'altro uomo guardava, Tony si girò, seguendo lo sguardo del Capitano verso Loki, che era seduto sul divano dietro a loro con un libro dimenticato ancora sulle ginocchia, guardando quel che accadeva con diffidente interesse.

"Loki," Disse Steve con un cenno, tirato e formale.

"Capitano," Replicò Loki con un lieve cenno del capo.

"Oh si," Tony interruppe, "Mi spiace per le mie cattive maniere, non ho fatto le presentazioni formali. Ma considerato che vi siete già incontrati, penso di poter saltare il mio piccolo discorso del tipo 'Steve, questo è Loki, dio alieno reso temporaneamente mortale, e Loki questo è Steve, auto proclamato campione di tutto quello che è buono e giusto." Diede una scherzosa alzata di spalle alle due occhiate, verde e blu, che si erano fermamente bloccate su di lui, mentre alzava le mani con i palmi avanti. "Va bene, non è per nulla necessario, ragazzi, lo so."  
Poi vi fu un silenzio che neppure Tony poteva descrivere come diversamente da imbarazzato, perciò afferrò il braccio di Steve - e dannazione se davvero l'uomo aveva quel bicipite sodo o indossava una imbottitura di acciaio nella camicia? - e lo spinse avanti.

"Va bene, allora, sono certo che voi due avrete una quantità di tempo per conoscervi più tardi. Anche se probabilmente non rimarrai qui così a lungo, vero? Ovviamente, non è che tu non sia benvenuto se restassi a lungo, ma posso presumere che ci siano solo una certa quantità di giornate in cui il mondo possa cavarsela senza il suo luminoso protettore e guardiano che lo difenda, vero?" sproloquiò verso il viso tirato di Steve. Probabilmente non piaceva a lui quanto non piaceva a Tony.

"Perciò, permettimi di mostrarti la tua stanza." Continuò rapidamente. "Dovrebbe essere un bel cambiamento dai letti a tre piani dell'esercito a cui sei abituato, credo. Sentiti come fossi a casa tua, anche se sono spiacente ma non abbiamo docce comuni, ma sono certo che sopporterai."

Steve non protestò mentre Tony lo guidò nel soggiorno e poi nell'atrio , pilotandolo verso l'area delle stanze degli ospiti. Avrebbe messo Steve un po' lontano da se e Loki; perché non lo voleva troppo vicino. Ma neppure troppo lontano, perché avrebbe potuto rendere l'uomo sospettoso; giusto una distanza di sicurezza confortevole.

"Più tardi ti mostro la palestra, ma sono certo che vorrai rinfrescarti un poco, incipriarti il naso e tutto il resto." Suggerì sopra alla sua spalla a Steve che camminava un passo indietro.

"Grazie, Stark," arrivò la risposta, secca ma educata come sempre.

"Va bene, siamo arrivati," Tony indicò con un gesto fiorito della mano quando si fermò fuori da una porta alla sua destra premendo la maniglia ed entrando. "La tua umile dimora per il tuo breve soggiorno."

Ovviamente, la camera non era per nulla umile - nulla nella torre lo era realmente, ma che importava. Steve lo seguì attraverso la porta e mise a terra il suo borsone in mezzo al pavimento. Ci furono un paio di secondi di silenzio prima che l'uomo si sollevasse in tutta la sua altezza, le braccia conserte. Le sue grosse braccia. E il suo torace roccioso. E no, Tony non era per nulla geloso.  
"Va bene, dunque, che cosa hai fatto a Loki dopo che ti è stato consegnato?" chiese Steve.  
Tony piegò la testa di lato. "Che cosa gli ho fatto?" Certo, poteva entrare in dettagli piuttosto vividi al riguardo, ma era alquanto sicuro che non era quello che il Signor Ghiacciolo sarebbe stato interessato ad ascoltare. "Che cosa intendi?"

"Contrariamente a quanto Asgard ha deciso riguardo il suo status corrente, Loki è un prigioniero e dovrebbe essere trattato in accordo," Disse Steve, evitando sottilmente la parola 'schiavo'.

Tony fece un gesto con la mano verso di lui. "Si, si, i diritti umani e tutto il resto. Lo so, ne ho già parlato con Loki. E non gli ho fatto nulla di terribile. Pertanto non ti preoccupare."

Lo sguardo che ricevette in cambio era dubbioso e scettico, mentre l'altro uomo lo osservava intensamente, l'acciaio blu che perforava la distanza fra loro.

"So che la tua morale è piuttosto lasca in alcuni campi, Stark, e spero tu non abbia abusato della tua posizione di potere in alcun modo." Disse Steve come fosse un insegnante che ammonisce uno studente indisciplinato.  
"Si suppone che siamo i bravi ragazzi, quelli con gli standard morali, e non abbassiamo noi stessi al loro livello."

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo in modo esagerato. "Oh, davvero, Capsicolo, hai visto l'uomo seduto sul divano quando sei entrato qui. Seriamente, ti sembrava uno a cui avevo appena strappato le unghie o fritto le palle con la corrente elettrica come fanno nei campi di tortura?" Sparò indietro, incrociando le braccia in una imitazione non così imponente della postura del buon Capitano.

"Per qualcuno che è stato sottoposto a tortura personalmente, penso non dovresti parlare in modo così leggero della cosa."

Grandioso, quindi il Capsicolo era in modalità predica oggi. Poteva peggiorare se non faceva qualcosa per prevenirlo.

"Guarda," disse , aprendo le braccia per mettere più autorità nelle proprie parole, ancora ben certo di quanto fosse piccolo rispetto a Steve. "Loki sta bene. Non mi credi? Chiedilo a lui. Non gli ho fatto nulla di male, nulla che possa far scappare il tuo codice morale gridando in orrore, perciò rilassati, va bene?"

Va bene, un po' di contorsione della verità in quel caso. Ma almeno le cose erano state consensuali, quindi non contavano.

"Credo che farò proprio quello." Rispose semplicemente Steve.

Va bene allora, ottimo, adesso era il momento di avere delle risposte da parte sua.

Riguardò il viso All-american di Steve e il bell'aspetto di poster-boy per un paio di secondi prima di parlare. "Dunque, esattamente quali sono gli ordini di Fury? Che cosa si suppone che tu faccia da queste parti per essere più specifici?"

"La mia missione è confermare che Loki è davvero innocuo come al Direttore Fury è stata data ragione di credere, e verificare se c'è necessità che lo SHIELD intervenga," fu la risposta.

La mia missione. Parla come un vero soldato.

"Bene, considerato che è già stato qui in persona a controllare il nostro residente dio delle malefatte, Fury è di certo un paranoico se trova necessario mandare anche te." Disse Tony, rilassando la sua posa mentre faceva qualche passo verso la finestra, appoggiandosi noncurantemente sul vetro.

"E con buone ragioni," replicò Steve, sempre leale verso gli ufficiali superiori.

"Va bene, il Signor Un-Occhio non è qui e non ti può sentire, perciò puoi piantarla di fare il leccapiedi."

Il sopracciglio di Steve fece un lieve sobbalzo. "Voglio credere che dopo tutto quello che è successo, il Direttore Fury faccia bene ad essere diffidente e non tenere la guardia bassa."

Si si, al solito.

"E quanto hai intenzione di stare a Casa Stark?"

"Per quanto servirà a fornire un rapporto affidabile a Fury."

Tony trattenne un sobbalzo. Dannazione. Poteva essere qualsiasi periodo.


	125. Capitolo 125

Guardò in silenzio mentre il buon Capitano ingoiava il suo quinto sandwich e poi si sporgeva per farne un altro. Dannazione, come era possibile mangiare tanto e rimanere così in forma e tonico, anche con un metabolismo più rapido di quello di un colibrì?

Assolutamente, totalmente, ingiusto.

La conversazione attorno al tavolo andava a scatti, a dir poco. Non solo anche lui non si sentiva di parlare un gran che al momento; era troppo preso nel tentare di capire come riuscire a cavarsela con un bigotto come Steve che gli alitava sul collo tutto il giorno. Di certo poteva lavorare con l'uomo se doveva - per essere onesti c'erano poche altre persone che avrebbe voluto avere al suo fianco in una battaglia - ma non significava che gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto.

Diede un occhiata a Loki, che sembrava piuttosto imperturbabile per essere uno a cui era appena stato assegnato un ufficiale di parola. A ciò Tony non riuscì ad evitare di speculare silenziosamente riguardo cosa sarebbe successo se Loki fosse stato assegnato a Steve invece che a lui. Beh, fatto salvo per la bussola morale del Capitano che sarebbe impazzita e sarebbe esplosa a causa della rottura delle sue sensibilità morali ed etiche.

E si chiese se a Steve sarebbe in qualche modo importato dell'implicita minaccia degli Einherjer relativamente alle conseguenze che vi sarebbero state se non avesse accettato l'obbligo di possedere uno schiavo. Conoscendo il Capitano, probabilmente avrebbe rifiutato, causando una grande scena finale con lui che dava un monologo fra i più lunghi della sua severa esistenza. E poi, quando i Vichinghi spaziali fossero stati stufi di ascoltarlo parlare e avrebbero provveduto a scaricare Loki alla sua porta in ogni caso per scomparire verso casa prima che Steve fosse a metà del suo sermone morale, probabilmente avrebbe chiamato Fury più veloce di quanto si fosse mangiato uno dei sandwiches di Tony.

Beh, doveva ammettere, al riguardo, che Odino di certo sapeva quello che faceva quando non aveva scelto Steve per il dubbio onore di divenire il padrone di uno schiavo. E per quanto ricordasse di avere inizialmente desiderato che Steve (in effetti più che chiunque altro) fosse stato scelto al suo posto, adesso era felice che le cose non fossero andate in quel modo.

Il suo sguardo si spostò da Loki a Steve di nuovo, e i bicipiti sporgenti che uscivano dove le maniche della T-shirt terminavano. Doveva proprio indossare delle magliette così strette invece di optare per una taglia più grande? E ancora, forse, i negozi di articoli a basso costo forse non vendevano taglie XXXXXL.

Il suo sandwich e caffè erano già finiti e sapeva che Steve voleva parlare privatamente con Loki, pertanto avrebbe potuto lasciarli a tal cosa. Sarebbe accaduto prima o poi in ogni caso, e prima era di certo l'opzione migliore.

Tirando indietro la sedia ed alzandosi, guardò brevemente ad entrambi, poi girò la testa verso la porta.

"Bene, sarò giù in officina se vi servo. Fino ad allora, godetevi la compagnia reciproca."

Con ciò, si diresse fuori dalla porta, lasciando Loki e Steve da soli.

_  
"Dunque," iniziò Steve, agitandosi a disagio sulla sedia, ma apparentemente determinato a continuare comunque. "Il Direttore Fury mi ha già dato un ampia descrizione della situazione, ma vorrei comunque scambiare qualche parola in persona con te riguardo certe cose."_

_"Come volete," disse Loki, piegando la testa. Non era del tutto certo di sapere esattamente di che cosa volesse parlare il Capitano che non volesse discutere davanti a Tony, e doveva ammettere di essere curioso. Era chiaro che l'uomo non era a suo agio riguardo la cosa, ma Loki non sentiva nessun ovvio risentimento o rabbia che emanasse da lui. Ed ancora, se Steve avesse nutrito qualche animosità nei suoi confronti, era certo che Tony non li avrebbe lasciati da soli per un attimo._

_Steve si sporse in avanti, lasciando posare gli avambracci sul piano del tavolo, una ruga sulla fronte. "Lo sai, prima di tutto, sono conscio di quella che è la situazione, e che non vi sia nulla che possa essere fatto al riguardo, ma devo dire che non capisco per nulla la tua gente. Per una razza che si suppone avanzata, avreste dovuto rendervi conto ormai che la schiavitù è sbagliata ed inumana." Fece una breve pausa, durante la quale studiò intentamente Loki. "E certamente io non vedo come divenire uno schiavo possa aiutare chiunque a ravvedersi."_

_Beh, Steve ovviamente non era familiare con il modo in cui la giustizia era dispensata ad Asgard. Un modo che Loki aveva ormai compreso essere molto, molto diverso da come le cose erano fatte a Midgard._

_"Lo scopo primario delle punizioni Asgardiane non è in primo luogo far ravvedere, ma effettivamente essere punizioni che funzionano come deterrente," rispose semplicemente._

_"E' barbaro," fu la determinata risposta di Steve che si mise a braccia conserte in quello che probabilmente era un inconscio meccanismo di difesa._

_Loki gli fece un lieve sorriso. Per qualche ragione, non riuscì a trattenersi. "Se pensate che sia male, dovreste informarvi riguardo i nostri metodi di esecuzione." Beh, erano generalmente rapidi, ma non che Steve dovesse saperlo._

_Lo sguardo che ricevette in ritorno era di disapprovazione. "Dubito che potrei assentire con alcuno di essi, o anche comprendere come funziona la vostra cultura," disse. "Ne capisco perché Stark fra tutte le persone sia stato scelto per … questo compito."_

_"Come mai?"_

_Steve sembrava avrebbe preferito ritirare le sue parole, ma poi replicò. "Semplicemente non lo vedo come adatto alla cosa, dato il suo modo di vivere e la sua morale in generale." Fece un gesto con la mano per indicare quello che li circondava. "Mentre questa torre ha tutte le misure di sicurezza che chiunque potrebbe volere, non avrei comunque considerato Stark una scelta appropriata per assumere questa responsabilità."_

_Loki sollevò un sopracciglio inquisitivo nella sua direzione. "Volete dire, quindi, che voi sareste stato più adatto - o forse grato - dell'onore, Capitano?"_

_Steve guardò verso di lui con le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mascella serrata, mentre lasciava scivolare un lieve sospiro. "Non è quello che volevo dire. Quello che voglio dire è che la cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stata consegnarti alle autorità competenti per un processo per i tuoi crimini qui sulla Terra."_

_Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare lentamente per la stanza. "Almeno avresti avuto una sentenza giusta e non…questo." Si girò per dare a Loki uno sguardo intenso, come se vi fosse del testo sbiadito stampato sulla sua pelle che l'uomo cercava di decifrare._

_Dal suo corrente punto di vantaggio, Loki era del tutto certo che quel tipo di accadimento non sarebbe stato un miglioramento della sua situazione in qualsiasi modo si volesse definire, ma il Capitano comunque pensava il contrario, suppose._

_"Ad ogni modo, Io spero che Tony non ti abbia … trattato male o abbia violato i tuoi diritti in alcun modo? Se avessi qualcosa di cui lamentarti riguardo il tuo trattamento qui…"_

_"Vi assicuro, Capitano, che non ho alcun tipo di lamentela," Loki lo interruppe, "E posso affermare con cognizione di causa, che il mio trattamento qui sarebbe stato del tutto preferibile alla tenera ospitalità dello SHIELD."_

_Steve non sembrava convinto, ma non diede voce ad ulteriori proteste o dubbi, solo annuì lentamente in silenzio._

_E Loki non riuscì a evitare di meravigliarsi che Steve potesse portare qualsivoglia preoccupazione a suo riguardo. Ed ancora, Bruce Banner gli aveva fatto domande simili durante la sua visita, ovviamente volendo esser certo che nulla di male gli fosse stato fatto, qualcosa che allora lo aveva confuso._

_Per quanto fosse strano, lui sapeva a questo punto che non era un aberrazione isolata, ma qualcosa che nasceva dai sentimenti Midgardiani. Gli umani erano davvero molto diversi dagli Asgardiani, che avrebbero chiamato la cosa debolezza, ma per quanto potesse essere paradossale, era arrivato alla conclusione che fosse in realtà una delle forze dell'umanità._

_Guardando nel viso scolpito davanti a lui, decise di porgere una domanda a Steve._

_"Tony non le piace molto, vero?"_

_Steve si drizzò un poco, sembrando non a suo agio. "Non dico sia così. Ma siamo molto diversi."  
Fu la risposta secca che diede._

_Ed era una cosa interessante da dire, perché non era l'impressione che aveva avuto Loki dei due uomini, al contrario di quanto Steve potesse dire e Tony avrebbe fatto lo stesso. No, c'era qualcosa riguardo il Capitano che realmente gli ricordava molto Tony. Non fisicamente ovviamente, perché i due erano ovviamente del tutto diversi in quell'aspetto, ma c'era qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che li rendeva entrambi ciò che erano._

_Forse come una spada ed un martello, l'uno non assomigliava per nulla all'altro, avevano diversa apparenza ed uso. Ma quando li si guardava da vicino era ovvio che ognuno era stato forgiato dallo stesso materiale, ognuno fatto dello stesso acciaio che aveva dato forma all'altro, condividendo la loro essenza interiore._

_"Ma siete comunque compagni d'armi," disse. "O 'fratelli di scudo', come si direbbe ad Asgard."_

_Steve fermò il suo passeggiare per un attimo, mettendo gli avambracci sullo schienale di una sedia vicina, chinandosi un po' in avanti. "Mi fido di Stark su un campo di battaglia, ma non significa che abbiamo una grande affinità in privato. Abbiamo troppo poco terreno comune al riguardo."_

_Era davvero interessante, perché più Steve parlava, più a Loki ricordava Tony. Non in un modo che cogliesse immediatamente l'occhio, no, ma scavando un po' più a fondo, le similarità erano certamente li. Entrambi gli uomini erano appassionati e motivati, anche se ciascuno a modo suo. Avevano entrambi convinzioni che difendevano fermamente e non erano probabilmente troppo diversi, non nel loro nocciolo._

_Il risultato di tutto ciò poteva essere ampiamente diverso, ma non quello che giaceva sotto - cuore, anima, gentilezza._

_Ovviamente, era certo che se avesse dato voce a tutto questo, sia Steve che Tony avrebbero veementemente negato ogni somiglianza, perciò decise di tenere le osservazioni per se._

_"Se lo dite voi," concesse con un alzata di spalle, lasciando che andasse così. "E per quanto tempo avete in programma di rimanere qui a tenermi d'occhio?"_

_"Per quanto necessario." Diede a Loki uno sguardo inquisitorio. "Comunque, spero che ti mostrerai ravveduto come affermato e non abbia intenzione di tornare alle tue precedenti intenzioni. In quel caso non avrei altra scelta che riportare lo stato delle cose al Direttore Fury, e sono certo che immagini che cosa succederebbe."_

_"Presumo che significhi che dovrei godere dell' ospitalità dello SHIELD a tempo indeterminato," replicò, portando avanti le mani a palmi in su. "Non tema, Capitano. Le posso assicurare che rimpiango moltissimo le mie azioni precedenti su Midgard e non nutro alcun tipo di piano a danno del vostro regno o della sua gente. Ed intendo fornire qualsiasi risarcimento in mio potere per ripagare per i miei crimini."_

_"Lo spero," disse Steve con un cenno secco. "Io credo nelle seconde occasioni, pertanto non sprecare quella che ti è stata data."_

_"Non lo farò, Capitano. Credetemi."_

_Steve si rilassò un poco. "Lieto di sentirlo. Dunque sono certo che andremo d'accordo."_

_"Sono certo lo faremo." Assentì Loki._

_Doveva ammettere che incontrandolo in quel modo, gli piaceva il Capitano, a dispetto del loro inizio con il piede sbagliato in Germania._

_Sembrava gentile. Buono anche._

_Come Tony._

_E Come Tony, era anche piacevole da guardare.  
_


	126. Capitolo 126

Steve aleggiava sullo sfondo mentre stavano nuovamente effettuando i test per il blocca-magia nell'officina di Tony. Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto ultimamente, sia con la visita di Thor e la riduzione della sentenza di Loki, e il risultante arrivo di Fury, le cose erano state messe in pausa per un poco perché non vi era stato il momento giusto per farle.

Adesso, invece, non c'era scopo per fermarle ulteriormente, al contrario. Se poteva mostrare a Steve che stavano seriamente lavorando al blocca-magia per Victor Doom, l'uomo lo avrebbe di certo menzionato nel suo rapporto a Fury. E ciò sarebbe potuto essere solo che cosa buona, che avrebbe aiutato a chiarire qualsiasi dubbio il Signor Impermeabile potesse nutrire riguardo il fatto che Loki fosse più utile nella torre di Tony invece che in una cella allo SHIELD.

Ovviamente, non che Steve avesse qualsiasi traccia riguardo quello che facevano realmente in quel posto, quale pulsante facesse cosa, e se quei numeri che scorrevano sullo schermo significassero realmente qualcosa o fossero solo una collezione dei numeri vincenti del lotto delle ultime tre decadi.

Ma faceva una piccola differenza. Aveva imparato molto tempo prima che meno le persone sapevano di scienza e tecnologia, più tendevano ad essere impressionate da parole complicate, dati ed attrezzature. E di solito, meno domande tendevano a fare, visto che capivano che non avrebbero capito le risposte in ogni caso.

E in verità, non aveva davvero alcun desiderio di entrare in dettagliate spiegazioni a beneficio del Capitano, dato che l'uomo non avrebbe capito nulla comunque.

Girò una manopola, aggiustando un poco la frequenza. "Qualche cambiamento li?" chiese a Loki, che era seduto sulla sedia di fronte a lui, una ruga di concentrazione sulla fronte.

"No, nessuno che possa percepire," rispose il dio dopo qualche istante in cui aveva lentamente piegato le dita attraverso l'aria, come se cercasse qualcosa di tangibile. Rendeva Tony follemente curioso - ancora - che cos'era che Loki percepiva realmente da quei campi di forza, perché lui di certo non riusciva a percepire nulla.

Fece una nota mentale di chiedere al dio di spiegargli di più prima o poi, se fosse più un formicolio o una pressione o altro, la sensazione che registrava.

"Va bene allora," disse, la sua mano si sporse verso il pannello di controllo. "Sto per amplificare la risonanza magnetica fino a che raggiungerà la sincronia con i campi di Brokker secondari; quello potrebbe diminuire la fluttuazione gamma di un poco."

Se fosse stato del tutto onesto con se stesso, non stava dicendo tutto ciò solo per soddisfare le sue inclinazioni narcisistiche che lo facevano godere del suono della propria voce, o anche a beneficio di Loki. No, stava intenzionalmente usando più tecno-chiacchiere che potesse infilare nel discorso, tanto per irritare il buon Capitano che era seduto un po' lontano, osservando quello che succedeva come un falco. Se sarebbe mai stato in grado di dare un senso a quello che stavano facendo in quel luogo.

Non era esattamente certo di che cosa lo infastidisse tanto nella presenza di Steve, ma era bizzarramente irritante avere qualcuno seduto li che lo fissava mentre lavorava, a dispetto del fatto che non avesse alcuna idea riguardo quello che succedeva. Tony avrebbe potuto costruire una bomba nucleare per quello che chiunque potesse capire, e Steve non sarebbe stato in grado di capirlo prima di vedere la risultante nuvola a fungo gigante formarsi all'orizzonte,

Beh, quello e l'essere cresciuto con l'infinita litania che strideva nelle sue orecchie riguardo quanto accidenti fosse incredibile e fantastico Stelle e Lustrini.

Oh va bene. Almeno il tipo non stava scrivendo note come un fottuto psichiatra; Tony era quasi certo che gli avrebbe fritto i nervi riducendoli in molli striscioline, oltre a distrarlo terribilmente.

Fece alcuni ulteriori aggiustamenti poi premette alcuni comandi sullo schermo del computer. "Qualche differenza adesso?" chiese a Loki, osservando il dio tendersi leggermente mentre socchiudeva gli occhi concentrandosi, focalizzandosi su quelle sensazioni elusive che erano del tutto off-limits per Tony.

"Non sono del tutto sicuro," disse il dio con qualche esitazione. "Forse un leggero spostamento in positivo, ma è difficile da dire."

Tony annuì. "Va bene, aspetteremo qualche minuto, fino a che le oscillazioni in frequenza saranno più regolari, poi potrebbe essere più facile verificare qualche differenza." Osservò l'amplificatore, poi lasciò il suo sguardo scivolare sulle mani di Loki e le lunghe sottili dita che erano di nuovo posate sul piano del bancone. Era con qualche sforzo che lottava contro la voglia di sporgersi e toccare quelle mani, lasciando che le sue dita percorressero lentamente la via attraverso quelle braccia sottili e più in su, verso parti del corpo anche più interessanti. Diamine, avrebbero probabilmente avuto tempo per farlo mentre aspettavano che la frequenza dell'amplificatore si stabilizzasse.

Ma ovviamente tutte quelle attività erano fuori questione mentre Capitan Lustrini sedeva li a distanza di sputo, la sua presenza che rovinava efficacemente le possibilità di Tony relative a qualsiasi divertimento e gioco.

Sospirò, Nop, niente piegare Loki sul bancone e prenderlo in modo cattivo, o alcuna delle altre milioni di cose che il suo occhio interiore poteva vederli fare in quel momento. Invece doveva sedere li in frustrazione sessuale con il viso moralmente retto del Signor Lustrini che incombeva sui lavori.

Ancora, sperava seriamente che l'uomo non si fermasse terribilmente a lungo. Aveva sopportato abbastanza rotture di palle da quando Loki era arrivato, e adesso che era libero di indulgere nel dio con il suo completo consenso, non gli piaceva dover trattenersi ancora solo a causa del suo ospite sgradito che, a dispetto dei suoi novanta e rotti anni sulla terra, probabilmente doveva ancora scopare.

Vabbé. Se il tipo voleva trasformare la sua vita sessuale in un deserto di rocce, era un problema suo; Tony voleva solo che non dovesse influire anche sulla propria.

Ma stoicamente, tenne le mani per se, a dispetto della tentazione di trascinare Loki su nelle sue braccia e premere le sue labbra contro quelle del dio, e i suoi occhi erano sul piccolo indicatore di frequenza sul pannello di controllo che osservavano come lentamente ma certamente rallentava le oscillazioni.

"Okay, proviamo di nuovo," disse a Loki spostando un interruttore, osservando il dio entrare in modalità focalizzata di nuovo. "Qualcosa adesso?"

"Si, c'è qualcosa," disse Loki con qualche esitazione, ma poi annuì con maggiore convinzione. "Non è una grossa differenza, ma c'è sicuramente un cambiamento."

Tony stava per fare ulteriori aggiustamenti quando Steve interruppe. "Quindi Loki è il solo che può percepire qualsiasi di questi … campi di forza?" chiese osservando l'equipaggiamento sul bancone come se si aspettasse una manifestazione fisica di qualsivoglia cosa Loki stava percependo. "Come mai nessuno di noi due può sentire nulla? Lo trovo un po' strano per essere onesti."

Tony strabuzzò gli occhi. Okay, forse accidentalmente li girò anche verso l'esterno, se la tensione di quella mascella quadrata era qualcosa su cui basarsi. Perciò il tipo poteva anche essere costruito come una casa di mattoni, ma ancora non sapeva un cavolo di scienza. Stava per dare una risposta sprezzante, ma Loki lo prevenne.

"Allora perché non viene qui e prova a sentire lei, Capitano?" chiese, con un gesto verso la sedia vuota alla sua destra. "Chissà, magari lei ha una traccia di magia in se che le permetterà di sentire i campi di forza, dopo tutto."

Steve sembrò vagamente non a suo agio al semplice suggerimento che poteva esserci qualcosa di magico riguardo lui oltre a quelle sostanze chimiche da super-soldato che scorrevano nel suo sangue.

Loki sollevò un angolo della bocca alla reazione diffidente di Steve. "Non è pericoloso, perché non fa una prova?"

Steve esitò per qualche secondo, e Tony era convinto che stesse per declinare l'offerta, ma poi si alzò dalla sedia accanto a Tony, camminò attorno al bordo del bancone e si sedette nella sedia accanto a Loki invece.

"Va bene," disse Steve, sembrando comicamente fuori posto in mezzo alla pletora di apparecchi e cavi e tecnologia. "Cosa devo fare ora?"

Loki si avvicinò allo scettico Capitano, prendendogli una mano. "Semplicemente tenga le dita sporgendole verso l'amplificatore in questo modo," spiegò mentre muoveva entrambe le loro mani in posizione davanti al prototipo dell'apparecchio.

Tony osservò i due in silenzio, il viso di Steve corrugato in concentrazione o sospetto o una combinazione di entrambi, la mano magra di Loki che teneva quella più quadrata e callosa del Capitano.

"Sente qualcosa adesso, Capitano?" chiese il dio, un sopracciglio alzato in richiesta.

"No, non sento," replicò Steve lentamente, sembrando più sollevato che dispiaciuto.

Loki fece spallucce, facendo un lieve sorriso. "Bene io si," disse, la mano ancora su quella di Steve. "Formicola."

"Va bene, Stelle e Lustrini," Interruppe Tony, un po' più rude di quanto volesse. "Che ne dici di togliere la mano da li in modo che possiamo continuare a fare i test? Sono quasi certo che non vi sia alcuna traccia di magia fatata in un tipo perbene come te comunque."

"Beh, non vorrei mai intralciare la tua ricerca, Stark," replicò Steve mentre si reclinava sulla sedia, ritirando la mano. "Sono qui solo per osservare, dopo tutto."

"Si, quello puoi farlo," mormorò Tony, reggendo lo sguardo dell'altro uomo un paio di secondi prima di redirezionare la sua attenzione sul monitor di nuovo. C'erano alcuni aggiustamenti che dovevano essere fatti, dei collegamenti da rifare, e poi avrebbero potuto riprendere le cose di nuovo. Batté sulla sua tastiera, portando sullo schermo gli ultimi dati e risultati dei test, cercando di trovare il percorso che era certo fosse la.

Come al solito quando lavorava su un problema complesso, il mondo intorno a lui lentamente svaniva, lasciando solo quello che era dritto davanti a lui mentre il suo cervello si metteva al lavoro, strutturando ed analizzando e risolvendo. Era solo vagamente conscio di Loki e Steve che stavano tenendo una conversazione dall'altro lato del tavolo, le loro voci trasformate in un lieve ronzio senza sillabe individuali registrate dal suo cervello.

Forse avrebbe potuto connettere un altro circuito alpha all'amplificatore. Avrebbe potuto rafforzare il campo anche se avrebbe anche potuto disturbare il segnale dal risonatore magnetico. Avrebbe potuto fare una prova, suppose. O magari poteva aggiungere del palladio nella miscela, avrebbe potuto essere il catalizzatore necessario per velocizzare un po' le cose.

"Per nulla, Capitano," improvvisamente sentì la voce di Loki attraverso il sommesso ronzio di sottofondo. "Io, se posso, devo dire che penso sia bello che vi sia un visitatore."

Tony alzò lo sguardo dal monitor, l'equazione nella sua mente si frantumò cadendo a pezzi, la sua concentrazione spezzata. Le dita di Loki erano posate leggermente sul braccio di Steve, la parte superiore del corpo piegato avanti. E Tony poteva giurare che quelle dita indulgessero su quel bicipite gonfio per più di quanto fosse necessario.

Si aggrottò, ma poi spinse via la vaga sensazione di inquietudine. Di certo era solo il suo cervello che aveva una reazione eccessiva e interpretava male le cose.  
Vero?


	127. Capitolo 127

A dir la verità, c'erano poche attività in cui Tony riuscisse a vedere loro tre coinvolti per rilassarsi, pertanto dopo la fine della cena, invitò i suoi inquilini ad andare in soggiorno facendoli sedere a vedere un film. Non era di umore tremendamente buono, perciò fare qualcosa che coinvolgesse una minima quantità di conversazione, come ad esempio guardare uno schermo, sarebbe stato preferibile, o avrebbe finito per dire qualcosa di offensivo.

Steve e Loki obbedientemente sedettero sul divano senza commenti, Steve a sinistra e Loki in mezzo.

"Dunque, sentiamo, gente. Che preferenze avete per i film?" chiese con quanta allegria riuscisse a raccogliere, battendo le mani da dove si trovava davanti allo schermo, osservando la strana coppia sul divano.

"Loki - I Vichinghi o Erik il Rosso? E per te Lustrini?" Mostrò di osservare la sua impressionante collezione di DVD, un dito che tracciava una delle righe mentre aggrottava le ciglia in finta costernazione. "Nop, penso che tu sia poco fortunato qui. Niente Charlie Chaplin ne Greta Garbo. Temo dovrai accontentarti di qualcosa a colori, mi spiace. Spero non ti dia troppo fastidio agli occhi."

"Credo sia più facile per tutti noi se scegliessi tu un film, Stark," fu la risposta piuttosto stanca di Steve. "Come ben sai, ne io ne Loki siamo in qualche modo familiari con i film più moderni."

Beh, non che si sarebbe mai fidato di Steve per scegliere l'intrattenimento in ogni caso.

Alla fine, decise per un film di azione, girando la copertina nelle mani mentre cercava di ricordare se lo avesse guardato prima. Va bene, avrebbe dovuto bastare.

Dopo aver inserito il disco nel DVD player, si sedette accanto a Loki, all'ultimo istante deviò l'automatico gesto di mettere il braccio attorno al dio. Invece, coprì passabilmente il movimento abortito fingendo di sbadigliare e stirare le braccia sopra alla testa.

Osservarono il film in silenzio, una pletora di esplosioni e ruote stridenti e battute strafottenti che riempivano la stanza. Dopo circa mezz'ora di tutto ciò, Tony si girò verso l'assemblea di due. "Qualcuno vuole del popcorn?" senza aspettare risposta, si alzò. "Beh, a me vanno almeno. Torno subito."

Dopo qualche minuto e due sacchetti di popcorn al microonde dopo, tornò con una terrina in mano mettendola sul tavolino. "Servitevi," disse con un gesto della mano mentre sedeva sul divano, afferrando una manciata di granturco rigonfio prima che il suo didietro tornasse sui cuscini.

Non si era preoccupato di premere il bottone pausa sul telecomando prima di andare in cucina, ma sinceramente dubitava di aver perso qualcosa di importante. Forse un paio di esplosioni al massimo.

Mezzo annoiato, masticò i popcorn. Troppo poco sale, ma non poteva disturbarsi a tornare di nuovo in cucina.

Loki esitante prese qualcuno degli spuntini offerti tra le dita, masticandoli lentamente. Era la prima volta che mangiava popcorn, riconobbe Tony, e non sembrava molto impressionato. Steve era meno esitante, invece, scavando una bella dose con la sua mano a pala e portandosela verso la bocca.

Doveva ammettere, però, che i popcorn non erano molto buoni. Ma la sua solita marca era terminata, perciò quello era ciò che aveva avuto invece. Chiaramente non una scelta stellare.

Infine, fu solo Steve a mangiarli, meccanicamente fornendo manata dopo manata alla sua bocca mentre il film continuava sullo schermo, inondando il soggiorno di luce fluorescente.

Tony sollevò una gamba appoggiandosi ai cuscini, preparandosi ad una lunga serata. Poteva vedere la zazzera di capelli neri accanto a lui con la coda dell'occhio. E avrebbe voluto che fosse appoggiata alla sua spalla in quel momento. Ma ovviamente non sarebbe accaduto fino a che il buon Capitano fosse stato nelle vicinanze. Aveva chiaramente detto a Loki, dopo tutto, che avrebbero tenuto le cose personali sotto al radar di qualsiasi agente Fury avesse spedito. Non voleva davvero che fossero riportate al buon Direttore che non si fidava di entrambi loro già così. Non c'era bisogno che pensasse che Loki stesse tentando di conquistare il mondo di nuovo facendo una deviazione nei pantaloni di Tony, facendolo girare attorno al suo mignolo mentre lo faceva.

Va bene, forse Loki aveva già effettuato quell'ultima parte, ma non era che Tony protestasse, e per ora, c'erano poche cose che avrebbe voluto di più che spingere Loki sulla schiena, eliminare ogni capo di vestiario che indossasse. La sua mente scivolò via per un poco, divertendosi con un illecita mescolanza di ricordi piacevoli e libere fantasie riguardo loro due che facevano cose che la quinta ruota in mezzo a loro non aveva probabilmente neppure sentito.

Una imbronciata parte del suo cervello - okay, in effetti forse non era davvero il suo cervello, ma che importava - chiedeva di sapere quando Steve finalmente avrebbe terminato la sua missione e se ne sarebbe andato a casa, ma lo placò con un'altra vivida collezione di peccaminose immagini sexy. Molto più interessanti del misero film che mostrava il grande televisore al plasma.

Loki in ginocchio, la bocca mezza aperta che riluceva bagnata; Loki sulla schiena, le gambe sconsideratamente aperte; Loki sulle mani e ginocchia, il suo didietro in perfetta mostra; Loki in una intera serie di posizioni esotiche che l'autore del Kamasutra avrebbe osservato grattandosi la testa per la confusione. E poi, semplicemente, Loki raggomitolato nelle braccia di Tony.

Infine, spinse via le fantasie allettanti, però, perché iniziavano ad avere un certo effetto fisico che non aveva intenzione di mostrare in presenza del Capitano. Perciò riluttantemente lasciò dissolvere le immagini e tornò a focalizzarsi sul film, accavallando le gambe per essere certo che nulla di non voluto fosse visibile.

Lanciò un'altra occhiata bramosa alla sua sinistra, al dio accanto a lui. E si aggrottò leggermente. Forse era la sua immaginazione che correva, ma da dove sedeva, sembrava che Loki si fosse chinato verso il Capitano, la testa a pochi centimetri dalla spalla dell'uomo. Ma doveva essere di certo un prodotto della sua immaginazione.

Vero?

Strinse le mascelle. Si, sicuramente la sua immaginazione.

_  
La cena del giorno dopo fu mangiata nel soggiorno davanti alla televisione, un altro film che nessuno di loro stava realmente guardando. Scavò nella pasta sul suo piatto e arrotolò le strisce elegantemente sui denti della sua forchetta, qualcosa che aveva ormai imparato a fare, per quanto quel cibo dispettoso non volesse obbedirgli da principio. Furtivamente lanciò uno sguardo su Steve, il cui appetito avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con quello di Thor. Si sentiva ancora un po' strano ad avere qualcuno seduto al tavolo che non fosse Tony; visto che fino ad allora era accaduto solo quando suo fratello era venuto in visita._

_Ed anche se il momento era un po'rovinato dalla tensione emotiva che la presenza del Capitano sembrava suscitare in Tony, doveva ammettere che era piacevole averlo attorno._

_Non gli dava fastidio che l'uomo fosse attraente; non come Tony, ovviamente, ma pure. Era ben costruito e forte, sembrando in ogni modo un guerriero arrivato da Asgard; solo un cambio di abiti e i capelli più lunghi e non vi sarebbe stata differenza visibile. E da quanto Loki aveva visto di Steve - e provato in persona tempo prima - le sue capacità di lottatore, se pure marcatamente diverse erano comunque alla pari._

_Quello che era più notevole, tuttavia, era che a dispetto di tutto ciò, non mostrava nulla dell'arroganza smargiassa, e della presunzione che era così comune fra i guerrieri Aesir. No, Steve era forte e sicuro di se in modo modesto, senza guardare dall'alto in basso coloro che erano più deboli e ovviamente meno dotati in combattimento._

_La cosa gli piaceva._

_Perciò non riusciva ad evitare di flirtare un poco con l'uomo. Solo qualche piccola traccia, qualche parola equivoca qui, un lieve tocco li. Solo piccole cose, e sembrava che l'uomo arrossisse e fosse imbarazzato anche solo da quelle innocenti dimostrazioni. Lo divertiva e lo affascinava. Per essere l'uomo pratico contro cui aveva combattuto in Germania, era un estremo contrasto. Non aveva mai visto quella cosa fra gli esperti, dotati guerrieri di Asgard, il loro comportamento così aggressivo e turbolento come la loro abilità in battaglia. Non poteva immaginare alcuno di loro che potesse essere turbato da un po' di flirting._

_Se non avesse saputo di più, avrebbe definito Steve carino, a dispetto dell'essere un abile guerriero, in grado di sconfiggere qualsiasi uomo su Midgard, e, anche più impressionantemente, tener testa a molti degli spadaccini di Asgard, pure essendo un mortale._

_Sorrise fra se. Gli uomini Midgardiani di certo erano diversi dalle loro controparti Asgardiane, e doveva ammettere che lo approvava._

_Ovviamente, non voleva di certo significare qualcosa con i piccoli scherzi e complimenti casuali. Non avrebbe voluto procedere ulteriormente neppure se il Capitano avesse voluto; Tony era più che sufficiente per lui. Era solo un modo per divertirsi, per passare il tempo mentre Steve era li e fino a che Tony gli avesse nuovamente donato i suoi favori di nuovo._

_Alzò lo sguardo da Steve a Tony, che stava masticando meccanicamente, facendo scialba conversazione con Steve fra un boccone e il successivo. C'era un ovvia musoneria nella sua voce, e Loki avrebbe voluto potersi sporgere verso di lui e fare qualcosa che sapeva per esperienza avrebbe migliorato di molto l'umore di Tony._

_Ma non lo fece, visto che Tony aveva reso chiaro che non avrebbero dovuto mostrare in alcun modo la loro relazione a qualsiasi agente Fury avesse mandato, solo per essere al sicuro. Perciò non avrebbe fatto nulla per contravvenire a ciò, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto._

_Eppure, Tony non lo aveva neppure toccato da quando Steve era arrivato, e anche se era pienamente comprensibile, non significava dovesse piacergli. Perciò fino a che le circostanze correnti fossero cambiate, si sarebbe divertito un poco, giocando per un po'. Vedere il Capitano arrossire e imbarazzarsi era divertente, e non avrebbe fatto nulla di più di quello._

_Comunque, aveva la sensazione che il Capitano avrebbe potuto non essere portato verso gli uomini, ma la cosa lo rendeva anche più divertente. E non era che non fosse stato in grado di portare a letto vari uomini ad Asgard un tempo, che erano risibilmente certi di essere attratti solo dalle donne._

_Beh, non che volesse arrivare a quel punto con Steve; stava guardando la scena di lotta molto esagerata ed irrealistica che si svolgeva davanti a loro. Non che alcuno ad Asgard avrebbe mai chiesto il suo consiglio per qualsiasi cosa relativo ad una battaglia, ma anche lui poteva notare l'inefficienza delle strane tecniche mostrate._

_"Di certo non è così che gli uomini di Midgard di solito lottano?" non riuscì a evitare di chiedere quando la farsa fu andata avanti troppo tempo. "Nessuno potrebbe vincere una lotta con quel tipo di tecniche."_

_"E' solo un film," rispose pazientemente Steve. "Non si suppone ritragga come le persone lottano nella vita reale. Posso assicurartelo, ne io ne alcun'altro che sappia le basi del combattimento userebbe mai alcuna di quelle mosse, semplicemente non funzionano."_

_Loki girò la testa verso di lui e sorrise. "Oh, non ho mai pensato che voleste, Capitano. Senza dubbio un uomo come voi saprebbe di certo come fare e come portarsi in modo più impressionante di questo."_

_E non riuscì ad evitare, ma si godette il lieve rossore che ebbe in ritorno.  
_


	128. Capitolo 128

_  
Si imbatté in Tony appena dietro un angolo, ed entrambi si fermarono di botto sui loro passi per non scontrarsi. Prima che Loki potesse continuare sulla sua strada, tuttavia, una mano si strinse sul suo braccio fermandolo efficacemente._

_Tony non sembrava molto felice quando Loki incontrò il suo sguardo, ed era fin troppo ovvio che qualcosa lo infastidiva._

_"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese, a dispetto del fatto di sapere che la risposta sarebbe stata 'si'._

_La mano sul suo braccio cadde giù mentre Tony gli diede un occhiata risoluta. "Si. In effetti c'è." Arrivò la risposta fredda, gli occhi marrone non lo lasciarono un attimo._

_Sbatté le palpebre, aggrottandosi. "Che cos'è dunque?" Di certo Tony non era stato felice della presenza di Steve nella torre, ma non era qualcosa riguardo cui Loki potesse fare qualcosa, perciò doveva esserci qualcos'altro che pesava sulla sua mente._

_"Non pensi che me ne sia accorto?"_

_"Accorto di cosa?" chiese, incerto di dove stessero andando, ma sapendo già che non gli sarebbe piaciuto per nulla; ovviamente aveva fatto qualcosa che Tony disapprovava fortemente, ma non sapeva che cosa potesse essere._

_Non era la cosa giusta da dire per lui, comunque; poteva capirlo dallo sguardo che si era scurito sul viso dell'uomo._

_"Il modo in cui ti sei gettato sul nostro visitatore dal giorno in cui è arrivato qui, come se stessi cercando di entrargli nei pantaloni o qualsiasi cosa a cui tu stia giocando! Seriamente, pensi che non mi sarei accorto di quel tipo di merda?" Tony vomitò, verosimilmente divenendo più agitato per ognuna delle sillabe che lasciavano la sua bocca._

_Loki si irrigidì per la durezza delle parole, volendo aprir bocca per replicare, ma nulla gli uscì a causa della sua confusione per la reazione aggressiva di Tony._

_"Allora dimmi, che cosa c'è riguardo il Signor Lustrini a cui non sai resistere?" continuò Tony, la mascella settata e gli occhi gelidi e socchiusi. "Sono i suoi enormi bicipiti? La sua faccia da bel ragazzo? O i suoi occhi azzurro cielo, di acciaio azzurro cielo? Che cos'è Eh?"_

_E Loki si sentì raggelare alla cosa. Anche se aveva di certo visto Tony arrabbiato molte volte prima, era passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto rivolgere la rabbia verso di lui. Ma ora, quella rabbia era diretta in pieno nella sua direzione, cruda, accusatoria ed amara._

_E non capiva, perché, come poteva Tony essere arrabbiato per qualcosa da nulla come un innocente flirtare? Ad Asgard, un po' di flirting non significava nulla. Nessuno se ne sarebbe curato, eccetto forse i partner estremamente possessivi e maniaci del controllo. Ovviamente sarebbe stato impossibile aspettarsi che qualcuno che avrebbe vissuto per quelli che sarebbero potuti essere svariati millenni ignorassero del tutto la bellezza e il fascino di coloro che non erano la propria sposa o partner. Mostrare apprezzamento per altri era un modo per mantenere le cosa interessanti e prevenire che le relazioni stagnassero quando la lunghezza di alcuni secoli o giù di li le appesantiva. Era parte del divertimento e dei giochi, fino a che non oltrepassava dei limiti. Limiti che lui non aveva mai inteso attraversare ovviamente._

_E trovarsi faccia a faccia con Tony in quel modo, non riusciva a non sentire un seme di calda rabbia nello stomaco, assieme ad un senso di tradimento e ad altre cose molto spiacevoli._

_Perché ricordava ancora bene quella volta in cui Tony gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato libero di fare le sue scelte, a dispetto del fatto che fosse uno schiavo per decisione di Asgard. L'uomo aveva fatto promesse insistenti, allora, che lì a Midgard, Loki avrebbe avuto il diritto delle proprie decisioni, indipendentemente dal suo status corrente._

_O erano solo parole vuote? Poteva essere che Tony improvvisamente avesse avuto dei ripensamenti, quando quelle scelte andassero contro quello che voleva? Cercava comunque di controllare Loki quando realmente importava, a dispetto di tutto? Non lo aveva mai considerato prima, e non gli sembrava davvero fosse da Tony, ma la sola possibilità faceva dolere qualcosa di freddo e duro dentro di lui, a dispetto del fatto che per le leggi di Asgard non avrebbe ovviamente avuto modo di rivendicare alcun diritto di alcun genere. E voleva verificare se questo fosse vero o meno, se Tony davvero aveva realmente ed ancora voleva mantenere quelle parole allettanti che aveva detto._

_E forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma non riuscì a trattenersi, perciò diede all'uomo davanti a se uno sguardo di sfida drizzandosi e guardandolo dritto in viso._

_"Beh, sei libero di ordinarmi di fermarmi, allora," disse, una pugnalata di ghiaccio nella voce. "Sei il padrone, dopo tutto, non è vero?"_

_E Tony semplicemente lo guardò mentre il suo viso cadde e le spalle si curvarono, il suo intero corpo si sgonfiò come un palloncino bucato. Per un attimo, sembrò sotto shock e senza parole, ma poi, lentamente scosse la testa mentre deglutiva visibilmente._

_"No, non è una mia scelta," disse guardando da un'altra parte, la rabbia era andata adesso, sostituita da qualcos'altro. "E' una tua decisione, non mia. Non devi scegliere me se potresti avere qualcun altro. Sta … a te, come è sempre stato."_

_Le parole sembravano oneste, ma l'uomo sembrava ancora positivamente miserabile, come se il suo mondo fosse crollato e tutta la felicità fosse scivolata fuori da lui._

_E in quel momento tutto gli fu chiaro. A dispetto di quanto fosse illogico, Tony era realmente solo geloso per quel piccolo, innocuo flirtare. Non riusciva a crederci, ma visto in quella luce, la reazione dell'uomo aveva davvero senso._

_Doveva essere ovviamente diverso a Midgard allora, se Tony si comportava in quel modo dopo null'altro che qualche commento e qualche sguardo. Ma forse non era così strano ora che lo considerava; dato che le vite degli uomini erano molto più brevi, potrebbero non avere la stessa necessità di simili cose, e potevano anche considerare quel comportamento, così normale ad Asgard, sbagliato e sconvolgente._

_Ed improvvisamente, si sentì un idiota, avendo inutilmente ferito e sconvolto Tony in quel modo. E per un attimo sospettato che Tony non parlasse sul serio quando aveva detto quelle preziose parole._

_Deglutì. "Io… credo di doverti delle scuse," riuscì a dire, rimproverandosi mentalmente per le sue assunzioni superficiali. "Ho chiaramente agito male, non rendendomi conto che non è considerato accettabile flirtare con altri a Midgard. Non vi è nulla di improprio al riguardo ad Asgard, perciò ho assunto fosse un comportamento normale anche qui. Se avessi saputo che non lo era, mi sarei trattenuto dal farlo."_

_Tony lo osservò in silenzio, ma i suoi occhi lo spronavano a continuare, perciò lo fece._

_"Ti assicuro, qualsiasi cosa io possa aver detto o fatto verso il Capitano non significa nulla," Loki si affrettò a dire, ben comprendendo che cosa Tony volesse sentire. "Era solo per divertirmi; io non sento alcuna attrazione reale verso di lui. Niente che possa essere in alcun modo comparato a quello che sento per te. E credimi, qualsiasi cosa Steve possa avere in suo favore, tu lo eclissi in ogni singolo aspetto."_

_E immediatamente, gli occhi di Tony furono di nuovo speranzosi, come se qualsiasi cosa fosse stato prosciugato da lui poco prima stesse tornando a sgorgare._

_"Sei sicuro della cosa?" disse l'uomo, sembrando ancora un po' risentito. "Perché la stavi mettendo giù piuttosto pesante…"_

_"Non significava nulla, Tony. E smetterò di comportarmi così con il Capitano, adesso che comprendo che ti da fastidio." Disse sentendo qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di se alla vista di quegli occhi da cucciolo. "Credimi, io sceglierei te al posto di Steve ogni giorno, in ogni momento. Non vi sarebbe neppure un dubbio al riguardo."_

_Tony rimase in silenzio per un poco prima di parlare, ma quando infine lo fece, trascinava i piedi, sembrando a disagio. "Lo sai, mi spiace di aver sbottato in quel modo. Avevo solo paura che tu… non mi volessi più. Che preferissi avere Steve anziché me."_

_Wow, aveva davvero fatto un casino, vero?_

_"Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene," lo assicurò Loki. E davvero era così, perché come avrebbe reagito lui se avesse pensato che Tony lo avesse scaricato per qualcun altro? Certamente non meglio._

_Tony sembrò riflettere per un poco. "Quindi è un altro caso di scontro culturale Asgard-Midgard, presumo." Ansimò un poco. "Come diamine potete essere così indifferenti riguardo l'intera faccenda di flirtare con altri davanti al vostro partner? Sono stato schiaffeggiato più di una volta per aver fatto cose del genere."_

_Loki chinò il capo di lato, lieto che Tony sembrasse più come il suo solito se. "Beh, se ti aspetti di essere sposato alla stessa persona per quelli che possono essere alcuni millenni, hai bisogno di uno sfogo simile, se non sei fatto di pietra e ghiaccio. Quindi flirtare è del tutto accettato, fino a che resta tale." Riguardò Tony per un poco. "Quindi mi dici che voi umani non flirtate mai con gli altri, se siete impegnati con qualcuno?"_

_"Non davanti al nostro partner, almeno," Rispose Tony, emettendo un piccolo soffio d'aria fra le labbra._

_"No?" disse sollevando un sopracciglio. "Allora come lo mantenete interessato e attento?"_

_Stavolta Tony grugnì, sembrando definitivamente il suo solito se adesso. "Stai certo, che potrei mostrarti alcuni modi."_

_"Oh?" Loki sorrise, sentendo la tensione fra loro dissolversi assieme allo stupido equivoco. "In tal caso, ti suggerirei di passare dalle parole ai fatti."_

_Incapace di fermarsi e ansioso di eliminare qualsiasi screzio fra di loro, si avvicinò a Tony e lo tirò a se per un bacio profondo, a dispetto del fatto che avevano deciso di non fare nulla di tutto ciò mentre Steve era li. Si aspettava che Tony lo spingesse via in un attimo, perciò si godette la vicinanza mentre poteva, bevendosi il delizioso profumo e gusto dell'altro uomo. Qualsiasi tenue attrattiva avesse avuto Steve verso di lui era stata spazzata dal fluire del desiderio per Tony che si rovesciò su di lui mentre due mani gli afferravano i fianchi e una lingua si spinse nella sua bocca, chiedendo di entrare._

_Dopo un delizioso momento di picco, ruppero il bacio, ma le braccia di Tony erano ancora avvolte attorno a lui, ovviamente non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare subito._

_Guardò indicativamente giù alle braccia che circondavano la sua vita, e poi al viso dell'uomo, piegando la testa di lato. "Pensavo avessi detto che non dovevamo fare nulla di ciò con Steve nei dintorni?"_

_Tony sogghignò porgendosi in avanti, dando un lieve morso al collo di Loki prima di rispondere. "Non ti preoccupare, il nostro eroe preferito ha lasciato la casa poco fa per un meeting allo SHIELD. Dicendo che sarebbe stato via per qualche ora." Una mano stava destramente navigando sotto l'orlo della maglia di Loki e lui rabbrividì al tocco leggero della pelle contro la pelle, gli era mancato così intensamente._

_"Avremo tempo più che sufficiente per divertimento e giochi prima che ritorni," Tony sospirò nel suo orecchio, poi strofinò le sue anche contro Loki che poteva sentire l'erezione crescente dell'uomo attraverso la stoffa. "Sebbene, per essere onesti, per quanto voglia usare ogni minuto, e per quanto io sia orgoglioso della mia stamina, sono spiacente ma i preliminari dovranno essere tagliati un po' più corti del solito. Sono affamato."_

_Loki rise. "Ciò sembra perfettamente corretto per me. Non vedo ragioni di … trascinare le cose più del necessario."_

_Prima che avesse solo finito di parlare, l'altra mano di Tony aveva trovato la via sotto alla maglia, vagando sulla sua pelle. Il tocco era quasi elettrico, il modo in cui faceva passare scariche lungo la sua spina dorsale e infuocava le sensibili terminazioni nervose._

_Loki scese ad afferrare due manate di abiti, tirando la propria maglia sopra alla testa e gettandola sul pavimento. Un attimo dopo, la sua schiena venne spinta contro il muro mentre Tony si chinò, tracciando con la lingua calde strisce sul suo torace, una mano sulla vita, l'altra che massaggiava il suo bacino._

_No, Tony chiaramente non ci sarebbe andato piano stasera. Sorrise alla prospettiva mentre sgroppava nel tocco, una mano a coppa sul retro del collo di Tony, le dita che si infilavano nella zazzera di riccioli ribelli._

_La lingua che stava correndo sul suo torso trovò la via verso un capezzolo, roteando in avidi cerchi attorno al pomello indurito. Si lasciò godere la sensazione per un poco mentre appoggiava la testa contro il muro, poi procedette a occuparsi sommariamente della maglia di Tony, agitandosi per qualche momento prima di togliere la stoffa dall'uomo che sembrava essersi trasformato in sole mani e dita e lingua._

_Loki lasciò le sue dita arare lungo la schiena muscolosa e nuda, poi tirò su Tony per un altro bacio che era calore e vicinanza e bisogno mescolati insieme._

_Quando infine si separarono, lanciò uno sguardo sopra alla spalla verso il soggiorno visibile attraverso la porta di lato._

_"Il divano?" sussurrò quasi senza fiato di desiderio._

_"Il divano," arrivò la risposta gutturale._

__

Il divano non era troppo grande ne molto confortevole per le attività in essere, ma non glie ne importava di meno. Era molto più vicino del letto più vicino, e quello era il solo requisito che contasse a quel punto.

Crollarono giù sui cuscini, atterrando in un mucchio avviticchiato di arti incrociati, nessuno dei due preoccupato di districarsi.

Dannazione, Loki era arrapato.

Le sue mani palpeggiarono fino a che trovano la cintura dei pantaloni di Loki e li strappò invece che tirarli via, grato che il dio portasse una tuta facile da togliere.

E Loki era già così fottutamente duro che era meraviglioso e lui era quasi per…

"Signore, posso ricordarle che deve ancora fare la telefonata che ha promesso di fare oggi al signor Anderson riguardo la lega di Palladio?" La voce di Jarvis risuonò improvvisamente dal soffitto.

Tony quasi ruggì di esasperazione. "Jarvis, non vedi che sto scopando qui?" replicò, facendosi una nota mentale di cambiare la programmazione della IA perché stesse dannatamente zitto quando stava facendo sesso. "Non mi disturbare per la prossima mezz'ora, va bene?"

"Come vuole, signore." Arrivò la risposta imperturbabile.

Sotto di lui, Loki ridacchiò, le sue dita impegnate a palpare il didietro di Tony.

E a proposito, perché stava ancora indossando i pantaloni.

A cavalcioni delle gambe di Loki, armeggiò con i bottoni dei suoi jeans - e dannazione perché dovevano essercene così tanti - temporaneamente soprassedendo alla tentazione di afferrare quel cazzo eretto che stava a pochi centimetri da lui, aspettando per la sua attenzione.

Va bene, solo un altro bottone ormai, poteva farcela…

E poi, ci fu improvvisamente un suono ingarbugliato che non veniva da lui o da Loki, facendolo pietrificare come un cervo sotto un riflettore. Automaticamente, la sua testa si girò attorno per guardare in faccia Steve che stava sulla porta, sembrando avere appena visto la fine del mondo. Cosa che forse non era troppo lontana dalla verità.

Oops.

"Salve, Capsicolo," disse gentilmente, lanciando all'altro uomo un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Suppongo che il tuo incontro sia finito un po' prima del previsto?"

Steve non lo degnò con una risposta mentre rapidamente marciava fuori, rosso come un pomodoro.


	129. Capitolo 129

Non incontrò neppure un ombra di Spandex del Capitano fino al giorno dopo, quando Steve lo mise all'angolo in cucina, lo sguardo sul suo viso gli ricordava quello di un genitore pronto a fare ad un capriccioso teenager un lungo discorso riguardo il comportamento sociale accettabile. Era quasi comico, il modo in cui era tutto affari e dovere, se pure il suo malessere per la situazione potesse essere notato a chilometri di distanza.

Ed era perfettamente chiaro che l'uomo era sconvolto, dal modo in cui guardava Tony, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di davvero cattivo e sporco. Si preparò ad una spiacevole lezione, non volendo ascoltare con particolare premura quello che Steve aveva da dire, perché ne poteva immaginare già buona parte. A dire la verità, a buona parte gli avrebbe dato ragione da solo, se fosse stato al di fuori guardando qualcuno nella stessa situazione. Perché davvero, fare sesso con qualcuno che tecnicamente era - almeno nella definizione di qualcuno di importante - suo schiavo, non sembrava essere l'epitomo della consensualità.

"Oh, buon giorno Lustrini, hai fatto bei sogni?" disse allegramente, indossando la sua migliore facciata Nonmenefreganienteperchévatuttosplendidamentebene, cercando di agire come se nulla fosse al di fuori dell'ordinario.

Non ricevette una risposta, mentre Steve - in modo perfetto, come se non avesse fatto altro in tutta la vita - lo sollevò fino alla sua altezza, fissando Tony con uno sguardo di acciaio. "Non hai alcuna vergogna, Stark?" arrivò la domanda severa, e non riusciva a non chiedersi se l'uomo avesse fatto pratica del discorso che stava arrivando in preparazione, o se stesse andando in improvvisazione.

"Vergogna? Oh certo che si." Fece spallucce. "Ne ho sentita un poca anche quella volta che sono stato colto nudo fuori da …"

Steve lo interruppe, apparentemente non dell'umore di ascoltare aneddoti imbarazzanti. "Ti stai approfittando. Stai usando la situazione. E quel che è peggio - stai usando qualcuno che non è nella posizione di dire di no." Un dito venne sollevato per ogni infrazione come se tenesse conto delle sue trasgressioni. "Io pensavo davvero che fossi meglio di così." Declamò con quella voce irritantemente giudicante che solo Steve era capace di usare.

E a dispetto del fatto che era ben conscio di quanto fosse comprensibile, l'accusa gli bruciava ancora. Specialmente considerando quanto tempo era andato in giro con le palle più blu di quelle di un puffo ghiacciato senza fare nulla a Loki perché non si sarebbe sognato di forzare nessuno a fare qualcosa con lui stesso in quel modo.

Di certo aveva fatto alcune altre cose al dio all'inizio del suo soggiorno che era tutto fuorché fiero di aver fatto col senno di poi, e non c'era dubbio che vi fossero questioni che avrebbe dovuto gestire meglio anche dopo le settimane iniziali quando qualsivoglia rancore avesse nutrito nei confronti di Loki si era infine dissolto nel nulla. Ma se c'era qualcosa di cui nessuno poteva accusarlo era di essersi approfittato di lui. Avrebbe potuto, ovviamente, e Loki avrebbe potuto acconsentire credendo di non avere scelta, eppure il pensiero non gli aveva mai sfiorato la mente.

La punta di irritazione crebbe in una crudele pugnalata. Ovviamente Steve sarebbe stato offeso dal fatto che lui avesse fatto sesso con un ex super-cattivo divenuto schiavo. O da lui che faceva sesso con un altro uomo. O da lui che faceva sesso con qualcuno con cui non era sposato. O da lui che faceva sesso e basta. O da chiunque facesse sesso e basta.

Forse avrebbe dovuto tenere la cosa su un livello, un po' più, beh, civilizzato, considerato che il suo interlocutore era una prugna secca come Steve, ma la sua irritazione rapidamente sconfisse la sua calma razionale.

"Mi sono approfittato, ah? E' quello che ti è sembrato?" frustò fuori, la rabbia mal nascosta nella voce mentre incontrava quello sguardo freddo con uno tutto suo. "E' divertente, perché mentre eri fermo li nella porta facendo il guardone su di noi, avrei pensato che ti fossi accorto di un piccolo dettaglio. O forse dovrei dire non troppo piccolo. Ovvero quella furiosa erezione che mostrava Loki. Non ne hai mai vista una prima?"

E oh, come poteva vedere Steve tendersi alla cosa, fosse perché Tony aveva usato una brutta parola o perché gli ricordava l'indecente vista che lo aveva salutato la sera prima. Ma non glie ne importava di meno. "In ogni caso, penso che qualcosa di simile sia difficile da mancare, e sia anche una misura piuttosto corretta della volontà di qualcuno, non credi?"

Steve era positivamente color porpora ma non voleva arrendersi. "Loki è il tuo schiavo, almeno secondo la designazione di Asgard. Come può qualcosa di simile non essere approfittarne?" chiese, i muscoli delle sue braccia che si tesero in indignazione.

Tony sospirò, mentre la sua ira si calmava un poco. In un certo modo, si, poteva capire perfettamente Steve. Probabilmente sarebbe stata la reazione istintiva di chiunque - chiunque che non fosse passato per quegli assurdi mesi nell'assurda vita di Tony Stark e avesse sperimentato di persona tutti i bizzarri giri e curve lungo la via.

"Forse perché io non l'ho trattato come uno schiavo," disse. "Loki è libero di fare le sue scelte. E se vuole fermarsi, ci fermeremo. Ti assicuro che qualsiasi cosa abbiamo fatto è stato con il suo pieno consenso." Esitò per un attimo, perché non era certo di voler indicare dettagli davanti a Steve, ma lo fece comunque. "Infatti, è stato Loki a iniziare tutto questo. Non io." E se non poteva vedere l'immediato dubbio mostrarsi sul viso del Capitano a quel punto, con occhi socchiusi e bocca stretta e sopracciglia contratte. "Si, è così, mi hai sentito. Loki è venuto da me, non il contrario, va bene?"

"Anche se fosse," il capitano assentì, sebbene sembrasse non convinto. "Era comunque sconsiderato da parte tua accettare da lui questa offerta. Qualcuno nella sua situazione potrebbe pensarla come un opportunità di mettersi nelle buone grazie della persona che detiene potere assoluto su di lui. Hai mai considerato la cosa? Che quello che hai interpretato come volontà fosse un atto di autoconservazione da parte di qualcuno che volesse migliorare la propria posizione."

Almeno Steve sembrava meno rabbioso ora, ma comunque lontano dall'essere soddisfatto. E non gli piaceva comunque il tono accusatorio. Come se Tony fosse un ameba che strisciava ai piedi della scala morale dell'evoluzione che avrebbe fatto una cosa simile per il proprio beneficio. Ma come avrebbe mai potuto sperare di spiegare ogni cosa a Steve - le incomprensioni, le aspettative iniziali di Loki, la incapacità di comunicare, e poi il lento ma continuo sviluppo fra di loro, la crescente fiducia e l'affetto, e come era arrivato ad avere davvero a cuore Loki?

Non c'erano parole per esprimerlo, anche se gli avesse fatto un racconto dettagliato di tutto quello che era successo da quando il dio era stato gettato alla sua porta come un pacchetto spedito all'indirizzo sbagliato senza un indirizzo di ritorno. Steve non avrebbe capito, non sarebbe stato capace di capire - la fiducia di Loki in lui che lentamente si era spiegata, delicata e vulnerabile come un passero tenuto fra le mani, un insensata stretta sufficiente a stritolarlo; l'esitante fiducia ed apertura, raccontarsi a vicenda segreti che pochi avevano avuto il privilegio di ascoltare prima; così tante piccole ma importanti cose. Per qualcuno che non le avesse vissute di prima mano sarebbe stato difficile capire completamente.

E sentì la rabbia lasciarlo come acqua che passava su tela cerata. Perché alla fine, supponeva di non poter biasimare Steve per le sue supposizioni, no davvero. Il capitano era un uomo di buon cuore, che mostrava preoccupazione per il benessere di Loki in quel modo, anche se non aveva nulla da guadagnare dalla cosa o alcuna ulteriore ragione per curarsene salvo che fosse la cosa giusta. Certamente era molto più di buon cuore di quanto fosse stato inizialmente Tony quando Loki era stato scaricato alla sua torre.

Studiò il viso di Steve, vedendo il dubbio che ancora vi rimaneva. Perciò disse la sola cosa che poteva essere detta in questa situazione. "Credimi, non è nulla che Loki sia stato forzato a fare o non voglia realmente. Non mi credi? Allora vai e chiedilo a lui stesso di persona."

Steve sembrò quasi sull'orlo di girare sui tacchi e andare a farlo, ma se erano le sue intenzioni, si fermò quando Tony parlò di nuovo.

"Scriverai tutto questo nel rapporto a Fury?" chiese sobbalzando dentro di se alla prospettiva. Spiegare le cose a Steve era abbastanza brutto, ma Fury sarebbe stato anche peggio. E al contrario di Steve, la prima preoccupazione del sempre sospettoso Direttore non sarebbe stata se Tony se ne approfittasse, ma se Loki stesse cercando di usare il sesso come un mezzo di manipolarlo per qualsiasi piano diabolico un dio impotente e privo di magia potesse ancora cercare di creare.

Steve divenne un tono di rosso più scuro. "No," replicò, quasi soffocando nella parola. "Non considero questo un affare dello SHIELD."

E Tony si sentì rilassare un poco. Va bene, grazie a dio per le piccole cose.

Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante che seguì, e fu quando Tony decise di sollevare una questione che gli era restata in mente negli ultimi giorni. La conversazione era già spiacevole a sufficienza così, perciò poteva parlare ora che l'imbarazzo era ai massimi livelli.

"Lo sai qual è l'accordo con Asgard riguardo la sentenza di Loki, vero?" lanciò, senza aspettare risposta. "Deve passare ancora due anni da schiavo prima di tornare ad essere un uomo libero di nuovo."

"Sono al corrente." Steve assentì con un cenno, sembrando sollevato per il cambio di argomento. "Perché lo chiedi?"

Va bene allora. Era il momento di dirlo.

"Perché nel caso mi dovesse succedere qualcosa nei prossimi due anni - non so, ad esempio se venissi rapito e sezionato dagli alieni, o se la mia armatura di Iron man divenisse cosciente e si rivoltasse violentemente contro il suo padrone, o venissi calpestato a morte da un orda di modelle bollenti disperate di riuscire a guadagnare i favori del supposto scapolo più desiderato d'America - non voglio che Loki corra il rischio di finire nelle mani di qualcuno che possa prendere il suo status corrente come un modo per abusare di lui." Fece una pausa, ma se vi fosse stata comprensione che iniziasse ad illuminare Steve riguardo dove volesse arrivare, non ne diede segno.

Va bene, scommetto di non aver scelta che far scendere il finale grande slam in persona allora.

"Quindi metterò nelle mie volontà che se dovessi tirare le cuoia prima che la sentenza di Loki sia terminata, sia passato a te."

E gli occhi di Steve diventarono larghi come salsiere. Salsiere giganti. "A me?" sputacchiò, quasi soffocato dalla parola. "Cosa… perché - perché me?"

Non la domanda più elegante e composta che Tony avesse ricevuto, ma prevedibile ugualmente. E la risposta che diede fu brutalmente onesta, perché non c'era ragione di dire altro.

"Perché non posso pensare ad alcuno meglio di te, Steve," disse semplicemente.

E davvero non poteva.

"Ma io … io non posso davvero … " l'incredulità sgocciolava da ogni parola mentre Steve si sforzava di esprimere quello che voleva dire. "Ci devono essere altri che … che possono portare quella responsabilità."

Tony fece spallucce. "Siamo ragionevoli al riguardo. Quante persone conosci di cui ti fideresti riguardo una cosa simile. Che saresti certo non gli farebbero mai nulla di brutto o abusassero di lui in qualsiasi modo? E per il gusto di discutere, diciamo che fosse un membro della famiglia o un tuo amico invece di Loki, e dovessi scegliere qualcuno che avrebbe potere illimitato su quella persona, chi ti sentiresti tranquillo di scegliere per l'incarico?"

Steve rimase in silenzio per un poco, ma era giusto, perché Tony sapeva già la sua risposta. "Nessuno."

"Si, è quel che sto dicendo, Capitano. Non c'è davvero nessuno. Eccetto te. Io ti darei fiducia per questo."

Guardò il pomo di Adamo di Steve che saliva e scendeva mentre deglutiva. "Lo sai, non credo che un testamento simile possa essere valido qui in America in primo luogo. Non puoi semplicemente … lasciare qualcuno a un'altra persona in quel modo," disse affermando l'evidente ovvio.

"Non è a beneficio delle leggi americane. E' per Asgard - sono loro che dirigono lo spettacolo in questo caso. Perciò no, non sarà un testamento approvato dai migliori avvocati d'America, ma una bella pergamena che Thor porterà ad Asgard per rendere chiare le mie intenzioni e rendere certo che Loki arrivi dove si suppone debba andare e non venga portato nelle segrete dello SHIELD per essere torturato e usato come cavia. Sono certo che Asgard e Thor verificheranno che la mia decisione sia onorata, anche se nessuno su questo pianeta se ne curasse," spiegò.

Steve era pallido e si morse il labbro inferiore.

Tony fece un passo avanti e gli diede un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla. "Non ti preoccupare. Non ho assolutamente alcuna intenzione di lasciarci le penne nei prossimi cinquant'anni almeno, pertanto tutto questo è irrilevante comunque. Ma è una precauzione di sicurezza, tutto qui."

Bloccò il suo sguardo su Steve, i loro occhi si incontrarono. "Dunque, cosa rispondi grand'uomo? Se sei davvero così preoccupato che Loki non riceva abusi on non ci si approfitti di lui, questa è la tua perfetta possibilità di passare dalle parole ai fatti ed essere certo che non succeda," fece pressione ulteriormente, sapendo che la battaglia era vinta quando vide lo sguardo rassegnato sul viso dell'altro uomo.

Ci fu un pesante sospiro, poi Steve lentamente annuì. "Va bene. Indicami come custode di Loki, allora, se fosse mai necessario."

Tony si illuminò di un ampio sorriso. "Meraviglioso. Sapevo di poter contare su di te. Capsicolo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo in caso qualcuno se lo chieda - no l'accordo ovviamente non dovrà mai essere usato. ;)


	130. Capitolo 130

_  
Sedeva nel soggiorno leggendo un libro quando Steve entrò, schiarendosi la gola per richiamare l'attenzione di Loki. A ciò, il suo sguardo si alzò dalle pagine sulle sue ginocchia._

_"Si, Capitano?" disse piegando leggermente la testa di lato. "Posso aiutarla in qualche modo?"_

_Era ovvio che Steve volesse parlare con lui, e considerato il colore rosso sulle sue guance che stava divenendo più scuro di attimo in attimo, non era difficile indovinare quale fosse l'argomento di cui si sarebbe trattato._

_"Ti spiace se mi siedo?" chiese Steve indicando una delle sedie dal lato opposto del divano all'altro lato del tavolino._

_"Certo che no."_

_Steve sedette. Poi si agitò con imbarazzo per qualche secondo, sembrando come se cercasse di trovare una posizione confortevole su una sedia piena di puntine._

_"Riguardo ieri…" l'uomo infine disse, ancora una volta schiarendosi la gola come se qualcosa vi si fosse incastrato._

_"Si?" Replicò Loki, vagamente divertito dagli sforzi frustrati di sollevare il soggetto di discussione._

_"Beh, per prima cosa vorrei scusarmi per, eh, essermi intrufolato in un … beh, momento privato, perché non era di certo mia intenzione." Il bel viso divenne di un tono più rosso mentre il Capitano si agitava sulla sedia, come se vi fossero delle formiche sotto la sua camicia._

_Loki annuì incoraggiante. "Non vi è necessità di preoccuparsi. Non è la prima volta che mi è successa una cosa simile."_

_E davvero, non lo era._

_L'altro uomo si tese un pochino all'ammissione, ma scelse di non commentarla. "Non sono venuto principalmente per scusarmi, tuttavia," disse invece, e vi fu una pausa imbarazzante, durante la quale, Steve stava ovviamente cercando le parole giuste. "Quel che volevo dire era che non considero quello che ti stava facendo Stark come … accettabile, date le circostanze."_

_Ovviamente, quello era ciò che infastidiva il Capitano. Non era difficile vederlo arrivare, considerata l'esitazione di Tony quando Loki aveva fatto le sue avances iniziali, e come l'uomo avesse pensato che qualcuno nella situazione di Loki non sarebbe stato in grado di fare le proprie scelte riguardo colui con cui voleva fare sesso. Beh, ovviamente, ad Asgard gli schiavi non sarebbero stati liberi di decidere una cosa simile per se stessi se i loro padroni avessero voluto diversamente, ma di certo non avrebbero comunque avuto dubbi riguardo le proprie attrazioni e con chi sarebbe loro piaciuto coinvolgersi sessualmente o meno._

_In un certo modo, era quasi ironico come i Midgardiani considerassero anche gli schiavi avere gli stessi diritti concessi agli uomini liberi e non credessero nella loro capacità di riconoscere una cosa semplice ed ovvia come colui con cui avrebbero voluto dividere il letto. Come se lui fosse una confusa, imbarazzata vergine che non avesse mai conosciuto uomo prima._

_Ed essere onesti, era anche un pochino divertito._

_"Ha ragione, Capitano, quello che Tony mi stava facendo non può essere considerato accettabile in alcuna torsione dell'immaginazione."_

_Sembrò che una tempesta di nuvole temporalesche si muovesse sul viso di Steve a tali parole e la sua bocca si aprì preparandosi a quella che senza dubbio sarebbe stata una oltraggiata filippica, ma Loki lo stroncò. "In effetti sarebbe un insulto ai suoi talenti chiamarla semplicemente 'accettabile'. Credo che 'strabiliante' oppure 'incredibile' sarebbero termini molto più appropriati," chiarificò, sorridendo dolcemente._

_La bocca di Steve rimase aperta, anche se nessuna parola ne uscì per svariati lunghi istanti._

_"Beh," l'uomo infine riuscì a dire, chiaramente sconvolto e spiazzato dalla risposta inaspettata. "Io credo che Stark non si renda conto di quello che sta facendo e delle sue implicazioni, per com'è la situazione e…"_

_"Mi lasci assicurarla, che Tony sa esattamente quello che sta facendo," continuò Loki dove le parole di Steve sembravano essersi incagliate e non trovavano modo di uscire. "Io ho avuto molti partner che sono stati molto meno coscienti e le cui performance sono state molto meno ragguardevoli."_

_Steve sembrava come se avesse preferito essere nel mezzo di una mandria di Tori infuriati che restare nel soggiorno più a lungo, ma, essendo il coraggioso soldato che era, si spinse avanti._

_"E' vero che Stark possa non vedere alcun problema in questo, perché ha pochi rimorsi quando si tratta di … relazioni sessuali. Ma anche lui dovrebbe sapere che questo è sbagliato, a dispetto del fatto che abbia una mente … sporca."_

_Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Beh, posso certamente concordare con la mente 'sporca', essendo stato il fortunato ricevente dei suoi pensieri. Non che mi lamenti, tuttavia."_

_Le mani di Steve stavano stringendo i braccioli, le nocche bianchicce. Ma non si arrendeva e a Loki piaceva di più per questo._

_"Quel che voglio dire è, Stark è il tipo di uomo che non è estraneo ad ingaggiare in … piaceri carnali senza considerare le ripercussioni," disse Steve come se non avesse neppure sentito Loki, fissando un punto a qualche centimetro dal suo viso. "Anche i media hanno scoperto ed hanno dato notizia delle sue numerose … conquiste sessuali nel passato. E mi rendo conto che qualcuno che ha avuto troppi partner possa non fermarsi a riflettere ulteriormente sulle circostanze, ma quello che sto cercando di dire è che quello non lo rende comunque corretto…"_

_Loki sorrise innocentemente, divertito alle ovvie difficoltà del Capitano nel portare parole anche remotamente collegate al sesso nella sua bocca. "Lei sa, io ho più di duemila anni di età - vorrebbe provare a indovinare quanti partner ho avuto nella mia vita?" ridacchiò. "Non credo che Tony possa anche avvicinarvisi, anche se avesse dedicato buona parte della vita perseguendo solo questo."_

_Poi divenne serio, decidendo che si era divertito abbastanza con l'uomo imbarazzato e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Capitano, Io apprezzo la sua preoccupazione, ma le assicuro, che è del tutto infondata. Sono stato io a propormi per primo a Tony e non il contrario. Ho tutte le opportunità per dire no, se volessi. Ed in effetti - io non voglio farlo, ne mai lo farò. Perché preferisco continuare le nostre attività insieme, perché le gradisco immensamente."_

_Un silenzio seguì in cui sembrò che l'uomo cercasse di processare le parole di Loki, ma senza successo. "Beh, non sto dicendo che abbia cattive intenzioni. Ma pure Stark non sta pensando, non si rende conto che sta usando le vostre posizioni relative," disse Steve lentamente, ma non sembrava lontanamente così sicuro di se ormai. In effetti sembrava discutere solo per il gusto di farlo, come se abbandonare il suo punto di vista fosse un grave insulto ai suoi propri standard morali._

_"Le nostre posizioni relative?" disse Loki, il divertimento che fremeva nella sua voce. "E' certo di voler entrare in merito? Non pensa che sia entrare un po' troppo in dettaglio?"_

_A quella, Steve finalmente ne ebbe abbastanza, e si alzò così velocemente che la sedia quasi cadde mentre scivolava sul pavimento, facendo qualche passo indietro verso la porta. "Va bene, capisco," disse con voce tesa. " Comunque, se avessi … problemi al riguardo, fammelo sapere e farò del mio meglio per darti una mano."_

_"I miei ringraziamenti per l'offerta, Capitano," disse Loki con un ampio sorriso. "Sebbene, sono certo che non sarà necessario. Tony è perfettamente adeguato per le mie necessità sessuali e ce la caviamo piuttosto bene; non abbiamo problemi che richiedano una terza parte che ci dia aiuto in camera da letto."_

_A quella, Steve ne ebbe davvero abbastanza e lasciò la stanza._

_Loki rise fra se. E dovette ammettere - che Steve era dolce, davvero lo era. Ma decisamente non era Tony._

_Ancora sorridendo, tornò al suo libro, immergendosi di nuovo nell'esotica storia Midgardiana fra le sue mani._

_E forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un pochino in colpa per aver imbarazzato il Capitano in quel modo, ma non poteva evitare di pensare che essendo il dio delle malefatte, gli era concesso di avere un po' di bonario divertimento a spese degli altri ogni tanto._

_Poco dopo che Steve ebbe lasciato la stanza, Tony vi entrò e Loki lo spogliò con gli occhi in un lungo sguardo. La sua chiacchierata con il Capitano di poco prima gli aveva fatto nascere vari pensieri, e non era del tutto felice di come fossero stati interrotti il giorno prima. Dopo tutto non avevano potuto finire, visto che l'umore era rovinato e Tony era, in parole sue, troppo stranito per continuare._

_Tuttavia, non sembrava che avesse intenzioni simili al momento, perciò trattenne il piccolo sospiro di disapprovazione che voleva sfuggire alle sue labbra, aspettando invece che l'uomo gli dicesse che cosa aveva in mente._

_Tony sedette sulla stessa sedia che Steve aveva occupato qualche minuto prima, mettendo una gamba a cavallo dell'altra e stendendosi pigramente indietro._

_"Assumo che Stelle e Lustrini abbia già avuto la sua chiacchierata con te, se ho interpretato correttamente l'aspetto da pomodoro che la sua faccia mostrava quando l'ho incrociato un paio di minuti fa," disse Tony, l'angolo delle sue labbra piegato leggermente._

_Loki sorrise di rimando. "Si, abbiamo avuto una … chiacchierata interessante," concluse. "In qualche modo il Capitano sembra avere l'impressione che la schiavitù mi abbia reso incapace di fare le mie scelte riguardo colui con cui voglio dividere un letto."_

_"Si, posso immaginare," disse Tony con un alzata di spalle. "Sebbene suppongo di non poterlo biasimare, La situazione è piuttosto strana, dopo tutto. Almeno per noi umani che abbiamo eliminato l'affare della schiavitù alcune generazioni or sono."_

_Tamburellò le dita sul suo ginocchio per qualche secondo prima di parlare di nuovo. "In effetti, c'era qualcosa che ti volevo chiedere per essere certo che tu fossi d'accordo."_

_"E sarebbe?"_

_"Bene, nel caso … che qualcosa di letale dovesse incrociare la mia strada nei prossimi due anni, voglio mettere nelle mie volontà che tu venga, beh, venga passato a Steve se necessario." Tony sembrò distintamente a disagio, il concetto ovviamente lo infastidiva. "Sei d'accordo al riguardo?"_

_E a dispetto del fatto che non aveva neppure pensato alla prospettiva che qualcosa potesse accadere a Tony, e non in primo luogo per il modo in cui avrebbe potuto influire sulla sua posizione lì a Midgard - non riuscì a sentire un lieve fremito di calore, perché Tony teneva abbastanza a lui da voler salvaguardarlo contro una simile eventualità ed essere certo che nulla di cattivo potesse accadergli._

_"Non conosco alcuno a Midgard che vorrei veder riempire quella posizione, sebbene spero realmente che non accadrà mai," disse lentamente, annuendo il suo consenso. "Ma sono piuttosto curioso di sapere qual è stata la risposta di Steve a quella richiesta. Glie lo hai già chiesto?"_

_"Si, l'ho fatto. E non era molto eccitato all'idea, ma infine ha acconsentito."_

_E Loki sentì un altro fremito di calore nel petto mentre guardava Tony. "Credo che la questione sia definita allora. Grazie per … aver effettuato questi accordi al mio riguardo."_

_"Ehi," disse Tony alzando le mani. "Ovviamente dovevo. Non c'è modo che io possa rischiare che tu finisca nelle mani di qualcuno che ti possa fare del male. Steve può anche essere divertente come una lavagna, ma almeno è un bravo ragazzo di cui ci si può fidare. Sarebbe l'ultima persona sulla terra - ovviamente eccettuato il sottoscritto - a fare qualsiasi cosa di cattivo a te."_

_"Lo so." Sorrise Loki, il formicolio si allargava mentre guardava Tony, l'uomo più meraviglioso che Midgard potesse offrire. Neppure Steve poteva reggere il confronto con lui.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, direi che il dio delle malefatte è davvero tornato ormai. ;)


	131. Capitolo 131

La prospettiva di riavere Loki di nuovo nel suo letto per la notte invece che il dio dormisse nella sua stanza per mantenere la facciata era meravigliosa; gli era davvero mancato durante quei fin troppo lunghi giorni in cui Steve era rimasto nella torre.

Guardò il dio svestirsi - i suoi movimenti lenti e deliberatamente provocanti, ovviamente del tutto conscio dello sguardo affamato di Tony che osservava tutti i suoi movimenti. - e poi, languidamente, strisciò verso dove Tony giaceva già sopra alle coperte, positivamente sbavando alla vista.

Sorrise mentre la forma pallida si pressò al suo fianco, un ampia estensione di pelle contro la propria, così meravigliosamente vicina. "Ti sono mancato?" venne il seduttivo sussurro mentre un braccio lo tirava vicino, ed un delizioso brivido gli scorreva lungo l'intera spina dorsale alle promesse contenute in quella voce.

"Più dell'alcool dopo una settimana di astinenza." Ammise. Dando al lobo dell'orecchio sospeso a qualche centimetro dalla sua bocca un leggero morso, godendosi il lieve fremito nel dio che seguì. Lasciò la mano viaggiare sul fianco di Loki, accarezzandolo con movimenti lenti e pigri mentre le dita si muovevano lungo il torso del dio.

La testa di Loki cadde indietro al tocco mentre un profondo sospiro di contentezza uscì dalle sue labbra. Incoraggiato, Tony mosse la mano più in giù, lungo la affilata sporgenza dell'anca del dio, facendo una lieve deviazione sul suo didietro prima di continuare sul muscolo sodo della coscia. Quanto gli era mancato sentire quella pelle vellutata sotto il palmo, il tocco sensuale come un balsamo curativo su un irritante prurito.

Un attimo dopo, Loki rotolò sulla schiena e si stese in tutta la sua lunghezza mentre chiuse gli occhi, come se si fondesse con il materasso, esponendo il suo intero corpo al tocco di Tony. La vista era allettante, e Tony soffocò un gemito.

A quella, Loki aprì lentamente un occhio, puntandolo verso di lui da dietro un po' di ciocche ribelli di capelli. "Solo, toccami, Tony," miagolò allettantemente, mentre alzava una mano sul suo torace e lasciava le sue dita accarezzare la pelle, mimando quello che voleva che Tony facesse. "Voglio sentire le tue mani su di me. Su tutto me."

Dannazione, Loki sapeva esattamente cosa dire e cosa fare per farlo attizzare come se non vi fosse domani. E ovviamente, Tony non era uno che potesse negare al dio un simile desiderio.

Perciò si sollevò e si mise a cavalcioni del corpo nudo accanto a lui, sedendo sul suo basso ventre, il cazzo in erezione di Loki che si strofinava contro il suo didietro.

"I tuoi desideri sono ordini, dolci guance," proclamò e mise i palmi sopra al pallido torace, accarezzando gentilmente. Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo al nomignolo, ma se anche intendesse offrire qualsivoglia lamentela verbale, questa fu immediatamente spinta via dal sommesso mugolio che lasciò le sue labbra.

Continuò a lasciare che le sue mani scorressero sul torso di Loki, sul suo torace, i suoi fianchi, il suo ventre, il soffice tocco, meravigliosamente piacevole dopo essere stato senza di esso per tanti giorni. Ed era uno speciale tipo di sensazione per se, stare semplicemente seduto ad accarezzare e toccare il corpo di Loki in quel modo, puramente focalizzato sulla sensazione della pelle che si muoveva sulla pelle e la sensazione di formicolio e di morbidezza e di vicinanza. In un certo modo, la semplice vicinanza era anche più intima di quanto alcuni atti più squisitamente sessuali sarebbero stati, il modo in cui lo rendevano acutamente conscio della presenza del dio.

Loki sgroppò sotto il suo peso, facendo i piccoli suoni più deliziosi mentre Tony lavorava su di lui, stendendo il suo corpo, le mani che andarono sopra alla sua testa ad afferrare le sbarre metalliche della testiera del letto.

Il battito cardiaco cresceva, si piegò sulla forma che respirava in modo percepibile sotto di lui, i suoi tocchi che si mossero in su sopra le braccia tese di Loki fino a raggiungere le mani che si tenevano alla testiera, le dita gentilmente chiuse attorno ai polsi del dio mentre prima mordicchiava, poi baciava il collo, le sue labbra e la lingua massaggiavano la pelle morbida.

Non fu fino a quando sedette un po' indietro, ansimando per l'aria, che Loki aprì gli occhi che erano rimasti chiusi fino ad ora, facendogli un sorriso piuttosto maligno.

"Ebbene, Tony…" declamò, la sua lingua che brevemente si leccò le labbra in una dimostrazione peccaminosa di lussuria e desiderio, mentre le sue anche si strofinarono verso l'alto. "Vuoi incatenarmi?"

Il commento lo fece paralizzare per un paio di secondi di sorpresa. Non era assolutamente quello che si aspettava. Sbatté le palpebre mentre il mondo attorno a lui tornava al suo stato normale di nuovo, contenendo di nuovo le cose normali che non erano pelle liscia e tocchi mozzafiato e Loki. E si rese conto che le sue dita erano ancora chiuse attorno ai polsi del dio, tenendolo con una presa ferma con le mani bloccate sopra la testa.

Lasciò andare i polsi, le mani che si ritirarono lentamente ai fianchi.

Loki ovviamente percepì la sua esitazione e rise, divertito. "Non hai mai giocato a quei giochi prima?" Un altro breve strofinio di anche. "Non dirmi che il rinomato Tony Stark non ha mai fatto questo prima? Perché se è così, non ti crederò."

Ovviamente, Loki aveva ragione. Certo, aveva delle manette da qualche parte, avendo giocato con esse con altri partner a volte, ma per qualche ragione, non si aspettava che Loki volesse…

"Ah," mormorò, una parte di lui che si chiedeva quando era stata l'ultima volta in cui si era sentito insicuro riguardo qualcosa in camera da letto. Beh, prima di Loki, ovviamente. "Sei sicuro della cosa?"

Loki emise un piccolo sospiro di esasperazione, chiaramente trovando le sue preoccupazioni ridicole. "Ti assicuro, non avrei sollevato l'argomento se non volessi. E non è nulla che non abbia già fatto prima; la sola differenza stavolta è che non sarò in grado di liberarmi per magia dalle catene." Piegò la testa di lato, dando a Tony uno sguardo intenso. "Sono certo che sei conscio del fatto che si tratta solo di fiducia, e io ho completa fiducia che tu non farai nulla che io non voglia." Fece una pausa per qualche attimo per lasciare che le parole fossero assorbite. "Quindi cosa ne dici," chiese mentre apriva e chiudeva le dita attorno alle sbarre metalliche qualche volta.

In verità, avrebbe mentito seriamente se avesse detto che non trovava l'immagine mentale estremamente bollente. E il suo cazzo certamente assecondava la mozione, fremendo avidamente in risposta.

Bene, allora. Da quando Tony Stark si sarebbe rifiutato di fare qualcosa che mettesse un po' di spezie nei giochi da camera da letto?

"Va bene," acconsentì, rotolando oltre il bordo del letto, e sporgendo un braccio per scavare nel cassetto più basso del comodino. Le sue dita si strofinarono conto il metallo che aveva trascinato dall'angolo più profondo del cassetto, e tirò fuori quello che aveva trovato. Solo in caso, controllò che la chiave fosse ancora la, o avrebbe reso le cose piuttosto imbarazzanti in seguito.

Le manette erano fredde al tocco, ma Loki non protestò quando glie le chiuse attorno ai polsi, rispose solo con quel sorriso equivoco che gli piaceva fare e poi tirò i suoi legami, verosimilmente testandoli. Emisero un lieve suono metallico contro il metallo della testiera, e Tony trattenne un gemito alla vista del dio che giaceva li completamente esposto e in attesa del suo tocco.

"Dunque, ah," riuscì a dire. "Dimmi solo se vuoi che te le tolga e ti libero. Dimmi 'torta di banane' e ti slego."

Lo sguardo che Loki gli diede in ritorno era divertito. "Le tue pratiche Midgardiane sono davvero strane. Sono certo di poter articolare le mie preoccupazioni in modo normale, se volessi, senza risolvermi a nominare un piatto esotico."

Tony stava per replicare alla cosa - o almeno chiedergli che tipo di parola di sicurezza gli dei avrebbero usato - ma poi ci ripensò. C'erano cose molto più interessanti che lo aspettavano, dopo tutto.

Sollevandosi a quattro zampe sopra il dio legato, le ginocchia e le mani premute ai suoi lati, iniziò all'incavo del collo di Loki, esattamente dove aveva smesso qualche minuto prima, dardeggiando la lingua per assaporare la pelle, deliziato nella miscela eccitante di gusti dolci e salati.

Agonizzantemente lento, si fece strada verso il basso, leccando, baciando, mordicchiando mentre andava, coprendo ogni area di pelle che incontrava con le labbra. Raggiungendo un capezzolo, roteò la lingua attorno al pomo, mentre Loki si tendeva sotto il suo tocco morbido, le manette che tintinnavano ai suoi movimenti. Si concentrò sul capezzolo duro per un minuto, mentre una delle sue mani scendeva a palpare il didietro di Loki, afferrando e massaggiando la natica soda.

Muovendosi ancora più in giù, accarezzò con il naso e le labbra gli addominali del dio, chiaramente visibili sotto la pelle tesa. La sua lingua si immerse nel sottile incavo dell'ombelico di Loki e poi continuò ad esplorare ogni scolpito contorno dei muscoli mentre il ventre di Loki si muoveva ritmicamente per il suo respiro più rapido, rapido come il suo ormai. La sua mano si strinse un po' più forte attorno alla natica ancora nella sua mano, le dita che senza vergogna scavavano e palpavano.

Continuando in basso, si fermò improvvisamente per rimanere sospeso sopra al bacino di Loki e il movimento nel suo corpo fu palpabile, il respiro concitato una soffice carezza negli orecchi di Tony mentre il dio attendeva in trepidazione la sua mossa successiva.

Imperturbabile - va bene, non era nulla di tutto ciò, ma almeno fingeva di esserlo - evitò il cazzo duro che aspettava le sue attenzioni, muovendosi invece con la testa all'interno di una coscia. Sopra di lui Loki si lamentò in per la frustrata delusione mentre il risuonare di metallo contro metallo accompagnava i suoi piccoli mugolii.

Invece, diede alla coscia una lunga, lenta leccata, iniziando alla base del ginocchio e poi fermandosi dove la gamba si attaccava all'anca. L'altra mano si mosse dal didietro di Loki e invece iniziò a lavorare sull'altra coscia mentre le sue dita tracciavano lievi ghirigori come piume ricurvi su tutta la superficie, fermandosi appena prima di arrivare all'area del bacino.

Un altro mugolio contrariato dal dio, e cercò di spostare il corpo più in giù per far venire il suo cazzo in contatto con la bocca di Tony, ma le manette mettevano un preciso stop al suo progresso, e infine dovette ricorrere ad un insistente "Tony…" senza fiato.

Beh, almeno era quello che il suono sembrava in ogni caso, sebbene fosse un po' difficile capirlo visto che Loki aveva delle difficoltà ad articolarlo propriamente fra i suoi respiri rapidi.

E dannazione, amava quando Loki emetteva quei suoni. Perciò leccò nuovamente lungo la coscia, fermandosi un centimetro più in su di prima, ma non arrivando ancora al punto mentre Loki si agitava e mugolava sotto di lui. E continuò a tormentarlo, la lingua che si muoveva sempre più vicina, senza neppure toccare Loki dove voleva esserlo.

Era quasi come se si fosse trasformata in una competizione nella sua mente - per vedere chi avesse ceduto per primo. Se Loki avesse infine supplicato che lui donasse il suo tenero affetto al suo cazzo, o Tony non sarebbe più stato in grado di trattenersi dal farlo. Per qualche ragione, voleva vincere, per mostrare che poteva resistere quanto poteva Loki, dio vecchio mille anni o meno.

"Si, dolcezza, c'è qualcosa che vuoi?" chiese con tutta la simulata innocenza che poteva esibire, sollevando la testa da dove la sua lingua stava leccando, ad un paio di centimetri dall'erezione di Loki per osservare il dio che sgroppava e mugolava. La sua voce neppur lontanamente così ferma come sperava; per essere onesti, suonava sospettosamente vicina al tremolo, ma che importava. Non che Loki fosse in forma più coerente. Il suo cazzo gocciolava già, lasciando una scia di umidità luccicante sul suo stomaco.

Un altro gemito frustrato, e poi Loki infine cedette. "Solo … succhiami, Tony," ansimò, facendo un altro futile tentativo per guidare il suo cazzo più vicino alla bocca di Tony.

Dio, quanto gli piaceva, sentire Loki che pregava per il suo tocco in quel modo. E la supplica lussuriosa infine tagliò i sottili legacci, fatti di null'altro che testardaggine ostinata, che erano a malapena stati in grado di fargli mantenere il suo autocontrollo fino allora.

"Il tuo desiderio è un ordine," riuscì a dire prima di afferrare lo stelo duro, piegando la testa per leccare lentamente dalla base su fino alla punta. Loki fremeva mentre Tony roteava la lingua attorno al glande già bagnato per il pre sperma, prima di discendere in pieno, prendendo il cazzo in bocca e succhiandolo con tutte le sue forze.

Una striscia di parole ingarbugliate seguì le sue attenzioni. Spronato, succhiò più forte, premendo la lingua contro l stelo mentre si muoveva dentro e fuori dalle sue labbra ben strette. Poteva non essere un gola profonda come Loki, ma sarebbe ancora stato in grado di portare il dio a fare una cavalcata.

Poteva già dire che Loki non sarebbe durato a lungo. Ma lo prese come un complimento, mentre accresceva il ritmo, i suoni bagnati e appiccicosi del cazzo che si muoveva fra le sue labbra e le grida inarticolate di Loki che gli riempivano le orecchie.

E il dio venne con un grido, il suo intero corpo che si tese per qualche istante sotto a Tony. Continuò con un ritmo languido mentre Loki cavalcava il suo rilascio, inghiottendo il fluido caldo, e poi si sollevò a guardare il dio ancora ansimante con quello che era certo essere un autocompiaciuto sorriso.

"Ahh…" fu la sola cosa che Loki riuscì ad articolare per un poco. Poi i suoi occhi si fissarono sul cazzo duro di Tony e aprì le gambe in un invito silenzioso mentre il suo corpo si rilassò fra le coperte.

E Tony non tardò ad accettare l'offerta. Una ditata di lubrificante più tardi, e due delle dita di Tony erano dentro all'apertura di Loki, preparandolo e tendendolo. Loki mugolava lievemente mentre si muovevano dentro e fuori da lui e dannazione se il dio non era di già, impossibilmente di nuovo duro.

Wow, erano così tutti gli dei? Se era così desiderava essere uno di loro.

Qualche istante dopo, scivolò dentro quello stretto, accogliente calore, gemendo di sollievo. E poi non fu conscio di molto di più fino a quando non venne di nuovo, eccetto del fatto che Loki era divenuto duro sotto i suoi colpi ed era venuto nella mano che Tony non si era neppure reso conto di aver avvolto attorno al suo cazzo. Come fosse stato possibile, non ne era certo, ma gli dei dovevano avere una progettazione chiaramente diversa dagli umani.

O forse era lui ad essere così bravo, avendo fatto venire un dio due volte di seguito.

Stava ancora riflettendo sul pensiero svariati minuti più tardi mentre giaceva fra le coperte con le braccia di Loki avvolte strettamente attorno a lui, entrambi confortevolmente accoccolati uno accanto all'altro.

E poi, quando era sul punto di entrare nel mondo dei sogni, la voce di Loki interruppe il suo piacevole, rilassato benessere.

"Ti da fastidio Steve, vero?" chiese il dio, una mano che accarezzava piano lungo la schiena di Tony.

"Che sia ancora qui? Si un po'. Ma non resterà per sempre," mormorò, sperando che non diventasse una lunga conversazione. Davvero non era ansioso di parlare del Capitano dopo aver appena ingaggiato del sesso strepitoso.

"Non è quello che intendevo," Replicò Loki, scivolando contro di lui. "Intendevo che ti da fastidio che Steve ti consideri egoista, lussurioso ed immorale, più preoccupato del tuo piacere che del fatto di approfittarti." Fece una breve pausa. "Non è vero?"

No, assolutamente no.

"No," negò, con più enfasi di quanta servisse. "Perché dovrebbe?"

Poteva sentire invece che vedere Loki fare spallucce. "Mi era sembrato così. Perché non gli parli e chiarifichi la situazione?"

"Quale sarebbe il punto di farlo? Non mi importa cosa pensa Steve," disse, sobbalzando perché riesce a sentire l'ostinazione puerile nella sua voce. "E inoltre, non è qualcosa di cui ho voglia di discutere con lui. Se mai volesse provare a credere alla mia versione dei fatti."

"Vuoi che gli parli io?"

"No," ripeté con più enfasi. "Non sono affari suoi."

E non era che gli importasse di quello che il grande Capitan America, quello che il grande eroe di suo padre pensasse di lui o meno in primo luogo.

"Va bene, allora, come vuoi," Loki rispose con uno sbadiglio. Una breve pausa. "Sogni d'oro, Tony."

"Si, anche a te," Mormorò Tony nel suo cuscino, spingendo via gli irritanti, intrusivi pensieri che gli erano entrati in testa, cercando di tornare forzosamente al suo precedente appagamento.

Dunque dov'era? Si, aveva appena fatto venire due volte un dio in rapida successione. Perché lui era Tony Stark ed era fantastico, non importava quello che Steve potesse pensare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Povero Tony, non è facile per lui. :)


	132. Capitolo 132

Doveva ammettere che l'umore giù in officina era un po' strano, mentre loro tre erano raccolti attorno al bancone, guardandolo girare una manopola per accrescere il campo alfa terziario. Concesso, Loki sembrava del tutto imperturbato, al contrario del Capitano, che sedeva con le braccia conserte e una lieve ruga fra le sopracciglia. L'uomo era stato molto secco dall'incidente, e che fosse principalmente per l'imbarazzo o perché ancora sospettava che Tony fosse un verme lascivo che pensava solo al, e con, il suo cazzo, non poteva dirlo. Probabilmente una combinazione di entrambe.

Ma chi se ne importava, non gli importava quello che Steve pensava di lui in alcun caso. Che glie ne fregava? Visto che Steve non avrebbe raccontato le attività personali sue e di Loki a Fury, non faceva differenza. C'erano già anche troppe persone là fuori da contare che lo consideravano uno stronzo, un bastardo, un egocentrico narcisista, o tutte le cose insieme perché gli importasse che cosa Capitan accidenti America pensasse. Era abituato alle persone che non approvavano lui o quello che faceva, perciò perché avrebbe dovuto curarsene?

Era giusto, non se ne curava.

Girò un interruttore, ignorando le braccia conserte e lo sguardo freddo blu, e l'aria di disapprovazione che emanava dalla generale direzione di Steve. Era comunque una cosa positiva, il silenzio, perché significava che i suoi processi di pensiero non sarebbero stati disturbati da chiacchiere inutile mentre era impegnato a fare scienza.

Perciò si immerse negli scarabocchi sul pezzo di carta che giaceva davanti a se sul piano del tavolo, probabilmente a malapena intelligibili per chiunque altro, pieno di equazioni che si accalcavano per conquistare spazio prezioso. Era bello che la disapprovazione di Steve lo tenesse quieto, così Tony poteva focalizzarsi sul suo lavoro, non dovendo perdere tempo a rispondere ad ignoranti domande.

Evviva, in quel modo poteva usare tutte le parti del suo cervello per superare il passo successivo negli esperimenti in corso senza alcuna inutile distrazione mentale che consumasse le sue capacità cognitive, per quanto vaste fossero. Steve poteva pensare quello che voleva; contava poco. Non lo toccava in alcun modo. Assolutamente no.

Sbatté le palpebre mentre lo scarabocchiare automatico della sua mano di riflesso si fermò. L'equazione davanti a lui non quadrava; c'era apparentemente un errore lungo lo svolgimento.

Mormorando fra se, scandì il foglio, cercando di trovare dove aveva sbagliato. Non gli servì a lungo per trovare l'omissione, un semplice sbaglio da principiante che avrebbe fatto inorridire i suoi ex professori dell' MIT a suo riguardo. Con una maledizione grugnita, tagliò l'equazione sbagliata, prendendo un altro foglio di carta per ripartire.

Fu interrotto dalla voce di Steve, comunque.

"Stark, siamo stati seduti qui per più di sei ore ormai," disse l'uomo sembrando tirato. "Direi che una pausa è opportuna. Sono certo che tutti noi siamo affamati e apprezzeremmo il fatto di mangiare qualcosa prima di continuare."

Tony guardò il Capitano, poi il suo orologio. Dannazione, come era passato il tempo così in fretta? E ancora, sembrava accadere sempre quando si immergeva in un progetto giù in officina, perdendo la cognizione del tempo e restando sorpreso quando era improvvisamente passata la mezzanotte.

Ovviamente, non mancò di notare l'insinuazione strisciante nella voce, deliberata o meno che fosse - era tipico di Tony Stark, pensare egoisticamente solo a se stesso e al suo divertimento, senza fermarsi a considerare l'impatto del suo comportamento sulle altre persone, fintanto che era contento. E dopo il recente piccolo incidente, era certo che qualsiasi cosa Steve pensasse di lui prima che venisse lì, quelle assunzioni avevano solo ricevuto maggior credito.

Ma che glie ne importava?

"Va bene, giusto," disse cercando di far sembrare il suo tono indifferente. "E' ufficialmente ora di cena per tutti! Quindi andiamo di nuovo di sopra ragazzini!" con ciò si alzò e fece strada verso l'ascensore, Loki ed il capitano che si affrettarono dietro a lui.

Il viaggio verso l'alto, e l'area di soggiorno fu speso in silenzio. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Loki che indulgeva su di lui, ma il capitano guardava da un'altra parte, gli occhi fissi ad una macchia sul muro. Quando guardò di nuovo al dio, Loki aveva iniziato a rosicchiarsi le unghie con espressione annoiata.

Wow, davvero elettrizzante lì.

Quando le porte si aprirono con un lieve fruscio, non un secondo troppo presto, il Capitano uscì per primo, seguito da Loki, che era ancora focalizzato sulle unghie della sua mano. Un po' troppo focalizzato, sembrò, e il suo piede si inciampò nel piccolo vuoto fra l'ascensore ed il pavimento e cadde sul pavimento, con un grido di sorpresa, una mano che andò immediatamente ad afferrarsi una caviglia.

Fu accanto a Loki in un attimo, accucciandosi accanto al dio preoccupato. "Ehi, stai bene?" chiese mettendo istintivamente una mano sulla spalla di Loki, sperando non fosse nulla di peggio che una storta.

Loki annuì, mordendosi un labbro con un sobbalzo. "Sto bene. Solo la caviglia si è storta. Niente di serio."

"E' meglio se gli mettiamo del ghiaccio sopra per minimizzare il gonfiore," Steve intervenne accanto a loro, come sempre l'eroe in aiuto.

"Si, posso arrangiarmi," replicò Tony, non particolarmente desideroso che Steve si intromettesse; poteva prendersi cura di Loki da solo. Attentamente, aiutò il dio ad alzarsi in piedi su un solo piede, tenendo una delle sue braccia strette per supportarlo. "Puoi mettere un po' di peso sulla caviglia?" chiese, lieto che nulla sembrasse rotto almeno.

 

Loki provò a posare l'altro piede sul pavimento, un espressione dolente che gli passò sul viso quando scosse la testa. "No, temo di no."

Va bene allora.

Esitò solo un secondo. Dopo tutto aveva desiderato fare questo a Loki per un lungo tempo, e non glie ne importava un cazzo che Steve guardasse o meno. Perciò si abbassò e agganciò un braccio dietro alle ginocchia di Loki e l'altro a supportargli la schiena e sollevò il dio in una classica posizione da sposa.

Loki diede un lieve squittio sorpreso, ma non fece proteste, semplicemente avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tony per bilanciarsi.

Ignorò lo sguardo da parte di Steve che poteva sentir bruciare dietro al suo collo mentre portava Loki fino al divano e lo depositava con cura sui cuscini. "Vado a prendere un po' di ghiaccio," disse, spingendo di lato Steve che li aveva seguiti.

Almeno credeva che ve ne fosse un po' in freezer, perciò andò di corsa in cucina e dopo un po' di rimescolamento, riemerse nel soggiorno con una compressa di ghiaccio in mano.

Il viso di Loki era teso, ma non emise suono quando Tony si inginocchiò giù e mise il piede di Loki sulle sue ginocchia togliendogli con delicatezza il calzino.

"Almeno non sembra essere gonfio," commentò in modo superfluo Steve da qualche parte dietro alle spalle di Tony. "Anche se credo che il ghiaccio non farà male."

Tony fece un vago suono mentre applicava l'impacco, cercando di non muovere troppo il piede. Poi si guardò attorno cercando qualcosa che potesse servire da poggiapiedi evitando la tentazione di chiedere al Capitano se avesse voluto sostituirlo, invece optando per una bassa sedia che si trovava contro la parete più lontana. La tirò verso il divano, aiutando Loki a sollevare il suo piede dolente sul sedile, sperando che potesse bastare per ora.

Con attenzione, osservò il dio steso sul divano, cercando di giudicare se Loki avesse più dolori di quanto lasciasse vedere. Anche se la caviglia non era gonfia, doveva fare piuttosto male se non poteva porgli sopra il peso.

"Stai bene li? Vuoi che ti porti degli antidolorifici?"

Loki scosse il capo. "Sto bene. Non ti preoccupare al riguardo. Devo solo riposare il piede per un poco e sono certo che starò bene velocemente." Offrì un sorriso imbarazzato. "Mi spiace per aver rovinato la possibilità di ulteriori ricerche per oggi."

"Eh, abbiamo tanto tempo," fece un gesto per indicare che non era un problema, poi diede un colpetto gentile - e una stretta di conforto - alla spalla di Loki prima di ricordarsi improvvisamente che Steve era nella stanza.

Riluttantemente, tolse la mano.

"Va bene, suppongo che sia ora di cena allora." Diede uno sguardo aguzzo verso il piede sollevato di Loki. "Spero che non vi spiaccia cenare qui nel soggiorno."

Dispose un piatto con cibo impilato sul piano del tavolo davanti al dio sul divano, assieme alle posate e ad un bicchiere d'acqua, con ghiaccio.

Forse avrebbe potuto lavorare come cameriere semmai avesse dovuto cadere in disgrazia. Di certo sapeva che tipo di mancia avrebbe voluto ricevere come dimostrazione di apprezzamento dal suo cliente corrente.

Beh, non che ciò potesse accadere con Steve seduto dall'altro lato del tavolo a guardarli con uno sguardo mai vacillante. E forse neppure per un po' di tempo in seguito, se il piede di Loki fosse stato troppo dolente per quel genere di attività. Se non fosse stato impossibile, avrebbe potuto pensare che qualcuno lassù stesse facendo quanto in suo potere per evitare che Tony Stark potesse fare sesso.

Ma aveva meticolosamente fasciato lo sfortunato piede in bende pulite almeno, pertanto aveva fatto tutto il possibile per ora. Sarebbe guarito presto, sperava.

Come al solito, la conversazione attorno al tavolo era piuttosto imbarazzante, ma vi si era in qualche modo abituato. Anche se Loki non sembrava trovare la situazione particolarmente 'silenziante', mentre raccontava qualche aneddoto Asgardiano ad uno Steve piuttosto incredulo. Perciò Tony si concentrò sul cibo invece, lieto che Loki si occupasse della conversazione. Perché per quale motivo doveva essere interessato a conversare con qualcuno che lo considerava solo uno stronzo insensibile.

Una volta che la cena fu finita e i piatti furono eliminati, stava per andare a prendere il suo laptop, decidendo che poteva almeno lavorare un po', poi però si fermò e si girò verso Loki invece.

"Vuoi che vada a prenderti qualche libro?" chiese al dio ancora seduto sul divano, per ovvie ragioni non si era mosso dalla posizione precedente.

"Mi farebbe grande piacere," arrivò la risposta, accompagnata da un segno di assenso.

Perciò Tony, coscienziosamente, uscì andando in biblioteca, prese i libri che erano sparsi attorno sul tavolo con dei piccoli segnalibri che vi sporgevano - ovviamente essendo in procinto di essere letti da qualcuno, e non era lui - e tornò con il suo bottino nel soggiorno, scaricando la pila sul tavolino.

"Ecco qui." Diede un colpetto discreto sul ginocchio di Loki, il tocco sperava fosse stato oscurato dalla vista del Capitano. A dispetto del fatto che non era più un segreto, comunque si sentiva strano a mostrare qualsiasi evidenza fisica della loro relazione al loro visitatore spia.

"Grazie," rispose il dio, prendendo la mano di Tony e accarezzandone il dorso con affetto, chiaramente non curandosi per nulla che Steve stesse ovviamente osservando tutto come un falco.

"Figurati," fece spallucce, cercando di ignorare la sensazione dello sguardo di Steve che gli era appiccicato addosso come una maglietta bagnata.

Poi sedettero tutti per un paio d'ore, lui scrivendo sul suo laptop, Loki immerso nei suoi libri e Steve in un giornale. E a quel punto, la sua gola iniziò a prudere con una familiare sensazione.

"Va bene, io sto per prepararmi da bere," proclamò, spingendo via il laptop. "Vuoi qualcosa Loki?"

"No grazie, sto bene."

"Niente aspirina?" provò a persuaderlo. "Non danno dei punti extra su Midgard per chi soffre inutilmente in silenzio, lo sai."

Loki scosse la testa. "Non ti preoccupare. E' solo una storta."

"Va bene. Qualcosa per te, Lustrini?" chiese, girandosi verso Steve. "So che l'alcool è sprecato con te, ma forse un bicchiere di latte o qualsiasi cosa bevi per ricreazione? Succo di mela? Un Frappè alla carota?"

"Del succo di mela va bene, grazie," replicò Steve, abbassando lentamente il giornale che stava oscurando la metà inferiore del suo viso.

Quando Tony si avviò verso la cucina, Steve si alzò e lo seguì, come se dubitasse che Tony fosse in grado di versare un semplice bicchiere di succo di frutta senza assistenza e gli servisse qualcuno a supervisionare il procedimento. Scelse di non commentare.

Qualche minuto dopo, Tony stava preparandosi un martini, mentre Steve era appoggiato al bancone di cucina, sorseggiando il suo bicchiere di succo di frutta mentre osservava Tony con un espressione indecifrabile. Cercando di scacciare un po' di tensione, Tony agitò la bottiglia vuota nella mano verso l'altro uomo.

"Sicuro che non vuoi un po' di questo nel tuo succo di mela?" offrì con leggerezza. "Non c'è nulla in questo mondo che non si possa migliorare con un po' di alcool aggiunto."

Steve si schiarì la gola, sollevandosi un po'. "Suppongo di doverti delle scuse," disse lentamente, ignorando la domanda di Tony. "Voglio dire, saltare a conclusioni come ho fatto riguardo lo stato delle cose, credendo che tu fossi insensibile e egoista. Sembra che non fossi… giusto al riguardo."

Tony sentì le proprie sopracciglia sollevarsi fin quasi all'attaccatura dei capelli. Il grande Capitan America si scusava per aver creduto che fosse uno stronzo egoista preoccupato solo del suo uccello?

"Bah, va bene," disse con un cenno, decidendo che non aveva nulla contro il buon Capitano. "Sono stato accusato di peggio, credimi."

E non importava quale fosse l'opinione di Steve al suo riguardo; quel lieve improvviso piccolo calore dentro di lui era solo dovuto all'alcool che scivolava nella sua gola quando prese un bel sorso dal bicchiere nella sua mano.

"Beh, comunque," insistette Steve, chiaramente a disagio. "Non avrei dovuto semplicemente … presumere delle cose."

"Già dimenticato, grand'uomo." A dire la verità, non aveva mai gradito molto le persone che si scusavano con lui, e avrebbe preferito tagliar corto al riguardo. "Dunque, BFF." _[Best Friends Forever, credo sia gergo internettiano o smsiano se non erro traducendo letteralmente sarebbe GAPS Grandi Amici Per Sempre N.d.T.]_  
Chiese tendendo la mano come offerta di pace.

Steve non si preoccupò di chiedere che cosa significasse il termine senza dubbio non familiare; semplicemente annuì seccamente e strinse la mano a Tony in modo fermo e mascolino.

E Tony prese un altro sorso del suo martini, godendosi il modo in cui la tensione dentro di lui in precedenza si smorzasse, come sciogliendo un nodo troppo stretto.

Si, un ottima marca davvero.

Quando Steve si fu finalmente scusato e si ritirò per la notte, Tony chiuse con uno schiaffo il suo laptop e si girò verso il dio leggente al suo fianco.

"Allora, che ne dici, ora di andare a letto?" Anche se non sarebbe stata un opzione quella sera, avrebbero almeno potuto coccolarsi, adesso che non dovevano dormire in camere separate per mantenere le apparenze.

A quel punto, Loki si stese indietro, mettendo il suo libro giù sul cuscino con cura. "Sembra una buona idea anche a me," rispose piegando il capo, il suo sguardo pigramente si muoveva sul corpo di Tony. "Sono a pieno favore della linea di azione suggerita."

Tony fece un piccolo gesto di assenso verso la sedia dove stava il piede di Loki ancora sollevato. "Beh, salvo le cose siano considerevolmente migliorate nelle ultime ore, suppongo non abbiamo altra scelta che ripetere il precedente esercizio di trasporto," disse con un sorriso, muovendosi attorno al tavolo con l'intenzione di prendere in braccio il dio e portarlo a letto.

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, con espressione indecifrabile. "Sai, non credo sarà necessario." E si alzò senza ulteriori preamboli, facendo senza alcuno sforzo svariati passi verso Tony senza mostrare la più piccola traccia di zoppìa.

Tony sbatté le palpebre.

"Ehi, quando hai riavuto indietro i tuoi poteri di guarigione rapida?" chiese, corrugando la fronte sorpreso. "Non riuscivi neppure a metterci il peso sopra poche ore fa."

Loki gli diede uno sguardo così innocente che era ovvio fosse tutto il contrario, mentre sollevava il piede a qualche centimetro da terra e agitava le dita. "Sai, adesso che mi viene in mente, non credo ci fosse nulla che non andava nel mio piede."

E Tony era a bocca aperta, l'implicazione delle parole che pian piano lo portavano a comprendere. "Vuoi dire che hai finto tutto quanto?" balbettò, completamente confuso, adesso. "Ma … perché?"

Gli angoli della bocca di Loki si mossero leggermente verso l'alto. "Beh, ho pensato che il buon Capitano dovesse vedere il lato premuroso e sollecito di Tony Stark che io ho il privilegio di sperimentare quotidianamente. E considerato che tu eri troppo orgoglioso per spiegare come stavano le cose a Steve o anche lasciarmelo fare, ho trovato che una piccola dimostrazione fosse necessaria per fargli riconsiderare le sue assunzioni piuttosto rozze a tuo riguardo." Il piccolo sorriso si trasformò in un sorriso compiaciuto. "Ed il mio piano ha funzionato, vero?"

Servirono svariati lunghi secondi prima che Tony riuscisse a trovare le parole, o anche solo chiudere la bocca ancora spalancata, per quel conto. "Perché tu infido piccolo…" infine ci arrivò. "Non ci posso credere che tu abbia pianificato tutto quanto!"

"Ogni tanto essere un po' di infidi può raggiungere grandi risultati. O semplicemente spingere le percezioni di qualcuno nella direzione corretta." Replicò Loki, sembrando per nulla contrito.

A quel punto, Tony non riuscì a trattenere una risata. "Quindi mi hai fatto fare la crocerossina e il cameriere per te mani e piedi tutta la sera." Si sporse verso di lui per dargli un lieve bacio da dietro. "Tu, birichino."

"Dio delle malefatte," Loki offrì come spiegazione, con aria fintamente innocente. Poi un sorriso positivamente libidinoso iniziò a mostrarsi sul suo viso mentre si chinò più vicino, il respiro bollente sulla guancia di Tony. "E sei libero di punirmi a tuo piacimento. Abbiamo tutta la notte." Disse lentamente nell'orecchio di Tony in un sospiro seduttivo, poi si tirò leggermente indietro, osservando in contemplazione Tony dalla testa ai piedi.

"Ma prima, ovviamente, c'è qualcosa che volevo fare da lungo tempo ormai."

Prima che potesse chiedere cosa fosse, Loki fece scivolare un braccio giù sul retro delle sue gambe e lo piegò indietro, ed un attimo dopo, Tony si trovò portato in braccio come una sposa in linea retta verso la camera da letto.


	133. Capitolo 133

Per una volta, fu lui il primo ad alzarsi nel mattino. Di solito, era Loki che lo faceva e poi si impegnava a coccolarlo fino a che Tony veniva scosso dal suo sonno da una mano vagante o da un soffice paio di labbra. Ma stavolta, Loki stava ancora dormendo, a cucchiaio contro la schiena di Tony con un braccio mollemente poggiato attorno alla sua vita.

Con attenzione, si girò per guardare in viso il dio dormiente, osservandolo per un po' prima di lasciar scorrere un dito attraverso la sua guancia e sopra le sue labbra leggermente aperte, tracciando i suoi contorni. Loki era così bello in quel modo, e poteva ancora difficilmente credere alla sua fortuna, di avere qualcuno così li accanto a lui.

Tirò il dio più vicino e premette un lieve bacio sulla sua fronte. A quello, Loki si tese, ed un attimo dopo, due occhi verdi lo stavano osservando.

"'Ngiorno, bellezza," disse, sorridente.

Loki sorrise di rimando. "Buon giorno, Tony," rispose, accarezzando con il naso l'incavo della spalla di Tony con uno sbadiglio. Per un po' non dissero altro, ma rimasero semplicemente stesi li e si godettero la presenza l'uno dell'altro.

Almeno erano di nuovo soli adesso. Steve se ne era andato il giorno prima, essendo arrivato ovviamente alla corretta conclusione che era rimasto abbastanza a lungo, ringraziando educatamente Tony per l'ospitalità e scusandosi per l'intrusione, sempre responsabile nei suoi modi. Ovviamente, Tony lo aveva pungolato per sapere che cosa avrebbe scritto nel suo rapporto a Fury, e se Loki avesse passato il test provando che era ravveduto dalle sue manie di conquista, e Steve aveva brevemente replicato che non aveva visto nulla che indicasse il contrario, pertanto era quello che avrebbe scritto.

E Tony aveva sentito un enorme ondata di sollievo alla cosa. Se Steve avesse deciso di scrivere qualcosa di diverso, avrebbe portato a seri problemi sia per lui che per Loki. Ma ora le sue preoccupazioni riguardo Fury e lo SHIELD erano state dissolte, ed era come se un grosso peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.

"Ti va di andare al parco oggi?" chiese infine. "Non ho pianificato nulla per oggi, e ho pensato che volessi uscire dalla torre per un poco?"

La mano di Loki passò lievemente sull'anca di Tony mentre rispondeva. "Per quanto io ami il parco, non avete nessun… luogo selvaggio su Midgard? Qualcosa che non sia così strutturato e ordinatamente potato?"

"Oh, vuoi dire, la natura?" a dir la verità, non era mai stato troppo amante della natura. Era di solito fangosa, troppo calda, o troppo fredda, o troppo bagnata, e troppo imprevedibile per cominciare. Così come pure dannatamente noiosa.

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Si, come una foresta, o un lago, o le montagne. Qualcosa non costruito da mani umane. Mi è mancato molto da quando sono venuto qui."

Okay, non la sua scelta per la giornata, doveva ammettere, ma se Loki ne aveva voglia… sembrava piuttosto importante per il dio, dopo tutto.

"Va bene, allora. Non che abbiamo nulla di simile qui in mezzo a New York, ma possiamo fare un giro da qualche parte. Dove ci sono, sai, alberi e fango e insetti e tutte quelle cose naturiste."

Poi lo colpì un pensiero improvviso.

"E sai che ti dico, visto che passeremo del tempo la fuori nella natura, perché non cogliamo l'opportunità di fare una bella cosa e fare un vero picnic mentre ci siamo?"

Chiese a Jarvis di ordinare del cibo da picnic con consegna espressa, e in poco tempo erano pronti. Fu un bel viaggio arrivare lontano dalla città, perciò almeno poteva avere il piacere prima delle dubbiosamente piacevoli altre cose da fuori porta che lo aspettavano. E davvero, aveva sempre pensato che quegli autostoppisti e i campeggiatori fossero un po' strani, ma suppose che quando si veniva da un luogo come Asgard, dove non esistevano film, televisioni, computer o altre forme di intrattenimento digitale, forse tornare alla natura era più comprensibile.

L'ultimo tratto del viaggio fu lento e accidentato, e data la strada stretta, era felice che non vi fosse traffico in senso contrario, o la sua Ferrari avrebbe potuto mostrare qualche orribile graffio alla vernice in quel momento.

Si fermarono in uno spiazzo a lato della strada - se poteva essere chiamata strada a quel punto. Non era esattamente un parcheggio, ma probabilmente in quei posti poteva essere considerato tale.

"Va bene," disse mentre spegneva il motore. "Eccoci qua. Foresta."

Loki gli diede uno sguardo divertito. "Non ti piacciono le foreste?"

"Ehi, sono un ragazzo di città. Preferisco i posti dove ci sono Starbucks e Mac Donalds a distanza di sputo. Mi fanno sentire più a mio agio e non come se stessi per essere assalito da un cinghiale in ogni momento." Diede un occhiata sospettosa agli alberi che incombevano all'esterno. "Tra l'altro, non sembra esserci nulla da fare la fuori." Aggiunse facendo una piccola smorfia.

"Non devi fare nulla," ribatté Loki, aprendo la porta dell'auto. "Basta solo essere."

"Mi sembra molto New Age," mormorò Tony, non convinto. "Possiamo almeno mangiare prima? Sono piuttosto affamato."

Almeno Loki non fece alcuna protesta in merito.

Perciò prese il cestino da picnic dal portabagagli e seguì Loki che si era già avviato lungo un sentiero che portava fra gli alberi. Sperò di certo che il dio non volesse andare lontano; non aveva particolare desiderio di perdersi nell'indomata foresta selvaggia. Fortunatamente, Loki non lo fece, si fermò invece in una piccola radura, osservando i dintorni.

"Okay, perfetto posto per un picnic," Tony rapidamente intervenne prima che Loki dicesse che non era abbastanza buono e decidesse di muoversi verso dio solo sapeva dove. "Mangiamo qui."

Loki annuì approvazione, perciò Tony iniziò a spacchettare il cestino, il suo contenuto era ancora avvolto in plastica ecologica. Diamine non sapeva neppure che vi fossero aziende specializzate in quel tipo di cose, ma era il completo fai da te per picnic, con tutti i cliché da picnic inclusa l'uva, una bottiglia di vino ed una coperta a quadretti.

Pochi minuti dopo, sedevano su quella coperta molto a quadretti, mangiando cibo da piccoli contenitori e scatole, bevendo da una tazza di vino ciascuno.

"E' bello vero?" disse Loki, masticando un pezzo di pane e formaggio.

"Sip," convenne Tony, inghiottendo un altro sorso di vino. "Sebbene il cibo sia meglio del vino."

"Non mi riferivo principalmente al cibo e alle bevande," disse Loki con un espressione divertita, il suo sguardo che salì verso l'alto per indicare la foresta attorno a loro. "Solo … questo. Gli alberi. La quiete. I dintorni calmi."

Lo sguardo di Tony seguì quello di Loki, comprendendo la vista degli alberi che incombevano su di loro. Ondeggiavano e cigolavano leggermente nella brezza. "Lo sai, se uno di quei cosi cadesse sulla mia auto, compererò ogni acro di queste terre e lo raderò al suolo. E poi lo ricoprirò di cemento."

Loki rise. "Andiamo, Tony, prova a stare in silenzio ed ascoltare per un poco." Il dio si trascinò verso di lui e gli mise due dita sulla bocca per farlo stare in silenzio. Riluttantemente, Tony acconsentì, chiudendo la bocca mentre Loki si appoggiava contro di lui, guardando di nuovo su verso gli alberi con un espressione felice sul viso.

Perciò rimasero semplicemente seduti li per un poco, Il capo di Loki contro la sua spalla, e Tony che cercava di ascoltare il, beh, il silenzio. C'era il lieve rumore di sottofondo delle foglie che fremevano attorno a loro e l'occasionale cinguettio di un uccello e poco altro. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il lieve vento contro le sue guance ed il corpo caldo che giaceva rilassato contro di lui. A dire la verità, era davvero piuttosto rilassante. E in qualche modo lo faceva più consapevole di Loki; il lento muoversi del suo torace, il calore della sua pelle, il lieve profumo di shampoo e qualcos'altro. Era… bello, il modo in cui la sua mente e i suoi sensi erano riempiti di impressioni del dio, essendo stata svuotata di quasi tutto il resto.

Si stese indietro appoggiandosi ai gomiti, la mente che vagabondava fino a che non fu mezzo addormentato, quasi cullato verso il sonno dal difficile sforzo di essere tutt'uno con la natura. Fu Loki che infine ruppe la loro piccola festa sonnacchiosa.

"Andiamo a fare una passeggiata." Disse, mettendosi lentamente in piedi.

Tony trattenne un lieve sospiro che voleva sfuggire alle sue labbra.

"Dobbiamo proprio? Sta iniziando a piacermi qui."

Loki rispose tendendo una mano, tirando Tony su in piedi.

"Va bene," cedette, "Ma se fossi assalito da un orso grizzly o se una formica arrabbiata si arrampicasse nei miei pantaloni e mi mordesse le palle, ti riterrò responsabile!"

"Non dicono qui a Midgard che l'esercizio è buono per la salute?" disse Loki, apparentemente mostrando poca simpatia per la posizione di Tony. "Credo che camminare ne faccia parte."

Rimisero i resti del picnic nell'auto, poi procedettero a camminare lungo un sentiero naturale marcato da una freccia che probabilmente significava qualcosa. Tony non era sicuro di come si sentisse riguardo quella cosa della natura, ma gli piaceva la mano che senza problemi era stata intrecciata con la sua in qualche punto lungo la via, le dita intrecciate con le sue. Era … bello. Un po' come essere di nuovo al liceo. O probabilmente alle scuole medie in quel caso; era già ben oltre le mani intrecciate quando era al liceo, in ogni caso. Ma era notevole come una cosa così semplice potesse in qualche modo sembrare molto più intima che fare davvero sesso.

Ed ancora, suppose che il numero di persone a cui aveva tenuto la mano non era per nulla vicino al numero di quelle con cui aveva dormito. Forse era quello che lo faceva sentire più speciale. Quello ed il modo in cui Loki sorrise quando i loro occhi improvvisamente si incontrarono, la luce del sole che colpiva il suo viso esattamente nel modo giusto e la brezza gli arruffava i capelli in quel modo giocoso.

Okay, forse la natura non era poi così brutta.

"E' bellissimo, vero?" Disse Loki al suo fianco mentre erano in piedi sulle rocce piatte, guardando oltre sul lago che era davanti a loro. Ed era davvero un quadro perfetto, una distesa di acqua azzurra che si stendeva contro un cielo egualmente azzurro, il piccolo lago incorniciato da folti alberi e morbide scogliere.

"Ah-ha," annuì. "davvero niente male."

La mano nella sua improvvisamente lo lasciò andare, mentre Loki fece un passo avanti. "Che ne dici di una nuotata?" chiese, guardandolo con aria di attesa.

"Che ne dici di 'no'?" Tony replicò, sobbalzando. "E' troppo freddo per farlo."

"Non andate a nuotare a Midgard?"

"Beh, no, in questo periodo dell'anno di certo no. Non buona parte di noi, in ogni caso."

Loki fece spallucce in risposta e poi le sue mani andarono al colletto della sua maglia, togliendola dalla testa. "Bene, io si." Disse mentre si svestì del resto degli abiti. "Sicuro che non vuoi unirti a me?"

"Completamente sicuro."

Osservò mentre un Loki nudo camminava lungo i pochi passi che portavano alla riva e poi si immergeva senza paura nell'acqua senza un battito di ciglia. Oh beh, almeno rendeva il bel quadro ancor più bello, un dio nudo che nuotava nel mezzo dello stesso.

Rimase li per un poco, con le mani in tasca, perso nei suoi pensieri, fino a che ci fu un improvviso spruzzo di acqua fredda sul suo viso. Sobbalzando, guardò giù per incontrare il sorriso malizioso di Loki, il dio in piedi sulla riva con l'acqua che gli lambiva la vita.

"Ehi!" protestò per l'indegnità, facendo un passo indietro mentre la mano di Loki tornò a immergersi nell'acqua apparentemente per lanciare un'altra raffica di acqua verso di lui. "Non pensarci nemmeno!"

"Non essere così terricolo," lo sfidò il dio. "Unisciti a me."

"Lo sai, sono quasi certo che nuotare nudi faccia parte degli atti osceni," borbottò, piantando le mani anche più in fondo nelle tasche della sua giacca.

"Non c'è nessun altro qui a guardare." Osservò Loki, e poi sorrise a tutti denti. "E io che pensavo che l'Uomo di Ferro fosse fatto di materia più dura di così, farsi dissuadere da un po' d'acqua fredda."

Va bene, questo era troppo.

"Dovrai pentirti di quello spruzzo d'acqua, aspetta soltanto," minacciò mentre si spogliava rapidamente, lanciando ogni pezzo degli abiti sul terreno con un movimento secco prima di scendere nel lago, cercando di non sobbalzare quando l'acqua fredda toccò la sua pelle. La sola risposta che Loki offrì fu un altro spruzzo d'acqua, dritto sulla sua faccia.

E allora, fu battaglia. Per un lungo tempo, ci furono solo grida e acqua ghiacciata e risate e baci rubati in mezzo, seguiti da una competizione di nuoto fino all'altro lato del lago e indietro - che vinse Loki - fino a che giacquero sulle rocce, bagnati, ansanti e senza fiato ma sorridendo.

Era totalmente esausto, più per le risate che per l'esercizio fisico, e si sentiva come se avesse potuto giacere li fino a che non arrivava il mattino, non fosse stato per il fatto che faceva un accidenti di freddo.

Rotolando sui gomiti, guardò agli abiti ancora sparsi attorno a loro, e poi al dio al suo fianco.

"Non hai portato un asciugamano, vero?"

Loki rise. "Mi dispiace non l'ho fatto. Che ne dici se accendiamo un fuoco invece per asciugarci?"

"Sempre il boy scout vero?" Collassò sulla superficie liscia delle rocce di nuovo. "Non sono neppure certo che sia legale accendere fuochi - lo sai, rischi di incendio della foresta e simili."

"Credevo che nuotare nudi non fosse permesso ugualmente?" Loki rimarcò apertamente, prima di alzarsi risolutamente e iniziare a raccogliere pezzi di legno che giacevano attorno, raccogliendoli in un bel mucchio ordinato.

"Eccoci qua," disse quando la pila fu di suo gradimento, come se fare fuochi fosse qualcosa che faceva su base quotidiana. "Mi serve solo una scintilla e siamo a posto."

E dal modo in cui gli occhi di Loki stavano cercando sul terreno, Tony ebbe la distinta impressione che cercasse un paio di bastoncini o qualsivoglia altra cosa le persone immerse nella natura usassero per accendere il fuoco. E qui il suo limite di tolleranza relativo alle buffonate da boy scout fu raggiunto.

"C'è un accendino nella mia giacca." Disse puntando verso il mucchio di abiti al suo fianco. "Non serve tornare al Paleolitico qui."

Ci volle qualche tentativo per fare accendere il fuoco, ma pochi minuti dopo i loro sforzi comuni portarono al trionfo e ad un caldo fuoco scoppiettante.

"Ehi, Guarda che bello," disse Tony contento mentre osservava il legno bruciare. "Posso guadagnare la mia aquila premio adesso."

Sedettero nudi attorno al fuoco ben oltre il momento in cui erano asciutti, Loki accoccolato fra le sue braccia, con il calore del piccolo falò ed il dio che gli scaldava la pelle, gli abiti sembravano comunque superflui.

Mentre sedevano li parlarono, Loki di come era stato crescere ad Asgard, e Tony di come era stato crescere a New York, Loki della magia e Tony della scienza. Ed era strano, rifletté quando Loki raccontò come infine aveva imparato la difficile e complessa arte di teleportarsi, come fossero entrambi nudi, non un filo su alcuno dei loro corpi, eppure, non sentiva alcun desiderio particolare di fare sesso. Beh, non più del solito almeno. Era come se stare seduti li con Loki fra le braccia passando le dita fra i capelli del dio mentre lo ascoltava raccontare fosse abbastanza perfetto in quel momento, come fosse stato anche meglio del sesso.

Wow, cosa gli era successo, il grande playboy Tony Stark, quando il sesso non era la prima e unica cosa nella sua mente?

E improvvisamente sentì la propria voce, rifiutandosi di restare in silenzio ancora, che interrompeva il dio mentre descriveva un imbarazzante errore di teleporting.

"Io ti amo," disse, e le parole di Loki vennero sospese in mezzo a una frase come se le sue corde vocali fossero state tagliate.

Ma il silenzio non durò a lungo.

"Ti amo anche io, Tony," arrivò la risposta senza fiato, sommessa e quasi tremante.

Il bacio che condivisero un attimo dopo fu più dolce di qualsiasi zucchero o alcool avesse mai assaporato.


	134. Capitolo 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, dovrei probabilmente indicare qui che questa storia sta per arrivare alla conclusione … al momento ci saranno altri cinque capitoli e poi alcuni epiloghi. In ogni caso spero che gradirete i capitoli restanti!^^

_  
Si alzò prima di Tony, sbattendo le palpebre verso la luce del sole che penetrava dalla finestra. Per un poco rimase semplicemente lì appagato, osservando l'uomo che ancora dormiva accanto a lui, giaceva sullo stomaco con le braccia confortevolmente poste sotto il cuscino._

_Sorrise a se stesso, ricordando il giorno prima e le parole preziose che si erano scambiati accanto al fuoco; pensare semplicemente ad esse lo faceva sentire caldo e frastornato dentro. Ed anche se erano semplicemente la conferma verbale finale di qualcosa che entrambi senza dubbio sapevano da un bel po' di tempo ormai, era stato comunque toccato e deliziato che infine fosse stato detto ad alta voce._

_Si, Tony lo amava. Gentile, meraviglioso, brillante, e molto attraente Tony._

_E non poteva immaginare altre parole che avesse voluto sentire da quella bocca, o dalla bocca di nessun'altro, salvo quelle particolari tre._

_Ancora sorridendo lasciò che il suo sguardo percorresse la forma addormentata al suo fianco godendosi la vista. La coperta era già stata scalciata via durante la notte, buona parte di essa tirata sul pavimento ai piedi del letto, lasciando il corpo nudo di Tony in piena vista._

_Incapace di resistere alla tentazione, sporse una mano e gentilmente accarezzò la schiena dell'uomo, tracciando la curva della sua spina dorsale. Tony scivolò leggermente mentre un lieve mugolio sfuggì alla sua gola, ma apparentemente continuò a dormire._

_Perciò Loki si mosse salendo, facendo correre le dita lungo il collo di Tony fino ai suoi capelli, per qualche minuto rastrellò la bruna zazzera ribelle, meravigliandosi della morbidezza. Gli piaceva davvero, specialmente nel mattino quando era così arruffata._

_Le sue dita poi scesero giù verso il lato del viso di Tony e il tocco causò un nuovo movimento dell'uomo, ma non abbastanza da svegliarlo. In contemplazione, lasciò che un dito seguisse il contorno tagliente della barba di Tony. Era così marcatamente diversa da quella degli uomini Asgardiani che di solito portavano barbe più lunghe, anche se potevano tagliarle ad una lunghezza più corta. Alcuni potevano non portare peli sul viso, optando per tagliarli del tutto. Ma nessuno portava mai la barba … disegnata in uno schema così elaborato come faceva Tony._

_Gli piaceva anche quello._

_I peli erano ispidi contro la sua pelle, ma gli piaceva la sensazione che davano comunque._

_Lentamente, la sua mano scese lungo la stessa strada da cui era venuta, arruffando i capelli di Tony, fermandosi poi a massaggiare leggermente alla base del suo collo prima di tracciare la curva della sua schiena. Non si fermò dove aveva iniziato, comunque, invece continuò fermamente verso il basso, fino ad incontrare le due sode colline che costituivano il suo didietro._

_Lasciò il palmo riposare contro la soffice pelle per un poco, pigramente disegnando sentieri curvi con le dita pallide che risaltavano sul tono di pelle più scuro di Tony. Semplicemente toccarlo in quel modo lo faceva arrapare, e gli faceva desiderare di più._

_Molto di più._

_Le gambe di Tony erano aperte, pertanto lasciò immergersi un dito giù fra le natiche verso l'apertura dell'uomo, stuzzicando e massaggiando senza entrare. Il dito fu raggiunto da un secondo non molto dopo, accarezzando leggermente attorno all'entrata stretta._

_A quel punto, Tony improvvisamente alzò il capo e si rotolò sul fianco in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Loki, che lentamente ritirò la mano. L'uomo era già semi eretto. Forse non era così addormentato come Loki aveva presunto._

_Tony sbadigliò rumorosamente, stirando languidamente le braccia sopra alla testa. Poi dopo il suo piccolo rituale di sveglia, girò lo sguardo verso Loki, lasciandolo passare brevemente sul suo bacino, osservando lo stato di erezione._

_"Dunque… ti senti in vena di fare le cose in modo diverso per cambiare?" chiese con noncuranza, una guancia posata sulla mano e il gomito posato sul cuscino mentre fissava Loki con uno sguardo intenso._

_Loki sollevò un sopracciglio alla domanda. "Cosa intendi?"_

_"Vuoi stare sopra?" arrivò la risposta di Tony mentre con l'altra mano si grattò lo stomaco. "Mi era sembrato avessi un interesse nella cosa, giudicando dalla natura del tuo piccolo palpeggiamento mattutino."_

_L'altro sopracciglio raggiunse il primo. E per quel che poteva ricordare, era la prima volta che avesse mai avuto un partner che gli offriva liberamente quel tipo di cosa in opposto ad avere Loki che doveva chiedere - supplicare - per averla._

_E non riuscì ad evitare di meravigliarsi della noncuranza con cui Tony sembrava vedere la cosa. Era un contrasto stridente a come sarebbe stato ad Asgard, dove chiunque sarebbe stato totalmente inorridito se avesse saputo che Tony avrebbe lasciato il suo schiavo fargli qualcosa di simile. Sarebbe stato del tutto inconcepibile; in simili relazioni sessuali, il padrone sarebbe sempre, senza eccezioni, stato sopra._

_Ovviamente, a Tony non importava nulla di qualsiasi comportamento standard atteso fra padrone e schiavo, ma comunque, tutto ciò premesso, non cambiava il fatto che sarebbe stato estremamente difficile trovare un uomo ad Asgard disposto a lasciare che un altro uomo gli facesse qualcosa di simile, rendendosi argr. Perciò, di solito, era stato Loki ad assumere quel ruolo. La sua pratica della magia, lo faceva essere già considerato argr comunque - per quanto odiasse il termine - perciò quale differenza avrebbe fatto un'altra offesa resa, realmente? E se pure non gli importasse di assumere quella posizione per nulla, e anche la preferisse, gli piaceva anche cambiare le cose a volte e stare sopra ogni tanto._

_Comunque, tali opportunità erano sempre state lontane fra loro. L'ultima volta era stato probabilmente molte decadi prima, se ricordava correttamente._

_"Allora, vuoi farlo o no?" la voce di Tony interruppe la sua piccola fantasticheria. "Perché se ti servirà più tempo per decidere, penso che potrei rovesciarti e prenderti in modo cattivo mentre sei impegnato a prendere le tue decisioni." La sua mano raggiunse lo stelo di Loki dandogli un giocoso piccolo strattone._

_"Si." Riuscì a dire, un brivido di piacere che gli elettrizzava lo stomaco al tocco. "Mi piacerebbe. Moltissimo." Anche solo il pensiero fu sufficiente a renderlo considerevolmente più duro. Era così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta e anche allora aveva dovuto blandire e persuadere per un lunghissimo tempo prima che il suo partner infine acconsentisse, a dispetto del fatto che non fosse la prima volta che assumeva quella posizione._

_"E' quello che pensavo," Ridacchiò Tony. "Non posso dire che sia la mia posizione preferita, ma posso giocare in entrambi i ruoli se necessario. Come dicono, la varietà da sapore alla vita e quant'altro."_

_Il suo cuore fece un lieve frullio di eccitazione, e si chinò sull'altro uomo e lo baciò sulle labbra premendo la lingua per entrare. Tony lo accolse rapidamente, aprendo la bocca e spingendo indietro con la sua lingua._

_Pochi secondi dopo erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, gli arti intrecciati, le mani che si muovevano e toccavano. Le dita che palpavano e stuzzicavano. Le lingue leccavano e giocavano. Le labbra assaporavano e stuzzicavano. I corpi sgroppavano e si contorcevano._

_Era come affogare in Tony, i suoi sensi sovraccaricati di sensazioni. I suoi occhi che scorrevano sopra alla bellissima vista del corpo muscoloso di Tony, le sue orecchie riempite dai deliziosi mugolii che uscivano dalle labbra dell'uomo, il suo naso che annusava l'inebriante odore muschiato, la sua bocca che assaporava il gusto di Tony arrapato, e la sua pelle che fremeva al tocco di quelle mani capaci che si muovevano sopra a lui, cercando i punti più sensibili e stuzzicandolo senza pietà._

_Una delle mani di Tony a coppa sulle sue palle, massaggiandolo e accarezzandolo, mentre un dito esercitava una squisita pressione alla loro base. Gemette alla sensazione, ed il suono si trasformò in un lamento quando la mano si mosse ad avvolgersi sul suo cazzo, pompandolo alcune volte fino a che raggiunse la piena durezza._

_E poi, l'uomo lo lasciò andare e si sporse prendendo la bottiglia sul comodino, il coperchio già aperto e la lanciò a Loki. "E' meglio che unga bene, dolcezza, perché sono passati probabilmente parecchi anni dall'ultima volta che l'ho fatto."_

_Con ciò, si sollevò sulle mani e le ginocchia, le gambe leggermente aperte mentre aspettava che Loki lo preparasse._

_Deglutì alla vista, e rapidamente prese un grosso schizzo di quella sostanza appiccicosa nel suo palmo e procedette a ungersi le dita con esso. Poi afferrò con una mano l'anca di Tony e strofinò un dito attorno all'apertura. Dopo un po' di quello, lentamente e con prudenza premette entrando, sentendo il suo respiro accelerare in eccitazione mentre il suo dito iniziava ad accarezzare l'uomo da dentro, stendendolo in preparazione per quello che sarebbe arrivato._

_Mentre Loki inseriva un secondo dito, Tony scivolò un poco, ma non protestò, perciò Loki continuò, più gentilmente che poteva. Anche se Tony non lo aveva detto, poteva chiaramente sentire che non era qualcosa che aveva fatto in modo frequente, perciò prese il tempo necessario, ignorando l'insistenza del suo stelo fremente._

_Infine estrasse le dita e prese di nuovo la bottiglietta. Con alcuni strattoni, coprì il suo stelo della sostanza e poi sedette sulle anche dietro a Tony, che non si era mosso di un centimetro dalla sua posizione._

_"Sei…pronto?" chiese, senza fiato._

_"Vai, pasticcino," rispose Tony agitando il didietro._

_Con una mano sulla bassa schiena di Tony e l'altra che reggeva il suo stelo, si posizionò all'apertura di Tony e gentilmente iniziò a spingersi dentro, più lento che poteva._

_Un grugnito rispose ai suoi sforzi e c'era davvero resistenza, perciò si fermò dopo che solo il suo glande fu entrato, in modo che Tony potesse adattarsi. Era ovvio che l'allungamento era doloroso ed esitò, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto tirar fuori; l'ultima cosa che voleva era far male a Tony. Loki non era piccolo in alcuna definizione della parola, perciò per qualcuno non abituato, sarebbe stato doloroso._

_Ma prima che potesse chiedere a Tony se voleva fermarsi, l'uomo gli disse di continuare, avendo apparentemente notato la sua pausa cauta. Perciò continuò, scivolando lentamente dentro, centimetro dopo centimetro, con più cautela possibile._

_E infine fu dentro, magnificamente e gloriosamente strizzato da Tony. Gli era mancata quella sensazione così tanto, essere dentro ad un amante in quel modo. Per un attimo si chiese se fosse possibile per lui venire senza muoversi, solo restando dentro in quel modo._

_Ma sarebbe stato uno spreco, ovviamente. Perciò si tirò indietro e scivolò di nuovo dentro, attento ai segni che Tony provasse troppo sconforto per continuare. Ma sembrava che resistesse, perciò Loki diede alcune altre caute spinte, ansimando alla sensazione che gli saliva su e giù per l'intero stelo._

_"Stai … bene?" riuscì a dire fra i denti stretti, sorpreso di riuscire a formare delle parole._

_"Va tutto bene da parte mia," arrivò la voce di Tony, un po' più tesa del solito, ma non troppo sofferente. "Ritieniti libero di cominciare quando vuoi. E se in qualsiasi momento volessi che ti fermassi o uscissi, non ti preoccupare, te lo faccio sapere."_

_Perciò iniziò, spingendo lentamente all'inizio, trattenendosi per il desiderio di essere attento e allo stesso tempo di prendere più che poteva. Infine, il ritmo crebbe, però, così come il suo respiro iniziava a uscire in mugolii esausti e le sue dita si afferrarono alle anche davanti a lui come in disperazione, ma appena se ne accorse. C'era solo il meraviglioso abbraccio che avvolgeva il suo stelo e spediva spasmi di piacere attraverso tutto il suo corpo fino a che pensava che sarebbe esploso di semplice piacere._

_La frizione quando si muoveva dentro e fuori da Tony era incredibile e non riusciva a ricordare di essersi mai sentito così bene con alcuno dei suoi pochi amanti nel passato che avessero acconsentito a lasciarglielo fare. Non servì molto prima che perdesse la nozione del tempo, ma andava bene, perché sciocchezze come il tempo non avevano più senso, se lo avessero mai avuto. Perciò non vi era nulla se non il soverchiante piacere che cancellava via il suo corpo e la sua mente fino a che infine venne, spruzzando dentro a Tony con un grido tremante, prima di collassare a metà sopra alla schiena tonica dell'uomo, come se le sue ossa fossero divenute acqua._

_Per alcuni lunghi momenti, rimase semplicemente in ginocchio ansimando, prima di ricordare che era ancora dentro a Tony, lentamente scivolò fuori, i suoi sensi che formicolavano mentre tornavano lentamente al loro stato normale._

_Si lasciò cadere sulla schiena in un cumulo di mollezza, guardando in su verso il soffitto che sembrava brillare con un colorato assortimento di stelle e soli. Sbattendo le palpebre per portar via la visione, lentamente rotolò e si girò a guardare Tony, che lo osservava nel suo stato di sfattezza con un sorriso sulle labbra._

_"Assumo che ti sia piaciuta l'esperienza?"_

_Loki semplicemente annuì, non che le parole potessero dar giustizia alla cosa._

_Fu in quel momento che si accorse che Tony era ancora eretto, non essendo riuscito a venire durante l'accoppiamento. E non c'era ovviamente modo che lasciasse l'uomo in quello stato, specialmente non dopo l'inebriante piacere che aveva ricevuto, perciò si sporse e spinse Tony sulla schiena, l'uomo acconsentì facilmente, poi si mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe prima di lasciar scendere la bocca sullo stelo duro._

_Le sue cure gli procurarono un grugnito di approvazione che lo spronò a prendere lo stelo anche più profondamente, godendo la sensazione di avere Tony nella sua bocca. C'erano mani nei suoi capelli che stringevano e mollavano e non servirono che pochi secondi prima che l'uomo, violentemente sgroppasse con le anche in alto mentre veniva, il suono del suo nome che echeggiava negli orecchi di Loki._

_Poco dopo, le mani lo tirarono su, verso il poggiatesta, fino a che i due giacquero, faccia a faccia, a pochi centimetri uno dall'altro, Tony con un altro grande sorriso sul viso._

_"Sei fottutamente fantastico, Loki, lo sai?"_

_Loki sorrise di rimando. "Lo sei anche tu, Tony," disse senza fiato, "Lo sei anche tu."  
_


	135. Capitolo 135

Il prototipo del blocca-magia era stato terminato tempo fa, ed era al momento posato sul bancone di Lavoro di Tony ed aspettava di entrare in azione. Sperava che funzionasse come voluto, se non altro per mantenere Fury felice e contento. O almeno contento. Lo avrebbe scaricato allo SHIELD qualche giorno dopo, in modo che potessero fare i loro test e provare l'apparecchio la prossima volta che si fossero trovati ad affrontare il fanatico del Giorno del Giudizio.

Ma c'era ancora Loki in officina, che lo aiutava come suo…assistente, vero? Perché a dispetto del fatto che non avesse alcun tipo di educazione scientifica secondo gli standard terrestri, Loki era davvero molto utile. E non solo per porgere a Tony attrezzi o fargli da compagnia o vittima mai annoiata delle sue prolisse tecno-chiacchiere. No, anche se Loki non sapeva cosa fosse un down quark o come funzionasse un elettro-permutatore, era comunque in grado di contribuire, in parte per quello strano magico sesto senso che permetteva a Loki di ricevere letture che i suoi strumenti non riuscivano a sentire, e in parte per le sue anche più strane spiegazioni di come materia ed energia lavoravano dalla prospettiva di un utente magico.

Suppose che ciò rimediasse alle repentine fermate nell'efficienza lavorativa dovute alle frequenti interruzioni quando l'attrazione più animalesca del suo corpo vinceva contro le sfide scientifiche della sua mente, e i due si occupavano di cose piuttosto estranee alla tecnologia ed alla scienza.

Ed ancora, forse poteva ancora essere qualificata come scienze biologiche. Perché come altro potevano essere chiamati degli studi full-immersion nell'anatomia di un membro di una razza aliena?

Il suo corrente piccolo progetto non andava molto splendidamente al momento comunque. La sincronizzazione della radiazione dei due diversi isotopi di idrogeno a cui mirava non si materializzava, lo schermo davanti a lui pigolava noiosamente invece di dare quel ping di successo che stava aspettando.

Loki era seduto di fronte a lui, il mento posato sulle braccia conserte sul tavolo mentre osservava i piccoli contenitori che contenevano i due isotopi, gli occhi incollati ad essi come se stesse osservando un film eccitante e non un paio di tubi di vetro che non facevano un tubo.

E ciò fu quando iniziò a considerare se lui - loro - potessero magari fare qualcos'altro per un pochino, prendersi una breve pausa e andare a fare cose di natura più fisica. Dopo tutto, aveva a mala pena toccato Loki in tutto il giorno, e questa omissione doveva di certo essere corretta.

Stava per allungare un braccio attraverso il tavolo per afferrare qualsiasi parte del corpo fosse la più vicina, ma prima che vi arrivasse, Loki mosse una mano per primo - non verso di lui, comunque, ma verso una delle innumerevoli manopole del pannello di strumenti che era agganciato ai contenitori. Un lieve movimento verso destra, e il lungo atteso ping da parte del monitor immediatamente echeggiò attraverso la stanza.

Tony guardò in su, libidinosi pensieri temporaneamente ammucchiati nel fondo della mente. "Ehilà! Che cos'hai appena fatto?" chiese al dio che sedeva li con un inconfondibile aspetto compiaciuto sul viso.

Loki sorrise contento. "Potevo sentire che i due campi di forza non erano allineati, e da quanto ho capito nell'osservare la tua scienza Midgardiana, aggiungendo una dose extra di quella … ionizzazione alfa sembrava che avrebbe modificato i campi nella direzione desiderata." Fece spallucce. "Sebbene, sono certo che vi siano altre parole che i Midgardiani userebbero."

Tony lo fissò. Davvero, non era certo che vi fossero parole per quello che quella magia fatata che Loki non aveva neanche più gli permetteva di sentire. Si trovava quasi disperatamente a desiderare di essere … beh, sensibile o recettivo a qualsiasi cosa fosse che Loki poteva percepire. Ma infine, si limitò a scuotere la testa di meraviglia. "Wow, non so neppure che cosa tu faccia realmente, ma dannazione, se non sei il miglior assistente ricercatore che uno scienziato possa mai sperare di avere. Seriamente, neppure un laureato con due dottorati in fisica nucleare applicata e tecnologie elettroniche potrebbe arrivare anche solo vicino ad essere così utile.

E dannazione se non vide Loki crescere di qualche centimetro a quella frase, a dispetto del fatto che fosse ancora pigramente piegato sul tavolo, con la testa posata su un braccio.

"Beh, sono lieto di essere in grado di fornire anche servizi che esulano dalla camera da letto," disse Loki con un sorriso. Poi la sua voce divenne un tono più bassa e più roca. "Sebbene, devo ammettere che le attività in camera da letto siano parecchio più…piacevoli."

Tony sorrise di rimando, ed un idea gli si affacciò in mente. Forse era solo una formalità, ma pure … gli sembrava giusto farlo.

"Sai cosa?" disse, incontrando lo sguardo persistente di Loki. "Io qui ti nomino ufficialmente mio assistente di ricerca e ti inserisco sul libro paga delle Industrie Stark."

Ciò provocò una risata argentina da parte di Loki. "Solitamente ti porti a letto i tuoi impiegati?"

"Non saresti il primo, dolcezza," rispose piegando di lato la testa. "Sebbene, io debba avvisarti , che sono davvero un capo molto esigente, quindi non ti aspettare significanti aumenti di salario nel prossimo futuro." Lo stuzzicò.

Gli occhi di Loki brillarono, e oh, se Tony conosceva bene quello sguardo monello.

"Capisco," replicò lentamente il dio, guardandolo con un espressione sconcertata. "C'è forse qualcosa che io possa fare per convincerla ad essere più…generoso allora?"

E wow, il modo in cui quegli occhi stavano guardando il suo corpo, facendo in modo che tutto il sangue nella sua testa si spostasse verso sud, e solo per uno sguardo. Si, il dio era davvero magia pura, a dispetto dei braccialetti.

"Potrei pensare ad alcune cose," sospirò, sentendo svariate parti del corpo che fremevano in anticipazione.

A quello, le labbra di Loki si piegarono in un sorriso malvagio mentre scivolò dalla sedia e sparì sotto il tavolo e… omioddio.

Quando il dio riemerse, Tony era steso sulla sedia, la testa che girava e stelle che danzavano ancora davanti ai suoi occhi. E fosse dannato se non gli sembrava che la lingua di Loki divenisse più lunga ogni volta che faceva quella cosa…

Loki lo osservò divertito, con un sopracciglio sollevato, ridacchiando sommessamente mentre si godeva il disfatto e ancora ansimante casino che era Tony Stark.

"Per essere onesti, non sembri essere abbastanza in forma da continuare a fare ricerca scientifica al momento. Che ne dici di una passeggiata fuori invece? Sto iniziando a sentirmi un po' rinchiuso qui, e potresti probabilmente godere di un po' d'aria fresca anche tu per schiarirti la testa." Loki disse con un espressione contenta e piuttosto soddisfatta di se sul viso.

Beh, Tony suppose di non poter discutere al riguardo. Non era dell'umore ne nello stato di trattare con equazioni e dati. Una camminata all'esterno, invece, sarebbe stata bella. Se non altro un po' di movimento fisico poteva far rifluire il sangue verso la testa di nuovo.

Laboriosamente, si alzò dalla sedia, lievi viticci di piacere che si arrampicavano ancora lungo la sua spina dorsale. "Non posso discutere al riguardo, pasticcino," assentì. "E camminata sia."

Loki si alzò dalla posizione in cui era appoggiato alla scrivania e languidamente si diresse alla porta, dando al torace e allo stomaco di Tony una leggera carezza mentre passava. E a Tony venne in mente qualcosa che intendeva fare, ma non ne aveva ancora avuto modo.

La sua mano si mosse rapida, prendendo Loki per un polso e fermandolo sui suoi passi. Loki si girò e lo guardò con uno sguardo inquisitivo. "Già pronto per il secondo round eh?" chiese con un lieve sogghigno.

Tony rise, scuotendo il capo. "Vorrei, ma mi spiace, non sono più un diciassettenne, per quanto mi piacerebbe molto."

Diede un gentile strattone al polso ancora nella sua stretta, indicando al dio di venire più vicino, e Loki acconsentì.

Davvero, avrebbe dovuto farlo molto tempo fa, considerando che il localizzatore lo aveva tolto dal polso di Loki poco dopo il loro rientro da Asgard, come dimostrazione di buona fede. Ma meglio tardi che mai, suppose.

Si girò per rimestare in un cassetto fino a che infine trovò quello che stava cercando e tese l'oggetto a Loki che lo accettò, curiosamente ispezionando l'apparecchio estraneo.

"Ebbene," disse Tony, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Ho pensato che essendo qui sulla terra, era ora che imparassi come si usa un telefono cellulare, nel caso ti smarristi o altro." Prese la cosa dalla mano di Loki, spostando lo schermo per aprirlo. "Qui, lasciami mostrarti come si usa."

Come sempre, passeggiare per divertimento con Loki era un modo rilassante e piacevole di passare il tempo. Fedele alle sue abitudini, il dio inquisitivamente osservava ogni cosa gli interessasse nel suo percorso, fermandosi ad intervalli irregolari a studiare qualsiasi cosa cogliesse il suo occhio. Tony si fermò sui suoi passi quando si accorse che il suo compagno si era allontanato di nuovo dal suo fianco, essendosi fermato a qualche metro a osservare degli oggetti all'interno della vetrina di un negozio.

Tony attese pazientemente che lo raggiungesse, il suo sguardo che vagava pigramente. Il marciapiedi non era molto affollato - un gruppo di teenager, una coppia anziana, una madre con la giovane figlia. La bimba si divertiva con una palla, facendola rimbalzare ancora e ancora sul pavimento mentre sua mamma distrattamente guardava degli abiti appesi in una vetrina. Lui osservò la palla, quasi paralizzato, mentre tracciava perfette curve a forma di seno nell'aria.

Poi, accadde - la ragazzina mancò un rimbalzo e la palla scivolò dalle sue mani e rotolò fuori nel traffico che si muoveva, la sua proprietaria che gli correva dietro.

Ci fu un urlo di panico "Jeannie!", e mentre il corpo di Tony automaticamente si mosse per correrle dietro e afferrare la bambina, sapeva che era già troppo tardi; era troppo lontano per fare in tempo.

Loki, invece, non lo era. Rapido come un fulmine, si lanciò e solo una frazione di secondo prima che la tragedia colpisse, la ragazzina era stata strappata via, scalciante ed urlante indietro al sicuro, un'auto strombazzante che passava a pochi centimetri. E Tony espulse un esaltante sospiro, sentendo le ginocchia cedergli per il sollievo. Dannazione se era stato vicino.

Se non fosse stata una situazione così seria, avrebbe definito l'aspetto del viso di Loki quasi divertente. Il dio semplicemente era in piedi così totalmente confuso mentre guardava giù al fagotto piangente fra le sue braccia, come se non comprendesse realmente che cosa era appena successo, anche quando tese la bimba alla sua similmente piangente mamma, che li abbracciò entrambi. E Loki sembrò così esitante, così incerto di come si fosse improvvisamente trovato in quella situazione da non sapere cosa fare di se stesso.

Altre persone si erano raccolte attorno a loro in un cerchio, scioccate ma sollevate dal lieto fine della tragedia che si era svolta davanti ai loro occhi. "Ragazzo, sei un eroe!" annunciò un uomo anziano, dando una pacca ad un Loki ancora stupefatto sulla schiena, e la piccola folla non ci mise molto a gridare d'accordo.

E in quel momento Tony arrivò; non che volesse negare a Loki il suo piccolo e ben meritato momento di gloria, ma in caso qualcuno avesse riconosciuto l'alieno che aveva cercato di conquistare la loro città o decidere di fare una foto con l'eroe del giorno per metterla in Internet… beh, le cose potevano diventare un casino piuttosto rapidamente.

Con gentilezza, si spinse nella piccola folla e tirò Loki per il braccio. "Penso dobbiamo proseguire," mormorò e Loki non tardò a cogliere quel suggerimento, lasciando che Tony lo tirasse via dalla folla di persone.

Si mossero indietro, Loki ancora con quella strana espressione sul viso. Mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede, Tony gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, la mano che stringeva gentilmente. "Lo sai, solitamente sono I miei partner che dicono cose come questa, ma credo che adesso sia il mio turno di essere il fiero fidanzato di un eroe." Sorrise.

E forse era una cosa ridicola da dire, ma la disse comunque. "E questo dimostra, dolci guance, che chiunque, a suo modo, può essere un eroe. Non ti serve un abito fantastico o dei fighissimi superpoteri per esserlo. Diamine, al contrario di quanto molti si aspettino, non devi neppure fare esplodere delle cose.

Loki non offrì risposta, ma il suo viso era solenne e pensieroso comunque.


	136. Capitolo 136

_  
Fuori pioveva, grosse gocce d'acqua si spargevano contro I vetri delle finestre. Era seduto con un libro in mano, sebbene I suoi occhi continuassero a vagare verso il cielo grigio e pesante di pioggia. Ricordava un tempo in cui sedeva alla finestra come una statua silenziosa, tendendo lo sguardo all'esterno con desiderio, certo che non avrebbe mai potuto stare sotto a quel cielo fino a che fosse rimasto li, nella torre di Tony._

_Era strano come qualcosa che non era poi così lontano nel tempo se non qualche mese potesse sembrare lontano un eternità. Così distante come la sua fanciullezza nelle Aule Reali e I ricordi di come cercava suo fratello nei corridoi o svicolava in punta di piedi attraverso I supposti passaggi segreti delle Aule, esplorando e scoprendo._

_Comunque, quella volta, nella sua mente, mentre osservava attraverso la finestra, c'era il vivido ricordo di quello che era accaduto quando era uscito l'ultima volta dalla torre. Tutto quello che era accaduto così rapidamente, come un sogno disgiunto. Non si era neppure fermato a pensare o a decidere, aveva solo reagito. Era stato così vicino, troppo; un altro secondo e la piccola ragazzina - e probabilmente anche lui - sarebbero stati colpiti dall'auto che sopraggiungeva. Ovviamente, il vecchio Loki - quello che aveva cercato di conquistare Midgard - non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile, non avrebbe mai rischiato la propria vita per un mortale._

_Ma non era più il vecchio Loki. Non era del tutto sicuro di quando fosse successo quel cambiamento, solo che era successo, in qualche momento lungo la strada._

_E ricordava ancora come la donna gli avesse sorriso quando le aveva ridato la sua bambina, che si contorceva e piangeva nelle sue braccia. Come lei avesse stretto non solo la figlia che gli era appena stata strappata dalle fauci della morte, ma anche lui. A dispetto del sorriso sul suo viso, c'erano state lacrime sulle sue guance, bagnate contro le proprie mentre lei lo aveva stretto forte._

_Allora aveva pensato di doverle dire qualcosa, ma era senza parole. Neppure la Lingua d'Argento era in grado di trovare qualcosa in quel momento, la situazione era qualcosa in cui non si era mai trovato in precedenza nella sua lunga esistenza. Perciò, invece, aveva solo dato alla donna dei colpetti sulla schiena, la figlia ancora stretta in mezzo ai loro corpi._

_Anche ora, poteva ancora ricordare il suo viso, ogni lineamento e ogni forma, che lo guardava in un modo in cui non ricordava mai alcuno avesse fatto prima. E si rese conto che non sapeva nulla della donna, neppure il suo nome. Forse aveva una persona amata che era morta durante la sua tentata invasione di Midgard. Forse anche suo marito, il padre della piccina che lui aveva salvato. Non lo sapeva. Ne lo avrebbe mai saputo._

_E forse, era meglio così._

_Ricordò anche come quell'anziano signore - un estraneo per lui e per la donna - lo aveva chiamato un eroe, e come le persone attorno avevano gridato approvazione._

_Un eroe. Nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo, a dispetto del fatto che lo avessero chiamato in molti altri modi nella vita. Ne lui aveva mai voluto esserlo. Certo, aveva letto tutte quelle storie e saghe e miti quando era un ragazzino, accoccolato sotto le coperte con un libro grande la metà di lui come compagnia. E aveva scavato senza fiato nelle avventure degli eroi di Asgard, di Karl Ascia di Sangue ed Erik il Vittorioso e Hjalmar Barbadiferro e tutte le altre leggende così rinomate ad Asgard, sperando che forse, un giorno, anche lui potesse essere come loro. Senza paura in battaglia, glorioso nella vittoria, coraggioso davanti alla morte. Un guerriero. Un conquistatore. Un eroe._

_Ma quelle capricciose fantasie infantili erano presto svanite, per essere rimpiazzate dalla cruda ed amara realtà. Non sarebbe mai stato il tipo di uomo che I bardi avrebbero cantato in poemi e canzoni. Non Loki Mastro bugiardo, Lingua d'Argento, il dio del caos e delle malefatte. Non lui. Non come suo fratello maggiore Thor, che anche quando era un ragazzo incarnava tutti I valori così apprezzati fra la loro gente._

_Era stato così certo della cosa - non era tagliato per fare l'eroe._

_Eppure, quegli estranei nella strada lo avevano chiamato esattamente in quel modo. Era stata un'esperienza strana, con sensazioni ancora più strane che crescevano nel suo petto. Era così che quegli eroi antichi si erano sentiti quando erano tornati a casa dopo una ricerca o una battaglia vittoriosa, ricevendo le lodi e l'adulazione della gente?_

_Quello che era stato ancor più incredibile era stato che Tony lo aveva chiamato allo stesso modo, quando si erano avviati verso casa. Tony, uno dei più grandi eroi che Midgard avesse mai visto, ed anche lui aveva pensato che Loki fosse degno di quell'epiteto._

_Ed era strano, perché nella sua mente, non era mai stato quello che gli eroi facevano. Gli eroi facevano grandi cose - uccidevano nemici a dozzine, difendevano valentemente il loro regno dai malvagi, emergevano dal campo di battaglia ricoperti di sangue e di gloria. Non facevano mai … piccole cose come salvare la vita di un bambino._

_Sebbene, forse non fossero così piccole, dopotutto, non quando il risultato era l'abbraccio di una sconosciuta e l'umidità delle lacrime sulla sua guancia._

_I mortali avevano un concetto così diverso di quello che significasse essere un eroe. Ma si rese conto, che lo preferiva. Perché avrebbe permesso anche a qualcuno come lui di essere tale. A chiunque, davvero, non importava quanto fosse debole e piccolo. L'idea era particolare e straniera, ma comunque attraente._

_E sapeva che aveva molto da rimediare. Così tante persone in quel regno erano morte a causa della sua folle ricerca per la gloria ed il potere, alimentata dalla sua stupida gelosia e dal desiderio di esibirsi. Persone innocenti, che non avevano fatto altro male che essere nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Non c'erano parole per esprimere quanto rimorso avesse per quelle azioni. Se vi fosse stato qualsiasi modo per tornare indietro ed evitare tutte le sofferenze cha aveva causato, lo avrebbe fatto in un attimo. Ma ovviamente, non c'era nulla che nessuno potesse fare per cambiare il passato. Quello che era fatto, era fatto._

_O come qualcuno una volta gli aveva detto - nulla si può fare per I morti, solo per I vivi._

_E quello fu il momento in cui gli venne in mente. C'era una lunga strada che doveva percorrere prima che I suoi pieni poteri gli fossero resi e gli fosse permesso di tornare ad Asgard di nuovo, ed essere nuovamente considerato degno di portare il nome Odinson; le condizioni e restrizioni delineate dalla pergamena di Odino erano lunghe ed estese. Ma molto più importante, doveva riparare a quello che aveva fatto. Sebbene, la prospettiva non lo intimorisse molto; c'erano ancora tante cose che avrebbe potuto fare, in modo che quando fosse tornato ad Asgard la prossima volta, avesse potuto essere un eroe per se stesso. Non per le conquiste in guerra o simili ma per altri motivi. Motivi che contassero davvero._

_Dopo tutto, aveva avuto un altra possibilità, e da niente meno che Midgard. Era solamente corretto che lui desse lo stesso in cambio alla sua gente.  
_

Quando entrò nel soggiorno, trovò Loki seduto alla finestra, apparentemente immerso in profondi pensieri. Così profondi che non si era neppure girato quando Tony era entrato, come se non lo avesse sentito.

Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza e osservò il dio, I cui occhi erano incollati alla vista all'esterno.

"Un penny per I tuoi pensieri?" disse, osservando Loki sobbalzare al suono della sua voce. Perciò non lo aveva davvero sentito entrare.

Loki si girò, lentamente, ma rimase in silenzio per un poco prima di rispondere. "Stavo solo pensando alle … cose," rispose infine, sembrava che I suoi pensieri fossero ancora altrove.

Beh, quello era illuminante.

Ma prima che Tony avesse la possibilità di continuare, Loki continuò di sua volontà.

"Per lo più riguardo tutte le vite umane che sono andate perdute durante le mie azioni. E come io possa rimediare ai danni che ho fatto, quando questi due anni saranno terminati." Disse, la voce qualche tono più decisa di prima.

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. Sebbene fosse chiaro che Loki nutriva rimorso per il suo tentativo di dominio del mondo e le sue conseguenze, non era un argomento che fosse mai stato discusso in quel modo. E lui non aveva mai spinto Loki al riguardo, perché visto il suo periodo da Mercante di Morte, sapeva che ognuno aveva bisogno di tempo per cercare di venire a patti con le cose prima di parlarne con altre persone.

"Beh, puoi continuare a lavorare con me in laboratorio," offrì. "Con la tua assistenza, sono certo possiamo portare avanti le frontiere della scienza almeno di svariate decadi, e quindi aiutare…"

"No," lo interruppe Loki. "Non era quello che avevo in mente."

Va bene dunque. Tony attese con pazienza mentre Loki toccava distrattamente una delle catenelle ai suoi polsi.

"Pensavo che vi sono molte malattie qui su Midgard, alcune delle quali incurabili." Disse infine. "E io so che non c'è modo di rimediare a quello che ho fatto, ma … potrei aiutare in quel senso, almeno. Anche se le mie abilità di guaritore non sono mai state la parte più forte della mia magia, posso imparare e migliorare. Posso ancora fare qualcosa." Una breve pausa. "Potrei … aiutare le persone di questa città."

Bene, Tony doveva ammettere che non aveva mai pensato a una cosa simile. Tirò fuori una sedia e sedette accanto a Loki.

"Vuoi dire, risanare magicamente?" in qualche modo, incorniciato in quel modo, sembrava un idea così ovvia che era sorpreso che lui, super genio eccetera, non ci avesse pensato minimamente.

"Si," replicò Loki. "Pensi che possa essere fattibile?"

"E' un idea bellissima. Sebbene, potrebbe complicare le cose un poco che qualche anima non illuminata potrebbe non prendere bene delle guarigioni magiche istantanee e simili." Diede a Loki uno sguardo inquisitore. "Hai qualche idea di come vorresti farlo praticamente? Voglio dire, non penso sarebbe buona cosa che le persone ti riconoscessero, dopo quel che è stato."

Loki piegò la testa di lato. "Quando riavrò la mia magia, o almeno parte di essa, potrò usare il 'fascino' per farmi sembrare diverso, così come la mia apparenza rispetto a quella da gigante di ghiaccio che è invisibile in me. Nessuno mi riconoscerebbe se non volessi. Inoltre, gli effetti degli incantesimi di guarigione potrebbero essere ritardati e rallentati, in modo da far sembrare che sia stato un processo di guarigione naturale se volessi. Dovrei solo passare abbastanza tempo accanto ad una persona malata o ferita, e potrei tessere gli incantesimi necessari. Non si accorgerebbero neppure del fatto che io facessi qualcosa, se posponessi gli effetti degli incantesimi." Fece una breve pausa prima di continuare. "Perciò… posso contare sul tuo aiuto e supporto per fare qualcosa di simile? Per far si che possa accadere, ed aiutarmi a riparare? So che la mia familiarità con I vostri costumi e la vostra società Midgardiana è limitata, perciò devo contare su qualcuno in questo regno che mi aiuti a far funzionare le cose."

Il suo aiuto e supporto.

Ed improvvisamente, il suo cervello era affollato di idee, alcune più ridicole di altre. Un po' di hacking e Loki avrebbe potuto avere una laurea in medicina da qualsiasi università volesse ed essere pronto per aprire uno studio medico. Oppure Tony poteva offrire all'ospedale più vicino di finanziare una nuova ala per le radiazioni, alla condizione che assumessero il suo amico appena immigrato come uomo delle pulizie, fornendo a Loki accesso al maggior numero di persone malate e ferite che potesse curare. O magari loro due avrebbero potuto viaggiare per il paese come una coppia di guaritori new age con addosso cappelli divertenti e mantelli ridicoli e … ridacchiò all'immagine mentale. In effetti quello sarebbe potuto essere piuttosto divertente.

Poi si accorse della piccola ruga fra le sopracciglia di Loki, il dio ovviamente non aveva idea di quello che trovava così divertente.

"Scusa Loki," disse ancora sorridendo. "Solo una sciocca immagine mentale che ho avuto. Ma ovviamente, ti darò tutto il mio supporto. Non sono ancora certo di come esattamente lo faremo, ma troveremo un modo. Abbiamo ancora un paio di anni per pensare ad un piano di azione, giusto?" sporse una mano e diede un colpetto a Loki sulla spalla, godendosi lo sguardo felice sul viso del dio.

"Grazie, Tony," disse Loki in risposta, gli occhi lucenti.

E davvero, era felice che Loki avesse trovato da se il modo per ripagare I suoi errori. Tony, dal canto suo, era stato in grado di usare le sue capacità tecnologiche per divenire Iron Man dopo aver compreso quali danni le sue armi avevano causato, perciò gli sembrava perfetto che Loki volesse essere in grado di usare in modo simile la sua magia - il suo cuore e la sua anima - al servizio del bene.

Perciò lo disse a Loki. E lo sguardo già felice sul viso di Loki lo divenne ancora di più all'ovvia approvazione di Tony.

Parlarono per un poco, lui di come avesse usato principalmente la sua tecnologia e le sue conoscenze per fare soldi e farsi un nome prima di cambiare la sua vita, Loki di come avesse principalmente usato la sua magia per gli inganni e le malefatte.

Poi, molto più tardi, quando le parole terminarono, Loki sporse una mano e mise il palmo sopra al reattore Arc di Tony, allargando le dita. "Lo sai, quando riavrò la mia magia, potrò curare anche questo." Disse. "Rimuovere I pezzi di metallo dal tuo torace e farlo risanare di nuovo, così che non ti servirà più il reattore Arc."

Tony sentì I suoi occhi spalancarsi. "Potresti farlo?" chiese senza fiato, sentendo qualcosa dentro di se che svolazzava, come se un intero sciame di farfalle frastornate fosse stato liberato improvvisamente. Non si sarebbe mai atteso che qualcuno potesse mai fare… beh, quello.

Loki annuì. "Posso. Se tu vorrai. Mi spiace, potrebbe non essere una procedura del tutto piacevole, ma…"

Le sue parole vennero tagliate quando le labbra di Tony improvvisamente si posarono sulle sue con piena forza.


	137. Capitolo 137

Prese un altro sorso dalla sua tazza, godendosi la sensazione rilassante del liquido caldo, ricco di caffeina che scivolava lungo la sua gola. Loki sedeva dall'altro lato del tavolo, le dita che giocherellavano con un bicchiere d'acqua, e dall'espressione sul suo viso, c'era chiaramente qualcosa di importante che gli passava per la mente. Tony stava per chiedere cosa succedesse, ma Loki lo prevenì quando alzò lo sguardo, come se sentisse lo sguardo interrogativo che si era posato su di lui.

"Non hai alcun libro riguardo le malattie umane, vero?" chiese il dio. "Ho guardato nella tua biblioteca ieri, ma non ho trovato nulla sulla materia."

Tony mise la sua tazza di caffè bollente sul piano del tavolo, corrugando le sopracciglia un poco. "Vuoi dire … che ti servono dei libri per eseguire quelle cose da guaritore? Non è sufficiente, beh, la magia?" le sue dita fecero dei gesti ondeggianti nell'aria per accentuare l'ultima parola.

Loki scosse il capo. "Riparare un osso rotto oppure un taglio sulla carne non dovrebbe essere molto più difficile con gli umani rispetto agli Aesir, considerato che abbiamo corpi simili. Comunque per quel che riguarda le malattie, è diverso. Ce ne sono molto poche che affliggono le razze immortali, ma per poterle curare con la magia, è necessaria conoscenza approfondita della malattia stessa, e di come essa colpisce il corpo ed i suoi organi e le funzioni. Altrimenti, neppure uno stregone dotato potrà fare molto per aiutare, ed anche i guaritori ad Asgard devono studiare e seguire un addestramento specifico prima di poter essere in grado di aiutare." Loki fece una breve pausa, le sue lunghe dita che tamburellavano ritmicamente sul vetro. "Perciò pensavo di usare questi due anni per guadagnare la conoscenza che mi sarebbe servita per capire e controbattere le malattie che avrei incontrato qui su Midgard."

Tony si grattò la testa. "Ah, ed io pensavo che bastasse che tu agitassi il tuo fluido magico, e voilà, problema risolto. Non è così facile, vero?"

Loki gli fece un lieve sorriso. "Non proprio, no."

"Va bene allora, suppongo di poterti ordinare dei bei libri splendenti, forse la lista delle letture della locale scuola di medicina o simili. Ci dovrebbe essere una quantità di materiale la fuori che tu puoi leggere e studiare riguardo cancro e infezioni e virus malvagi." Forse un po' troppo, in effetti, visto che non era certo di sapere che cosa avrebbe potuto essergli di aiuto in quella situazione, data la sua mancanza di conoscenza nel campo. Fece una piccola smorfia. "Sebbene, mi spiace ma sono a corto di idee riguardo I libri che potrebbero essere più utili a qualcuno con il tuo background e le tue aspirazioni; non sono mai stato molto interessato alle scienze mediche. Ma penso che dovremo cercare e vedere che cosa troveremo."

E poi un pensiero improvvisamente lo colpì. Steve lo aveva menzionato con noncuranza durante il suo soggiorno alla torre, ed anche se Tony non vi aveva prestato particolarmente attenzione sul momento, ora si trovò a sorridere mentre ricordava.

"Che succede?" chiese Loki, con uno sguardo curioso.

Tony si chinò avanti attraverso il tavolo, mettendo gli occhi in quelli di Loki. "Lo sai, mi sono appena ricordato che Steve aveva menzionato che Bruce Banner era rientrato a New York decidendo di tornare alle origini o giù di li dopo aver viaggiato attraverso I confini del mondo. Se vuoi, posso chiedergli una lista di titoli di libri orientati alle tue necessità specifiche." Fece una pausa, misurando la reazione di Loki. Non sembrava troppo avversa, o neppure avversa per nulla, quando aveva menzionato Bruce, perciò continuò. "O meglio ancora, che ne diresti di chiederglielo di persona?"

Ci fu uno sguardo di apprensiva sorpresa sul viso di Loki, ma durò solo per un breve istante. "Vuoi dire che organizzerai una sua visita qui?" chiese il dio, la voce dipinta con qualcosa che Tony non riusciva ad interpretare.

"Certo, perché no?" replicò, lanciando le mani verso l'esterno in un gesto come a portar via l'aria. "Immagino che voi due possiate comparare le tecniche mediche di Asgard e quelle di Midgard, e lui potrebbe darti le basi ed aiutarti a partire." Prese un altro sorso di caffè, rendendosi conto che vi sarebbe stato un altro potenziale beneficio. "Inoltre, credo sarebbe bello per te vedere un altra faccia oltre la mia, per quanto sia bella. Quindi cosa ne dici?"

Loki giocherellò un poco con il bicchiere. "Non pensi che a Bruce dispiaccia?"

"Per nulla," Tony rassicurò il dio esitante. "Sono certo che sarebbe lieto di avere la possibilità di discutere tutto dall'influenza comune ai batteri mangia carne con un ragazzo dotato ed intelligente come te."

Loki rimase in silenzio per un poco, come se smarrito in contemplazioni. Poi annuì lentamente. "In questo caso, sarei lieto di incontrare di nuovo Bruce e imparare quello che posso da lui."

Tony gli sorrise. "Quello è lo spirito! Lo chiamerò e gli chiederò di prendere un po' di tempo nella sua senza dubbio non troppo affollata agenda per un po' di scambi culturali intergalattici."

_  
Era una strana sensazione stare nella stessa stanza con Bruce di nuovo. Era come se un eternità fosse passata dall'ultima volta che aveva incontrato il dottore, considerando tutte le cose che erano cambiate da allora. Al tempo, era stato diffidente - se non spaventato - verso l'uomo, e la cosa gli sembrava strana ora, come poteva essere stato così diffidente dell'uomo alla buona davanti a lui, completamente all'opposto dell'altro furioso se stesso._

_Guardò mentre Tony e Bruce si scambiavano complimenti e le normali domande reciproche Midgardiane riguardo la salute e la vita in generale. E si rese conto allora, che non era neppure sicuro di cosa Tony avesse detto a Bruce della situazione. In effetti, l'uomo gli aveva raccontato della sua telefonata con Bruce, ma era stato troppo distratto e distante in quel momento per ascoltarlo davvero, la sua mente turbinante occupata da tutte le domande che avrebbe voluto fare al dottore, tutte le cose che doveva imparare, e le riparazioni che avrebbe potuto effettuare. Qualsiasi dettaglio Tony gli avesse indicato, se lo era ormai dimenticato._

_E quello fu il momento in cui Bruce si girò verso di lui, che aveva osservato in silenzio da un lato._

_"E' bello rivederti, Loki," disse, stendendo una mano per salutarlo. "Sono lieto di vedere che stai molto meglio rispetto all'ultima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati."_

_Esitante, allungò la propria mano, afferrando quella del dottore. "Sono guarito," disse. "Non solo … fisicamente." E davvero, doveva essere sembrato una figura davvero triste e patetica al tempo, per più di una ragione. Senza dubbio era molto diverso adesso, o almeno sperava di esserlo._

_Eppure, non riusciva ad evitare di sentirsi stranamente impacciato in presenza del dottore, al contrario di quanto era stato quando Steve era stato li. Si era sentito a suo agio e rilassato accanto al Capitano, mentre Tony era stato teso. Ora invece, le cose erano rovesciate; Tony era del tutto a suo agio, mentre Loki era quello che si sentiva in imbarazzo e quasi non sapeva da che parte guardare._

_Con uno sforzo, cacciò via I suoi pensieri vaganti, perché c'era ancora qualcosa che doveva essere detto prima di ogni altra cosa. Perciò guardò negli occhi dell'uomo davanti a se, reggendo fermamente il suo sguardo. "Non l'ho mai ringraziata per aver medicato le mie ferite," disse, vedendo il viso di Bruce cambiare leggermente alla frase, non sapeva se in sorpresa o altro. "Quindi lo faccio adesso." Chinò leggermente il capo. "Grazie, Dottore."_

_Bruce fece un lieve sorriso. "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, Loki," rispose, sempre alla buona. "E' il mio lavoro, è quello che faccio."_

_"In ogni caso, l'ho apprezzato."_

_"Va bene, ragazzi," Tony intervenne dietro a loro. "Adesso che I saluti sono stati fatti come si deve ed abbiamo passato I convenevoli, che ne dite di una birra?"_

_Non aveva mai amato la birra Midgardiana, ma la sorseggiò con il dovuto rispetto comunque, inghiottendo il liquido freddo mentre la voce di Tony occupava buona parte dello spazio uditivo, riempiendolo di aneddoti e di frasi umoristiche. Furtivamente, Loki lanciò l'occasionale sguardo verso Bruce, domandandosi che cosa stesse passando per la mente dell'uomo mentre sedeva li, se volesse davvero essere lì, e cosa pensasse del fatto che Loki avesse chiesto di vederlo._

_Era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando una lattina di birra vuota venne posata contro il piano del tavolo . Un attimo dopo, Tony si alzò, girando le giunture delle spalle un paio di volte come per muovere la circolazione, "Va bene, ho delle cose da vedere giù in officina," annunciò. "Perciò ci vediamo fra un poco, e nel frattempo, divertitevi. Oh, e c'è dell'altra birra in frigo se la gradite._

_E con ciò, Tony si diresse alla porta, lasciando lui e Bruce da soli ai lati opposti del divano._

_Per qualche momento, ci fu il silenzio, visto che Loki non era sicuro di dove iniziare o cosa dire, sentendosi inusualmente la lingua annodata. Lo colpiva quanto strano fosse dar voce ad una richiesta simile, considerando la storia precedente fra lui e Bruce, e non sapeva bene come inquadrarla._

_Fu Bruce a parlare per primo, comunque. "Ho capito che ti piacerebbe un aiuto relativo ad iniziare degli studi sulla medicina umana?"_

_C'era una goccia sul bordo della sua lattina di birra, e tracciò con il dito il contorno dell'orlo circolare, portandola via. "Si," affermò. "In modo da poter riparare alle mie azioni qui a Midgard."_

_Bruce annuì comprendendo. "Come richiesto dal volere di Odino. Si, Tony mi ha parlato della cosa, e delle condizioni che l'accompagnano."_

_"E' vero che Odino lo ha ordinato, ma … avrei voluto farlo ugualmente." Si sentì dire. Ed era vero, voleva farlo, anche se non fosse stato una parte obbligatoria nella sua sentenza._

_Bruce gli diede un lungo, inquisitorio, ma non sgarbato, sguardo, invitandolo a continuare._

_"Voglio riparare a quello che ho fatto, per quanto possibile fare," aggiunse Loki. "Aiutare realmente le persone invece che far loro del male."_

_"Beh, è di certo un cambiamento di atteggiamento encomiabile. Se non ti spiace che te lo chieda, che cosa ti ha fatto arrivare alla conclusione che vuoi aiutare le persone?" chiese Bruce, ma non vi era sospetto nella sua voce, solo curiosità ed interesse ora._

_Perciò Loki gli raccontò dell'incidente con la ragazzina in strada e anche dei pensieri che gli erano sorti in seguito ad esso._

_"Capisco," rispose lentamente il dottore. "Quindi salvare quella bimba è stato quello che ti ha portato a pensarvi?"_

_Stava per dire 'si', ma poi si rese conto che non era del tutto vero. "No," disse invece, "quell'incidente mi ha solo fatto immaginare il modo in cui posso provare a fare la differenza, ma non è quello che mi ha cambiato. Quello che mi ha cambiato è stato … Tony."_

_"Tony, davvero?" Bruce sembrava anche più curioso alla cosa. "Perdona la mia curiosità, ma come ha fatto a farlo?"_

_Ed era una domanda davvero buona, davvero, perché Tony non aveva mai predicato la morale Midgardiana o lo aveva rimproverato per gli sbagli fatti. A dire la verità, non aveva mai fatto un tentativo attivo per far cambiare a Loki il suo atteggiamento - ne insegnando, rimproverando, ragionando o persuadendo - eppure, in qualche modo ci era riuscito._

_Quanto al come in effetti, sapeva già la risposta._

_"Lui… non mi ha realmente trattato come uno schiavo," disse Loki in modo distaccato, improvvisamente sopraffatto dal semplice numero di ricordi a partire dai primi giorni che si rovesciavano su di lui. Guardandovi indietro, era davvero difficile capire come avesse avuto una visione così sbagliata di Tony, come si fosse aspettato cose terribili da parte sua._

_"Sarei rimasto sorpreso se lo avesse fatto," replicò Bruce. "Tony è una brava persona, sebbene ricordo di averti detto qualcosa al riguardo l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati."_

_"Lo hai fatto," assentì Loki. "Sebbene mi sia servito un po' di tempo per capire quanto buono sia."_

_Bruce sembrava vagamente divertito. "Riesce a conquistarti, vero?"_

_Eccome._

_E non riusciva ad evitare di riflettere su quanto la situazione fosse surreale, sedere lì a parlare di Tony e dei suoi meriti con Bruce - o, per quel che contava, con un altra persona. Ma lo godeva comunque. Anche se l'argomento era stato affrontato anche con Steve, il Capitano era stato sospettoso ed incredulo, perciò non era stata esattamente la stessa cosa. Bruce, dal canto suo, sembrava credere nelle buone qualità di Tony, invece, ed aveva anche una speciale aura attorno a se, una che invitava a fidarsi e a confidarsi e lo faceva rilassare alla presenza dell'uomo. Ovviamente, era stato troppo teso l'ultima volta per accorgersene, ma ora era completamente ovvio._

_"Credo sia un modo per metterla." Convenne. "Devo dire, gli uomini Midgardiani sono completamente diversi dalle loro controparti Asgardiane."_

_Bruce fece un lieve grugnito. "Posso immaginare. Per iniziare, penso che noi mortali non siamo generalmente così ansiosi riguardo l'intera cosa delle guerre e gloriose battaglie che fra voi dei sembra andare per la maggiore."_

_"Vero. Ma non è certamente solo quello," disse, la sua lingua liberata dalle pastoie iniziali, adesso, mentre continuava a raccontare quello che gli passava per la mente. "Voglio dire, Tony è l'uomo più meraviglioso che io abbia mai conosciuto, e voglio…" e guardando un sopracciglio di Bruce che si sollevava, si rese conto di aver detto troppo, la sua bocca lo aveva tradito, cullata dalla sicura compiacenza dei modi rilassati ed invitanti del dottore._

_Chiuse la bocca di colpo, maledicendosi. Avrebbe dovuto stare zitto, invece che sparare cose che avrebbero portato Bruce a trarre le sue conclusioni sullo stato delle cose. Bruce non aveva necessità di sapere, specialmente non dopo quello che la rivelazione aveva provocato con Steve._

_"E' così?" chiese Bruce, l'altro sopracciglio si alzò a raggiungere il primo._

_"Quel che voglio dire è…" Loki iniziò, poi si fermò mentre il suo cervello cercava il modo migliore per salvare la situazione, ma l'altro uomo lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare._

_"Tu e Tony siete… un tutt'uno?" arrivò la sorprendentemente diretta domanda, ma non c'era immediato giudizio in quella voce, sebbene c'era chiaramente sorpresa che si udiva._

_E ovviamente, essendo un guaritore, comprese che Bruce fosse altamente percettivo e rapido a unire I puntini con poche informazioni a disposizione._

_Stava per negare, per dire al dottore che aveva capito male, ma per qualche ragione, trovò che non voleva mentire a Bruce, non quando quei calmi, intelligenti occhi scavavano dentro ai suoi, come se leggessero ogni parola e ogni verità che Loki non stava dicendo. Perciò c'era una sola cosa da dire davvero._

_"Lo siamo," cedette, sperando di non fare un errore ad ammetterlo, sperando che Bruce non si offendesse e pensasse male di Tony così come aveva fatto Steve. "Ma sono stato io a cominciare," si affrettò a dire. "Non Tony. Non mi ha forzato o ha fatto pressione su di me in alcun modo."_

_Bruce non batté ciglio alla cosa. "Certo che no," disse. "Tony non è il tipo di persona che lo farebbe."_

_"Non lo consideri sconvolgente o inappropriato?" Loki non si trattenne, sorpreso per come Bruce prendesse questa rivelazione in senza alcun problema. Si era aspettato almeno qualche genere di reazione negativa, anche se non fosse stata forte come quella di Steve._

_C'era una traccia di sorriso sul viso del dottore, adesso. "Sotto circostanze in qualche modo diverse, probabilmente lo sarei stato. Ma ricordo, anche ora, quando sono stato qui a medicare le tue ferite, quanto preoccupato fosse Tony per te e per la tua situazione. Mi era chiaro che onestamente teneva a te." Bruce si chinò di nuovo indietro sul divano, il suo sguardo ancora focalizzato su Loki. "E le persone che onestamente tengono a qualcuno difficilmente si approfitteranno di loro."_

_"Oh," riuscì a commentare, incapace di evitare di sentirsi vagamente stupido perché non se ne era reso conto allora, dato che era stato così ovvio a Bruce, e solo da una breve visita. Ma era bello non dover spiegare se stesso o Tony, visto che il dottore sembrava capire in ogni caso. Non c'era giudizio, ne dubbi, e Loki ne era davvero grato._

_Ma per qualche ragione, sentì una improvvisa voglia di spiegare ugualmente. Forse era il contegno calmo dell'uomo, la scintilla di intelligenza nei suoi occhi, o il modo in cui aveva piegato la testa interessato verso Loki; qualsiasi cosa fosse, improvvisamente si trovò a raccontare a Bruce del suo soggiorno nella torre, e l'essenza di quello che era accaduto durante il periodo. Non I dettagli e nulla di realmente intimo o troppo rivelatorio, ma abbastanza perché Bruce potesse realmente comprendere. Ed era piuttosto piacevole, davvero, sedere li ed avere una conversazione rilassata e a cuore aperto con qualcuno che per una volta non era Tony, ed aveva da tempo perduto il senso del tempo quando la conversazione, molto più tardi iniziò a spostarsi su altri argomenti, naturalmente e senza soluzione di continuità, come se avesse conosciuto Bruce da tanto tempo ormai._

_Non si rese conto di quanto fosse tardi fino a che Tony, improvvisamente, entrò di nuovo nel soggiorno, lanciando un occhiata alla strana coppia sul divano._

_"Bene, non so voi ragazzi, ma io inizio a sentirmi affamato qui," proclamò. "Perciò salvo che qualcuno abbia obiezioni in merito, ordinerò del cibo Cinese."_

_Nessuna obiezione ebbe voce, quindi Tony uscì di nuovo per fare la telefonata, mentre lo stomaco di Loki, lentamente e spiacevolmente si annodava. Tony aveva fatto venire Bruce perché aiutasse Loki a iniziare I suoi studi sulla medicina Midgardiana, e non avevano neppure toccato l'argomento, mentre lui era stato portato via ed aveva usato quel tempo prezioso per chiacchierare di un milione di altre cose invece._

_Guardò giù alle sue mani, lasciando sfuggire un sospiro. "Oh, Io… non mi ero reso conto di quanto tempo fosse passato," disse con tono abbattuto. "Non era mia intenzione sprecarlo in tal modo, invece di usarlo come inteso."_

_Bruce gli offrì un sorriso simpatetico. "Non ti preoccupare Loki. Non è di certo stata una serata sprecata," replicò e si infilò una mano in tasca, tirando fuori un apparecchio che Loki conosceva bene ormai._

_"Sei familiare con l'uso dei telefoni cellulari?"_

_Alla risposta affermativa di Loki, l'uomo continuò. "Bene, sai che ti dico allora. Mi chiami quando te la sentirai, e io preparerò per te alcuni dei miei libri di medicina per aiutarti a partire, poi ci rivedremo?"_

_Bruce se ne andò poco dopo cena, ma Loki era ancora seduto sul divano, giocherellando con la piccola apparecchiatura elettronica nella sua mano. Ancora una volta aprì la rubrica telefonica, sorridendo quando guardò allo schermo._

_Prima c'era solo un numero in essa - quello di Tony - ma adesso ne aveva due, un altro nome sullo schermo._

_Ed era strano, davvero, come una cosa piccola, dall'aspetto insignificante come vedere un altro nome nella rubrica, riuscisse a farlo sentire contento dentro di se.  
_


	138. Capitolo 138

Pigramente, scorse attraverso le pagine della rivista fra le sue mani, gli occhi che guardavano le foto patinate e lucenti dei più recenti e fantastici modelli di auto appena usciti sul mercato. Forse una nuova Jaguar sarebbe stata bella, o una Porsche, o…

No, forse no.

Sbadigliò, scivolando più in giù sul divano in una posizione che avrebbe fatto piangere lacrime di sangue a buona parte dei fisioterapisti se lo avessero visto. Con un movimento del polso lanciò la rivista sul tavolo, e scivolò attraverso la superficie fino a fermarsi poco prima di passare il bordo opposto e cadere sul pavimento. Forse poteva andare a lavorare sul serio invece di perder tempo li.

Prima che si alzasse però, vi fu il fastidioso ronzio del campanello.

Un visitatore? Beh, se fosse stato fortunato sarebbe stata quella nuova tecnologia per il laboratorio che aveva ordinato il giorno prima, sebbene una consegna così rapida sembrava piuttosto improbabile.

"Chi è Jarvis?" chiese, sperando non fosse qualcuno che non poteva sopportare.

"E' una donna, ma la mia scansione facciale non ha alcun riscontro, signore," arrivò la risposta.

Va bene, allora.

Camminò fino al più vicino monitor e lo accese, connettendolo alla trasmissione in diretta della telecamera sospesa sulla porta di ingresso. L'immagine facciale di una donna sulla quarantina che non riconosceva venne mostrata un attimo dopo e di certo sperò che non fosse una qualche reporter impicciona o una vecchia fiamma da una notte venuta a dirgli che gli doveva quindici anni di supporto ad un figlio.

"Servizio di portineria di Tony Stark," disse attraverso l'altoparlante. "Come posso aiutarla, Signora?" meglio chiedere prima di ammettere l'ingresso, ne aveva avuto abbastanza di pazzi che arrivavano a bussare alla sua porta per fidarsi.

La donna sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte al suono della voce guardandosi attorno con le sopracciglia aggrottate come non fosse certa di dove mettere gli occhi prima di rispondere.

"Mi chiamo Frigga e vengo da Asgard," rispose in modo educato ma deciso. "Posso entrare?"

Asgard? I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa. A quanto sapeva non c'erano giornali o locali equivoci che portavano quel nome, pertanto era quasi certo che aveva un altro visitatore alieno fuori dalla porta.

Sobbalzò, masticandosi il labbro inferiore. Concesso, la donna era sola e non sembrava pericolosa, ma aveva imparato tutto riguardo apparenze e inganni nel modo peggiore ormai. Ma ancora, se avesse voluto entrare nella sua torre, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto comunque, grazie ai suoi accidenti di poteri magici eccetera. Almeno assunse che ne avesse in quantità, o probabilmente non avrebbe viaggiato da sola in un altro regno senza guardie armate in gruppo per proteggerla da possibili nativi ostili.

L'aveva mandata Odino? O era venuta per sua volontà? Era li per vedere lui, o Loki? E cosa voleva in primo luogo? C'erano un milione di domande che danzavano nella sua testa, ma una sessione di domanda e risposta con un aliena in piedi fuori dalla sua porta non sembrava un idea terribilmente allettante.

Chiuse il microfono per un attimo. "Jarvis, dov'è Loki?"

"E' in biblioteca a leggere, signore," replicò la IA doverosamente.

Va bene. Decise di non informare Loki della visitatrice prima di aver capito che cosa volesse e avesse misurato il livello di pericolosità. Non che pensasse davvero che fosse pericolosa o altro, ma non faceva mai male essere prudenti, in caso la donna non fosse una fan di Loki.

Riaccese il microfono. "Siete la benvenuta… mia signora."

Neppure un minuto più tardi, era in piedi faccia a faccia con la visitatrice nel suo soggiorno mentre si scrutavano vicendevolmente per qualche attimo. Il nome 'Frigga' suonava un campanello da qualche parte, ma non riusciva ad inquadrarlo, perciò studiò l'apparenza invece, cercando tracce della sua identità.

La donna davanti a lui non era chiaramente un guerriero, come I suoi precedenti visitatori Asgardiani barra intrusi, ma sembrava regale nel portamento, fiera e dignitosa. Non portava armi - non che lui potesse vedere - e indossava un abito con lunghe gonne fluenti. Non che assumesse di essere in qualche modo esperto di moda e costumi Asgardiani, ma sembrava bello e costoso, senza dubbio qualcosa che solo una donna tra I più alti ranghi della società avrebbe indossato, con sottili fili d'oro intrecciati nella stoffa. Non era esattamente giovane, ma comunque attraente. MILF _[Mother I'd Like to Find - Mamma vorrei trovarla è indicata come la versione educata, probabilmente al la F di Find si può sostituire un altra parola con la F N.d.T.]_  
Gli disse il suo cervello, e rapidamente spinse via il pensiero. Non c'era modo di sapere se quella donna fosse dotata di poteri di lettura della mente, e preferiva non offendere potenti aliene con intenzioni a lui non note.

Era acutamente conscio di come la donna lo osservasse di rimando, I suoi occhi che non lasciavano il suo viso per un attimo, scrutandolo come se il suo sguardo fosse in grado di dirle più verità a suo riguardo che una domanda diretta potesse mai fare.

Poi, quando il silenzio stava per divenire spiacevole, la donna infine parlò.

"Mi scuso per essermi introdotta in casa vostra in questo modo senza annunciarmi in precedenza," disse, educata fin troppo, "Ma dovevo venire. Spero non abbiate obiezioni alla mia visita." Fece una pausa, ovviamente aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa.

"Ookay, non voglio essere ineducato," replicò, alzando le mani a palmi avanti, sperando di non sembrare un idiota, "ma sembra che lei sappia chi sono, ma io non sono certo … di sapere chi sia lei. Voglio dire, oltre ad essere 'Frigga di Asgard'?"

La donna inclinò la testa in segno di scusa. "Perdonatemi per la mancanza di corretta presentazione. Ho dimenticato che al contrario degli altri otto regni, Midgard non è molto familiare con I nomi della famiglia reale di Asgard. Ma per rispondere alla vostra domanda, Io sono la moglie di Odino e … la madre di Loki."

Tony spalancò gli occhi. Oh quella Frigga. Ciò rispondeva chiaramente alla domanda sul motivo per cui riconosceva il nome da qualche parte ma non aveva fatto una connessione, perché anche se Loki aveva menzionato il suo nome in qualche momento, quando parlava di lei l'aveva sempre chiamata 'Madre', non 'Frigga'. Perciò l'aveva pensata sempre come 'La mamma di Loki'. E si accertò di bandire il MILF che improvvisamente era tornato in un angolo molto, molto lontano della sua mente.

"Oh, certo ovviamente so chi siete, solo me ne ero… scordato," cercò di dire, sentendosi un totale imbecille. L'accidenti di mamma di Loki era in piedi davanti a lui e non se ne era reso conto fino ad ora.  
"Non mi aspettavo che voi foste così…" la sua mano fece un vago gesto ma la lasciò cadere mentre le parole gli morivano in bocca. Stai zitto Tony.

Frigga non sembrò offesa dal suo commento comunque, a dispetto dell'essere la Alta ed Onnipotente Regina del Regno degli Onnipotenti Dei, ma c'era quello che sembrava sospettosamente un lieve sorriso sul suo viso. Sparì veloce come era venuto comunque.

"Non posso restare molto a lungo," disse, una mano andò al suo collo, le dita avvolte attorno ad una collana che vi era appesa. "Nessuno da Asgard ha il permesso di visitare questo luogo, salvo Thor, perciò per coprirmi dallo sguardo di Heimdall, sto indossando un amuleto incantato. La sua protezione durerà molto poco in questo regno comunque." Il suo mento si mosse leggermente verso l'esterno in segno di sfida. "Ma vorrei vedere mio figlio, se permettete che abbia una visita."

"Ovviamente," disse, sentendosi vagamente a disagio perché gli era stata fatta una richiesta per qualcosa che era dovuta, e nondimeno da una dea. "Vi prego, seguitemi, vostra … altezza."

Le fece strada attraverso l'atrio verso la libreria, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe fatto se le avesse rifiutato la richiesta - se sarebbe restata così educata e composta, o avrebbe brandito l'acciaio forgiato che era certo si trovasse sotto alla superfice gentile. Qualcosa gli diceva che quella donna non era una con cui scherzare, apparenza piacevole o meno.

"Va bene," disse fermandosi e puntando lungo il corridoio. "Lo troverete nella libreria, la prima porta a sinistra."

Frigga gli diede un secco cenno. "Grazie," disse mentre marciava oltre lui con un fruscio delle gonne, I bordi che toccavano leggermente il pavimento.

Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto restare ad ascoltare la conversazione, ma non voleva intrufolarsi in un momento privato come quello, perciò invece si girò e tornò indietro, lasciando madre e figlio avere il loro piccolo momento lontani da orecchie indiscrete. Poteva fare il ficcanaso bastardo un altra volta.

_  
Era accucciato su una poltrona di cuoio, uno dei libri che Bruce gli aveva portato aperto sulle ginocchia. Vicino a lui, sul piano del tavolo ve n'era una piccola pila, libri scelti dal dottore in persona._

_Perché aveva davvero chiamato Bruce, dopo qualche giorno di iniziale esitazione, durante i quali Tony aveva guardato il cielo e gli aveva detto di piantarla con la sua ridicola agitazione. Eppure era stato ansioso, perché se il dottore non avesse avuto il tempo di - o non avesse particolarmente voglia di - incontrarlo di nuovo? Ma con suo sollievo, Bruce era stato amichevole e socievole quando Loki si era arreso e lo aveva chiamato, assicurandogli che sarebbe stato lieto di vederlo ed aiutarlo con I suoi studi._

_E quando Bruce era arrivato alla torre di Tony di nuovo, era stato con la sua auto, per prendere Loki e guidare fino a casa propria, dicendo che avrebbe probabilmente fatto bene a Loki un cambio di scenario. Era stato un bel pomeriggio, con Bruce che pazientemente gli aveva spiegato I fondamenti della medicina Midgardiana nella peculiare serenità del suo soggiorno, dove Loki aveva curiosamente osservato gli strani aggeggi e decorazioni che mostrava. Apparentemente, erano provenienti da un luogo Midgardiano di nome India, dove Bruce aveva passato una considerevole quantità di tempo ad aiutare I poveri e I derelitti._

_Aveva gustato ascoltare le storie di Bruce sulla sua permanenza in India, specialmente quelle relative a come aveva usato le sue capacità di medico per coloro che avevano bisogno. Lo faceva sentire più ispirato ad eccellere I suoi studi, in modo da poter fare lo stesso un giorno._

_E dopo aver passato tanto tempo nella torre di Tony, era certo di conoscere tutto quello che c'era da sapere sul cibo Midgardiano. Ma invece, sembrava non fosse così. Tofu, Bruce lo aveva chiamato. Era uno … strano piatto, qualcosa che dubitava Tony avrebbe gradito, ma era comunque interessante, e gli fece capire quanto doveva ancora scoprire riguardo Midgard. Ma era pronto a farlo._

_Quando Bruce lo aveva riportato a casa, aveva detto a Loki di chiamarlo quando avesse finito la prima pila di libri e glie ne fossero serviti di più. O se avesse avuto voglia di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse Tony. O per qualsiasi altra ragione. No, in effetti Loki non aveva bisogno di una ragione. Poteva semplicemente chiamare._

_Il pensiero lo fece sorridere._

_E poi, venne portato via dalla sua piacevole fantasia dal suono di lievi passi che si avvicinavano. Dapprima pensò fosse Tony, ma erano troppo leggeri per essere I suoi. Sorpreso, stava per girare il capo per vedere chi fosse l'inaspettato visitatore, ma una voce familiare raggiunse le sue orecchie prima._

_"Loki?"_

_Il suo corpo si paralizzò per lo shock, perché di certo non poteva essere…? Non qui, non a Midgard, come avrebbe potuto essere?_

_Ma lo era, la vide appena riuscì a muovere il capo e guardare il visitatore che era in piedi qualche passo dentro la stanza, come una apparizione dorata, un bellissimo ma impossibile miraggio._

_"Madre?" disse, ma gli uscì quasi come un gracidio più che altro mentre si alzava, il libro cadde a terra senza che se ne accorgesse. Per un fugace istante, ebbe paura - paura che il suo viso si rannuvolasse, che non volesse più riconoscerlo come suo figlio. E sarebbe stato così ironico, visto che lei era l'unica a cui non aveva mai negato I suoi legami familiari, come aveva fatto con Odino e Thor; lei era sempre rimasta 'Madre' nei suoi pensieri._

_Ma non aveva avuto la possibilità di parlare con lei dopo la sua caduta dal Bifrost, o scoprire quello che lei pensasse di lui ora che sapeva di tutto quello che aveva fatto. Ricordava come lei avesse pianto al suo processo quando la sentenza era stata letta, ma forse quelle erano le lacrime di una madre che soffriva per la perdita di un figlio che non poteva più riconoscere come suo, che non era più degno di essere chiamato suo figlio?_

_Sentì un blocco di ghiaccio nel suo stomaco a quel pensiero, ma si dissolse quando Frigga rapidamente coprì I pochi passi fra loro, più veloce di quanto si addicesse ad una regina ed un paio di braccia si avvolsero attorno a lui. Sollevò le sue braccia per restituire l'abbraccio, esitantemente da principio e poi più insistentemente stringendola vicino._

_"Figlio mio," disse, la sua voce come una carezza alle sue orecchie. "Sono così felice di vedere che sei vivo e stai bene."_

_E c'erano così tante cose che avrebbe potuto dire, che voleva dire, ma tutte si solidificarono in due parole._

_"Mi dispiace," sussurrò. E poteva aggiungere una lista molto lunga di tutte le cose per cui si dispiaceva, ma ogni altra espansione fu fermata dalla voce di Frigga._

_"Va tutto bene; non parliamo di questo ora. Volevo solo venire a vederti, essere certa che stavi bene." Una mano si sollevò per accarezzargli I capelli. "Sfortunatamente non posso restare a lungo. Freyja mi ha dato un amuleto incantato per nascondermi alla vista di Heimdall, ma l'incantesimo non durerà a lungo così lontano dal braccio di Yggdrasil che sostiene Asgard. Se avessi saputo che tornavi a casa alla richiesta di Odino, non sarei partita per Vanaheim, e sono stata addolorata di sapere che eri già tornato a Midgard al mio ritorno. Perciò sono dovuta venire qui invece, ora che non ti posso vedere ad Asgard."_

_"Sono lieto che lo abbia fatto," mormorò, il precedente nodo prima nel suo stomaco ora si era spostato nella sua gola. "Mi sei mancata."_

_La stretta attorno a lui si mollò mentre Frigga fece un passo indietro per guardarlo negli occhi, le mani che si posarono sulle sue spalle. Lo sguardo fu intenso e inquisitore, come se lei cercasse dentro la sua stessa anima, e non riuscì ad evitare di rabbrividire un poco allo sguardo tagliente. Poi lei sembrò rilassarsi e gli diede un lieve sorriso. "Sono lieta che tu sia tornato, figlio mio, dopo la tua caduta dal Bifrost. Odino aveva detto che eri tornato, ma volevo vederlo con I miei occhi._

_E Loki sapeva che non stava parlando di un ritorno fisico._

_"Rimedierò a quello che ho fatto," promise, e davvero voleva farlo._

_"Sono certo lo farai," replicò Frigga, il suo sorriso si illuminò di più mentre gli arruffava I capelli, come faceva quando era un ragazzino. "Ho saputo che Uomo di Ferro ti ha trattato gentilmente nel tuo soggiorno qui?"_

_Lui annuì, non in grado di trovare alcuna parola per esprimere tutto quello che Tony aveva fatto per lui._

_"La tua sentenza mi aveva davvero spaventato, da principio, ma ora sono felice di non averti visto languire in un orribile cella di prigione," proseguì. "Per quanto fossi certa del contrario da principio, ho scoperto che questa punizione sia stata preferibile alle alternative."_

_Vi fu un luccichio dalla collana attorno al suo collo e lei sospirò tristemente. "L'incantesimo sta sparendo, troppo lontano dalla sua sorgente. Devo andare, per quanto avrei preferito rimanere più a lungo."_

_"Sono lieto che tu sia venuta, Madre," disse mentre si abbracciavano di nuovo. "Grazie."_

_"Abbi cura di te Loki," disse e poi con un sorriso finale, si girò ed uscì dalla porta lasciandolo ancora con il nodo alla gola._

_Ma almeno era un nodo di felicità, non di tristezza.  
_

Tony aspettava all'esterno, fuori dalla distanza d'orecchi, quando la porta della libreria si aprì e Frigga uscì. Non sapeva di che cosa I due avessero parlato la dentro, ma almeno sembrava che lei fosse abbastanza felice, quindi si rilassò un poco.

"Va tutto bene?" disse, sentendo di dover dire qualcosa.

Non ebbe una risposta a quella domanda mentre Frigga camminava verso di lui e sobbalzò quando lei gli mise le mani sulle spalle e poi si chinò in avanti per baciarlo sulle guance, prima a destra poi a sinistra.

"Grazie, Uomo di Ferro."

"Wow, e questo per cos'era?" chiese, gli occhi che si spalancarono per la sorpresa mentre una mano si toccava la guancia.

"Per aver riportato indietro mio figlio."

Prima che potesse replicare, la luce dell'amuleto attorno al collo di Frigga fece un lieve sfarfallio, e la sua mano si chiuse attorno ad esso. "Devo tornare ad Asgard ora," disse. "Vi do il mio addio, e le benedizioni delle Norne siano sopra di voi."

E con ciò, fece due passi indietro e chiuse gli occhi.

"Va bene, si senta libera di tornare a trovarci quando vuole," disse mentre la luce blu l'avvolgeva da testa ai piedi e un attimo dopo era andata, lasciando solo un lieve luccichio. E tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era, dannazione, era appena stato baciato da una dea?

E ancora, dato quello che aveva fatto con un certo dio residente nella sua torre, forse non era qualcosa di cui vantarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della elegante fanart per tutti voi da guardare se non lo aveste già fatto:  
> http://silverstorm666.deviantart.com/gallery/  
> per cortesia di Dany


	139. Capitolo 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche se tecnicamente questo è l'ultimo capitolo della storia, ci sarà un epilogo in tre parti che seguirà, perciò rimanete sintonizzati per vederlo, visto che ci sono cose davvero importanti a venire. ^^ - Avvisi relativi a punti di vista non convenzionali sulla storia che sono certo confonderanno delle persone ma ho deciso di usare comunque visto che si adattava a quello che volevo fare con questo capitolo.

Il tema finale di Star Wars riempiva il soggiorno dove erano stesi sul divano, Tony appoggiato al bordo del bracciolo e allo schienale, e Loki accoccolato fra le sue gambe, la schiena del dio appoggiata al suo torace.

"Allora, che ne pensi?" disse alla zazzera di capelli neri appoggiata sotto al suo mento. "Una delle più epiche saghe che il reame umano abbia mai creato.

Loki si girò a metà nelle sue braccia per potersi girare a guardarlo "Era … intrigante," replicò, "sebbene devo dire che ho trovato quella cosa fratello-sorella un po' inquietante."

Tony rise. "Si, non sei il solo. Penso che vi sia stato un collettivo 'yuck' che è echeggiato attraverso il pianeta quando venne proiettato in origine."

"Posso immaginare," Loki annuì, un dito che accarezzava leggermente quello di Tony, sollevando brividi al suo passaggio.

"E comunque, parlando di famiglia," disse leggermente. "Mi piace tua mamma."

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione. "Oh?"

"Si, è fantastica." Un malizioso sorriso gli illuminò il viso; perché davvero non riuscì a trattenersi. "Come mai non mi hai mai detto che tua mamma era bollentemente sexy?"

Il dito sul suo braccio si fermò immediatamente, ed un secondo dopo, uno dei cuscini del divano aveva preso diretto contatto con il suo viso. "Non provarci nemmeno, Tony," lo avvisò Loki. "E' mia mamma."

Il sorriso di Tony si allargò, "Vorrai dire la tua bollentemente sexy mamma," lo stuzzicò, piantando le dita nel mezzo dello stomaco di Loki, ed il dio sibilò e si contorse sotto di lui. Soffriva il solletico come sempre.

Un momento dopo, ci fu un braccio attorno alla sua vita e si trovò poco gentilmente steso sulla schiena, perciò si aggrappò al cuscino più vicino e lo picchiò sul retro della testa di Loki, ma il dio gli afferrò I polsi e li spinse giù ad entrambi I lati della sua testa inchiodandolo sicuramente giù.

Sgroppò, ma il peso sopra a lui non si spostò, e fu gratificato da un sorriso malvagio che sapeva riconoscere bene ormai. Spronato, strofinò le anche contro di lui con l'erezione che cresceva verso il corpo di sopra.

Loki rise. "Già dell'umore, amore?"

"Sono sempre dell'umore, bimbo. Dovresti saperlo ormai," sparò indietro, facendo un altra piccola sgroppata per accentuare l'affermazione.

_  
Loki lasciò andare una lieve risata alla cosa. Si, lo sapeva molto bene ormai. E amava la cosa. "Forse dovremo fare qualcosa al riguardo," disse, le dita che passavano sotto all'orlo della T-shirt di Tony e lentamente si facevano strada verso l'alto contro la pelle calda, il suo pollice che scavava nell'ombelico dell'uomo._

_"Hai il mio incondizionato supporto," assentì Tony quando si mosse per afferrare le anche di Loki, massaggiando insistentemente e poi spingendo in avanti e in basso. Rispose piegandosi sopra a Tony fino a che I loro stomaci e toraci furono premuti l'uno contro l'altro, I loro visi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Tony tese il collo verso l'alto, la bocca che gentilmente mordicchiava il labbro inferiore di Loki._

_Ancora, Loki rispose, piegando la testa in modo che le loro bocche si potessero bloccare in un bacio, all'inizio soffice ma diventando più bollente in ogni secondo mentre le loro lingue esplorarono le rispettive bocche. Tony sapeva di menta e di sale e di qualcosa di indomabile e lo faceva desiderare di più._

_"Indossi troppi vestiti, penso," mormorò tirandosi un po' lontano, sedendo per cavalcare l'uomo ancora steso sulla schiena._

_"Non potrei essere più d'accordo al riguardo," convenne Tony. Nessun ulteriore incoraggiamento necessario, tirò la maglia sopra la sua testa e tornò ad afferrare di nuovo Loki, ma Loki scosse il capo mentre schioccò le dita._

_"Ancora troppi," fece un cenno impaziente ai Jeans ancora abbottonati. "Dobbiamo liberarci anche di quelli."_

_"Tutto quello che dici." Le dita di Tony stavano già percorrendo il davanti dei suoi pantaloni ed in pochi secondi li calciò via assieme alla biancheria, lasciando il suo corpo completamente esposto alle cure di Loki._

_"Mmm, molto meglio," mormorò seduttivamente con quella voce peccaminosa che faceva partire piccoli brividi elettrici lungo la spina dorsale di Tony.  
_

Lasciò sfuggire un gemito sommesso quando la bocca di Loki discese sul suo stomaco, tracciando I suoi addominali in lievi sentieri curvi. Forse stava scrivendo qualcosa in runico con la lingua - molto probabilmente 'mio'- ma Tony non si preoccupò di chiedere. Non era importante. Aspettò con trepidazione mentre il dio continuava a leccare e mordicchiare la sua pelle, occasionalmente dandogli un piccolo morso lungo la via.

Una delle sue mani salì fino ai capelli che incorniciavano il viso di Loki come un oscuro, esotico sipario. Gli piaceva il modo in cui si arricciavano in quel modo malizioso e ribelle. Faceva sembrare il dio un dolce, peloso piccolo animale alieno. Non che avesse intenzione di dirlo a Loki comunque; alzava già a sufficienza gli occhi al cielo ai nomignoli che Tony era solito dargli a letto.

La lingua iniziò a muoversi verso il suo petto - che era sfortunatamente la direzione sbagliata, ma poteva convivere con la cosa - passando a roteare brevemente sul reattore Arc prima che l'ampio sorriso di Loki fosse dritto davanti al suo viso.

_  
"Cosa vuoi, Tony?" chiese in modo seducente, leccandosi le labbra mostrando attesa._

_"Più verso sud?" disse con un sopracciglio sollevato e uno sfregamento delle sue pelvi sulle gambe di Loki cercando di avere almeno un po' di frizione nei posti giusti._

_"Molto bene."_

_Loki sorrise fra se mentre tracciava una lenta linea di leccate sulla pelle bollente di Tony, iniziando dalla clavicola per poi fermarsi a tormentare il piccolo pomo contratto che era il suo capezzolo._

_"Ancora un po' più a sud?" arrivò il gemito bisognoso di Tony da qualche parte più in alto._

_"Come desideri," disse, spostandosi in giù verso il piccolo incavo dell'ombelico di Tony invece, infilandovi la punta della lingua. "Va meglio così?"_

_"Ancora qualche centimetro lontano, piccolo."_

_Una mano spingeva insistentemente sopra al suo capo, cercando di portarlo nella posizione desiderata. E quale fosse non era difficile da capire, visto il modo in cui l'erezione di Tony lo stava già spingendo sulla gola._

_"Così bisognoso," commentò con una scossa della testa prima di acconsentire, prendendo in mano lo stelo duro con una mano e leccando una lunga, lenta striscia su fino al filetto. Tony fremette nella sua stretta, e, decidendo di iniziare a lavorare di buona lena, lasciò che la bocca scendesse sopra al glande, prendendo il primo pollice e lentamente succhiando._

_"Così è meglio… molto meglio," Tony respirava piano mentre Loki lo prendeva sempre più profondamente, gustando la sensazione dell'erezione dura ma non troppo che era inserita fra le sue labbra. Poteva sentire il suo cazzo indurire mentre teneva Tony in bocca in quel modo, ma lasciò andare le necessità del suo corpo per il momento, invece occupandosi di dare a Tony quanto più piacere poteva._

_Scese di più - un trucco che tutti gli amanti che erano stati dal lato ricettivo avevano goduto enormemente - inghiottì Tony giù fino alle palle, spingendolo oltre la barriera ove buona parte delle persone si sarebbe già fermata. Poi iniziò a muoversi ad un ritmo più rapido e regolare, lasciando la lingua scendere lungo tutta la lunghezza mentre lo lavorava.  
_

Non importava quante volte il dio gli facesse quella cosa, Tony non ne era mai stanco. Era una vista così impressionante vederlo prendere il suo cazzo in bocca in quel modo, inghiottendo ogni centimetro fino in fondo. E ve ne erano una quantità notevole da inghiottire. Meglio che qualsiasi trucco magico.

E la sensazione di quella lingua che si muoveva su di lui … e quelle labbra avvolte attorno a lui … era totalmente divino. Era in momenti come questi, quando giaceva ansimando e senza fiato e rabbrividendo eppure senza muoversi che riusciva a credere che Loki fosse davvero un dio. Un dio del sesso e della lussuria e del desiderio e di tutto quello che era buono e meraviglioso.

E, ancora meglio, era tutto di Tony.

Mentre Loki faceva qualcosa con la lingua sulla punta del cazzo di Tony che lui non era certo di sapere cosa fosse ma causò un esplosione di piacere che sparò dritta lungo il suo stelo ed il bacino, non riuscì ad evitare di lasciar sfuggire un mugolio. La talentuosa bocca fuori dal mondo di Loki lo aveva già quasi portato al punto di venire, ma non voleva finire così stavolta. No, voleva vedere Loki cavalcarlo, prenderlo in ogni modo in un altro modo completamente,

Con lo sforzo più grande, trattenne la testa di Loki e gentilmente lo sollevò dal suo cazzo. Fece un bellissimo piccolo rumore a ventosa quando lasciò la bocca del dio.

"Dovresti svestirti," riuscì a digrignare, il suo cazzo abbandonato fece un lieve infelice fremito per le attività così rudemente sospese. "Adesso."

_  
Lui quasi soffocò una piccola risata; Tony era così avido, così impaziente di fare altre cose._

_E lui amava farlo._

_Perciò si sedette sullo stomaco di Tony, svestendosi della maglia con un lento stiramento delle braccia. Leccandosi le labbra mentre scavava con gli occhi in quelli di Tony e passò le mani sul proprio torace e sul ventre, spingendo indietro la testa molle mentre apriva la bocca. Riuscì a vedere Tony sbavare positivamente alla vista, ed un secondo dopo, dita stavano inelegantemente muovendosi sulla sua vita per aprire il bottone più alto dei suoi pantaloni._

_Ebbe pietà di loro e le raggiunse per aprire I suoi pantaloni e rapidamente tirarli via. Mani avide avevano già trovato strada sotto la sua biancheria per palpare il suo didietro, perciò non perse tempo a togliersi anche quella, lasciando la sua costretta erezione balzare libera._

_Sospeso a quattro zampe sopra l'uomo sotto di lui, strofinò il suo stelo su Tony prima di piegarsi a reclamare quelle labbra ancora bellissime e semi aperte con la sua bocca. Tony ritornò il bacio con avidità e bollente passione, spingendo giù Loki a giacere piatto sul suo corpo._

_Un dito agile stava massaggiando la sua apertura, facendogli chiedere quando Tony fosse riuscito a infilare la mano nel lubrificante; e non se ne era neppure accorto. Ma aprì le gambe di più permettendo accesso al dito, mugolando quando entrò._

_"Io… ho bisogno di te, Loki. Adesso," l'uomo respirò nel suo orecchio mentre il dito dentro di lui spingeva più in fondo, trovando il punto esatto che fece irrigidire tutto il suo corpo. E come amava sentire quelle parole dalla bocca di Tony, sentire come l'uomo avesse bisogno - bramasse - desiderasse lui. Come l'acqua o l'aria, impossibile viverne senza. Faceva pulsare la sua erezione di delizia mentre era fermamente compressa fra I loro corpi.  
_

Lasciò entrare un altro dito, senza perdere la tensione risultante del corpo pallido avvolto sopra di lui o il chiaro inspirare. Perciò dopo un po' lasciò che un terzo dito con gentilezza raggiungesse I primi due, premendo contro quel punto che sapeva dalle precedenti esperienze che portava il dio a miagolare di piacere.

"Ah…Tony."

Quanto amava il suono di quella voce, specialmente quando mugolava il suo nome in quel modo. Loki stava già spingendo contro le sue dita, seguendo il ritmo che Tony aveva iniziato, lievi squittii arrivavano dalle sue labbra quando le dita si strofinavano contro quel punto magico. Era seducente continuare, perché dannazione se Loki non era completamente delizioso in quel modo, ma voleva di più e lo voleva preferibilmente adesso.

Estrasse le dita al suono di un miagolio contrariato, spinse Loki in su dal suo torace in posizione seduta. Poi sgroppò con le anche, lasciando che il suo cazzo duro toccasse la schiena di Loki.

"Avanti piccolo, saltami sopra," mormorò, e Loki, I suoi occhi che non lasciavano Loki per un attimo, si sollevò e si posizionò giusto sopra il bacino di Tony e poi - oh così laboriosamente lento - si lasciò scendere lungo il suo cazzo, centimetro per centimetro, gli occhi quasi chiusi in piacere e il torace che si sollevava in respiri rapidi.

_  
La sensazione quando Tony scivolò dentro di lui fu gloriosa come sempre. Rimase seduto per qualche istante, lasciandosi aggiustare alla grossezza di Tony, prima di sollevarsi lentamente e poi discendere di nuovo, le sue cosce che sbatterono sulle anche di Tony. Mentre iniziava a muoversi coscienziosamente, le mani di Tony si sollevarono a mettere una ferma presa sul suo didietro, guidandolo mentre si muoveva. Spostò l'angolo delle anche, per essere certo che lo stelo dentro di lui toccasse esattamente dove doveva, sentendo il proprio fiato divenire più rapido mentre il piacere dentro di lui saliva.  
_

E Loki era così bello in quel modo, il modo in cui sedeva li impalandosi sul cazzo di Tony, il viso contorto di piacere, cavalcandolo come se non vi fosse domani. Incapace di trattenersi di più, afferrò l'erezione di Loki, accarezzandola con strappi duri e ritmici, che si adattavano al ritmo che Loki aveva stabilito.

_  
Gemette, il piacere simultaneo di avere Tony dentro di se e della sua mano avvolta attorno al suo stelo era quasi sufficiente a farlo venire immediatamente. Si contorceva nella stretta di Tony e c'erano piccole stelle che danzavano davanti ai suoi occhi al modo in cui quel pollice stava accarezzandogli il glande, ponendo delicata pressione sulla punta sensibile.  
_

Era quasi arrivato, guidato alla cima dalla vista del dio che si muoveva sopra di lui e dalla sensazione di essere strizzato dentro a quello stretto, viscido calore. Cazzo, era così meraviglioso e Loki era così perfetto e…

_  
Era quasi arrivato, guidato alla cima dalla vista dell'uomo che si contorceva sotto di lui e dalla sensazione dello stelo che si muoveva dentro di se. Per I Nove, era così meraviglioso e Tony era così perfetto e…  
_

Vennero nello stesso istante, Tony spruzzando dentro Loki mentre Loki veniva sopra al petto di Tony nella sua mano, il grido di entrambi che rimbombava nella stanza come testimonianza del loro piacere condiviso.

Per un poco non vi fu altro che il pesante, affannoso respiro di entrambi mentre giacevano avvinghiati sul divano, gli arti agganciati.

"Lo sai," disse infine Tony con un sorriso, interrompendo il silenzio. "Credo possiamo far passare questi due anni piuttosto rapidamente."

Loki sorrise e si accoccolò più vicino.


	140. Epilogo 1 - 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va bene, iniziamo, primo epilogo di tre! ^^

Era in piedi sulla piattaforma esterna alle sue stanze, una mano posata sulla balaustra mentre si godeva il freddo respiro dell'aria della sera sul viso. La città splendente si apriva sotto di lui e rendeva una vista magnificente, arrivando all'orizzonte ed oltre. Ma non era alla città che guardava, ma al cielo vellutato sopra ad essa, dipinto con il brillante rosso e le sfumature arancio del sole al tramonto. Da qualche parte, dietro quel cielo, oltre le stelle che sembravano capocchie di spillo, oltre il vuoto che riempiva lo spazio fra le braccia di Yggdrasil, c'era il suo figlio minore. Nel regno dei mortali, Midgard.

Trasse un profondo respiro; a volte sentiva davvero i suoi anni fino nelle ossa. Ed era il momento in cui si chiedeva, ancora, se presto fosse stato tempo di considerare di lasciare il trono e la corona a Thor, per mettere su di lui il peso del trono che lo aveva aspettato per tanti secoli. Eppure era ancora riluttante; essere un re non era facile ed il peso di quella posizione poteva essere davvero pesante, qualcosa che aveva conosciuto fin troppo bene dal giorno in cui Thor era tornato ad Asgard con Loki in catene.

Era stato un tempo di prove, pieno di dolore e sofferenza. I crimini di Loki erano sia gravi che numerosi, contro Asgard così come contro Midgard, e l'estensione di essi divenne inquietantemente chiara mentre il processo progrediva. Ed ovviamente, se un membro della famiglia reale era messo sotto processo per crimini di tale portata, le leggi di Asgard erano chiare, così come alcuni membri del Consiglio erano stati rapidi a far notare. Per una volta, il Padre degli Dei, il Re in persona, non avrebbe avuto il diritto di sentenziare, ma sarebbe stato il Consiglio a decidere la punizione. Una vecchia legge, dei tempi dei loro antenati, istituita per essere certi che non ci sarebbe stato pregiudizio o favoritismo esteso da un Re ad un membro della propria famiglia accusato, niente clemenza non meritata concessa a causa della parentela.

E sapeva perfettamente che c'era una sola punizione che la legge Asgardiana avrebbe considerato giusta per crimini di tale enormità. Esecuzione. Morte. Lo sapeva dal primo giorno del processo, e non vi sarebbe stato modo di evitarla. I membri del Consiglio erano concordi. Nulla salvo l'esecuzione sarebbe stato abbastanza per far pagare degli atti così atroci.

Perciò era stato seduto ed aveva ascoltato, mentre loro discutevano dell'esecuzione di suo figlio minore, di come fosse la sola alternativa praticabile. Ciò nonostante, aveva cercato di intervenire perché vi fosse la scelta della prigione, ma nessuno era stato in favore di essa. Loki era impenitente, perciò la possibilità era stata scartata. Non aveva mostrato rimorso per le sue azioni - tutti voi lo avete ascoltato durante il processo. Tutti voi avete visto l'odio e l'ostilità che brucia dentro di lui. Cosa succederebbe se scappasse dalla prigione e portasse nuovamente simile distruzione attraverso i regni? Non possiamo rischiarlo, la posta è troppo alta.

In alcuni dei volti attorno a lui, c'era simpatia nascosta dietro le gravi espressioni, ma comunque una ferma convinzione che la prigione non fosse la punizione. Loki non era pentito, ed i suoi crimini troppo gravi. Nessuna clemenza poteva essere usata. Questo era stato il loro ragionamento, anche se intristiva tutti loro dover sentenziare il figlio del Padre degli Dei all'esecuzione.

Ma non tutti. Alcuni stavano gongolando, per quanto tentassero di nasconderlo. Quelli che non avevano la giustizia o la salvezza dei regni nelle loro menti, quelli che semplicemente portavano rancore verso Loki per tutte le malefatte ed i problemi che aveva causato loro nei secoli, per l'imbarazzo e la rabbia che li aveva fatti soffrire. Avrebbero finalmente avuto la loro vendetta e sarebbero solo stati lieti e ansiosi di sentenziare la morte di suo figlio mentre fingevano preoccupazione, anche se lui poteva vedere bene attraverso le loro facciate.

Ovviamente, quali fossero le ragioni, non importava molto - le leggi di Asgard erano abbastanza chiare riguardo la punizione meritata. Esecuzione. Eppure, stava ancora disperatamente cercando una via di fuga, una scappatoia che potesse piegare il Consiglio a votare per una sentenza più clemente. Qualcosa che potesse salvare Loki da morte certa.

E poi, l'idea gli era venuta, per quanto fosse ripugnante. Era una punizione non usata spesso ormai, ma più comune nel passato. E certamente, non era mai stata applicata su qualcuno di sangue reale. Non solo il concetto era detestabile, che suo figlio fosse reso schiavo, ma anche sapere che avrebbe dovuto cercare supporto ai suoi suggerimenti da coloro che più avidamente desideravano la morte di Loki, coloro che non si curavano in primo luogo della giustizia ma della vendetta. Coloro che volevano vederlo soffrire. Ma sapeva di non avere scelta. E quindi aveva messo in azione il suo suggerimento davanti al consiglio - schiavitù verso uno dei Midgardiani a cui Loki aveva fatto del male nel modo peggiore. Giustizia poetica.

Ovviamente, sapeva quello che nessuno degli altri sapeva. Gli altri, che non erano stati su Midgard in molti secoli, forse non avevano mai posto piede in quei luoghi, quelli che non avevano corvi che sedevano sulla loro spalla ogni sera a raccontargli cosa accadeva nei Nove Regni. Non sapevano - che non esisteva più una cosa come la schiavitù nel regno dei mortali, gli umani avevano abbandonato quelle vecchie usanze in favore di un tipo di società completamente diverso.

Forse quella sarebbe stata la grazia per salvare Loki. Forse avrebbe potuto fidarsi degli umani per mostrare a suo figlio un poca della pietà e della compassione che era così insita nella loro specie, di non trattarlo troppo duramente, a dispetto di quello che aveva fatto. Era stato quello che aveva sperato, almeno. La schiavitù non era una sentenza facile, neppure sotto le circostanze in comparazione clementi che sperava aspettassero Loki su Midgard.

Come previsto, alcuni dei membri del Consiglio erano stati inorriditi e disgustati - quelli che volevano giustizia e non vendetta - quando lui aveva portato il suo suggerimento, nel modo più spassionato che gli era stato possibile. Non lo avrebbe aiutato che pensassero volesse prendere le parti di Loki o mostrarsi un padre preoccupato che stava solo cercando di salvare suo figlio. Non avrebbe mai avuto il supporto che cercava se avessero pensato che lo faceva per il bene di Loki. No, invece doveva fare la parte del re e del padre infuriato e deluso, abbastanza rabbioso con suo figlio che aveva portato grave vergogna sulla famiglia e su tutta Asgard per chiedere la peggiore punizione verso di lui. Per vederlo davvero punito nel modo peggiore.

E oh, quanto aveva visto i visi di alcuni membri del Consiglio illuminarsi alla prospettiva di rendere schiavo Loki, e tutto ciò che implicava. Quasi si strofinavano le mani con divertimento quando l'idea era stata proposta, le precedenti preoccupazioni riguardo la fuga di Loki e fare anche peggiori crimini improvvisamente evaporate nel nulla.

Quei membri costituivano forse la metà del Consiglio. Nei visi dell'altra metà, comunque poteva vedere il disgusto e lo scetticismo all'idea. E sapeva di averli sconcertati mostrando tale crudeltà e durezza riguardo suo figlio. Chiaramente, aveva perso stima e reputazione fra di loro anche solo suggerendo quella sentenza. Ma ne valeva la pena, qualsiasi possibilità di salvare la vita di Loki valeva le conseguenze, non importava quello che gli sarebbe costato. Non glie ne importava.

C'era stato un dibattito acceso che era proseguito per giorni riguardo i meriti dell'esecuzione in confronto alla prigione, ma infine, tutte le discussioni erano state dibattute e contro dibattute ed infine avevano votato.

Erano stati pari. Metà per l'esecuzione, metà per la schiavitù a Midgard. Normalmente un Consiglio plenario avrebbe significato un numero dispari di voti, ma stavolta, la legge Asgardiana non avrebbe permesso al Padre degli Dei il suo voto, considerata la parentela con l'accusato.

Infine avevano dovuto chiamare Frey, il membro temporaneo che non era ancora pienamente nel consiglio, ma veniva chiamato a farne parte quando non tutti i membri erano presenti e serviva loro un voto decisionale. E quindi, lui era rimasto in piedi davanti a Frey, spiegando al giovane Lord la situazione, spiegandogli le due alternative e la parità nella votazione. Come la legge prevedeva la morte, ma lui avesse suggerito la schiavitù su Midgard come alternativa possibile.

E quando la sua relazione arrivò alla fine, Frey aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, dandogli un lungo sguardo misurato. Vorreste che vostro figlio fosse sentenziato alla schiavitù, Padre degli Dei? Disse, con un espressione di disapprovazione ed incredulità nella voce.

E tutte le sue paure erano venute ruggendo dentro di lui a quella frase - chiaramente Frey non era in favore di quella che considerava una sentenza troppo crudele, avrebbe votato l'esecuzione invece. I suoi piani ben costruiti stavano per essere rovinati, rendendo vani i suoi sforzi. Ma era la sua - di Loki - ultima possibilità. Doveva gettar via la prudenza; non c'era altro da perdere.

Perciò si era chinato più vicino all'orecchio di Frey, nascondendolo con un movimento casuale, fingendo di passare una mano sulla barba per nascondere il movimento delle sue labbra, e rapidamente, aveva sussurrato in modo che nessuno potesse sentire, non esiste più la schiavitù su Midgard.

C'era stato un fuggevole sguardo confuso sul viso di Frey mentre aggrottava la fronte in incredulità, ma era sparito rapidamente come era apparso, e non vi erano più emozioni da leggere su quel viso. Capisco, allora, fu tutto quello che disse, in modo neutro e impassibile.

Avevano votato ancora. Il risultato era stato lo stesso di prima, ma con un voto in più per la schiavitù.

E quindi, mortificando alcuni, e facendo gioire altri, era stato deciso, e la sola cosa che doveva essere decisa era chi sarebbe stato assegnato come padrone di Loki. Doveva essere uno degli Avengers, visto che erano coloro che erano stati offesi maggiormente dalle sue azioni ed erano abbastanza potenti da poter domare Loki.

Degli eroi Midgardiani, nessuno sapeva altro che quello che Thor aveva raccontato. Ma Odino aveva i suoi corvi, i suoi fedeli e fidati Huginn e Muninn. E li aveva mandati nel regno degli uomini, chiedendo loro di raccogliere più informazioni possibili riguardo ciascuno di loro. E nelle sere, ritornavano a posarsi sulla sua spalla raccontandogli le loro storie, mentre ascoltava intento.

Divenne rapidamente chiaro che vi era una sola scelta possibile. Gli assassini avrebbero probabilmente ucciso Loki, prima o poi. Il gentile guaritore non lo avrebbe fatto, ma lo stesso non poteva essere detto del suo alter ego folle. Il soldato avrebbe potuto essere una buona scelta ma sarebbe stato difficile che accettasse Loki come schiavo, quindi rovinando i suoi ben preparati piani.

Questo lasciava solo l'Uomo di Ferro, noto anche come Tony Stark. I corvi gli avevano raccontato tutto del Midgardiano - egli era vanesio, egocentrico, spericolato e molte altre cose, ma non era tutto ciò che era. C'erano anche altre qualità, sufficienti a farlo osare sperare che Loki non avrebbe dovuto soffrire troppo sotto di lui. Si, sarebbe dovuto essere Tony Stark.

Nessuno dei membri del Consiglio aveva molto da aggiungere o togliere al suggerimento, visto che sapevano poco degli eroi mortali, non avendo mai conosciuto alcuno di loro. Per loro non importava chi fosse scelto - il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Leggere la sentenza in corte era stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto, recitare come fosse tutto deciso dal Re e dal Padre degli Dei in persona, anche andare così lontano da disconoscere suo figlio chiamandolo 'Laufeyson'. Ma aveva tenuto la sua dura e imperturbabile maschera perfettamente al suo posto, non lasciandola scivolare per un attimo - se chiunque avesse sospettato quello che voleva ottenere, che stava lavorando per fare in modo che Loki avesse la sentenza meno dura possibile… Ma, con suo sollievo, nessuno aveva detto nulla.

Sapeva che suo figlio lo avrebbe odiato per questo, ma almeno sarebbe stato vivo per farlo. Eppure, il Consiglio aveva deciso che a Loki dovesse essere offerta la scelta - morte se avesse preferito. La metà del Consiglio che aveva votato per l'esecuzione, così come Frey, era d'accordo su quello, ed avevano avuto un voto in più di quelli che erano ansiosi di vedere Loki soffrire come un misero schiavo. E con suo immenso sollievo, Loki aveva scelto di vivere e non di morire.

Quindi Loki era stato mandato a Midgard, con due bugie ad accompagnarlo. La prima era stata che un tentativo di fuga avrebbe significato una esecuzione per tortura. Non sarebbe stato così, l'esecuzione sarebbe stata rapida ma i membri del Consiglio avevano pensato che una simile minaccia avrebbe dissuaso Loki da qualsiasi tentativo di pensare ad una fuga per creare nuovamente disgrazia. La seconda era stata la sottile minaccia consegnata all'Uomo di Ferro dagli Einherjer - accetta quest'uomo come tuo schiavo per ordine del Padre degli Dei o pagane le conseguenze.

Ovviamente, non vi sarebbero state conseguenze; Odino sapeva di non avere autorità su Midgard. Ma poteva sempre fingere di averne, perché se Midgard non avesse accettato Loki come risarcimento, gli Einherjer avrebbero dovuto riportarlo indietro per l'esecuzione invece. Era stata una tattica brutta e subdola, ma non poteva rischiare un rifiuto da Tony Stark. Era l'ultima possibilità di Loki dopo tutto.

E così era iniziata una lunga ed ardua attesa. Non avrebbe mai chiesto ad Heimdall cosa accadesse o come suo figlio si comportasse, per non sollevare sospetti per essersi mostrato interessato al suo figlio condannato che aveva così duramente rinnegato e denunciato. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto vedere attraverso il suo stratagemma e comprendere il motivo per cui aveva voluto mandare Loki verso il suo destino corrente. Heimdall poteva essere leale, ma il Consiglio aveva occhi e orecchi ovunque, qualcosa che aveva rapidamente imparato durante i millenni come Re. Neppure a Thor aveva osato chiedere molto quando era tornato da Midgard, nel caso le parole sbagliate avessero potuto portare notizie alle persone sbagliate.

Ma nessuno comprendeva i suoi corvi e le parole che gli dicevano, emesse in una strana ed arcana lingua, indecifrabile agli orecchi non addestrati degli altri Aesir.

Perciò aveva spedito Huginn e Muninn fuori, ogni giorno, sempre con la stessa destinazione, ed essi erano sempre ritornati con la stessa risposta - Loki non ha lasciato la torre di Tony Stark; quindi non potevano vederlo e dirgli come stava. Le finestre di quello strano edificio erano oscurate dall'esterno e non si poteva vedervi attraverso.

Poi, un giorno, Muninn era tornato e gli aveva detto di aver visto Loki e Uomo di Ferro passeggiare insieme in un parco. Loki non sembrava essere ferito, ne sembrava avere paura del proprio padrone. Il suo sollievo era stato immenso a quelle parole - il suo giudizio e la fede nei Midgardiani era risultato corretto.

Ma prima ancora, Thor aveva richiesto un udienza in nome di Uomo di Ferro per patrocinare il caso di Loki davanti alla corte e chiedere clemenza. Il Consiglio era stato riunito per conferire - la decisione era nelle loro mani, come la sentenza originale di Loki era stata.

Ed infine, una decisione era stata raggiunta. Se il mortale avesse voluto parlare a nome di Midgard, e se Loki avesse mostrato di essere pentito, la clemenza sarebbe stata considerata. Ancora, era stata la metà in favore dell'esecuzione del Consiglio, più Frey, che aveva votato in favore. Gli altri avevano votato contro.

Era un gioco delle possibilità per certo - forse Loki non era cambiato per nulla, forse avrebbe solo condannato se stesso parlando in corte e facendo scolpire la sua sentenza sulla pietra, ma era almeno una possibilità. Forse la sola che avrebbe avuto.

In un certo modo, trovò alquanto ridicolo sedere li e fare le domande durante la seduta, mentre Tony Stark era in piedi nella sala del trono a patrocinare la causa di Loki. A dispetto di quel che sembrava, non aveva parola in quello che sarebbe stato deciso, era tutto nelle mani del Consiglio. Ma Asgard era sempre stata adamantina nel mostrare un fronte unito e forte, internamente ed esternamente - ed il Re era il simbolo più importante del potere di Asgard, la sua figura centrale. La facciata che la parola del Padre degli Dei era sempre la legge doveva essere mantenuta, specialmente verso i visitatori stranieri, pertanto aveva recitato la sua parte.

Ovviamente, c'era un incantesimo di verità in effetto durante la seduta. In quel modo avrebbero saputo se Tony Stark diceva la verità quando parlava a nome di Midgard - il regno più offeso dalle azioni di Loki - dichiarando che considerava la punizione troppo dura. Comunque, l'incantesimo era lì in realtà per Loki.

E con sua totale meraviglia, Loki aveva mostrato pentimento quel giorno, aveva espresso vero rimorso per le sue azioni. Al contrario di quanto chiunque avesse creduto potesse essere possibile, Loki aveva mostrato onesto rimorso. Odino aveva difficoltà a credere alle sue orecchie - l'odio furente e la rabbia distruttiva, la violenza che aveva consumato suo figlio durante i giorni del suo processo erano sparite. Ed era sparita anche la ringhiante creatura che era stata un tempo trascinata in corte, sputando maledizioni ed insulti e vetriolo e augurando sciagura su tutta Asgard. Invece, c'era suo figlio, in qualche modo, impossibilmente tornato.

Ed il Consiglio aveva deciso - che a Loki fosse mostrata clemenza, i loro voti caddero come prima, uno in favore. L'Uomo di Ferro aveva parlato di riparazioni, perciò avevano predisposto le cose, assieme a due ulteriori anni da passare come schiavo. Due anni e Loki sarebbe stato nuovamente libero, anche se i suoi poteri magici gli sarebbero stati restituiti gradualmente.

Anche ora gli era difficile crederlo.

Ci furono improvvisamente dei soffici passi che interruppero i suoi pensieri, e si girò indietro.

"Buona sera," disse alla figura che arrivava. "Non ti ho visto oggi; sembra che tu sia stata via."

Frigga camminò verso di lui e lo prese per il braccio, raggiungendolo nel guardare il cielo che si stendeva davanti a loro. "Avevo delle commissioni da fare," replicò distrattamente. "Il cielo è bello stanotte."

Lui mugugnò in assenso, non spingendo ulteriormente il soggetto. Ovviamente sapeva esattamente che cosa lei avesse fatto, che aveva segretamente visitato loro figlio a Midgard, a dispetto del fatto che non fosse permesso. Ma non disse nulla. Lo divertiva il fatto che lei pensasse ancora che dopo tutti quei millenni potesse mantenere dei segreti con lui.

"Vorrei che Loki fosse qui a godere il tramonto con noi. Ma sono lieto che un giorno lo sarà." Disse, appoggiandosi a lui. Poi continuò, con voce più bassa. "Il Consiglio ha giudicato saggiamente, grazie alla tua … guida." La mano sul suo braccio strinse un po' di più.

E in quel momento si rese conto - lei sapeva. Non che fosse certo di come lei se lo fosse immaginato, ma lei in qualche modo sapeva. Non riuscì a evitare di sorridere - forse avrebbe dovuto sapere, dopo tutti questi millenni, che non poteva pensare di nascondere qualche segreto da lei.

Mise un braccio attorno alla vita di sua moglie, tirandola vicino. "Nostro figlio tornerà da noi un giorno."

In effetti, pensava che loro figlio fosse già stato restituito loro, anche se ancora a Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, diciamo che ho desiderato per un lunghissimo tempo di postare questa parte dell'epilogo. Anche prima che venisse davvero scritto. ;)


	141. Epilogo 2 - 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora meravigliosa fanart può essere trovata qui:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1006082  
> grazie a Ellandra. ^^  
> e con ciò andiamo all'epilogo numero due … ^^

Era appoggiato alla ringhiera del terrazzo, gli avambracci posati sul piano della barriera di marmo, mentre guardava giù alla movimentata città sottostante. Era una bellissima giornata, e per un poco, rimase li a guardare la folla delle persone che scorreva sotto di lui - bambini che giocavano, servitori che chiacchieravano, guerrieri che marciavano verso I campi di addestramento, donne che portavano ceste piene di cose comperate al mercato.

Le scene erano così familiari, come il peso al suo fianco dell'arma appesa alla sua cintura. Tuttavia, c'era una cosa familiare che mancava, una che avrebbe dovuto essere al suo fianco.

Suo fratello, che era a Midgard, ancora uno schiavo. La sua assenza aveva lasciato un dolente vuoto al fianco di Thor. Suo fratello che era sempre stato una presenza così naturale e certa come la sua ombra, non era più lì da molto tempo ormai. Era strano come quel posto gli sembrasse ancora vuoto. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi ormai, ma davvero non vi riusciva.

Certo, sapeva che non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi. Uomo di Ferro non avrebbe fatto - non aveva fatto - del male a suo fratello; Loki era al sicuro con lui.

Giù nella piazza sottostante, poteva guardare un prestigiatore che faceva piccoli trucchi davanti ad un gruppo di bambini meravigliati, facendo uscire nuvole di fumo azzurro dalle mani e facendo saltar fuori rane dal suo cappello. Non aveva idea se vi fosse vera magia coinvolta o se fosse solo capacità di mano, ma lo spettacolo gli ricordava comunque Loki, nei giorni in cui la sua magia non era mai usata per altro che qualche malefatta e qualche scherzo. Sebbene fosse certo che quei giorni sarebbero tornati e Loki non avrebbe mai più cercato di utilizzare I suoi incantesimi per fare del male o per ferire, per causare distruzione e provocare il caos, quando gli sarebbero stati restituiti.

Era lieto che Loki avrebbe riavuto la sua magia un giorno; sapeva quanto significasse per suo fratello, e sarebbe stato difficile per lui passare la vita senza di essa, anche come uomo libero.

Il pensiero gli provocò un frullio di felicità dentro di se. Perché Loki sarebbe stato nuovamente libero; non avrebbe dovuto portare il terribile peso della schiavitù sulle spalle per il resto della vita. No, solo due anni, il verdetto aveva stabilito, e avrebbe riavuto la sua libertà.

A quel pensiero, un altro pensiero scivolò dentro di lui, uno che aveva iniziato a sorgere nella sua mente quando rifletteva su come Loki potesse un giorno essere libero dalle sue catene. Ovvero il pensiero di tutti gli altri che non avrebbero mai avuto la possibilità di essere liberi, che non avrebbero mai avuto altra scelta che passare la propria vita come schiavi, a cui non sarebbe mai stato concesso un briciolo di libertà.

Ovviamente, non aveva mai pensato agli schiavi in precedenza. Non erano mai stati molto vicini a lui quando cresceva ne lo erano ora. Dato che non era considerato consono che gli schiavi servissero direttamente membri della famiglia reale, c'erano sempre stati servitori bene addestrati e capaci che si erano occupati di tutti I doveri al riguardo. Da qui non aveva mai considerato la loro esistenza ne vi aveva mai prestato attenzione quando li aveva visti. Erano solo stati … li. Qualcosa di normale, ma su cui non aveva mai realmente riflettuto. Era come le cose funzionavano, quindi, non si era mai fermato a pensare molto agli schiavi.

Non fino a che suo fratello era stato reso tale.

Concesso, la prima reazione che aveva avuto scoprendo la sentenza di Loki era stata di sollievo, visto che era stato certo che suo fratello fosse stato giustiziato. Anche qualcosa come la schiavitù gli era sembrata un miglioramento, e un opzione preferibile all'alternativa.

E chiaramente, Uomo di Ferro non aveva trattato Loki da schiavo. Non che Thor si fosse aspettato che il suo fratello di scudo Midgardiano potesse essere crudele o brutale - non era da lui agire in quel modo verso qualcuno che non aveva modo di difendersi - ma comunque non si era aspettato il resto. Come il fatto che avesse concesso a Loki di mangiare con lui al tavolo e di chiamarlo per nome, e tutte le altre cose che non sarebbero mai accadute ad Asgard. Come lo avesse trattato da pari.

Anche durante la sua ultima visita a Midgard, non riusciva a non meravigliarsi della cosa, come Uomo di Ferro agisse come se Loki fosse un suo ospite, un suo amico e non uno schiavo. Non c'era nulla nel suo comportamento - o in quello di Loki - che suggerisse una differenza nelle loro posizioni sociali. Forse parte di esso poteva essere attribuito al fatto che I due avevano una relazione intima, ma era quasi certo non fosse l'intera ragione; c'era di più in ciò.

Era stata una cosa piuttosto scioccante con cui venire a patti, e non era stata ovvia per lui all'inizio, ma ad un certo punto si era reso conto che Loki e Uomo di Ferro erano coinvolti in quel modo. Chiaramente avevano fatto del loro meglio per comportarsi come se nulla del genere stesse succedendo quando lui era andato a visitarli, ma non era così ottuso da non accorgersi di qualcosa di simile. Conosceva suo fratello e aveva visto il modo in cui si comportava con I suoi precedenti amanti ad Asgard. Non era stato difficile comprenderlo dalle occhiate sottili e dalle parole non dette passate fra I due, il comportamento effettivo ancor più ovvio stavolta che mai in precedenza.

Si, ne era stato shockato all'inizio, ma era del tutto chiaro che Loki partecipava volontariamente; tutto ciò era facilmente comprensibile dal modo in cui si comportava quando era assieme a Uomo di Ferro. Aveva visto suo fratello infatuato prima d'ora, anche innamorato alcune volte, e ora era esattamente così, solo in modo molto più pronunciato. No, era ovvio che Uomo di Ferro non lo avesse forzato in nulla del genere; stava accadendo con il pieno consenso di Loki.

Eppure, non lo approvava. Considerava ancora sbagliato per un uomo giacere con un altro uomo in quel modo, rendere se stesso volontariamente argr. Ma comunque, accettava la scelta di Loki al riguardo. Non aveva mai parlato delle precedenti relazioni in cui Loki era stato coinvolto ad Asgard, perché non erano affari suoi. Pertanto non avrebbe detto nulla neppure riguardo questo, fintanto che Loki era coinvolto per sua libera volontà, fintanto che era felice e contento. Era una scelta di Loki non di suo fratello.

Ma anche se il disagio per la sentenza era stato calmato quando aveva visitato Midgard ed aveva visto quanto suo fratello stesse bene a dispetto delle circostanze, era tornato a crescere al suo ritorno ad Asgard. Perché ogni volta che vedeva uno schiavo che faticava duramente o si muoveva freneticamente, I loro capelli, I visi, I corpi, immediatamente cambiavano aspetto e non erano più loro, ma Loki che vedeva in quegli abiti stracciati. Sarebbe potuto essere suo fratello in quella situazione non invidiabile, e di certo lo sarebbe stato, se non fosse stato per la compassione e la gentilezza di Uomo di Ferro che avevano evitato che trattasse Loki in tal modo.

Ma buona parte degli schiavi non erano fortunati come Loki, non avevano un padrone simile. Ed era strano, come quegli schiavi non fossero stati più che ombre di passaggio per lui, qualcuno che lavorava nello sfondo, ma ora, per la prima volta, davvero li vedeva. Aveva compreso appieno la vista dei loro abiti stracciati, dei corpi magri, e a volte dei lividi sulle loro braccia e visi, e gli faceva contorcere qualcosa di scomodo dentro di se. Come era possibile che non avesse mai notato prima quelle cose?

Ovviamente, non era ancora Re, e forse non lo sarebbe stato per secoli. E sapeva che quando si trattava di qualcosa di enorme come quello, il Consiglio avrebbe dovuto approvare. Non sarebbe stata una decisione che potesse essere permessa anche al Re di prendere senza il loro supporto. Ma pensò che forse, un giorno, le cose sarebbero cambiate. Gli umani erano cambiati, perciò forse anche loro avrebbero potuto.

Molti nel Consiglio erano vecchi. Avevano idee vecchie. Non avrebbero voluto pensare in modo nuovo, ma avrebbero preferito che le cose rimanessero com'erano, rimanessero come era sempre stato. Forse non vi sarebbe stato modo di persuaderli, ma non sarebbero rimasti nel consiglio per sempre. Un giorno sarebbero stati sostituiti da uomini più giovani che sarebbero potuti essere più aperti al cambiamento, che avrebbero potuto essere convinti a pensare in modo diverso. Uomini che non erano così incollati ai vecchi modi e costumi.

Forse la stagnazione era pericolosa. Gli uomini non avevano fatto nulla del genere. Midgard era cambiata così tanto nel millennio che era passato da quando lo aveva visitato con regolarità. Molti Aesir lo avevano visitato in quei giorni, prima che fosse deciso che Midgard, dovesse essere lasciata a se stessa. Avevano combattuto insieme a loro contro I giganti di ghiaccio che minacciavano il loro regno ed erano stati adorati come dei in cambio. Ma il Padre degli Dei non era stato certo che la presenza degli Aesir fosse del tutto benefica per gli uomini, perciò alla fine aveva deciso di tagliare I loro legami con Midgard e lasciare che gli uomini trovassero le loro vie. Proibendo le visite al loro reame.

E quando Thor aveva fatto il suo involontario ritorno, durante il suo esilio, non aveva riconosciuto il regno per nulla. Per un poco era stato quasi certo che vi fosse stato un errore da qualche parte e fosse finito in un luogo diverso. Perché non era la Midgard antica che ricordava, con modi e comportamenti ed una società con cui poteva relazionarsi. No, quello che ne aveva preso il posto era qualcosa del tutto diverso.

Gli umani si erano sviluppati moltissimo; avevano imparato così tante cose ed inventato così tante cose meravigliose. Perché erano in grado di lasciar perdere le vecchie conoscenze di come le cose dovessero esser fatte ed erano desiderosi di pensare in nuovi modi e vedere le cose da prospettive diverse. Forse questo era quello che loro, gli Aesir, dovevano riuscire a fare allo stesso modo.

Gli umani potevano essere deboli ed effimeri, ma erano comunque una razza ammirevole. Con così tanti nuovi nati ogni giorno a rimpiazzare le vecchie generazioni, nuove idee potevano facilmente crescere e fiorire. Questa era di certo una delle più grandi qualità dell'umanità - la loro innata capacità di cambiare e di reinventare se stessi.

Gli Aesir non avevano la stessa capacità, con le loro lunghe vite e il lento cambio generazionale. Ma il cambiamento poteva essere lento; non doveva essere rapido come per gli umani.

E c'era un altra cosa che gli era divenuta chiara - non tutti ad Asgard si erano sentiti del tutto a loro agio riguardo la punizione di Loki quando suo fratello era tornato. Forse l'avevano pensata giusta quando la sentenza era stata emessa per il fatto che sarebbe stata eseguita in un lontano regno, ma quando Loki era tornato di nuovo indossando gli abiti di uno schiavo, recitando la parte, era stato stridente per molte persone.

In primis, era stata la festa di Hallgrim che ne era stata la causa. Molti nobili vi partecipavano ed anche se tutti avevano finto di non vederlo - perché sarebbe stato considerato fuori luogo per qualcuno di status nobile mostrare una qualsiasi attenzione verso un semplice schiavo - in realtà tutti avevano notato Loki, ed erano stati ben consci di lui, inginocchiato al tavolo e comportandosi come uno schiavo doveva fare. E poi Njal aveva cercato di molestarlo - quando Thor lo aveva scoperto, era stato certo, per un puro incidente, di rompergli un braccio nel successivo incontro sul campo di addestramento - la cosa aveva turbato molte persone. Alcuni erano stati indifferenti, o leggermente divertiti, ma non tutti. No, gli altri erano sembrati impensieriti, e pensierosi, quando il soggetto era stato portato alla luce. Come se in qualche modo, avesse messo le cose in una diversa prospettiva ora che vedevano Loki in quella posizione e tutto era accaduto davanti ai loro occhi, non in un regno lontano che buona parte di loro non aveva mai visitato ne mai avrebbe visitato.

Come se fosse improvvisamente divenuto reale. Come se non se ne fossero resi conto fino ad allora che succedesse a persone reali. Perché per quanto potessero non amare - o anche odiare - Loki, non erano cresciuti vedendolo come un ombra sullo sfondo, come gli altri schiavi. No, lui era una persona vera e reale cha avevano conosciuto in un modo o un altro; gli avevano parlato e avevano interagito con lui prima che fosse condannato alla schiavitù. Non lo avevano visto come schiavo in precedenza, ed ora, d'improvviso, era tale. E questo rendeva le cose più reali, sembrava, ed anche inquietanti. Come se fosse qualcosa che prima accadeva fuori vista, ma ora era stato portato alla luce e posto dritto davanti a loro.

Si, era sembrato che molte persone riflettessero davvero sullo stato delle cose.

Forse abbastanza da fare in modo che alcuni di loro potessero vedere le cose in modo diverso quando sarebbe stato il momento per lui di ascendere al trono e assumere le responsabilità ed I doveri che venivano con l'essere il re di Asgard.

Un giorno, non tanto tempo prima, aveva incontrato Frey nelle Aule. L'uomo aveva lasciato sfuggire qualche parola su Loki che non riusciva a ricordare bene ora, ma c'era stato qualcosa che più vi pensava, più gli faceva credere che Frey non approvasse la schiavitù. Frey avrebbe voluto cambiare.

E Frey sarebbe stato un membro del Consiglio un giorno.

E di certo ci sarebbero stati altri come Frey infine. Abbastanza da fare in modo che un giorno avesse l'appoggio necessario nel Consiglio per rendere la schiavitù fuori legge ad Asgard.

Si, un giorno, lo avrebbe fatto, una volta che fosse stato Re.

Perché se a Loki sarebbe stata resa la sua libertà, così sarebbe dovuto essere per gli altri schiavi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E per l'ultima parte di questa storia torneremo ovviamente su Midgard e vedremo come la nostra coppia felice preferita sta andando. ^^


	142. Epilogo 3 - 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va bene, questo è il capitolo finale di questa storia. E mi sembra *davvero* strano dopo aver lavorato su questa storia per un anno intero ormai… perciò ci sono decisamente un po' di sentimenti mescolati per me nel postare questo. Da un lato sono lieto/a di averlo terminato, e dall'altro, beh lo sapete. ;)  
> Ad ogni modo, questa storia non sarebbe stata quello che è se non fosse stato per tutti I vostri meravigliosi commenti e suggerimenti e feedback, perciò grazie mille per aver recensito e commentato così generosamente. E' stato un tale piacere e ispirazione sentire tutti voi ragazzi! :D  
> E se qualcuno si sentisse ispirato a scrivere la propria versione di Loki-viene-spedito-su-Midgard-come-schiavo-per-punizione, vi prego di sentirvi liberi di farlo, perché mi piacerebbe leggerlo! ^^ nessuna necessità di chiedere permesso o di preoccuparsi di renderlo troppo simile a questa storia o altro, anche se mi farebbe piacere se mi mandaste un commento qui quando la vostra storia fosse postata in modo che non la perda. ;)  
> Bene, allora andiamo - ultimo capitolo di Giustizia Poetica!

Stava armeggiando con il micro chip che si supponeva dovesse essere inserito nel nuovo, e se tutto andava bene migliorato, beta-elettro-trasformatore, spostandolo lentamente un po' verso destra. Era un lavoro di precisione tremendamente precario, far scivolare la minuscola cosa al suo posto, e gli attrezzi che utilizzava per il lavoro erano leggermente troppo grandi per essere ideali. Ma non riusciva a trovare quelli che intendeva usare - sembrava fossero spariti nel caos della baraonda assortita che era sparsa per la sua officina - perciò aveva dovuto arrangiarsi con quelli più vicini.

La sua mente stava vagando, non del tutto focalizzata sul piccolo chip sotto le sue dita - gli ultimi giorni erano stati piuttosto movimentati, dopo tutto.

E doveva ammettere che si era aspettato qualcosa… di più, quando la magia di Loki gli era stata restituita, qualche giorno prima. Okay, era solo una piccola porzione di essa, ma pure. Ci sarebbero dovute essere delle belle scintille o dei fuochi d'artificio, o qualcosa di ovvio simile. Invece, ci fu solo un 'Oohh' a occhi spalancati da parte del dio, che aveva fatto una faccia simile a quella che uno farebbe se un estraneo gli palpasse il culo nella metro.

Ed era tutto li - le prime porzioni della magia di Loki erano state restituite. Tony non dovette neppure chiedere, visto che era piuttosto ovvio cosa fosse successo, mentre Loki era seduto di fronte a lui con una strana espressione sul viso. Fedeli alle parole di Odino, una piccola parte di quei poteri fatati erano stati restituiti.

Le sottili catene attorno ai polsi di Loki erano ancora li, ma gli incantesimi intrecciati in esse erano stati modificati, abbastanza da lasciare che piccole porzioni della sua magia fossero incanalate e utilizzabili, per qualsiasi scopo fosse permesso. Loki gli aveva dato una spiegazione di quello che poteva o non poteva fare in quello stadio, ma sembrava piuttosto mambo-jambo a Tony; era solo felice che Loki fosse felice. Il dio era stato piuttosto teso nella settimana che aveva preceduto il grande giorno, come se non credesse realmente che avrebbe riavuto alcuno dei suoi poteri magici, a dispetto di quello che la pergamena di Asgard aveva stabilito.

Ma fortunatamente, le sue preoccupazioni erano infondate, ed infine Loki poteva nuovamente fare cose, anche se non era neppure lontanamente vicino a quello che era stato in grado di fare prima. Ma dannazione se non era sembrato come un ragazzino a Natale a cui era stato regalato un cucciolo.

Ed ora, Loki aveva passato gli ultimi giorni a giocare con i suoi ritrovati poteri, facendo piccole cose sciocche che probabilmente aveva imparato secoli prima quando era un ragazzino, ma gli sembravano comunque fantastiche dopo essere stato per tanto tempo incapace di fare anche solo un trucco con le carte.

Perciò, Tony lo aveva lasciato giocare, cercando di non ridere dell'espressione sul viso del dio quando aveva fatto volare una matita a qualche centimetro dal tavolo o aveva fatto schiudere un bocciolo di un Crisanthe-qualchecosa di Tony. Avevano fatto sesso più tardi quel giorno e dannazione se non era stata una delle sessioni più strabilianti di sesso che avesse mai sostenuto. Non sapeva se Loki usava la magia in qualche modo - anche se Tony aveva la sensazione che non era quello che aveva inteso principalmente il Padre degli Dei ridandogliela - o se era solo l'umore del dio che lo aveva reso più, beh, ispirato. Il suo stelo ancora formicolava solo al pensiero.

Ma c'era un'altra cosa che Loki aveva fatto che non era solo sesso fantastico o cose che sarebbero potute passare per trucchi da mago di strada. Per la milionesima volta, il suo sguardo scese giù verso il suo torace, ancora stranamente stupito per non essere salutato dal familiare brillio azzurro del reattore Arc che era per tanto tempo stato parte di esso.

Ma ora era andato. E tutto quello che aveva lasciato era un lieve cerchio più rosa di tessuto cicatriziale, le ossa ed i muscoli sottostanti erano stati ritessuti insieme. Era di nuovo intero. Completo. Si chiedeva se fosse come si sentiva Loki in quel momento, avendo di nuovo i suoi poteri nelle sue mani. Il foro nel torace di Tony poteva essere di natura fisica, ma il foro lasciato dalla perdita dei poteri magici di Loki non era di certo meno sentito.

Anche ora, gli era difficile credere di essersi liberato di lui. Concesso, come Loki lo aveva avvisato, non era stata una procedura piacevole minimamente, l'estrazione degli shrapnel dal suo corpo, ne la riparazione delle ossa e dei tessuti erano stati meno dolorosi, ma non era stato lontanamente così orribile come quando la cosa gli era stata inserita nel petto.

Ed ora, era finalmente andata per sempre.

Venne improvvisamente buttato fuori dai suoi pensieri quando vi fu un improvviso ronzio del campanello, facendolo sobbalzare al suono inaspettato. Il trasformatore su cui stava lavorando fece un piccolo, insolente, schianto quando le sue mani contratte involontariamente lo spezzarono in due.

Dannazione.

Guardò ai pezzi nettamente spezzati costernato, emettendo uno stanco gemito.

Oh vabbè, la terza volta porta fortuna, vero?

"Jarvis?" chiamò. "Chi è il nostro stimato visitatore?"

"La scansione facciale non da alcun riscontro, signore," rispose la sua IA.

"Va bene, almeno dimmi se sembra un venditore di assicurazioni o un testimone di Geova." Disse, lanciando il metallo inutile sul bancone. "In tal caso, puoi dir loro che mi devono un nuovo beta-elettro-trasformatore."

"Non noto tali somiglianze, signore. Una descrizione più adatta sarebbe un partecipante ad una festa in costume con tema Vichingo."

Si paralizzò. Poteva solo voler dire una cosa - un altro visitatore alieno. Ed ovviamente non era Thor; Jarvis aveva quintali di dati sull'uomo.

"Non indossa una benda su un occhio, vero?" meglio controllare prima, in caso.

"No, signore. Sebbene porti uno strano elmo ed una barba inusualmente lunga."

"Dov'è Loki?" chiese rapidamente, per essere sicuro. Non c'era probabilmente ragione che Asgard mandasse qualcuno ostile alla sua torre, ma coincideva fin troppo bene con il ripristino dei poteri di Loki per essere beh, una coincidenza.

"E' nella doccia in questo momento, si sta lavando i capelli. Con shampoo di mandorle e pino, per volume extra."

"Dammi un immagine dall'intercom, per cortesia."

Il monitor più vicino prese vita in un secondo, mostrando un uomo dall'aspetto anziano che teneva in mano una scatola di legno cesellato. Dagli abiti era ovvio che era un visitatore venuto da lontano. Da molto lontano. Ma almeno l'uomo era solo; non c'erano Einherjers armati di spade con sguardi rabbiosi assieme a lui, e quello doveva contare come positivo.

Beh, non era troppo felice di lasciar entrare lo straniero nella sua torre, ma se qualcuno poteva attraversare lo spazio che separava la terra da Asgard, il muro della torre di Tony non lo avrebbe fermato se voleva entrare. E non era che volesse lasciare un tipo vestito in quel modo in piena vista fuori dalla torre fino a che Loki avesse finito di farsi la doccia.

Trasse un profondo sospiro. "Va bene, Jarvis. Fallo entrare."

"Bene, spero che il vostro viaggio sia andato bene. Niente jet lag o altro? Odio la cosa quando viaggio. In qualche modo rovina la giornata," balbettò all'anziano uomo in piedi nel suo atrio.

"Oh, in ogni caso, vuole bere qualcosa o altro? Loki è al momento impegnato, perciò temo che dovrà aspettare un po' per vederlo," continuò. "E a proposito di ciò, non credo di aver capito perché è venuto ad incontrarlo."

Uno dei boscosi sopraccigli grigi diede un lieve sobbalzo. "Non mi è ancora stata data la possibilità di spiegare il mio scopo qui. Ad ogni modo, Uomo di Ferro, io non sono venuto su Midgard per vedere Loki ma voi."

Lui?

"Me?" disse sbattendo gli occhi sorpreso. Non se lo aspettava.

Alzò le mani in segno di condiscendenza. "Okay, va bene, se vuole il mio autografo perché ha sentito della mia fighissima sconfitta di Njal durante la mia visita sul vostro mondo, posso procurarlo. Non c'è problema. Sono abituato a scarabocchiare il mio nome su tutti i tipi di cose strane per i fan adoranti."

L'uomo ignorò il suo commento. "Vi porto un regalo da parte del Padre degli Dei." Con ciò, sollevò la scatola di legno nelle sue mani un po' più in su, ovviamente aspettandosi che Tony la prendesse. "Questo vi è offerto come dimostrazione di gratitudine per la vostra parte integrante nell'esecuzione della sentenza di Loki."

Okay, non si aspettava neppure quello.

"Oh, è gentile," replicò, esitando solo per qualche secondo prima di accettare la scatola, dandogli curiosamente una lieve scossa. "Dunque, di cosa si tratta? Tutte le sette stagioni de Il trono di Spade su DVD? Okay, so che tutti i libri non sono ancora usciti, ma, sapete - il Padre degli Dei. O magari un nuovo…"

"Loki potrà spiegarvi in dettaglio che cos'è l'oggetto," lo interruppe l'uomo, ovviamente non dell'umore per una chiacchierata. Il che significava che probabilmente voleva tornare alla fermentazione della pozione nella segreta degli Slytherin da cui il Padre degli Dei lo aveva distolto per usarlo come corriere. "Vi raccomando di ascoltare le sue parole prima di usarlo."

E con ciò, il suo visitatore alieno gli diede l'addio e qualche momento dopo era andato, lasciando solo Tony ed il suo regalo nell'atrio.

La scatola nelle sue mani era cesellata finemente da quello che sembrava essere un singolo pezzo di legno, i soliti ornamenti runici che adornavano i lati e la cima. La curiosità lo prese, quindi cercò di sollevare il coperchio della scatola, ma non si mosse, tenuto giù da una serie di elaborate chiusure che non aveva neppure notato prima. Armeggiando un poco, le sbloccò, e aprì il coperchio scrutando dentro.

Non era certo di cosa si aspettasse, davvero, ma fu piuttosto sconcertato.

Una mela.

Dunque era quello che si riceveva per essere un pilastro del sistema giudiziario Asgardiano?

A ciò, sentì dei passi silenziosi dietro a lui, e si girò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Loki, i capelli bagnati e sgocciolanti.

"C'è stato un visitatore?" chiese il dio, gli occhi che osservavano l'atrio. "Sembrava che parlassi con qualcuno."

"In effetti, è così. Ma si è appena teletrasportato indietro ad Asgard circa dieci secondi fa," rispose, osservando Loki sollevare le sopracciglia sorpreso. "Un vecchio signore che non avevo mai visto, e non si è preoccupato di presentarsi," continuò in risposta alla domanda non detta che vedeva formarsi sulle labbra del dio.

Ma l'attenzione di Loki si rivolse alla scatola nelle sue mani con uno sguardo inquisitorio, chiaramente più interessato a quello che al visitatore.

"Oh, e mi ha dato questo." Tese la scatola per un ispezione. "Apparentemente era un regalo dal Padre degli Dei in persona perché sono stato gentile ed ho collaborato al loro piccolo spettacolino di giustizia. L'uomo ha detto che dovrei chiederti che cos'è prima di usarlo. Ovvero suppongo significhi mangiarlo, a meno che vi siano altri modi simpatici di usare le mele su Asgard che io non conosca."

_  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa quando vide quello che c'era nella scatola, riconoscendola immediatamente. Era un dono che solo una manciata di umani, o forse meno, aveva ricevuto in precedenza. E non erano stati semplici mortali, ma coloro che erano stati considerati degni._

_"Tu sai che cos'è questa, Tony?" chiese, sollevando lo sguardo sull'uomo davanti a lui._

_"Una mela?" disse Tony piegando la testa di lato. "Una mela magica?" provò di nuovo dopo aver visto lo sguardo non impressionato sul viso di Loki al suo primo tentativo._

_"E' una delle mele di Idun. Gli Aesir le mangiano per rimanere giovani e non invecchiare velocemente." Fece una breve pausa sentendo il suo cuore accelerare. "Se un mortale ne mangia - gli daranno la lunghezza della vita di un dio."_

_Tony emise un fischio. "Accidenti allora, aspetta un attimo. Vuoi dire, come l'immortalità?"_

_"Non esattamente immortalità; anche gli dei non vivono per sempre," chiarì. "Ma forse, per una razza con una vita breve come gli umani, potrebbe essere quasi la stessa cosa."_

_"Io sia dannato," disse Tony, la voce un po' più controllata del solito, mentre osservava la mela, senza fare alcun gesto per prenderla. "Quindi se mangio un morso di questa, vuol dire che vivrò qualche migliaio di anni, più o meno qualche secolo?" chiese, sembrando per metà scettico, per metà qualcos'altro._

_"Non esattamente. Una mela ti estenderà la vita di forse mezzo secolo. Poi ti servirà un'altra mela, o inizierai ad invecchiare normalmente di nuovo."_

_"Oh, capisco." La voce di Tony era stranamente calma, e Loki non era certo di come interpretarla. "Beh, suppongo che dovrei essere lusingato che il Padre degli Dei pensi che il mio contributo meriti altri cinquant'anni o giù di li almeno."_

_Loki si leccò le labbra. Che erano improvvisamente divenute scomodamente secche. "No. Se il Padre degli Dei ha giudicato un mortale degno delle mele di Idun, egli continuerà a riceverle per tutto il tempo in cui desidererà farne uso. Se tu mangerai questa, Odino farà in modo che altre ti siano fornite. Non è un dono temporaneo."_

_Tony sembrò rimuginare la cosa. "Ah, dunque c'è modo di … invertire il processo?"_

_"Beh, se smetterai di mangiarle, infine tornerai alla tua normale velocità di invecchiamento," spiegò. "Anche gli Aesir diventano vecchi considerabilmente più veloci senza di esse."_

_Tony non disse nulla, semplicemente osservò la mela rosso vivo nella scatola._

_E Loki osservò Tony di rimando, stringendo le mascelle._

_Era un soggetto riguardo cui aveva pensato a lungo, a dispetto del fatto di non volerlo considerare. Tony era un mortale e come tale, sarebbe vissuto solo alcune decadi in più. Accettando le mele, avrebbe vissuto a lungo come un dio. Ma avrebbe voluto?_

_Per ora, Loki non aveva il permesso di tornare ad Asgard. Doveva ancora fare le riparazioni necessarie, che lui e Tony avevano già pianificato, con la riluttante approvazione di Fury e dello SHIELD. Tony era stato trasformato nel suo primo paziente, quando Loki aveva rimosso le schegge di metallo dal suo corpo ed aveva fatto richiudere la ferita sul suo torace. Prevedibilmente le sue capacità di guaritore erano parte della magia che gli era stata restituita per prima, anche se buona parte di essa era ancora inaccessibile._

_Ma una volta che fosse stato giudicato che avesse fatto la sufficiente quantità di riparazioni su Midgard, vi sarebbe stato un giorno in cui sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Ovviamente, lo avrebbe fatto per vedere sua madre e Thor - che lo veniva a trovare più o meno regolarmente - ed anche Odino. C'erano ancora così tante cose che avrebbe dovuto dire a suo padre. Ma dopo di ciò, pensava che sarebbe … tornato. Da Tony. La sua torre sembrava molto più casa adesso di Asgard. E una volta che avesse riavuto indietro i suoi poteri, avrebbe potuto facilmente viaggiare fra i regni; avrebbe potuto visitare la famiglia, ma avrebbe preferito … restare lì con Tony._

_Ovviamente, sarebbe stata una sistemazione che non sarebbe durata molto a lungo, vista la corrente aspettativa di vita di Tony. Ed era qualcosa che temeva, ma non voleva pensare a quella realtà non così lontana che un giorno avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Era così ironico, che ora che gli era stato dato tutto quello, come, per quanto lo sapesse dall'inizio, fosse destinato ad essergli portato via molto presto, era li per essere amato per un breve tempo._

_Ma ora, c'era una mela rosso oro nella mano di Tony, e con quella la garanzia di una fornitura a vita che l'avrebbe seguita._

_Ma Tony avrebbe voluto? Era un passo enorme per un mortale, non qualcosa da essere preso alla leggera. Anche solo una mela avrebbe significato una vita più lunga di mezzo secolo. Che era più di metà della vita di un umano medio. Più di quanto a Tony fosse probabilmente rimasto da vivere nel suo attuale corso di vita da mortale._

_E per quanto lo volesse, non era una decisione a cui doveva spingere Tony. Gli umani potevano aver fantasticato di immortalità sin da quando il loro genere esisteva, ma non significava che avrebbero davvero voluto abbracciarla, se fosse stata loro offerta. Perché era alquanto spaventoso e difficile per un mortale essere messo davanti alla possibilità di un millennio di esistenza, quando questi aveva trascorso la sua intera esistenza sapendo che la propria esistenza sarebbe stata quella dei suoi pari._

_Guardò fuori dalla finestra, sentendosi pensieroso._

_Ovviamente, voleva disperatamente che Tony mangiasse la mela ed abbracciasse la durata della vita che sarebbe arrivata con essa, ma non era una scelta che poteva fare Loki. Non doveva spingere Tony verso nulla di cui l'uomo potesse pentirsi. Avrebbe dovuto pensarvi, ovviamente, considerato quanto quella scelta potesse significare._

_Perché per quanto potesse sembrare un grande regalo una lunga vita, non significava sarebbe stata facile, non quando vivevi in un mondo dove poche vite raggiungevano i cento anni._

_E se Tony avesse rifiutato, lo avrebbe capito. Non lo avrebbe biasimato. Era una scelta di Tony, non sua. Nessuno poteva fare quella scelta per qualcun altro, e non avrebbe neppure dovuto cercare._

_Le sue unghie stavano piantandosi nei suoi palmi, ma a malapena si accorgeva della fitta risultante, la sua mente congelata mentre c'era solo quella mela davanti a lui, che bloccava ogni altra cosa. Quella mela, che poteva cambiare ogni cosa._

_Ma ovviamente, non era una scelta che potesse essere fatta leggermente, per quanto sperava disperatamente, e non era neppure…_

_I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal suono di un pungente scrocchio. Quando guardò rapidamente in alto, lo sguardo di nuovo a fuoco, fu salutato dalla vista di Tony che stava masticando pensierosamente un morso della mela._

_Quando l'uomo notò il suo sguardo, inghiottì, poi agitò la mela nella sua mano in direzione di Loki._

_"Sai cosa stavo pensando?"_

_Loki riuscì solo a scuotere la testa, temporaneamente senza parole._

_Tony gli mostrò il suo brevettato sorriso malizioso alla Tony. "Questa cosa è davvero succosa. Che ne dici, prendiamo il resto e facciamo una torta di mele insieme?"  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vissero insieme felici e contenti. :D  
> E per coloro che se lo chiedono, si, Tony ovviamente continuerà a fare uso della sua fornitura a vita di mele magiche. ^^  
> Bene, è tutto gente, spero vi sia piaciuta questa storia; mi sono di certo divertita/o a scriverla e a leggere tutti i vostri bellissimi commenti. Grazie per essere stati con me per tutta la strada e se volete - vi prego recensite. :D
> 
> _  
> Come ho detto all'inizio è stato impegnativo anche il semplice lavoro di traduzione, spero di aver reso con la massima cura non solo il racconto ma anche il modo di scrivere dell'autore. Non sarà l'ultima storia con Loki e Tony come protagonisti che tradurrò, visto che i due personaggi sembrano essere davvero versatili per le fantasie di molti dei fan-scrittori di AO3. N.d.T.  
> _


End file.
